Nueva Vida
by Uzu No Kami
Summary: Hyodo Issei es dejado de lado por las chicas que amaba, pero a pesar de eso no todo es tan malo, ya que hay personas que nunca lo han dejado solo y lo acompañarán en esta nueva aventura. Recorriendo el camino cómo un Dragón Caído, mostrará al mundo el ascenso de un verdadero Rey, formando un Harem en el proceso.
1. Chapter 1

— Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones… — Persona normal hablando.

[Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones…] Seres Sellados hablando.

— _ʺSiento que Lilith-tan extraña a su Onii-chanʺ —_ Persona normal pensando.

El universo Highschool DXD y sus personajes pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi quien es su respectivo autor.

* * *

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que todo era aparente tranquilidad para nuestro grupo de Demonios favoritos, luego de la batalla contra la bestia del apocalipsis: Trihexa.

Gracias al esfuerzo combinado de todas las Facciones así como del Dios de la Destrucción Shiva, se pudo detener lo que pudo ser el final del mundo y sus derivados.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad.

Así también.

Poco más de un año había pasado desde que Hyodo Issei se había vuelto un demonio y había descubierto que era el actual [Sekiryuutei].

Un año bastante movido si le preguntan.

Pasar de ser ʺLa Bestia Pervertidaʺ, al cual todas las chicas de la Academia Kuoh le huían y luego morir apuñalado por su primera novia, a ser "El Dragon Emperador Rojo" y estar siempre rodeado de 11 hermosas chicas era un gran cambio si le preguntaban.

Sin embargo, no siempre las cosas iban bien.

Desde que el año escolar había comenzado hace casi seis meses, las cosas para nuestro héroe no habían hecho más que empeorar.

Rias y Akeno habían entrado a la Universidad de Kuoh y ahí se habían encontrado con un profesor de nombre Kaito, que era bastante joven y bien parecido para ser un maestro.

Esto había ocasionado que ambas jóvenes tuvieran un flechazo por él, al grado de que ya no tomaban mucho en cuenta al chico ni lo intentaban seducir, cosa que le había afectado bastante al castaño.

Asia, Xenovia e Irina habían terminado en un salón diferente al del chico y ahora que la rubia era la nueva jefa del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto tenía muchas más responsabilidades como para pasar tiempo con él.

Lo mismo con Xenovia que era la nueva Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

Para rematarlo, las tres habían conocido a tres chicos bastante "lindos" en palabras de ellas, con los que actualmente pasaban juntos todo el tiempo, para disgusto de Issei.

Por otra parte, Ravel y Koneko, al pasar a ser alumnas de Segundo año habían estado bastante ocupadas preparando sus exámenes y estudiando para no salir con malas notas como en el caso de Issei.

Por ello, el tiempo que compartían con el castaño se había visto reducido drásticamente, además de que Koneko se había estado acercando mucho a un chico de Tercero que le daba asesorías gratis de matemáticas, cosa en la que Issei simplemente era un idiota.

Solo Rossweisse era la que solía pasar tiempo con él, pero hace tres meses había sido convocada por Odín en Asgard y no había señales de ella.

Cabe decir que últimamente se comportaba extraña a ojos del castaño, sonrojándose o evitando su mirada de manera tímida cuando le hacía algún cumplido, lo cual era una incógnita para él.

Lo mismo ocurrió con Ophis quien también le dedicaba tiempo, ella tenía un mes sin estar en casa al haber ido a la Grieta Dimensional a ʺhablarʺ con Great Red.

Kuroka y Le Fay habían sido llamadas por Vali, razón por la que no se habían comunicado con él durante un tiempo.

Kiba había entrado a asesorías para los exámenes para la universidad.

Gasper había intentado mejorar en cuando a hombría y se había inscrito al club de futbol… pero había terminado en el equipo femenil, por lo cual estaba ocupado con los entrenamientos.

Si, Hyodo Issei había vuelto a estar solo.

En estos momentos, el auto-nombrado futuro Rey del Harem se encontraba caminando sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad, había estado en depresión desde hacía semanas y la triste realidad es que a ninguno de sus compañeros presentes parecía importarle o siquiera se habían dado cuenta.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras introducía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Hubiera seguido así, de no ser porque en la vitrina de una tienda de instrumentos musicales se anunciaba una oferta.

Esta consistía de una Guitarra Eléctrica, un Amplificador así como varios accesorios bastantes útiles a un buen precio.

Al ver dicho instrumento, un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió, recordando que a sus doce años solía tener una Guitarra igual, pero que entrando a la Academia Kuoh dejó de lado al obsesionarse con los pechos.

Siendo influenciado por sus amigos pervertidos dicho sea de paso.

Revisando su cartera, sacó su tarjeta de crédito y la observó un tanto dubitativo, antes de tomar una decisión.

— _ʺA la mierdaʺ_ — Pensó antes de entrar.

 **Veinte minutos después**

Un castaño salía de la tienda con un estuche en su espalda, así como una caja grande bajo el brazo, con su fuerza de Demonio no fue un problema transportar la pesada carga.

Se dirigió hacia el parque, donde se sentó en una banca cerca de la fuente.

— Si esto sigue así enloqueceré, supongo que esto puede ser una buena distracción — Dijo para sí mismo con la mirada perdida en el firmamento.

[Compañero, puede que no signifique mucho, pero no estás solo]

Oyó decir al Dragón.

El chico sonrió con cierta tristeza, pero agradecido.

— Gracias Draig — Agradeció antes de empezar a caminar hacia su hogar.

 **Residencia Hyodo**

El chico entró a su casa viéndola sola, como había sido desde hace varios meses.

Al principio no le había afectado, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, el sentimiento de abandono, desplazamiento y soledad lo habían golpeado enormemente.

Agradecía que el tiempo y compañía que Rosseweise y Ophis le dedicaban a él hicieran más llevadera su estancia en esa casa.

Subiendo las escaleras con aparente calma, llegó hasta las puertas de su habitación, dudando un poco en abrirla.

Suspirando nuevamente, se adentró al interior del cuarto, viendo con desgana el enorme espacio, así como la gran cama, que le provocaban un mal sabor de boca.

Ciertamente ahora que dormía solo, esta habitación le parecía demasiado vacía.

Sujetando levemente su pecho por una pequeña punzada de dolor ʺfantasmaʺ, decidió ir al sótano, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un papel con el símbolo Gremory.

— _¿Necesitaba algo Ise-san? —_ Preguntó el holograma recién invocado de cierta Maid.

— A decir verdad si Grayfia-san, ¿Podría venir a mi casa? — Preguntó mientras presionaba el botón del ascensor.

— _Por supuesto, en breve estaré ahí —_ Respondió la peliplata.

— Gracias, eres muy amable — Dijo finalizando la comunicación.

Si hubiera prestado más atención, se habría dado cuenta de la mirada asombrada de la sirvienta cuando habló de ese modo.

Entonces las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejándolo entrar para así marcar el último piso.

Minutos más tarde, se hallaba de pie en un campo de entrenamiento subterráneo, dirigiendo su vista a donde un círculo mágico aparecía.

— Gracias por venir — Dijo con una pequeña inclinación, que preocupó más a la Maid.

— ¿Para qué me necesitaba Ise-san? — Preguntó con su tono de siempre, pero sin dejar de analizar cada expresión del chico.

— Necesito que me ayudes con esto — Dijo extendiéndole un papel.

La peli-plata lo tomó, para que al revisarlo se encontrara con un pequeño plano.

— Quiero un nuevo piso subterráneo, pero no quiero que Rias y las demás se enteren — Pidió con una seriedad rara en él.

La Maid lo miró de manera interrogante ante la inesperada petición.

El castaño suspiró, caminó hacia un sofá donde se sentó, palmeando el sitio a su lado.

La peli-plata supo que algo andaba mal con el chico, por lo que optó por escuchar sus razones, así que aceptando la invitación se sentó junto al castaño.

Y así, Issei le habló acerca de lo que ocurría y sus preocupaciones.

 **Veinte minutos después**

Grayfia tenía el ceño fruncido ante lo que el chico le había contado.

Realmente se sentía decepcionada de Rias y las demás.

Aunque también agradecía mentalmente a Rosseweise y Ophis que lo cuidaran.

Desde el incidente en los baños termales, le había cogido cariño al chico por lo que lo consideraba su hermano pequeño.

Aunque le tomara tres días recordar la plática con el castaño mientras este le lavaba la espalda a ella, avergonzándose de mostrarle ese lado vulnerable de ella al estar ebria.

Suavizando su mirada, sonrió levemente.

— Hablaré con Sirzechs al respecto, y referente al proyecto, mañana cuando llegues de la escuela estará hecho — Informó poniéndose de pie.

El castaño la imitó mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

— Arigatto… Anee-ue — Agradeció con sinceridad.

Siendo tomada con la guardia baja, la peliplata no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ser llamada de esa forma, antes de recomponerse y sonreír con naturalidad.

Despareciendo en un círculo mágico.

El chico se volvió a sentar, recostándose en el mueble, sin ganas de subir a los pisos superiores decidió quedarse en ese lugar hasta que todo estuviera listo.

Debido a la falta de actividad delictiva referente a lo sobrenatural, ninguna de las chicas usaba este campo de entrenamiento, por lo que podía estar alejado de ellas para que los comentarios acerca de ʺellosʺ no le afectaran tanto.

Viendo el pequeño frigorífico del lugar, se decidió preparar algo para cenar.

Dirigiendo su vista al reloj.

— 8 Pm, Supongo que pronto llegarán — Murmuró abriendo el artefacto sacando varios ingredientes para un emparedado.

Después de cenar, simplemente se tiró al mueble para descansar, no sin antes sentirse desechado por quienes habitaban su corazón.

Minutos más tarde ya se había dormido.

[Socio, espero que no llegues a ʺelloʺ]

Murmuró con preocupación su residente interno al notar como el dormido chico se llevaba la mano al pecho, mientras su rostro dibujaba una expresión amarga.

* * *

 **Al siguiente día**

El chico dormía profundamente, antes de que la alarma que había programado empezara a sonar, despertándolo.

— Mmmm — Murmuró con pereza antes de apagarla, para después ponerse de pie.

Este mantenía los ojos cerrados, mientras se estiraba un poco.

Lentamente se dirigió a las duchas del lugar, donde tomaría un baño sin riesgo de encontrarse a las chicas.

Con el cuerpo limpio y estando más despierto, se vistió con el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh, para luego desayunar algo ligero antes de tomar sus cosas y cerrar sus ojos.

Después de mucha práctica había podido dominar el transporte por círculo mágico, por lo que fijó su objetivo en un callejón cerca de la Academia.

En un brillo rojizo, el chico hacía acto de presencia en un solitario callejón, para seguidamente ir hacia la salida, encontrándose con una escena que golpeó como nunca su corazón.

En un pequeño café, Rias y Akeno platicaban animadamente con un sujeto bien parecido de cabello azul y lentes, cabe decir que eso no fue tan malo, hasta que de un momento la pelirroja y el chico otro se quedaron mirando fijamente, antes de acortar distancia poco a poco.

Beso

Sin duda esa imagen devastó completamente al chico, la salida del callejón le daba una buena vista del lugar, siendo que el café era un sitio bastante discreto, por lo que solo él tuvo el ʺhonorʺ de ver ese gran momento.

Lo peor es que la morena había hecho lo mismo que la pelirroja, besando al chico que sin ninguna duda correspondía el acto.

Era como un concurso de besos entre ellas.

Con el corazón agrietado buscó otra salida, no queriendo seguir viendo tal espectáculo, no sin antes mirar por última vez como la morena rodeaba al joven por el cuello.

[…]

Sin palabras.

El Dragón simplemente se mantenía callado, no esperaba esto, y solo podía rezar en silencio que no se pusiera peor.

Pero, parecía que el destino no estaba de su lado en esos momentos.

En la otra salida del callejón, pudo ver como cierta Loli hablaba con un chico mayor que ella.

Con sus sentidos desarrollados pudo escuchar una confesión por parte del chico, recibiendo una afirmación de una sonrojada peliblanca, sellando la nueva relación.

Beso

Se sintió perturbado.

Usando un pequeño hechizo, cambió su cabello castaño a un color negro, acomodándolo hacia atrás mientras varios mechones caían al frente, además de cambiar sus ojos a color azul.

Cambió su complexión física a una más escuálida, además de sacar una pequeña botella de su portafolio, rociándose con su contenido.

Un pequeño truco que hace tiempo pensó para escapar de los sentidos de Koneko a la hora de espiar a las chicas.

Pasó junto a la pareja sin siquiera mirarlos, siguiendo su camino hacia la Academia.

Pudo darse cuenta que había muy pocos alumnos, pero no le dio importancia.

Entrando por las enormes puertas, atravesó el campus, viendo al trío de la iglesia compartiendo un lindo momento, siendo este la confesión del chico a una nerviosa Asia, bajo la mirada de las otras aparentes parejas.

El estar tomados de la mano significaba algo ¿No?

No quiso ver más, entrando al edificio se dirigió a los baños para dejar caer su disfraz.

Una vez dentro y volviendo a ser él mismo, se miró en el espejo detenidamente, viendo las ojeras que denotaban la falta de descanso.

Cerró sus ojos, antes de abrirlos y mirar la hora en su teléfono.

7: 20 Am.

Era bastante temprano, supuso que el levantarse temprano por primera vez en su vida le había abierto los ojos, de una manera sumamente dolorosa.

Sentía un dolor en su pecho que en nada se comparaba a la Maldición de Samael.

Sonrió con cierta amargura.

[Compañero…]

Musitó consternado.

— Parece ser que el destino del [Sekiryuutei] siempre es trágico — Habló para sí mismo, antes de dirigirse a su salón.

Su residente no dijo nada más, si esto seguía así podría ser peligroso para el chico.

* * *

 **Después de clases**

El día pasó lento, mientras el castaño trataba de sacarse de su mente los eventos que presencio esa mañana, sin éxito alguno.

No ayudaba en nada que las chicas comentaban acerca del apuesto novio de la portadora del [Twilight Healing].

Con lentitud, se dirigió a la salida, encontrándose a Ravel que ni siquiera notó su presencia aún cuando ella pasó junto a él.

Con un sentimiento amargo decidió volver a su casa y ver si el proyecto estaba terminado.

 **Residencia Hyodo**

Se llevó una mano al rostro, antes de suspirar y caminar hacia el elevador.

 **BIP**

Su teléfono sonó indicando que había recibido un mensaje, así que extrayendo el dispositivo de su bolsillo, procedió a abrirlo.

ʺ _El trabajo está hecho, para bajar debes presionar los seis botones de los pisos superiores del elevador juntos, antes de presionar los otros tres de los pisos inferioresʺ_

 _ʺGrayfiaʺ_

ʺ _Una cosa más, Lucifer-sama te visitará mañana ya que tiene un anuncio que darte_ ʺ

Fue lo que leyó, antes de devolverlo a su bolsillo.

Una vez hubo entrado al elevador, procedió a realizar lo que decía el mensaje, notando como en el pequeño panel se dibujaba el número 10, indicando un nuevo piso en el edificio.

 **Piso Subterráneo Número 4**

Las puertas se abrieron, mostrando un pequeño pasillo hacia una puerta.

Sin dudar se dirigió a dicha puerta antes de girar la perilla, ingresando en el lugar.

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver la pequeña habitación con las comodidades necesarias para ser habitada.

Una cama, un escritorio con una computadora, un par de sofás, una TV de más de treinta pulgadas junto a una consola con varios juegos y un ropero.

Un pequeño bar con un frigorífico, también varios estantes con diversos libros.

Un sitio sencillo y cómodo que le recordaba su antigua habitación.

Acercándose a la cama, dejó caer su mochila en ella antes de invocar un círculo mágico, de donde salió su más reciente adquisición, siendo esta una guitarra eléctrica junto a un amplificador.

Estos eran diferentes a los de la oferta, ya que con los ingresos que tenía no tuvo reparo alguno en comprar los mejores instrumentos de la tienda.

Se cambió a unas ropas más ʺhogareñasʺ antes de dejarse caer en la cama, dedicándose a observar el techo blanco del lugar.

Junto a su cama había un pequeño mueble, donde pudo observar un papel que parecía ser una nota, así que tomándolo lo leyó con bastante intriga.

 _ʺIse-san, el sitio cuenta con todo lo que pidió, también contiene sellos insonorizantes que evitan que el sonido interior salga pero que el exterior entre, así que puedes hacer todo el ruido que quierasʺ_

 _ʺLas dos puertas conducen a un baño termal y un campo de entrenamiento personalizado con las cosas que pediste y poco másʺ_

 _ʺTambién tienes ropas nuevas y me tomé la molestia de llenar el refrigerador con comida sanaʺ_

 _ʺGrayfiaʺ_

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír, sin más se dirigió hacia las puertas, abriendo la primera.

Esta mostraba un baño de tamaño regular con una pequeña fuente termal y regaderas.

Abrió la siguiente para quedar satisfecho al ver el campo de entrenamiento.

Se dividía en un campo abierto, donde podría practicar sus ataques, así como sus movimientos de espada con [Ascalón].

Una serie de obstáculos para practicar Parkour, ya que esa actividad le atraía desde hace mucho, pero la pereza le impidió hacer algo al respecto.

Regresando a su habitación, se dirigió a su cama donde se dejó caer, mientras usaba sus brazos como almohada.

[Pareces feliz socio]

Oyó de repente.

— Que puedo decir, este lugar es como un pequeño paraíso donde puedo dejar de lado mis preocupaciones — Respondió con los ojos cerrados.

[Tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerle frente a la chica Gremory]

— Lo sé, pero antes debo de sacarme ese sentimiento del pecho o si no, no podré seguir adelante — Volvió a responder.

[Lamentablemente no será tan fácil, ahora que eres un Dragón completo]

El castaño abrió sus ojos ante las palabras del Dragón Celestial, pero antes de preguntar a que se refería, un holograma apareció en el mueble junto a su cama.

— _Ise, tiempo sin vernos —_ Oyó decir a una conocida voz.

— Rose-chan — Articuló sorprendido.

La mencionada se ruborizó levemente, pero dejando eso de lado observó su alrededor con curiosidad.

— _Acabo de terminar mis asuntos en Asgard, en estos momentos estoy resolviendo unos detalles antes de volver a casa, por cierto ¿Dónde te encuentras? No reconozco el lugar_ — Dijo cuando regresó su mirada sobre él.

El castaño bajó levemente la mirada, antes de mirarla de nuevo.

— Actualmente estoy cuatro pisos bajo la casa — Respondió con tono serio.

La albina alzó una ceja ante el tono del chico, por lo que intuyó que su estado de ánimo se debía cierta pelirroja y compañía.

— _Dime que ha pasado en mi ausencia —_ Dijo en tono serio.

El chico suspiró y empezó a relatar lo sucedido desde que la chica se había marchado.

 **Quince minutos después**

Issei mantenía una expresión neutra que no iba de acorde con él, incluso se veía algo sombrío, algo que no le gustaba a la chica.

— _Entiendo, pronto estaré ahí, nos vemos —_ Dijo cortando la transmisión.

El chico se quedó mirando el suelo de la habitación, antes de que sus pupilas se dilataran y se sujetara el pecho con signos de dolor.

— ¡Argh! — Incluso cayó al piso mientras se retorcía.

[¡Compañero!]

Y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

 **Asgard**

Cierta Valquiria se hallaba en la terraza de su habitación, viendo el cielo de Asgard, pensando en cierto castaño.

— Ise — Murmuró con cierta tristeza.

Ella había empezado a desarrollar sentimientos por el chico desde hace tiempo, más específicamente desde que le pidió el favor de hacerse pasar por su novio.

No es que ella lo supiera, claro está.

Ella había tenido una buena impresión del chico, por lo que decidió tratarlo más y conocerlo más a fondo.

Con el tiempo lo empezó a ver bajo una nueva luz.

Ella pudo conocer sus diversas facetas, siendo la de pervertido la que solía adoptar más a menudo, hasta la que mostraba cuando luchaba por proteger a otros.

Había regresado de la muerte gracias a los Dos Dioses Dragones como lo son Great Red y Ophis Ouroboros.

Cuando notó como estaba siendo dejado de lado por las chicas, ella no quiso dejarlo solo.

Para ella, esa acción por parte de Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko y Ravel fue egoísta e infantil.

Ese hombre lo había dado por ellas, ¿Y así le habían pagado? ¿Desechándolo cuando ya no lo necesitaban?

Frunció el ceño.

Este viaje le había abierto los ojos, ya que pasando a solas la mayoría del tiempo, o al menos cuando Ophis no estaba, empezó a tener sentimientos que jamás había experimentado.

El sentirse nerviosa cuando él la miraba de esa forma tan suave, los cumplidos que le decía y la forma tan caballerosa de comportarse con ella, hacía que se acelerara el corazón.

Si, desde que empezó a pasar tiempo con él, el castaño no se había comportado de forma pervertida, algo que de alguna forma le agradaba.

Con este viaje pudo darse cuenta del sentimiento que había aflorado en su corazón.

Amor.

Después de lo que le contó decidió decirle lo que sentía por él.

Un enorme sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro tan solo de pensarlo, pero algo le decía que si no lo hacía ahora se arrepentiría.

Con eso en mente entró al interior de su habitación a preparar sus cosas para volver.

* * *

 **Residencia Hyodo – Piso Subterráneo Número 4**

Poco a poco abría sus ojos, reincorporándose lentamente mientras se sostenía de la cama.

— Draig… ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó mientras se sostenía la cabeza con signos de mareo.

[Esperaba que esto no sucediera, pero ya que estás en peligro te diré lo que pasa]

— ¡! — El chico se sorprendió por eso.

[Esto se conoce como la Caída del Dragón y ocurre cuando nuestra pareja nos traiciona de cualquier forma, o cuando un profundo amor no es correspondido]

Después de esas palabras la habitación quedó en silencio.

— Entonces… es por eso que me desmayé… ya veo — Dijo el castaño de forma algo ausente.

[Escucha con atención]

El castaño puso una cara seria mientras miraba su mano donde un brillo verdoso estaba presente.

[Siendo ahora un Dragón completo esto te afecta directamente, los sentimientos de amor que tienes por la chica Gremory y las otras chicas empiezan a envenenarte desde dentro, tu poder Dragontino se vuelve en tu contra y empieza a deteriorar tu cuerpo, también tendrás problemas de ira así como posibilidades de perderte en los instintos de batalla]

El chico procesaba lentamente lo dicho por el Dragón.

[Normalmente solo dispara los instintos de batalla y los cambios de humor, descontrolando tu poder y provocándote daños, pero cuando hay más de una pareja esto se hace más grave, provocando todo lo dicho anteriormente]

Otro instante de silencio.

— Je… ¿Quieres decir que empezaré a morir lentamente… por amor? — Preguntó con una sonrisa amarga.

[A menos que te deshagas de los sentimientos que tienes por ellas… algo que ningún Dragón ha hecho por orgullo, o porque simplemente no puede]

El chico se mantenía con la mirada baja.

Olvidarse de Rias y las demás.

No era tan fácil.

Pero ellas se habían olvidado de él.

Les había dado todo su apoyo, logrando que se superaran de alguna u otra forma, pero ahora ya no lo necesitaban.

Frunció el ceño.

Recordó todos esos momentos que pasaron juntos, incluso los besos que recibió de ellas.

Llevó su mano derecha a su boca, cubriéndola.

— ¡Buagh! — Vomitó un poco de sangre cuando sintió un agudo dolor en su corazón.

Ya lo entendía.

A esto se refería Draig con que su poder lo mataría lentamente, sonrió con cierta ironía mientras se preguntaba si todas las chicas que decían amarlo de alguna u otra manera terminarían asesinándolo.

Pensándolo bien.

Podría dejarse morir lentamente, quizás cuando muera noten que él existía… o quizás sientan remordimientos por un buen tiempo en sus largas vidas… no sabía pero algo en esa idea le parecía atractivo.

— Ise — Una voz femenina resonó en su mente.

— Ise — Una voz sin emociones.

— Ise-sama —Una voz que curiosamente no era Ravel.

— Ise-nya~ — Una voz juguetona.

Recordar quienes aún notaban su existencia le hizo abrir sus ojos, seguramente ellas no querrían ver como se dejaba morir solo para que las otras lo notasen.

Sonrió de verdad, ellas no se lo perdonarían, quizás Le Fay y Kuroka eran menos cercanas que Rosseweise y Ophis, pero siempre que estaban en casa le dedicaban tiempo.

Entonces tomó su decisión, si Rias y las chicas ya no lo necesitaban entonces él seguiría su camino, si tomaba el examen para convertirse en Demonio de Clase Alta podría tener su propia Nobleza y salirse del grupo Gremory.

Entonces ideas empezaban a formarse en su mente.

Ya no le debía nada a Rias, él le había dado todo lo que estaba en sus manos y ella lo aprovechó.

Ya no sentía dudas, ni remordimientos.

— Draig… ¿Qué debo hacer? — Preguntó con mirada decidida y llena de determinación.

El Dragón solo se había quedado en silencio, esperando ver qué decisión tomaría el chico, mentiría si no se empezó a preocupar al notar los sentimientos de derrota y dolor que empezaban a inundar a su anfitrión.

Incluso se alarmó al verlo vomitar sangre, ya que eso se originaba cuando su poder reaccionaba a los recuerdos que impulsaban sus sentimientos, siendo su corazón el cual recibía doble daño, físico y emocional.

Pero al ver como dibujaba una sonrisa verdadera, soltó un suspiro que no sabía que contenía.

[Bien, solo sigue mis instrucciones]

 **Diez minutos más tarde**

En el piso de la habitación se hallaba un círculo mágico color rojo, este tenía ocho pequeños círculos alrededor, mientras varios símbolos lo conformaban siendo la cabeza de un Dragón su centro.

— Terminé de hacer lo que me pediste ¿Ahora qué? — Preguntó mientras contemplaba su trabajo.

[Transfiérele siete aumentos]

El chico hizo lo pedido.

[Boosted Gear]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Transfer]

El círculo se iluminó, mientras empezaba a formarse una burbuja transparente de un rosa suave.

[Bien, te explicaré en qué consiste el ritual]

El chico asintió mientras ponía su mano a la altura de su cara para no perderse ningún detalle.

[Cuando entres en esa burbuja, el círculo mágico expulsará de tu cuerpo toda corrupción en tu corazón, los sentimientos nocivos que tienes por las chicas sobre todo, pero déjame advertirte algo… Estás a punto de experimentar un dolor más allá de tu imaginación]

El castaño cerró sus ojos ante la advertencia del Dragón, para luego abrirlos con extrema decisión.

— Si pude resistir la maldición de Samael, esto será un paseo por el parque — Dijo dando un par de pasos, quedando frente a la burbuja.

Lentamente acercó su mano, rozándola levemente con los dedos.

— ¡! ¡Ahhhhhh! — Un dolor terrible recorrió su cuerpo al grado de sintió como todo su ser se desgarraba por dentro.

Cayó de espaldas, mientras su cuerpo tenía espasmos de dolor.

Un hilo de sangre caía por la comisura de sus labios mientras respiraba agitadamente.

— Ya… veo — Murmuró con un ojo cerrado por el dolor.

[Déjame decirte que no sé cuánto tiempo tomará el ritual… Dime ¿Estás listo para el verdadero infierno?]

— Hay personas que no me perdonarían el morir… además si quiero ser el Rey del Harem debo ser fuerte y superar las dificultades que se me pongan enfrente — Levantándose con lentitud.

Se acercó de nuevo y sonriendo de forma salvaje entró sin dudar en la burbuja.

 **Dos horas después**

Dos círculos mágicos se dieron paso en la habitación simultáneamente, desde donde surgieron una peli-plata y una albina.

Ambas se miraron con duda, antes de reparar en la figura frente a ellas, mientras esta les daba la espalda.

Se acercaron al mismo tiempo, dándose cuenta del rastro de sangre en el piso, por lo que alarmadas se movieron rápidamente quedando frente al castaño.

— ¡Ise! — Exclamó con horror Rosseweise.

— ¡Ise-san! — Fue la exclamación de la Maid.

Rosseweise se llevó las manos a la boca en un intento de ahogar su grito de terror, mientras Grayfia sentía una enorme conmoción.

La visión del chico frente a ellas era por demás… deplorable.

El chico temblaba levemente mientras sangre escurría por su cuerpo, no sabían cómo pero este se mantenía de pie mientras dirigía una mirada férrea hacia el frente, sin embargo a pesar de eso él se hallaba inconsciente.

Entre ambas lo movieron a su cama, mientras Rosseweise empezaba a desvestirlo para curarlo y Grayfia se disponía a informar a Rias o a alguien sobre el hallazgo.

[Será mejor que te quedes aquí y no informes a nadie acerca de esto, [Reina] Gremory]

El círculo mágico que la peli-plata estaba invocando fue cancelado al escuchar la voz del Dragón.

— Draig-san ¿Usted puede decirnos que sucedió con Ise? — Preguntó la preocupada albina sin perder tiempo.

Ambas mujeres oyeron como el mencionado suspiró.

[Se debe a un ritual de tipo Dragón]

Grayfia y Rosseweise parpadearon con leve confusión, antes de notar el círculo mágico dibujado en el suelo.

— ¿Cuál era el objetivo de tal ritual? — Preguntó ahora Grayfia.

La albina había despojado de toda su ropa al chico, dejándolo en ropa interior, por lo que invocó un kit de primeros auxilios y empezó a limpiar su cuerpo.

[Deben de saber que cuando un Dragón es traicionado por su pareja o no es correspondido, ese amor se vuelve un veneno que lo mata lentamente]

Ambas mujeres abrieron su ojos ante esa información, recordando que ahora el chico era un hibrido Dragón Demonio.

También tomaron en cuenta su situación sentimental actual.

[Esto se vuelve más grave cuando hay más de una pareja, si no hubiera hecho esto el hubiera muerto en medio año, o menos]

Grayfia cerró sus ojos procesando lo dicho por el Dragón.

Todo encajaba.

Incluso pudo darse una idea de qué función tenía el ritual.

Rosseweise dirigió su mirada al rostro del chico, que dormía apacible y dejó caer una lágrima, cuanto sufrimiento albergaba en su corazón, que incluso lo dejó en este estado.

— Entonces… el ritual lo despoja de sus sentimientos ¿O me equivoco? — Preguntó Grayfia con una mirada sombría.

[Te equivocas, el ritual lo libera de ello]

Desde la joya del [Boosted Gear] surgió un círculo mágico, que ellas reconocieron al instante como el que estaba dibujado en el piso.

Entonces una llama roja apreció en uno de los círculos pequeños que tenía en su circunferencia.

[Rias Gremory… Himejima Akeno… Asia Argento… Xenovia Quarta… Shidou Irina… Toujo Koneko… Ravel Phoenix… y por último Rosseweise]

Cada nombre iba acompañado de una llama de diferente color, siendo primero Roja, luego Violeta, Verde, Azul Rey, Naranja, Verde pálido, Dorado opaco y Azul Turquesa.

[Esta es una representación del amor que él sentía hacia cada una de las nombradas, incluso si él no se había dado cuenta]

Cabe decir que Grayfia se miraba interesada, mientras Rosseweise adquiría un sonrojo atómico al entender la indirecta de Draig.

También le llamó la atención de que la llama que le pertenecía a ella era más brillante que las anteriores.

[Con el ritual, esto pasó]

Dicho esto, todas las llamas perdieron el color, volviéndose totalmente grises y muertas, excepto por una.

La llama Azul Turquesa que representaba a Rosseweise, incluso pudieron ver como se hizo aún más brillante y viva que antes.

— Ya veo… eso me quita un peso de encima — Mientras dejaba salir un suspiro que no sabía que contenía.

— Eso quiere decir que ya no siente nada por ellas… ¿Verdad? — Fue el turno de Rosseweise, que vendaba con cuidado al castaño, quien tenía leve espasmos de dolor.

[Así es]

— ¿Entonces quiere decir que ellas ya no le importan? — Preguntó la peli-plata con preocupación.

[Solo dejó de sentir amor por ellas, él no las lastimará o buscará venganza, solo seguirá adelante con su vida]

Ambas mujeres se relajaron con la respuesta.

[Gracias a la Valquiria él no cerró su corazón, de ser así se hubiera vuelto alguien frío y distante]

La mencionada volvió a mirar al castaño, antes de acariciar su mejilla con preocupación.

— Entonces regresaré al castillo Gremory — Dijo la Maid acercándose al chico en la cama.

— Su cuerpo está agotado, el ritual debió poner una carga extrema sobre él — Informó su estado la albina.

La Maid puso su mano sobre el pecho del chico mientras lo miraba con calidez, antes de darse la vuelta y convocar un círculo de transporte desapareciendo.

Entonces la albina lo miró con tristeza, antes acomodarse a su lado y abrazarlo con cariño.

— No te volveré a dejar solo — Murmuró cerrando sus ojos.

Rápidamente el cansancio físico y emocional hicieron lo suyo, Morfeo la reclamó instantáneamente después de lo vivido ese día.

* * *

 **Al siguiente día**

Cierto castaño empezaba abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con el techo blanco de su nueva habitación.

— ¿Mmm? ¿Are? — Parpadeó con duda.

Recordaba que cuando entró en la burbuja, sintió el peor dolor que pudo haber experimentado en vida.

Fueron dos horas completas las que pasó por ese infierno, siendo el sonido de pasos acercándose a él lo último que escuchó antes de perder la consciencia.

— Mmm… Ise… — Un murmullo llamó su atención.

Volteó su cabeza y junto a él pudo apreciar el rostro de la Valquiria durmiendo plácidamente.

Esta tenía un brazo sobre el pecho del castaño así como las piernas enredadas con las de él, dejándole sentir ciertas curvas que lo sonrojaron levemente.

Fijándose mejor en su cuerpo pudo notar las vendas en él, por lo que dedujo que la chica lo había cuidado.

Sonriendo de forma cálida, movió su mano libre para acariciar la mejilla de la dormida Rosseweise, que sintiendo el calor del contacto se aferró más a él.

— Nunca… te dejaré… Ise… no… me dejes — Murmuró en tono bajo, pero fue perfectamente escuchado por el chico.

Este como pudo, se movió para ladearse y besar su cabeza, rodeando su cintura después.

— No lo haré, Rosse-chan, siempre te protegeré así como lo hiciste en este tiempo — Fue su corta respuesta, cerrando sus ojos para volver a dormirse ya que aún sentía entumido el cuerpo.

Sin embargo su descanso fue interrumpido por un círculo mágico del Clan Gremory.

— Es bueno verte mejor Ise-kun — Dijo una nueva voz en la habitación.

El mencionado abrió sus ojos al reconocer la voz.

Dirigió su vista a donde un par de siluetas aparecían desde un círculo de transporte.

— Sirzechs-sama — Articuló el castaño al ver a uno de los Yondai Maous del inframundo.

— ¡Yo Ise-kun! — Saludó jovial, siendo reprendido por su dama de compañía.

— Compórtese Sirzechs-sama — Regañó la Maid mientras le daba un golpe en la nuca.

El pelirrojo lloriqueó infantilmente, antes de tornarse serio cuando divisó ciertos artículos en el piso dentro de un círculo mágico, procediendo a inclinarse y levantarlos calmadamente.

— Veo que el círculo de ritual hizo lo suyo ¿No es así? — Preguntó antes de erguirse y voltearse a ver al chico.

— Si, por el momento aún siento un poco sus efectos, aunque solo tengo el cuerpo entumecido — Respondió el chico mirando el techo.

Este había regresado a su posición anterior, cuando había despertado.

— Yo… me disculpo Ise-kun, debido a los caprichos de mi hermana has terminado sufriendo algo que no debías — Dijo inclinándose ante el chico.

Este lo miró sorprendido, antes de sonreír de forma un tanto despreocupada.

— No tiene que pedir disculpas, eso ya es pasado… Aunque dolió un infierno deshacerme de esos sentimientos — Susurró la última parte.

Ambos Demonios lo escucharon gracias a sus sentidos, pero optaron por no decir nada.

Ambos sabían a qué se refería, Grayfia por ver el estado del chico después del ritual y Sirzechs porque ella se lo informó.

— Entonces ¿A qué se debe su visita? Grayfia-san dijo que quería hablar conmigo — Inquirió con duda el castaño.

Ante la pregunta del chico, el Maou puso una expresión seria, preocupando al chico.

— Verás, por tus logros de Guerra… tanto el Consejo del Inframundo, así como los Yondai Maous te hemos concedido el Título de Gran Rey, también se te ha ascendido a Demonio de Clase Suprema — Soltó sin más el peli-rojo.

Silencio.

Un silencio absoluto reinaba en la habitación.

Grayfia tenía los ojos como platos, Sirzechs mantenía un rostro inexpresivo e Issei se llevaba una mano al mentón digiriendo esas palabras lentamente, hasta que entendió lo dicho por el Maou Lucifer.

Haciendo solo una cosa.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿Ehhhhhhhh?! — Exclamó con total estupefacción.

Si no fuera por los sellos de silencio, ese grito habría sido escuchado por el mismísimo Miguel allá en el cielo.

— Si, se te dio el rango de Gran Rey al estar al nivel de los Cinco Grandes Reyes Dragones, además de que subiste en la escala de la Sociedad Demoniaca al cumplir las expectativas de esos viejos — Explicó brevemente.

— Y-Ya ve-veo, recuerdo que esa es una de las maneras de convertirse en un Demonio de Clase Alta junto a los Rating Game — Habló para sí mismo.

— Felicidades Ise-san — Felicitó la peli-plata con una sonrisa.

— Gracias… Anee-ue — Agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa cálida.

Misma que Grayfia correspondió.

El peli-rojo solo parpadeó con confusión, pero lo dejó pasar.

— Ahora puedes formar tu propia corte, pero para eso necesitarás esto — Dijo acercándose al chico y extendiéndole un estuche color negro.

Este lo recibió con duda, para sorprenderse al ver el diseño de un Dragón rojo en la tapa, recordando que era el que aparecía de vez en cuando en la gema de su [Boosted Gear].

— Con esto ya no estarás bajo las ordenes de Rias, aunque ya no lo estabas de todas formas — Dijo el Maou.

El castaño le dirigió una mirada confusa, para luego abrir sus ojos al ver lo que el peli-rojo mostraba en su palma.

— Mis ocho piezas de [Peón]… ¿Cómo…? — Inquirió lleno de asombro.

— El ritual no solo se deshizo de tus sentimientos por ella, sino de cualquier vinculo, incluidas las piezas que usó para reencarnarte — Sentenció con seriedad el Maou.

Incluso Grayfia se sorprendió por lo que su esposo dijo.

— Eres libre, en estos momentos eres un Dragón en toda la extensión de la palabra y eso no cambiará, todo debido a ese juego de [Opportunity Piece] — Dijo señalando el estuche que sostenía el chico.

Issei lo miró interrogante, ganándose una pequeña risa del peli-rojo.

— Estas piezas de ajedrez son especiales ya que no convierten en Demonio a quien las reciba, sino que le concede las mejoras respecto a las piezas como velocidad, defensa y mejora mágica, pero conservarán sus orígenes — Explico.

— Creo que entiendo, si reencarno a un humano, este seguirá siendo humano ¿O me equivoco? — Dedujo con algo de torpeza.

— Exactamente, también aumentan su esperanza de vida a lo mismo que con las [Evil Piece], Ajuka también me dijo que como son un prototipo no sabe que secretos puedan guardar, así que espera que puedas informarle de cualquier acontecimiento respecto a esas piezas — Comentó el Maou.

El castaño miró con detenimiento el estuche, hasta que sintió lagrimas caer por su rostro.

— Felicidades Ise-kun, lograste convertirte en el [Peón] más fuerte, tienes tu propio juego de piezas por lo que podrás formar tu Harem y ser el Rey, espero cosas grandiosas de tu parte — Dijo sonriendo al ver como el chico se desmoronaba frente a él.

Sin duda se lo merecía.

— Gracias… Sirzechs-sama… por cierto ¿Podría pedirle un favor? — Agradeció al recomponerse, para mirarlo sin ninguna duda.

— Tú dirás — Concedió el Maou con intriga.

— Quiero un comercio entre piezas con Rias Gremory, pero si es posible no quiero tener que hablar con ella, lo más seguro es que se niegue — Habló el chico con súplica en su mirada.

Sirzechs se sorprendió, para luego mirar a cierta Valquiria durmiendo junto al chico, y sonrió levemente al darse cuenta de lo que el castaño pretendía.

Miró de reojo a Grayfia y viendo su leve sonrisa que ella tenía, supo que también se había dado cuenta de lo que planeaba el chico y que además estaba de acuerdo.

— Entonces hagamos el intercambio entre la Casa del [Sekiryuutei] y la Casa Gremory — Concedió para alegría del castaño.

— Gracias, Sirzechs-sama… Etto ¿Qué debo hacer? — Preguntó levemente sonrojado al darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

Ambos Demonios parpadearon antes de sonreír ante el despiste del chico.

— Solo elige la pieza que le darás y recitas esto: 'Bajo el nombre de Hyodo Issei de la Casa de los Dragones, te pido que me sirvas de ahora en adelante como mi siervo y familia', no sin antes decir su nombre — Detalló el peli-rojo.

El chico asintió, antes de mover levemente a la chica junto a él.

— Rose-chan, despierta — Pidió con suavidad.

— Mmmm… ¿Ise? — Murmuró con un ojo abierto y tono adormilado.

Al darse cuenta de que el chico estaba despierto, se reincorporó como resorte para mirarlo fijamente, con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos se lanzó sobre él.

— ¡Buahhhh! ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! ¡No sabría qué hacer si te ocurriera algo! ¡Buahhhh! — Lloraba aferrándose al castaño, que le daba palmaditas en la espalda y acariciaba su cabeza para calmarla.

 **Minutos después**

Una sonrojada albina había terminado de escuchar la explicación del chico, enterándose de varios detalles respecto al ritual que Draig no le había dicho a Grayfia ni a ella.

Además de sentirse abochornada al perder así el control frente al Maou Lucifer y su [Reina].

— Entonces ¿Qu-Quieres ser una de mis piezas — Preguntó algo dubitativo.

La albina sonrió al verlo tan tímido, así que asintiendo, aceptó ser parte de su Título Nobiliario.

Esta era una forma de vengarse de Rias Gremory por lo que le obligó a hacer al castaño para olvidarla, aún le costaba trabajo sacarse de su mente la imagen del chico cubierto de sangre.

— Rosseweise, bajo el nombre de Hyodo Issei de la Casa de los Dragones, te pido que me sirvas de ahora en adelante como mi siervo y familia, desde este momento eres mi [Obispo] — Y con eso dicho, la pieza que flotaba frente a ella se introdujo en su cuerpo.

Pop

El sonido de un pequeño objeto llamó la atención del chico, reconociendo la pieza de [Torre] de Rias en los pies de él.

Levantando la pieza, se giró hacia el peli-rojo entregándosela en sus manos, recibiendo un asentimiento de este.

— Con todo dicho me retiro, luego vendrá Grayfia para informarte acerca de tu propiedad en el Inframundo — Dijo para luego desaparecer junto a la Maid.

El chico parpadeó, antes de recordar que Tannin tenía sus dominios al alcanzar el rango de Demonio de Clase Suprema, así que dedujo que también tendría sus propias tierras en ese lugar.

Suspirando, se volteó hacia una albina nerviosa que miraba al suelo.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante esa vista.

— Gracias, por estar conmigo — Acto seguido la abrazó, tomándola por sorpresa.

Pasada su sorpresa, la chica correspondió el gesto.

Sintiéndose valiente, se separó de él levemente, lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos, antes de besarlo tiernamente.

El castaño abrió sus ojos como platos, antes de corresponder el gesto y pasar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la albina.

Una vez se separaron, el cerebro del chico hizo cortocircuito mandándolo a la inconsciencia.

— ¿Ise? ¡Ise! — Exclamó alarmada la chica revisando al chico.

— Rosseweise… beso… el mejor día de mi vida — Balbuceó el inconsciente chico, sonrojando a la mencionada, quien con cuidado puso la cabeza del chico en su regazo.

 **Minutos más tarde**

El castaño abría sus ojos, sintiendo como le acariciaban el cabello.

Enfocando su vista, pudo reconocer a Rosseweise, que lo miraba con calidez.

— _ʺYa veo… no fue un sueño… ¡Un momento! ¿E-Eso significa que Rosse-chan… me ama?ʺ_ — Pensó estupefacto.

[Lento, esa chica se enamoró de ti desde hace tiempo, solo que ella no se había dado cuenta… al igual que tú]

El comentario de Draig lo sonrojó, siendo imitado en el acto por la albina, ya que el chico no dejaba de verla fijamente.

— Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes… pero prometo cuidarte y no dejar que nada te falte — Susurró el chico lo suficiente audible para ella.

Ésta parpadeo con duda, antes de entender el contexto de esas palabras y sonreír aún con un pequeño sonrojo, por lo que su única respuesta fue inclinarse y reclamar los labios del chico en un beso que demostraba lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Issei se sentía como nunca.

Era un Demonio de Clase Suprema, tenía sus propias piezas para armar su corte, por último y más importante… ¡Una hermosa chica lo estaba besando con amor!

La calidez que desprendían sus labios jamás la había sentido, no podía compararlos con las otras chicas porque esos recuerdos carecían de importancia ahora.

Se levantó lentamente hasta estar de pie, siendo imitado por la peli-blanca.

— ¿Te quedas? Tenemos lo necesario para estar cómodos — Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Mi lugar es a tu lado… mi [Rey] — Respondió la chica con una sonrisa juguetona.

El saberse correspondida le había hecho perder un poco su timidez frente al chico.

— Entonces solo queda una cosa por hacer — Dijo mientras posaba una rodilla frente a la sorprendida albina.

— Rosseweise, a pesar de no haberme dado cuenta fui enamorándome de ti, nunca he sido bueno con las palabras así que solo me resta preguntarte… ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia? — Preguntó con todo el valor que pudo reunir.

La mencionada tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, pero sonreía ante lo dicho por el chico, recordando que él dijo que iba a hacer las cosas bien, dándose cuenta que a esto se refería.

— Acepto ser tu novia, Hyodo Issei — Dijo con una linda y tímida sonrisa.

El chico se reincorporó y la abrazó con suavidad.

Ambos disfrutaron la cercanía del otro y deseaban que ese momento durara por siempre.

— Ya regresé — Dijo una voz sin emociones salida de la nada.

— ¡Kyaaa!/¡Ahhh! — Ambos se soltaron totalmente sobresaltados.

— Hola — Saludó una pequeña Loli Gótica alzando su mano.

— Ophis, no nos asustes así — Reprendió levemente el chico sujetando su pecho.

La albina se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación en las mismas condiciones que el chico.

— ¿Mmm? Ise, ¿Te volviste un Datenryu? — Inquirió después de analizar al chico con la mirada.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó con duda el mencionado.

Entonces la pequeña solo se acercó a él y lo abrazó, para desconcierto del castaño y la albina.

[Es el nombre que reciben los Dragones después de caer]

Explicó Draig con simplicidad.

El chico lo entendió y supo que la pequeña Ophis se preocupaba por él, así que acarició su cabeza gentilmente.

— No te preocupes, ya pasó — Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

— Dejaste de ser un Demonio — Señaló la Diosa Dragón.

El chico sonrió un poco más, realmente nada se le escapaba a Ophis, así que le empezó a explicar los últimos acontecimientos.

— Quiero entrar — Fue el simple comentario de la pequeña Dragona.

Ambos presentes parpadearon ante lo dicho por la pequeña Diosa.

— ¿A qué se refiere Ophis-sama? — Preguntó la Valquiria con duda.

— Quiero estar con Ise, por eso seré parte de su grupo — Explicó, dejando con la quijada por los suelos a Rosseweise e Issei al entender a lo que se refería.

La pequeña aprovechó el momento de estupefacción y la cercanía del chico para buscar en su bolsillo, así extrajo el estuche de sus piezas.

Ante la atónita mirada del par, la pequeña diosa lo abrió y busco la pieza indicada para ella, siendo esta la [Reina].

Saliendo de su estupor, el castaño intentó decir algo, pero un destello cubrió a la Diosa Dragón, impidiendo que cualquiera pudiese moverse.

Segundos después, se puede ver como Ophis estaba de pie frente a él, extendiéndole el estuche al castaño, quien lo recibió mecánicamente antes de devolverlo a su bolsillo.

Sacudiendo su cabeza y saliendo de su estupor, el castaño la miró sin poder creer lo que había sucedido.

— ¿Co-Como…? Si eres mucho más poderosa que yo, por lo que sé, reencarnarte era prácticamente imposible — Articuló con dificultad.

—…— La albina no decía nada, ya que le era inverosímil la escena frente a ella.

— No fue difícil sincronizar mi poder con la pieza, además he descubierto un pequeño truco en ellas — Respondió en tono neutro, antes de cerrar los ojos.

La pareja abrió sus ojos en shock al sentir un cambio en el aura de la Diosa Dragón, prácticamente frente a ellos había otra persona, aunque el aura Dragón permanecía sin ningún cambio.

— E-Esto es… — Balbuceó la valquiria sin poder creerlo.

— Puedo cambiar mi aura totalmente, con eso nadie sabrá que estoy en tu grupo — Agregó en tono entusiasmado… al estilo Ophis claro está.

Lo cual apenas era reconocible para aquellos que la conocían, en el caso de Issei y Rosseweise el vínculo con las piezas les permitía saberlo con más facilidad.

El castaño suspiró, realmente esto era algo que jamás se hubiera esperado.

— _ʺCiertamente esta Diosa Dragón hace lo que quiere, supongo que no debí sorprenderme por esto_ ʺ — Pensó resignado.

[Ciertamente has logrado cosas que otros solo han soñado, compañero]

Dijo en tono jocoso.

El chico no dijo nada pero le dio la razón mentalmente.

Si lo pensaba bien, realmente había logrado cosas que nadie más había podido hacer, aunque decidió ignorar estos pensamientos.

— Solo falta cambiar tu apariencia para pasar totalmente desapercibida, además de disminuir tu aura — Señaló la albina sin ninguna intención.

La pequeña Loli ladeó el rostro en confusión, antes de asentir en comprensión.

Un brillo cubrió su cuerpo, cegando momentáneamente a la pareja, hasta que segundos más tarde desapareció, pero aún sin ver pudieron notar como el aura de la Diosa Dragón había disminuido.

Ahora estaba casi a la par de Grayfia y eso era decir mucho.

Entonces Issei dejó caer su quijada una vez más.

Rosseweise casi siente desmayarse.

Frente a ellos se hallaba una joven de cabello negro atado en dos coletas a la altura de sus hombros, las cuales caían al frente.

Sus ojos eran de un cautivante color rojizo, mientras su ojo izquierdo era tapado por un flequillo.

Esto, sumado a su nariz y boca pequeñas realzaban su belleza a otro nivel.

Vestía un kimono negro que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos demostrando su blanca piel, mientras las mangas se volvían amplias justo en los puños, un obi violeta en su cintura y sandalias sencillas.

Esta tenía una expresión neutra, pero un ligero sonrojo era apreciado por ambos.

El castaño se sonrojó de sobre manera, antes de desmayarse, no sin antes levantar el pulgar en señal de estar de acuerdo.

— Quien dijera que podría ser lo que llaman Fem-fatale, Ophis-sama — Murmuró incrédula la valquiria.

La mencionada solo ladeó el rostro sin haber entendido ni una palabra, aunque por dentro realmente disfrutó de la mirada embelesada que le dedicó el castaño antes de desmayarse.

Unos minutos después y con un castaño despierto, este comenzó a vestirse con el uniforme para asistir al día de clases, pese a los pucheros de Rosseweise y Ophis.

Usó toda su fuerza de voluntad por no sucumbir ante el rostro tierno de la albina y el de la morena, prometiendo que cuando regresara las llevaría a donde quisieran, marchándose en un círculo mágico.

Ambas chicas se miraron, antes de que Ophis desapareciera a saber donde, mientras la Valquiria tomaba un baño.

* * *

 **Academia Kuoh – Salón del Club de lo Oculto**

Se hallaban reunidos el grupo Gremory junto a Azazel, ya que Rias los había convocado para un informe regular como habían estado haciendo desde hace un tiempo atrás.

La peli-roja escaneaba con la mirada al grupo, antes de reparar en la ausencia de cierto [Peón].

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Issei? — Preguntó con una ceja alzada.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, tiene meses que no lo he visto — Murmuró Akeno con la mano en el mentón.

Todo esto ocurría bajo la mirada del ex-Gobernador de Grigory, quién estaba informado sobre el estatus actual del [Sekiryuutei], pero por petición de Sirzechs no diría nada.

Este se hallaba refirmado de espaldas en la ventana del edificio, desviando su vista del grupo hacia el exterior, preguntándose que estaría haciendo el chico.

Aunque el verlo llegar con un estuche en su espalda y un aura diferente a lo normal lo llenó de intriga, pero lo dejó pasar para no alertar al grupo.

— Yo tampoco lo he visto — Dijo esta vez Asia, mientras una expresión complicada adornaba su rostro.

Los demás hicieron memoria si lo habían visto, pero nada.

Esto puso un poco nerviosos a los demás miembros, ya que prácticamente se habían olvidado del chico sin ninguna intención, por lo que hicieron una nota mental de compensarlo en cuanto lo vieran.

Ahora que lo pensaban, tampoco habían recibido noticias de su compañera [Torre] que estaba de misión en Asgard.

El Caído solo los miró con aburrimiento, a pesar de ver el ligero arrepentimiento en sus expresiones sabía que eventualmente se olvidarían del chico.

— Como sea, después de la última batalla las cosas han estado tranquilas, pero no está demás estar alertas ante cualquier ataque — Le restó importancia la peli-roja.

Los demás asintieron un tanto dudosos y dieron sus reportes, aunque no había nada que resaltar realmente, ya que ni siquiera los Demonios Vagabundos habían hecho de las suyas, no queriendo tener problemas con la Casa Gremory y la Casa Sitri.

La peli-roja solo pudo suspirar al recibir el último informe, siendo este el de Gasper.

— Bien, supongo que es todo, Akeno, nos vamos — Dijo alzando sus manos convocando un círculo de transporte.

— Ara ara, Kaito-kun ya debe estar en ese lugar — Fue el comentario de la morena antes de desaparecer.

Los demás fueron despidiéndose mientras iban a sus respectivas aulas, mientras Azazel negaba con la cabeza.

— Sin duda les darás una gran sorpresa chico, me pregunto qué clase de sirvientes tendrás jejeje — Dirigiéndose a la salida, seguramente a perderse por ahí.

 **Academia Kuoh**

El castaño caminaba con calma, su objetivo, el salón que pertenecía al extinto Club de Música.

Sabía que estaba mal saltarse las clases, pero el Festival de la escuela era en poco menos de dos meses y debía de estar en las mejores condiciones, ya que él quería participar en él.

Llegando al mencionado lugar, revisó que no había nadie, desde que los alumnos de tercero egresaron este Club se había disuelto, pero algunos instrumentos y una que otra herramienta seguían aquí.

Como prueba de ello, el amplificador frente a él se hallaba en buenas condiciones.

— Perfecto, ahora veremos que tanto me he oxidado — Abriendo su estuche y conectando su instrumento.

Unas notas rápidas le indicaron lo mal que estaba, ya que sonaron fatal debido a sus dedos que habían perdido su destreza de antaño.

— Ok… realmente estoy muy oxidado… deberé ponerme al día antes de hacer lo más importante, buscar miembros — Suspiró antes de empezar con unos ejercicios para aflojar los dedos.

 **Hora del almuerzo**

El castaño iba silbando distraídamente una canción, había avanzado bastante y ahora tocaba decentemente… quizás, pero de algo estaba seguro, y era que si se esforzaba lo suficiente podría estar al 100% el día del evento, o quizás mejor que eso.

Con su vista periférica distinguió al [Peón] Sitri, que patrullaba los pasillos como el Fuku-Kaicho del Consejo Estudiantil.

— Yoh, Saji — Saludó con una expresión relajada muy rara en él.

El rubio lo miró extrañado, antes de encogerse de hombros y devolver el saludo.

— Hola Hyodo ¿Cómo has estado? — Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque en el interior era otra historia.

Aunque no lo admitiera estaba preocupado por el chico, ya que su [Rey] les había informado lo que sucedía en el séquito Gremory, ya que siempre platicaba con la peli-roja por lo que supo varias cosas, entre ellas el nuevo interés amoroso de las chicas así como el desplazamiento del chico.

Ruruko lo había confirmado al haber hablado con el trío de la Iglesia, cabe decir que cuando escucharon el trato hacia su compañero se sintieron bastante molestos.

Así que Sona les pidió que apoyaran al chico para que al menos su vida estudiantil pudiera ser más llevadera, aunque el verlo de mejor humor y con una actitud un tanto despreocupada como solía ser a veces, le quitaba un gran peso de encima.

— Mejor que nunca… por cierto, necesito tu ayuda — Respondió con una ligera sonrisa, antes de pasar su brazo sobre el hombro del rubio.

Este parpadeó con confusión, antes de sonreír al notar que el castaño había vuelto a la normalidad.

— Cuenta conmigo, pero si es algo pervertido… — Amenazó después de confirmar su ayuda.

— ¿Eh? No es eso, es otra cosa — Parpadeó confundido antes de mover su mano en señal de negación un tanto desinteresada.

Eso intrigó más al chico Sitri.

— Quiero formar una banda y necesito saber quienes saben tocar instrumentos musicales a un nivel decente — Explicó brevemente.

El rubio lo miró con confusión, para luego notar el estuche en la espalda del chico.

— ¡¿Hablas en serió?! Vaya… realmente no me esperé esto — Articuló sin saber que más decir.

— Entonces ¿Me ayudarás sí o no? — Preguntó con mirada seria.

— Claro, conozco a un par de personas que podrían ayudarte, incluyéndome — Respondió señalando el estuche en la espalda del castaño.

Issei solo pudo sonreír de manera amplia ante la respuesta del chico.

— ¡Genial! Estaré en el Club de Música — Dijo con entusiasmo, dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda antes de seguir su camino a la cafetería.

El rubio lo observó marcharse, antes de sonreír levemente, y dirigirse al salón del Consejo Estudiantil para mover algunos horarios.

 **Salón del Antiguo Club de Música – Después del receso**

El castaño observaba a las personas en la habitación, un poco sorprendido por quienes eran los personajes.

— Ok, esto no me lo esperaba — Susurró el chico un tanto incómodo.

— Realmente yo soy la más sorprendida Hyodo — Dijo una chica.

— Ok, esto es un poco incómodo — Murmuró otra chica.

— Quien te viera Hyodo, mira que querer formar una banda — Otra voz femenina.

— No te preocupes, las he escuchado y sé que son buenas — Trató de tranquilizarlo una voz masculina.

El chico se masajeó el puente de la nariz, realmente no esperaba que todos los implicados fueran parte de lo sobrenatural de una u otra forma.

— Bien, creo que primero debemos presentarnos… Hyodo Issei, Guitarra Eléctrica — Empezó el castaño.

— Mmmm… Kiryu Aika, Piano y Teclado — Se presentó la chica de lentes.

— Tomoe Meguri, Bajo — Fue el turno de la castaña-rojiza de coletas.

— Tsubasa Yura, Batería — Habló la [Torre] Sitri.

— Saji Genshiro, Guitarra Eléctrica — Dijo el [Peón] Sitri.

Una vez acabó la presentación, el castaño les indicó sus puestos, encontrándose con los instrumentos ya conectados y funcionales.

Los cinco se dieron una mirada y ya sabiendo que canción tocar para empezar a familiarizarse, empezaron la función.

* * *

 **Hora de la salida**

El quinteto caminaba a través de la entrada hacia el exterior.

— Uff, de verdad estuvimos fatal — Se quejó Tomoe.

— Es el primer día, estoy seguro que mañana mejoraremos — Alentó el castaño.

— Aunque realmente no me imaginaba que tocabas algún instrumento, pero debo decir que lo haces regular — Comentó Kiryu ajustando sus gafas.

— Bien, no había tocado una guitarra desde hace más de cinco años, por lo que no estoy al nivel de ese entonces — Respondió avergonzado y con una mano en la nuca.

Los demás se sorprendieron ante ese dato, pero más al haber convivido con el chico y notar que algo en él había cambiado.

De alguna manera esto los hizo sentir más cómodos.

— Entonces nos veremos mañana, trata de conseguir un cantante — Sugirió Tomoe despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

— Hasta mañana — Se despidió Yura con una leve sonrisa, ella era de pocas palabras.

— Nos veremos Hyodo — Se despidió Saji alzando la mano.

— No es por subirte el ego, pero esta faceta tuya te hace más atractivo — Fue el comentario de la castaña que se alejaba del chico, que sonrojado empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

El chico caminaba por el centro de la ciudad, ya que algo le decía que se dirigiera hacia allí.

Entonces chocó con una persona siendo los dos mandados al suelo.

— ¡Kya! — Fue un grito femenino que alertó al chico.

Rápidamente se levantó para ayudar a la otra persona, quedándose pasmado al ver de quien se trataba.

Vestía un vestido blanco de tirante, un sombrero a juego y sandalias así como un pequeño bolso, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era ese cabello rubio y los ojos verdes.

— ¡Gabriel-san! — Exclamó extendiendo su mano hacia la Serafín.

Esta alzó su mirada con confusión, ya que eran pocos los que podrían reconocerla, para encontrarse frente a frente con el [Sekiryuutei] extendiéndole su mano.

Aceptando la ayuda, se reincorporó para luego sacudir sus ropas.

— Disculpa, es que iba distraída — Se disculpó con una expresión nerviosa.

— Yo también iba distraído, no es su culpa — Le restó importancia el castaño.

Entonces una pregunta llegó a su mente.

— Por cierto ¿Qué hace aquí? — Preguntó con bastante curiosidad.

La Serafín suspiró con cierta molestia, incluso haciendo un puchero, para luego jalar de la mano al chico.

— Te contaré en el camino — Fue su respuesta.

El castaño solo se dejó arrastrar, algo le decía que debía de acompañar a la mujer más bella del cielo.

 **Minutos después**

La rubia le había platicado como estaban las cosas en el cielo actualmente.

— Ya veo, sus hermanos la dejan de lado y solo le asignan el papeleo — Murmuró con los brazos cruzados sin dejar de caminar.

— No solo eso, no me permiten participar en las reuniones importantes, dicen que mis opiniones no tienen ningún peso a la hora de debatir lo que es mejor para el Tratado — Se quejó haciendo un puchero.

El chico posó una mano en su hombro.

— Sé cómo se siente, pero no creo que lo hagan con mala intención — Trató de consolar el chico.

— Lo sé, es por eso que no puedo enojarme con ellos, pero es frustrante — Dijo haciendo un mohín.

El chico se sintió un tanto incómodo.

Pasaron frente a una cafetería, donde una figura los quedó viendo con ligera incredulidad.

— Esos son — Susurró antes de levantarse de su mesa.

El castaño y la rubia hablaban de temas triviales, cuando un grito les llamó la atención.

— ¡Oe! ¡Gabriel! ¡Draig! — Exclamó una persona desde una mesa de un establecimiento.

Los mencionados dirigieron su vista a quien los llamaba.

Vestía un traje de ejecutiva color negro, lentes oscuros y su cabello púrpura peinado en una coleta baja.

Ambos abrieron sus ojos al reconocer a la figura.

— ¡Penemue! — Exclamó Gabriel.

— ¡Penemue-san! — Exclamó Issei.

Los tres estaban sentados disfrutando de una taza de café, mientras el castaño no daba crédito a las personas que se encontró gracias a sus instintos.

Gabriel, uno de las Serafines del Cielo, al mismo tiempo una de los Cuatro Grandes Serafines.

Penemue, uno de los Líderes de Grigory, quien ostentaba el rango de Cadre.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no eres de salir mucho — Preguntó la rubia con duda.

— Me harté de ser la Secretaria en Jefe de Grigory — Fue su simple respuesta.

Los otros tuvieron una gota en la nuca.

— Fui la Secretaria personal de Azazel por un tiempo, por lo que tenía que hacer todo el papeleo en lugar de ese perezoso — Se quejó dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

— Ya veo, yo estoy aquí por lo mismo — Dijo una desanimada rubia.

— Por cierto chico, no siento poder Demoniaco en ti — Señaló de repente la Caído.

— Es cierto, yo no lo había notado — Dijo con curiosidad la rubia.

— Bueno… lo que sucedió fue… — Inseguro de lo que saldría de esta plática.

Aunque ambas le daban cierta confianza, algo por demás extraño, así que solo se limitó a seguir sus instintos.

 **Una explicación más tarde**

El chico había terminado de relatar todo lo vivido de una manera resumida, ahora esperaba que alguna de ellas dijera algo.

— ¡Pobrecito! — Gabriel lo apretó en un poderoso abrazo que casi le parte las costillas.

— Ga-Gabriel-san... por favor — Poniéndose azul.

— ¡! ¡Lo siento! — Aflojando su agarre.

— Ah ah ah pensé… que moriría — Dijo respirando agitado.

— Entonces ahora eres un 'Demonio' de Clase Suprema y tienes tus propias piezas ¿Eh? — Pronunció la Caído antes de tomar otro sorbo a su bebida.

— Si, aunque ya no soy un Demonio y mis piezas permiten a quien las recibe conservar su raza de origen — Confirmó un tanto incómodo ante la mirada insistente de Gabriel.

La Caído cerró sus ojos, meditando un poco, para luego abrirlos.

— Quiero entrar — Dijo de repente.

El chico tuvo una sensación de Deja-vú ante lo dicho por Penemue.

— Oh oh oh oh, yo también — Dijo ahora Gabriel alzando su mano de forma entusiasta.

— Bien, aunque creo que habrá problemas con Gabriel, ya que no quiero morir si Griselda-san se entera — Aceptó, aunque lo último que dijo le provocó un escalofrío.

La rubia parpadeó ante lo dicho por el chico, antes de sonreír de forma despreocupada.

— Ella lo aceptará, puesto que no dejaré de ser un Serafín — Fue su respuesta moviendo la mano restándole importancia.

— Solo espero poder sobrevivir en un futuro cercano — Y con eso dicho el castaño pagó la cuenta, algo que ambas mujeres vieron como gesto de Caballerosidad, para luego marcharse los tres a un parque cercano.

 **Parque de la ciudad**

El trío estaba en una parte donde muy pocas personas pasaban, mientras la Serafín invocaba un círculo mágico, de donde surgió una figura conocida por el chico, algo que lo hizo temblar y temer por su vida.

La figura se arrodilló rápidamente frente a la rubia.

— A sus ordenes Gabriel-sama — Pronunció con respeto.

— Griselda, hay algo que debo decirte — Dijo con tono serio, algo que intrigó a la mencionada.

 **Una explicación más tarde**

Griselda no había abandonado su posición de rodillas, mientras procesaba lo dicho por su ama.

— Ah… realmente no me esperé algo así de Xenovia, o de Irina, mucho menos de Asia — Fue lo primero que dijo la monja después de suspirar.

Entonces dirigió su vista al nervioso castaño, que le sostuvo la mirada.

— Si acepto es por seguir a Gabriel-sama, y por lo que hicieron Xenovia, Irina y Asia — Dijo con un tono de disculpa.

El chico se sorprendió, él esperaba que primero lo golpeara hasta casi dejarlo muerto, pero recomponiéndose de la sorpresa le restó importancia al asunto.

— Eso ya es pasado, no tiene que preocuparse por eso Griselda-san — Dijo con tono despreocupado.

La mencionada abrió sus ojos ligeramente ante el comportamiento del castaño, pensó que todo eso le habría afectado pero parecía no ser así, de alguna forma había superado lo sucedido con las chicas, y eso le intrigaba.

En otras circunstancias habría golpeado al chico como advertencia de no hacerle algo raro a su Señora, pero había algo distinto en el chico, algo que le decía confiar en él.

Asintiendo le dio la confirmación al castaño, por lo que este sacó su pequeño estuche, que al momento abrirlo tres piezas salieron flotando hasta cada mujer frente a él.

Griselda recibió un [Caballo].

Gabriel una [Torre]

Penemue un [Peón]

El chico parpadeó confundido, antes de comprenderlo.

— Gabriel, Penemue, Griselda Quarta… bajo el nombre de Hyodo Issei de la Casa de los Dragones, les pido que me sirvan de ahora en adelante como mis siervos y familia, siendo mi [Caballo], [Torre] y [Peón] de ahora en adelante — Recitó.

Con eso dicho, las piezas se introdujeron en ellas en un brillo cegador.

Segundos después, todo había terminado.

Las chicas se inspeccionaban buscando algún cambio en ellas, pero no había ninguno, excepto por la marca del Dragón en sus manos, siendo Griselda quien tenía dos marcas contando con la de Reina de Corazones que le fue otorgada por Gabriel.

En una última prueba, todas desplegaron su alas, para verlas sin un solo cambio, incluso los poderes de luz seguían intactos.

El castaño solo observaba sus piezas restantes con intriga, mientras una idea empezaba a formarse en su mente.

— _ʺLas [Opportunity Piece] son capaces de buscar candidatos para mi Nobleza, eso significa que ellas me trajeron hasta aquí sabiendo que encontraría los siguientes miembros de mi Título_ ʺ — Pensó con asombro.

Debido a tanta información que había procesado en poco tiempo, su cabeza empezó a expulsar humo.

— Rayos, mi cabeza — Se quejó llorando lagrimas anime.

Una vez que los nuevos miembros comprobaron que no había nada fuera de lo común en ellas, el castaño les dijo que gracias a la pieza podían cambiar su aura, aunque seguirían siendo reconocibles como Ángeles y Caídos.

También que si cambiaban su apariencia nadie los reconocería, ni siquiera Azazel o Miguel.

Esta noticia hizo sonreír a Gabriel y Penemue, una de forma traviesa e inocente y la otra de forma maligna y vengativa.

Gabriel ahora tenía la apariencia de una chica joven, su cabello amarrado en una coleta lateral y siendo más corto, mientras sus curvas se reducían un poco, terminando su nuevo look con unos lentes.

— _ʺLindaʺ_ — Pensó un sonrojado castaño.

Penemue había adoptado una apariencia más liberal que contrastaba con su usual mirada seria.

Ella vestía unos jeans azules a la cadera y una blusa negra que dejaba al descubierto su estómago, también una chaqueta blanca, se veía de la misma edad que la rubia.

— _ʺHermosaʺ_ — Sonrojándose un poco más.

Ambas parecían chicas de 19 o 20 años.

El chico admitía que ambas se veían fantásticas.

— Creo que es hora de irnos Mu-chan, Bri-chan, Griselda-san — llamó el chico su atención.

El trío parpadeó en confusión, para que después Penemue y Gabriel se sonrojaran levemente al comprender que se refería a ellas.

Sin duda el sobrenombre las haría pasar inadvertidas, además sonaba lindo.

La monja frunció el ceño ante eso, siendo notada por el castaño.

— Vamos Griselda-chan, no te quedes atrás — Dijo en tono juguetón.

La normalmente gentil y amable monja infló las mejillas con un ligero sonrojo, para seguir a su Señora y su nuevo Señor.

 **Residencia Hyodo – Piso Subterráneo Número 4**

El castaño y compañía aparecían en un círculo mágico en su habitación.

— Debo de reconsiderar ampliar esto — Murmuró al ver que el espacio era muy pequeño.

Los nuevos integrantes de su Nobleza se acomodaron en el sofá de la habitación, mientras el chico se dejaba caer en la cama, sacando la guitarra de su estuche y conectándola en el amplificador.

— Si desean pueden salir o hacer lo que quieran, las traje para que supieran donde estoy viviendo — Dijo el chico de repente, mientras el trío lo miraba.

— Así estamos bien, por el momento no quiero ir a ningún lado — Dijo la Caído con pereza.

Aún recordaba la primera impresión de ella, aunque parecía una mujer recatada y estricta, en realidad era alguien fácil de tratar.

— Yo tengo curiosidad acerca de lo que estás haciendo — Señaló Gabriel al ver como el chico tocaba algunas notas.

— La verdad no tengo nada que hacer — Fue la respuesta de Griselda mientras sonreía levemente.

Ya había tratado con el chico antes, pero esta nueva faceta le era un total misterio y realmente estaba interesada.

— Supongo que está bien — Respondió el chico.

Mientras tocaba su Guitarra, una idea empezó a formularse en su mente, pero primero debía practicar lo suyo.

 **Una hora después**

El chico había terminado sus ejercicios, y debía admitir que había mejorado bastante, algo que Penemue le había comentado al final.

Justo cuando guardaba su instrumento dos círculos mágicos aparecieron en la habitación.

Gabriel y Penemue no se preocuparon al notar el círculo Gremory en color plateado, además del círculo del [Sekiryuutei].

En cambio, Griselda se tensó levemente, no esperando encontrarse con alguien del séquito Gremory tan pronto.

Repitiendo lo mismo de la noche anterior, Grayfia y Rosseweise aparecieron simultáneamente en el lugar.

Ambas se miraron, para luego encogerse de hombros, alzando una ceja al notar las nuevas presencias en la habitación.

— Ise-sama — Saludó la Maid con respeto.

— Ise — Saludó la albina acercándose al chico.

— Rose-chan, Anee-ue — Devolvió el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Veo nuevas caras — Hizo notar la peli-plata.

Antes de cualquier otra cosa, pudieron notar a una chica de cabello negro sentada junto al castaño en su cama, provocando que todas parpadearan ante ese hecho, ya que no la habían sentido llegar en ningún momento.

— Bien, creo que debería empezar con las presentaciones — Indicó el chico con tono un tanto serio.

La albina se sentó al lado del castaño, terminando este flanqueado por sus dos primeras piezas.

Grayfia simplemente permaneció de pie, analizando con la mirada a cada chica en la habitación, dándose cuenta de ciertos aspectos de cada una.

— _ʺUn Ángel, una Caído, una Dragona, una Exorcista y una Valquiria… ¿Podría ser?ʺ_ — Pensó mientras sus ojos se abrían levemente al considerar esa idea.

— Bien, primero sería Kurumi-chan, mi [Reina] — Señalando a la morena de ojos rojos.

La voz del castaño la sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras le dedicaba una mirada escrutadora a la chica.

— _ʺTiene un poder increíble, casi a la altura del míoʺ_ — Pensó al sentir sus reservas de energía.

La mencionada parpadeó con confusión ante el nombre, pero el chico le susurró que era para que nadie la reconozca, comprendiendo y asintiendo, además por alguna razón le gustó el nombre dado por el chico.

— Mi primer [Obispo], Rosseweise — Fue el turno de la albina.

La nombrada sonrió de manera amistosa.

— Mi primera [Torre], Bri-chan — Fue el turno de la rubia.

Esta alzó la mano a modo de saludo mientras sonreía despreocupada.

— Mi primer [Caballo], Gris-chan, antes de que pregunten llegué a un acuerdo con Gabriel — Aclaró al ver que Grayfia iba a abrir la boca.

La Exorcista sonrió de forma amable, aunque se sintió extraña ante la forma tan cercana en la que el chico la llamó.

— Por último, mi [Peón], Mu-chan — Presentó a la Caído.

Ella solo asintió como saludo.

La peli-plata había inspeccionado a cada una, dándose cuenta de algo.

Además de ser hermosas chicas, ella podía sentir los niveles de poder de cada una.

Todas estaban muy cerca del nivel de la Nobleza de su esposo, además de contener bastante variedad de razas, sin duda ambos Títulos Nobiliarios tenían sus rarezas.

Claro que ella no sabía que Ophis, Gabriel y Penemue habían reducido su poder.

La Maid asintió en comprensión.

— Entonces ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — Preguntó curioso el chico.

— Acompáñeme y lo sabrá – Respondió mientras invocaba un círculo mágico bastante amplio.

Con una mirada del chico, todas se reunieron junto a él, para desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

 **Inframundo**

Todo el mundo apareció frente a las puertas de lo que parecía un Castillo, aunque lo que le llamó la atención al castaño era la apariencia sombría del edificio.

— Bienvenidos al Castillo del Dragón Rojo — Anunció Grayfia con una leve sonrisa.

El chico dejó caer su boca hasta el suelo.

Rosseweise se había quedado sin palabras.

Ophis mantuvo su expresión neutra, aunque si uno prestaba atención un atisbo de sonrisa podía ser visto.

Gabriel tenía estrellitas en los ojos.

Griselda apreciaba el diseño del exterior y debía admitir que le gustaba.

Penemue miraba la estructura con ojo crítico.

El frente era adornado por un bello jardín con flores de diferentes tipos y una fuente central, a pesar de lo sombrío del lugar se sentía un ambiente cómodo, mismo que todas notaron al instante.

En algunos puntos, banderas con el diseño de la Cresta del Dragón Rojo ondeaban al viento.

Lentamente el chico salió de su estupor, dirigiéndole una mirada interrogante a la Maid.

— Fue un regalo de parte de Lord Gremory y Lady Venelana por tu ascenso, Sirzechs-sama, Ajuka-sama y Serafall-sama también ayudaron — Explicó la peli-plata.

Issei asintió, normalmente esto le parecería mucho, pero con su nuevo Título Nobiliario necesitaba un lugar donde acomodarlos, y su nueva habitación en la residencia Hyodo no le serviría para ese propósito.

Suspirando, se volvió a la Maid con una sonrisa agradecida.

— Gracias — Pronunció con sinceridad.

— Ellos intuyeron que necesitarías más espacio cuando tu grupo creciera — Dijo sonriendo la peli-plata.

Sin más procedieron a entrar.

 **Interior**

El chico no pudo más que sorprenderse mientras contemplaba el recibidor, siendo una enorme habitación con esculturas de hielo en las esquinas.

Estaba seguro que debían de ser excentricidades por parte de la portadora del Título de Leviathan.

Siguiendo el recorrido pasaron por una gran puerta que llevaba a una sala bastante amplia.

Sofás bien distribuidos mientras al fondo se veía un ascensor, dos escaleras que convergían sobre la entrada del elevador.

Sin duda ese detalle le recordaba a su antigua casa, aunque todo el inmueble era al estilo victoriano.

— Este es un pequeño despacho, por supuesto también hay uno privado — Dijo la Maid mientras abría una puerta a un costado.

El chico la miró, antes de acercarse a dicha habitación.

Era espaciosa, habían libreros junto a un par de sofás con una mesa la centro, mientras al fondo se hallaba un escritorio y un sillón que a simple vista se veía fino… y cómodo.

Lo más curioso eran las pilas de papeles en el escritorio, siendo a falta de cualquier documento lo único que había en él.

— Esos son los panfletos que usarás para hacer contratos, me permití hacerlos además de repartir varios en algunas ciudades de Europa mientras acompañaba a Sirzechs-sama a una reunión — Informó la peli-plata.

El chico parpadeó, sin duda alguna eso sería de gran ayuda, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír con cierto cariño hacia la mujer.

— Gracias, realmente te debo bastante — Agradeció el chico.

Cuantas veces había dicho esas palabras en este par de días.

La Maid negó con una ligera sonrisa.

— No fue nada, a partir de aquí podrás hacerlo solo sin problemas — Le restó importancia.

El chico tomó uno de los carteles, maravillándose por poseer su propia propaganda.

— El segundo piso cuenta con cocina, sala y comedor así como un pequeño bar, el tercer piso se conforma con baños y aguas termales, el cuarto piso se conforma por varias habitaciones, el último piso contiene una biblioteca y su despacho privado — Explicó la Maid.

El chico silbó sorprendido ante lo que contenía su pequeña residencia, que a comparación de la del mundo humano, a pesar de verse más ostentosa esta tenía solo necesario para él y su Nobleza.

— Por último está el sótano, es un campo de entrenamiento protegido con sellos de todo tipo por lo que puedes usar todo tu poder, también tiene una pequeña área de Parkour, con él podrás mantenerte en buena forma física — Terminó de detallar el edificio.

El castaño asintió satisfecho.

— Dale las gracias a Lord y Venelana-sama, igual a los Maou — Pidió con una leve reverencia.

La peli-plata asintió antes de desaparecer.

El chico, al verse solo se dirigió al cuarto piso, donde intuía que estaban las chicas.

 **Castillo del Dragón – Cuarto piso**

Nada más al llegar, pudo notar como ruidos provenían desde varias puertas, siendo este un pasillo donde figuraban las entradas a varias habitaciones, todas con un pequeño pizarrón personalizable en ellas.

Se pudo dar cuenta que varios ya estaban personalizados.

 _ **Gabriel**_ decía uno con dibujos de nubes mientras una areola coronaba el nombre.

 _ **Kurumi**_ decía con Dragoncitos chibi voleteando alrededor del nombre.

 _ **Rosseweise**_ el cual estaba escrito con varios símbolos de Yenes.

Sin duda le dio bastante curiosidad.

 _ **Griselda**_ con diseños de Corazones y Cruces que le daban cierta distinción.

 _ **Penemue**_ el cual estaba sobre el dibujo de una isla paradisiaca.

Realmente necesitaba unas vacaciones para olvidarse del papeleo.

Aún así, no pudo evitar sonreír ante los primeros miembros de su Nobleza, sin duda darían de que hablar más adelante.

Abriendo la primera puerta se internó en la que eligió como su nueva habitación, dejándose caer en la cama para descansar, mañana haría varios movimientos.

A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar darle una mirada al estuche de sus piezas en el buró junto a su cama, sin duda estas eran un misterio para él.

Decidiendo dormir, cerró sus ojos.

* * *

 **Mañana siguiente**

Un nuevo día llegaba.

Eso era anunciado por la alarma del despertador del chico.

El castaño se levantó con pereza, antes de tele-transportarse a su habitación de la Residencia Hyodo, ya que ahí estaban sus cosas, además de no querer tener algún accidente con las chicas en los baños del Castillo, ya que probablemente Griselda no se lo tomaría muy bien.

Después de ducharse, desayunó algo antes de aparecer a un par de cuadras de la Academia.

Empezando a caminar, pudo ver una figura detrás de un poste.

Esta se veía algo nerviosa mientras observaba la entrada del lugar.

Le tomó un poco de tiempo reconocerla, ya que estaba de espaldas.

— ¿Valerie-san? — Pronunció detrás de ella.

— ¡Kya! — Exclamó la nombrada mientras se daba la vuelta rápidamente.

Encarando a quien la había sorprendido.

— Ise-san — Articuló al reconocer la figura del chico, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

— Siento haberte asustado, supongo que esperas ver a Gasper — Dedujo después de disculparse.

— ¿E-Eh? Ah, sí… llevo mucho tiempo sin verlo y ya que acabo de terminar mi entrenamiento quise venir a saludarlo — Respondió un tanto nerviosa.

Al recuperar la copa que estaba en poder de Rizevim, ella había estado en Grigory aprendiendo acerca de su [Sacred Gear].

Al mismo tiempo los datos recabados se almacenaban y se guardaban para futuras referencias cuando surgiera un nuevo portador del [Sephiroth Grial].

Esto había sucedido desde que se derrotó a Trihexa, por lo que estuvo ausente todo este tiempo.

— Ya veo, aunque me doy cuenta de que no estás acostumbrada a estar en un lugar con tanta gente — Señaló ante su obvio nerviosismo.

La chica dejó caer su cabeza, el chico se había dado cuenta rápido.

— Por cierto, Azazel-san y Shemhaza-san me informaron acerca de su nuevo estatus, felicidades — Dijo con una linda sonrisa.

El chico agradeció el gesto, antes de tomarla de la mano y caminar dentro de la Academia.

La rubia se sobresaltó levemente ante el tacto, pero lo dejó hacer con la esperanza de ver al pequeño Dhampiro.

Debido a que aún era bastante temprano, el chico la introdujo sin problemas hasta el aula de música, donde le ofreció un asiento para poder ponerse al día.

Hablaron de cosas triviales, mientras la chica se iba sintiendo cada vez más cómoda frente al castaño.

— Sabes, Azazel-san me dijo que no le comentara nada a Gasper o a cualquiera del grupo Gremory acerca de tu ascenso, pero no sé porqué — Comentó con curiosidad la chica.

El castaño suspiró con ligera pesadez, antes de proceder a contarle el motivo detrás de eso.

 **Minutos después y luego de un pequeño resumen**

La rubia parpadeaba con incredulidad, antes de fruncir el ceño.

— Ya veo, no pensé que Rias-san fuera esa clase de chica, igual las demás — Declaró mientras lo miraba fijamente.

— Eso no importa ahora, si quieres ver a Gasper puedo ayudarte, pero tendrá que esperar a la hora del almuerzo — Agregó con una ligera sonrisa.

La rubia sonrió con agradecimiento, el chico era bastante amable, aún no comprendía porque había tenido que pasar por todo eso.

El castaño se iba a levantar de donde estaba para empezar con su ensayo, pero un brillo proveniente de su bolsillo le llamó la atención.

La rubia vio esto con bastante intriga, para después ver al chico extraer un estuche de su bolsillo.

— Esto es… — Murmuró Issei abriendo el estuche, viendo un [Obispo] salir flotando de ahí para caer en el regazo de la chica.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó la rubia.

El chico suspiró, definitivamente sus [Opportunity Piece] eran algo fuera de lo común.

— Bueno, verás… — Y así tuvo que explicarle varias cosas acerca de su juego de piezas.

 **Una explicación más tarde**

El castaño había terminado de explicarle todo lo referente a sus piezas y como estas la habían seleccionado para ser parte de su Nobleza.

La rubia lo miraba con una mirada indescifrable, hasta que bajó la mirada hacia la pieza de [Obispo] en su regazo.

Tomándola entre sus dedos, la examinó minuciosamente, observando cada detalle impreso en ella.

Era una pieza de ajedrez color blanco puro, bajo su base pudo reconocer el sello de un Dragón.

Cerró sus ojos para pensar en lo que debería de hacer.

Podía simplemente negarse, pero algo en su interior le decía que esa opción no le convenía.

Por otro lado, si aceptaba tendría más oportunidades de ver el mundo y un poco más de libertad, ya que estando bajo protección de Rias Gremory estaría un tanto recluida, a pesar de que era para su propia protección.

Ahora estaría junto al temido [Sekiryuutei], con él aprendería más acerca de sus habilidades y si alguien fuera detrás de su [Longinus] podría pelear en las mismas condiciones, sin ser una carga para nadie.

Así que abriendo sus ojos, miró decidida al chico que la veía con ligera ansiedad.

— Acepto, siempre y cuando no me dejen atrás — Dijo la rubia.

El castaño comprendió a lo que se refería.

Ella quería ser de ayuda, cosa que posiblemente no sucedería bajo la protección de Rias, ya que debido a todo lo sucedido con Rizevim lo considerarían muy arriesgado, misma razón por la que estuvo en Grigory.

Esta era una oportunidad para crecer y gozar de más libertad, ya que bajo su protección muy pocos se atreverían a acercarse a ella.

Además planeaba aprender de su [Sacred Gear] para así poder ayudarla a ser más fuerte y no solo a controlar su poder.

— Valerie Tepes, bajo el nombre de Hyodo Issei de la Casa de los Dragones, te pido que me sirvas de ahora en adelante como mi siervo y familia, siendo desde este momento mi [Obispo] — Recitó las palabras necesarias para el ritual.

Un brillo cegador surgió cuando la pieza se introdujo en el pecho de la chica.

Una vez todo terminó, esta se palpó el pecho mientras sentía su magia crecer y encontrar cierto equilibrio.

Además de que su [Sacred Gear] reaccionaba a la pieza, sintiendo como ambas armonizaban perfectamente.

Al sentir eso no pudo evitar sonreír, sin duda fue la mejor elección.

— ¿Mmm? Parece que Gasper acaba de llegar, si quieres puedo contactarlo en este momento — Ofreció el chico.

Había percibido su presencia, algo que había aprendido recientemente en sus días solitarios.

— No es necesario, por el momento quiero adaptarme a mi situación actual — Negó la rubia.

Aunque lo que en verdad quería era interactuar un poco más con su nuevo amo, ya que tenía algunas dudas respecto a su actual forma de ser después de lo que le había relatado.

El chico asintió mientras empezaba con su ensayo diario, ante la mirada curiosa de la rubia.

 **Club de Música – Después del receso**

Nuevamente se hallaban reunidos los miembros de la banda.

Todos revisaban sus instrumentos en un ambiente cómodo y confirmando que todo estaba en orden empezaron.

La Dhampire se había ido hace tiempo.

El castaño le había indicado donde encontrar al pequeño Dhampire, además que con magia se había cambiado sus ropas por el uniforme de la escuela para pasar desapercibida.

La música sonaba en el lugar, ejecutando los tiempos mejor que el día pasado y llegando a un punto donde todos los sonidos encajaron perfectamente, ejecutando la canción actual de manera efectiva.

Todos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros al darse cuenta de ese hecho.

Todos tenían un gran nivel como músicos, incluso el castaño había recuperado gran parte de su habilidad perdida en tan solo dos días, como decía el dicho, lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida.

Cada canción que tocaban estaba ejecutada de mejor manera que la anterior, y así sucesivamente llegó la hora de salida.

* * *

 **Después de clases**

Todos los chicos caminaban platicando entre risas, y conviviendo de forma muy amena.

— Si seguimos así eclipsaremos a la otra banda — Comentó Kiryu ajustando sus gafas.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, no los conozco — Dijo Issei con una mano en el mentón.

— Son una banda independiente de la escuela, como este año ya no existe el Club de Música ellos fueron invitados para animar el festival — Fue la información que Saji les dijo.

— Es cierto, los alumnos egresados que formaban el Club tenían tres bandas que tocaban en el Festival de cada año — Recordó el castaño.

— Este año será un concierto complicado al haber solo dos participantes — Dedujo tranquilamente Tomoe.

— Ya veo, entonces tenemos que preparar un extenso repertorio — Dijo con entusiasmo el castaño.

— Aún no comprendo porque decidiste esto de la nada Hyodo — Comentó Tsubasa con ligera duda.

Los demás lo miraron expectantes, esperando la respuesta.

— Bueno… en estos tiempos tengo demasiado tiempo libre, supongo que lo hago por aburrimiento y por cumplir un pequeño sueño que tenía de pequeño — Respondió el chico mirando el firmamento con una ligera sonrisa.

Los demás pensaron un poco en eso y le dieron la razón.

— He notado que ya no te juntas con las chicas Hyodo ¿Sucedió algo? — Preguntó la castaña de lentes súbitamente.

Los demás casi se dan un facepalm ante la pregunta, pero la pequeña sonrisa que tenía el castaño los intrigó.

— Supongo que puedo decirte, ya que no le veo problema — Respondió de forma relajada.

Así procedió a contarle la relación que llevaba antes con ellas, los últimos acontecimientos y que ahora no sentía nada por ellas.

Siendo la castaña ajena a algunos aspectos de la vida de los Demonios, se sorprendió al escuchar que los Harenes son algo normal en esta sociedad, además de sus razones por las cuales quiso formar uno en el pasado.

Sin duda eso la dejó bastante pensativa.

Pero lo que más le impactó es que Hyodo Issei… ¡Tenía novia!

Eso nadie lo vio venir.

Obviamente no les dijo quien era, pero les prometió que pronto lo sabrían, con esto calmó las aguas un poco.

Ahora ya sabían en parte la situación actual del castaño, por parte del grupo Sitri, ellos le informarían a su [Rey] en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad.

Kiryu también se dio cuenta que hubo algunas cosas que el castaño omitió respecto a su relación con Rias Gremory y su grupo, pero lo dejó pasar, comprendió que el chico tendría sus razones para no decirlo.

Aunque por la expresión en los rostros de los demás supo que ellos si lo sabían, pero decidió dejar eso de lado, tendría tiempo para averiguar más acerca de la vida del castaño como Demonio.

Una vez que el tema del Festival Escolar regresó, se discutieron algunos detalles antes de que todos se separaran para irse en diferentes direcciones, dejando solo al castaño.

Este volteó hacia una esquina en particular.

— ¿Qué tal te fue? — Preguntó calmadamente.

Una figura salió de su escondite.

— Fue agradable, me dijo que está preocupado por ti — Respondió mientras se acercaba al castaño.

— Ya veo, luego me comunicaré con él, por ahora debemos irnos Valerie — Dijo extendiendo su mano.

La rubia dudó un poco, pero al ver la cálida sonrisa del chico esta también sonrió, tomando la mano que le ofrecía.

Así ambos desaparecieron en un círculo de transporte, aprovechando que era una calle poco transitada.

* * *

 **Inframundo – Castillo del Dragón**

Un círculo mágico brilló frente al gran edificio, desde el cual surgieron la rubia y el castaño.

Cabe decir que la chica se quedó admirada de ver el lugar, notando varias banderas con la marca del Dragón, misma que podía ver ahora en su mano derecha.

— Llegamos, a partir de hoy este será tu nuevo hogar — Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

La Dhampire correspondió el gesto, regalándole también una sonrisa.

Sin perder tiempo, ambos ingresaron al lugar, donde la chica percibió varias presencias, notando al instante que eran bastantes fuertes.

Esto la hizo sentir un poco incómoda.

— Tranquila, ellas serán amables contigo, te lo aseguro — Dijo con la finalidad de tranquilizarla.

Para suerte del chico, esas palabras habían funcionado.

Subiendo las escaleras llegaron al segundo piso, específicamente a la sala, donde la rubia pudo apreciar a cinco chicas repartidas en los sofás, quienes al sentir la presencia de ambos dirigieron sus miradas sobre ellos.

— Veo que encontraste otro miembro para tu Nobleza — Rosseweise fue la primera en hablar.

— Mi nombre es Valerie Tepes, soy el nuevo [Obispo] de Ise-sama, por favor cuiden de mi — Se presentó con una ligera reverencia.

— Así que la portadora del [Sephiroth Grial] ¿Eh? — Murmuró Penemue asombrada.

— Un gusto, soy Gabriel, su [Torre] — Se presentó la rubia de ojos verdes alzando su mano en gesto de saludo.

— Griselda Quarta, ostento la pieza de [Caballo], un placer conocerte — Se presentó con una sonrisa amable.

— Soy Rosseweise, su primer [Obispo], gusto en volver a verte — Saludó la albina.

La rubia de ojos rojos la reconoció al instante, además de que recordó la plática con el castaño, donde detalló que ella siempre estuvo con él cuando fue dejado de lado.

— Vaya, mira que encontrarte en este lugar, soy Penemue, [Peón] — Dando un cabeceo en reconocimiento.

La oji-roja abrió los ojos en shock al saber la identidad de la pelipurpura.

— ¿En serio eres Penemue-sama? Tú aura no es igual y no luces como ella — Señaló con incredulidad la vampiro.

La Caído sonrió complacida al saber ese dato.

Al ver eso, el castaño le explicó ciertas habilidades de las [Opportunity Piece], revelando la identidad del Arcángel Gabriel en su séquito, cosa que casi le provoca un infarto a la rubia de ojos rojos.

— Kurumi, [Reina] — Fue la única frase dicha por la morena.

Con ella si decidió guardarse su identidad, no quería infartar de verdad a su nueva sierva.

— Bien, ya que están todas reunidas, tengo algo que comunicarles — Habló el castaño con total seriedad.

Todas se hallaban distribuidas cómodamente en los muebles, mientras el castaño se hallaba de pie frente a ellas.

También agradecía que ninguna hubiera salido a dar un paseo ya que no quería esperar a dar su anuncio.

— ¿De qué se trata? — Preguntó la Exorcista con curiosidad.

— He estado pensando en esto desde esta mañana, ya que quiero mejorar en varios aspectos — Dijo con tono tranquilo y serio.

Un pequeño lapso de silencio reinó en la habitación, mientras el chico escogía bien sus palabras.

— Quiero ser un [Rey] del cual ustedes y aquellos que estén por llegar se sientan orgullosos, por eso he decidido empezar a forjar lazos de confianza con ustedes — Empezó a hablar, sin siquiera mostrarse nervioso, demostrando las cualidades de un Líder.

Ante esto, las chicas le prestaban atención absoluta a sus palabras, incluso Ophis escuchaba atentamente.

— Pasaré el día con cada una de ustedes después de mis deberes en la escuela, entrenaremos y charlaremos, así podré saber sus capacidades actuales, también podré aprender más de ustedes así como de sus habilidades, además de conocerlas mejor a nivel personal — Siguió hablando.

Todas asintieron en comprensión, entendiendo hacia donde iba el chico.

— Gris-chan, necesitaré tu ayuda para poder empuñar a [Ascalón] de forma correcta, además debemos conocernos ya que trabajaremos juntos en el futuro — Dirigiéndose a la Monja.

Esta sonrió de forma amable antes de asentir.

— Kurumi, usaremos la biblioteca para que aprendas a moverte entre los humanos de manera más sencilla y entiendas algunas cosas más, después te llevaré a donde quieras — Mirando a la morena.

Ella solo dibujo una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta.

—Rose-chan, conozco tus habilidades, pero no está demás ampliar tu repertorio, además podrás ayudarme con mi magia, necesito aprender algunos hechizos — Pidió levemente sonrojado.

La albina asintió con un sonrojo similar.

— Gabriel, deduzco que tienes habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo ¿Podrías darme una mano? Después podrás pedirme lo que desees — Dijo dirigiéndose a la rubia de ojos verdes.

Esta afirmó con una linda sonrisa, propia de la mujer más bella del Cielo.

Y también la más fuerte.

— Penemue, tus habilidades son bastante balanceadas, por eso eres un [Peón], así que solo te pido ayuda en algunos encuentros de práctica — Mirando a la pelipurpura.

Esta solo asintió, parecía que los días venideros serían bastante divertidos.

— Valerie, te ayudaré con tu [Sacred Gear], algo me dice que entre los dos tendremos resultados satisfactorios — Dijo por último, dirigiéndose a la oji-roja.

Ella asintió entusiasmada.

— Rose-chan, podrías ayudarle en tu tiempo libre, estoy seguro que contigo aprenderá a usar su magia de mejor forma — Pidió a la albina que asintió ante su pedido.

— Eso es todo — Concluyó el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Como usted ordene… Ise-sama~ — Dijeron a coro, unas por diversión, mientras Valerie lo hacía por naturaleza y Ophis por seguirles la corriente a las demás.

El castaño tuvo un tic en su ceja.

— Con Ise está bien, no me gustan las formalidades — Pidió con un suspiro.

— Hai… Ise~ — Volvieron a contestar en el mismo tono.

El castaño dejó caer sus brazos en derrota al escuchar las risitas de todas.

* * *

 **Algún tiempo después**

Un mes había pasado desde que castaño había empezado a acercarse a su séquito, pasando tiempo significativo con ellas en el proceso.

Cabe decir que los resultados fueron favorables.

Había progresado bastante con Ophis, ya que era menos rígida en cuanto a mostrar emociones y ahora podía reflejar su estado de ánimo en sus expresiones.

También tenía presente la forma en que los humanos normales hablaban, entendiendo el significado de varias oraciones y expresiones populares, además de que había desarrollado un cierto apego al castaño.

No es que a él le molestara, pero su nueva apariencia lo ponía bastante nervioso, inclusive podría jurar que algunas veces pudo ver una sonrisa sensual en el rostro de la morena, pero lo atribuyó a imaginaciones suyas.

Si tan solo supiera, que cuando el chico pasaba tiempo con las otras chicas, ella era instruida por Penemue en el arte de la seducción.

No sabía que en el futuro habría bastantes problemas por eso.

Con Rosseweise, su relación iba mejor que nunca, ya que se habían acostumbrado un poco más a la idea de ser pareja.

Ambos habían superado la timidez inicial al no saber cómo comportarse con el otro.

Issei no tuvo mucha experiencia con Rias, ya que ella llevaba las cosas a su manera, siendo besos e intentos de seducción lo que normalmente regía su vida.

Rosseweise no tenía ninguna experiencia, así que pedía consejos a las demás para evitar momentos de torpeza con el castaño.

Siendo Gabriel y Valerie quienes aportaban más a la causa, sin duda ver muchas películas de romance les proporcionaba cierto conocimiento en el área.

Ahora podían ir tomados de la mano cuando salían al parque, compartir alguna caricia, un beso fugaz o simplemente pasar el día acurrucados en el sofá viendo alguna película.

Solo esos momentos significaban mucho para ambos.

En términos de magia, gracias a la ayuda de la albina pudo lograr importantes avances, mejorando su [Dress Break] a una verdadera técnica de combate.

Aprendió varios hechizos y teóricamente logró crear un par de nuevas técnicas.

Cabe decir que después del ritual, su perversión había desaparecido.

Eso era algo que todas agradecían en cierta manera.

Ellas estaban al tanto de la antigua reputación del chico, pese a que tenía cualidades increíbles su perversión opacaba un poco su verdadera naturaleza.

Ahora veían a alguien leal, valiente, determinado, inquebrantable y que no dudaba en proteger a aquellos importantes para él.

También era divertido, atento, gentil y comprensivo.

Sin duda un gran chico.

Con Gabriel pulió su combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la pieza de [Torre] la había elegido al determinar las cualidades ofensivas del Serafín.

Ella combinaba eso con armas de luz de corto alcance, y agregando su gran velocidad, la hacían un enemigo de temer.

También lograron un acercamiento en su relación.

Él pudo darse cuenta, que pese a su forma de ser tan ingenua, era alguien astuta e inteligente cuando se lo proponía.

Griselda lo empezó a instruir en el uso de la espada.

Ella descubrió que el chico tenía más técnica que Xenovia, aunque era menos refinada que su ex-compañero Kiba Yuto.

De esto pudo darse cuenta cuando empezó a dominar los ejercicios que ella le puso, incluso si nunca había empuñado directamente a [Ascalón], siguió al pie de la letra sus indicaciones sin problemas.

Si seguía así, posiblemente llegaría a ser como el primer usuario de [Durandal], ya que los puntos fuertes del chico eran su poder ofensivo y defensivo, aunque siendo su velocidad el tema a tratar, ya que ahí tenía verdaderos problemas.

Entre ambos se formó una buena relación, hablando de temas triviales y a veces sobre anécdotas de la Monja, recordando algunas misiones peculiares.

Así mismo el castaño le contó algunos de los contratos que hizo, incluso abordando el tema de Mil-tan.

La Exorcista tenía una cara de incredulidad al escuchar el relato, incluso se vio levemente perturbada, pero luego lo olvidó.

Con Penemue las cosas fueron diferentes, ya que ella era más liberal.

Normalmente salían en su tiempo libre, ya sea a algún café de la ciudad o de compras al centro.

Gracias a todos sus ingresos no sufrió mucho.

En los entrenamientos solían combatir de manera completa, es decir, usaban magia, espadas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Cabe decir que en un principio el castaño recibía una paliza cada vez, aunque a fin de cuentas la Caído curaba sus heridas casi con dedicación.

También había descubierto algo sobre ella y Gabriel cuando llevó a ambas a un Karaoke.

Ambas tenían voces increíbles.

Esto le dio confirmó la idea que se había formado en su mente hace tiempo.

Así que después de hablar con la Caído, esta aceptó ayudarlo con su proyecto, mientras Gabriel se apuntaba más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

Con Valerie las cosas también habían mejorado.

Gracias a las enseñanzas de Rosseweise ahora era capaz de usar ataques ofensivos así como hechizos de barrera.

La Valquiria le había ayudado a controlar por completo su magia, ya que aumentó después de recibir la pieza de [Obispo], además de que en la biblioteca del despacho privado del castaño encontró varios hechizos interesantes, mismos que ya empezaba a dominar.

Ambos tuvieron un buen acercamiento, Valerie era alguien amable y tranquila mientras el castaño había desarrollado cierto tacto al dirigirse no solo a ella, sino a las demás.

Eso ayudó a que las chicas empezaran a confiar en él.

Actualmente, la rubia de ojos rojos estaba perfeccionando una pequeña habilidad descubierta de su [Sacred Gear].

[Kamikaze Zombie]

Esta consistía en crear pequeños Zombies que se aferraban al rival para luego explotar.

Ella usaba una versión incompleta, ya que la función original es usar espíritus de héroes del pasado para que tuvieran sus propias habilidades combativas y utilizar la explosión como golpe final.

Por esto mismo ambos habían acordado el no jugar con el alma de los muertos.

Pasando al proyecto de la banda musical, él junto a los demás miembros habían mejorado de manera increíble, incluso el castaño juraba que tocaba su guitarra mejor que antaño.

Todo parecía indicar que como Dragón, el aprender nuevas cosas así como el asimilar nueva información para enriquecer su conocimiento era algo natural.

Al menos eso quería pensar.

Pero la verdad es que sin que él lo supiera, esto se debía a otra cosa que sabría más adelante.

En estos momentos, el castaño se hallaba de pie observando como la chica Tepes invocaba sus pequeños Zombies para controlarlos a distancia.

El entrenamiento consistía en aumentar el número cada vez que se adaptaba a cierta cantidad, ya que cuando perdía la concentración estos se volvían muy torpes.

Tomando en cuenta que eran inusualmente rápidos, debía mejorar esta habilidad tan útil.

— Bien, tomemos un descanso — Informó el castaño.

Valerie abrió sus ojos, antes de tomar aire mientras los veinte Zombies desaparecían bajo tierra.

— Vas mejorando, si llegas a controlar cincuenta entonces podrás usarlos a un nivel superior, incluso si solo invocas diez pondrán en graves aprietos al enemigo — Elogió el chico con una sonrisa cálida.

La chica se sonrojó ante el halago, para luego sonreír tímidamente.

— ¿Mmm? Parece que surgió un trabajo — Mencionó cuando sintió el llamado de uno de sus panfletos.

— ¿Pu-Puedo acompañarte? Te-Tengo curiosidad de saber cómo son los Contratos — Preguntó la chica de manera tímida.

El chico la miró sorprendido, antes de asentir con una pequeña sonrisa.

Así ambos desaparecieron en un círculo mágico.

Gracias a Grayfia, había tenido varios contratos en distintos sitios de Francia e Italia, mientras que sus clientes usuales habían hecho su contrato con la Casa del [Sekiryuutei] al enterarse que ya no formaba del Clan Gremory.

* * *

 **Roma – Italia**

El castaño y la rubia habían aparecido en lo que parecía un estudio, tenía libros y objetos extraños que casi parecían históricos, o sacados de algún puesto de rarezas.

— ¿Hola? ¿Alguien invocó la ayuda de un Demonio? — Habló con un poco de duda paseando su vista por el lugar.

Pum

Ambos se giraron hacia el origen del ruido, logrando distinguir a un sujeto bajo una pequeña montaña de libros.

— L-Lo siento, a veces soy un poco torpe jejeje — Rió el desconocido, mientras el castaño y la rubia tenían una gota en la nuca.

Entre ambos lograron sacar al desconocido de donde estaba aprisionado.

— Lamento mi primera impresión, mi nombre es Nikolai, soy un coleccionista — Se presentó el sujeto.

Cabello marrón y rostro fino, de aparentes cuarenta años.

Este vestía un traje de color blanco, se apoyaba en un bastón con un cristal rojizo en el mango.

— Entonces, usted solicitó nuestros servicios ¿Qué necesita? — Preguntó el castaño con educación.

Ante la pregunta, el hombre puso una expresión seria, mientras señalaba una caja bastante alargada que estaba en un escritorio.

Cabe decir que las velas en el lugar le recordaban al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto.

— Verán, hace dos semanas adquirí ese paquete en una subasta, pero por alguna razón no puedo abrirlo — Explicó mientras pasaba su mano por el mencionado paquete.

El castaño lo analizó con la mirada, sintiendo algo sobrenatural en él.

— La información decía que era una especie de tesoro antiguo, o mejor dicho una reliquia — Siguió con su explicación.

La Dhampire sintió como su [Sacred Gear] reaccionaba levemente a lo que la caja contenía.

— Pensé que podría estar protegida con magia, por eso los llamé — Concluyó el sujeto.

— Ya veo, sin duda puedo percibir algo dentro de esa caja — Dijo acercando su mano izquierda.

En un destello el [Boosted Gear] apareció, sorprendiendo al trío.

No solo eso, sino que unas letras empezaban a ser visibles en la superficie del estuche.

— Solo su dueño original podrá reclamar lo que hay en el interior — Leyó el castaño.

La rubia y el coleccionista parpadearon ante lo dicho por el chico, ya que ellos no vieron nada extraño en la caja.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó el sujeto con duda.

Issei lo miró con confusión, pasando su mirada a la chica, que también se mostraba confundida.

[Ellos no pueden ver el escrito]

Informó la voz de Draig en su mente.

— Ya veo, solo yo pude leer eso — Murmuró para sí mismo.

Los observadores no entendieron lo que dijo.

— Verán, esas palabras están grabadas en la superficie, pero al parecer solo yo puedo verlas — Les informó.

Ante esa información, el sujeto puso una expresión de incredulidad.

Sintiéndose un poco decepcionado.

La Dhampire también compartió el mismo sentimiento, hasta cierto punto.

— Sería genial saber quien fue su dueño original — Murmuró el castaño con un suspiro, mientras desaparecía la [Boosted Gear].

En ese momento, de su bolsillo brotó un brillo bastante llamativo.

Llevando su mano al interior, extrajo el estuche de sus piezas, abriéndolo y pudiendo apreciar como su [Caballo] restante flotaba fuera de él.

Valerie sintió como se activaba una habilidad del [Sephiroth Grial] sin razón aparente.

[Soul Call]

Su cuerpo brilló, antes de que la luz cegara a ambos hombres en la habitación.

Cuando el brillo cesó y pudieron observar a su alrededor, el trío dejó caer su mandíbula hasta el suelo.

Frente a ellos, se encontraba flotando la figura etérea de una joven rubia de ojos verdes, mientras esta los miraba con cierta curiosidad.

Esta vestía unas túnicas blancas y una corona de laureles.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — Preguntó con cierta autoridad.

El hombre se sintió intimidado al momento.

La Dhampire se sobresaltó levemente ante el tono usado por la chica desconocida.

El castaño la miró impasible, ya habiendo escuchado ese tono antes estaba bastante acostumbrado.

— Mi nombre es Hyodo Issei ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Preguntó en tono firme y educado.

La chica lo analizó con la mirada, antes de dibujar una imperceptible sonrisa.

— Eh~… tienes valor, eso me agrada… — Mencionó dejando ver más abiertamente su sonrisa.

El castaño interiormente estaba bastante intrigado, aún no podía entender como sucedió esto, pero se estaba haciendo a la idea de que era obra de las [Opportunity Piece].

Sintió como en un futuro cercano podrían causarle problemas, aunque no estaba del todo seguro.

— Yo soy Nero Claudio César Augusto Germánico — Se presentó con una pose de superioridad.

El hombre dejó caer su mandíbula hasta el suelo.

La joven [Obispo] se mostró confundida en cuanto al nombre, ya que sonaba más… masculino.

El castaño tenía un hilo de pensamientos algo similar, pero no lo demostró, así que se limitó dar un asentimiento por mero instinto.

— Vaya, pensé que te mostrarías más sorprendido al escuchar mi nombre — Se quejó con un ligero mohín.

— Bueno, me sorprendí más al ver un espíritu frente a frente, aunque eso no se compara con todo lo que he visto — Expuso Issei con una mano en su mentón, en clásica pose pensativa.

El espíritu parpadeó con duda ¿Que podría ser más increíble que ver el espíritu de una persona fallecida además de hablar con él?

— Si te lo preguntas, he conocido a los Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos, los Yondai Maous del Inframundo y alguno que otro Dios Mitológico, sin mencionar que soy un Dragón — Mencionó distraídamente.

El hombre y el espíritu femenino lo miraron con incredulidad.

— Co-Como sea ¿Para qué me llamaron? — Preguntó recomponiéndose de su incredulidad, maldiciendo mentalmente su pequeño tartamudeo.

— Bueno, estoy seguro de que posiblemente tú sabes que hay dentro de ese estuche — Dijo señalando la caja.

La rubia dirigió su mirada a donde señalaba el chico, abriendo sus ojos ante el sentimiento conocido.

Recuperando el control de sus emociones, esta se dirigió al chico, ya que dedujo que él era el de mayor rango de autoridad en esa sala.

— Tal vez… — Pronunció con cautela.

— Tranquila, era solo una pequeña duda, eso significa que tu eres su dueño original… ya veo — Habló en tono conciliador, para después exponer la conclusión a la que llegó.

Miró de reojo que su [Caballo] aún flotaba entre él y el espíritu.

— Te tengo una propuesta, acepta ser miembro de mi equipo y te traeré de regreso — Lanzó su propuesta.

El sujeto no sabía que ocurría, por lo que mejor se mantenía al margen.

Valerie abrió sus ojos ante lo dicho por el castaño, sin duda este era un giro de acontecimientos totalmente inesperado.

Entonces se puso a analizar lo que había ocurrido.

Primero una de las piezas del castaño surgía de su estuche con vida propia.

Y después se activaba su [Sacred Gear].

En el momento en que armó las piezas del rompecabezas, abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que significaba.

Lo mismo ocurrió con ella.

La rubia etérea había sido seleccionada como candidata para formar parte de la Nobleza de Issei.

Mientras ocurría todo esto, la otra rubia tenía una expresión desencajada, antes de echarse a reír fuertemente.

— ¡Pff! ¡Jajajaja! — Reía sin control.

Ante esa reacción el chico no mostró ningún cambio en su expresión.

— Jajajaja Buena broma… Uff… Bien, si puedes hacerlo, regresarme al mundo de los vivos, entonces juro servirte fielmente… Master… ¡Jajajaja! — Pronunció, antes de volver a reír.

Sin embargo, en su interior, realmente deseaba que el chico fuera capaz de cumplir lo que dijo, si podía vivir de nuevo no le molestaría estar a las órdenes del castaño.

— Valerie — Fue lo único que dijo el castaño.

— ¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro? Nunca lo he hecho por voluntad propia — Dijo con bastantes dudas.

A pesar de haber alcanzado el [Balance Breaker] no se atrevía a usarlo por temor a cometer algún error, y solo lo usó en el pasado cuando fue forzada por Rizevim para revivir a los Dragones Malignos.

— Confío en ti, se que lo harás excelente — Alentó el chico poniendo su mano en el hombro.

La rubia se sonrojó levemente ¿El castaño realmente le tenía tanta fe?

Al ver su mirada, algo dentro de ella no quiso defraudarlo, después de todo gracias a él se estaba haciendo fuerte.

— Bien ¡Aquí vamos! — Exclamó con total decisión.

Juntó sus manos como si estuviera rezando.

 **[BALANCE BREAKER]**

 **[BODY AND SOUL RESURRECTION]**

Una increíble luz dorada cubrió por completo el lugar.

La rubia, quien se recuperaba poco a poco de su ataque de risa, sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a hormiguear, alarmándola al instante.

Los minutos pasaron, hasta que la luz empezaba a extinguirse lentamente.

Una vez todo terminó, el castaño, la rubia y el peli-marrón pudieron contemplar a una persona de pie frente a ellos.

Cabe decir que el hombre casi se desmaya de la impresión.

La rubia respiraba agitada, esa habilidad le había drenado su magia completamente, pero había funcionado.

El castaño solo sonrió satisfecho.

Ahí, frente a ellos ya no se encontraba un espíritu, sino una persona de carne y hueso, misma que tenía una expresión de estupefacción total.

Con torpeza e incredulidad empezó a revisar su cuerpo, mientras lágrimas empezaban a bajar por su rostro.

No había duda.

¡Estaba viva!

Alzando la mirada, se encontró con un par de ojos color miel que la miraban con cierta diversión.

En un arrebato se acercó al chico y en un veloz movimiento había estampado sus labios con los de él, que sea dicho de paso, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

Suck

Un sonido húmedo escapo de ambos al separarse, mientras el chico estaba totalmente desorientado y con un sonrojo monumental.

Entonces se acercó a su oído.

— Desde este momento te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma… Master~ — Le susurró con tono sensual.

El pobre castaño no lo soportó y cayó desmayado al instante.

Ante eso, la chica sonrió satisfecha.

Valerie y Nikolai solamente se limitaron a observar todo sin decir nada.

El hombre aún trataba de procesar lo que había visto.

La chica porque había usado todo su poder mágico, además de que comprendía levemente el sentir de la nueva chica.

ʺSupongo que debemos esperar a que despierteʺ Murmuró la Vampiro levemente sonrojada por el acto.

 **Un par de minutos después**

El chico había despertado, y aunque aún seguía aturdido por la muestra de agradecimiento por parte de la chica procedió a realizar el ritual.

— Nero Claudio César Augusto Germánico, bajo el nombre de Hyodo Issei de la Casa de los Dragones, te pido que me sirvas de ahora en adelante como mi siervo y familia, siendo desde ahora mi [Caballo] — Y con eso dicho, la pieza se introdujo en su pecho.

— Vaya, esta sensación es extraña, pero no en el mal sentido — Dijo la recién reencarnada revisando su pecho

Ella sentía una energía increíble recorrer su cuerpo, además de que sus sentidos habían mejorado considerablemente, ahora veía perfectamente a pesar de que el lugar era bastante oscuro.

— Eso fue increíble y todo, pero… ¿Qué sucede con mi petición? — Inquirió el hombre con irritación haciéndose notar.

Sinceramente quería acabar de una vez con todo esto y ahora dudaba mucho volver involucrarse de nuevo en lo sobrenatural.

— ¡Oh! Es cierto, Neru-chan, si eres tan amable — Pidió el castaño a la chica.

Esta parpadeó ante la forma en que fue llamada.

— Podrías llamarme Nerón, así fui conocida… ¿Sabes? — Sugirió la rubia.

— Podría, pero Neru-chan suena más lindo — Contestó el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

La rubia se sonrojó ante eso, pero asintió con una leve sonrisa, sin duda el chico era interesante.

Sin perder tiempo, abrió el estuche con facilidad, extrayendo su contenido.

Ante la mirada de Issei, Valerie y Nikolai, la rubia sostenía una espada escarlata.

— Esta es la Aestus Estus: The Embryonic Flame, mi arma personal y que nunca pude empuñar — Dijo con cierta melancolía.

El coleccionista no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo al verla, definitivamente había valido la pena comprar el estuche.

— Increíble, aunque da la sensación de ser algo parecido a un [Sacred Gear] — Murmuró el castaño.

— Bien, ya que hemos terminado aquí solo me resta darles su paga, puedes dejar la espada en mi escritorio — Dijo Nikolai en tono serio.

— Lo siento, pero soy su dueña original, por lo tanto me pertenece — Replicó al instante la rubia.

El hombre no tomó muy bien ese comentario, por lo que se acercó a la chica de forma intimidante.

— Yo pagué por ella, por lo tanto es parte de mi propiedad — Siseó con cierta molestia.

A pesar de estar frente a frente, el hombre destacaba ante la altura mucho menor de la chica de aparentes veinte años, incluso no la consideraba como posible amenaza.

Issei y Valerie abrieron sus ojos ligeramente ante el cambio de actitud por parte del contratante, pero asumieron que esa era su verdadera cara.

Regresando con el hombre y la rubia revivida, estos se miraban a los ojos con hostilidad, hasta que la chica sonrió con malicia.

— Bien, entonces tómala — Extendiéndole la empuñadura.

Ante esto el hombre sonrió triunfante, sujetando la espada.

— ¡! ¡Ahhhh! — Retiró su mano cuando sintió todo su cuerpo arder por dentro, cayendo de rodillas.

— Solo yo puedo empuñarla, la caja era una protección para que idiotas hambrientos de poder no perecieran de forma patética — Dijo caminando hacia el castaño y la Vampiro.

El hombre se reincorporó lentamente, mandándoles una mirada iracunda.

— Así termina nuestro acuerdo, fue un placer — Se despidió el castaño con una leve reverencia antes de desaparecer junto a ambas rubias.

— ¡Argh! ¡Maldición!ʺ —Exclamó Nikolai con furia, empezando destrozar el lugar en su arrebato.

* * *

 **Inframundo – Castillo Dragón**

En un círculo mágico, el castaño aparecía junto a sus acompañantes dentro del edificio.

Ahora mismo el trío se hallaba en el campo de entrenamiento, mismo que había sido el lugar desde el cual se habían tele-transportado.

— Hemos vuelto, ahora debemos introducirte con los demás miembros — Dijo el castaño en tono tranquilo.

— Bien, pero necesito un cambio de ropa — Dijo la rubia [Caballo] examinando su túnica.

— Creo que puedo ayudarte en eso, sé un hechizo para crear ropa, puedo usarlo en ti… solo piensa en cómo quieres lucir — Ofreció el castaño.

El chico le apuntó con su mano derecha cuando la chica aceptó su propuesta.

Un círculo mágico apareció sobre ella, bajando lentamente mientras transformaba la ropa de la chica.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, el castaño trató de controlar su enorme sonrojo, incluso Valerie se sonrojó por las ropas que vestía Neru.

Su cabello estaba acomodado un bollo con una trenza alrededor de este, todo adornado con un listón rojo.

Llevaba un tipo de chaleco manga larga con adornos en los puños, cuyos hombros estaban sujetados al cuello, dejando un escote en su pecho y espalda.

Un cinturón en forma de corsé que abrazaba sus caderas hasta debajo de sus pechos, esta tenía una abertura al frente donde estaba sujeta con tres broches, dejando ver una prenda blanca bajo esta, mientras en la espalda tenía un solo broche y la abertura llegaba hasta la parte baja de su espalda mostrando su blanca piel.

Llevaba una falda de tela transparente parecida a encaje, que dejaba ver su aparente ropa interior además de que sobre ella llevaba una capa que llegaba a sus tobillos.

Para terminar su vestimenta llevaba grebas doradas en las piernas, mientras su espada estaba acomodada en su espalda.

Esa visión fue suficiente para mandar de nuevo a la inconsciencia al chico, que había logrado balbucear un ʺHermosaʺ lo suficientemente audible para ambas chicas.

Esto provocó dos reacciones distintas.

Por un lado Neru sonreía orgullosa al ver lo que provocó en su Master.

Por otro, Valerie se sentía molesta sin saber la razón, pero de algo estaba segura.

No le gustó en lo más mínimo que el castaño le dedicara palabras a Neru que no le ha dicho a ella.

Saliendo de esa extraño ambiente, la nueva chica tomó al castaño con cuidado apoyándolo en su hombro, para después buscar la sala de lo que la rubia de ojos rojos le había dicho era un pequeño Castillo.

Valerie dio un suspiro antes de guiarla, ya que primero debía de conocer al grupo completo.

La rubia sonrió, parece que esta vez podría disfrutar mejor su vida.

 **Sala del Castillo**

— Yo soy Neru, fui elegida para portar la pieza de [Caballo] y permanecer al lado de Master~ — Fue su peculiar presentación ante el séquito del castaño.

Todas alzaron una ceja ante las palabras de la chica vestida de rojo, todas menos Ophis, que pasaba de todo al estar aferrada al brazo del castaño.

Curiosamente, a pesar de tener una expresión neutra, tenía un sonrojo y un aura rosa que la rodeaba, pero si uno la miraba detenidamente podría distinguir una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Una vez que todas procesaron la introducción de la chica nueva, cada una se presentó ante ella.

— Bien, creo que deberé explicarte algunas cosas para que estés informada — Dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a ella.

Neru solo asintió antes de tomarlo del brazo y literalmente arrancarlo del agarre de Ophis.

La Diosa Dragón solo parpadeó al dejar de sentir la extremidad del chico entre sus brazos.

— Me pregunto… ¿Qué clase de cosas aprenderé de Master? — Susurró a su oído con una pequeña sonrisa seductora.

El pobre chico se sonrojó, antes de sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que eso se debía a cierta Diosa Dragón molesta.

Lejos estaba de saber que Ophis era el menor de sus problemas, ya que Rosseweise, Valerie, Gabriel y en menor medida Penemue y Griselda, emanaban un aura oscura que haría al mismísimo Sirzechs en su forma liberada retroceder aterrado.

No tuvo oportunidad de voltear y ver ese terrorífico escenario, ya que la rubia no lo había dejado ni reaccionar por lo que ahora se encontraban en los pasillos del lugar.

Sin embargo eso no impidió que las chicas explotaran.

— ¡Hyodo Issei! — Fue el grito que retumbó por todo el Castillo.

— Me preguntó si permaneceré vivo hasta la graduación — Dijo en tono derrotado mientras la rubia lo seguía arrastrando.

* * *

Capitulo Reeditado


	2. Chapter 2

— Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones… — Persona normal hablando.

[Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones…] Seres Sellados hablando.

— _ʺSiento que Lilith-tan extraña a su Onii-chanʺ —_ Persona normal pensando.

El universo Highschool DXD y sus personajes pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi quien es su respectivo autor.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Mi nombre es…**

Otro día llegaba a la ciudad de Kuoh y en cierta Residencia una maga y una Nekoshou acababan de llegar después de una larga misión con Vali Lucifer, el actual [Hakuryuuko].

En estos momentos ambas estaban con una cara de duda, después de todo la Nekoshou no detectaba el aura de cierto residente y dueño del lugar, cosa que le comunicó a su acompañante.

Siendo tan temprano él debería de estar durmiendo en su habitación, pero incluso su aroma era débil, lo que indicaba que había estado fuera al menos unas cuantas semanas.

Desde hace tiempo, las dos se habían dado cuenta como el chico estaba siendo desplazado, algo que las llenó de cierta decepción hacia los miembros del Club de Ocultismo.

Y no era para menos.

Después de todo, las chicas habían demostrado tener fuertes sentimientos por él, pero pareciera que después de todo lo que hizo por ellas, simplemente dejó de importarles.

Kuroka se sintió enormemente decepcionada de su hermana pequeña.

Le Fay fruncía el ceño ante el capricho de las chicas.

En completo silencio, ambas se miraron antes de asentir y desaparecer en un círculo mágico, con la esperanza de localizar al castaño.

* * *

 **Varias horas después – Club de Música de la Academia Kuoh**

Cierto grupo de estudiantes se hallaba en el Salón del Club de Música.

En estos momentos se encontraban en medio de su práctica diaria, aunque lo que resaltaba más actualmente es que el castaño estaba cantando.

Al parecer habían extendido el repertorio con varias canciones que requerían voz masculina, o al menos alguien que pudiera interpretarlas.

Y como todas las canciones que habían enlistado fueron recomendadas por el chico, todos votaron por que él se sumara a las voces que las interpretarían.

Por ahora tocaban canciones al azar, el castaño había buscado algunas en la red que usaban de práctica.

Tan concentrados estaban en ese momento que no notaron a cierto quinteto de estudiantes que pasaban por el pasillo, quienes al escuchar la música se sintieron bastante atraídos, encontrándose con el grupo del castaño, quienes estaban terminando la canción.

El castaño recorría hábilmente las cuerdas de su guitarra antes de acercarse al micrófono.

 **Evo – Digimon Tamers**

 **[Coro]**

 _Sekai ga kawaru kitto kono itami wo norikoetara_

 _Mayotteru hima wa nai sa tatakawanakucha_

 _Kenshiki ga kawaru sora mo osorenai yuuki motta karau_

 _Chigau jibun wo sagashite tobitateru hazu sa_

Concentrándose de nuevo en su guitarra mientras los demás tocaban las últimas notas de la canción.

Una vez que terminó, una serie de aplausos llamó la atención del grupo.

En la puerta, se encontraban varios chicos.

El castaño los miró con curiosidad, mientras Kiryu se tensaba levemente al reconocerlos.

— Vaya, esa fue una buena interpretación — Elogió un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules a juego.

— Muchos Otakus estarían aclamándolos en este instante sin duda alguna — Habló otro, de cabello negro y ojos chocolate.

— Estuvieron fantásticos — Alzando el pulgar, un chico de cabello azul oscuro y ojos dorados.

—…— Dando un asentimiento, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos negros.

— Parece ser que este año el Festival será bastante animado — Dijo con entusiasmo un chico de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes.

El grupo los miró un poco confundidos, hasta que la castaña habló.

— Ellos son el grupo independiente que tocará junto a nosotros en el Festival — Dijo aclarando las dudas de los demás.

— Ya veo, me alegra que les guste nuestra música — Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa despreocupada.

— A todo esto creo que debemos presentarnos, mi nombre es Sango Hibiki — Se presentó el de cabello rojizo sonriendo.

— Kongo Akira, un placer — Se presentó el castaño claro con una ligera reverencia.

— Mishima Ken — Dijo el rubio alzando la mano a modo de saludo.

— Urara Ryuuzuki — Se presentó el de cabello negro con una gran sonrisa.

— Kobe Shinji — Se presentó el peliazul con el pulgar arriba y una mirada confidente muy curiosa.

El grupo relacionado con lo sobrenatural se acercó al quinteto, mientras la castaña sentía una tensión inexistente en el ambiente.

— Gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Hyodou Issei — Se presentó con una pequeña sonrisa que fue bien recibida por los chicos.

— Saji Genshirou, hola — Saludó el rubio.

— Tomoe Meguri, un placer — Dijo la castaño-rojizo con una sonrisa.

— Tsubasa Yura — Alzando la mano.

— Kiryu Aika — Se presentó con leve nerviosismo.

El chico de cabello azul se quedó pensativo ante los nombres, antes de abrir los ojos cómicamente al darse cuenta de quienes eran.

— ¡Vaya! Sin duda ustedes son un grupo interesante — Comentó con una pequeña carcajada.

— La llamada bestia pervertida, el Fukou-Kaichou del Consejo estudiantil, dos miembros de dicho Consejo y la mejor amiga de Asia-chan — Mencionó sorprendido el castaño.

— Bien, no puedo cambiar el pasado, pero al menos puedo decir que mis intereses actuales tienen otra motivación mucho más importante — Mencionó el castaño con inusitada seriedad en su voz.

El quinteto, así como su propio grupo abrió los ojos en incredulidad, antes de reparar en su mirada y ver que hablaba en serio.

— Vaya… solo puedo decir que cambiar es de hombres — Dijo el peliazul con el pulgar arriba.

— Bueno, fue un placer conocerlos, pero ahora debemos ir a nuestro propio ensayo — Se despidió el chico de cabellos rojizos.

Los demás empezaron a despedirse, saliendo del lugar hacia su destino.

— Son agradables — Dijo el castaño de la nada.

Los demás asintieron, excepto la castaña.

— Hyodou, ¿Al menos sabes quiénes son? — Preguntó con cautela.

El mencionado solo la miró con confusión.

— Ahhhh~… el peli-rojo es novio de Toujo-san, el castaño lo es de Asia, el rubio de Xenovia y el peli-azul es de Irina — Aclaró con cierta preocupación.

Los demás se tensaron al escuchar lo que la chica dijo, pasando su mirada al castaño, que tenía una mano en su mentón, dando la impresión de estar en una profunda reflexión.

— ¡Oh! Por eso se me hacían conocidos — Exclamó ante la realización.

Para sorpresa de todos, este tenía una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia, como si recordar aquello fuera un gran logro.

— Ya veo, supongo que esto será interesante — Murmuró cruzándose de brazos mientras asentía para sí mismo.

Esto de verdad nadie lo esperaba, todos esperaban que el chico se sintiera mal, no esta pobre reacción.

Un pensamiento en general llegó a sus mentes, y este era que el castaño enmascaraba sus verdaderos sentimientos para hacerle frente a sus problemas, sin saber lo lejos que estaban de la verdadera razón.

— Hyodou ¿Acaso no te afectó en nada lo que dijo Kiryu-san? — Preguntó Saji con ligera preocupación.

El castaño les dedicó una mirada llena de duda, antes de que cambiara a una de comprensión.

— Agradezco su preocupación, pero si les soy sincero, no me afecta en lo más mínimo — Les aclaró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Las chicas presentes se sonrojaron levemente ante la sonrisa sincera que el chico les dedicó.

— No lo entiendo — Comentó un perplejo Saji.

— Solo les diré que por causas sobrenaturales lo que sentía por ellas desapareció, además ellos son agradables — Terminó de decir, dejando con serias dudas a sus compañeros.

Entonces alguien recordó cierto tema que habían hablado hace tiempo, por lo que pensó que esta era una buena oportunidad para resolver una pequeña duda que tenía.

— Acaso ¿La chica que nos mencionaste tiene algo que ver? — Preguntó Tomoe con una ceja alzada.

Siendo tomado totalmente desprevenido, el chico se sonrojó antes de desviar la mirada.

— Bu-Bueno… puede que tenga algo que ver — Murmuró incómodo sintiéndose como un venado atrapado ante los reflectores.

Esta reacción se debía a que fuera de su propio séquito, que alguien más supiera de su relación con la albina lo volvía tímido.

Cabe decir que ante esa reacción, las chicas quedaron perplejas, mientras Saji reía levemente.

En ese instante la campana de la escuela sonó.

— Bueno, ya que todo quedó explicado me paso a retirar, tengo cosas que hacer — Habló el castaño antes de guardar su instrumento y tomar sus cosas para salir rápidamente del aula.

— ¡Suerte tigre! — Exclamó la castaña de lentes con tono malicioso.

El pobre chico casi tropieza en la puerta, pero logró recomponerse y desaparecer del lugar.

— Vaya… y yo preocupándome por nada — Dijo el chico Sitri con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Hyodou ha madurado, parece que fue ayer cuando aún escapaba del Club de Kendo — Mencionó la castaña con nostalgia mientras seguía mirando por donde el chico había desaparecido.

— Nuestro mundo lo hizo madurar, aunque no lo creas es una figura bastante reconocida — Dijo Tomoe tomando sus cosas.

La chica recordaba en ese momento que la serie del Dragón Oppai competía con la Miracle Levia-tan en cuanto a audiencia, siendo ambos programas famosos en el inframundo.

— Hmp… se ha convertido en todo un hombre — Agregó Tsubasa con una pequeña sonrisa.

El trío lo pensó, realmente la faceta que les había mostrado desde hace un mes les resultaba atractiva, ante este hilo de pensamientos las chicas se sonrojaron.

El rubio solo negó de forma divertida, antes tomar sus cosas y salir del lugar.

* * *

 **Calles de Kuoh**

El castaño iba perdido en sus pensamientos, sin duda saber que esos chicos eran las parejas de las chicas era algo que no esperaba.

Pero como les había dicho a las chicas de la banda y a Saji, realmente eso era algo que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, incluso le habían parecido buenos chicos.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos, no pudo evitar suspirar ante los últimos comentarios de la castaña, realmente esa chica era alguien de temer.

Súbitamente se detuvo, mirando la calle desierta, se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de una barrera.

Agudizó sus sentidos, antes de sentir algo en su espalda.

Boing~

Algo grande, suave y cálido.

Gracias a su experiencia previa supo al instante que era, por lo que se sonrojó a más no poder antes de sentir un par de brazos rodearlo.

— Es bueno volver a verte… Sekiryuutei-chan Nya~ — Ronroneó una voz en su oído, haciéndolo estremecer.

— Ku-Kuroka — Articuló con dificultad al sentir como la nombrada se apegaba más a él.

Como pudo, el castaño se zafó del agarre de la Nekoshou, antes de alejarse unos pasos y girarse para quedar frente a frente con la chica.

Esta solo le sonrió coqueta, mientras la pequeña rubia junto a ella negaba ante el comportamiento de la morena.

— Es bueno volver a verlas — Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa una vez superó el asalto de la Nekomata.

— También nos da gusto verlo Ise-sama — Dijo también sonriendo la pequeña maga.

En ese momento, la Nekoshou borró su sonrisa coqueta.

— Ahora quiero saber ¿Por qué en tu casa casi no hay rastros de tu presencia? — Preguntó una inusualmente seria Kuroka.

El castaño sonrió ante la pregunta, él había notado la preocupación filtrándose en la voz de la chica, igualmente la pequeña maga lo miraba con bastante preocupación.

Como única respuesta, el chico se acercó a ambas, cuando estuvo a un paso de ellas un círculo mágico brillo bajo los pies del trío, para desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

 **Inframundo – Castillo Dragón**

El castaño y sus acompañantes aparecieron en la entrada del Castillo.

Como las veces anteriores, el chico pudo vislumbrar una mirada de asombro por parte de las chicas ante la imponente edificación.

Realmente se estaba volviendo costumbre, aunque debía aceptar que no dejaba de ser divertido.

Sin perder tiempo los tres entraron al lugar.

Subieron las escaleras llegando al segundo piso, recorriendo un pasillo que los llevó a la sala, donde pudo ver a cierta albina jugando al Póker junto a Penemue y Valerie, notando al instante la ausencia de Griselda, Gabriel, Neru y Ophis.

El chico tosió levemente para llamar la atención del trío.

La primera en reaccionar a su presencia fue Rosseweise, a quien se le iluminó el rostro al verlo.

— ¡Ise! — Se levantó con una sonrisa acercándose al chico antes de abrazarlo.

Chu

Ambos compartieron un tierno beso, mismo que los hizo olvidarse de su entorno.

Sin duda esta era una de las cosas que más le gustaban al chico, ser recibido por una bella chica cuando llegaba a casa y sobre todo, ser recibido con un beso lleno de amor.

Sin duda Matsuda y Motohama se morirían de la envidia si lo supieran.

El acto se prolongó por varios segundos, y seguirían así de no ser porque.

— ¡Ejem! — La intervención de la Caído los trajo a la realidad.

La pareja se separó bastante avergonzada, realmente se aislaban de todo el mundo cuando compartían afecto, ya les había pasado un par de veces en sus paseos por la ciudad.

Misma razón por la que el chico se sonrojó al olvidar que tenían visitas.

Hablando de ellas, Kuroka tenía una mirada incrédula ante lo que había visto, mientras Le Fay tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

Esto era algo que no habían esperado.

— Creo… Creo que hay cosas que debo explicarles, cosas que sucedieron mientras estaban fuera jejeje — Dijo con una risa nerviosa el chico llevándose una mano a la nuca.

Ambas chicas asintieron mecánicamente antes de acomodarse en un sofá, mientras el chico procedía a contarles los últimos acontecimientos que ocurrieron desde el ritual.

Cabe decir que Kuroka y Le Fay fruncieron el ceño varias veces ante lo que escuchaban, aunque el saber el nuevo estatus del chico las dejó con la quijada hasta el suelo.

Cuando llegaba al tema de que había recibido su juego de piezas, casualmente el resto de su Título Nobiliario había llegado a la sala.

Kuroka se sorprendió ante la diversidad de especies que el castaño tenía en su séquito.

Le Fay también estaba sorprendida, pero eso no quitó que ella estuviera contenta de que el chico haya alcanzado sus metas.

Después de eso, un profundo silencio reinó en el lugar, mientras Kuroka se mantenía serena y Le Fay notaba al instante la creciente tensión.

Las chicas, así como habían llegado se habían ido, todas tenían contratos por cumplir y no querían perder contratistas.

Rosseweise, Penemue y Valerie también habían sido convocadas por sus actuales contratistas, por lo que actualmente solo ellos tres se encontraban en el Castillo.

Mientras tanto, la Nekomata ahora se mostraba de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, ocasionando que el chico se pusiera incómodo.

Ya sea por instinto, o por lo vivido con Penemue, él tenía una idea de lo que posiblemente pasaba por la mente de la chica.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba interesado en unirla a su séquito, ya que fuera de su actitud rebelde y libertina Kuroka era una buena chica, además de que ahora que sus crímenes fueron perdonados por ayudar en la Guerra, su poder sería muy codiciado.

Él quería tenerla bajo su protección, además de que siempre disfrutó su compañía… y algo en el fondo no quería dejarla ir.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la chica abrió sus ojos, antes de dibujar una sonrisa coqueta.

Brillo

Desde su bolsillo surgió un brillo muy conocido por el chico, así que sacó el estuche de sus piezas, de donde surgió la pieza de [Torre] que aún le quedaba.

Esta se quedó flotando frente a la Nekoshou, como si respondiera a los sentimientos de la chica.

— Deduzco que esto es lo que deseas — Dijo con total seriedad.

La rubia se sorprendió por el tono usado por el chico, además de su expresión.

En cambio la morena solo se limitó a sonreír ligeramente antes de asentir.

— Nya~ — Fue lo único que expresó por respuesta..

—Kuroka, bajo el nombre de Hyodo Issei de la Casa de los Dragones, te pido que me sirvas de ahora en adelante como mi siervo y familia, desde este momento eres mi [Torre] — Terminó de recitar el chico.

La pieza brilló antes de hundirse en el pecho de la morena.

Pop

Un sonido llamó la atención del trío.

En los pies de la morena se hallaban un par de piezas de [Obispo], estas mostraban grietas y cierto nivel de deterioro indicando que habían sido usadas hace mucho tiempo.

El chico las levantó para observarlas seriamente, entendiendo que este era uno de los vínculos que ataba a Kuroka con su pasado.

Pasando su mirada a la Nekomata, pudo ver como pequeñas lágrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos, antes de tomarlo de su camisa y jalarlo hacia ella.

Chu

El chico abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, dejando caer las piezas de la impresión antes de pasar sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la morena de forma inconsciente para aumentar la cercanía con ella.

Como respuesta la Nekoshou profundizó el acto al percatarse de esto.

Cabe decir que la pequeña maga, que había presenciado con fascinación el ritual de reencarnación, ahora estaba totalmente roja ante el acto que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Una vez que ambos se separaron, el chico inmediatamente cayó inconsciente y con los ojos en espiral, totalmente sonrojado.

Kuroka le dedicó una mirada cálida y tierna, misma que dejó con los ojos abiertos a Le Fay, ya que nunca había visto a la morena sonreír de ese modo.

Aunque el cambiar esa expresión a una más traviesa mientras lamía su mano le generó una gota en la nuca.

 **Una hora después**

En estos momentos, el chico se hallaba en su Despacho Privado hojeando algunos comentarios de los contratistas respecto a las chicas, aunque frunció levemente el ceño ante los comentarios lujuriosos de algunos.

Dejándolos de vuelta en su escritorio, invocó su instrumento y se levanto de su sofá para dirigirse al pequeño estudio de grabación que había mandado a construir hace un par de semanas.

Encendió el sistema antes de entrar a la cámara, donde tomó asiento mientras conectaba su guitarra.

— _ʺRealmente me hacía falta estoʺ_ — Pensó con ligera nostalgia mientras se ponía unos audífonos de diadema.

En ese instante recordó los días que se la pasó en su casa tocando su instrumento, sin duda fueron buenos tiempos en los que no tenía ninguna preocupación.

Presionando el botón de inicio la canción escogida empezó.

 **Rata Blanca – El círculo de Fuego**

Empezó tocando el riff, sin notar como las chicas de su séquito habían llegado hace unos segundos, mismos que aprovechó Penemue para configurar la consola y que ellas escucharan la canción en el exterior.

También Rosseweise había activado la cámara de su teléfono empezando a grabar desde que el chico se había colocado los audífonos.

Todas se maravillaron ante la forma en que el chico había empezado a tocar la guitarra.

Neru y Ophis, siendo las que tenían menos conocimiento acerca de los instrumentos modernos estaban admiradas ante las habilidades del chico, observando el hábil movimiento de sus dedos fijamente.

Entonces, se acercó al micrófono.

 **[Estrofa]**

 _Forma irreal, la cara de la luna se ocultó, la noche vive en mi corazón_

 _La oscuridad, me sigue como un lobo por detrás, ansiosa de verme caer_

 **[Pre-coro]**

 _Subliminal, con fuerza se escuchó_

 _El verso de un viejo conjuro_

 **[Coro]**

 _¡Tú! ¡Ya! Debes ser capaz, de invocar al círculo de fuego_

 _¡Y! ¡No! Dejes escapar, la misión sagrada que hay en tu destino_

Las chicas estaban sin habla, no sabían que el chico tenía tan buena voz, a excepción de Gabriel y Penemue, que ya lo habían escuchado cuando las llevó al Karaoke.

A pesar de que la canción era en idioma extranjero, ellas lo podían entender perfectamente por influencia de sus piezas, incluso Le Fay gracias a un hechizo que se aplicó hace tiempo debido a sus misiones en distintas partes del mundo podía entender la letra.

El castaño mantenía su vista en las cuerdas, este no levantaba la mirada al haberse dejado llevar por la canción, perdiéndose en la letra.

Misma razón por la que no notó a su audiencia, ni como Rosseweise lo grababa con su teléfono.

 **[Estrofa]**

 _Voy a escuchar, la voz que dentro mío me dirá, por cual sendero debo tomar_

 _Cerca al final, la más pequeña estrella pueda más, que la terrible oscuridad_

 **[Pre-coro]**

 _Y me veras, buscando la razón_

 _Que llega desde el infinito_

 **[Coro]**

 _¡Tú! ¡Ya! Debes ser capaz, de invocar al círculo de fuego_

 _¡Y! ¡No! Dejes escapar, la misión sagrada que hay en tu destino_

 **[Solo de Guitarra]**

El chico se levantó de su asiento mientras balanceaba su guitarra en un movimiento de impulso, como si atrajera la atención de una inexistente audiencia… o eso creía.

Iniciando así el solo de guitarra.

Las chicas quedaron embelesadas por las notas que el chico lograba.

Rosseweise empezaba a creer que su grabación valía oro, por lo cual ya la consideraba su pequeño tesoro.

 **[Pre-coro]**

 _Subliminal, con fuerza se escuchó_

 _El verso de un viejo conjuro_

 **[Coro]**

 _¡Tú! ¡Ya! Debes ser capaz, de invocar al círculo de fuego_

 _¡Y! ¡No! Dejes escapar, la misión sagrada que hay en tu destino_

 _¡Oooooo!_

 _¡Destino!_

 _¡Oooooo!_

Con unas últimas notas la canción terminó, mientras el chico se mantenía con sus ojos cerrados, sosteniendo su guitarra, para después suspirar.

Este alzó la vista, para sorprenderse al ver a su séquito a través del cristal de la cabina.

Cabe decir que ellas lo miraban con total admiración, poniéndolo un poco incómodo.

Desconectando su instrumento y salió de la cabina, solo para ser recibido por un abrazo y un beso de la albina, para después ser felicitado por varias chicas a la vez.

— ¡Eso fue increíble! — Exclamó Gabriel entusiasmada.

— No sabía que tenías ese talento, Ise-san — Dijo Griselda con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Tal vez no entienda mucho de estos tiempos, pero sin duda eres increíble… Master~ — Elogió Neru de brazos cruzados.

— Me alegra estar contigo Ise-nya~ — Mientras se aferraba a su brazo.

— Siempre supe que tenías muchas cualidades — Con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo, la albina hablaba con sinceridad.

— Ufufu, Ise saca a relucir lo mejor de él~… — La faceta sensual de Ophis lo ponía un poco nervioso, más en estos momentos en que también se aferraba a su otro brazo.

— Siempre he sabido que Ise-sama es increíble — Dijo Le Fay con admiración.

— Ise-san es genial — Fue el comentario de Valerie.

El chico se sonrojó por los distintos comentarios por parte de las chicas, realmente no esperaba recibir tantos halagos en cuanto a habilidad con la guitarra se refiere.

Pero sacudiéndose esa sensación, procedió a acercarse de nuevo a su escritorio, tomando asiento en este.

Esta acción llamó la atención de las chicas, sobre todo la expresión seria de su rostro

— Voy a aprovechar ahora que están todas, ya que les tengo absoluta confianza — Empezó el chico.

Rosseweise se tensó ligeramente ante el tono serio del chico.

¿Acaso les diría acerca de lo que le sucedió?

O quizás solo aclararía detalles de su Título Nobiliario.

— Hay algo que deben saber de mí, especialmente de mi anterior relación con Rias Gremory y lo que sucedió antes de recibir las [Opportunity Piece] — Dijo atrapando la atención de todas inmediatamente.

Ophis, a pesar de que ya lo sabía, habían detalles que desconocía y con su nueva faceta la curiosidad surgió en ella.

Rosseweise mostró una expresión ligeramente abatida, esperaba que las demás no fueran tan afectadas por eso.

Gabriel se sentía un poco incomoda, debido al sentimiento de pesar que sentía en el chico, algo le decía que lo que iba a escuchar no sería bonito.

Griselda se sentía ligeramente ansiosa, ahora sabría lo que llevó al chico a cambiar tan drásticamente.

Penemue también se mostró bastante interesada.

Valerie igualmente se mostró interesada, quería saber lo que en realidad pasó para que el chico se haya desecho de los profundos sentimientos que tenía por las integrantes del grupo Gremory.

Neru tenía un mal presentimiento, ese chico que se había ganado su respeto y lealtad mostraba un semblante levemente sombrío.

Kuroka solo tenía un leve gesto amargo.

Le Fay dibujaba una expresión triste.

— Esto lo digo para los que no lo saben, pero soy un Dragón completo, luego de ser revivido por el poder de Ophis y la carne y sangre de Great Red — Empezó con su explicación.

Todos lo sabían, incluso Valerie lo había escuchado hace tiempo.

La única que no lo sabía con certeza era Neru, solo recordaba el comentario del chico antes de revivirla.

— Esto incluye tener sus ventajas y desventajas, no entraré en detalles ya que solo quiero señalar un punto — Siguió con su explicación.

Todas vieron como este alzó su mirada al techo con una mirada levemente apagada.

— Hay ciertos sucesos que afectan enormemente a un Dragón, especialmente el amor — Esta parte llamó la atención de todas.

Entonces bajó su mirada y las miró con unos ojos llenos de decepción que no eran dirigidos a ellas.

— Como Dragón, cuando tu pareja te traiciona o un profundo amor no te es correspondido, comienzas a morir lentamente, este fenómeno es conocido como la Caída del Dragón — Expuso con una seriedad casi mortal.

Todas abrieron sus ojos ante la realización de a donde quería llegar el chico.

Excepto Rosseweise y Ophis.

— Eso fue lo que me pasó hace un mes, no pude soportar la soledad y me volví un [Datenryu] al Caer — Señaló, ganándose miradas asombradas de todas ellas.

Nunca esperaron que una raza tan poderosa como los Dragones tuviera ese punto débil… pero recordaron que los Dragones eran poderosas masas de energía, por lo que seguramente sus sentimientos tenían mucha influencia en sus cuerpos

— Desde hace tiempo fui dejado de lado por parte de Rias Gremory, Himejima Akeno, Asia Argento, Toujo Koneko, Xenovia Quarta, Shidou Irina y Ravel Phoenix… las chicas de las que me enamoré y quienes me aceptaron tal y como era — Siguió, aunque una pequeña sonrisa resignada podía verse en sus labios.

Las había nombrado de ese modo porque no sentía tanta familiaridad con ellas como antes, algo que notaron todas las chicas al instante.

— Yo les di todo lo que tenía, ayudándolas en todo lo que me era posible, pero al final me dejaron solo — Cerrando sus ojos con cierta melancolía.

Todas bajaron la mirada ante esas palabras, sin duda el chico la había pasado mal

— Por esa razón mi poder empezaba a envenenarme desde dentro, al recordar un solo momento con ellas, mi corazón recibía daño al ser estrujado de forma física y emocional — Abriendo sus ojos y posando la mirada en el escritorio.

Las que desconocían hasta cierto punto su situación se sintieron tristes ante esas palabras.

— Draig me dijo que solo olvidándolas podría salvarme — Alzó su mirada al techo.

Rosseweise apretó ligeramente los puños ante el recuerdo de cómo lo había logrado.

Ophis ya sabía la forma, pero lo que no sabía era como el chico había aceptado deshacerse de sus sentimientos, puesto que todos los Dragones que caían se negaban a ser salvados.

Las demás lo miraron, esperando a que continuara.

— En su momento llegué a pensar en que no podría y que morir no era tan mala idea, ya que quería que ellas tuvieran remordimientos al ser culpables de mi muerte — Mencionó con tono sereno.

Ante las palabras del chico, todas abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente.

¿Realmente deseaba morir?

— Pero recordé a las pocas personas que me reconocían, entre ellas Rosseweise, Ophis, Kuroka y Le Fay, quienes nunca me dejaron solo — Aclaró con una pequeña sonrisa dirigida a las cuatro nombradas.

La albina se sonrojó furiosamente al saber ese detalle.

Ophis se sintió feliz ante eso, que ella fuera parte del motivo por el que decidió vivir le alegraba inmensamente.

El castaño se había convertido en alguien especial para ella, aunque esa sensación extraña cada vez que estaban a solas realmente le intrigaba.

Kuroka sonreía tímidamente con un pequeño sonrojo, sin duda no se esperaba esto.

Le Fay también se había sonrojado, pero eso no evitó que sonriera ante las palabras del chico.

— Eso me impulsó a no darme por vencido, por lo que realizando un ritual especial me deshice de esos sentimientos — Terminó de dar su explicación.

Todas habían recuperado el ánimo al escuchar esas últimas palabras.

— Ise-san ¿Qué clase de ritual hizo eso posible? — Preguntó la Exorcista con bastante intriga.

— Uno que ningún otro Dragón ha realizado, ya que ellos eligieron la opción que yo descarté — Aclaró sin dar más detalles.

Todas asintieron no muy satisfechas, pero tomando nota de tener una seria charla con cierta pelirroja y su grupo.

— No se preocupen, eso ya es pasado, por lo que no deben guardarles sentimientos negativos a ellas… pasando a otro punto, es momento de que se conozcan a otro nivel — Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa divertida

Como esperaba ver la reacción de todas ante la presencia de Ophis.

Las chicas se sorprendieron ante el pedido del chico, sin duda era alguien con un gran corazón, ya que era increíble que no guardara ningún rencor a la persona que estuvo a punto de matarlo.

Aunque el segundo comentario del castaño disparó las alarmas de ciertas chicas, véase Penemue, Neru y Kuroka, quienes se sonrojaron al escuchar la frase que hablaba de conocerse a otro nivel.

El chico tuvo una gota en la nuca al ver como las nombradas tenían un pequeño hilo de sangre surgiendo de su nariz.

— Hablaba de revelar algunos secretos, nada pervertido por si se lo preguntan — Aclaró con un tic en la ceja.

Las demás entendieron rápidamente la naturaleza del comentario, dándose una idea de lo que el trío de mujeres pensaba, logrando sonrojar a las demás.

— Otro punto que debo de aclarar, es que el ritual me despojaba de cualquier tipo de corrupción, eso incluía mi perversión — Dijo con una cara plana e inexpresiva.

Kuroka y Le Fay giraron su cabeza hacia el chico velozmente, mientras mostraban incredulidad en su mirada, como esperando que lo antes dicho fuera una broma.

Pero la expresión de comprensión por parte de Gabriel, Griselda, Penemue y Valerie les confirmaba que lo que decía era verdad.

Eso explicaba su reacción cuando la Nekomata se le pegó por la espalda, ya que no sintieron la lujuria que siempre proyectaba ante ese tipo de contacto físico, sino fue más bien una reacción tímida.

Rosseweise ya se había dado cuenta hace tiempo de eso, siendo ella la primera.

— Puede ser cierto, pero el tiempo que pasamos juntos siempre te comportaste como un caballero conmigo — Añadió la albina con una pequeña sonrisa.

El chico se sonrojó ante el comentario, desviando la mirada se rascó la mejilla un tanto incómodo.

— Como sea, chicas… dejen caer el disfraz — Pidió una vez que controló su sonrojo.

Ante esto, Kuroka, Le Fay y Neru parpadearon en confusión.

La primera en revelarse fue Gabriel.

Su cuerpo creció en ciertas áreas, ella vestía unos jeans ajustados y una blusa de tirantes blanca, cabe decir que resaltaban su ahora voluptuoso cuerpo.

Una aureola apareció en su cabeza mientras Doce alas doradas surgían de su espalda, además de que su aura regresó a la normalidad así como su poder.

La siguiente fue Penemue, recuperó todas su pronunciadas curvas, ella vestía unos jeans holgados a la cadera y una camiseta negra que dejaba al descubierto su estomago.

Doce alas negras surgieron en su espalda mientras su aura volvía a ser como antes y su poder se sentía más fuerte.

La última fue Ophis, ella solo regresó su aura a la normalidad mientras un poco de su verdadero poder se filtraba en la sala.

Neru se sorprendió al ver un Ángel en el grupo, sobre todo cuando vio las doce alas, indicando que se trataba de un Serafín.

Luego notó a su otra compañera, reconociendo su naturaleza cómo un Caído del mismo nivel.

Mentiría si dijera que no se sintió levemente intimidada ante el aura de poder que cada una tenía, pero debido a su orgullo no lo demostró.

Kuroka también se sorprendió al reconocer a las dos mujeres, preguntándose como el castaño pudo agregarlas a su séquito.

Le Fay se sintió admirada por el chico, sin lugar a dudas era alguien increíble, ya que había sido capaz de unir a dos miembros de los Altos mandos de dos Facciones a su grupo.

Ajeno a la expresión de leve sorpresa en las tres chicas, Penemue estaba analizando sus alas ya que ella tenía Diez cuando fue reclutada por Issei.

Sacudiendo sus pensamientos, supuso que la pieza tenía algo que ver.

Sin embargo, nada los preparó para lo siguiente.

Todas, excepto Rosseweise, tenían la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

Valerie al reconocer su aura se quedó con una expresión de shock total.

Gabriel no podía creerlo.

Kuroka tenía los ojos como platos.

Griselda se había quedado congelada.

Sin poder evitarlo, Neru temblaba levemente, ella podía sentir su nivel de poder y supo que esa persona estaba en otra liga.

Si antes creía que el Ángel, la Caído y la Nekomata eran poderosas, la morena de ojos rojos no tenía comparación.

Penemue tampoco daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Le Fay tampoco podía comprender lo que veía.

Y es que.

¡Ophis Ouroboros era la [Reina] de Hyodou Issei!

Ni en sueños podrían haberlo previsto, esto era algo fuera de su imaginación.

La morena volvió a cambiar su aura mientras las fugas de poder desaparecían, al tiempo que les daba una pequeña sonrisa ligeramente oscura, que la hacía ver seductora.

Si antes en su forma Loli la consideraba linda, ahora era la representación de una de sus antiguas fantasías, incluso se sentía inmensamente atraído por ella.

El castaño negó rápidamente antes sonreír con tristeza, parecía que aún quedaba algo de perversión en su ser.

Quizás ¿Debía reconsiderar la idea de tener un Harem?

Negando de nuevo ante esa idea, se lo atribuyó a que sus actuales impulsos varoniles estaban dentro de lo normal… quizás.

En ese instante todas reaccionaron.

— O-Ok, esto… no lo esperaba… ¡Rayos! No sé que más decir — Fue lo que Penemue artículo aún incrédula.

— Ciertamente… esto es inesperado — Dijo Griselda con una sonrisa tensa.

— De alguna manera me siento pequeña — Murmuró Neru al ver los cuerpos de Gabriel y Penemue.

Si con Rosseweise y la recién unida Kuroka se sentía levemente acomplejada, ahora se revelaba que esas dos estaban a otro nivel.

Pareciera que ella había asimilado de mejor forma la idea de que tan poderosa persona estuviera en el equipo del chico.

—…—En cambio Valerie no sabía que decir.

— Vaya, quien lo diría Nya~ — Pese a su sorpresa, la Nekoshou lo había asimilado tan rápido como la rubia.

Sabiendo del apego de la ex pequeña Diosa por el chico, era de esperarse que quisiera estar con él, siendo el convertirse en miembro de su Nobleza algo poco probable, pero no imposible.

— La [Reina] más fuerte ahora está en la Nobleza de Ise-sama… sorprendente — Murmuró la maga con admiración.

El chico esperó a que terminaran de asimilar toda esa información, antes de volver a hablar.

— Mi [Reina], la Diosa Dragón del Infinito, Ophis Ouroboros, a la que le di el nombre de Kurumi — Presentó el castaño a la morena.

— Trátenme bien… O-ne-ga-i~ — Habló con esa sensualidad que últimamente proyectaba.

Todas se sonrojaron al instante ante el tono ligeramente insinuante, pero elegante al mismo tiempo.

En cambio el chico sintió como su sangre amenazaba en estallar en forma de una hemorragia nasal, pero logró controlarse, aunque solo pudo lograrlo gracias a su bajo nivel de perversión actual.

La primera en salir del trance fue Penemue, quien alzó el pulgar ante la presentación de su aprendiz.

— Mi [Torre], la Serafín Gabriel… uno de los Cuatro Grandes Serafines del Cielo, a quien llamo Bri-chan — Presentó a la rubia.

Esta alzó su mano tímidamente.

— Mi [Peón], Penemue… uno de los Líderes de Grigory quien lleva el Título de Cadre, yo la llamo Mu-chan — Fue el turno de la peli-purpura.

Esta alzó la mano con una leve sonrisa

— Por último, un espíritu histórico traído a la vida con la ayuda del [Sephiroth Grial]… Nero Claudio Cesar Augusto Germánico, conocido como Nerón… y a quién llamé Neru-chan — Dijo refiriéndose a la rubia con un moño en el cabello.

Ella vestía unos pantalones vaqueros con agujeros en las rodillas y botas, también una camisa blanca manga larga desabotonada amarrada en su cintura, dejando ver un top rojo debajo.

Esta levantó el pecho en pose de superioridad, aún cuando por dentro estaba levemente intimidada por las grandes celebridades en el lugar.

Aunque eso le confirmaba que su Master era alguien digno de su lealtad.

Al mismo tiempo.

Los presentes, quienes sabían algo de historia se sorprendieron ante ese dato.

— Sabes, creo que tu Nobleza está llena de particularidades que dejan en vergüenza a la Nobleza de Sirzechs Lucifer — Dijo Penemue con un suspiro.

El chico solo rio bastante avergonzado por esas palabras, aunque debía de aceptar que tenía razón.

— Solo quería decirles eso, si desean pueden retirarse, yo debo de hacer un pequeño informe para Ajuka-sama — Dijo el castaño mientras buscaba una pluma.

Las chicas se retiraron a descansar o a buscar como pasar el tiempo, aunque por dentro trataban de asimilar todo lo aprendido hoy.

Solo la albina y la morena de ojos rojos quedaron en el despacho del chico.

— ¿De qué trata tu informe Ise? — Preguntó la albina con curiosidad.

— Es sobre las piezas — Respondió el chico.

Ambas chicas alzaron una ceja ante eso.

El castaño sonrió levemente al ver la reacción de las dos chicas, aunque más se alegraba de que Ophis pudiera expresarse más.

Antes podía sonreír de forma vaga en algunas ocasiones, pero ahora era capaz de mostrar interés u otra emoción a través de su mirada.

Eso sin olvidar las miradas seductoras y voz sensual que usaba últimamente,

— Es sobre los descubrimientos que he hecho hasta ahora — Explicó mientras empezaba a escribir.

— Ya veo… bueno, te dejo ya que debo descansar, mis vacaciones se acabaron y mañana deberé volver a ser profesora — Dijo mientras se acercaba al rostro del chico.

— Está bien, esto no me tomará mucho tiempo — Respondió el castaño antes de juntar sus labios con la Valquiria.

Una vez efectuada la muestra de afecto, esta se retiró del despacho del chico dejándolo solo con Ophis.

La morena se acercó por un lado del chico.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó al ver el rostro serio de la morena.

Esta negó.

— No es nada grave… solo… no me quería ir sin hacer esto — Dijo para confusión del chico.

CHU

Issei abrió los ojos con genuina sorpresa al sentir los labios de la chica juntarse con los suyos.

— _ʺ¿Q-Que… ? ¿P-Por que Ophis está…?ʺ_ — Pensó mientras sentía su cuerpo congelado en su sitio.

Mil y un pensamientos pasaban en la mente de Issei, pequeñas ideas que lo confundían cada vez más, pero aun así no pudo evitar tomar la mejilla de la chica con cariño.

Esta sonrió al sentir el toque del chico, mientras algo surgía con fuerza en su interior, algo que nunca había sentido, pero que empezaba a comprender.

Había escuchado acerca de esto por parte de Rosseweise, cuando Penemue y Gabriel la habían interrogado hace tiempo con respecto a su relación con el castaño.

Al principio no sabía que pensar de eso y sinceramente no le interesaba, pero conforme transcurrían las lecciones con el chico acerca de los diferentes sentimientos, empezó a tener esas sensaciones de las cuales las chicas hablaban a veces.

Al mismo tiempo, el castaño supo que Ophis ya no se dejaba llevar por lo que hacían o decían las chicas, sino que actuaba en base a sus propios sentimientos, por lo que este era acto era completamente genuino.

— _ʺEs verdad, ahora ella es capaz de expresar lo que siente, y ahora que lo pienso mejor… esto no se siente tan mal…ʺ_ — Pensó antes de que se separaran.

La chica mantenía los ojos cerrados con un sonrojo bastante visible mientras respiraba algo agitada.

El chico se mantenía igual, antes de abrir sus ojos y toparse con la imagen antes descrita, causando que su corazón latiera intensamente.

Ophis abrió sus ojos, los cuales tenían un brillo diferente, que aunque en los últimos días lo confundían, ahora lo veía más que claro.

— Creo… que ya tengo mi respuesta — Dijo con una sonrisa cálida, que la hacía ver más hermosa.

El castaño no pudo decir nada coherente, pero el brillo que la morena pudo ver en su mirada fue más que suficiente para saber qué era lo que el chico pensaba.

Alejándose de él, empezó a dirigirse a la salida del despacho, para detenerse en la puerta.

— Buenas noches… — Y salió del lugar con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Minutos más tarde**

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo con la mirada ubicada en donde la chica se había detenido para desearle las buenas noches, pero entrando de nuevo en razón, solo pudo suspirar antes de sonreír levemente.

Formar un Harem.

Antes hubiera significado hacer cosas ecchi con sus chicas, pero ahora esa idea de cierta forma le molestaba.

Si formaba uno sería por hacer felices a quienes lo amaran sinceramente.

De no ser porque sintió que los sentimientos de Ophis eran profundos y reales, se sentiría reacio a abrir su corazón a alguien más que no fuera Rosseweise.

Decidió dejar de lado sus cavilaciones por el momento, primero debía de terminar el informe para el Maou Beelzebu, aunque una pregunta empezaba a rondar por su mente en este momento.

¿Habría alguien más que empezara a sentir algo por él?

Negó con una pequeña sonrisa resignada, dudaba mucho que alguna otra chica se fijara en él.

En sus habitaciones ciertas integrantes del séquito del chico estornudaron.

— Veamos… primer descubrimiento… — Empezó a redactar el informe.

 **Un tiempo después**

Acababa de tener una breve charla con el Maou Ajuka Beelzebu, siendo el número de piezas actuales del chico el tema a tratar, ya que el Maou se había sorprendido que en un mes haya podido ocupar más de la mitad de sus piezas, teniendo Ocho miembros en su corte.

Después de eso el castaño le envió el documento donde había descrito sus descubrimientos.

Ahora caminaba por el pasillo de las habitaciones, observando las pizarras personalizadas de sus nuevos ocupantes.

Valerie había escrito su nombre agregando algunos ataúdes con alas de murciélagos.

Neru había dibujado un pequeño coliseo con su nombre siendo parte de la estructura.

Kuroka había dibujado un par de cascabeles y unas bolas de estambre junto a su nombre.

Le Fay había tomado también una habitación, ya que el chico la había invitado a quedarse cuanto quisiera, además de que los libros de su despacho llenaron de total interés a la pequeña maga, razón por la que aceptó quedarse.

Esta había dibujado un sombrero de bruja sobre su nombre, además de una varita mágica.

Sonriendo con calidez procedió a entrar en su habitación, la cual tenía el dibujo de un chibi Draig escupiendo fuego.

El interior sencillo había sido reemplazado por todo lo que su habitación secreta de la Residencia Hyodo tenía, eso le hizo sentir un poco triste ya que no fue tan útil como pensó debido a los últimos acontecimientos vividos.

— Este último mes ha sido de locos ¿No lo crees Draig? - Murmuró estando sobre su cama, usando sus brazos de almohada.

[¡Jajajaja! Eres algo fuera de lo normal compañero, ya te lo había dicho antes, aunque el haber logrado que Ophis se fijase en ti me hace cuestionarme con que saldrás más adelante]

El castaño se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario del Dragón, el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en su despacho aún estaba fresco en su mente.

Despejando su mente se dispuso a dormir, algo le decía que el día de mañana sería algo pesado.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

El castaño caminaba por las calles de Kuoh con dirección a la Academia, él estaba acompañado de Gabriel y Penemue, ya que hoy las presentaría ante los demás como las vocalistas de la banda.

Durante el tiempo libre que pasaba con ellas les facilitó las canciones que estaban en el repertorio que tocarían en el Festival, para que se aprendieran las letras, por lo que hoy harían varias pruebas.

Rosseweise también los acompañaba, más que nada porque quería verlos ensayar, además de que a partir de ahora sería la maestra encargada del Club de Música a petición del chico.

Llegando al plantel educativo lograron pasar fácilmente el campus sin llamar la atención ya que era algo temprano.

Una vez llegaron al salón del Club de Música, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al tomar tocar el pomo de la puerta, pero ignorando esto abrió las puertas, solo para sentir el verdadero terror.

En el salón se hallaba el antiguo Consejo Estudiantil, siendo Sona Sitri quien estaba al frente de todos ellos de brazos cruzados.

— Ka-Kaichou… — Tartamudeó el aterrado chico.

— Ya no tengo ese puesto, por lo que llamarme así no es necesario — Replico la morena Sitri con seriedad.

El castaño solo se limitó a asentir, aunque pudo ver como la hermana menor de Serafall lo analizaba con la mirada, pudiendo apreciar como abría los ojos levemente con sorpresa.

Esta había apreciado cada detalle en el chico, resaltando que ahora su cabello era más largo, ya que caía por su espalda, además de que su físico estaba un poco más definido, indicando la formación continua.

Incluso pudo ver que su forma de moverse era más segura.

— Veo que traes personas ajenas al plantel educativo — Agregó viendo a la rubia y la pelipurpura.

— Bueno… es un poco complicado de explicar — Respondió en tono no muy seguro.

— Aunque lo más me intriga es lo que son… también puedo ver que al menos alguien del grupo Gremory no te dejó de lado — Agregó, fijando su vista en la albina.

El castaño suspiró, no era como lo tenía planeado, pero había llegado el momento de presentar su Nobleza al grupo Sitri.

— Creo que debería tomar asiento, lo necesitarán — Dijo mientras la albina invocaba un par de sofás para que todos tomaran asiento.

La morena y su grupo sintieron enorme duda, pero igual aceptaron la invitación del castaño.

— Supongo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que tu aura ya no es la de un Demonio — Señaló Sona.

Los miembros de su Nobleza parpadearon con duda, antes de darse cuenta de que efectivamente, su [Rey] tenía razón.

— Como se esperaba de ti Sona — Pronunció con una leve sonrisa que descolocó a los presentes.

Pero la forma de hablar del chico fue la que más les llamó la atención, ya que sonaba elegante y con clase.

— Efectivamente, ya no soy un Demonio físicamente… pero mi estatus actual en el Inframundo aún lo considera así — Empezó el chico.

Este inicio realmente los intrigó, aunque Sona y su [Reina] ya estaban pensando en varias teorías respecto a eso.

— A lo que quiero llegar, es que… — Empezó a hablar mientras extraía de su bolsillo su estuche de piezas.

Sona abrió sus ojos en shock al saber que contenía ese estuche, ya que todos los juegos de [Evil Piece] eran entregados en estuches del mismo material, además de tener la firma de Ajuka Beelzebu.

— ¿Acaso tú…? — Dijo conmocionada mientras hacía el amago de levantarse de su lugar.

— Gracias a mis logros en la Guerra fui promovido y ascendido en la Sociedad Demoniaca — Comenzó a explicar.

Se levantó de donde estaba sentado, proyectando el aura de un verdadero Líder a ojos de la morena Sitri y de los demás miembros de su grupo.

— Soy Hyodou Issei de la Casa de los Dragones, Demonio de Clase Suprema, Título Gran Rey — Anunció con mirada solemne mientras hacía una leve reverencia.

La sala quedó en completo silencio.

Todos los miembros del grupo Sitri tenían la quijada hasta el suelo, mientras Sona Sitri dibujaba una expresión de total estupefacción.

Los minutos de silencio casi parecieron una eternidad, hasta que los chicos del Clan Sitri salieron poco a poco de su estupor.

— Vaya… yo… Ahhh~, felicidades Ise-kun — Aunque no supo que decir al principió, después de exhalar aire lo felicitó con una sonrisa.

— Eso es… ¡Increíble! Me alegra que cumplas tus sueños — Felicitó Saji con una enorme sonrisa.

Así todos los miembros del grupo Sitri expresaron sus felicitaciones.

Una vez terminaron de felicitar al chico, Sona se dirigió de nueva cuenta al castaño.

— Bien, pero eso no explica el porqué ya no eres un Demonio — Señaló con un rostro serio.

El chico sonrió ante esto.

— Bueno… eso se debe a que lo que recibí no fueron las [Evil Piece], sino las [Opportunity Piece], un proyecto que por ahora es solo un prototipo — Explicó mientras extendía su estuche para que lo vieran.

— Eso quiere decir que su sistema de reencarnación es distinto… ¿O me equivoco? — Expuso la morena con seriedad.

— Exactamente, estas piezas a pesar de tener la misma función, no altera la naturaleza de quien las reciba — Confirmó el chico con calma.

Los miembros del grupo Sitri comprendieron a que se refería, por lo que solo pudieron mirar con asombro al castaño.

— Entonces debo deducir que Rosseweise-san es parte de tu Nobleza, al igual que esas chicas — Comentó con su habitual tono calmado.

El no sentir en la Valquiria ningún rasgo Demoniaco le permitió llegar a esa conclusión.

— Exactamente, así que aprovechando que estés tú aquí puedo presentarte a mi Título Nobiliario — Respondió el chico con una leve sonrisa.

La morena parpadeó, antes de corresponder el gesto con una sonrisa propia.

El castaño se levantó de su lugar y chasqueó sus dedos.

— Siempre quise hacer eso — Comentó divertido el chico.

En ese instante, un círculo mágico color rojo apareció en medio de la habitación, llamando la atención de los presentes al reconocer la forma de un Dragón en él.

La marca de la Casa del [Sekiryuutei].

Entonces cinco figuras fueron visibles en el lugar, siendo algunas reconocibles para el grupo Sitri.

En ese instante la puerta se volvió a abrir, dando paso a cierta castaña de lentes.

— Siento el retraso, pero debía de entregar algunos trabajos — Habló la chica, antes de percatarse de la sobrepoblación del lugar.

Rápidamente reconoció a la antigua Kaichou del Consejo Estudiantil.

— ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? — Preguntó con duda.

— Ven pasa, en un momento lo entenderás — Dijo rápidamente el castaño.

La chica asintió un poco dudosa, antes de colocarse a un lado de Tomoe, ya que los sofás habían desaparecido para crear más espacio en el lugar.

Las chicas de la corte del castaño llevaban ropas casuales, siendo más cómodas que sus ropas de profesión, como el caso de Griselda, Rosseweise, Neru y su traje de batalla, o Kuroka con su kimono.

— Bueno, este es mi Título Nobiliario, hace un mes que recibí mis piezas y he tenido la suerte de ocuparlas casi todas — Dijo mostrando el interior del estuche, donde siete [Peones] podían ser vistos.

Los Demonios se sorprendieron al escucharlo decir eso, Sona y Tsubaki porque en un mes había ocupado más de la mitad de sus piezas, mientras los demás por no haber notado que el aura del chico había cambiado desde ese tiempo.

Kiryu también estaba sorprendida, ella sabía algunas cosas del mundo de los Demonios gracias a Xenovia y Asia, por lo que sabía que cuando un Demonio alcanzaba un alto rango podía tener sus propios sirvientes.

— Soy Musa, recibí la pieza de [Peón] — Se presentó la pelipurpura alzando la mano en gesto de saludo.

— Neru, soy el [Caballo] de Master — Dijo con orgullo la rubia, mirándolos de forma altanera.

— Creo que todos me recuerdan, soy Griselda Quarta, el segundo [Caballo] — Se presentó con una sonrisa amable.

Cabe decir que al reconocerla se quedaron estupefactos, especialmente Sona.

Sus ropas casuales la hacían pasar un poco desapercibida, en contraste de su traje de Monja.

Kiryu también se sorprendió, ya que ese era el apellido de Xenovia, por lo que dedujo que la chica frente a ella era algún pariente cercano de la peliazul.

— Toujo Kuroka, soy la [Torre] de Ise-nya~ — Se presentó la Nekomata.

Ella había ocultado sus rasgos de Yokai para pasar desapercibida en el mundo humano, a pedido de Issei claro está.

Ante eso los presentes se volvieron a sorprender, ya que ella era alguien que dudaban se uniera a otra Nobleza después de los problemas que tuvo en el pasado.

Sin embargo, aquí estaba, en la Nobleza del castaño.

Kiryu volvió a abrir los ojos ante el apellido, ya que conocía a la mascota de la escuela, por lo que el mismo pensamiento con respecto a Griselda cruzó por su mente, concluyendo que era pariente de la chica.

— Brielle, su otra [Torre] — Se presentó la otra rubia, mientras una sonrisa inocente adornaba su rostro.

— Valerie Tepes, soy su [Obispo] — Se presentó la Dhampire con una sonrisa tímida.

Esto tampoco lo habían visto venir.

Sin duda el chico había hecho un movimiento audaz, ya que sabía que Valerie no era alguien que tuviera actitudes de combate.

Sin embargo, también sabía que la chica tenía potencial sin explotar, por lo que tuvo que admitir que el chico tenía buena visión para reclutar.

— Rosseweise, [Obispo] — Se presentó la albina con una sonrisa.

El rubio Sitri se hallaba sonrojado ante las chicas que formaban el Título Nobiliario de su amigo, ya que todas eran sumamente hermosas.

En cambio las chicas y el Yokai peli-plata habían analizado a cada una con cierta cautela.

La peli-purpura mostraba experiencia en su mirada, además de que les sorprendía que fuera un Caído.

La Exorcista era otro tema, les sorprendía que ella también haya sido reclutada, más porque sabían que era la Reina de Corazones de Gabriel.

La otra rubia con un moño en el cabello a simple vista era alguien orgullosa, así que les sorprendía que mostrara respeto y reconocimiento hacia el chico, más si es que ya sabía sobre su perversión.

La Nekoshou también les había intrigado, además de que llevara la misma pieza que su hermana era algo curioso.

La otra rubia, sin duda también era un enigma, después de todo era un Ángel, cosa que les llenaba de duda de cómo aceptó unirse al grupo del chico.

La Dhampire era otro tema, no pensaban que algún día se uniera a la corte de alguien, sobre todo porque su [Sacred Gear] era algo bastante impredecible y no apto para la batalla.

Otro enigma era la albina, se suponía que ella era la segunda [Torre] de Rias Gremory, pero aquí estaba, siendo ahora el [Obispo] de Hyodou Issei.

Realmente les llenaba de intriga el porqué y el cómo se unió al chico.

Entonces llegó el turno de la última integrante del grupo.

— Tokisaki Kurumi… [Reina], un gusto en conocerlos~ — Se presentó con una pequeña sonrisa que irradiaba sensualidad, además de usar su tono seductor.

Saji salió volando con una enorme hemorragia nasal al no poder resistir el gesto.

Las demás chicas se ruborizaron ante el tono de la chica, incluso Rugal presentó un leve rosa en sus mejillas.

Sin embargo, rápidamente esa sensación desapareció para ser remplazado por un completo shock, después de todo su presencia era imponente, recordándoles un poco al nivel de poder de Grayfia Lucifuge, la [Reina] de Sirzechs Lucifer.

Sona analizó con la mirada a la Nobleza del chico, antes de suspirar.

— Realmente me sorprendes, una humana con habilidades desconocidas, una humana Angelizada, un Caído, un Ángel, un medio Vampiro, una Nekoshou, una Valquiria y un Dragón — Enumeró con calma las distintas razas del grupo.

Ante esa lista, incluso su propia nobleza se sorprendió.

Gabriel invocó un par de alas doradas al igual que su aureola.

Penemue invocó un par de alas negras.

Kuroka hizo visible sus dos colas y orejas.

Los ojos de Valerie brillaron en rojo.

Rosseweise invocó su armadura.

Griselda sonrió mientras alas blancas salían de su espalda.

Neru invocaba su espada escarlata.

Ophis invocaba unas alas de Dragón, ya que le pareció divertido unirse a las demás.

Esa escena intimidó significativamente al grupo Sitri, ya que algunos miembros del grupo del castaño tenían una aura bastante poderosa.

Por otro lado, Kiryu se maravilló al ver un Ángel de verdad.

Después de esa pequeña demostración, todas volvieron a la normalidad.

— Bien, sin duda eso fue sorprendente, pero quiero que me respondas algo — Dijo Sona con seriedad en su voz.

— Debo suponer que es respecto a Griselda y Rosseweise — Mencionó el chico en el mismo tono.

La morena se sorprendió de que el chico haya intuido a que se refería, pero asintió.

— Digamos que llegué a un acuerdo con Gabriel-san, por eso ella está en mi grupo — Aclaró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sona alzó una ceja ante eso, pero decidió que la respuesta era suficiente.

— Rosseweise… ella es una historia diferente… — Empezó un poco dudoso, inseguro de cómo explicarlo.

— ¿Tan malo fue? — Preguntó al ver el titubeo del chico.

La idea de que Rias le pusiera difícil el comercio de piezas ya empezaba a formarse en su mente.

— ¿Eh? No, no es eso… es solo que… — Replicó, antes de sonrojarse.

Esto llamó la atención de la chica.

— Sirzechs-sama fue quien autorizó el comercio de piezas entre la Casa Gremory y la Casa del [Sekiryuutei] — Dijo la albina en tono serio, introduciéndose en la conversación.

Sona se sorprendió, pero igualmente asintió al entender lo que había pasado.

— Ella nunca me dejó solo, por lo que le rogué a Sirzechs-sama un comercio con Rias, pero que no quería tratar con ella o podría negarse — Agregó el castaño.

— Él me pidió que fuera parte de su Nobleza, por lo que acepté sin dudar, siendo algo por lo que no me arrepiento — Dijo la albina con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

El castaño también sonrió con un sonrojo ante las palabras de la Valquiria.

Sona al ver esto, solo tuvo que sumar dos más dos, entonces sus ojos se abrieron ante la realización.

— A-Acaso u-ustedes… — Dijo señalándolos con dificultad, obteniendo un par de afirmaciones que la dejaron sin palabras.

Entonces a su mente vinieron todos los comentarios de Saji, Tomoe y Tsubasa respecto al comportamiento del chico, resaltando que su actitud pervertida había desparecido por completo.

Entonces todo encajó, por lo que dedujo que la albina tenía mucho que ver en el nuevo comportamiento del castaño.

Sin duda, esto era algo que nunca se hubiera esperado.

— Va-Vaya… eso no lo esperé, pero me alegro por ti Ise-kun — Dijo ya más recuperada con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Gracias Sona — Agradeció el chico.

La albina solo sonrió en respuesta.

Sona pudo ver un brillo especial en los ojos de ambos, ni siquiera cuando estuvo con Rias y las demás hubo esa chispa que podía ver en ellos.

De hecho, pudo notar la forma en que varias de las chicas del grupo Hyodou lo miraban, sin duda se había ganado la confianza, admiración, respeto y total aceptación de todas ellas, especialmente de su [Reina], de Kuroka y su Caballero, Neru.

Aunque las demás no se quedaban atrás, parecía que perversión o no, después de todo el chico estaba destinado a crear un Harem.

Entonces otra duda llegó a su mente.

— Ise-kun ¿Rias sabe acerca de esto? — Preguntó aún intuyendo la respuesta.

— No, solo tú, los Maou y Grayfia lo saben — Respondió el chico con seriedad.

La morena Sitri solo pudo suspirar, cuando su amiga se enterara no se lo iba a tomar muy bien, aunque debía de reconocer que ella se lo había buscado.

— Yo también lo sabia — Dijo una nueva voz, que alertó a todo el mundo.

Al instante adoptaron posición de combate, excepto el séquito del castaño y Kiryu, que preguntaba varias cosas a Gabriel.

Una figura masculina se hallaba sobre el pequeño escenario mientras examinaba el micrófono.

— ¡Azazel-sensei! — Exclamó el castaño en reconocimiento.

— No me sorprende, después de todo sueles saber cosas que otros no — Dijo la pequeña hermana de Serafall mientras se masajeaba la sien.

— Bueno, digamos que yo tengo algo que ver con lo que hay en el estuche que él tiene en su bolsillo — Dijo distraídamente mientras caminaba hacía los dos [Reyes].

El castaño abrió sus ojos ante lo que ese comentario significaba.

— Si, yo aporté parte del diseño de las [Opportunity Piece] — Confirmó lo que el chico iba a decir.

— Ya veo — Susurró sorprendido.

— Entonces… ¿A qué viniste? Sé que una visita no es — Señaló Sona alzando una ceja.

— Jejeje, sin duda empiezan a conocerme, Ise… ven, vamos a hablar — Rió levemente antes de dar su comentario, para luego dirigirse al chico haciendo una señal con su cabeza.

El chico entendió el gesto, por lo que lo siguió al pasillo, todo bajo la mirada furtiva de su grupo, o al menos los que estaban distraídos hablando con el grupo Sitri.

— Entonces… ¿Cómo es él? — Se dirigió ahora a la Valquiria, quien se sonrojó, pero luego sonrió con ternura.

— Solo diré que es lo mejor que me ha pasado hasta ahora — Respondió la albina.

— Ya veo… pero tengo una duda ¿Cómo le quitaste lo pervertido? — Preguntó sumamente interesada.

Ante la pregunta, la sonrisa de la chica se esfumó, pasando a una expresión sombría que por alguna razón le hizo sentir arrepentimiento por la pregunta formulada.

Pero antes de rectificarse la albina habló.

— No es algo fácil de hablar, ya que me es difícil borrar esa escena de mi mente — Dijo ya con una expresión seria, dejando de lado el sentimiento oscuro que la rodeó segundos antes.

— Ahora que lo pienso, él no nos habló mucho acerca de eso — Se unió Griselda a la conversación.

— Eso es porque no quiso preocuparlas, solo les diré que el Ritual tiene la función de expulsar cualquier corrupción de su interior, siendo en este caso los sentimientos corrompidos que tenía por las chicas del Club de Ocultismo… y su perversión — Explicó brevemente.

Todos habían empezado a prestar atención a la plática del trío, ya que también tenían esa duda, excepto Rugal, quien pasaba de todo.

— Normalmente los Dragones que [Caen] abandonan sus ganas de vivir, Ise es el primero en realizar el Ritual y sobrevivir — Dijo la [Reina] del grupo Hyodou sumándose a la conversación.

Todas dirigieron su mirada a la morena, quien tenía una expresión seria en su rostro.

— ¿Que quieres decir con que [Caen]? — Preguntó Tsubaki con total desconcierto.

Cabe decir que ahora todo el séquito Sitri prestaba atención a la plática.

— Cuando un Dragón es traicionado por su pareja, o un profundo amor no es correspondido este [Cae], su poder lo envenena y sus sentimientos lo matan lentamente — Dijo ahora una seria Kuroka, recordando las palabras del chico cuando les explicó eso.

Todo el grupo Sitri abrió sus ojos al entender de qué iba todo esto, y se sintieron realmente mal por el chico.

— Como sea, solo sé que ahora es un hombre diferente — Habló Penemue disipando el ambiente tenso y sombrío que reinaba hace unos segundos.

— Es cierto, este proyecto es prueba de eso — Agregó Gabriel rápidamente.

Ella había deducido que la Caído quería desviar el tema, además de disipar este ambiente tan incómodo.

Por otro lado, si el chico les hablaba de los detalles del Ritual sería en el futuro, cuando sintiera que estaban listas.

— Tienen razón, aunque me es difícil imaginar a Ise-kun tocando un instrumento decentemente — Comentó Sona en son de broma, dejándose llevar por los comentarios.

Ella también se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de la rubia y la peli-purpura, pero viendo que el chico se hallaba perfectamente le fue suficiente para olvidar el tema.

Después de todo, su duda con respecto a la inexistente perversión de Issei había sido resuelta.

— Bueno, entonces les mostraré algo interesante — Dijo Rosseweise sacando su teléfono del bolsillo.

Con un pequeño hechizo, creó un holograma de la pantalla del dispositivo bastante amplia, siendo perfectamente visible para todos los presentes.

En este se empezó a reproducir un video, donde el castaño se hallaba en una cabina.

Pudieron ver como conectaba su guitarra y se ponía unos audífonos, al mismo tiempo aparecía la pelipurpura en escena acercándose a una consola donde presionó un par de botones.

Entonces comenzó.

 **Pasillo fuera del Salón del Club de Música**

El castaño junto a Azazel se hallaban recargados en una ventana viendo al exterior, donde varios alumnos estaban en clase de atletismo..

— ¿Qué querías decirme sensei? — Preguntó un confundido chico.

— Sirzechs me pidió que te informara que esta ciudad está ahora bajo tu protección — Respondió el Caído con seriedad.

El castaño abrió los ojos en shock, pero reaccionó casi de inmediato.

— Pero ¿No se supone que esa es la responsabilidad de Sona y Rias? — Expuso con incredulidad en sus ojos.

— Así es, pero al haber tres Demonios de Clase Alta esa responsabilidad recae en los tres — Explicó calmadamente.

Él pudo darse cuenta que al mencionar el nombre de la peli-roja, el chico no transmitió ningún sentimiento al respecto, siendo que esperaba que al menos hubiera algún resentimiento o cierto nivel de melancolía.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, pareciera que fuera un nombre más del montón, como si fuera algo común e irrelevante hasta cierto punto.

— Ya veo, eso quiere decir que me tendré que reunir con ella — Comentó en tono reflexivo, como si estuviera levemente preocupado.

— Puedes ir disfrazado — Sugirió el Caído al ver el semblante del chico.

Parecía que no tenía ánimos de ver a la peli-roja, aunque no estaba seguro de sus razones.

— Es una buena idea, realmente no quiero lidiar con ella en estos momentos — Respondió con tono cansado.

Él sabía que posiblemente la peli-roja no tomaría muy bien la noticia, o que no aceptara el hecho de ya no tenerlo bajo su mando.

Realmente no deseaba lidiar con eso.

— Si es así, puede que esto te sirva — Dijo mientras sacaba una máscara de su bolsillo.

El chico la miró con interés, viendo que era una especie de antifaz electrónico, ya que el color metálico indicaba ser algo de alta tecnología.

— Con el conocimiento en [Sacred Gear], pude crear esta máscara que disfraza el aura de quien la ocupe — Dijo el hombre en tono orgulloso.

El chico solo lo miró inexpresivamente.

— Las [Opportunity Piece] pueden hacer eso, pero igual me es útil — Dijo en tono plano antes de tomarlo.

El Caído lo miró con incredulidad, antes de dejar caer sus hombros en derrota.

— Hablaré con Sona para que me ayude con eso, increíble — Dijo mientras se ponía la máscara, sorprendiéndose ante al nítida vista que otorgaba al usuario.

— Es una buena idea… por cierto, esa máscara usa alta tecnología de las Tres Facciones, así como Magia Asgardiana, aunque no tenga muchas funciones te servirá mucho — Concedió un recuperado Azazel, explicando un poco acerca del artículo.

— Wow… entonces ¿Es todo? — Preguntó el chico mientras guardaba la máscara en su bolsillo.

El Caído solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras ambos entraban de nuevo al lugar.

Lo primero que llamó la atención del dúo fue que todo el mundo veía una especie de proyección, misma que hizo al chico abrir sus ojos de forma cómica al reconocerse a sí mismo en la proyección.

Lo segundo que él notó fue que era una grabación en alta definición de la canción que tocó el día anterior, y que al parecer Rosseweise había grabado furtivamente.

Eso lo supo al reconocer el dispositivo de la albina, ya que ella sabía el hechizo de proyectar la imagen de su teléfono en forma de holograma.

En este momento se veía el momento donde había empezado el solo de guitarra, por lo que sintió bastante ansiedad de lo que los chicos podrían decir acerca de él.

Hablando de ellos.

Sona veía embelesada al chico en la grabación, realmente mostraba un gran talento y voz, además de que empezaba a verlo con otros ojos después de lo contado por la albina y las otras.

En un principio llegó a tener envidia de él, ya que ayudó a Rias a resolver los problemas que ella no pudo aún siendo su mejor amiga.

Pero al mismo tiempo, también sintió admiración por él.

Debido a esto, se había fijado en el chico como un hombre por lo que se había sentido levemente atraída hacia él, pero con tantas chicas a su alrededor prefirió mantenerse al margen, ya que no quería aumentar la tensión que existía en el grupo Gremory ni estar en el lado malo de Rias.

Ella sabía que el chico estaba un poco presionado en ese aspecto, viendo algunas señales en él que lo hacían rehuir a algún avance de las chicas, por lo que no quiso poner más presión sobre él.

Entonces su amiga le contó algunos detalles que surgieron antes del enfrentamiento con Sairaorg Bael, como el trauma que tuvo cuando fue asesinado por Raynare.

Así fue como pudo darse cuenta de que era lo que le inquietaba en el comportamiento del chico.

Pero desde que su amiga le había empezado a hablar acerca del joven profesor que había conocido, empezó a preocuparse por el chico, por lo que empezó a cuestionarse si acercarse a él o no.

Esto lo había comentado con su [Reina] en un momento dado, pero tuvo la mala fortuna de que su hermana mayor la escuchara.

Desde entonces siempre la molestaba alentándola a que conquistara al chico, para que lo compartiera con ella.

Siendo Sona alguien con apego a las reglas y seguidora de la moral, esos comentarios la avergonzaban enormemente.

Pero ahora, viendo el cambio en el chico y como pudo seguir adelante, la idea de su hermana no sonaba tan mal.

Desapercibido para todo el mundo, un cúmulo de vapor surgía de su cabeza al darse cuenta de su hilo de pensamiento.

Tsubaki miraba admirada la forma de tocar del chico, sin duda era alguien increíble, y recordando cierta pregunta de su [Rey] no pudo evitar pensar que ella intentaría algo con él.

Eso podía comprobarlo al ver las variadas expresiones de Sona, quien parecía discutir algo consigo misma.

El chico era atento, amable, protector y confiable, algo que su [Rey] buscaba en una persona, ahora solo faltaba ver que tan inteligente era actualmente.

En cambio, las demás veían fascinadas como el chico dominaba su instrumento, mientras Momo y Ruruko imaginaban a otra persona en el lugar del chico sonrojándolas en el acto.

Todo el mundo entendía la letra por ser Demonios, incluso Kiryu, quien tuvo ayuda por parte de Gabriel al aplicarle un hechizo para entender otros idiomas cuando comenzó el video.

Saji tenía que admitir que el castaño superaba sus propias habilidades con la guitarra, motivo por el que se decidió que él fuera la guitarra principal, tomando en cuenta que la idea original de formar el grupo fue de Issei también ayudó a que se tomara la decisión.

Rugal también veía con interés el talento del chico, por lo que no dudaba que cuando hicieran su presentación en el festival tendría muchas admiradoras.

Una vez que terminó el video, todas las miradas recayeron en el chico, poniéndolo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Él pudo reconocer la mirada llena de asombro de unas, otras de admiración, algunos sonrojos por parte de su grupo y Sona…

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

Espera.

¿Sona Sitri sonrojada?

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, se daba cuenta de algunas miradas que la heredera Sitri le mandaba desde hace tiempo, como si se debatiera en decirle algo, pero lo atribuyó a algún asunto con su antiguo [Rey].

La mirada era la misma de ahora, pero ese sonrojo le intrigaba, casi pareciera que ella se sentía atraída hacia él y no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

Un momento.

¿Cómo rayos había llegado a esa conclusión?

[Parece ser que te estás dando cuenta de esos pequeños detalles compañero]

Oyó decir al Dragón.

— _ʺDraig… ¿Sabes que es lo que pasa?ʺ_ — Preguntó el chico con inmensa duda.

[En realidad es algo muy sencillo… gracias a la conexión con tus [Opportunity Piece] eres capaz de tener una porción de las capacidades de tus sirvientes, eso incluye el razonamiento… aunque en este caso sería un toque de intuición femenina]

Explicó brevemente.

Issei abrió sus ojos al entender lo que el Dragón quería decir.

Eso explicaba por qué últimamente empezaba a entender fácilmente algunas cosas, incluso su capacidad deductiva se vio aumentada drásticamente desde hace algún tiempo, permitiéndole relacionarse con las chicas con más facilidad al intuir que hacer o decir en el momento justo.

Eso era asombroso y un poco espeluznante en muchos aspectos.

[Tus sentidos de Dragón detectaron las feromonas que ella despide cada vez que se acerca a ti, por lo que inconscientemente te has dado cuenta que hay cierta atracción entre ustedes]

Añadió finalmente.

El chico reflexionó sobre lo dicho por el Dragón, pero algo lo sacó de los profundos pensamientos en que estaba.

— Hyodou, ¿Me escuchaste? — Escuchó al rubio preguntarle mientras sacudía levemente su hombro.

Esto hizo reaccionar al castaño, que lo miró con ligera duda, antes de darse cuenta que todos lo miraban con cierta preocupación.

— Lo siento… solo pensaba en algo — Respondió levemente avergonzado mientras le dirigía una mirada rápida a la heredera Sitri.

Sona, al sentir su mirada sobre ella, se puso un poco nerviosa, pero entonces notó algo diferente y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que era una mirada de entendimiento, como si hubiera descubierto algo.

¿Acaso el chico se había dado cuenta de que empezaba a mirarlo con otros ojos?

No, eso no era posible, el chico era demasiado despistado para darse cuenta de algo así, pero entonces…

¿Por qué se sentía tan expuesta ante él?

Sacudiendo su cabeza, dirigió su vista de nuevo sobre él, quién estaba siendo felicitado por todo el grupo Sitri, mientras le pedían que tocara algo para ellos.

No pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al verlo tan apenado ante los halagos.

Parecía que a pesar de todo seguía siendo alguien humilde y honesto.

— Está bien, tocaré algo — Aceptó al fin después de tanta insistencia por parte de sus chicas y el grupo Sitri.

El castaño subió al escenario mientras unas sillas eran invocadas por Rosseweise y Tsubaki, para más comodidad de los presentes.

Azazel estaba refirmado en la ventana con los brazos cruzados mientras sonreía ligeramente, a él le parecía entretenida la interacción entre los jóvenes.

Saji, Tsubasa, Tomoe y Kiryu tomaron sus lugares bajo la atenta mirada de sus espectadores.

El grupo Sitri se veía entusiasmado, sobre todo Momo y Ruruko, quienes esperaban ver tocar a su novio.

El grupo Hyodo también mostraban enorme interés, ya que ellas también esperaban verlo tocar en vivo.

Flush

Un círculo mágico brilló en el lugar, llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

— Ya veo, por eso no las encontraba en casa — Dijo una voz bastante conocida.

Cierta rubia, quién tenía un contrato con el castaño había llegado al lugar después de terminar su lectura en la biblioteca del Castillo.

— Lo siento Fay-chan, pero fuimos llamadas por Ise para presentarnos con el grupo de Sona Sitri Nya~ — Respondió Kuroka algo avergonzada.

— ¿De qué me perdí? — Preguntó al ver como todo el mundo estaba acomodado en sillas.

Como respuesta, fue jalada suavemente por Gabriel, quien le señaló al grupo de chicos en el mini escenario.

El castaño hablaba acerca de algo con la castaña de lentes, mientras tecleaba en una computadora portátil que funcionaba como consola.

Ella entendió al instante y no pudo evitar emocionarse, así que tomó asiento rápidamente junto a la Ángel rubia.

— Esta canción la podrán reconocer quienes sepan algo de anime — Dijo el castaño a través del micrófono.

Respirando hondo, los cinco chicos se sacudieron los nervios para empezar a tocar.

 _ **One Vision – Tanimoto Takayoshi**_

 _ **[Introducción]**_

 _Hikari o hanatsu karada ga_

 _Tokeau Matrix Evolution_

 _Sono toki subete wakaru sa_

 _Futari Deaeta imi_

Momo y Ruruko suprimieron un chillido al ver como el rubio tocaba su guitarra y hacia de segunda voz, mientras el castaño cantaba, la chica de lentes imprimía el sonido en el teclado, Tsubasa se hacía notar en la batería y Tomoe aplicaba el bajo en total sincronía.

Sona, influenciada un poco por Rias había empezado a apreciar un poco el anime, por eso reconoció la canción al instante, al igual que su [Obispo] Reya Kusaka, su otro [Obispo] Momo Hanakai y su [Peón] Ruruko.

La primera porque secretamente era una Otaku y las otras dos por conocer los gustos del [Peón] Sitri.

 _ **[Estrofa]**_

 _Kokoro no katachi kimi wa kami ni kakeru kai?_

 _Ichibyou goto ni iro mo kaeru mono dai yo_

 _shinjiru koto ga donna koto ka wakaru kai?_

 _Kimi no subete ga tamesarete irunda yo_

 **[Pre-coro]**

 _yuuki dake ja todokanainda_

 _Osore made hitotsu ni natta Sono toki_

 **[Coro]**

 _Hikari o hanatsu karada ga_

 _Tokeau Matrix Evolution_

 _Subete ga michita shunkan_

 _Ima Sore ga ima!_

 _Zero e to kawaru kokoro ga_

 _Tokeau Matrix Evolution_

 _Sono toki subete wakaru sa_

 _Futari deaeta imi_

 **[Estrofa]**

 _Kodou de sae mo Onaji rizumu kizameba_

 _Afureru chikara Kanji toreru hazu darou_

 _Tatakau tame ni Hitotsu ni naru koto yori_

 _Wakaru au tame Hitotsu ni natta hazu sa_

 **[Pre-coro]**

 _Kasanete kita jikan no tsubu ga_

 _Kiseki no tobira o hiraku Sono toki_

 **[Coro]**

 _Mirai o erabu chikara ga_

 _Mezameru Matrix Evolution_

 _Kimitachi ni shinka dekinai_

 _Saa Me o hirake!_

 _Sagashi tsuzuketa kotae ga_

 _Riaraizu suru Evolution_

 _Kokoro no katachi awasete_

 _Nido to Hanasanai de_

 **[Solo Musical]**

Gracias a la computadora portátil que tenía las pistas de algunos instrumentos, se agregaban los sonidos faltantes, en este caso el Saxofón.

El grupo Hyodou miraba todo esto con admiración hacia su [Rey].

Gabriel y Penemue de alguna manera se sentían un poco nerviosas, ya que ellas también cantarían en poco tiempo.

Normalmente a Penemue poco le importaría lo que pensaran de ella, pero desde que se integró al grupo del chico ha experimentado algunas cosas de la vida común que antes no tomaba en cuenta, dando como resultado una manera distinta de pensar y al mismo tiempo, empezar a comportarse como una chica común con todo y sus problemas.

Para Gabriel era algo distinto, ya que a pesar de ser un tanto ingenua, el estar de pie frente a varias personas le daba algo de temor, ella no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención.

 **[Coro]**

 _Dou naru no ka ga wakaranai_

 _Michi no chikara no kowasa mo_

 _Futari de koete yukunda_

 _Saa Me o hirake!_

 _Mirai o erabu chikara ga_

 _Mezameru Matrix Evolution_

 _Kimitachi ni shika dekinai_

 _Sore ga Saigo no shinka_

 _Hikari o hanatsu karada ga_

 _Tokeau Matrix Evolution_

 _Subete ga michita shunkan_

 _Ima Sore ga ima!_

 _Zero e to kawaru kokoro ga_

 _Tokeau Matrix Evolution_

 _Sono toki subete wakaru sa_

 _Futari deaeta imi_

Una vez que la canción terminó, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, incluso Azazel se unió al momento.

El pequeño grupo se sintió un poco apenado por el buen recibimiento por parte de los grupos Sitri y Hyodo, preguntándose si así sería el día del evento.

Entonces el castaño le hizo una seña a Gabriel para que subiera al escenario.

— Vamos Bri-chan — Alentaba a la chica.

La rubia se sentía bastante nerviosa, pero al ver la expresión cálida del chico dejó de lado su timidez y subió a su lado.

Este le susurró algo al oído, a lo que la rubia asintió.

Este hizo una seña con la mano, a lo que los demás entendieron, entonces tomó la guitarra que llevaba acomodada en la espalda y la canción empezó.

 **Koi no Beginner nan desu – Yamaguchi Rie**

Saji e Issei se complementaban perfectamente tocando la guitarra, hasta que el castaño empezó el riff que contrastaba con el rasgueo del rubio.

Aún así ambos demostraban sus habilidades, emocionando a las chicas y sacándole una pequeña carcajada al Caído al notar esto.

Entonces pudieron oírlo.

 **[Estrofa]**

 _Ugokenai furerareru kyori ni_

 _HAATO shimetsukerarete_

 _Me no mae no oshaberi mo tooku_

 _masa ni subete FURIIZU_

 **[Pre-coro]**

 _Jirettai mori no nemureru otome ni_

 _Tsubomi hiraku hodo amaku setsunai mitsu no ame wo…!_

 **[Coro]**

 _Sekai ga netamu hodo_

 _ubu na URURU BIIMU_

 _Doushite? furimukanai no nande?_

 _Sasayakitai koi no_

 _Jama suru kono kamen_

 _Nugisute gyutto shitai_

 _Demo, dekinai_

 _Koi no Beginner nan desu_

La voz de la [Torre] rubia de Issei realmente les sorprendió, no esperaban esto, aunque considerando que se trataba de un Ángel era de esperarse hasta cierto punto.

 **[Estrofa]**

 _Aitakute nemurezu ni kyou mo_

 _3 (San) jikan no suimin_

 _Kumachan wo me no shita ni tsurete_

 _sara ni shikou MAINASU_

 **[Pre-coro]**

 _2 (Ni) cm chijimeta SUKAATO ni kometa_

 _Sasayaka na FIGHT! ni kizuite hoshii to negau no…!_

 **[Coro]**

 _Sekai ga hoho someru ubu na shikoukairo ni_

 _Daitan ni apirenai no wa nande?_

 _Ima sugu dakishimete Kiss shite sasayaite_

 _Mahou no ano kotoba_

 _Demo, ienai_

 **[Solo de guitarra]**

Cabe decir que el castaño logró sorprenderlos de nuevo con el manejo de su guitarra, dándole más impacto a su imagen ante su séquito, sin olvidar a Sona y su propio grupo, siendo ella la más afectada al no darse cuenta como lo estaba mirando.

Esa mirada sonrojada mientras veía al castaño, quien sonreía al disfrutar de hacer lo que más amaba y había olvidado, era una imagen para no olvidar, aunque solo una persona pudo darse cuenta de ello.

 **[Pre-coro]**

 _Saisho de saigo no onegai wo kiite?_

 _Tosoishitsu no yume ko ni ooki na yuuki wo kudasai!_

 **[Coro]**

 _Sekai ga netamu hodo ubu na URURU BIIMU_

 _Doushite? furimukanai no nande?_

 _Sasayakitai koi no jama suru kono kamen_

 _Nugisute gyutto shite anata kara…_

 _Watashi Beginner nan desu_

 _Koi no Beginner nan desu_

Cabe decir que otra vez los aplausos se escucharon por parte del público, dándole cierta vergüenza a la Serafín, que solo agradecía de forma tímida los halagos por parte de sus compañeras.

También los demás eran felicitados, causando bastante alboroto en el lugar.

El castaño se acercó a la Caído, tomándola suavemente de la mano y jalándola hacia el pequeño escenario, mientras esta se dejaba guiar de forma tímida.

Daba gracias de que el ex Gobernador Azazel no la reconociera, o si no se lo recordaría a cada instante.

Repitiendo lo mismo que con Gabriel, le susurró al oído unas palabras que hicieron a la chica asentir.

Con una seña, la banda comprendió el mensaje preparando la canción que tocarían a continuación.

 **God Knows – Hirano Aya**

Mostrando la sincronización que habían logrado después de todo un mes ensayando, los chicos interpretaban la canción de modo impecable.

La albina había grabado todas las canciones anteriores, no hacía falta decir que todo era grabado en alta definición.

Incluso Azazel lo hacía, aunque sus motivos eran inciertos.

 **[Estrofa]**

 _Kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru_

 _Gomen ne nani mo dekinakute_

 _Itami wo wakachiau koto sae_

 _Anata wa yurushite kurenai..._

 **[Pre-coro]**

 _Muku ni ikiru tame furimukazu_

 _Senaka mukete satteshimau_

 _On the lonely rail..._

 **[Coro]**

 _Watashi tsuiteiku yo_

 _Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae_

 _Kitto anata wa kagayaite_

 _Koeru mirai no hate_

 _Yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni_

 _My way kasanaru yo_

 _Ima futari ni God bless..._

Rosseweise, Ophis, Neru, Kuroka, Griselda, Le Fay, Valerie y Gabriel disfrutaban de la función que su [Rey], junto a sus compañeros les regalaban.

Cabe decir que todas estaban sonrojadas, además de que estaban sorprendidas de que la Caído tuviera una gran voz, menos Gabriel que ya lo sabía.

 **[Estrofa]**

 _Todokete atsuku naru omoi wa_

 _Genjitsu tokashite samayou_

 _Aitai kimochi ni riyuu wa nai_

 _Anatae afuredasu lovin' you..._

 **[Pre-coro]**

 _Semete utsukushii yume dake wo_

 _Egakinagara oikakeyou_

 _For your lonely heart..._

 **[Coro]**

 _Yamete uso wa anata rashikunai yo_

 _Me wo mite kore kara no koto wo hanasou_

 _Watashi kakugo shiteru_

 _Kurai mirai datte_

 _Tsuyoku natte unmei kaerareru kamo ne_

 _My wish kanaetai noni_

 _Subete wa God knows..._

 **[Interludio]**

 _Anata ga ite watashi ga ite_

 _Hoka no hito wa kieteshimatta_

 _Awai yume no utsukushisa wo egakinagara_

 _Kizuato nazoru..._

 **[Coro]**

 _Dakara, watashi tsuiteiku yo_

 _Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae_

 _Kitto anata wa kagayaite_

 _Koeru mirai no hate_

 _Yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni_

 _My way kasanaru yo_

 _Ima futari ni God bless..._

Unos últimos segundos de música terminaron con la canción.

Penemue respiraba hondo con los ojos cerrados, escuchando el latir de su corazón ante la emoción que sintió al cantar.

Entonces a sus oídos llegaron los aplausos y vítores de los presentes y tenía que admitir que se sentía bien, además de que disfrutó el estar ahí.

El [Rey] del grupo Hyodo habló un poco con la pelipurpura, mientras esta asentía, antes de invocar un Flautín y entregárselo a la chica.

Repitiendo lo mismo, se acercó a la Serafín y habló brevemente con ella, para invocar un Violín y entregárselo.

Este se reunió con los integrantes del grupo, conversando sobre algo que los demás no alcanzaban a escuchar, dejándolos más intrigados a cada segundo, sobre todo al ver posicionarse a su [Torre] y [Peón] entre el grupo.

— Esta canción no está incluida en nuestro repertorio debido a cierto problema técnico que representa el interpretarla, pero con ustedes no existe ese problema — Dijo el chico a través del micrófono.

Cerró sus ojos, encomendándose a los Maous para que todo saliera bien, después de todo nunca la habían tocado.

 **Xanandra – Mago de Oz**

Tan solo en los primeros segundos pudieron darse cuenta que la canción era muy diferente a las anteriores, mostrando ser un tanto más dinámica.

Luego entendieron de qué iba el Flautín y el Violín.

Guitarra en mano, el castaño se acercó al micrófono, para emoción de su grupo y Sona.

 **[Estrofa]**

 _Ahora que me he quedado solo_

 _Que me queda poco de ti_

 _Solamente la culpa y un futuro que yo vendí_

 _Ahora que se ha acabado todo_

 _Casi antes de comenzar_

 _Voy buscando algunas respuestas pues no paro de preguntar_

 **[Pre-coro]**

 _¿Quién prescribe las pócimas de amor?_

 _Pa´ curarme de mi y lo que soy_

 _¿Quién receta sonrisas por perder y dejar ir_

 _Lo único que yo ame?_

 **[Coro]**

 _Y a pesar de que no estás_

 _Te llevo cosida en mi piel_

 _Tú recuerdo se ha instalado en mí a vivir_

 _Y aunque nunca volverás_

 _Busco en el trastero de mí_

 _Ese beso abandonado que nunca te di_

Todos los presentes ahora podían entender ese problema técnico, después de todo, la canción era en otro idioma, algo que significaría un problema para los demás estudiantes el entenderla.

Aunque debían de aceptar que este era otro nivel de música.

Rosseweise miraba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas a su novio, realmente se sentía afortunada de tenerlo.

Ya quería ver las expresiones del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, cuando se dieran cuenta de la clase de chico que en verdad era Issei, y que por capricho desecharon.

Ophis sentía su corazón latir fuertemente al verlo, y daba gracias al chico por su ayuda en entender de manera más significativa los sentimientos, ya que ahora se daba cuenta de los sentimiento que tenía por él, ya habiendo dejándoselo claro la noche pasada.

Neru estaba de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, con una sonrisa de total deleite al disfrutar de la voz del castaño, para ella él era la persona que más respetaba, después de todo lo que pasó seguía adelante sin rendirse, además de que escuchó todas sus proezas al platicar con la albina.

El volverla a la vida también contaba, además de que era una persona honorable… y atractiva en varios sentidos.

Kuroka solo reafirmaba su idea de repoblar su especie con la ayuda del chico, pero también estaba el deseo de estar con él de forma más cercana sentimentalmente, cosa que probablemente sucedería pronto, después de todo empezaba a sentir cosas por él.

 **[Estrofa]**

 _Ahora que vivo en el olvido_

 _Ahora que vivo en el ayer_

 _Que mi corazón se ha partido en miles de trocitos de ti_

 **[Pre-coro]**

 _¿Dónde está la sonrisa que olvidé?_

 _Solo queda la mueca que inventé_

 _¿Quién derriba los muros que hace tiempo levanté_

 _Para esconderme de mí?_

 **[Coro]**

 _Y a pesar de que no estás_

 _Te llevo cosida en mi piel_

 _Tú recuerdo se ha instalado en mí a vivir_

 _Y aunque nunca volverás_

 _Busco en el trastero de mí_

 _Ese beso abandonado que nunca te di_

 **[Solo]**

Sona Sitri veía con ojos suaves al castaño, realmente era un chico increíble, también se había dado cuenta que la letra hacía alusión a como se sentía él anteriormente.

Posiblemente esto fuera parte de sus antiguos sentimientos, antes de que realizara el ritual.

Aún así, no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por la música de los chicos.

Le Fay veía bajo una nueva luz al castaño, aunque esto solo era una razón más para agregar a la lista de cosas buenas del chico, deseando estar más tiempo a su lado.

También pudo darse cuenta que la letra describía su sentir hacia su antiguo grupo, quedando como una herida cicatrizada, ya que no se borrará del todo para él.

Incluso si ya no guardaba algún sentimiento por ellas, los recuerdos de los momentos aún permanecían.

Griselda sonreía con calidez viendo como el chico interpretaba la canción, disfrutando de esos momentos al máximo, sin duda estar a su lado era bastante interesante.

Si en algún momento puso en tela de juicio el haberse unido a él, eso ya había quedado en el pasado.

Ahora solo quería disfrutar un poco más la vida.

Gabriel tenía el mismo hilo de pensamientos, por primera vez se sentía viva, y eso lo demostraba la sonrisa que tenía mientras tocaba el Violín.

No es que no le gustara la vida en el Cielo, pero ahora podía disfrutar de cosas que antes le eran imposibles, gozando de

varios beneficios al ser parte de la corte del chico, siendo la más importante la imposibilidad de caer.

Se había dado cuenta hace unas semanas, pero no ha dicho nada aún, esperaba averiguar más al respecto por el momento antes de informar a su [Rey].

Por otro lado, Penemue se sentía libre, entregándose profundamente a su naturaleza como Ángel Caído, dejando las preocupaciones atrás y disfrutando en grande.

Valerie también empezaba a ver con otros ojos al chico.

Él la había ayudado a hacerse fuerte, la trataba como un igual y no como alguien que debía de ser protegida a cada momento.

También disfrutaba la compañía de las demás chicas, y ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta que su decisión de aceptar formar parte de la Nobleza del chico había sido la correcta.

El séquito Sitri disfrutaba enormemente del espectáculo, deseando interiormente saber que sorpresas tendría la Banda para el Festival Escolar.

Momo y Ruruko mostraban un enorme sonrojo al ver como el chico que amaban se movía en el escenario, aunque deseaban que pudiera tener sus propios momentos de brillar, pero algo les decía que en el Festival Escolar llegaría ese momento.

Azazel sonreía divertido, definitivamente el grupo de Hyodo Issei daría de que hablar en el evento.

Así también el Inframundo sería sacudido cuando se diera a conocer, habiendo analizado a cada miembro de su Nobleza, pudo darse cuenta del enorme potencial del equipo.

Ya quería que ese momento llegara, tenía ganas de divertirse en grande.

 **[Pre-coro]**

 _¿Quién prescribe las pócimas de amor?_

 _Pa´ curarme de mi y lo que soy_

 _¿Quién receta sonrisas por perder y dejar ir_

 _Lo único que yo ame?_

 **[Coro]**

 _Y a pesar de que no estás_

 _Te llevo cosida en mi piel_

 _Tú recuerdo se ha instalado en mí a vivir_

 _Y aunque nunca volverás_

 _Busco en el trastero de mí_

 _Ese beso abandonado que nunca te di_

 _Y a pesar de que no estás_

 _Te llevo cosida en mi piel_

 _Tú recuerdo se ha instalado en mí a vivir_

 _Y aunque nunca volverás_

 _Busco en el trastero de mí_

 _Ese beso abandonado que nunca te di_

Y así, con unas últimas notas la canción llegaba a su fin.

Obviamente los aplausos no faltaron, mientras Momo silbaba efusivamente, sonrojando al rubio y haciendo negar a Sona con ligera diversión.

Bajando del pequeño escenario, el grupo tomó un pequeño descanso, mientras el castaño se acercaba a la heredera Sitri.

— Sona, necesito un pequeño favor — Comentó con bastante seriedad.

La chica tuvo un pequeño sonrojo por la cercanía y el modo tan familiar de dirigirse a ella, pero manteniendo la compostura asintió al pedido del chico.

— Está bien, mientras me sea posible con todo gusto te ayudaré — Concedió la chica amablemente.

Ante eso, el chico relajó sus facciones dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

— Como sabes, ahora que soy un Demonio de Clase Alta este territorio queda bajo mi responsabilidad, así que quiero que me ayudes con Rias — Pidió con seriedad en su rostro.

Sona abrió los ojos ligeramente, no se esperaba eso… o quizás sí.

— Lamentablemente me es difícil ayudarte con ella… dudo mucho que se tome bien el que ya no estés bajo su mando — Expuso la chica con una pequeña mueca.

— Respecto a eso, he encontrado a una forma de hacerlo… solo necesito que me sigas la corriente — Dijo el chico mientras mostraba la máscara que Azazel le había dado.

La morena alzó una ceja, antes de negar ligeramente.

— Un disfraz no servirá y aunque disfraces tu olor, el aura que tienes te delatará — Señaló el pequeño fallo en su plan.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro, algo que sorprendió a Sona bastante, pero pudo disimularlo a tiempo.

— Eso está cubierto, solo te mostraba esta parte de mi disfraz para que pudieras reconocerme jejeje — Rió maliciosamente.

Una gota surgió en la nuca de Sona al ver al castaño actuar como un villano de caricatura de sábado por la mañana.

— Ok… no sé que estés planeando, pero cuenta conmigo — Concedió con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡Gracias! ¡De verdad! Te debo una grande Sona — Exclamó abrazando con entusiasmo a la chica y levantándole levemente del suelo.

El grupo Sitri tenía una mueca de terror al ver eso.

Conociendo a su líder, posiblemente dejaría medio muerto al castaño por tal arrebato, aunque Tsubaki esperaba otro tipo de reacción.

El grupo Hyodo se sentía levemente molesto, a excepción de Rosseweise, quien solo suspiró al ver eso.

— _ʺAunque debo de agradecer que ahora soy la primeraʺ_ — Pensó soltando otro suspiro, antes de ver nuevamente la escena frente a ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

En estos momentos, Sona Sitri no sabía qué hacer ante el acto espontáneo del castaño.

Si fuera otra persona que no fuera Issei o Serafall, posiblemente lo dejaría medio muerto ante tal atrevimiento.

Pero como este no era el caso, solo atinó a sonrojarse mientras balbuceaba cosas inentendibles, siendo esta la reacción que Tsubaki esperaba.

Confirmándole que para Sona Sitri, Hyodo Issei era alguien especial.

Una vez que el chico se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, la soltó despacio mientras se disculpaba con ella.

— L-Lo siento, no quise incomodarte — Se disculpó mientras sonreía avergonzado.

Agradecía el tener un poco más de tacto, no quería ofenderla al alejarse de ella de forma brusca, por lo que salió de su espacio personal con calma.

— N-No te preocupes… solo fue tu modo de agradecerme en el calor del momento — Le restó importancia mientras limpiaba sus gafas con los ojos cerrados.

Aunque el enorme sonrojo que tenía no pudo disimularlo, siendo visible para todos.

Ante esto Saji se había dejado caer al suelo en un cuadro depresivo mientras golpeaba el suelo con frustración.

— ¡Gahhh! ¡¿Porque siempre él…?! — Se lamentaba llorando de manera dramática.

— Si es todo entonces me retiro… chicos — Dijo una vez que controló el color de sus mejillas, aunque le fue más difícil por el comentario de su [Peón].

— Por cierto, toma — Dijo al momento de entregarle un papel con un círculo mágico impreso en él.

La chica alzó una ceja con duda al ver esto.

—No estoy viviendo en mi antigua casa… de hecho vivo en el Inframundo — Aclaró el castaño.

Sona asintió en compresión, aunque el lugar realmente le intrigaba enormemente, si pudo haber conseguido un lugar en el mundo humano.

— Mi nueva casa está en mi territorio ganado al subir de Rango en la Sociedad Demoniaca… el edificio fue un regalo por parte de Lord Y Lady Gremory, así como de los Maous, no quise desperdiciarla así que la estoy habitando actualmente — Explicó el castaño, como si leyera sus pensamientos.

Para sorpresa de la chica, ya que pudo leerla perfectamente.

— Entiendo… entonces me retiro — Dijo guardando el papel en un lugar seguro.

Aunque el ver como el chico se acercaba un poco en dirección de su oído le intrigó, más al escucharlo aspirar levemente.

— Jazmín… mi aroma favorito… tienes buenos gustos Sona… espero conocer un poco más de ti cuando te animes a visitarme — Le dijo en voz baja al oído.

La chica se sonrojó violentamente, sobre todo al escuchar lo último.

Pero al ver como el chico la encaraba de nuevo con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada cálida que la sorprendió, pudo deducir que no había segundas intenciones en ninguno de sus comentarios.

Controlando el color de sus mejillas… nuevamente, se giró para dirigirse a la puerta, pero antes de alejarse del chico se detuvo.

— Gracias por el halago… espero poder visitarte pronto… Ise-kun — Y se dirigió a la salida del lugar.

El grupo Sitri la siguió después, despidiéndose del chico mientras Momo y Ruruko le daban ánimos alzando sus pulgares.

Una vez que todos se fueron, el chico se volvió hacia los demás, parpadeando con duda ante la visión de un rubio inconsciente con un par de chichones humeantes en su cabeza.

Seguramente era obra del par de chicas con las cuales tenía una relación para poder controlarlo.

También pudo darse cuenta de que la presencia del ex Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos había desaparecido de la misma forma en que llegó.

Curiosamente eso ya no le sorprendía.

— Supongo que esperaremos a que despierte — Murmuró por lo bajo.

Antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa el sonido de su celular llamó su atención, dibujando una gran sonrisa al ver quién le estaba hablando.

Ante esto, su séquito sintió curiosidad.

Yura y Tomoe alzaron una ceja, pero no dijeron nada.

Kiryu por otro lado, tenía una expresión perdida al haber platicado con un Ángel de verdad, y no uno autoproclamado.

En otro lugar, cierto As del Arcángel Michael estornudó.

— Kaa-san, Tou-san… es bueno escucharlos — Fue lo primero que dijo después de escuchar la voz al otro lado del dispositivo.

Con eso dicho, la duda quedó resuelta para los presentes.

— Bueno… lo que pasa es que me mudé… — Conversaba con sus progenitores.

Rosseweise intuía que le preguntaban acerca de porque su cuarto estaba vacío, siendo que sus cosas personales se encontraban en su actual residencia.

— ¡Oh! Eso se debe a que tengo novia… de hecho me mudé con ella… no, ya no tenemos esa clase de relación… respecto a eso pues… — Mientras conversaba se dirigió fuera del Salón.

Un silencio incómodo reinó en el lugar, ya que todos estaban preocupados por el chico.

— Descuiden… estoy seguro que sus padres entenderán — Dijo un recuperado Saji que se reincorporaba lentamente del suelo.

Ese simple comentario relajó un poco el ambiente.

* * *

 **Residencia Hyodo – Noche**

Era de noche en la antigua casa del castaño, y los miembros femeninos del Club de Ocultismo llegaban a su hogar después de sus actividades.

— Ahhh~… hoy fue un día un tanto pesado — Se quejó Rias al dejar sus zapatos en la entrada.

— El ayudar a Ryuuzuki y su banda nos consume mucho tiempo — Comentó Akeno emulando la acción de la peli-roja.

— Aunque no puedo esperar el verlo tocar frente a toda la Escuela — Dijo la peli-roja con una sonrisa.

— ¿Mmm…? ese aroma… — Articuló Xenovia olfateando el aire.

Asia, Irina, Koneko y Ravel también percibieron el aroma tan familiar.

— Ara ara~ veo que ya llegaron… en unos momentos más estará lista la cena — Dijo la madre de Issei apareciendo desde el pasillo que daba a la cocina.

— ¡Oka-san!/¡Oka-sama! — Exclamaron en sincronía al ver a la mujer.

Realmente estaban sorprendidas al verla ahí, después de todo, los padres de Issei habían tomado unas vacaciones con el fin de relajarse un poco con respecto a lo que había pasado hace tiempo, cuando fueron secuestrados por Rizevim.

Su memoria permanecía intacta ya que no les fue alterada, después de todo ellos habían aceptado a todos a pesar de ser Demonios.

La mujer sonrió con amabilidad antes de perderse en el pasillo para llegar a la cocina.

 **Minutos más tarde**

Ahora se encontraban todos en la mesa, mientras la mujer les servía sus respectivos platillos.

Xenovia e Irina babeaban al ver esos manjares.

Asia sonreía con cariño, realmente los había extrañado.

Koneko y Ravel paseaban su vista por toda la mesa, sintiendo que algo faltaba.

Entonces Rias fue la que se dio cuenta, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar.

— Oka-sama ¿Acaso Issei no bajará a cenar? — Preguntó con una ceja alzada al ver la ausencia del chico.

— Es cierto, de seguro estará perdiendo el tiempo con algún Eroge en su cuarto — Comentó Akeno dando un bocado a su comida.

— Ero-Sempai — Articuló Koneko con el ceño fruncido.

— Ahhh~… Asia ¿Puedes…? — Suspiró Rias antes de dirigirse a su [Obispo].

— Hai Rias-Onee-sama — Respondió la chica.

Pero antes de siquiera levantarse de su asiento, la madre del chico habló.

— No será necesario — Dijo la mujer mientras le servía a su esposo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Todas las presentes parpadearon con duda ante el comentario.

— ¿Qué quiere decir Oka-sama? — Preguntó la peli-roja bastante intrigada.

Había varias posibles respuestas a esa pregunta, como que ya había cenado, o estuviera en casa de uno de sus amigos, o haciendo un contrato.

Pero recordando que llevaba tiempo sin saber de su [Peón] podría esperarse cualquier cosa.

— Bueno, él se mudó hace más de un mes de la casa — Respondió mirándolas con una sonrisa amable.

Ante esto, las chicas se petrificaron al instante mientras la peli-roja trataba de procesar lo dicho por la mujer, realmente esto no se lo esperaba.

— ¡Oh! Mi hijo está creciendo… y ahora vive con su esposa… sniff… ¡Estoy tan orgulloso! — Dijo su padre mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas viriles con una servilleta.

— Es… — Empezó Xenovia.

— po… — Le continuó Irina.

— sa… — Terminó Ravel.

Ninguna de ellas podía procesar esas palabras por más que quisieran.

Si Rias no se esperaba que el chico se hubiera mudado, el que estuviera casado era algo que se salía de toda lógica, pero aún así no podía reaccionar después de tan impactante noticia.

— Ufufu… pronto tendré nietos a los cuales consentir — Rió la mujer imaginándose a los pequeños corriendo por la casa cuando los visitaran.

Ese pequeño comentario saco de su estupor a todas sin ninguna excepción, generando una molestia colectiva ante siquiera considerar la idea.

La primera en reaccionar fue Rias, quien se levantó de su silla con el ceño fruncido, sacando de su aturdimiento a las demás en el proceso.

Pero antes de que hiciera cualquier otra cosa, un holograma surgía en la mesa, donde cierta Maid peli-plata se hacía presente.

— Ojou-sama, surgió un pedido del Archiduque — Informó de modo profesional.

La peli-roja maldijo su suerte, realmente esto era inoportuno, por lo que la búsqueda de su [Peón] debía esperar por el momento.

— Te escucho — Dijo con mirada seria.

— Ufufu — Ambos adultos seguían perdidos en sus fantasías.

 **Inframundo – Castillo Dragón**

* * *

El grupo Hyodo se hallaba en el living del Castillo, mientras comentaban la primera misión que Grayfia les había encomendado.

— Bien, según lo dicho por Grayfia, lo más probable es que nos encontremos con los grupos Gremory y Sitri — Señaló seriamente el chico.

— Nya~ podré ver a Shirone — Ronroneó la Nekoshou con una pequeña sonrisa.

Por otro lado.

— Esto es preocupante — Comentó una preocupada Rosseweise.

Pero ante esto el chico rió levemente, llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

— No gracias a Azazel-sensei — Comentó mientras les mostraba el artículo entregado por el Caído.

Al ver el artículo, todas alzaron una ceja bastante intrigadas, pero antes de comentar acerca de ser una pésima idea, el chico ya se había perdido por los pasillos, seguramente iba a su habitación.

Un incómodo silencio reinó en el lugar.

— Seguro irá a disfrazarse — Comentó Penemue en tono perezoso, rompiendo el silencio.

Todas parpadearon asimilando el comentario, antes de imaginarse el disfraz del chico, para luego estallar en carcajadas ante las diferentes imágenes graciosas que todas pensaron.

En la habitación del castaño, este buscaba algunas prendas que vio hace tiempo entre las que le consiguió Grayfia, siendo específicamente las que eran para presentarse en la alta sociedad.

— Bingo — Murmuró al encontrar lo que buscaba.

Con calma empezó a vestirse, colocándose las prendas y los pequeños accesorios.

Cuando hubo finalizado, tomó la máscara dada por Azazel, sonriendo antes de colocársela y mirarse al espejo.

— Solo le falta mi toque personal — Dijo invocando un círculo mágico sobre él.

Una vez que todo terminó, no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que veía, para después concentrarse en la pieza de [Rey] y usar su habilidad especial antes de usar el líquido que eliminaba su olor.

— Esto será divertido — Murmuró con una sonrisa torcida.

[Esperemos que no se precipiten y tengas tiempo de explicar esto socio]

Murmuró con preocupación en voz baja.

De vuelta con las chicas, estas ya se habían puesto sus trajes de batalla, y ahora esperaban a su [Rey] para ir al lugar de la misión.

Entonces escucharon pasos bajando las escaleras, mismas que llevaban a los pisos superiores.

Todas se alertaron al sentir un aura desconocida en el lugar, por lo que rápidamente se posicionaron en pose de batalla, maldiciendo mentalmente tal descuido y disculpándose internamente con su [Rey] ante el inminente destrozo que causarían al repeler un posible ataque.

Todas a excepción de Ophis.

Entonces pudieron ver la figura descender por la escalera, tensándolas aún más.

Clap

Clap

Clap

El personaje desconocido estaba de pie en el acceso a las escaleras, pudiendo ser visible para todas las presentes.

Rosseweise se relajó casi de inmediato, intuyendo que sucedía al reconocer cual era la identidad del desconocido.

En cambio, las demás analizaron al desconocido apenas pudieron verlo.

Vestía pantalones de cuero negro con dos correas en su pierna izquierda, botas negras con espuelas a juego.

En su cintura había un cinturón algo flojo, llevando enfundada una pistola color blanco en su lado derecho, posiblemente algún artefacto mágico.

Un tipo de traje negro con varios detalles cubría su torso, siendo poco visible debido a la chaqueta roja que portaba, esta formaba una pequeña capa a partir de la cintura y llegando hasta sus tobillos

Guantes blancos en sus manos y correas a la altura de los hombros, mientras una especie de felpa negra cubría el cuello interior de la prenda.

Era rubio, con cabello revuelto pero con estilo que cubría parcialmente la parte izquierda de su cara, mientras una parte caía al frente por sus hombros y otra parte por su espalda.

Pero lo que más les llamó la atención fue que llevaba una máscara color rojo con detalles dorados, pareciendo un antifaz electrónico, mostrando unos brillantes ojos color dorado con la esclerótica de color negro.

Este sonreía con cierta elegancia, incluso su porte de Noble les llamaba la atención.

— ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó Kuroka con cautela.

Por otro lado, Neru había entrecerrado los ojos antes de dejar caer su mandíbula hasta el suelo, recomponiéndose rápidamente para cruzarse de brazos con un pequeño sonrojo, realmente la había engañado.

— ¿Acaso ya me olvidaste…? No me lo esperaba de ti Kuro-chan — Dijo teatralmente, mientras una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Cabe decir que su voz había cambiado después de colocarse a la máscara.

Le Fay fue la siguiente en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, cubriéndose el rostro avergonzado con su sombrero.

— No juegues conmigo Nya~ — Dijo la Nekoshou con una sonrisa peligrosa.

Gabriel y Penemue fueron las siguientes, desviando la mirada con un gran sonrojo al percatarse de la embarazosa situación.

El rubio mantenía su sonrisa traviesa, misma que se deformó a una sonrisa más grande y ¿Temblorosa?

Ante la mirada incrédula de unas, irritada de Kuroka y avergonzada de otras, el sujeto se cubrió la boca mientras pequeños espasmos podían verse en su cuerpo.

— Pff… jejeje… umjujuju ¡jajajaja! — Empezó a reírse sin control.

Este se sujetaba el estomago con una mano mientras con otra se sostenía de la pared.

Kuroka se irritó aún más.

[Jejeje… si ellas no pudieron reconocerte, entonces Rias Gremory no tiene ninguna oportunidad compañero]

Una voz que todas reconocían muy bien había hablado.

Kuroka parpadeó confundida, mientras las que aún no se habían dado cuenta, abrieron sus ojos ante la realización.

El rubio, quién ya se había recuperado, dirigió su mano a la máscara, retirándola lentamente.

Kuroka jadeó al ver como unos ojos color miel le dedicaban una divertida mirada.

A pesar de que su cabello seguía de color dorado, su cara no había cambiado en nada, por lo que rápidamente pudieron reconocerlo.

— Amm… yo… sucede que… pensaba que quizás — Empezó balbucear con un tremendo sonrojo al comprender la jugarreta del chico.

— Jajaja no te preocupes… aunque debo decirlo… te ves endemoniadamente linda cuando estás avergonzada — Comentó con una sonrisa divertida.

La Nekoshou se sonrojó aún más si era posible ante el comentario, mientras un cúmulo de vapor se formaba sobre su cabeza.

Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada, realmente pasó por alto el accesorio dado por Azazel para que el chico escondiera su identidad.

Las demás se sentían igual de avergonzadas, aunque no pudieron evitar sentirse irritadas ante el comentario respecto a la Nekoshou.

— Y ustedes no se quedan atrás, Val-chan, Fay-chan, Neru-chan, Bri-chan… incluso Mue-chan y Gris-chan… recordare este momento durante mucho tiempo — Dijo con una expresión suave y una pequeña sonrisa.

Las nombradas solo desviaron la mirada, ese fue un golpe bajo por parte del chico.

Además de que su actual apariencia no ayudaba en nada, realmente se veía apuesto con esas ropas y ese peinado, incluso el cabello rubio le sentaba bien… muy bien.

Casi parecía un príncipe.

Ophis se reía levemente de la situación, aunque también tenía un leve sonrojo ante la apariencia del castaño… ahora rubio.

Rosseweise suspiró, pero no pudo evitar tener una pequeña sonrisa, todas querían al castaño de una u otra forma y eso era lo que importaba.

Cruzando su mirada con él, pudo ver como esta expresaba sus sentimientos por ella, sonrojándola en el acto, pero sin apartar la mirada grabando la imagen del chico en archivos de ocasiones especiales.

— Entonces… es hora de irnos — Dijo al ver como todas estaban ya preparadas.

Esas simples palabras lograron devolver la seriedad al momento.

Acercándose a ellas, invocó un círculo de tele transporte para todos.

— No tardaremos Fay-chan — Se despedía de la pequeña maga.

Entonces sintió un tirón en su manga.

Dirigiendo su mirada pudo ver como la maga rubia lo tenía sujeto mientras su mirada se mostraba baja.

— ¿Fay-chan…? — Articuló lentamente.

— Ise-sama… yo… yo… — Pronunciaba aferrándose más al chico.

Entonces de su bolsillo surgió un brillo que él conocía muy bien, cancelando el salto al desaparecer el círculo mágico.

Las demás guardaban silencio.

Gracias a Rosseweise y Kuroka ellas sabían que la pequeña maga quería estar más cerca del castaño.

El par comentó que desde hace tiempo buscaba pasar tiempo a solas con él, ya sea pidiéndole que le llevara de compras o simplemente conversando acerca de sus aventuras pasadas.

— Fay… — Murmuró al comprender lo que la chica quería.

Sacando su estuche de su bolsillo, extrajo un [Peón] del interior.

— _ʺUn [Obispo] sería la mejor opción, pero solo me quedan 7 [Peones]ʺ_ — Pensó dando un suspiro un tanto frustrado.

Inclinándose sobre la maga, tomó una de sus manos para depositar la pieza en ella.

La chica lazó su mirada rápidamente, encontrándose con una mirada cálida por parte del chico.

Una sonrisa enorme adornó el rostro de Le Fay al entender que el chico la había aceptado.

— Gracias por dejarme estar a su lado Ise-sama — Pronunció en tono bajo mientras llevaba la pieza a su pecho, al tiempo que esta brillaba intensamente.

— Le Fay Pendragon, bajo el nombre de Hyodou Issei de la Casa de los Dragones, te pido que me sirvas de ahora en adelante como mi siervo y familia, desde este momento eres mi [Peón] — Recitó el chico.

La pieza había desaparecido en el pecho de la chica, misma que sintió como su poder mágico crecía dentro de ella.

— No, gracias a ti por permanecer a mi lado — Murmuró en un tono bajo que solamente la chica escuchó, antes de acariciar su mejilla con cariño.

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír hermosamente al escuchar lo dicho por el rubio.

Su mirada se desvió a las demás, quienes la miraban con una sonrisa de aceptación.

— Entonces, nos vamos — Dijo Issei colocándose la máscara e invocando nuevamente el círculo de transporte, desapareciendo del lugar.

 **Afueras de la Ciudad de Kuoh**

El grupo Hyodo apareció en lo que parecía una clase de almacén abandonado.

— Esto es muy cliché — Comentó el rubio enmascarado con voz plana.

De un momento a otro, su campo visual cambió a uno más tecnológico, mostrando algunos datos de la estructura frente a él, además de que podía ver la fecha y hora.

El chico no pudo evitar parpadear confundido, sobre todo cuando vio un mensaje en su campo de visión.

[Sincronización con Dividing Gear Completa]

[Configuración del Hechizo Face Art Almacenada]

Realmente eso no se lo esperaba.

— _ʺDraig ¿Alguna idea de lo que sucedió?ʺ_ — Preguntó a su residente interno.

[Acabo de darme cuenta, esa máscara es como un [Sacred Gear], acaba de vincularse con el [Dividing Gear] por lo que podrás usarlo sin invocar el Guantelete Blanco, además de que memorizó el hechizo de cambio de apariencia, por lo que solo basta ponerte la máscara y automáticamente cambiarás]

Fue la respuesta del Dragón.

— _ʺYa veo… eso es genial, me podrá ser de mucha ayudaʺ_ — Pensó al darse cuenta de las posibilidades futuras de esa función.

Volteando a ver a su séquito, su mirada se concentró en la Dhampire, antes de acercarse a ella y tomarla por los hombros.

Esta se sorprendió un poco, pero pudo sentir como el chico la miraba cálidamente bajo esa máscara.

— Valerie, muéstranos cuanto has mejorado — Pronunció con tono suave.

Todos los demás sirvientes tenían expresiones de sorpresa en sus rostros, incluyendo a la nombrada, pero rápidamente se recuperó para sonreír con autosuficiencia.

— Ya verás de lo que soy capaz Ise-san — Dijo con seguridad.

Girándose, entró a la propiedad a paso lento y calmado.

— Kuroka, levanta una barrera y cúbrela de cualquier ataque que pueda ser peligroso — Ordenó mientras se daba la vuelta.

El chico había tomado el papel de Líder, por lo que usaba sus nombres de forma profesional.

La Nekoshou asintió, para después dirigir su mirada a donde se había ido la Dhampire.

Gracias al Senjutsu, pudo sentir el par de presencias y su nivel de energía, deduciendo que la chica no tendría problemas en acabar con ellos.

El chico dio un salto hasta quedar sobre el edificio frente al lugar, el cual parecía una vieja mansión a punto de derrumbarse, quedando se pie en el techo de estilo japonés.

Las chicas lo imitaron, ganando una mirada amplia del almacén, aunque no pudieran ver el interior del sitio.

La Nekoshou invocó un enorme círculo mágico, formando una barrera alrededor de todo el sitio cubriendo bastante terreno.

 **Interior del almacén**

La Dhampire caminaba por el lugar en total alerta, escaneando el sitio con su vista mejorada mientras pequeños círculos mágicos la rodeaban.

— **Kukukuku… parece que alguien se entrometió donde no debía —** Habló una voz tenebrosa que retumbó por todo el lugar.

— **Esto será divertido, después de todo no he tenido ni siquiera un poco de diversión con las débiles presas que han llegado hasta aquí —** Otra voz, aunque esta sonaba rasposa.

De entre las sombras, surgieron dos sujetos fornidos y altos, quienes tenían una sonrisa perversa en sus rostros, mientras uno se relamía de forma sádica.

— **Que empiece la diversión —** Dijo el segundo que habló.

Este se empezó a transformar en lo que parecía una quimera, que gruñó con fuerza antes de rodearse de poder Demoniaco.

[CRIMSON FLASH ULTIMATE]

BOOMMMM

El lugar voló en mil pedazos, desapareciendo por completo el almacén.

 **Con los espectadores**

Segundos antes, todos habían sentido como un poder Demoniaco crecía de forma peligrosa, para después oír un gruñido.

BOOMMMM

La explosión sacudió el lugar completo, aunque gracias a la barrera hecha por Kuroka, esta no llamó la atención de las autoridades humanas.

Una gran cantidad de humo limitaba la visibilidad de lo que ahora era un campo de batalla en total intemperie, sin lugar en donde esconderse.

Entre el humo se podían observar tres siluetas.

Una vez que el humo se despejó, todos pudieron identificar a la Vampiro totalmente ilesa, mientras los círculos mágicos que la rodeaban brillaban en azul.

— **Una barrera… ya veo… parece que podrás entretenernos un poco más —** Habló una de las otras siluetas, que se reveló como una bestia.

La otra, quien era un humano en apariencia, empezó a crecer mientras tomaba su verdadera forma, siendo la figura de un Oni, quien poseía una espada en su mano derecha y un hacha en la izquierda.

La rubia solo entrecerró los ojos, antes de que se iluminaran en carmesí, mismo color del aura que la rodeaba.

[Kamikaze Zombie]

Invocó su ataque, siendo un par de pequeños zombies.

Uno poseía una espada Claymor, mientras otro sostenía un par de espadas cortas.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos, mientras los círculos mágicos desaparecían, indicando que su defensa había sido descartada.

Kuroka pudo sentir el cambio en la magia de la chica, algo que la hizo sonreír con malicia traviesa.

El rubio enmascarado pudo observar perfectamente la nueva configuración de la barrera mágica que cubría a la Vampiro gracias a su máscara, la cual analizó las estadísticas del enemigo y le dio un pequeño informe de sus habilidades.

Sin duda este era un artículo interesante.

Comenzando a moverse torpemente, ambos zombies se dirigieron hacia el par de Demonios Vagabundos, quienes se dejaron ir sobre los pequeños monstruos.

El que tenía la Claymor empezaba a atacar al Oni, mientras el que tenía las espadas cortas se dejó ir sobre la quimera.

En ese instante, dos círculos mágicos irrumpieron en el lugar, dando paso a los séquitos Gremory y Sitri.

— Este es el lugar… — Habló la peli-roja, mirando con una clara sorpresa el estado del lugar.

Este era menos que escombros.

Además de que una chica ya se encontraba ahí, peleando contra los Demonios que ella tenía que exterminar.

También le llamó la atención ver a Sona y su Nobleza en el lugar.

— Sona… no esperaba verte — Comentó casual la peli-roja.

— Rias… recibí la orden de Onee-sama, dijo que estos Demonios eran inusualmente fuertes y quizás necesitarías ayuda — Dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes como era su costumbre.

— Rias-sama — Musitó la pequeña albina al mirar donde se desarrollaba el encuentro.

— ¿Eh? Esa no es… ¡Valerie! — Exclamó el pequeño Dhampiro al reconocer a la otra Daywalker.

El grupo Gremory abrió sus ojos al reconocer a dicha figura.

— ¡! ¡Arriba! — Señaló Koneko al edificio tras ellos, mientras sus orejas y cola eran visibles.

Girándose, ambos grupos pudieron ver algunas siluetas sobre la edificación que señalaba la Loli.

Desde la perspectiva de los Gremory y los Sitri, las siluetas no se distinguían del todo debido a la enorme luna que brillaba tras ellos.

Pero aún así, la figura al centro de ellos era la que tenía una presencia más preocupante.

— ¡! — Todo el grupo Gremory sintió un escalofrío al ver una silueta fantasmal detrás de la figura desconocida.

Una silueta que todos pudieron identificar perfectamente.

Cubierta de una túnica totalmente raída, mientras les apuntaba con una enorme hoz, mirándolos con esos ojos rojos que atravesaban sus almas.

— Grim Reaper — Susurró Rias queriendo retroceder ante la sensación de peligro extremo que rodeaba al sujeto.

Ante esto, Sona y su séquito mostraron confusión por el nombre pronunciado.

Ellos ya habían reconocido al castaño.

Sona debía admitir que si no fuera por la máscara y el haber reconocido a las chicas que lo acompañaban no hubiera visto a través del disfraz.

Regresando con el grupo Gremory, estos se sacudieron la sensación que les provocó ver esa manifestación, siendo la peli-roja la primera en hablar.

— ¿Quiénes son? — Preguntó con autoridad.

Preocupación, eso era lo que sentía en estos momentos, ya que delante de ella estaba un posible enemigo, pero lo más preocupante era saber cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Aunque la verdadera pregunta era ¿Qué buscaba?

Pero rápidamente una posibilidad empezaba a formarse en su mente recordando a la rubia que combatía contra los Demonios Vagabundos.

— Es descortés el preguntar el nombre de otra persona sin haberse presentado antes… ¿No lo crees? — Fue la respuesta del enmascarado.

Rias frunció el ceño ante tal respuesta, olvidándose de lo que pasaba tras ella.

Kiba entrecerró los ojos ante tal respuesta, preparándose para invocar sus Espadas Demoniacas al primer movimiento hostil.

— Buenas noches, mi nombre es Sona Sitri… y estoy a cargo de esta ciudad — Habló de repente el [Rey] del grupo Sitri.

— Al menos alguien aquí tiene modales… es un placer conocer el nombre de tan hermosa dama — Respondió el enmascarado con voz inexpresiva, antes de dirigirse a la morena con amabilidad y una pequeña reverencia.

La peli-roja se giró a ver a su mejor amiga, quien levemente sonrojada limpiaba sus lentes con un pañuelo, antes de colocárselos y devolverle la mirada a Rias.

— ¿Qué? Él tiene un punto — Respondió a la pregunta silenciosa de la Heredera Gremory.

La peli-roja solo se limitó a soltar un suspiro en derrota, antes de tomar una postura orgullosa.

— Soy Rias Gremory… y esta ciudad está bajo mi protección — Se presentó con elegancia, el pecho erguido y los ojos cerrados.

Al abrir sus ojos, pudo ver como el desconocido estaba de brazos cruzados mientras dirigía su mirada hacia donde la Dhampire seguía su pelea, pasando totalmente de ella.

— ¡No me ignores! — Exclamó moviendo sus brazos a modo de puchero.

Sus siervos solo se limitaron a verla con pena.

— Ufufu… — Excepto cierta [Reina] sádica.

— ¡Oh! Disculpa… ¿Dijiste algo? — Preguntó el enmascarado inocentemente.

Ante esto, su grupo y el de Sona Sitri rieron levemente al ver como Rias se tambaleaba perdiendo todo su orgullo.

— Tú… ¡Estás muerto! — Exclamó con sus ojos brillando amenazadoramente mientras un aura rojiza la envolvía.

Alzando su mano, un círculo mágico brilló antes de que una masa de poder rojizo saliera de él.

El enmascarado enfocó su vista en el ataque que se acercaba peligrosamente a él, mientras sus ojos dejaban de ser dorados cambiando a color azul brillante.

[Dividing Gear]

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

Fueron las palabras que pudo leer en la imagen digital que la máscara le otorgaba, al tiempo que se activaba su habilidad especial.

Esto causó que el poder de la destrucción del Clan Bael se redujera a gran velocidad.

Cuando llegó a él.

Fzz

Su cabello se movió debido a que el ataque fue convertido en una simple brisa nocturna.

Todos los presentes dejaron caer sus mandíbulas ante esto.

Rias no se lo podía creer, este sujeto acababa de neutralizar su ataque sin siquiera moverse.

El grupo Gremory tenía ideas parecidas, e inconscientemente dieron un paso hacia atrás.

Sona no sabía que el castaño podía hacer eso, aunque una idea empezaba a aflorar en su mente y a pesar de sonar descabellada no encontraba otra explicación.

Su grupo simplemente no reaccionaba, aunque la pequeña Shinigami lo veía bajo una nueva luz de respeto.

Otro motivo para admirar al [Sekiryuutei].

— Parece ser que no eres capaz de mantener la cabeza fría en algunas situaciones… pero regresando al tema responderé a la cortesía mostrada por Sona-san — Comentó mientras misteriosamente las penumbras que impedían verlo se disipaban.

Estas mismas seguían cubriendo a las chicas, solo dejando apreciar algunos pequeños detalles además de sus ojos.

Estos veían al séquito Gremory con dureza, no es que estos se hayan dado cuenta realmente

Empezando a mostrar un poco de su aura, el Grupo Gremory pudo observar de nuevo aquella manifestación, misma que flotaba sobre el chico y que le daba cierto aire aterrador.

Tomando una pose de superioridad extendió sus manos antes de hacer una ligera reverencia colocando una mano en su pecho.

— Mi nombre es… Spectra Phantom… un placer — Dijo solemnemente con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban dorados y poderosos.

* * *

Así termina el segunda capítulo de este fic.

Cuando publiqué el primero ya llevaba casi un tercio de este escrito.

Como pueden ver, el rumbo que ha tomado la historia es diferente de los demás, principalmente porque no conozco nada del mundo Assasin's creed's y porque nunca fue mi intención ir por ese camino.

No sé cuánto tarde en actualizar ya que también debo ponerme al corriente con mis demás historias, las cuales dejé sin actualizar durante mucho tiempo debido a la falta de inspiración.

Actualmente llevo un proyecto de otro fic de Highschool con tres capítulos, pero que aún no publicaré debido a que me sería más difícil el avanzar con las demás historias.

Sé que sonará casi como spoiler, pero si quieren averiguar primero deberé terminar al menos uno de mis fics.

He leído sus comentarios y realmente agradezco el que dejen sus reviews.

Tomando en cuenta esto haré algunas aclaraciones.

La historia posiblemente tendrá tres arcos.

El harem será la mayoría de su Título Nobiliario, aunque estoy pensando en que quizás agregue a Serafall.

Serán caps de veinte mil palabras.

El termino Datenryu lo tomé de la Datenryu no Yoroi de Azazel.

Esto lo traduje como Dragón Caído, aunque podría traducirse como Dragón Celestial Caído.

 **Título Nobiliario**

 **Rey: Hyodo Issei [Spectra Phantom] Bakugan New Vestroia**

 **Reina: Ophis Ouroboros [Tokisaki Kurumi] Date a Live**

 **Obispo: Rosseweise**

 **Obispo: Valerie Tepes**

 **Torre: Gabriel**

 **Torre: Kuroka**

 **Caballo: Neru [Saber] Fate Stay Night Extra**

 **Caballo: Griselda Quarta**

 **Peón: Penemue**

 **Peón: Le Fay Pendragon**

 **Peón: ?**

 **Peón: ?**

 **Peón: ?**

 **Peón: ?**

 **Peón: ?**

 **Peón: ?**

Los miembros ya los he escogido.

Ese fue todo el espacio informativo, nos veremos en la próxima actualización.


	3. Chapter 3

**Respondiendo Reviews**

 **Silverius:** Respecto a tu sugerencia, lo pensé mejor y ella no estará en el harem, ya que tengo planes para ella muajajaja respecto a tu otra sugerencia, ya la había pensado pero no estará en el harem tampoco, ya que tenía pensado otro rol para ella.

 **:** Es tentador, pero no he seguido la serie desde hace mucho, por lo que no tendría suficiente material, pero aún así es algo a tomar en cuenta.

 **ZeruXT:** Lo sé, y estoy trabajando en ello ya que me lo he planteado desde el segundo cap, respecto a Liliht, pronto aparecerá y espero sea de tu agrado el rol que le daré.

 **Alexzero:** Gracias

 **Colocolo4178:** Gran observación, pero errónea, si bien las chicas se sonrojan al ver a Issei en perspectiva de chico atractivo no va más allá de eso, ya que es una reacción natural a un chico guapo. Quiero construir las relaciones a otro nivel, y espero cumplir con las expectativas de los lectores en ese aspecto.

 **Bluzangetsu:** Bueno, respecto a la clandestinidad de su estatus e identidad secreta e debe a que un lector me dio una idea hace tiempo, por ello lo he mantenido así, respecto a lo demás se me ghace un poco cliché, así que espero que el rumbo de esta historia te agrade.

 **10ZO 69:** Es cierto, respecto a su reacción se verá en un futuro cercano.

 **Sergioqsc:** Gracias por tu comentario, respecto al harem, ya me había dado cuenta de ello por eso quise incluirlas, cuando todo se sepa será una gran bomba muajajaja.

 **Zafir09:** Respecto de agregarla a la Nobleza de Issei, realmente lo pensé, pero quise ir más al canon de las novelas ligeras, además de que tengo otros planes para ella.

 **The Demon Forgotten:** Gracias por tu comentario, tomaré en cuenta las canciones que sugeriste.

 **Fenix92:** Gracias por tu comentario, desgraciadamente no pondré canciones en español.

 **Issei92:** Su vestuario será el rojo por el momento, después agregaré una pequeña sorpresa, respecto a su apariencia física prefiero mantenerlo así ya que no me quiero alejar tanto del personaje original.

 **El primordial:** Respecto a los miembros sugeridos, lamentablemente los puestos ya están ocupados, además de que quise salirme un poco de los personajes más usados en otros fics.

 **Weiss72:** Gracias por tu comentario, y déjame decirte que también es uno de mis personajes favoritos.

 **Chris0182k:** Gracias por comentar brother.

 **Kalez The Dark Storm:** Gracias por tu comentario, realmente quería hacer un fic donde no se saliera tanto del universo DXD.

 **97efrenn:** Gracias por tu comentario, así si dan ganas de seguir escribiendo jejeje.

 **Jeffersongongora: Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Jigokunophoenix:** Gracias por comentar.

 **Aten92:** Bien, espero sea de tu agrado la continuación, gracias por tu comentario.

 **Dferidxd:** Gracias por tu comentario.

 **XDaniuchihaX:** Gracias por tu comentario.

 **Isei2003:** Gracias brother.

 **El Primordial385:** Bienvenido brother.

 **Maestro de la fiamma oscura:** Tiempo sin saber de ti brother, agradezco el comentario.

 **ChronoDragon089:** No las odia y no tiene nada que perdonar, pero ya no las aceptará.

 **Fenix92:** Gracias por comentar, lamentablemente no pondré ninguna canción en español para el festival.

 **Wolf1990:** Gracias men.

 **Incoxnito666:** No sé cada cuanto subiré, y trataré que sean varios capítulos.

 **Miguel234:** Gracias.

 **Refres200:** Aquí está.

 **Gracias a todos por dejar sus comentarios.**

— Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones… — Persona normal hablando.

[Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones…] Seres Sellados hablando.

— _ʺSiento que Lilith-tan extraña a su Onii-chanʺ —_ Persona normal pensando.

El universo Highschool DXD y sus personajes pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi quien es su respectivo autor.

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Reunión**

Spectra Phantom

Ese era el nombre que retumbaba en la mente del grupo Gremory, quienes veían con cautela al enmascarado, el cual se erguía después de inclinarse levemente ante ellos.

La presencia de este sujeto tenía en alerta a la peli-roja y su grupo, sobre todo por el aura que emanaba.

Era densa y peligrosa.

Por otro lado, Rias veía de reojo al séquito Sitri y le llenaba de inmensas dudas el actuar tan tranquilo que mostraban.

Sona Sitri también se mostraba bastante calmada, lo que le sorprendía, ya que se esperaba una mirada analítica de la chica para con el sujeto frente a ellos.

PAM

Un sonido seco llamó la atención de Rias y compañía, logrando ver como una bestia parecida a una quimera había atrapado un pequeño cuerpo entre sus garras, aprisionándola contra el suelo.

CLANG

CLANG

Por otro lado, el Oni tenía problemas para bloquear los ataques de su oponente, quien balanceaba su espada con gran habilidad, provocando pequeños cortes en el Demonio Vagabundo.

En ese momento la quimera se abalanzó contra la Dhampire, ocasionando que los integrantes del Club de Ocultismo salieran de su ligero estupor.

— Koneko, Yuto — Ordenó simplemente.

Los nombrados comprendieron la silenciosa orden de su ama y se movieron con intenciones de ayudar a la rubia de ojos rojos.

Sin embargo se encontraron con algo que no esperaban y que los detuvo al instante.

— Rias-sama, hay una barrera — Dijo la pequeña peli-blanca.

Kiba intentó penetrarla con su espada, pero no causó ni siquiera una pequeña rasgadura.

— Tsk, entonces la derribaré yo misma — Dijo mientras creaba un ataque del Poder de la Destrucción.

¡PAM!

Fue el sonido que hizo a la peli-roja retrasar su ataque al desconcentrarse.

Observando dentro de la barrera todos pudieron ver como la quimera salía proyectada después de encontrarse con la barrera invisible que protegía a la Dhampire, que era rodeada de varios círculos mágicos los cuales se movían alrededor de ella antes de desaparecer.

Saliendo de su sorpresa, Rias descargó la esfera de energía carmesí que tenía en su mano en contra de la barrera.

¡BOOMMM!

Una nube de humo surgió después del impacto, para que al desvanecerse mostrara la barrera totalmente intacta.

— ¡Pero qué…! — Exclamó Rias al ver que su ataque no había funcionado.

— Necesitaras más que eso para pasar a través de mi barrera reforzada con Senjutsu Nya~ — Oyeron decir a una voz.

Sona y compañía ya la había notado hace tiempo, así que solamente se limitaban a ver la escena frente a ellos con total calma.

— ¡Nee-sama! — Exclamó la pequeña albina al verla.

Ella estaba de pie a un par de metros de ellos, mientras su mano derecha se hallaba alzada al tiempo que una leve capa de energía la rodeaba.

— Shirone, cuánto tiempo Nya~ — Canturreó la Nekoshou con una sonrisa traviesa.

Aunque una mirada de total decepción adornaba su rostro, a pesar de lo dicho por el chico le era difícil no sentirse así hacia su pequeña hermana.

La nombrada sintió un pequeño escalofrío ante la mirada que su hermana mayor le daba, ya que transmitía algo que ella no identificaba muy bien.

Entonces, la peli-roja fue la que rompió el silencio que se había formado en esos instantes.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Kuroka? ¿Por qué ayudas a este tipo? — Preguntó Rias con suma seriedad.

— Nya~ porque es mi nuevo amo — Respondió la nombrada con una pequeña sonrisa.

El grupo Gremory alzó una ceja ante la respuesta de la chica.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo más, notaron un pico de energía mágica dentro de la barrera por lo que dirigieron su mirada hacia el interior.

La primera en abrir sus ojos en incredulidad fue Akeno.

Dentro de la barrera, la quimera se reincorporaba poco a poco después de ser despedida con fuerza cuando chocó contra la barrera invisible que protegía a la chica.

Apretando los dientes, fijó su vista en la rubia, la cual dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa complacida mientras sus ojos brillaban rojizos, sacándolo de quicio.

— **Maldita… —** Articuló por lo bajo, antes de ser rodeado por múltiples círculos de varios tamaños que lo hicieron abrir los ojos con terror.

[¡GREATEST CAUTION!]

De los círculos surgieron ataques de varios elementos que bombardearon a la quimera sin que esta pudiera reaccionar a tiempo.

¡BOOMMM!

Incluso el suelo se sacudió un poco por los diversos impactos en el campo de batalla.

— Eso fue… — Susurró sin poder creérselo la morena Gremory.

Obviamente esta reacción llamó la atención de Rias, Gasper y Asia.

— ¿Qué sucede Akeno? — Preguntó a su [Reina].

— Ese fue un ataque mágico de alto nivel, el cual actúa de manera que combina el ataque y la defensa — Explicó vagamente sin dejar de ver la nube de humo que levantó el ataque anterior.

El trío parpadeó ante la explicación, entendiendo lo que quiso decir al ser los ataques mágicos su especialidad.

Pero aún así no explicaba del todo en qué consistía dicho hechizo.

— [Greatest Caution] es un hechizo de alto nivel debido a su complejidad y gasto de poder mágico — Explicó Sona mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

Todos los presentes centraron su atención a la morena, quien miraba analítica la batalla dentro de la barrera.

Kuroka sonrió divertida por las reacciones de todos y por que la chica Sitri realmente le caía bien.

— La barrera está camuflada por lo que pasa desapercibida a la vista, pero si la tocas quedas marcado como objetivo para un ataque casi imposible de esquivar… es un hechizo aterrador y pocos son los que son capaces de ejecutarlo bien — Explicó Sona con respeto en su voz.

Esa explicación dejó fríos a los Gremory, sin duda la chica había aprendido nuevos trucos.

Aunque Gasper se sintió alegre por su amiga.

De regreso al interior de la barrera, la nube de humo se disipó mostrando a la quimera sin un brazo y con heridas en todo el cuerpo.

— **Maldita… ¡Te mataré! —** Exclamó el otro Demonio al ver a su compañero caído.

Pero antes de cualquier cosa el pequeño zombie se interpuso en el camino, para después lanzarse sobre él.

El Demonio gruño molesto, antes de ver como el otro zombie se unía a la pelea, lo que le dificultó el poder defenderse.

Con facilidad ambos zombies penetraron su defensa para empezar a conectar ataques devastadores, causándole heridas y daños graves, para después aferrarse a él en su cintura y pecho.

Ambos seres pequeños empezaron a brillar bajo la mirada aterrada del Oni.

— **¡Ahhh! ¡Noooo! —** Fue lo que alcanzó a gritar.

¡BOOMMM!

El lugar se volvió a sacudir por la explosión que envolvió al Demonio Vagabundo.

— Parece que se terminó — Dijo de improvisto la voz masculina de Spectra.

El grupo Gremory saltó levemente en su sitio, ya que el enmascarado se encontraba entre las herederas Gremory y Sitri y nadie lo sintió moverse.

— Puedes disipar la barrera Kuroka — Ordenó con voz calma.

Rias maldijo el haber pasado ese detalle por alto para disipar la barrera, ya que la Nekoshou estaba indefensa y pudo haberla incapacitado sin dañarla.

O eso creía.

Ya que estaba pasando por alto al grupo del enmascarado y que de intentar algo contra Kuroka, ellos hubieran intervenido al instante.

— Hai~ — La Nekoshou bajó su mano mientras la energía alrededor de ella se disipaba.

— ¡Valerieeeee! — El primero en saltar al que fuera el campo de batalla fue Gasper.

La rubia fue tomada por sorpresa cuando el pequeño Dhampiro se aferró a su cintura, pero rápidamente supero la sorpresa y le acarició la cabeza con cariño.

Cuando el enmascarado dio un paso en dirección a Valerie, sintió un par de filos en su cuello, reconociendo la Sacro espada Demoniaca y a Durandal, además de que círculos mágicos lo rodearon, cortesía de Rias y Akeno, por lo que se detuvo al instante.

— Aún no me has dicho que quieres en este lugar… o mejor dicho, que quieres con Valerie — Más que pregunta fue una demanda.

El rubio ni siquiera se inmutó, a diferencia de algunos miembros de su séquito, quienes se tensaron ante la amenaza hacia su amo.

Especialmente Neru, quien movió ligeramente su mano hacia su espalda en busca de su espada, pero pudo vislumbrar una mirada furtiva de su [Rey], por lo que desistió de su intento ante la muda orden de este.

— El trabajo está hecho Spectra-sama… solo queda terminarlo — Dijo la Dhampire ya estando frente al chico.

Su vestimenta consistía en un vestido blanco de volantes con detalles negros que dejaba la espalda y hombros al descubierto.

Llevaba un peto de armadura que cubría su abdomen y pechos, también dos placas que caían por su cadera, así como guantes metálicos hasta los codos donde tenía unas mangas abultadas separadas del vestido.

Bajo el vestido se podía observar piezas metálicas cubriendo sus piernas, su cabello estaba atado en una cola alta por un moño negro dando la apariencia de una princesa guerrera y acentuando su belleza ante los ojos de todos.

Cabe decir que al momento en que ella se inclinó ante él, la expresión de Rias y compañía no tenía precio.

Kiba y Xenovia aflojaron el agarre de sus armas por tal escena, dejando libre el cuello del rubio enmascarado en el proceso, mientras Rias y Akeno disipaban los círculos mágicos debido al shock que sentían.

Asia también estaba sorprendida, mientras Koneko dejaba caer su rostro neutro por la sorpresa para luego mirar como su hermana se ponía al lado de la Dhampire y repetía la acción.

— Bien hecho Valerie, estoy orgulloso de ti… — Dijo con tono cálido mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica, quien se ruborizó levemente ante el gesto, sobre todo porque tenían espectadores mirándolos.

Luego dirigió su mirada a la Nekoshou.

— Kuroka, te agradezco el cuidarla — Le dijo en el mismo tono cálido mientras repetía la acción, ganándose un ligero ronroneo de la chica.

Sona y su séquito tenían leves rastros de sorpresa en sus rostros, más que nada por cómo se comportaba el chico.

Si no supieran que era él, realmente creerían que era alguien distinto y de otro nivel social.

— Así que él es de q-quien me hablaste... Val — Fue el comentario tímido de Gasper.

Ante este comentario, Rias y compañía salieron de su estupor, mirando fijamente a pequeño Dhampiro.

— Tú… ¡¿Lo sabías?! — Exclamó Rias mientras miraba intensamente al pequeño.

— ¡Hyaaaaa! — Gritó aterrado antes de esconderse tras la rubia.

— Hace un tiempo me uní a la Nobleza de Spectra-sama, por lo que cuando nos reunimos se lo dije — Aclaró la Dhampire mientras confrontaba la mirada de la peli-roja.

— ¿Nobleza? Pero él no es un Demonio — Replicó Rias al instante con gran duda.

Ante ese comentario, la nobleza del chico sonrió, algunas con gesto travieso y otras con malicia o burla.

Sona y su séquito tenían sonrisas cómplices ante lo que veían, sin duda ese pequeño truco que poseían las piezas del chico era algo interesante.

Sin embargo, cierta Nekoshou identificó rápidamente el aura del enmascarado gracias a sus habilidades.

— Dragón… — Fue el simple comentario de la Nekoshou Gremory.

Esa simple palabra sorprendió al grupo Gremory, sobre todo a las chicas, quienes recordaron cierta información concerniente al Dragón de su propio grupo.

— Creo que nos debes muchas explicaciones si no quieres ser considerado una amenaza de la que deba encargarme — Dijo la peli-roja mirándolo con intensidad mientras sus ojos se volvían carmesíes por su aura.

— Kowai~ Kowai~… Tranquila chica Gremory, tendrás tus respuesta mañana en… — Dijo con tono burlesco, dejando la oración en el aire.

La mencionada gruñó un poco molesta por el trato tan informal, pero entendió la indirecta del rubio.

— Mañana en el Edificio del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto en la Academia Kuoh — Fijó el lugar.

El rubio asintió mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba lejos de ellos acompañado de Valerie y Kuroka.

— A las 9 Am estaré ahí — Dijo antes de detenerse y darse la vuelta.

Valerie y Kuroka se situaron detrás de él, mientras la primera sonreía amable y la segunda de forma traviesa.

— Cierto, lo olvidaba… — Dijo llevando su mano a su cadera.

En un rápido movimiento desenfundó la pistola que tenía en su cintura y apuntó hacia ellos, tensándolos al acto cuando el cañón del arma se ilumino.

¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!

Se escucharon tres detonaciones alarmando a ambos grupos.

Tres ases de luz se dirigían contra ellos, uno blanco y dos de color dorado, evidenciando algo de poder sacro en ellos.

Rápidamente Rias y Akeno levantaron barreras mientras Sona y Tsubaki se tensaban en su lugar, pero no hacían nada.

¡CRASH!

Al primer impacto las barreras fueron destruidas con facilidad, mientras los dos ataques restantes, los cuales contenían el poder sacro pasaban entre el grupo Gremory y el Sitri sin lastimar a nadie.

FLUSH

Un sonido de algo siendo borrado se produjo a espaldas de ellos.

Cuando voltearon solo pudieron ver como había dos enormes cráteres humeantes donde alguna vez estuvieron ambos Demonios Vagabundos.

Ambos grupos regresaron su mirada al enmascarado, quien aún sostenía su arma la cual seguía humeante después de los disparos.

Soplando el cañón para disipar el humo, hábilmente giró el arma en su dedo antes de volver a enfundarla, para luego sonreírles ligeramente.

— Con su permiso… Sona-san… chica Gremory — Dijo inclinándose nuevamente antes de desaparecer en un círculo mágico.

— Nos veremos luego Shirone-chan~ — Se despidió Kuroka mientras desaparecía.

— Hasta luego Gasper — Fue la despedida cálida de Valerie.

En el edificio frente a ellos las demás figuras también desaparecieron en círculos mágicos, dejando solo a los grupos Gremory y Sitri en el lugar.

— Wuaa… pensé que tendríamos que pelear contra él — Fue el comentario del [Peón] Sitri, quien dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio.

Él sabía que Issei no los lastimaría, pero con el grupo Gremory aquí cualquier cosa podría ser posible ya que quedarían en fuego cruzado.

Sona también tenía eso en mente, pero lo que más le intrigaba fue la manera de destruir ambas barreras hechas por su amiga y su [Reina], sabiendo muy bien que ellas no eran débiles en absoluto.

— [Gram Demolition], un hechizo capaz de destruir formulas mágicas al instante — Musitó una estupefacta Tsubaki al reconocer la técnica empleada por el chico.

Sona abrió los ojos en la realización, realmente el chico había aprendido un truco peligroso.

— A pesar de su corto alcance, su margen de error es nulo y es el mejor ataque anti-magia que se conoce hasta ahora — Fue el comentario del [Rey] Sitri.

Sus siervos se sorprendieron por ese dato.

— Una forma de inhabilitar a los enemigos del tipo mágicos al dejarlos sin posibilidad de ataque o defensa — Reflexionó Rias con preocupación.

Spectra Phantom era alguien a tener en cuenta.

Recordando como su Poder de la Destrucción había sido neutralizado con facilidad.

— Como sea, mañana a las 9 de la mañana estaremos ahí — Dijo Sona mientras invocaba un círculo de transporte.

La peli-roja solo se limitó a asentir, viendo como el grupo Sitri desaparecía del lugar.

Posando su vista en los miembros femeninos de su grupo soltó un suspiro cansado.

Esta noche había demasiado problemática.

— Vamos a casa, mañana será un día difícil — Musitó mientras invocaba un círculo de transporte, desapareciendo del lugar junto a sus siervos.

* * *

 **Inframundo – Castillo Dragón**

El grupo Hyodou acababa de llegar al Castillo después de la pequeña misión encomendada por Sirzechs, y ahora se hallaban en el living con sus ropas casuales para estar más cómodos.

— ¡Como se atreven a amenazar a Master! La próxima vez no me quedaré de brazos cruzados… — Exclamaba cierta rubia bastante molesta.

— Ma~ ma~ Neru-chan, no fue para tanto — Intentaba calmarla su compañera [Caballo].

— Como dijo Griselda-chan, no fue para tanto, además él pudo haberse librado fácilmente si era necesario — Comentó ahora cierta rubia Serafín.

— Es cierto ¿Por qué no reaccionaste? — Preguntó ahora la Caído con una ceja levantada.

Neru, Griselda y Gabriel dirigieron su mirada al chico, quien estaba en un sofá dormitando levemente, usando de almohada el regazo de Rosseweise.

Ophis, Valerie, Le Fay y Kuroka también lo miraban con curiosidad ante su posible respuesta.

Aunque la mayoría ya lo intuía.

— Meh… mucho esfuerzo de mi parte — Dijo perezosamente mientras se giraba y escondía su rostro en el abdomen de la albina.

La reacción de todas fue casi irse de espaldas ante la inesperada respuesta del chico.

Excepto Rosseweise, quien tenía una gota en la nuca, y Ophis, quien sonrió con ligera diversión.

— ¡¿Podrías tomártelo más en serio?! — Exclamaron al unísono Griselda, Penemue, Gabriel, Valerie, Neru e increíblemente Kuroka.

En cambio Le Fay solo se limitó a verlas con vergüenza ajena, después de todo se suponía que todas ellas eran bastantes maduras como para reaccionar de esa manera tan infantil.

— Si hubiera reaccionado ante su movimiento, posiblemente Rias lo tomaría como alguna acción hostil… simplemente no quise empezar una confrontación innecesaria — Respondió ahora en tono serio.

Aunque el hablar con su cara en el estomago de Rosseweise le restaba ecuanimidad a sus palabras.

— Por lo que vi estaba molesta desde antes de llegar al lugar, quizás tenga algo que ver la plática que tuve con mis padres… por lo que cualquier acción imprudente de mi parte pudo haberse convertido en un gran problema — Volvió a hablar.

Todas asimilaron las palabras del chico, entendiendo lo que quería decir, seguramente no quería verse envuelto en algún incidente tan pronto.

Pero aún así no podían evitar pensar que había algo más.

Este se giró nuevamente, quedando con la mirada en el techo… además de ver ciertos activos de la chica frente a él logrando sonrojarlo levemente.

Aunque la mirada preocupada por parte de ella logró distraerlo de esa gran vista.

— No sé cuánto tiempo mantenga mi fachada como Spectra Phantom, pero no quise empezar con el pie izquierdo… algo me dice que esa identidad me será de ayuda en el futuro — Finalizó de decir mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Todas procesaron lo dicho por el chico, admitiendo que tenía razón.

— Además no quería que ustedes pasaran por un mal rato, donde posiblemente se vieran obligadas a pelear con ellas, o que ustedes salieran lastimadas — Agregó con gran seriedad.

Todas comprendieron a que se refería, sobre todo Kuroka, Griselda y Valerie, aunque lo de salir lastimadas era poco probable, pero eso demostraba que el castaño se preocupaba por ellas en varios sentidos.

En cambio, el castaño se hallaba pensativo.

El encuentro con el grupo Gremory lo agotó un poco, sin duda fue una jugada imprevista de Sirzechs.

— _ʺRealmente es un Rey Demonioʺ_ — Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

De improvisto, un círculo mágico apareció en la habitación, alertando a todo el mundo, aunque la mayoría se relajó al reconocer la cresta en él.

— Ha pasado tiempo joven Hyodou — Saludó la voz de un hombre joven.

Desde el círculo mágico surgieron dos figuras, siendo la primera un hombre de cabellos verdes bastante atractivo.

El Maou Ajuka Beelzebu.

La otra era una figura netamente femenina.

Esta era una mujer de aparentes 20 años, cabello rojo y ojos grises a juego, vistiendo un uniforme de sirvienta.

Lo más llamativo era una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, que no mermaba en nada su belleza, también calzaba botas militares.

De alguna manera le recordaba a Grayfia debido a su expresión profesional.

— Ajuka-sama — Saludó el castaño reincorporándose al instante.

— Sin duda le has dado un buen uso a las [Opportunity Piece] — Comentó al darle una ojeada a la corte del chico.

Una cosa era escuchar el informe del Título Nobiliario por parte del chico y otra muy diferente era poder verlo con sus propios ojos, todos con un inmenso potencial y en el caso de su [Reina], alguien casi a la altura de la actual [Reina] más fuerte.

— ¿A qué se debe su visita? — Preguntó Issei con duda.

— Bueno, he venido a pedirte algo — Dijo con tono serio.

La sala entera estaba en silencio, la chicas solo observaban la conversación en silencio, al igual que la acompañante del Maou.

— Déjame presentarte a Maya, ella es una Maid al servicio de la casa Astaroth que recientemente ha quedado sin empleo — Presentó a la chica.

Esta hizo una reverencia respetuosa.

— Es un placer conocer al legendario [Sekiryuutei,] Hyodo Issei-sama — Dijo en tono humilde.

El castaño se sintió un poco fuera de lugar en el tono usado, a pesar de que en el Castillo Gremory era llamado así por el personal nunca se acostumbró a tal trato.

— Igualmente Maya-san — Fue la respuesta del chico mientras hacía una reverencia al igual que ella.

— Lo que te quiero pedir es que la aceptes como tu dama personal — Pidió el Maou.

Las chicas tenían los ojos abiertos como platos ante tal pedido.

Issei había dejado caer su mandíbula hasta el suelo.

La Maid se ruborizó levemente cuando todas las miradas se centraron en ella.

El castaño había logrado salir del shock y ahora veía al Maou con inusitada seriedad.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó con voz profunda, provocando escalofríos en todos los presentes, excepto Ajuka.

— A pesar de su poca experiencia ella es bastante eficiente en su trabajo, algo que aprecio de verdad, pero supe en poco tiempo que la estancia en los terrenos de mi Clan no era lo que ella en verdad deseaba — Explicaba Ajuka.

Las chicas así como el castaño escuchaban atentamente mientras le daban miradas furtivas a la chica, misma que bajo la mirada levemente ante las palabras del Maou.

— Su familia era partidaria de la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous], ya imaginaras que pasó — Esa simple frase hizo que los presentes abrieran sus ojos a más no poder.

— ¿Acaso…? — El castaño no quiso terminar la pregunta.

— Yo pude rescatarla y acogerla en mi hogar, pero después de lo sucedido con Diodora las cosas están un tanto agitadas, por lo que pensé que contigo se sentiría más segura y cómoda — Siguió explicando el Maou.

Un enorme silencio reinó en el lugar después de la explicación del Maou Ajuka Beelzebu.

El castaño se acercó a la chica, misma que se estremeció ligeramente ante la cercanía del chico, quien tenía una expresión bastante seria.

La peli-roja bajó su mirada ligeramente temerosa, antes de sentir como acariciaban su mejilla, la cual tenía la cicatriz.

Alzando la mirada, se encontró con una mirada cálida del chico, sorprendiéndose al no ver indicios de lastima o pena, sino una mirada de aceptación.

— Dime ¿Deseas quedarte a mi lado? — Preguntó sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla.

La chica sintió como sus ojos se humedecían ante el tacto del chico, además de la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Al no poder confiar en su voz, simplemente asintió entre lágrimas.

Cálido.

Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir como el chico la había abrazado.

— Desde este momento, este será tu hogar — Murmuró a su oído.

La chica simplemente se dejó llevar y lloró en silencio, mojando el hombro del chico en el proceso.

Las demás chicas veían esto con ligera pena.

Sin duda la pelirroja había sufrido discriminación por las acciones de sus padres, de las cuales ella no tenía la culpa.

Rosseweise veía enternecida la escena, ya que el castaño supo lo que más anhelaba esa chica; aceptación.

Gabriel sonreía ante la bondad del chico, mientras un suave rosa adornaba sus mejillas.

Griselda asentía ante las acciones del chico, sin duda tenía un gran corazón.

Neru se mantenía de brazos cruzados pero sonreía ante el actuar de su amo, otro punto de por qué lo aceptaba como [Rey].

Penemue tenía una ligera sonrisa, sin duda el chico era interesante.

Kuroka se relamía viendo al chico, empezaba a verlo como un potencial compañero de vida si seguía así.

Ophis lo veía con un pequeño sonrojo y una sonrisa ligera, ese era el chico del que se había enamorado.

Ahora que se había dado cuenta de ese hecho debía de hablarlo con el de forma más directa, como lo había leído en un libro recientemente.

Le Fay se limpiaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo ante la bondad el castaño, sin duda ver muchas películas de romance con Rosseweise, Valerie y Gabriel la volvieron un poco sentimental.

Valerie estaba en las mismas condiciones, aunque ella veía al castaño con admiración.

Ajuka sonrió ante esto, sin duda su presentimiento fue acertado.

— Hyodou Issei, por favor cuida de ella… Maya, sé feliz — Dijo Ajuka mientras invocaba un círculo de transporte.

— No se preocupe Ajuka-sama, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que nunca deje de sonreír — Fue la respuesta del chico.

— Nosotras también la cuidaremos — Habló Rosseweise en nombre de todas las chicas, quienes asentían ante lo dicho por ella.

— Me alegra oír eso — Dijo sonriendo para después desaparecer del lugar.

Solo quedaba una maleta, perteneciente a la peli-roja.

— Maya ve a descansar, toma una de las habitaciones en el cuarto piso — Dijo al separarse de ella.

La chica asintió mientras tomaba sus maletas y se dirigía a las escaleras.

— ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba… Bienvenida — Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

La chica se detuvo, antes de girarse y regalarles una linda sonrisa.

— Estoy en casa — Y desapareció por las escaleras.

Solo se quedaron en el lugar el castaño y las chicas.

— Estoy cansado me iré a descansar, mañana me espera la reunión con los Gremory — Dijo el chico antes de bostezar y dirigirse a su habitación.

Las demás le desearon buenas noches antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

El silencio reinó en la sala por un largo tiempo.

Sin duda esa chica la había pasado mal.

— Es mejor dejar de pensar en ello, realmente me es irrelevante la antigua situación de Maya-san — Dijo Ophis mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Las demás tomaron en cuenta sus palabras, sobre todo Kuroka.

— Ella tiene razón, es mejor mirar hacia adelante, yo me voy a dormir Nya~ — Dijo ahora la Nekoshou mientras bostezaba y se iba.

Las chicas restantes se miraron unos momentos antes de sonreír mientras negaban divertidas para después irse también a dormir.

El castaño se encontraba acostado en su cama, mientras pensaba acerca de su nueva huésped.

[Esa organización causó muchos problemas]

Dijo el Dragón en tono serio.

— _ʺEs verdad, a pesar de haber sido destruida ha dejado secuelas detrás de sus accionesʺ_ — Comentó mentalmente a su inquilino.

[Solo el tiempo borrará la huella que ha dejado la [Khaos Brigade], supongo que esa chica será de ayuda para ustedes]

Comentó cambiando de tema.

— _ʺSi, eso nos permitirá extender un poco los horarios de entrenamiento, además de que el papeleo es un poco tediosoʺ_ — Respondió poniendo en claro los beneficios de tener una Maid.

Sin más que decir, el castaño simplemente se quedó dormido.

* * *

 **Residencia Hyodou**

Rias y compañía habían llegado hace tiempo a la residencia, y en estos momentos acababa de discutir la actual situación con los miembros de su nobleza que se hallaban presentes, la emisaria del cielo y la cuarta hija de los Phoenix.

Todos ocupando los enormes sillones del living de la casa, mientras los padres del castaño se habían retirado a descansar antes de que ellas llegaran.

Irina meditaba en silencio algunos detalles que resaltaron en la historia que Rias les había contado.

Ravel trataba de imaginarse que clase de persona sería Spectra Phantom.

Las demás chicas también pensaban en el enmascarado, ya que las pequeñas muestras de habilidad por parte de él, había preocupado a todos sin excepción.

Sobre todo al tener entre sus siervos a Valerie y Kuroka, la rubia mostrando nuevas habilidades y la Nekoshou teniendo un alto nivel de dominio del Senjutsu.

— Parece alguien peligroso, y el que haya usado poder Sacro aún siendo en cantidades minúsculas es algo preocupante — Comentó Irina con expresión un tanto seria.

— No olvidemos que neutralizó el poder de la Destrucción de Rias-sama — Señaló la pequeña Phoenix.

— Por el momento lo dejaremos así, mañana tendremos más respuestas — Dijo la peli-roja con un pequeño suspiro.

Las presentes asintieron antes de dirigirse a sus habitaciones dejando solo a Rias y Akeno en el lugar.

La peli-roja se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, estos eran dirigidos a cierto [Peón] suyo que estaba desaparecido.

Esta se levantó y empezó a dirigirse a cierta habitación siendo seguida por su [Reina].

— Rias… ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó al ver la expresión de la peli-roja.

— Si, solo pienso en que descuidé a uno de mis siervos… — Respondió con tono ligeramente afligido.

Akeno frunció el ceño al recordar ese hecho, no podía culpar a Rias ya que ella tampoco le puso el debido cuidado.

Ambas llegaron a la habitación el chico, entrando a esta.

Al entrar, pudieron observar como el lugar lucía limpio, pero se encontraba vacía de artículos personales o cualquier rastro del chico.

— Ise… — Murmuró Rias con una expresión complicada.

— Mañana hablaremos debidamente con Oka-sama, además podremos buscar a Ise-kun en la escuela — Dijo la peli-negra poniendo una mano en su hombro.

La peli-roja asintió para retirarse a descansar, no sin antes darle una mirada a la enorme cama de la habitación y soltar un pequeño suspiro cansado.

Mañana sería un día problemático.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Otro día había llegado y en cierto Castillo del Inframundo, un castaño dormía a pierna suelta mientras balbuceaba cosas inentendibles entre sueños.

En ese momento, cierta Maid entraba en la habitación del chico.

— Ise-sama, es hora de despertar — Dijo la Maid peli-roja mientras abría las cortinas, dejando entrar la claridad del nuevo día.

El chico se removió un poco, pero continuó durmiendo.

La chica negó suavemente, antes de acercarse y moverlo levemente.

— Ise-sama, Ise-sama — Insistió, logrando su cometido.

— Bwaa~ Buenos días… Maya-chan — Dijo somnoliento mientras se estiraba, para después reincorporarse y quedar sentado en su cama.

— El desayuno estará listo en quince minutos, además he dejado el baño listo así como ropa limpia para cambiarse — Informó la Maid.

— Gracias Maya-chan… en un momento bajo — Respondió el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

La Maid hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir de la habitación, dejando solo al chico, que hacía una nota mental de negociar el trato amo-sirviente con Maya, para que lo tratara con más normalidad y no con tanto respeto.

Volviendo a bostezar, el castaño se levantó con lentitud mientras se dirigía al baño para así comenzar el día.

 **Minutos después**

Issei ya se encontraba vestido, mientras se dirigía al comedor.

— Ese fue un buen baño — Murmuró ya totalmente despierto.

Llegando a su destino, pudo ver a todas las residentes del Castillo sentadas en la mesa, donde se podía ver una gran diversidad de platillos y aperitivos.

Saludando a las chicas y dándole un fugaz beso a la albina, tomó su lugar en la mesa sirviéndose su propia ración.

 **Entrada del Castillo**

En un círculo mágico aparecían dos personas frente a la entrada a los terrenos del castaño.

— Vaya… sin duda fue un gran regalo el que recibió Ise-kun al subir de rango — Dijo una de las figuras admirada por la construcción frente a ella.

— Sin duda Hyodou-kun es alguien con suerte, ya que tiene un lindo hogar para su Nobleza — Dijo la otra figura.

— Vamos Tsubaki, aún queda aclarar algunos detalles de la reunión con Rias — Dijo la primera figura en hablar.

— Hai Sona-sama — Respondió la segunda figura.

En efecto, Sona Sitri y su [Reina] Shinra Tsubaki habían venido a la actual residencia de Hyodou Issei.

Ella estaba preocupada de que el chico metiera la pata y que todo el esfuerzo por mantenerse en el anonimato se fuera por el caño.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, realmente eso no le afectaba a ella, entonces… ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Él se lo había pedido como un favor.

Pero… no era necesario tomarse tantas molestias por ello.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera no quería decepcionarlo, ni tampoco quedar mal con él en lo más mínimo.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, se adentraron en el jardín, admirando las diferentes flores que crecían en este, llegando hasta la enorme puerta de madera con un picaporte en forma de Dragón con un aro en su boca.

Buscando con su mirada, encontró rápidamente el timbre, por lo que lo tocó.

 **Grrrrr**

Ambas chicas se sobresaltaron levemente ante tan inusual sonido, siendo el rugido de una bestia o algo parecido.

Sona no pudo evitar suspirar.

Sin duda ese detalle era por parte de su hermana Serafall, recordando lo dicho por el chico de que era un regalo de parte de los Gremory y los Yondai Maous.

 **Rechinido**

La puerta fue abierta por una Maid de cabellos rojos que llenó de dudas al dueto Sitri.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? — Pregunto de forma profesional.

Ambas Demonios notaron como la chica las analizaba con la mirada, siendo la imagen de la chica en cuestión reemplazada por la imagen de Grayfia Lucifuge, recordando la mirada analítica de la [Reina] del Maou Lucifer.

— Buenos días, soy Sona Sitri y ella es Shinra Tsubaki, nosotras buscamos a Hyodou Issei — Expuso la heredera Sitri.

— Entiendo… pasen, Ise-sama las atenderá en breve — Dijo mientras les cedía el paso.

Ambas chicas entraron en el Castillo mientras la peli-roja las guiaba hacia las escaleras.

En un par de minutos ya se hallaban en el living del lugar, tomando asiento cómodamente en un sofá, ambas chicas vieron a la Maid desaparecer por los pasillos en busca del dueño del edificio.

Unos segundos más tarde, escucharon pasos acercándose hacia ellas.

— Sona, Tsubaki… realmente no creía lo que Maya-chan decía de que la heredera Sitri se hallaba en mi Castillo — Dijo con una sonrisa cuando entró en la habitación seguido de la pelirroja.

Cabe decir que ante tal comentario, Sona y Tsubaki abrieron sus ojos levemente, ya que había sonado como la forma de hablar de algunos Demonios de Clase alta.

El chico había tomado asiento en el sofá que estaba al frente del que ellas ocupaban, mientras una expresión incómoda se abría paso por su rostro.

— De verdad me cuesta acostumbrarme a la idea de vivir en un Castillo… así que traté de sonar como Lord Gremory para tratar de sentirme más cómodo jejeje… pero veo que no es lo mío — Dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

Las tres mujeres presentes tuvieron una gota en la nuca ante lo dicho por él.

— Ejem… bien, solo venía a preparar todo para la reunión… no queremos que todo este teatro sea en vano — Dijo una recompuesta Sona.

Aunque ahora sabía por qué esa forma de expresarse se le hacía conocida, después de todo había visitado el Castillo Gremory muchas veces y sobre todo, había platicado de primera mano con Lord Gremory en varias ocasiones.

— Ya veo, tienes razón… Maya-chan ¿Podrías traer algo de Té? — Comentó, antes de dirigirse a la Maid.

— Por supuesto Ise-sama — Respondió antes de irse a cumplir lo pedido.

— No pensé que tuvieras sirvientes además de los miembros de tu Nobleza — Comentó Sona de la nada.

El castaño sonrió levemente divertido ante la pregunta de la morena, ya empezaba a preguntarse cuanto tiempo le tomaría abordar el tema.

— Bueno… sinceramente la idea de tener servidumbre no me atrae… al menos ya no — Comenzó a explicar, murmurando la última parte.

Ambas Demonios alzaron una ceja ante el comentario, aunque a la mente de Sona vino una imagen del antiguo castaño rodeado de hermosas Maids mientras este tenía una expresión pervertida en su rostro.

— Aún así, para un lugar como este es necesario cierto personal, aunque las chicas se ocupan de la mayor parte no vi porque no contratar a Maya-chan cuando llegó buscando trabajo — Explicó el chico.

Sona y Tsubaki analizaron las palabras del chico, sin duda había sido muy conveniente el que ella llegara buscando trabajo en el hogar del chico cuando solo unos pocos sabían de su ascenso a Demonio de Clase alta, así como la localización del Castillo.

— Además de que venía acompañada por Ajuka-sama… por lo que no vi ningún problema — Agrego al ver como ambas chicas meditaban acerca de lo dicho anteriormente.

Sona le dio una mirada sorprendida, sin duda el chico las había leído muy bien, pudiendo deducir en qué pensaba ella y Tsubaki.

La [Reina] Sitri también tenía una expresión un tanto incrédula, sin duda el chico había crecido a nivel mental en este último tiempo.

En ese instante, la Maid del Castillo llegó con una charola donde traía una tetera y un par de tazas, para proceder a servir su contenido y dejarlo frente a ambas chicas Sitri.

Al mismo tiempo, el séquito del chico hacía su aparición, tomando diferentes lugares mientras Rosseweise y Ophis se sentaban a los lados del chico, y Neru ocupaba el espacio que quedaba del sofá.

Sona tomó su taza de Té, dándole un sorbo al líquido.

— Aún no dejo de sorprenderme al ver tu Título Nobiliario — Comentó Sona mientras dejaba su Té en la mesa de centro.

Tsubaki no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con su [Rey], sin duda el tener varios tipos de razas entre tu corte te daba una gran gama de estrategias de batalla, sobre todo si eran del tipo especializado como Kuroka o Rosseweise, incluso Griselda.

El castaño solo sonrió de forma incómoda.

— _ʺNi te lo imaginasʺ_ — Pensó un tanto divertido.

— ¿Ya has decidido quienes te acompañaran? — Preguntó cambiando de tema.

Ante esto, el chico tomo una postura seria.

— De hecho, eso era lo que planeaba discutir con ellas — Respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Había estado pensando en eso mientras desayunaba, tomando en cuenta varios puntos.

— Yo me quedaré, no quiero lidiar con Rias Gremory tan pronto — Dijo Rosseweise con tono serio.

Sona asintió estando de acuerdo, aunque le preocupó un poco el atisbo de dureza que logró percibir en el tono de la chica, sobre todo cuando notó la mano del chico tomando la suya y dando un ligero apretón.

— Bri-chan y yo estaremos frecuentemente por allá… así que no es conveniente el que acompañemos a Ise — Comentó Penemue cruzando sus brazos.

La rubia Serafín asintió en acuerdo con la peli-purpura.

— Yo tampoco iré, llamaría demasiado la atención ya que se supone que tengo un contrato con Ise-sama — Se hizo notar Le Fay.

Sona y Tsubaki parpadearon con duda ante el comentario de la maga rubia.

— ¿Qué quiso decir con eso Ise-kun? ¿Acaso…? — Preguntó Sona con duda.

— Así es, ella es mi segundo [Peón], Le Fay Pendragon — Confirmó Issei para sorpresa de ambas Sitri.

Sona solo se limitó a remover sus gafas y masajearse el puente de la nariz.

Tsubaki abrió su boca levemente ante tal noticia.

— Te diría que no me lo esperaba, pero al ver a Kuroka en tu corte pensé en esa posibilidad — Comentó mientras se colocaba de nuevo las gafas.

Le Fay se sonrojó ligeramente ante las palabras de Sona mientras el castaño sonreía un tanto incómodo.

— Obviamente no puedo ir, aunque la idea de intimidar a Xenovia e Irina suena tentadora — Comentó la Exorcista con una sonrisa amable, llamando la atención de todos.

Los presentes tuvieron una gota en la nuca ante el comentario.

— Yo iré, así puedo ver a Gasper — Dijo Valerie con tono calmado y un pequeña sonrisa.

Eso fue suficiente para volver al tema principal que se discutía.

— Como Caballero de Master es mi deber estar a su lado — Agregó ahora Neru con una mirada firme mientras sonreía orgullosa cruzada de brazos.

— Nya~ yo también voy — Habló después la Nekoshou.

— Iré con Ise a cualquier lugar que desee~ — Fue lo único dicho por su [Reina].

Sona y Tsubaki veían con duda a la peli-negra, quien estaba aferrada a un brazo del chico mientras sonreía de forma dulce y un aura rosada llena de corazones la rodeaba.

Curiosamente al castaño parecía no molestarle.

— Por último, Maya-chan… ¿Puedo pedirte que me acompañes como mi Doncella personal? — Preguntó amablemente a la Maid.

— Será un placer acompañarlo Ise-sama — Contestó la chica en tono respetuoso.

El chico solo pudo suspirar con resignación ante la forma de responder de la chica.

— Entonces ellos serán tus acompañantes — Murmuró la chica Sitri tomando nota mentalmente.

— Si… con ellas será suficiente, nuestra primera visita será el Club de Ocultismo seguido del Consejo Estudiantil — Dijo con una mano en el mentón mientras tenía una expresión pensativa.

Sona asintió, era más factible en ese orden, terminando los asuntos con Rias el castaño podría pasar más tiempo en el Consejo Estudiantil con ella… y sus siervos.

Se maldijo mentalmente ante tal hilo de pensamientos.

— Así podremos pasar un poco de más de tiempo para conocernos mejor… ¿No lo crees Sona? — Agregó con una sonrisa divertida al ver la expresión de la nombrada.

Esta estaba con la mente hecha un caos.

¿El chico había adivinado sus anteriores pensamientos? O simplemente había sido una afortunada coincidencia… aunque pensándolo bien esa sería una teoría mucho más aceptable.

Sona sacudió su cabeza mientras trataba de controlar el sonrojo que amenazaba con evidenciar su creciente vergüenza.

Tsubaki suprimió una pequeña risa al ver como su [Rey] perdía su temple frente al comentario del chico.

Rosseweise solo negó levemente ante las travesuras de su pareja.

Ophis seguía en su mundo color rosa sin prestar atención a nada más.

Kuroka, Neru y Valerie desprendían un aura oscura al ver la interacción de los dos chicos.

Penemue y Griselda también se sentían molestas al ver esto, aunque rápidamente sacudieron sus cabezas para restarle importancia… fallando estrepitosamente al sentirse de nuevo irritadas por el ambiente.

Gabriel infló las mejillas levemente, antes de poner una cara de duda… ella no entendía por qué esa imagen le molestaba… no es como si el chico le gustara ¿O sí?

Le Fay veía todo mientras se llevaba un puñado de palomitas a la boca, entretenida con la escena de telenovela que veía frente a ella.

— Co-Como sea… deberías empezar a prepararte por que en 20 minutos debemos estar en Kuoh — Logró decir para desviar el tema, viendo la hora en su teléfono.

El castaño asintió, sin duda la mañana había pasado rápido.

Al instante, varios círculos mágicos se dieron paso en los miembros de la corte del chico que lo asistirían en la reunión.

Kuroka, quien aún vestía sus ropas de dormir siendo un pequeño short y una blusa blanca de algodón, vestía ahora su distintivo Kimono negro.

Valerie llevaba puesto un pijama color morado con pequeños murciélagos felices, pero ahora vestía un vestido blanco con detalles rojos que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y escote.

Neru emulaba el estilo de Kuroka al dormir, con un pequeño short color negro y una blusa ligera azul, pero ahora llevaba puesto sus atrevidas vestimentas rojas, aunque no llevaba su espada, ya que con ayuda de Rosseweise y Le Fay pudo crear un pequeño espacio dimensión para guardarla.

Ophis llevaba un pijama parecido al de Valerie, solo que color negro con dragoncitos rojos felices.

Ahora llevaba un Kimono negro parecido al de Kuroka, solo que las mangas estaban separadas del resto de la prenda, mientras su cabello se arreglaba en un moño con sostenido por palillos.

Maya se mantuvo con sus vestimentas de Maid.

El último en cambiarse fue el castaño, quien primero vestía pantalones negros y playera blanca.

En estos momentos llevaba sus ropas con las que se presento la noche anterior, mientras su cabello se alborotaba un poco más, siendo el único cambio ya que se lo había dejado crecer desde hace un tiempo.

— Con esto es suficiente — Dijo mientras su máscara aparecía en su mano derecha.

Sona no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la apariencia del chico, sintiendo un poco de envidia hacia la albina ante su relación.

Rosseweise también se sonrojó al verlo, que ese chico apuesto fuera su novio no ayudaba en nada a controlar el color de sus mejillas.

Ophis compartía la misma reacción que Sona y Rosseweise, sin duda estas nuevas sensaciones la abrumaban en cierta forma, pero en vez de tratar de entenderlas prefería dejarse llevar por ellas.

Kuroka sentía como sus instintos de Nekoshou le decían que debía de repoblar la especie con el hombre frente a ella, mientras su corazón le decía que se quedara a su lado y no lo dejara ir, al mismo tiempo daba gracias a que aún no era su temporada de celo o no podría controlarse como lo hacía en estos momentos.

Valerie y Neru también tenían un ligero tinte rosa en sus mejillas, ya que en esos momentos les llegaba a la mente todo lo que habían compartido con el chico en lo que llevaban de conocerlo, razón por la cual empezaban a verlo con otros ojos.

Las demás miembros de su Nobleza le daban el visto bueno, Penemue y Tsubaki con el pulgar arriba, Gabriel y Griselda con pequeñas sonrisas y un ligero sonrojo mientras Le Fay murmuraba de lo increíble que se veía.

El chico solo se limitó a llevarse una mano a la nuca totalmente avergonzado, ya que pudo darse cuenta de todas las reacciones de las chicas, especialmente de Rosseweise, Ophis, Sona y Kuroka, quien lo veía casi como si quisiera raptarlo.

Apartando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, dirigió su mirada a la Maid pelirroja.

— Maya-chan, mientras estemos en Kuoh y mientras esté vestido así… mi nombre será… Spectra Phantom — Dijo mientras se colocaba la máscara.

En ese instante su cabello cambio a color rubio y su aura también cambiaba totalmente.

[Face Art Activado]

Apareció el mensaje en el campo visual que otorgaba el visor electrónico dentro de la máscara.

Al mismo tiempo, pudo ver como cada miembro femenino en la habitación era analizado por el artefacto mostrándole algunos datos en tiempo real, especialmente las medidas de todas las presentes.

— _ʺ¡¿Pero qué…?!ʺ_ — Exclamó en su mente al ver ese detalle, mientras sus ojos se abrían cómicamente bajo la máscara.

Sona y Rosseweise notaron un ligero cambio en el rostro del chico a pesar de tener la máscara puesta, preocupándose al instante.

— ¿Sucede algo Ise-kun? — Preguntó la morena al ver como el chico se había tensado segundos antes.

— ¿Te sientes bien Ise? — Preguntó la albina, preocupándose más al ver como el chico se sobresaltaba ligeramente en su sitio.

Esta situación llamó la atención de todas las demás, percatándose del nerviosismo del chico rápidamente.

— N-No… no es nada, solo… pensé en que los chicos y yo no podremos ensayar hoy debido a la reunión con los Demonios de Clase Alta encargados de vigilar Kuoh, si eso… — Expuso con la mayor calma que le fue posible.

Todas notaron que eso no era todo, pero lo dejaron pasar atribuyéndoselo al nerviosismo de encontrarse con su antiguo [Rey].

— Está bien, pero no deberías de preocuparte, te aseguro que todo saldrá bien — Dijo Rosseweise con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— Si, tienes razón… gracias — Respondió el chico ya más calmado.

Esto disipó el ambiente tenso que se había creado.

Sin embargo, en su mente un hilo de pensamientos se había formado.

— _ʺEsto debe ser obra de Sensei… maldito Ero-karasu… es una mala influencia para míʺ_ — Pensó con un tic en el ojo que la máscara ocultó.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos, los que irían a Kuoh se habían reunido para tele-transportarse a la Academia.

Entre tanto, el ahora rubio se hallaba frente a la albina.

— Me voy… quedas a cargo mientras no estoy Rose-chan — Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de quitarse la máscara momentáneamente.

La albina asintió antes de que el chico la tomara de la cintura y ambos cerraran distancia entre sus rostros para darse un beso.

Todas las presentes desviaron la mirada, algunas para darle privacidad a la pareja y otras un poco incómodas y con un poco de envidia.

Una vez el gesto terminó, ambos se miraron sonrojados antes de que el rubio se agregara al grupo.

— Te lo encargo Sona — Pidió en tono amable a lo que la nombrada asintió.

Alzando sus manos, invocó el círculo con un único destino.

* * *

 **Academia Kuoh — Edificio del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto**

Los integrantes del Club se hallaban esperando al enmascarado, todos con cierto nerviosismo.

Azazel solo los veía con aburrimiento, solo esperaba que el chico pusiera más interesantes las cosas.

Rias lo había convocado para darle un informe a su hermano de ser necesario, y como un seguro en caso de que las cosas se volvieran problemáticas.

En medio de la habitación un círculo mágico brilló, siendo este el de la Casa Sitri.

Entonces un nuevo grupo hizo acto de presencia en la habitación del Club.

Un grupo de chicas desconocidas en su mayoría, siendo solo Kuroka y Valerie las únicas que pudieron reconocer.

Sin mencionar a Sona Sitri y Shinra Tsubaki, quienes dedujeron la hacían de guías.

— Yoh chica Gremory… sirvientes de la chica Gremory e invitados a esta reunión — Saludó el enmascarado con una pequeña sonrisa mientras paseaba su vista por toda la habitación.

El grupo Gremory se tensó ante la presencia de este sujeto, recordando las habilidades mostradas por él la noche anterior.

Ravel e Irina le mandaban miradas analíticas mientras intentaban mirar a través de su máscara.

Sin duda este personaje no era como nadie que hayan conocido antes, ya que su sola presencia advertía el no hacer ninguna tontería y francamente, un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda cuando las pupilas electrónicas de la máscara las miraron brevemente.

Azazel tuvo el impulso de soltar un silbido impresionado, si no supiera que este chico era Hyodou Issei realmente pensaría que se trataba de otra persona.

Rias mostró evidente molestia al ser nombrada de esa forma, cosa que todos notaron al instante.

— ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así? Tengo un nombre… sabes — Replicó con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa forzada.

El grupo Gremory, quien miraba como su ama trataba de controlar su tono a pesar de estar molesta, pasó su mirada al enmascarado, quien trataba distraídamente de abrir un pequeño paquete de galletas.

Al mismo tiempo Rias abría sus ojos encontrándose también con tan ridícula escena.

Al sentir todas las miradas sobre él, este levantó su vista, encontrándose con miradas incrédulas de los miembros del Club y una pelirroja con una vena palpitando en su sien.

— Perdón… ¿Decías algo chica Gremory? — Preguntó con total inocencia.

Rias sintió algo romperse dentro de ella, y es que… ¡Este sujeto osaba burlarse de ella!

No una… ¡Sino dos veces!

La noche anterior también había pasado de ella, como si ella no significara nada para él.

Esto era algo que no podía pasar por alto.

— Pff ¡Jajajajaja! — Las risas no tardaron en llegar.

Neru, Kuroka y Azazel fueron quienes no pudieron controlarse en absoluto ante tal escena, mientras que Valerie y Kurumi reían levemente cubriendo su boca elegantemente.

— Ufufu lo siento… pero ufufu… no puedo evitarlo ufufu — Incluso la [Reina] Gremory se unía a estos.

Sona y Tsubaki también reían de forma discreta, para la heredera Sitri era divertido burlarse de su mejor amiga.

Una capa de poder carmesí rodeó a la peli-roja, quien apretaba los puños con ira.

— ¡TÚ! — Rugió mientras lo miraba de forma asesina.

Los sirvientes de la peli-roja no pudieron evitar estremecerse ante la faceta homicida que mostraba esta, siendo que pocas veces la habían visto así de furiosa.

Azazel veía interesado los acontecimientos, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se abría paso por su rostro.

En cambio, el enmascarado simplemente la observó impasible.

— Deberías calmarte Rias Gremory… ¿Olvidas que tenemos cosas de que hablar? — Dijo con un tono de voz neutro y hasta cierto punto gélido.

Este tono tensó a todos los miembros del Club de Ocultismo.

Los miembros del grupo Hyodou dejaron atrás el momento divertido para mostrar un semblante serio pero tranquilo.

Sona y Tsubaki se sorprendieron ante la autoridad que emanaban las palabras del chico, antes de que la heredera Sitri sonriera levemente, esa faceta del chico realmente llamaba su atención.

Azazel veía todo entretenido, sin duda disfrutaba de su actual vida después de dejar a Shemhazai como el nuevo Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos.

Rias se tranquilizó rápidamente al escuchar esas palabras, además de que el enmascarado la había llamado por su nombre.

— Si… ahora, ¿Quién eres y que es lo que deseas en nuestro Territorio? — Preguntó con tono firme desde su escritorio mientras apoyaba su barbilla en sus manos.

El rubio se movió con tranquilidad, ocupando asiento en un sofá seguido de Kurumi y Neru quienes lo flanquearon, mientras Valerie se sentaba junto a Gasper y Kuroka hacía lo mismo con Koneko.

Maya se ubicó detrás de su señor mientras mantenía una expresión neutra.

— Cómo dije antes, mi nombre es Spectra Phantom… y en cuanto a que deseo… solo cumplir mi parte del trabajo — Dijo en tono tranquilo mientras apoyaba su codo en su pierna y a la vez su mejilla en su palma relajadamente.

— ¿Parte del trabajo? ¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó Rias con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Bueno… yo también soy un Demonio de Clase Alta… y se me ha asignado la vigilancia de esta ciudad junto a las herederas de los Clanes Gremory y Sitri — Expuso con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

Rias y los miembros del Club de Ocultismo abrieron sus ojos ante las palabras del enmascarado, eso nadie se lo esperaba por lo que estaban impactados por la noticia, incluso Akeno, quien preparaba un poco de Té quedó congelada en su sitio al escucharlo.

— E-Eso es absurdo, Lucifer-sama no nos ha informado nada de eso — Replicó al instante la peli-roja.

— Por supuesto, esta es una decisión que se tomó recientemente, por lo tanto es lógico que aún no se les haya informado, pero pronto lo harán — Agregó en tono tranquilo.

La peli-roja, quien se había levantado levemente de su asiento, se dejó caer en este mientras procesaba lo dicho por el enmascarado.

— Bien… ya que trabajaremos juntos por un tiempo, creo que debemos presentarnos correctamente… como dije anteriormente, soy Spectra Phantom de la Casa de los Dragones — Dijo al ponerse de pie y hacer una ligera reverencia.

Ese simple acto sacó de su estupefacción a todo el mundo, especialmente a la peli-roja.

— E-Eh… Oh sí, yo soy Rias Gremory, heredera de la Casa Gremory — Respondió a la presentación del chico.

— Himejima Akeno, [Reina] de Rias-sama — Se presento la morena en tono serio mientras se dirigía a los invitados para servirles un poco de Té.

— Toujo Koneko, [Torre] — Se presentó una sonrojada Loli, que estaba sentada en el regazo de su hermana mayor.

— Kiba Yuto, [Caballo] de Rias Gremory-sama — Se presentó el rubio Bishonen con una sonrisa amable, pero sin bajar la guardia ni un poco.

— Gasper Vladi, [Obispo] de Rias Gremory — Se presentó el pequeño Dhampire con seguridad al tener junto a él a Valerie.

— Xenovia Quarta, [Caballo] — Fue el turno de la peli-azul, quien se veía muy seria.

— Asia Argento, [Obispo] de Rias Onee-sama — Concluyó una preocupada monja la presentación del Título Nobiliario de la pelirroja.

— Shidou Irina, As de Michael-sama y representante del Cielo — Se presentó la castaña de coletas con inusual tranquilidad.

— Ravel Phoenix, Manager del Dragón Oppai y miembro del Club de Ocultismo — Se presentó ahora la pequeña Phoenix, sin dejar de analizar al enmascarado.

— Azazel, Profesor a cargo del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto — Finalizó el Caído de brazos cruzados refirmado en la ventana.

El enmascarado asintió ante la presentación de todos.

— Solo faltan mi [Peón] y mi segunda [Torre] — Informó la peli-roja con tono un tanto incómodo que todos notaron, pero optaron por callar.

— Entiendo, en ese caso… chicas, su turno — Ordenó con voz suave al dirigirse a su grupo.

— Tokisaki Kurumi, [Reina] de Spectra-sama… es un placer~ — Se presentó primero la morena con un tono sensual que sonrojó a todo el mundo, Kiba y Gasper incluidos.

Incluso Azazel no pudo evitar sonrojarse al igual que la primera vez que ella se presentó en el Club de Música con el Clan Sitri.

Por parte de los miembros del Club de Ocultismo, estos dejaron su reacción de lado cuando sintieron el nivel de poder de la chica en cuestión, no queriendo pensar en cuál era su nivel real de poder al estar en batalla.

Ellos se habían dado cuenta que ella estaba conteniendo su poder.

— Kuroka, soy una [Torre] Nya~ — Fue el turno de la Nekoshou quien habló en tono juguetón mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la Loli.

Esto sorprendió a todos, ya que era la misma pieza que Koneko había recibido de la peli-roja.

— Valerie Tepes, [Obispo] de Spectra-sama — Se presentó la Dhampire con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Neru, [Caballo] de Spectra-sama — Proclamó la rubia mientras adoptaba una pose de orgullo y superioridad.

Kiba y Xenovia se sintieron pequeños ante su presencia por alguna extraña razón.

— Mi nombre es Maya, Dama personal de Spectra-sama — Se introdujo por último la Maid.

Rias y Akeno no pudieron comparar la mirada que esta chica les daba con la de Grayfia, aunque su nivel de poder no era nada comparable a la [Reina] del grupo Lucifer.

Sacudiendo esos breves pensamientos, la peli-roja hizo notar rápidamente la cuestión que rondaba su mente respecto al sujeto frente a ella.

— Spectra Phantom… quiero saber… ¿Por qué dices ser un Demonio de Clase Alta si desprendes el aura de un Dragón? — Preguntó la chica con autoridad.

— Además de que ninguna de tus piezas desprende poder Demoniaco ¿Cómo saber si dices la verdad? — Pregunto ahora la morena del grupo con tono serio y lleno de autoridad hasta cierto punto.

El enmascarado sonrió con cierta burla, logrando molestar a la [Reina] del grupo Gremory que lo miró con intensidad.

— Digamos que soy un caso especial… pero a pesar de eso sigo siendo considerado un Demonio en el mundo Terrenal… lo mismo se aplica a las piezas que forman mi Título Nobiliario… ¿Ves? — Explicó con tono perezoso mientras mostraba un estuche a la peli-roja y compañía.

Estos abrieron sus ojos ligeramente al reconocer la firma de Ajuka Beelzebu en el estuche, antes de que el chico lo abriera, mostrando 6 piezas de [Peón] en su interior.

— Además, como puedes ver solo me restan 6 [Peones] y tendré un Nobiliario completo — Agregó mientras lo cerraba y procedía a guardarlo en su bolsillo

La peli-roja tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes que el chico no mentía.

— Por último… soy un dragón, aunque eso debe ser más que claro — Agregó por último mientras su mirada se dirigía a la pequeña Nekoshou.

Esta se sintió un poco cohibida ante la mirada del chico, sobre todo por esa máscara que portaba.

— Eso lo entiendo… pero aún así, tus siervos no son Demonios — Señaló la peli-negra Gremory inconforme con la explicación del chico.

Este no se mostró molesto u ofendido ante el tono usado, algo que Rias agradeció mentalmente.

Tomando un sorbo a su Té, el chico degustó el líquido con total calma, que no hacía más que exasperar a la morena.

— Eso se debe a mi propia Naturaleza, el efecto de reencarnación se vio afectado cuando recibí la pieza de [Rey], por lo tanto, cuando alguien recibe una de mis piezas su Naturaleza no se ve afectada más allá de ciertas especificaciones — Explicó lo mejor que pudo.

Toda la sala quedó en silencio.

Azazel solo los veía divertido, sobre todo al saber que él tuvo mucho que ver en la creación de ese juego de piezas.

Sona y Tsubaki reían internamente al mirar la expresión desencajada que la pelirroja tenía en su rostro al comprender a que se refería el chico.

Rias y compañía tenían una cara de total estupefacción.

Si este tipo tenía razón, entonces poseía el conjunto más raro de piezas, algo que ni las [Muttation Piece] podrían lograr.

Instintivamente, sus miradas se posaron sobre la chica rubia de ropas reveladoras, notando su naturaleza humana fácilmente, pero también notando el aura del Caballero que la pieza siempre otorgaba.

No solo eso, ya que al estudiar a los demás miembros de su Nobleza sintieron el aura de Vampiro proveniente de Valerie y el de Yokai en Kuroka, así como el aura de Dragón por parte de la chica de cabello negro, explicando por qué su poder se sentía tan potente.

— Y-Ya… v-veo — Akeno fue la primera en salir de su shock.

Los demás volvieron en sí, aunque internamente seguían impactados por tal revelación.

— Bien… supongo que eso responde sus preguntas… solo nos quedaría discutir como dispondremos de la vigilancia de esta ciudad — Dijo el enmascarado mientras subía sus pies en la mesa de centro y bebía otro poco de Té.

Para los miembros del Club era evidente su Naturaleza como Dragón, siendo bastante despreocupado y hasta cierto punto irrespetuoso cuando lo vieron hacer eso.

Aunque también podrían decir que podía ser elegante y educado cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

— Si… Sona, ¿Qué piensas? — Rias se dirigió a la otra heredera con seriedad.

Esta bebió un poco de su Té, antes de mirar a su amiga.

— Sugiero hacer los equipos con miembros de los tres Grupos, así podrán conocerse más ya que estaremos peleando codo a codo si las cosas llegasen a ponerse difíciles… y la confianza es un requisito importante entre aliados — Expuso su sugerencia con una mirada seria.

La peli-roja asintió sorprendida ante las palabras de Sona Sitri, ya que había abordado un punto muy importante.

Ella pudo ver como el enmascarado tenía una pequeña sonrisa que reflejaba admiración hacia su amiga.

Algo que de algún modo le molestó.

— Estoy de acuerdo con el plan de Sona-san, ¿Qué piensas chica Gremory? — Comentó, para después dirigirse hacia la peli-roja.

Esta lo miró con duda, después de todo, anteriormente la había llamado por su nombre.

— Si… me parece bien, por cierto… pensé que el tema de cómo te diriges a mi ya estaba solucionado — Dijo con una sonrisa forzada y un tic en el ojo.

El rubio enmascarado le dirigió una mirada impasible, aunque por dentro se reía de lo lindo al molestar a la peli-roja.

— A diferencia de ti, Sona-san fue cortés conmigo cuando nos encontramos por primera vez y no trato de intimidarme como cierta Princesa de la Ruina Carmesí — Explicó con tono serio dando lo que parecía una mirada de reproche.

Aunque con la máscara era difícil decirlo.

Aún así, Rias tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse ante las palabras del chico, pero logró sostenerle la mirada.

— Como [Rey] del grupo Gremory esperaba más de ti, pero perder la compostura por ser ignorada me resulta algo muy infantil por parte de una heredera de uno de los 72 Pilares del Inframundo — Expuso en tono inflexible.

Rias se sintió enormemente ofendida ante esas palabras, pero no pudo replicar nada ya que él tenía algo de razón.

Los demás presentes se quedaron estáticos al escuchar esas palabras por parte del chico, y el grupo Gremory se disponía a defender a su [Rey], pero el enmascarado volvió a hablar.

— Aunque… es natural para una chica de tu edad… después de todo eres solo una chica con una gran responsabilidad a cuestas, además de que aquí en Kuoh puedes ser esa adolescente común y corriente que no tiene nada que ver con el Clan Gremory — Dijo ahora en un tono más suave.

Rias abrió sus ojos en shock ante la facilidad con la que el chico la había leído.

— Realmente a mi no me interesa si eres la heredera del Clan Gremory… ante mi solo eres chica Gremory, alguien infantil y fácil de molestar para mi disfrute personal — Dijo de nueva cuenta mientras bebía lo último de su Té.

Rias lo miró con estupefacción ante sus palabras, inclusive su propio séquito miraba al enmascarado con asombro.

— No esperaba menos de un Dragón, realmente pasan de algunas cosas jejeje — Comentó un divertido Azazel.

La peli-roja salió de su estupor al ver como el chico se levantaba de su asiento seguido de los miembros de su Nobleza.

— Creo que hemos terminado aquí, ahora voy a discutir algunas cosas con Sona Sitri — Informó a la peli-roja.

— ¡Espera! Aún no hemos terminado — Replicó la peli-roja al instante mientras se levantaba de su escritorio.

— He respondido las preguntas que has hecho, solo me resta decirte que Neru, Valerie y Kuroka serán las que formen parte de los grupos, si encuentro nuevos miembros les asignaré la tarea — Dijo con tono serio.

La peli-roja lo miró de mala manera, no le había gustado su respuesta.

— Entonces ¿Podrías hacer una última cosa? — Preguntó Rias seriamente.

El chico solo se mantuvo en silencio mientras asentía levemente.

— ¿Puedes quitarte la máscara? No podemos confiar en alguien que no nos muestra su rostro — Pidió mientras entrecerraba la mirada.

El enmascarado solo sonrió levemente, antes de alzar su mano derecha y mover su dedo índice de un lado a otro en señal de negativa ante el pedido.

— Lo siento, pero no te has ganado el derecho de ver mi rostro chica Gremory — Le respondió con diversión.

Rias y los miembros del Club lo miraron incrédulos ante tal respuesta, pero antes de que la peli-roja pudiera replicar algo este se dio la vuelta con dirección a la salida de la habitación.

— Si me disculpas, aún me queda discutir algunas cosas con Sona-san — Dijo mientras salía de la habitación seguido de su grupo y la mencionada.

Tsubaki, quien fue la última en abandonar la habitación se inclinó de forma respetuosa antes de seguir a su [Rey].

Un profundo silencio reinó en el lugar, antes de ser roto por un suspiro audible de Rias mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento de nueva cuenta.

— No me gusta — Comentó Akeno con seriedad.

El ambiente se había vuelto tenso en estos momentos, mientras los miembros del Club se hallaban pensativos respecto a lo que pudieron presenciar.

— Lo sé, ahora tengo más preguntas que respuestas — Gruñó la peli-roja inconforme con la reunión.

— Parece alguien interesante, además de que no sentí ninguna mala intención venir de él — Habló Kiba en tono conciliador.

— Su Caballero es fuerte, me gustaría probarme contra ella — Dijo ahora Xenovia.

Kiba no pudo estar más de acuerdo, algo en esa chica le decía que era fuerte.

— V-Valerie está con él, ella se veía fe-feliz, por lo que no creo que sea una ma-mala persona — Dijo Gasper con timidez.

— Puede que tengan razón, aún así le preguntaré a Onii-sama acerca de esto — Dijo con un suspiro cansado.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación después de esas palabras, entonces otro tema le vino a la mente.

— Yuto, Koneko-chan, Xenovia, Asia, Irina, Ravel… ¿Pueden ir y buscar a Ise? — Preguntó a los demás.

Ante ese pedido el rubio asintió, mientras la tensión en la habitación volvía a crecer de mano de los miembros femeninos del Club al recordar al chico.

Aunque no duró mucho, ya que el grupo nombrado salió de la habitación para cumplir con el pedido de la peli-roja.

— Espero que lo encuentren, tiene mucho que explicar y su ayuda será requerida para los grupos con Spectra y Sona — Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a la ventana.

El Caído había desaparecido sin que se dieran cuenta, de alguna manera eso no le sorprendió.

— Rias… ¿Será cierto lo que Otou-san dijo de que Ise tiene esposa? — Preguntó una seria Akeno, teniendo un sensación desagradable ante la palabra esposa.

— No lo sé… — Fue lo único que pudo responder la peli-roja.

El Dhampire se había metido en su caja de cartón después de que Valerie se había ido, así que solo escuchó en silencio lo que ambas Onee-sama de Kuoh decían acerca de cierto [Peón], sorprendiéndose por ese dato.

No había sabido de él hace tiempo, algo que le preocupaba y que le comentó a la Dhampire cuando se encontraron y le dijo que era parte de la Nobleza del enmascarado.

Ahora tenía una idea del porque ya no lo había visto.

* * *

 **Salón del Consejo Estudiantil**

Sona y Tsubaki habían llegado al salón del Consejo Estudiantil seguidas del rubio y su grupo.

En el lugar estaban los miembros restantes del grupo Sitri.

La [Peón] Ruruko Nimura.

El [Peón] Genshirou Saji.

La [Torre] Tsubasa Yura.

La segunda [Torre], Loup Garou… apodado Rugal.

La [Caballo] Tomoe Meguri.

La segundo [Caballo], Bennia.

El [Obispo] Reya Kusaka.

La segunda [Obispo], Momo Hanakai.

Siendo el equipo completado por Shinra Tsubaki como [Reina] y Sona Sitri como [Rey].

El enmascarado saludó a Saji y Rugal con un choque de puños, para después alzar la mano hacia Tomoe y Yura y posteriormente dar un asentimiento amistoso al resto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña Shinigami.

—Entonces… ¿Te apetece una partida Sona? — Dijo mientras señalaba el tablero de ajedrez que se hallaba en el escritorio del Presidente.

La nombrada solo dibujó una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban con gran interés.

— No tengo ningún problema con eso, aunque dudo mucho que puedas darme pelea en esto — Dijo mientras ambos se dirigían al escritorio.

Sona tomó asiento en este mientras el enmascarado acomodaba una silla y se sentaba cómodamente frente a ella.

Solo al ver el tablero, una gran cantidad de estadísticas y estrategias se desplegaban en el campo de visión del visor electrónico, por lo que alzó una ceja antes de suspirar.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Preguntó la morena al ver el suspiro del chico.

— No te preocupes, solo descubrí algo más acerca de este articulo — Respondió mientras se retiraba la máscara.

Sona se sintió intrigada por eso, pero en su mente se preguntaba otra cosa.

— ¿No te preocupa que alguien te descubra? — Preguntó con ligera preocupación en su voz.

El chico tenía la cara recargada en su mano, al tiempo que su codo descansaba en el escritorio, además de que sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, aunque una ligera sonrisa podía verse en su rostro.

Sona pudo verlo un poco más a detalle, notando que este se veía un poco más maduro y hasta cierto punto varonil.

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron para clavar su mirada en el rostro de la heredera Sitri.

Un par de ojos color rojo fuego le dirigían la mirada, dejándola un poco embelesada ante el color tan llamativo que el chico había elegido para completar su apariencia alternativa.

— No, he tomado medidas… ¿Te parece si empezamos? — Dijo con total calma.

Sona asintió con una leve sonrisa y sintiéndose más tranquila, para después enfocar su atención en el tablero y mover primeramente un Peón.

Entre tanto, los siervos de la morena se hallaban conversando con los siervos del rubio mientras la Maid y Tsubaki se hallaban de pie al lado de su amo.

— Mmm… ¿Color favorito? — Preguntó el rubio de la nada.

Esto sorprendió a Sona y Tsubaki, siendo el [Rey] Sitri quien se recupero de la impresión y respondió al entender de qué iba todo esto.

— Azul… ¿Comida favorita? — Fue el turno de la heredera Sitri mientras miraba el movimiento del chico.

— Blanco… pensé que preguntarías lo mismo… y sería curry — Fue la respuesta divertida del chico.

Sona sonrió suavemente ante esto, dando paso a preguntas por parte de ambos mientras avanzaba el juego.

* * *

 **1 hora después**

 **Club de Investigación de lo Oculto**

En estos momentos, Rias veía a sus siervos e Irina de vuelta, aunque una expresión de derrota podía verse en los rostros de las chicas.

— Lo siento Rias-sama, no pudimos encontrarlo — Informó el rubio Gremory con expresión ligeramente abatida.

— Pregunté a Matsuda-san y Motohama-san si lo habían visto, pero dicen que hace un mes que no asiste a clases — Dijo ahora la Monja con una expresión un poco triste.

— Murayama-san me dijo lo mismo — Fue el comentario de una sorprendida Irina.

— Katase-san me dijo algo parecido, además de que había dejado su actitud pervertida para tratar de mejorar en sus estudios — Fue el aporte de Xenovia.

Rias y Akeno procesaban esa información con rostros preocupados.

— Me dijeron que Ise-sempai se presenta con los profesores cada fin de semana para entregar sus respectivas actividades, aunque no sé porque — Expuso ahora la Loli.

— No muy diferente a lo que me dijeron, agregándole algunos rumores acerca de una misteriosa chica y que por eso se había reformado y tomado en serio sus estudios — Dijo ahora Ravel con una expresión molesta.

Esto sin duda molestó a todas las chicas en general.

— Ya veo, entonces solo queda preguntarle a Saji-kun o alguno de los siervos de Sona — Expuso mientras se ponía de pie.

Akeno se puso a su lado rápidamente.

— ¿Rias-sama? — Pronunció algo dudoso Kiba.

— Iré en estos momentos, incluso si Spectra se encuentra con ella, por lo menos mi interrupción será una pequeña venganza por las veces que se burló de mi — Dijo convocando un círculo de transporte.

Así ambas chicas desaparecieron ante la vista de los miembros del Club de Ocultismo.

 **Consejo Estudiantil**

Sona e Issei habían tenido un par de partidas, siendo el chico vencido en todas las ocasiones, aunque la morena debía admitir que el chico no se la había dejado fácil.

En estos momentos se llevaba a cabo la última ronda, mientras los espectadores veían sorprendidos como esta vez el chico acorralaba a Sona Sitri.

— Has mejorado Ise-kun… pero no será tan fácil ganarme — Habló una concentrada Sona mientras movía su Caballo.

El chico rápidamente movió su Alfil para deshacerse de la pieza de Sona, perdiendo su último Peón en el proceso cuando la chica movió su Torre.

— Ya veo, sin duda eres increíble Sona — Elogió el rubio cuando movió su Caballo restante para ocuparse del último Alfil de la chica.

Viendo el panorama, al instante notó la oportunidad que esperaba, así que movió su propio Caballo preparando su jugada.

— Parece que este es el movimiento final — Dijo la chica al ver como el chico miraba analíticamente el tablero.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron ligeramente antes de tomar una de sus Torres, por lo que la morena dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al ver eso, un movimiento más y la partida estaría en su bolsa.

— Así es, aunque debo decir que fue divertido… normalmente soy malo en este juego, pero ahora puedo pensar un poco más claramente mis estrategias — Dijo mientras hacia su último movimiento.

Antes de que Sona se diera cuenta de la posición del último Caballo que había movido el rubio, el brillo de un círculo mágico se dio paso en el centro de la habitación.

De este surgió Rias Gremory junto a Himejima Akeno.

Ambas parpadearon al ver como los siervos de Sona y Spectra tenían su completa atención en el escritorio donde se llevaba a cabo el juego de ajedrez entre los dos [Reyes] de ambos Títulos Nobiliarios.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Sona, quien abrió sus ojos ligeramente al no esperarse esto, para después pasar su mirada al rubio de espaldas, notando después junto a él una máscara en el escritorio.

La máscara de Spectra.

Una expresión de estupefacción se abrió paso por su cara al entender que Sona tenía una vista completa del rostro de Spectra Phantom sin su máscara.

Akeno también se percató de ello, por lo que la idea de conocer la identidad del enmascarado rápidamente se abrió paso por su mente.

Pero antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera dar siquiera un paso hacia el escritorio, el chico notó la expresión levemente alarmada de Sona al mirar cierto punto detrás de él, por lo que optó por girar su vista por sobre su hombro.

Para Rias y Akeno, el movimiento del chico sucedió en cámara lenta, ambas sintiendo la ansiedad de poder ver el rostro de Spectra Phantom en toda su gloria.

Entonces pudieron verlo, aunque no como ellas esperaban.

Este solo había girado lo suficiente como para poder ver a su espalda sobre su hombro, así que solo pudieron ver como un ojo color rojo fuego las miraba con ligera sorpresa, antes de adquirir un brillo de diversión mientras regresaba la vista al frente para encarar a su oponente.

— Fue divertido Sona-san, espero poder tener otro encuentro muy pronto… por el momento debo irme ya que tengo cosas que hacer — Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

La nombrada parpadeó al salir de su ligero trance, antes de dibujar una pequeña sonrisa.

— Si, espero lo mismo — Dijo la chica mientras imitaba al chico y se ponía de pie.

Issei sonrió con suavidad antes de tomar su máscara y colocársela, al tiempo que el iris electrónico aparecía indicando que había sido activada.

Este se volteó hacia Rias y su [Reina], mientras dibujaba una sonrisa burlona y alzaba la mano a forma de despedida.

En un círculo mágico el chico desapareció junto a los miembros de su Nobleza y su Maid.

Un silencio cayó en el lugar, mismo que fue roto por un jadeo sorprendido de Tsubaki.

— Sona-sama… él… — Habló con dificultad.

La mencionada observó a su [Reina], dándose cuenta que miraba fijamente el tablero de ajedrez.

Bajando su vista, observó con detenimiento el tablero, antes de abrir sus ojos con sorpresa al ver que el último movimiento del chico la dejaba en jaque y que eso mismo le obligaba a mover a su Rey, solo para quedar en jaque de nuevo.

Eso solo significaba una cosa.

Jaque Mate

No había duda, recordando a la perfección la ubicación de todas las piezas, la posibilidad de que el chico hiciera trampa cuando despegó su mirada del tablero quedaba descartada.

— Jaque Mate — Susurró sin poder creerlo.

Gracias a los sentidos mejorados, todos los Demonios en el salón pudieron oír sus palabras.

Rias, quien se había acercado al escritorio para ver lo que causaba tanta conmoción, tenía una mirada llena de asombro.

Después de todo, su amiga no había perdido ninguna partida desde hace mucho tiempo, siendo sus propios padres y hermana las únicas excepciones.

Dirigiéndole una mirada más a su amiga, se sorprendió al verla con un toque rosa en sus mejillas, lo que logró impactarla aún más, ya que sabía lo que pasaba.

Sona Sitri estaba interesada en Spectra Phantom.

Recordaba que ella había decidido casarse con aquel que la derrotara en una partida de ajedrez, razón por la cual había podido escapar de su matrimonio arreglado y también por la que nunca había perdido.

Pero este sujeto acababa de lograr algo casi imposible y que ella misma no había podido lograr desde que la conoció.

— ¿A qué viniste Rias? — Preguntó la heredera Sitri una vez controló su sonrojo.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! So-Solo venía a preguntarle algunas cosas a Saji-kun — Dijo la peli-roja con una sonrisa tensa.

El mencionado se hallaba en posición fetal en la esquina de la habitación mientras una nube de depresión lo cubría, además de que murmuraba cosas inentendibles.

Momo y Ruruko pusieron mala cara ante esto, sabiendo exactamente el por qué de su actuar.

Entre ambas lo levantaron como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, para después colocarlo frente a Rias, quien tenía una gota en la nuca por tan peculiar escena.

— Ejem… Saji-kun, ¿Tú sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Ise? — Preguntó con un rostro serio, siendo imitado por Akeno.

El rubio mantenía su aura depresiva, pero aún así logró responder.

— Umm… Hyodou… linda chica… vivir… hace un mes… — Balbuceo el rubio Sitri.

Rias endureció su mirada ante la confirmación de una chica.

Sona y su séquito observaban esto con expresiones serias.

El portador de Vvritra dejó su aura depresiva, para suspirar y mirarla seriamente.

— Emm… lo siento, hace tiempo que no sé de él… lo último que me dijo es que tenía novia y estaba viviendo con ella… lo siento Rias-sempai — Dijo con suma seriedad.

Rias cerró los ojos mientras su mente era un caos.

— Ya veo… gracias por la información Saji — Agradeció con una sensación amarga dentro de ella.

— Rias, ¿Está todo bien? — Preguntó una preocupada Sona, mientras en el interior suspiraba ante el actuar de su amiga.

— No es nada… pero me gustaría que nos reuniéramos en la residencia después de clases — Pidió antes de convocar un círculo mágico.

— Ahí estaré — Confirmó la chica viendo como la peli-roja sonreía agradecida y desaparecía junto a su [Reina].

— Sona-sama… — Murmuró una preocupada Tomoe.

— Es extraño, pero creo que esta es una buena oportunidad para averiguar que pasa por la cabeza de Rias — Dijo en tono tranquilo y serio.

— Hyodou… ¡Te odio! Aunque también te respeto… ¡Pero te odio más! ¡Argh! — Despotricaba Saji, antes de que se escucharan dos sonidos contundentes, para después mostrar a un inconsciente rubio.

Sona no pudo evitar sonrojarse sabiendo a qué se refería su [Peón].

— Sona-sama… ¿Qué piensas hacer con Ise-kun? — Preguntó Tsubaki con curiosidad.

Todos los demás siervos de la chica centraron su mirada en ella, esperando su respuesta.

Esto hizo que su sonrojo se acentuara todavía más.

— Yo… no lo sé… soy pésima en este tipo de cosas, además de toda esta situación — Murmuró en tono incómodo.

El que el chico le ganara en el ajedrez le permitió tomar su decisión… pero los temas respecto al corazón y las relaciones era algo con lo que no estaba familiarizado.

También tenía en mente el ritual del Dragón, por lo que no sabía si era buena idea el intentar algo con Issei.

— Podría pedirle ayuda a Serafall-sama — Sugirió Reya un tanto dubitativa.

La imagen que se formó en su mente la aterró.

— N-No será n-necesario — Respondió desviando la mirada mientras se frotaba un brazo.

Esta era una imagen devastadora, sobre todo con la expresión tímida que tenía la heredera Sitri en su rostro.

Saji, quien había recuperado el conocimiento yacía nuevamente fuera de combate por una poderosa hemorragia nasal al ver tal escena.

— Entonces nosotras le ayudaremos — Dijo decidida Momo con ojos brillantes.

Tomoe, Ruruko e incluso Reya se sumaron a la albina.

Sona se sintió un poco intimidada ante los ojos brillantes que las 4 tenían, sintiéndose como un animal indefenso ante un depredador.

Instintivamente miró a su [Reina] con una mirada suplicante.

— Les recomiendo que le den consejos y algunos tips, no queremos que Ise-kun se enamore de una falsa imagen — Comentó acomodándose los lentes.

Sona sintió todas sus esperanzas desaparecer ante las palabras de su [Reina], para luego sentir como la tomaban de ambos brazos.

— No hay problema — Dijo Momo a su izquierda.

— Ise-kun no sabrá que lo golpeó ufufu — Esta vez fue Ruruko a su derecha.

Sona abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de esta.

— Entonces nosotras nos vamos — Dijo Reya detrás de ella.

— Hay varios lugares que debemos visitar ¡Vamos! — Dijo ahora una animada Tomoe mientras bombeaba el puño al aire.

Sin perder tiempo las cuatro arrastraron a una paralizada Sona que no supo cómo reaccionar ante las acciones de sus siervas.

Los demás solo miraron la escena con una enorme gota en la nuca.

— Creo… que deberíamos ir a clases — Dijo Bennia con un poco de duda.

El peli-plata del grupo asintió ante lo dicho por su compañera, para salir del lugar primero, seguido de la Shinigami, mientras Tsubasa se colocaba al inconsciente Saji en el hombro.

— Yo también debo irme — Dijo Tsubaki retirándose.

La [Torre] de Sona solo se limitó a suspirar, yendo en dirección a su salón de clases, mismo al que pertenecía el [Peón] Sitri.

 **Club de Investigación de lo Oculto**

Rias y Akeno aparecían desde un círculo mágico.

Los miembros del Club centraron sus miradas en ellas, aunque el ver la expresión afectada que ambas tenían no presagió nada bueno.

— ¿Sucedió algo Rias-Onee-sama? — Preguntó una preocupada Asia.

La peli-roja la miró seriamente antes de suspirar.

— Averiguamos algo de Ise-kun… pero no es algo agradable — Respondió Akeno con una expresión complicada.

— ¿A qué se refiere Rias-sama? — Preguntó Xenovia en tono serio.

— Saji-kun dijo que desde hace un mes Ise tiene novia — Dijo Rias seriamente mientras sentía molestias por esa palabra.

— Él afirmó que Ise-kun se lo dijo, pero que no ha sabido mucho de él — Complementó Akeno.

Con esas palabras, todas las chicas presentes se sintieron irritadas en cierta forma.

Kiba y Gasper se sintieron incómodos por el aura molesta que ellas expulsaban, así que silenciosamente salieron del Club para no ser blanco de la frustración de ellas.

Una vez que asimilaron la información, todas soltaron un suspiro tratando de calmarse.

— Como sea, más tarde le podremos preguntar a Oka-sama los detalles, por el momento solo podemos ir a clases — Dijo la peli-roja mientras se masajeaba el cuello.

Todas asintieron ante la orden de la chica, para después ir a sus respectivas aulas, dejando solo a Rias y Akeno en la habitación del Club.

— ¿Crees que sea alguien con conocimiento de lo sobrenatural? — Preguntó la morena.

— No lo sé, pero espero que solo sea una humana común y corriente — Dijo la peli-roja empezando a dirigirse a la salida.

— Si es así, entonces no es nada serio — Comentó la morena siguiendo a su [Rey].

Aunque en lo más profundo de sus mentes, la idea de que el chico tenía una relación seria rondaba continuamente… y eso las molestaba.

* * *

 **Inframundo – Castillo Dragón**

Hace unos cuantos minutos que Issei había regresado de su Reunión con Sona Sitri y Rias Gremory.

Rosseweise rápidamente lo abordó con un abrazo, mismo que el chico correspondió.

— Estoy en casa, Rose-chan — Dijo en tono suave y dulce.

— Gracias al Maou, la verdad es que estuve un poco preocupada — Admitió después de soltar un suspiro.

El chico se retiró la máscara mientras su cabello y ojos regresaban a la normalidad, para luego mirarla con ternura, entonces dibujó una sonrisa divertida.

— Rose-chan, hablamos de alguien que no pudo reconocer a los Yondai Maous y a Grayfia disfrazados de Super Sentai, incluso después de que Serafall-sama casi mencionara que era la Maou Leviathan y de que los 5 mostraran sus poderes característicos — Dijo el chico al recordar aquel momento.

La albina lo miró con incredulidad al escuchar eso, incluso él no se había dado cuenta de que los demás miembros de su Nobleza lo veían con la misma expresión.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — Pregunto la Valquiria sin poder creerlo.

— [Celsius Cross Trigger], [Formula Kankara], además de [Ruina y Extinción] de Sirzechs-sama, ellos lo usaron y ella no pudo reconocerlos — Confirmó rascándose la mejilla con el índice.

Ante esto, todos los presentes empezaron a reír.

Neru, Kuroka y Penemue casi rodaban de la risa.

Griselda, Gabriel, Valerie y Ophis lo hacían más discretamente.

Rosseweise y Le Fay solo dibujaron sonrisas divertidas.

Incluso Maya reía suavemente, ya que se imaginó a Ajuka Beelzebu con tal disfraz.

En la Universidad de Kuoh cierta peli-roja estornudó antes de sentir como era atravesada por una flecha con la palabra AHOO.

En otro sitio, cierto Maou sintió que su reputación recibía un duro golpe sin saber por qué.

De regreso con el castaño y compañía.

— ¿Ves? No había por qué preocuparse — Dijo el chico cuando las risas comenzaron a calmarse.

— Sí, creo que me preocupé por nada — Comentó con tono suave.

Entonces sintió como el chico la rodeaba y la acercaba más a su cuerpo.

— No pienses en ello, de hecho me hace feliz que te preocupes por mi — Susurró a su oído, causándole un escalofrío.

— Ustedes dos…. hay lugares donde pueden ponerse cariñosos — Dijo una incómoda Griselda.

El castaño y la albina se sonrojaron, antes de separarse lentamente, aunque al instante se tomaron de la mano.

— Ejem… si lo siento por eso… si me disculpan — Dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar junto a la albina.

De las chicas que quedaron, Kuroka, Neru y Valerie fruncieron el ceño.

Griselda, Gabriel y Penemue solo negaron con la cabeza con ligera molestia.

Le Fay soltó un suspiro cansado.

Solo Ophis mantenía una enigmática sonrisa mientras se retiraba a su habitación.

 **Sala de Entrenamiento**

Issei y Rosseweise se encontraban en la sala de entrenamiento, ya que el chico la había guiado hasta ese lugar.

Ahora mismo él estaba frente a ella mientras tomaba sus manos y la miraba fijamente.

— ¿Ise? — Pronunció la albina con ligera duda.

— Rose-chan… hay algo de lo que quiero hablar — Dijo el chico con extrema seriedad.

Las dudas en la albina crecieron al ver como el chico parecía tenso.

— ¿Es algo grave? — Preguntó bastante preocupada.

— Depende de tu punto de vista… es respecto a Ophis — Señaló el chico sin apartar la vista.

La albina rápidamente intuyó a que se refería.

— Ya veo… entonces es relacionado a los sentimientos de Ophis-sama ¿Verdad? — Preguntó lo último con inusitada seriedad.

El chico abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, no esperó que la albina lo dedujera tan rápido… inmediatamente se palmeó la cara mentalmente, había subestimado la intuición femenina.

— Si… es sobre eso… hace un par de días me demostró lo que siente, pero debido a los sucesos recientes no he podido hablar claramente con ella — Explicó con cierto nerviosismo.

— Entiendo, ya que hoy es el día que pasarás tiempo con Ophis-sama piensas hablar con ella sobre eso… por lo que puedo pensar que has llegado a una resolución ¿No es así? — Habló con tono suave pero firme.

El chico tragó saliva, se sintió tan expuesto ante la albina, pero al mismo tiempo eso le demostraba lo cercanos que se habían vuelto en este tiempo.

— Es tal y como piensas — Confirmó con una pequeña sonrisa tensa.

La albina lo miró casi temblar bajo su mirada neutra, aunque por dentro se derretía ante lo tierno que se veía el chico.

— Rose-chan… Ophis es alguien importante en mi vida, me salvó cuando morí en la pelea contra Shalva Beelzebu, protegió a gente que fue importante para mí y estuvo conmigo cuando fui desechado — Empezó a sincerarse el castaño.

La albina ya lo sabía, pero no lo interrumpió ya que él necesitaba decir lo que sentía su corazón.

— Ella ocupa un lugar en mi corazón al lado del tuyo… quiero hacerla feliz, al igual que quiero hacerte feliz a ti… desde que perdí mi perversión la idea de un harem me pareció tan estúpida que sentí vergüenza de mi antiguo yo — Seguía hablando el chico.

Ella pudo ver como él bajó la mirada con cierto tinte sombrío.

— Pero sobre todo, es algo a lo que tengo temor… no quiero volver a pasar por aquello otra vez… aún así no quiero ser egoísta ante los puros sentimientos que ella tiene hacia mí, ya que también tengo sentimientos por ella… pero tampoco quiero lastimarte al no considerar tus sentimientos — Dijo el chico, para luego levantar la mirada nuevamente.

Rosseweise lo veía con cierta tristeza, ya que vio en sus ojos varios sentimientos arremolinados.

El chico tenía miedo de abrir su corazón al alguien más aparte de ella, posiblemente esto dificultaría el aceptar lo sentimientos de las chicas que estaban enamoradas del chico.

Ella se había dado cuenta que Kuroka y Sona tenían sentimientos por él.

También que Valerie y Neru empezaban a verlo con otros ojos y en un futuro cercano, era posible que los demás miembros del sequito del chico pudieran tener sentimientos por él también.

Ella sabía que posiblemente tendría que compartirle y lo aceptaba, ya que esta sería una forma de curar las pequeñas heridas que aún quedaban en su interior.

Pero no pensó que fuera así de grave.

— Rose-chan… yo… — El castaño fue callado cuando la chica puso un dedo en sus labios.

— Agradezco el que te preocupes por mí, pero yo sabía que esto podría llegar a pasar… por eso te diré esto… no importa si tengo que compartirte, mientras me ames y yo tenga un lugar en tu corazón siempre estaré contigo — Dijo la albina con una sonrisa llena de amor.

El castaño se sintió desarmado ante tan bella sonrisa y al mismo tiempo sintió un gran peso desaparecer.

Este no pudo evitar dibujar una cálida sonrisa, sin notar como lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

Rosseweise se preocupó un poco al ver esto, pero al instante supo que una parte de su alma había sido sanada, ya que pudo verlo en sus ojos, por lo que acortando la distancia entre ambos lo abrazó con fuerza.

Issei devolvió el abrazo un tanto sorprendido, hasta que sintió la humedad en su cara.

— _ʺYa veoʺ_ — Pensó cerrando los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de aplicar un poco más de presión al contacto.

Perdiéndose en la calidez del gesto, el castaño aspiró la fragancia del cabello de la albina, antes de dirigirse a su oído.

— Perdón por preocuparte… pero ahora estoy bien — Susurró en tono suave.

La albina estaba disfrutando la cercanía con el chico, sobre todo cuando el aumentó el contacto con ella, aunque el escucharlo aspirar profundamente la sonrojó.

Sin embargo, el susurro en el oído la hizo estremecer, pero aún así sonrió ante las palabras del chico.

Sin decir nada más, decidieron quedarse en esa posición un poco más de tiempo.

 **Treinta minutos más tarde**

El castaño había reemplazado sus ropas del disfraz por otro atuendo más acorde para lo que haría en estos momentos.

Pantalones negros con botas cafés, no llevaba ninguna prenda en su parte superior, por lo que su torso quedaba totalmente expuesto.

— Bien, es hora de mi rutina diaria — Se dijo así mismo mientras avanzaba a la zona de obstáculos de Parkour.

La albina lo veía con un ligero sonrojo, ya que el chico tenía un cuerpo bastante definido por los constantes entrenamientos.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que Kuroka, Penemue y Neru habían llegado hace un par de minutos, y que ahora tenían miradas nada santas hacia el castaño.

Inclusive la Caído había tomado un par de fotos del chico cuando se estaba cambiando.

— Rose-chan… ¿Podrías? — Pidió el chico sin voltearse.

— Hai — Respondió mientras dirigía su vista al panel electrónico junto a ella.

Este era un control maestro que controlaba todo en la enorme habitación.

Tecleando algunos botones, configuró el tipo de escenario que fuera más adecuado para el chico.

La sala entera brilló intensamente cegando a los presentes.

Cuando la luz cesó, todos pudieron observar como el lugar entero había cambiado a una ciudad con grandes edificios y construcciones diferentes a las de Japón.

Ellos se encontraban en la parte superior de uno de estos.

— Esta es la ciudad de Nueva York… sé que será de tu agrado, Ise — Dijo la albina con una pequeña sonrisa.

El chico sonrió con entusiasmo, antes de colocarse una pulsera con varias runas nórdicas que la albina había creado para él por petición suya.

En segundos, el chico sintió como su poder y habilidades sobre humanas eran suprimidas casi en su totalidad.

— Bien… ¡Empecemos! — Exclamó sonriendo de forma salvaje mientras corría al borde del techo.

Ante la mirada de las cuatro chicas, el castaño saltó al vacio.

— ¡Wooooooohooow! — Se escuchó gritar al chico cuando dejó el techo.

Esto era algo que hacía varios días a la semana, aunque apenas lo había perfeccionado hace cuatro días, siendo esta la segunda vez que pedía un escenario de este nivel.

El cuarteto de chicas se acercó al borde del techo, solo para ver como el chico se sujetaba de un asta y giraba un par de veces antes de soltarse y caer en un pequeño balcón de un segundo piso.

Saltando de este llegó al nivel del suelo, para comenzar a correr rápidamente hacia un auto, usando este mismo para poder llegar a una pequeña saliente de otro edificio donde se sujetó con una mano.

Balanceándose un par de veces, este se soltó al lograr el impulso que necesitaba para alcanzar una escalera contra incendios, procediendo a subir rápidamente el edificio, siendo este un tanto más pequeño que el edificio de donde saltó.

Una vez en el techo, empezó a correr antes de saltar al techo del edificio siguiente, en el cual al caer rodó para amortiguar su caída antes de seguir corriendo.

— Será mi imaginación, pero veo a Ise bastante feliz Nya~ — Habló Kuroka al ver como el chico se perdía de vista en un callejón.

La Valquiria las había sentido cuando el chico había saltado.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto — Comentó Neru con la mano en la barbilla.

— Es como si hubiera dejado una pesada carga atrás, o hubiera superado algún temor — Mencionó Penemue en tono misterioso.

Rosseweise solo las había escuchado en silencio, pero las palabras de la Caído la hicieron voltear rápidamente en su dirección, viendo la expresión divertida de la chica, quien le guiñó el ojo antes de darse la vuelta y salir del lugar.

Las otras dos parpadearon confundidas por las palabras de la chica, antes de encogerse de hombros.

Ambas se habían dado cuenta de que algo molestaba al chico, si bien pensaron en hablar con él, pareciera que lo que lo molestaba se había resuelto, así que siguiendo el ejemplo de la Caído ambas se retiraron del lugar, no sin planear una plática futura con él.

La albina se mantuvo con una expresión de sorpresa por unos cuantos minutos, antes de girarse y contemplar la ciudad con expresión incierta, para luego dibujar una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin duda Penemue tenía experiencia en cuanto a leer a las personas, además de que pudo darse cuenta de la ligera preocupación de Neru y Kuroka respecto a lo que sentía el castaño.

Soltando un suspiro procedió a retirarse, la práctica del chico duraría un par de horas, por lo que no tenía sentido esperarlo en ese lugar.

* * *

 **Inframundo – Castillo Gremory**

Azazel se hallaba en el despacho del Maou Lucifer, este estaba dando un pequeño informe de lo ocurrido hace unas horas en la academia Kuoh.

— Ya veo… así que va por el nombre de Spectra Phantom — Murmuró el peli-rojo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se relajaba en su asiento.

En su escritorio se hallaba un folder con información acerca de este personaje, cabe decir que el Maou se sorprendió ante la apariencia que usaba para mantenerse anónimo.

— Debo admitir que esta vez sí me ha sorprendido — Comentó al Caído cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, sintiendo la comodidad del sofá que ocupaba.

Grayfia también estaba sorprendida por lo que el Caído les había informado.

— Bueno, supongo que enviaré un mensaje a Rias para mantener las apariencias — Dijo el peli-rojo adoptando una mirada seria.

— Su nueva identidad le será de ayuda por si acepta la propuesta — Dijo Azazel imitando la postura seria de Sirzechs.

— Mmmm — Musito el peli-rojo al ver otro archivo en su escritorio, siendo este una propuesta de Ajuka Beelzebu.

— Por cierto, ¿Qué ocurrirá con el compromiso entre tu hermana e Ise? — Preguntó Azazel inesperadamente.

Sirzechs hizo una pequeña mueca, antes de suspirar con pesar.

— Será cancelado… él ya no tiene sentimientos por ella, y por lo me dijo McGregor, ella ya no podrá entrar en su corazón nuevamente — Dijo mientras apoyaba los codos en su escritorio y luego entrelazaba sus manos a la altura de su boca.

Grayfia bajó la mirada con decepción al escuchar eso.

— Ya veo, yo también investigue acerca de ese ritual… y no es algo bonito — Agregó el ex Gobernador de Grigori.

Desapercibido para ellos, Grayfia se estremeció ligeramente, ya que el recuerdo del chico cubierto de sangre llegó a su mente.

Además de que la explicación que McGregor les dio fue por demás… informativa.

En ella destacaba de que si el Datenryu tenía más de una pareja y todas ellas lo traicionaban, entonces el sufrimiento al realizar el ritual sería tanto que desearía la muerte.

Otro punto es que al expulsar de su corazón el amor por una de las parejas entonces jamás volvería a enamorarse de ella.

Si su corazón quedaba vacio, entonces sus sentimientos serían sellados por cien años, convirtiendo al Dragón en alguien frío y desinteresado.

En este caso daba gracias a Rosseweise de que no lo hubiera dejado solo, ya que ella no quería imaginarse a Issei como alguien frío y sin corazón.

— Si, me puedo dar una idea — Masculló el peli-rojo con una pequeña mueca.

— Yo me retiro… creo que le haré una pequeña visita a mi estudiante — Fue el comentario de Azazel antes de desaparecer en un círculo de transporte.

El peli-rojo se levantó de su escritorio y fue al balcón de su estudio, observando el cielo del Inframundo con una expresión indescifrable.

— Sirzechs-sama — Musitó la peli-plata al ver a su amo y esposo en ese estado.

— No te preocupes Grayfia… por cierto, en cuanto sus clases terminen me comunicaré con Rias — Dijo recobrando su actitud habitual.

La peli-plata entendió a que se refería el Maou, por lo que no dijo nada, sin embargo en su mente ya se imaginaba la reacción del matrimonio Gremory cuando supieran que el chico ya no se casaría con la peli-roja.

* * *

 **Residencia Hyodo**

Después de que las clases terminaran, las chicas del Club de Investigación de lo oculto regresaron a casa con muchas preguntas en su mente, todas relacionadas con cierto castaño desaparecido hace un mes.

Una de las cosas más destacables fue la compañía de Sona Sitri y Tsubaki Shinra.

— Estamos en casa — Anunció la peli-roja siendo la primera en ingresar en el edificio.

— Ara Rias-chan, veo que traes a una amiga — Dijo la madre de Issei al ver a Sona y Tsubaki.

Esta estaba tejiendo unas pequeñas prendas mientras estaba sentada en uno de los sofás en el living de la residencia, estando su esposo leyendo el periódico en un sofá individual.

— Sentimos las molestias — Se inclino Sona con respeto.

Tsubaki hizo lo mismo que su [Rey].

— Ara ara ufufu, tu amiga es muy educada… estás en tu casa querida — Dijo la mujer con voz divertida pero amable.

— Oka-sama ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? — Inquirió la peli-roja con seriedad.

— Claro, pregunta lo que quieras Rias-chan — Respondió la mujer.

— ¿Es verdad lo que Otou-sama dijo anoche, acerca de que Ise tiene esposa? — Preguntó con seriedad, ignorando el malestar que la palabra esposa le provocaba.

Todas las chicas pusieron total atención a lo que la madre del chico respondería.

Mientras tanto, Sona alzaba una ceja cuando escuchó la pregunta, aunque no pudo evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa ante lo hilarante de la situación.

— Bueno… cuando llegamos decidí limpiar un poco la casa, entonces noté que la habitación de Ise estaba vacía de cosas personales, así que le llamé — Dijo la mujer con un dedo en el mentón recordando ese día.

 **FLASHBACK**

La mujer había marcado el número de su hijo, y ahora solo esperaba que contestara.

Click

— Ise, hijo — Habló la mujer por el teléfono.

— Hijo, hemos vuelto de nuestro viaje — Dijo ahora su padre uniéndose a la conversación.

— _Kaa-san, Tou-san… es bueno escucharlos_ — Fue la respuesta al otro lado de la línea.

— Hijo, revisé tu habitación pero está vacía, como si no hubiera sido ocupada hace tiempo — Dijo la mujer con preocupación.

— _Bueno… lo que pasa es que me mudé —_ Oyeron decir al chico.

— ¿Cómo que te mudaste? — Inquirió con gran duda la mujer.

— ¿Acaso ya no quieres vivir con nosotros? — Preguntó su padre con lágrimas exageradas.

— _¡Oh! Eso se debe a que tengo novia… de echo me mude con ella —_ Informó el chico.

Esto dejó en completo silencio a ambos progenitores.

— Solo para estar seguros, ¿Acaso es Rias-chan? — Preguntó la mujer.

Ella había revisado las demás habitaciones, comprobando que estaban siendo habitadas y que su hijo era el único ausente.

— _No, ya no tenemos esa clase de relación_ — Oyeron decir al chico.

Eso fue algo que no vieron venir, por lo que solo pudieron reaccionar de una sola forma.

— _¡¿Ehhhh?! ¡¿Cómo que ya no estás saliendo con Rias-chan?!_ — Exclamó su madre en completo shock.

Su padre quedó petrificado mientras un alma salía de su boca.

— _Respecto a eso pues… ella está con alguien más_ — Explicó un poco la situación.

— ¿Eh? — Musitó la mujer aún sin poder creérselo.

— _Las chicas encontraron el amor en otro lugar, fue algo que yo tampoco esperaba, realmente me afectó mucho eso… pero la persona con la que estoy siempre estuvo a mi lado durante todo este tiempo, por lo que formalizamos una relación seria_ — Dijo el chico.

Ambos progenitores salieron de su estado de estupefacción al escuchar lo último que su hijo dijo, ya que podían darse cuenta del amor que transmitían sus palabras hacia esa chica especial de la que hablaba.

Ante esto ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso.

— Ya veo… eso me alegra, ¿Pero qué pasará con Rias y las chicas? — Preguntó la mujer con duda.

Su esposo también prestó atención a las palabras que su hijo diría.

— _Ellas pueden seguir viviendo en la residencia, espero que no tengan problema con ello, después de todo les debo mucho y no puedo odiarlas por enamorarse de alguien más_ — Dijo con tono tranquilo.

Eso sorprendió a ambos padres.

Realmente su hijo estaba creciendo, eso los hizo sentir orgullosos, aunque también un tanto decepcionados de que ya no estuviera con Rias.

Ellos ya se hacían la idea de tener nietos preciosos.

Bip

El sonido de un correo sonó en el teléfono celular que estaban usando.

Revisando el dispositivo abrieron el mensaje recién llegado, solo para abrir los ojos en shock.

Este mensaje tenía unas imágenes adjuntas, siendo un par de fotos del castaño junto a una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco y ojos azules.

En la primera se mostraba a ambos abrazados y sonriendo hacia la cámara.

La segunda los mostraba compartiendo un beso en un claro gesto de amor.

Cabe decir que al mirar el brillo en los ojos de ambos chicos pudieron ver lo profundo de sus sentimientos, pero sobre todo la ausencia de algo en su hijo, aunque no estaban seguros de que fuera ese algo.

— _Estoy seguro de que la recuerdan, su nombre es Rosseweise, ella solía ser una Valquiria por lo que es parte del mundo sobrenatural —_ Escucharon decir al chico.

Las palabras de su hijo los saco de su estupor al instante.

— ¡Ise! ¡No la dejes escapar y cásate lo más pronto posible con ella! — Demandó su madre al salir de su shock.

— Ufufu nuestros nietos serán preciosos, Ise… ¡Estoy orgulloso! — Exclamó el hombre llorando cómicamente alzando el pulgar.

— _Etto… Kaa-san… lo hemos hablado y realmente tenemos planes para lo que pides, ya que en el Inframundo el matrimonio es legal a partir de los 17 años, pero aún sé cuándo podrá ser —_ Dijo Ise a través de la línea.

Ante esto, ambos padres lloraron de emoción.

— _Acerca de tener hijos, es muy pronto aún… pero no se preocupen, nosotros no tenemos el problema de los Demonios, por lo que podrán disfrutar de sus nietos más pronto de lo que creen_ — Escucharon decir al chico con tono divertido.

Esto fue algo que los llenó de felicidad.

Entonces su madre notó algo que le hizo sentir duda.

— Hijo, ¿A qué te refieres de que no tienen los problemas de los Demonios? ¿Acaso ustedes no lo son? — Preguntó con gran duda.

Ella sabía que la albina era sierva de Rias al igual que su hijo, por ende ambos debían de ser Demonios.

— _Respecto a eso… ya no somos sirvientes de Rias, fui ascendido por lo que ahora tengo mis propios sirvientes, por esa razón podemos tener descendencia sin problemas ya que dejamos de ser Demonios_ — Explicó el chico.

Ambos progenitores parpadearon ante la información, entendiendo un poco a que se refería su hijo.

— _Kaa-san, Tou-san… no le digan a Rias acerca de esto, al menos en lo que se refiere a que Rosseweise es mi prometida, de que fui ascendido y ya no soy su sirviente —_ Pidió en tono serio.

Ambos padres casi sintieron desmayarse al escuchar la palabra prometida, sin saber que el chico sabía que al decir eso los tendría a su merced.

— Cuenta con ello hijo — Afirmó el padre con lágrimas viriles llenas de orgullo.

— Si es lo que pides entonces no me negaré hijo — Dijo ahora su madre con cariño en su voz, realmente su hijo estaba creciendo.

— _Gracias… prometo que los visitaremos pronto… ja ne_ — Se despidió el chico.

CLICK

La pareja estuvo en silencio un buen tiempo mientras miraban la fotografía de Issei y Rosseweise.

 **FLASHBACK END**

La pareja había terminado su explicación, obviamente habían omitido lo que el castaño les había dicho y el nombre de la albina.

— Eso fue lo que nos dijo — Terminó de decir la mujer.

Un silencio mortal cayó en el lugar.

Issei tenía novia desde hace tiempo.

Hace un mes se mudó de la residencia a vivir con ella.

Les dijo que ahora era su prometida y que tenían planes de matrimonio en un futuro cercano.

Además de que les prometió nietos pronto.

Detalles más, detalles menos.

Todas las chicas tenían expresiones serias, incluso Asia, ya que el saber todo esto les molestaba enormemente.

Sona y Tsubaki tenían expresiones curiosas, el oír la conversación que Issei tuvo con sus padres realmente les intrigó, aunque Sona pudo darse cuenta de que ellos sabían un poco más de lo que decían, no por nada era la más inteligente del lugar actualmente.

— Ya veo… agradezco que se tomara el tiempo para explicarnos Oka-sama — Dijo Rias con una sonrisa amable.

Todas las presentes notaron la sonrisa falsa de la peli-roja al instante.

— No te preocupes Rias-chan, solo querías saber el paradero de nuestro irresponsable hijo — Desestimó la mujer en tono amable.

Este comentario logró apaciguar un poco el ambiente tenso que se vivía en ese momento, al menos eso era lo que quería pensar Sona.

— Sona, tendremos nuestra conversación mientras tomamos un baño — Pidió la peli-roja en tono amable.

La mencionada asintió, para dirigirse a los pisos superiores de la residencia siendo seguida por Tsubaki, mientras Rias era seguida por Akeno.

Las demás se retiraron en silencio a sus habitaciones, después de lo que escucharon tenían mucho en que pensar respecto a cierto castaño.

La mujer siguió en lo suyo, soltando un pequeño suspiro.

El hombre había desviado la vista de su periódico analizando la postura de las chicas.

Parece que habían cometido un error irreparable.

Aunque también pudieron percibir que la amiga de Rias parecía saber más de lo aparentaba, ya que no se mostró sorprendida por lo que ella había contado, además tenían la ligera impresión de haberla visto sonreír ante las expresiones desencajadas de Rias, Akeno y Asia.

— Espero que ellas puedan afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones — Murmuró la mujer antes de regresar a lo suyo.

Su esposo alcanzó a escucharla, por lo que solo asintió en silencio retomando su lectura.

* * *

 **Inframundo – Castillo Dragón**

El castaño acababa de terminar su rutina de Parkour, siendo que ahora mismo se hallaba en la antorcha de la Estatua de la Libertad.

Su respiración era agitada, sudor cubría su cuerpo mientras sentía como cada músculo del mismo resentía el esfuerzo de llevarlos a niveles sobrehumanos.

—Ahh~ ahh~ seis horas seguidas… no está mal ahh~ ahh~ — Habló para sí mismo.

La agilidad y flexibilidad que poseía actualmente le habían costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas, razón por la cual no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo.

Él había pensado en entrenar de una forma extrema su cuerpo, aunque estaba seguro que no llegaba al nivel de Sairaorg Bael en cuanto a régimen de entrenamiento.

Suprimir su poder hasta niveles casi humanos le ayudaba a construir fuerza física y resistencia que le serían útiles en las batallas.

Uno de sus objetivos actuales era el controlar por completo el poder dado por Ophis cuando fue revivido en la Brecha Dimensional, recordando que la primera vez que lo usó contra Rizevim quedó en coma.

[Dragon Drive]

También lo había usado en la batalla contra [Trihexa], y aunque esa vez no tuvo efectos secundarios al tomar medidas, no pudo hacer uso de todo su poder, siendo derrotado por la bestia sin causar tanto daño como hubiera querido.

Por esa razón entrenaba su cuerpo para soportar la presión de tanto poder, además de aprender trucos nuevos para mejorar su arsenal, todos sacados de una pequeña colección de mangas que había juntado en estos últimos meses para distraerse de su antigua situación sentimental.

Con ayuda de Rosseweise había logrado dominar un par de hechizos poderosos a nivel aceptable, uno de ellos necesitando usar su pistola mágica para cubrir el rango necesario para alcanzar a sus oponentes.

Todo eso añadido al potencial mágico que había desarrollado al lograr dominarlos, sin duda eso era un gran avance para alguien cómo él.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un círculo mágico se abrió paso en la sala de entrenamiento, misma que había regresado a la normalidad.

La pulsera inhibidora de poder mágico se desactivó inmediatamente, dejando su poder libre por lo que en medio segundo invocó su arma mágica, apuntando al intruso.

— Yare~ yare~ ¿Así recibes a tu sensei? — Preguntó una voz un tanto relajada y ligeramente burlona.

Azazel estaba frente al castaño.

Como única respuesta el chico invocó una segunda arma y apuntó a sus 'puntos vitales'.

— Ya… tranquilo, no vine a causar problemas — Dijo el Caído un tanto nervioso cubriéndose con una mano al área amenazada, mientras la otra la levantaba a en gesto de rendición.

El chico solo suspiró, mientras ambas armas desaparecían de sus manos.

— Azazel-sensei ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó el castaño mientras tomaba una toalla cercana y secaba el exceso de sudor en su cuerpo.

— Jejeje… esos fueron unos interesantes juguetes… y contestando tu pregunta, solo vine de visita… pero también a extenderte una invitación — Dijo el Caído en tono relajado, antes de decir con seriedad la última parte.

— Mmmm… entiendo, de todos modos tenía pensado en llamarte ya que necesito un par de favores… o mejor dicho tu ayuda con un par de artefactos — Dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa mientras caminaba a la salida de la habitación.

El Caído dibujó una expresión curiosa mientras seguía al chico.

— Ya que eres un experto en [Sacred Gear] necesitaré tu ayuda, la misma que le diste a Sona y su séquito — Dijo cuando llegaron al último piso del Castillo.

La oficina de Issei.

Azazel admiró el lugar con bastante interés, ya que la pequeña biblioteca del lugar contenía libros con Títulos bastantes interesantes.

Regresando su atención al castaño, este buscaba en un cajón de su escritorio, hasta que sacó de ahí un par de hojas, mismas que le extendió a él.

Azazel, las tomó, para luego abrir sus ojos ligeramente ante lo que estaba impreso en ellas.

— Vaya, no me esperaba esto, realmente la vida está llena de casualidades — Dijo el Caído con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

Issei parpadeó un tanto confundido ante el comentario del ex Gobernador de Grigori.

— Justamente te iba a extender una invitación para crearte algunos artefactos basados en las [Sacred Gear], claro que el fin principal para ello era el de probarlas — Explicó con una mano en la barbilla, admirando las hojas dadas por el chico.

El castaño tenía una expresión desencajada al escuchar lo dicho por Azazel.

— Aunque para crear estos artículos necesitaré de la ayuda de cierta persona — Explicó brevemente, antes de guardar las hojas en uno de sus bolsillos.

— Gracias, realmente me será de ayuda — Agradeció el chico.

— Nah, no te preocupes… después de todo es lo que me gusta hacer — Desestimó el Caído con una pequeña sonrisa.

El castaño también sonrió, aunque en ese instante recordó algo más.

— Por cierto sensei… ¿Por qué rayos la máscara me muestra las medidas de las mujeres? — Preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados, además de un pequeño rubor.

— Jajaja así que ya te diste cuenta… ese [Sacred Gear] artificial te da información precisa y detallada sobre los enemigos, el campo de batalla, varias estrategias así como leer fórmulas mágicas y firmas de energía… algo que yo considero muy útil — Explicó el Caído con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

— Eso lo entiendo… pero aún no has respondido mi pregunta — Señaló el chico con una vena pulsando en su frente.

— Bueno… la verdad es que originalmente sería usado para otra cosa, pero creo que algunas configuraciones se mantuvieron intactas aún cuando lo re calibré para ti… aunque pensé que no te darías cuenta — Dijo el Caído con una sonrisa despreocupada.

El castaño solo tenía un tic en una de sus cejas.

— Por cierto, ¿Sabías que también puede disfrazar tu aura? Una de sus funciones es cambiar tu naturaleza de aura… aunque no pueda ocultarla del todo — Agregó recordando esa función.

El castaño parpadeó un poco confundido ante esto.

— Activando esa función pasarías a ser como un humano normal, pero seguirías siendo tú… el aura Dragón se iría pero el aura Issei seguiría — Trató de simplificarlo lo más que pudiera.

— Sé lo que quieres decir… y debo decir que es impresionante… — Dijo el chico con una expresión de sorpresa.

Gracias a que su agudeza mental había aumentado gracias a su pieza de [Rey] le era un poco más sencillo el entender cosas difíciles.

Además de que el tiempo que compartía con Rosseweise era aprovechado con este fin, después de todo se había propuesto a ser un buen [Rey] para su Nobleza.

Ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de que las [Opportunity Piece] le otorgaban las habilidades de los miembros de su Nobleza, aunque en mucha menor medida, llegando a utilizar un poco de aura sagrada de los Ángeles procedentes de la pieza de [Torre] de Gabriel.

Lo mismo se aplicaba a la agudeza mental de cada miembro, lo cual agradecía enormemente para así no meter la pata en el futuro.

— Bien, dicho esto me retiro… por cierto, hablé con Sirzechs y él informará a Rias acerca de Spectra Phantom… también deberías darte una vuelta por el Castillo Gremory — Dijo antes desaparecer.

Issei parpadeó ante eso último, antes de recordar cierto asunto con los padres de Rias.

[El ex Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos tiene razón… aún quedan asuntos sin resolver con ellos]

— Lo sé… debo admitir que lo había olvidado, en cuanto tenga tiempo libre hablaré con Lord Gremory y Venelana-sama — Dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el escritorio.

Un silencio profundo inundó la habitación, mientras el castaño empezaba a pensar en todos los sucesos del día de hoy.

La reunión con Rias fue bien, realmente le divirtió sacarla de sus casillas.

El tiempo en el Consejo Estudiantil fue algo que disfrutó, las partidas con Sona fueron divertidas, aunque le tomó cuatro intentos el lograr ganarle… el descifrar su estrategia fue bastante difícil.

La plática con Rosseweise… eso fue quizás lo más difícil hasta ahora, pero gracias a ello ya no tenía miedo ni remordimientos de aceptar que estaba enamorado de Ophis.

Soltando un suspiro, se dirigió a tomar una ducha, hoy se tomaría el resto del día libre y saldría con Ophis a divertirse por ahí.

* * *

 **En algún lugar de Kyoto**

En un enorme jardín se encuentran dos figuras, una más pequeña que la otra.

— Ahhh… ahhh… por fin… logré dominarlo… — Decía la figura más pequeña de forma entrecortada.

— Felicidades, con esto podrás estar más cerca de él — Dijo la otra figura, siendo esta la de una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos dorados.

— Oka-sama… continuemos — Dijo la figura más pequeña con determinación en su mirada, mientras era rodeada de flamas doradas.

La mujer vio cómo la pequeña figura, que era una niña, era cubierta por las flamas, mientras la silueta dentro del mar de fuego mostraba a alguien mayor a la figura original.

— Estoy segura que Ise-kun se sorprenderá ante esto ufufu, entonces sigamos — Dijo la mujer mientras flamas surgían a su alrededor.

— Kitsune Mode… completo — Dijo con tono serio.

Desde hace tiempo había estado entrenando, y este era el fruto de sus esfuerzos, todo por esa persona especial.

— _ʺEspérame… Iseʺ_ — Pensó antes de lanzarse sobre la mujer mayor.

* * *

He aquí otro capítulo.

Gracias a todos los lectores que dejaron sus reviews, los que añadieron esta historia a favoritos y a los que la están siguiendo.

Debo decir que he actualizado pronto, ya que no tenía planeado hacerlo tan rápido… o mejor dicho, he terminado el cap apenas en el tiempo planeado originalmente, ya que tuve problemas para terminarlo.

No sé cuánto me tome actualizar ya que quiero avanzar en mis demás historias, aunque por el momento este fic está tomando lo mejor de mí ahora que estoy inspirado.

Varios autores me entenderán jejeje.

La Nobleza de Issei está completa y he aquí la descripción de todos los miembros incluso los restantes.

 **Título Nobiliario**

 **Rey: Hyodo Issei [Spectra Phantom] Bakugan New Vestroia**

 **Reina: Ophis Ouroboros [Toshisaki Kurumi] Date a Live**

 **Obispo: Rosseweise**

 **Obispo: Valerie Tepes [Vestimenta de Saber Lily]**

 **Torre: Gabriel**

 **Torre: Kuroka**

 **Caballo: Neru [Saber] Fate Stay Night Extra**

 **Caballo: Griselda Quarta**

 **Peón: Penemue**

 **Peón: Le Fay Pendragon**

 **Peón: Humana/Dragón**

 **Peón: Elfa del bosque, Curandera de combate**

 **Peón: Yokai/Reina de las Bestias Guerreras**

 **Peón: Mago Slayer**

 **Peón: Yokai/Kitsune**

 **Peón: Humana/Hada**

Esta es solo una pista, los miembros serán reclutados pronto.

Cuatro de los miembros restantes serán de otro universo, siendo uno de ellos el único hombre en la nobleza de Issei.


	4. Chapter 4

— Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones… — Persona normal hablando.

[Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones…] Seres Sellados hablando.

— _ʺSiento que Lilith-tan extraña a su Onii-chanʺ —_ Persona normal pensando.

El universo Highschool DXD y sus personajes pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi quien es su respectivo autor.

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Cita, Hada, Imouto y nuevas situaciones**

El vapor del agua caliente cubría la habitación que conformaba el baño de la residencia de los Hyodo, mismo que estaba siendo utilizado por las herederas de los Clanes Demoniacos Sitri y Gremory.

Sona Sitri y Rias Gremory.

Ellas eran acompañadas por sus respectivas [Reinas], Himejima Akeno y Shinra Tsubaki.

Todas sumergidas en el agua caliente de la enorme bañera.

Un profundo silencio había caído en el lugar al momento de entrar, mientras la peli-roja mostraba una expresión un tanto complicada.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Rias? — Preguntó Sona tratando de aminorar el tenso ambiente que se había creado.

Aunque la pregunta sembró más tensión de lo esperado, siendo notado por la chica y su [Reina].

No era de extrañar debido a la plática que las chicas de la residencia tuvieron con los padres del castaño, por lo que sabía que en estos momentos varias ideas pasaban por las mentes de Rias y Akeno.

— Me conoces bastante bien, Sona… es respecto a Ise, estoy preocupada por él — Respondió la peli-roja con una sonrisa ligeramente abatida y con cierta preocupación en su voz.

— Hace tiempo que no sabemos de él, no sabemos cómo se encontrará en estos momentos — Complementó la peli-negra Gremory en el mismo tono preocupado.

Sona solo se limitó a retirarse los lentes y limpiarlos, ya que estaban empañados por el vapor.

— Pues según lo dicho por Saji, él se encuentra perfectamente bien — Comentó tranquilamente la heredera Sitri.

Esta tuvo que reprimir una pequeña sonrisa al ver como ambas Gremory se sobresaltaban ligeramente y dibujaban una mueca de desagrado ante el comentario.

— Eso es algo que me preocupa, no sabemos qué clase de persona sea esa misteriosa chica — Dijo la peli-roja con expresión seria.

Sona suspiró internamente, ya empezaba a formularse lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga de la infancia.

Cabe decir que si era lo que pensaba, entonces era una soberana estupidez por parte de Rias Gremory.

— No creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso, después de todo tú también estás en una relación con Kaito-sensei y no ha habido ningún problema — Dijo Sona en tono inocente, sabiendo presionar los botones adecuados para que Rias siguiera soltando información.

Este comentario dejó en silencio a ambas Gremory, ya que no sabían que decir ante esto.

— Sin duda fue algo que no vi venir… por cierto, tengo curiosidad de porque te relacionaste con un humano — Expuso su duda la heredera Sitri, llegados a este punto su amiga hablaría sin guardarse nada.

Rias parpadeó ante lo dicho por su amiga, olvidando brevemente el tema del castaño.

— Bueno… supongo, que quise tener una relación normal… algo que no tuviera nada que ver con lo sobrenatural… solo quería sentirme como una chica común y corriente — Expuso la peli-roja con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

Sona volvió a suspirar mentalmente, ya intuía que las acciones de su amiga eran por algo parecido y sin duda la peli-roja lo había logrado… pero el precio a pagar era demasiado caro.

— Kaito-sensei tenía muchos puntos a favor… ninguna de las dos lo esperaba, pero no nos arrepentimos — Dijo ahora Akeno con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tsubaki miró a su [Rey] de forma disimulada, encontrándose con su mirada, la cual le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Todas ellas quedarían marcadas al saber sobre lo que el chico pasó debido a sus errores.

— Supongo que no te lo puedo negar… sin duda el acuerdo que hicieron con Ise-kun los benefició a todos — Dijo Sona mientras clavaba su vista en los ojos de su amiga.

Era momento de mostrarle algunos de sus errores a Rias y que cargara con las consecuencias… al menos hasta cierto punto.

Como ella esperó, Rias y Akeno parpadearon dudosas, ellas no tenían idea lo que la morena Sitri decía.

— Si, después de todo no creo que hayan dejado a Hyodou-kun sin explicarle lo que ocurría — Agregó Tsubaki inocentemente al intuir a donde quería llegar Sona.

— Gracias a eso pudo encontrar a esa chica, quien pudo quitarle lo pervertido para que se concentrara en los estudios — Dijo Sona con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Es cierto, en los exámenes pasados quedó en el Segundo puesto de la tabla general — Recordó Tsubaki ese pequeño detalle, mencionándolo con respeto en su voz.

Sona la miró con duda ante ese dato, pero pudo ver en los ojos de su [Reina] que no mentía.

— Vaya, eso no lo sabía… me pregunto cómo se conocieron — Dijo Sona con admiración, antes de cruzarse de brazos y hablar de forma pensativa.

— Posiblemente haya sido a través de algún contrato Demoniaco — Sugirió Tsubaki en tono pensativo.

— Eso tiene sentido… supongo que al ser humana no sabe de la fama de Ise-kun en el inframundo, por lo que lo suyo es más sólido — Agregó Sona sin abandonar su posición.

— Entonces ella solo sabe que él es un Demonio normal, pero aún así se enamoraron… de alguna manera eso suena romántico — Comentó Tsubaki con un ligero sonrojo.

— Debo decir que allí te lleva ventaja Rias, ya que estoy segura que Kaito-sensei y los demás chicos no saben acerca de que tú y las demás chicas son Demonios — Señaló Sona con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

Antes de que cualquiera de las chicas Sitri pudieran decir algo más, un círculo de comunicación apareció en el oído de Sona.

Cuando este desapareció, la morena se levantó del lugar mostrando su cuerpo desnudo y húmedo, siendo imitada por Tsubaki.

— Lo siento Rias, me surgió algo que no puedo dejar pasar así que me retiro — Dijo con seriedad Sona mientras cubría su cuerpo con una toalla y salía del baño rápidamente.

Tsubaki hizo una pequeña reverencia y siguió a Sona fuera del baño.

En el lugar solo quedaron Rias y Akeno

Ambas habían quedado congeladas al darse cuenta que jamás hablaron con el chico para explicarle lo que ocurría y sus razones para ello.

Que Rias quería experimentar un poco más respecto a las relaciones antes de pasar los próximos milenios con él.

Que las demás chicas comprendieron lo que su [Rey] estaba haciendo y siguieron su ejemplo, después de todo tenían una larga vida por delante.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que no tomaron en cuenta sus sentimientos y que posiblemente pudieron haberlo lastimado profundamente.

Otra razón más para encontrarlo, debían de ver que tanto daño habían hecho y compensar al chico por las consecuencias de su capricho.

Si, ella sabía que la decisión que tomó no era más que un capricho.

Sacudió levemente su cabeza para despejar su mente, por el momento continuaría la relación que tenía con el profesor… después de todo tenía una larga vida por delante para compensar al chico que amaba, por lo que mantendría su actual situación un poco más.

Compartiendo una mirada con Akeno se dio cuenta de que ella tenía el mismo hilo de pensamientos.

— Supongo que después le compensaremos el mal sabor de boca que esto le pudiera causar — Dijo la peli-roja con una sonrisa un tanto tensa.

— Ufufu… estoy segura de que mis virginidades y mi amor incondicional serán más que suficientes — Dijo Akeno con su tono seductor habitual, mientras ponía su brazo bajo sus pechos resaltándolos más.

— Eso será después de que tome la mía… además ¿Cuántas virginidades tienes Akeno? — Expuso molesta la peli-roja ante la declaración de la morena.

— Ufufu… Ise-kun tomará la mía primero… y tú deberías de saber cuántas, Princesa-virgen-carmesí — Dijo la morena entrecerrando la mirada.

Ambas se pusieron de pie y se rodearon de aura tratando de intimidar a la otra.

Fuera del baño, recargada en la pared se encontraba Sona acompañada de Tsubaki, ambas ya vestidas.

Sona estaba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido al escuchar lo que sucedía en el baño.

— Rias… eres una idiota — Musitó con enojo, tristeza y pena.

Tsubaki bajó la mirada al entender los sentimientos de su [Rey].

Ella estaba enojada porque ellas creían que con tales actos podrían compensar lo que el chico había sufrido, que todo se olvidaría y tendrían una larga vida llena de felicidad.

También se sentía triste al ver como Rias y las demás habían perdido el amor de un buen chico por una estupidez, ya que a pesar de sus defectos siempre procuró porque ellas estuvieran seguras y felices.

Pena porque Rias y las demás sufrirían al ver que habían perdido a Issei para siempre, ya que el chico no tenía ningún tipo de sentimientos hacia ellas más allá de su gratitud al Clan Gremory, específicamente hacia Lord y Venelana Gremory quienes lo veían como un hijo.

También estaba Millicas quien lo veía como un hermano mayor, Sirzechs y Grayfia quienes lo consideraban como su hermano pequeño, así como los miembros del Título Nobiliario del Maou Lucifer los cuales lo veían como un gran compañero.

Soltando un pequeño suspiro invocó un círculo de transporte y desapareció de la residencia junto a Tsubaki.

De regreso con las chicas Gremory, ambas habían terminado su pequeño altercado y ahora salían del baño.

Procedieron a vestirse, y mientras lo hacían, un presentimiento se abrió paso en sus corazones, como si hubieran perdido algo muy valioso para ellas, sentimiento que hicieron de lado para concentrarse en sus actuales preocupaciones.

Entonces un pequeño círculo apareció frente a Rias.

— Rias… tengo algo que informarte — Dijo el holograma de cierto Maou pelirrojo.

* * *

 **Inframundo – Grigori**

Azazel recorría los pasillos del lugar con cierta nostalgia.

Actualmente vivía cómodamente en el mundo humano, pero aún así nunca olvidaba los momentos que vivió en este lugar.

Continuando su andar le tomó un par de minutos llegar a su destino.

Suspiró con cierta desgana, en el camino se había encontrado a varios caídos que lo saludaron con respeto, haciéndole perder tiempo valioso.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, abrió la puerta frente a él, adentrándose en el lugar.

Buscando en la oscuridad, dio rápidamente con el interruptor de la luz.

Click

En breve el lugar se iluminó con luz artificial.

— Cuanta nostalgia… este lugar me trae recuerdos — Murmuró al ver todo el desorden que había.

Este era una gran habitación con una mesa cerca de la pared del lado derecho de la entrada, herramientas, artefactos y artículos desperdigados por doquier le daban cierto toque caótico y descuidado al lugar.

Este lugar fue en su tiempo el Centro de Investigación y Desarrollo de las [Sacred Gear], siendo testigo del nacimiento de varios [Sacred Gear] artificiales.

— Bien, creo que aquí tengo todo lo que necesito — Musitó con cierta emoción en su mirada.

Sacando los papeles dados por el castaño, volvió a darles una ojeada y debía admitir que el chico tenía buenas ideas, aunque por las especificaciones pudo darse cuenta de que eran artefactos algo llamativos.

Sin duda el castaño había tomado más en cuenta el poder destructivo al idearlos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Una voz desconocida lo hizo saltar con pánico.

Desde su nueva posición pegado a una pared, pudo distinguir a la persona que le había hablado.

Esta era pequeña, vestía un vestido negro con toques blancos.

Tenía cabello negro y ojos gris oscuro, casi negros, en los cuales podía notar la duda y expectación.

— Uff eres tú… no me vuelvas a asustar así… Lilith-chan — Reprendió Azazel con tono aliviado.

— Azazel… — Pronunció la pequeña con una pequeña sonrisa infantil.

Gracias al esfuerzo conjunto de Azazel y Penemue, la pequeña réplica de Ophis logró tener un poco más de conciencia e identidad, siendo el equivalente a una pequeña de diez u once años.

— Dime pequeña, ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí? — Preguntó mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate de su chaqueta y se la entregaba a la pequeña.

Lilith la tomó para empezar a comerla con alegría, mientras se sentaba en una silla del lugar y balanceaba los pies alegremente.

— Es aburrido… Shemhazai es aburrido… Mu-chan desapareció… — Dijo distraídamente degustando su golosina.

Azazel asintió ante lo dicho por la pequeña, ya sabía que Shemhaza tendría problemas con ella y ninguno de los demás líderes se arriesgaría a intentar socializar con la pequeña al no tener experiencia con los niños.

En el caso de Baraquiel se debía a que se perdió la niñez de Akeno dejándolo con cierta inseguridad… aunque la desaparición de su compañera lo llenó de curiosidad.

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron ante una realización.

Si Penemue no estaba, entonces Grigori no tenía a nadie a cargo del papeleo… bueno, ese ya no era su problema.

Penemue se aseguraba de que sus subordinadas realizaran el papeleo de forma eficiente y rápida, si ella no estaba en las instalaciones entonces Grigori estaba en momentos bastantes tensos.

— Mmmm… quizás debí darle vacaciones en su momento… mee~ como sea — Musitó pensativo, antes desestimar sus pensamientos.

Su mirada se clavó en la pequeña, quien le daba el último bocado a su golosina, entonces una idea surgió en su mente.

— Ne, Lilith-chan… ¿Te gustaría vivir con Hyodou Issei? — Preguntó el Caído con una sonrisa traviesa.

Hace tiempo que ellos dos habían conectado, y la pequeña lo consideraba como su hermano mayor.

En su momento él había tenido esta idea, pero debido a los problemas a los que se enfrentaban no quiso ponerla en peligro, por lo que decidió esperar a que todo terminara, e incluso se había olvidado de esa idea… hasta ahora.

A oírlo la pequeña lo miró con estrellitas en los ojos, antes de asentir con una gran sonrisa.

Hace un par de meses que el castaño no había podido visitarla y la última vez que lo vio pudo notar que estaba triste.

El Caído amplió su sonrisa, antes de extenderle su mano a la pequeña, misma que la tomó sin dudarlo.

Extendió su otra mano, mientras varias herramientas y artículos así como diversos materiales empezaban a desaparecer, entonces un círculo mágico apareció a un costado de él, mostrando un portafolio de color negro.

— Listo… es hora de irnos Lilith-chan, tendremos unas cuantas paradas pero en la noche estarás con Issei — Dijo invocando un círculo de transporte.

A pesar de tener las herramientas necesarias y bastante material, aún faltaban algunos componentes, por lo que tenía planeado ir a cierto territorio del Inframundo a ver a cierta persona.

— ¡Maldigo el día que acepte este puesto! ¡Azazel! — Se escuchó por los pasillos el grito del actual Gobernador de Grigori.

El nombrado solo pudo dibujar una sonrisa nerviosa ante eso.

Lilith soltó una pequeña risa, Shemhazai era divertido de vez en cuando.

Dando una última vista al lugar, ambos desaparecieron con el círculo de transporte.

* * *

 **Inframundo – Castillo Dragón**

El reloj marcaba cerca de las tres de la tarde.

Issei se había encontrado con Ophis una hora antes para pedirle que se arreglara, ya que tenía planeado llevarla a una cita.

Esta dibujó una enorme sonrisa antes de besar su mejilla e ir a su habitación a preparar lo necesario para la ocasión.

Cabe decir que el chico tenía una expresión aturdida por el gesto de la chica, pero logró procesarlo de forma rápida antes de ir a prepararse también.

Justo ahora el chico se hallaba en el living del Castillo esperando a la morena.

Este vestía pantalones vaqueros azules, una camiseta blanca y zapatos de vestir color café, llevaba una chaqueta marrón con felpa blanca alrededor del cuello, adornada con una estrella blanca dentro de un círculo azul en la espalda y los hombros.

Su cabello lo llevaba atado en una coleta que caía al frente sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Curiosamente también se hallaban las chicas en el lugar, todas estaban pasando el tiempo en diversas actividades de ocio, pero algunas de ellas lo miraban de vez en cuando ya que el chico se veía muy bien.

Rosseweise se hallaba viendo la TV en el sofá, ella lo veía de reojo con un leve sonrojo mientras en su mente recordaba todas las citas que habían tenido hasta ahora.

Todas maravillosas.

Neru, quien leía una revista al lado de la albina recorría embelesada el cuerpo del chico con la mirada, dándose cuenta de los resultados de su formación continua a través de su camiseta, para después desviar la mirada avergonzada de nuevo en su revista ante tales pensamientos hacia su Master, solo para regresar su mirada al chico y repetir el ciclo.

Kuroka, quien estaba al otro lado de la Valquiria lo veía descaradamente mientras en su mente ya tenía planes de que el chico la llevara a ella la próxima vez, y quizás si tenía suerte podrían ir a un Love Hotel para comenzar a repoblar la especie.

En una mesa un poco más alejada, Valerie estaba jugando cartas con Penemue y Griselda, aunque por estar pendiente del chico y su actual vestimenta no se daba cuenta de que había colocado algunas cartas de su mano al revés, mostrándoselas a sus oponentes.

Griselda y Penemue tenían una gota en la nuca al ver como la sonrojada Dhampire ocultaba su mirada furtiva hacia el chico detrás de sus cartas, mismas que mostraban un As de Corazones y el Tres de Espadas.

Aunque no la culpaban, el chico lucía bastante bien con ese atuendo.

Desde el otro sofá Gabriel había visto las reacciones de las chicas mencionadas, antes de mirar al chico y sonrojarse levemente al ver lo apuesto que lucía.

Le Fay también había visto todas las reacciones, y no las culpaba, el chico se había esmerado para la ocasión.

Instintivamente volteó a ver a la mujer sentada junto a ella, siendo Gabriel, la cual se hallaba leyendo manga.

Esta sintió la mirada de su compañera rubia, volteando a su lado y encontrándose con la mirada de la maga que leía un libro de hechizos.

Ambas se miraron antes de sonreír divertidas por las diferentes escenas y volver a lo suyo.

El chico se hallaba un poco nervioso, a pesar de que los sentimientos de Ophis estaban más que claros no significaba que fuera más fácil.

Aún tenía el pequeño estigma provocado por Rias y las demás, a pesar de hablarlo con Rosseweise seguía teniendo un poco de inseguridad.

[Tranquilo socio, todo saldrá bien y para la noche ustedes serán una pareja oficial]

Fueron las palabras de aliento por parte de Draig.

— _ʺGracias por apoyarme Draig, tratare de calmarme si quiero que todo salga bienʺ_ — Respondió el chico respirando hondo.

[Solo déjate llevar, la Valquiria siempre se ve feliz cuando terminan sus citas… solo has algo parecido, ya tienes la experiencia]

Volvió a hablar el Dragón rojo.

El chico sonrió un poco más tranquilo al escuchar eso.

— _ʺGracias Draigʺ_ — Agradeció el chico ya más tranquilo.

— Ise… — Dijo una voz femenina.

El chico dirigió la mirada al origen de dicha voz, quedando sin aliento al ver a la chica que aparecía por las escaleras seguida por la Maid pelirroja.

Ophis llevaba puesto un vestido blanco ligero con detalles rojos y sandalias blancas a juego, el cabello lo llevaba suelto, por lo que lucía en todo su esplendor.

Como accesorios una cadena con un una gema turquesa en forma de gota y un pequeño bolso de mano.

Solo una palabra vino a su mente.

— Hermosa — Dijo de manera ausente y embelesada.

Maya dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al ver la reacción del chico, después de todo ella se encargó de ayudar a la morena.

La chica, quien tenía un ligero sonrojo por la mirada del chico, enrojeció aún más al escuchar lo que dijo de su persona.

— G-Gracias, tú también te ves muy apuesto — Dijo apenada mientras se acercaba a él.

Issei se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, pero no hizo ningún comentario intentando negar lo dicho y solo le extendió la mano con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque el sonrojo seguía ahí.

La morena correspondió el gesto al tomar su brazo.

— Llegaremos al anochecer — Informó el chico invocando un círculo de transporte.

— Nos vemos chicas — Se despidió Ophis con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados.

Un destello después la pareja había desaparecido.

El silencio reinó en el lugar.

— Esperemos que todo salga bien — Dijo Le Fay ligeramente preocupada.

— Todo saldrá bien Nya~, es Ise de quien hablamos — Comentó Kuroka aligerando un poco el ambiente.

— Ophis-sama ya le ha dejado en claro lo que siente por él, solo deben hacerlo oficial — Fue el comentario de Rosseweise, quien cambio de canal sin voltear a verlas.

Ese comentario sorprendió a todas, ya que era algo que no sabían y menos esperaban por parte de la Diosa Dragón.

La Maid peli-roja también estaba sorprendida por ello, a pesar de saber quién era Kurumi en realidad aún le era difícil de creer que fuera la [Reina] de Hyodo Issei y que tuviera sentimientos por él, sin duda el castaño era alguien bastante interesante.

Por otro lado, todas habían notado un ligero cambio en Issei en el último par de días, pero ahora era que se daban cuenta de la razón de ello.

— Entiendo, después de todo Ise le enseñó todo acerca de los sentimientos y por lo que sé, él fue la primera persona que se preocupó por ella — Dijo inesperadamente Gabriel.

Ella recordaba algunas cosas que Ise le comentaba en su tiempo juntos, siendo ese pedazo de información algo que le sorprendió en su momento.

Al oír lo dicho por Gabriel, todas abrieron sus ojos ante la realización.

— Exacto, además de que Ophis-sama, Kuroka-san, Le Fay y yo nunca lo dejamos solo, eso también tuvo mucho que ver — Agregó la Valquiria repasando los diferentes canales en la TV.

Todas dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa, dada la cercanía entre ambos era normal que surgiera algo entre ellos.

— Entonces yo tengo muchos puntos a favor Nya~ — Dijo una pensativa Nekomata.

En ese instante sintió varias miradas sobre ella.

— Ups… ¿Lo dije en voz alta? — Preguntó con una gota en la nuca ante las miradas amenazantes de Valerie y Neru.

* * *

 **Mundo humano – Paris, Francia**

Ophis e Issei se encontraban en una de las tantas ciudades de la ciudad de Francia.

El castaño había optado por traerla a un lugar acorde con la ocasión, y al ver la mirada brillante de la morena supo que había elegido bien, esto también le quitó de lleno el nerviosismo.

Recordaba que había llevado a Rosseweise a Italia en su tercera cita después de cumplir un contrato, disfrutando y creando buenos momentos de pareja, por eso pensó en hacer lo mismo con Ophis.

El chico la tomó de la mano para empezar a caminar, admirando las diferentes tiendas y negocios del centro, así como la arquitectura de la ciudad.

Viendo a lo lejos la torre Eiffel hizo una nota mental de llevarla ahí más tarde.

Pasando delante de una vitrina, la morena se quedó fascinada ante varios vestidos de diseñador que se exhibían, así como un hermoso vestido de novia.

— ¿Por qué no pasamos y te lo pruebas? — Oyó decir al chico de repente en su oído.

La morena se giró a verlo, encontrándose con un par de ojos dorados que la veían con cariño y cierta emoción infantil mientras sonreía.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Preguntó un poco insegura.

— Sí, quiero ver qué tal te ves en él — Respondió el chico ligeramente sonrojado, pero sin dejar de sonreír y sin desviar la mirada.

Ophis sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho y a su mente le llegaban bastantes escenas de las películas románticas que veía junto a las chicas.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con una sonrisa y un notable sonrojo, sintiendo como el chico apretaba ligeramente su mano y tiraba de ella hacia la tienda.

Muchas parejas que lograron ver el momento entre los dos sonrieron, se podía notar el amor a kilómetros en esa pareja.

Otras en cambio discutían ligeramente, siendo las mujeres quienes reclamaban que su pareja ya no era tan detallista como antes y que no las llevaban a citas.

Los hombres maldecían internamente al chico al verse en esa situación.

Una vez en el interior del lugar, el castaño llamó a una de las encargadas y solicitó ver el vestido que se exhibía en el aparador.

La joven mujer los atendió con amabilidad, por lo que ahora el chico se hallaba sentado afuera de los vestidores esperando a la morena.

— Disculpe joven — Escuchó decir a una voz femenina.

Alzando la mirada pudo darse cuenta que una mujer mayor era la que le había hablado.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? — Preguntó el chico con duda.

— Bueno, yo soy la Gerente del lugar… y me ha llamado la atención que usted y su novia escogieran el vestido del aparador, más que nada porque lleva mucho tiempo ahí — Explicó brevemente la mujer.

Issei solo se limitó a alzar una ceja, ya que no quedaba claro a donde quería llegar la Gerente.

— Verá joven, este sitio solía vender vestidos de novia en el pasado, pero la competencia es dura en esta parte de la ciudad, ese vestido es el último de una antigua línea de colección… por eso quisiera hacerle una pequeña propuesta — Expuso la mujer.

El castaño parpadeó con confusión, antes de bajar la mirada y adquirir una expresión pensativa, para después mirarla de nuevo.

— ¿De qué se trataría esta propuesta? — Preguntó en modo 'Hombre de Negocios.

Esta faceta la había perfeccionado en los últimos meses, ya que Ravel dejó de cumplir como manager desde hace tiempo y él tuvo que hacerse cargo.

La mujer notó el cambio de actitud del chico, por lo que sonrió al verlo interesado en la propuesta.

— No es nada del otro mundo, solo queremos que sean los modelos de una pequeña campaña publicitaria que incluirá una sesión de fotos — Explicó la Gerente.

Issei lo meditó un poco, realmente no veía mucho problema en ello, además de que sonaba divertido.

— Creo que tenemos un trato — Dijo el castaño levantándose de su asiento y estrechando la mano con la Gerente.

— Excelente… Margarett, ¿Podrías preparar a nuestro invitado por favor? — Dijo dirigiéndose a su ayudante.

El chico sintió como pusieron una mano en su hombro.

— Será un placer ufufufu — Fue la dulce voz de la chica que lo había atendido primeramente, misma que le causó escalofríos.

— ¿Ehhh? ¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué…?! — Medio balbuceó mientras era arrastrado hacia otros probadores.

 **15 Minutos después**

Ahora el castaño vestía un elegante traje color blanco con moño color plata, también podía notarse el chaleco color azul además de llevar zapatos negros de vestir.

— Eso fue traumático — Murmuró con un escalofrío, recordando cómo era desvestido por las empleadas antes de volver a ser vestido, todo sin que pudiera defenderse.

Las chicas solo le dedicaron una mirada de disculpa, pero aún así debían admitir que el trabajo les había quedado bien.

— Ahhh~ Solo espero que Kurumi-chan no tarde demasiado — Musitó un poco incómodo.

En ese instante otra chica hacía acto de presencia.

— Disculpen la demora, pero ya estamos aquí — Dijo en tono de disculpa.

El castaño se volteó hacia la chica, solo para quedarse sin palabras al ver a Kurumi.

La morena tenía puesto el vestido del aparador, solo que ahora iba ligeramente maquillada, algo que realzaba más su belleza si era posible.

Ella estaba ligeramente sonrojada al ver lo apuesto que el chico se veía, incluso sus manos perdían un poco el agarre en el ramo de flores que completaban su vestimenta.

La chica se detuvo frente al chico, al tiempo que se miraban a los ojos fijamente, perdiéndose en su propio mundo.

Click

Flash

Click

Flash

Click

Flash

Click

Flash

La Gerente no perdió el tiempo y sacando una cámara de Kami sabe donde empezó a tomar fotos de la pareja.

— Luces hermosa — Fue lo primero que pudo decir el castaño cuando su cerebro recuperó sus funciones.

Le fue bastante difícil lograr decir esa frase sin tartamudear ni sonar torpe, pero el brillo en la mirada de la morena y la acentuación de su sonrojo habían valido la pena.

— Tú también luces muy apuesto — Logró responder la chica.

Ella sentía como su corazón latía desbocado, algo que sucedía siempre en las películas que veía junto a las chicas.

Ahora entendía por completo el concepto que se exponía al estar frente a la persona que amas.

— ¡Ejem!... Siento sacarlos de su mundo ideal, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer — Se hizo notar la Gerente mientras sonreía con cierto brillo malicioso en su mirada.

La pareja dirigió su mirada a la mujer mientras parpadeaban confundidos, antes de sonrojarse al ver las expresiones de las empleadas del lugar, unas con rostros rojos, otras con miradas soñadoras y algunas incluso con sangre cayendo por su nariz.

 **Un par de horas después**

La pareja se hallaba en la entrada de la tienda entregando folletos a las personas que pasaban por ahí.

Después de vestirlos y maquillarlos hubo una gran sesión de fotos, cambiando el vestuario cada diez minutos por órdenes de la Gerente.

El chico no se quejaba, ya que todo era muy divertido, además de que en todos los cambios de ropa Kurumi lucia muy hermosa.

La morena tampoco se quejaba, ya que pudo ver varios estilos de ropas en lo que el chico lucía apuesto y varonil.

La mejor parte de todo es que podrían conservar las fotos y escoger el conjunto que más les gustara totalmente gratis, además de que tendrían jugosos descuentos en futuras visitas a la célebre tienda.

— Por favor visite nuestra tienda — Dijo Kurumi con una linda sonrisa mientras le entregaba un folleto a una pareja.

—…— El chico tomó el folleto con expresión boba, para molestia de su pareja.

— Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá — Decía el chico a otra pareja.

A diferencia que con la morena, en este caso la chica fue quien ruborizada tomaba el folleto bajo la mirada molesta de su pareja.

El castaño se movía elegantemente y usaba un tono profundo al hablar.

Esto era algo que muchas féminas encontraban sumamente atractivo, claro que también era algo que el castaño desconocía al no prestar atención a ese detalle, ya que su único pensamiento era terminar lo más pronto posible para continuar con su cita.

Aunque debía admitir que todo estaba valiendo la pena al ver el brillo en los ojos de Kurumi.

 **Una hora después**

La pareja se despedía de la Gerente y las empleadas mientras el castaño llevaba varias bolsas en mano.

— Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted Hyodou-san — Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

— El placer fue nuestro, con su permiso — Fue la respuesta del castaño antes de retirarse junto la morena.

Una vez que estaban a una buena distancia de la tienda y recorriendo una calle libre de transeúntes, el castaño aprovechó a transportar con círculo mágico las bolsas a su habitación en el castillo.

De regreso a las concurridas calles, el chico se dio cuenta de que empezaba a oscurecer.

Entonces puso de nuevo en marcha su plan de cita, lógicamente este tenía una enorme modificación respecto al original, aunque al sacar teléfono móvil y ver como protector de pantalla una foto de la pareja vestida para su boda, le confirmaron que todo iba bien en la velada.

Girando su vista por todos los alrededores, logró encontrar el sitio perfecto para lo siguiente en su lista.

Con una pequeña sonrisa guió a Ophis a un Restaurant bastante fino, gracias a sus ingresos por el programa del Oppai Dragon podía darse esos pequeños lujos de vez en cuando.

Agradecía que en el tiempo que no estuvo con las chicas grabó bastantes episodios corridos de la serie, debido a que tenía bastante tiempo libre no le fue complicado, además de que aprendió a distribuir su agenda y de negociar con los productores.

En pocas palabras, asimiló todas las funciones de Ravel y al mismo tiempo eso le ayudaba a mantenerse distraído de toda su antigua situación.

De manera increíble lo había hecho de forma impecable.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos, usó sus recientemente dominados poderes hipnóticos para conseguir una mesa, ya que por ser un lugar exclusivo se necesitaba reservación.

— Por aquí señor Hyodou — Habló el encargado mientras lo guiaba a una mesa.

Ophis estaba encantada, realmente esto se parecía bastante a lo que veía en esas películas románticas.

El castaño retiró la silla de la mesa para que la morena tomara asiento, para después tomar asiento en su lugar y revisar el menú.

Una vez que encontraron algo de su agrado el mesero tomó su orden.

Un silencio cómodo reinó en la mesa que compartía la pareja.

— Ise… gracias — Dijo la morena mientras sonreía con calidez.

El castaño le sonrió de vuelta mientras tomaba su mano y acariciaba su dorso con el pulgar en un gesto afectivo.

— No… gracias a ti… por quedarte conmigo — Fue la respuesta del chico.

Varios clientes y alguna que otra pareja no pudieron evitar sonreír ante el ambiente que rodeaba la mesa del castaño y la morena.

Cuando sus órdenes llegaron se limitaron a comer cómodamente, conversando de varias cosas al azar y conociéndose un poco más, en el caso de Ophis conociendo varias cosas personales de Issei.

Una vez que la cena terminó, el chico pagó la cuenta y se retiraron con calma, mientras el chico la llevaba al último punto de su agenda.

 **Torre Eiffel**

Ahora mismo se hallaban en una de las partes más altas de la estructura, desde donde podía verse perfectamente la ciudad de Paris llena de luces.

La luna brillaba con gran esplendor, dándole un toque mágico al momento.

La morena miraba fascinada la gran vista, ella tenía puesta la chaqueta del chico quien se la dio en un gesto de caballerosidad.

Sus ojos se desprendieron del espectáculo de luces cuando el chico la tomó de las manos para luego mirarla a los ojos, sorprendiéndola levemente por la mirada profunda que le dedicaba.

— Ophis, yo… — El castaño titubeó un poco al sentir un poco de miedo.

La morena en cambio solo lo miró expectante y con cierta emoción en sus ojos rojizos.

Issei pudo notar la ilusión que transmitía Ophis a través de su mirada, logrando que la calma y la seguridad inundaran su alma, por lo que reuniendo el valor necesario volvió a hablar.

— Ophis Ouroboros… no… Tokisaki Kurumi, quiero decirte que eres una parte importante de mi vida… has estado para mi durante tiempos difíciles, me ayudaste a regresar de la [Brecha Dimensional] junto a Great Red, ayudaste a personas que eran cercanas a mí, también estuviste pendiente de mi cuando fui ignorado — Comenzó el chico.

Soltando una de sus manos, la dirigió al rostro de la chica para ponerla en su mejilla, sintiendo la agradable calidez de su piel.

Ophis se estremeció ligeramente ante ese tacto tan íntimo, mismo que demostraba lo cercana y especial que ella era para él.

— En el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos has logrado entrar en mi corazón, lo que quiero decir es… te amo, Kurumi — Pronunció con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada llena de amor.

La morena no se había dado cuenta, pero lagrimas caían por sus ojos, mismas que eran limpiadas por el chico con toda la dulzura que podía mostrar.

— Hyodou Issei… yo no sabía que eran los sentimientos, siempre estuve sola en mi hogar que era la [Brecha Dimensional] viviendo en el silencio… hasta que consideré a Red como un intruso — Comenzó esta vez la chica.

El castaño pudo ver un pequeño atisbo de soledad pasar por sus ojos, antes de desaparecer.

— Fundé la [Khaos Brigade] para poder sacarlo de mi hogar, pero esa organización fue manipulada desde las sombras… nunca tuve a nadie que se preocupara por mi sin pensar en sus propios intereses… hasta que me pediste ser tu amiga — Hablaba la chica.

En este punto la chica sonreía cálidamente.

— Luego de regresar de la [Brecha Dimensional] empecé a vivir contigo, siempre te esforzabas por que estuviera cómoda y feliz, sentimiento que yo desconocía, entonces ocurrió lo de [Trihexa]… y por primera vez sentí miedo — Decía la chica cambiando su expresión cálida por una que mostraba miedo.

El castaño notó como ella tembló levemente.

— No quería que algo malo te pasara, por lo que me sentí feliz al verte regresar sano y salvo… en ese tiempo empecé a sentir ciertas cosas que yo no entendía, sintiéndome molesta al ver como ellas te hacían a un lado… entonces te volviste un [Datenryu] — Ella oscureció un poco su mirada.

Issei aún tenía tomada una de sus manos mientras seguía acariciando su mejilla, por lo que le dio un ligero apretón para reconfortarla.

Para su tranquilidad había funcionado, porque la morena ya más tranquila sonreía agradecida por el gesto.

— Ese sentimiento me dijo que estuviera a tu lado, por eso me volví tu [Reina], pero solo cuando empezaste a enseñarme acerca de los sentimientos fue que pude identificar que era esto que siento en el pecho… amor — Dijo la chica con tono cálido.

El castaño sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente ante cada palabra de Ophis.

— Esa noche no pude controlar el impulso… mi primer beso tenía que ser contigo… con la persona que amo — Concluyó la chica mirándolo con amor.

Issei se sentía feliz, él pudo ver claramente el alma pura de Ophis, sus sentimientos a flor de piel habían llegado a lo más profundo de su corazón.

Sin más que decir ambos acercaron sus rostros para sellar ese momento.

Cuando sus labios se juntaron, fue como si algo surgiera del interior y los llenara completamente.

Ambos podían sentir como todo desaparecía de su alrededor, dejándolos a ellos en un mundo propio.

Una vez que se separaron juntaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos, logrando ver el gran amor en los ojos del otro, mismo que era correspondido.

— Kurumi, ¿Aceptas estar conmigo y ser mi novia? — Preguntó más como una formalidad, pero el sentimiento de amor estaba impreso en cada palabra pronunciada.

— Si, hasta el fin de los tiempos — Respondió la chica antes de pasar sus manos alrededor del cuello del castaño y volver a besarlo.

[Sniff… sniff… Crecen tan rápido… apenas ayer era un idiota obsesionado con los pechos… y ahora es un verdadero hombre]

Lloraba Draig de emoción…

Aunque la verdadera razón o mejor dicho, la segunda razón más importante después de este suceso era que el nombre del [Sekiryuutei] ya no se relacionaría con los pechos, algo que lo había dejado con bastantes secuelas.

La pareja se separó momentos después, para luego juntar sus frentes y verse fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Después simplemente se dedicaron a observar las luces de la ciudad mientras el chico abrazaba a la morena y ella ponía la cabeza el pecho de él, relajándose al escuchar sus suaves latidos.

Estuvieron así cerca de veinte minutos, entonces el chico revisó la hora en su teléfono.

— 11 P.m., creo que debemos irnos, mañana tengo escuela y debo de entregar los trabajos como cada semana — Murmuró el chico lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo escuchara.

— Está bien, hoy fue un gran día… aunque no me importaría repetirlo — Dijo la chica sin abandonar su posición.

— Todas las veces que quieras — Respondió el chico mientras un círculo mágico brillaba bajo ellos, anunciando su regreso a casa.

Sin embargo algo llamó su atención.

— ¿Mmm? — Su mirada se dirigió hacia cierto sector de la ciudad.

En el proceso había cancelado el círculo de transporte.

— ¿Sucede algo Ise? — Preguntó la chica extendiendo sus sentidos.

Entonces pudo sentir varias presencias rodeando a un aura que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

— Ya veo… ¿Qué piensas hacer? — Preguntó alzando la mirada para ver al chico.

Este se mantenía mirando en aquella dirección, como si algo lo llamara.

Ayuda.

Sin pensar en nada más, unas alas oscuras se extendieron en su espalda.

Estas eran negras como la noche, con una membrana color azul oscuro con tintes purpuras, un poco deterioradas dándoles un toque intimidante y espectral.

Esto era gracias a que había dominado en bastante medida cierta cantidad del poder de Ophis que recorría su cuerpo.

Había entrenado muy duro para lograrlo, incluso eran alas orgánicas y no mecánicas como las del [Divine Dividing] de Vali.

Esto lo había hecho en secreto para sorprender a Rias y las chicas, pero nunca pudo hacerlo debido a lo que pasó.

Ahora mismo agradecía que ellas no las vieran, ya que le ayudarían a pasar desapercibido ante ellas.

Un fuerte aleteo lo elevó en el aire con la morena entre sus brazos, para luego dirigirse a ese lugar.

 **Bosque**

En un claro, pueden verse varios sujetos rodeando a una chica, misma que tenía leves heridas y ciertos signos de agotamiento.

— Ríndete, no tienes oportunidad contra nosotros — Habló el que parecía ser el Líder del grupo.

— ¡Jamás! No permitiré que me usen a su antojo — Replicó la chica mientras agua surgía de la nada y la rodeaba defensivamente.

Respiraba con dificultad, mantener el control sobre el líquido estaba agotándola muy rápido.

[¡YAMATA NO OROCHI!]

El agua formo ocho cabezas de serpiente e intentó atacar a sus oponentes, sin embargo el ataque fue demasiado lento y estos lo esquivaron con facilidad.

— Tsk — Chasqueó la lengua mientras sentía sus piernas temblar levemente antes de caer sobre una rodilla.

— Es una suerte que hayas caído fácilmente en nuestra trampa — Comentó uno de los sujetos mientras sonreía con suficiencia.

— Ciertamente, en condiciones normales no podríamos contenerte y menos debilitarte lo suficiente para que nuestro amo pudiera reencarnarte — Dijo el primero que habló.

La chica solo los miró con rabia.

Desde hace tiempo, varios grupos de seres sobrenaturales habían venido a esta parte del bosque cuando escuchaban historias acerca de una poderosa Hada que controlaba el agua, todos con el fin de apoderarse de su poder de una u otra forma.

Algunos intentaban negociar, mientras que otros optaban por ser más directos, como estos sujetos.

Sin embargo, hasta ahora ninguno había tenido éxito, ya que ella se negaba.

Recorriendo el lugar con la vista, pudo ver varios círculos brillantes en distintos árboles, indicando alguna clase de barrera-trampa, misma que dificultaba el manejo de su elemento, además de drenar lentamente su poder.

— Serás un excelente [Obispo] para nuestro señor, no te resistas o esto será más difícil — Habló otro de los sujetos mientras se ajustaba sus guantes de combate.

Ella gruño, ya que se negaba a estar con alguien que no fuera su alma destinada.

— Yare yare… se nota que ustedes no saben cómo tratar a una dama — Habló una voz salida de la nada.

Todo el mundo buscó el origen de la voz, hasta que alzaron la mirada, encontrándose con un castaño flotando con un par de enormes alas extendidas a varios metros en el aire, llevando en sus brazos a una chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

Este observaba como esos tipos usaban un círculo mágico para mermar el poder de su objetivo, además de contar con ventaja numérica.

— _ʺDemoniosʺ_ — Pensó al sentir sus auras.

Dejando eso de lado, su atención se concentró en la chica.

Cabello rubio largo y ondulado así como ojos azules, un vestido blanco ligero con una casaca negra encima que dejaba a la vista su escote, medias color negro y botas cafés.

Se notaba bastante agotada y con leves heridas.

El castaño no pudo evitar mirarla con preocupación, antes de mirar al grupo de Demonios con seriedad.

Kurumi, que estaba aferrada a él, pudo notar el cambio en el aura del chico.

— _ʺEstá molestoʺ_ — Pensó un poco preocupada.

Sin embargo al ver el estado de la chica ella también se sintió molesta.

— Será mejor que la dejen en paz… — Habló con una calma casi mortal.

Los sujetos lo miraron con cierta incredulidad al ver que los estaba encarando solo, antes de que uno de ellos lo atacara con un hechizo de elemento relámpago.

— ¡No te entrometas! — Exclamó al ejecutar su ataque.

Zaz

El castaño solo observó con seriedad el ataque, para luego levantar su mano y detenerlo fácilmente.

Bzz

Bzz

El relámpago crepitaba mientras recorría su mano, algo que el chico observaba seriamente.

Luego posó su mirada en su atacante, el cual sudaba ligeramente al ver uno de sus mejores ataques ser neutralizado con facilidad.

Su mirada viajó entre todos los Demonios frente a él, para después cerrar sus ojos con molestia visible.

— Veo que su amo es un cobarde, mandar a sus sirvientes a realizar su trabajo sucio… pero eso no se compara a querer reencarnar a alguien en contra de su voluntad… ¡Eso es algo que no estoy dispuesto a pasar por alto! — Exclamó abriendo sus ojos con una mirada salvaje mientras los rayos que rodeaban su cuerpo crepitaban más fuerte, indicando el aumento de potencia.

Su intensa mirada se clavó en el sujeto que lo atacó.

— Te lo devuelvo… — Y concentrando su poder, manipuló el rayo para envolver su puño y realizar uno de los pocos ataques eléctricos que sabía.

[¡LIGHTENING VOLTAGE!]

Entonces lanzó un golpe al aire en dirección del tipo.

Prammmm

Un poderoso relámpago surgió de su puño impactando al sujeto.

— ¡Gahhh! — Este no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de esquivarlo o protegerse, siendo fulminado sin piedad.

Con el cuerpo humeando, cayó al suelo totalmente inconsciente.

Los demás Demonios tragaron sonoramente al ver esto.

— Lo repetiré nuevamente… déjenla en paz y lárguense de este lugar — Dijo con voz gélida, causándole escalofríos a todos.

Por otro lado.

La chica rubia estaba sorprendida por el giro de acontecimientos que acababa de ocurrir.

Este sujeto salió de la nada aparentemente para ayudarla, o al menos la expresión llena de calidez y preocupación que tuvo cuando la miró brevemente le indicaba eso.

— _ʺ¿Ehh? ¿Qué es esto?ʺ_ — Se preguntó mentalmente tocándose el pecho, donde su corazón latía fuertemente.

Sin embargo una exclamación la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Mátenlo! — Ordenó el Líder.

Varios círculos mágicos brillaron en anticipación a un bombardeo de poderosos ataques sobre el chico.

Ella pudo ver como el joven cerraba los ojos con pesar y cierta irritación, para luego alzar la palma con la que detuvo el ataque del sujeto que lo atacó al tiempo que una pistola aparecía en ella en un pequeño destello.

Todo eso sin soltar a la chica pelinegra, la cual se sujetaba del cuello del chico y veía todo de manera tranquila.

¡Bang!

¡Bang!

¡Bang!

El sonido de varios disparos resonó en el lugar, al tiempo que los círculos mágicos eran destruidos al instante.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a los Demonios, que no supieron cómo reaccionar, hasta que fue tarde.

[ENEMY CHASER]

Todos abrieron sus ojos al escuchar la voz del castaño, por lo que voltearon rápidamente al origen de la voz, encontrándose al chico de pie a cinco metros de ellos apuntándoles con su arma, de la cual salieron varios rayos de luz que cubrían casi toda su visión.

Ante el rango de ataque, todos realizaron maniobras evasivas, sin embargo sucedió algo que no esperaban.

— ¡Arghh! — Uno de ellos fue alcanzado por un ataque ante la mirada aterrada de los demás.

Entonces se dieron cuenta de la naturaleza del ataque.

— ¡Estas cosas nos persiguen! ¡Arghh! — Fue lo que uno de los sujetos logró decir antes de ser alcanzado por uno de los ataques.

Cabe decir que eran de atributo rayo, por lo que al ser alcanzados recibían una potente descarga.

Al ver que los sujetos estaban ocupados huyendo por su integridad física, el castaño bajó su arma para dirigirse hacia la chica.

Esta se tensó cuando lo vio acercarse a ella.

Obviamente esto lo notó Issei.

—Tranquila… solo quiero ayudarte — Dijo alzando las manos en gesto conciliador.

La rubia lo miró con sospecha, para luego asentir y relajarse un poco al ver de nueva cuenta su cálida expresión, pero sin bajar la guardia.

— ¡Estúpido! ¡Te confiaste! — Exclamó uno de los sujetos que logró acercarse a la morena que lo acompañaba, la cual estaba de pie a cierta distancia segura viendo todo.

El sujeto se había dejado llevar por la apariencia inofensiva de la chica.

Pobre diablo.

Como respuesta, el castaño apuntó su arma hacía su espalda sin mirar y disparó.

[DRACONIC METEOR]

Una bola de fuego azul surgió de su pistola con velocidad e impactó al sujeto a escaso medio metro de alcanzar a Kurumi.

— ¡Arghh! — Este cayó fuera de combate con serias quemaduras en su cuerpo.

Todo esto sin apartar su mirada de la rubia frente a él.

La morena se sonrojó ante el acto protector del chico, no es que lo necesitara, pero le pareció algo lindo de su parte.

Además de que había lucido genial.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó el castaño con preocupación palpable en su voz mientras su arma desaparecía en partículas brillantes.

La rubia sintió como su interior ardía, además de que su corazón latía desbocado, algo que la hizo abrir los ojos incrédula.

Tratando de controlar la reacción de su cuerpo, logró responder con un asentimiento.

El chico suspiró con alivio, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

— Es bueno saberlo… eso quiere decir que llegué a tiempo — Dijo con un tono más relajado, antes de buscar dentro de su chaqueta.

La chica se tensó ante esto.

Aunque su corazón le decía que él no la lastimaría, en su mente aún estaban frescos los recuerdos de todos los que vinieron por ella y sus actos deshonestos.

— Tranquila, solo quiero curarte y para eso, necesito esto — Dijo al momento de mostrarle una pequeña botella.

Estas eran Lágrimas de Phoenix que llevaba a todos lados por si acaso.

El castaño abrió la pequeña botella para aplicar un poco en el dorso de su mano, donde una pequeña herida era visible.

La rubia sintió como sus heridas se curaban, además de que sus energías regresaban rápidamente.

— ¿Mmm? Ya veo… una barrera — Musitó el chico cuando un brillo leve rodeó a la chica.

Esto debía deberse a que su recién recuperada energía era drenada de nueva cuenta.

Concentrando su poder, colocó su mano izquierda en el suelo.

[No me digas que usaras esa estúpida técnica]

Fue el comentario de un exasperado Dragón.

— _ʺPor supuesto que no… aunque el principio es parecidoʺ_ — Le respondió con seriedad al Dragón.

Esto llenó de dudas al Dragón de la [Boosted Gear].

Con eso dicho, el chico separó su mano del suelo donde un círculo mágico apareció.

Esto era visto por la rubia y la morena con bastante atención.

— _ʺToda barrera es básicamente una cobertura… usando mis instintos de Dragón soy capaz de desgarrarlas sin problemas… con mis ¡Garras de Dragón Celestial!ʺ_ — Explicó al Dragón con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de gran concentración.

Draig casi lloró de emoción ante lo dicho por su portador.

[WILD CLAW - HEAVENLY HARROWING]

Nombrando su nuevo movimiento chasqueó los dedos.

Rassss

El sonido de algo siendo desgarrado resonó en el aire, para que después los círculos mágicos desaparecieran al ser destruidos.

Con esa acción, la rubia dejó de sentir su energía drenada.

Eso ayudó a que su recuperación fuera instantánea.

La chica se reincorporó bastante sorprendida, lo que sea que el chico le haya proporcionado fue bastante efectivo.

Este guardo lo restante de la botella en su chaqueta, para después dirigirle una mirada analítica a la chica asegurándose de que estuviera bien.

La rubia se sintió nerviosa al ser escaneada por la mirada del castaño, pero al no notar malas intenciones por parte de él, la sensación de calor regresó así como también su corazón se empezó a acelerar de nueva cuenta.

El chico suspiró aliviado al ver que todo estaba en orden.

— Mi nombre es Hyodou Issei, ¿Cuál es el tuyo? — Preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

Esto no ayudó en nada al estado de la chica, la cual empezaba a respirar agitadamente con un marcado sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Pero antes de poder responder o de que el castaño pudiera agregar algo más, el Líder del grupo de Demonios apareció justo en la espalda de la chica con una daga.

— Si no podemos tenerte ¡Entonces no serás de nadie más! — Exclamó dejando caer su golpe mortal con objetivo al corazón.

Sujetar

La chica abrió sus ojos cuando notó un movimiento a su espalda, así que volteó solo para abrir sus ojos en shock.

El sujeto estaba de rodillas mientras el castaño lo sujetaba fuertemente de su muñeca, en cuya mano tenía una daga con un líquido violeta cubriendo la hoja.

Veneno.

El castaño tenía una expresión grave mientras aumentaba la presión de su agarre.

— Arghh… Ma-Maldito… — Gruñó el sujeto con dificultad.

— Esa fue una mala decisión — Dijo Issei mientras una leve capa de poder morado oscuro lo rodeaba.

El sujeto empezó a sudar al sentir el aura del chico crecer peligrosamente.

Una rápida mirada a sus alrededores y pudo ver a todos sus compañeros derribados en el suelo, siendo solo algunos los que se mantenían conscientes y observaban impotentes la situación de su Líder.

— Recibe esto… — Musitó afilando la mirada mientras la capa de energía aumentaba más y lo cubría.

[GARUDA… ¡FLAP!]

En un rápido movimiento, lanzó al infortunado sujeto hacia el cielo con ambas manos, convirtiéndose en un rayo luminoso que surcó el firmamento perdiéndose en la lejanía como una estrella más del cielo nocturno.

Los Demonios aún conscientes tragaron con terror al ver tal movimiento.

Doki doki

Doki Doki

La chica rubia sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, este chico la había salvado al haberse descuidado bajando su guardia, sobretodo porque él la miraba con bastante calidez y alivio al verla sana y salva.

— _ʺÉl… Él es quien he estado buscando por tanto tiempoʺ_ — Pensó con cierta emoción y esperanza en sus orbes azules.

Kurumi miraba todo con una pequeña sonrisa, el castaño había mejorado su control al usar el poder que residía dentro de él.

Contra todo pronóstico, los Demonios restantes cambiaron su expresión de miedo a una de furia y comenzaron a levantarse, algo que lo hizo suspirar pesadamente.

Zaz

¡Boom!

Un objeto cayó justo entre el castaño y los Demonios restantes.

El poderoso impacto había levantado una nube de polvo, misma que al dispersarse mostró a su Líder inconsciente y con varias heridas graves.

Toda valentía y furia desapareció de todos ellos mientras retrocedían un paso con una expresión de terror absoluto.

—Tomen a su Líder y váyanse… y díganle a su amo que se lo piense dos veces antes de intentar algo así de nuevo — Le dijo con una voz gélida que podría congelar hasta el mismísimo infierno.

Entre dos sujetos tomaron a su Líder para desaparecer en un círculo mágico, mismo que el castaño memorizó por si acaso.

Instintivamente volvió su mirada hacia otra parte del bosque, donde un pequeño brillo desaparecía.

— Tsk… cobarde — Musitó con total desprecio.

Ese debía ser el amo de esos Demonios.

Suspirando y ya más calmado, se volteó hacia la chica con una expresión preocupada.

Algo le decía que ellos no serían los únicos en ir tras ella.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó con ligera preocupación.

Cuantas veces le había preguntado eso.

— S-Si… gra-gracias por ayudarme — Contestó la chica un poco sorprendida.

Kurumi se acercó al chico, para después aferrarse a su brazo sin mala intención.

Desconocido para la pareja, esto no le agrado a la chica en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Preguntó el chico.

— Mi nombre es Tsukiumi — Respondió la chica con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero aún sonrojada.

— Eres una Sekirei… ¿No es verdad? — Preguntó Kurumi con expresión seria.

Esto tomó con la guardia baja a la recién identificada como Tsukiumi, ya que no esperaba que alguien supiese de su raza.

El castaño observó esto con gran desconcierto.

— Si… actualmente soy la última Sekirei en el mundo — Confirmó la rubia con cierta desconfianza.

Algo que el castaño y la morena notaron fue un pequeño tinte de dolor en su voz, así mismo pudieron notar un leve brillo de soledad en su mirada.

Dejando eso de lado, el castaño quiso sacarse la duda de su mente.

— Tsukiumi-san… ¿Qué es una Sekirei? — Preguntó seriamente el chico.

Él podía notar que la chica tenía presencia humana, pero también había algo más.

— Las Sekirei fueron una especie de Hadas Guerreras, las cuales tenían una gran conexión con la naturaleza — Empezó a hablar Kurumi.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Tsukiumi de nueva cuenta.

— Sus habilidades de combate eran algo de temer, sin embargo ellas eran una raza pacifica… sus habilidades estaban separadas en poderes Elementales y de Combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo, siendo las primeras las más poderosas de su especie… al menos en la mayoría de los casos, ya que habían ciertas excepciones — Explicaba Kurumi.

Esta información era absorbida por el castaño rápidamente, mientras la rubia tenía una expresión en shock.

— Sin embargo… una gran guerra interna se libró, misma que llevó casi a la extinción a las Sekirei — Dijo la chica con cierto pesar en su voz.

Esto tomó por sorpresa al chico.

La rubia solo bajó la mirada.

— Las pocas sobrevivientes intentaron reagruparse y recuperar sus territorios… después del conflicto se supo que ellas habían sido manipuladas por un hombre debido a que en su hogar habían riquezas inimaginables… aunque a ellas no les sirviera de nada — Continuaba la chica.

El castaño cerró los ojos con cierto pesar.

La rubia miraba a la morena fijamente, intentando saber cómo es que ella sabía todo eso.

— Lo último que supe, fue que la Líder de las Sekirei y su Ashikabi lograron liberar sus tierras de aquel tirano, pero las pérdidas fueron grandes… siendo la pareja los únicos sobrevivientes de todo ese infierno — Dijo con semblante algo oscurecido.

El chico apretó ligeramente los puños al saber el desenlace, la extinción de toda una raza por las ambiciones de alguien.

Tsukiumi se mantenía en silencio, ya que no sabía que pensar de la morena al tener tanta información acerca de su raza, algo que ya nadie sabía en estos días.

— Sahashi Minato, el Ashikabi que sobrevivió, alguien que no dudaba en ayudar a las personas siempre que la causa fuera justa, alguien con un corazón bondadoso y gentil — Nombró la morena.

Tsukiumi abrió los ojos ante la mención de ese nombre.

— Asama Miya… la Sekirei más fuerte y única sobreviviente junto a Minato… alguien estricta con apego a las reglas, pero que no dejaba desamparado a nadie… una gran mujer y amiga — Nombró nuevamente la chica.

Esto llamó la atención de la rubia y el castaño.

— Kurumi… ¿Acaso tú…? — Preguntó el castaño con sospecha.

— Si… los conocí hace mucho tiempo… Miya y Minato fueron los únicos en su tiempo que mostraron interés en mi como persona — Confirmó con nostalgia.

Esto sorprendió a ambos.

— Puedo deducir que eres descendiente de ellos dos — Dedujo la chica, mirando fijamente a la rubia.

— Si… ellos fueron mis padres… antes de morir ellos me explicaron acerca de lo que yo era y el destino de mi especie… — Confirmó la rubia con una mirada triste.

Esto sorprendió a Kurumi, sin duda no lo vio venir, pero esto también trajo una duda.

— Es extraño, ya que las Sekirei tiene un tiempo de vida ligeramente mayor al de los humanos — Expuso la morena con duda en su voz.

El castaño prestó atención a esto.

Y es que la rubia aparentaba alrededor de 18 años.

— Mis padres presintieron que una Guerra se acercaba debido a las fricciones entre [Facciones], por ello construyeron un lugar en el cual pudiera vivir por un tiempo más largo… hace seis meses que la barrera temporal que protegía mi hogar desapareció… por lo que investigué las costumbres actuales, además de informarme acerca del mundo sobrenatural para pasar desapercibida… lamentablemente mis habilidades llamaron la atención de varios grupos — Explicó.

— Ya veo — Musitó la morena sorprendida.

La rubia tenía una expresión de cansancio en su rostro, además de cierto miedo con respecto a lo que había sucedido recientemente.

El castaño pudo verlo, por lo que se preocupó bastante.

— Tsukiumi-san… ¿Tienes un lugar seguro donde descansar? — Preguntó el chico.

La rubia lo miró con duda, para luego negar.

— La barrera borraba mi presencia al mundo sobrenatural, ahora que no está no puedo ocultarme más — Respondió la chica mientras el calor regresaba a su cuerpo al ver la mirada preocupada del chico.

Este se cruzó de brazos mientras adoptaba una expresión de pensamiento profundo.

Ante esto, la morena sonrió al intuir lo que el chico pensaba.

Aunque en el fondo de su mente sentía que algo se le estaba escapando.

El castaño salió de sus pensamientos para después mirar a la rubia fijamente, causando que el color se le subiera a las mejillas.

— _ʺEsto… tranquilízate Tsukiumi… aún no sabemos si realmente es élʺ_ — Se dijo así misma.

— Tsukiumi-san… si lo deseas puedo hablar con Sirzechs-sama, Michael-sama y Azazel para buscar un lugar donde puedas vivir tranquila — Expuso el chico con mirada seria.

Esto causó que la rubia abriera sus ojos a más no poder, sin poder creer que el castaño frente a ella haya dicho tales palabras.

— También podría hablarlo con Yasaka-san… y el viejo Odín también podría ser una opción — Musitó con una mano en el mentón.

La rubia sentía su corazón latir fuertemente mientras empezaba a respirar agitadamente.

— Pensándolo mejor… Odín queda descartado — Comentó con una gota en la nuca al recordar cómo era ese viejo frente a chicas hermosas.

Al menos Azazel se controlaba… y Shemhazai era bastante profesional en su trabajo.

— Tú… ¿Harías eso por mi…? ¿Por una desconocida…? — Preguntó con voz débil y mirada vulnerable.

El chico la escuchó perfectamente gracias a sus sentidos de Dragón, por lo que dibujó una expresión de duda, antes de sonreír con confianza.

Todo esto ignorando el estado de Tsukiumi.

— Claro ¿Por qué no…? no puedo simplemente quedarme de brazos cruzados ante esta situación… si está en mis manos será un placer ayudarte — Dijo el castaño con total confianza y sin una pisca de duda.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que lo confirmara.

— Entonces… aceptaras la responsabilidad — Musitó Tsukiumi en tono bajo.

La rubia se acercó peligrosamente al castaño con los ojos cubiertos por su pelo, mientras este solo miró confundido el actuar de la chica.

Por otro lado, Kurumi recordó algo referente a las Sekirei por lo que abrió los ojos enormemente al ver el actuar de la chica, pero al intentar decir algo fue demasiado tarde.

— ¿Sucede algo Tsuki-¡hmp!... — Empezó a cuestionar el chico, para ser silenciado por los labios de la chica.

Issei tenía los ojos abiertos como platos ante la acción por parte de la rubia, misma que estaba perdida en un mar de sensaciones.

— _ʺEsto es tan cálido… este sentimiento que recorre todo mi cuerpo, es tal como lo describió Oka-san…_ ʺ — Pensó mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de calidez.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Issei y Kurumi, unas alas de luz color azul nacieron en la espalda de Tsukiumi.

El fenómeno duró varios segundos, hasta que la rubia dio por terminado el beso quedando apoyada en el pecho del castaño.

Recuperándose de la acción ella se dio la vuelta separándose un par de metros del chico.

Seguido a esto se volteó para mirarlo.

— A partir de ahora estaremos juntos por siempre y para siempre — Pronunció con una linda expresión seria.

El castaño se quedó sin habla, sobre todo porque no podía procesar lo que acababa de pasar.

Entonces lo sintió.

— _ʺ¿Qué… es esto? Es como si pudiera sentir su esencia… como si sus sentimientos llegaran e inundasen todo mi ser… casi podría jurar que esto es…ʺ_ — Se cuestionó mentalmente.

[¿Amor?]

Completó el Dragón sus pensamientos.

Esto obviamente lo sorprendió.

— _ʺDraig, ¿Tú sabes a que se debe esta sensación?ʺ_ — Preguntó al Dragón de la [Boosted Gear].

[Eso se debe a que entre tú y la chica se creó una conexión… un lazo tan profundo que solo puede ser igualado por tu lazo con la Valquiria y el lazo que tienes con Ophis…]

Fue la respuesta del Dragón.

Esto hizo que el castaño abriera un poco más los ojos.

Kurumi solo suspiró, a diferencia del chico ella ya sabía que había pasado, pero antes de decir algo, de nueva cuenta sus palabras no salieron a tiempo cuando un brillo surgió de uno de los bolsillos de Issei.

Este dirigió su mirada a su bolsillo, solo para ver un destello y como un objeto brillante salía de este y se movía rápidamente hacia la chica rubia.

Tsukiumi intentó moverse, pero el objeto brillante fue más rápido y antes de poder esquivarlo este la alcanzó para después desaparecer al contacto con la chica.

Esto desconcertó a los tres presentes, antes de que el castaño abriera los ojos incrédulo al sentir ahora la conexión con una pieza de [Peón] dentro de Tsukiumi.

Un silencio bastante intenso reinó en el lugar, antes de que Kurumi se acercara a ambos y convocara un círculo mágico bajo los tres.

Esto logró sacar de su aturdimiento al castaño y alarmó a la chica ligeramente.

— Esto debemos discutirlo en casa… es tarde y mañana tienes escuela — Pronunció seriamente la chica para luego desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

 **Infraundo - Castillo del Dragón**

Un ambiente un tanto incómodo reinaba en el lugar.

Desde hace un par de horas, Sona Sitri había llegado al Castillo para hablar con el castaño, pero se encontró con la noticia de que había llevado a su [Reina] a una cita, algo que la hizo sentir un poco celosa.

Por supuesto que ya aceptaba el hecho de que el castaño le gustase, sobre todo después de que él le había ganado en el ajedrez.

Ella iba vestida con un vestido ligero y casual, además de sandalias y leve maquillaje que realzaba su belleza natural.

Este hecho encendió las alarmas en Neru, Kuroka y Valerie, sobre todo porque a esto se le añadía que Tsubaki no la acompañaba.

Por otro lado Rosseweise no se vio tan sorprendida por esto, ya que desde que el castaño presentó su Título Nobiliario a Sona Sitri había visto como ella miraba al mencionado.

Aunque a diferencia de aquella vez en la que su mirada reflejaba indecisión, ahora podía ver cierta resolución.

Por su parte, Sona pudo haberse retirado hace tiempo y esperar un momento más oportuno para hacer su movimiento, pero no quería desperdiciar la ayuda que sus sirvientas le habían dado este día.

Además de que no podía permitir que alguien más se le adelantara.

En estos momentos, todas las chicas se hallaban en el living del Castillo mientras tomaban un poco de Té servido por la Maid pelirroja.

Sona se hallaba en un sofá acompañada de Rosseweise y Kuroka.

Había cruzado varias palabras con la Valquiria, pero aún no habían abordado el tema referente al chico.

— Me siento un poco incómoda — Murmuró la maga rubia en tono bajo.

Para su sorpresa su comentario fue escuchado por la chica más cercana.

— Yo también… espero que Ise-kun llegue pronto — Comentó la Ángel rubia.

Como si esas palabras tuvieran la capacidad de gobernar los hechos de la vida, un círculo que todas reconocieron brilló justo en medio de la sala.

De ella surgieron tres figuras.

Un castaño, una morena y una rubia.

— Ho-Hola… hemos regresado — Fue el saludo de un nervioso castaño.

Todas dirigieron su atención a cierta rubia que lo tomaba del brazo posesivamente.

— De eso me doy cuenta… por cierto, veo que hay una cara nueva — Habló Sona mordazmente mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a casi todos, ya que por el tono que usó sonaba como el reclamo de una esposa celosa.

— Ise ¿Quiénes son estas mujeres? — Preguntó la rubia aumentando su agarre sobre el brazo del chico.

Ella había usado el mismo tono de Sona al hablar.

Cabe decir que el castaño se sintió incómodo ante la creciente tensión en el ambiente.

— Bueno… lo que pasa es que ¡Espera…! ¿Sona? ¡Wooow! Luces increíblemente linda — El castaño iba a empezar a explicar lo sucedido, pero la apariencia de la heredera Sitri captó por completo su atención.

Al instante la morena perdió toda la seriedad al escuchar las palabras del chico.

— ¿Li-Linda…? — Sus ojos se abrieron levemente y su cara se volvió roja ante el comentario del chico que la miraba ligeramente embelesado.

— Si, increíblemente linda… por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? — Afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa boba, antes de exponer su duda.

— Espera un momento, aún no nos dices quien es ella — Interrumpió la Caído con seriedad.

El resto afirmó a la pregunta, incluso una recuperada Sona, misma que aún podía sentir sus mejillas arder.

— Bueno… ella es… — Empezó el chico no muy seguro.

Sin embargo fue interrumpido.

— Soy su esposa — Afirmó la rubia con total seguridad y cierta posesividad.

Un profundo silencio reinó en el lugar.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿Ehhhhh?! — Fue una exclamación unánime por parte de las féminas presentes.

Maya se tapó los oídos ante el poderoso grito.

El castaño se había quedado con los ojos bien abiertos ante el comentario de la chica.

Kurumi por otro lado, ella tenía un tic en el ojo ante tal escándalo.

Ella entendía que algo así las sorprendiera de sobremanera, así que antes de que las cosas tomaran un poco desordenadas se dispuso a imponer el orden.

Las chicas no podían creer las palabras dichas por la rubia que aún se aferraba al chico, por lo que se disponían a empezar con la lluvia de preguntas, pero algo las congeló en su sitio.

Issei salió de su estupor para tragar con fuerza.

Tsukiumi tenía la frente azul de miedo mientras recuerdos de su niñez venían a su mente.

Las demás empezaron a sudar copiosamente.

Eso se debía a cierta morena que sonreía con amabilidad, pero al mismo tiempo un aura violeta la rodeaba mientras una máscara Hannya aparecía detrás de ella.

— Espero no estén pensando en bombardear a Ise con preguntas sobre el tema, mañana tiene clases y no sería correcto que faltara por que se desveló ¿Verdad? — Dijo en tono suave y calmado.

Esto hizo tragar a todas, para después negar rápidamente.

El aura de la chica despareció, al tiempo que el ambiente se aligeraba.

— Ise, ve a descansar que mañana tienes escuela y ya faltaste hoy — Ordenó con tono suave pero firme.

El castaño tragó saliva antes de asentir, pero entonces una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en su cara.

Esto llamó la atención de la chica, quien alzó una ceja con duda.

Aprovechando que la rubia lo había liberado de su agarre ante la impresión, el chico se acercó a Kurumi, antes de tomarla por la cintura y acercarla a él.

— ¡Epp! — Chilló lindamente la chica ante el repentino acto.

— Hoy ha sido una noche maravillosa… gracias Kurumi — Murmuró en su oído en tono bajo.

La morena pudo sentir el amor que destilaba cada palabra, por lo que apoyando sus manos en el pecho del castaño se apoyó en él mientras el color inundaba sus mejillas.

Esto era visto por todas las chicas presentes, siendo varias las que tenían leves celos al ver lo cercanos que se encontraban ambos chicos.

Flush

Un círculo mágico se abrió paso en el living, del cual surgieron dos figuras, una más alta que la otra.

— Vaya… no pensé que aún siguieran despiertos, después de todo son casi las 1 A.m. — Comentó la figura más alta con voz masculina.

Todas las chicas se habían tensado al ver el círculo, excepto quienes reconocían la fórmula de dicho círculo.

Tsukiumi se había puesto en guardia ante un posible ataque, pero al sentir el nivel de poder del sujeto frente a ella se sintió pequeña.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, algunas de las presentes tenían un poder más grande que el suyo, siendo Kurumi quien estaba en el segundo puesto, siendo superada por el recién llegado.

— Azazel-sensei — Musitó sorprendido el castaño.

— Veo que no pierdes el tiempo… estoy orgulloso de ti hijo — Dijo el Caído alzando el pulgar con una pequeña sonrisa confidente.

La pareja se sonrojó ante lo dicho por el Caído.

— Entonces ¿A qué has venido? — Preguntó el chico separándose lentamente de la morena para encarar a Azazel.

Aunque a cambio la había tomado de la mano.

— En realidad vine por dos motivos… el primero es sobre el proyecto, estará listo en una semana… aunque tuve que pedir ayuda a la casa Agares — Informó el hombre, quien sonrió al ver lo cercano que era con la chica.

Parecía que el chico se recuperaba poco a poco… y para orgullo de él lo hacía formando un harem.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de Azazel el castaño asintió en comprensión, aunque le daba curiosidad acerca de lo último que el Caído había dicho.

— La princesa Agares tiene las instalaciones adecuadas para avanzar más rápidamente en el proyecto… por cierto, ella se quedará con un par de réplicas — Complementó Azazel.

Issei asintió nuevamente, entendiendo lo dicho por el Caído y no encontrando ningún problema en ello.

— Ya veo… espero les dé un buen uso… y pensar que tomé la idea de un videojuego jejeje — Dijo el castaño riéndose un poco por lo último que dijo.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Azazel, pero no pudo evitar sonreír divertido.

Las chicas solo veían al par sin comprender a que se refreían, excepto Rosseweise quien le ayudó con los diseños y especificaciones.

Cuando él le expuso su idea ella le ayudó a configurar las especificaciones mágicas a los diseños de los dispositivos para que funcionaran de forma parecida al original.

— ¿Y cuál es el segundo motivo? — Preguntó de nueva cuenta el castaño.

El Caído no alcanzó a responder la pregunta del chico, cuando este último sintió como algo rodeaba su cintura de forma suave pero firme.

Bajó su mirada solo para encontrarse un par de ojos gris oscuro que lo veían con cariño y admiración.

— ¿Lilith-chan? — Musitó el castaño un tanto incrédulo de ver a la pequeña.

Ésta solo asintió infantilmente, recordando también lo sugerido por Azazel.

— Te extrañé bastante… Onii-chan — Dijo la copia de Ophis con ojos de cachorrito.

Onii-chan

Onii-chan

Onii-chan

Onii-chan

Esa palabra se repetía en la mente del castaño, quien sintió como si una parte desconocida de él despertara.

— Li… Li… ¡Lilith-tan! ¡Mi kawaii imouto! ¡Tu Onii-chan también te extrañó! — Fue la reacción de un castaño que lloraba estilo anime, mientras tomaba a la pequeña Lilith para abrazarla y frotar su mejilla con la de la pequeña.

Esto causó un profundo silencio, siendo las risas infantiles de la pequeña quienes sacaron de su shock a todos los presentes… menos Azazel, quien tenía una sonrisa satisfecha.

Este era el resultado de horas de práctica bajo la supervisión de Azazel.

— Con esto harás feliz a Hyodo Issei — Eran las palabras del Caído cuando se lo sugirió.

El castaño seguía con lo suyo, hasta que se detuvo al sentir la mirada de todo su Título Nobiliario, Sona y Maya.

Con lentitud volteó en dirección a las chicas.

Todas lo miraban con expresiones indescifrables… excepto Tsukiumi y Neru, quienes tenían una expresión confundida.

— Sis-con — Musitó una inexpresiva Rosseweise.

— Sis-con — Fue el turno de Gabriel, quien entrecerró su mirada.

— Sis-con — Esta vez había sido Griselda, quien habló con tono disgustado.

— Sis-con — Acusó Kuroka inusualmente seria.

— Sis-con — Dijo Valerie en voz baja pero llena de reproche.

— Sis-con — Dijo Kurumi también inexpresiva.

— Sis-con — Expresó Sona con dureza y sus gafas brillando.

— Sis-con — Acuso esta vez Maya con decepción.

— Sis-con — Pronunció una avergonzada Le Fay.

Cada acusación fue como una daga atravesando su pecho.

Su mirada dolida se dirigió al único trío que no lo había señalado, siendo Penemue, Neru y Tsukiumi.

Por lo que podía apreciar, la Caído les estaba diciendo algo en voz baja.

Entonces pudo ver como las miradas confundidas de ambas rubias cambiaban a una de entendimiento, sorpresa y por último una acusatoria para con el chico.

— Sis-con — Dijo Penemue con seriedad.

— Sis-con — Acusó Neru con una mirada de decepción.

— Sis-con — Fue el comentario de Tsukiumi quien se veía bastante indignada.

El chico se dejó caer de rodillas mientras un cuadro depresivo lo rodeaba y lloraba cómicamente.

— Nadie me respeta — Murmuraba en tono de derrota.

— Yo si te respeto… — Escuchó decir a una voz infantil.

El chico alzó su mirada llena de ilusión a quien le había hablado.

—… Onii-chan — Terminó de decir Lilith con una linda sonrisa.

Ese fue el último clavo de su ataúd.

— ¡Gahh! — El castaño se desplomó mientras su alma en versión chibi escapaba de su cuerpo.

* * *

 **Inframundo - Castillo Lucifer**

— Cálmese Sirzechs-sama — Se escuchaba decir a una agitada Maid peli-plata.

— ¡Grayfia déjame ir…! ¡Ise-kun me necesita, lo puedo sentir! — Decía el Satán Carmesí bastante alterado.

En la oficina del mencionado Maou, una peliplata arrastraba del pie a un peli-rojo que se resistía con uñas y dientes.

— Si Ise-sama estuviera en problemas ya se habría comunicado, ya que yo se lo sugerí — Aclaró la Maid, quien no daba su brazo a torcer y con un poco de dificultad regresaba con el Maou a su escritorio.

Cabe decir que había montañas de papeles que firmar.

— ¡Mi sentido de Maou no miente! ¡Ise-kun me necesita! — Se retorcía intentando escapar del lugar.

Sin más opciones la peli-plata tuvo que amarrarlo al escritorio para que terminara su trabajo.

* * *

 **Inframundo - Sede Demoniaca de Relaciones Exteriores**

— ¡Fuera del camino! — Exclamó una voz.

Por los pasillos del lugar los encargados de la seguridad se habían movilizado en lo que se conocía como 'Código Leviathan', siendo un nombre bastante original.

Esto sucedía una vez al mes, cuando la encargada de Relaciones Exteriores se salía de control al estar demasiado lejos de su hermana menor, algo a lo que ya estaban acostumbrados.

Sin embargo, esto había ocurrido apenas hace tres días y la pregunta era ¿Por qué sucedía tan pronto?

— ¡Serafall-sama tranquilícese! — Decía un Demonio al azar, solo para ser convertido en una paleta helada.

— Mi sentido de Maou me dice que Ise-chan y Sirzechs-chan me necesitan… si no quieren enfrentar mi ira me dejaran pasar — Dijo mientras les apuntaba con su cetro de Mahou Shoujo de manera amenazante.

El encargado del personal de seguridad suspiró cansinamente, al parecer había alguien más que despertaba ese lado problemático de la Maou.

— Esto es problemático — Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir al ver como una ola de magia que congelaba todo a su paso se acercaba peligrosamente a su persona

* * *

 **Mundo Humano - Lugar Desconocido**

Cierto grupo de personas se hallaba sentado alrededor de una fogata.

Uno de ellos tuvo el impulso de invocar su Espada Sagrada y partir a cierta parte del Inframundo, algo que sus acompañantes notaron al ver como dirigía su mano a la empuñadora del arma.

— ¿Sucede algo Arthur? — Preguntó un intrigado peli-plata al ver la expresión confundida del nombrado cuando se detuvo.

— Mmmm… de repente tuve el impulso de ir en apoyo de Hyodou Issei… aunque no sé porqué — Respondió pensativo con una mano en el mentón.

— ¿En serio? Eso es extraño — Habló el otro acompañante, siendo cierto Mono-Yokai de armadura china.

— Hyodou Issei… creo que debería hacerle una visita a mi rival — Dijo el peli-plata mientras alzaba la mirada al cielo nocturno.

Ellos estaban en lo que parecía un bosque.

— ¡Kah! ¡kah! ¡kah! Me pregunto qué tan fuerte se habrá hecho, además de que puedes aprovechar y visitar a tu hermana Arthur — Rió Bikou de forma escandalosa.

— Ciertamente, por lo que me dijo Le Fay la última vez parece ser que hay problemas ente él y el grupo de Rias Gremory — Dijo el rubio recordando algunas pláticas con su pequeña hermana.

— Hmp, entonces una vez terminada nuestra misión le haremos una visita a Hyodo Issei… algo me dice que podría ser interesante — Concluyó Vali.

* * *

 **Inframundo – Castillo Dragón**

— ¿Estás bien Onii-chan? — Preguntó la pequeña.

Un castaño levemente recuperado le dedicó una sonrisa temblorosa y acarició su cabeza con cariño, para goce de la pequeña copia de Ophis quien dibujaba una enorme sonrisa.

La pequeña copia de Ophis dirigió su mirada a las chicas con las que el castaño vivía, entonces pudo reconocer a alguien entre las chicas presentes.

— ¡Mu-chan! — Exclamó mientras se abalanzaba sobre la Caído.

Penemue se sorprendió ligeramente al ser reconocida fácilmente, antes dibujar una pequeña sonrisa y acariciar a la pequeña que abrazaba su cintura.

Esto disipó el ambiente incómodo que se había formado, haciendo reaccionar a las chicas.

— Lamento haberme ido sin avisar Lilith-chan — Se disculpó la nombrada.

Claramente era un lindo reencuentro, excepto porque se olvidaron de alguien.

— No puede ser — Musitó un estupefacto Azazel.

La Caído se dio cuenta de ello y suspiró con cierta resignación.

— Azazel… tiempo sin vernos — Saludó la Caído de rango Cadre con una sonrisa tranquila.

Azazel la miró varios segundos con incredulidad, hasta que soltó una pequeña risa.

— De todos los lugares, este es el último en el que pensé encontrarte… Penemue — Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Sona, Tsukiumi y Maya.

Sin duda ninguna lo vio venir.

Sona ya la había visto un par de veces en el pasado, y el que una Caído de nivel Cadre estuviera en la Nobleza del castaño realmente la dejó sin palabras.

Por otro lado, Maya jamás la había visto, pero sabía de ella al conocer información acerca de los Cadres de Grigori, como todo Demonio a cierta edad.

Tsukiumi era algo parecido, ya que por lo que pudo averiguar, Penemue era el nombre de uno de los Líderes de Grigori, la Organización de los Ángeles Caídos.

Para ellas tres era impresionante el que alguien de su nivel estuviera en el Título Nobiliario de Hyodo Issei.

Con un pequeño suspiro, Penemue dejó salir sus alas, dejando con la boca abierta a Sona y Maya, sorprendida a Tsukiumi e impresionando a Azazel.

— Fiuuuu… veo que el reencarnarte aumentó tu nivel — Silbó Azazel realmente sorprendido al ver las Doce Alas negras detrás de la chica.

La peli-purpura solo se rascó una mejilla levemente apenada por la situación.

— Ise… tienes mi respeto — Dijo dirigiéndose esta vez al castaño, quien se sonrojó al ver como el Caído le alzaba el pulgar.

— Jejeje… — Se reía avergonzado el castaño mientras rascaba su nuca.

— El tener a uno de los Altos Mandos de las [Facciones] entre tus filas me hace pensar en quien podría el próximo… quizás tengas suerte y Gabriel acepte unirse a tu grupo — Sugirió en tono de broma.

El castaño y algunos de los presentes se tensaron, mientras otros lograron controlar su reacción y los últimos solo alzaban una ceja ante esto.

— Digo… quien no quisiera tenerla en su grupo… ya sabes… el Ángel más hermoso del Cielo — Siguió hablando mientras se acercaba al chico y pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros.

El chico se tensó ante esto y solo sonrió de forma tensa al Caído.

— Eso… sería algo increíble, lo admito — Dijo el chico.

Azazel, siendo un Caído con varios siglos a cuestas, alguien inteligente y perceptivo, pudo notar la creciente tensión en el sitio, por lo que alzó una ceja con intriga.

Su vista se posó sobre una Griselda bastante tensa.

Después en el Ángel del grupo, quien sonreía con inocencia e ingenuidad, pero el que sudara copiosamente realmente le llamaba la atención.

Entrecerró sus ojos antes de analizar a cada uno de los presentes, notando el mismo nerviosismo en todas las chicas, aunque algunos estaban perfectamente disimulados, excepto para sus experimentados ojos.

Entonces todo tuvo sentido, sus ojos se abrieron enormes y su mandíbula cayó hasta el suelo al darse cuenta de la identidad del Ángel del grupo.

— Ga-Ga-Ga… — Tartamudeaba Azazel mientras temblorosamente la señalaba.

Todas las chicas que lo sabían suspiraron en resignación.

El castaño solo atinó a masajearse el cuello cansinamente.

— ¡Gabriel! — Por fin pudo articular el Caído, mientras la señalaba acusatoriamente y retrocedía un paso incrédulo.

La nombrada se cruzó de brazos con un leve mohín al ser descubierta, mientras Doce Alas doradas surgían a su espalda, confirmando su identidad.

— Azazel… — Musitó en un ligero puchero la Serafín.

— Esto... esto… vaya, debo decir que no me esperaba esto — Musitó Azazel pasándose la mano por el cabello, sin poder creer esto.

Si lo de Penemue fue sorprendente, esto era totalmente impactante, prueba de ello eran las expresiones estupefactas de Sona Sitri, Maya y la chica rubia vestida de negro.

— Solo te diré, que aquí soy tomada en cuenta y mi opinión es escuchada — Dijo la Ángel ahora con rostro serio.

— Ya veo, eso explica porque Michael se veía tan agotado la última vez que hablamos… me imagino que estabas a cargo del papeleo — Dedujo el Caído de brazos cruzados.

La rubia y la peli-purpura se estremecieron ante el recuerdo del enemigo en común de todas las [Facciones], incluyendo a la misma humanidad.

— Espero que puedas mantener esto en secreto Azazel-senseiʺ Dijo el castaño con una seriedad que sorprendió a varios de las presentes, pero sobre todo al mismo Azazel.

— No tienes que pedirlo chico, aunque luego me dirás como pasó esto… por el momento solo te diré… ¡Que no sabes cómo te envidio! ¡Cómo hombre te has ganado mi respeto! Has logrado el sueño de todo Ángel Caído en Grigori y cualquier hombre en general… tener al Ángel más hermoso del cielo a tu servicio… — Dijo el Caído con una pequeña sonrisa confidente, antes de exclamar dramáticamente lo último, para vergüenza de todas las presentes.

El castaño y la rubia se sonrojaron al darse cuenta que esas palabras podrían malinterpretarse, pero antes de poder expresar cualquier reclamo, un círculo mágico surgió bajo el Caído.

—Como sea… ya que he hecho lo que vine a hacer me despido, nos veremos — Se despidió Azazel antes de desaparecer.

Un incómodo silencio reinó en el lugar.

— Ne... Onii-chan, Mu-chan… yawwn... tengo sueño — Dijo Lilith mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Esto sacó de su estupor al chico, quien sonrió de forma suave y se acercaba a la Caído, quien había levantado en brazos a la pequeña.

— Entonces debemos ir a dormir… ya es tarde y mañana tengo escuela… — Dijo el chico con voz cálida.

— Vamos, te arroparé en una de las habitaciones — Dijo Penemue con una pequeña sonrisa y un ligero tono maternal.

El castaño sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

Volteando a su espalda, pudo ver como algunas de las chicas lo veían oscuramente.

Neru y Valerie lo miraban con bastante enojo.

Tsukiumi mordía un pañuelo tratando de controlarse.

Gabriel lo veía con una sonrisa amable, excepto que el aura negra que la rodeaba ejercía una presión insana.

Sona estaba rodeada de una pequeña capa de poder mientras lo veía amenazadoramente.

Kuroka lo veía de forma depredadora mientras se lamía los labios, murmurando algo acerca de confirmar que será un buen padre o algo así.

Rosseweise y Kurumi solo tenían un pequeño tic en su ceja.

Le Fay, Griselda y Maya simplemente retrocedieron un paso, esperando ver que surgía de esta nueva situación.

Penemue solo levantó una de sus cejas ante la reacción de todas, ya que ella no había hecho algún tipo de movimiento para con el chico por lo que no entendía la hostilidad de ellas.

Entonces la realización le llegó.

La escena que protagonizó con la pequeña Lilith y el castaño fue el de unos padres a punto de arropar a su hija.

Un gran sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro mientras intentaba decir algo en su defensa.

—Como sea… ignorando la escena paternal de hace unos segundos, Ise… — Habló dirigiéndose al chico, al mismo tiempo que interrumpía los balbuceos de la Caído.

El castaño solo parpadeó confundido, antes de sonrojarse al entender de qué iba el extraño ambiente que se había formado después de acercarse a la Caído, misma que tenía a la pequeña en brazos.

Controlando su sonrojo se limitó a prestar atención a lo que la morena diría.

— Dime Kurumi — Respondió el chico lo mejor que pudo.

— Llévate a Lilith a tu habitación para que descanse… tú también deberías dormir — Fue la orden de la [Reina] del grupo.

El chico asintió y se giró hacía la chica junto a él, para que ambos se sonrojaran enormemente cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Tomando torpemente a Lilith de brazos de la chica, el chico subió por las escaleras directo a los dormitorios… curiosamente la peli-purpura lo siguió con una manta infantil sacada de ningún lugar.

La morena y la albina se miraron antes de asentir.

Cabe decir que la escena anterior trajo de vuelta el ambiente hostil, pero fue dejado de lado inmediatamente cuando la Valquiria tomó la palabra.

— Kuroka-san, Sona-san, Tsukiumi-san… Reunión de chicas ¡Ahora! — Exclamó Rosseweise con voz de mando.

Las nombradas se sorprendieron ante esto, pero optaron por obedecer, siendo Tsukiumi la menos convencida y hasta cierto punto con más desconfianza del pequeño grupo.

Una vez que ellas desaparecieron por las escaleras, la siguiente en hablar fue Griselda.

— Yo me voy a dormir… nos vemos — Dijo al despedirse mientras se dirigía hacia la escalera.

Le Fay, Gabriel, Valerie y Neru optaron por hacer lo mismo, siendo que estas últimas tres iban de mal humor.

Maya solo suspiró, si esto iba a ser el diario vivir entonces se avecinaban tiempos entretenidos.

Sonrió suavemente, sin duda nunca iba a aburrirse en esta casa.

Acomodando unas pocas cosas que estaban fuera de lugar, también de dispuso ir a descansar.

 **Habitación de Issei**

El castaño y la peli-purpura habían arropado a la pequeña Lilith, algo que en Grigori hicieron muchas veces cuando el chico iba de visita, pero no fue sino hasta ahora que realmente pudieron darse cuenta de que parecían una pareja junto a su hija.

Penemue miró fijamente como el castaño apartaba suavemente unos cabellos que invadían la cara de la pequeña y por un breve momento se imaginó como era el estar casada con él, incluso juró ver que el cabello de Lilith era purpura con dos mechones color castaño enmarcando su rostro.

Un gran sonrojo adornó su rostro antes de sacudir su cabeza para sacarse esa extraña idea.

Regresando a la escena del chico, este la miró antes de sonrojarse ligeramente, algo que a ella le pareció tierno al tiempo de que una sensación cálida se abría paso en su pecho.

— _ʺQuizás algún día…ʺ_ — Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Gracias por acompañarme — Dijo el castaño cuando logró controlar su sonrojo.

Las palabras de Kurumi realmente lo tomaron desprevenido, además de generarle ideas raras al respecto.

— No te preocupes, puede que sea costumbre pero es algo que me hace feliz — Respondió la chica con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila mirando a la niña dormir.

Después de esa pequeña conversación, un incómodo silencio reinó en el lugar.

— Respecto a lo que dijo Kurumi… — Empezó el chico algo inseguro.

Pero la chica no lo dejó terminar.

— Ya es tarde y realmente tengo bastante sueño… Nos vemos, buenas noches — Diciendo esto de manera algo atropellada, la peli-purpura huyó de la habitación del chico velozmente.

Ante la reacción de la chica el castaño tuvo una gota en la nuca.

Dejando eso de lado, y haciendo una nota mental de hablar con Penemue más adelante con el fin de evitar momentos incómodos se dispuso a dormir.

Colocándose un pantalón café de dormir y una camiseta blanca para mayor comodidad se acostó en la cama, daba gracias que esta fuera bastante grande, de hecho era el mismo tipo de cama que tenía en su antigua residencia.

Cinco minutos después el cansancio hizo lo suyo y rápidamente cayó dormido junto a la pequeña Lilith.

Él no se dio cuenta, pero casi una hora después varias figuras se colaron en su habitación para meterse en su cama y abrazarse a él.

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Un nuevo día llegaba, y en cierto Castillo del Inframundo un castaño empezaba a abrir los ojos.

— Buaahhh… ya es de día — Musitó en tono bajo, mientras sus ojos se iban acostumbrando a la luz.

Intentó levantarse, solo para sentir varios pesos extras que le imposibilitaban el poder reincorporarse en la cama.

— ¿Are? — Murmuró con cierta confusión, para dirigir su mirada hacia el resto del cuerpo.

En ese mismo instante sintió como su garganta se secaba totalmente, cosa que evitó que diera el grito en el cielo.

¿La razón?

La visión de cinco hermosas chicas dormidas y abrazadas a él fue lo que lo dejó prácticamente sin habla, puesto que un par de ellas no las creía capaz de acercarse tan íntimamente a él, en lo que a dormitorio se refiere.

Mirando su brazo derecho, pudo ver a cierta albina que dormía plácidamente.

Esto lo habían hecho varias veces, por lo que no era tan impactante y lo consideraban hasta cierto punto normal dado la cercanía que habían ganado en su relación.

Fijándose en su vestimenta, pudo ver que ella llevaba un pantalón pijama color azul turquesa y una camiseta rosa sin mangas bastante cómoda.

Dirigiendo su vista a su brazo izquierdo, vio que este era ocupado por cierta rubia recién incorporada a su equipo.

Después de ver la reacción de la chica la noche anterior, podía darse una idea de lo posesiva que era, pero aún así no esperó que quisiera dormir con él.

Ella vestía un vestido de dormir color celeste y blanco.

En su abdomen bajo, específicamente en su lado derecho se encontraba alguien que jamás, ni en sus más locos sueños pensaría encontrar en tal situación.

Y es que ¡Sona Sitri dormía tranquilamente aferrada a él!

Ella era la que lucía más ligera de ropas al llevar solamente un pequeño short color azul cielo y una blusa de tirantes blanca.

Mirándola con atención, pudo ver su respiración pausada y su rostro el cual se mostraba libre de sus habituales gafas.

Ante esta visión no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, la chica realmente se veía adorable.

En su lado opuesto se hallaba cierta Nekoshou, quien ronroneaba levemente mientras se aferraba a él, algo que no le sorprendió en absoluto, no como la heredera Sitri.

Ella tenía una yukata color blanco, misma que lucía ligera y cómoda a la vista.

Por último, aprovechando su pecho se hallaban ciertas Dragonas durmientes, una siendo la original y otra siendo la copia, ambas abrazadas y acomodadas sin problemas.

Kurumi con un pijama color morado con dragoncitos color negro y Lilith con su pijama favorito.

Cuando pudo procesar esta visión, notó las suaves sonrisas de todas ellas, algo que hizo latir fuertemente su corazón.

— _ʺPor alguna razón… quiero que nunca dejen de sonreír asíʺ_ — Pensó con una mirada cálida dirigida a todas ellas.

[Es bueno ver que el vacio de tú corazón se va llenando… socio]

Fue el comentario de su Dragón residente.

— _ʺ¿De qué hablas Draig?ʺ_ — Preguntó el chico.

[Eso lo podemos hablar después… te recomiendo prepararte rápido o llegaras tarde]

Fue la respuesta de Draig.

El castaño parpadeó, para después ver el reloj junto a su cama, que mostraba 7:40 am.

— _ʺ¡Mierda!ʺ_ — Pensó alarmado.

Intentó moverse, pero todas las chicas aumentaron más su agarre sobre él, si eso era posible.

Ante esto solo pudo suspirar antes de sonreír ligeramente.

— Chicas, despierten… necesito levantarme — Habló el chico con suavidad.

Las chicas se removieron, pero no despertaron.

— Chicas… se me hace tarde — Volvió a hablar el chico, elevando un poco su voz.

Esta vez sí tuvo la respuesta deseada, ya que una a una se fueron despertando, liberándolo en el proceso.

— Buenos días chicas — Dijo el castaño reincorporándose hasta quedar sentado en la cama, viendo como las mencionadas se frotaban los ojos mientras se desperezaban poco a poco.

— Yawwn… buenos días Ise — Dijo la adormilada Valquiria antes acercarse a él y besarlo.

Esto tomó por sorpresa al chico, pero aún así eso no evitó que devolviera el beso.

Las demás aprovecharon para sacudirse la sensación de sueño que aún tenían.

Una vez el beso terminó ambos se separaron levemente sonrojados, cabe decir que la Valquiria ya estaba totalmente despierta, mientras el castaño lucía levemente aturdido por el gesto.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos con un leve rubor, viendo amor en los ojos del otro, lo que los hizo sonreír cálidamente.

— Buenos días Ise-nya~ — La Nekoshou fue la siguiente en reclamar sus labios.

Issei pudo notar que a diferencia de Rosseweise, Kuroka era más apasionada, demostrando a sus ojos sus instintos de Nekomata.

En cambio, la Valquiria era más tímida, pero no menos firme en la demostración de afecto.

Una vez separados, pudo notar como en los ojos dorados de la Nekomata podía ver los mismos sentimientos que Rosseweise proyectaba.

Pero antes de poder analizar lo visto en los ojos felinos, sus labios fueron reclamados una vez más, esta vez por Kurumi.

El beso fue inocente y puro, pero al mismo tiempo decidido y lleno de los profundos sentimientos de la chica.

Terminado el gesto, ambos chicos sonrojados se miraron fijamente… no hacían falta palabras, ya que la mirada del otro lo decía todo.

Un toque en su mejilla llamó su atención, así que girándose levemente se encontró con unos ojos hermosos violetas que lo veían con suma calidez.

Una pequeña sonrisa se podía ver en los labios de la sonrojada chica, que sin los usuales lentes de montura roja lucía bastante hermosa.

Aunque admitía que los lentes eran parte de su atractivo.

Entonces ella lo tomó de ambas mejillas mientras acercaba su rostro, todo sin despegar su mirada del chico.

— Ise-kun… yo… — Susurró mientras el chico sentía el cosquilleo del cálido aliento de la chica acariciar sus labios.

No hacían falta más palabras, los ojos violetas de Sona le decían más que mil palabras, por lo que el contacto labio a labio se produjo inevitablemente.

Pudo sentir la profundidad de los sentimientos de la chica, algo que lo dejó sin palabras ya que nunca esperó que ella llegara a tener tales sentimientos por él.

El beso fue lento y húmedo, al tiempo que el castaño la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a él acrecentando el contacto, obteniendo como respuesta que Sona rodeara su cuello.

Cuando ambos se separaron, una sonrojada Sona sonrió de una forma cálida, misma que realmente sorprendió al chico por el brillo en sus ojos, por lo cual se aseguró de guardar permanentemente esa imagen en su mente.

Entonces por instinto, su mirada buscó a la última chica en la habitación, siendo esta una rubia que se veía bastante sonrojada.

Él notó cierta inseguridad en su actitud, muy diferente a su posesividad de la noche anterior.

Pero de forma inesperada ella rápidamente cambió su mirada y postura, a una decidida.

— Buenos días Ise… no… querido esposo — Dijo antes de jalarlo y besarlo de forma un poco agresiva, aunque el contacto fue bastante gentil en comparación a lo que realmente parecía.

Al instante las alas de luz surgieron de su espalda, algo que sorprendió a todas las chicas, a excepción de Kurumi, quien ya tenía experiencia con estas cosas.

Ambos chicos se separaron, para mirarse a los ojos fijamente, una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso en la expresión sonrojada del chico, provocando que la rubia desviara la mirada.

— Buaahhh… buenos días Onii-chan — Dijo la pequeña Lilith llamando la atención de las chicas y el castaño.

La imagen de una pequeña pelinegra que se frotaba los ojos tiernamente, además de llevar un pijama de Dragón se robo varios 'awwww' de las presentes.

En cuanto al castaño.

— ¿Dormiste bien, mi kawaii imouto? — Preguntó el chico sonriendo bobamente.

— Umju… Onii-chan es muy cómodo — Respondió la pequeña pelinegra.

Este comportamiento por parte del chico generó una pequeña mueca en el rostro de las chicas, aunque eso pasó a segundo plano cuando Issei les dirigió una mirada seria y analítica que las puso un poco nerviosas.

Y no era para menos, ya que no sabía a qué se debía la situación que se estaba dando esta mañana.

[Socio, se te hace tarde]

Insistió el Dragón.

El castaño suspiró levemente, antes de sonreír ligeramente.

Tenía muchas dudas, pero las respuestas podían esperar.

— Hablaremos de esto más tarde, pero mientras… — Dijo el chico, antes de besar a cada una de forma fugaz, para luego salir de la cama velozmente.

Buscando en su armario encontró lo que buscaba, para después salir de la habitación en un borrón.

En todo ese tiempo ninguna de las chicas reaccionó debido a la inesperada acción, sobre todo Sona y Tsukiumi.

— Ah… ese reloj tiene mal la hora, si no mal recuerdo va una hora adelante — Murmuró Rosseweise, quien fue la primera en recuperarse seguida de Kuroka y Kurumi.

Esto hizo reaccionar a las dos chicas restantes.

— Bueno… un día que llegue temprano no le hará daño — Respondió Sona tomando sus gafas de la mesita que estaba a un lado de la cama, para después colocárselas.

— Tienes razón, por cierto Tsukiumi-san, necesito que me acompañes a hablar con Le Fay… esas alas de luz son algo… llamativas — Dijo la albina para empezar a arrastrar a la nombrada a la habitación de cierta maga.

— ¿Eh…? — Esta fue tomada con guardia baja, pero nada pudo hacer.

Las demás solo se encogieron de hombros antes de salir de la cama.

Kuroka se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse, Kurumi la imitó mientras llevaba de la mano a la pequeña Lilith y Sona se cambió con magia antes de bajar al comedor.

 **Baño del Castillo**

Casi todos los residentes ya se hallaban despiertos desde temprano, razón por la cual Gabriel, Griselda y Penemue se encontraban tomando un baño, disfrutando del agua caliente en sus cuerpos.

Ellas estaban aprovechando el tiempo antes de que cierto castaño se levantara, ya que no querían que ocurriera ningún incidente.

Por su parte Le Fay, Neru y Valerie aún no salían de sus habitaciones, mientras Maya estaba preparando el desayuno antes de subir y despertar al castaño.

Las tres salieron del agua al notar que el castaño pronto despertaría, pero cuando se dirigían a la salida.

¡Plam!

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta bruscamente hizo que se detuvieran abruptamente.

Gabriel se sonrojó enormemente mientras sus ojos se abrían enormes.

Griselda quedó congelada en su sitio con una cara desencajada mientras el color se le subía al rostro.

Penemue parpadeó como búho antes de que un gran sonrojo se apoderara de su rostro.

En la puerta se hallaba cierto castaño con una toalla en mano, dejando ver su desnudes a las tres mujeres.

Antes de que cualquiera de ellas reaccionara el chico se introdujo rápidamente para ocupar la regadera, todo ante la mirada del trío de mujeres, quienes no podían quitarle los ojos de encima al trabajado cuerpo de Issei.

Ellas estaban sorprendidas que para ser alguien joven, su cuerpo mostraba masa muscular a un nivel optimo… y atractivo.

Ise efectuaba apresuradamente el proceso de enjabonar su cuerpo, esto sin darse cuenta del show que les daba al trío de mujeres, quienes seguían de pie inmóviles en el mismo lugar.

Ninguna dijo nada al estar distraídas con la espuma cubriendo la piel bronceada del chico, sin mencionar su pecho bien formado y ese abdomen marcado.

El agua limpió los residuos de su cuerpo, y las tres recorrieron con la mirada la ancha espalda del chico hasta su varonil trasero.

El trío se sonrojó a nivel atómico sin darse cuenta de cómo lo devoraban con la mirada y un hilo de sangre caía por sus narices.

Cuando el chico hubo terminado, este salió disparado del baño repitiendo solamente una palabra.

— Tarde, tarde, tarde — Fue lo que alcanzaron a escuchar.

El lugar quedó en un profundo y tenso silencio, ninguna supo cómo reaccionar por un buen rato.

 **Comedor del Castillo**

Maya ya había servido el desayuno y algunas de las chicas ya se hallaban en el comedor.

Neru comía tranquilamente unos panqueques junto a la pequeña Lilith, Valerie tomaba algo de Té con unos bizcochos, Rosseweise y Sona degustaban una taza de café y unas tostadas con jalea, Kurumi huevos con tocino y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Le Fay aún no bajaba ya que estaba ayudando a Tsukiumi con cierta particularidad a petición de la [Reina] del grupo.

— Nya~ que bien huele — Ronroneó cierta Nekoshou bajando las escaleras.

Ocupando su lugar en el comedor, ella se sirvió una gran porción de sushi… sin duda la Maid peli-roja tenía un don para la cocina que todas agradecían.

Normalmente se formaba un grupo de tres para cocinar cada cierto tiempo, al menos anteriormente.

Aún así las residentes del Castillo realizarían el lavado de su ropa y la limpieza de su propia habitación para aligerarle la carga a la chica.

Cuando Maya iba a subir las escaleras para despertar al dueño del Castillo, este apareció descendiendo velozmente pasando a un lado de ella.

Pronunciando unos rápidos buenos días, el chico tomó una taza de café que bebió apresuradamente, para después tomar la tostada que Sona tenía en la mano y que había mordido anteriormente.

— Aios — Murmuró graciosamente ya con la tostada en la boca y su portafolio en mano, para luego desparecer en un círculo mágico.

Las presentes tenían una gota en la nuca, con la excepción de Sona, Lilith y Kurumi quienes seguían en lo suyo sin inmutarse.

Aunque la chica Sitri se había sonrojado cuando él tomó su tostada y la llevó a su boca justo por el lado que ella ya había mordido.

Algo que ella interpretó como un beso indirecto, además que le recordó los hechos de esa mañana.

Dejando de lado el comportamiento del chico siguieron tomando su desayuno en relativa calma.

* * *

 **Mudo humano - Ciudad de Kuoh**

Issei aparecía en un callejón a unas cuadras de la escuela, para después salir de este y dirigirse apresuradamente al plantel.

Hubiera llegado en cuestión de un par de minutos, si no fuera porque le parecía extraño que no hubiera ningún indicio de los alumnos de la Academia Kuoh en las calles.

Pensando en que quizás se había tardado más de lo esperado, este extrajo su dispositivo celular del bolsillo del pantalón, solo para que una de sus cejas temblara.

7 A.m.

Esa era la hora que aparecía en la pantalla de su teléfono.

El chico se quedó en medio de la calle en un incómodo silencio.

Soltando un suspiro, este cambió su curso hasta llegar a un parque cercano, donde se sentó a matar un poco de tiempo en lo que llegaba la hora de entrada a la Academia.

Mirando aburrido al cielo, recordó la explicación dada por Azazel acerca de la máscara.

Aprovechando que no había nadie a la vista, el castaño invocó su máscara para después colocársela.

[FACE ART ACTIVADO]

Fue el mensaje una vez se activó el dispositivo, cambiando el color de su cabello a rubio.

— Bien, veamos cómo puedo activar esa función — Murmuró pensativamente.

[AURA´S CHANGE]

Fue entonces que lo sintió.

Su aura había cambiado a la de un humano común y corriente, por lo que ahora activó el cambio de aura de su pieza de [Rey] para disfrazar su identidad y 'dejar' de ser Hyodo Issei.

[FACE ART DESACTIVADO]

También su color de cabello regresaba a la normalidad.

No pudo evitar silbar sorprendido.

[Ese sujeto sí que sabe inventar cosas realmente útiles]

Oyó decir al dragón de la [Boosted Gear.

— Es verdad, le agradeceré en cuanto lo vea — Dijo el chico mientras sonreía ligeramente.

Entonces se dio cuenta de un ligero problema.

[Veo que también lo notaste]

Volvía a hablar el Dragón.

— Si… — Murmuró Issei inexpresivamente con tic en su ceja que la máscara ocultó.

Después de eso un profundo silencio envolvió el lugar.

Hasta que el chico explotó.

— Sensei… ¡Como diablos espera que no se note esta máscara mi cara! — Exclamó a viva voz mientras levantaba alzaba los puños al cielo.

Por más que fuera útil esa función, el no poder usarla en el ámbito de la vida común le restaba genialidad.

[FURTIVE SHADOW]

Fue lo que apareció en el visor electrónico antes de que pasara.

La máscara brilló intensamente mientras cambiaba su estructura, razón por la que el castaño había cerrado sus ojos, aunque fuera más por instinto, ya que realmente no le afectaba aún cuando el brillo fuera casi directo en sus ojos.

Una vez que todo terminó, abrió sus ojos, solo para sentir un ligero peso en el puente de su nariz, diferente a la sensación de cobertura que la máscara le daba normalmente.

Dirigiendo una de sus manos a su rostro, se sorprendió al darse cuenta del porque de la nueva sensación, y es que la máscara se había convertido en unas gafas.

Retirándolas de su rostro para observarlas mejor, pudo ver que estas eran unas gafas de semi-montura color azul oscuro, parecidas a las que usaba Tsubaki, la [Reina] de Sona.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa irónica.

— Sensei… no sé cómo le haces para sorprenderme con la guardia baja… pero definitivamente debo decirlo… eres increíble — Musitó cerrando sus ojos sin borrar su sonrisa.

El Dragón de la [Boosted Gear] tuvo una gota en la nuca, sin duda ese Ángel Caído lograba cambios de humor radicales en su portador.

Colocándose las gafas de nuevo, notó lo cómodas que eran.

— Ahora solo me queda esperar el momento adecuado para irme a la Academia — Murmuró más tranquilo, ahora podía pasar inadvertido ante Rias y las demás.

Daba gracias a que ellas no lo hubieran buscado con anterioridad, ya que su aura de Dragón aún era fácil de identificar aunque la haya disfrazado.

Apenas el chico cerró sus ojos, este se relajó en la banca que ocupaba, solo para ponerse de pie abruptamente mientras sus ojos se abrían enormes ante cierta visión que le llegó de lleno.

Esta era el de cierta Ángel rubia, cierta Exorcista y cierta Ángel Caído desnudas en el baño.

Recordando sus cuerpos húmedos no pudo evitar que su cara sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

[Ya decía yo que eras lento… pero no pensé que tanto]

Dijo el Dragón en tono burlón.

El castaño no le respondió, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado lidiando con la imagen grabada en su mente, mientras de dejaba caer de nuevo en la banca.

Las curvas que definían el cuerpo de Gabriel lo hacían lucir hermoso y atractivo, a pesar de que lo había alterado para parecer una chica de 18 años.

La forma perfecta de sus pechos coronados con pezones rosados, su vientre plano, sus anchas caderas y largas piernas, eso sin mencionar esa área celosamente guardada por el Serafín, mostrando un poco de color rubio.

Por otro lado Griselda tenía un cuerpo con medidas de infarto comparable a la verdadera forma de Gabriel, mismo que su traje de monja solía esconder, además de que sus vestimentas civiles no le hacían justicia.

Ella en casa usaba ropas holgadas y pantalones estilo ejecutivo, además de sandalias ligeras.

La Exorcista tenía pechos grandes y firmes de pezones color rosa pálido, su vientre plano con músculos ligeramente visibles, con gotas de agua recorriéndolo y dándole un toque sensual.

Caderas anchas y piernas torneadas, luciendo de forma visible un poco más atlética que las otras dos, esto pudiera deberse que hasta hace un mes ella era una Exorcista activa por lo que mantenía su forma física a diferencia de Gabriel y Penemue.

También pudo ver cierta área a detalle, misma que estaba rodeada de color rubio, aunque un poco más platinado que el tono rubio de Gabriel.

Por último estaba Penemue.

A pesar de que su cuerpo también lo había alterado hasta aparentar 18 años al igual que Gabriel, su cuerpo desbordaba sensualidad por cada poro y el estar húmedo no ayudaba en nada.

Aunque tal vez se debía a que ella era un Ángel Caído.

Sus pechos firmes y con pezones de un lindo color rosa, igualando en tamaño y forma a la joven Gabriel, vientre plano y caderas anchas, piernas largas y torneadas.

Al igual que las otras dos pudo ver perfectamente su área intima, misma que era adornada con un manchón púrpura al igual que su pelo.

Sin duda los colores de esa área en el trío coincidían con el color de su cabello.

Las tres tenían piel blanca pálida que lucía tersa y suave.

El color rojo que cubría su rostro se profundizó mientras expulsaba vapor formando un cúmulo sobre su cabeza.

Cabe decir que el pobre chico hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no desmayarse de la impresión… y que impresión.

[¡Jajajaja! Realmente eres alguien con mucha suerte, mira que ver a ellas tres totalmente desnudas y permanecer con vida, aunque me pregunto cómo hubieras reaccionado si conservaras tu perversión]

Dijo divertido el Dragón.

El chico rápidamente sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacarse esa imagen tan estimulante de su mente, pero esta había quedado grabada permanentemente.

— Lo más seguro es que haya sufrido una hemorragia nasal nivel 7 antes de salir volando para luego quedar inconsciente — Respondió el chico en mejores condiciones, pero aún sonrojado.

[¡Jajajaja!]

Reía divertido el Dragón.

— Lo más seguro es que me espere una paliza cuando regrese a casa — Dijo el castaño con un ligero escalofrío.

[Bueno… esperemos que sobrevivas a lo que se viene]

Fueron las palabras de apoyo del Dragón.

El chico se limitó a sonreír de forma tensa.

— Gracias por tu apoyo Draig — Dijo el chico.

[Cuando quieras socio]

Respondió el Dragón.

— _ʺAunque si muero, moriré felizʺ_ — Pensó recordando de nueva cuenta la imagen del trío de mujeres.

— Ellas son muy hermosas… eso es un hecho — Dijo en tono sincero con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

 **Inframundo - Castillo Dragón**

En el comedor del Castillo, cierto trío de chicas se sonrojó de la nada, mientras una pequeña sonrisa tímida se abría paso en sus bellos rostros.

Ellas aún tenían en mente lo sucedido esta mañana, por lo que ahora se debatían en como poder mirar al castaño a la cara, además de cómo podrían reaccionar en su presencia.

Ellas sabían que no era su culpa, ya que cuando entraron al comedor del Castillo escucharon a Rosseweise y Sona comentar el incidente del reloj a Tsukiumi.

Misma que en estos momentos tenía una caja envuelta en un pañuelo entre sus manos mientras recibía instrucciones por parte de la albina.

— ¿Sucede algo con ustedes tres? — Preguntó Le Fay al notar la reacción de Gabriel, Griselda y Penemue.

Ella estaba sentada en la mesa de frente a las tres mientras tomaba su desayuno, por lo que las sonrisas tímidas y sonrojos no pasaron desapercibidos por ella.

— ¡Nada! — Exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

La maga se sobresalto ante el tono usado por ellas.

Esto llamó la atención de las demás presentes, poniéndolas un poco más nerviosas cuando todas les dirigieron miradas interrogantes y analíticas.

— Ejem… quiero decir, no es nada por lo que debes preocuparte — Dijo Griselda de la forma más normal que pudo.

— Si, no te preocupes Fay-chan — Habló esta vez Gabriel mientras movía su mano de forma desinteresada.

La Caído solo volvió a su desayuno con un gesto ligeramente aburrido, aunque por dentro sudaba a mares.

La rubia parpadeó, antes de encogerse de hombros y prestar atención a la rubia Sekirei que recibía de nueva cuenta las instrucciones de la albina.

Las demás también habían regresado a lo suyo.

— _ʺEstuvo cercaʺ_ — Pensaron en sincronía con una sensación de alivio.

Ellas continuaron con su desayuno, más tarde pensarían en el tema.

* * *

 **Ciudad de Kuoh - Parque**

Un par de minutos después, el chico procedió a levantarse de la banca al sentir varias presencias humanas moviéndose hacia cierta dirección.

Cabe decir que era el mismo destino que el de él.

Empezó a caminar hacia una de las salidas del parque.

Apenas llegó a las calles de la ciudad, pudo apreciar a varios alumnos con el uniforme de la Academia.

El castaño se unió a la multitud de alumnos mientras caminaba de forma relajada y sin prisas, hasta que una escena llamo su atención.

—Vamos linda, porque no te quedas con nosotros, nos vamos a divertir bastante — Hablaba un sujeto con apariencia de pandillero acompañados de otros cuatro sujetos que vestían igual.

Las perforaciones, tatuajes y ropas de cuero eran predominantes en sus vestimentas.

Estos tenían rodeadas a dos jóvenes chicas con el uniforme de Kuoh.

Lo que más llamaba su atención de esa escena era que a ambas las conocía bastante bien.

— Será mejor que nos dejes ir, no quiero tener que lastimarlos — Dijo una de las dos chicas, siendo esta una castaña.

Ella tenía una funda en sus manos, indicándole al castaño que tenía su shinai a mano.

A pesar de eso se preocupó al ver a su acompañante de cabellos rosados, ya que esta se hallaba desprotegida a diferencia de la castaña.

Los sujetos sonreían de forma burlesca ante las palabras de la chica.

— Jajaja… eso ni tú te la crees — Dijo otro de los sujetos.

— No te resistas, no nos obliguen a tener que usar fuerza innecesaria — Dijo el primer sujeto que habló.

El castaño podía darse cuenta de cómo varios alumnos se apartaban del lugar, las chicas con miedo, los chicos con cierta impotencia y frustración.

El quinteto de sujetos se veía bastante fuerte físicamente, esto intimidaba a cualquiera sin dudas.

Issei notó una gota de sudor recorrer la mejilla de la castaña.

Sus ojos se abrieron levemente cuando el primer sujeto extendió su mano hacia la chica.

Ella se tensó al tiempo que sujetaba el shinai del mango que sobresalía de la funda.

Demostrando sus habilidades de Kendo, la castaña se movió velozmente intentando atacar a la cabeza del tipo.

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos al ver como este atrapaba su arma sin ninguna dificultad.

— No te sorprendas, yo practicaba Kendo en secundaria… además tu velocidad no es la gran cosa — Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

La castaña solo pudo gruñir en frustración cuando el sujeto dirigió su mano libre hacia su cuello.

Su compañera rezaba en voz baja que alguien las ayudara.

— ¿Acaso no escucharon a la señorita? Ella dijo que las dejaran en paz — Dijo una voz de improvisto.

El dúo de chicas abrió los ojos ante la nueva voz.

Lo sujetos solo chasquearon la lengua, al parecer había algún valiente que quería hacérselas de héroe.

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia la persona que habló.

Las chicas dibujaron una expresión de sorpresa al ver a cierto castaño conocido.

Este les sonrió de forma amable, antes de mirar al sujeto que tenía inmovilizado el shinai de la castaña y endurecer su mirada por unos segundos.

— Murayama, Katase ¿Están bien? — Preguntó relajando sus facciones, dibujando a cambio una expresión seria.

— Hyodo ¿Qué crees que haces? — Musitó la castaña conocida como Murayama.

— Estos tipos son demasiado para ti… cualquier tipo es demasiado para ti — Se corrigió la peli-rosa llamada Katase.

Ante esto, el castaño tuvo una gota en la nuca.

— _ʺ¿Tan mala imagen tienen de mi? Mejor olvido eso_ ʺ — Pensó con un pequeño tic en el ojo.

Los sujetos lo veían con total arrogancia mientras se acercaban a él para después rodearlo.

— ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Un pobre diablo quiere ser el héroe del día — Dijo uno de ellos con burla.

— Parece que alguien quiere recibir una paliza — Habló otro tronándose los nudillos.

— No sean muy duros con él… ya que yo también quiero enseñarle un par de cosas — Ordenó el que tenía sujeto el shinai de la castaña.

— No se preocupe jefe, lo trataremos muy bien — Respondió otro sujeto sonriendo extasiado.

— Te llegó la hora cuatro ojos — Musitó el último de ellos con expresión fría.

El castaño solo se acomodó sus gafas tranquilamente, antes de dibujar una pequeña sonrisa presuntuosa.

— ¿Creen que podrán? — Preguntó mirándolos con desdén.

Ninguno de ellos tomó bien el comentario del chico, por lo que lanzando un grito de batalla todos se abalanzaron sobre él.

Algunos espectadores ya daba por hecho que el castaño recibiría una paliza.

Sin embargo nada los preparó para lo siguiente.

Sintiendo un ataque por la espalda, el chico se movió hacia su izquierda, viendo un puño pasar cerca de su cara.

El sujeto detrás de él entrecerró los ojos cuando falló el golpe, solo para sentir un enorme dolor en su abdomen, cuando iba a bajar la mirada para ver la razón de ello todo se volvió oscuro para él.

Otro sujeto se giró con rapidez, ganando impulso por el giro este le lanzó una patada al castaño directo al mentón.

Antes de poder impactarlo el castaño despareció de su vista, solo para sentir como perdía su punto de apoyo y volaba en el aire para estrellarse con algo, luego sintió un tremendo dolor en su estomago y todo se oscureció.

Las dos chicas y el jefe de la pequeña banda abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos por lo que el chico había hecho.

Este había clavado su codo en el estomago del sujeto que lo había tacado por la espalda, para luego golpearlo en el rostro con el revés de su puño sin despegar el codo del estomago del tipo.

Cuando vio al sujeto frente a él girar y levantar la pierna, esperó lo suficiente para dar barrer su pierna de apoyo y dejarlo girando de forma descompuesta en el aire, por lo que lo sujeto del pie antes de que cayera al suelo para jalarlo con fuerza y que se estrellara con el sujeto que había noqueado primero, quien apenas empezaba a caer.

El castaño agachó su cabeza para esquivar un lazo al cuello, para después dejarse caer de espaldas al suelo cuando una patada pasaba a centímetros de su mejilla por su lado izquierdo, aprovechando y clavando su codo en el estómago del segundo sujeto que lo atacó, el cual estaba aún consciente pero derribado junto a su compañero.

Rodando por el suelo se libró del impacto de un talón, para levantarse rápidamente y protegerse de un derechazo del usando su antebrazo.

Dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás, el castaño tomó distancia.

— Maldito… — Gruñó uno de los dos sujetos frente a él mientras veía de reojo a sus compañeros inconscientes.

— Lamentaras el siquiera haber nacido después de que terminemos contigo — Agregó el otro sujeto con voz carente de emoción, causándole escalofríos a varios espectadores.

— _ʺLamentablemente para ustedes, mis habilidades, fuerza y reflejos distan mucho del nivel de un humano, incluso me cuesta frenarme y no lastimarlos de gravedadʺ_ — Pensó el chico calmadamente.

Lo siguiente que vio fue al par de sujetos frente a él generando un doble lariat sobre su persona, el castaño lanzó su portafolio al aire y esquivó agachándose el doble ataque, para clavar ambos puños en los estómagos de los sujetos, quedando fuera de combate al instante.

El castaño sostenía a ambos tipos por el estomago, ya que ambos de habían derrumbado con los puños del chico en ese lugar.

— Yare~ yare~ Parece que han aprendido la lección — Musitó en tono despreocupado.

— ¡Cuidado! — Exclamaron un par de voces femeninas pertenecientes a Murayama y Katase.

El chico no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, hasta que sintió el impacto en su cara y escuchó la exclamación aterrada de la muchedumbre que veía tales acontecimientos.

El jefe de los pandilleros había dado un poderoso puñetazo que impactó en la mejilla izquierda del chico, girando un poco su cara por la enorme fuerza contenida en el golpe.

La castaña y la peli-rosa habían desviado la mirada, sintiéndose en parte culpables debido a que el chico se había involucrado al tratar de ayudarlas.

El tipo mantenía una expresión seria, ya que sentía que había golpeado una pared.

— Si eso es todo lo que puedes hacer… me has decepcionado — Dijo el castaño mientras sus lentes brillaban y solo su ojo izquierdo era visible, mismo que se había afilado peligrosamente.

No queriendo perder más tiempo decidió terminarlo de manera rápida.

De un rápido movimiento, el castaño lo levantó del suelo golpeando su barbilla con la palma de su mano, para que estando en el aire asestara un golpe al estomago, antes de tomarlo del cuello e impactarlo contra el duro concreto.

El tipo había quedado con los en blanco y fuera de combate.

Esto provocó que un enorme silencio reinara en el lugar.

El castaño soltó al sujeto y se puso de pie, para luego acomodar sus lentes y después alzar su brazo al aire para atrapar su portafolio.

— ¡Woooaaa! — Exclamaron varios estudiantes con júbilo.

Esa pandilla los molestaba a diario cuando iban a la Academia.

Lo que hacía más difícil el evitarlos es que siempre cambiaban de sitio, por lo que eran totalmente impredecibles.

La pequeña multitud que había todo eso se dispersó retomando el camino a la Academia Kuoh, mandándole miradas llenas de respeto al chico antes de irse.

Todos bastantes sorprendidos ya que lo conocían como miembro del Trío Pervertido de Kuoh, sin embargo este había dejado de lado su actitud y tomado en serio sus estudios, algo que pensaban era un milagro y se preguntaban que lo hizo cambiar.

Ahora no les incomodaba sentir respeto hacia él, al menos los hombres ya que las mujeres tenían cierta desconfianza hacia él.

Por su parte, el castaño se dirigió al par de chicas con paso tranquilo.

— ¿Están bien? — Preguntó con amabilidad.

Las chicas algo desconfiadas asintieron.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso Hyodou? — Preguntó la castaña bruscamente.

— Clases de defensa personal — Respondió el chico automáticamente.

— Eso lo explica todo, ya que no es normal que te veas tan genial — Dijo la chica sin piedad mientras guardaba su shinai.

El chico tuvo una gota en la nuca por la crudeza de sus palabras.

— Como sea, no esperes que te demos las gracias, esto es más una pequeña retribución por las veces que nos espiaste en el Club — Dijo la castaña señalándolo con dureza.

— No se preocupen, no lo esperaba, solo lo hice por ser lo correcto y porque podía hacerlo — Respondió el chico en tono amable.

La peli-rosa solo miró todo en silencio ya que no sabía que pensar de toda esta situación.

Con eso dicho, el trío retomó su camino a la Academia.

Estos iban en un profundo silencio, fue entonces que las chicas repararon en la actual apariencia del chico.

Su cabello era más largo, mismo que estaba atado en una coleta baja que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Sus facciones se habían vuelto más definidas, mismas que le daban un toque de madurez muy notorio, mismo que lo hacían lucir más varonil.

Los lentes le daban cierta presencia y aire de seriedad.

Vestía su uniforme de manera correcta, mismo que definía una buena estructura física.

Calzaba zapatos de vestir negros, diferente a las deportivas que usaba antes.

Sin duda ahora parecía otra persona.

Algunas chicas que caminaban cerca del trío también notaron los cambios en el chico.

Los hombres sentían respeto y cierta envidia al notar el físico trabajado del chico, ahora ellos entendían porque pudo dejar fuera de combate a esos sujetos.

Cuando estaban a una cuadra del plantel educativo, la atención de todos los hombres fue captada por una hermosa chica.

Esta era rubia de ojos azules, curiosamente parecía extranjera.

Vestía ropas de ama de casa con delantal incluido, su cabello peinado en un bollo sostenido con palillos dándole la apariencia de la esposa japonesa ideal.

Ella parecía esperar a alguien, ya que tenía una inconfundible caja de almuerzo entre sus manos.

Entonces pudieron ver como su rostro se iluminó visiblemente al ver hacia cierta dirección.

— ¿Tsukiumi? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó el castaño cuando estuvo a un par de metros de la sonrojada chica.

Ella había suprimido la emoción al verlo, más que nada debido a su orgullo.

Aunque al ver el exagerado número de chicas que asistían a la escuela del castaño empezó a arrepentirse de su decisión

— Olvidaste tu bento… Anata — Dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco más y desviaba la mirada del chico.

— ¡¿Anata?! — Exclamó todo mundo estupefacto.

Sin duda esto nadie lo esperaba.

Ambos chicos ignoraron esto.

— Ya veo… gracias, te lo agradezco mucho… y perdona por ocasionarte tantas molestias — Dijo el castaño tomando las manos de la rubia con todo y bento.

Esta acción la hizo ruborizar más, pero aún así reaccionó rápidamente a las palabras del chico.

— ¡No!... digo, es normal el traerte el almuerzo… después de todo soy tu esposa y es mi deber atenderte… Anata — Fue la respuesta de una sonrojada Tsukiumi, quien infló el pecho con orgullo al decir esposa, para luego mirarlo con cariño y cierta vergüenza al llamarlo así frente a tanta gente.

Aunque al mismo tiempo dejaba claro que el chico ya no estaba disponible.

El castaño fue sacado de balance ante tal respuesta, sin embargo una enorme calidez se apoderó de su pecho en ese instante.

Ajeno a su conocimiento, todos los que alcanzaron a escuchar la conversación habían seguían petrificados de la impresión.

Y no era para menos.

¡Esa chica rubia era la esposa de Hyodo Issei!

Pero sin duda las más afectadas eran la población femenina.

Pues ahora se descubría que el chico se había casado, quizás a eso se debía el enorme cambio de actitud en el chico.

— _ʺMe gustaría besarla, pero sus alas llamarían mucho la atenciónʺ_ — Pensó mirando el rostro angelical de la chica, para luego posar su mirada en los rosados labios de Tsukiumi.

Bip Bip

El sonido de un teléfono lo sacó de su trance, para sentir su dispositivo vibrar en su bolsillo.

Este rápidamente lo sacó y leyó el mensaje recién recibido.

 _ʺMe he encargado del problema de Tsukiumi-san, así que no habrá problemas si la besa en público… espero una recompensa Ise-samaʺ_

 _ʺLe Fayʺ_

Era el contenido del mensaje.

El castaño sonrió enormemente antes de guardar su teléfono.

Entonces su mirada se volvió a posar sobre el rostro sonrojado de la chica.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó Tsukiumi al ver el brillo en la mirada del chico.

— No… solo pensaba en darte una pequeña recompensa por tu esfuerzo — Declaró el chico.

Esto puso nerviosa a la chica, pero no pudo decir ni pio cuando sintió una presión en sus labios.

Las chicas se ruborizaron enormemente mientras los hombres lloraban ante la suerte del castaño.

Murayama había sacado su teléfono y había tomado un par de fotos de la pareja tomados de las manos, pero ahora no desaprovechó y tomó fotos de varios ángulos del momento.

Esto valía oro y posiblemente el Club de Periodismo pagaría bien por las fotos.

La rubia reaccionó después de un par de segundos para rodear el cuello de Issei y profundizar el beso.

Algunas de las chicas chillaron de emoción al ver esto.

Los hombres ya planeaban hacerle la vida imposible al castaño.

Varios minutos pasaron antes de separarse, esto por que tomaban leves respiros para alargar el acto.

Ambos se veían a los ojos, esto confirmó lo dicho por la chica, ya que ella lo veía con amor y el chico igual.

— Debo irme o llegaré tarde, nos veremos en casa — Dijo Issei mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica.

Esta tenía una sonrisa tímida, se notaba feliz.

— Hai… — Y acto seguido se alejó del lugar.

El chico la siguió con la mirada, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa suave y cálida.

Esto sonrojó a varias chicas presentes.

Una vez la chica despareció de la vista el chico retomó su camino a la Academia.

Todos los espectadores tenían preguntas, pero lo dejaron para después ya que se hacía tarde.

El alumnado retomó su camino mientras le mandaban miradas incrédulas al chico.

El castaño ya había llegado a la entrada, entonces notó a dos personas conocidas que salieron a su encuentro.

— Ise-kun — Dijo un rubio con un lunar bajo su ojo.

— Ise-sempai — Musitó cierto Vampiro rubio escondido tras el rubio Bishonen.

El castaño se detuvo frente a ambos, mirándolos con expresión neutra.

— Kiba, Gasper… ha pasado tiempo — Saludó el chico sin inmutarse.

* * *

Buenas, tiempo sin actualizar.

Lamento la tardanza, pero les había dicho que tardaría en actualizar, además de que tuve problemas al escribir ya que mi cuerpo no daba para mantenerme despierto frente a la pantalla.

Cómo ven he agregado a Tsukiumi de Sekirei, esto motivará a las demás a tomar cartas en el asunto… y creará situaciones divertidas en la historia.

A pesar de conocer a este personaje aún tengo problemas para reflejar su personalidad, esto incluye a varios personajes y pocos son con los que no tengo problemas.

Se ha hecho mención de personajes que otros fics no toman en cuenta, por lo mismo quiero aprovechar todo recurso del universo DXD para mantener su esencia.

Además de que no habrán Lolis en el Harem, por eso he pensado en opciones como Kurumi, en si mantiene su esencia ya que solo he usado la apariencia del personaje.

En el próximo capítulo pondré el nombre del anime al que pertenece cada miembro faltante en la nobleza.

Estos se agregaran en un pequeño arco que he planeado en base a uno de los miembros.

Curiosamente ha sido Tsukiumi el último personaje que escogí para el fic, espero les haya convenido la historia que desarrolle para este personaje, que admito pudo haber dejado varias preguntas, pero serán respondidas más adelante.

Sin más que decir me despido.

Matta ne.

 **Título Nobiliario**

 **Rey: Hyodo Issei [Spectra Phantom] Bakugan New Vestroia**

 **Reina: Ophis Ouroboros [Toshisaki Kurumi] Date a Live**

 **Obispo: Rosseweise**

 **Obispo: Valerie Tepes [Vestimenta de Saber Lily]**

 **Torre: Gabriel**

 **Torre: Kuroka**

 **Caballo: Neru [Saber] Fate Stay Night Extra**

 **Caballo: Griselda Quarta**

 **Peón: Penemue**

 **Peón: Le Fay Pendragon**

 **Peón: Tsukiumi - Sekirei**

 **Peón: Humana/Dragón**

 **Peón: Elfa del bosque, Curandera de combate**

 **Peón: Yokai/Reina Caballero de las Bestias**

 **Peón: Mago Slayer**

 **Peón: Yokai/Kitsune**

 **Dama personal de Issei: Maya – Asobi ni Iku yo¡**

 **Miembros que no fueron escogidos pero si considerados**

 **Seras Victoria – Hellsing**

 **Natsuru Senou – Kampfer**

 **Wendy Marvel – Fairy Tail**

 **Sakuya Izayoi – Tohou Project**

 **Jackal – Fairy Tail**

 **Estos fueron considerados para su nobleza, pero he decidido que cualquiera podría aparecer en el fic ya que uno de ellos me convenció, ustedes pueden hacerme sugerencias y veré si no afectan la historia para gregarlos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Respondiendo Reviews**

 **Tenzalucard123: Admito que esas tres están bastante zukulenthas, además de poseer grandes habilidades y que Erza es mi personaje preferido, pero los miembros ya estaban escogidos desde el primer cap.**

 **Neopercival: Bueno, escribir capítulos de 20, 000 palabras no es tarea sencilla, además revisarlo un par de veces para disminuir los errores de ortografía, prometer capítulos tan seguido es sencillo pero pueden surgir razones para demorarse un poco más.**

 **Mafyabkn: Bueno, he confirmado cinco y el próximo capítulo lo haré oficial, las demás serán con el tiempo pero posiblemente sean la nobleza de Issei y Sona. Esto está sujeto a cambios.**

 **Irashi Uzumaki859: Jajaja no desesperes, tardo porque trato de que cada capítulo sea de calidad.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Bueno, lo pensé en su momento, pero me he inclinado a otro tipo de personaje masculino que tendrá sus propias desventuras.**

 **SilverCrow: Si, estaba viendo el anime y entonces dije, tiene que estar en el harem. Respecto a las demás sentí que les faltaba ese algo para encajar en el fic… aunque Sakuya me llama bastante ala tención para un proyecto en el mismo fic jejeje.**

 **RedSS: Bien, trato de buscar que la historia no se salga de mis manos y manejarlo de la manera más natural, aún me faltan los demás personajes que espero también tenga la misma aceptación. No soy muy fan de los OC, porque me da flojera crearlos y solo uso personajes de relleno, mi fic Nueva oportunidad de Naruto manejara OC basados en personajes de anime y videojuegos, pero será el único hasta ahora. Gracias por tu aporte, realmente has sido una luz en el camino y la puerta a nuevas aventuras.**

 **riohey sawada Dragneel: Bien, solo lee más arriba, o si no, solo debes saber que es el Título Nobiliario de Issei, pero puede estar sujeto a cambios inesperados.**

 **Maestro de la fiamma oscura: Gracias men, respecto a mi otro fic tuve un pequeño bloqueo, pero ya que estoy inspirado con esta historia he retomado el capitulo y espero actualiza pronto.**

 **RizeNeoWolf: Espero te guste la continuación.**

 **Alexzero: Aquí, este capítulo desvelará tus dudas.**

 **Otaku 16: Gracias por comentar.**

 **James Anderson: Bueno, creo que este capítulo te gustara… y te dejará con ganas de más Jajajaja.**

 **The Ice Death: Gracias por seguir esta historia, a pesar de no ser el típico fic de traición me alegra que tenga bastante aceptación, ya que no abordo que Issei se vuelva un emo vengador o alguien con un pasado oscuro y que el séquito Gremory reciba un duro golpe emocional de la nada, prefiero llevarlo lentamente y con otros métodos más sutiles jejeje.**

 **Weiss72: Es cierto, trato de mantenerlo lo más fiel posible al universo DXD, respecto a Ophis lo hice por dos cosas… para no llamar la atención por ser 'sierva' de Issei y porque a pesar de gustarme su forma Loli siento que encaja más con esta apariencia. Que Issei se volviera Sis-con lo tenía contemplado para relacionarlo un poco más con los Maou. Espero que te guste este nuevo estilo de escritura.**

 **See You The Other Side: Gracias por tu review**

 **ZeruXT: Que bueno que te agradara mi actualización, lo de Lilith me pareció más acertado para poder incluirla en el fic, ya que muy pocos la mencionan, lo de la reunión… lamento dejarte con las ganas ya que es muy pronto… todavía se tiene que completar la Nobleza de Issei ya que hay situaciones necesito se cumplan para que el momento sea épico… y los del sindicato, prefiero llamarlo 'Hermandad de amor fraternal a tu hermana pequeña'.**

 **10ZO 69: Bueno, ese momento será en el próximo capítulo, y respecto a actualizar pronto… solo puedo prometer hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.**

 **Itachi211: Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Wolf1990: Ese momento llegará en algún tiempo, y espero que deje con un buen sabor de boca a los lectores.**

 **Zafir09: Tuve problemas para a cita, no soy muy romántico que digamos pero me esforcé… y parece que valió la pena. Respecto a Wendy… originalmente ocuparía el lugar de Lilith, pero entonces tendría problemas para incluirla en el fic. Respecto a Rias y las demás, pensé en darles una razón infantil y más humana, errores del amor llevados a otro nivel por simple capricho y malas decisiones que en su momento creyeron era algo inofensivo. Respecto a Serafall… ya tengo planes para ella por lo que no estará en el harem.**

 **Nebolus Lord Knight: Gracias por comentar.**

 **BrandonX0: Gracias por comentar.**

 **Aten92: No esperes más.**

 **Jeffesongongora: Bueno, te agradecería ser menos… expresivo en tus comentarios, además de que cuides un poco tu escritura para entender un poco más tu review… agradezco que comentes y respecto a cuando vean al chico rodeado de bellezas, será dentro de varios capítulos, pero espero que sea de tu agrado.**

 **EndS Dragneel: Espero que esta vez tenga menos errores, Sona a echo sus movimiento y si, Issei es muy suertudo.**

 **DarkBladerZX: No esperes más.**

 **Guest: Una vez lo pensé, pero ya había formado el grupo y si la incluía tendría que repensar cierto arco para su introducción, con los demás no tuve problemas y se viene un arco para los demás miembros faltantes.**

 **Bryan Polo: Cerca, pero no… ok, no tan cerca, aquí se desvelan tus dudas, lee en la parte de abajo y lo sabrás.**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: Es cierto, muajajaja coff coff… ahora recuerdo que el doctor me prohibió reír sádicamente, no va conmigo… Espero que cuando el momento llegue sientas que valió la pena esperar… respecto al Rating Game… Fufufu que comes que adivinas, ya lo tenía contemplado desde el capítulo 2, respecto a Vali tendrá razones de sobra para quedarse una temporada. La reunión con los patriarcas está cerca así como la anulación del matrimonio.**

 **Eremach: No, Tiamat it will be a Familiar of Issei**

 **Kire98: Gracias por tu comentario, reviews así me motivan a seguir escribiendo y mejorando{**

 **Silverius: Bueno, respecto al avance, es más bien su forma de ser y las situaciones, pero espero plasmar algo más sólido en los siguientes capítulos. La escena del baño, debo decir que surgió de la nada en mi mente, posiblemente sea un buen punto de partida con ellas tres.**

 **MDRC97: Estoy tomando en cuenta el poder obtenido después de la guerra, pero no es un completo baddas… para eso falta un buen tramo, tampoco planeaba hacerlo un Top Ten… prefiero desarrollar su poder y darle habilidades más solidas y más 'Issei'. ¿Qué tan fuerte es? En este capítulo te darás una idea, con el tiempo su nivel aumentará. Los personajes que aparecerán causaran mucha sorpresa y espero aceptación por parte de los lectores… y si, Murayama también es de mis preferidas… tengo pensado darle más participación en la vida cotidiana de Issei.**

 **Ronald v2: Que bueno que te agradar la escena de la cita, lo de Tsukiumi y Lilith así como la liga, realmente tuvieron aceptación… eso me hace feliz. Rias y compañía tendrán momentos difíciles, pero aún o llega la cereza del pastel. Respecto a los miembros misterios, la primera fallaste no es Tiffa, la segunda estuviste cerca… muy que casi te congelas, pero no es Gray, la tercera es la única que acertaste jejeje.**

 **El Primordial385: Me alegra saber que pude transmitir la inmadurez de Rias y las chicas, ya que esa era mi intención desde el inicio, lo de la cita, hice todo lo que pude ya que no soy bueno pensado en esas cosas… la escena del baño me llegó a la mente una mañana y no pude evitar escribirla, sobre lo de París estoy pensando como incluirlo más adelante si que interfiera con mis planes originales del fic. En cuanto a la siguiente chica… eso tendrás que averiguarlo en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Asler: Gracias por comentar y respecto a tus observaciones, las respuestas a esas preguntas se verán en su debido tiempo… Respecto a las piezas de Issei y Rosseweise, Rias no se ha dado cuenta por un pequeño detalle que más adelante revelaré y me parece más acertada. ¿Cuándo Rias tendrá en sus manos sus piezas vacantes y si conservarán sus propiedades? Eso será en un evento que estoy planeando más adelante, el cual le hará revisar sus piezas de [Peón] para comprobar algo, entonces habrá dolor y corazones rotos… también conservarán su actual estado pero luego sabrás porque. Sobre porque puede reencarnar a personajes tan poderosos… bueno, quizás lo sepas en el próximo capítulo. Niveles de poder, yo respeto los poderes del grupo Gremory así que no tienes que preocuparte por una Rias que puede ser derrotada por Rassei, el familiar de Asia. Respecto a Issei, tomo en cuenta lo que se ha visto de las novelas ligeras y estoy partiendo desde ahí, sobretodo en mejorar sus habilidades pero sin hacerlo demasiado poderoso. La máscara no es tan Op, solo tiene funciones bastante convenientes sin rayar en lo exagerado.**

 **JoseLuises: Me alegra que te gustara el cap, cuando se den cuenta será en varios capítulos más adelante. La razón detrás de las acciones de las chicas veo que ha sido bastante aceptado… quise proyectar algo más acorde a la vida adolescente sin olvidar los rasgos de los Demonios. Lo de Issei como Sis-con, solo quise darle algo a cambio de su perversión. ¿Qué tan fuerte es? En este capítulo puedes darte una idea.**

 **Danmaku-Overlord: El harem ya está completo por lo que Tohka no entrará, que bueno que te guste mi fic, espero que lo sigas leyendo.**

 **Ruben: Gracias por tu comentario, en cuanto a escribir Leemon… creo que haré una encuesta ya que nunca he escrito uno, y no me siento muy cómodo escribiendo más allá de momentos ecchi, pero quizá este fic me motive a escribir escenas de ese tipo.**

 **Cirp2303: Gracias.**

 **Anonimo 3: No esperes más, en cuanto a Leemon, haré una votación y veré si me animo a escribirlo.**

 **Arturmiller: Gracias por comentar.**

 **Grankhain: Jejeje, tendrás que esperar para ello, necesito darle un poco más de 'epiquismo' al encuentro, y pues respecto a las chicas no te sientas mal… no sufrirán mucho… ok sí, pero igual tendrán lo suyo.**

 **XDaniuchihaX: Gracias por tu comentario.**

* * *

 **Wooow, creo que el capítulo 4 ha sido el que más reviews tuvo, agradezco a todos los que comentaron y a los que siguen mi historia.**

 **Siento que de todos mis fics, este es en el que demuestro cuanto he madurado como escritor… aún recuerdo los primeros caps de Nueva oportunidad, con un Naruto súper baddas con un montón de habilidades, actualmente trato de darle cierta dirección sin descuidar todo lo que invertí en él. Algo difícil de hacer, que espero en algún momento poder reescribir y darle por lo menos una nueva vista con este tipo de redacción que he adquirido.**

 **Tengo un proyecto en mente para un nuevo fic de Naruto, también tengo capítulos de otro proyecto Highschool DXD y un Crossover de estas dos series en espera.**

 **Sumado a ello están mis historias pendientes que deseo terminar en algún momento.**

 **Actualmente mi meta es llegar por lo menos 1, 000 reviews… nah, lo único que pido es que comenten con toda sinceridad, hasta ahora he tenido suerte de no recibir ningún comentario ofensivo como he visto en historias de menor calidad pero de temática que puede dar más.**

 **Aquí es un lugar donde pueden dar rienda suelta a su imaginación, y los escritores esperan comentarios constructivos para poder mejorar.**

 **Como sea, realmente me sorprende la aceptación de esta idea.**

 **Cuando vi el fic de Alex Heyden pensé: '¿Qué pasaría si…? Mi mente empezó a maquilar varios escenarios y situaciones, parece que no fui el único, pero si el único que no agregó elementos de Assasin's Creed.**

 **Espero sigan esta historia porque aún faltan varias sorpresas.**

* * *

 **Estatus de Nueva Vida**

 **Capítulos: 4**

 **Palabras: 84, 000**

 **Reviews: 157**

 **Favoritos: 220**

 **Seguidores: 198**

* * *

El universo Highschool DXD y sus personajes pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi quien es su respectivo autor.

— Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones… — Persona normal hablando.

[Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones…] Seres Sellados hablando.

— _ʺSiento que Lilith-tan extraña a su Onii-chanʺ —_ Persona normal pensando.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Amigos y reacciones**

 **Entrada Principal de la Academia Kuoh**

El castaño veía frente a él al Caballero Gremory y al Dhampire portador de [Balor].

El rubio lo veía con cierto pesar y ligera impotencia, pero también pudo ver alivio y como un peso desaparecía de sus hombros.

El pequeño Dhampire se escondía tras él, pero podía ver cierto alivio en sus ojos.

Un silencio tenso saturó el ambiente.

Por su parte, el alumnado no les prestaba atención alguna debido a que en mente aún tenían los recientes acontecimientos sobre el castaño.

Esto incluía a la población femenina, quienes ni siquiera notaron a su príncipe.

El rubio dio un paso hacia a el castaño, antes de inclinarse.

— Lo siento, Ise-kun… lamento no haber estado ahí todo este tiempo — Empezó a hablar mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

El castaño fue tomado con la guardia baja ante la acción del Caballero Gremory.

—Te falle como compañero y amigo… pensé que estando con las chicas estarías bien mientras yo me concentraba en mis exámenes, pero cuando escuché que ellas estaban en una relación con alguien más supe que había cometido un grave error — Continuó hablando el Caballero con culpa en su voz.

Issei cambió de una expresión de sorpresa, a una expresión suave.

El pudo notar la sinceridad en las palabras del rubio.

— Quise buscarte, pero Rias-sama me hizo cumplir todos los contratos que pospuse para poder estudiar, consumiendo todo mi tiempo — Dijo el rubio con voz tensa.

Cuando iba a continuar hablando, Kiba sintió una mano en su hombro.

Abrió los ojos y alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la mirada suave del castaño, quien sonreía con calidez digna de un gran amigo, casi hermano.

— Descuida, sé que estabas ocupado y casi no tenías tiempo… pero al menos demostraste que te preocupabas por mí — Dijo el castaño mostrándole su celular, donde tenía varios mensajes del rubio, mismo que dejaron de llegar hace más de un mes.

El rubio abrió los ojos ante esto, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido por las palabras del castaño.

Las lágrimas cayeron sin que pudiera detenerlas.

— ʺ _Ise-kun… realmente eres un gran amigo, juro por mi espada que jamás volveré a dejarte solo… mi mejor amigoʺ_ — Juró en silencio mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con el antebrazo.

Viendo esto, el pequeño rubio se animó a hablar.

— Ise-sempai ¿No leyó los mail que le envié? — Preguntó el pequeño Dhampire uniéndose a la conversación.

Estando junto a su Sempai él no tenía nada que temer, por lo que se mostraba más seguro.

El mencionado parpadeó con duda ante esto.

Kiba solo se limitó a escuchar, Gasper ya le había comentado de eso antes.

Issei volvió a revisar su celular, por lo que rápidamente abrió la bandeja de entrada de su correo electrónico.

— Usted tiene 907 mensajes sin leer — Apareció en su pantalla mientras el sonido de mensajes empezaba a sonar repetidamente.

Issei y Kiba tuvieron una enorme gota en la nuca al ver esto.

Revisando el primer mensaje, pudo ver que la fecha era de hace dos meses, un mes después de que Gasper se uniera al Club de futbol.

— Lo lamento, hace tiempo que no abro mi correo electrónico — Musitó el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El pequeño rubio negó.

— No… yo tengo la culpa por no ser más valiente y buscarte personalmente — Habló el Dhampire bastante desanimado.

El castaño sonrió antes de acariciar su cabeza.

— No te preocupes, eso ya está olvidado — Dijo con tono suave.

El trió se quedó en silencio, antes de que se dieran cuenta que casi todo el alumnado ya había entrado, pasando a ser de los últimos en entrar.

— ¡Rayos! Tengo que llegar a mi clase… Kiba toma esto, hablaremos más tarde — Dijo exaltado, antes de entregarle al rubio un papel con un círculo mágico impreso.

Alzando una mano a modo de despedida el chico corrió hacia el plantel educativo.

Kiba y Gasper se quedaron ahí, viendo al castaño desaparecer por la puerta del edificio.

El rubio Bishonen regreso su vista al papel dado por el chico.

— Yuto-sempai… ¿Le dirás a Rias-sama sobre esto? — Preguntó el Dhampire con mucha duda e inseguridad.

El rubio no respondió enseguida, sino que cerró sus ojos para darse un respiro.

Luego los abrió y dirigió su mirada al pequeño rubio.

— No, a pesar de que Rias-sama es nuestra ama y me salvó, Ise-kun es mi mejor amigo y siempre me apoyó en todo desde el incidente Excalibur… jamás me perdonaría el traicionar su confianza — Respondió el rubio mientras su mirada se volvía totalmente seria.

Como respuesta, el pequeño Dhampire sonrió.

— Vamos a clases… después de la escuela hablaremos con Ise-kun — Dijo el rubio.

El Dhampire asintió para que ambos caminaran hacia el edificio principal.

— Pero en serio Gasper, ¿Más de 700 mensajes? — Preguntó un incrédulo Kiba.

Y sin más fueron a sus respectivas aulas.

* * *

 **Pasillos de la Academia Kuoh**

El castaño caminaba tranquilamente a su aula, no sintiendo el aura del maestro supo que este aún no llegaba al salón de clases.

[¿Estás seguro socio?]

Preguntó el Dragón en tono serio.

— _ʺPor supuesto… he visto ese manga varias veces, no puedo equivocarme y además ya dominé dosʺ_ — Respondió el castaño con seguridad.

[Déjame recordarte que el Lightning Voltage te estalló en la cara la primera vez que lo intentaste y cuando hiciste el Garuda Flap, la estatua de piedra que usaste para practicar casi te cae encima]

Mencionó Draig.

El castaño sintió un ligero escalofrío, recordando como tuvo que tirarse al suelo antes de que la estatua de casi 100 kg le cayera encima.

[Deberías dejar de intentar las técnicas de los manga, por muy increíbles que parezcan]

Sugirió el Dragón, aunque realmente dudó un poco ya que el castaño demostró ser capaz de aprenderlas.

— ʺ _Draig… ¿Cómo llegamos a esta conversación?ʺ_ — Preguntó al darse cuenta de ese punto.

[Fue cuando te pregunté porque le diste ese sello al Caballero de los Gremory… ¿Sabes que podría informar de ello a la pelirroja?]

Dijo el Dragón con tono serio.

El castaño solo cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ʺ _No lo creo, pude verlo en sus ojos… además confío en élʺ —_ Fue la respuesta del castaño.

El Dragón sonrió, él ya sabía que el rubio Gremory y el pequeño Dhampiro no lo traicionarían, ya que pudo ver en los ojos del Caballero el juramento silencioso, además Gasper respetaba más a su Sempai que a la pelirroja.

Sin más que decir, el resto del camino lo recorrió en silencio.

Cuando llegó a su aula, pudo notar el bullicio del lugar, atribuyéndolo a la ausencia del profesor.

Sin más entró al salón, al tiempo que una gota surgía en su nuca al ver algunas miradas incrédulas hacia su persona.

Él pudo identificar dos razones para esto.

Algunos abrían los ojos al entender que hoy entregaba su reporte de actividades así como presentar una prueba, ya que por sus calificaciones estaba exento de venir todos los días a clases.

Esto gracias a la ayuda de cierto peli-rojo.

Otros lo miraban de arriba abajo, claramente sorprendidos por su nueva apariencia más formal y seria.

— ¡Tú, traidor! — Exclamaron un par de voces.

El castaño parpadeó antes de ver un par de puños acercarse su cara.

Con gran habilidad, logró sujetar la muñeca de cierto calvo para detener su puño, después solo se limitó a mover ligeramente su cabeza para esquivar el otro golpe que un chico de lentes había lanzado.

— Wooow, tranquilos — Pronunció el castaño ligeramente sorprendido ante tal recibimiento.

El resto de los alumnos observaban con atención al trío de jóvenes, sorprendiéndose de que Issei tuviera algunas habilidades de defensa personal, mientras que los que vieron el incidente con aquellos tipos mostraron un grado de sorpresa menor.

— Issei… podrías explicar… ¡¿Qué es eso de que ya tienes esposa?! — Exclamó el calvo mientras lloraba abundantemente.

El castaño tuvo una gota en la nuca por tal reclamo.

— Tú… ¡De seguro haces cosas ecchi con tu esposa por las noches! ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré! — Exclamó el de lentes señalándolo acusatoriamente.

Las chicas dibujaron muecas de asco por aquel comentario.

Los hombres maldijeron mentalmente al castaño, mientras los que pudieron ver a la hermosa rubia tuvieron sangrados nasales recordando su voluptuoso cuerpo que se notaba a través de la ropa.

— ʺ _Maldito suertudoʺ —_ Pensaron todos los varones en general.

Toda la clase ya daba por hecho que el chico afirmaría lo dicho por el otro pervertido para presumir.

Pero no se esperaron lo siguiente.

— Matsuda, Motohama… nunca vuelvan a hablar así de Tsukiumi… se los pido como amigo — Musitó el castaño en tono tranquilo y serio.

La clase entera se quedó en total silencio y con expresiones desencajadas.

Esto se debía a la mirada oscura y pesada que el chico les dirigía al par de pervertidos.

Estos se congelaron completamente aterrados, al ver que el castaño esperaba una respuesta ambos tragaron sonoramente antes de asentir con dificultad.

— Se los agradezco — Dijo el chico suavizando la mirada, mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de ambos chicos para tranquilizarlos.

Seguido a esto procedió a sentarse en su lugar.

El lugar se sentía un poco incómodo ya que jamás esperaron algo así de Hyodo Issei.

El castaño suspiró con cierto cansancio antes de sacar un pequeño libro con el título 'Lecciones de etiqueta' en la portada, esto sorprendió más a sus compañeros, pero también ayudó a disminuir la tensión del ambiente.

Todo regresó a la normalidad cuando uno de los varones del aula habló en voz alta.

— ¡¿Qué clase de amigos son ustedes?! — Reclamó a sus dos compañeros señalándolos de forma acusatoria.

Estos lo veían con cierta vergüenza.

El castaño había desviado la mirada de su lectura para ver esto.

Parecía que antes de que él ingresara al aula y sucediera el pequeño incidente con Matsuda y Motohama, aquellos chicos estaban manteniendo una discusión.

— Es verdad, tocas pésimo amigo y no es por ser pesimista, pero dudo mucho que tu idea funcione — Dijo uno de los chicos con mirada seria.

Esto hizo que Issei alzara una ceja, sobre todo al notar como el primero que había hablado sostenía una guitarra acústica entre sus manos.

Cabello negro y alborotado, ojos cafés y complexión delgada.

Si no mal recordaba, su nombre era Urara Ken.

¿Dónde había escuchado ese apellido?

Por alguna razón su cara se le hacía familiar.

— ¡No importa! Me arriesgaré para recuperar a Minami-chan — Exclamó el chico con decisión.

El otro chico solo lo miró con ligera pena.

El castaño recordó que el chico de la guitarra tenía una relación con una de sus compañeras de aula.

Por inercia la buscó con la mirada, encontrándola a tres asientos de su lugar en la misma fila, específicamente junto a la ventana.

Cabello negro y ojos color rojo a juego.

Ella era una de las chicas más bonitas del salón, de buen cuerpo con pechos de tamaño ideal para cualquier chico, una copa C si no se equivocaba y caderas pronunciadas, era amable y dulce, pero cuando se enojaba era bastante intimidante.

Su nombre era Murasaki Minami.

Ella mantenía la mirada hacia la ventana, ignorando todo lo demás.

También podía ver como sus amigas la veían con ligera pena, dando a entender que ellas sabían que era lo que había pasado entre ellos dos.

Sin embargo el siguiente comentario lo hizo abrir sus ojos con incredulidad.

— ¿Por qué no le pides consejos a Hyodo? — Dijo esa inconfundible voz femenina.

En seguida se levantó de su asiento.

— ¡Kiryu! — Exclamó con reproche y nerviosismo.

La chica ni siquiera lo miró y se acercó al chico.

— Ya escuchaste que Hyodo tiene esposa, seguro que no tendrá problemas en ayudarte con tu problema — Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Esas palabras provocaron un silencio incómodo, ya que ninguno de los presentes se acostumbraba a la idea de que Hyodo Issei tuviera esposa… una hermosa esposa dicho sea de paso.

Sin embargo, cierto par vio la oportunidad de vengarse del castaño por conseguir una chica antes que ellos.

— Es cierto, Issei nos dijo una vez que solía tocar la guitarra… ¿Por qué no le pides que toque algo para ustedes? — Sugirió cierto pervertido de lentes con maldad en su voz.

Su compañero calvo asintió con seriedad, mientras en el interior se moría de risa al ver la expresión desencajada en el rostro del castaño.

Ambos se habían burlado de él en el pasado cuando les hizo ese comentario y no le creyeron, recordando eso supieron que esta era una gran oportunidad para humillar al castaño frente a las chicas.

Esto hizo abrir sus ojos al chico llamado Ken, mandando una mirada suplicante al castaño.

Por su parte, el castaño maldecía interiormente a sus amigos.

Él ya intuía porque lo estaban haciendo, algo que lo hizo sentir levemente molesto.

Pero no podía culparlos del todo, en su tiempo él hubiera hecho lo mismo a cualquiera de los dos.

— Hyodo… por favor — Suplicó el chico.

El castaño se limitó a suspirar, antes de cerrar su libro para guardarlo en su portafolio y después extender la mano pidiendo el instrumento.

La cara del chico se iluminó, para acercarse al castaño y entregárselo sin mayor problema.

La chica, quien había escuchado todo solo los miró de reojo, intrigada acerca de lo que el ex pervertido podría hacer.

Kiryu se limitó a sonreír lobunamente antes de sacar su teléfono y empezar a grabar.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, cierto dúo de chicas observaba todo en silencio, ya que aún les costaba trabajo comprender como el castaño había cambiado en tan poco tiempo.

Si la mejora en sus calificaciones y el abandonar su conducta pervertida las había sorprendido, lo sucedido en la mañana se llevaba el premio en cuanto suceso del año.

Recordando a la hermosa rubia y la mirada que ambos se dirigían.

Les costaba admitirlo, pero era amor del bueno.

Ambas salieron de su estupor cuando vieron a la castaña de lentes sacar su teléfono, por lo que se acercaron a ella con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué haces Aika-san? — Preguntó la pelirrosa.

— Algo que podré subir a la red… jejeje esto valdrá oro — Musitó con una pequeña risa maliciosa.

Katase y Murayama parpadearon con duda, pero al escuchar la palabra oro, la castaña del dúo sacó su teléfono e imitó a la chica de lentes.

— Jejeje… — Reía Murayama con símbolos de Yen en sus ojos.

La pelirrosa tuvo una gota en la nuca al ver esto.

De vuelta con el castaño, este se refirmó en su pupitre mientras rasgueaba una nota.

Un sonido algo desafinado se dejó escuchar.

Esto causó ligeras risas en los hombres y cierta mirada de pena ajena en las mujeres.

El ahora Dúo pervertido chocó los cinco al ver eso, sin duda su plan fue un éxito.

Por su parte, el castaño simplemente los ignoró, sacando su teléfono buscó cierta aplicación que había instalado hace tiempo.

Una vez encontró lo que buscaba, abrió la aplicación la cual era un afinador de instrumentos, después puso su teléfono junto a él mientras empezaba a pulsar cada cuerda ante la mirada curiosa de todos, este repetía el proceso mientras ajustaba el tono de cada una.

El dueño del instrumento entendió lo que el castaño hacía y se avergonzó, al parecer la guitarra estaba desafinada y él no lo notó.

Al terminar de afinar el instrumento musical, el castaño guardo su teléfono y volvió a rasguear el acorde.

A diferencia de la primera vez, esta vez sonó en el tono correcto.

Esto causó leve vergüenza en las mujeres, ya que ellas no pensaron que el chico pudiera conocer algo de música y creyeron que solo quería lucirse ante ellas.

El par pervertido maldijo en silencio, ya que lo dicho por el chico hace tiempo parecía ser verdad, algo que les frustro sus planes.

Parecía que no podrían humillarlo en este aspecto.

— Urara-san, recuerdo que Murasaki-san y tú se conocieron en un Maid-café a donde ibas casi todos los días… decías que desde que la viste en la entrada del lugar quisiste saber más de ella — Mencionó el castaño mientras ajustaba sus gafas, para después mirar fijamente al chico.

Este desvió la mirada totalmente avergonzado.

Recordaba que siempre le habló a sus amigos acerca de haberse enamorado de la chica más hermosa del mundo, lo hacía con tanta emoción que no se había dado cuenta de que lo decía en voz alta y toda la clase lo escuchaba.

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando hubo cambios en los grupos, quedando estupefacto cundo la vio entrar al salón, siendo que había sido transferida a esta clase.

Gracias a eso pudo avanzar en su relación con ella, llegando al noviazgo hace varios meses.

La chica seguía con su mirada en la ventana, por lo que nadie pudo ver su enorme sonrojo.

Sus amigas le contaron lo que el chico decía a viva voz, algo que la llenaba de vergüenza, pero que interiormente le hacía feliz al saber que él siempre pensaba en ella.

— Bien, ya sé que tocar — Dijo para luego cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse.

Issei recordaba bien la letra de esa canción que en su momento escuchó y agregó a sus favoritas, él sabía los acordes ya que estaba programada para el festival.

Por otra parte.

Esa pose de pensamiento profundo, lució bastante atractiva para las mujeres, siendo complementada por los lentes del chico.

Desapercibido para todos, las uñas de su mano derecha crecieron un poco para poder tocar cómodamente.

Asintiendo para sí mismo, el castaño abrió los ojos y empezó.

 **Shy (Tímido) – Sonata Arctica**

El castaño empezó con un arpegio lento, mientras empezaba a tararear en tono bajo y profundo.

Las chicas se dejaron llevar fácilmente por la tonada de su voz y el sonido de la guitarra.

 **[Estrofa]**

I can see how you are beautiful, can you feel my eyes on you,

 _(Puedo ver cómo eres Hermosa, puedes sentir mis ojos en ti)_

I'm shy and turn my head away

 _(Soy tímido y volteo mi cabeza)_

La voz del chico sonaba increíble, de eso pudieron darse cuenta.

El sonido de la guitarra era el ideal, al menos a sus oídos ya que nadie conocía de música, excepto el chico dueño de la guitarra.

Gracias a que el Ingles era una materia reglamentaria en la escuela, todos pudieron entender la letra fácilmente, ya sea en mayor o menor medida.

La chica había cerrado los ojos mientras se perdía en los recuerdos, recordando como el chico visitaba el café donde trabajaba y le mandaba miradas ocasionales, no teniendo el valor para intentar algo más.

Working late in diner Citylite, I see that you get home alright

 _(Trabajando hasta tarde en el restaurant Citylite, veo que llegas bien a casa)_

Make sure that you can't see me, hoping you will see me

 _(Me aseguro que no puedas verme, esperando que me veas)_

Una vez que su turno terminó a altas horas de la noche ella notó como él la seguía a una distancia prudente, al principio se sintió nerviosa por ello, pero luego empezó a sentir seguridad cuando notaba la mirada cálida del chico mientras ella llegaba casa, antes de que este desapareciera.

Después de pensarlo mucho la realización le llegó, ya que él solo lo hacía los días que regresaba tarde a casa, por lo que se dio cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones y no pudo evitar pensar lo tierno que era eso.

 **[Pre-coro]**

Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye

 _(Me pregunto porque a veces me miras y guiñas el ojo)_

You can't be acting like my Dana (can you?)

 _(No puedes actuar como mi Dana, ¿Puedes?)_

I see you in Citylite diner serving all those meals and then

 _(Te veo en Citylite sirviendo todas esas comidas)_

I see reflection of me in your eye, oh please

 _(Y veo un reflejo de mí en tu ojo, Oh por favor)_

Animada por sus amigas, ella había empezado a mandarle ligeras sonrisas dedicadas solo a él, algo que aunque la mataba de vergüenza esperaba que fuera suficiente para que el chico se animara a hablarle.

 **[Coro]**

Talk to me, show some pity

 _(Háblame, muestra algo de piedad)_

You touch me in many, many ways

 _(Tú me tocas en muchas, muchas maneras)_

But I'm shy can't you see

 _(Pero soy tímido, no puedes ver)_

 **[Estrofa]**

Obsessed by you, your looks, well, anyway "I would any day die for you",

 _(Obsesionado contigo, tus miradas, bueno, de todas formas ʺYo cualquier día moriría por ti)_

I write on paper & erased away

 _(Escribo en un papel y borro nuevamente)_

Still I sit in diner Citylite, drinking coffee or reading lies

 _(Aún sentado en el restaurant Citylite, bebiendo café y leyendo mentiras)_

Turn my head and I can see you, could that really be you

 _(Volteó mi cabeza y puedo verte, podrías ser realmente tú)_

 **[Pre-coro]**

Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye

 _(A veces me pregunto porque me miras y guiñas el ojo)_

You can't be acting like my Dana

 _(No puedes actuar como mi Dana)_

I see your beautiful smile and I would like to run away from

 _(Veo tu hermosa sonrisa y quiero escapar del)_

Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please

 _(Reflejo de mí en tus ojos)_

 **[Coro]**

Talk to me, show some pity

 _(Háblame, muestra un poco de piedad)_

You touch me in many, many ways

 _(Me tocas en muchas, muchas maneras)_

But I'm shy can't you see

 _(Pero soy tímido, ¿No puedes verlo?)_

El castaño había cambiado el arpegio a un rasgueo, mientras era el centro de atención entre sus compañeros.

Kiryu seguía grabando, sin duda mostraría esto en el Club de Música con los demás.

Por su parte, Murayama y Katase estaban con la boca abierta, no esperando que el castaño tuviera ese talento.

La castaña ya podía imaginarse la buena paga que el Club de periodismo podría darle por tal material de primera, aunque no exigiría mucho al ser algo relacionado a la Academia, pero su amiga y Presidenta de dicho Club la idolatraría al conseguir tal exclusiva.

Esto era lo que se necesitaba para atraer lectores al Periódico escolar, el cual últimamente carecía de buenos artículos.

 **[Interludio]**

I see, can't have you, can't leave you there 'cost I must sometimes see you

 _(Ya veo, no puedo tenerte, no puedo dejarte, es porque a veces debo verte)_

And I don't understand how you can keep me in chains

 _(Y no entiendo cómo puedes mantenerme encadenado)_

And every waken hour, I feel you taking power from me and I can't leave

 _(Y cada hora del día, te siento apoderarte de mí y no lo puedo dejar)_

Repeating the scenery over again

 _(Repitiendo la escena cada vez)_

Improvisando lo mejor que pudo, el castaño hizo un solo de guitarra acústica que a más de uno dejó con la boca abierta.

El chico se hallaba bastante impactado por la canción, realmente podía describir varias cosas que vivió con la chica que amaba.

Por su parte, la chica se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como la letra llegaba a lo más profundo de su corazón, mientras la idea de perdonar al chico se abría paso en su mente.

 **[Pre-coro]**

Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye

 _(A veces me pregunto porque me miras y me guiñas el ojo)_

You can't be acting like my Dana?

 _(No puedes estar actuando como mi Dana)_

I see your beautiful smile and I would like to run away from

 _(Veo tu Hermosa sonrisa y quiero escapar del)_

Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please

 _(Reflejo de mí en tus ojos, Oh por favor)_

 **[Coro]**

Talk to me, show some pity

 _(Háblame, muestra un poco de piedad)_

You touch me in many, many ways

 _(Me tocas en muchas, muchas maneras)_

But I'm shy can't you see

 _(Pero soy tímido, ¿No puedes verlo?)_

Oh baby talk to me, show some pity

 _(Oh baby, háblame. Muestra un poco de piedad)_

You touch me in many, many ways

 _(Me tocas en muchas, muchas formas)_

But I'm shy can't you

 _(Pero soy tímido, ¿No puedes…?)_

I'm shy can't you

 _(Soy tímido, ¿No puedes…?)_

I'm shy can't you see

 _(Soy tímido, ¿No puedes verlo?)_

Una vez la canción terminó, el lugar quedó en silencio.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar.

Algo que ponía nervioso al castaño.

Entonces la reacción no se hizo esperar.

— ¡Woooaaa! — Fue la exclamación de asombro antes de que los chicos se acercaran al castaño para felicitarlo por tan grandiosa interpretación, incluso las chicas se acercaron sin dudar a él.

Issei solo se frotó la nuca avergonzado por frases como 'Estuvo increíble' 'Eres nuestro héroe' 'Tú eres el hombre' o 'Ahora si te respeto' de los varones.

Las chicas solo lo felicitaban por hacer algo con su vida y alguna que otra lo reprendía levemente por siempre actuar como un pervertido y no compartir su talento con nadie.

Entonces todos pidieron que cantara otra, algo que lo tomó con la guardia baja, pero pensándolo bien esto era algo que debió ver venir.

— Bueno, no tengo problema con ello — Dijo el chico rascándose la mejilla levemente apenado.

Tomando una bocanada de aire pensó cuál sería la siguiente canción, al darse cuenta de que había dos chicas grabando el momento sonrió tenuemente.

Esto era demasiado conveniente.

Ya sabía que tocar a continuación.

— La canción original lleva piano, espero les guste esta improvisación en guitarra acústica — Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Tallulah – Sonata Arctica**

El arpegio no se dejó esperar.

Demostrando su talento, el chico tocaba el instrumento con fluidez, embelesándolos con su música.

El punteo que reemplazaba al piano empezó y la voz del chico se dejó escuchar.

 **[Estrofa]**

Remember when we used to look how sun set far away,

 _(¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos ver el atardecer a lo lejos?)_

And how you said "this is never over",

 _(Y como decías ʺesto nunca acabaráʺ)_

I believed your every word and I guess you did too,

 _(Te creí cada palabra y supongo que tú también lo hacías)_

But now you're saying "hey, let's think this over".

 _(Pero ahora dices ʺhey, pensemos en terminar estoʺ)_

La letra fue como un balde de agua fría para la pareja.

No supieron porque, pero ambos se buscaron con la mirada mientras lagrimas caían de su ojos.

El resto de las chicas sentían la profundidad de las palabras, mientras alguna que otra recordaba antiguas relaciones sentimentales.

Los chicos también experimentaban cierto sentimiento de nostalgia.

 **[Pre-coro]**

You take my hand and pull me next to you, so close to you,

 _(Tomas mi mano y me acercas a ti, tan cerca de ti)_

I have a feeling you don't have the words,

 _(Tengo el presentimiento de que tú no tienes las palabras)_

I found one for you, kiss your cheek, say bye and walk away

 _(Encontré una para ti, besé tu mejilla, dije adiós y me marché)_

Don't look back cause I am crying.

 _(No mires atrás porque estoy llorando)_

Sin que nadie lo notara, el chico llamado Ken ya se hallaba frente a Minami, sin necesidad de palabras y los sentimientos a flote la chica se arrojó a los brazos del chico mientras este la estrechaba fuertemente para sentir su calor.

Ambos se perdieron en el calor del otro, mientras el chico le susurraba cosas al oído y la chica se aferraba más a él.

Ajeno a ellos, todos rodeaban al castaño mientras seguía con su interpretación, algunas chicas lagrimeaban por la tristeza de dicha letra al igual que algunos chicos, quienes trataban de aparentar ser duros.

Por su parte, Kiryu se mantenía grabando el momento, pero desde el inicio su sonrisa había vacilado y ahora no sabía cómo sentirse.

Murayama y Katase se sonaban la nariz con un pañuelo.

Mientras la primera murmuraba algo que sonaba como 'Estúpido Hyodo' y 'No estoy llorando' sin dejar de grabar, la otra se quejaba algo acerca de 'No te perdonaré por hacerme llorar' o algo parecido.

Los hombres no dejaban de ver al castaño fijamente, los dedos de su mano izquierda moviéndose en el mástil de la guitarra y su mano derecha arpegiando o tirando de las cuerdas para producir el sonido requerido en la canción.

Entonces cambio de arpegio a rasgueo.

 **[Estrofa]**

I remember little things, you hardly ever do,

 _(Recuerdo todas las cosas que difícilmente hiciste)_

Tell me why, I don't know why it's over,

 _(Dime porque, no sé porque esto ha acabado)_

I remember shooting stars, the walk we took that night,

 _(Recuerdo las estrellas fugaces, la caminata que tomamos esa noche)_

I hope your wish came true, mine betrayed me.

 _(Espero que tu deseo se haya hecho realidad, el mío me ha traicionado)_

A estas alturas, las chicas empezaban a tener las mejillas rojas ya que la perspectiva que tenían del chico estaba cambiando, y siendo sinceras les empezaba a gustar lo que veían.

 **[Pre-coro]**

You let my hand go and you fake a smile for me,

 _(Sueltas mi mano y me das una sonrisa falsa)_

I have a feeling you don't know what to do,

 _(Tengo el presentimiento que no sabes que hacer)_

I look deep in your eyes, hesitate a while,

 _(Miro tus ojos profundamente, vacilan un momento)_

Why are you crying?

 _(¿Porqué estás llorando?)_

 **[Coro]**

Tallulah,

 _(Tallulah)_

It's easier to live alone than fear the time it's over,

 _(Es más fácil vivir solo que temer que el tiempo se acabe)_

Whoa, Tallulah,

 _(Whoa, Tallulah)_

Find the words and talk to me, oh, Tallulah

 _(Encuentra las palabras y háblame, oh, Tallulah)_

This could be… heaven.

 _(Esto podría ser el… cielo)_

El chico mantenía cerrado los ojos, imprimiéndole sentimientos a la canción, razón por la que no se dio cuenta de que un par de chicas ya lo miraban con ojos en forma de corazón.

 **[Interludio]**

I see you walking hand in hand with long-haired drummer of the band,

 _(Te veo caminar de la mano con el baterista de pelo largo de la banda)_

In love with her or so it seems, he's dancing with my beauty queen,

 _(Enamorado de ella eso parece, él baila con mi bella reina)_

Don't even dare to say you hi, still swallowing the goodbye,

 _(Ni siquiera me atrevo a decir hola, aún me estoy tragando el adiós)_

But I know the feelings still alive, still alive.

 _(Pero sé que los sentimientos aun siguen vivos, siguen vivos)_

 **[Solo]**

Por alguna razón, esta canción se le hacía muy conveniente a cierta castaña de lentes, entonces alcanzó a notar una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de Issei.

Y entonces lo entendió.

Tuvo que morderse el labio para no dejar escapar su risa.

Nunca pensó que el castaño pudiera ser tan desalmado… en el buen sentido.

— _ʺ¿Me pregunto qué cara pondrán ellas al ver esto?ʺ_ — Se preguntó Kiryu mentalmente, pensando en cierto grupo de lo sobrenatural al que pertenecían sus amigas.

 **[Interludio]**

I lost my patience once, so do you punish me now,

 _(Perdí mi paciencia una vez, así que ahora me castigas)_

I'll always love you, no matter what you do,

 _(Siempre te amaré, sin importar lo que hagas)_

I'll win you back for me if you give me a chance,

 _(Te ganaré de vuelta si es que me das una oportunidad)_

But there is one thing you must understand.

 _(Pero hay una cosa que debes entender)_

A estas alturas, la población femenina ya veía al chico con otros ojos, reconociendo que la 'Bestia pervertida' ya no existía.

Esto llenó de tranquilidad a las chicas, pero también empezaron a respetar al chico por su radical cambio.

Algunas de ellas empezaron a admirar a la esposa del chico ya que pudo domarlo y volverlo al camino correcto… lo que se esperaba de la Esposa Japonesa ideal.

 **[Coro]**

Tallulah,

 _(Tallulah)_

It's easier to live alone than fear the time it's over,

 _(Es más fácil vivir solo que temer que el tiempo se acabe)_

Whoa, Tallulah,

 _(Whoa, Tallulah)_

Find the words and talk to me, oh, Tallulah

 _(Encuentra las palabras y háblame, oh, Tallulah)_

This could be…

 _(Esto podría ser…)_

Tallulah,

 _(Tallulah)_

It's easier to live alone than fear the time it's over,

 _(Es más fácil vivir solo que temer que el tiempo se acabe)_

Whoa, Tallulah,

 _(Whoa, Tallulah)_

Find the words and talk to me, oh, Tallulah

 _(Encuentra las palabras y háblame, oh, Tallulah)_

This could be…

 _(Esto podría ser…)_

Con unos últimos arpegios la canción terminó.

El castaño abrió los ojos, solo para tener una gota en la nuca al ver la escena frente a él.

Esta se dividía en dos tipos de escena.

En la primera algunas chicas se sonaban la nariz mientras otras tenían miradas soñadoras en su dirección.

En la segunda todos los varones lo miraban con respeto, como si fuera alguna clase de héroe de guerra que arriesgó su vida en el campo de batalla.

Sacudiendo su cabeza el castaño se acercó a la pareja que ahora se mostraba más cercana.

Había sentido el aura del profesor acercándose al aula, por lo que el castaño le regresó la guitarra al chico llamado Ken, mismo que estaba tomado de la mano de la pelinegra.

— Parece que tu problema se resolvió — Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Como respuesta, el chico sonrió brillantemente mientras asentía, al mismo tiempo que la pelinegra se sonrojaba.

— Gracias Hyodo, sin ti no hubiera podido lograrlo… ahora nunca volveré a olvidar nuestro aniversario — Dijo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El castaño casi se va de espaldas al saber la razón de porque la chica estaba enojada.

— ʺ _Diría que es un tonto motivo… pero sé que hay chicas para las cuales un aniversario es sumamente especial, algo que como hombres debemos tomar en cuenta y hacer todo lo posible para no defraudarlas y hacerlas felicesʺ_ — Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Recordaba que Rosseweise estuvo en esa lista en las primeras semanas de su relación, siendo causado por su inexperiencia, misma que ya había superado en cierta medida.

Ahora celebrarían su aniversario cada año como normalmente se hace y no cada semana como lo hizo la peli-blanca en un principio.

El chico la había sorprendido con una cena privada a la luz de las velas la primera vez, el castaño lo había hecho en el balcón de su habitación al ser la más grande del Castillo por ser el dueño, siendo la cena en Italia la última vez que celebraron una semana de aniversario.

Aunque el ver la sonrisa radiante de la chica valía la pena su esfuerzo y no le importaría hacerlo de nuevo.

Por alguna razón desconocida, la población femenina miró al chico con sumo respeto… Minami incluida.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y el profesor entro.

Un hombre de aparentes 25 años de piel bronceada, cabello blanco corto alborotado y complexión atlética.

— Tomen asiento por favor — Dijo el profesor mientras ponía su portafolio en el escritorio.

Todo el mundo tomó su lugar.

— Sasagawa-sensei — Se acercó el castaño.

— Hyodo-kun… ¿Hoy es el día? — Peguntó el profesor con una pequeña sonrisa.

Él estaba sumamente orgulloso de su alumno, el cual se había esforzado para demostrar su valía, dejando su reprochable comportamiento atrás para tomar las riendas de su vida seriamente.

Esta era la clase de alumno que lo motivaba a enseñar.

Alguien con la voluntad de superación.

El castaño asintió mientras le entregaba un dosier con varias hojas dentro.

El profesor lo abrió y lo hojeó con sumo interés.

Dando un asentimiento, este procedió a sacar de su escritorio un papel y firmarlo.

— Ya sabes a donde ir — Dijo extendiendo el documento con una pequeña sonrisa.

El castaño lo tomó para luego extender su mano.

— Gracias sensei — Dijo el chico.

El profesor correspondió el gesto para realizar al apretón de mano.

— Esfuérzate y llega lejos Hyodo-kun — Dijo el profesor con una mirada de orgullo.

El castaño asintió y tomando su portafolio se dirigió a la salida del aula.

Una se vez se hubo ido, la clase continuó.

— Muy bien, abran su libro de texto en la página 35 — Dijo mientras empezaba a escribir en el pizarrón.

* * *

 **Sala de Profesores**

El castaño había llegado a la sala de profesores.

Con calma tocó la puerta.

Esta se abrió revelando a una mujer joven de aparentes 19 años, de cabello azul oscuro y ojos negros, bastante atractiva.

Vestía falda y saco, medias negras y zapatillas, el cabello peinado en una cola alta y unos lentes.

— Mikoto-sensei — Saludó el castaño.

— ¡Oh! Eres tú Hyodo-kun ¿Vienes por la prueba? — Preguntó amable la mujer.

El chico asintió mientras le entregaba el documento.

La mujer se acomodó los lentes mientras hojeaba la firma del documento que lo acreditaba para el examen.

Asintiendo clavó su mirada sobre el chico.

— Adelante Hyodo-kun — Dijo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa permitiéndole la entrada.

Al ingresar pudo ver a otros profesores en el lugar, mismos que revisaban pruebas, trabajos, preparaban sus clases o hacían apuntes de cualquier cosa.

Suspirando levemente se preparó para la prueba.

En un escritorio había una hoja de papel y una silla donde sentarse, mientras la joven maestra le hacía una seña para que tomara asiento.

Acatando la orden, el chico tuvo frente a él un examen con el cual ya estaba familiarizado.

— Puedes empezar — Dijo la maestra.

Tomando su lápiz, el castaño empezó a responder las preguntas sin problemas.

* * *

 **Edificio del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto**

En estos momentos, el grupo Gremory y Ravel se hallaba reunido a petición de su [Rey] y Líder.

Rias Gremory.

Todos con excepción de su actual Presidenta y cierta castaña de coletas se hallaban presentes, excluyendo a cierto ex [Peón] y cierta ex [Torre] del grupo.

— Bien, solo falta que llegue Sona y les diré la información que Onii-sama me dio ayer — Dijo la peli-roja sentada en el escritorio.

El resto asintió.

Ellos tenían bastantes dudas acerca de qué clase de información requería la presencia de dos de los tres [Reyes] a cargo de la ciudad.

Incluso estaban pensando seriamente en algún tipo de problema a gran escala como el incidente de Kokabiel y las Excalibur o el ataque de los Magos de la [Khaos Brigade] a la Academia Kuoh hace tiempo.

O quizás algo mucho peor.

Dejaron sus pensamientos de lado, cuando la puerta fue tocada.

— Adelante — Concedió la peli-roja.

Ingresando a la habitación del Club de Ocultismo, Sona Sitri y su séquito hacían acto de presencia.

Al instante la peli-roja notó algo diferente en su amiga de la infancia, aunque no estaba segura de que era.

Además del extraño ambiente entre los miembros del grupo Sitri, lo más llamativo era la extraña sonrisa en las chicas, misma que era entre divertida y maliciosa.

Sacudió su cabeza para ignorar todo esto, el tema del cual hablarían requería toda la seriedad posible.

— Rias — Saludó tranquilamente la morena.

— Sona, bienvenida — Respondió la peli-roja con una sonrisa.

El resto permaneció en silencio.

— Entonces ¿De qué querías hablar? — Preguntó Sona con bastante interés.

— Ayer Onii-sama me entregó información acerca de Spectra Phantom — Respondió la peli-roja con bastante seriedad.

La heredera Sitri solo alzó una ceja.

— ¿Qué clase de información? — Preguntó llena de duda.

Ella estaba intrigada acerca de la clase de información que le había facilitado Sirzechs acerca del alter-ego del castaño.

Como única respuesta, Rias le entregó un dosier con una cresta impresa en él.

Ella la reconoció como la cresta de la casa del Dragón Emperador Rojo que Issei usaba actualmente.

Tomando el dosier, procedió a leer el contenido.

— Ya veo… aunque déjame decirte que algunas cosas de aquí yo ya las sabía — Aclaró con un leve sonrojo.

Ese comentario se ganó las miradas astutas por parte de sus siervas.

Esto dejó bastante perpleja a Rias, pero lo dejó pasar como un tema de menor importancia que podría tratar después.

— ¿Qué clase de información aparece ahí Rias-sempai? — Preguntó con curiosidad Tsubasa Yura, [Torre] de Sona.

Ella también quería saber que tanto sabían del chico.

La peli-roja sacudió su cabeza, para luego mirar a quien hizo la pregunta.

— Bien, esto dice así — Comenzó Rias.

 **Nombre: Spectra Phantom**

 **Raza: Dragón**

 **Estatus: Demonio de Clase Suprema**

 **Título: Gran Rey**

 **Nobiliario: En proceso de formación (9/15 piezas ocupadas)**

 **Área designada: Mundo humano; Ciudad de Kuoh, Japón**

 **Información extra: Su conjunto de piezas es especial ya que él no puede ser reencarnado como Demonio, por lo que adoptando su propia particularidad, estas nuevas piezas dotan al receptor de los beneficios de la reencarnación sin alterar su esencia más allá de ciertas especificaciones. Tiene en su posesión un [Sacred Gear] desconocido, siendo esto algo no visto hasta ahora en una raza que no sea humana o parte humana.**

 **Habilidades: Manipulación de los elementos Fuego y Relámpago, Magia a nivel básico así como Magia especial de contraataque, es capaz de usar la espada a un nivel respetable así como combate cuerpo a cuerpo que es su fuerte.**

 **Relaciones conocidas: ¿?**

 **Residencia actual: Inframundo**

Esa fue la información recitada por Rias.

Los presentes, o al menos el grupo Gremory, procesaba la información con detenimiento.

Akeno mostraba una expresión seria, recordando al mencionado sujeto, por alguna razón su presencia la inquietaba.

Xenovia se mantenía con un semblante pensativo.

Koneko había dejado de comer sus dulces al recordar el aura ligeramente salvaje y abrasiva del enmascarado, sus instintos le decía que no quería tenerlo de enemigo.

Ravel aún recordaba los irises robóticos de la máscara del chico, realmente le ponía los pelos de punta.

Por su parte, Kiba y Gasper se habían tensado levemente al ver la cresta en el dosier, reconociéndola como la cresta que aparecía en el papel que el castaño les dio.

Esto los hizo llegar a una conclusión, una que casi los deja petrificados.

Con eso en mente ambos se miraron entre sí con la misma idea rondando en sus cabezas, más tarde confirmarían si sus sospechas eran ciertas… ya que contrario al sentir de las chicas, desde el primer encuentro sintieron cierta familiaridad con aquel rubio enmascarado.

Por suerte, su reacción pasó desapercibida para todos, con excepción de Sona, quien ya se daba una idea de lo que ocurría con los hombres del grupo Gremory.

— Entonces… ¿El tal Spectra es un Demonio de Clase Suprema? — Preguntó Xenovia cuando hubo procesado la información dada por su [Rey].

—Si, como dice la información que me proporcionó Onii-sama él es un Demonio de Clase Suprema… aunque no sea un Demonio — Confirmó la peli-roja.

Todos asintieron sin hacer preguntas acerca de lo último, ya que el mismo Spectra se los había aclarado en su momento.

— Bien, si es todo entonces me retiro — Anunció Sona dirigiéndose a la salida.

Para la seriedad mostrada por Rias el tema era algo decepcionante ya que se esperaba más de ella.

Aunque no podía culparla, de no estar al tanto de lo que realmente ocurre ella también daría bastante prioridad incluso a la poca información acerca de alguien desconocido en su territorio.

— ¡Espera! ¿No dijiste que sabías más cosas de Spectra? — Exclamó la peli-roja esperando saber más del misterioso personaje.

La morena se detuvo, para luego mirarla de reojo.

— Lo que dije fue 'algunas cosas de aquí yo ya las sabía', ya que noté que el informe cuenta con información que desconocía — Aclaró la morena.

Esto causo que la peli-roja se avergonzara levemente.

Dándoles una mirada significativa a ambos hombres del grupo Gremory, Sona se retiró del sitio junto a su grupo.

La habitación quedó en silencio durante un par de minutos, hasta que este fue roto por la peli-roja.

— Bien, Akeno y yo nos retiramos, informen a Asia e Irina lo que pasó aquí — Ordenó Rias.

El resto asintió, pero antes de que Rias se levantara de su escritorio la puerta fue abierta por unas agitadas Asia e Irina.

— Rias-Onee-sama… debes ver esto — Musitó la rubia mientras mostraba su dispositivo celular.

Después del primer periodo

El primer periodo acababa de terminar, y el castaño se dirigía al salón del Club de Música

— Meh~ estoy aburrido — Musitó el castaño caminando por los pasillos de la institución con las manos en los bolsillos.

Caminaba con cierta pereza, el examen había sido bastante fácil con su nivel académico actual y no tuvo problemas en obtener la calificación más alta.

— Hyodo — Oyó decir a alguien.

Girando su vista, pudo ver al antiguo Consejo Estudiantil acercándose a él y quien le había hablado era el [Peón] Sitri.

— Saji, que tal — Saludó el castaño alzando la mano con una sonrisa amable.

Después su mirada se dirigió al [Rey] Sitri.

Sin embargo, antes de poder hablarle se vio atrapado en una llave al cuello por parte del rubio Sitri.

— ¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo osaste poner tus manos sobre Sona-sama?! — Dijo un lloroso Saji mientras aplicaba presión.

El castaño solo pudo balbucear algo inentendible como respuesta, siendo imposibilitado para hablar debido al poderoso agarre del que era víctima.

— ¡Saji! — Reprendió una totalmente sonrojada Sona.

Todo esto se originó cuando las chicas abordaron a su [Rey] esta mañana y la cuestionaron sobre lo que había ocurrido la tarde anterior, cuando visitó al castaño en su Residencia.

Sona se negó a responder al principio, pero la presión por parte de sus siervas la llevaron a un punto de ruptura.

 **FLASH BACK**

Se ve a la heredera Sitri rodeada por sus siervas, Tsubaki incluida.

Ellas se hallaban en el Salón del Consejo Estudiantil, aprovechando que la actual Presidenta no se encontraba presente al ser llamada desde temprana hora por Rias.

También solicitó la presencia de ella y su Nobleza, pero Rias podía esperar por el momento, ahora debía pensar en cómo salirse del vergonzoso interrogatorio.

— Entonces que ocurrió ¿Se le declaró a Hyodo-kun? — Preguntó Ruruko con ojos brillantes de emoción y un aura soñadora rodeándola.

— Ruruko, se supone que el hombre es el que debe de tomar la iniciativa — Debatió la castaña de trenzas llamada Reya.

— Eso no significa que las mujeres no podamos tomar la iniciativa de vez en cuando, eso deberías saberlo — Habló la Caballero, Tomoe.

— Pero aún así, es más que evidente que Hyodo-kun dio el paso — Dijo esta vez la peliblanca de nombre Momo.

— Bueno… eso no te lo puedo discutir, el trabajo nos quedó mejor de lo que esperaba — Musitó Tomoe de forma reflexiva.

Ellas habían ayudado en la imagen de Sona, que aunque no fue nada exagerado realmente lucía hermosa y natural.

Recordaban que cuando terminaron llamaron a su compañero [Peón] para dar su opinión, este apenas la vio se desmayó con un sangrado nasal, confirmando que Hyodo Issei no tendría oportunidad.

Durante la conversación entre sus siervas, Sona adquirió un rojo intenso en la cara mientras un tic podía verse en su ojo derecho.

— Yo digo que incluso durmieron juntos — Dijo esta vez Tsubaki, mientras hacía un movimiento de juntar sus dedos índices.

— ¡¿Ehhh?! — Exclamaron escandalizadas.

Luego del comentario de la morena se imaginaron a esos dos en un cuarto oscuro iluminado por velas y una cama cubierta de pétalos de rosas.

Todo complementado con una sensual Sona vistiendo una provocativa ropa interior, la cual recostada en la cama le hacía señas con su dedo índice a un castaño que la miraba con cierta lujuria oscureciendo su mirada, mientras se despojaba lentamente de su Yukata.

— ¡Kyaaaa! — Reaccionaron con el rostro sonrojado y tomándose las mejillas.

— Entonces Sona… ¿Dormiste con él? — Preguntó Tsubaki con maldad.

Ella lo hacía a modo de broma sabiendo de ante mano lo seria que era su [Rey], por lo que este tipo de preguntas e insinuaciones la avergonzarían de sobre manera.

Esto también lo sabían las demás.

Después de todo, eso nunca sucedería.

Sona tenía los puños apretados mientras cerraba sus ojos y una vena palpitaba en su sien, hasta que no lo aguantó más.

La seria y estoica Sona Sitri explotó.

— ¡Sí! ¡Dormí con Ise! ¡¿Algún problema?! — Exclamó totalmente roja y fuera de sí.

Eso dejó en un crudo silencio la habitación entera, ya que ninguna de las presentes se lo esperaba, cosa que se demostraba en la cara de estupefacción que todas mostraron antes de quedar totalmente petrificadas en su lugar.

Un ruido en la puerta llamó la atención de una agitada Sona, quien dirigió su mirada a dicho lugar para encontrarse a los hombres del grupo y cierta Shinigami.

Saji mantenía una expresión neutral.

Rugal mostraba su duda ante la situación con una ceja alzada.

La pequeña Bennia tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder, mientras su rostro se volvía completamente rojo.

Entonces pasó.

FLUSH

El [Peón] Sitri salió volando por una enorme hemorragia nasal.

Sona parpadeó con duda, antes de entender el contexto de las palabras que usó y de lo que su [Reina] en verdad sugería.

— ¡No de esa forma! — Exclamó con el rostro totalmente rojo, mismo que dejaría a un tomate pálido en cuestión de color.

 **FLASH BACK END**

Cuando las chicas se habían recuperado del shock, ella les explicó que solo habían dormido juntos y que nada más había pasado.

Eso calmó las aguas, aunque todas dibujaron una sonrisa traviesa que le causó escalofríos.

Cuando Saji recuperó la consciencia no dijo nada, incluso se mostraba tranquilo, esto era algo que causaba cierta incertidumbre en las chicas.

De vuelta al tiempo actual.

Saji acababa de soltar al castaño, mismo que frotaba su garganta ligeramente adolorida.

Momo y Ruruko tuvieron que forzarlo a soltar a Issei, mientras Sona se retiraba las gafas y masajeaba el puente de su nariz con cansancio.

No ayudaba en nada las sonrisas traviesas de sus siervas, mismas que desde el incidente en la mañana no abandonaba sus rostros.

Ahora mismo el rubio se puso frente a Issei mientras adoptaba una postura totalmente seria, el castaño lo imitó al instante y lo encaró.

La tensión fue en aumento, incluso varias de ellas se vieron tentadas en intervenir, pero algo se los impedía.

— Solo te advierto, lastimas a mi [Rey] y te quemaré hasta los huesos con las llamas de Vvritra — Pronunció el rubio Sitri afilando la mirada.

El tono frío y pesado hizo que todos tuvieran un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

El castaño no se intimidó en lo más mínimo, incluso su mirada se volvió oscura.

— Tienes mi palabra, nunca permitiré que derrame una sola lágrima, a menos que no sea de alegría y felicidad… incluso si tengo que entregar mi vida para ello… protegeré a las personas que amo sin importar el costo — Respondió el castaño con un tono profundo.

Los presentes volvieron a sentir escalofríos por el tono peligroso del castaño.

Por otro lado, Sona sentía su corazón latir desbocadamente, mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho, el cual sintió llenarse de una gran calidez.

— ʺ _Rias… perdiste algo demasiado valioso e irremplazable, algo que ahora que tengo no pienso perder por nada del mundoʺ_ — Pensó la morena con una tierna sonrisa.

Sin que se diera cuenta, ella miraba al castaño con un brillo de amor en sus ojos.

Esto lo notaron sus siervas, y no pudieron evitar sonreír por su [Rey].

El rubio asintió satisfecho por la respuesta, para después relajarse.

El castaño también se relajó, causando que el ambiente tenso desapareciera poco a poco.

— Hyodo… — Hablo de repente Saji con los ojos cubiertos por su cabello.

El castaño solo lo miró con duda.

— ¡No sabes cómo te envidio! Mira que ganarte el corazón de Sona-sama… ¡Arghh! No sé cómo diablos puedo respetarte si te odio profundamente — Reclamaba Saji con cascadas de lagrimas anime mientras lo sacudía de los hombros como un trapo.

Esto causo una gota en la nuca de todos.

Y un enorme sonrojo en Sona dicho sea de paso.

Una vez que el [Peón] Sitri se tranquilizó, soltó al castaño antes de irse a un rincón y dibujar círculos en el suelo con un aura deprimente rodeándolo.

Siendo ignorado por todos su estado depresivo aumentó más.

Respirando hondamente, la chica logró controlar el color en sus mejillas, para así dirigirse nuevamente al chico.

— Como sea, Ise-kun; solo queríamos decirte que Lucifer-sama le informó a Rias acerca de Spectra — Dijo Sona con su habitual expresión seria.

El chico asintió con una expresión parecida, él ya intuía que en algún momento Sirzechs hablaría con Rias acerca del nuevo Demonio a cargo de la ciudad, todo como parte de su cubierta.

Si bien él no tenía problemas para encarar a Rias y las chicas, en estos momentos en los cuales se estaba adaptando a su nueva vida y estatus, prefería no lidiar con la heredera Gremory.

— Ya veo, gracias por informarme — Agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces todo el mundo lo notó.

— Hyodo, ¿Desde cuándo usas gafas? — Preguntó Saji con duda marcada en todo su rostro.

¿Cuándo se había recuperado y puesto a un lado del castaño?

Esa era una buena pregunta.

Por su parte, Sona se volvió a sonrojar al instante, ya que el chico lucía muy bien con ellas puestas ahora que su rostro proyectaba madurez y seriedad.

El castaño solo se limitó a ajustar sus gafas y mirarles con una sonrisa astuta.

— El regalo de Azazel-sensei tenía más secretos de los que los que pensaba — Fue la simple respuesta del chico.

Esto hizo que todo el mundo parpadeara con confusión.

— Ahora que lo noto… Ise-kun, tú aura se siente totalmente humana, pero su esencia no es la tuya — Señaló Sona con seriedad mientras lo analizaba detenidamente con la mirada.

— Así es, la máscara que Azazel-sensei me dio me permite cambiar mi aura a cualquier raza, mientras mi pieza de [Rey] disfraza lo que queda de mi esencia para dejar de ser Hyodo Issei y ser un humano del montón — Explicó brevemente el castaño.

Esto se ganó un jadeo de sorpresa por parte de todos los presentes, mientras Sona dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

— Esto es muy conveniente, ¿No lo crees? — Expuso la heredera Sitri mientras ajustaba sus gafas, mismas que brillaban impidiendo ver sus ojos, siendo la sonrisa traviesa y oscura lo único visible.

Todos sus siervos tragaron ante ello.

Issei sintió ligera emoción al verla sonreír así, algo le decía que las próximas palabras de la heredera Sitri serían coro de los Ángeles.

— ¿Por qué lo dices Sona? — Preguntó el castaño en tono tranquilo pero al mismo tiempo expectante.

— Porque ahora que te empezaran a buscar, ya no sentirán tu aura en lo más mínimo y tampoco investigaran el aura de Dragón que poseías anteriormente… eso hará que sientan cierta desesperación y culpa… a pesar de ser mi querida amiga, Rias necesita aprender de sus errores y esto será de gran ayuda — Dijo alzando su teléfono para mostrar cierto contenido.

Esto era un video pausado.

Rápidamente reconoció el video como uno de los que Kiryu y Murayama grabaron la mañana de ese día.

— Realmente me sorprendí al verlo, como dije es bastante conveniente — Dijo la chica con los ojos ya visibles y una expresión seria.

Después de la reunión de chicas que tuvo anoche, su actitud neutra hacia Rias se vio un poco afectada.

También la admiración hacia el castaño había crecido así como sus sentimientos por él, ya que demostró que no se dejaría vencer por nada.

Issei la miró con una suave sonrisa, al parecer a ella no le molestaba la pequeña acción tomada hacia la peli-roja al cantar esa canción.

Aunque no estaba seguro de si llegaría a afectarle a Rias o solo lo tomaría como algo sin importancia.

Bueno.

De cualquier forma era algo que ya no le importaba.

Por lo que el castaño se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Entonces Sona recordó algo muy importante.

— Ise-kun, no te lo he dicho pero ayer hablé con Rias y averigüé porque actuó de esa forma… eso es porque… — Comenzó la chica.

— …Quería tener una relación normal, sin tener que ver con el Clan Gremory o algo relacionado a lo sobrenatural… posiblemente también quería adquirir más experiencia a nivel sentimental para asegurar nuestra relación a futuro… y luego compensarme cualquier daño colateral que yo sufriera por sus decisiones… ¿Es así? — Terminó de decir el chico con mirada aburrida mientras se limpiaba el oído con el meñique.

Cabe decir que Sona y Tsubaki quedaron con expresiones desencajadas, fuera de sí y totalmente sin habla.

Abrían y cerraban la boca intentando articular algo, pero no podían, la impresión había sido demasiada para ellas.

Los miembros femeninos del Grupo Sitri parpadearon con confusión, antes de dar paso a la incredulidad ya que no esperaron algo así por parte de la peli-roja y compañía, pero solo bastaba ver la expresión de su [Rey] para darse cuenta que era un hecho.

Al instante pensaron en que era la estupidez más grande que habían escuchado y que solo un idiota pensaría así, algo difícil de creer viniendo de Rias Gremory.

Los dos varones del grupo se limitaron a sujetar el hombro del chico en un gesto de camaradería y compañerismo.

El castaño los miró con duda, encontrándose con miradas fuertes acompañadas de pequeñas sonrisas por parte del dúo.

Issei devolvió la sonrisa.

Esa expresión no era de pena o lástima.

Era de amigos diciendo 'Sabemos que eres fuerte, pero recuerda que estamos aquí para apoyarte'.

Terminado el gesto, el castaño volvió su mirada a Sona, quien empezaba a reaccionar.

— ¿Co-Como…? — Logró articular la chica cuando salió de su impresión.

El chico se cruzó de brazos mirando el suelo vagamente.

— Bueno… — Comenzó el chico.

Las chicas Sitri solo se limitaban a observar en silencio, admiradas de la fortaleza mental del chico, el cual logró seguir adelante a pesar de que había tocado fondo.

Además de que estaban enormemente sorprendidas de que pudiera saber lo que tenía en mente la peli-roja.

Los chicos lo miraban con respeto.

Admirados de la tenacidad del chico para no quedarse en el pasado, pero sobre todo, no guardar ningún rencor a quienes lo lastimaron.

Sona y Tsubaki lo miraban atentamente, interesadas por saber cómo llegó a esa conclusión tan acertada.

— Días después de pasar por el ritual me empecé a preguntar el porqué de aquello… por lo que Rosseweise y yo nos pusimos a exponer nuestras ideas y dudas… y después de 20 minutos llegamos a esa conclusión — Dijo el chico simple y llanamente.

Esto hizo que las chicas se sintieran un poco incómodas, ya que no esperaban que en poco tiempo lograra descifrar la forma de pensar de Rias Gremory.

Al ver las expresiones incrédulas de todos volvió a hablar.

— Como dije en la reunión 'Es solo una adolescente con una gran responsabilidad a cuestas, además de que aquí en Kuoh lleva una vida bastante alejada del Clan Gremory', al tomar eso en cuenta pudimos deducir que pasaba por su mente — Explicó el castaño ajustando sus gafas.

Esa explicación dejó bastante pensativo a más de uno.

Rias solo se encargaba de cuidar su parte del territorio, por lo que su relación con lo sobrenatural era muy poca, siendo limitada a eliminar a Demonios Vagabundos.

Sona asintió en compresión, poniéndolo de esa forma no era difícil llegar a tal conclusión.

— Pero aclaro, el mérito es de Rose-chan… sin ella no hubiera podido llegar a esa conclusión — Agregó cuando vio las miradas llenas de admiración dirigidas a él.

Su comprensión del pensamiento femenino aún distaba mucho como para comprenderlas por completo, pero al menos lo hacía en cierta medida.

— En fin, estaré en el Salón del Club… los espero chicos — Habló con tranquilidad dirigiéndose a los miembros de la banda.

— Hai Buchou — Respondieron en tono divertido.

Una de las cejas del castaño tembló.

Desde que Rosseweise aceptó ser el maestro a cargo del Club, el castaño pasó a ser el Presidente del mismo, algo que lo tomó por sorpresa y que fue aprovechado por los chicos para avergonzarlo de vez en cuando ya que le incomodaba ser llamado así.

Dando un suspiro en resignación decidió ignorar esto, para luego acercarse a Sona con una pequeña sonrisa.

La chica alzó una ceja al verlo acercarse a ella hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente, sin notar como sus mejillas se iban pintando de rosa.

— Te espero en casa, aún hay cosas que debemos discutir… Sona — Dijo el castaño, mientras pronunciaba el nombre de la chica con tono suave.

La morena se sonrojó bastante, sobre todo cuando sintió las manos del chico en su cintura.

Pero antes de poder reaccionar sintió como era levantada del suelo.

— ¡Epp! — Chillo lindamente mientras se sujetaba de los antebrazos del chico como acto reflejo.

Toda su Nobleza vio esto con miradas desencajadas, no creyendo la audacia del chico.

— ¡Kyaaa…! ¡Bájame ahora mismo! ¡Ise! — Chillaba la morena mientras se removía en el aire.

El castaño sonreía con gracia, viendo con diversión ese inusual comportamiento por parte de la morena.

Un par de segundos después, esta dejó de moverse y en cambio lo miró con una mirada de muerte… o al menos eso intentó, ya que el rostro sonrojado y el leve puchero la hacían ver demasiado adorable.

No hace falta decir que en este momento acabábamos de perder a Saji, quien yacía en el suelo boca abajo, mientras un charco de sangre se ampliaba debajo de él.

Esta era una escena demasiado Moe para su débil corazón.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, mientras el castaño la bajaba lentamente hasta juntar su frente con la de ella.

Entonces la colocó en el suelo con suavidad, mientras ella ponía las manos en el pecho del castaño.

— Así está mejor… olvida el kun, después de todo… — Dijo el chico sin despegarse de ella.

Ambos seguían mirándose a los ojos.

La morena entendió a que se refería él, entonces notó como acortaba distancia.

— Ise… — Susurró sintiendo el cálido aliento del chico.

Beso

El contacto labio a labio se produjo.

Ambos se perdieron en el momento.

Sona despegó sus manos del pecho masculino para rodearlo por el cuello.

Issei la afirmó un poco más a él mientras rodeaba su cintura.

A estas alturas la Nobleza de Sona ya tenía las quijadas hasta el suelo y los ojos como platos.

Por su parte Saji aún seguía en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

El gesto se prolongó por más de un minuto, tomando aire entre el beso un par de veces para alargarlo lo más posible.

Cuando se separaron, ambos se miraron fijamente, ambos sonrojados y con pequeñas sonrisas.

El chico la soltó y la morena también se separó de él.

— Nos vemos después Sona — Pronuncio el castaño con suavidad antes de seguir su camino por los pasillos.

— Si… nos vemos Ise — Pronunció Sona ligeramente ausente.

Esto la había tomado por sorpresa, no es que fuera malo y realmente lo disfruto, pero aún no se acostumbraba del todo al afecto de pareja.

Aunque aún debían de discutir acerca de esto, era claro que el castaño le correspondía.

La sonrisa que tenía en su rostro no se había borrado ni cuando el chico se perdió por los pasillos de la Academia.

Saliendo de su ensoñación, se giró para encontrarse a su petrificada Nobleza.

Un gran sonrojo cubrió su rostro instantáneamente mientras vapor salía de su cabeza y formaba un cúmulo sobre esta.

Se había olvidado que ellos estaban ahí.

La vergüenza era demasiada para ella.

— ¡Hyodou Issei! — Exclamó totalmente avergonzada y con leves lagrimas formándose en sus ojos mientras apretaba los puños.

El grito llegó a oídos del castaño.

Una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa se formó en su rostro.

— Jejeje… parece que tendré problemas más tarde — Rió con nerviosismo.

[Eso si logras salvarte de la Ángel, la Caído y la Exorcista]

Habló el Dragón.

— _ʺComo dije… si muero, moriré felizʺ —_ Declaró tranquilamente el chico.

La imagen del trío en el baño y el reciente momento con Sona llegaron a su mente.

[O eres muy valiente o eres un suicida]

Declaró el Dragón con una gota en la nuca.

— _ʺSupongo que un poco de ambasʺ_ — Musitó el castaño sonriendo falsamente.

La gota en la nuca del Dragón aumento de tamaño ante la respuesta.

— _ʺPor cierto Draig, ¿A qué te referías con que el vacío de mi corazón se va llenando?ʺ —_ Preguntó el castaño con suma seriedad.

Él ya había llegado al Club de Música.

[Eso lo discutiremos después de tu charla con tus mujeres]

Dijo el Dragón.

Este comentario casi hizo tropezar al castaño.

Recomponiéndose, entró al Salón del Club para después echarse en un sofá, el cual había acondicionado para más comodidad.

La cara del chico estaba roja por el comentario del Dragón, pero no había dicho nada para negarlo.

[¿Mmm? Pensé que lo negarías o al menos dirías que no eres un pervertido]

Dijo Draig.

— _ʺNo soy un pervertido… al menos ya no, y si voy a estar con múltiples mujeres es porque las cosas han sucedido así, es una suerte que el que chicas por las que siento cierta atracción tengan sentimientos por míʺ_ — Aclaró el molesto y sonrojado chico.

[¡Jajaja! Pervertido o no, cómo [Sekiryuutei] tu destino es tener un harem… aunque tus intenciones originales de querer hacer cosas 'Ecchi' con tus chicas haya cambiado… me alegra que tu corazón siga intacto socio, eres el mejor portador que me pudo haber tocado]

Fue el comentario del Dragón.

— _ʺGracias Draig… es cierto, ahora mi objetivo es hacerlas felices a ellas… y a las que lleguen después, si es que aparecen másʺ_ — Dijo el chico sonriendo levemente, murmurando la última parte con ansiedad y duda.

[Créeme, lo harán]

Agregó Draig llanamente y con cierto toque de cinismo.

El chico tuvo una gota en la nuca ante el comentario.

Reincorporándose en el sofá, sacó de su portafolio un manga, mismo que se puso a hojear hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

— _ʺDraig, ¿Podremos hacer esta técnica?ʺ —_ Preguntó el castaño viendo el dibujo de cierta página.

Recordaba perfectamente el anime, por lo que tenía una ligera idea de que hacer, pero quería confirmarlo con su residente interno.

[¿Mmm? Quizás… primero debes aprender todo sobre el relámpago y después manipular también la luz, ya que son los principales componentes del ataque]

Respondió seriamente el Dragón.

El castaño asintió, también había pensado en eso.

[Podrías pedirle ayuda a 'ese' Cadre]

Sugirió Draig.

— _ʺTienes razón, había olvidado que el relámpago es la especialidad de Baraquiel-sanʺ_ — Comentó el castaño en la realización.

Su portador tenía ideas bastante interesantes, eso de copiar ataques de manga y anime era extraño, pero no podía negar que los humanos tenían bastante imaginación.

A pesar de que anteriormente tuvo incidentes algo peligrosos al intentarlos, no pudo evitar tener curiosidad acerca de cómo resultaría todo esto.

[Solo espero no tener que cambiar de portador tan pronto]

Pensó con una gota en la nuca.

Aún recordaba como casi le cae encima aquella estatua de 100 kilos, solo para que Issei la cambiara por una de 200 kilos.

— _ʺNunca sabes si te encontrarás con un oponente bastante pesado y difícil de levantar, es mejor asegurarse para no lidiar con sorpresas desagradablesʺ_ — Dijo el castaño con seguridad.

Parecía que a su portador le atraían las situaciones de peligro, prueba de ello eran los comentarios anteriores que surgieron después del encuentro con la chica Sitri.

Por su parte, el castaño sacó otro número del mismo manga, en el cual encontró otro ataque que valía la pena.

— _ʺPara este deberé contactar con Riser-san, la ayuda de su [Reina] será bastante indispensable si quiero dominarloʺ_ — Comentó viendo dicha técnica.

Él tenía en cuenta que no poseía muchas técnicas, tampoco es que necesitara un gran número, pero tener la habilidad correcta para superar ciertas situaciones sería de gran ayuda.

Con Rosseweise había cambiado el [Dress Breake] y había creado un movimiento ofensivo Elemental, mismo que modificó para romper la barrera cuando rescató a Tsukiumi.

También le había enseñado ataques mágicos Elementales, Relámpago y Fuego siendo los principales, mientras Viento y Hielo eran más bien secundarios.

También entre Rosseweise y Le Fay lograron que él dominara [Gram Demolition] además de contar con otra habilidad mágica, la cual guardaba como un As bajo su manga para algún momento oportuno.

Lamentablemente [Gram Demolition] tenía un alcance ridículo, siendo apenas un metro su alcance máximo.

Gracias a Le Fay, quien consiguió el par de pistolas mágicas es que ese alcance aumentó.

Sin ellas esa habilidad solo podía usarla en un combate de corto alcance, siendo posible gracias a sus habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que perfeccionaba con la ayuda de Gabriel y Kuroka.

Aunque eso no le serviría de mucho con peleadores de largo alcance.

Sin sus [Evil Piece] no podía usar sus viejos movimientos como el [Cardenal Carmesí] y el [Triana], por lo que necesitaba opciones.

Dominar el poder de Kurumi también era una meta, quizás podría crear una variante de su [Balance Breaker], ya que actualmente no podía usarlo a la ligera, al menos cuando fuera Spectra Phantom.

Gracias al [Sacred Gear] artificial que Azazel le dio podía usar su habilidad de dividir sin llamar la atención, y aún no probaba su habilidad [Pierce] que penetraba cualquier defensa.

Ahora que lo pensaba, sus defensas contra la magia eran bastantes altas con tales habilidades.

Cuando pudiera dominar el poder de Ophis y Great Red dentro de él entonces estaría a la altura de los llamados 'Súper Demonios', recordando que con su [Dragón Drive] acorraló a Rizevim, el cual estaba a la altura de Sirzechs y Ajuka.

Con su nivel de poder actual podría darle pelea a un Maou… aunque Sirzechs Lucifer y Ajuka Beelzebu aún estaban fuera de su liga, Falbium Asmodeo era alguien perezoso… pero su nivel intelectual lo hacía peligroso.

Serafall Leviathan, no estaba muy seguro de ello.

Dudaba mucho poder ganar en contra de estos dos últimos, pero darle pelea a ambos eso si podía hacerlo.

Si pudiera ponerlo en términos simples su poder total se equiparaba al de Grayfia Lucifuge… si, ahora que lo pensaba este nivel era el más aproximado.

La diferencia entre ambos era la experiencia, la cual Grayfia tenía de sobra.

Aún recordaba que en sus días solitarios fue al territorio de Tannin para distraerse con un pequeño entrenamiento, gracias a su poder actual pudo sobrevivir al ex Rey Dragón a plena potencia.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando recordó la verdadera llamarada de [Meteor Blaze Dragon] Tannin.

De verdad le hacía justicia a ese sobrenombre.

Esa vez terminó con varias quemaduras y algunos huesos rotos.

Tannin lucía una cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo hecha por el poder de [Ascalón], además de una quemadura cicatrizada en su hombro derecho y otra cicatriz en su abdomen bajo donde pudo conectar su último golpe antes de caer inconsciente.

Al principio se sintió mal por dejar marcas en el cuerpo del viejo Dragón, pero este dijo que no importaba y que no recordaba la última vez que se divirtió peleando contra un oponente digno.

— Pequeña cría, realmente has crecido desde la primera vez que viniste aquí… me siento orgulloso de llamarte un verdadero Dragón… eres alguien digno de llevar el Título de [Sekiryuutei], Hyodo Issei — Dijo el ex Rey Dragón con una sonrisa llena de orgullo cuando el castaño ya se encontraba despierto.

Recordaba que cuando despertó, se halló completamente curado gracias a Rosseweise, quien había llegado buscándolo por qué tenía un par de semanas que no lo veía en la residencia, siendo testigo de una parte de la gran batalla.

Ella se hallaba sorprendida por el estado de ellos dos y enterarse que fue un combate de tres días consecutivos la sorprendió aún más, al mismo tiempo que la preocupó.

Ella lo había visto ahogar su dolor y reprimirlo, preocupándola bastante ya que se estaba haciendo daño al hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo ayudarlo por su inexperiencia al tratar con el género opuesto.

— Puedo ver cómo tu corazón está llorando chico… necesitabas sacar el dolor que te has negado a exteriorizar… sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros — Dijo el ex Rey Dragón mirándolo de forma suave y con tono paternal, muy raro en él.

Entonces lo entendió.

Tannin pudo ver lo que había en su corazón y lo ayudó a desahogarse para que pudiera expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Su mirada se posó sobre la Valquiria, ahí pudo notar la impotencia y la tristeza en sus húmedos ojos, recordando varios momentos juntos y como en muchas ocasiones parecía querer decir algo pero al final no podía, entendiendo que a ella también le dolía esta situación al desear ayudarlo, pero no saber cómo hacerlo.

— Rose-chan… gomen… — Musitó antes de abrazar a la chica.

Fue en ese entonces que por primera vez lloró por el abandono de Rias y las chicas.

Rosseweise nunca lo había visto en ese estado tan deteriorado, ahí pudo darse cuenta de todo el dolor que había escondido en el fondo de su alma, mismo que había callado hasta ahora pero gracias a Tannin por fin pudo sacarlo de su corazón, ella no pudo evitar mirar con un inmenso agradecimiento al ex Rey Dragón mientras confortaba con su cálido abrazo al castaño que lloraba en su pecho.

— Cuídalo pequeña, nunca lo dejes solo o su vida terminará — Habló el Dragón con una mirada suave dirigida a la pareja.

[¿Sucede algo socio?]

Preguntó el Dragón Celestial al ver la pequeña sonrisa del chico el cual tenía los ojos cerrados.

La voz del Dragón lo trajo de vuelta de sus recuerdos.

— _ʺNo es nada, solo recordaba viejos tiempos en la montaña del viejo Tanninʺ_ — Respondió sin borrar la sonrisa nostálgica que tenía.

[Ya veo]

Respondió el Dragón.

Él pudo darse cuenta del sentimiento de nostalgia que inundó al castaño.

El castaño recordaba que desde entonces la cercanía entre ambos fue más estrecha, si bien aún le afectaba lo de Rias y las chicas, el tener a Rosseweise lo ayudaba a que su situación fuera más llevadera.

También se dio cuenta que Ophis, Kuroka y Le Fay se mantenían siempre con él cuando las últimas no estaban de misión con Vali.

A pesar de todo, él tenía sus límites y llegó el momento donde no pudo más.

En fin, eso ya era historia pasada.

— _ʺComo sea, aprovecharé que las chicas y Saji no han llegado para hacer una lista de pendientes…ʺ_ — Dijo mientras sacaba una libreta y un bolígrafo de su portafolio.

El Dragón puso atención a esto.

— Primero, debo de hablar con Lord Gremory y Lady Venelana acerca del compromiso con Rias… ellos solo saben que me he distanciado de su hija por lo que no tienen idea de los detalles — Mencionó en voz alta mientras empezaba a escribir.

El Dragón recordaba que unos días antes de que el castaño llegara a tocar fondo, Grayfia le había dicho a Issei exactamente lo mismo, que ellos pensaban que era un pequeño malentendido y que las cosas se arreglarían pronto.

Obviamente las cosas cambiaron.

No es que hubiera sido tan fácil para el chico perdonarlas en un principio, pero ahora él ya no tenía nada que perdonar.

— Segundo, entrevistarme con Lady Phoenix para aclarar el asunto de Ravel — Volvió a enumerar antes de anotarlo en la libreta.

Después del día 'Cero' pudo darse cuenta de las intenciones del Clan Phoenix y los verdaderos sentimientos de Ravel.

Ahora eso no importaba.

— Tercero, tener una conversación con Touji-san — Volvió a enumerar.

No quería tener malentendidos con él ya que lo apreciaba, pues siempre fue amable con él cuando jugaba con Irina en su niñez.

— Cuarto, invitar a mis padres a cenar para que conozcan a Rosseweise… y las chicas — Volvió a anotar el chico.

Esto era algo que había estado pensando en estos días.

Quería pasar un día en compañía de su familia y que todas las personas importantes para él convivieran.

[¿Lo harás en ese orden?]

Preguntó con curiosidad el Dragón.

— _ʺNo en realidad, solo anoté así mis asuntos pendientes ya que es el orden en que los recordéʺ_ — Aclaró el chico guardando las cosas en su portafolio.

Seguido a eso, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y tomó unos audífonos de diadema que estaban en una mesa cercana donde ponían la Laptop que servía de consola.

Conectándolo se dispuso a matar el tiempo escuchando música.

Issei solo se acomodó lo más cómodo posible en el sofá mientras usaba su brazos cómo almohada y se dejó llevar por el sonido en los audífonos.

* * *

 **Edificio del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto.**

Rias Gremory se hallaba bastante tensa.

Actualmente se hallaba en el Club de lo Oculto ya que no tenía deseos de regresar a sus clases, cualquier cosa le pediría los apuntes a Sona, quien estaba en el mismo salón que ella.

Desde la ventana veía el campus de la escuela con una expresión pensativa y seria.

Aún recordaba lo que su [Obispo] le mostró, y ciertamente tenía sentimientos encontrados.

 **FLASH BACK**

La peli-roja observaba al par de chicas en la puerta, mismas que respiraban ligeramente agitadas, como si hubieran corrido una gran distancia en poco tiempo.

— ¿Qué sucede Asia, Irina? ¿Por qué lucen así? — Preguntó Rias con bastantes dudas y un presentimiento en su pecho.

Ella podía notar cierta inquietud en el par chicas.

— Rias-san, tenemos noticias de Ise-kun — Fue el comentario de una seria Irina, quien ya respiraba normalmente.

Esto llamó la atención de Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko y Ravel, quienes abrieron sus ojos sorprendidas al ser tomadas con la guardia baja.

Kiba y Gasper no dijeron nada, pero ambos estaban preocupados por su amigo.

— ¿Averiguaron dónde está Ise? — Preguntó con cierta esperanza de saber el paradero de su [Peón] y tener cierta charla con él.

Sin embargo, para su decepción ambas negaron antes de acercarse a su escritorio.

— Escuchamos un rumor que se está expandiendo por toda la escuela, por lo que acudimos con Murayama-san y Katase-san para que nos lo confirmara — Explicó la rubia.

— Ambas dijeron que los rumores son ciertos ya que ellas fueron testigos de lo que sucedió y Aika-chan nos lo confirmó por que Ise-kun acudió hoy a clases… pero lamentablemente se había marchado antes de que nosotras llegáramos — Terminó de explicar la castaña de coletas.

Esto mató las esperanzas de todas las presentes de poder hablar con el castaño.

Entonces Ravel se dio cuenta de algo.

— ¿De qué rumores hablan? — Preguntó bastante interesada.

Esto llamó la atención de todas ya que también se dieron cuenta de ese detalle.

— Se dice que esta mañana Ise-kun tuvo una pelea con unos tipos que molestaban a unas estudiantes de la Academia Kuoh… y que los dejó fuera de combate para que las autoridades tomaran cartas en el asunto — Fue la respuesta de la castaña.

Esto causó enorme interés en las demás.

— También se dice que su esposa le trajo el almuerzo a Ise-san, dicen que es muy hermosa y que se veían muy enamorados — Dijo esta vez Asia con una mueca de disgusto muy rara en ella.

Esto causó un malestar general en las chicas, quienes hicieron una mueca parecida a la de la ex Monja.

Kiba y Gasper se mantenían en silencio, el Caballero leía un libro mientras bebía calmadamente una taza de Té y el Dhampire jugaba con su consola portátil que estaba conectado a unos audífonos para ignorar el ambiente que se estaba formando.

Ambos fueron testigos del momento que Asia describía, y se alegraban de que su amigo encontrara a alguien que lo amara de forma incondicional.

Kiba reconocía la mirada de la rubia ya que solía verla en el rostro de Tosuka, la otra sobreviviente del [Proyecto Espada Sagrada].

Recordar que aún seguía siendo una niña de 12 años lo hizo avergonzarse levemente, pero pudo disimularlo.

Cada vez que estaba con ella se repetía que no era un Loli-con.

Pero parecía que el destino estaba en su contra.

Aunque pensándolo bien, en cuatro o cinco años más podría animarse, si es que ella aún mantuviera esos sentimientos.

Gasper también estaba contento por su Sempai, a leguas se veía que ambos mantenían algo fuerte y más firme que lo que tuvo con Rias y las demás, un lazo mucho más profundo e irrompible.

Si supiera.

Regresando con las chicas, estas tenían un mal sabor de boca después de lo dicho por Asia.

— Ya veo… ¿Qué más averiguaste Asia? — Preguntó la peli-roja una vez que procesó lo dicho por su [Obispo].

— Hai, después de escuchar eso nos dirigimos con Murayama-san y Katase-san para saber si era cierto… ellas nos lo confirmaron ya que ellas eran las estudiantes que Ise-san ayudó — Dijo la ex Monja.

— También presenciaron el momento en que llegaba la esposa de Ise-kun… y los vieron besarse delante de todos los alumnos — Dijo la castaña con malestar en su pecho.

Esto causó una gran tensión en el ambiente.

También esto confirmaba lo dicho por los padres de Issei.

— Después Kiryu-san se acercó a nosotras y nos mostró un video donde aparece Ise-san — Volvió a hablar la rubia.

Esto captó la atención de todas al instante.

Kiba solo las veía de soslayo, divirtiéndose con la situación.

Sabiendo ahora que el chico se encontraba fuera del alcance de las chicas se sintió más tranquilo.

Gasper pasaba de todo concentrado en su juego.

La rubia le entregó su teléfono a la peli-roja, misma que buscó el archivo, encontrándolo fácilmente.

Todas se habían acomodado en los sofás del lugar, dejando el dispositivo en la mesita de centro para mayor comodidad.

Usando un hechizo que aprendió hace tiempo por parte de Rosseweise, Akeno creó una imagen holográfica de la pantalla del teléfono, para mirar cómodamente el video.

Entonces lo empezó a reproducir.

 **Video**

Las chicas pudieron ver al castaño refirmado en su pupitre con una guitarra en mano.

Al instante todas pudieron darse cuenta de los cambios tan evidentes en el chico.

Ahora su cabello lucía más largo, mismo que estaba atado en una coleta baja que caía al frente sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Su rostro se veía más definido y varonil, dejando atrás la imagen de adolescente dándole el aspecto de hombre joven y atractivo.

Sus ojos mostraban seriedad detrás de esas gafas de semi-montura que lucían bastante bien en él.

También pudieron notar que su uniforme se ajustaba a su cuerpo, mismo que mostraba estar en forma, además de que vestía de forma pulcra y correcta.

Todas sintieron su corazón latir fuertemente mientras sus mejillas de tornaban color rosa ante el hombre frente a sus ojos.

Nunca imaginaron que el castaño pudiera lucir así de varonil.

Kiba y Gasper también repararon en su apariencia, de la cual hicieron caso omiso cuando hablaron a temprana hora, ambos admitían que se veía bien y sano.

— _¡Que haces Aika-san? —_ Oyeron la inconfundible voz de Katase.

— _Algo que podré subir a la red… jejeje esto valdrá oro —_ Oyeron la respuesta de la chica de lentes.

Eso les indicó que la que estaba grabando era Kiryu Aika.

Entonces vieron al chico tocar el instrumento musical.

Todas hicieron una mueca ante el sonido tan malo que escucharon, incluso alcanzaron a escuchar algunas risas en el sonido de fondo del video.

Eso las hizo sentir enojadas, que ellos osaran burlarse del castaño.

Él no tenía la culpa de no saber tocar ningún instrumento musical, después de todo, sus intereses estaban en otro lugar.

Solo Asia e Irina mantuvieron su expresión seria, ya que ellas habían visto parte del video con antelación y sabían lo que venía.

Entonces lo vieron sacar su teléfono y buscar algo en él.

Cuando lo encontró lo colocó a su lado y empezó a tocar cada cuerda varias veces, mientras giraba las clavijas en un sentido otro.

Ellas no estaban muy seguras, pero parecía que estaba afinando las cuerdas si no se equivocaban.

Recordaban vagamente a los chicos de la banda hacerlo de vez en cuando, eso era algo que solían ignorar ya que preferían usar el tiempo junto a ellos de otra forma.

La respuesta llegó cuando el castaño guardó su teléfono y volvió a tocar el instrumento.

Esta vez el sonido fue bastante más armonioso.

Incluso llegaron a escuchar algunos chasquidos de lengua en son de inconformidad por parte de algunos de los varones.

— _Urara-san, recuerdo que Murasaki-san y tú se conocieron en un Maid-café a donde ibas casi todos los días… decías que desde que la viste en la entrada del lugar quisiste saber más de ella —_ Oyeron decir al castaño.

Todas se estremecieron ante el tono de voz, siendo más profundo y serio que antes, pero al mismo tiempo tranquilo y refrescante.

Sin embargo, las más sorprendidas eran Rias y Akeno, ya que el apellido mencionado por el castaño era el de Kaito-sensei y Ryuuzuki, los cuales eran hermanos.

Ahora que lo pensaban, recordaron que el hermano menor de ellos se encontraba en tercer año al saltarse un año gracias a su excelencia académica, ostentando el tercer puesto en la tabla general.

Entonces pudieron verlo cerca del castaño mientras lucía bastante avergonzado por las palabras de este, confirmándoles que en efecto, era el hermano menor de Kaito-sensei y Ryuuzuki.

— _Bien, ya sé que tocar —_ Oyeron musitar al castaño, quien cerró sus ojos en señal de concentración.

Agradecían que el video fuera grabado en alta definición, ya que no perdía la calidad al ampliarlo con el hechizo.

Lo vieron asentir para sí mismo mientras acomodaba los dedos para formar una nota… al menos eso era lo que ellas intuían al no saber mucho de música.

El castaño empezó a tocar las cuerdas logrando un sonido armonioso, mientras tarareaba con voz profunda.

Cuando empezó a cantar, las chicas sintieron como su piel se erizaba al escuchar su voz.

Al mismo tiempo todas quedaron con la boca abierta ante la increíble y atractiva voz del chico, mientras sentían su corazón estremecerse.

La mayoría lo comparó a lo que sentían cuando oían a los chicos tocar, y realmente no podía compararse debido al impacto de saber que el castaño tenía ese talento oculto.

— No sabía que Ise-kun pudiera cantar así de bien — Dijo Akeno sin despegar su vista del video.

— Yo tampoco, es la primera vez que lo escucho cantar — Respondió la peli-roja.

Gracias a su lado Demoniaco todas pudieron entender la canción fluidamente y sin problemas.

— Ise-sama es increíble — Musitó la Phoenix con admiración en su mirada.

— Fumu — Asintió Koneko mientras sus rasgos de Nekomata salían sin darse cuenta.

Ella movía la cola y orejas dejándose llevar por la voz del chico.

Asia y Xenovia estaban sorprendidas ya que la letra describía bien la situación acerca de la pareja.

Ellas habían escuchado la historia de Murasaki-san por parte de una amiga en común que tenían con la chica, razón por la que se daban cuenta de este hecho.

Irina recordaba vagamente que cuando eran niños ambos hicieron una promesa de crear juntos una banda de Rock como la que salían en la Tv.

Al parecer el chico había respetado su promesa después de todo.

Los varones del grupo se habían llevado una agradable sorpresa, sin duda su amigo sabía cómo sorprenderlos de vez en cuando.

El castaño cambió el arpegio a un rasgueo, para después ejecutar un solo de guitarra acústica.

Las chicas se dedicaron a disfrutar del show, olvidándose momentáneamente de todo lo demás.

Cuando hubo terminado la canción, pudieron apreciar como en el video reinaba el silencio, algo bastante predecible respecto a la situación.

— _¡Woooaaa! —_ Pudieron ver como todos los compañeros del castaño se acercaron al avergonzado chico para felicitarlo, incluso las mujeres se acercaron a él con sonrisas gentiles, algo que las molestó levemente.

Entonces escucharon la petición para tocar otra canción.

Internamente ellas deseaban que aceptara, temiendo que el video acabara allí.

Pudieron ver como el castaño mostró una expresión de sorpresa, antes de sonreír ligeramente.

Todas se sonrojaron sin darse cuenta ante el gesto del chico.

— _Bueno, no tengo problema con ello —_ Lo oyeron responder mientras se rascaba la mejilla en gesto de ligera vergüenza.

Todas ahogaron un grito de victoria, sin saber lo que venía a continuación.

— _La canción original lleva piano, espero les guste esta improvisación en guitarra acústica —_ Lo oyeron decir en ese tono que ellas consideraban casi seductor.

Con eso dicho el chico empezó a tocar, nada diferente de la canción anterior, entonces comenzó a cantar.

 **[Estrofa]**

Remember when we used to look how sun set far away,

 _(¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos ver el atardecer a lo lejos?)_

And how you said "this is never over",

 _(Y como decías ʺesto nunca acabará)_

I believed your every word and I guess you did too,

 _(Te creí cada palabra y supongo que tú también lo hacías)_

But now you're saying "hey, let's think this over".

 _(Pero ahora dices ʺhey, pensemos en terminar estoʺ)_

Al oír las primeras líneas todas fueron devueltas a la realidad de la manera más cruda.

Atrás quedaron la ensoñación y magia del momento, solo para sentir como su corazón se encogía ante tales palabras y frases.

 **[Pre-coro]**

You take my hand and pull me next to you, so close to you,

 _(Tomas mi mano y me acercas a ti, tan cerca de ti)_

I have a feeling you don't have the words,

 _(Tengo el presentimiento de que tú no tienes las palabras)_

I found one for you, kiss your cheek, say bye and walk away

 _(Encontré una para ti, besé tu mejilla, dije adiós y me marché)_

Don't look back cause I am crying.

 _(No mires atrás porque estoy llorando)_

En este punto y sin que se dieran cuenta, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de todas las chicas del Club.

Las orejas de Koneko se mantenían bajas demostrando su estado de ánimo.

Todas seguían mirando el video sin apartar la vista, sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a doler.

Entonces el chico empezó a rasguear dándole más fuerza a la canción.

 **[Estrofa]**

I remember little things, you hardly ever do,

 _(Recuerdo todas las cosas que difícilmente hiciste)_

Tell me why, I don't know why it's over,

 _(Dime porque, no sé porque esto ha acabado)_

Las más afectadas eran Rias y Akeno, ya que recordaban las palabras de Sona y recordaban que nunca hablaron con el castaño para explicarle el porqué de sus actos para no preocuparlo o lastimarlo.

I remember shooting stars, the walk we took that night,

 _(Recuerdo las estrellas fugaces, la caminata que tomamos esa noche)_

I hope your wish came true, mine betrayed me.

 _(Espero que tu deseo se haya hecho realidad, el mío me ha traicionado)_

Esa última frase atravesó el corazón de todas sin excepción.

 **[Pre-coro]**

You let my hand go and you fake a smile for me,

 _(Sueltas mi mano y me das una sonrisa falsa)_

I have a feeling you don't know what to do,

 _(Tengo el presentimiento que no sabes que hacer)_

I look deep in your eyes, hesitate a while,

 _(Miro tus ojos profundamente, vacilan un momento)_

Why are you crying?

 _(¿Porqué estás llorando?)_

Kiba mantenía un rostro serio, mientras en el interior negaba a las acciones de las chicas.

Él realmente no entendía porque ellas actuaban así si ahora estaban con aquellos chicos, con esas acciones solo le demostraban que habían perdido todo derecho sobre el castaño.

 **[Coro]**

Tallulah,

 _(Tallulah)_

It's easier to live alone than fear the time it's over,

 _(Es más fácil vivir solo que temer que el tiempo se acabe)_

Whoa, Tallulah,

 _(Whoa, Tallulah)_

Find the words and talk to me, oh, Tallulah

 _(Encuentra las palabras y háblame, oh, Tallulah)_

This could be… heaven.

 _(Esto podría ser el… cielo)_

 **[Interludio]**

I see you walking hand in hand with long-haired drummer of the band,

 _(Te veo caminar de la mano con el baterista de pelo largo de la banda)_

In love with her or so it seems, he's dancing with my beauty queen,

 _(Enamorado de ella eso parece, él baila con mi bella reina)_

Esta parte de la canción golpeó profundamente a las que tenían relación con los miembros de la banda, sintiéndolo como un reclamo indirecto por parte del chico que amaban.

Don't even dare to say you hi, still swallowing the goodbye,

 _(Ni siquiera me atrevo a decir hola, aún me estoy tragando el adiós)_

Ellas abrieron los ojos al pensar que por eso el chico se distanció de ellas.

But I know the feelings still alive, still alive.

 _(Pero sé que los sentimientos aun siguen vivos, siguen vivos)_

Fue entonces que sintieron la humedad en sus rostros, y supieron que algo andaba terriblemente mal.

 **[Solo]**

Definitivamente ellas se dieron cuenta que todas sus acciones pudieron lastimar al chico, por lo que debían encontrarlo para aclarar el mal entendido que pudieron originar sin intención.

 **[Interludio]**

I lost my patience once, so do you punish me now,

 _(Perdí mi paciencia una vez, así que ahora me castigas)_

I'll always love you, no matter what you do,

 _(Siempre te amaré, sin importar lo que hagas)_

I'll win you back for me if you give me a chance,

 _(Te ganaré de vuelta si es que me das una oportunidad)_

La esperanza se abrió paso en sus corazones, él no pudo haberlas olvidado y dudaban mucho que pudiera odiarlas.

Eso las hizo respirar más tranquilas y deshacer el sentimiento de culpa que las había abrumado al inicio.

Estaban seguras que pudiendo hablar con él podrían hacerle entender que su relación actual con los chicos era para hacerlo feliz en el largo futuro que les esperaba juntos.

Sin duda había sido un buen susto el que se llevaron.

But there is one thing you must understand.

 _(Pero hay una cosa que debes entender)_

 **[Coro]**

Tallulah,

 _(Tallulah)_

It's easier to live alone than fear the time it's over,

 _(Es más fácil vivir solo que temer que el tiempo se acabe)_

Whoa, Tallulah,

 _(Whoa, Tallulah)_

Find the words and talk to me, oh, Tallulah

 _(Encuentra las palabras y háblame, oh, Tallulah)_

This could be…

 _(Esto podría ser…)_

Tallulah,

 _(Tallulah)_

It's easier to live alone than fear the time it's over,

 _(Es más fácil vivir solo que temer que el tiempo se acabe)_

Whoa, Tallulah,

 _(Whoa, Tallulah)_

Find the words and talk to me, oh, Tallulah

 _(Encuentra las palabras y háblame, oh, Tallulah)_

This could be…

 _(Esto podría ser…)_

Lo vieron tocar las últimas notas de la canción.

Entonces este abrió sus ojos, mismo que había mantenido cerrados durante casi toda la canción.

Pudieron ver como dibujaba una sonrisa nerviosa, y también pudieron escuchar algunos gimoteos indicando que varios chicos y chicas fueron alcanzados por la letra de esa canción al igual que ellas.

Viendo como el video terminó, todas se limpiaron las lágrimas con pañuelos desechables que había en una caja colocada cómodamente en la mesita.

¿De dónde había salido?

Ni idea.

Una vez que se sintieron más tranquilas, la peli-roja tomó la palabra.

— Chicas, el encontrar a Ise se ha convertido en nuestra mayor prioridad — Declaró con expresión seria.

— ¡Hai! — Exclamaron al unísono.

Todas lucían expresiones de determinación, ya que estaban dispuestas a encontrarlo acomode lugar.

Kiba solo negó levemente mientras sonreía falsamente.

Parecía que a pesar de que la canción alcanzo una fibra sensible en todas ellas, la parte final las hizo sentir que todo estaba bien.

Tuvo una gota en la nuca ante tan infantil deducción por parte de todas ellas.

Para él era claro que Issei lo hizo con intensiones de hacerles ver las consecuencias de sus errores, para que en un futuro cercano no volvieran a cometerlos y no perdieran a las personas que amaran como lo hicieron con él.

Como hombre él pudo verlo en sus ojos.

Mirando de reojo a Gasper, este se mantenía concentrado en su juego, pero pudo verlo negar con bastante decepción.

— _ʺSi, yo también estoy profundamente decepcionado de ellas, nunca pensé que cometerían un error de esta magnitud… solo esperemos que el golpe emocional de perder a Ise-kun no las deje devastadas por completo —_ Pensó con decepción y preocupación por ellas.

Con esos últimos pensamientos cerró su libro y se levanto del sofá, siendo imitado por Gasper quien seguía jugando su portátil.

Esto llamó la atención de todas las chicas.

— Yuto ¿Te marchas? — Preguntó la peli-roja.

— Hai Rias-sama, Gasper-kun y yo regresamos a nuestra clase — Dijo el rubio Bishonen antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

— Está bien… Yuto — Llamó la peli-roja.

El nombrado se detuvo y volteó a ver a su ama.

Gasper que iba junto a él también se detuvo, guardando su consola en el acto.

— Si averiguas algo de Ise-kun háznoslo saber — Pidió Rias con una mirada levemente suplicante.

— Hai Rias-sama — Concedió antes de continuar su camino a la salida.

Un silencio incómodo reinó en el lugar después de eso.

Este fue roto por la Ángel reencarnado.

— Nosotras también debemos regresar a nuestras clases Rias-san, si averiguamos algo más de Ise-kun la llamaremos — Dijo la castaña de coletas mientras se levantaba junto a Asia y Xenovia.

Rias les sonrió débilmente como respuesta.

— No se preocupe Rias-sama, lo encontraremos y aclararemos todo esto — Dijo la Caballero con mirada seria tratando de transmitirle confianza a la peli-roja.

Aunque ella tampoco tenía mucha confianza en encontrarlo, ya que parecía que el castaño no quería ser encontrado, además la situación para no asistir a clases mostraba ser demasiado conveniente.

Dejando sus dudas atrás, la peli-azul siguió a Asia e Irina quienes ya estaban prácticamente en la puerta a punto de salir.

Ravel y Koneko también se pusieron de pie dispuestas a abandonar la habitación.

— También debemos regresar a clases, no se preocupe por Ise-sama, lo encontraremos — Dijo la Phoenix bastante convencida.

La pequeña Nekoshou asintió de forma inexpresiva antes de que las dos abandonaran la habitación.

El lugar quedó en un profundo silencio, siendo la peli-roja y su [Reina] las únicas que permanecían en el lugar.

— Akeno… ¿Crees que podamos encontrarlo? — Preguntó la peli-roja con una expresión indescifrable.

La morena no se sorprendió por tal pregunta, incluso ella tenía esa duda presente.

— No lo sé Rias… lo único que tengo claro es que cuando lo halle aclararé todo esto que ha pasado, no quiero que se dé ideas erróneas acerca de nuestra relación con Kaito-sensei — Fue la respuesta de la morena.

La peli-roja no dijo nada, solo se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la ventana.

Ella observó el campus en silencio por un par de minutos.

— ¿Regresamos Rias? — Preguntó la morena rompiendo el silencio.

— Ve tú Akeno, no tengo ánimos de ir a clases — Respondió la chica.

La morena asintió antes de dirigirse a la puerta, donde se detuvo.

— ¿Que le digo a Kaito-sensei? Recuerda que tenemos una cita con él después de la escuela — Le recordó dicho compromiso.

La peli-roja guardo silencio un par de segundos.

— Nuestros planes no han cambiado, solo necesito pensar un poco… dile que estaremos ahí sin falta — Respondió Rias sin despegar su mirada del exterior.

Akeno asintió antes de abandonar el lugar.

 **FLASH BACK END**

— Ise — Musitó distraídamente.

A pesar de que las esperanzas de que todo volviera a la normalidad estaban ahí, algo le decía que no todo saldría como ella lo esperaba.

Solo esperaba no equivocarse.

* * *

 **Club de Periodismo**

Una chica de cabello negro y ojos dorados miraba estupefacta las imágenes que su amiga había conseguido.

— Es-Esto es… — Dijo con voz temblorosa.

— Difícil de creer ¿Verdad? — Habló cierta castaña con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

La otra chica no dijo nada, no pudiendo creer esta nueva información.

— Sé que hace tres semanas escribiste un artículo acerca de cómo Hyodou Issei se había reformado y convertido en un estudiante sobresaliente… ahora podrás escribir sobre la verdadera razón de tal cambio… ¿Qué dices Motoko-chan? — Preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa confiada.

— ¿Qué digo? Obviamente que sí, hablamos de la noticia del año… solo faltaría una entrevista con Hyodou para tener el mejor artículo en todo el año escolar — Dijo la chica con ansiedad y emoción en su mirada.

— Será difícil lo último, ya que no se presenta muy a menudo… pero le preguntaré a Aika-san, ella estuvo cerca de él en el último mes, tal vez sepa dónde encontrarlo — Expuso la castaña.

— ¡Oh Murayama-chan! ¡Por eso eres mi mejor amiga! — Exclamó la chica con lágrimas anime cayendo de sus ojos mientras la abrazaba.

— Si, si, si, sé que soy increíble… ¡Pero podrías soltarme! ¡No puedo respirar! — Dijo la chica poniéndose ligeramente azul ante el fuerte agarre de la otra chica.

* * *

 **Después de Clases**

El castaño caminaba distraídamente por las calles de Kuoh.

Se había quedado dormido escuchando música por una hora antes de que llegaran los demás para el ensayo diario.

Habían comentado el repertorio de canciones que tocarían en el Festival, y pensando en el tiempo que tendría cada banda separaron la lista para darle más prioridad a ciertas canciones.

El concierto duraba un par de horas siendo solo dos bandas, así que debía prepararse por si se presentaban otras más y no tener contratiempos a la hora del evento.

También recordó que los chicos comentaron el video que Kiryu les mostró, aunque ya todos lo habían visto gracias a Sona.

Ahora que lo pensaba.

¿Cómo lo consiguió?

O mejor dicho.

¿Cuándo se encontró con Kiryu?

Bueno, luego le preguntaría.

También la castaña de lentes le había pedido una reunión con una chica llamada Shinomiya Motoko, al parecer era la Presidenta del Club de Periodismo y había solicitado una entrevista con él.

Esto lo llenó de dudas, pero posiblemente se debía a lo ocurrido en la mañana.

Como los primeros periodos los tenía siempre libres no le vio problema a reunirse con la chica, aunque el pensar en el tipo de preguntas a las cuales sería sometido le hizo sudar levemente, pero también podría usar eso a su favor y dejar en claro que ya no era un pervertido en toda la extensión de la palabra.

No es que le importara tanto su reputación, pero el que no fuera tratado como pervertido era algo refrescante a su parecer.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado el castaño siguió su caminata, realmente se sentía más tranquilo ahora que podía pasar por un humano cualquiera.

El invento de Azazel era bastante práctico.

Repasando en su mente las habilidades mostradas por este, no pudo evitar enlistarlas.

Primero, era capaz de analizar su entorno y darle datos precisos de ello.

Segundo, podía analizar el poder del enemigo y su alcance.

Tercero, podía detectar barreras que estuvieran ocultas a la vista.

Cuarto, se sincronizaba con sus habilidades para ejecutarlas con una simple orden mental.

Quinto, enmascaraba su aura para poder pasar desapercibido.

Sexto, era capaz de darle información detallada de las medidas de las mujeres.

Esto último realmente lo llenaba de vergüenza, pero no negaba que realmente despertaba cierta curiosidad en él.

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

No podía volver a eso días donde era un pervertido total obsesionado con los pechos.

— Realmente aún quedan secuelas ¿Eh…? — Musitó con una sonrisa triste.

[Te equivocas socio, no es eso]

Oyó decir al Dragón.

— _ʺ¿Qué quieres decir Draig?ʺ —_ Preguntó a su residente interno.

[Tu perversión desapareció, lo que sientes son los impulsos varoniles de un adulto joven… no tiene nada que ver con tu antiguo yo, esto es parte de la naturaleza humana, si no me equivoco sientes curiosidad por el cuerpo femenino pero aún así mantienes el respeto por el género opuesto para no hacer tonterías]

Explicó brevemente el Dragón.

Esto dejó pensativo al chico.

— _ʺYa veo, así que es eso… aunque de todos modos ya estoy acostumbrado a tener mujeres desnudas a mi alrededorʺ —_ Recordó con una pequeña mueca disconforme.

Rias y las demás dormían desnudas con él casi siempre.

[Puede ser, pero el actual tú no procesa de la misma forma la idea de dormir con una chica desnuda pegada a ti]

Dijo Draig en tono solemne.

El castaño tuvo que admitir que Draig tenía razón, el no se sentiría muy cómodo con ello.

Al instante sintió la vergüenza llegar cuando recordó la escena de esta mañana, además de imaginarse justo lo dicho por Draig, imaginando a todas las chicas desnudas.

Rápidamente negó con suma vergüenza y el rostro rojo.

[Ves, a eso me refiero]

Dijo el Dragón con tono divertido.

Él realmente disfrutaba la vida libre de perversiones por parte de su portador.

Aunque realmente pensó que el chico no la contaba.

Agradecía a Ophis y las demás el que no lo dejaran caer en la oscuridad, o a estas alturas su vida estaría bastante deteriorada por la maldición del Dragón que sufría al 'Caer'.

Continuando su camino, el castaño pasó frente a una tienda donde vendían motocicletas.

Recordando a unos cuantos alumnos que tenían motonetas para transportarse más rápido y ciertamente sentía algo de curiosidad por conducir una de ellas.

— _ʺQuizás algún díaʺ —_ Pensó al ver los vehículos de dos ruedas que se exhibían para atraer clientela, antes de seguir su camino despreocupadamente.

Llegando al parque de Kuoh y aprovechando lo vació del lugar, el castaño desapareció en un círculo mágico.

Si se hubiera quedado un par de minutos más, se hubiera encontrado con una peli-roja y una peli-negra que caminaban del brazo de un joven profesor de Kuoh.

Estos cortaron camino por el parque para llegar a un pequeño café donde podrían tener privacidad para disfrutar de su cita.

* * *

 **Inframundo – Castillo Dragón**

El castaño había llegado a la puerta principal de sus dominios, sintiéndose un poco nervioso por la posible reacción de cierto Trío.

También tenía cierta ansiedad por lo que Rosseweise y las chicas tenían que decirle.

FLUSH

Un par de círculos mágicos aparecieron a su espalda.

— Sugoi — Escuchó decir a dos voces masculinas, una más infantil que la otra.

Girando su cabeza, pudo ver a Sona acompañada de Tsubaki, así como a Kiba y Gasper con expresiones de asombro total al ver la imponente edificación frente a ellos.

A pesar de no compararse con los Castillos Gremory, Phoenix y Sitri, su hogar mostraba imponencia, misma que superaba su vieja Residencia en el mundo humano.

El aspecto sombrío del sitio no le restaba belleza a la edificación, el gran jardín con diferentes flores y la fuente central con un par de Dragones con las alas extendidas era bastante llamativo.

Por alguna razón el par halló este sitio cómodo.

Ellos también notaron que se encontraban en el Inframundo al mirar el cielo, entendiendo porque no pudieron sentir su presencia en la ciudad cuando lo intentaron buscar.

— Sona, Tsubaki — Saludó el chico con un asentimiento.

La heredera Sitri asintió en respuesta, aunque pudo ver una mirada endurecida dirigida a él, misma que perdía efecto por el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

— Issei-sama — Saludó la peli-negra de forma respetuosa.

Esto llamó la atención del otro dúo presente.

— Tsubaki-san, no es necesario el formalismo a menos que el momento lo requiera — Dijo el castaño con tono amable.

— Hai, Ise-san — Respondió la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

El castaño asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego mirar al otro dúo.

—Kiba, Gasper — Se acercó a ellos para saludarlos.

Al Caballero con un apretón de manos y unas palmadas en el hombro y al Dhampire acariciando su cabeza.

— Sé que tienen preguntas, pero tendrán su respuesta una vez entremos — Dijo al ver la expresión en la cara de los chicos.

Luego junto a Sona empezó a caminar hacia el Castillo.

Ambos miembros masculinos del séquito Gremory notaron al instante cierta cercanía ente Sona e Issei, pero encogiéndose de hombros ambos decidieron no pensar en ello y siguieron al par.

— Vamos Shinra-sempai — Dijo el Caballero extendiendo su mano en dirección de la peli-negra.

Esta se sonrojó levemente pero aceptó la mano del Caballero Gremory.

Ellos caminaban detrás de Gasper, el cual miraba con admiración el Castillo mientras seguía a Sona e Issei, quienes conversaban con total tranquilidad.

— _ʺKiba-kun está sosteniendo mi mano… ¡Kyaa!ʺ —_ Pensó internamente emocionada mientras en el exterior mantenía su expresión neutra, misma que era adornada por un gran sonrojo.

 **Grrrrrrrr**

Fue el sonido cuando Sona tocó el timbre del lugar.

— Aún no me acostumbro a eso — Dijo la chica de forma inexpresiva.

— Jejeje… Serafall-sama es alguien muy peculiar — Musitó el castaño riendo levemente al pensar en la excéntrica Maou Leviathan.

Dejaron su conversación de lado cuando la enorme puerta fue abierta por cierta Maid de cabellos rojos.

— Bienvenido a casa Ise-sama — Pronunció la chica con una reverencia.

— He vuelto Maya-chan — Respondió el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

De nueva cuenta volvió a hacer la nota mental de hablar más tarde con la chica para que se relajara un poco, al menos un par de días a la semana.

Ya que los otros hombres presentes se hallaban tras él, no pudo notar las expresiones desencajadas del dúo cuando sus sospechas se estaban cumpliendo.

Ellos reconocían a la Maid como la Doncella Personal de Spectra Phantom.

Al mismo tiempo sintieron varias presencias dentro del Castillo, entre las cuales pudieron reconocer a las acompañantes del enmascarado en la reunión con Rias y Sona.

Gasper se sintió intimidado por las poderosas auras, pero al mismo tiempo se emocionó al sentir el aura de cierta Dhampire.

Ahora sabía dónde se encontraba Valerie y esperaba poder visitarla más seguido.

Tsubaki sintió como el Caballero Gremory se había tensado, por lo que se preocupó.

El rubio sintió como su mano era apretada ligeramente, así que giró la vista a su derecha, encontrándose con la mirada tranquilizadora de la [Reina] Sitri.

El rubio sonrió agradecido por el gesto, mismo que devolvió.

—Arigatto Shinra-sempai — Musitó en tono bajo.

— No es nada Kiba-kun, pero llámame Tsubaki… solo Tsubaki — Contestó la chica levemente avergonzada.

Esto llamó la atención del rubio, ya que pudo apreciar de primera instancia las facciones de la peli-negra, notando que en realidad era bastante hermosa.

— Está bien… Tsu-Tsubaki — Dio el rubio con un pequeño sonrojo.

Este simple hecho se ganó una bella sonrisa de la chica, misma que lo dejó totalmente desarmado, y sin saber cómo reaccionar optó por desviar la mirada mientras su sonrojo aumentaba.

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, esta breve interacción fue notada por el castaño y la morena, por lo que ambos sonrieron.

Al parecer la [Reina] Sitri había hecho un gran avance al ser notada por el Caballero.

— _ʺFelicidades Tsubaki, espero que pronto puedas decirle lo que sientesʺ —_ Pensó Sona sonriendo ligeramente.

— _ʺParece que Kiba por fin tiene interés en el género femenino… sniff crecen tan rápidoʺ —_ Pensó Issei mientras se limpiaba una lagrima de orgullo.

Gasper se había colado en el castillo, por lo que se perdió la escena.

— Ejem… que les parece si entramos — Dijo el castaño con una pequeña mirada astuta y una sonrisa descarada.

Esto llenó de inmensa vergüenza al dúo, quienes solo atinaron a seguir a la otra pareja al interior del Castillo.

Kiba mirando sus alrededores distraídamente para disimular su vergüenza.

Tsubaki manteniendo la mirada baja tratando de ocultar su cara roja.

Cuando ambos llegaron al recibidor del castillo, el rubio Caballero no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ya que esta era parecida a la de la Residencia Hyodou.

Dos escaleras que coincidían en el centro justo sobre una puerta, que logró identificar como un ascensor, siendo un par de esculturas de hielo con forma de Dragones chibi en las esquinas algo que llamó la atención del rubio, sobretodo porque no daban indicios de derretirse.

— El ascensor es usado para ir a pisos superiores, pero como nosotros vamos al segundo piso no lo necesitaremos, por favor síganme — Dijo la Maid peli-roja que los acompañaba.

Ante esto la pareja parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que Issei y Sona habían desaparecido.

Al parecer ellos estaban más concentrados en disimular su vergüenza.

Ambos se miraron levemente antes de asentir y seguir a la Maid por las escaleras.

* * *

 **Living del Castillo**

Para Tsubaki no fue tan diferente a la vez anterior que visitó al castaño acompañando a su [Rey], aunque la diferencia fue ver a cierta rubia que antes no había visto.

Por su parte, Kiba confirmó sus sospechas al ver a las chicas de la reunión.

Hyodou Issei era Spectra Phantom.

El castaño se hallaba hablando con cierta peli-negra de ojos rojos, quien estaba delante de un grupo de cuatro chicas que él identificó rápidamente, aunque su atención se centró en cierta albina que tenía tiempo sin ver.

— ¿Rosseweise-sensei? — Pronunció el Caballero Gremory con gran duda.

La albina miró al rubio que le había hablado y sonrió en respuesta.

— Yuto-kun, tiempo sin vernos — Saludó la Valquiria con una sonrisa amable.

Gasper se hallaba sentado junto a Valerie mientras ambos hablaban, ellos ocupaban uno de los tres sofás que había en el lugar.

Estos estaban acomodados de forma que representaba los tres lados de un cuadrado, dejando un espacio para acceder y sentarse cómodamente, con una mesa en el centro de la formación.

— Bien, esto lo discutiremos un poco más tarde, por el momento debemos atender a nuestros invitados — Dijo el castaño a la morena, misma que asintió sin problemas.

Las demás también asintieron, antes de ponerse cómodas.

Debido a lo grande de la habitación principal, los sofás eran bastante amplios para que cinco personas pudieran acomodarse sin problemas, mientras el resto de la habitación era ocupada por un pequeño bar con una barra y unas sillas.

También se veían dos puertas, una para el comedor y cocina y otra que mostraba las escaleras para ir a los pisos superiores.

Ellos habían accedido por una tercera puerta, misma que daba acceso a un pasillo que guiaba al piso inferior donde estaba el recibidor y al ascensor, donde se podía ir a todos los pisos incluyendo el inferior.

Todas las chicas ocuparon varios lugares en los sofás, mientras el castaño se hallaba de pie en el espacio libre.

A la derecha estaban Griselda, Gabriel, Penemue, Le Fay, Neru y Lilith sentada en el regazo de la Cadre.

En el centro estaban Valerie, Gasper, Kiba y Tsubaki.

En la izquierda se hallaban Kurumi, Rosseweise, Tsukiumi, Sona y Kuroka.

— Kiba, Gasper, sean bienvenidos a mi hogar… El Castillo del Dragón — Empezó a hablar el castaño extendiendo los brazos.

Los mencionados se levantaron e hicieron un pequeño arco.

Algo en el interior de ellos notó como el aura del castaño cambió de forma inesperada, dándoles la sensación de estar frente a alguien de un estatus superior.

Entonces recordaron que Spectra era un Demonio de Clase Suprema.

— Bien, sé que tiene muchas preguntas así que adelante, pueden preguntarme lo que quieran — Concedió al tiempo que cierta peli-roja llegaba desde la cocina.

En sus manos traía una charola con una tetera y varias tazas, también algunos bocadillos.

— Ise-kun… ¿Has dejado al Clan Gremory? — Preguntó con expresión seria el Caballero rubio.

El castaño se cruzó de brazos antes de responder.

— Si, ya no soy el [Peón] de Rias Gremory… debido a mis logros en la Guerra fui promovido hace un mes — Confirmo el chico.

— Ya veo… entonces ¿Rosseweise-sensei también? — Volvió a preguntar Kiba mirando a la Valquiria.

La mencionada asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Así es, solicité un intercambio de piezas con el Clan Gremory, esto me fue concedido por parte del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer-sama — Respondió el castaño desviando hacia él la atención del chico.

El rubio asintió para sí mismo mientras digería la información.

La Maid les entregó a los visitantes una taza de Té que aceptaron amablemente.

— Ise-sempai, ¿Todas ellas son tus siervas? — Preguntó el pequeño Dhampire antes de llevarse a la boca un pastelillo.

Esto llamó la atención del rubio, quien estudió a cada una de las presentes mientras bebía de su taza de Té, viendo a alguien bastante conocida por él.

— Si… ustedes conocieron a algunas cuando me reuní con Rias y Sona… a estas alturas ya deben haber deducido que yo soy Spectra Phantom — Confirmó el castaño agregando en tono serio lo último.

Ambos hombres del grupo Gremory asintieron con mirada seria.

— Desde el primer encuentro sentimos una sensación bastante familiar — Expuso el Caballero rubio colocando su Té en la mesita de centro.

— Cuando Rias-sama nos informó que Sirzechs-sama le dio información sobre Spectra vimos en el dosier la misma cresta que el del folleto que nos diste — Aportó esta vez Gasper.

El castaño asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Un círculo mágico apareció sobre él, para luego bajar lentamente cubriéndolo y cambiando su apariencia.

Frente al dúo de hombres Gremory ya no se encontraba el castaño, ahora se hallaba Spectra Phantom.

— Ya veo — Musitó Kiba viéndolo de arriba abajo.

Cabello rubio largo y alborotado con un mechón cubriendo levemente su ojo izquierdo, sus vestimentas color rojo y pantalones negros así como su máscara.

Este la retiró de su rostro, mostrando unos ojos color rojo fuego bastantes penetrantes y expresivos.

— Sinceramente aún sin la máscara dudo mucho que alguien del grupo Gremory te reconozca — Dijo el Caballero con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

— Lo sé, ahora te presentaré el resto de mi nobleza — Dijo el ahora oji-rojo mientras aseguraba la máscara en su cintura.

Cierto quinteto de chicas tenía un leve sonrojo en sus rostros por la apariencia del chico, a pesar de que solo era apariencia no podían evitarlo, ya que era el chico que amaban y eso lo hacía aún más atractivo.

La idea de tener un hijo con esa apariencia pasó por la mente de Tsukiumi, provocando que su cara se pusiera totalmente roja.

Esto no era difícil de imaginar debido a los rasgos, rubio y con el cabello parecido al del chico… aunque sus ojos pudieran ser de color azul o dorado… sacudió su cabeza de esos pensamientos, en estos momentos tenía otras cosas que tratar.

—Bien, ya conocen a Kurumi; mi [Reina] — Habló Issei dirigiendo su mano a la nombrada.

Esta hizo un pequeño asentimiento a los invitados.

— Mi [Obispo], Valerie — Señalando a la Dhampire junto a él.

Ella saludó alzando la mano.

— Mi [Caballo] Neru — Señaló a la rubia revivida.

Ésta solo infló el pecho con orgullo.

Kiba hizo una nota mental de pedirle un duelo amistoso más adelante.

—Mi [Torre], Kuroka — Señaló a la Nekoshou.

— Nyajajaja~ tiempo sin vernos pequeño príncipe — Comentó la chica con diversión.

— Si… ha pasado tiempo — Respondió el Caballero sonriendo de forma tensa.

Aún no se acostumbraba a la forma de ser de la chica.

— Mi Doncella Personal, Maya — Señaló a la Maid junto a él.

Esta hizo un arco respetuoso.

— Es un placer — Dijo profesionalmente.

— El placer es nuestro — Respondieron ambos Gremory inclinándose levemente.

— Ahora, mi otro [Obispo], Rosseweise — Señaló a la Valquiria.

— Yuto-kun, Gasper-kun — Saludó la chica.

Esto realmente sorprendió a ambos Gremory.

— ¿Ella es una [Obispo] como yo? — Preguntó Gasper realmente sorprendido de ese dato.

— Así es, con la mejora mágica de la pieza sus habilidades aumentaron enormemente a comparación de cuando estaba con Rias — Respondió el chico.

Ambos hombres del grupo Gremory abrieron sus ojos un poco más.

Ellos había procesado lo de la Valquiria sin problemas, lo que realmente les conmocionó ligeramente era escuchar al chico decir el nombre de su ama con tanta naturalidad, pero al mismo tiempo el tono usado era totalmente en blanco.

Eso demostraba que él no tenía ninguna clase de sentimientos por ella, tampoco notaba rencor o cualquier sentimiento negativo hacia ella.

— Lo miso sucedió con Kuroka, a pesar de que sus habilidades mágicas son extraordinarias ella posee habilidades de combate reforzado con Magia y Senjutsu que se ajustan más a la pieza de [Torre] — Agregó exponiendo ese pedazo de información.

La nombrada sintió ligera vergüenza al ser alabada de la nada por sus habilidades, sobre todo por ser Issei quien lo dijo.

Esta explicación sacó de su estupor al par de chicos, quienes solo se limitaron a asentir, procesando toda la información recibida hasta ahora.

— Mi otra [Torre], Bri-chan — Señaló a la Ángel.

Esta sonrió amablemente mientras alzaba su mano.

Fue entonces que ambos notaron la presencia de la pequeña Lilith, quien se hallaba en el regazo de una peli-purpura junto a la llamada Bri-chan, esta alzó la mano a modo de saludo al ser notada por los chicos.

Aunque no les fue difícil aceptar el saber que ella estaba con Issei.

Ellos sabían del apego que la pequeña tenía con él desde hace tiempo, un rasgo que compartía con Ophis.

— Mi otro [Caballo], Griselda… ella está conmigo gracias a un acuerdo con Gabriel-sama — Explicó brevemente anticipándose a la pregunta que el Caballero planeaba hacer.

Este bajó su mano al obtener la respuesta a su duda.

Sabiendo de antemano que la pieza no cambiaba su Naturaleza era entendible que la Serafín no haya tenido problemas en ceder a su [Reina de Corazones] al oji-rojo.

Ninguno se dio cuenta del pequeño puchero de la mencionada.

Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ser llamada Gabriel o Bri-chan por el castaño y las demás, sintiéndose cómoda ante el trato familiar que tenía en este lugar.

— Mis [Peones], Le Fay — Señaló a la maga.

Esta alzó su mano amigablemente.

— Musa-chan — Señaló a la Caído.

La peli-purpura que tenía a Lilith en su regazo solo cabeceo a modo de saludo.

— Y finalmente, la miembro más reciente del grupo, Tsukiumi — Dijo señalando a la rubia.

— Un gusto, Hyodou Tsukiumi, esposa de Ise — Se presentó orgullosamente la rubia.

Esto tomó con la guardia baja al dúo de chicos, ellos pensaban que solo tenían una relación de noviazgo y que lo dicho en las puertas de la Academia por la chica era para dejar un punto claro.

Hyodou Issei no está disponible.

Ellos no se habían perdido la mirada de respeto de las chicas de Kuoh hacia su amigo, posiblemente surgido por el incidente del que habían escuchado por parte de Asia e Irina.

— Aún debemos aclarar eso Tsu-chan… — Dijo el chico con una gota en la nuca.

— Tsu… ¡¿Tsu-chan?! — Exclamó avergonzada y sonrojada ante el mote.

El oji-rojo le sonrió cálidamente.

— Si, Tsu-chan… de esa forma demuestro que somos cercanos — Respondió el chico divertido.

— ¡Hmp! E-Eso es evidente, y-ya que soy tu esposa legal puedes llamarme así — Declaró la chica cruzando los brazos bajo sus pechos mirando en otra dirección con el rostro rojo.

Kiba sonrió ante esta escena.

Gasper notó que todas eran buenas personas y que su Sempai estaba en buenas manos.

— Por cierto Ise-kun… noto tu aura, pero es… humana — Mencionó Kiba con seriedad en su voz.

Por su parte, el nombrado sonrió misteriosamente mientras regresaba a la normalidad y la máscara regresaba a su forma de gafas que el chico se colocó.

— Bueno, eso se debe a que estas gafas me permiten disfrazar mi aura… actualmente mi aura es la de un Dragón ya que mi parte Demoniaca desapareció cuando dejé de ser siervo de Rias — Explicó el chico ajustando sus gafas.

El rubio Bishonen asintió en comprensión, le sorprendía bastante el aditamento del castaño, gracias a ello las chicas no podrían localizarlo por más que quisieran.

— Bueno… eso responde a todas mis dudas… aunque me sorprende que Rosseweise-sensei esté contigo — Dijo el rubio exponiendo ese punto.

—Ella al igual que ustedes estuvo al pendiente de mi, cuando volvió de Asgard estuvo conmigo al momento de recibir mis piezas por lo que le pedí ser parte de mi Nobleza… como ves ella aceptó, algo que me hace inmensamente feliz — Fue la respuesta del chico sonriendo cálidamente.

El comentario ganó un pequeño sonrojo de la nombrada.

Esto llamó la atención de Kiba, que no tardó mucho en unir los puntos y llegar a una deducción.

— No me digas que ustedes son… — Dijo con ligera conmoción.

— Si, ambos somos pareja… también tengo una relación con Kurumi… además de que hay un asunto que debo aclarar por lo que posiblemente el número de chicas aumente — Confirmó el chico con una sonrisa tensa en su rostro.

Esto se ganó un sonrojo de Sona, Tsukiumi y Kuroka.

Esto sí que sorprendió al joven Caballero, sobre todo por la reacción de Sona, comprendiendo en parte porque ella sabía de esto antes y porque se hallaba aquí.

Recordando la mirada que le dio en el Club de Ocultismo.

Ella sabía que ambos hombres del grupo estaban al tanto de lo que sucedía con el castaño.

— Ya veo… — Dijo levemente afectado por tal información.

— Espero haber respondido a todas tus dudas — Dijo el castaño sonriendo más relajado.

— Si, Gasper y yo podemos estar más tranquilos al saber que te encuentras bien — Fue la respuesta del rubio Caballero.

— Como dijo Yuto-sempai, nos alegra que estés bien… además de que Valerie está contigo, eso me tranquiliza bastante, aunque no estaba tan preocupado ya que cuando la volví a ver note lo feliz que lucía… ahora veo que es gracias a Ise-sempai — Habló esta vez el Dhampire con una sonrisa alegre.

Este comentario causo que la mencionada se avergonzara bastante.

— ¡Gasper! — Reclamó con el rostro rojo.

— Jajaja… no te preocupes… procuraré que esa hermosa sonrisa nunca abandone su rostro — Declaró el castaño con el pulgar arriba.

Esto causó que la Dhampire se cubriera el rostro totalmente avergonzada, pero internamente feliz de escuchar esas palabras.

Gasper dibujó una gran sonrisa ante las palabras de su Sempai, sabía que Valerie estaría a salvo junto a él.

— Ise, creo que debemos de discutir cierto asunto… — Dijo Kurumi levantándose junto a las otras cuatro.

— Es verdad, Kiba, Gasper ¿Me disculpan un momento? — Habló el castaño dirigiéndose al Caballero Gremory y al Dhampire travesti.

— Claro, no te preocupes Ise-kun — Respondió el chico.

Gasper solo asintió con una sonrisa infantil.

El castaño le envió una mirada significativa a cierto Trío, mismo que se sonrojó al entender la indirecta.

'Debemos hablar'

Ya intuían que les esperaba una plática con el chico.

Ellas tenían esa idea en mente no queriendo tener situaciones torpes que pudieran afectar la confianza con el chico, además de significar tener riesgos en alguna misión cercana.

Seguido a eso el chico se dirigió a las escaleras junto al quinteto de chicas rumbo a su habitación.

El resto se quedó en un profundo silencio.

— Neru-san… aceptaría un pequeño sparring — Ofreció el rubio Caballero.

La nombrada sonrió de forma depredadora.

— Justo lo que estaba pensando — Respondió poniéndose de pie y guiando al rubio al cuarto de entrenamiento.

Realmente necesitaba distraerse en lo que su Master arreglaba sus asuntos.

* * *

¡Yoh!

Espero les haya gustado el nuevo formato de escritura para mis fics.

En un futuro cercano reeditaré todos los capítulos de mis demás historias a este formato.

Como pueden ver, Rias y compañía tienen la esperanza de que el castaño perdonara cualquier error que cometan porque saben que no puede dejar de amarlas… bueno, parece que su arrogancia nubla sus pensamientos y se aferran a una esperanza vacía.

Espero les haya gustado las canciones que escogí…

La lista para el festival será corta, pondré unas cinco canciones con letra y las demás solo Título y nombre del Artista para no consumir mucho del capítulo en ello.

Los hombres que conformaban el grupo Gremory están reunidos y más unidos que nunca.

También he mencionado algo que muchos querían saber, ¿Qué tan poderoso es Issei? Ahora tienen una ligera idea, pero esto cambiara en un futuro cercano.

El siguiente capítulo hará oficial la entrada de algunas chicas al harem.

Cómo se los prometí aquí específico los animes a los cuales pertenecen los miembros faltantes del equipo, unos más claros que otros.

 **Título Nobiliario**

 **Rey: Hyodo Issei [Spectra Phantom] Bakugan New Vestroia**

 **Reina: Ophis Ouroboros [Toshisaki Kurumi] Date a Live**

 **Obispo: Rosseweise**

 **Obispo: Valerie Tepes [Vestimenta de Saber Lily]**

 **Torre: Gabriel**

 **Torre: Kuroka**

 **Caballo: Neru [Saber] Fate Stay Night Extra**

 **Caballo: Griselda Quarta**

 **Peón: Penemue**

 **Peón: Le Fay Pendragon**

 **Peón: Tsukiumi — Sekirei**

 **Peón: Humana/Dragón — Highschool DXD**

 **Peón: Elfa del bosque, Curandera con Habilidades de combate — Queen's Blade**

 **Peón: Yokai/ Reina Caballero de las Bestias — Dogs Days**

 **Peón: Mago Slayer — Fairy Tail**

 **Peón: Yokai/ Kitsune — Highschool DXD**

 **Dama personal de Issei: Maya — Asobi ni Iku yo¡**

 **Personajes que eran candidatos al Título Nobiliario de Hyodou Issei**

 **Seras Victoria — Hellsing**

 **Natsuru Senou — Kampfer**

 **Wendy Marvel — Fairy Tail**

 **Sakuya Izayoi — Tohou Project**

 **Jackal — Fairy Tail**

 **Uno de ellos aparecerá más adelante para unirse al grupo del chico, sin embargo será la misma situación de Maya, creo que pueden deducir quien será.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Respondiendo reviews**

 **Eremach: no**

 **Hoxide: Bueno, aquí tienes tu respuesta… respecto al personaje que mencionaste realmente le atinaste jejeje.**

 **Demon888: Solo te diré que no hay nada que perdonar… ¿Esperanzas? ¿Cuáles?**

 **Light 11: Gracias.**

 **CarlosM: Tranquilo… sé que obraron mal, para mí solo son idiotas… en otro fic las haré mejores personas jejeje**

 **Irashi Uzumaki859: Respecto a tu idea, bueno, ya lo había pensado… en cuanto a las canciones, conozco la banda, pero solo pondré unas canciones en japonés siendo algunos opening de animes.**

 **Manuelhector09: Gracias por comentar.**

 **Neopercival: Jajaja lo sé losé… soy muy cruel. Seras no estará… aunque me muy vi tentado, pero ya había formado al equipo.**

 **Guest: Lo siento hermano.**

 **Tenzalucard123: Aquí está lo que pedías, aunque no de la manera que pensabas jejeje.**

 **Alexzero: Amen hermano, y respecto a los varones Gremory… ellos me caen bien.**

 **ZeroKaien: Jejeje, solo espera a ver eso, pero será de una forma diferente.**

 **Crawler12: Bueno… digamos que tengo planes para él.**

 **RedSS: Jajaja… de verdad que tardo en actualizar, pero eso es porque quiero subir capítulos de calidad y extensos… pero a veces tengo problemas con la inspiración, lo que me hace tardarme un poco más.**

 **Rey96: Gracias hermano, realmente tus palabras me motivan a seguir escribiendo… debo decir que soy fan de tus historias, las cuales tienen temáticas distintas al resto, por ello yo quise hacer algo parecido, pero tomando una idea muy recurrida y darle ese toque que la diferencie del resto.**

 **DSarcas: Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **EndS Dragneel: Me alegra que te guste este formato, la reacción de Kiba y Gasper puedes disfrutarlas aquí… respecto a tus sugerencias, lamento informa que ya había decidido.**

 **Jeffersongongora: Lamento que mi comentario te haya afectado, no es la mala escritura ya que pensé en esa posibilidad… solo me incomoda las expresiones al referirse a un personaje.**

 **Funny-Little-Cute White Fox: Me honra ser tu primer review… al menos eso entendí jejeje**

 **Ronaldc v2: Un extenso comentario, pero respecto al personaje Slayer debo decir que acertaste hermano Jajajaja**

 **Bryan Polo: Sona no remplazará a Rosseweise, solo quise poner un poco más de interacción entre ellos porque ella es muy seria y me pareció interesante. Spectra Phantom solo ha sido utilizado en el fic Un camino hacia el mañana, siendo la versión oscura… no he visto que lo mencionen en otra historia. Bueno, aquí está revelada. No soy de escribir Lemon… pero quien sabe… más adelante habrá escenas sexis… creo jejeje.**

 **Aten92: Jejeje, espero que algunas de tus dudas sean respondidas en este cap… también he revelado las piezas faltantes.**

 **Ashfortf: Bueno, no te preocupes por ese detalle, cuando escribo la canción obviamente hago el cap más largo compensando el espacio usado. Respecto a Serafall, ya tengo planes para ella.**

 **IzurosX2: Gracias por tu comentario, respecto a tus planes no tengo problemas en darte una mano, en cuanto a las Gremory, no seré tan duro como otros fics ya que también estoy encariñado con ellas… aunque los personajes que uso son mis favoritos.**

 **Ruben pandragon: Lo siento pero ya había decidido.**

 **Ruben: No pensé en ello, además de que ya tengo todo el equipo completo.**

 **Grankhain: Hermano… no sé que es el NETORARE por lo que tendré que investigar algunos términos japoneses… pero no te preocupes, ellas sufrirán por sus errores.**

 **Superhyoga: Bueno, la ceremonia no está planeada… tu duda será respondida en algún momento… respecto a tu ultima duda… será pronto.**

 **Alex-K: Gracias por tu comentario, realmente me alegra que mi fic te guste.**

 **Riohey sawada Dragneel: Gracias:**

 **DarkBladerZX: Será pronto.**

 **Hyperion52: Jajaja… realmente pensé en usar la apariencia de Belzeemon… quizás más adelante.**

 **Otakani: Lamentablemente ninguna de ellas estará.**

 **Zafir09: Jajaja… debo de decir que lo había pensado, pero ya tenía a Sona, además de que tengo otros planes para ella.**

 **Silverius: Bueno, obviamente pensé en ello, lo conocerás más adelante.**

 **Homicida Liu: Acertaste en ambos personajes… y respecto a las chicas, realmente me alegro que haya quedado bien la impresión de ellas que quería dar para este fic.**

 **Wolf1990: Aquí tienes algunas respuestas.**

 **El Primordial385: Respecto al Lemon, pensé en hacerlo de ese modo si es que llego a incluirlo…**

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTT: Aquí está el cap.**

 **ArtizticMan67: Bueno, agradezco tu recomendación pero no me gusta su música… lo de desamor no lo quise proyectar de esa forma.**

 **Cirp2303: Gracia por comentar.**

 **XDaniuchihaX: Que bueno que te gustaron las canciones… en el próximo cap veras lo que esperas con ansias.**

 **BBolozxz: Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **DarkTemplar28: Jajaja realmente es como dices… qué bueno que te guste mi historia y respecto a la música, aún no he revisado toda la música de Sonata Arctica jejeje y menos las letras.**

 **ReyEvolution: Gracias por comentar… descuida, siempre mejoraras conforme vayas escribiendo los fics.**

 **Guest: Gracias por tu comentario, buscaré las canciones pero debo decir que ya tengo la lista terminada, jejeje.**

 **Ouroborus: Gracias por tu comentario… bueno, respecto a lo que esperas solo diré que espero llenar tus expectativas cuando lleguemos a esa parte.**

 **Yasin20: Gracias por comentar.**

 **Alexander cross: Aquí está la continuación.**

 **Santy: Gracias por comentar.**

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500: Gracias por tu review.**

 **Day: Gracias por comentar.**

 **Rooo: No lo he visto, pero lo checaré.**

 **Nebolus Karasu: Sip, si estará.**

 **Danxd1507: Actualizado y listo.**

 **Felie: Aquí está.**

 **Lux-kun: Bueno, eso pasará en un par de capítulos.**

* * *

El universo Highschool DXD y sus personajes pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi quien es su respectivo autor.

— Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones… — Persona normal hablando.

[Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones…] Seres Sellados hablando.

— _ʺSiento que Lilith-tan extraña a su Onii-chanʺ —_ Persona normal pensando.

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: Llenando tu corazón, compartiendo tu Caída**

 **Inframundo — Castillo Dragón**

El Caballero rubio de los Gremory había seguido al Caballero de Issei hasta la sala de entrenamiento para un sparring amistoso.

Kiba estaba levemente nervioso, ya que podía sentir como sus instintos le decían que la chica era alguien a quien no podía subestimar, algo difícil de creer debido a su complexión delicada.

Él estaba seguro de que su amigo no la había unido a su Título Nobiliario solo por su belleza, sino por su habilidad.

Ahora estaban frente a frente mientras ambos sostenían espadas europeas en sus manos… hechas de madera.

— Este duelo será usando únicamente nuestras habilidades con la espada… ¿Estás bien con eso chico? — Preguntó la chica con una expresión seria.

— No tengo inconveniente… realmente me siento emocionado por enfrentar al [Caballo] de Ise-kun — Respondió el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.

El Caballero del grupo Hyodou devolvió la sonrisa antes de adoptar una expresión de suma concentración.

En ese momento llegaban los demás miembros del grupo junto a Gasper.

— Parece que esto se pondrá interesante — Musitó Griselda con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Kiba-san es un espadachín de primer nivel… estoy segura que será un gran duelo — Agregó Le Fay con una pequeña sonrisa.

El rubio Gremory estaba bastante cerca de poder darle una pelea decente a su hermano… sin duda en un par de años más podría lograr que Arthur se pusiera serio si el chico seguía mejorando así.

— El chico ha sobrevivido a oponentes bastante duros… todos en el grupo DXD son rivales de cuidado — Mencionó Penemue tomando asiento en un sofá pegado a la pared.

Desde ese sitio podía verse el campo completo, este se colocó allí para que todas pudieran ver las fallas en los entrenamientos de Issei con la finalidad de corregirlos, además así se estaba más cómodo al observar los entrenamientos.

Gabriel solo bebía una soda mientras miraba a los dos Caballeros estudiándose sin romper su postura de batalla.

Valerie se encontraba hablando con Gasper en voz baja para no incomodar a los que veían a pelea.

El par de Dhampire no quiso quedarse a solas en la sala por lo que ambos siguieron a los demás.

— He visto sus habilidades de primera mano, el joven Yuto es muy bueno — Dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa amigable viendo la creciente tensión en el campo de batalla.

— Si, Kiba-kun es increíble — Dijo Tsubaki con una pequeña sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo.

Esto se ganó miradas astutas por parte de las demás chicas.

Tsubaki notó las miradas de las chicas y se sintió enormemente abochornada.

Los únicos en tener confusión evidente en sus rostros eran Gasper y Lilith

— Oh… — Musitó Lilith cuando golpeó su puño en su palma.

Tal parece que había descubierto algo.

— La chica Sitri está enamorada del amigo de Onii-chan — Dijo con cara de realización.

Esto causó que las demás se rieran en voz baja y Tsubaki se volviera un tomate de tan roja que estaba.

En el campo de batalla, Kiba observaba la postura de Neru y le sorprendía no ver aberturas por donde atacar.

Neru también tenía el mismo problema, aunque ella pudo ver un par de aberturas estas se mantenían al mínimo, sin duda el chico sabía de ellas y estaba preparado para protegerse de cualquier ataque en estos puntos.

La rubia sonrió complacida, cuando el castaño probó sus habilidades de primera mano mostró que no tenía el suficiente nivel para obligarla a ponerse seria… al menos no aún.

Aunque debía admitir que su Master le había dado un par de sustos cuando él probó sus habilidades personalmente, pero sin pasar a más.

Griselda era una gran guerrera con gran habilidad, pero no había podido retarla a un duelo debido a todo lo que había pasado en el poco tiempo que llevaba en el grupo.

Además aún se estaba acostumbrando a estar viva de nueva cuenta y prefería disfrutar un poco de la tranquilidad que tenía disponible.

Ambos rubios afilaron la mirada antes de desaparecer de la vista.

POK

POK

POK

Las espadas de madera sonaban en cada choque, resistiendo al tener runas especiales para no romperse ante el duro trato.

Las chicas veían sin dificultad el intercambio de estoques, cortes y algún que otro golpe de tipo físico.

Valerie y Gasper eran los que tenían un poco de problemas en seguir la velocidad de ambos Caballeros, mientras Le Fay había usado un hechizo en sí misma para no perderse el duelo.

Tsubaki observaba embelesada al rubio Gremory, el cual se defendía con una pequeña sonrisa de emoción.

Esto fue visto por Penemue y Gabriel, quienes sonrieron ante la faceta de chica enamorada en la habitualmente estoica [Reina] de Sona Sitri.

En un movimiento ambos Boken rozaron las mejillas de Kiba y Neru provocando un ligero rasguño superficial.

Eso no hizo más que encender el lado competitivo de ambos Caballeros.

 **Habitación de Issei**

El castaño estaba sentado en el suelo de su habitación mientras refirmaba la espalda en su cama.

Él se mantenía con una pierna extendida y otra flexionada, se veía relajado pero también mostraba una expresión ligeramente seria, viendo de forma expectante al quinteto de chicas frente a él.

— Entonces… ¿Me dirán que ocurre…? — Preguntó el chico en tono suave pero firme.

Las chicas, quienes estaban sentadas en forma seiza en un semi-círculo se miraron entre sí para luego asentir.

Entonces fue Rosseweise quien tomó la palabra.

— Veras Ise, todas hemos conversado para aclarar algunas cosas… — Empezó a hablar la chica.

 **FLASH BACK**

Se ve a cinco chicas sentadas en la cama de la habitación para estar cómodas… y porque no habían asientos para todas en ese lugar.

La habitación era de cierta Valquiria.

— Las he llamado aquí para discutir sus sentimientos por Ise… — Empezó la valquiria con rostro serio.

Esto tomó con la guardia baja a Kuroka, Sona y Tsukiumi, ninguna se esperaba esto por parte de la albina.

— Antes que nada quiero aclarar algo… — Dijo al ver como la Nekoshou y Tsukiumi iban a decir algo mientras Sona bajaba la mirada avergonzada.

Esto captó la atención de las tres, quienes superando su sorpresa inicial la miraron con duda.

— Tsukiumi-san no lo sabe, pero Ise sufrió una traición que casi lo mata por parte de chicas que dijeron amarlo… — Expuso con una mirada apagada.

Esto hizo sentir mal a Kuroka al recordar que su hermana pequeña perdió a un buen hombre por tonterías.

Sona apretó su falda levemente por la idiotez que Rias cometió por su infantilidad e inmadurez.

Tsukiumi parpadeó confundida ante lo dicho por la peli-blanca, pero aún así frunció el ceño ligeramente.

— Lo peor de todo es que él iría muriendo lentamente… en soledad y dolor sin que ellas lo notaran… — Dijo una afectada Kurumi.

Sona abrió los ojos ante tales palabras, para su desgracia la morena estaba en lo cierto ya que dudaba que Rias notara el estado del chico hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Kuroka desvió la mirada dolida, sin duda esa era la peor de las muertes.

Tsukiumi se llevó una mano al pecho, dichas palabras le dolieron mucho.

— Así que Kurumi-sama y yo queremos escuchar lo que tienen que decir… si de verdad aman a Ise o solo sienten gratitud, amistad o admiración hacia él… — Dijo la peli-blanca mirándolas seriamente.

Esto dejó sin habla al trío.

Dos de ellas entendían perfectamente por que la peli-blanca hacía todo esto, siendo sinceras ellas harían lo mismo de estar en su lugar.

Por su parte, la rubia se debatía internamente ya que la idea de compartir al chico le incomodaba, pero también estaba el hecho de que él ya tenía una relación con dos chicas.

Rosseweise y Kurumi se mantenían en silencio, observando cómo cada una de ellas meditaba sus palabras en silencio.

Entonces una de ellas levantó la mirada, la cual tenía cierto brillo de determinación.

— Bien, sinceramente esto no cambia mis planes… yo ya había aceptado que me he enamorado de Hyodou Issei… — Empezó a hablar Sona.

La Valquiria y la morena de ojos rojos la miraron esperando que continuara.

— Al principio sentí admiración por su dedicación y esfuerzo… aunque sus motivos no fuesen del todo puros… — Explicaba la chica con una cara estoica.

Ambas chicas entendieron a que se refería y suprimieron una pequeña sonrisa ante el recuerdo que cuando el castaño quería ser el Rey del Harem.

Las otras dos solo se limitaban a escuchar.

Una en confusión y otra con entendimiento.

— Luego empecé a sentirme celosa de él, ya que había hecho lo que yo no pude… logró resolver los problemas de Rias siendo yo su mejor amiga… su compromiso con Riser y los problemas de sus siervos… además de que fue una gran adición a su Nobleza — Continuaba hablando la chica.

Esto sorprendió a Rosseweise, nunca espero ese sentir por parte de la heredera Sitri.

Las demás se limitaban a seguir escuchando.

— Pero después de un tiempo eso cambio… empecé a ver al verdadero Ise, aquel que pone a sus amigos y gente querida por sobre todo… aquel que siempre se levanta una y otra vez con el fin de defender lo que es correcto… alguien que pese a su gran poder sigue siendo humilde — Hablaba la chica, mientras su ojos adquirían un brillo especial.

Rosseweise y Kurumi dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa.

Incluso alguien como Sona quedó prendada de esas cualidades del castaño, eso demostraba que él era alguien especial.

— Cuando me di cuenta que empezaba a verlo con otros ojos, obviamente de inmediato lo negué… él ya tenía muchos problemas con las chicas y yo no quería lidiar con Rias… pero entonces vi como Rias empezaba a dejarlo de lado… por eso quise acercarme y darle mi apoyo, pero yo misma me obligaba a mantenerme al margen, pidiéndole a los chicos que estuvieran con él en mi lugar… — Seguía hablando la chica.

Las novias oficiales del castaño notaron como el brillo desaparecía de su mirada.

— Entonces un día los chicos me dijeron del cambio de Ise… fue cuando lo esperé en el Salón del Club de Música… ahí fue cuando supe lo que Rias ocasionó, también me sentí enormemente confundida al ver el cambio en él, pero al mismo tiempo me sentí aliviada al ver que su esencia seguía ahí y el brillo había regresado a él — Decía la chica.

Un sonrojo fue visible en las mejillas de la chica mientras sus facciones se suavizaban.

— La idea de acercarme a él pasó nuevamente por mi mente, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía insegura al no tener experiencia en asuntos sentimentales, sobre todo por todo lo que él acababa de pasar… de todos modos, Ise es todo lo que buscaba en un chico y decidí estar con él, solo faltaba ver si podía superar mi prueba… — Dijo Sona con un sonrojo cuando mencionó que las cualidades del castaño era lo que buscaba de un chico.

Las chicas parpadearon ante lo último que dijo.

— Él tenía que probar ser mejor que yo en el ajedrez… aunque siendo sinceros ya había decidido saltarme mi propia regla… pero entonces, el día de la reunión con Rias ocurrió… Ise-kun me ganó en el ajedrez y las pocas dudas que tenía se disiparon… — Explicó Sona adoptando una postura firme, pero aún sonrojada.

Kurumi recordó ese día y como Ise se esforzó para poder darle un buen reto a Sona.

Rosseweise se sorprendió por tales hechos, el que el castaño pasara la última prueba de Sona sin saberlo.

También notó como un brillo único aparecía en los ojos de Sona, el mismo que Kurumi tuvo antes de salir con el chico y el mismo que ella veía en el espejo después de pasar tiempo con Issei.

— Amo a Hyodou Issei… y quiero permanecer a su lado a partir de ahora — Terminó Sona mientras mostraba una expresión que Rosseweise no había visto en ella y que no esperaba ver en ella.

Ojos brillando intensamente desprendiendo una gran calidez, una pequeña sonrisa suave y un rostro iluminado.

La expresión de una chica enamorada.

Las otras dos chicas procesaban lo dicho por la morena de lentes y tomaron su decisión

— Sona Sitri… puedo ver que tus sentimientos son verdaderos… por mi parte no tengo problemas en que tengas una relación con Ise — Habló Kurumi con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Kurumi-sama, Sona-san… puedo ver que en verdad lo amas… así que por favor, cuida de él… — Dijo Rosseweise sonriendo amablemente.

Sona sonrió agradecida, ella seguía sonrojada por lo que dijo pero no se arrepentía.

— Yo… — La siguiente en decir algo fue Tsukiumi.

Las demás la miraron con expectación, poniéndola un tanto nerviosa.

— Desde pequeña Oka-san me hablaba de encontrar a mi alma gemela, alguien que se preocupara por mi bienestar… no conozco mucho a A-Anata… solo sé que él es el indicado — Decía la chica bastante sonrojada.

Kurumi lo entendía, ella vio varias veces como las Sekirei encontraban a su otra mitad.

— A-Anata es mi Ashikabi… se preocupó por mí, me ayudó y me protegió cuando lo necesitaba, todo sin conocerme ni pedir nada a cambio… nosotras las Sekirei buscamos a alguien así para ser nuestros Ashikabi — Dijo la chica con una expresión suave en su rostro.

Las demás se sorprendieron por la forma de hablar de ella, dejando atrás su porte orgulloso y convirtiéndose en una linda chica, aunque también estaban confundidas acerca de lo de Ashikabi y Sekirei.

Entonces su expresión se volvió decidida y adquirió un brillo igual al de Sona momentos atrás.

— ¡N-No importa si tengo que c-compartir…! mientras Anata sea feliz, e-entonces yo seré feliz — Exclamó la chica con ligera vergüenza.

Rosseweise sonrió, al parecer lo que la rubia sentía por Issei era más fuerte que su propio orgullo.

En cambio Kurumi ya se lo esperaba, así que solo se limitó a asentir con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa.

Sona limpiaba sus lentes con un pañuelo mientras una diminuta sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios, ella tenía esa misma idea en mente, estaba segura que al lado del castaño podría ser feliz.

Kuroka soltó un pequeño suspiro, había llegado su turno, solo esperaba no echarlo a perder.

— Conozco todo sobre tu especie… sé que lo que sientes por Ise es puro y sincero, un lazo profundo que conecta sus sentimientos por el resto de sus vidas… tienes mi aprobación — Dijo la morena sonriendo suavemente.

— No entiendo algunas cosas de las que dijiste, pero puedo ver que eres sincera… no tengo problemas en que estés con Ise — Concedió la peli-blanca de forma amable.

Esto alegró visiblemente a la rubia quien sonrió soñadoramente.

Volviendo en sí, la rubia sacudió su cabeza y recompuso su postura, cruzándose de brazos orgullosamente.

— E-Es natural, después de todo el deber de una esposa es procurar la felicidad de su a-amado esposo… — Dijo desviando la mirada.

Las demás tuvieron una gota en la nuca ante la reacción de la chica.

Un solo pensamiento cruzó en la mente de todas.

— _ʺTsundereʺ —_ Pensaron en sincronía.

Una vez que el momento pasó, todas miraron con duda a la última chica en la habitación.

— Nya~… esto es incómodo — Musitó Kuroka levemente intimidada, sobre todo por la mirada seria de Kurumi.

Las chicas permanecieron impasibles ante el comentario.

Soltando un suspiro, la chica pensó en sus siguientes palabras.

— Bueno, Ise es un Dragón… específicamente uno de los Dos Dragones Celestiales… cuando Vali me rechazó para repoblar mi especie mi segunda opción fue Ise… — Comenzó la Nekoshou con una expresión totalmente seria.

Esto se ganó un pequeño resplandor de Rosseweise y Sona, pero ambas se calmaron al instante.

Kurumi y sorprendentemente Tsukiumi prefirieron terminar de escuchar a la chica.

— Saben… agradezco que Vali me rechazara… Ise ha demostrado ser una persona de lo más increíble… y la persona con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida — Los ojos de la chica se volvieron suaves.

Las demás estaban realmente sorprendidas al ver la expresión tierna en el rostro de Kuroka, diferente a su usual coquetería traviesa o sensualidad gatuna.

— Él defendió a mi pequeña hermana de todo y la ayudó con su trauma, eso lo hizo ganar puntos… entonces empecé a conocerlo y cuando tuvo mi confianza le dije lo que ocurrió al volverme un Demonio Vagabundo… él dijo que yo era una buena gata, aunque algo traviesa — Decía la chica ligeramente avergonzada.

Las demás escuchaban atentamente, viendo con sorpresa como Kuroka se volvía vulnerable a cada segundo al hablar del castaño.

Mostrando esa faceta de lo que en verdad era, una chica.

— Él me ha aceptado como soy, sin contemplaciones… mi corazón me dice que no solo es un candidato para procrear y resurgir mi especie… el tiene que ser mi pareja de por vida… onegai… solo pido la oportunidad de estar junto a él — Dijo la chica con la frente en el piso ante Kurumi y Rosseweise.

Estas fueron tomadas por sorpresa ante el acto de la Nekoshou.

Sona y Tsukiumi abrieron los ojos al ver la súplica, misma que venía desde el fondo de su corazón.

Algo que todas notaron.

— Kuroka… has cambiado desde que te uniste a la [Khaos Brigade], eso se debe a que estás enamorada, eso es comprensible ya que yo misma he caído en el amor — Dijo Kurumi con tono suave.

La chica seguía en la misma posición sin levantar la mirada.

— Kuroka-san… por favor, has feliz a Ise junto a nosotras — Dijo Rosseweise sonriendo sinceramente.

La Nekoshou abrió los ojos un tanto incrédula, sintiendo como estos se humedecían ligeramente.

Secándose con la manga de su Kimono, esta se levantó y les regaló una sonrisa sincera a todas ellas.

— Llevémonos bien a partir de ahora… Ne~ — Pronunció lindamente.

Esto sorprendió a todas, pensar que ella tuviera un lado así era algo impensable… hasta ahora.

— Bien, ya que hemos aclarado esto hay otras cosas que debemos discutir… — Dijo la peli-blanca con una expresión más relajada.

 **FLASH BACK END**

El castaño estaba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder ante la explicación.

— Después de eso solo hablamos para conocernos más entre nosotras — Terminó de decir Sona.

Ellas habían hablado en turnos, compartiendo sus pensamientos de esos momentos con el chico

Issei se mantenía en silencio, pensando en lo que había escuchado.

— Ise… nosotras no queremos que se repita 'eso', por eso no actuaremos como 'ellas' — Dijo Rosseweise con una mirada firme.

Esto captó la atención del chico por completo.

Entonces la peli-blanca se acercó a él y lo besó con suavidad mientras rodeaba su cuello.

El castaño pudo sentir la profundidad del acto y los sentimientos que transmitían, era… tan cálido.

Entonces se separaron, para mirarse a los ojos brevemente.

Su mejilla fue acariciada con suavidad por alguien más, obligándolo a apartar su mirada de aquel azul turquesa, enfocando un par de rubíes brillantes

— Desde este momento te lo dejamos en claro — Dijo esta vez Kurumi con tono serio mientras lo miraba cálidamente.

Ella repitió lo hecho por la valquiria, lo besó.

Issei tuvo una sensación igual de intensa y profunda que con Rosseweise, pero al mismo tiempo diferente y con calor propio.

Cuando se separaron sus miradas conectaron, entonces un nuevo toque en la mejilla llamó su atención.

Ahora veía unos cálidos ojos ámbar que transmitían un profundo afecto.

— Nunca te dejaremos solo… — Dijo Kuroka con expresión suave que la hacía ver hermosa a sus ojos.

Como sus predecesoras, ella reclamó los labios del chico de manera suave.

El contacto le produjo al castaño una sensación en su pecho que aún no identificaba, pero que lo hacía sentir bien.

Momentos después se separaron.

Como si fuera una necesidad ambos se miraron a los ojos, repitiendo la acción de las veces anteriores.

El suave toque de unos sedosos dedos tomó lugar en su mejilla.

Delicado e inexperto fue el sentimiento que transmitieron.

Y si, ahí estaban esos hermosos ojos violetas, libres del cristal que solía cubrirlos, pero que no mermaban en nada su belleza.

— Nuestro corazón es tuyo — Dijo ahora Sona con rostro sereno, mismo que era adornado con una pequeña sonrisa.

Su corazón latió fuertemente, como cada vez anterior.

Ambos acortaron distancia al mismo tiempo, sintiendo la suavidad y calidez del contacto intimo.

El mismo sentimiento de las veces anteriores se volvió a dar paso en su pecho, siendo cada vez más intensa y duradera.

Separándose lentamente, ambos conectaron miradas cargadas de sentimientos.

Un toque tímido fue el siguiente en llamar su atención.

La rubia sonrojada y avergonzada acariciaba torpemente su mejilla.

Ella lo miraba ligeramente sumisa, ligeramente dominante.

— Así que desde hoy guarda estas palabras en tu corazón… — Completó Tsukiumi con un leve sonrojo, pero sin apartar la vista de él.

Respirando hondamente, la chica sonrió hermosamente antes de besarlo.

Pudo sentir los puros y sinceros sentimientos de la chica, en parte por su conexión y en parte porque estaban a flor de piel.

Los sentimientos llenaron su pecho, quedándose ahí esta vez, a pesar de haberse separado.

Entonces las cinco quedaron en su campo de visión.

— ¡Te amamos Ise! — Dijeron al unísono.

Esas palabras lo hicieron abrir los ojos y entonces el castaño lo entendió.

— _ʺYa veo, a esto se refería Draig al decir que el vacio de mi corazón se estaba llenando de nuevoʺ —_ Pensó mientras sentía ligeras lagrimas bajar por su rostro.

La calidez que sentía lo abrumaba por completo y lo cubría como una suave manta en una noche fría y tormentosa.

Las chicas se preocuparon levemente al ver las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, pero la sonrisa que se abría paso por el rostro del castaño las tranquilizó un poco.

— Rosseweise… Kurumi… Sona… Tsukiumi… Kuroka… — Pronunció sus nombres de forma suave, llena de cariño… y amor.

Ellas se sonrojaron al sentir el cariño impreso en la voz del chico.

— Yo también las amo… por favor, cuiden de este pobre Dragón que no sabe que hizo para merecerlas — Dijo mientras colocaba una rodilla en el suelo, bajaba la cabeza y ponía su mano derecha sobre su corazón.

Ellas sintieron como su pecho se llenaba de un sentimiento intenso, pero a la misma vez gentil y sereno al ver el acto del chico.

En ese momento sintieron el impulso de abrazarlo y quedarse así el resto de su vida.

Pero antes de que alguien más pudiera decir o hacer algo, sucedió.

Inesperadamente la mano izquierda del chico brilló, justo donde debía estar la joya de la [Boosted Gear].

El chico observó su mano con sorpresa, entonces un círculo mágico surgió de este y quedó suspendido frente al chico.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¡¿Draig?! — Exclamó el chico con inquietud.

Las chicas miraban el círculo mágico con interés y cierto temor por el chico.

Excepto una de ellas.

— Eso es… — Musitó la Valquiria abriendo sus ojos impactada.

Esto llamó la atención de las demás, pero no pudieron preguntar nada al escuchar a cierto ente hablar.

[Tranquilo… no es nada peligroso]

Dijo el Dragón sellado en el guantelete.

— Ya veo… por un momento me asuste… — Dijo el castaño tomándose el pecho aliviado.

Si Draig decía que no era nada peligroso entonces le creía, aunque tenía muchas dudas al reconocer el círculo mágico.

— Entonces ¿Qué sucede con ese círculo mágico, Ise? — Preguntó Kurumi con duda.

Las chicas lo veían expectantes en espera de su respuesta.

— Este es el círculo mágico que usé para el ritual cuando me volví un [Datenryu] — Respondió el castaño con seriedad.

Esto sorprendió a todas.

Analizando con cuidado el círculo, ellas notaron ocho círculos pequeños diseñados en su circunferencia, mostrándose una llama en el interior de cada uno.

Lo que también llamó su atención, fue que todas las llamas eran grises y muertas con excepción de una de color turquesa, que lucía viva y brillante mientras ardía con fuerza.

[Esta es una representación del corazón de mi compañero]

Explicó el Dragón en voz alta para que todas pudieran escucharlo.

Entonces vieron con fascinación como una de las llamas empezaba a arder nuevamente y tomaba una tonalidad purpura con un toque oscuro que vibraba fuertemente.

La siguiente se tornó color azul agua con toques blancos, ardiendo de nueva cuenta.

Otra llama recuperó vida y su color cambió a azul agua con toques de plateado.

Luego otra más volvió a arder mientras cambiaba a color verde-azulado.

Todos eran colores llenos de vida, muy hermosos.

[Las llamas muertas eran los sentimientos que mi compañero tuvo por Rias Gremory y las demás… de ello solo quedó un vacio en su corazón después del ritual, pero cuando ustedes declararon que lo amaban y el les correspondió ese vacío fue llenado por nuevos sentimientos]

Explicó el Dragón.

Las chicas se sonrojaron ante el significado de ello, además relacionaron cada color de llama con cada una de ellas.

Rosseweise, azul turquesa.

Kurumi, púrpura con toques oscuros.

Sona, azul con toques blancos.

Tsukiumi, azul con toques plateados.

Kuroka, verde con tonos azules.

[Eso es todo lo que necesitan saber, compañero, me alegro por ti…]

Dijo el Dragón para que después el círculo desapareciera y el brillo verdoso en su mano se apagara.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del lugar.

Después de un par de minutos, este se disipó por las siguientes palabras del chico.

— Creo que es tiempo de ver a los demás… esto lo deben de saber — Dijo el castaño sonriendo levemente

Este se puso de pie y ayudó a cada una a reincorporarse.

Las chicas compartieron la sonrisa, parece que al castaño no le afectaba que otros supieran de su relación, algo que ellas veían de forma positiva.

— Pero antes… — Dijo llamando la atención de todas.

Este invocó su [Boosted Gear], algo que llenó de dudas a todas.

— Cuando Le Fay llegó le pedí que me ayudara a dominar un hechizo que encontré hace tiempo en la biblioteca del Castillo… aún con su ayuda no fue fácil aprenderlo, pero finalmente lo logré — Expuso mientras su mirada se volvía seria.

Las chicas vieron fascinadas como el círculo mágico volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez era más pequeño que la vez anterior.

Entonces una chispa se desprendió de cada llama en el círculo y empezó a crecer, formando replicas de las llamas del círculo.

Estas se hallaban flotando frente a cada una de ellas en su color respectivo.

— Aura´s Control: Creation — Murmuró Issei en voz baja, pero todas pudieron oírlo.

Las llamas multicolores empezaron a aumentar su brillo, empezando a cambiar de forma ante la mirada sorprendida de las chicas.

Frente a Rosseweise se formó un brazalete color plata con la marca de una cabeza de Dragón grabado en varias partes, lo que más resaltaba es que entre cada grabado había incrustada una pequeña joya color turquesa.

Frente a Kurumi había un brazalete color oro con grabados en forma de ∞ en varias partes, este contenía una joya color purpura con tonalidades oscuras.

Frente a Sona se formaron un par de broches color plateado en forma de delfines gemelos con una pequeña incrustación color azul y otra clara como cristal en lo que fueran los ojos de cada par.

Frente a Tsukiumi se formó un anillo dorado con una joya de cristal con un toque azul profundo al centro.

Frente a Kuroka había una gargantilla negra con un cascabel dorado, el cual desprendía desde su ranura un brillo azul-verdoso en intervalos.

Todas mostraban rostros llenos de duda y fascinación ante lo que ocurría.

— Estos artículos están hechos a partir de mi aura… es una representación de mi alma y un recordatorio de lo que siento por ustedes — Empezó a hablar el castaño.

Los brazaletes brillaron antes de aparecer en la muñeca derecha de Rosseweise y Kurumi.

Los broches se fijaron en el cabello de Sona a ambos lados de su cabeza, reemplazando los anteriores que eran pasadores sencillos.

El anillo se aferró al dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Tsukiumi.

El cascabel ya se encontraba en el cuello de Kuroka.

Todas sintieron una conexión al instante, sintiendo el aura del chico rodearlas momentáneamente antes de desaparecer.

Aún así, podían sentir cierta calidez recorriendo sus cuerpos.

— La forma que tomó fue conforme a las preferencias de su subconsciente, pero el significado es el mismo… y al igual que ustedes yo también llevo algo — Dijo alzando su mano derecha.

Ellas pudieron ver como en cada dedo de su mano había un anillo dorado, también notaron que cada uno de los anillos poseía una joya del color de la llama de cada una.

Un gran sonrojo se apoderó del rostro de cada una, ya que esto era por mucho lo más romántico que hubieran imaginado venir del chico.

El castaño sonrió al ver esto.

Rosseweise y Kurumi vieron sus brazaletes con una mirada tierna, Sona cerró sus ojos y sonriendo de igual manera palpó suavemente los broches en su cabello.

Tsukiumi miraba sonriendo con un enorme sonrojo el anillo en su mano y Kuroka tomaba el cascabel de su cuello entre sus manos con una expresión tímida.

— A pesar de estar hechas de mi aura su firma de energía está en blanco… así nadie notará que son artículos mágicos hechos con mi poder Dragontino… además de que cada uno tiene una habilidad oculta tomada del propio poder de cada una — Explicó el castaño viéndolas con cariño.

Ellas dejaron de admirar sus joyas y lo miraron fijamente de forma cálida.

Rosseweise fue la primera que se acercó a él.

Ella juntó su frente con la del chico mientras se miraban a los ojos.

— Ya te lo he dicho, te amo mi Caballero Dragón… — Pronunció la Valquiria antes de rodear su cuello y besarlo.

Issei la tomo por la cintura para aumentar la cercanía entre ambos.

Las demás solo observaban con tranquilidad y una pequeña sonrisa a que el gesto de afecto terminara.

Cuando ambos se separaron, la peli-blanca dio un paso atrás.

La siguiente en acercarse fue Kurumi.

— Ise… gracias, por todo lo que haces por mi y por amarme como yo te amo — Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella puso sus manos en el pecho masculino y se recostó en él.

Cerró sus ojos un momento, embriagándose del aroma masculino del chico para luego alzar la mirada y encontrarse con los ojos dorados del castaño.

Ella rodeó su cuello y lo besó, imprimiendo sus sentimientos en el gesto.

El castaño la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él para sentir su calor.

Después de ello se separaron, la morena retrocedió como lo hizo la peli-blanca.

Sona fue la siguiente en acercarse a él.

— Solo tú provocas este sentimiento en mi corazón… no comprendo del todo el amor, pero quiero entenderlo con la persona que amo… desde ahora y para siempre — Dijo la chica luciendo levemente vulnerable.

El chico sonrió de forma suave ante sus palabras.

Ella dejaba en claro que no era Rias y que no cometería sus errores.

Él se acercó a ella, notando su leve nerviosismo.

Rió internamente, pareciera que el valor que reunió para confesar sus sentimientos por él estaba por terminarse, volviendo a ser la Sona Sitri que se avergonzaba de todo lo que implicaba al amor y su demostraciones públicas.

Dirigió su mano a su mejilla y la acarició con gentileza, la sintió suspirar levemente mientras se dejaba llevar y cerraba sus ojos.

Se acercó lentamente y junto sus labios con los de Sona.

Como acto reflejo, la chica rodeó su cuello para profundizar el acto, al tiempo que él la tomaba de su cintura.

Cuando se separaron su rostro se tornó rojo, pero una linda sonrisa tímida adornaba su rostro.

— _ʺSona es bastante tierna… ʺ —_ Pensó el chico un tanto sonrojado por la imagen de la chica.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Sona retrocedió cediendo el turno.

Esta vez fue Kuroka quien se acercó a él, pero ella no dijo nada y simplemente se aferró a él en un abrazo que el chico correspondió.

Esto confundió un poco al castaño, entonces lo notó.

Kuroka ronroneaba mientras apretaba su abrazo.

— Gracias por aceptarme, gracias por escucharme, gracias por dejarme quedarme junto a ti… gracias por amarme… te amo, es todo lo que qué mi corazón me dicta decir — Dijo en un susurro en su oído.

Las demás no alcanzaron a escuchar sus palabras, algo que las hizo arquear una ceja en curiosidad.

El castaño amplió los ojos al escuchar el ligero tono frágil en el que la chica habló… esto le recordó un poco a Akeno y sus dos caras, la tímida y la sensual.

La diferencia es que la Nekoshou estaba dejando en claro sus sentimientos por él desde un principio.

El chico sonrió cálidamente y frotó con cariño una de sus orejas.

— ¡Nya~! — Exclamó la chica separándose de él un poco avergonzada.

El castaño parpadeó con ligera incredulidad, antes de sonreír divertido, sonrojando más a la chica.

Las demás veían esto sin creerlo, no concebían este comportamiento en alguien que solía ser bastante traviesa y libertina.

Ellas ya se habían dado la idea de que Kuroka no era capaz de sentir vergüenza… se equivocaron.

Issei se acercó a la chica que estaba con la mirada baja mientras sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a su Kimono.

Tomándola de la barbilla la hizo alzar la mirada y verlo a los ojos.

— Ese Nya~ sonó mortalmente moe… — Pronunció el castaño con una sonrisa divertida.

A la Nekoshou le salía vapor de los oídos de lo avergonzada que estaba.

Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando lo sintió reclamar sus labios de forma suave, sus ojos se cerraron y rodeó su cuello tímidamente, haciendo sonreír al castaño entre el beso.

Instantes después se separaron, la chica bajando la mirada con una sonrisa tímida y un sonrojo.

Dando un paso hacia atrás le concedió el paso a la última chica.

La rubia se acercó a él con un rostro ligeramente avergonzado, pero se podía ver decisión en su mirada.

— E-Eres mi esposo y aunque no pueda ser tu única esposa, te amaré ahora y para siempre… — Dijo antes de tomarlo de su camisa y jalarlo hacia ella.

Al igual que esa mañana el contacto se mostró agresivo, pero contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera creer este fue suave y gentil.

El gesto se prolongó bastante ya que tomaron aire en medio del beso un par de veces, algo que varias de ellas hicieron para su disfrute.

Cuando se separaron, la rubia desvió la mirada un poco avergonzada, pero el castaño pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

— Es hora de irnos — Dijo con tono suave.

Las chicas asintieron todos se dirigieron a la salida de la habitación.

 **Living del Castillo**

Cuando el castaño y las chicas llegaron a la sala, encontraron ésta vacía.

— Parece que fueron a otro sitio — Dijo el castaño sintiendo la presencia de los demás residentes en otra sección del Castillo.

Encogiéndose de hombros él tomó asiento en un sofá, siendo imitado por las demás que se sentaron junto a él.

Un cómodo silencio se formó, pero el castaño recordó algo referente a su reciente Novia y [Peón].

— Tsu-chan, por favor explícame que es un Ashikabi y su relación con las Sekirei… — Pidió sonriendo de forma amable a la rubia Sekirei.

Esta asintió ligeramente sonrojada por el modo de llamarla.

— Bueno, un Ashikabi es… — Empezó a explicar la rubia.

 **Sala de Entrenamiento**

Un par de Caballeros rubios se miraban fijamente.

El par lucia bastante agotado, con leves rasguños en varias partes de su cuerpo y sudando copiosamente.

Una sonrisa en la cara de cada uno.

— Eres muy bueno chico, me he divertido mucho en este duelo — Dijo la chica sin perder su sonrisa.

— Lo mismo digo, ahora sé porque eres el [Caballo] de Ise-kun — Respondió el rubio cortésmente.

La rubia sonrió un poco más por el comentario.

— Será mejor dejarlo hasta aquí — dijo Neru relajando su postura.

— Estoy de acuerdo, otro día podremos continuar — El rubio apoyó la idea abandonando su pose de combate.

Los espectadores estaban satisfechos después del duelo, el cual mostró ser de gran nivel.

— Ya veo porque el chico es mejor que Xenovia — Comentó Griselda sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

— Tiene mejor técnica que ella, sobre todo en la velocidad que es el rasgo de un Caballero — Dijo Gabriel estando de acuerdo.

— Xenovia sobresale en poder, pero si no puedes siquiera tocar a tu objetivo no tiene caso — Agregó la monja con una pequeña mueca.

Las demás no dijeron nada, a pesar de haber notado cierto descontento en la Exorcista cuando mencionó al otro [Caballo] Gremory.

Cuando llegaron con los demás ambos rubios recibieron un par de toallas por parte del Dhampire, quien recibió los agradecimientos de los Caballeros.

— ¿Mmm~? Parece que Ise-kun ya ha terminado sus asuntos — Musitó la [Reina] Sitri al sentir las auras del castaño y de su ama en la sala.

Penemue, Griselda y Gabriel se tensaron levemente, pero optaron por no alargar más la espera.

— Entonces vamos, estoy seguro que tienen algo importante que decir — Dijo Kiba dirigiéndose al sitio mencionado.

Tsubaki se levantó del sofá y se puso a la par del varón Gremory mientras le ofrecía una bebida que el apenado Caballero recibió agradecido.

— Hum~ Parece que esa chica va por buen camino — Dijo Neru asintiendo con aprobación.

— Y pensar que consiguió un sonrojo del chico, sinceramente alguna vez pensé que sus gustos eran otros — Dijo Penemue con ligero asombro en su mirada.

— Bueno, parece que te equivocaste — Comentó Griselda un tanto divertida.

La Caído solo resopló y abandonando el sofá se retiró al igual que el rubio y la morena Sitri.

— Vamos Gasper — La siguiente fue Valerie.

— Hai~ — Respondió el pequeño rubio antes de seguirla.

En el lugar quedaron solo tres personas.

— Creo que seguiré mi lectura allá — Dijo Le Fay cerrando el libro que había abierto a medio duelo.

A ella no le atraían mucho esa clase de cosas.

El Serafín y su Reina de Corazones se miraron brevemente antes de seguir al resto.

 **Living del Castillo**

El castaño acababa de escuchar la explicación de Tsukiumi acerca de las Sekirei y su Ashikabi.

Él estaba sorprendido ante el lazo que lo unía con la chica, siendo algo que no podía romperse con nada, siendo pareja de por vida.

Le había explicado que en la antigüedad un Ashikabi podía tener más de una Sekirei.

Su yo antiguo hubiera tenido fantasías con ese pedazo de información sin lugar a dudas.

— Sin duda tienes unos sirvientes bastante… inusuales — Dijo la heredera Sitri mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida.

Estos gestos no eran nada nuevos para él.

Desde que le comenzó a llamar 'Ise-kun' cuando supo de su noviazgo con Rias, ella demostró expresiones y formas de hablar más allá de Sona Sitri, la heredera del Clan Sitri.

Ella demostró el comportamiento de una chica normal.

Esa faceta de Sona siempre le pareció linda, además de hacerlo sentir cómodo.

— Bueno, supongo que he estado en el momento y lugar indicado cada vez… — Desestimó el chico mientras rascaba su mejilla ligeramente apenado.

El aspecto de su [Opportunity Piece] al buscar miembros calificados para su Nobleza era algo que el castaño aún consideraba demasiado conveniente.

— Sabes Ise, tengo una duda acerca de eso… — Dijo la chica acomodando sus gafas.

El chico le dirigió su atención al escucharle decir eso.

— Todos saben que el proceso de reencarnación toma en cuenta el poder del [Rey], así que la pregunta aquí es ¿Cómo reencarnaste a la Serafín Gabriel y la Cadre Penemue usando una sola pieza? — Preguntó la chica con expresión seria.

El sonido de algo caer al suelo llamó la atención de todos.

En una de las puertas se hallaba Kiba con una expresión de shock.

Este acababa de entrar a la sala cuando escuchó las palabras de Sona, dejando caer su bebida de la impresión.

A su lado estaba Tsubaki con una expresión igual a la del Caballero Gremory.

Justo detrás de ellos, Gasper mostraba una mirada de asombro, él había alcanzado a escuchar la pregunta también.

El castaño se llevó su mano a la nuca, realmente no pensaba revelar esa información a Kiba y Gasper tan pronto.

— Será mejor que tomen asiento, realmente hay cosas que no les he dicho a algunos de ustedes y no quisiera volver a repetir toda la explicación — Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa resignada.

Estos se acomodaron en un sofá, para que después entraran los demás miembros del grupo Hyodou.

La Caído fue la primera en notar el ambiente tenso de la habitación.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó con una ceja alzada.

— Toma asiento y lo sabrás — Respondió el chico con tono serio, pero al mismo tempo suave.

El resto, quienes seguían a la Caído también mostraron confusión, pero imitaron a la peli-purpura al ver la expresión del castaño.

La forma de distribución fue la misma que la vez pasada, excepto porque Issei había tomado el lugar de Kurumi mientras esta se sentaba en su regazo, Lilith dibujó un pequeño puchero por esto.

El primer sofá era ocupado por Griselda, Gabriel, Penemue con Lilith en su regazo, Le Fay y Neru.

El del centro lo ocupaban Valerie, Gasper, Kiba y Tsubaki.

El último estaba ocupado por Kuroka, Rosseweise, Issei con Kurumi sentada en su regazo, Sona y Tsukiumi.

El castaño pudo haber ocupado el lugar libre junto a Valerie, pero Kurumi y Rosseweise no lo dejaron.

— Bien, antes que nada quiero anunciar que desde ahora tengo una relación con Sona, Tsukiumi y Kuroka… sumando a ello mi relación con Rosseweise y Kurumi — Dijo el chico sonriendo con un pequeño sonrojo.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a la mayoría, ellas no esperaban que se diera tan pronto, pero aún así felicitaron a su [Rey] y a las chicas.

Maya, quien había llegado en esos momentos y escuchó lo dicho por su amo también lo felicitó.

Kiba también felicitó a su amigo al igual que Gasper, quien se alegraba de ver feliz a su Sempai.

— Ya que he anunciado esto, debo aclarar algunas cosas antes de responder la pregunta de Sona… — Dijo con inusitada seriedad.

El ambiente cambió de festivo a uno más tenso.

— Nadie más aparte de mi Título Nobiliario lo sabe, pero la identidad de Brielle-chan, mi [Torre]… es Gabriel, uno de los Cuatro Serafines del Cielo — Dijo el castaño seriamente.

A pesar de haberlo escuchado con anterioridad, Kiba, Gasper y Tsubaki mostraron expresiones llenas de asombro.

Todo confirmado cuando la chica se puso de pie y expuso sus doce Alas Doradas.

— Mi [Peón], Musa-chan… es en realidad Penemue, uno de los Cadres de Grigori — Volvió a hablar con tono serio.

La mencionada hizo lo mismo que la rubia y poniéndose de pie con Lilith en sus brazos expuso sus doce Alas Negras.

Esto realmente les pareció algo fuera de lógica al trío que desconocía todo esto.

Que dos miembros de los Altos Mandos entre las [Facciones] se unieran al Título Nobiliario del chico era algo impensable.

— Ahora, la razón por la que pude reencarnarlas es algo que puede ser demasiado impactante para ustedes… — Dijo el castaño mientras su mirada se volvía extremadamente seria.

Sona, Tsubaki, Kiba y Gasper se sintieron realmente abrumados por la expresión del chico.

¿Qué era lo que podía lograr que Hyodou Issei tuviera esa clase de expresión?

Tsukiumi también se hallaba confundida por todo esto.

— La verdadera identidad de mi [Reina], Tokisaki Kurumi… — Comenzó el castaño sin cambiar de expresión.

Los chicos tragaron sin saberlo, sintiendo la tensión en el aire.

— La Diosa Dragón del Infinito… Ophis Ouroboros — Concluyó dejando caer la bomba.

La morena dejó sentir su aura, misma que era idéntica a la de la pequeña Lilith, la cual estaba sentada en el regazo de Penemue.

Un letal silencio se extendió por toda la habitación, el cual iba acompañado por las reacciones esperadas de parte de Issei.

Kiba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder mientras se tensaba.

Tsubaki con una expresión totalmente desencajada, aferrada fuertemente al brazo del rubio Caballero.

Gasper estaba petrificado en sitio.

Tsukiumi mostrando incredulidad total en su mirada.

Sona… ella se limitó a retirarse las gafas y masajearse el puente de su nariz.

Pareciera que ella estaba asimilando la noticia de mejor forma que los otros cuatro, pero las manos temblorosas y la gota de sudor recorriendo su sien demostraban que también estaba impactada.

Los residentes del lugar se limitaron a permanecer en silencio, esperando a que las cinco personas terminaran de asimilar tan reveladora noticia.

El silencio se extendió durante varios minutos.

Kiba, Tsubaki y Gasper aún no reaccionaban y Sona se mantenía de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, esto mostraba una profunda reflexión.

Tsukiumi miró a la morena fijamente durante varios segundos, para después cruzarse de brazos y mostrar una postura seria… ahora entendía porque sentía leve familiaridad con ella.

De pequeña la vio una vez cuando visitó a sus padres, aunque la morena no se percató de su presencia al estar protegida por una pequeña barrera creada por sus padres, esto para protegerla de un posible enemigo que se acercaba a su posición y que resultó ser una Loli Gótica.

Un par de minutos más tarde hubo una reacción.

La heredera Sitri abrió los ojos y clavó su intensa mirada sobre el castaño.

— ¿Cómo…? — Preguntó la chica.

Esto sacó de su estupefacción a su [Reina] y los hombres del Clan Gremory, quienes miraron al castaño de forma ansiosa por la respuesta.

Sin embargo la respuesta vino de la misma Kurumi.

— Yo se lo pedí — Respondió la oji-roja.

Esto confundió a Sona y los demás.

— Hace tiempo me había ausentado para ir a la [Brecha Dimensional], cuando regresé noté que el aura de Ise había cambiado… había caído y se convirtió en un [Datenryu] — Hablaba la chica con un tono de tristeza.

El castaño rodeó su abdomen y la apretó contra él de forma suave en un gesto de confort.

El gesto dio resultado, ya que Kurumi cambió su expresión triste por un pequeño sonrojo y una expresión tímida.

— Y-Ya que él siempre se interesó en mi me quise quedar a su lado, entonces me explicó lo de las [Opportunity Piece] y sentí que era mi oportunidad — Explicaba la sonrojada chica.

Esto aclaró algunas cosas, excepto la duda de Sona.

— Reducir mi poder y asimilar la pieza de [Reina] no fue nada para mí, después de todo quien tiene la pieza de [Rey] es Ise… — Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa levemente divertida.

Sona abrió los ojos al comprender a donde iba todo esto.

— Y gracias a que el cuerpo de Ise contiene tu poder y el de Great Red fue mucho más fácil reencarnarte… también al ser tú su [Reina] y representante de su poder, el reencarnar a seres del nivel Serafín con una sola pieza es posible… — Terminó de deducir la heredera Sitri.

Como respuesta, Kurumi sonrió complacida.

Los miembros del Nobiliario de Issei comprendieron al instante una duda que asaltó su mente en algún momento.

Las que tenían ese conocimiento respecto a las [Evil Piece] se preguntaron alguna vez como el castaño pudo reencarnar seres de alto nivel con una sola pieza.

Entonces recordando que no eran las clásicas piezas sino un prototipo con grandes secretos pensaron que esa era la posible respuesta.

Parece ser que sus deducciones eran erróneas y se avergonzaron al dejar pasar ese detalle al conocer la identidad de su [Reina].

— Ya veo… eso tiene sentido — Dijo Tsubaki ajustando sus gafas un poco más repuesta.

Kiba se limitó a sonreír con resignación, con el castaño muchas cosas eran posibles.

Prueba de ello fue el incidente con Chichigami en la batalla contra Loki.

Gasper solo se encogió de hombros… pensándolo detenidamente, el que Ophis quisiera estar con su Sempai era algo con altas probabilidades de suceder… incluyendo el ser parte de su Nobiliario.

Sona dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, realmente el castaño era especial.

— Yo tengo una duda… — Dijo Tsukiumi alzando la mano para hacerse notar.

Esto se ganó la atención de todos.

— ¿Qué es eso de 'Caer'? — Preguntó con suma seriedad.

Todos notaron como el castaño cerró los ojos con pesadez, también Rosseweise se tensó.

La rubia empezó a cuestionarse si fue buena idea el haber preguntado eso.

— Bueno… Tsu-chan, cuando un Dragón se enamora y más tarde es traicionado por la persona a quien ama su poder se vuelve en su contra… su poder lo envenena reduciendo su vida gradualmente — Empezó a explicar el chico con seriedad.

Kiba y Gasper prestaban atención a esta revelación con expresiones serias.

— Yo estaba enamorado de varias chicas, las cuales me profesaban afecto, pero debido a su inmadurez fui abandonado por ellas sin siquiera darme una razón… — Su mirada adquirió una expresión de profunda decepción.

Esto hizo que la rubia se mostrara molesta, pero siguió escuchando la explicación del castaño en silencio.

— Debido a esto y por ser más de una pareja el efecto de esa maldición era más fuerte y mi poder me hubiera matado en poco más de seis meses… tal vez menos tiempo — Expuso cerrando los ojos.

Todos los que no sabían de esto abrieron los ojos a más no poder.

— Draig me dijo que existía una forma de salir de esta maldición… sin embargo, ningún otro Dragón ha querido tomar esta oportunidad por despecho y orgullo… debo admitir que por unos momentos mi orgullo me cegó y estuve a punto de sucumbir ante la maldición, abandonando las ganas de vivir… — Dijo sonriendo lacónicamente.

Todo el mundo contuvo el aliento al escucharlo hablar así.

Rosseweise, Kurumi, Sona, Kuroka y Tsukiumi sintieron su corazón estremecerse de miedo ante sus palabras.

— Rosseweise, Kurumi, Kuroka y Le Fay fueron las razones que me hicieron reconsiderar mis opciones… ellas siempre estuvieron conmigo durante mi abandono y me recordaron que habían personas a las que le importaba, por lo que no podía dejar que sufrieran por mi muerte… así, con esa nueva motivación pude seguir adelante — Terminó de decir el castaño.

Esto tranquilizó a varias de las presentes y a los varones Gremory.

— Ya veo… aún así no nos has dicho en qué consistía el ritual… — Señaló Sona con preocupación.

Ella había notado la reacción de Rosseweise y eso la inquietaba.

Antes de que el castaño pudiera responder, un brillo apareció en el dorso de su mano izquierda y una voz se dejó escuchar.

[El ritual consistía en expulsar de su cuerpo toda corrupción causada por los sentimientos de traición que albergaba en su corazón… increíblemente eso también aplicaba a su perversión…]

Dijo el Dragón.

Todo el mundo fue tomado con la guardia baja ante eso.

No esperaron que el Dragón Celestial se uniera a la conversación.

[Su amor no correspondido y traicionado era un veneno para él y debía eliminarse… aunque también se llevó las [Evil Piece] de Rias Gremory en el proceso… no es de extrañar… el ritual se deshacía de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellas]

Completó de explicar el Dragón.

Esto causo bastante sorpresa, después de todo la extracción de tus piezas demoniacas significaba la muerte, con excepción del intercambio de piezas.

— Vaya, sin duda ese ritual tiene sus ventajas… — Fue el comentario de Penemue.

Al instante sintió que fue un comentario indebido.

Rosseweise se encogió en su sitio recordando el estado del chico cuando llegó.

El castaño cerró sus ojos solemnemente al recordar… el infierno.

[Un proceso que duró dos horas… no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo]

Comentó el Dragón.

Un silencio profundo y pesado se produjo en el lugar con esas palabras.

— Bueno, supongo que las dudas han sido disueltas por completo… — Fue el comentario del castaño cambiando de tema.

Para su mala suerte, la tensión en el lugar creció aún más.

— Ise… quiero saber porque te niegas a hablar sobre el ritual… ni siquiera con nosotras tocas el tema — Dijo Kurumi con suma seriedad viéndolo de reojo.

— Me siento un poco excluida siendo la última en llegar, sabes… no importa que tan malo sea, quiero saber más de ti — Fue el comentario de una seria Tsukiumi.

El castaño titubeo al escuchar a las chicas hablarle de ese modo.

— Ise, sé que puede traerte malos recuerdos y experiencias… pero por favor, confía en nosotros — Fue el aporte de Sona con mirada suplicante.

El castaño se sentía reacio a ceder, no quería que su punto de vista en cuanto al séquito Gremory cambiara drásticamente generando roces innecesarios.

Pero también sabía que un día ellas querrían saber que sucedió ese día.

— _ʺ¡Rayos! No pensé que este día llegaría tan pronto, a lo mucho en un par de décadas… ʺ —_ Pensó bastante presionado.

Él notó la mirada de todo su Título Nobiliario, el cual expresaba el mismo pedimento en silencio.

Sintió como Kurumi, quien estaba en su regazo apretaba sus manos, las cuales rodeaban el abdomen de la chica.

— Si quieres que confiemos en ti, tú debes hacer lo mismo — Comentó Gabriel con mirada suave.

Esos últimos movimientos fueron demasiado para él.

[Jajajaja… parece que perdiste socio, no te preocupes… solo les mostraré las puertas del infierno…]

Rió el Dragón, para después decir lo último tratando de tranquilizarlo.

El castaño suspiró, levantándose y dejando a Kurumi donde estaba sentado anteriormente.

Issei caminó paseándose en la habitación mientras se frotaba el cuello con preocupación.

— No es algo que quisiera que ustedes experimenten… sobre todo porque no me gustaría que guardaran resentimientos hacia el grupo Gremory… a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, su inexperiencia e inmadurez fueron los verdaderos causantes de esta situación — Dijo con total sinceridad y mostrando abiertamente su preocupación.

Las chicas mantuvieron firmeza en su mirada, demostrando su postura.

Kiba y Gasper le dedicaron miradas serias y decididas.

Entonces lo supo.

— Ahhhh~ Diez segundos Draig, no más… — Dijo dándose por vencido.

Él de verdad no deseaba que sintieran lo que él sintió aquella ocasión.

Pero no pudo hacer nada para hacerlos cambiar de opinión.

Todas las chicas suavizaron su mirada.

Rosseweise no se mostraba muy convencida… pero quería saber aunque sea un poco lo que Rias Gremory causó en su novio.

Kiba y Gasper querían comprender en mayor medida al castaño y su posición respecto al Grupo del Club de Ocultismo.

[Lo siento socio… pero si quieren comprender tu posición, tendrá que durar lo suficiente para que puedan asimilar bien lo que tuviste que soportar dos horas, tiempo en el cual no emitiste ni un solo quejido…]

Fue la respuesta del Dragón.

El castaño abrió los ojos alarmado ante lo dicho por el Dragón.

Un enorme círculo mágico apareció en el piso de la habitación, cubriéndola por completo con un aura rosada.

Las novias del castaño lo reconocieron al instante.

[El que no desee sentir esto, será mejor que abandone la habitación…]

Anunció el Dragón en tono serio.

Nadie se movió de su lugar.

— ¿Maya? ¿Lilith? ¿Incluso Tsubaki? — Musitó incrédulo al ver a las mencionadas permanecer en su sitio.

— Como su Doncella personal es mi deber permanecer a su lado… Ise-sama — Dijo la Maid peli-roja con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Yo quiero estar siempre con Onii-chan… quiero sentir lo que sentiste y saber que hay en el corazón de Onii-chan — Respondió la pequeña con decisión.

— Siendo usted la pareja de mi [Rey] es mi deber servirle… por otro lado, eres quien conquistó el corazón de Sona, como su amiga es mi deber saber qué clase de persona eres y esto es una gran oportunidad para comprobarlo… puede ser una excusa barata, pero realmente quiero ver hasta donde llegó esa determinación tuya — Dijo la morena Sitri con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sona sonrió agradecida a su [Reina] ante sus palabras.

El castaño quedó desarmado ante tal respuesta.

No ayudaba en nada la mirada férrea de todos los presentes.

Resignado, cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa derrotada…

[Entonces… sientan su dolor…]

Sentenció oscuramente Draig.

A pesar de haberse preparado mentalmente para cualquier sorpresa desagradable, todos ellos abrieron los ojos cuando un dolor indescriptible recorrió sus cuerpos.

Kurumi tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder, esto era algo que incluso ella consideraba infernal.

Rosseweise se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de sumo dolor, el pensar que su novio resistió esto por dos horas le partía el alma.

Kuroka temblaba de dolor mientras miraba al chico con emociones mezcladas.

Respeto, tristeza, entendimiento y profundo amor.

Tsukiumi mostraba una expresión de sumo esfuerzo, tratando de sobreponerse a la horrible sensación.

Si su amado pudo soportar esto por dos horas entonces ella mostraría que estos pocos segundos no eran nada.

Sona apretaba los dientes en un afán de controlar su cuerpo tembloroso, sintiendo como cada célula de su cuerpo dolía horrores.

Los miembros de su nobleza también hacían lo propio para soportar tal sensación.

Valerie sentía que perdía el conocimiento en instantes, pero el dolor lo impedía y la regresaba a sus cinco sentidos, abrazándose a sí misma apretaba sus hombros para soportar.

Gabriel tenía los ojos cerrados mientras leves lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

Nunca pensó experimentar tal nivel de dolor en su existencia, el hecho de pensar en soportar esto durante dos horas la hacían estremecer.

Griselda mordía su labio mientras soportaba lo que ella consideraba una tortura.

Su mirada se mantenía sobre el castaño, logrando entender porque el chico se negaba a compartir su sentir con ellas.

Neru se mantenía con una expresión neutral mientras resistía el dolor, pero sus manos empuñadas totalmente blancas daban crédito de que hacía lo imposible para controlarse ante tal sensación.

Penemue también miraba al castaño mientras temblaba y se aferraba al sofá tratando de sobreponerse a tan horrible sensación.

Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y apretaba sus labios para no gritar de dolor.

Le Fay lloraba en silencio mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, nunca esperó que la persona que más admiraba tuviera que sufrir algo así.

Lilith se había hecho bolita en el regazo de Penemue, temblaba y decía incoherencias apretando las prendas de la Caído con fuerza.

Tsubaki y Kiba tenían sus manos entrelazadas buscando la presencia del otro, hallando la fuerza para soportar la horrible sensación con el apoyo del otro.

Apretaban los dientes y mantenían los ojos cerrados, mientras ahogaban cualquier gemido de dolor.

Gasper se hallaba igual que la maga rubia y lloraba, pero se mantenía firme y apretaba los puños con determinación, resistiendo la oleada de dolor en su pequeño cuerpo.

Maya había caído de rodillas, ella estaba de pie junto al chico al momento de que todo empezó.

El castaño se arrodilló junto a ella y la sostuvo, algo que la Maid agradeció con una sonrisa adolorida y temblorosa.

Cuando los primeros diez segundos pasaron y se sintieron menos abrumados mentalmente ellos lograron pensar con claridad.

A la mente de todos llegó la imagen de un castaño soportando tal dolor sin emitir ningún quejido durante dos largas y agonizantes horas.

Entonces todos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento al mismo tiempo.

— _ʺNunca más… nunca más tendrás que sufrir esto…ʺ —_ Pensaron en sincronía.

Las chicas que amaban al chico se comprometieron a nunca abandonarlo.

Sus siervos supieron que hicieron la elección correcta al unirse a él, el que no guardara rencor alguno después de sufrir esto por culpa de esas chicas demostraba ser alguien con un corazón puro.

Por ello lo seguirían y nunca lo dejarían solo.

Kiba y Gasper sintieron admiración por él al no odiar a las chicas después de esto.

Tsubaki sintió un enorme respeto por el chico y supo que su [Rey] estaba en buenas manos.

Los últimos segundos pasaron, entonces el dolor se fue.

Todos respiraban agitados mientras se recuperaban poco a poco.

Sudaban copiosamente y estaban pálidos, sin duda eso fue el infierno.

Un escalofrío recorrió a todos al imaginar soportar esto por dos horas.

El castaño ayudó a Maya y la sentó junto a Tsubaki, para luego ir a la cocina.

Unos minutos después este regresó con varias tazas de Té en una charola, mismas que repartió entre todos.

Todos bebieron en silencio mientras esperaban que la sensación se fuera por completo, ya que aún persistía el dolor fantasma en sus cuerpos.

Este silencio se prolongó durante varios minutos.

El castaño había tomado a Lilith entre sus brazos, ella se había aferrado a él instantáneamente antes de dormirse.

 **Diez minutos después**

Ya todos se hallaban recuperados en gran medida.

Podía verse como algunos aún temblaban levemente, pero se notaban en mejor condición anímica.

— Esta es la razón por la que no quise que experimentaran lo que pasé ese día… — Dijo el castaño con seriedad y cierto tinte de tristeza en su voz mientras cerraba sus ojos con pesar.

Todos lo miraron cuando habló.

[Deben de saber algo… el efecto fue reducido hasta un 70% del dolor real que mi socio experimentó… esto que sintieron no fue nada… pero al menos tienen una idea de lo que él tuvo que soportar antes de ser libre]

Expuso el Dragón.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación entera.

Todo el mundo se hallaba petrificado ante las palabras del Dragón.

— Bien, creo que todas sus dudas e inquietudes han sido desveladas… — Dijo el castaño retomando su porte serio.

Esto los regresó a sus cinco sentidos.

Gabriel pudo sentir gracias a sus habilidades que detrás de esa expresión seria e imperturbable había una gran preocupación hacia ellos.

El no guardar rencor después de pasar por todo esto realmente le generó un profundo interés en el chico.

— Master, no sé cómo pudiste preocuparte acerca de la forma en que las veríamos a ellas… a mi forma de pensar también deberían de sentir esto… — Expuso una molesta Neru quien emitía cierto nivel de hostilidad a nadie en particular.

Al menos a nadie presente.

Este comentario llamó la atención de todos, esperando oír también la respuesta del castaño.

Issei se limitó a sonreír de forma suave a su Caballero, quien disminuyó su hostilidad mientras un suave rosa teñía sus mejillas.

— Como dije antes, su inexperiencia e inmadurez causaron esto… ella creció en otro entorno por lo que sé que es algo caprichosa… algo que parece ser contagió a las demás… de todos modos, no soy alguien que se deje llevar por el odio, el mundo ya está lleno de ello y yo no pienso ser parte de él — Mencionó con tono tranquilo sin borrar su sonrisa.

Las novias del chico lo miraron con un leve sonrojo ante sus palabras tan maduras y reflexivas.

Doki Doki

La sinceridad en sus palabras logró hacer latir el corazón de cierta Ángel en el grupo.

Gabriel se llevó las manos al pecho sintiendo como este latía con fuerza, además de que sintió como su cara se calentaba.

Griselda sonrió con ternura sin darse cuenta, realmente el chico era alguien interesante y un hombre de verdad ante sus ojos.

Penemue se mantenía en silencio mientras veía al chico analíticamente… o mejor dicho, recorría su cuerpo recordando el show de esta mañana.

Inconscientemente se lamió los labios.

La pequeña fantasía con Lilith y los sucesos de la noche pasada también se hicieron presentes en su mente.

La idea 'donde caben 5 caben 6' empezaba a formarse y tomar fuerza en su mente a cada instante.

Valerie tenía el mismo hilo de pensamientos viendo al chico de forma diferente, por lo que empezó a preguntarse si era amor o solo admiración por él.

Neru había suavizado su expresión y miraba cálidamente a su Master, sin duda era un gran hombre digno de su respeto y más que nada admiración, aunque se daba cuenta que este sentimiento empezaba a cambiar a algo más… profundo.

Le Fay miraba con una sonrisa al castaño, pervertido o no sus sentimientos estaban en el camino correcto y hablaba con sinceridad.

Realmente era alguien en quien podías confiar.

Esos pensamientos la sonrojaron ligeramente y una sensación de calidez se abrió paso en su pecho.

Esto ya había ocurrido varias veces por lo que estaba investigando que sucedía con sus sentimientos, aunque ya se daba una idea primero quería confirmar para no equivocarse.

Tsubaki también se veía sorprendida, sin duda la pareja de su [Rey] era alguien excepcional, no solo en el campo de batalla.

Kiba nunca se sintió más orgulloso de llamarse su amigo.

Gasper admiraba todavía más a su Sempai… su meta se había reforzado más, algún día sería igual a él… o al menos seguiría el mismo camino para ser un verdadero hombre.

— Como sea… es tarde y realmente tengo algo de hambre… Maya-chan ¿Podrías…? — Preguntó el chico volviendo a su comportamiento habitual.

Los demás se relajaron al ver esto, debían admitir que tantos sucesos les abrió el apetito.

— Por supuesto Ise-sama — Respondió la Maid con una suave sonrisa.

Esta hizo una leve reverencia antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Luego dirigió su mirada a sus invitados y la [Reina] de su novia.

— Ustedes pueden quedarse a almorzar, Kiba, Gasper, Tsubaki — Mencionó el chico con una ligera sonrisa.

— Gracias por la invitación — Agradeció el rubio Bishonen sonriendo de forma refrescante.

— Hai~ solo espero que no tenga ajo — Dijo el Dhampire con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Valerie rió al ver la expresión del pequeño rubio.

Las demás sonrieron ante el trato entre los varones presentes.

— Aceptaré tu invitación Ise-kun — Dijo esta vez Tsubaki con una pequeña sonrisa.

El castaño sonrió de vuelta a ellos, pero repentinamente dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa bastante cómica, incomodando a la [Reina] Sitri ya que dicha sonrisa se dirigía a ella.

— Bueno… tomando en cuenta lo unida que estás con Kiba ya me lo esperaba… — Musitó Issei cabeceando hacia ellos dos.

Tsubaki no entendió a que se refería el chico, entonces siguió su mirada hacia donde señaló el castaño.

Su cara se volvió completamente roja al instante mientras vapor salía de sus oídos y sus gafas se empañaban.

Ella aún estaba sentada al lado de Kiba, pero lo que había pasado por alto es que aún estaban tomados de las manos.

El rubio lo notó también, pero a pesar de estar sumamente avergonzado no hizo nada para soltarse de la pelinegra.

Si era sincero consigo mismo el tacto con la [Reina] Sitri se sentía agradable.

Recordó que su ex compañero le sugirió un par de veces tener una relación con alguna chica, algo que empezó a considerar en estos momentos.

Él tenía la certeza de que esto podría suceder en un par de años con su compañera sobreviviente del proyecto.

Sin embargo, el pensar en relacionarse con la chica a su lado lo hizo sentir de una forma que jamás había experimentado.

A pesar de sentir su pecho un poco pesado, la sensación no era algo que le desagradara.

Al estar en ese estado de reflexión, él no se había dado cuenta que la chica se había desmayado y ahora apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

Todos los presentes pudieron ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la desmayada Tsubaki.

El castaño sonrió al ver esto.

No quería pasar por lo mismo que pasó después del incidente de las Excalibur o cuando regresó de la muerte.

Nunca había sentido tantas alarmas sonar en su cabeza al hablar con el rubio.

Ahora podía estar más tranquilo.

— _ʺMe alegro que Riser-san no sepa de estoʺ —_ Pensó el castaño un tanto nervioso.

Después de su muerte el rubio Phoenix se comunicaba con él cada cierto tiempo.

Aunque le inquietaba como se podría tomar lo sucedido con su pequeña hermana.

Tal vez ella no buscó otra relación y lo reemplazó, pero se olvidó por completo de su existencia dejándolo solo al igual que las demás.

Negó suavemente, eso ya era pasado y recordarlo solo era una pérdida de tiempo a su parecer.

Su mirada se centró en cierto Trío, quienes al sentir su mirada se notaron nerviosas.

Un suspiro abandonó sus labios.

Esto iba a ser difícil.

— Bri-chan, Mu-chan, Gris-chan… quiero hablar con ustedes… — Dijo mirándolas de forma seria.

Ellas soltaron un suspiro antes de asentir.

— Le Fay… ¿Puedes…? — Preguntó refiriéndose a la pequeña Lilith que dormía en sus brazos.

— Hai Ise-sama — Respondió al momento de tomar a la pequeña copia de Ophis.

Todas las chicas miraron al Trío con leve sospecha.

Esto incomodó a las tres chicas, mismas que siguieron en completo silencio al castaño hacia su despacho principal.

Rosseweise y Sona ya se daban una idea de lo que ocurría… y ciertamente les parecía divertido pero no lo demostraron.

Kuroka también se dio cuenta y sonrió de forma traviesa.

Ella volvía a ser la de siempre.

Gasper había sacado su consola y se puso a jugar.

Kiba seguía ajeno a todo y Tsubaki estaba en el reino de Morfeo.

Las demás solo se encogieron de hombros.

 **Despacho de Issei**

El castaño se encontraba sentado en un sofá, mientras frente a él se hallaban las tres chicas sentadas en otro.

Un silencio incómodo reinó en el lugar.

Ninguno sabía cómo abordar el tema.

Gabriel le mandaba miradas ocasionales, pero rápidamente bajaba la mirada ya que su corazón se aceleraba bastante al verlo y no ayudaba en nada recordar el suceso de esa mañana.

Llevó sus manos a su nariz para evitar que de esta surgiera una leve hemorragia nasal.

Daba gracias a que la [Opportunity Piece] había modificado su conexión al Sistema o ya habría caído ante esos impulsos.

Penemue mantenía una expresión tranquila mirando hacia un lado desinteresadamente, pero internamente se hallaba sumamente nerviosa.

A pesar de su larga vida, ella no se había relacionado con ningún hombre ya que no cumplían con sus expectativas.

Pero conocer al chico sentado frente a ella le había despertado cierto interés en él, pero todo eso no se comparaba a lo que había visto en la mañana.

Su mirada cambió a una soñadora mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre que caía de su nariz.

Griselda se mantenía con una sonrisa amable fiel a su costumbre, pero en esta se podía notar cierto nerviosismo.

Nunca esperó verse en tan vergonzosa situación.

Aún podía recordar el cuerpo tonificado del chico, mostrando que estaba desarrollado para la fuerza, flexibilidad y velocidad de forma bastante equilibrada.

Además de que era sumamente atractivo.

A su mente llegó la imagen de la espuma recorriendo aquellos músculos… y se preguntaba cómo se sentiría estar entre esos formados brazos mientras la apretaban contra su cuerpo, ambos desnudos y húmedos mientras las manos masculinas recorrían su piel y…

Rápidamente llevó ambas manos a su nariz ya que no quería que sus pensamientos pecaminosos quedaran expuestos de esa manera, sobre todo ante Gabriel.

El castaño se hallaba de brazos cruzados y con la mirada baja, pensando en cómo debía proceder sin estropearlo todo y ser tachado de pervertido.

Debido a esto no pudo ver la reacción de todas ellas.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios llamando la atención de las tres chicas.

Estas lo miraron nerviosas y expectantes.

Penemue se limpió el líquido rojizo que surgía de su nariz antes de encarar al chico.

El castaño las miró seriamente, antes de suavizar su mirada y lucir avergonzado.

— Chicas… lamento lo ocurrido en la mañana, no era mi intención verlas de-desnudas… por favor, discúlpenme — Habló el chico con la cabeza baja.

El trío se sorprendió por ello, al haberlo conocido en su faceta de pervertido, no esperaron ver que lamentara haber visto a tres hermosas mujeres desnudas y vivir para contarlo.

Ellas dibujaron pequeñas sonrisas tiernas dirigidas a él.

— Levanta tu cabeza Ise-kun, sabemos que no fue tu intención — Dijo Gabriel sonriendo con un ligero sonrojo.

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendió por ello.

— Rosseweise-san y Sona-san hablaron del incidente con el reloj durante el desayuno… — Dijo esta vez Griselda con rostro serio, pero ligeramente sonrojada.

— Además, no solo tú disfrutaste de la vista… — Agregó Penemue con una sonrisa sugerente.

Esto hizo que el castaño se sonrojara al instante.

Griselda y Gabriel explotaron en rubores masivos mientras un hilo de sangre caía de sus narices.

Penemue estaba bastante avergonzada por lo que dijo, pero ella se sintió un poco nerviosa a la hora de hablar y su naturaleza como Ángel Caído le hizo responder de esa forma.

Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable frente a un hombre en toda su vida.

Lo único que pudo hacer para disimular su vergüenza era seguir con ese acto.

El castaño sentía su rostro caliente, no ayudaba en nada el ver las ligeras hemorragias nasales en Griselda y Gabriel, además de la expresión soñadora de Penemue.

— Bu-Bueno, es verdad… ustedes tienen cuerpos hermosos que superan la perfección misma… cada detalle, cada cm de ustedes son lo más bello que he visto en toda mi vida… — balbuceó el castaño bastante avergonzado.

Realmente no sabía que decir en esta situación inesperada.

Penemue dejó su actuación y su rostro enrojeció al instante.

Griselda y Gabriel compartían la misma tonalidad de rojo que la Caído.

Sus mentes les jugaron una mala pasada y cada una de ellas tuvo la misma fantasía que Griselda.

Las tres se imaginaron entre los brazos del chico mientras este recorría sus cuerpos y susurraba esas mismas palabras a su oído.

El castaño vio alarmado como las tres caían desmayadas en el sofá, quedando una sobre otra con un sonrojo monumental, una hemorragia nasal y sonriendo bobamente.

El chico dejó su vergüenza de lado y rápidamente las revisó.

Para su tranquilidad solo estaban inconscientes.

[Parece que tienes un nuevo problema…]

Dijo Draig intentando no reírse de la situación.

Jamás hubiera pensado que dos Ángeles tuvieran ese tipo de pensamientos.

— Así parece… — Respondió el chico con una gota en la nuca.

Con calma las acomodó antes de buscar en el lugar una frazada para cubrirlas.

Un silencio incómodo reinó en el lugar mientras las contemplaba.

[¿Qué piensas hacer?]

Preguntó el Dragón.

— Por el momento dejaré que la situación se calme… ellas son personas con experiencia y dudo que esto les afecte en una misión, solo me queda confiar — Respondió el chico con seriedad sin dejar de mirarlas.

[Ya veo…]

— … —

[ … ]

— … —

[ … ]

— Creo que mejor las dejo descansar — Dijo sumamente sonrojado.

Las tres lucían bastante lindas mientras dormían y él no pudo evitar quedarse embelesado observándolas.

Con eso dicho él se marcho del lugar.

— Mmm~ Ise-kun… — Murmuraron en sueños, pero el chico ya se había ido.

 **Sala del Castillo**

El castaño había regresado a la sala donde se hallaban los demás.

Ellos notaron que el Trío de chicas no volvió con él, pero le restaron importancia.

— Ise… hay algo de lo que debemos hablar — Dijo Sona con seriedad mientras se acercaba a él.

El castaño asintió ligeramente confundido.

— Yuto-kun me ha comentado lo acontecido en el Club de Ocultismo… lo más probable es que Rias busque información acerca de Tsukiumi — Expuso la heredera Sitri.

El castaño soltó un pequeño suspiro, él había tenido el mismo pensamiento desde la mañana.

— Lo sé, Kiryu me dijo que la Presidenta del Club de Periodismo quiere entrevistarme por lo mismo — Expuso el castaño.

La pelinegra asintió con seriedad.

— Ya veo… eso también era posible, por lo que debemos de preparar tus respuestas — Dijo la chica acomodando sus gafas.

— Me preocupaba echarlo a perder, realmente agradezco tu ayuda Sona — Dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sona agitó la mano restándole importancia.

— No es nada, como tu n-novia es mi deber ayudarte… también acabo de enviarle una solicitud a Onee-sama para crear los documentos e información acerca de Tsukiumi — Dijo mientras un tinte rosa aparecía en sus mejillas.

El castaño le sonrió con dulzura antes de juntar su frente con la de ella, acción que la hizo explotar en rubor.

— Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, yo sé que no estás acostumbrada a esto, pero quiero que sepas que me hace feliz tenerte a mi lado… Sona — Dijo el castaño con una expresión seria, pero sus ojos eran sumamente cálidos.

La chica se sintió desarmada al instante, por lo que escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico mientras se aferraba a él para esconder su vergüenza.

— Y-Yo también soy feliz… — Dijo la chica en tono bajo y avergonzado.

Los demás miraban con sonrisas la escena, excepto por Tsukiumi quien hacía un leve puchero disconforme.

— A ustedes también las quiero… Rose-chan, Rumi-chan, Kuro-chan y Tsu-chan — Mencionó mirándolas con rostro suave.

Las mencionadas sonrieron felices por sus palabras.

Tsukiumi pasó de un puchero a una expresión avergonzada mientras desviaba la mirada.

— Entonces… debemos empezar de inmediato — Dijo Rosseweise acercándose a la pareja junto a Tsukiumi.

El castaño se separó de Sona para encarar a las chicas.

Grrrr

El estomago del chico rugió.

El chico se sonrojó.

La peli-blanca se avergonzó al recordar que aún no habían almorzado.

— Creo que será después de comer algo — Dijo reprendiéndose mentalmente al olvidar ese detalle.

Las demás rieron por esto.

Esto la hizo avergonzarse más.

El chico puso su mano en la mejilla de la Valquiria y la acaricio afectuosamente.

— Ya te lo he dicho antes… pero amo cada una de tus facetas, especialmente cuando estás avergonzada — Dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

Rosseweise se volvió totalmente roja por las palabras del chico, pero aún así sonrió.

Tsukiumi rápidamente se aferró a uno de sus brazos.

Kurumi tomó el brazo libre y Kuroka se aferró a su espalda.

Sona volvió a acomodarse mientras recostaba la cabeza en su pecho.

El castaño parpadeó por esto, pero después sonrió.

— Al menos ustedes no pelean como ellas — Musitó con una sonrisa divertida.

— Nosotras ya tenemos el acuerdo de compartirte así que no veo la necesidad de pelear — Dijo Kurumi con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Es cierto… eso me hace feliz — Dijo mientras lo dejaba sentir.

Todas se sonrojaron al percibir los sentimientos del chico gracias a sus joyas.

En ese momento Maya llegó e informó que la comida estaba lista.

* * *

 **Mundo humano — Residencia Hyodou**

Rias y las demás acababan de almorzar.

Ellas aún se encontraban en el comedor de la Residencia, mientras un silencio incómodo reinaba en el lugar.

Durante el almuerzo, los padres de Issei notaron el ambiente pero optaron por no decir nada y comportarse igual que siempre.

Ahora ellas repasaban en su mente los sucesos de ese día.

A pesar de que Rias dijo que el castaño jamás las odiaría, ella aún tenía esa sensación de que la situación se le iría de las manos.

— Rias… ¿Qué piensas hacer? — Preguntó la peli-negra del grupo.

— Por el momento buscaré información acerca de esa chica… estoy segura de que Sona podrá ayudarme — Dijo con expresión seria.

Las demás prestaron atención a la conversación de las dos Onee-sama.

— Si… también me tiene preocupada el que no podamos contactar a Issei… ni siquiera Koneko puede dar con él usando su Senjutsu — Expuso Akeno visiblemente preocupada.

El resto mostraban expresiones que denotaban la misma preocupación por el paradero del chico.

— Rias-san… ¿Ya ha intentado localizarlo usando sus piezas…? — Preguntó un tanto dudosa el Ángel reencarnado.

Todas las presentes la miraron como si esa pregunta estuviera fuera de lugar.

Después de todo, esa sería la primera opción de búsqueda y la más fiable.

Irina se sintió avergonzada por preguntar.

— Irina… — Comenzó a hablar Rias con los ojos cubiertos por su cabello.

Todas esperaban que ella mencionara lo inútil de su pregunta, pero no se esperaron lo siguiente.

— ¡Eres una genio! Lo había olvidado por completo… me concentré tanto en el problema como una adolescente común que olvidé ese pequeño detalle — Expuso la peli-roja levantándose al instante.

Ella se mostraba con una expresión de haber descubierto algo increíble.

Todas tuvieron una gran gota en la nuca ante tal descuido por parte de Rias.

Ellas dejaron de verla con vergüenza ajena cuando la peli-roja cerró sus ojos concentrándose.

La esperanza llegó a ellas cuando un círculo mágico brillo bajo Rias antes de desaparecer.

Cuando el salto mágico terminó, la peli-roja abrió sus ojos esperando ver al chico frente a ella, pero se halló completamente sola en una habitación bastante conocida.

Ella parpadeó bastante confundida ante esto.

Su mirada se volvió melancolía al mirar la cama que siempre compartió con el castaño.

Si… ella estaba en la habitación de Issei en la Residencia Hyodou.

Solo se había tele-transportado a los pisos superiores.

Con gran desanimo se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes darle una última mirada a la habitación llenándose de nostalgia.

Luego salió de la habitación con los ánimos bajos.

Si hubiera puesto más atención al lugar, hubiera visto que en el mueble al lado de la cama se hallaba una caja de madera con el logo del Clan Gremory.

Cuando ella bajó por las escaleras, pudo ver la mirada llena de confusión y duda por parte de todas las chicas.

Entonces ella les dijo lo que había ocurrido.

Cabe decir que esto las deprimió a todas al instante.

— Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco hemos recibido noticias de Rosseweise desde que se fue a Asgard hace meses — Expuso Rias con cierta desgana.

Ella no quería pensar en nada por ahora, pero esa idea pasó por su mente y dudaba que lo tomara en cuenta durante un tiempo si las cosas continuaban así.

Por lo que era mejor tratar de resolver ese tema pronto y concentrarse en encontrar al castaño.

Además de que Rosseweise sería de gran ayuda para esa tarea.

— Es cierto… — Dijo Akeno abriendo sus ojos.

Ella también había pasado por alto a la Valquiria.

Las demás parpadearon en confusión, antes de jadear al darse cuenta de ello.

Rias buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un papel con un círculo mágico impreso.

Esto llamó la atención de todas.

Entonces la peli-roja lo imbuyó con magia.

Unos cuantos segundos después, el holograma de cierto Dios apareció en él.

— Ohh~ ¿Acaso no es la hermana del pequeño Sirzechs? ¿Qué deseas niña? — Preguntó el Dios.

— Odín-sama, yo quería hacerle una pregunta — Dijo la peli-roja con respeto.

El Dios Nórdico alzó una de sus cejas, pero hizo un movimiento con la mano, indicándole a Rias que procediera.

— Rosseweise-san se dirigió a Asgard debido a una misión que le fue encomendad por usted — Dijo la peli-roja seriamente.

El Dios asintió a lo dicho por Rias.

— Efectivamente, aunque en realidad su presencia fue solicitada por su abuela, Goundor — Confirmó el Padre de todos.

Rias asintió en comprensión.

— ¿Usted sabe si ha terminado sus asuntos en Asgard? No se ha reportado conmigo en todo el tiempo que ha estado allá — Expuso su duda y preocupación.

El Dios se llevó una mano al mentón, antes de mirarla seriamente.

— Ella terminó sus asuntos hace un mes… ella misma se despidió de mí en persona, antes de restregarme en la cara que tendría novio al volver a Kuoh… no sé más — Dijo Odín con una pequeña mueca al recordar eso.

Esto no hizo más que preocupar más a las chicas.

— Se lo agradezco, eso era lo que quería preguntarle… — Dijo antes de cortar la comunicación.

Un incómodo silencio reinó en el lugar después de esa conversación.

— Primero Ise-san y ahora Rosseweise-san... esto está mal — Musitó Asia con voz afectada y ligeras lágrimas.

— Lo sé… lo único que me tranquiliza es que aún siento las piezas de Ise y la de Rosseweise funcionando — Expuso la peli-roja.

Todas se tranquilizaron un poco ante esas palabras.

Pero aún así tenían un mal presentimiento.

Sin más que decir por el momento, todas dejaron el comedor y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

La única que quedó en el lugar fue Rias, quién se mantuvo con la mirada en la mesa.

Ella era la más afectada por la ausencia del chico.

* * *

 **Inframundo — Castillo Dragón**

Después de almorzar, Issei y sus chicas habían preparado las respuestas a las posibles preguntas que el castaño pudiera recibir por parte de la Presidenta del Club de Periodismo.

Tsukiumi aportó algunos datos verdaderos.

* * *

 **Inframundo — Sede del Departamento de Relaciones Exteriores**

Serafall se encontraba firmando una pila de papees mientras lloraba cómicamente.

Al menos hasta que firmó el último papel.

— Yey~ ¡Por fin! No más papeleo por hoy — Exclamó de manera festiva.

Entonces la puerta de su oficina fue abierta.

— Serafall-sama — Pronunció un Demonio que traía un sobre en sus manos.

Él no alcanzó a explicar lo que decía el sobre, cuando una varita se posó a centímetros de su cuello, lo que hizo que empezara a sudar copiosamente.

— Espero que no sea más trabajo… — Amenazó la Maou con una mirada totalmente gélida.

Esa mirada era capaz de congelar el mismísimo infierno, algo que era un tanto irónico.

— N-No… es de p-parte d-de su hermana… Sona Sitri — Explicó el Demonio temblando de miedo.

La actitud de Serafall dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados ante la mención de su pequeña hermana.

— ¡De So-tan! Yey~ Hace mucho que no se comunica conmigo… — Dijo mientras le arrebataba el sobre al aterrado Demonio.

Rápidamente lo abrió y leyó el contenido.

Sus ojos se abrían más y más conforme avanzaba la lectura.

Cuando terminó de leer, ella se volvió a su escritorio y tomó asiento.

Todo mientras mantenía una expresión neutral.

El Demonio tragó saliva sin saber si correr o esperar a que la Maou dijera algo.

— So-tan tiene novio… su novio es I-kun… ella comparte a I-kun con otras chicas… — Murmuraba sin perder su expresión neutral.

Entonces sacó unos papeles de su escritorio y empezó a llenarlo con datos de una forma veloz.

El Demonio tenía una gota en la nuca, nunca había a su Líder trabajar tan rápido.

Cuando hubo terminado, pudo observar a la Maou con ligeras lágrimas mientras amenazaba con hacer un puchero.

— Ten… envíalo a esa dirección cuando antes — Dijo con tono tranquilo, el cual amenazaba con convertirse en llanto.

El Demonio no dudó en tomar los papeles y salir de la oficina más rápido que un rayo.

— So-tan… So-tan… Sniff… ¡So-tan consiguió novio primero que yo! ¡Buahhh! No es justo ¡También quiero que alguien me mime y me consienta! — Exclamó moviendo los brazos a modo de puchero.

En cierta época y lugar, un pelinegro con una cicatriz en la cara estornudó antes de seguir su marcha a la batalla.

— I-kun, traidor… juro que me vengaré por llevarte a So-tan de mi lado — Murmuró más calmada, pero inflando las mejillas infantilmente.

Estuvo en silencio un par de segundos, antes de parpadear cuando una realización llegó a ella.

— Espera… los Dragones tienen una tasa de natalidad más elevada que los Demonios y su aura es más fuerte… eso significa… que tendré sobrinos muy pronto… — Susurró mientras una sonrisa babeante se daba paso por su cara.

Ya imaginaba tener a esos pequeños entre sus brazos mientras la llamaban Onee-chan o Sera-chan y se aferraban a su falda.

También serían fans de su serie.

— Jejeje~… jejeje~… — Reía de forma casi insana, haciendo una nota mental de visitar a su cuñado muy pronto.

* * *

 **Inframundo — Castillo Dragón**

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sona e Issei.

Ellos voltearon en todas direcciones con cierto pánico dibujado en sus rostros.

— Tuve un mal presentimiento — Murmuró Sona con el rostro azul.

— Yo igual — Agregó el castaño en las mismas condiciones.

Se miraron un momento, antes de sonreír con resignación.

Ellos ya tenían una idea de lo que podría ser ese mal presentimiento.

Dejando eso de lado, ambos siguieron su camino al cuarto de entrenamiento junto a las demás chicas que eran novias del chico.

— Por cierto, me mudaré hoy a tu casa… — Dijo Sona casualmente.

El castaño se detuvo de golpe con una expresión desencajada ante lo dicho por la morena de lentes.

— ¿Eh…? — Musitó el castaño.

 **Sala de entrenamiento**

El castaño estaba en el centro de la habitación, misma que empezaba a cambiar a un paisaje desértico sin fin.

— Bien… Rose-chan, ¿Activaste los sellos de alto nivel de la habitación? No queremos llamar mucho la atención — Preguntó el chico a su novia peli-blanca.

Esta asintió a la pregunta del castaño.

— Bien… como saben, no puedo mostrar mi [Sacred Gear] mientras soy Spectra Phantom… por esa razón estamos aquí — Expuso con seriedad el castaño.

Las chicas, las cuales se hallaban frente a él asintieron en acuerdo, el invocar su [Boosted Gear] implicaba echar por la borda su alter-ego.

— Por eso estamos aquí… las [Sacred Gear] evolucionan según los deseos de su portador, por lo que Draig y yo queremos cambiar la apariencia de la [Boosted Gear]… usando en parte el poder de los Dioses Dragones dentro de mi — Explicaba el chico.

Esto sorprendió a todas sin excepción.

— Puedo usar este poder a un nivel básico, pero estoy seguro que puedo aplicarlo en mi [Sacred Gear] para crear una nueva habilidad — Dijo con expresión seria.

Ellas abrieron un poco más sus ojos, realmente el castaño las sorprendía siempre que podía.

— Necesito su ayuda, ya que no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo solo — Dijo esta vez con seriedad.

Al instante todas adoptaron expresiones sumamente serias.

El castaño tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse ligeramente, ellas lucían hermosas e inteligentes en ese momento.

— Entonces, empecemos… — Dijo invocando la [Boosted Gear].

 **Un par de horas después**

El castaño veía con fascinación el cambio que logró hacer con la ayuda de Draig y Kurumi.

También la habilidad que había logrado gracias a las chicas era algo bastante útil y peligroso si se usaba bien.

Su sonrisa se afiló, con esto pasaría inadvertido durante un tiempo mientras ganaba fama, cuando el momento llegara, el Oppai Dragón sería cosa del pasado.

Las chicas también se mostraban totalmente satisfechas por los resultados.

En ese momento, un holograma surgió frente al castaño.

Este provenía de un sello sobre su mano derecha.

El holograma era de cierta Maid de la Casa Gremory.

— Ise-sama… hay problemas en Kuoh con unos Demonios Vagabundos — Informó.

El castaño asintió con seriedad.

— Ahí estaré… arigatto Ane-ue… — Agradeció sonriendo de forma suave.

La peli-plata devolvió la sonrisa y la comunicación terminó.

El castaño meditó seriamente lo que haría a continuación, para después mirar a las chicas antes de sonreír nuevamente.

— Es hora de trabajar… Kuroka, quiero que tú, Valerie y Neru vayan a Kuoh para formar parte de los grupos de patrullaje — Empezó a ordenar.

La nombrada asintió sin dudar, antes de besarlo y retirarse a cumplir su orden.

Luego miró a Sona.

— ¿Regresaras al mundo humano o te quedarás aquí…? — Preguntó seriamente.

La morena lo meditó un poco.

Después sonrió y tomó su decisión.

— Enviaré a Tsubaki para que avise a Momo, Ruruko y Saji de que ellos serán el apoyo… yo me quedaré aquí y mañana traeré mis cosas… es tarde y empacar me llevaría algo de tiempo — Dijo la chica.

El castaño asintió.

Después un círculo mágico apareció sobre él, para después recorrer su cuerpo desde su cabeza hasta sus pies.

Una vez el círculo desapareció bajo sus pies, pudieron ver al castaño con una nueva vestimenta.

Ahora vestía pantalones negros y botas negras.

Una camisa negra sin mangas pegada al cuerpo y guantes negros.

Tres correas se cruzaban en su pecho a la altura de su corazón, mientras una hombrera plateada cubría su hombro izquierdo.

En su espalda estaba enfundada una espada bastante conocida.

Ascalón.

Rosseweise, Sona, Kurumi y Tsukiumi estaban sumamente sonrojadas ante la visión del chico.

— Informen a las demás que salí a cumplir un trabajo… nos veremos en un rato más… — Dijo antes de besar a cada una para luego desaparecer del lugar en un círculo de tele-transporte.

Una vez se fue, todas miraron el lugar donde él estuvo con cierta preocupación.

— Espero que Ise esté bien — Pronunció Rosseweise.

— Lo estará… él solo quiere mostrarles su error y las consecuencias de ello… y que mejor forma de hacerlo que mostrarse inalcanzable para ellas — Expuso Kurumi con una ligera sonrisa.

Las demás abrieron sus ojos al entender lo que pretendía el chico.

Sona negó con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Como sea, debemos informar a las demás, posiblemente Kuroka esté esperando a Tsubaki quien transmitirá tus ordenes — Dijo Rosseweise mirando a Sona.

Esta asintió y se dirigieron la sala principal con las demás.

* * *

 **Mundo humano — Residencia Hyodou**

Rias esperaba en el living a las demás para ir y cumplir con el trabajo que había surgido.

Ella recibió una transmisión de Grayfia donde explicaba la situación.

Actualmente Rias tenía una expresión meditativa.

La razón era que no había podido contactar a Kiba ni Gasper, por lo que estaba algo preocupada al respecto.

— Estamos listas Rias — Habló Akeno llegando al recibidor acompañada por las demás.

También Irina y Ravel irían.

Normalmente serían equipos de dos o tres integrantes de cada grupo encargado de la ciudad, pero ellas querían distraerse un poco respecto a los sucesos de esa tarde, por lo que irían todas.

Entonces un círculo de comunicación apareció en su oído.

— Lamento el retraso Rias-sama… Gasper y yo estaremos en el lugar junto a los siervos de Sona-sama — Oyó decir a su Caballero.

Esto hizo que la peli-roja se sintiera más tranquila.

— Entonces es hora de partir — Anunció mientras convocaba el círculo de transporte.

Un brillo rojizo inundó el lugar, para que al cesar mostrara que no había nadie.

 **Almacén abandonado a las afueras de Kuoh**

Rias y compañía llegaron al lugar.

Ella soltó un suspiro de cansancio al ver el lugar, siendo este demasiado cliché para su gusto.

— Ara~ ara~ siempre resulta ser un almacén… solo un par de veces fue una mansión abandonada — Expuso Akeno sonriendo elegantemente mientras se tomaba la mejilla.

Las demás la miraron con una gota en la nuca por el modo tan casual de decirlo.

Entonces un círculo mágico brilló a un par de metros de ellos.

Este tenía el diseño de la casa Sitri, del cual surgieron Saji, Momo y Ruruko, sin mencionar que Kiba y Gasper venían con ellos.

— Lamento la tardanza Rias-sama… me surgió algo… — Se disculpó el rubio Caballero.

La peli-roja iba a preguntar al respecto, pero después vio un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio, además de las miradas astutas que los siervos Sitri le dedicaban a Kiba.

Eso bastó para darle la respuesta de porque el rubio no respondía su llamada.

— No te preocupes, lo importante es que estás aquí — Desestimó la peli-roja con una pequeña sonrisa.

El rubio asintió, pero Rias notó un brillo extraño en la mirada de su Caballero.

Ella no tuvo tiempo para saber que era, ya que así como vino se fue.

Entonces, otro círculo brilló en el lugar.

Este parecía la cabeza de un Dragón en color violeta oscuro.

— Hemos llegado Nya~ — Anunció cierta Nekoshou.

Ella había llegado con la Dhampire y la Caballero rubia.

— Nee-sama — Musitó Koneko al ver a su hermana mayor.

— Shirone~ — Saludó la peli-negra alzando su mano.

Gasper se acercó a Valerie, él se sentía más seguro con ella o Kiba, sobre todo por lo que había ocurrido horas antes.

— Ya veo… Spectra los envió… — Dijo la peli-roja con expresión seria viendo al trío.

— Así es Rias-sama — Respondió Neru de forma un poco cortante.

Esto tomó desprevenida a Rias y su grupo, pero solo fruncieron el ceño y lo dejaron pasar.

Ellas conocían a Valerie y Kuroka, pero la rubia del grupo era un total enigma para ellas por lo que ninguna confiaba en ella.

— Rias-sama, detecto una poderosa barrera cubriendo el lugar — Pronunció la pequeña Nekoshou albina llamando su atención.

La peli-roja se acercó al perímetro del lugar y puso su mano sobre la barrera, siendo efectivamente bastante poderosa.

Kuroka parpadeó con duda al ver la barrera.

Ella reconocía el trabajo de Le Fay en ella, además de algunos detalles de magia Asgardiana cortesía de Rosseweise.

Sonrió al saber qué hacer con ella.

— Nya~ es una barrera reflectora, esta refleja una imagen del interior previa a lo que esté pasando dentro… por lo que si hago esto… — Dijo Kuroka mientras pasaba su dedo brillante de energía por la superficie de la barrera.

En ese momento, esta brilló levemente antes de mostrar el interior de la misma.

Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina y Ravel abrieron sus ojos en shock al ver a cierta persona en el interior.

 **Quince minutos antes**

El castaño había llegado al lugar donde sintió la presencia Demoniaca que Grayfia le informó causaba problemas en Kuoh.

— Ahora que lo pienso, la mayoría de lugares donde peleamos con Demonios renegados fue en almacenes y mansiones abandonadas — Musitó con tono plano al recordar las misiones del grupo Gremory.

Realmente esos espeluznantes lugares perdieron impacto con el tiempo y se volvió rutina.

Sacudió su cabeza antes de sacar unos papeles con runas impresas en él.

El castaño los colocó en el perímetro del lugar.

Cuando colocó el último, le aplicó un poco de energía y con ello una barrera se creó en el lugar.

— Aún me sorprendo al verlo… Rose-chan y Fay-chan realmente son increíbles… — Musitó el castaño para sí mismo.

Dejando eso de lado, él se dirigió calmadamente al almacén.

FLUSH

El castaño se hizo a un lado evitando un rayo de energía.

— **Veo que tengo invitados no deseados… —** Dijo una voz desconocida.

El castaño pudo ver en la entrada del edificio un par de puntos rojos brillantes en la oscuridad.

— He sido enviado para encargarme de un Demonio Vagabundo… supongo que eres tú — Dijo el castaño acomodándose las gafas.

Sus ojos se abrieron levemente cuando sintió un gran número de pequeñas presencias rodeándolo en la oscuridad.

— **Muere… —** Dijo el Demonio aún sin mostrarse.

Al instante pudo ver como pequeñas criaturas color verde parecidas a goblins salieron de las sombras y se abalanzaron sobre él.

El castaño se limitó a sonreír ligeramente.

— Comienza la fiesta… — Expuso mientras su cuerpo era rodeado de pequeños relámpagos dorados.

Con un sonido de estática, el castaño había desaparecido del sitio donde estaba.

Las criaturas perdieron su objetivo, por lo cual miraron en varias direcciones tratando de encontrarlo.

[LIGHTENING VOLTAGE]

El castaño se hallaba a varios metros de ellos, mientras su brazo derecho era rodeado de relámpagos.

Con este golpeó el aire, para que al hacerlo varios relámpagos salieran de su puño y borraran una gran cantidad de esas pequeñas criaturas.

Después de eso el castaño infló su pecho.

[FIRE ANNIHILATION]

Un mar de fuego salió se boca, solo que este fuego era de un color azul espectral.

Esto lo tomó por sorpresa, pero pensó en averiguar sobre el cambio de sus llamas más tarde.

Con eso el resto de las criaturas fue reducido a cenizas.

Al ver que todas las criaturas fueron eliminadas, el chico enfocó su atención en su objetivo, para luego empezar a caminar entre las pocas llamas que aún ardían en el lugar después de ese ataque.

Cuando estuvo a unos cuatro metros del Demonio, las llamas se apagaron y sintió como la atmosfera se volvía más pesada y densa.

Entonces el Demonio salió a la luz.

El castaño vio impresionado como ante él estaba un Caballero.

Su armadura gris-oscuro brillaba con la luz de la luna mientras un aura espectral lo rodeaba.

Una capa negra un poco rota, un enorme escudo y una gran espada con una curva en la punta, además de que en la ranura de su casco podían verse sus ojos brillando en rojo.

 **Actualmente**

Los presentes podían ver como cierto castaño se encontraba encarando lo que parecía ser un Caballero Fantasma.

— ¡Ise! — Gritó Rias golpeando la barrera.

Las demás también gritaron su nombre, pero era inútil ya que este no giró a verlas en ningún momento.

— No se esfuercen, la barrera era del tipo reflexiva… la he modificado invirtiendo su efecto para mostrar el interior… por esa razón él no puede vernos, solo ve el exterior justo como antes de que llegáramos — Explicó Kuroka con una pequeña sonrisa al saber que pretendía el chico al mostrarse a ellas.

Por otra parte, estas palabras no desanimaron a las chicas, quienes buscaban la manera de entrar a la barrera.

Entonces un círculo apareció en la oreja de la Nekoshou, a lo que esta parpadeó con ligera sorpresa antes de sonreír traviesamente cuando el círculo desapareció.

— Nya~… por el momento esto es todo lo que puedo hacer… — Dijo Kuroka llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Ella puso su palma sobre la barrera, donde un círculo mágico apareció brillando en color morado.

— Con esto podremos escuchar lo que ellos digan — Informó la Nekoshou.

Esto se ganó miradas agradecidas de todas las chicas.

Por su parte, Kiba, Gasper, Saji, Momo y Ruruko solo miraban todo con pena ajena.

A ellos no les agradaba mucho el actuar del grupo de Rias después de abandonar al castaño.

Sobre todo los dos primeros, quienes sintieron de primera mano una parte de lo que chico tuvo que sufrir para liberarse de aquellos sentimientos que lo mataban lentamente.

Neru las miró indiferente y Valerie negó con la cabeza.

 **Dentro de la barrera**

— **Esperaba ver un poco más de tus habilidades… pero parece ser que ese pequeño ejército de familiares no fue suficiente reto para ti —** Dijo el Caballero mientras se preparaba para la batalla.

El castaño llevó su mano a su espalda, de donde extrajo a Ascalón de su funda.

— Ya veo… aunque debo decir que tú no eres como los demás demonios Vagabundos que he combatido antes… — Dijo el castaño con una mirada seria.

— **Si te refieres a que no me dedico a matar humanos por diversión… bueno, eso es porque mis intereses son combatir contra poderosos oponentes… mi antiguo amo era demasiado blando en ese aspecto, no pude soportar eso y por ello vine al mundo humano… —** Expuso el Caballero.

El castaño meditó un poco lo dicho por su oponente, entonces sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de comprensión.

— Ya entiendo… tu objetivo era pelear contra los Demonios enviados por tu cabeza ¿O me equivoco…? — Señaló el castaño ajustando sus gafas.

Los ojos rojos del Caballero brillaron un momento antes de lanzarse sobre el chico.

Issei rápidamente tomó posición de combate.

— **¡Exactamente…! ¡Ahora dame la batalla que he estado esperando! —** Exclamó soltando un corte sobre su oponente.

El castaño esperó a su oponente, para bloquear con Ascalón y desviar la espada del Caballero.

Issei rodó hacia un lado evitando el golpe con el escudo que el Caballero intentó después.

Luego tuvo que volver a rodar cuando el Caballero golpeó el suelo con su espada, del cual surgió una onda recta de rocas que amenazaron con golpearlo.

El castaño se hallaba a varios metros de su oponente, viendo como la línea de destrucción abarcaba varios metros.

— _ʺTomar distancia no me servirá, ese ataque tiene un rango bastante amplio… por lo que debo de acortar distancia lo más que pueda…ʺ_ — Pensó el castaño con mirada seria y analítica.

Issei afirmó su agarre sobre Ascalón para luego lanzarse sobre el Caballero con gran velocidad.

Cuando cerró distancia con el Caballero, el castaño rodó a un costado esquivando un corte giratorio, quedando a espaldas de su oponente.

Sin perder tiempo el castaño conectó una serie de cortes en su espalda, mismos que no hicieron mucho daño debido a la armadura.

El Caballero se dio la vuelta para encarar al chico, por lo que este sostuvo a Ascalón defensivamente.

El castaño rodó de nuevo esquivando otro corte giratorio, para luego volver a repetir los cortes en la espalda del Caballero.

Nuevamente los daños fueron mínimos.

— **Fue un buen plan… lamentablemente no eres el primero en intentarlo… mi coraza es bastante dura por lo que mi defensa es bastante alta… tendrás que esforzarte más si quieres atravesar mi poderosa defensa… —** Expuso el Caballero al darse la vuelta y encarar de nuevo al castaño.

Este solo pudo endurecer su mirada ante las palabras de su oponente.

— Entonces te golpearé tantas veces como sea necesario para derrotarte … ¡Incluso si me toma toda la noche! — Exclamó moviéndose con rapidez al esquivar otro corte giratorio.

El chico quedó a su espalda e hizo un combo de varios cortes en secuencia.

Cuando el Caballero se dio la vuelta, el castaño dio un par de cortes más aprovechando que este no se protegía.

 **Fuera de la barrera**

Todos habían escuchado la conversación entre el castaño y el Caballero, por lo que las chicas del grupo de Rias admiraban la habilidad analítica del castaño para deducir las intenciones del Demonio Vagabundo.

Luego vino el inicio del combate.

Entonces pudieron ver de primera mano las habilidades del chico con Ascalón, que a pesar de ser pocos los movimientos efectuados por el castaño, los espadachines lograron notarlo fácilmente.

— No puedo creerlo… su manejo de Ascalón está a un nivel diferente del que tenía antes… — Dijo Xenovia con una expresión de incredulidad total.

Esto llamó la atención de Rias, Akeno, Koneko e Irina, quienes se especializaban en combate directo, ya sea mágico u otros.

Saji se sintió un poco superado por su rival… pero también sabía que sus habilidades las había ganado con trabajo duro.

También tomaba en cuenta que él paso por situaciones bastantes peligrosas y salió victorioso.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, su rival le había tomado la delantera en esta ocasión.

Momo y Ruruko miraban atentamente al ex [Peón] Gremory, sin duda podían sentirse tranquilas de que alguien como él cuidara de su [Rey].

Entonces el otro Caballero Gremory habló.

— Por lo que puedo ver, él tiene mejor técnica que Xenovia… aunque no ha mostrado toda su velocidad, me pregunto qué tan rápido será… — Expuso Kiba analíticamente tomándose el mentón.

Él supuso que Issei había adquirido nuevas habilidades para personificar a Spectra Phantom, aunque en cuestión de habilidades con la espada aún no estaba seguro que tan bueno era… pero era seguro que con Neru y Griselda en el grupo el castaño tendría un nivel respetable.

El comentario de Kiba hizo pensar a Xenovia e Irina, ya que sus palabras eran ciertas.

Si no fuera porque Durandal tenía más poder ofensivo que Ascalón, Xenovia podría decir que ella perdería sin lugar a dudas.

Valerie, Kuroka y Neru le dieron una mirada furtiva a la peliazul, como si supieran lo que pensaba.

Valerie daba por hecho que la peliazul no tendría oportunidad contra el castaño, ya que ella conocía bastante las habilidades de su [Rey].

Kuroka podía decir que el castaño no perdería contra ella, en parte porque era muy fuerte y en parte porque confiaba en su novio.

Neru también confiaba en él, ella probó un poco las habilidades del castaño y sabía que era fuerte.

Ella analizó a Xenovia, dándose cuenta que su fuerte era la ofensiva… mientras el castaño equilibraba fuerza, velocidad y defensa en niveles más aceptables.

También había oído algunos detalles acerca de su estilo por parte de Griselda, quién fuera la maestra de Xenovia.

Regresando al combate pudieron ver cómo a pesar de haber logrado conectar varios cortes el daño causado era mínimo.

Entonces escucharon lo que dijo el Demonio, para que después viniera la declaración del castaño.

Cabe decir que Issei lucio bastante heroico al decir aquello, por lo que casi todas las chicas estaban sumamente sonrojadas… incluidas Valerie y Neru.

A esto no ayudaba la apariencia del chico, esa ropa mostraba el físico trabajado del castaño, por lo que podían ver cada músculo contrayéndose ante el más mínimo movimiento.

Rias y su grupo se cubrían las narices ante la inminente hemorragia nasal que podrían sufrir.

Irina trataba de pensar en otra cosa o caería.

Kuroka solo se relamió los labios pensando en otro tipo de combate que harían durante toda la noche.

Luego las chicas Gremory ahogaron un grito cuando vieron al castaño salir volando al ser golpeado por su oponente.

Curiosamente, Kuroka, Valerie y Neru se mantenían tranquilas.

También los siervos Sitri junto a Kiba y Gasper.

 **Dentro de la barrera**

El castaño recordaba haber golpeado el escudo del Caballero, entonces este brilló y apenas pudo poner a Ascalón para protegerse de un poderoso contra-ataque de su oponente.

Issei dio un par de vueltas en el aire, antes de caer en cuclillas a un par de metros del Caballero.

— **¿Oh? Eres el primero en bloquear mi veloz contra-ataque… excelente, parece que esto durará más de lo que creí ¡Que divertido! —** Exclamó emocionado el Caballero mientras alzaba su espada al cielo y su armadura se volvía totalmente negra.

El castaño tenía una gota de sudor recorriendo su mejilla.

— _ʺEse ataque fue peligroso, debo tener más cuidado… sé que podría acabarlo rápidamente usando mi [Boosted Gear]… pero quiero dejar en claro que no he perdido mi tiempo, ni el de ellas…ʺ_ — Pensó mientras su mirada se volvía afilada.

El castaño podía sentir la presión que su oponente generaba, seguramente en ese estado él recibía un aumento de habilidades… lo que significaba un aumento en su velocidad y reflejos.

Sin pensarlo más, el castaño clavó a Ascalón frente a él mientras se dejaba caer en una rodilla y ponía ambas manos en el suelo.

[AURA SABER]

En el suelo apareció un círculo mágico, entonces el castaño se puso de pie mientras con sus brillantes manos tomaba de nuevo a Ascalón.

El aura brillante que cubría sus manos empezó a recorrer la hoja de Ascalón.

[AURA SABER]

El castaño puso su mano izquierda cerca de la empuñadura, entonces recorrió la hoja con dicha mano mientras el brillo se hacía más intenso.

[AURA SABER]

El castaño repitió el proceso nuevamente, por lo que ahora Ascalón tenía una capa brillante color dorado que desprendía un aura muy poderosa cubriendo su hoja, sin mencionar que su alcance era más amplio.

Issei levantó la mirada y sonrió con emoción.

— Segundo Round… — Murmuró antes de desaparecer en velocidad.

El Caballero se dio la vuelta con rapidez y puso su escudo donde recibió un potente corte.

BOOOMMMM

Una onda de choque surgió al contacto.

El Caballero fue arrastrado un par de metros debido al poder generado en el choque.

También se podía ver al castaño retroceder de la misma forma, mientras se cubría con la brillante Ascalón, la cual humeaba un poco en su hoja.

— _ʺSu contra-ataque es increíblemente veloz, incluso Kiba, Gris-chan o Neru-chan tendrían problemas contrarrestando ese brutal movimiento… sin duda es un Caballero de muy alto nivelʺ_ — Pensó el castaño con los ojos entrecerrados, sin despegar la mirada de su oponente.

— **Jajaja a eso me refería… —** Dijo el Caballero retomando su posición de ataque, antes de desaparecer en velocidad.

El castaño abrió sus ojos antes de detener un corte en diagonal desde su lado izquierdo, luego se movió unos centímetros y vio el escudo pasar cerca de su mentón.

Después se movió a la espalda de su oponente conectando dos cortes, moviéndose nuevamente esquivando otro corte giratorio quedando a su espalda en su punto ciego.

El castaño no perdió el tiempo y conectó el corte en la espalda.

Esta vez sí causó un poco más de daño ya que el Caballero se había quejado de ese ataque.

— _ʺ¡Ésta es mi oportunidad!ʺ —_ Pensó el castaño.

El Caballero se dio la vuelta y lo encaró, solo que ahora este dio un paso al frente en modo amenazador.

Un corte horizontal del castaño por dentro del escudo y otro más ascendente en diagonal lograron abrir su defensa, pero el Caballero respondió con un corte horizontal que el chico esquivo saltando.

Estando en el aire, el castaño aprovecho para dar un corte descendente vertical cuando caía al suelo.

Estando con los pies en la tierra, este hizo un corte descendente diagonal seguido de uno horizontal al torso de su oponente.

Este combo lo hizo tan rápido que su oponente no tuvo oportunidad de cubrirse con su escudo.

 **Fuera de la barrera.**

Todas las chicas veían como el nivel del combate aumentaba.

Estaban tan metidas en ver la pelea que se habían olvidado de la idea de atravesar la barrera y ayudarlo.

El que el castaño y su oponente combatieran a gran velocidad las obligaba a usar todos sus sentidos para no perderse ningún movimiento de ambas partes.

Kiba, Neru y Kuroka eran quienes no tenían ningún problema en seguir la velocidad de aquellos dos.

 **Dentro de la barrera**

Después de ese pequeño duelo, el castaño volvió a su estrategia de golpear en su punto ciego, pero a pesar de haberlo hecho varias veces el daño seguía siendo mínimo, algo que lo empezaba a frustrar.

— _ʺRayos… este sujeto es bastante duro… debo de debilitarlo si quiero terminar esto prontoʺ_ — Pensó mientras volvía a atacar la espalda de su oponente.

El efecto donde su armadura se había oscurecido había terminado, por lo que su velocidad había disminuido a la misma del principio.

El castaño no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua cuando el efecto de su Aura Saber también se terminaba.

Al parecer volvían a estar como al inicio del combate.

 **Fuera de la barrera**

Todos veían como el castaño volvía a repetir su ataque en la espalda de su oponente.

Ellos habían notado que el Caballero dejaba de tener esa aura negra rodeándolo, también como el brillo en Ascalón había desparecido, indicando que los impulsos de energía habían llegado a su tiempo límite.

— Hay algo que no entiendo… — Dijo Irina de repente.

El comentario había roto el incómodo silencio que reinaba en el lugar.

— ¿Sucede algo Irina-san? — Preguntó Ravel con curiosidad ante el tono del Ángel reencarnado.

El resto prestó atención a la conversación entre la rubia Phoenix y la castaña de doble coleta, todo sin dejar de ver la pelea.

— Bueno, se supone que Ascalón es una Seiken… por lo que debería de causar más daños de lo estamos viendo… — Expuso su duda la castaña.

El resto abrió sus ojos ante ese importante detalle.

— Parece ser que él no está usando el aura sacra de Ascalón para esta pelea… no puedo sentir nada de su poder sagrado — Dijo seriamente Xenovia.

Esto preocupó a la mayoría.

— Ise-kun ganará, si no usa el aura sagrada de Ascalón es porque quiere pelear en igualdad de condiciones y sin ventajas de ese tipo… — Expuso el Kiba con expresión serena.

Este comentario no tranquilizó en nada a las chicas del grupo de Rias.

— Nya~ estoy segura que Ise-kun tendrá algo bajo su manga que compense el abstenerse de usar poder sagrado en la pelea… — Aportó Kuroka distraídamente.

A pesar de tener cierto rencor hacia el grupo Gremory, la Nekoshou tenía muy en cuenta las palabras del castaño respecto a odiar a alguien de ese grupo, algo que ella admiraba y respetaba a tal punto de seguir el ejemplo de su novio y [Rey].

Por eso es que la Nekoshou había pronunciado esas palabras para tranquilizar a Rias y las demás.

Neru y Valerie tenían el mismo hilo de pensamientos, aunque el Caballero tuvo que controlarse lo mejor que pudo al llegar al lugar ya que la presencia de ellas le molestaba.

A diferencia de la mayoría del grupo, ella era una de las que no tenía ningún tipo de relación con ellas, razón por la que le era más difícil permanecer neutral hacia las responsables del sufrimiento de su [rey].

— Ese chico no es alguien débil… si ustedes lo conocen como lo veo a simple vista entonces deberían de creer en él — Dijo esta vez Neru con seriedad.

— Ise-san es fuerte… recuerden que ha superado a pruebas y enemigos de más nivel, sin mencionar que tampoco ha usado la [Boosted Gear]… si hay problemas entonces Draig-san lo ayudará — Dijo la Dhampire con una pequeña sonrisa sin dejar de ver al castaño.

Esto pareció dar resultado, ya que Rias y las demás se mostraron un poco más tranquilas.

 **Dentro de la barrera**

El castaño estaba ejecutando su ataque por la espalda de nuevo, entonces el Caballero alzó su espada al cielo mientras su armadura cambiaba de color nuevamente.

Esto causó una pequeña onda de choque que mando a volar al castaño un par de metros.

Antes de caer al suelo, Issei se recompuso y cayó de pie, solo para ver al Caballero negro ya sobre él.

— Tsk… me descuidé… — Dijo sonriendo de forma tensa mientras ponía a Ascalón frente a él.

CLANG

PRUMMM

Una nueva onda de choque sacudió el lugar cuando ambas hojas se encontraron.

El castaño sudaba copiosamente, le costaba trabajo mantener a raya a su oponente después de ese aumento de poder.

Como pudo desvió la espada de su oponente para poder conectar un poderoso golpe con su mano izquierda en el cuerpo del caballero, quien no alcanzó a cubrirse con su escudo.

CRACK

Un crujido se escuchó en el lugar.

El castaño seguía con su puño en el torso del Caballero mientras ejercía fuerza.

Un brillo color azul empezó a cubrir el puño izquierdo del chico.

— ¡Aaahhh! — Fue el grito del chico colocando todo su peso al frente.

[¡GREATH MOUNTAIN SMASHER!]

Debido al poderoso golpe el Caballero salió volando hasta estrellarse con el almacén.

BOOOMMM

El edificio se derrumbó al instante, sepultando entre los escombros al Demonio Vagabundo.

Issei se mantenía en la posición del golpe, su puño izquierdo seguía rodeado de energía mientras el viento movía sus cabellos.

A pesar de eso, su vista no dejaba de ver hacia la nube de polvo que se levantó donde había caído su oponente.

 **Fuera de la barrera**

Todos se mostraban realmente sorprendidos ante el poderoso golpe que el castaño había realizado.

— Increíble, logró todo ese poder sin promover o usar su Balance Breaker… realmente ha progresado mucho — Dijo Akeno con admiración.

— Ise-sama es increíble… — Musitó Ravel con respeto.

— Ise-san… — Asia llevaba sus manos a su pecho.

— Ese es mi amigo de la infancia… — Se jactó Irina con una sonrisa orgullosa.

— Sempai es muy fuerte… — Musitó Koneko con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Era de esperarse del actual Sekiryuutei… — Expuso ahora Xenovia sonriendo de brazos cruzados.

— Es mi lindo Ise después de todo… — Expuso Rias sonriendo con cariño.

Todas sin dejar de ver al castaño.

Los Sitri las miraban con ligera incredulidad ante lo que ellas decían.

Sin duda estaban muy mal.

Por su parte, las chicas del grupo Spectra simplemente las ignoró.

Kiba y Gasper solo se limitaron a suspirar cansinamente ante esto.

 **Dentro de la barrera**

Issei retomó su posición de batalla cuando la nube de polvo despareció, mostrando una pequeña montaña de escombros y metal retorcido.

Sus ojos se estrecharon al sentir un aumento de poder Demoniaco.

BOOOMMM

Los escombros salieron volando en varias direcciones.

El castaño se protegió con Ascalón de algunos que volaron en su dirección.

En medio de todo el caos, podía verse al Caballero tirado boca arriba, mientras su espada y su escudo estaban a un par de metros de él.

Este había regresado a la normalidad debido al golpe.

El Caballero comenzó a levantarse lentamente, mientras su espada empezaba a flotar hacia él ya que la había soltado.

Esta giró varias veces antes de volver a su mano.

Su escudo también se había adherido a su espalda.

— **Ese fue un buen golpe… no pensé que alguien como tú tuviera tal fuerza… sin duda eres un Demonio de Clase Alta… aunque a diferencia de quienes vigilan esta área, tu experiencia en combate es mayor —** Expuso el Caballero mientras llevaba su mano a donde recibió el impacto.

La armadura se hallaba bastante agrietada en ese lugar y todavía despedía un poco de humo.

— _**ʺEse golpe me causó mucho daño, debo de tener más cuidado… hmp, parece que mi hora llegó, pero no me iré sin dar un buen espectáculo… Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, estoy seguro que ustedes no me hubieran divertido tanto como este chico lo haceʺ**_ **—** Pensó mirando de reojo a la barrera.

Ahí podía ver a Rias Gremory y su séquito, algunos sirvientes de Sona Sitri y otro grupo observaban su pelea sin poder entrar.

Él había visto llegar a los Demonios desde antes de comenzar a pelear, también se dio cuenta de que el chico frente a él ignoraba a propósito lo que sucedía fuera de la barrera que había creado.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, se concentró en su pelea.

Dio un par de pasos al frente, notando como le costaba un poco de trabajo moverse debido al daño ocasionado.

— _**ʺTsk… tendré que entrar en modo Rage si quiero alargar este combate… forzar mi cuerpo a entrar en ese modo sin el tiempo de enfriamiento es peligroso para mi cuerpo, pero tomando en cuenta que mis minutos están contados eso ya carece de importanciaʺ**_ **—** Pensó mientras llevaba su mano a su espalda y volvía a tomar su escudo.

Entonces alzó su espada y su armadura se tornó color negro.

Sin dudarlo corrió hacia su oponente, quien lo esperaba con Ascalón en mano.

El castaño empezó a desviar los diversos ataques que el Caballero hacía, ya que bloquearlos por completo sería muy arriesgado debido a la enorme fuerza que esos ataques contenían.

Él se había dado cuenta que su ataque anterior había causado un daño enorme en su oponente, algo que ya esperaba pues había concentrado una gran cantidad de su poder en él.

De haber usado la [Boosted Gear] habría bastado un par de Boost para acabar con su enemigo.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado y decidió concentrarse en seguir defendiéndose, esperando la oportunidad de contra-atacar.

El ataque anterior se había llevado bastante de su reserva de energía, por lo que esperaba que la pelea no se alargara demasiado o se vería obligado a usar su [Sacred Gear].

Para su buena suerte, el castaño no tuvo que esperar mucho.

Pudo notar como el Caballero empezaba a perder velocidad en sus ataques, por lo que podía evadir algunos cortes con facilidad.

Incluso los golpes con su escudo no eran tan frecuentes ni tan fuertes como antes.

 **Fuera de la barrera**

Todo el mundo seguía viendo la batalla con atención.

Entonces los Caballeros lo notaron.

— Se acerca… el duelo final… — Expuso Kiba de la nada.

Esto llamó la atención de Rias y las demás.

— Ise ha logrado causar grandes daños a su oponente… es el momento de dar el último golpe — Dijo Xenovia mostrándose un poco ansiosa.

— Ese chico demostró ser superior a su oponente… esta es su victoria — Dijo Neru sin dejar de ver la pelea.

Rias y el resto comprendieron lo dicho por los Caballeros, por lo que enfocaron sus sentidos al máximo no queriendo perderse ni un segundo de la gran batalla mostrada por el chico.

 **Dentro de la barrera**

El castaño decidió que había llegado el momento, por lo que sujetando fuertemente su espada encaró a su oponente de frente.

Sin dudarlo expuso el filo de Ascalón con el objetivo de golpear el escudo del Caballero.

CLANG

El sonido del metal resonó en el lugar.

Como lo esperaba, el castaño vio el contra-ataque del Caballero y reaccionó con toda su velocidad, logrando un contra-ataque propio, provocando que ambos ataques se anularan entre sí.

Esto causó que ambos sufrieran un retroceso por el choque de ambas espadas.

Los ojos afilados del castaño nunca dejaron a su oponente.

El Caballero cayó en una rodilla, así que lentamente se levantó apoyado en su espada mientras se cubría con su escudo.

— **Ven a mi… ¡Terminemos con esto! —** Exclamó con fiereza.

El castaño se acercó, esquivando una estocada de su oponente rodando hacia un lado y conectando un corte ascendente diagonal en el torso del Caballero por debajo del escudo para luego rápidamente conectar un corte ascendente vertical en el mismo sitio.

Luego el Caballero intentó reaccionar y dar una estocada hacia sus pies, pero el castaño esquivó el ataque subiendo por su mano y quedando frente a su oponente para conectar un corte horizontal en el casco del Caballero que lo hizo retroceder.

 **Fuera de la barrera**

Kiba veía sorprendido la fluidez y elegancia de movimientos logrados por el castaño.

Rias y las chicas lo veían embelesadas y con un pequeño sonrojo, esto se debía a la expresión seria de su rostro, ya que esta le hacía lucir sumamente atractivo.

Xenovia empezaba a cuestionarse si sus pensamientos anteriores acerca del resultado de un enfrentamiento con el castaño estaban en lo correcto, ya que los movimientos mostrado por él eran por mucho mejores que los suyos.

Si tuviera que decirlo, solo Kiba podría vencerlo… omitiendo el uso de las [Sacred Gear] por supuesto.

Neru también admiraba los movimientos de su [Rey], sin duda estaba aprendiendo bien bajo la tutela de Griselda.

Valerie veía con una pequeña sonrisa al chico, realmente estar junto a él fue su mejor decisión, por lo que esperaba seguir a su lado varios cientos de años.

 **Dentro de la barrera**

Siguiendo su ataque, el castaño conectó un corte descendente diagonal en el torso de su oponente, pero el corte qué siguió a ese fue bloqueado por el escudo del Caballero.

El contra-ataque no se hizo esperar, pero este fue demasiado lento y débil que el castaño lo repelió con su espada, para luego conectar un combo de tres cortes en el cuerpo de su oponente.

Un corte ascendente en diagonal, un corte descendente vertical y por ultimo un corte horizontal.

Sin notarlo, este combo causó un jadeo de sorpresa y admiración con los espectadores fuera de la barrera.

El Caballero intentó otro ataque, siendo este el dar un salto y caer en una rodilla con la espada en el suelo, lo cual provocó que varias rocas salieran e intentaran golpear al chico.

El castaño rodó hacia un lado esquivando el golpe, para luego dar un corte en la muñeca de su oponente, en la mano con la cual sujetaba su espada.

Luego conectó oro corte en la rodilla del Caballero, para después conectar un combo de tres cortes horizontales en su torso que lo obligaron a ponerse de pie, terminando con una estocada que hizo retroceder nuevamente a su oponente.

Un brillo leve rodeó a Ascalón en ese momento.

Con un pequeño impulso, el castaño acortó distancia y conectó un corte horizontal en el torso de su oponente que lo hizo retroceder nuevamente, pero este se recuperó y lanzó otro corte el cual el castaño bloqueó con su espada, para luego empujar la espada del Caballero.

El Caballero lanzo un golpe con su escudo, pero el castaño rodó fuera de su alcance para quedar en su punto ciego.

Cuando el Caballero se dio la vuelta para encararlo, el castaño le conectó un corte descendente vertical que no pudo ser bloqueado.

Un geiser de sangre surgió del pecho del Caballero en ese momento.

 **Fuera de la barrera**

Las chicas tenían la boca abierta después de ese duelo final.

Nunca esperaron que en el tiempo que no supieron de él el castaño hubiera mejorado hasta este punto.

Hyodou Issei acababa de mostrar que su habilidad con la espada superaba al de Xenovia, siendo superado solo por Kiba.

Lo resaltante de todo esto era que no había usado su [Boosted Gear] ni el aura sacra de Ascalón en ningún momento del encuentro.

Rias y las chicas no querían admitirlo, pero empezaban a temer que él abandonara el grupo y se alejara de ellas.

A ojos de Rias, Akeno y Ravel, el castaño había mostrado habilidades de un Demonio de clase Alta.

Esto era bastante preocupante, por lo que las tres hicieron un recordatorio mental para estar pendientes de si el chico fuese promovido en algún momento.

El resto tenía pensamientos parecidos, ya que recordaban todos los logros que el chico tenía en su historial por lo que no tenían duda de que en algún momento él sería promovido.

Si no aclaraban la situación con él probablemente este se alejaría de ellas para siempre.

 **Dentro de la barrera**

El Caballero se mantuvo de pie unos cuantos segundos, antes de caer de espaldas al suelo.

— **Ah~ ah~ ah~… —** Respiraba con dificultad el Caballero.

El castaño sacudió a Ascalón para limpiar la sangre en la hoja, procediendo a guardarla en la funda de su espalda.

— **Este fue… un gran duelo… —** Pronunció el Caballero débilmente.

— Espero que con esto estés satisfecho — Dijo el castaño de forma seria acercándose a él.

En ese instante el Caballero empezó a desaparecer lentamente.

— **Morir en combate es lo que yo quería… dime tu nombre chico… —** Pidió el Caballero.

— Hyodou Issei… — Dijo el castaño cuando llegó junto a su derribado oponente.

— **Hyodou Issei… ¿Sin Clan…? Creo saber… porqué… —** Pronunció el Caballero dirigiendo su mirada a cierta parte de la barrera.

Al escuchar el nombre del chico supo al instante quien lo había enfrentado y derrotado.

Un miembro del grupo DXD, sirviente del Clan Gremory y el actual Sekiryuutei… Hyodou Issei.

Pero solo viéndolo de frente lo supo.

La relación con el Clan Gremory ya no existía.

— **Caballero del Abismo… Siegfried… —** Dijo cuando la mitad de su cuerpo ya había desaparecido.

El castaño asintió a esto.

— Lo recordaré… — Pronunció el chico solemnemente.

Entonces el Caballero desapareció por completo.

El castaño miró un par de segundos el sitio donde yacía el cuerpo de su oponente, antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse.

RING

RING

El sonido de su teléfono lo detuvo, por lo que lo sacó de su bolsa para contestar.

 **Fuera de la barrera**

Las chicas ya habían procesado la batalla completa, por lo que ahora buscaban una manera de poder entrar y hablar con el chico.

Entonces lo escucharon.

— _¿Tsu-chan? —_ Dijo el castaño de repente.

Las chicas Gremory miraron con atención al chico hablar por teléfono.

Kuroka sonreía con malicia ya que minutos antes se había comunicado con Rosseweise y le comentó la travesura que se le había ocurrido.

Neru notó la sonrisa de su compañera y se preguntó mentalmente que tramaba esa gata traviesa.

— _¿Sucedió algo Anata…? ¿Encontraste todo lo de la lista…?_ — Oyeron la voz femenina que transmitía el teléfono del chico.

En un círculo mágico aparecieron dos bolsas de supermercado en manos del castaño, mismas que tenían el logo de una tienda de 24 horas a unas cuadras de la Residencia Hyodou.

— _Por supuesto, siento estar tardando más de lo habitual pero surgió algo de lo que tuve que ocuparme… —_ Respondió el chico con una suave sonrisa.

Esto hizo sentir molestas a todas las chicas Gremory, quienes deseaban saber quién era esa chica que alejó al castaño de ellas.

— _¡Oh! Entiendo…_ — Respondió la chica desconocida.

Entonces oyeron una nueva voz.

— _Onii-chan, apresúrate a llegar a casa… Tsukiumi-Kaa-chan ya tiene lista la cena —_ Dijo esta vez una voz infantil.

Las chicas vieron como la expresión de Issei se volvió ligeramente boba.

— _Lilith-tan, mi kawaii Imouto, tu Onii-chan va en camino_ — Declaró el castaño teatralmente mientras invocaba un círculo tipo portal frente a él.

— _Entonces te esperaremos… Anata_ — Volvió a hablar la primera voz en tono dulce.

— _Estaré ahí en breve, Tsu-chan_ — Dijo el castaño retomado su conducta normal y hablando con tono cálido.

Entonces la llamada terminó.

Cabe decir que las chicas Gremory sintieron como su corazón se contrajo por esa breve conversación, ya que pudieron ver el brillo en la mirada del chico cuando habló con esa chica llamada Tsukiumi.

También estaban sorprendidas al reconocer la voz infantil, no esperaban que la copia de Ophis viva con el castaño, mucho menos que tenga una relación madre-hija con la chica que vive con Issei.

De todas ellas, Rias era la más afectada, ya que este era su sueño.

Tener una familia con el castaño.

Por ello, era muy duro para ella el imaginar la escena de esa cena familiar.

En ese momento la barrera empezó a resquebrajarse, por lo que todas se prepararon para entrar y detener al chico.

CRASH

La barrera cayó y ellas pudieron entrar, solo para ver al chico atravesar el círculo antes de que este desapareciera.

Esto hizo que todas perdieran las esperanzas momentáneamente.

Sacudiendo esas ideas derrotistas, Rias se dirigió a su [Reina]

— ¡Akeno! Rastrea la firma mágica de ese círculo, no debemos dejarlo escapar — Ordenó la peli-roja.

La nombrada asintió, por lo que cerrando sus ojos se concentró en la energía residual del círculo mágico usado para saber el destino.

Sin embargo, después de varios minutos, ella abrió los ojos con una expresión apagada.

— Lo siento Rias, no puedo hacerlo… me es imposible rastrearlo — Declaró la peli-negra.

Esto golpeó el corazón de todas.

A pesar de todo, Rias no quiso darse por vencida e intentó hacerlo ella misma, solo para darse cuenta que su [Reina] estaba en lo correcto.

El hechizo no era rastreable.

Sin duda el chico había aprendido trucos nuevos en este tiempo.

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso princesa interruptor? — Preguntó Kuroka en tono divertido mientras se acercaba al grupo.

Ella parpadeó con duda cuando Koneko la abrazó por la cintura.

Kuroka pudo sentir la tristeza que su pequeña hermana y las chicas tenían, por lo que con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica confortó con su cálido abrazo a la pequeña albina.

— _ʺShirone… lamentablemente sufrirás por tus errores, como hermana mayor solo te puedo dar mi consuelo, ya que mi apoyo lo tiene la persona que más sufrió por elloʺ_ — Pensó la Nekoshou mientras acariciaba la espalda de su pequeña hermana.

Rias vio esto con tristeza.

Entonces un holograma de cierta Maid apareció frente a ella.

— Rias-sama, se localizó a otro Demonio Vagabundo al norte de la Ciudad… — Informó la Maid peli-plata en tono profesional.

La peli-roja sacudió su cabeza.

— Entiendo Grayfia, nos haremos cargo — Respondió con rostro serio.

La Maid asintió antes de que la comunicación terminara y el holograma desapareciera.

Rias dirigió su mirada a su grupo, notando que todas lucían muy afectadas por lo ocurrido momentos atrás.

— Sé que no están en las mejores condiciones, pero tenemos un trabajo que hacer — Dijo Rias en tono serio.

Todas se miraron un momento antes de regresarle la mirada y asentir.

Ella asintió complacida, para después voltear hacia los demás.

— Muy bien, ustedes… — Empezó a hablar.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más que los miembros femeninos de su grupo.

— Ellos se fueron hace un minuto Nya~ — Dijo Kuroka, quien seguía abrazando a una sonrojada Koneko.

Rias se sintió un poco enfadada por esto, sobre todo porque Kiba y Gasper también se habían ido.

— No te preocupes, yo los llevaré… — Dijo la Nekoshou mientras chasqueaba los dedos

Un círculo mágico brilló bajo ellos y desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

 **Inframundo — Castillo Dragón**

El castaño acababa de llegar a su hogar, específicamente a su despacho personal.

Ahí pudo ver que el trío angelical ya no estaba dormido en el sofá.

— Parece que ellas ya despertaron — Dijo mientras sonreía levemente.

Entonces se dirigió a la sala, donde sentía la presencia de todas.

 **Sala del Castillo**

Todas las residentes del lugar se hallaban esperando noticias del chico.

Rosseweise había recibido un mensaje de Kuroka hace quince minutos, por lo que cuando se lo comentó a las demás todas dibujaron sonrisas maliciosas.

En ese momento la mente de Sona maquiló lo restante del plan, algo que hizo crecer las sonrisas de todas sin excepción.

En eso, se oyeron los pasos de alguien bajando por las escaleras.

Por supuesto que ellas ya sabían quién era, debido a que sintieron su aura al llegar.

— Regresé chicas… — Dijo el castaño ingresando en la habitación.

Cabe decir que hubo sonrojos de varias chicas al ver las vestimentas del chico.

Gabriel, Griselda y Penemue llevaron su mano a su nariz.

Parecía que aún quedaban secuelas de lo ocurrido horas antes.

— Ise… — Se acercó Rosseweise al chico.

Este la recibió con un beso.

Kurumi, Sona y Tsukiumi también se acercaron a él y repitieron la acción de la peli-blanca.

El chico sintió la leve preocupación por él en ese acto.

— Tranquilas, no pasó nada… aunque lo último realmente me sorprendió… — Dijo mientras miraba a Tsukiumi, quien se avergonzó por la mirada fija del chico.

— Kuroka se comunicó con nosotras para decirnos que tenía algo en mente — Dijo Kurumi con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se aferraba a uno de sus brazos.

— Una llamada de tu esposa sería devastador para ellas… el detalle de las compras y el que Lilith participara fueron idea de Sona — Dijo esta vez Rosseweise.

Ella había tomado su otro brazo.

— Tuve suerte de que Tsubaki estuviera pasando cerca de esa tienda cerca de tu casa, así que le pedí un par de cosas y le dije que me las mandara… luego te las envié a ti con ayuda de Le Fay — Explicó Sona mientras se recostaba en el pecho del chico con un marcado sonrojo.

Para ella era un poco vergonzoso hacer eso, pero no quería quedarse atrás de las demás.

A pesar de que no era ningún tipo de competencia entre ellas, su instinto de mujer le decía que no debía perder contra ellas.

* * *

 **Mundo Humano — Norte de Kuoh**

Kuroka estaba combatiendo a un gran número de sanguijuelas.

Al parecer el Demonio Vagabundo que estaba en esta ubicación tenía un gran número de Familiares del tipo parásito, mismos con los que estaban lidiando actualmente.

En ese momento sintió como que estaba perdiendo algo.

No le tomó más de un segundo saber que era, por lo que infló sus mejillas en un puchero mientras usaba sus llamas espirituales y acababa con un gran número de Familiares.

Kiba y Neru, quienes estaban cerca notaron el cambio en la Nekoshou.

Cuando vieron su reacción tuvieron una gota en la nuca.

Para Kiba era algo nuevo ver ese tipo de actitud en ella.

Gasper y Valerie se deshicieron de un gran número de sanguijuelas con un ataque combinado de elemento oscuridad.

Ellos dirigieron su mirada a la peli-negra, entonces vieron su enfado y como esta se cruzó de brazos.

Ambos rieron levemente con vergüenza.

Saji, Momo y Ruruko estaban combatiendo al Demonio Vagabundo, el cual era una mujer madura con la mitad inferior del cuerpo de serpiente.

Cabe decir que los cuatro tuvieron una gota en la nuca viendo el puchero de la chica.

Rias y las demás habían llegado al lugar hace un minuto.

Viendo que la pelea ya había comenzado ella ordenó no participar, ya que quería ver las habilidades del Caballero de Spectra.

Para ella fue una gran sorpresa que hiciera un excelente trabajo en equipo con el Caballero de su Nobleza, a sus ojos pareciera que ambos conocían a la perfección las habilidades del otro.

Entonces vio la reacción de Kuroka, esto por supuesto la dejó con una expresión desencajada.

Koneko miraba incrédula esa expresión en su hermana mayor.

Las demás tenían una gota en la nuca al escuchar como esta murmuraba cosas inentendibles.

Kuroka se mantenía de brazos cruzados.

PUFF PUFF

PUFF PUFF

Cúmulos de vapor salían de su cabeza por el enfado infantl que sentía.

— ʺ _Tendrás que compensarme cada beso que les des a ellas en mi ausenciaʺ —_ Pensó sin abandonar su postura.

* * *

 **Inframundo — Castillo Dragón**

— Ya veo… al principio no supe que pasaba, pero al escuchar la pregunta de Tsukiumi no me fue difícil deducir lo que ocurría… — Dijo el castaño con una expresión pensativa.

— Cuando escuché el plan me pareció la oportunidad perfecta para dejarles en claro que tú eres mío… — Dijo Tsukiumi con un ligero sonrojo.

— ¡Ejem…! — Se hicieron notar las demás al instante.

— Quise decir nuestro… lo siento, aún no me acostumbro del todo a compartir a Anata… — Mencionó la rubia mientras se acercaba a la espalda del chico.

— Lilith también ayudó… — Dijo la copia de Ophis mientras se colgaba de la espalda del castaño.

Tsukiumi ganó un tic en el ojo, ya que la pequeña le había ganado el único lugar disponible para abrazar al chico.

— Lo sé mi Kawaii-imouto… será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana me espera algo problemático… — Dijo el chico mientras daba un bostezo.

Despidiéndose de las demás, el castaño se fue a su habitación junto con la pequeña Lilith en brazos.

Las novias del chico se quedaron para esperar a la chica faltante mientras las demás se iban a dormir.

Solo tuvieron que pasar diez minutos para que Kuroka llegara junto a Valerie y Neru.

— Hora de dormir… — Dijo Rosseweise estirando sus brazos.

El resto de las chicas asintió

Cuando llegaron a la habitación del chico, pudieron verlo profundamente dormido mientras era abrazado por Lilith.

Todas se enternecieron por la escena y no pudieron evitar pensar en el futuro, cuando tuvieran una familia con él.

Dejaron sus ideas de lado y todas se cambiaron, para después acomodarse en la cama con él.

Todas ocuparon los lugares de la noche anterior.

— Rose-chan… Rumi-chan… Tsu-chan… So-chan... Kuro-chan — Murmuró en sueños cuando ellas se abrazaron a él.

Esto las sorprendió, para después sonreír y darle un beso cada una antes de acompañarlo al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 **Mundo Humano — Residencia Hyodou**

Rias y las chicas habían llegado a su hogar.

Todas lucían sumamente tristes por que no pudieron hablar con el castaño.

Rias también se veía sumamente afectada por ello.

Esperaba que lograran contactar con él lo más pronto posible para dejarle en claro que él era a quién amaba de verdad.

Sin más todas se fueron a dormir con un mal sabor de boca debido a lo ocurrido esa noche.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Otro día llegaba y en cierto Castillo un castaño acababa de despertarse.

Este sonreía por la visión que tenía.

Todas las chicas que amaba dormían con una expresión pacifica en su rostro.

Para él esta escena valía todo lo que tuvo que pasar.

Su mirada se dirigió al reloj el cual marcaba las 7 am.

— Chicas, es hora de levantarse — Dijo en voz alta.

Todas hicieron una pequeña mueca, pero no despertaron.

En ese instante cierta Maid ingresó en la habitación.

— Ise-sama… es hora de levantar…se — Pronunció, antes de reparar en la situación de su amo.

— Maya-chan, ¿Podrías abrir las cortinas por favor? Necesito levantarme — Pidió el castaño.

La sonrojada Maid asintió a la orden del chico.

Ella se había sorprendido por la imagen del chico rodeado de hermosas chicas, pero pensándolo con detenimiento no era nada raro que ellas quisieran dormir con él, después de todo él era su novio.

Cuando abrió las cortinas, la luz del día entró por la ventana ocasionando que todas arrugaran sus caras por la claridad.

La Maid hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la habitación.

El castaño suspiró, con todo lo que ha ocurrió no ha podido hablar con la chica para dejar en claro las condiciones de trabajo.

Las chicas empezaron a despertarse una por una.

El chico las observó mientras se frotaban los ojos y se estiraban después de esa noche de sueño.

— Buenos días, Anata… — Dijo Tsukiumi cuando se acercó al chico.

Este sonrió antes de atraerla y besarla.

La rubia se sorprendió por ello, pero ya que esa era su intención simplemente se dejó llevar por el gesto.

Gracias al sello, las alas de luz no aparecerían cada vez que se efectuara el gesto de afecto entre ellos.

Ambos se separaron, el castaño sonriendo cálidamente y la rubia desviando la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo y una sonrisa.

Luego el chico miró a la peli-blanca.

Ella sin pensarlo mucho se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó.

Ambos se separaron mientras la albina sonreía de forma dulce con un ligero sonrojo.

La siguiente fue Kurumi, quién se acercó con lentitud casi hipnótica antes de reclamar su labios.

Al separarse, la peli-negra sonrió con inmenso cariño.

El castaño sintió su corazón latir por ese gesto.

Luego fue el turno de Kuroka, quien se acercó a él moviéndose gatunamente.

Cuando estuvo frente al chico su rostro adquirió una expresión dulce e inocente.

El chico acaricio su mejilla con cariño y luego la atrajo a él y la beso con delicadeza.

Al separase él le regaló una caricia más, haciendo que ella suspirara con los ojos cerrados.

Luego miró a Sona, quien ligeramente avergonzada se acercó a él.

El castaño sonrió ante lo tierna que lucía, para después tomarla de las manos y juntar sus labios con ella.

La peli-negra se dejó llevar por el gesto.

Cuando se separaron, ella bajó la mirada bastante sonrojada mientras sonreía con timidez.

Luego su mirada se dirigió a la pequeña Lilith.

El chico acarició su cabeza con cariño mientras esta reía levemente.

En ese momento todos salieron de la cama, mientras el castaño buscaba su toalla.

El castaño se dirigió al baño mientras ellas iban a sus habitaciones, con excepción de Sona, quien se tele-transportó a su casa en el mundo humano y Lilith, quien bajó directo al comedor.

Cuando llegó al baño, el castaño tocó la puerta para evitar sucesos como el de la mañana del día anterior.

Cuando se aseguró que no hubiera nadie, procedió a entrar.

 **Veinte minutos después**

El castaño ingresaba al comedor vistiendo su uniforme.

Saludó a las chicas que estaban presentes y sin perder tiempo se sirvió su desayuno.

Cuando hubo terminado se fijó en su teléfono y vio que faltaban diez minutos para que fueran las 8 am.

Esto hizo que se petrificara al instante, ya que se le estaba haciendo tarde.

— Oh por cierto, parece ser que el reloj de la habitación no funciona muy bien Ise-sama — Informó la Maid ingresando al comedor con el artefacto en manos.

— ¡Llego tarde! — Exclamó mientras tomaba su portafolio de forma veloz.

Todas sus novias presentes se levantaron de sus asientos para despedirlo.

El castaño besó a cada una, pero no se dio cuenta de que unas somnolientas Gabriel, Griselda y Penemue entraban en el comedor y quedaban justamente al final de la fila que las chicas habían formado.

Entonces sucedió.

Rosseweise, Kurumi y Kuroka parpadearon ante lo que veían.

Tsukiumi tenía un tic en el ojo.

Neru abrió sus ojos con incredulidad y cierta envidia.

Le Fay se sonrojó.

Valerie se tapó la boca ahogando un grito sorprendido, pero también sintió ligeros celos.

¡Y es que el castaño besaba a Gabriel!

Cabe decir que la Serafín tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

La siguiente fue Griselda, quien sintió como despertaba completamente al sentir sus labios reclamados por el chico.

Penemue tampoco podía creer lo que ocurría cuando sintió los labios del chico juntarse con los suyos.

— Nos vemos más tarde — Dijo cuando se separó de una shockeada Penemue.

Sin más tiempo que perder invocó un círculo de tele-transporte y desapareció del lugar.

El lugar quedó en completo silencio.

El trío angelical tenía un sonrojo monumental, mientras miraban a la nada tratando de procesar lo que había ocurrido.

Rosseweise suspiró levemente, antes de mirar divertidamente la reacción del trío.

Kurumi solo se encogió de hombros, ella no vio nada malo en ello sabiendo que habría más chicas y se sentiría más tranquila si eran conocidas.

Kuroka hacía lo posible por no reírse de las expresiones de las tres chicas.

Le Fay, Neru y Valerie habían vuelto a su desayuno tratando de distraerse, pero no podían apartar de su mente el sentimiento de incomodidad que surgió cuando las vieron recibir un beso del chico.

Tsukiumi solo suspiró en resignación, no sería fácil compartirlo, pero lo haría por él.

Maya se limitó a sonreír, sin duda las mañanas eran interesantes en este lugar.

* * *

 **Mundo Humano — Ciudad de Kuoh**

El castaño caminaba rápidamente para no llegar tarde, pues el no ver a ningún estudiante por la calle le indicaba que iba con el tiempo justo.

[No sé qué te preocupa, ni siquiera entras a clases…]

Habló el Dragón.

— _ʺ¿De qué hablas Draig? La puntualidad es una virtud que quiero tener presente…ʺ —_ Respondió el chico.

[Si tú lo dices… pero eso que hiciste antes de abandonar el Castillo me sorprendió… aunque creo que tendrás problemas nuevamente]

Dijo burlonamente el Dragón.

Esto hizo alzar una ceja al chico, quien ya había ingresado en la escuela… afortunadamente a tiempo.

Entonces sintió que estaba dejando pasar algo importante, pero no podía ubicar qué.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, se dirigió al Salón del club de Periodismo, al cual no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar.

Estando de pie en la puerta el castaño dudó un poco, pero respiró hondamente para tranquilizarse antes de tocar.

— Adelante… — Oyó decir a alguien en el interior.

— Con permiso — Dijo ingresando al lugar.

El lugar era como lo esperaba, con una mesa larga donde se podían ver un par de computadoras así como el equipo de impresión.

También pudo ver como una esquina de la habitación estaba arreglada con iluminación y un par de sofás para mayor comodidad.

El castaño vio el escenario improvisado con una gota en la nuca.

En un escritorio al final de la habitación pudo ver a una chica de cabellos negros y ojos dorados.

— Bienvenido al Club de Periodismo Hyodou Issei-kun… mi nombre es Shinomiya Motoko y soy la presidenta del Club — Habló la chica poniéndose de pie

El castaño también vio que había un sofá frente al escritorio, en el cual estaban sentadas un par de chicas que él conocía perfectamente.

— ¿Murayama, Katase? ¿Qué hacen aquí? — Preguntó con duda el chico.

Estas solo soltaron un pequeño suspiro al oír la pregunta.

— Motoko-sempai quiso entrevistarnos también a nosotras — Dijo la peli-rosa de nombre Katase.

— Ya que nos vimos involucradas en el suceso de ayer ella quería tener a todos los implicados aquí — Fue el aporte de Murayama.

El castaño soltó un suspiro de resignación.

— Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí los necesito en sus puestos… por aquí por favor — Dijo mientras hacía el ademán para que la siguieran.

Llegando al improvisado escenario el castaño y las chicas se sentaron en un sofá mientras Motoko se sentaba en el otro.

Luego tecleó la computadora que estaba en la mesita de centro antes de erguirse en su lugar.

 **Edificio Universitario de Kuoh**

Rias se encontraba en clases en estos momentos.

Ella estaba un poco impaciente por que el primer periodo terminara, ya que Sona le había dicho que tenía la información que le había pedido.

Entonces todos los celulares comenzaron a sonar indicando un mensaje.

Incluso el del profesor.

En el mensaje se indicaba que se conectaran al sitio web de la escuela.

El profesor lo hizo, para averiguar qué pasaba.

Nadie sabía que esto estaba ocurriendo en toda la Academia Kuoh.

Ya que el profesor estaba dando una clase interactiva usando un proyector, en este se veía como él entraba al sitio indicado por el mensaje.

Entonces se pudo ver como se empezaba a reproducir un video.

— _¿Cuándo empezará esto Motoko-sempai?_ — Preguntó una nerviosa peli-rosa.

— _Motoko… debo de ir a clases así que lo que sea que estés tramando hazlo ya —_ Dijo una castaña con tono exasperado.

Este par no era nada importante, a diferencia de la tercera persona que aparecía en pantalla.

— Ise — Susurraron al mismo tiempo Akeno y Rias con expresiones conmocionadas.

Sona y Tsubaki se limitaron a sonreír de forma divertida.

Los demás alumnos también empezaron a murmurar el nombre del chico y porque estaría ahí.

El profesor hablaba por teléfono con alguien, comentando lo que pasaba en la proyección.

— _Supongo que ya les di el tiempo suficiente para visitarnos… bienvenidos al Rincón de Kuoh, donde todo es noticia… —_ Empezó a hablar una chica peli-negra.

Los otros tres se mostraron confundidos.

— _Este día entrevistaremos a alguien que ha dado mucho de qué hablar… al ex pervertido de Kuoh, Hyodou Issei_ — Dijo la chica mientras señalaba al nombrado.

Este acomodó sus gafas antes de mirarla con enorme duda.

— _Es cierto, no les dije que estamos en vivo y que posiblemente toda la escuela en todos los niveles académicos nos estén viendo en estos momentos_ — Anunció la chica de ojos dorados con una sonrisa depredadora.

Las chicas que estaban sentadas junto al castaño se tensaron al instante cuando escucharon esas palabras.

El castaño solo se llevó una mano al cuello levemente avergonzado.

— _¿Era necesario hacerlo en vivo, Motoko-sempai? —_ Preguntó el castaño con ligera incomodidad.

La chica sonrió aún más.

— _Pero qué pregunta es esa Hyodou-kun… ¡Por supuesto que sí era necesario! Tú mi pequeño amigo eres la noticia del año… este momento debía de compartirlo con todos… —_ Dijo la chica sin borrar su sonrisa.

El chico se limitó a sonreír de forma tensa ante tal respuesta.

Luego la chica miró hacia donde se suponía estaba la cámara.

— _Ahora sabremos si los rumores son ciertos… Hyodou Issei-kun… ¡Prepárate a confesar todos tus secretos! —_ Exclamó la chica señalándolo teatralmente.

Las otras dos chicas seguían inmóviles sin poder procesar lo que pasaba.

El castaño suspiró de nuevo con resignación.

En varios salones aleatorios, las chicas del grupo Gremory veían al castaño siendo entrevistado.

Todas ellas tenían expresiones de incredulidad ante lo que se venía.

Por su parte, el chico solo deseaba que todo terminara.

* * *

 **Bien, así debía de terminar el capítulo.**

 **Muchos me preguntan frecuentemente cuando Issei se enfrentará a Rias y anunciara su nueva relación y esas cosas… amigos, la historia no es tan fácil para haberlo hecho desde el primer capítulo, a pesar de que la traición es una idea muy usada quiero dejar en claro que el desarrollo es distinto, solo les pido paciencia.**

 **El siguiente capítulo abordará los pendientes de Issei además de alguna que otra sorpresa.**

 **Tengo planeado que en los tres siguientes capítulos se termine de completar el Título Nobiliario de Issei, luego quiero ver si al siguiente capítulo agrego un evento especial…**

 **Este evento involucrará a Riser, Issei y Sairaorg.**

 **Ustedes deciden si lo hago, o paso directamente al festival… pero si hago esto, lo que tenía planeado perderá su impacto, al menos a mi forma de verlo… aún así eso lo dejo a su criterio.**

 **Si escribo conforme planeo después del evento vendría el festival y los kokoros rotos… les informo mi agenda para que no estén con el pendiente.**

 **La vestimenta de Issei es similar a la de Cloud Strife de Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, mientras la funda de Ascalón está asegurada como la espada de Kirito de Sword Art Online.**

 **El Demonio Vagabundo es Siegfried de Lord of Arcana, incluso describí los dos duelos que tienes contra él.**

 **En mi perfil está el link a mi Facebook, donde subiré imágenes de la nobleza de Issei… los personajes que no han sido vistos en la serie y novelas tendrán una imagen aproximada de su apariencia.**

 **Esta es mi compensación por la tardanza, además que lo tenía planeado de todos modos, estoy dando a conocer la identidad de los miembros faltantes del grupo de Issei.**

 **Título Nobiliario**

 **Rey: Hyodo Issei [Spectra Phantom] Bakugan New Vestroia**

 **Reina: Ophis Ouroboros [Tokisaki Kurumi] Date a Live**

 **Obispo: Rosseweise**

 **Obispo: Valerie Tepes [Vestimenta de Saber Lily]**

 **Torre: Gabriel**

 **Torre: Kuroka**

 **Caballo: Neru [Saber] Fate Stay Night Extra**

 **Caballo: Griselda Quarta**

 **Peón: Penemue**

 **Peón: Le Fay Pendragon**

 **Peón: Tsukiumi — Sekirei**

 **Peón: Humana/Dragón — Highschool DXD (Elsha)**

 **Peón: Elfa del bosque, Curandera con Habilidades de combate — Queen's Blade (Alleyne)**

 **Peón: Yokai/ Reina Caballero de las Bestias — Dogs Days (Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois)**

 **Peón: Demon Slayer — Fairy Tail (Silver Fullbuster)**

 **Peón: Yokai/ Kitsune — Highschool DXD (Kunou)**

 **Dama personal de Issei: Maya — Asobi ni Iku yo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lamento no responder reviews esta vez, pero prometo responder en u futuro, aunque he leído los comentarios y realmente me alegra la aceptación e incluso el señalamiento de errores o clichés que he adquirido y cometido, pues me ayudan a acrecer como escritor.**

* * *

— Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones… — Persona normal hablando.

[Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones…] Seres Sellados hablando.

— _ʺSiento que Lilith-tan extraña a su Onii-chanʺ —_ Persona normal pensando.

El universo Highschool DXD y sus personajes pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi quien es su respectivo autor.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Downfall Dragon**

 **Academia Kuoh — Salón del Club de Periodismo**

En estos momentos se llevaba a cabo una entrevista en el Salón del Club de Periodismo.

Dicha entrevista estaba siendo llevada a cabo por la presidenta de dicho Club… Shinomiya Motoko.

— Entonces Hyodou-kun, nos podrías decir ¿Quién es esta chica? — Preguntó mientras sacaba una foto de su chaqueta y la mostraba a la cámara en un acercamiento.

El castaño alzó una ceja al ver esto, pero luego negó divertido.

— _ʺEsto se puso interesanteʺ —_ Pensó el chico.

 **Sección Universitaria de Kuoh**

Rias miraba atentamente la imagen mostrada en pantalla con el ceño fruncido.

Akeno sonreía de forma dulce, pero el aura negra que la rodeaba era asfixiante y peligrosa

Ignorantes de esto, los demás alumnos veían todo con sumo interés, queriendo saber como el llamado ex pervertido de Kuoh se había quedado con una chica tan hermosa como la rubia de la fotografía.

Incluso el profesor dejó de dar su clase para mirar detenidamente lo que sucedía en la entrevista.

En cambio, Sona y Tsubaki sonreían levemente ante las reacciones de la peli-roja y la peli-negra, ellas sabían que el leve malestar que sentían no era nada comparado con lo que el castaño pasó por sus errores, por lo que esto era una forma de retribución.

En la sección de Secundaria, las demás chicas del grupo Gremory también veían lo que ocurría, algunas más afectadas que otras, como el caso de Asia y Koneko.

Ambas eran de las que tenían más apego al castaño, por lo que el verlo tan cercano a esa chica les removía el corazón.

Por su parte Kiba y Gasper veían interesados lo que sucedía, ellos tenían curiosidad en lo que diría el castaño después de recibir la ayuda de Sona y Rosseweise.

En la sala de profesores, se podía ver a Azazel con una sonrisa divertida viendo lo que sucedía desde su ordenador.

— ʺ _¿En qué te metiste ahora chico?ʺ —_ Se preguntó mentalmente mientras sonreía más.

El veía esto muy conveniente, sobre todo por el par de profesoras que se acercaban a él por detrás para ver lo que ocurría, lo que le permitía sentir sus pechos en la nuca y espalda.

— Había escuchado el rumor, pero no pensé que fuera cierto — Dijo una profesora de cabello azul oscuro y lentes.

Vestía un traje ejecutivo color negro que abrazaba su hermoso cuerpo.

Ella era la encargada del Club de Kendo, Uchiha Mikoto.

La otra profesora vestía un traje gris oscuro que se ceñía a su bien formado cuerpo, siendo de cabello castaño y ojos violetas con los labios pintados de Carmín.

— Así que esto era de lo que Motoko-chan hablaba tan entusiasmada… sin duda superó las expectativas que tenía — Dijo la profesora.

Ella era la profesora a cargo del Club de Periodismo, Asami Kasumi.

— Bueno, parece que averiguaremos la respuesta pronto, Mikoto-sensei, Kasumi sensei — Dijo Azazel con media sonrisa.

Las nombradas asintieron mientras se inclinaban más sobre él, mucho a su disfrute.

En el salón del castaño, el profesor Sasagawa también había encendido el proyector para que sus alumnos vieran cómodamente este acontecimiento.

El profesor sonreía levemente, él ya sabía que esto ocurriría en algún momento… pero no pensó que fuera una entrevista en vivo.

Ahora su duda sería respondida, ¿Qué fue lo que motivó a su alumno a este enorme cambio?

 **Salón del Club de Periodismo**

La peli-negra mantenía la foto frente a la cámara, para después dársela en la mano al castaño.

Este la tomó para observarla con mirada suave.

En ella se mostraba a Tsukiumi y a él muy cerca mientras se veían a los ojos.

El castaño sonrió ante la imagen.

— Bueno… su nombre es Tsukiumi y es… mi esposa — Dijo mientras le regresaba la foto a la peli-negra.

Esta negó al instante.

— Consérvala, tengo más copias… por otro lado, tu respuesta me intriga… según mi investigación tú tienes 17 años, por lo que no es posible que te hayas casado, no hasta tener los 18 — Expuso la chica con seriedad.

Murayama y Katase se mostraron un poco relajadas al no ser el blanco principal de las preguntas, pero pusieron total atención a lo que el chico respondería.

Este la miró con ligera seriedad, para luego guardar la foto en su chaqueta, acomodarse los lentes y sonreír ligeramente confiado.

— Sorpréndeme con tu deducción, Motoko-sempai… — Dijo el castaño mientras el brillo de los lentes ocultaba sus ojos.

La nombrada se mostró sorprendida, antes de sonreír de manera desafiante.

— Bueno, tomando en cuenta tu edad y los sentimientos que trasmiten la mirada de ambos en la foto, diría que actualmente están comprometidos y solo esperan el momento indicado para casarse… ¿Me equivoco? — Fueron las palabras de la chica exponiendo su teoría.

El castaño amplió su sonrisa un poco más.

— Interesante… realmente me sorprende tu nivel de deducción… — Expuso el castaño cruzándose de brazos.

La chica peli-negra sonrió con confianza mientras inflaba el pecho orgullosamente.

— Pero lamento decirte que te equivocas, ya que Tsukiumi si es mi esposa… — Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa más suave.

Esto confundió a todo el mundo en general.

— No lo entiendo — Expuso bastante dudosa la chica peli-negra.

El chico sonrió un poco más.

— Digamos que conocí a alguien influyente que nos concedió un matrimonio oficial… solo falta hacer la ceremonia jejeje — Dijo el castaño riendo levemente.

Esto sí que nadie se lo esperaba.

— Hasta tú debes de saber que en algunos lugares el matrimonio es legal a partir de los 17 años… la persona que amablemente nos ayudó es una de las personas más influyentes de un lugar parecido — Terminó de explicar el chico al ver la creciente duda en la cara de la chica.

Esta explicación tuvo inmediata aceptación en los espectadores, mientras el grupo Gremory sentía como su corazón se encogía ante esta posibilidad.

— Ya veo… entonces ¿Nos puedes decir como la conociste…? — Preguntó la chica después de superar su sorpresa.

El chico sonrió con ligera nostalgia.

— Bueno… desde hace tiempo tomo trabajos de medio tiempo los fines de semana, pero hace unos meses pude conseguir un trabajo con mejor sueldo y horarios más flexibles, por lo que solo laboraba ciertos días a la semana — Empezó a explicar el chico.

— Tengo entendido que tu nivel académico subió enormemente hace casi tres meses, por lo que solo asistes a clases ciertos días al azar… eso te da el tiempo libre para un trabajo durante la semana… ya veo — Dedujo la chica con expresión pensativa.

El chico asintió a lo dicho por la peli-negra.

— Si… desde hace tiempo empecé a pensar en mi futuro, por lo que me centré en mis estudios mientras buscaba una razón de peso para esforzarme, además de hacer sentir orgullosos a mis padres… entonces la conocí… — Continuaba hablando el castaño.

Murayama y Katase lo veían bastante impresionadas, nunca esperaron esa forma de ver las cosas por parte del chico.

Sin saberlo, todos los alumnos y maestros que veían la entrevista tenían el mismo hilo de pensamientos.

— Ella había solicitado el servicio de la compañía en la que yo laboraba, por lo que al acudir a realizar el pedido fue que nos conocimos… aunque yo no sabía que ella era el cliente ni ella sabía que yo era el empleado que la empresa envió… — Dijo mientras su expresión se tornaba seria.

Esto llamó la atención de las chicas presentes, de los compañeros del chico y del grupo Gremory que miraban todo en sus respectivos salones.

— ¿Sucedió algo Hyodou-kun? — Preguntó Motoko al ver esa expresión en el rostro del chico.

El castaño asintió con seriedad.

— Cuando estaba cerca de mi destino, vi como un grupo de sujetos tenían rodeada a una chica con intenciones no buenas… esto fue algo que no podía permitir por lo que tuve que intervenir al instante — Expuso el chico endureciendo un poco su mirada.

Esto sorprendió aún más a todos lo que lo conocían.

Al menos a quienes nunca vieron ese tipo de expresión por parte del chico.

— Gracias a que sé defensa personal no me fue difícil deshacerme de ellos… aunque debo decirlo, Tsu-chan tiene habilidades de combate altas… pero esos sujetos eran demasiados para ella y noquear a un tercio de ellos la cansó visiblemente… — Dijo mientras su expresión se suavizaba.

Él les estaba dando una explicación modificada de lo que pasó en realidad, recordando la situación en la que conoció a su novia rubia.

Por otro lado, este comentario llamó la atención del trío de chicas que estaban con él.

— Ahora entiendo como venciste a esos sujetos ayer a pesar de que eran más que tú Hyodou… — Dijo Murayama con rostro serio.

— Ya veo… muchos fueron testigos de ello pero otros decían que no era cierto… ahora veo que el rumor era verdad — Dijo la peli-negra mirando al dúo de chicas.

— Su Líder era bastante hábil, Kaori-chan no pudo hacerle nada con su shinai… — Expuso Katase con una expresión de ligero pesar.

La nombrada solo bufó con molestia, no esperaba que aquel sujeto tuviera conocimientos tan avanzados de Kendo.

Aún recordaba como la inmovilizó con las manos desnudas.

— Entonces ¿Qué sucedió después Hyodou-kun? — Preguntó Motoko al castaño.

— Después de eso ella me agradeció, así que como compensación por la ayuda me invitó a comer… al principio quise negarme, pero la mirada de una mujer decidida es bastante… convincente — Dijo desviando la mirada.

Esto hizo asentir a la mayoría de hombres que veían la entrevista mientras las mujeres se limitaron a sonreír con suficiencia.

— Mientras esperábamos nuestras ordenes empezamos a conversar para matar el tiempo… debo decir que disfruté mucho la conversación… cuando llegó la hora de despedirnos le pregunté por cierta dirección a donde yo debía ir, la cual para mi sorpresa era la suya — Expuso el castaño con una sonrisa divertida.

Esto llamó la atención del trío de chicas presentes y de las chicas Gremory.

— Cuando termine mi trabajo, ella hizo un contrato conmigo para que yo fuese su solicitud de confianza cada vez que quisiera un pedido… tiempo después cambié de trabajo, pero seguimos teniendo contacto por lo que la amistad que teníamos se volvió algo más… al mismo tiempo ella me motivó a volverme alguien en la vida y por esa razón me esforcé por mejorar mis calificaciones — Dijo el castaño con seriedad.

Esto respondía una de las dudas que los que conocían su antigua reputación.

Por su parte, el grupo Gremory entendió el 'verdadero' mensaje en esa respuesta.

Todo indicaba que él la había conocido durante uno de sus contratos con el Clan Gremory y el chico dio una buena impresión, por lo que la chica firmó un contrato con él, por esa razón cada vez que ella solicitaba su presencia se iban acercando más al otro.

Rias recordó el comentario de Sona cuando tomaron ese baño juntas, al parecer su hipótesis estaba en lo correcto y la chica misteriosa era una contratante.

— Debo decir que tu historia es bastante sorprendente — Dijo la peli-negra con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha.

— Gracias a mi nivel académico y mis esfuerzos, logré conseguir un buen trabajo por lo que hace un mes pude comprar una casa donde actualmente vivimos juntos jejeje — Agregó mientras se rascaba la mejilla con pena.

Esto dejó con la boca abierta a varios de los espectadores.

— Ya veo… la razón por la que te esfuerzas en tus estudios y en mejorar como persona es por darle una buena calidad de vida… realmente me has sorprendido con esta revelación — Expuso la peli-negra con expresión seria.

El castaño asintió con una suave sonrisa.

— Si, la actual empresa donde trabajo me pide excelencia académica, por ello me esfuerzo en mis exámenes, para que a Tsu-chan no le falte nada — Dijo el chico mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

Esto volvió a sorprender a todo mundo.

Entonces la entrevistadora sonrió con malicia.

— Por cierto, ¿Ya lo han hecho? — Preguntó la chica.

El castaño fue tomado con la guardia baja ante lo repentino de su pregunta, aunque ya la esperaba en algún momento de la entrevista.

Por su parte, las chicas que miraban la entrevista enrojecieron al instante ante la pregunta de la peli-negra.

En cambio, los varones tuvieron reacciones mixtas, desde maldiciones al castaño, sonrojos y hasta hemorragias nasales.

Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Xenovia fueron las más afectadas por esa pregunta, al menos más que Ravel, Asia e Irina.

De regreso a la entrevista, el castaño se recompuso de la impresión de la pregunta, aunque un tenue sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

— Siento tener que guardarme la respuesta Motoko-sempai, pero por respeto a mi esposa no responderé — Dijo con expresión seria.

Esta respuesta causó una gran impresión en todas las chicas, mejorando la imagen del chico ante sus ojos.

Algunos hombres asintieron estando de acuerdo, al menos los que tenían novia, mientras otros lloraban cómicamente al tiempo que miraban la imagen del castaño con odio.

Entre estos se hallaban Matsuda y Motohama.

— Entiendo y por eso respeto tu opinión… entonces ¿Cuánto tempo llevan de casados? — Fue el comentario de la chica antes de cambiar su pregunta.

— Un mes… cuando compre la casa teníamos una relación de noviazgo, hasta que esa persona se contactó conmigo y formalizamos la unión… — Respondió el castaño.

La chica asintió ante la respuesta.

— ¿Qué edad tiene ella? ¿De dónde es? ¿Qué dijeron sus padres? ¿Cómo lo tomaron los tuyos? — Empezó a preguntar la chica sin parar.

La audiencia y los entrevistados tuvieron una gota en la nuca ante esto.

El castaño suspiró antes de contestar.

— Ella cumplirá 18 muy pronto al igual que yo… Tsukiumi nació en Tokyo, el que parezca una chica extranjera se debe a que uno de sus antepasados era de Francia… sus padres, ellos fallecieron hace tiempo… en cuanto a los míos, ellos aún no la conocen en persona pero ya saben que tengo esposa, por lo que espero tener una cena familiar con ellos en algún momento — Respondió con una pausa entre cada respuesta a las preguntas de la chica peli-negra.

Todos sintieron un poco de incomodidad al saber que los padres de la chica habían fallecido, algo que Motoko le hizo saber.

— Hyodou, siento haber indagado en cosas tan personales, yo… — Empezó la chica bastante avergonzada.

— No te preocupes, no sabías nada y es normal que hicieras esa pregunta… — Le dijo el chico con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Esto la sorprendió bastante, para después sonreír aliviada ante lo dicho por el chico.

— Entonces continuemos… ¿Desde cuándo puedes tocar la guitarra? — Preguntó la chica con ánimos recuperados.

— Cuando era pequeño tomé clases, pero dejé de tocar un año antes de entrar a Kuoh… — Respondió el chico con honestidad.

Y así se fueron dando más preguntas.

El resto de la entrevista fue menos problemático por decirlo de alguna forma, ya que la peli-negra le preguntó cosas acerca de su trabajo, lo que pensaban sus padres de su actual vida, donde vivía exactamente, cuáles eran sus aspiraciones a futuro y cosas así.

El castaño respondió todo sin problemas, aunque omitió decir donde vivía, algo por lo que las chicas Gremory y otras féminas maldijeron por lo bajo.

Luego le preguntó a las compañeras del castaño su opinión respecto al nuevo 'yo' del chico.

— Debo decir que el cambio que logró me hace respetarlo como hombre… — Expuso la castaña con expresión seria.

— Estoy segura que toda la población femenina piensa eso Kaori-chan — Apoyó la peli-negra.

El chico se vio enormemente sorprendido por las palabras de su compañera.

— Realmente me gusta el nuevo Hyodou… — Expuso esta vez la peli-rosa con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella estaba cruzada de brazos mientras asentía con los ojos cerrados.

Entonces abrió los ojos al repasar sus palabras y darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

— ¡Esperen! ¡Me refería a que me gusta como persona! ¡No lo decía en otro sentido! — Exclamó con el rostro totalmente rojo mientras movía los brazos rápidamente.

Esto tuvo varias reacciones.

Motoko la miraba de forma astuta, algo que hizo sonrojar aún más a la chica.

Murayama la miraba con pena ajena.

El castaño tenía una gota en la nuca.

En los diferentes salones donde veían lo que ocurría, todos reían levemente ante tal escena, sobre todo las chicas que conocían a la peli-rosa.

— No te preocupes… entiendo que el nuevo Hyodou-kun te llame bastante la atención… solo mira esto — Dijo la chica estando detrás del chico.

¿Cuando llegó ahí?

Era la pregunta que el chico se hizo mentalmente.

Entonces sintió como su chaqueta era abierta y su camisa levantada en un solo movimiento.

Ante la cámara y para deleite de la población femenina, su bien formado torso fue dejado al descubierto.

Varias chicas se pusieron rojas como tomates, mientras otras caían inconscientes debido a una potente hemorragia nasal.

Por su parte, los varones se sintieron bastante acomplejados ante tal visión, especialmente Matsuda y Motohama.

En el salón de profesores, Azazel miraba divertido la reacción de ambas profesoras, quienes miraban con un enorme sonrojo el abdomen del chico.

Rias y las demás chicas también vieron esto con sonrojos sumamente marcados, al menos quienes eran tímidas en este tipo de cosas, como Asia, Ravel, Irina y Koneko.

En cambio Akeno se relamió los labios pensando en cuanto castigo podía resistir antes de gemir con voz ronca 'Akeno-sama' solo para ella.

Por su parte, Rias ganó un brillo anhelante en su mirada antes de perderse en su imaginación, donde un castaño la reclamaba en su noche de bodas.

Por último, Xenovia asentía ante lo que sus ojos veían, pensando en el momento de empezar a tener hijos con él, lo que sería una gran experiencia sin duda.

En el salón del chico, sus compañeras no podían creer lo que el castaño había guardado hasta ahora.

— ¿Ara?, no sabía que Hyodou estuviera tan bien formado… me pregunto cómo se sentirá pasar mis manos por ese sexy abdomen y ese pecho varonil — Dijo Kiryu en tono seductor.

Las chicas que escucharon esto no pudieron más y se desmayaron, ya que ellas imaginaron que eran sus manos las que recorrían el cuerpo del chico.

Al ver esto, la castaña de lentes empezó a reír bastante divertida.

El profesor vio esto con una gota en la nuca, al parecer entre las chicas también habían pervertidas de closet.

De regreso a la entrevista, el castaño se sonrojó levemente al sentir como la chica pasaba sus manos en su torso de forma lenta y sugerente.

— Woow… no puedo describir esta sensación… nunca había sentido algo así en toda mi vida — Expuso con una sonrisa levemente lasciva y un enorme sonrojo.

Murayama y Katase estaban bastante sonrojadas ante la visión del abdomen del chico.

La peli-rosa lo miraba de forma casi hipnótica, embelesada por la vista de lo que ella describiría como un verdadero hombre.

En cambio, la sonrojada castaña recorría cada músculo de forma analítica… ella pudo darse cuenta de que ese cuerpo definido no era el fruto del ejercicio en un gimnasio, sino de un entrenamiento exhaustivo en una disciplina.

La pregunta era ¿De qué?

Cuando sintió que había sido suficiente, la morena bajó la camisa del chico y regresó a su asiento.

— Mou~ realmente empiezo a sentir envidia por Tsukiumi-san — Expuso con un pequeño puchero.

Este comentario trajo de vuelta de su ensoñación a toda la población femenina, recordándoles que el chico estaba casado.

Esto causo gran decepción en la mayoría.

Las chicas Gremory volvieron a sentir como su pecho se encogía al recodar eso.

— Eso fue… un poco incómodo — Dijo el chico mientras se abotonaba la chaqueta.

— En fin… estamos a punto de finalizar la entrevista con Hyodou Issei… pero no podemos despedirnos sin que antes toque algo para nosotros ¿Tú qué dices Hyodou-kun? — Expuso la peli-negra mirándolo con una sonrisa astuta.

El castaño parpadeó con duda, antes de ver como la chica había sacado una guitarra de quién sabe dónde.

Una gota surgió en su nuca por ello.

— Bueno… si tú lo pides no veo ningún problema — Dijo tomando el instrumento.

— Agradezco a Urara Ken-kun el haberme prestado amablemente su guitarra — Dijo la chica de repente mientras juntaba sus manos y cerraba un ojo coquetamente hacia la cámara.

A la mente del castaño vino la imagen del chico en cuestión.

— _Esfuérzate Hyodou-kun —_ Mientras le daba un pulgar arriba y abrazaba con su mano libre a su novia quien sonreía en gesto de apoyo.

El castaño soltó un pequeño suspiro, antes de sonreír ligeramente.

— Cómo sea… — Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

En toda la escuela se respiraba cierta incertidumbre acerca de lo que el chico cantaría a continuación.

Su mano izquierda formó un acorde y dio un rasgueo simple y lento.

El sonido producido fue el correcto, por lo que respiró hondo preparándose para lo que cantaría.

Agradeció mentalmente a Sona el haber previsto esto, por lo que ya tenía una canción preparada de ante mano desde el día anterior.

Entonces abrió sus ojos y empezó a tocar.

 **Shamandalie — Sonata Arctica**

A diferencia de las canciones que antes había tocado y que se basó en arpegios, esta vez empezó el rasgueo desde el principio, además de que su mano izquierda se movía más al cambiar de acordes de manera más frecuente.

Esto atrapó la atención de todos los espectadores de tal escena

Entonces empezó a cantar.

 **(Estrofa)**

In good old times, remember my friend

 _(Recuerdo mi amigo en los viejos buenos tiempos)_

Moon was so bright and so close to us, sometimes…

 _(La luna era tan brillante y tan cerca de nosotros, a veces…)_

Cierta castaña abrió sus ojos al escuchar la letra, recordando cosas de la infancia que vivió con el chico.

We were still blind and deaf, what a bliss

 _(Estábamos ciegos y sordos, que dicha)_

Painting the world of our own, for our own eyes, now

( _(Pintando el mundo a nuestra manera, para nuestros propios ojos)_

 **[Coro]**

Can we ever have what we had then?

 _(¿Podremos tener alguna vez lo que teníamos entonces?)_

Friendship unbreakable

 _(Amistad inquebrantable)_

Love means nothing to me

 _(El amor no significa nada para mí)_

Esta parte retumbó en la mente del grupo Gremory, pero sobre todo en la Ángel reencarnado y As de Michael.

Without blinking an eye

 _(Sin un guiño de ojos)_

I'd fade, if so needed

 _(Desaparecería de ser necesario)_

All those moments with you

 _(Todos aquellos momentos contigo)_

If I had you beside me

 _(Si te tuviera junto a mí)_

Por otro lado, las chicas que veían al chico cantar sentían sus mejillas calientes, todas habían dejado de parpadear para no perderse ni un solo segundo de este momento.

Los profesores también mostraban enorme sorpresa en sus rostros al ver esto, puesto que los videos del día anterior solo fueron vistos por lo alumnos y no por los docentes.

 **[Estrofa]**

One cloudy day we both lost the game

 _(Un día nublado perdimos el juego)_

We drifted so far and away…

 _(Nos distanciamos tanto)_

Nothing is quite as cruel as a child

 _(Nada es tan cruel como un niño)_

Sometimes we break the unbreakable, sometimes?

 _(A veces rompemos lo irrompible, ¿A veces?)_

El castaño se había dejado llevar por la canción, desde que oyó la música de esta banda quiso tocar algunas canciones, pero nunca pudo hacerlo al haber abandonado la guitarra en pos del sueño de formar un harem.

Cuando buscó canciones para tocar en el festival tuvo un reencuentro con su música, por lo que buscó los acordes y ensayó las canciones para su disfrute personal.

El tocarlas con audiencia era algo que estaba disfrutando enormemente en estos momentos.

 **[Coro]**

And we'll never have what we had then?

 _(¿Y nunca tendremos lo que teníamos entonces?)_

Friendship unbroken

 _(Amistad inquebrantable)_

Love means nothing to me

 _(El amor no significa nada para mí)_

Without blinking an eye

 _(Sin un guiño de ojos)_

I'd fade, if so needed

 _(Desaparecería de ser necesario)_

All those moments with you

 _(Todos aquellos momentos contigo)_

If I had you beside me now

 _(Si te tuviera junto a mí ahora)_

 **[Interludio]**

I was unable to cope with what you said

 _(Fui incapaz de afrontar lo que dijiste)_

Sometimes we need to be cruel to be kind

 _(A veces tenemos que ser crueles para ser amables)_

Child that I was, could not see the reason

 _(El niño que yo era, no pudo ser la razón)_

Feelings I had were but sham and a lie?

 _(¿Fueron los sentimientos que tuve sólo una farsa y una mentira?)_

Esta frase causó un malestar general en las chicas del grupo Gremory, quienes empezaban a pensar que quizás habían cometido un grave error.

Esto se debía a que empezaban a sentir al chico cada vez más lejano.

A esto se sumaba que los sentimientos que tenían por sus actuales novios eran verdaderos, por lo que estaban en una encrucijada ya que no querían perder al castaño pero tampoco querían perder a sus novios.

Por ello querían encontrar al chico para poder hablar con él y explicarle el porqué de sus actos, para que él las esperara y le demostraran que nada de lo que estaban haciendo era en vano.

I have never forgotten your smile

 _(Nunca he olvidado tu sonrisa)_

Your eyes, oh Shamandalie

 _(Tus ojos, oh Shamandalie)_

Time went by, many memories died

 _(El tiempo pasó, muchos recuerdos se fueron)_

I'm writing this down to ease my pain

 _(Estoy escribiendo esto para mitigar mi pena)_

You saw us always clearer than me

 _(Tú siempre nos viste más claramente que yo)_

How we were never meant to be

 _(Que no estábamos destinados a estar juntos)_

Sin saberlo ni quererlo, esta frase golpeó fuerte el corazón de Rias y las demás.

Love denied meant the friendship would die

 _(El amor negado significó que la amistad moriría)_

Irina tuvo otro estremecimiento ante esto.

Now I have seen the light

 _(Ahora he visto la luz)_

These memories make me cry

 _(Estos recuerdos me hacen llorar)_

Todas sintieron un nudo en la garganta.

 **[Coro]**

Can I ever have what I had then?

 _(¿Podré tener alguna vez lo que tenía entonces?)_

Friendship unbroken

 _(Amistad inquebrantable)_

Love means nothing to me

 _(El amor no significa nada para mí)_

Without blinking an eye

 _(Sin un guiño de ojos)_

I'd fade, if so needed

 _(Desaparecería de ser necesario)_

All those moments with you

 _(Todos aquellos momentos contigo)_

See the world whit my wide open eyes

 _(Si te tuviera junto a mí)_

Friendship got broken,

 _(La amistad se rompió)_

There's no other for me

 _(No hay ninguna otra para mí)_

Like the one of my childhood day

 _(Como la de mis días de la infancia)_

Can you forgive me?

 _(¿Podrás perdonarme?)_

Sin que sus compañeros de aula ni Asia y Xenovia lo notaran, la castaña de coletas derramaba lágrimas porque ese fragmento le dolió mucho, sumado a que sintió como si su lazo con el chico ya no existiera.

Love got better off me

 _(El amor me sobrepasó)_

On that one day back in old times

 _(Aquel día de los viejos tiempos)_

Cuando terminó la canción, el chico dirigió su mirada a la peli-negra, quien lo veía con estrellitas en los ojos.

Entonces escuchó un par de aplausos, volviéndose para ver a sus compañeras aplaudiéndole ante el grandioso acto.

El chico sonrió antes de inclinarse ligeramente.

Sona sonreía al ver las expresiones dolidas en la cara de Rias y Akeno, sin duda el chico había metido el dedo en la herida, pero al ver la expresión de este cuando la canción terminó estaba segura que esa no había sido su intención en absoluto.

Ella había visto la lista de canciones que el chico tenía preparadas.

Cuando le preguntó por qué eran especiales esas canciones, él le respondió.

— _Estas canciones son increíbles, además de que suenan bien en guitarra acústica… —_ Dijo mientras le sonreía como él sabe.

Sona negó de forma divertida, sin duda su novio era alguien sumamente interesante… y lindo.

Tuvo que suprimir una risita al verlo estornudar en la proyección.

De regreso a la entrevista.

— ¿Estás bien Hyodou-kun? — Preguntó Motoko.

— Si, solo que alguien debe de estar hablando de mí en alguna parte — Respondió desestimándolo con un movimiento de su mano.

En el salón de Sona, la mencionada estornudó.

— Si tú lo dices… regresando al tema, realmente es mucho mejor verte en vivo que a través de un video — Dijo mientras sonreía de forma suave.

— Gracias, realmente aprecio tu comentario — Respondió el chico regresando la sonrisa.

— Es cierto, sin duda el ver a Hyodou tocar es… estimulante — Dijo la castaña.

— Y emocionante… Hyodou, toca otra por favor — Pidió esta vez la peli-rosa juntando sus manos en súplica.

El castaño le sonrió, sonrojándola por el gesto.

— Bien, después de todo eso planeaba hacer… — Dijo mientras ponía una expresión suave y serena.

Murayama, Katase y Motoko miraban fascinadas como el castaño reflejaba una tranquilidad embriagadora, la cual le daba un toque de misterio que llamaba su atención.

— Espero que te guste esto… — Dijo de la nada mientras miraba a la cámara con una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces empezó con el rasgueo.

 **Your Beautiful — James Blunt**

El ritmo iba acompañado de un ligero arpegio que emulaba el sonido firma de la canción, algo que sorprendió a los que sabían de música, ya que era sumamente difícil logar eso con una sola guitarra.

Por su parte, las chicas reconocieron la canción, sobre todo las que gustaban de todo lo que fuera romántico, pero también tuvieron muchas dudas de por qué el chico había dicho eso, todas excepto dos personas.

Tsubaki miraba a su [Rey] con una sonrisa astuta, mientras esta intentaba ignorarla, pero el notorio sonrojo indicaba que realmente le afectaba lo que su [Reina] insinuaba.

En otros dos salones, los varones Gremory también habían entendido de qué iba lo dicho por el chico, por lo que ambos sonrieron ante el gesto del castaño por su chica.

My life is brilliant

 _(Mi vida es brillante)_

 **[Estrofa]**

My life is brilliant

 _(Mi vida es brillante)_

My love is pure

 _(Mi amor es puro)_

I saw an Angel

 _(He visto un Ángel)_

Of that I'm sure

 _(De eso estoy seguro)_

 **[Pre-coro]**

She smiled at me on the subway

 _(Ella me sonrió en el metro)_

She was with another man

 _(Ella estaba con otro hombre)_

But I won't lose no sleep on that

 _(Pero no perderé el sueño por esto)_

Because I've got a plan

 _(Porque tengo un plan)_

 **[Coro]**

You're beautiful, you're beautiful

 _(Tú eres hermosa, tú eres hermosa)_

You're beautiful, it's true

 _(Tú eres hermosa, es verdad)_

I saw your face in a crowded place

 _(Vi tu rostro en un lugar abarrotado)_

And I don't know what to do

 _(Y no sé qué hacer)_

Because I'll never be with you

 _(Porque nunca estaré contigo)_

Las chicas movían la cabeza en un ritmo lento disfrutando la canción, incluso las chicas Gremory se perdieron en la letra.

Pero de todas, era Sona quien miraba al chico en la proyección con una expresión suave y un ligero sonrojo, entonces cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la voz del chico que amaba.

 **[Estrofa]**

Yes, she caught my eye

 _(Si, ella llamó mi atención)_

As she walked on by

 _(Mientras pasaba a mi lado)_

She could see from my face that I was

 _(Ella podia ver en mi cara que estaba)_

Fu**ing high

 _(Jodidamente feliz)_

 **[Pre-coro]**

And I don't think that I'll see her again

 _(Y no creo que vuelva a verla de nuevo)_

But we shared a moment that will last till the end

 _(Pero compartimos un momento que durará hasta el final)_

 **[Coro]**

You're beautiful, you're beautiful

 _(Tú eres hermosa, tú eres hermosa)_

You're beautiful, it's true

 _(Tú eres hermosa, es verdad)_

I saw your face in a crowded place

 _(Vi tu rostro en un lugar abarrotado)_

And I don't know what to do

 _(Y no sé qué hacer)_

Because I'll never be with you

 _(Porque nunca estaré contigo)_

 **[Interludio]**

El castaño continuó el rasgueo mientras tarareaba, sacando suspiros en las chicas.

Esto no fue bien visto por las chicas Gremory.

Obviamente nunca se les pasó por la cabeza que un día el castaño atrajera la atención femenina hacia él, así como que dejara de ser un pervertido o que tuviera algún talento, algo que les dejaba un mal sabor de boca al entender que había cosas del chico que no sabían.

You're beautiful, you're beautiful

 _(Tú eres hermosa, tú eres hermosa)_

You're beautiful, it's true

 _(Tú eres hermosa, es verdad)_

There must be an angel with a smile on her face

 _(Debe haber un Ángel con una sonrisa en su cara)_

When she thought up that I should be with you

 _(Al que se le ocurrió que yo debería estar contigo)_

But it's time to face the truth

 _(Pero es hora de afrontar la verdad)_

I will never be with you

 _(Nunca estaré contigo)_

Cuando terminó, las tres chicas en el 'estudio' le dedicaron sus aplausos, por lo que el chico se volvió a inclinar levemente.

Por su parte, Sona se sentía avergonzada, ya que tenía ganas de besar a su novio por la hermosa canción que le dedicó, algo que nunca esperó experimentar.

Ella sabía que la canción era para ella al ser la única de las chicas en la escuela.

— Increíble, realmente empiezo a sentir celos de la señora Hyodou — Dijo Motoko en tono de broma.

El chico se limitó a reír levemente.

— Bien, el tiempo se ha terminado, alumnos y maestros de Kuoh, no olviden leer nuestro periódico con información exclusiva y material de primera que no fue incluido en esta entrevista — Dijo la chica mirando hacia la cámara.

El castaño y las chicas suspiraron en alivio.

— Pero antes de eso, Hyodou-kun… toca una última canción — Pidió al chico.

Este sonrió mientras volvía a posicionarse.

— Esto es para las chicas de esta academia, al menos quienes han aceptado que ya no soy un pervertido… — Dijo con una serena sonrisa.

Esto sorprendió a la mayoría de la población femenina, ya que al parecer él sabía que aún había algunas chicas que hablaban a sus espaldas acerca de fingir ser un buen chico y que seguía siendo el pervertido de siempre.

 **The reason — Hoobastank**

Como la vez anterior, el rasgueo iba acompañado de un arpegio para emular el tono de la canción original.

Cabe decir que las chicas suprimieron un chillido al reconocer la canción, mientras otras lo veían de forma soñadora y ojos en forma de corazón.

 **[Estrofa]**

I'm not a perfect person

 _(Yo no soy una persona perfecta)_

As many things I wish I didn't do

 _(Hay muchas cosas que desearía no haber hecho)_

Esto hizo que al instante todas las chicas pensaran en el antiguo comportamiento del chico.

But I continue learning

 _(Pero sigo aprendiendo)_

 **[Pre-coro]**

I never meant to do those things to you

 _(Nunca tuve intención de hacerte esas cosas)_

And so I have to say before I go

 _(Así que antes de irme tengo que decírtelo)_

Todas sintieron su corazón calentarse ante tales frases.

 **[Coro]**

That I just want you to know

 _(Solo quiero que lo sepas)_

I've found a reason for me

 _(He encontrado una razón para mí)_

To change who I used to be

 _(Para cambiar lo que solía ser)_

A reason to start over new

 _(Una razón para empezar de nuevo)_

And the reason is you

 _(Y la razón eres tú)_

Todas sintieron como si el chico se disculpara con ellas por lo que había hecho en el pasado, incluso quienes no creían en dicho cambio sintieron como su corazón se ablandaba y miraban al chico de forma suave.

 **[Estrofa]**

I'm sorry that I hurt you

 _(Siento haberte lastimado)_

It's something I must live with everyday

 _(Es algo con lo que cada día debo vivir)_

And all the pain I put you through

 _(Y todo el dolor que te causé)_

Todas las chicas de la academia sintieron como sus corazones latían fuertemente en cada frase de la canción.

 **[Pre-coro]**

I wish that I could take it all away

 _(Desearía poder quitartelo)_

And be the one who catches all your tears

 _(Y ser el que seque todas tus lágrimas)_

 **[Coro]**

That's why I need you to hear

 _(Es por eso que necesito que me escuches)_

I've found a reason for me

 _(He encontrado una razón para mí)_

To change who I used to be

 _(Para cambiar lo que solía ser)_

A reason to start over new

 _(Una razón para empezar de nuevo)_

And the reason is you

 _(Y la razón eres tú)_

And the reason is you

 _(Y la razón eres tú)_

And the reason is you

 _(Y la razón eres tú)_

And the reason is you

 _(Y la razón eres tú)_

En esta parte, a todas les vino la imagen de la chica de la fotografía, mientras las chicas que presenciaron el momento recordaban el aura que había rodeado a la pareja en ese momento.

Esto hizo que todas le agradecieran mentalmente el darle dirección a la vida del chico.

Como bono extra, un sentimiento de sumo respeto surgió en todas las chicas para con la rubia.

También las chicas Gremory se sintieron incómodas por ello, ya que en cada salón ellas notaban como sus compañeras miraban al castaño e intuían lo que pasaba por sus cabezas.

 **[Interludio]**

I'm not a perfect person

 _(Yo no soy una persona perfecta)_

I never meant to do those things to you

 _(Nunca tuve la intención de hacerte esas cosas)_

And so I have to say before I go

 _(Y antes de partir tengo que decirte)_

 **[Coro]**

That I just want you to know

 _(Solo quiero que lo sepas)_

I've found a reason for me

 _(He encontrado una razón para mí)_

To change who I used to be

 _(Para cambiar lo que solía ser)_

A reason to start over new

 _(Una razón para empezar de nuevo)_

And the reason is you

 _(Y la razón eres tú)_

I've found a reason to show

 _(Una razón para mostrarte)_

A side of me you didn't know

 _(Una parte de mí que no conocías)_

A reason for all that I do

 _(Una razón para todo lo que hago)_

And the reason is you

 _(Y la razón eres tú)_

Con unos últimos acordes la canción había terminado.

— Esto fue todo… ja ne — Dijo la Presidenta del Club de periodismo.

Lo último que se vio fueron los aplausos de las chicas en el 'estudio' antes que la transmisión finalizara.

Después de eso, un profundo silencio reino en cada salón de clases de la Academia Kuoh, antes de que las chicas y algunos chicos empezaran a comentar lo que habían visto.

Los profesores tuvieron que pedir orden cuando hubieron superado la información para volver a retomar sus clases.

Rias se mordió el pulgar, ella necesitaba respuestas y la espera a la hora del almuerzo se le estaba haciendo eterna.

Su mirada se posó en Sona, quien realizaba los apuntes de lo que el profesor indicaba.

Al sentir la mirada de la peli-roja, esta alzó la mirada, para ver cierta desesperación en la cara de su amiga de la infancia, por lo que sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

Esta agradeció el gesto antes de volver a la clase, aunque parpadeo un poco al notar el adorno en el cabello de su amiga, pero lo desestimó.

Akeno también mostraba una expresión de preocupación, pero al ver la acción de Rias y Sona también se relajó un poco.

Ella también notó el adorno de Sona y se preguntó de dónde lo había sacado o si había sido un regalo de alguien importante.

Ella sabía que Sona no era alguien que gustara de usar accesorios llamativos, por lo que el hermoso broche en forma de delfines gemelos era una incógnita para ella.

Sin más volvió a prestar atención al profesor.

 **Salón del Club de Periodismo**

El castaño y sus compañeras salían de dicho Club después de terminar la entrevista.

Actualmente se hallaban en la puerta listos para ir a clases… al menos en el caso de las chicas.

— Gracias por tu cooperación Hyodou-kun… — Agradeció la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

— No hay de que Motoko-sempai… fue un placer — Respondió el chico.

— Gracias a ti Kaori-chan, me ayudaste mucho — dijo dirigiéndose ahora a su amiga castaña.

— No te preocupes, para eso están los amigos — Respondió la chica.

Entonces los tres se despidieron de la peli-negra y se perdieron de vista por los pasillos.

Esta entró de nueva en el Club y revisó en su computadora el índice de audiencia que tuvo.

Tuvo que reprimir un chillido de emoción al notar que fue una audiencia completa, incluso el personal de mantenimiento fue testigo de ello.

Esperaba que el Periódico tuviera la misma aceptación, por ello guardó las demás fotos y ciertos detalles para imprimirlo ahí y ganar la atención del alumnado.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, ella se reclinó en su escritorio.

 **Pasillos de la Academia Kuoh**

El castaño caminaba a paso tranquilo mientras seguía a cierto dúo de chicas.

— Nos veremos luego, Murayama, Katase… — Dijo antes de doblar por un pasillo y perderse.

Las nombradas se voltearon pero ya no lo vieron y cuando revisaron el pasillo por donde se había ido este ya estaba doblando hacia otro.

— Hyodou es un misterio, ¿No te parece? — Dijo la peli-rosa.

— Si… — Respondió la castaña en tono serio.

Ella tenía ganas de averiguar más sobre el chico.

Después de esos comentarios ambas chicas retomaron el camino hacia su salón de clases.

 **Salón del Club de Música**

El castaño se hallaba descansado recostado en un sofá mientras esperaba a los demás.

Entonces un círculo mágico apareció en su oreja.

— _Menudo show el que diste chico —_ Oyó decir a la inconfundible voz del profesor encargado del Club de Ocultismo.

— Azazel-sensei — Pronunció abriendo sus ojos.

— _Yoh chico… solo te quería informar que hoy recibirás visitas interesantes… —_ Dijo de repente el ex Gobernador de Grigori.

Esto llamó la atención del chico, realmente no sabía que esperar.

— _Como sea… después de la escuela iremos a tu residencia en el Inframundo —_ Dijo antes cortar la comunicación.

El castaño se cruzó de brazos con una expresión pensativa.

— ¿Qué piensas que sea Draig? — Preguntó a su inquilino.

[No lo sé, pero ojalá sea algo interesante]

Respondió el Dragón.

Sin más se volvió a acomodar en el sofá para quedar dormido.

* * *

 **Hora del almuerzo.**

 **Edificio Club de Investigación de lo Oculto**

En estos momentos, Sona y Tsubaki se encuentran con el grupo Gremory.

Ella llevaba en manos una carpeta con la información que Rias le pidió acerca de la esposa del castaño.

Las chicas del grupo Gremory se notaban bastante ansiosas.

Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa ante eso.

— Como lo pediste, aquí está la información que requerías… Rias — Dijo mientras se acercaba a su escritorio y le entregaba la carpeta.

Rias la tomo con cierto nerviosismo.

— Tuve que hacer un gran sacrificio por obtenerla, así que espero no hagas alguna tontería — Dijo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

La peli-roja asintió a lo dicho por su amiga, antes de mirar fijamente el broche en el cabello de Sona.

— Sona, he tenido esta duda desde esta mañana… ¿De dónde sacaste ese broche…? — Preguntó señalando el accesorio.

Las demás chicas del Club también repararon en la hermosa pieza de joyería, deseando que sus novios les regalaran algo parecido.

La morena sonrió de forma astuta antes de dirigirse hacia la salida seguida por Tsubaki.

Entonces se detuvo en la puerta.

— Es un obsequio de mi novio — Dijo mientras se volteaba levemente.

Ella sonrió con suficiencia al ver la cara estupefacta de todas las chicas, además de las discretas sonrisas en las caras de Kiba y Gasper.

— Nos vemos después Rias — Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

— Hasta luego Yuto-kun — Se despidió Tsubaki con una linda sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

El mencionado le sonrió con cierta timidez y un sonrojo.

— Hasta luego… Tsubaki — Respondió el chico.

Entonces ambas chicas Sitri abandonaron el Club.

Si Rias y las demás no estuvieran petrificadas por la noticia de que Sona Sitri tenía novio, entonces se abrían dado cuenta de lo que ocurría entre el [Caballo] de su Nobleza con la [Reina] de Sona.

Cuando lograron superar la sorpresa, Rias se levantó de su asiento y quiso detener a Sona, solo para darse cuenta de que quedó helada de la impresión varios minutos y Sona había abandonado el edificio.

Soltando un suspiro, la peli-roja se dejó caer de nuevo sentada en su escritorio.

El resto también salió de su aturdimiento, entonces Akeno miró significativamente a su [Rey].

— Rias… ¿Qué dice la información dada por Sona? — Preguntó con suma seriedad.

La peli-roja tomó la carpeta entre sus manos, para después abrirla y encontrar un documento con información.

Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Ravel e Irina prestaron toda su atención en lo que la chica diría.

Entonces la peli-roja empezó a leer el contenido en voz alta.

 **Nombre: Hyodou Tsukiumi**

La mención de ese nombre causó un malestar general.

 **Edad: 17 años**

 **Padres: Sahashi Minato y Sahashi Miya (Fallecidos)**

 **Estado Civil: Casada**

 **Relaciones: Hyodou Issei (Esposo)**

 **Dirección: Privada**

 **Nacionalidad: Japonesa – Francesa**

 **Tiene una vida normal en el mundo humano, ya que sus padres le dejaron una pensión que cobra mensualmente y le permite vivir cómodamente.**

Rias y las demás esperaron ver más información en ello, como la escuela en la que estudió o algún trabajo que haya tenido, sin embargo eso no estaba incluido.

También les intrigaba el hecho de que no aparecía la dirección, por lo tanto no podrán hablar con ella o localizar a Issei.

Entonces Rias notó otra hoja detrás de esa.

Por lo que se dispuso a leerla al notar que en esta también había información sobre ella.

 **Nombre: Hyodou Tsukiumi**

 **Raza: Humana**

 **Edad: 17 años**

 **Padres: Sahashi Minato y Sahashi Miya (Fallecidos)**

 **Raza: Humanos**

 **Estado Civil: Casada**

 **Relaciones: Hyodou Issei (Esposo)**

 **Dirección: Privada**

 **Nacionalidad: Japonesa – Francesa**

Esto extrañó a todas, ya que la información era prácticamente la misma.

Pero Rias siguió leyendo.

 **Habilidades: Control del agua comparable a los integrantes del Clan Sitri.**

 **Su familia fue atacada de pequeña por Ángeles Caídos y Demonios, se sabe que sus padres murieron defendiéndola… aún así no odia a ninguna de esas razas y decidió tener algo con que defenderse aprendiendo Magia.**

 **Sus conocimientos acerca de lo sobrenatural son limitados a la historia de las Tres Facciones y otras Mitologías, por lo que no está al tanto de lo ocurrido en eventos recientes y lleva una vida tranquila en el mundo humano.**

 **Actualmente está casada con el actual Sekiryuutei, Hyodou Issei, aunque ella desconoce el alcance de sus logros y su importancia en el Inframundo, limitándose a saber que está casada con un buen hombre que ve por ella y su bienestar.**

Esta era la información que había leído la peli-roja.

El resto de las chicas quedó en silencio, puesto que al parecer la chica llamada Tsukiumi no era alguien común y corriente.

Tampoco esperaron que ella tuviera ese pasado, pero sobre todo que no odiara a ninguna de las razas relacionadas con la muerte de sus padres.

Por un lado sentían un poco de empatía y respeto, pero por el otro ellas la veían como una intrusa que les quería arrebatar al castaño lejos de su lado.

La peli-roja miró la firma de Serafall Leviathan en el documento, entendiendo lo dicho por Sona acerca de un gran sacrificio.

Por otro lado, eso significaba que ni siquiera un Maou pudo averiguar la residencia de los Hyodou, por lo que posiblemente el castaño no quería ser contactado.

Ella frunció el ceño ante esa posibilidad.

Después de todo él seguía siendo su [Peón] por lo que debía ponerse en contacto con ella en algún momento.

El resto de las chicas tenían un hilo de pensamientos parecidos.

— ¿Qué piensas de todo esto Rias? — Preguntó la peli-negra.

Esta se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz.

— Estoy segura de que él tendrá que hacer contacto con nosotras en algún momento, entonces nos explicará muchas cosas… además de que solo yo puedo ser su esposa puesto que él sigue siendo mi prometido — Dijo con expresión seria y molesta.

La peli-negra asintió, aunque en ella y todas las demás se podía ver cierta preocupación.

* * *

 **Castillo Dragón**

El castaño surgía de un círculo mágico en las puertas de su hogar.

El resto del día había pasado en calma después de la entrevista, así mismo el ensayo con los chicos fue como siempre, aunque lo sucedido en la entrevista fue muy comentado entre ellos.

Así el día de clases terminó sin mayores sucesos.

Ahora mismo había entrado a su residencia, aunque no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al notar ciertas auras conocidas en el lugar.

Cuando llegó al living del Castillo, pudo ver a Azazel sentado cómodamente en un sofá acompañado de Baraquiel y Shemhazai.

En otro sofá se encontraban los Yondai Maou y Grayfia, en el último se hallaban Michael, Metatron, Odín y una Valquiria que él consideró era su escolta.

— Yoh chico — Saludó Azazel en tono despreocupado.

El castaño parpadeó incrédulo al ver a los Líderes de Facción en su sala de estar.

— No quiero sonar grosero, pero ¿Qué están haciendo aquí los Líderes de la Alianza? — Preguntó el chico en tono serio y analítico.

Entonces el Maou Lucifer se levantó de su asiento.

— Ise-kun, hay algo de lo que queremos hablar contigo — Dijo con una expresión seria.

El castaño se sintió un poco incómodo y la vez bastante interesado.

— Entonces pasemos a mi despacho personal — Dijo mientras les hacía una seña para que lo siguieran.

Los Líderes lo siguieron sin ninguna queja.

El castaño notó que las chicas se hallaban en sus habitaciones, además de que en su recorrido se encontró con Maya, quien le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, el castaño los hizo pasar y todos se sentaron alrededor de una mesa previamente preparada por la Maid peli-roja.

— Entonces… ¿De qué se trata todo esto? — Preguntó el castaño con seriedad.

Entonces el Maou Beelzebu fue el primero hablar.

— Verás joven Hyodou… queremos hacerte una oferta de trabajo — Dijo el Maou peli-verde.

— ¿Oferta de trabajo? — Preguntó bastante interesado.

— Así es… queremos formar un grupo que cumpla misiones difíciles, un grupo que esté desligado de DXD… alguien que esté fuera del radar y que se relacione lo menos posible con cualquier Facción… en pocas palabras un grupo de mercenarios sin afiliación aparente — Explicaba el Maou Beelzebu.

— Hemos tenido pequeños problemas con grupos originados de la [Khaos Brigade], ellos se mueven entre los territorios y es difícil encontrarlos… DXD no serviría al llamar mucho la atención — Dijo esta vez el Gobernador de Grigori, Shemhazai.

— Queremos un grupo que se mueva sin llamar la atención — Agregó el Maou Lucifer.

— Con tu actual grupo es posible… además de que tu alter-ego ayudará mucho… — Dijo esta vez Azazel en tono serio.

— Ya veo… — Musitó el chico de forma pensativa.

— Sonará raro… pero Spectra Phantom podría llegar a ser un personaje con mucha influencia en todas las Facciones… sobre todo porque he notado tu intención desde el inicio — Dijo Azazel de nuevo.

Esto llamó la atención del castaño y de los demás Líderes.

— Al haber 'Caído' has perdido tu perversión… puedo decir que quieres dejar atrás el nombre de Chichiryuutei para forjarte una verdadera reputación, por lo que esperas ponerte en la cima como Spectra antes de revelarte ante todos… ¿No es así? — Dijo Azazel sonriendo con suficiencia.

La cara del castaño no tenía precio, sin duda el Caído lo había leído bien.

Sirzechs y Grayfia también se mostraban sorprendidos por este hecho.

Los demás Líderes no entendían mucho de lo que ocurría, por lo que estaban dejando correr las cosas y observar todo viendo hacia donde iba la situación.

Los Ángeles presentes habían notado que la perversión en el alma de Issei se había borrado, por lo que tenían la duda de cómo había pasado eso.

Los Caídos también lo habían notado, por lo que esperaban averiguar qué ocurría.

Odín también lo sintió, por lo que se lamentaba que un hermano de la perversión se haya alejado del camino del Ero.

Ajuka miraba todo analíticamente, Serafall se mantenía con un ligero puchero y Falbium estaba dormitando mientras pasaba de todo.

Entonces el castaño adoptó una expresión confiada.

— Así es… mi intención actual es forjarme un nombre digno… además de llegar a ser alguien importante y digno de respeto, sobre todo por Draig, quien ha estado a mi lado desde que todo empezó — Dijo el castaño adoptando una expresión de seriedad a cada palabra que decía.

Los Líderes se sorprendieron ante el objetivo del chico.

Sin duda había madurado en este tiempo.

— Ya veo… entonces ¿Qué me dices joven Hyodou…? ¿Aceptas? — Preguntó el Maou Beelzebu.

Los otros Líderes se mantenían en silencio, esperando la respuesta del chico.

Este cerró sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos, pensando seriamente que haría a continuación.

Entonces abrió sus ojos, mostrando enorme seriedad.

— Primero deberé consultarlo con mi Nobleza — Dijo el castaño.

Los Líderes asintieron ante el pedido del chico, sin duda tomaba en cuenta a su Título como algo más que simples sirvientes.

Sirzechs, Serafall, Azazel y Grayfia sonrieron ante esto.

En un círculo mágico apareció el Título Nobiliario de Hyodou Issei.

Todos tomaron nota de los miembros del grupo.

Michael, Metatron, Serafall, Ajuka, Baraquiel, Shemhazai y Odín se sorprendieron al ver a un Ángel en el grupo.

No solo eso, sino también ver a Griselda con el castaño era increíble, después de todo ella era la Reina de Corazones de Gabriel.

Realmente esto era algo que nunca se esperaron.

También Sirzechs mostraba sorpresa por ello, puesto que a pesar de que Grayfia se lo había informado, aún resultaba impactante en varios sentidos.

Odín también se mostro sumamente sorprendido al ver a su antigua escolta en el grupo del castaño, por lo que recordando lo último que la peli-blanca le dijo sobre tener novio al regresar a Kuoh pudo unir los puntos y pudo averiguar por qué estaba con él.

— Chicas… los Líderes de las Tres Facciones y el Líder de Asgard me han hecho una propuesta… — Empezó a hablar el chico con suma seriedad.

Esto llamó la atención de todas sin excepción.

Durante varios minutos el chico explicó la propuesta, además de aclarar cuál era su objetivo desde un inicio después de haber subido de Rango en la Sociedad Demoniaca.

Las chicas se mostraron sorprendidas, además de entender el sentir del chico sobre lo de recobrar el buen nombre del Sekiryuutei por Draig.

Aún recordaban lo mucho que le afectó ser llamado Chichiryuutei.

Cuando les preguntó que pensaban al respecto, todas guardaron silencio pensando en sus palabras.

Entonces su [Reina] fue la primera en hablar.

— Ise… tú ya sabes mi repuesta, no importa que decidas… siempre te apoyaré — Dijo Kurumi en tono cálido.

— Al igual que yo… mi Ise — Dijo esta vez Rosseweise con una linda sonrisa.

— Tienes mi apoyo Ise-san — Dijo Valerie con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Cuenta conmigo Ise-kun — Dijo Brielle con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo.

El castaño alzó una ceja ante esto, pero lo dejó pasar.

— Nya~ — Pronunció Kuroka con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Como mi Master tienes mi absoluta lealtad y apoyo… mi espada está a tu servicio… Ise… — Dijo la Caballero rubia, sorprendiendo al castaño al haberlo llamado por su nombre.

Pero también se dio cuenta que lo hizo para dejarle en claro que lo apoyaba no solo por obligación, sino por qué realmente quería.

El castaño sonrió cálidamente ante esto, sonrojándola levemente por el gesto.

— Te seguiré sin dudar… — Dijo Griselda con seriedad… pero un marcado sonrojo era apreciado por todos.

El castaño asintió ante esto, aunque el sonrojo en la Exorcista le causó inmensas dudas.

Ante la mirada curiosa del chico, Griselda enrojeció un poco más debido a su fija mirada sobre ella.

— Cuente con mi apoyo Ise-sama — Dijo Le Fay sonriendo con confianza.

— Yo también… aceptaré lo que decidas — Dijo Musa con la mirada levemente baja y un pequeño sonrojo.

— Siendo tu esposa mi deber es seguirte — Dijo Tsukiumi con las manos en la cintura.

Los Líderes se mostraban sorprendidos por el nivel de respeto y confianza que las chicas sentían por el castaño.

Pero los más sorprendidos eran la Facción del Cielo y Serafall, puesto que notaron el sonrojo y las miradas tímidas dirigidas al chico por parte de Griselda y el Ángel del grupo.

Para Michael era sorprendente ver a Griselda en esa faceta, sin duda el castaño había causado una gran impresión en ella.

Solo faltaba ver que reacción tendría Gabriel al ver el estado de su Reina de Corazones.

El castaño sonrió de forma suave.

— Gracias chicas — Dijo antes de voltearse a los Líderes con suma seriedad.

Estos adoptaron también posturas serias.

— Acepto la propuesta, desde este momento… — Dijo mientras alzaba su brazo.

Entonces un círculo mágico surgió a sus pies, para después ascender cubriéndolo por completo.

— Spectra Phantom está a su servicio — Dijo ya transformado en su alter-ego.

Los Líderes se sorprendieron ante ello, pero asintieron ante lo dicho por el chico.

— Entonces chico… podrías decirnos ¿Por qué tu presencia se siente diferente? — Preguntó el Padre de todos, Odín.

— Tu presencia Draconiana se siente diferente… y no es por haber dejado de ser un Demonio — Señaló esta vez Shemhazai.

El ahora rubio se quitó la máscara electrónica, enfocando sus ojos color rojo fuego sobre ellos.

— Eso es porque me volví un [Datenryu] — Dijo de forma seria.

Esta respuesta confundió a varios de los presentes, excepto a una persona.

— Ya veo… ¿Realizaste el ritual? — Preguntó Odín en tono mortalmente serio.

El oji-rojo sonrió con ligero pesar.

— Si… o de otra forma aún estaría revolcándome en la miseria — Respondió el chico.

Esto sí que confundió a los demás.

Sirzechs y los que sabían acerca de ello se sorprendieron de que Odín supiera acerca de la 'Caída´ del Dragón.

— ¿De qué habla Odín-dono? — Preguntó Michael interesado.

Este lo miró con seriedad.

— De la maldición de los Dragones… el desamor — Dijo solemnemente el anciano.

Michael alzó una ceja al no entender muy bien lo que dijo el Dios Nórdico.

— Azazel investigó acerca de ello hace un tiempo… supongo que era por esto — Dijo Baraquiel mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Serafall miraba al transformado chico de forma analítica mientras escuchaba la conversación de los demás Líderes.

— Bien… entonces les diré lo que sé… — Dijo Odín con expresión seria mirando al chico.

 **Quince minutos después**

El Dios Nórdico les contó todo acerca de la terrible maldición a la que los Dragones eran propensos cuando tenían pareja.

Todos tenían expresiones serias al saber que sucedía con un Dragón cuando 'Caía'.

Cuando miraron al chico lo hicieron con respeto, pues el haber afrontado sus problemas de frente y no dejarse llevar por el despecho era algo digno de admiración.

El chico agradeció mentalmente que esas miradas no fueran de lastima hacia su persona.

— Ya veo… viendo la situación en la que te encuentras debo suponer que el grupo Gremory es responsable de esto-de gozaru ¿No es así? — Dijo Metatron en tono serio.

El chico asintió con expresión neutra.

A pesar de lo serio que sonó, el Serafín no dejaba de lado su modo de hablar estilo ninja.

— ¿Les guardas rencor? — Preguntó esta vez Baraquiel.

El chico sonrió ante el tono preocupado en la voz del Cadre, puesto que sospechaba que su hija también estaba implicada en ello.

— En absoluto… actualmente llevo una relación profesional con ellas, aunque no sepan que soy yo — Dijo señalándose el rostro.

Esto dio a entender que Spectra era su tapadera para tratar con el grupo Gremory.

Esta respuesta tranquilizó a Baraquiel significativamente.

— No esperaba menos del novio de mi pequeña So-tan~ — Dijo Serafall con gran entusiasmo.

Sirzechs y Grayfia abrieron sus ojos ante tal revelación.

No se esperaban que el chico tuviera una relación con la heredera Sitri.

— De hecho… actualmente tengo una relación seria con cinco chicas… — Dijo el chico algo incómodo por la mirada depredadora de Serafall.

Esto hizo parpadear a los Líderes, quienes enfocaron su mirada sobre las cuatro chicas que alzaban su mano.

Rosseweise, Tsukiumi, Kuroka y Kurumi respectivamente.

Todos analizaron a las chicas, dándose cuenta que a pesar de que eran bastante hermosas su poder era de tomarse en cuenta.

Sobre todo Kurumi.

Solo faltaba la quinta chica, la cual obviamente era Sona Sitri.

— Entiendo… por ello no caíste de lleno en la maldición y pudiste seguir adelante — Dijo Ajuka en tono serio.

El chico asintió antes de regresar su apariencia a la normalidad.

— Entonces es oficial… desde este momento declaro que el proyecto ʺDownfall Dragonʺ comienza — Dijo solemnemente Ajuka.

Todo el mundo alzó una ceja ante tal inusual nombre.

Como respuesta este se limitó a señalar a Azazel.

Todos lo miraron con mirada plana.

— No me culpen… deben admitir que le queda — Dijo descaradamente el ex Gobernador.

— Como sea… en cuanto tengamos la información sobre algunos de los grupos te daremos tu primera misión — Dijo Sirzechs en tono serio.

El castaño asintió con la misma expresión.

— Griselda… ¿Cómo has estado? — Saludó Michael a la Exorcista.

— Michael-sama — Respondió la nombrada mientras se arrodillaba ante él.

— No es necesario que hagas eso… solo quiero preguntarte algo…. ¿Has sabido algo de Gabriel? Llevo más de un mes sin saber de ella — Dijo el Arcángel.

La Exorcista empezó a sudar levemente ante la pregunta.

Mientras esto ocurría, Metatron miraba con sospecha a Brielle, no por nada contaba con sus habilidades ninja para la observación.

Entonces el Serafín sintió como su garganta se secó al darse cuenta.

Este señaló al Ángel con mirada temblorosa, pero antes de decir algo su boca fue tapada por Azazel, quien le susurró algo al oído.

El castaño y los demás veían esto con una gota en la nuca.

— Por favor… el papeleo me está matando — Fue el ruego que llamó la atención de todos.

Michael había tomado de los hombros a Griselda mientras lloraba abundantemente, incluso se podían ver ojeras en sus ojos.

— Onii-sama… no me digas que solo me buscas para que me haga cargo del papeleo — Oyó el Serafín una voz tenebrosa detrás de él.

Todo el mundo se tensó ante tal tono.

Pero al instante superaron la sorpresa para mostrar expresiones estupefactas y de inmensa conmoción al darse cuenta quien fue la persona que había hablado.

El Ángel del grupo Hyodou se encontraba detrás de Michael mientras un aura negra la rodeaba.

El Serafín se volteó lentamente, hasta que pudo ver a la chica de cabellos rubios fulminarlo con la mirada de una forma aterradora.

Sus ojos se abrieron al entender que esta chica era Gabriel, su hermana desaparecida.

Sirzechs, Grayfia, Serafall, Ajuka, Baraquiel, Shemhazai, Odín y la Valquiria que era su escolta casi dejaron caer su mandíbula ante tal revelación.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿Eeeeeeh?! — Fue la reacción general de todos los presentes.

Incluso Falbium perdió el sueño repentinamente, encontrándose despierto y con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

El castaño soltó un suspiro de resignación, no pensó en que Gabriel se dejara al descubierto de esa forma, menos ante los Líderes de la Alianza de las Tres Facciones.

Sin embargo, él entendía que los demás Serafines no estaban siendo justos con Gabriel y eso justificaba su gran enojo.

— ¿Gabriel? — Pronuncio el Líder del Cielo con cierta cautela.

— Hola… Michael-onii-sama… Metatron-onii-sama — Respondió la chica con expresión seria mientras su aura de Serafín regresaba a la normalidad.

Esto confirmo que efectivamente… el Arcángel Gabriel se hallaba con Hyodou Issei.

Al instante, Ajuka, Baraquiel, Shemhazai y Odín lo miraron con respeto y envidia, puesto que tenía bajo su mando al Ángel más hermoso del Cielo.

Por su parte, Metatron, Sirzechs, Serafall y Grayfia aún no podían procesarlo bien.

No concebían que el chico haya agregado a Gabriel a su Título Nobiliario.

Michael casi se echa a llorar de la alegría al haber procesado lo que ocurría, pero esa reacción murió al ver la expresión de su querida hermana, algo que lo hizo tragar duramente.

— Por qué no formas un equipo de secretarias para deshacerse del papeleo menos importante, puede clasificar el nivel de importancia de los documentos para que usted se quede con el papeleo sumamente importante — Sugirió el Caído en el grupo Hyodou con una sonrisa amable.

Quizás demasiado amable.

Esto hizo abrir sus ojos a Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, Michael, Shemhazai y Odín, puesto que no se les había ocurrido eso.

Aunque el caso de Grigori era diferente.

Esto se debía a que Penemue era quien se hacía cargo de eso y cuando se fue ella deshizo el grupo.

A esto se sumaba que ninguno de los demás Cadres tenía la experiencia y habilidad de formar otro equipo que trabajara tan eficientemente.

Sin embargo, todos los Líderes notaron la sabiduría en las palabras de la chica mientras Baraquiel y Shemhazai dejaban caer sus mandíbulas al deducir la identidad de la peli-purpura.

— Pe-Pe-Pe ¡Penemue! — Exclamaron con los ojos como platos.

Esta se giró a ellos.

— Shemhazai… Baraquiel… tiempo sin vernos — Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, haciéndolos tragar con fuerza.

Sobre todo cuando su aura regresó a la normalidad, confirmando la identidad de la Cadre perdida de Grigori.

Por ello estos se limitaron a alzar la mano de forma tímida.

— Como sea, les he dado la respuesta a su problema… en cuanto a ustedes, se llevarán una lista con los Ángeles Caídos más eficientes para el trabajo — Dijo a los Líderes, antes de señalar a ambos Caídos con una mirada mortalmente seria.

Esto dejó sin palabras a los Maou, Grayfia, Odín y su escolta.

De repente su mirada viajó al Título Nobiliario de Issei, notando la falta de reacción en ellas, lo que indicaba que estaban al tanto de las identidades de ambas chicas.

— Se lo agradezco Azazel-dono… me salvó de una grande-de gozaru — Susurró Metatron.

— No fue nada… yo también me sorprendí cuando lo supe, además de que ella se siente decepcionado por considerarla una simple secretaria… — Respondió Azazel en tono bajo.

Ambos miraban como el actual Líder del Cielo le pedía disculpas a su hermana, quien lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

Después de varios minutos ella se digno a contestarle.

— Me cansé de no ser tomada en cuenta y no ser escuchada, en cambio aquí me siento útil además… solo te digo que me quedaré con Ise… — Dijo con un puchero y un ligero sonrojo.

Esto sorprendió bastante al Serafín, quien posó su mirada sobre el castaño, quien hablaba con Sirzechs y Grayfia.

— Ya veo… — Musitó el Serafín al darse cuenta de que su hermana no cambiaría de opinión.

Además de que pudo notar los crecientes sentimientos que su hermana estaba desarrollando por el chico.

— Hyodou Issei-kun… — Habló en tono alto el Serafín.

El castaño lo volteó a ver al instante.

Los demás también prestaron atención a las palabras del Líder del Cielo.

— Cuida de mi hermana por favor… — Pidió haciendo una reverencia.

Esto sorprendió a Gabriel e Issei, pero sobre todo a los demás Líderes.

Entonces el castaño adoptó una expresión sería mientras su mirada trasmitía una férrea convicción.

— No se preocupe Michael-sama, velaré por que sea feliz y cuidaré de ella con mi vida... — Dijo sin ninguna duda en su voz.

Michael y Metatron sonrieron al escuchar esas palabras, pero sobre todo al sentir la determinación y el compromiso impreso en ellas.

Por su parte, Gabriel se había puesto bastante roja ante la declaración del castaño, pero aun así sonreía tímidamente mientras lo miraba de forma dulce.

Griselda y Penemue se sintieron molestas al escucharlo decir eso de la rubia.

Las novias del chico sonreían ante lo dicho por él, sin duda se preocupaba por las personas cercanas a él.

Ellas sabían que el castaño podría tener más chicas interesadas en él por su forma de ser, por lo que no se sorprenderían si la Serafín caía en el amor por el chico.

— Espero cuides de Griselda-dono con la misma dedicación-de gozaru — Agregó el otro Serafín.

El castaño suavizó su expresión ante el pedido.

— Me aseguraré que nada le falte mientras esté a mi lado — Respondió el chico.

Cabe decir que la mencionada tenía un sonrojo comparable al de Gabriel.

— Lo mismo para Penemue… en Grigori siempre trabajó de forma impecable… así que… — Empezó a decir Shemhazai.

— Ahora puede tomar el descanso que se merece… además de un bono extra — Terminó de decir Baraquiel mirando a la Cadre con una sonrisa astuta.

Esta enrojeció ante lo que dijo su antiguo compañero.

— Procurare siempre por su bienestar y felicidad… no se preocupen — Respondió el chico con una sonrisa cálida dirigida a la peli-purpura.

Esta enrojeció un poco más por la mirada y las palabras del chico.

— Entonces nosotros nos vamos… nos veremos después, Gabriel, Hyodou Issei-kun — Se despidió Michael.

— Hasta pronto Onee-san, Issei-dono — Se despidió Metatron.

Después de eso ambos desaparecieron en un destello de luz.

— Yo también debo irme… me alegra que Rosseweise esté bajo tu cuidado, esto tranquilizará a Gondur… sobre todo cuando sepa que su nieta ya se consiguió un novio jajaja — Dijo el Dios Nórdico mientras desaparecía junto a su escolta.

La mencionada se había sonrojado mientras murmuraba algo sobre un Dios pervertido e irresponsable que se metía donde no lo llamaban o algo así.

Luego fueron los Maou quienes se acercaron al castaño.

— Yo también debo regresar a mis deberes Ise-kun — Dijo Sirzechs.

— Entiendo… por cierto, en estos días visitaré a Lord Gremory y Venelana-sama para hablar de cierto asunto — Dijo el castaño con tono serio.

El peli-rojo asintió con ligero pesar en su rostro.

— Ya veo… entonces nos vamos — Dijo el Maou Lucifer.

— Nos veremos joven Hyodou… cuando completes tu Título házmelo saber para hacerte una visita — Se despidió el Maou Beelzebu.

Issei asintió ante el pedido.

— Zzzz…zzzz — Por su parte, el Maou Asmodeo se estaba quedando dormido de pie.

El castaño tuvo una gota en la nuca por ello.

— Pásate por el Castillo Sitri Ise-kun~… por cierto, vendré a visitarlos en un par de días… adiós~ — Se despidió esta vez la Maou Leviathan.

El castaño se limitó a sonreír de forma tensa ante las palabras de la Maou.

Grayfia se inclinó ante él para después regalarle una sonrisa.

Entonces los Maou desaparecieron en un círculo mágico.

Después el castaño se giró hacia los Caídos.

— Nosotros también nos vamos, aún hay trabajo que hacer en Grigori — Dijo Shemhazai en tono afectado.

También notó al otro Caído acercándose hacia él.

— Hyodou Issei… mi hija… — Pronunció dubitativamente Baraquiel.

Entonces el castaño dibujó una sonrisa triste.

— Ella cometió un error… lamentablemente tendrá que vivir con las consecuencias — Dijo el castaño con ligero pesar.

El Cadre lo entendió, sin duda ella sufriría mucho al saber que había perdido para siempre al chico frente a él.

Entonces el castaño puso una expresión seria.

— Baraquiel-san… necesito su ayuda con algo — Dijo de repente el castaño.

El nombrado alzó una ceja con duda.

— Entonces me voy… Baraquiel ayuda a Hyodou-kun en lo que necesite y después retomas tu puesto… Penemue, suerte — Ordenó Shemhazai al Cadre.

En el último comentario, este le había levantado el pulgar a Penemue con una sonrisa descarada antes de desaparecer.

Cabe decir que la mencionada estaba totalmente roja por ello.

El castaño hizo caso omiso a ello y se dirigió hacia el Cadre.

— Necesito que me ayude con mi relámpago — Dijo el chico, sorprendiendo a Baraquiel por el pedido.

Su Nobleza vio esto con interés, sobre todo Rosseweise, quien estaba al tanto de las habilidades que el chico quería dominar por completo.

Por su parte, el trío angelical se mantenía con la mirada baja y con un sonrojo.

Los comentarios que hubo entre el chico y los Líderes realmente les llegaron.

 **Un par de días después**

El castaño se hallaba en su despacho, organizando los contratos que las chicas habían logrado desde que había subido de rango.

También se alegraba de que Tsukiumi se estuviera adaptando bien a este tipo de vida después de unirse a su Título Nobiliario.

Por otro lado, con la ayuda de Baraquiel pudo aclarar sus dudas en cuanto a su relámpago.

El Cadre le indicó que para lograr realizar el ataque que deseaba, necesitaba agregar el elemento luz en la cantidad correcta.

No fue fácil, pero después de varias horas de entrenamiento junto al Cadre logró entender el concepto, sin embargo hasta el día de hoy aún no podía llegar al balance ideal entre Rayo y Luz.

También recuerda que Sona había llegado un par de horas después de la reunión de Issei con los Líderes de las Tres Facciones y de Asgard, algo que la hizo suspirar en alivio ya que no se encontró con su hermana mayor.

Otra cosa destacable es que desde ese día las chicas habían dormido con él sin falta.

También estaba el extraño comportamiento de Penemue, Gabriel y Griselda, puesto que cada vez que se cruzaban con él ellas bajaban la mirada con un sonrojo antes de alejarse rápidamente.

Eso lo tenía algo preocupado, sin contar que sentía que algo se le escapaba.

La pregunta era ¿Qué?

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió el llamado de uno de sus folletos.

El castaño se levantó de su escritorio e invocó un círculo de tele-transporte, puesto que las chicas estaban atendiendo sus propios contratos él debía de encargarse de este, así que sin más el chico desapareció del lugar.

* * *

 **Mundo Humano**

Cierta chica de cabellos castaños se hallaba en un gran dilema.

Sus padres fueron invitados a una fiesta de gala por cortesía de la empresa en la que trabajaba su padre, esto debido a la firma de un importante contrato que fue logrado por este y varios socios más.

Sin embargo, debido a una emergencia familiar sus padres debían de salir a Tokyo, por lo que ella debía de asistir sola como representante de Murayama Tetsuya, su padre.

Para ella no era mucho problema asistir a este tipo de eventos, siendo que ya había ido a varios con el pasar de los años.

El problema era la compañía, ya que no quería ir sola.

Forzosamente necesitaba a alguien que tuviera clases de etiqueta, pero lamentablemente no había nadie que cumpliera con lo necesario para ser su acompañante.

Se sentía entre la espada y la pared, e incluso buscó entre sus compañeros de clases pero ninguno la convenció para que fuera su acompañante.

Entonces fue que Kiryu Aika le entregó ese folleto que actualmente tenía en sus manos.

— Estoy segura que esto podrá resolver tus problemas — Le dijo mientras se alejaba de ella con una sonrisa un tanto inquietante.

Negando con la cabeza decidió darle una oportunidad.

— Por favor… ayúdame con mis problemas — Dijo en voz alta mientras miraba el folleto.

Entonces el círculo dibujado en el folleto brilló en color rojo.

FLUSH

Ella se sorprendió cuando el mismo círculo apareció en el piso de su habitación brillando intensamente.

Entonces lo vio aparecer entre ese brillo.

— He respondido a tu llamado… dime mortal ¿Cuál es tu deseo? — Dijo la persona recién aparecida con voz profunda y ronca.

Cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta que caía al frente sobre su hombro izquierdo y lentes de semi-montura color negros.

Botas negras, pantalones jeans negros y una chaqueta negra sobre una camiseta blanca.

El joven frente a ella se mantenía de brazos cruzados, este tenía una expresión de autosuficiencia y seguridad mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada.

— ¿Hyodou…? — Articuló bastante sorprendida la castaña.

El mencionado la miró cuando lo nombró, solo para dejar caer su expresión confiada y adoptar una cara incrédula.

— ¿Murayama…? — Pronunció el castaño sin poder creerlo.

Definitivamente esto no se lo esperaba.

 **Treinta minutos después**

Ambos castaños habían caído en un incómodo silencio durante casi diez minutos, hasta que la castaña salió de su estupefacción y preguntó qué era lo que ocurría.

Issei tuvo que explicarle durante los siguientes veinte minutos acerca de los Contratos Demoniacos y en qué consistían, dejándole en claro la forma de trabajar de los Demonios.

— Entonces... eres un Demonio ¿O no? — Preguntó la chica con evidente interés en su mirada.

— Oficialmente… si, extraoficialmente no… — Respondió el chico.

Ambos se hallaban sentados en la cama de la chica para más comodidad.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Preguntó confundida por la respuesta.

— Actualmente mi cuerpo y mi ser es el de un Dragón… pero en la Sociedad Demoniaca aún soy considerado un Demonio de Clase Alta — Respondió el chico.

Eso le aclaró un poco las cosas, siendo que el castaño le había comentado acerca de la Sociedad Demoniaca, así como los Rangos que un Demonio puede tener.

— Ya veo, pero eso no responde lo otro — Señaló la chica con seriedad.

El castaño soltó un pequeño suspiro.

— Bueno… algunos humanos nacemos con reliquias dentro de nuestros cuerpos llamadas [Sacred Gear]… aún así son pocos los que logran despertar su poder, solo te diré que yo nací con una de ellas y que esta tiene el alma de un Dragón sellada dentro… con el tiempo mi cuerpo cambió al de un Dragón humanoide al asimilar su poder — Explicó brevemente el chico.

Ella no necesitaba saber todo.

Esto dejó pensativa a la castaña, la cual pasado un minuto lo miró con un enorme brillo de interés.

— ¿Podrías mostrármela? — Preguntó lindamente.

El chico casi rió ante su expresión infantil.

— No veo porque no… — Dijo mientras su brazo izquierdo cambiaba.

La [Boosted Gear] estaba frente a la chica.

Esta mostró enorme sorpresa, antes de acercar su mano y tocarla con ligera timidez.

La chica recorría el contorno y la joya casi en trance.

[No esperé que accedieras a ello socio… aunque no le veo nada de malo, ya había olvidado cómo se siente que te examinen como una cosa rara]

Se oyó la voz de Draig en la habitación.

— ¡Kyaaa! — Exclamó la chica mientras saltaba de la cama y caía al piso.

Ella no se esperaba eso.

— Siento que te asustaras, pero recuerda lo que te dije, mi reliquia tiene un Dragón sellado dentro… él es Draig, el Dragón Emperador Rojo — Habló el chico en tono de disculpa mientras le extendía la mano.

La castaña se mostró visiblemente avergonzada por su reacción, así que dejando de lado su orgullo aceptó la mano del chico, el cual la ayudó a levantarse.

— ʺ _Hyodou es bastante caballerosoʺ —_ Pensó reprimiendo su rubor por el acto del chico.

[No quise asustarte pequeña, pero como mi socio te dijo soy el Dragón sellado dentro de la [Boosted Gear]… Draig, el Welsh Dragon]

Dijo de nuevo mientras la joya brillaba.

— No hay problema Draig-san… esto… ¿En qué diablos te metiste Hyodou…? — Le recriminó con el ceño fruncido.

El castaño alzó sus hombros desinteresadamente.

— Solo algunos problemas menores — Respondió este.

La castaña se limitó a suspirar.

— Como sea… entonces ¿Me puedes ayudar o no? — Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

El castaño alzó una de sus cejas, para luego sonreír burlonamente.

— Solo si me dices cuál es tu problema — Respondió mientras la chica se sonrojaba por ese detalle.

Tan sorprendida estaba que su compañero era un 'Demonio' que no pudo decirle de que trataba al asunto.

Controlando el rubor que adornaba sus mejillas, la chica le contó la situación en la que se encontraba.

— No veo ningún problema… yo tuve capacitación sobre el comportamiento en la alta Sociedad — Dijo el chico en tono tranquilo.

Aunque por dentro hizo una mueca recordando las lecciones que Venelana le había dado.

Fueron horas de estudio que casi le frieron el cerebro.

La chica abrió los ojos ante lo dicho por el castaño, entonces sonrió.

— Entonces ven a recogerme hoy a las 7 pm, no faltes — Dijo la chica.

El castaño sonrió antes de ponerse de pie.

— Aquí estaré — Dijo dándole un pequeño arco mientras sonreía juguetonamente antes de desaparecer.

La castaña se llevó una mano al pecho, sin duda no se esperaba esto.

* * *

 **Inframundo — Castillo Dragón**

El castaño se hallaba de nuevo en su despacho mientras rememoraba lo ocurrido hace unos minutos.

— Realmente no me lo esperaba… pero creo que tengo una cita con Murayama — Musitó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado se dispuso a seguir ordenando su papeleo.

* * *

 **Mundo Humano — Residencia Murayama**

El castaño se hallaba frente a la casa de de su compañera de clases.

Él iba vestido con un elegante esmoquin negro, su cabello con su coleta al frente y sus lentes.

Daba gracias a Sona el haberle ayudado con su imagen.

Las demás chicas le dieron el visto bueno antes de salir, aunque tuvo que prometer a sus novias llevarlas a cenar un día de estos, alegrando a Tsukiumi, Kuroka y Sona, quienes no habían podido tener tiempo con el chico.

Cuando llegó a la puerta este tocó el timbre.

 **DING DONG**

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que la chica abriera la puerta.

— Llegaste a tiempo… — Dijo antes de reparar en la apariencia del castaño.

Tuvo que reprimir un sonrojo al ver que este lucía muy bien.

Issei también la miró sorprendió.

Ella llevaba un vestido de gala color amarillo, con guantes blancos y zapatillas blancas.

Su cabello lo llevaba en una cola de caballo, mientras un par de pasadores con diseños de flores lo adornaban.

También llevaba un collar en forma de corazón hecho de cristal.

A ojos del chico ella lucía sumamente hermosa.

— Vaya… luces hermosa Murayama — Articulo el castaño una vez superó su impresión.

La nombrada no pudo evitar el sonrojo por el comentario del chico, el cual sonó bastante honesto y natural.

— Gracias, tú tampoco luces mal… por cierto, por favor llámame Kaori el resto de la noche — Respondió la chica.

El castaño sonrió mientras le ofrecía el brazo, el cual la chica tomó al instante.

— Solo si me llamas Issei… Kaori — Dijo el chico.

La chica sonrió en respuesta mientras se acercaban al auto que el castaño alquiló para la ocasión.

No tardaron mucho en llegar.

Ambos estaban en la entrada de un gran edificio, el cual era el lugar de la fiesta.

— Bueno… es hora, espero que todo salga bien — Musitó levemente nerviosa la chica.

Entonces ella sintió como tomaban su mano y le daban un pequeño apretón.

— Descuida, todo saldrá bien — Le dijo el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa.

Esto logró calmar a la chica, quien tomándolo del brazo procedió a entrar al lugar.

— El castaño miró a toda esa gente elegante con cierto reconocimiento, puesto que ya había asistido a varias fiestas de este tipo en el Inframundo.

— ¡Oh! Murayama-chan, recibí el aviso de tu padre, una pena que no haya podido asistir — Habló un hombre que se acercaba a ellos.

Este era un hombre mayor vestido con un esmoquin blanco mientras en su mano tenía un bastón con una gema.

La chica sonrió de forma suave.

— Señor Takagi — Musitó la chica.

El nombrado tomó su mano y la besó de forma caballerosa.

— Mírate pequeña, cada día luces más hermosa… estoy seguro que pronto tendrás a muchos chicos detrás de ti, o a lo mejor ya los tienes — Bromeó el hombre.

La castaña se sonrojó por ello.

— Gracias por el halago — Respondió la chica.

— Jojojo no es nada, por cierto, veo que trajiste a alguien contigo — Dijo el hombre cuando notó al castaño.

Este dio un par de pasos hacia el hombre antes de extender su mano.

— Soy el acompañante de Kaori esta noche, mi nombre es Hyodou Issei — Se presentó con respeto y modales.

La castaña se sorprendió por esto.

— Un gusto Hyodou-kun, mi nombre es Takagi Hiro… disfruten de la fiesta, joven Hyodou, por favor cuida de Murayama-chan — Dijo antes de despedirse.

Ambos chicos lo vieron retirase a otra parte, entonces el castaño se giró hacia la chica.

— Vamos — Dijo mientras tomaba su mano, haciendo que esta se sonroje.

Esta asintió y ambos se mesclaron con las demás personas.

La velada fue magnífica, a opinión de la chica.

El castaño se comportó de forma caballerosa y atenta con ella, sin mencionar que todos los conocidos de sus padres quedaron con una buena impresión del chico, e incluso participó en algunas conversaciones con ellos.

Para ella no era difícil ya que siempre escuchaba a su padre hablar de temas referentes a la sociedad actual y esas cosas.

Por ello le sorprendía lo bien que lo hacía el castaño.

Cuando estaban a solas siempre hablaba con ella de forma natural y amena, relajándola un poco de ese tipo de ambiente.

Otro punto a su favor fue que tomando su mano la arrastró gentilmente a la pista de baile.

Los pasos del chico eran fluidos y con experiencia, algo que la hizo sentir a gusto.

Una vez que la fiesta terminó, ellos caminaban tranquilamente por un parque cerca de la casa de la chica.

Ellos habían decidido regresar caminando, puesto que era una hermosa noche estrellada.

— Sabes Issei… realmente disfruté mucho esta velada — Dijo mientras lo miraba con un sonrisa.

— Me alegra, yo también me divertí, tu compañía es realmente agradable — Respondió el chico devolviendo la sonrisa.

La castaña se sonrojó levemente por el comentario.

— Aún no puedo creer que seas un Demonio… o mejor dicho, un Dragón — Comentó la chica desviando la mirada.

No quería que la viera avergonzada.

— Si… yo también me sorprendí cuando supe de la existencia del mundo sobrenatural… siempre pensé que los Demonios eran criaturas viles y malignas… pero ellos son simplemente una raza como la nuestra, con similitudes bastantes marcadas — Dijo el castaño mientras alzaba la mirada al cielo nocturno.

Entonces la chica recordó algo.

— Es verdad… por cierto, ya que eres un Demonio de clase Alta debes de tener sirvientes ¿No es verdad? — Dijo la chica.

El castaño sonrió ante la deducción de la chica

— Si, pero todas estaban ocupadas y por ello fui yo quien acudió a tu llamado — Respondió el chico.

— Entonces son puras chicas… ya veo — Dijo la chica con mirada llena de sospecha hacia él.

El chico levantó las manos defensivamente.

— No es lo que piensas, todas eligieron seguirme por propia voluntad… aún me quedan piezas libres y cualquiera puede ser un hombre, todo depende de la suerte — Se defendió el chico.

La castaña dibujó una sonrisa traviesa.

— Ya lo sabía, solo quería ver tu reacción — Respondió la chica soltando una pequeña risa.

El castaño solo se limitó a sonreír de forma tensa.

— Como sea, ya es tarde, ¿Podrías llevarme a casa? — Pidió la chica.

— Por supuesto, que clase de hombre sería yo si dejara a una hermosa chica caminar sola a su casa a altas horas de la noche — Respondió el chico de forma teatral y un tanto exagerada.

La chica rió por ello, aunque tenía un leve sonrojo por las palabras del chico.

Sin más que decir ambos se dirigieron a casa de la chica.

El trayecto fue en un cómodo silencio, hasta que llegaron a casa de la chica.

— Gracias por ayudarme, realmente me has salvado — Dijo la chica ya en la puerta de su hogar.

— No es nada… recuerda que ese era tu deseo y yo lo cumplí… — Respondió el chico.

Esto deprimió un poco a la chica, pero no lo demostró.

— Descuida, esta vez corre por mi cuenta, así que considéralo como el favor de un buen amigo — Declaró mientras un círculo mágico bajo sus pies.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! — Exclamó la sorprendida chica.

— Hoy te acompañe como Hyodou Issei… tu compañero de clases y sobretodo un humano común — Aclaró el chico.

Esto sorprendió a la castaña, ya que era como sí el chico se diera cuenta que no ella quería recordar esta bella noche como parte de un contrato, si no como algo más especial.

Ella sonrió por ese gesto.

— Entonces, al menos déjame hacer un contrato contigo… — Dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

El chico se mostró confuso por ello, sumado a que ella se acercaba con un brillo bastante familiar en sus ojos, fue cuando quedó frente a él y tomó su mejilla con suavidad.

El castaño sintió un escalofrío ante el toque de su compañera de clases, puesto que en el pasado nunca se imagino estar en esta situación con ella.

— Sé mi Demonio personal… Ise — Dijo antes de acortar distancia con el chico.

El castaño abrió sus ojos con estupefacción cuando sintió los labios de la chica sobre los suyos.

Cuando ella se separó de él, la castaña le regaló una hermosa sonrisa antes de girarse, abrir la puerta y entrar en su casa.

El chico permaneció de pie en el mismo sitio durante un par de minutos con una expresión incrédula, antes de que el círculo mágico se activara por completo.

Dentro de su casa, la castaña se hallaba refirmada de espaldas en la puerta de su habitación, mientras con una mano sostenía su pecho donde sentía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

— ¿Qué fue eso? No puedo creer que mi primer beso fuera con Ise… ¿Ise? ¡Qué rayos me pasa! — Exclamaba mientras se tomaba la cabeza entre sus manos.

A su mente venían las imágenes de esta noche, además del momento de la entrevista así como cuando él la ayudó a ella y la peli-rosa con aquellos sujetos.

— _ʺAcaso él… ¿Me gusta? No, seguramente solo estoy cansada… no tiene caso darle vueltas al asunto, ya pensaré en ello mañanaʺ —_ Pensó mientras empezaba a cambiarse y se colocaba su pijama.

Cuando estuvo acostada en su cama, llevó una mano a sus labios mientras ella mostraba un marcado sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Entonces recordó algo referente al chico.

— ¡Hyodou está casado! — Exclamó mientras se levantaba de su cama con una expresión de pánico.

Disfrutó tanto de esa noche que olvidó por completo ese detalle.

Cuando proceso lo que había pasado, la chica se volvió a acostar.

— ʺ _Oh no ¿Qué pensará de mí después de lo que hice?ʺ_ — Pensó con preocupación.

Sin embargo, no se sintió tan mal como ella esperaba al recordar de nueva cuenta el beso.

— _ʺHyodou…ʺ_ — Pensó antes de quedar dormida.

* * *

 **Inframundo — Castillo Dragón**

El castaño aparecía en su despacho, mientras su expresión de incredulidad y estupefacción aún seguía en su rostro

Cuando logró asimilar lo que había pasado, este soltó un pequeño suspiro.

— Tendré que hablar con ella… lo más probable es que se sienta culpable por olvidarse que estoy 'casado'… — Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tenía que aclarar ciertas cosas con ella.

— Aunque woow, debo admitirlo… no esperé que ella me besara… y a juzgar por la sensación que percibí ese fue su primer eso — Dijo con los brazos cruzados.

Esperaba que la chica no se sintiera mal por ello.

— Entonces como hombre debes hacerte responsable… Ise — Dijo una voz seductora a su oído.

— ¡Ahh! — El castaño saltó del susto.

Cuando se volteó, pudo ver que sus novias estaban presentes y la que había hablado a su oído era Kurumi.

— Chicas… — Murmuró sorprendido, puesto que no las había sentido.

— Vaya, ella debió dejar una gran impresión en ti si es que no pudiste notarnos — Expuso Sona mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

Todas ellas vestían con sus ropas de dormir.

El chico se sonrojó por el comentario.

— Entonces ¿Qué tal la fiesta? — Preguntó Kuroka con una sonrisa burlona.

Él podía ver a Rosseweise con una sonrisa entre resignada y divertida.

Tsukiumi estaba con las manos en la cintura mientras tenía el ceño fruncido.

Sona mantenía una expresión neutra.

Kuroka lo miraba con diversión.

Kurumi mantenía una sonrisa sensual… como siempre.

El castaño suspiró.

— Resultó bien, aunque creo que tendré que aclarar algunas cosas con Kaori — Respondió el chico con una sonrisa resignada.

— Me sorprende que la hayas hecho caer en una sola noche, sin duda eres único nya~ — Dijo Kuroka con diversión.

— Me siento un poco mal si lo pones de ese modo — Respondió el chico con una sonrisa tensa.

— Si ella te gusta y te corresponde entonces no podemos hacer nada, aunque tendrá que demostrar si sus sentimientos son puros y genuinos — Expuso Rosseweise cruzándose de brazos.

— Hey… no es lo que creen… — Intentó explicarse el chico.

— Yo sabía que algo así podía ocurrir, así que no estoy sorprendida — Declaró Sona suavizando su mirada.

Incluso ella vio la clase de chico que en verdad era el castaño, por lo que las posibilidades de que otra chica también lo notara eran muy altas, sobre todo ahora que había perdido su perversión.

— No pensé que esta vez fuera una humana normal… Ise tiene un harem con bastante variedad… me pregunto ¿Qué otras chicas y de qué razas conseguirá enamorar la próxima vez? — Dijo Kurumi con curiosidad en su expresión.

— Oigan ¿Acaso no me están escuchando…? — Volvió a hablar el chico.

— Anata… de-debes tomar responsabilidad por tomar su p-primer beso — Dijo Tsukiumi mientras lo señalaba de forma acusatoria.

El castaño se limitó a suspirar con resignación.

— Será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir — Declaró con una sonrisa lánguida.

Se había dado cuenta que no podría aclarar la situación, así que decidió dejar las cosas como estaban.

Las chicas asintieron ante la orden del chico.

Entonces notó como una pequeña salía detrás de Tsukiumi y se acercaba a él.

— Onii-chan — Musitó una somnolienta Lilith.

El castaño dibujó una sonrisa boba mientras la tomaba en brazos.

— Vamos a dormir mi kawaii imouto — Dijo de forma burbujeante.

Las demás simplemente suspiraron ante esto, al menos esto era mejor que su antigua perversión, aunque no esperaron que el castaño fuera un Sis-con.

Sin más todas siguieron al chico al dormitorio.

 **Un par de días después**

Habían pasado un par de días desde la salida con Murayama.

Había tenido sus ensayos con la banda donde Musa y Brielle estuvieron al micrófono, creando al mismo tiempo una buena relación con el resto del grupo.

Aunque aún notaba cierta incomodidad por parte de ellas al hablar con él, además de ese notorio sonrojo.

Él también pasaba desapercibido para el grupo Gremory, llegando a cruzarse con ellas sin que estas lo notaran al estar distraídas por sus novios.

Aunque el chico pudo ver cierta chispa de tristeza cuando sus chicos les quitaban la vista de encima.

Él ya sabía que estaban arrepintiéndose, pero que no podían dejar a los chicos así como así puesto que empezaban a desarrollar sentimientos verdaderos por ellos.

El castaño solo negó con pena y cierta diversión ante el callejón al que habían caído todas.

También tuvo que hablar con Murayama, quien al verlo acercarse a ella lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó a un lugar tranquilo para hablar, bajo la mirada estupefacta de Katase y varias chicas presentes.

El castaño se sorprendió ante la visión de la chica inclinándose delante de él, puesto que sabía lo orgullosa que era.

— Yo… ¡Lamento lo que pasó ayer en la noche…! no fue mi intención ponerte en esa situación — Dijo la chica con vergüenza.

El castaño sonrió ante la escena.

— No te preocupes, aunque me siento responsable de haber tomado tu primer beso — Respondió el chico.

La castaña se sonrojó al escuchar eso.

— N-No es necesario, fue mi culpa, no estaba pensando en ese momento… — Se excusó rápidamente la chica.

— Kaori… creo que debes saber algo, si te lo digo es porque no quiero que te sientas culpable… aunque no sé si la opinión de mi cambie después de escuchar esto — Dijo con suma seriedad, preocupando a la chica en cuestión.

El castaño le explicó algunos rasgos de la Sociedad Demoniaca en la que se incluía la poligamia, algo que sorprendió enormemente a la chica.

También le dijo sobre la relación que tuvo con otras chicas, pero que sin decir nada lo dejaron de lado.

La castaña no tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta de quienes eran esas chicas.

Luego le dijo sobre las múltiples relaciones que tenía actualmente y que la chica llamada Tsukiumi era una de sus novias, además de ser uno de sus siervos.

Esto dejó estupefacta a la castaña, quien no se esperaba este desarrollo de acontecimientos.

— Puedes pensar que no he cambiado después de oír esto, puesto que este era el sueño que quise en el pasado — Decía el chico con mirada seria.

La castaña lo escuchaba atentamente, mientras su rostro aún mostraba incredulidad.

— Pero ahora solo deseo estar con aquellas chicas que me aman y han estado a mi lado… después de todo, solo soy un chico que sobrevivió gracias a su amor incondicional… mi lastimado corazón es suyo y ellas me han dado su corazón a cambio de una parte del mío — Seguía hablando el chico.

Una sonrisa sincera se formó en su rostro, sorprendiendo más a la chica, quien sintió la honestidad de cada palabra.

— Ellas son mi vida ahora, no necesito decirte más… Kaori — Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se empezaba a alejar de ella.

La castaña salió de su conmoción al ver esto.

— ¡Espera! ¿Dónde te puedo encontrar? — Gritó la chica.

El castaño se detuvo mientras pensaba si era una buena idea decirle o no.

Al darse cuenta que no perdía nada y que ella sabría ser discreta se volteó hacia ella.

— Si tienes algo que decirme puedes invocarme ya que tenemos un contrato, también podrás encontrarme en el Club de Música… solo te pido que no le digas a nadie sobre esto y lo que te he contado — Le dijo antes de alejarse por completo.

La castaña se quedó en el lugar con una expresión pensativa, antes de regresar a su salón.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Cierto Club había suspendido sus actividades para descansar después de un par de horas de práctica seguidas.

Todos los integrantes del Club de Música bebían algunas sodas cómodamente en distintos sofás distribuidos por y para ellos mismos.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y entró cierto quinteto de chicos que el castaño y los demás conocieron hace algún tiempo.

— ¡Yoh! ¿Cómo están chicos? — Dijo un peli-rojo alzando su mano mientras sonreía.

Todos los del Club de Música miraron hacia las puertas, donde ciertos chicos estaban de pie alzando su mano en gesto de saludo.

Estos eran un peli-negro, un peli-azul, un rubio, un peli-rojo y un castaño.

— Hola chicos tiempo sin vernos — Respondió el castaño con una sonrisa.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo? — Preguntó esta vez Musa con tono amable.

Los cinco chicos se sonrojaron levemente al ver lo hermosa que era, al igual que la rubia sentada a un lado del castaño.

Pero recobrando la compostura recordaron el por qué habían ido a ese lugar.

— Bueno… es respecto a lo que hiciste por mi hermano Ken… quería agradecerte el que lo ayudaras en su situación — Expresó el peli-negro del grupo con una suave sonrisa.

El castaño sonrió mientras agitaba la mano restándole importancia.

— No hay de qué Ryuuzuki-kun… aunque me vi presionado un poco por el comentario de Kiryu — Dijo lo último con una sonrisa tensa.

Los chicos tuvieron una gota en la nuca, sobre todo al ver la expresión de burla descarada en la cara de la mencionada.

— Es cierto, gracias por la ayuda Aika-sempai — Se oyó otra voz en el lugar.

Entonces cierto chico conocido entró al salón junto a su novia.

— No hay de que… Ken-kun — Respondió la nombrada sin borrar su sonrisa mientras desde su cómodo asiento alzaba su lata de soda.

— Increíble, realmente Hyodou-kun ha logrado algo aquí — Musitó la chica de cabello negro que acompañaba al chico mirando el interior del club.

Lo que le sorprendía era el buen estado del lugar, además de la calidad de los instrumentos empleados, estando a la par del grupo formado por el hermano mayor de su novio.

— Como sea… Hyodou-kun, me gustaría invitarte a una fiesta que hemos organizado en la casa de Shinji — Expuso el peli-negro cuyo nombre era Ryuuzuki señalando al nombrado.

Este asentía cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa.

Esto sorprendió al castaño y los demás presentes.

— Es en agradecimiento… además tengo curiosidad acerca de lo que vimos hace unos días — Dijo esta vez el peli-rojo de nombre Hibiki.

El castaño no se sorprendió por esto, ya que todo el mundo tenía preguntas propias y querían saciar su curiosidad.

— Si… además de que Motoko-sempai acaba de publicar en el periódico de la escuela la parte faltante de la entrevista — Dijo Minami mientras mostraba el mencionado periódico.

El castaño alzó una ceja, antes de levantarse de su sofá para tomar el periódico con curiosidad.

Al abrirlo notó que estaba la información que le había dado como extra a la chica, además de varias fotos con Tsukiumi, siendo la página final donde ambos se estaban besando.

Una gota surgió en su nuca cuando notó que el periódico estaba impreso con la más alta calidad.

— Vaya… sin duda se lo tomó en serio — Musitó con una sonrisa tensa mientras le devolvía el ejemplar a la chica.

— Entonces ¿Qué dices Hyodou-kun? — Preguntó Ryuuzuki con expectación en su mirada.

El castaño lo meditó un poco, pero cuando iba a responder otra voz se hizo notar.

— ¿Una fiesta? Suena divertido — Dijo con diversión el recién llegado.

Un hombre de cabello negro con flequillo rubio y una pequeña barba.

— ¡Azazel-sensei! — Exclamaron todos, al menos los que eran alumnos.

Brielle alzó la mano en gesto de saludo y Musa solo cabeceó.

El Caído vaciló un poco su sonrisa, puesto que aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que ambas chicas estuvieran con el castaño, sobre todo la rubia.

— ¿Qué hace aquí sensei? — Preguntó Ryuuzuki.

El Caído lo miró por un momento antes de contestar.

— Solo iba de paso cuando escuché su plática Ryuuzuki-kun — Contestó el Caído mientras se paseaba por el lugar.

— ¿Usted está a cargo de este Club? — Preguntó el peli-rojo con duda.

— No seas tonto Hibiki, recuerda que Azazel-sensei está a cargo del Club de Ocultismo — Expuso un castaño de ojos azules con expresión plana.

Su nombre era Kongo Akira.

Por su parte, el nombrado se rascó la nuca con vergüenza al darse cuenta de ello.

— He… lo olvidé — Expuso con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El resto tuvo una gota en la nuca por esto.

— Rosseweise-sensei es quien está a cargo de este Club… aunque no ha venido desde hace casi una semana cuando se reportó después de sus vacaciones — Informó el Caído.

Los chicos asintieron en compresión.

— Ella nos dijo que se estaba mudando y por eso faltaría unos días… — Fue el comentario del castaño.

Obviamente era una mentira, pero necesitaba a Rosseweise en casa por el momento, al menos mientras esperaban su primera misión.

También estaba el hecho de que se mostraría como parte del grupo Downfall Dragon…

Obviamente esto causaría problemas con el grupo Gremory, pero eso no le preocupaba mucho… sin embargo necesitaba a su nobleza disponible a tiempo completo, esto era debido a los contratos.

Como Demonio recién ascendido ahora era cuando debía obtener un gran número de ellos.

Viviría muchos años y su pequeña fortuna no duraría por siempre, por ello se decidió hacer esto desde un inicio.

Brielle y Musa no tenían problema, puesto que podían tele-transportarse desde el Club.

En cambio Rosseweise no podría hacerlo tan libremente puesto que era maestra.

— Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? Obviamente los demás pueden venir si gustan — Volvió a preguntar Ryuuzuki mientras les extendía la invitación a los demás.

— Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer — Respondieron Tsubasa y Tomoe al mismo tiempo.

— Yo debo ayudar a mis padres con unas cosas… así que tampoco iré — Dijo esta vez Kiryu.

Entonces los chicos miraron al castaño y al rubio, quienes eran los únicos sin confirmar.

— Supongo que no tengo problemas en ir, suena divertido — Dijo el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Yo tampoco tengo problemas, así que ahí estaré — Dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

Los chicos sonrieron ante sus respuestas.

— Esta es la dirección, la fiesta empezará a partir de las 8 pm — Indicó Akira mientras le daba a Issei una hoja de papel.

— Será una noche de chicos ¡Ya quiero que sea de noche! — Exclamó el peli-rojo emocionado.

— Entonces ahí estaremos chicos — Dijo el castaño.

— Nos veremos Hyodou-kun — Se despidió el peli-negro seguido de los demás.

— Nos vemos chicos… Hibiki, Ken, Akira, Ryuuzuki, Shinji, Ken-kun, Minami-san — Respondió el chico con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Todos dieron un asentimiento o alzaron la mano con una sonrisa cuando fueron nombrados mientras salían del lugar.

— Nos veremos Hyodou-sempai — Se despidió Ken mientras llevaba de la mano a su novia, quien se despedía con una sonrisa amable.

Ellos fueron los últimos en salir del Club.

—No era necesario nombrarlos a todos ¿Lo sabes verdad? — Dijo Saji con una ceja alzada.

El chico regresó a su lugar y volvió a tomar asiento.

— Solo quería mostrar que recuerdo el nombre de cada uno desde la vez anterior… me pareció una muestra de respeto — Respondió el castaño.

Entonces la castaña soltó una sonrisita divertida.

— No esperé verte uniéndote al enemigo… Hyodou — Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa burlona.

El castaño se giró hacia la chica.

— Bueno, no veo nada de malo en convivir con esos chicos… además ya les dije que son agradables — Dijo el chico de forma despreocupada.

El resto solo se limitó a negar ante la respuesta del castaño.

— Como sea… creo que ya descansamos lo suficiente… ¿No es cierto Bri-chan? — Dijo mientras miraba a la chica sentada junto a él.

— ¿Eh? Si… claro — Respondió la chica un tanto sorprendida.

Entonces esta desvió la mirada al techo.

El resto alzó una ceja ante esta reacción, pero dejaron de lado sus sospechas al oír las palabras del chico.

— Pues vamos a ello — Dijo el chico mientras se levantaba del sofá.

En los pasillos de la escuela, el grupo de chicos iba comentando entre ellos los detalles de la fiesta, entonces cierto sensei se hizo notar.

— Esperen chicos — Dijo Azazel mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Estos se habían detenido al escuchar la voz del maestro a cargo del Club de Ocultismo.

* * *

 **Edificio del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto**

Cierto grupo de Demonios se hallaba en el lugar esperando a su [Rey].

— Lamento la tardanza, pero tenía que entregar varios trabajos — Se excusó la peli-roja entrando al Club.

Detrás de ella venía su inseparable [Reina] y amiga, Akeno.

— No se preocupe Rias-sama, nosotros acabamos de llegar — Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa amable.

Rias se sentó en su escritorio mientras dibujaba una expresión seria.

— Estamos aquí por esto — Dijo mientras mostraba el periódico escolar.

Todas sintieron como sus corazones se estremecían por ello.

— Sé que esto ya se ha vuelto rutinario, pero me atreveré a preguntar… ¿Han sabido algo de Ise? — Preguntó Rias con ligera esperanza.

— Lo siento Rias-sama… no he sentido su presencia desde hace tiempo, incluso ese día no pude sentir nada – Declaró la pequeña Nekoshou con semblante entristecido.

— Yo tampoco he visto nada — Dijo una afectada Irina.

— Tampoco he tenido noticias, ni siquiera he sido contactada por los productores del Dragón Oppai… — Agregó esta vez Ravel con preocupación.

— Me entrevisté con Motoko-san, pero solo me dijo que Kiryu-san fue quien convenció a Ise-kun de aceptar la entrevista — Dijo esta vez Kiba con una sonrisa lánguida.

— P-Parece ser que Ise-sempai y ella s-se encontraron después de clases el día del r-rumor… a pedido de Motoko-sempai Kiryu-san le pidió el favor a Ise-sempai… — Empezó a hablar el Dhampire.

— Ese encuentro le dio la oportunidad de hacerle la propuesta — Terminó de decir el Caballero Gremory.

Esto empezaba a mermar las esperanzas de encontrarlo.

— Si Koneko no pudo sentirlo cuando estuvo aquí, entonces significa que… — Empezó Rias al darse cuenta de ello.

— Significa que Ise-kun aprendió a suprimir su aura Demoniaca — Dijo Akeno con una mueca.

Esto no era nada bueno para ellas.

Al parecer sus temores empezaban a hacerse realidad y el castaño se sintió engañado y reemplazado por ellas.

— Debemos redoblar esfuerzos… Asia, quiero que le pidas a tus amigas que estén al pendiente, alguien debe de notarlo al caminar por el campus y esas cosas — Dijo a su [Obispo].

La rubia asintió con expresión triste.

Que la persona que más quieres no desee verte realmente era muy duro, especialmente para ella.

— Le pediré ayuda a Sona para intentar rastrearlo, aprovecharemos esta noche que los chicos tendrán su fiesta… revisaremos toda la ciudad si es necesario — Declaró mientras endurecía su mirada.

— Hai Rias-sama — Respondieron todos.

Con eso dicho todos se retiraron.

Por su parte, la peli-roja se mantuvo mirando por la ventana con expresión en blanco.

* * *

 **Mundo humano — Ciudad de Kuoh**

— Revisemos en esta dirección — Dijo cierta Ángel reencarnada a sus compañeras de equipo, las cuales asintieron.

Ellas se habían separado por equipos de tres integrantes.

Rias, Rugal y Akeno.

Asia, Momo y Xenovia.

Koneko, Ruruko y Tomoe.

Kiba, Tsubaki y Gasper.

Por último Irina, Ravel y Reya.

El grupo Gremory recibía ayuda del equipo Sitri, aunque Sona no pudo asistir le envió a algunos de sus chicos.

Obviamente ellos ya sabían que la búsqueda era en vano, puesto que Tsubaki y Sona les dijeron que el castaño vivía actualmente en el Inframundo y también él lo había mencionado cuando les presentó a su nobleza.

De todos modos su [Rey] les ordenó mantener la apariencia, así que con esa orden se hallaban aquí.

Una vez que el grupo de Irina se perdió al final de la calle, desde una esquina surgió cierto castaño acompañado del [Peón] Sitri.

Estos caminaban con calma, mientras sin siquiera intentarlo ellos esquivaban sin problemas los grupos de patrullaje.

— Acaba de pasar Reya-san — Indicó el rubio, quien caminaba despreocupadamente con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

— Lo sé… el olor de Reya-san, Irina y Ravel permanece en el lugar… a lo mucho hace un par de minutos que estuvieron aquí — Respondió el castaño mientras miraba distraídamente el pequeño papel con un mapa dibujado.

El rubio lo miró por un momento.

— Pensar que te adaptaste a tus sentidos Draconianos antes que yo… — Musito con una débil sonrisa.

— Me maté en entrenamientos para mantener mi mente ocupada y no pensar en las chicas, además de que fui a ver a Tannin-Ossan un par de veces… sus entrenamientos en aquellas montañas son brutales — Aclaró con un pequeño escalofrío.

El rubio notó el ligero temblor en su compañero, haciendo una nota mental de pedirle a su [Rey] que intercediera por un entrenamiento con el Rey Dragón.

Sonaba algo suicida, pero si su rival pudo soportar su entrenamiento entonces él también lo haría.

Sabía que con el apoyo del castaño Sona podría volver a levantar su escuela de Rating Game, por lo que debía estar preparado para ese momento… después de todo su sueño era ser un maestro que los niños del inframundo admiraran.

Su actual reputación como uno de los pocos que alcanzaron el Balance Breaker de las partes de Vvritra era algo que lo motivaba aún más.

— En cuando pueda iré a entrenar otra vez… le pediré a Sona que te deje acompañarme, Saji — Dijo el castaño de la nada.

El rubio abrió sus ojos antes de mirarlo con estupefacción.

El castaño sintió la mirada de su acompañante, por lo que lo giró su cabeza para devolverle la mirada.

— Sé que quieres ser más fuerte para poder cumplir tus sueños… que clase de amigo sería si no te diera una mano… recuerda que ambos tenemos la misma motivación, aquellos niños que nos admiran valen la pena el esfuerzo — Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

El rubio sintió sus ojos húmedos.

Entonces se limpió la humedad con la manga de su chaqueta y posó una mano en el hombro del castaño.

— Realmente eres un buen amigo Hyodou… estoy seguro que algún día te alcanzaré, he incluso te superaré — Declaró con una fuerte convicción.

El castaño sonrió ante esas palabras.

— No serías mi rival si no fuera así… si, tú y Vali son buenos rivales… — Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar otra vez.

El rubio también retomó el camino junto a él.

 **Residencia Kobe**

No les tomó mucho tiempo el llegar a su destino.

Desde antes de llegar a la puerta pudieron escuchar la música a todo volumen viniendo desde el interior de la casa.

Al parecer la fiesta empezaba a animarse.

Con eso en mente el castaño tocó el timbre.

 **DING DONG**

En segundos la puerta fue abierta por cierto peli-azul dueño de la casa.

Kobe Shinji.

— Hyodou-kun, Genshirou-kun, pasen — Dijo de forma amable el chico.

— Con permiso — Dijeron ambos entrando al lugar.

Dentro se encontraban el resto del grupo de chicos, todos bebiendo y platicando.

— Chicos, los invitados acaban de llegar… así que ¡Es hora de la fiesta! — Exclamó Shinji mientras tomaba una guitarra refirmada en una pared.

El castaño y el rubio notaron un pequeño escenario improvisado, además de varias botanas y bebidas de todo tipo, incluso había alcohol y sake en grandes cantidades.

— Mis padres regresarán hasta dentro de dos días… así que pueden hacer lo que quieran, siempre y cuando no causen destrozos… o al menos estos sean cubiertos por su seguro — Advirtió el chico con una sonrisa juguetona.

Issei y Saji se encogieron de hombros, no vieron nada de malo con ello y se unieron a la banda, mientras las bebidas empezaban a ser consumidas y canciones eran interpretadas por ellos, incluso los chicos insistieron para que el par de Dragones tocara con ellos.

Cabe decir que Ryuuzuki e Issei sincronizaban perfectamente en habilidad, tocando canciones bastantes complejas que normalmente ninguno de los dos grupos podría hacer.

Ambos Dragones bebían alcohol en abundancia sin que este les afectara.

Ambos eran inmunes al alcohol debido a que el rubio era Demonio-Dragón y el castaño un Dragón puro, pero al empezar a beber de una de las muchas botellas todo empezó a volverse borroso.

— ¿Are? — Musitó el rubio Sitri sintiendo el mareo.

El castaño alzó una ceja al notar los síntomas de la embriaguez llegar a él.

— Esto sí que es extraño — Susurró con el ceño fruncido… antes de encogerse de hombros y beber directamente de la botella.

Sus instintos le indicaban que no había peligro alguno, así que simplemente se dejó llevar por el ambiente festivo.

Saji notó esto y se unió al castaño, sus sentidos tampoco le advertían de ningún peligro o trampa.

Entonces todo se volvió un caos cuando se hizo un concurso de bebidas.

— ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! — Exclamaban los chicos con vasos en mano.

Issei, Saji, Ryuuzuki e Hibiki ingerían las botellas como si no hubiera mañana.

Para el dúo de Dragones resultaba extraño como a pesar de todo lo que estaban bebiendo estas no parecían terminarse nunca.

Regresando al concurso de bebidas, el primero en caer fue el peli-rojo Hibiki, quien se desplomó al suelo como costal de papas totalmente noqueado.

El siguiente fue Saji, quien se mantuvo de pie un par de segundos más después de su última botella, antes de que todo se volviera negro para él.

Solo Issei y Ryuuzuki seguían con lo suyo.

Entonces el peli-negro se detuvo, seguido del chico.

— Podriamosh sheguir… pero no quiero perderme de todo lo demásh… — Balbuceó bastante ebrio.

El castaño asintió de acuerdo.

— Normalmente no shiento nada al beber… que esh eshto — Dijo el castaño mirando la botella con duda.

Ambos se tambaleaban, al igual que los demás.

— ¡Yo! ¡Yo puedo deshirte! — Exclamó un demasiado alegre Shinji.

El castaño giró su cabeza hacia el peli-azul.

— Hip… perdón… como deshía, la rashón de que te sientas ebrio es por lo que nos dio Ashazel-shensei… — Empezó a decirle el chico… a una cortina.

 **FLASHBACK**

— Esperen chicos — Dijo Azazel mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Estos se habían detenido al escuchar la voz del maestro a cargo del Club de Ocultismo.

— ¿Sucede Algo Azazel-sensei? — Preguntó Ryuuzuki.

— Bueno, solo quería preguntar algunas cosas respecto a la fiesta — Dijo con una sonrisa.

Los chicos se tensaron levemente por esto.

— ¡Ah! No se preocupen… sé que posiblemente habrá mucho alcohol y esas cosa, después de todo son jóvenes que quieren divertirse — Declaró con una postura relajada.

Los chicos se relajaron con esas palabras, además de estar levemente sorprendidos por las palabras del maestro.

— Bueno si, tendremos muchas bebidas — Dijo esta vez Hibiki un tanto dubitativo.

— De hecho, quería decirles algo sobre Hyodou-kun y Genshirou-kun… — Dijo Azazel con expresión seria.

Esto preocupó levemente a todos, pues tomando en cuenta la expresión en la cara del profesor todo indicaba que ambos tenían problemas con las bebidas embriagantes.

— ¿De qué se trata sensei? — Preguntó Shinji.

Azazel se cruzó de brazos y se refirmó en la ventana junto a ellos.

— Ambos tienen un problema con la bebida… y es que ellos no pueden emborracharse, no importa cuánto beban… — Dijo Azazel mientras los miraba con preocupación.

Todos tuvieron una gota en la nuca ante esto.

Aunque también generó cierta duda.

— ¿Cómo sabe eso? — Preguntó Ryuuzuki.

— Bueno… solo digamos que ellos dos comparten esa peculiaridad… pero no se preocupen, yo tengo la solución — Declaró con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Otra ronda de gotas en la nuca se generó por esto.

— Este es un destilado muy especial, creada de cierta manzana… — Dijo mientras sacaba de su chaqueta una pequeña botella.

El peli-rojo la tomó para mirarla con duda, para luego destaparla y olerla.

— Tiene un olor muy suave — Musitó el chico.

El peli-negro fue el siguiente en tomarla, antes de dale un pequeño sorbo.

— Apenas se siente el alcohol — Dijo con una expresión de duda.

— Puede que ustedes no se vean afectados en nada, pero ellos sentirán los síntomas de embriaguez desde el primer sorbo, el cual irá aumentando mientras ingieran más de él… — Dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

El resto se miró con duda, antes de sonreír con diversión.

— Si es así, entonces no habrá problema con agregarle esto a las botellas — Declaró el peli-negro mientras guardaba la botella.

— Por cierto… enviaré un pequeño paquete a la casa de Shinji-kun, espero sea de su agrado… — Dijo mientras empezaba a retirarse.

— ¿Porqué hace todo esto Azazel-sensei? — Preguntó el peli-negro con curiosidad.

El mencionado se detuvo, antes de girarse levemente hacia ellos.

— Ellos son valiosos alumnos míos… quiero que se diviertan y se relajen un poco, nada más — Expresó antes de perderse en los pasillos.

Los chicos se quedaron un par de minutos ahí, para luego seguir hacia sus clases.

 **FLASBACK END**

— Despuésh de eso, nosh llegó un pequeño cargamento de alcohol y shake… — Terminó de relatar el peli-azul.

— Sha veo… — Musitó el castaño.

Él no esperaba que el Caído tuviera que ver con esto.

— ʺEshtupido Ashazel…ʺ — Pensó mirando la botella que sostenía con las mejillas rojas.

La fiesta llegó a su fin ya entrada la madrugada, debido a que todos cayeron cuando llegaron a su límite de resistencia al alcohol.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Cierto dúo de Dragones empezaba a despertarse.

— ¡Itte! — Exclamó cierto castaño mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

Este se había incorporado hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

— ¡Maldición! siento como si me hubieran disparado dentro del cráneo — Dijo cierto rubio en el mismo estado.

Este se hallaba a un par de metros del castaño, mientras se frotaba las sienes con claro gesto de dolor.

— Mi boca se siente seca y esta maldita sed… — Murmuró el chico Sitri.

Por su parte, el castaño miró a su alrededor como pudo, notando que estaba sentado en el piso de la sala de estar.

Podía ver varios muebles rotos, así como instrumentos musicales tirados por doquier, envolturas, botellas, vasos e incluso una de las cortinas estaba algo quemada.

También pudo ver a varios chicos desperdigados por el lugar.

Un peli-negro dormía sobre el sofá… al menos sus piernas, ya que la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba en el piso.

Un chico de cabello rojizo dormía en las escaleras de forma descompuesta.

Un chico rubio dormía sobre una mesa junto a un peli-azul.

Un chico de cabellos castaños claros dormía en una esquina mientras abrazaba una maceta.

— ¿Qué pasó Hyodou…? — Preguntó Saji levantándose con dificultad del suelo.

— No soportaste el concurso de bebidas… y eso que tu resistencia debió ser mayor al ser solo mitad Dragón — Respondió el castaño frotando su sien.

También estaba resintiendo la resaca por beber, mientras el rubio buscó en la cocina un vaso para tomar algo de agua.

— Ya veo… ¿Pero por qué pasó esto? ¿Acaso nosotros no somos inmunes al alcohol humano? — Preguntó de nueva cuenta mientras bebía agua.

— Azazel-sensei les dio un destilado de manzana… al parecer este sí afecta a los Dragones cómo pudiste notar — Respondió mientras se levantaba torpemente.

El rubio suspiró al oír la respuesta del castaño.

— Debí suponer que él tenía algo que ver en esto — Dijo mientas volvía a servirse más del refrescante líquido.

— Creo que falta alguien… — Dijo Issei mientras hacía el recuento de los presentes.

El rubio paseó su mirada por el lugar.

— Al parecer falta el hermano menor de Urara-san — Señaló el rubio.

— ¡Ah…! ¡Es cierto…! — Dijo el castaño al darse cuenta de ello, antes de hacer una mueca de dolor al igual que el rubio.

— Maldición, no grites Hyodou — Gruñó el rubio Sitri.

Entonces el castaño sintió el llamado de la naturaleza, por lo que tambaleante se dirigió como pudo al baño.

Cuando estaba en lo suyo, escuchó una débil respiración en el lugar.

Esto lo intrigó bastante, por lo que corrió la cortina de la ducha, donde pudo distinguir al chico faltante dormido en la bañera.

El chico sonrió divertido por esto.

Sin más salió del baño.

— Lo encontré, está dormido en la bañera — Dijo el castaño cuando regresó a la sala..

El rubio soltó una risita por ello, entonces paseó su vista por la habitación.

— Vaya… sin duda fue una fiesta algo salvaje — Mencionó el rubio Sitri cuando observó mejor el lugar.

Ambos aún se tambaleaban levemente, pero ya no estaban tan mareados como la noche anterior.

Entonces el castaño sacó un papel con un círculo mágico impreso en él.

— Bueno, dudo mucho que los chicos despierten pronto… así que por lo menos haré esto — Dijo mientras imbuía poder en el papel.

Este brilló un poco antes de que un círculo mágico brillara en el piso del lugar.

De este surgieron varias Maid.

— ¿Desea algo Goshujin-sama? — Preguntaron en sincronía.

— ¿Podrían limpiar este lugar chicas? — Pidió el chico.

— ¡Hai Goshujin-sama! — Respondieron mientras invocaban utensilios de limpieza.

Entonces todas se pusieron a arreglar el lugar.

Ambos jóvenes observaban todo sin decir nada, al menos durante un par de minutos.

— Hyodou… ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó un perplejo Saji.

— Es un servicio de limpieza Demoniaco… es una compañía que empezó a dar este tipo de servicios recientemente, Sona me habló de él — Respondió el castaño.

— Ya veo… — Musitó Saji sorprendido por esto.

En menos de diez minutos todo estuvo limpio e impecable, incluso cosas rotas fueron reparadas con magia.

— Muchas gracias chicas — Agradeció el chico.

— Estamos para servirle Goshujin-sama — Dijeron antes de desaparecer del lugar.

Ambos chicos miraron lo bien que lucía el lugar.

— Como sea, yo tengo que llegar a casa — Dijo el castaño invocando un círculo de tele-transporte.

— Yo también… Ruruko y Momo deben estar preocupadas — Dijo el rubio invocando un círculo propio.

Él vivía desde hace una semana con ambas chicas, algo que por lo que el castaño lo felicitó al haber dado el paso.

— Nos veremos Hyodou/Saji — Dijeron antes de desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

 **Inframundo — Castillo Dragón**

El castaño había aparecido en el living del lugar.

— Al parecer aún siguen dormidas — Musitó al no ver a ninguna de las chicas en el lugar.

Entonces miró la hora en su teléfono.

6:30 am.

El chico decidió tomar un baño para quitarse un poco la resaca que aún tenía.

Con torpeza esquivó los muebles para no hacer ruido, hasta llegar a su destino.

Se quitó la ropa lavó su cuerpo e ingresó a la bañera.

— Ah~ que bien se siente — Musitó mientras se ponía una toalla en la cabeza.

El chico sentía como cada musculo se relajaba por el agua caliente.

— _ʺCreo que hoy no iré a la escuela… ʺ_ — Pensó el castaño.

Aún sentía leves malestares por la resaca y dudaba mucho sentirse mejor en la escuela, así que la idea de no asistir ese día era fuerte en su mente.

Un par de minutos después el chico se había quedado dormido.

 **Media hora después**

Varias chicas se dirigían al baño.

Específicamente Rosseweise, Kuroka, Sona, Kurumi, Lilith, Tsukiumi, Penemue, Neru, Gabriel, Griselda y Valerie.

Le Fay aún dormía y Maya se bañaba a las 5 am antes de prepararse para comenzar con sus deberes, empezando con la limpieza de su propia habitación.

El castaño había hablado al respecto con ella después de la reunión de Líderes en su casa.

Su horario de trabajo sería de 7 am a 9 pm.

Lavaría la ropa los martes y jueves, se encargaría del desayuno todos los días de la semana mientras las chicas se turnaban el almuerzo y la cena.

Como su dama personal ella le ayudaría con el papeleo, asistir a reuniones de gran importancia y algunos contratos en caso de que todas las chicas e Issei estén ocupados.

También se acordó que ella descansaría los fines de semana.

Regresando al tiempo actual, todas las chicas mencionadas estaban despojándose de sus prendas para entrar al baño.

— ¿Sucede algo Tsukiumi-san — Preguntó la Valquiria al ver el semblante preocupado de la mencionada.

— Solo pensaba en que Anata no vino a dormir — Respondió la chica.

Al principio le avergonzaba llamarlo así, de hecho aún le avergonzaba, pero en este corto tiempo de convivencia con su Ashikabi le hizo sentirse un poco más cómoda junto a él.

Además de que él le había dicho que no le molestaba que lo llamara así.

— _No me molesta, es más, te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas al llamarme Anata con esa voz tan dulce_ — Fue la respuesta del castaño cuando ella le preguntó si le incomodaba.

Esa respuesta la hizo sonrojarse enormemente, por lo que solo se cruzó de brazos mientras musitaba.

— _S-Solo te l-llamaré Anata por qué es mi obligación como tu esposa_ — Dijo la chica bastante avergonzada.

Para las demás novias del castaño les resultaba divertido ver las reacciones de la rubia Sekirei.

La rubia miró un momento a la peli-blanca antes de asentir con preocupación en su rostro.

— No te preocupes, Ise es muy fuerte y pocos enemigos coinciden con él en poder… — Agregó Sona mientras se retiraba sus lentes.

— Tal vez no conozco del todo a Master, sobre todo su poder, pero puedo decir que si alguien fuera por él no pasaría inadvertido por el mundo sobrenatural — Dijo esta vez Neru con expresión seria.

Esos argumentos fueron suficientes para tranquilizarla.

— Quien sabe, es posible que incluso ya haya llegado y esté tomando un baño — Dijo Penemue en tono de broma.

El resto rió por ello.

Tal vez si no estuvieran tan distraídas hubieran notado la presencia del castaño dentro del baño, aunque el estar dormido pudiera disminuir considerablemente su presencia.

Ellas entraron y empezaron a lavar sus cuerpos en las regaderas, todo sin notar a una durmiente figura entre el vapor del lugar.

Hablando de cosas triviales ingresaron en la bañera.

Sona se había trasladado hacia una de las paredes donde ella se refirmó, aunque al hacerlo notó algo extraño.

Ella estaba sentada en algo, además de que sentía un leve movimiento en su espalda, como si fuera una respiración.

El haberse quitado los lentes y el vapor le habían impedido ver al durmiente castaño detrás de ella.

Sona abrió los ojos al sentir algo rodear su cintura.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más al reconocer el aura de cierta persona justamente detrás de ella.

Entonces se giró un poco, notando por fin a un dormido castaño con una toalla en la cabeza, el cual la rodeaba de forma instintiva apegándola más a él.

Un color rojo intenso inundó sus mejillas al sentir la húmeda piel del chico apegarse a su espalda, además de que podía sentirlo bajo ella puesto que estaba sentada en su regazo.

Ella tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa por este hecho.

Entonces su mirada volvió a las demás chicas presentes.

— Ch-Chicas… c-creo que ya no debemos preocuparnos por Ise… él ya estaba en el Castillo de-desde más temprano — Dijo Sona con expresión neutra y suave, pero con un marcado sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El sentir los bien formados músculos del chico en su espalda no ayudaba en nada a controlarse, sobre todo por la mano del chico la cual acariciaba su vientre lentamente o la sensación de algo que separaba sus glúteos bajo el agua de la bañera.

Ella ya se daba una idea de que era, pero no quería tener pensamientos pervertidos de ningún tipo… al menos aún no.

Por otro lado, este comentario llamó la atención de todas al instante, entonces varias abrieron sus ojos al notar la figura dormida del chico detrás de la heredera Sitri.

— ¡Issei! ¡Issei-san! ¡Master! — Fueron las exclamaciones de todas.

Valerie, Neru, Tsukiumi, Penemue, Griselda y Gabriel se levantaron de la impresión, dejando al descubierto su mojada desnudez.

Por su parte, Rosseweise no reaccionó de ese modo, puesto que en el pasado él ya la había visto desnuda en los baños cuando le pidió fingir ser su novio para engañar a su abuela Gondur.

Aunque un leve sonrojo era apreciado en sus mejillas.

Kuroka no tenía problema con que el castaño la viera desnuda, incluso deseaba que en ese momento él abriera los ojos.

Kurumi tampoco tenía ese tipo de problemas, es más la situación se le hacía interesante.

Aunque ellas tres esperaban ver cuál era la reacción del chico en esta situación después de haber perdido su perversión.

Por otro lado, Sona mantenía una expresión de poker-face, aunque un gran sonrojo era notado por todas ellas.

Todo el ruido generado fue suficiente para despertar al chico durmiente.

— Ah~ que buena siesta… ahora es momento de salir antes de que las chicas des… pier... ten… — Decía el chico, mientras sus palabras morían poco a poco al ver el panorama frente a él.

Su mirada recorrió el cuerpo desnudo de Valerie, notando que era muy hermosa, pese a que su físico no era tan proporcionado como Rosseweise, Kuroka o Griselda.

Su piel blanca lucía muy suave, sus pechos de tamaño atrayente con a su parecer lindos pezones rosados y su intimidad coronada con algo de color rubio platinado llenaron su visión.

La siguiente fue Neru, quien tenía un físico parecido al de Valerie, pero menos exuberante.

Su cuerpo era un poco más pequeño, pero no menos atractivo a su vista.

Su piel lucía sedosa y suave, su cintura delgada y piernas largas, e incluso pudo apreciar su condición de mujer en toda su gloria.

Tsukiumi poseía un cuerpo exuberante, pero no con exageración.

Pechos firmes, cintura delgada y caderas anchas, piel clara y suave, con su largo cabello rubio amarrado en una cola de caballo y su intimidad coronada con un rubio intenso igual al de Neru.

Las siguientes chicas le trajeron cierta nostalgia, puesto que aún recordaba cada detalle de los cuerpos de Gabriel, Penemue y Griselda.

Diferente a la vez anterior, el castaño pudo apreciar mejor la escena frente a él.

Valerie estaba totalmente roja, pero su cuerpo no le respondía y no pudo cubrir su desnudez cuando sintió la mirada del chico recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Neru sentía su corazón latir desbocadamente ante la intensa mirada de su Master, la cual recorría cada centímetro de su piel, razón por la que tampoco reaccionó ni se cubrió.

Tsukiumi sentía su cuerpo entumecido por la situación, no esperó mostrarle su cuerpo a su esposo, sin embargo decidió no cubrirse al ver que las demás no lo hacían Rosseweise, Kurumi y Kuroka, quienes miraban con naturalidad lo que ocurría.

Gabriel sintió por primera vez la mirada del chico sobre su piel y siendo sincera consigo misma, le gustaba de cierta forma.

Esta vez pudo sentir como el chico apreciaba cada espacio de su cuerpo, e internamente sintió la necesidad de liberar su verdadera forma para dejar un impacto mucho más significativo sobre él… pero recordó que ya no trataba con el antiguo chico pervertido, así que eso ya o era tan importante.

Estaba segura que de no ser por la [Opportunity Piece] ella hubiera caído ante tal hilo de pensamientos.

Aunque tomando en cuenta los crecientes sentimientos en su interior, si resultara ser lo que sospechaba entonces tampoco hubiera caído.

Penemue sintió como su naturaleza como Ángel Caído le ayudaba a manejar la situación.

Cuando la mirada del castaño se posó sobre ella, sintió su corazón latir desbocado, notando como este apreciaba cada centímetro de piel, deseando que fueran sus manos y no sus ojos los que recorrieran su cuerpo.

Griselda se sintió paralizada ante la mirada del chico, sus mejillas estaban rojas a más o poder, puesto que podía ver como el chico recorría su cuerpo con la mirada, a diferencia de la última vez que esto ocurrió.

Cuando el chico terminó de grabar en su memoria esta escena, no pudo evitar un marcado sonrojo en su rostro.

Esto hizo que todas se sintieran internamente orgullosas de provocar esa reacción en él.

Por otro lado, Sona sintió ese 'algo' donde estaba sentada crecer entre sus nalgas, haciendo ligera presión en ese punto… sus ojos se abrieron ante la nueva sensación y tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar soltar un gemido.

El castaño se sonrojó otro poco al notar a Sona sentada sobre él, además de donde estaba acomodado su junior.

Al ver la incómoda situación, Kuroka se hizo notar.

— Nya~ no pensé que nos esperaras para tomar un baño con nosotras Ise — Dijo de forma juguetona la Nekoshou.

— Creo que la idea de bañarnos juntos suena muy prometedora — Dijo esta vez Kurumi con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Esto puede servir para fomentar la confianza con tus siervos… además de que podemos avanzar un poco más nuestra relación contigo — Dijo Rosseweise con un ligero sonrojo.

Esto trajo de regreso a la realidad a todo el mundo, provocando que el castaño mirara hacia un lado y que las chicas se cubrieran con sus manos.

— Ustedes no tienen problema con que él se quede ¿O sí? — Preguntó Kuroka con una sonrisa traviesa mientras miraba a las avergonzadas chicas.

Las chicas la miraron son sorpresa, antes de pasar su mirada hacia el chico, notando como este había desviado su atención a otra cosa, aunque él también abrió los ojos al escuchar la pregunta de la Nekoshou.

Entonces ellas se miraron entre sí, sin saber que responder.

Hasta que una de ellas habló.

— Bueno… si es Ise-san no me importaría que se quedara, yo confío en él — Respondió Valerie mientras dejaba caer sus manos.

Esto tomó por sorpresa al chico, quien la miró con incredulidad, logrando que el sonrojo de la cica aumentara al instante, pero no hizo nada por cubrirse.

— Por mi parte tampoco hay problema… desde que me dio una nueva oportunidad mi cuerpo y alma pertenecen a Master, no, Issei… quiero que nuestra relación mejore y siento que esto nos puede acercar aún más — Respondió Neru dejando caer sus manos.

Ella mantenía una expresión de determinación, aunque con un pequeño sonrojo.

Esto volvía a dejar al chico sin palabras.

— Solo mi Ashikabi tiene permitido ver mi cuerpo, puesto que le pertenezco a él… A-Anata yo… a partir de hoy me bañaré contigo siempre, es mi deber como tu esposa — Declaró la rubia.

Ella había comenzado con ligera timidez, antes de poner sus manos en la cintura y adoptar una pose de superioridad.

El castaño no se sorprendió mucho al ya esperar una respuesta parecida de su novia Sekirei.

Entonces quedó el trió angelical, la Caído, la Serafín y el Ángel reencarnado.

De ellas fue Penemue la primera en hablar.

— Por mí no hay problema, ya tuvimos esta situación antes — Dijo de forma simple, aunque usó todo su auto control para no sonrojarse por ello.

Ella también dejó su cuerpo al descubierto.

Griselda y Gabriel se miraron un momento, antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro.

— Nosotras estamos de acuerdo con las demás, si eres tú no hay problema… después de todo no nos mirarás de forma impropia — Dijo Griselda con expresión seria mientras dejaba de cubrirse con sus manos.

En su expresión podía verse un enorme sonrojo por la situación.

— Si es Ise-kun entonces está bien, pero tendrás que aceptar la responsabilidad — Dijo Gabriel mientras dejaba de cubrir su desnudez.

El chico aún no creía lo que ocurría, hasta que un toque sobre su mano lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

— Yo también estoy de acuerdo… — Dijo Sona con expresión neutra, pero el marcado sonrojo en su cara denotaba lo avergonzada que estaba.

— Perdón — Fue lo único que pudo susurrar el castaño mientras desviaba la mirada totalmente avergonzado.

Sentir la suavidad de las nalgas de Sona alrededor de su junior, además de la estimulante visión frente a él había provocado esa reacción en él.

— No te preocupes, de hecho es algo… interesante — Respondió en tono bajo mientras se meneaba un poco bajo el agua.

Esto hizo que el castaño se mordiera sus labios, puesto que ese movimiento le causó placer.

Por otro lado, el chico se hallaba enormemente sorprendido, puesto que nunca se esperó esa repuesta de alguien como Sona.

Desconocido para él, Sona se hallaba totalmente avergonzada después de procesar lo dicho.

— _ʺ¡Oh no! Ahora pensará que soy una pervertidaʺ_ — Se lamentó internamente.

— Bueno, entonces dinos ¿Qué tal la fiesta? — Preguntó Kuroka con curiosidad.

Nadie había notado lo ocurrido con la pareja, ya que el agua llegaba hasta el pecho.

Aunque varias chicas tenían deseos de estar en el lugar de Sona, puesto que ella no se había movido del regazo del chico en ningún momento.

La pregunta de la Nekoshou distrajo un poco al castaño de su actual situación.

Las chicas ya se habían sumergido de nueva cuenta, mientras se sonrojaban de vergüenza al haber olvidado ese detalle.

Aunque ahora que todas aceptaron la presencia del chico eso carecía de importancia.

— Bueno…— Empezó dudoso el chico, pensando en si era buena idea decirles que se emborrachó.

 **Treinta minutos después**

Todas se hallaban ya cambiados y en el comedor del Castillo, donde actualmente estaban desayunando por cortesía de Maya.

El castaño les había contado todo, incluso lo del brebaje de Azazel.

Esto sorprendió a muchas de ellas, al saber que existía algo que embriagaba a los Dragones.

[Eso era destilado de Manzana Dorada… específicamente del territorio de Tannin]

Era lo que había mencionado Draig.

Por otro lado, el castaño aún sentía un poco los efectos del destilado por lo que había decidido no asistir hoy a la escuela.

Su mayor sorpresa fue que Sona apoyó la idea y además decidió faltar también.

— Aún no me creo que decidieras faltar a clases también — Dijo el castaño, quien bebía un poco de café y unas tostadas.

— Me pareció buena idea descansar hoy… además de que podemos tratar ciertos asuntos que has postergado durante un tiempo — Respondió la heredera Sitri.

Esto hizo que el chico adoptara una expresión seria y llamó la atención de las demás, aunque Rosseweise ya se daba una idea de que asuntos eran.

Pero antes de responder sintió una presencia conocida ingresar al Castillo.

El castaño se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al living del Castillo seguido de su Nobleza.

Cuando llegó, pudo ver a cierto grupo conocido.

— Tiempo sin vernos, Hyodou Issei — Dijo el que parecía ser el Líder del grupo.

— Vali… — Pronunció el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa.

Vali Lucifer, Arthur Pendragon y Bikou estaban frente a él.

* * *

 **Bien, he aquí el capítulo terminado.**

 **Puede que ustedes no vean mucha diferencia con el cap incompleto, pero esto me dirige hacia donde quiero llevar la historia.**

 **El próximo capítulo abordará los cabos sueltos y la primera misión del grupo Downfall Dragon, además de que aparecerá otro miembro de la Nobleza de Issei.**

 **Pensé en llamar al grupo Dragon May Cry… pero me gustó más Downfall Dragon.**

 **Esto lo tomé desde el Sacred Gear de Azazel… además de que el primero sonaba muy deprimente.**

 **Debido a problemas personales no sé cuánto me lleve actualizar, pero dejo en claro que no abandonaré mis historias.**

 **A los seguidores de mis demás fics, les aviso que estoy reeditando los capítulos y que cuando termine subiré las historias nuevamente.**

 **Por cierto, Rias e Issei no se enfrentaran hasta después de un tiempo, siento que es una parte importante de la historia y hacerlo tan pronto le restará impacto… aunque si tardo demasiado podría ser lo mismo, sin embargo quiero que ese en un buen momento.**

 **Los kokoros rotos los haré de forma diferente a lo que he leído, al menos así lo veo en mi loca cabeza jejeje.**

 **Sin más que decir Kami fuera.**

 **Título Nobiliario**

 **Rey: Hyodo Issei [Spectra Phantom] Bakugan New Vestroia**

 **Reina: Ophis Ouroboros [Tokisaki Kurumi] Date a Live**

 **Obispo: Rosseweise**

 **Obispo: Valerie Tepes [Vestimenta de Saber Lily]**

 **Torre: Gabriel**

 **Torre: Kuroka**

 **Caballo: Neru [Saber] Fate Stay Night Extra**

 **Caballo: Griselda Quarta**

 **Peón: Penemue**

 **Peón: Le Fay Pendragon**

 **Peón: Tsukiumi — Sekirei**

 **Peón: Humana/Dragón — Highschool DXD (Elsha)**

 **Peón: Elfa del bosque, Curandera con Habilidades de combate — Queen's Blade (Alleyne)**

 **Peón: Yokai/ Reina Caballero de las Bestias — Dogs Days (Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois)**

 **Peón: Demon Slayer — Fairy Tail (Silver Fullbuster)**

 **Peón: Yokai/ Kitsune — Highschool DXD (Kunou)**

 **Dama personal de Issei: Demonio — Asobi ni Iku yo! (Maya)**


	8. Chapter 8

— Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones… — Persona normal hablando.

[Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones…] Seres Sellados hablando.

— _ʺSiento que Lilith-tan extraña a su Onii-chanʺ —_ Persona normal pensando.

El universo Highschool DXD y sus personajes pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi quien es su respectivo autor.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Dejando el pasado atrás**

 **Mundo Humano — Residencia Hyodou**

Rias Gremory tomaba un baño junto a las demás del grupo Gremory, Ravel e Irina antes de prepararse para ir a la Academia Kuoh.

Ahora mismo un incómodo silencio reinaba en el baño, siendo el sonido del agua lo único que evitaba que el silencio fuera absoluto en el lugar.

Esto se debía a que todas se mantenían en profundo silencio, perdidas en sus pensamientos, especialmente la peli-roja, la cual miraba el agua de la bañera como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo mientras reflexionaba lo acontecido en este tiempo.

Cuando entró en la universidad se sintió tan feliz, puesto que faltaba poco tiempo antes de poder casarse con Issei, pero entonces fue asaltada por varias inseguridades y dudas.

La lentitud en la que avanzaba su relación con el castaño era una de ellas.

Ella empezó a pensar que quizás estaba siendo un poco injusta al respecto, puesto que apenas llevaban poco más de un año en conocerse, mismo tiempo que el chico tenía de haberse involucrado en el mundo sobrenatural sea dicho de paso.

La idea de que no comprendía del todo al chico se abrió paso por su mente, por lo que se forjó la meta de tratar de entender la mente masculina, razón por la que empezó a relacionarse más con sus compañeros de clase, además de tener charlas amenas con Gasper y Kiba fuera del ámbito Demoniaco.

Los resultados fueron satisfactorios, puesto que empezó a entender como relacionarse mejor con el castaño dando un par de pasos más en su relación.

Las demás chicas notaron esto y le preguntaron como lo había logrado.

Ella les dijo acerca de su estrategia de relacionarse amistosamente con otros chicos para entender mejor a Issei y así avanzar más rápido en su relación.

Poco después se arrepintió de decir eso.

Esto se debía a que las demás sintieron que se estaban quedando atrás, por lo que ellas también empezaron a relacionarse con chicos para mejorar su comprensión acerca de la mente masculina y poder acercarse más al castaño.

La única que no lo hizo fue Rosseweise, puesto que al estar tan ocupada con su trabajo como maestra no estuvo al tanto de esa situación, además de que aún no definía si se sentía atraída al chico o no.

Entonces fue cuando Rias quiso averiguar qué pasaba por la mente de chicos mayores, empezando una amistad con uno de los profesores que le impartían clases.

Este era bastante joven, por lo que no tuvo problemas en acercarse a él.

Fue entonces que la peli-roja se encontró con el chico que era su modelo de príncipe azul cuando era más joven, encontrando esto bastante fascinante.

Con ello se olvidó de su propósito original en pocas semanas, perdiéndose en las charlas amenas con el joven profesor.

Entonces Akeno fue la siguiente en quedar prendada del joven profesor, cuando se encontraron con él por casualidad y las invitó a almorzar.

Desde ese momento ambas pasaban bastante tiempo con él fuera de la escuela, olvidándose poco a poco del castaño.

El poco tiempo que disponían por sus estudios y que este lo dedicaran al joven profesor contribuyó mucho a eso.

Las demás chicas experimentaron la misma situación, ya que conocieron a varios chicos interesantes que llamaron su atención.

Aunque por su parte ellas aplazaron al chico de sus pensamientos con la idea de que como Demonios vivirían mucho tiempo, por lo que ya tendrían tiempo para asentar su relación con él.

En el caso de Irina simplemente lo vio como una amistad más, pero eso cambió cuando encontró a su nuevo amigo bastante interesante.

Descansar un poco de las perversiones del chico era un respiro para ellas, aunque solo lo consideraban así hasta cierto punto, puesto que les gustaba la atención que él les daba además de sentirse orgullosas de las reacciones que provocaban en él.

Esto era porque aún así lo amaban con ese defecto.

Sin embargo, este tiempo en que fueron conscientes de que se alejaron de él les abrió los ojos.

Ahora se daban cuenta de que todas habían cometido un error muy grande, el cual intentaban remediar a como diera lugar.

No querían perder a un hombre que daría todo por ellas, pero tampoco querían dejar las cosas como estaban puesto que se habían enamorado de los chicos, dando como resultado la relación de noviazgo que actualmente sostenían con ellos.

Irse ahora sin dar una respuesta válida les dejaría con un mal sabor de boca.

Además ellas no se sentirían bien consigo mismas al tener que lastimar a tan buenos chicos con corazones gentiles.

Por esto mismo Rias quería encontrar al chico para aclararle lo que ocurría, con la esperanza de que comprendiera y esperara a que terminara su relación con el profesor, dejándole en claro que él era a quien amaba en verdad.

Sin embargo no todo estaba saliendo bien, puesto que dudaba ante la idea de terminar con su actual relación, ya que con su actual pareja podía hablar de ciertas cosas que con el castaño no, puesto que no tenían nada que ver con el mundo sobrenatural, disfrutando de una vida universitaria normal.

Además el joven profesor tenía puntos fuertes y cualidades mejores que las del castaño, aunque este estuviera en desventaja con cualidades del chico que jamás podría igualar.

Esto la tenía bastante preocupada, puesto que estaba en una difícil situación, sin mencionar que su poco tiempo libre ahora lo tenía que distribuir entre pasar tiempo con su novio y buscar a Issei.

Por si fuera poco, el castaño no se los estaba dejando fácil, puesto que él se había desvanecido de sus vidas de la noche a la mañana y ellas no lo notaron.

Cuando por fin lograron averiguar algo de él se dan cuenta de que algo en el chico había cambiado, luciendo más maduro que antes.

Por supuesto que esto tomó por sorpresa a todas, pero más a ella.

Él se mostraba mejor de lo que pensó, sin mencionar que su mirada trasmitía experiencia y cierta sabiduría, algo que la eclipsaba en cierta forma, pues eso indicaba que la había superado en ese ámbito.

La forma de hablar y expresarse, sus movimientos y su seguridad, nada de eso eran parte del Issei que ella recordaba.

Otro detalle era que sabía tocar guitarra, algo que ninguna de ellas esperó, ni siquiera Irina quien era su amiga de la infancia.

La habilidad mostrada indicaba que había empezado desde muy joven.

Además de que en ningún momento lo vio dirigir su mirada al pecho de las chicas en los videos o en la entrevista, encendiendo las alarmas internas en ella.

También se dio cuenta de que al igual que ella, Akeno había notado ese detalle en el chico y se mostraba preocupada.

Otro punto importante era el hecho de que está casado, teniendo la aceptación de los padres del chico sea dicho de paso.

Una pequeña mueca se formó en su cara al recordar la imagen del castaño y la rubia besándose que fue publicada en el periódico escolar.

La información adicional no era mucha, solo preguntas básicas sin importancia para ellas.

Otro suceso era que no había tenido noticias de su [Torre], la cual estaba de misión en Asgard.

Según lo dicho por el Dios Nórdico, ella había regresado hace más de un mes y mencionó algo acerca de un novio.

Esto era algo preocupante para ella.

Entonces a su mente vino otro hecho importante, el cual era la aparición de ese sujeto… Spectra Phantom.

Este había sido asignado al cuidado de la ciudad de Kuoh junto a los Clanes Sitri y Gremory por parte del Consejo del Inframundo.

Esto la ponía un poco ansiosa, puesto que ese sujeto la inquietaba de sobremanera, siendo su presencia el mayor factor de ello.

Para el grupo Gremory, el enmascarado tenía un aura abrasiva que las incomodaba bastante.

A esto se agregaba que Kuroka y Valerie estaban en su Título Nobiliario, algo que jamás esperaron de ese par.

Todo esto coronado con la noticia de que su amiga Sona tenía novio.

Sin duda estas últimas semanas no habían sido lo que esperaba.

Soltando un pesado suspiro decidió que era hora de salir de la ducha, por lo que sin más se puso de pie mientras empezaba a salir de la bañera.

Este movimiento sacó de sus pensamientos a todas las demás.

— Vamos chicas o se nos hará tarde — Musitó la peli-roja con cierto desanimo.

Las chicas asintieron y también salieron de la bañera.

— _ʺEspero que hoy sea un buen día… y también espero poder encontrarte… Isseiʺ_ — Pensó mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

La madre del chico se encontró con ellas, notando al instante el semblante melancólico de todas.

— _ʺAhhh~ chicas, solo espero que puedan afrontar el peso de los errores… hijo, espero no seas tan duro con ellas cuando se encuentrenʺ_ — Pensó con preocupación antes de ir a preparar el desayuno.

* * *

 **Academia Kuoh**

Rias ya estaba en clases actualmente.

Ella y Akeno no tenían problemas con la asistencia, ya que su novio pasaba por ellas en su auto a un par de cuadras de la Residencia, por lo que siempre llegaban temprano a la Academia.

Por supuesto que lo hacían de forma discreta para no tener problemas en la escuela.

Ella y Akeno se sorprendieron hoy cuando notaron la ausencia de Sona.

Ambas recordaban que Sona mantenía una asistencia impecable, por lo que el que faltara este día realmente les causó un gran impacto.

Aunque no tanto como saber que la heredera Sitri tenía novio, eso si no lo vieron venir.

De hecho no había podido hablar correctamente con Sona al respecto, puesto que cuando abordaba el tema la peli-negra siempre le sonreía de forma confidente y no decía nada, frustrándola por ello.

Salió de sus pensamientos ante la campana, la cual señalaba el cambio de periodo.

Su mirada se dirigió a la ventana, desde donde podía ver el campus de la escuela, al menos el de la sección universitaria.

Akeno miró de reojo la expresión preocupada de su [Rey].

Una mueca parecida adornó su rostro, esperaba que tuvieran noticas del chico pronto o todas caerían en depresión.

Por su parte, Tsubaki observó de soslayo a las chicas Gremory, sin embargo su única reacción a ello fue ajustar sus gafas y volver su atención al profesor que ingresaba en el aula.

Ella había sido informada por Sona acerca de por qué decidió faltar este día, sin duda esto podría causar un gran revuelo entre los Demonios.

Una leve sonrisa podía ser vista en su rostro, sin duda sería algo interesante.

 **Sala del Consejo Estudiantil**

Cierto rubio integrante del consejo estaba hablando con sus compañeras aprovechando la distracción de su actual Presidenta, quien revisaba y firmaba algunos documentos con expresión abatida.

Sin duda el papeleo era un temible rival, adjuntando el no poder usar su Durandal para hacerle frente.

— Parece ser que Sona-sama le ayudará con ciertos asuntos, por eso es que faltó a clases hoy — Mencionó el rubio Sitri.

— Ya veo, se me hacía demasiado extraño el que faltara a clases… después de todo es Sona-sama de quien hablamos — Dijo esta vez Tomoe.

— Debe de ser algo sumamente importante si decidió faltar… aunque es raro, aún no me acostumbro a que ellos dos sean pareja — Dijo Tsubasa de brazos cruzados.

— Lo sé, pero si Gremory-Sempai y las demás se fijaron en él fue por algo — Dijo Momo mientras miraba distraídamente a Xenovia.

El resto de los presentes asintió.

— Yo sé mejor que nadie que Hyodou tiene buenas cualidades… solo que ahora que perdió su perversión estas resaltan aún más — Dijo Saji con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Es verdad, él siempre se esforzó en todo por el bien de Rias-san y las demás, además de que siempre luchó para protegerlas, sumando a ello que nunca se daba por vencido ante los enemigos que buscaban destruir la paz — Expuso Tomoe con expresión seria.

— Saben, tanto como el antiguo Hyodou así como el actual me agradan mucho, su esencia sigue siendo la misma después de todo… aunque echo de menos ver las palizas que recibía de parte del Club de Kendo jejeje — Habló esta vez Ruruko con una sonrisa divertida.

El resto rio ante esos recuerdos.

— Puede que haya perdido su perversión, pero sé que muy en el fondo aún sigue el camino del Ero… aunque esta vez en niveles más sanos — Declaró Reya con una pequeña sonrisa.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con eso.

— Como sea, será mejor ayudar a Xenovia-Kaichou o empezará a despedazar el papeleo con Durandal — Dijo Saji mirando como la nombrada empezaba a murmurar el cantico de invocación de la mencionada arma.

Las demás miraron esto con miradas planas, ya que esto se repetía muy seguido.

* * *

 **Inframundo — Castillo Dragón**

En estos momentos, se puede ver al grupo Vali en el living del Castillo.

El grupo Hyodou miraba divertido al peli-plata, quien se mostraba un tanto incómodo, además de tener un sonrojo casi imperceptible.

[No pensé que sucedería esto, al menos no tan pronto… Vali]

Dijo cierto Dragón Celestial sellado en el [Divine Dividing].

— _ʺNo digas tonterías Albion… esa reacción no significa nada, solo…ʺ_ — Respondió el nombrado en su mente, quedándose sin argumentos que decir.

El peli-plata no escucho respuesta alguna, pero podría jurar que el Dragón tenía una sonrisa burlona en estos momentos.

Por otra parte, Issei veía con cierta diversión a su rival, ya que jamás pensó ver esa faceta del chico adicto a las peleas.

— Entonces… ¿A qué has venido Vali? — Preguntó el castaño tratando de empezar la conversación.

El nombrado lo miró un momento, antes de suspirar.

— Bueno, en realidad vine para ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto en este tiempo que no nos hemos visto… — Dijo con expresión seria.

Aunque para todo el mundo le era fácil notar como evitaba ver a cierta persona en la habitación.

Sona, Issei, Penemue y Kuroka tenían una sola idea en mente.

— _ʺ¿Por qué será que los que llevan el nombre de Lucifer se sienten atraídos por las Maid?ʺ_ — Pensaron en sincronía.

* * *

 **Inframundo — Castillo Lucifer**

— ¡Achu! — Fue el estornudo de cierto Maou en su despacho.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Sirzechs-sama? — Preguntó cierta Maid mientras le ofrecía una caja de pañuelos desechables.

El peli-rojo tomó uno para limpiarse la nariz.

— Si, es solo que alguien debe de estar hablando de mí… — Respondió el Maou con solemnidad.

La peli-plata lo miró con una ceja alzada.

— Quizás fue Ria-tan — Dijo ahora con un pequeño sonrojo.

— Lo que usted diga… lo que usted diga — Fue el comentario de Grayfia en tono plano.

* * *

 **Inframundo — Castillo dragón**

Ellos podían ver como el peli-plata evitaba cruzar miradas con una sonrojada Maya, por lo que no pudieron evitar recordar lo ocurrido un par de horas antes y lo que llevó a esta atmosfera.

 **FLASHBACK**

— Vali… — Pronunció el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa.

Vali Lucifer estaba de pie en medio del recibidor.

Junto a él estaban Arthur y Bikou.

— Al parecer algo ha pasado durante mi ausencia… tu presencia se siente diferente — Señaló el peli-plata.

El castaño sonrió un poco más, él ya sabía que alguien como Vali notaría rápidamente el cambio en él.

— El ex Gobernador nos dijo donde encontrarte, sin duda no esperamos que alguien que una vez fue humano se instalara indefinidamente en el Inframundo — Aportó Arthur con expresión seria.

— Nosotras también nos sorprendimos al saberlo Onii-sama — Dijo Le Fay haciéndose notar.

El rubio sonrió al ver a su pequeña hermana.

— Me alegra verte a salvo — Dijo Arthur en tono suave mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba una palmadita en la cabeza.

— Sabes muy bien que Ise-sama me protegerá de cualquier cosa — Respondió la chica con una linda sonrisa.

— Lo sé, lo sé — Musitó acariciando la empuñadura de su Espada Sagrada.

El castaño sonrió de forma tensa ante esto.

— _ʺSis-conʺ_ — Fue el pensamiento general después de ver eso.

Vali negó ante esto, antes de dirigirse a su rival.

— Como sea, supongo que tú también recibiste esto — Dijo al momento de mostrar cierto estuche, aunque esta tenía una firma diferente a la de Ajuka Beelzebu.

La firma de Azazel.

El castaño adoptó una expresión seria mientras sacaba de su bolsa su propio estuche.

Sin despegar la mirada de los ojos del otro, ambos abrieron sus respectivos estuches, mostrando el interior.

Issei mostró sus cinco [Peones] sin usar.

Vali mostró que solo había usado un [Caballo] y una [Torre].

— Veo que agregaste a mi hermana a tu grupo — Dijo Arthur en tono serio.

El castaño se giró hacia él y se limitó a asentir.

— Parece que lograste que uno de los dos Dragones picara… Kuroka — Dijo esta vez Bikou con una sonrisa descarada.

— Nya~ debo estar al lado de mi compañero después de todo — Respondió la Nekoshou con una sonrisa parecida.

Sin duda la naturaleza burlesca de ambos era muy similar.

Algunas de las chicas se aterraron cuando se imaginaron como sería su descendencia si ambos fueran pareja.

— Ya veo…a mi no me entusiasma la idea de formar un grupo, pero ciertas misiones requieren de manos extras y las habilidades correctas, por eso decidí aceptar probar estas [Opportunity Piece] — Dijo Vali mientras guardaba su estuche.

El castaño hizo lo mismo.

— Entonces… ¿Me dirás por qué estás en este lugar? — Peguntó con expresión seria el peli-plata.

Pero antes de que el castaño respondiera, cierta Maid de cabello rojo ingresó al lugar.

— Ise-sama… le llegó un paquete de parte de Michael-sama — Dijo Maya en tono profesional.

El peli-plata la miró por un segundo, antes de que sintiera como si algo hubiera explotado en su interior, mientras abría su boca levemente.

El resto de los presente notó esa reacción en el portador de Albion y alzaron una ceja por ello.

La chica sintió la mirada fija del chico, por lo que por reflejo se giró hacia él y lo miró de forma interrogante.

Ambos ojos azules se encontraron en ese instante.

Como respuesta, el peli-plata se sonrojó visiblemente e hizo algo que nadie esperaba.

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Su armadura hizo acto de presencia y el [Hakuryuuko] salió disparado por la ventana, rompiendo el vidrio en el proceso y perdiendo levemente el control en pleno vuelo.

Todo el mundo vio incrédulo como este se estrellaba contra un par de árboles antes de caer al suelo, reincorporarse después y volar con dirección desconocida.

Vali Lucifer había huido, algo que no había hecho ni siquiera en un combate.

Un crudo silencio reinó en el lugar después de esto.

Nadie sabía que decir.

— Maya-chan… ¡Eres mi heroína! Mira que flechar de esa manera a Vali-chan — Exclamó Kuroka mientras la tomaba de las manos y sonreía con entusiasmo y burla al mismo tiempo.

El resto salió de su ensoñación con esas palabras.

La nombrada parpadeó confundida, antes de caer en cuenta de lo dicho por la Nekoshou.

— Ah… yo no… em… — La pobre chica estaba tan roja como su cabello y no sabía que decir al respecto.

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Nuestro Vali se ha enamorado de una chica! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Oh mi estomago! — Reía Bikou sin control.

Arthur aparentaba mejor, pero una sonrisa delataba que encontraba esto muy divertido.

— Nunca me esperé que ese muchacho obsesionado con las peleas haya caído en el amor tan pronto — Musitó Gabriel en tono sorprendido.

— Yo tampoco lo puedo creer… — Dijo el castaño sin poder creerlo.

— Como sea, nosotros iremos a buscar a nuestro Líder, volveremos pronto — Dijo Arthur mientras usaba su Espada para crear una grieta en el espacio.

— ¿Eh? Si claro… — Fue lo único que respondió el castaño.

Con eso dicho, el rubio jaló del cuello a su compañero, el cual aún se reía escandalosamente para así desaparecer del lugar.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Arthur y Bikou regresaron con Vali después de una hora.

Al parecer el peli-plata había volado una gran distancia antes de entrar en razón.

Ahora mismo el castaño podía ver como este se mostraba pensativo y meditabundo, como si tratara de entender que fue lo que le pasó.

Lo más destacable era que evitaba mirar a la chica en cuestión.

La Maid del Castillo Hyodou se había sonrojado al verlo llegar de nuevo al Castillo, puesto que nunca había estado en este tipo de situación.

No ayudaba en nada los codazos que recibía de parte de Kuroka y Penemue.

— Supongo que estoy igual que tú, aún no domino el poder de Ophis y Great Red dentro de mí, en cuanto a habilidades, digamos que he aprendido un par de trucos nuevos puesto que yo nunca fui bueno para la magia — Dijo el castaño en tono serio.

Los pocos hechizos que dominaba fueron modificados por Rosseweise para que funcionaran en mayor medida con su poder Dragontino.

El peli-plata asintió en comprensión.

— Ya me esperaba esa respuesta…— Respondió Vali.

— Si me preguntas esto puedo suponer que también harás misiones especiales — Señaló el castaño.

El equipo Vali se mostró sorprendió por esto.

— Así es, me sorprende que lo dedujeras tan fácilmente Hyodou — Dijo Vali una vez superó su sorpresa.

— Ya veo, solo nos quedaría decidir la especialidad de cada grupo, tomando en cuenta que Kuroka y Le Fay están en el mío… sin embargo no olvido que tú las reclutaste y por ende trabajan mejor en tu grupo — Volvió a decir el castaño.

De nueva cuenta, el equipo Vali se mostró enormemente sorprendido por el nivel de comprensión del chico.

[Es normal que haya madurado tanto en tan poco tiempo… después de todo se volvió un [Datenryu] y sobrevivió]

Dijo cierto Dragón Blanco haciéndose notar.

Esto confundió a Vali, Bikou y Arthur significativamente.

— Creo que hay cosas de las que debemos hablar, puesto que también eres un Dragón — Dijo Issei con una expresión mortalmente seria.

Las chicas comprendieron a donde iba la conversación, mostrándose serias puesto que el peli-plata había demostraba que después de todo si se fijaba en el género femenino… más allá de sus caderas y trasero.

Cierto Dragón Blanco se sintió deprimido de un momento a otro.

 **Varios minutos después**

El Equipo Vali se mostraba conmocionado y sorprendido por lo que acababan de escuchar.

— No puedo creer que los Dragones tengan ese punto débil — Mencionó con asombro Arthur.

[Así es… normalmente los Dragones que se enamoran suelen estar juntos por siempre, pero en caso raros se da esta situación, aunque no llega a tales extremos a menos de que el número de hembras sea amplio]

Oyeron decir a Albion.

— ¿Por qué no me habías comentado nada al respecto? — Preguntó Vali en tono serio y tranquilo.

[¿En serio me preguntas eso? Recuerda que jamás te habías fijado en ninguna chica… aunque eso parece haber cambiado]

Respondió el Dragón Blanco.

El peli-plata se sintió avergonzado por ello y no dijo nada, mientras la peli-roja se sonrojaba notoriamente y bajaba la mirada.

[En el caso de mi compañero fue porque ellas le demostraban que lo amaban profundamente, de hecho aún lo hacen, pero su inmadurez y naturaleza Demoniaca las hicieron cometer este grave error]

Dijo ahora Draig.

El resto tuvo que darle la razón a ambos Dragones Celestiales.

— Respecto a eso, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante — Dijo el peli-plata con seriedad.

El castaño notó la postura de Vali, así que le hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

— Discutiremos esto en mi despacho… ustedes pueden hablar para conocerse, después de todo trabajaremos juntos a partir de ahora — Indicó mientras se alejaba del grupo seguido por Vali.

El resto quedó en silencio por unos momentos.

— Serviré un poco de Té — Dijo la Maid peli-roja mientras se retiraba.

Aún se notaba sonrojada, pero no por eso descuidaría su trabajo.

— Supongo que Ise y Vali tardaran lo suyo, como nosotros ya nos conocemos me retiro, hay algunas cosas que debo preparar — Dijo Sona antes de retirarse.

El resto se miró unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros y caminar a la sala del Castillo.

 **Despacho de Issei**

Issei se encontraba con Vali en su despacho.

El castaño estaba en su escritorio y el peli-plata sentado en un sofá.

— Entonces ¿De qué quieres hablar? — Inició el castaño la conversación.

El peli-plata miró distraídamente el cielo del inframundo a través de la terraza del despacho, para luego mirarlo a él.

— Es respecto a lo que pasó, ya que tú tienes más experiencia con las mujeres quiero preguntarte… ¿Qué fue lo que me ocurrió allí…? — Preguntó el peli-plata con sinceridad.

El castaño lo miró durante un par de segundos, antes de exhalar notoriamente.

— Eso es lo que conocemos como flechazo o amor a primera vista — Expuso el castaño con seriedad.

El peli-plata cerró sus ojos mientras analizaba lo dicho por el chico.

— Ya veo… — Musitó al procesar la información

Vali se sentía un poco fuera de lugar debido a esta nueva emoción que había surgido en él.

Entonces abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué debo hacer ahora Hyodou…? — Preguntó con duda el chico.

El castaño se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, pensando en que responderle al chico.

— Lo único que puedo decirte es que trates de dejarte llevar y seas tú mismo, empieza por conocerla un poco más… si tienes suerte ella te corresponderá… — Respondió el castaño.

El peli-plata llevó su mirada hacia la terraza, observando de nueva cuenta el cielo del Inframundo.

— No es la respuesta que buscaba, pero debo de averiguar cómo afrontar este sentimiento para evitarlo en un futuro, puesto que me aleja de mis objetivos — Dijo de repente el peli-plata.

El castaño suspiró con resignación al oír esto.

— Como sea, si quieres puedes quedarte mientras averiguas acerca del corazón y los sentimientos… solo te advierto — Mencionó en tono relajado y perezoso.

Entonces Vali sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

Cuando se giró hacia su rival, este lo veía con una inusitada frialdad.

— Si lastimas a Maya… te pesará — Sentenció mientras sus ojos cambiaban a un rojo brillante durante un par de segundos.

El peli-plata sonrió desafiante ante esto, antes de levantarse e ir hacia la puerta.

Entonces se detuvo.

— No jugaré con ella si eso te preocupa… y si pasamos a algo más que amigos entonces la protegeré con mi vida, solo si se da el caso — Dijo antes de salir del despacho.

El castaño miraba la puerta con seriedad después de eso.

[Cuando un Dragón elige una pareja entonces la protege de todo peligro… aunque la forma de hacerlo varía en cada Dragón, por lo visto el Blanco es distante y antisocial… pero ahora que la ha visto como pareja potencial hará todo lo posible por hacerla feliz, de eso no hay duda]

Dijo Draig.

El castaño sonrió levemente por ello.

— Ya me imagino cómo será… he visto demasiadas series anime donde el protagonista es frió y distante, pero que en momentos de intimidad demuestra sus verdaderos sentimientos… — Dijo mientras se levantaba de su escritorio.

[¡Jajajaja! Recuerdo que lo hacías para buscar formas de crear tu Harem y ser el rey… después de todo preferías el contenido H]

Rió el Dragón.

El castaño se sonrojó por ello, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando llegó a la sala pudo ver a su nobleza hablando con el grupo Vali, mientras el peli-plata se mostraba indeciso por algo.

Posiblemente no sabía cómo abordar a la peli-roja.

Esta por su parte se mostraba con actitud profesional de pie junto a la puerta por donde él ingresó, inclinándose cuando lo notó.

— Ise… creo que debemos irnos — Dijo Sona mientras se acercaba a él.

El castaño la miró con un poco de duda, pero asintió.

Al instante fue abordado por sus novias.

— Regresa pronto… — Dijo Kurumi antes de besarlo.

— Te estaremos esperando… — Dijo esta vez Tsukiumi repitiendo la acción de la peli-negra.

— No hagas tonterías nya~ — Dijo Kuroka antes de besarlo también.

— Cuídate — Pronunció Rosseweise mientras se acomodaba en su pecho.

El castaño la abrazó en ese momento.

— No te preocupes, no haré nada peligroso… aunque Sona no me ha dicho a donde vamos — Respondió el chico.

La peli-blanca se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreír antes de besarlo.

Cuando se separaron ambos juntaron sus frentes.

Entonces la peli-blanca se alejó de él sin dejar de verlo, quedando junto a las demás.

— Entonces nos vamos… — Dijo el chico mientras tomaba por la cintura a Sona.

Esta se sonrojó por esto, pero aún así invocó un círculo de tele-transporte.

Sona alzó una mano como despedida antes de que ambos desaparecieran de la vista.

La sala quedó en silencio después de eso.

— No sé si sentir envidia u otra cosa por el [Sekiryuutei]… aunque debo admitirlo, ciertamente lo respeto — Dijo Bikou de brazos cruzados mientras asentía para él mismo.

Las chicas se sonrojaron al oírlo decir eso.

Por su parte, Vali se mantenía serio y pensativo, antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la Maid.

— ¿Tienes un minuto…? Necesito hablar contigo — Dijo con expresión seria.

La chica lo miró con sorpresa, antes de asentir y guiarlo por los pasillos del Castillo.

Ella iba con un sonrojo notable y él caminaba con expresión neutra mientras tenía las manos en los bolsillos.

* * *

 **Inframundo — Castillo Gremory**

El castaño y la peli-negra acababan de aparecer frente a un enorme Castillo que el chico conocía muy bien.

— ¿El Castillo Gremory? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Sona…? — Preguntó con inmensas dudas.

Como respuesta, la chica mostró una hoja de papel que el chico reconoció.

— Por casualidad encontré esto, por eso decidí ayudarte a completarla — Dijo la peli-negra.

En la hoja de papel se podía ver una lista de pendientes, misma que había sido hecha por el castaño.

Aunque también se dio cuenta que ya había una tachada.

— Ya que tuviste ayuda de Baraquiel-san con tu relámpago me tome la libertad de marcarla como completada — Explicó Sona.

El chico asintió un poco dudoso al respecto, pero luego cambió su expresión a una más recuperada.

— Te lo agradezco Sona, realmente he aplazado esto mucho… — Respondió el chico mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el Castillo Gremory.

La morena lo miró por unos segundos reparando en sus ropas.

Pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta azul.

— Ahora debemos hacer algo con tus ropas, puesto que esta será una reunión importante — Dijo Sona mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

El castaño la miró con duda, antes de notar un círculo mágico brillar a sus pies, el cual ascendió hasta desaparecer sobre su cabeza.

El castaño miró su nueva indumentaria con admiración, puesto que ahora parecía un Demonio de clase Alta en toda la extensión de la palabra.

— Gracias de nuevo Sona… supongo que es hora de terminar esto — Dijo con una mirada de seriedad.

Sin pensarlo mucho ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el Castillo.

 **Castillo Gremory**

Lord y Venelana Gremory se encontraban descansando en uno de los jardines del Castillo.

Venelana en compañía de Millicas y Lord Gremory bebiendo de su copa de vino.

Entonces un sirviente ingresó al jardín.

— Lord Gremory, Venelana-sama… Hyodou Issei-sama ha venido al Castillo y pide una audiencia con ambos — Anunció en tono profesional.

Esto sí que sorprendió a ambos, puesto que no se esperaron una visita del chico y Rias no les había dicho nada acerca de esto.

— ¡Sí! ¡Ise vino de visita! — Exclamó el pequeño peli-rojo mientras se separaba de su abuela.

Los mayores miraron como el pequeño entraba al Castillo y corría en dirección al vestíbulo.

— Háganlo pasar… — Dijo Lord Gremory seriamente.

— Issei-sama fue recibido por los guardias y ahora se dirige hacia aquí… — Informó el sirviente.

El peli-rojo asintió satisfecho por eso.

— Buen trabajo, puedes retirarte — Pronunció Lord Gremory.

El sirviente hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse.

El matrimonio se quedó en silencio durante un par de minutos, antes de verse entre ellos.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto… — Dijo Venelana con expresión preocupada.

— Igual yo, solo esperemos que no sea nada grave — Expresó el peli-rojo con seriedad.

Como Demonios que han vivido miles de años, ellos intuían cuando algo malo iba a pasar.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos, cuando el castaño ingresaba en el jardín acompañado de Millicas y de Sona Sitri.

Al instante notaron algo diferente en el chico.

Este caminaba con seguridad y porte.

Sus ropas les recordaba mucho a las de su hijo Sirzechs, pero el color era diferente, siendo este negro con algunas líneas rojas en los bordes.

También llevaba una capa ligera color azul oscuro con un broche con una gema verde sobre su hombro izquierdo.

— Lord Gremory, Venelana-sama… es bueno verlos de nuevo — Saludo el castaño con educación.

Ambos salieron de su ligero estupor al escucharlo hablar.

— También es bueno verte Ise-kun… — Respondió el patriarca Gremory levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia él.

El peli-rojo le extendió su mano, gesto correspondido por el chico.

— Tiempo sin vernos Sona — Saludó la matriarca Gremory mientras tomaba de ambas manos a la peli-negra.

La mencionada sonrió en respuesta.

— Digo lo mismo Venelana-sama — Respondió la chica.

Entonces todos tomaron asiento en la mesa de jardín para estar más cómodos, además de que una Maid sirvió tazas de Té al castaño y la peli-negra.

— Entonces ¿A qué se debe tu visita Ise-kun? — Preguntó Venelana en tono curioso.

— Es verdad, Rias no nos dijo nada de esto, sin mencionar que has venido sin ella — Señaló ahora Lord Gremory mientras balanceaba elegantemente su copa de vino.

Ambos patriarcas notaron al instante como un aura de suma seriedad envolvía al chico.

— He venido a disolver mi compromiso de Matrimonio con Rias Gremory — Dijo sin ningún titubeo.

Venelana quedó congelada al instante después de oír esas palabras.

Por su parte, Lord Gremory se había quedado con su copa a centímetros de su boca, mientras sus ojos se abrían en incredulidad.

— ¡¿Ehhh?! — Reaccionaron ambos al entender el contexto de esas palabras.

* * *

 **Mundo Humano — Academia Kuoh**

Era la hora del almuerzo en la Academia Kuoh y cierta peli-roja estaba junto a sus sirvientes en el Club de Ocultismo.

Esto era porque ella siempre pasaba para relajarse como era su costumbre cuando fue la presidenta del Club.

Ella estaba en su escritorio mientras revisaba algunos documentos destinados a la heredera Gremory como una de las encargadas de la ciudad de Kuoh.

— Aquí está tu Té Rias — Dijo Akeno mientras le servía.

— Arigatto Akeno — Musitó distraídamente mientras se hallaba concentrada en un papel.

Entonces dejó este en la pila de documentos revisados.

Se retiró los lentes que tenía puestos y se masajeó el puente de la nariz con cansancio, para luego dirigir su mano hacia la taza de Té.

 **¡CRACK!**

Cuando estaba a punto de tomarla esta se agrietó.

Rias detuvo su mano al ver esto con sus ojos abiertos en shock.

— ¿Sucede algo Rias? — Preguntó la peli-negra al ver la expresión de su [Rey].

El resto de miembros dirigió su mirada a la peli-roja.

— No es nada, solo… no es nada — Respondió Rias una vez que volvió en sí.

Irina regresó a su lectura.

Ella leía un libro sobre algunos santos junto con Asia.

Ravel regresó a revisar sus apuntes y notas de la clase.

En un par de semanas les rendiría un informe a sus padres acerca de su estancia en el mundo humano.

Koneko siguió comiendo sus dulces.

Kiba retomó la lectura de su libro, el cual era una novela romántica y Gasper siguió jugando con su consola portátil.

Akeno fue la única que mantuvo su expresión de preocupación.

— Akeno, tengo un mal presentimiento — Musitó en tono bajo mientras observaba su taza de Té rota.

Akeno la observó también, sabiendo que esto una señal de mal augurio.

— No te preocupes Rias, sea lo que sea lo afrontaremos juntos — Dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

La peli-roja dibujó una sonrisa un tanto afectada pero agradecida por esto.

Aún así no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos se dirigieran a cierto castaño que estaba desaparecido.

— _ʺIse…ʺ_ — Pensó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la ventana.

Akeno la miró con preocupación.

Rias miraba por la ventana con mirada ausente.

— _ʺ¿Dónde estarás, Ise?ʺ_ — Se preguntó mentalmente.

Fuera de la habitación se encontraba cierto Ángel Caído, el cual estaba refirmado a un lado de la puerta.

— _ʺAsí que piensas hacerlo hoy ¿Eh?… parece que las cosas se empezaran a complicar dentro del grupo Gremory, si es así entonces fue buena idea formar otro grupo desligado de DXDʺ_ — Pensó el ex Gobernador de Grigori.

Sin pensar nada más este empezó a caminar fuera del edificio.

— _ʺPrepárate chico, los problemas se acercan…ʺ_ — Pensó al recordar la información recibida hace unas horas.

* * *

 **Inframundo — Casillo Gremory**

Un silencio sepulcral reinaba en los jardines del Castillo Gremory, donde el castaño había dicho palabras impensables para ambos patriarcas del Clan.

— I-Ise-kun… ¿A-Acaso e-escuché bi-bien? — Preguntó una anonadada Venelana.

Lord Gremory había dejado su copa en la mesa y había adoptado una expresión seria.

— Si Venelana-sama… dije que he decidido anular mi compromiso con Rias Gremory — Confirmó el castaño sin siquiera dudar un poco.

Ambos patriarcas se quedaron en silencio durante un par de minutos, buscando en la expresión del castaño algún indicio de que todo fuera una broma.

También le dieron una mirada a la peli-negra, notando que mantenía una expresión imperturbable.

Entonces se dieron cuenta que lo dicho por el chico era completamente en serio.

Ambos habían escuchado de Grayfia que el castaño y su hija tenían problemas en su relación, pero pensaron que era algo pasajero y que en poco tiempo volverían a estar juntos.

Al parecer las cosas se habían agravado hasta este punto.

— Ise-kun, dime tus razones para tal petición — Pidió el patriarca Gremory en tono mortalmente serio.

Por su parte, el castaño no reaccionó ante esto, sorprendiendo interiormente a ambos Gremory.

Entonces Issei tomó su taza de Té y bebió con inusitada calma, antes de dejarla de nuevo en la mesa y mirarlos con seriedad.

— La razón de esto es porque ya no la amo… — Respondió el castaño.

Esto fue algo que ninguno de ellos vio venir.

— Explícate — Solicitó Venelana mientras sus ojos se volvían duros.

El castaño sonrió con cierta melancolía.

— Rias Gremory decidió mantener una relación sentimental con un humano, específicamente un profesor de la Academia Kuoh… esto lo hizo sin tomar en cuenta mis sentimientos y por ello recibí una maldición — Empezó a explicar el chico.

Ambos patriarcas ponían atención a esto.

Por su parte, Millicas se mantenía en silencio.

Él aún no podía creer lo que había escuchado, pero conociendo a su figura de hermano mayor sabía que había una explicación detrás de todo esto.

— Si no me deshacía de los sentimientos por ella entonces yo habría muerto en seis meses… ese es el punto débil de los Dragones — Dijo el castaño cerrando sus ojos.

Esto sí que intrigó a ambos patriarcas.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver esa maldición con tus sentimientos por Rias? — Peguntó el peli-rojo.

El castaño abrió sus ojos para ver al patriarca Gremory.

— Cuando un Dragón es traicionado por su pareja, su poder y el amor que siente por ella se vuelven un veneno que lo mata lentamente, esto empeora si tiene múltiples parejas… depresión, inestabilidad en su poder y ataques de ira que los pierde en el instinto de batalla es lo que sufre un Dragón… a esto se le llama la [Caída] del Dragón — Expuso el castaño con seriedad.

Venelana abrió sus ojos al entender lo dicho por el castaño.

— Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Ravel, Koneko e Irina… debido a sus errores me volví un [Datenryu]… — Enlistó el castaño mientras miraba distraídamente el jardín.

Lord Gremory miró con preocupación como la mirada de Issei se oscureció levemente.

— En ese estado mental la idea de morir para que se den cuenta de tu existencia y sufran por sus acciones egoístas es sumamente tentativa… al no tener más motivación que la traición no mides tus propias acciones, centrándote únicamente en las culpables de tu desdicha… hundiéndote poco a poco en la desesperación y la autodestrucción — Dijo el castaño con voz vacía y hueca.

Sona desvió la mirada levemente afectada por esto.

Ambos patriarcas sintieron su corazón temblar ante la imagen del chico con esas características que destelló en sus mentes.

— Sin embargo, cuando ves una luz en todo ese caos dentro de tu corazón, es cuando recuperas tu consciencia y tus ganas de vivir — Dijo mientras su mirada se volvía más cálida.

Sus padres, sus novias y sus amigos vinieron a su mente, recordando que gracias a ellos tomó su decisión.

— Espero que entiendan mi decisión, no odio a Rias pero tampoco la amo… y encadenarla a una vida sin amor no me parece correcto, eso la haría sufrir mucho — Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Ambos patriarcas asintieron con pesar ante esto.

— Entendemos lo que dices Ise-kun, pero… ¿Estás seguro de que no se puede hacer nada? — Preguntó Venelana con esperanza.

El castaño le sonrió, aumentando las expectativas de Venelana.

— Esté ahí para su hija, estoy seguro de que la necesitará más que nunca cuando sepa de esto — Respondió el chico.

Esto hizo añicos la esperanza de la matriarca Gremory.

— Lamento oír esto, realmente teníamos esperanzas en este matrimonio… — Expresó el peli-rojo con aire sombrío.

— Mis padres también, pero nada se puede hacer… respecto al Clan Gremory, nunca podré pagarles todo lo que han hecho por mí, por lo que si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo, siempre estaré disponible para ayudarles — Declaró el castaño con seriedad.

Ambos Gremory le dieron sonrisas decaídas, pero agradecidas por esas palabras.

Interiormente se propusieron a buscar el modo de que esto no terminara de esta forma.

— Ise-Onii-sama — Espetó Millicas en tono triste.

El castaño le sonrió antes de acariciarle la cabeza.

— Te visitaré siempre que pueda, ahora que no estoy atado a Rias puedo venir más seguido — Expresó el castaño.

Esto alegró y confundió bastante al pequeño peli-rojo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no estás atado a Rias-Onee-sama? ¿Acaso no eres su [Peón]? — Preguntó con duda.

Pero fue su abuela quien le contestó.

— Ise-kun fue promovido a Demonio de Clase Suprema hace más de un mes atrás — Dijo Venelana.

— Así es Millicas, de hecho tengo mi propio Título Nobiliario — Confirmó el castaño.

— ¡Sugoi! — Exclamó con admiración.

— Esperamos conocer a tu grupo algún día — Dijo Lord Gremory mientras bebía de su copa.

— No tengo problemas con ello, igual pueden venir de visita a mi Castillo cuando quieran, Sirzechs-sama sabe en donde es — Dijo el castaño.

— Ya veo, supongo que podemos forjar una Alianza entre las Casas Gremory y Hyodou — Pensó en voz alta el peli-rojo.

— Será un honor para mí Lord Gremory — Expresó el castaño.

— Zeoticus… — Corrigió el peli-rojo.

El castaño lo miró con duda.

— Ese es mi nombre, Zeoticus Gremory — Aclaró el peli-rojo.

— Ya veo, entonces esperaré ansioso ese día Zeoticus-sama, Venelana-sama — Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Este fue imitado por los Gremory y Sona.

— Lamento los problemas que esto pueda causarle, pero ahora debo continuar y visitar el Castillo Phoenix — Expuso en tono serio.

— Entendemos, espero que Lady Phoenix y Lord Phoenix logren aceptarlo de igual forma — Dijo Venelana en tono preocupado.

El castaño le sonrió con agradecimiento por los buenos deseos.

— Hasta luego, Zeoticus-sama, Venelana-sana, Millicas — Se despidió el castaño mientras invocaba un círculo de tele-transporte.

La morena Sitri hizo una reverencia y no dijo nada más.

Segundos después los dos habían desaparecido del lugar.

Los patriarcas Gremory y Millicas se quedaron en un profundo silencio.

— Parece que la heredera Sitri ha hecho un gran logro… — Musitó Zeoticus en tono serio.

— Si, pero veo que es legitimo, ese brillo en su mirada es el mismo que nuestra hija tenía cada vez que venía de visita con Ise-kun… — Respondió la matriarca con una sonrisa triste.

Entonces Zeoticus alzó su mano invocando un círculo de comunicación.

En este apareció la imagen holográfica de cierto Maou peli-rojo.

— Sirzechs, quiero que Mc Gregor investigue todo acerca de la [Caída] del dragón… — Dijo sin esperar ni un segundo.

Entonces la pareja vio como el Maou suspiró.

— _Así que Ise-kun ya los visitó ¿Eh?… no te preocupes, en seguida te envío toda la información que tengo —_ Dijo mientras cortaba la comunicación.

Al instante, en la mesa apareció una carpeta con el logo del Clan Gremory.

Esto intrigó a los dos patriarcas Gremory, antes de caer en la realización de porque su hijo mayor tenía esa información a la mano.

— _ʺÉl ya lo sabíaʺ_ — Pensaron en sincronía.

Entonces ambos trataron de no darse un facepalm, puesto que si su hijo sabía dónde estaba el Castillo del chico era obvio que estuviera al tanto de lo que pasó entre Rias y el castaño al tratar más seguido con él.

Sin más, el patriarca Gremory se sentó y procedió a abrir la carpeta, mientras Venelana se sentaba junto a él y en su regazo se acomodaba Millicas.

* * *

 **Inframundo — Castillo Dragón**

En estos momentos, Vali se enfrenta a algo que jamás pensó enfrentar tan pronto.

Su corazón.

Y es que lo poco que pudo hablar con la Maid de Hyodou Issei eran cosas banales y sin importancia.

Primero pensó en pedirle consejos a Azazel, pero no quería ni imaginar qué clase de cosas le diría el Caído, por lo que su segunda opción fue Hyodou Issei.

Como esperaba, el chico le dijo algo útil, pero al mismo tiempo complicado.

No sabía cómo dejarse llevar y realmente empezaba a incomodarse.

— Esto apesta… — Musitó en tono bajo.

— No eres muy bueno socializando… ¿Verdad? — Dijo ella de forma casual.

El tiempo que había estado con él desde que su amo se fue le ayudó a sentirse un poco más cómoda con la presencia del chico.

El peli-plata fue tomado por sorpresa al escucharla hablar, pero aún así dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica.

— Bueno, la infancia que tuve no ayudó mucho… — Respondió el chico.

La peli-roja asintió.

— Parece ser que ambos tuvimos malos momentos debido a la [Khaos Brigade] y la Facción de los [Maou Ancestrales]… — Dijo la chica en tono ausente.

Esto llamó la atención del peli-plata.

— ¿Qué quieres decir…? — Preguntó Vali.

La peli-roja lo miró interrogante, antes de reparar en lo que había dicho.

— ¡Ah! ¡No es nada! Yo solo… — Dijo de forma atropellada.

Sin embargo el peli-plata la miró con intensidad.

— Dime… tal vez no sea Issei, pero estoy seguro que te hará bien sacarlo de tu pecho — Dijo el chico recordando una línea de una película que vio hace mucho tiempo con Azazel.

La Maid suspiró en derrota al ver el genuino interés en los orbes azules del chico.

— Mi familia era partidaria de los Antiguos Maou y el antiguo gobierno… por lo mismo realizó varias misiones encubiertas para la [Khaos Brigade], pero fueron descubiertos y detenidos después de la muerte de Rizevim Livan Lucifer… — Empezó a hablar la chica.

El peli-plata escuchaba con atención lo que la chica decía.

— Al no ser consciente de esto me encontraron inocente, sin embargo los Demonios Nobles me veían con odio y repulsión… Ajuka-sama me acogió en su territorio para protegerme, pero el Clan Astaroth aún se resentía por haber perdido a su heredero — Decía la chica.

Vali entendía a la chica, sin duda los errores de su familia recaían en los hombros de ambos.

— Por eso mismo Ajuka-sama le pidió a Ise-sama recibirme como su dama personal aquí en su Castillo… como puedes ver lo hizo, realmente es una buena persona — Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El peli-plata permaneció en silencio durante un tiempo, antes de empezar a hablar.

— Sabes, desde que era pequeño recibí abusos por mi propio padre… soporté todo eso debido a mi madre, puesto que no quería que la volviesen una prostituta — Empezó a decir el chico.

La peli-roja escuchaba esto con una mirada suave.

— Ese hombre aparentaba ser una buena persona frente a todos, pero era alguien despreciable que me golpeaba por placer por ser un hibrido y un error a sus ojos — Continuó hablando el chico.

Su rostro mostraba una mirada lejana y melancólica.

— Este fue asesinado por Rizevim y pude escapar… después de eso viví mucho tiempo en las calles de un pequeño pueblo, hasta que fui encontrado por Azazel — Decía Vali.

La Maid notó como cierto brillo apareció en sus ojos cuando mencionó al Caído.

— Él me acogió en Grigori e incluso los Demonios que me buscaban me dejaron en paz, fue cuando tuve una infancia un tanto más normal en el mundo humano… cuando busqué de nuevo a mi madre, ella se había casado de nuevo y tenía otros hijos — Decía Vali con cierta calidez.

Él se alegraba de que su madre tuviera una vida más tranquila, por esa razón no se acercó a ella.

Eso lo tuvo bien presente en su lucha contra Azi Dahaka cuando su deseo más profundo fue revelado por su ilusión.

La Maid sonrió levemente ante la expresión del peli-plata.

Para ella claro que su madre era importante para él, pero sobre todo, que veía en el ex Gobernador de Grigori al padre que siempre quiso.

— Preferí dejarla en paz y dedicarme a hacerme fuerte, puesto que aún tenía que enfrentar a mi rival — Dijo el peli-plata.

Entonces miró a la peli-roja, dándose cuenta que se había dejado llevar, pero contrario a lo que pensó no era incómodo o vergonzoso.

— Has pasado por mucho… realmente te admiro por tu temple y valentía, eres increíble Vali-kun — Pronunció Maya con una linda sonrisa.

El peli-plata fue tomado con la guardia baja por ese comentario, sonrojándolo en el acto, por lo que desvió la mirada mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

[Sniff… crecen tan rápido]

Lagrimeaba Albión dentro de la [Divine Dividing].

— _ʺSuperar esto será más difícil de lo que creí…ʺ_ — Pensó Vali contrariado.

No esperó que un simple gesto de la peli-roja atravesara sus defensas de esa forma, solo esperaba que ella y Lavinia no se conocieran nunca.

Do solo pensarlo sintió escalofríos.

* * *

 **Inframundo — Castillo Phoenix**

El castaño y la morena habían aparecido delante de los territorios Phoenix.

— Debo decir que me encuentro un poco nervioso — Dijo el castaño mientras miraba el enorme Castillo.

— No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien… eso espero — Musitó lo último en tono inseguro.

El castaño soltó un suspiro y con decisión empezó a caminar hacia el Castillo.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la puerta principal, siendo recibido por un siervo Phoenix.

Este los guió por los pasillos directamente a los aposentos de los patriarcas.

Aunque en el camino se encontró con alguien que no esperó ver tan pronto.

— Pero que veo… ¿Acaso no es el [Sekiryuutei] Hyodou Issei? — Oyó decir a una voz.

Desde su derecha y viniendo por otro pasillo pudo ver una cabellera rubia.

Este personaje vestía su usual traje rojo que dejaba al descubierto su pecho mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

Riser Phoenix.

El castaño alzó una mano con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Ohayo… Riser-san — Saludó el chico.

El rubio solo lo miró por un segundo, antes de desviar la mirada a la heredera Sitri.

— Es extraño no verte junto a Rias ¿Acaso tienes la intención de tener otra heredera en tu Harem? — Preguntó alzando una ceja.

Este tuvo que ocultar su asombro cuando Sona no negó lo dicho por él.

— Supongo que esto te concierne de igual manera, así que será mejor que nos acompañes — Dijo el castaño con rostro serio.

El rubio lo miró con duda, antes de encogerse de hombros y empezar a caminar delante de ellos.

— Puedes retirarte, yo los llevaré con Otou-sama y Oka-sama… — Le dijo al sirviente.

Este hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse.

— Riser-san… ¿Cómo se encuentra tu [Reina]? — Preguntó mientras empezaba a seguirlo.

Por su parte, Sona sacó la lista y rayó la nota acerca de pedirle ayuda a la [Reina] de Riser Phoenix y después siguió a ambos.

En cuestión de minutos el trío se hallaba en la biblioteca del Castillo, donde el castaño y la peli-negra divisaron a los patriarcas Phoenix.

Estos mantenían su atención en el libro que cada uno leía, mientras en la mesa donde estaban se hallaba una pequeña pila de libros.

— Otou-sama, Oka-sama, hay alguien que quiere verlos — Pronunció el rubio haciéndose notar.

Ambos patriarcas alzaron la mirada, encontrándose con el castaño y la peli-negra.

— Lord y Lady Phoenix… tiempo sin vernos — Saludó con respeto el chico.

— Ara ara~ esto es una agradable sorpresa… ¿No lo crees querido? — Dijo la madre de Riser con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Así es, no esperábamos una visita de tu parte chico… — Dijo Lord Phoenix cerrando su libro mientras dibujaba una sonrisa.

Ambos notaron las diferencias tan notables que lo separaban de su antiguo yo, pero optaron por no decir nada.

— También noto que te acompaña la heredera Sitri — mencionó Lady Phoenix al ver a la peli-negra.

Esta hizo una reverencia.

— Lady y Lord Phoenix, es un gusto verlos — Dijo la chica.

Riser solo miraba esto con expresión aburrida, aunque le intrigó que el castaño no se sintiera incómodo o fuera de lugar.

Es más, le intrigaban sus vestimentas y su porte actual.

Casi podría jurar que estaba junto a un Demonio de Clase Alta, aunque la idea de que la madre de Rias lo haya instruido en etiqueta surgió en su mente.

— Entonces ¿Qué te trae a nuestro hogar joven? — Preguntó Lord Phoenix con tono relajado.

— Bueno, han surgido algunos inconvenientes referentes a mi posición con Ravel — Dijo el castaño con expresión seria.

La familia Phoenix se vio sumamente confundida por ello.

— ¿Qué quieres decir joven Hyodou? — Preguntó Lady Phoenix.

El castaño suspiró antes de tomar asiento justo frente a ambos patriarcas.

— Lamento tener que decir esto, pero renunciaré al cuidado de Ravel que me fue encomendado por usted… así mismo no será parte de mi Título Nobiliario ni será una de mis parejas en el futuro — Dijo con ojos serios.

Esto conmocionó a la familia Phoenix, quienes lo veían con estupefacción.

Hasta que uno de ellos reaccionó.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Cómo te atreves a decir algo así! — Exclamó Riser mientras su cuerpo era cubierto de su aura y leves famas eran visibles.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la mejilla del castaño, pero este no se mostró dubitativo en ningún momento.

— El cuidado de explicar esto joven Hyodou… — Fue la petición de una matriarca Phoenix.

Su voz demostraba que no estaba contenta con este anuncio por parte del chico.

Este dibujó una sonrisa decaída dirigida a ambos patriarcas.

— Creo… que debería de comenzar por el principio — Empezó a hablar de nuevo.

 **Varios minutos después**

Lord Phoenix se mantenía en silencio, meditando acerca de lo que el chico contó.

Lady Phoenix lo miraba cómo si estuviera juzgándolo.

Riser se mantenía en silencio, hasta que reaccionó.

— Tsk… esto es una tontería — Masculló con molestia evidente en su voz mientras desviaba la mirada.

— Me resulta difícil de creer… — Pronunció Lord Phoenix con rostro serio.

Lady Phoenix lo miró por unos segundos más sin decir nada.

[Lo dicho por mi compañero es cierto… si no se hubiera librado del amor que sentía por Ravel Phoenix hubiera perecido con el tiempo… sin mencionar que pudo haber causado algún incidente cuando se volviera más volátil]

Dijo Draig uniéndose a la conversación.

Esto realmente sorprendió a los Phoenix.

— Bueno… si lo dice el Dragón Celestial entonces supongo que debo creerte… — Dijo Lord Phoenix con resignación.

La matriarca solo atinó a suspirar en decepción.

— Quizás ella no me reemplazo como las demás, pero su desinterés generó que ella fuera parte del problema… — Dijo el castaño cerrando los ojos con pesar.

Entonces una sonrisa triste adornó su cara en ese instante.

— Es irónico que me haya dado cuenta de lo que ustedes realmente deseaban justamente después de que esa posibilidad desapareciera — Pronunció levemente afectado.

Ambos patriarcas Phoenix dibujaron sonrisas amargas por ello.

— Debo suponer que odias a Ravel — Pronunció el rubio menor con el ceño fruncido.

A pesar de esta expresión, todos notaron la preocupación en su voz.

El castaño sonrió por eso.

— Como le dije a Baraquiel-san hace unos días… no odio a ninguna de ellas, solo dejé de sentir amor — Expresó con expresión suave.

Esto tranquilizó a los Phoenix.

— Entonces aquí se termina nuestro trato… — Dijo Lady Phoenix con un rostro de derrota.

— Puede no significar mucho, pero el Clan Hyodou estará disponible para ustedes si sucede algún problema — Dijo el castaño con seriedad.

Ambos patriarcas asintieron a ello.

— Supongo que para Venelana fue difícil saber esto… — Masculló Lady Phoenix.

— Zeoticus tampoco lo habrá tenido fácil — Dijo Lord Phoenix de brazos cruzados.

El castaño sonrió de forma decaída.

— Si, incluso mis padres se sintieron bastante afectados por estos acontecimientos — Dijo el castaño soltando un suspiro.

— Entendemos… aún así dejaremos a Ravel en Kuoh, aunque ahora el cuidado recaerá sobre Rias Gremory… — Pronuncio Lord Phoenix en tono serio.

— Ella ha hecho buenos amigos en ese lugar, cuando se dé cuenta de lo que sucede su apoyo será invaluable para ella… — Musitó Lady Phoenix con preocupación.

El castaño asintió con expresión seria.

— No se preocupen, como uno de los encargados de la ciudad de Kuoh de mi parte está que se mantenga salvo — Dijo el castaño.

Esto tranquilizó bastante a la pareja.

Al menos su hija estaría indirectamente resguardada por uno de los Dragones Celestiales.

Entonces el castaño se giró hacia el otro rubio.

— Riser-san… necesito tu ayuda — Pronuncio el castaño.

El rubio alzó una ceja por ello, antes de recordar que él había preguntado por su [Reina].

— Habla… — Dijo Riser

Este ya intuía lo que el chico quería pedirle.

* * *

 **Inframundo — Castillo Gremory**

Ambos patriarcas Gremory acababan de leer toda la información que Sirzechs les había enviado.

Venelana mostraba una expresión de suma tristeza.

Zeoticus se mantenía de brazos cruzados.

— No esperé que esto fuera tan grave… — Musitó el peli-rojo de forma seria.

— No puedo creer que Rias cometiera un error así — Dijo Venelana en tono afectado.

Saber todos los efectos que esa maldición tuvo sobre el chico era preocupante, sin mencionar que tuvo que recurrir a un ritual para poder salvar su vida.

También mencionaba que después de [Caer] ya no era posible transformar esa maldición en amor nuevamente, por lo que el ritual de purificación era la única solución a todo.

El peli-rojo alzó la mirada al cielo del Inframundo.

— Es joven e inexperta en estas cosas… sin embargo, con esto hemos perdido a un buen yerno — Dijo Zeoticus con un deje de tristeza.

Venelana asintió ante esto.

Millicas tenía la mirada baja, con esto, el respeto que tenía por Rias había disminuido bastante.

Sin embargo, los tres tenían una idea muy presente en mente.

— _ʺRias/ Rias-Onee-sama va a sufrir…ʺ_ — Pensaron en sincronía.

Tiempos oscuros se acercaban al grupo Gremory, específicamente para su heredera.

* * *

 **Inframundo — Castillo Dragón**

Varias horas habían pasado desde que Issei y Sona habían abandonado el Castillo y las siervas del castaño seguían hablando de cosas triviales con el Equipo Vali.

Arthur había encajado bien por su fino porte y educación con las mayores, mientras Bikou hacía cosas graciosas para hacer reír a la pequeña Lilith.

Más de una de las presentes tuvo la misma idea en mente.

— _ʺSerá un buen padreʺ_ — Pensaron ellas.

Sin duda esto fue una sorpresa, puesto que no esperaban ese lado de alguien tan libertino como él.

Aunque a la mente de Rosseweise y Kurumi les vino la reacción de Kuroka aquel día… definitivamente no podían juzgar un libro por su portada.

Fue en ese momento que un círculo mágico se dio paso en el lugar, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

— Vaya, no pensé que las explosiones podían usarse de esa forma — Comentó cierto castaño que se aflojaba el cuello de su traje.

— Yo tampoco, eso indica que Riser no ha perdido el tiempo con su Nobleza — Respondió la chica peli-negra de lentes junto a él.

Las chicas miraban al castaño con un ligero sonrojo por como lucía en esas ropas, especialmente las novias del chico y el trío angelical.

— Hemos vuelto… espero no se hallan aburrido, Arthur, Bikou — Pronuncio el chico con un pequeña sonrisa.

— Tus siervas son interesantes, sobre todo tu [Caballo]… — Respondió Arthur ajustándose sus lentes.

Ambos habían hablado acerca de movimientos y estilos de batalla con espada, ya que su estilo de combate era sumamente parecido.

También acordaron batirse en un duelo en el futuro.

— Por mi parte… solo digamos que me llevo bien con los niños — Respondió Bikou bajando a la pequeña Lilith de sobre sus hombros.

Ya en el suelo esta rápidamente corrió hacia el castaño.

— ¡Onii-chan! — Exclamó mientras abría sus brazos.

— ¡Lilith-tan, mi Kawaii-Imouto! — Exclamó el castaño imitando a la pequeña mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

Esto generó una gota en la nuca de varias chicas, mientras Arthur se sonrojaba ligeramente al recordar como su hermana menor lo recibía de la misma forma cuando era más pequeña.

El castaño la alzó y frotó su mejilla con la de la pequeña.

— Entonces ¿Cómo estuvo 'eso'? — Preguntó Rosseweise acercándose a Sona.

La peli-negra sonrió a la pregunta.

— Todo bien, por fin ha dejado 'eso' atrás — Fue la respuesta de Sona.

Esto hizo que Rosseweise suspirara con alivio.

El resto se mantenía con dudas acerca de eso.

Entonces el castaño adoptó una expresión seria.

— Mi compromiso con Rias Gremory es historia, así también el cuidado de Ravel Phoenix… aunque como administrador de Kuoh estarán bajo mi protección — Anunció el castaño a los presentes.

La pequeña Lilith permanecía en sus brazos mientras dibujaba una expresión confundida.

Por otra parte, este anunció sorprendió a todos los presentes, entendiendo a que asunto se refería la Valquiria.

— Si no me equivoco, ese es el nombre de una de ellas ¿O no? — Preguntó Tsukiumi de repente.

El castaño la miró y asintió.

— Ella fue mi antiguo [Rey] y la mujer que alguna vez amé… ahora solo es parte de mi pasado — Respondió el chico con expresión más suave.

Tsukiumi asintió con seriedad.

Kurumi se mostraba indiferente, ya que para ella Rias y las demás chicas no tenían cabida en sus asuntos.

Kuroka permanecía con un rostro ilegible, pero el castaño supo que estaba preocupada por su hermana pequeña.

Rosseweise se notaba más tranquila al igual que Sona.

Sin duda ellas dos entendían que esto pudo haber significado problemas con el Clan Gremory y con el Clan Phoenix… pero al final todo había resultado sin complicaciones.

— Por cierto, no veo a Vali… ni a Maya-chan — Señaló el chico mientras paseaba su vista por el lugar.

— Ambos llevan ausentes desde que te fuiste… — Respondió Rosseweise.

El castaño asintió por la información.

De hecho, él sintió la firma de energía del chico venir a la estancia, siendo acompañado por su Maid sea dicho de paso.

Hablando del mencionado.

— Regresaste Hyodou — Dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta y entraba.

La Maid peli-roja entró detrás de él.

— Si, acabo de terminar algunos asuntos que requerían de mi atención — Respondió el chico.

El peli-plata iba a decir algo más, pero un círculo mágico se dio paso en el lugar.

— Es bueno encontrarlos a ambos aquí — Dijo el recién llegado.

— Azazel-sensei — Musitó el castaño encarando al Caído.

El mencionado asintió al tiempo que metía su mano dentro de su saco para sacar algo.

— Creo que esto te puede interesar — Dijo Azazel mientras mostraba una carpeta en manos.

 **Quince minutos después**

Issei y Sona acababan de leer el contenido de la carpeta, por lo que informaron al Título Nobiliario del chico como estaban las cosas.

— Un grupo de Magos desertores que alguna vez formaron parte de la [Khaos Brigade] haciendo de las suyas en Kyoto… ya veo — Murmuró Penemue mientras se masajeaba el hombro con cansancio.

El Caído asintió.

— Esto lo podría hacer cualquier otro grupo, pero entre ellos está alguien muy peligroso… — Explicaba el Caído.

El castaño alzó una ceja en intriga, puesto que no había información relevante acerca de poderosos Magos en el grupo.

Vali, que se encontraba recargado en una pared de la habitación se sintió interesado por esa información.

— Si lo que dices es cierto y esta información no se hizo pública entonces debe de ser alguien importante — Dedujo Sona mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

La razón por la que ella apoyaba al castaño en estos momentos era para que empezara a actuar como un verdadero [Rey] y analizar la situación.

Él chico debía empezar a entender cómo usar sus piezas eficientemente en el campo de batalla y aprovechar toda la información disponible para crear estrategias.

Ella sabía que estando al lado de Rias no pudo desarrollar su mente analítica, puesto que el grupo Gremory era de asalto pesado al ser un grupo del tipo poder.

Para el tipo de misiones que tendría a partir de ahora debía de usar estrategias más sutiles y elegantes, algo que ella comprendía muy bien.

Obviamente que en el grupo habían varias chicas con gran experiencia en este campo, pero ellas no habían tratado con chicos de preparatoria antes, por lo que el asesoramiento tendría resultados a largo plazo.

Por eso ella era la mejor opción, algo que fue aprobado por Rosseweise, Gabriel, Penemue y Griselda... sobre todo estas tres últimas.

Parecía que el considerar pasar tiempo a solas con el chico era demasiado para ellas.

Aún no podían asimilar del todo lo sucedido ese día… pero esperaba que pronto aclararon sus propios sentimientos o esto podría significar un problema a largo plazo.

Sona sacudió su cabeza y prestó atención a lo que el Caído diría.

— Ren Schmith, una Maga Clase S con un [Sacred Gear]… y una de las mejores aprendices de Mephisto Pheles — Respondió el ex Gobernador.

Esto confundió a algunos, excepto a alguien.

— Ya veo… esto no será fácil — Pronunció Le Fay con expresión seria.

Esto llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

Por su parte, Azazel esperaba ver que diría la pequeña Maga, con el fin de saber si su información estaba completa o habían pasado algo por alto que complicara la misión.

— ¿La conoces Fay-chan? — Preguntó interesado el castaño.

La pequeña Maga asintió.

— Una vez me encontré con ella, Ren-san no está afiliada a ninguna Facción siendo una Maga independiente, pero sé que en su juventud se encontró con Mephisto-sama, quien la acogió bajo su ala al ver su gran potencial — Respondió la chica.

Entonces esta empezó a jugar con su varita distraídamente.

— Su especialidad es la magia Occidental, ya que esta se basa mayormente en cálculos y lógica siendo las matemáticas su fuerte — Empezó a hablar la chica.

Azazel asintió ante esto, esa información él la tenía.

— Su [Sacred Gear] se llama [Gun of Mind]… puede no ser un Longinus pero no debe ser subestimado por ningún motivo — Dijo la chica en tono serio.

El resto tomaba nota de esto.

— ¿Que es lo que hace esa [Sacred Gear] Le Fay? — Preguntó Vali desde su sitio.

— [Gun of Mind] tiene la forma de un revólver Magnum y sus balas afectan las mentes… normalmente usa tus propios miedos en tu contra, pero también puede causar otro tipo de efectos según los deseos del portador para jugar con la mente… también puede usarse como un arma normal, pero el poder de impacto se ve reducido en cuanto a la complejidad del efecto usado en su modo normal — Respondía la pequeña Maga.

El peli-plata se mantuvo en silencio.

— Ya veo… eso significa que si usa el arma para jugar con la mente del enemigo esta pierde poder, lo que me indica que debe de tener un tiempo de enfriamiento para cambiar el efecto de su balas — Dedujo Vali.

El resto se quedó en silencio, procesando lo dicho por el peli-plata.

— También debe de tener ciertas características en su modo de arma… probablemente pueda atravesar las barreras y sus municiones cambien en base al tipo de magia que imbuya en su [Sacred Gear] — Dijo esta vez Issei.

Azazel, Vali y Sona tuvieron que ocultar el asombro ante la deducción del castaño.

— Así es, el tiempo de enfriamiento en cada modo es de 10 minutos y sus balas atraviesan las barreras… sin embargo, esto reduce el efecto de sus balas considerablemente, pero sigue siendo peligroso ser alcanzado por su efecto perforador ya que no debemos olvidar que ella es una Maga de primera categoría — Expuso Le Fay con seriedad.

Esto hizo que casi todos le dieran la razón.

— Aunque dudo que pueda afectar a Ise-sama y a Vali-sama en su Balance Breaker… también Musa-sama, Brielle-sama, Kurumi-sama y Kuroka-san podrían no ser afectadas por esta habilidad — Agregó la chica.

Eso era porque Musa y Brielle eran Ángeles del más alto rango y Kurumi era una Diosa, sin mencionar que Kuroka estaba al nivel de un Demonio de Clase Ultímate.

Tampoco hacía falta decir por qué ambos Dragones Celestiales no eran afectados por esa habilidad.

Al parecer entre más fuerte el objetivo menos efectivo era el [Sacred Gear].

Un lapso de silencio se apoderó del lugar después de escuchar la información de Le Fay.

— ¿Algo más que debamos saber Fay-chan? — Preguntó el castaño.

La rubia asintió a la pregunta del castaño.

— Ella también sabe esgrima y usa una espada corta, normalmente la combina con su [Sacred Gear] al luchar… por último, ella tiene una insana obsesión por las gaseosas, tanto así que siempre tendrá una soda a su alcance y beberá de ella, incluso en batalla — Dijo la chica algo avergonzada de lo último.

Esto generó una gota en la nuca de los presentes.

Al menos esto les ayudaría a identificarla más fácilmente, ya que no tenían una foto de ella.

— Ejem… al parecer mi información estaba completa, aunque no sabía nada de ese extraño fetiche — Dijo Azazel con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La Maga se sonrojó en consecuencia.

— Como sea, ella es alguien muy valioso para Mephisto, por eso debemos de convencerla de dejar el grupo… normalmente no se involucraría en nada como esto, por lo que algo debió captar su atención — Comentó Azazel.

El grupo se vio con un poco de duda por ello.

Azazel lo notó y supo que debía ampliar más su explicación.

— Ella no suele involucrarse mucho con lo sobrenatural y solo se mueve en el mundo de la magia, Mephisto se encariñó con ella y no quiso que se viera envuelta en problemas de mayor magnitud a tan temprana edad, pero ahora es diferente y su ayuda sería valiosa en proyectos que él tiene en mente — Dijo el Caído.

Esto tuvo más sentido si uno lo pensaba bien.

— Entonces que Hyodou se haga cargo, por lo que me dicen esto no será un reto para mí por lo que sería aburrido… por eso te esperaré aquí para medir nuestras habilidades en un encuentro — Dijo esta vez Vali.

Issei lo miró con duda, antes de asentir.

No debió sorprenderse por esa respuesta del peli-plata.

— Así puedes pasar más tiempo conociendo a Maya-chan ¿No es así Vali nya~? — Dijo Kuroka con una sonrisa burlona.

El portador de Albion de sonrojó y la miró feo por el comentario.

— ¿Ah? ¿No me digan que Vali…? — Dijo un sorprendido Azazel.

Vali se llevó la mano a la cara en un sonoro facepalm.

Esto era algo que no quería que pasara.

— Haberlo dicho antes… Vali, ahora mismo te daré 'La charla' — Dijo Azazel mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro del mencionado.

Vali abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante el veloz movimiento del Caído, puesto que este estaba a casi cinco metros de él.

— A-Azazel, tú ya me habías dado 'L-La charla', no es necesario que lo hagas de nuevo — Intentó zafarse Vali con una expresión de pánico.

— Ahh~ pero no te he compartido mis secretos de como conquistar el corazón de una joven dama… no te preocupes, yo sé mucho acerca de los romances con las Maid y no olvidemos que Sirzechs puede darte algunos consejos también — Dijo Azazel mientras lo arrastraba a otro sitio del Castillo.

El grupo Vali veía divertido como su Líder intentaba escapar del agarre de Azazel inútilmente.

El grupo Hyodou también miraba divertidos la escena, sin mencionar el enorme sonrojo de la Maid peli-roja por los comentarios del Caído.

— Eso fue cruel Kuroka — Pronunció Issei con un poco de pena por su rival.

— Nya~ esperemos que al menos esto le ayude a formalizar con Maya-chan más pronto… eso me recuerda — Dijo mientras sacaba un teléfono celular desde su escote.

Todos vieron como esta empezaba a teclear con velocidad en la pantalla del dispositivo.

Entonces lo guardó.

— Listo, Lavi-chan ya está al tanto de este acontecimiento nya~ — Dijo Kuroka con expresión satisfecha.

— ¡Jajajaja! Solo espero que Vali sobreviva a esto — Reía divertido Bikou.

— Tengo curiosidad de saber cómo va a terminar esto — Admitió Arthur con una sonrisa divertida.

La mayoría de chicas se vio confundida por esto.

— Lavinia Reni, ella pertenece a los Magos de 'Grauzauberer' y es la secretaria de Mephisto Pheles… también es la figura de hermana mayor de Vali y la única a quien no puede enfrentar al grado de temerle — Explicó Bikou a todos.

Esto sí que los dejó con la boca abierta.

— Aunque eso último puede haber cambiado, después de todo ahora es Maya-san quien es capaz de penetrar sus defensas — Agregó Arthur ajustándose las gafas.

— ¡Nyajajaja! Esperemos que ella no tenga un ataque Bro-con cuando lo vea de nuevo… aunque puede que pasen a algo más que solo figuras de hermanos, no se sabe que pueda pasar en la mente de Lavinia-chan nya~ — Rio Kuroka, antes de agregar lo último con diversión.

— Como sea, será mejor prepararnos para la misión… Yasaka-san ya estará esperando al grupo que se encargará de esos magos en su territorio — Ordenó el castaño en tono serio.

— Hai, Ise-san/ Ise-sama/ Master — Respondieron las chicas antes de que algunas se retiraran a sus habitaciones.

El castaño cerró sus ojos e invocó un círculo mágico.

En un flash había aparecido Spectra Phantom.

Este tenía sus lentes negros entre sus manos, los cuales cambiaron a su máscara electrónica.

Él no necesitaba nada más que lo que llevaba.

Por su parte, Arthur y Bikou miraron esto con duda, pero optaron por no decir nada, ya tendrían tiempo para preguntar acerca de esa transformación.

— Esta es una buena oportunidad para analizar el trabajo en equipo de tu Título Nobiliario y tu capacidad actual como [Rey] — Dijo Sona mientras le arreglaba el cuello de su traje.

El castaño sonrió por el gesto.

— Cuento contigo, Sona — Respondió el chico.

La morena sonrió y se puso junto a Kuroka, Lilith, Tsukiumi y Le Fay quienes permanecieron en la sala.

En ese momento las demás se presentaron con cambios en sus vestimentas.

Penemue ahora llevaba un traje de combate negro ajustado.

Brielle llevaba un traje blanco con detalles rojos que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y terminaba en un volado, también vestía una falda roja, calentadores de brazos blancos y medias blancas con detalles rojos además de botas de combate blancas, todo complementado por un peto de armadura ligera.

Neru vestía su traje rojo.

Griselda portaba una armadura ligera que cubría su abdomen, caderas, brazos y piernas además un collar sostenido por cadenas y una espada en su cintura, todo sobre un traje blanco y su cabello suelto.

Rosseweise vestía su armadura de Valquiria.

Valerie se puso su armadura de la vez pasada, aunque esta vez dejó su cabello suelto.

Kurumi llevaba un Kimono con mangas separadas color negro con adornos purpuras.

Sona vestía jeans azules y una blusa blanca.

El castaño asintió al verlas ya preparadas y se colocó su máscara.

— Yo iré con ustedes, pero me quedaré en el Castillo de Yasaka-san — Informó Sona a las demás.

Estas asintieron en comprensión.

— Te extrañare Onii-chan — Dijo la pequeña Lilith mientras se aferraba a la pierna del enmascarado.

Este le acarició la cabeza como respuesta.

— Prometo que te llevaré a comer helado cuando regrese… chicos, espero que cuiden de ella, porque si algo le pasa… — Dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Arthur y Bikou sintieron un escalofrío al instante y no ayudaba en nada la nueva apariencia del chico, la cual era intimidante con esa máscara.

— Entonces nos vamos, volveremos pronto — Dijo mientras un círculo mágico brillaba a sus pies.

En un flash de luz el grupo Hyodou desapareció.

El silencio reinó por unos instantes, hasta que alguien lo rompió.

— ¿Así se siente la amenaza de un hermano sobre protector? — Se preguntó Arthur en voz alta.

— No, así se siente una amenaza de un Sis-con — Aclaró Bikou con una mano en la nuca.

El rubio tuvo una gota en la nuca ante lo dicho por su compañero.

Sin más que hacer el dúo se sentó en el sofá a esperar noticias de su Líder.

* * *

 **Mundo Humano — Kyoto, Japón**

El grupo había aparecido en las puertas de un templo de la ciudad, donde un Yokai Kitsune ya los esperaba.

— Ustedes deben de ser el grupo enviado por los Líderes de las Facciones Bíblicas, acompáñenme por favor — Dijo con respeto mientras un portal aparecía frente a ellos.

El Kitsune ingresó en él, para que después le siguiera el grupo del enmascarado.

Una vez cruzaron el portal, el grupo se halló en el Kyoto de la Facción Yokai.

Los habitantes del lugar veían a los extranjeros con curiosidad y cierta cautela, sobre todo al enmascarado.

Ignorando la reacción de los lugareños, el grupo siguió su camino hacia el Castillo japonés que se erguía frente a ellos, mientras el rubio sonreía suavemente ante la idea de ver a Kunou y Yasaka después de tanto tiempo.

Una vez llegaron a las puertas de la edificación, estos fueron escoltados por varios guardias como protocolo de seguridad.

— Si te quitaras la máscara esto no sería necesario — Dijo la peli-negra de lentes junto a él.

El rubio solo asintió sin decir nada, aunque una sonrisa divertida estaba plasmada en su cara.

Como el nombre de Chichiryuutei y el Dragón Oppai eran muy famosos en este lugar sin duda lo escoltarían como si fuera de la realeza y no como un preso, pero no por esos detalles menores dejaría su tapadera para dejar todo su pasado atrás.

Por otra parte, la larga sonrisa del enmascarado puso un poco nerviosos a los guardias, pero lo ocultaron bien.

— Yasaka-sama los recibirá en breve — Dijo el Kitsune que los había recibido, mientras se quedaba de pie al lado de una enorme puerta de madera.

El enmascarado asintió y procedió a abrir las puertas.

Cuando ingresaron a través de ella, el grupo se hallaba frente al trono donde cierta Kyubi los esperaba, además de varios guardias y por lo que la máscara le mostraba, varios talismanes de defensa y supresión.

Ignorando esto, el enmascarado llegó hasta el pie de las escaleras que llevaban al trono.

— Es un honor estar frente a la líder de la Facción Yokai… Spectra Phantom, Líder del grupo Downfall Dragon a su servicio — Se presentó mientras se inclinaba de forma elegante.

El resto del grupo se arrodilló detrás de su Líder al igual que Sona.

La dirigente de Kyoto suavizó su mirada por un instante al verlo, antes de ponerse de pie y descender de su trono hasta quedar frente al enmascarado.

— El placer es mío Spectra-kun, pero pasemos a mi despacho personal, ya que quiero hablar contigo en privado — Dijo mientras empezaba a dirigirse hacia una puerta en concreto.

El rubio asintió y se puso de pie antes de seguirla.

Entonces este miró a su grupo de forma significativa, las cuales entendieron la muda orden.

'Vuelvo en seguida, no se preocupen'

Por lo que todas se pusieron de pie y optaron por esperar a su Líder.

El enmascarado caminaba detrás de Yasaka, mientras analizaba las estadísticas arrojadas por la máscara electrónica respecto a la rubia Yokai.

Sin duda ella era muy poderosa.

— Dime Spectra-kun… esas chicas son tu grupo… ¿No es así? — Preguntó la Líder de repente.

Esto tomó por sorpresa al chico, el cual alzó una ceja con duda antes de responder.

— Así es Yasaka-sama — Dijo el rubio.

— Ya veo… — Comentó en respuesta la rubia Yokai.

El ir delante del rubio ayudó a que él no notara la pequeña sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de Yasaka.

— _ʺVeremos qué cara pones cuando la veas… ʺ_ — Pensó mientras seguía su camino.

En cuestión de minutos, el dúo había llegado al despacho de Yasaka.

Esta tomó asiento en el sofá detrás del escritorio que había en el lugar, para luego entrelazar sus dedos bajo su barbilla y mirar al enmascarado con seriedad.

— Dime ¿Estás al tanto de lo ocurre en mi territorio? — Preguntó Yasaka.

— Hai, el ex Gobernador de Grigori nos dio un informe de lo que estos terroristas han hecho hasta ahora, aunque su verdadero objetivo aún es incierto — Respondió el enmascarado con tono serio y profesional.

— Lo poco que he averiguado señala que quieren usar el poder de las Líneas Ley… ya que lo que sea que intenten necesita de una gran cantidad de energía — Aclaró la rubia Yokai.

El enmascarado asintió en comprensión y preocupación.

Él aún recordaba el último incidente que involucraba las Líneas Ley.

Entonces la rubia Kitsune hizo una señal con su mano, para que al instante una chica apareciera junto al chico.

— Bueno, la verdadera razón por la que te llamé fue para que ella se uniera a tu grupo, estoy segura de que su ayuda será invaluable — Indicó Yasaka.

El enmascarado miró detenidamente a la chica en cuestión.

Cabello rubio amarrado en una cola de caballo por un listón rojo.

Vestía un Kimono de batalla color azul y morado con orillas amarillas y flores rosadas, este estaba abierto al frente mostrando un traje negro ajustado bajo este, guantes negros sin dedos y placas protectoras en los brazos, además de medias negras y sandalias.

Su altura y complexión corporal le recordaban mucho a Irina, pero lo más llamativo era que tenía orejas y una cola de zorro.

Sus ojos dorados lo veían de forma analítica.

Por alguna razón esos ojos le recordaban a alguien.

Entonces este regresó su mirada a la Líder Yokai.

— Si usted me lo pide entonces la acepto en mi grupo… — Respondió Spectra con respeto.

— Por último… ¿Podrías retirarte la máscara? Como Líder de Facción quiero ver a los ojos al hombre que tiene en sus manos nuestra seguridad — Pidió Yasaka.

El rubio se mostró un poco sorprendido, antes de asentir.

Él realmente no vio problema con ello debido a su cambio de apariencia.

Entonces este se llevó la mano derecha al rostro, de donde retiró la máscara con tranquilidad.

Ya estando su rostro al descubierto el rubio la miró con esos ojos color rojo fuego tan intensos que poseía.

La Líder se levantó de su escritorio para ponerse frente al rubio, el cual se sintió levemente nervioso cuando ella acercó su rostro al de él.

Por su parte, la chica veía esto con curiosidad.

— Me gusta más el color original de tu cabello y ojos, pero esta apariencia no te queda nada mal… Issei — Pronunció Yasaka con una pequeña sonrisa.

Spectra abrió sus ojos en shock al igual que la chica junto a él al escuchar las palabras de Yasaka.

— ¿Q-Que…? ¿Co-Como…? — Fue lo único que el chico pudo articular debido a su conmoción.

Se suponía que su aura no podía ser identificada por nadie gracias a la pieza de [Rey] dentro de él y al [Sacred Gear] artificial dado por Azazel.

Que Yasaka haya descubierto su verdadera identidad era por demás increíble sino imposible.

— Tengo mis trucos… ahora, ¿Por qué no nos ponemos al tanto de todo lo que ha ocurrido en este tiempo…? Puedo ver que algo en ti ha cambiado… — Dijo la Kitsune con expresión preocupada.

Ella pudo ver en los ojos del chico algo distinto, por lo que algo grave tuvo que haber pasado para que tuviera este enorme cambio.

Sin mencionar que había tomado en cuenta al grupo que venía con él, el cual le hizo suponer que ya había sido ascendido y por lo tanto tenía su propio título de Nobleza Demoniaco.

El chico superó su conmoción para suspirar en resignación y luego sonreír de forma suave.

— Realmente me ha sorprendido Yasaka-san, no pensé que pudiera ver a través de mi disfraz… — Dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca y sonreía nervioso.

La chica al lado de él se mostraba un poco ansiosa, pero el chico no se había dado cuenta de ello.

Entonces el cabello rubio de Spectra cambió a castaño y sus ojos se tornaron color miel.

— En cuanto a lo que ha pasado… es algo largo de explicar, pero todo comenzó hace varios meses… — Empezó a contar el castaño.

 **Diez minutos después**

El chico acababa de contar todo lo sucedido en los últimos meses a Yasaka.

Cabe decir que la Líder de Kyoto mostraba cierta decepción en su semblante.

— Debo decir que esto no me lo esperaba, puesto que pude ver como todas te amaban profundamente… — Articuló la rubia Yokai mientras lo miraba de forma solemne.

— Bueno… eso es el pasado, ahora tengo metas y personas junto a mí que quiero proteger — Respondió el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa.

Por su parte, la chica Kitsune miraba al castaño con ojos cristalinos.

Entonces ella se hizo notar al instante.

— Issei… por favor ¡Acéptame en tu Título Nobiliario! — Exclamó ésta llamando la atención de los otros dos presentes en la habitación.

Yasaka se mostró un poco sorprendida, antes de dibujar una sonrisa suave.

Ella ya se esperaba una petición parecida después de todo lo que escuchó.

— ¿Eh? — Articuló el chico bastante sorprendido.

— He entrenado arduamente y dominado mi poder solo para poder estar a tu lado, por favor, permíteme estar contigo y ser parte de tu grupo — Pidió de nueva cuenta mientras lo tomaba de las manos.

El chico miró a Yasaka con duda, obteniendo una sonrisa misteriosa a cambio.

Entonces su mirada volvió a la chica, mientras se perdía en esos ojos dorados tan familiares.

— ¿Te conozco? — Preguntó de pronto el chico.

La chica se vio un poco sorprendida por la pregunta, antes de sonreír traviesamente.

— Por supuesto que sí… soy yo, Kunou — Respondió la chica Yokai.

El castaño abrió sus ojos en shock y dejó caer su mandíbula ante tal revelación.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿Ehhh?! — Exclamó totalmente estupefacto.

A su mente vino la imagen de la pequeña Kunou, la cual no podía compararse con la chica frente a él.

— Ufufufu — Rio Yasaka cubriendo su boca ante la expresión estupefacta del chico.

Entonces la chica lo tomó de la cabeza y lo oprimió contra sus pechos con suavidad.

— Issei, realmente quiero estar a tu lado… te quiero mucho, desde que salvaste a mi madre te he querido y me esforcé para este día — Dijo en tono suave.

El castaño estaba sumamente sonrojado al sentir los pechos de la chica en su cara, los cuales eran de buen tamaño.

Se tuvo que reprender mentalmente al recordar que Kunou aún era una niña.

Entonces el chico proceso lo dicho por la chica y sintió una gran calidez en su pecho.

Por supuesto que él también la quería mucho, aunque algo le decía que esa forma de querer era diferente a como ella lo hacía.

— Solo quiero estar junto a ti, para que en algún momento pueda llegar a ser una de tus parejas y eventualmente ser tu esposa — Declaró la chica.

Ella sintió que debía de ser clara desde el principio o si no sería como quienes lastimaron a su amado Dragón.

Yasaka no mostró tanta sorpresa como lo hubiera hecho antes de escuchar la historia del chico ante la audacia de Kunou, limitándose a sonreír ante la decisión de su pequeña hija.

Por su parte, el castaño se mostraba de nueva cuenta conmocionado por lo dicho por Kunou.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, recordando la breve conversación que tuvo con Yasaka cuando el Club de Ocultismo visitó Fushimi Inari en año nuevo y el anuncio de que Kunou estudiaría en Kuoh.

Ella quería estar más cerca de él.

Se reprendió de nueva cuenta, aunque esta vez por ser bastante denso al no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Kunou.

Se preguntaba si había más chicas que lo querían de forma romántica y él no lo había notado.

— _ʺNota mental, tomar más en cuenta los sentimientos de las chicas con las que me relacionoʺ —_ Pensó avergonzado de sí mismo.

Entonces de su bolsillo surgió un brillo bastante familiar.

El castaño suspiró antes de sacar su estuche de piezas, del cual surgió un [Peón] que quedó suspendido en el aire frente a Kunou.

Este brillaba en una luz que casi la hizo ronronear de lo cálida que era.

— Yo no tengo problemas con lo que me pides… pero no sé si ser el Amo de la futura Líder de Kioto sea lo correcto — Pronunció un tanto consternado y dubitativo.

— No te preocupes por eso Ise-kun, tú sabes que la Facción Yokai te respeta por la ayuda que nos has dado en el pasado, además todos saben que Kunou gusta de ti y por ello aceptan que algún día seas el esposo de la Líder… mientras nos protejas y veles por nosotros no hay problema — Fue la respuesta de Yasaka que sorprendió enormemente al chico.

Este soltó un suspiro un tanto resignado.

Definitivamente había cosas que ojos pasaban por alto.

Entonces miró a Kunou y sonrió de forma suave.

— Si así están las cosas entonces… Kunou, bajo el nombre de Hyodou Issei de la Casa de los Dragones, te pido que me sirvas de ahora en adelante como mi siervo y familia, siendo desde ahora mi [Peón] — Recitó el castaño.

Con eso dicho, la pieza se introdujo en el pecho de la Kitsune.

Al instante un aura dorada la rodeó, mientras una segunda, tercera, cuarta, quinta y sexta cola aparecían a su espalda.

Esto llamó la atención de Issei, quien alzó una ceja con duda.

Por su parte, Yasaka miraba todo el proceso con gran fascinación.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, Kunou se miró las manos con curiosidad.

— Mi poder… mi poder aumentó — Musitó bastante sorprendida.

— ¿Qué es lo que acaba de suceder? ¿Usted puede explicármelo Yasaka-san? — Preguntó un perplejo castaño.

La nombrada sonrió antes de asentir.

— Verás Issei… para que Kunou pudiera ser más fuerte concentró el poder de sus 9 colas y lo comprimió en su cuerpo, el cual maduró un poco más rápido para poder contener y controlar ese poder tan volátil… por eso solo viste que tenía una cola… esto se llama Kitsune Mode — empezó a explicar la rubia Yokai.

El castaño asintió en comprensión, mientras observaba como Kunou abrazaba sus múltiples colas con alegría.

— Con el tiempo su cuerpo mostraría más colas en esa transformación al aumentar su poder base, pero creo que al reencarnarla el proceso se aceleró, sin mencionar que este se siente más controlado que antes… incluso me atrevo a decir que esta transformación podría ser permanente — Dijo Yasaka.

El castaño la miró con duda, antes de abrir sus levemente al comprender lo dicho por la Kitsune.

— Antes podía estar en esa forma durante tres meses con un descanso de 36 horas si no peleaba… pero ahora puedo decir que podría estar así durante un año con un descanso de 24 horas, sin mencionar que eso sería aún si peleara y usara sus poderes — Concluyó la rubia con una mano en el mentón.

El castaño se llevó una mano a la nuca, sin duda esto no se lo esperaba, pero al menos con ello podría pasar desapercibido para todos que la futura Líder de Kioto estaba en su grupo, sobre todo con el grupo Gremory.

— Ya veo, entonces creo que debo decirlo… Kunou, bienvenida a mi familia — Le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa cálida.

La chica lo miró con sorpresa, antes de dibujar una gran sonrisa y abrazarlo de nueva cuenta.

— ¡Ise! ¡Por fin estamos juntos! — Exclamó muy feliz.

El castaño sintió una gran calidez al percibir los puros sentimientos de la chica.

— Ahora solo falta escogerte un nombre… ya sabes, no quiero llamar la atención tan pronto — Explicó el chico cuando se separaron al ver la cara de duda de la chica.

Esto hizo entrar en razón a Kunou, la cual comprendió que no quería estar en la mira del grupo Gremory.

El trío se quedó en silencio mientras pensaba en un nombre acorde con la chica, hasta que Yasaka habló.

— Que tal Yukikaze… ese era el nombre que era la segunda opción cuando Kunou nació — Dijo la Líder.

Los más jóvenes se miraron con duda, antes de sonreír ampliamente.

— Entonces Yukikaze será… sin duda es hermoso — Dijo el castaño estando de acuerdo.

La ahora nombrada Yukikaze se sonrojó levemente ante el halago.

— Pero cuando estemos a solas te seguiré llamando Kunou, ya que también es un hermoso nombre, así como su portadora — Expresó con una sonrisa sincera.

La pobre chica se sonrojó a más no poder, mientras el castaño desviaba la mirada al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, pero sin negar el comentario o retractarse de lo dicho.

— Ufufu — Reía Yasaka elegantemente ante a escena.

— _ʺSin duda eres el correcto Ise-kun, sé que Kunou será feliz a tu lado…ʺ —_ Pensó la rubia con una mirada suave dirigida al par.

El castaño tosió un par de veces para recuperarla compostura.

— Coff coff… creo que debemos regresar, aún hay un asunto del cual debemos hacernos cargo — Dijo mientras se colocaba la máscara de nuevo y su cabello se volvía rubio.

Las rubias asintieron y Yasaka caminó al frente de nuevo mientras Kunou escondía sus colas extra y la seguía junto al enmascarado.

Un par de minutos pasaron para estar de nuevo en la sala del trono, donde el resto del grupo Spectra lo esperaba.

Al verlo regresar todas se acercaron a él, aunque les extrañó la chica que veía a su lado.

— Chicas, por favor denle la bienvenida a Yukikaze… ella es mi cuarto [Peón] — Declaró con una pequeña sonrisa el enmascarado.

Todas mostraron enorme sorpresa ante lo dicho por su Líder, pero rápidamente lo superaron.

— Es un gusto conocerlas, por favor cuiden de mí — Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

— Ahora, por qué no se presentan a Yuki y Yasaka-sama — Pidió el enmascarado con tono suave.

La primera en acercarse a ella fue Kurumi quien la abrazo, para desconcierto de todas.

Issei se mostró sorprendido por este hecho, ya que todo indicaba que aún con su nueva apariencia Kunou no pudo engañar a Ophis.

Ella había alterado su aura con Senjutsu, razón por la cual él no pudo reconocerla al principio.

Dejó de pensar en ello para sonreír levemente, ya que recordaba que ambas habían forjado una buena amistad desde hace tiempo.

— Es un gusto… Kunou-chan — Dijo Kurumi en un leve susurro que solo la rubia escuchó.

Esta se mostró sorprendida, pero algo en la pequeña sonrisa de Kurumi la hizo sentir tranquila.

Entonces esta se separó para verla de frente.

— Mi nombre es Tokisaki Kurumi y soy la [Reina] de Spectra — Dijo con una sonrisa amable y tono ligeramente sugerente.

— Rosseweise… [Alfil], un gusto Yuki-chan, Yasaka-sama — Se presentó la Valquiria.

— Valerie Tepes, soy el segundo [Alfil], un gusto — Se presentó la Dhampire con una linda sonrisa.

— Kuroka, soy su [Torre] nya~ — Se presentó la Nekoshou.

— Brielle, su segunda [Torre], es un honor conocerlas — Fue el turno del Ángel con una sonrisa amable.

— Neru, [Caballo] de Spectra-sama — Dijo la rubia vestida de rojo con visible orgullo en sus palabras.

— Griselda, soy el otro [Caballo], es bueno volver a verla Yasaka-sama — Fueron las palabras de la Exorcista.

— Musa, soy un [Peón], es un placer — Dijo la Caído con respeto.

— Le Fay, también soy un [Peón] — Se presentó la Maga.

— Tsukiumi — Fue lo único que la rubia dijo.

No hacía falta pensar mucho para deducir que ella era el tercer [Peón]

— Usted ya me conoce, soy Sona Sitri y vine escoltando al grupo Downfall Dragon a petición de la Maou Leviathan — Dijo Sona mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

— Un gusto en conocerlas — Fue la respuesta de Yasaka haciendo un arco con elegancia.

Con eso las presentaciones terminaron.

Entonces el enmascarado sacó de su gabardina una pequeña esfera que puso en una mesa, la cual brilló antes de proyectar una imagen holográfica de Kyoto, así como la ubicación de las Líneas Ley.

— Creo que es el momento de planear nuestro movimiento… así que escuchen — Empezó Spectra.

Las chicas adquirieron una expresión de seriedad ante las palabras de su [Rey], lo cual sorprendió levemente a Yasaka, ya que pudo ver legítimo respeto por el chico en los ojos de todas ellas.

— Como la vez pasada hubo un incidente similar, los Magos usaran el Castillo Nijou, ya que al parecer aún quedan secuelas del incidente pasado y las Líneas Ley tienen un punto de convergencia allí… debemos tener cuidado ya que algo me dice que lo que sea que estén planeando no tiene nada que ver con lo ocurrido hace tiempo — Expresó con total seriedad mientras que con un movimiento de sus manos ampliaba la imagen de la zona en cuestión.

Esto preocupó a ambas Kitsune e hizo tomar notas a todas las chicas.

— Nos dividiremos en cuatro grupos… Musa, Kurumi y Yukikaze serán el primer grupo… Brielle, Tsukiumi y Rosseweise serán el segundo… Kuroka, Valerie y Griselda serán el tercero… Le Fay, Neru y yo seremos el cuarto y último grupo — Empezó a explicar el enmascarado.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, al menos a las integrantes de su grupo.

— He tomado en cuenta sus habilidades, por lo que cada grupo cuenta con un hechicero, un luchador cuerpo a cuerpo y por último alguien con capacidad de ocultación de aura, o al menos esas características en general — Expuso seriamente.

Esto si las sorprendió, pero después de pensarlo le dieron la razón.

El primer grupo era formado por Musa, quien tenía habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo, Kurumi quien sería el apoyo de poder mágico en bruto y Yukikaze sería quien ocultaría sus auras con Senjutsu.

El segundo grupo era formado por Brielle con habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo y ocultación de aura, Tsukiumi con su manipulación de elemento agua y Rosseweise con su gran dominio sobre diversas artes mágicas.

El tercer grupo era formado por Kuroka, quien al igual que Brielle poseía habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo, también poseía habilidades mágicas y ocultaría sus auras con Senjutsu, Valerie usaría sus habilidades mágicas oscuras y Griselda sus habilidades con su espada y arco de luz sacra.

Por último estaba el cuarto grupo, formado por Le Fay, quien contaba con sus habilidades mágicas para camuflar sus auras, Neru y sus técnicas de espada, así como Spectra y su [Gram Demolition].

Esto hizo sentir sumamente orgullosa a Sona, puesto que ya empezaba a pensar más a futuro.

— Atacaremos desde los cuatro puntos cardinales, Le Fay modificará las barreras sin llamar la atención y cuando lleguemos a la última barrera la destruiré… con la conmoción no serán capaces de reaccionar en el mejor de los casos, en el peor, ellos se darán cuenta desde antes y nos podrían tender una trampa — Dijo el enmascarado mientras señalaba los puntos mencionados en el mapa holográfico.

Todas asintieron en comprensión, sin duda ese escenario les complicaría la misión.

— Por ello he formado los grupos de esa forma, así por lo menos estaremos equilibrados en cuestión de poder ofensivo y defensivo si se complica la misión… — Dijo con tono preocupado.

El grupo se sintió feliz de que él se preocupara por ellas, aún si algunas de ellas eran sumamente poderosas.

Entonces el enmascarado invocó un maletín metálico.

— Ahora tomen esto — Dijo mientras lo abría.

Dentro de este habían varios auriculares y unos lentes con forma de visor con el cristal color rojo oscuro.

— Esto me lo dio el ex Gobernador, funcionan igual que mi mascara por lo Le Fay podrá ver las barreras y su composición mágica para que sea más fácil manipularla… por otra parte, estos auriculares nos mantendrán comunicados ya que no podremos usar magia hasta llegar a la última barrera — Explicó la función de los artefactos.

Todas tomaron los auriculares, mientras la Maga tomaba el visor y se lo colocaba.

— Bien, comprueben que todo funcione bien, partiremos en media hora… — Dijo el rubio.

Las chicas asintieron y empezaron a probar el equipo.

Yasaka veía todo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Sona limpiaba sus gafas sonriendo levemente con los ojos cerrados.

— Has encontrado un buen hombre para ser tu pareja… Sona-san — Pronunció de repente la Líder de Kioto.

La nombrada fue tomada por sorpresa y casi suelta sus gafas, pero pudo sujetarlas a tiempo.

Entonces esta se las colocó para después mirar a la rubia con sorpresa en su cara, además de un sonrojo visible.

Fue cuando la rubia Yokai le miró con diversión.

— No te sorprendas, puedo ver el brillo en tus ojos cuando lo ves actuar… además de que esos broches en tu cabello desprenden un aura muy peculiar… creo que yo sería la única en sentir ese leve rastro de aura draconiana en ese objeto — Explicó para luego regresar su mirada al enmascarado.

Este se había refirmado en una pared, donde se mantenía de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, o al menos la ausencia de los irises electrónicos de la máscara daba esa impresión.

La morena logró controlar su sonrojo, para luego mirar al enmascarado con una suave expresión.

— Tiene razón, he encontrado un buen hombre con el cual planeo pasar el resto de mi vida… — Dijo la chica con tono cálido.

La rubia Yokai sonrió un poco más por las palabras de la chica.

— Él ha pasado por mucho, así que les encargo el cuidarlo y no ser como las otras — Dijo de la nada Yasaka.

Sona volvió a mostrar sorpresa en su mirada ante las palabras de la rubia.

Esta le hizo un ademán de no decir nada, con lo que la morena supo que el disfraz no había podido engañar a la Líder Yokai.

Sin duda sus habilidades eran de temer en este aspecto.

Ella se tranquilizó al ver que esta fue comprensiva con la antigua situación del castaño, por lo que no le dio más vueltas al asunto.

Los 30 minutos de plazo dados por el chico pasaron y ahora todos estaban en las puertas del Castillo de Yasaka.

La luna sobre ellos brillaba y un reloj cercano marcaba las 7 pm.

El grupo se hallaba listo para la acción, mientras la Líder junto a dos escoltas estaban ahí para despedirlos.

Ese tiempo los ayudó a prepararse mentalmente para la misión, sobre todo en el trío angelical, las cuales apartaban de su mente la incomodidad de estar cerca del chico que les robó su primer beso.

Sí, eso era algo que ellas tenían en común y nadie más sabía… al menos en el caso de Penemue y Griselda, ya que Gabriel era 100% pura.

— En cuanto todo termine le informaremos la situación Yasaka-sama — Pronuncio el chico mientras invocaba un círculo mágico bajo ellos.

La nombrada asintió antes de verlos desaparecer del lugar.

La rubia se quedó en silencio unos instantes mientras veía el lugar donde estuvo el grupo.

— Estos días serán bastantes tensos — Pronunció antes de ingresar de nuevo al Castillo seguido de su escolta.

* * *

 **Kyoto — 1.2 Km al Norte del Castillo Nijou**

El grupo formado por Musa, Kurumi y Yukikaze se hallaban al norte del Castillo Nijou, el cual era un terreno rocoso de difícil acceso, al menos para los humanos.

— _¿Cómo está la situación en los lugares designados? —_ Oyeron por el auricular.

— Estamos a 1.2 Km del objetivo… esperamos la orden para ingresar — Respondió la Kitsune notando la barrera frente a ella.

Todos pudieron oír la conversación por estar enlazados en la misma frecuencia.

— _Nosotros tampoco tenemos problemas, al igual que el primer grupo esperamos la señal —_ Se escuchó esta vez la voz de Rosseweise.

— _Sin problemas_ Nya~ — Informó la Nekoshou.

— _Demasiado fácil Spectra-sama_ — Se oyó la voz de Le Fay

— _¿Por qué respondiste también Le Fay? Se supone que tú estás en mismo grupo que yo y Master_ — Se escuchó la voz de cierto Caballero.

— _Bueno, solo quise informar la situación a las demás, eso es todo_ — Se escuchó la voz avergonzada de la Maga.

— _No se distraigan, debemos seguir con la operación para regresar a casa cuanto antes_ — Esta vez fue la amable voz de Kurumi.

Todas sintieron un escalofrío por ello.

A su mente llegó una imagen de ella sonriendo con una máscara Hannya detrás.

— _Pueden ingresar, logré agregar nuestras firmas mágicas para poder pasar libremente_ — Informó Le Fay.

— _Ya oyeron, lleguen a la próxima barrera lo más rápido que puedan… tengo un mal presentimiento y no quiero exponernos a peligros innecesarios_ — Ordenó Spectra.

— ¡Hai!/ _¡Hai!_ — Respondieron antes de moverse velozmente y dirigirse hacia el Castillo que se veía a lo lejos.

 **Kyoto — 1 Km al Este del Castillo Nijou**

Spectra Phantom miraba con preocupación el flujo de energía en el cielo del bosque que recorría junto a su grupo.

Spectra volaba con sus alas de Dragón negro, Le Fay volaba en su escoba y Neru corría velozmente sin mostrar ni un poco de agitación.

Los tres atravesaban sin problemas el oscuro bosque donde estaban ya que gracias a la Maga ahora podían usar un poco de poder para desplazarse sin llamar la atención.

— _ʺ¿Qué crees que sea esta sensación Draig?ʺ_ — Preguntó al Dragón.

[Esto se siente igual que esa vez, aunque esta vez puedo decir que están logrando abrir una fisura hacia la brecha Dimensional]

Fue la respuesta de Draig.

Esto preocupó al enmascarado.

Era cierto, la sensación era la misma que se produjo cuando la Facción de los Héroes intentó invocar a Great Red con las Líneas Ley, pero esta vez había algo diferente.

Bien podría cancelar todas las barreras con facilidad y llegar en cuestión de minutos al lugar, pero primero debía de analizar el trabajo en equipo de su Nobleza.

Algo le decía que era bueno comenzar ahora.

Apartó de su mente esos pensamientos para regresar su mirada al frente, donde pudo ver la segunda barrera que les impedía el paso.

Este se detuvo al instante, siendo imitado por Le Fay y Neru.

— Ya me encargo — Dijo la Maga mientras se acercaba a la barrera y hacía su 'magia'.

 **Kyoto — 800 mts al Oeste del Castillo Nijou**

El tercer grupo estaba frente a la segunda barrera esperando la orden de ingresar.

Ellas estaban en lo que parecía una pequeña ciudad abandonada.

— ¿Ustedes que piensan de todo esto? — Preguntó la Ángel en tono serio.

— Algo me dice que las cosas se complicaran… no sé porqué pero me inquieta esta sensación de incertidumbre — Respondió la Valquiria.

Brielle se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

— Pensé que era la única, pero al parecer tú también lo has sentido — Dijo la rubia con preocupación.

La otra rubia se mantenía en silencio, mientras miraba hacia el Castillo a lo lejos con semblante preocupado.

No lo diría, pero ella sentía que algo pasaría pronto.

 **Kyoto — 700 mts al Sur del Castillo Nijou**

— Nya~ me aburro — Musitó cierta Nekoshou fastidiada.

— Me sorprende que digas eso, se supone que este tipo de operaciones las estuviste haciendo con el grupo de Vali Lucifer — Fue el comentario de cierta Exorcista.

— Bueno, normalmente sí, pero aún así era aburrido, al menos hasta que empezaba el alboroto jejeje — confesó avergonzada esta.

Las otras dos chicas tuvieron una gota en la nuca por ello.

Valerie miró por un momento el Castillo en la distancia.

Ella tuvo un pequeño escalofrío, pero hizo caso omiso mientras afilaba sus sentidos.

— _Chicas, avancen hacia la siguiente barrera_ — Oyeron todas decir a Spectra.

 **Una hora después**

Había pasado una hora desde que la operación había comenzado.

Estos Magos habían creado casi treinta barreras mágicas que Le Fay logró modificar sin que estos se dieran cuenta y ahora estaban frente a la última de ellas.

Esta rodeaba una pequeña depresión en el terreno en las afueras del Castillo, el cual formaba peñascos que les permitían al grupo mercenario pasar desapercibido ante la vista.

La oscuridad de la noche también ayudaba a ello.

Desde esa ubicación era posible ver lo que los Magos estaban haciendo.

— ¿Qué rayos es eso? — Musitó Neru con duda.

Los Magos habían montado una especie de campamento con un enorme círculo mágico al centro.

En este se hallaba una especie de máquina extraña, la cual brillaba levemente en interludios durante varios segundos antes de cesar su actividad.

Para Spectra era obvio que este artefacto estaba absorbiendo grandes cantidades de energía de las Líneas Ley, mientras el círculo mágico bajo él generaba las barreras protectoras y les permitía tener un control del flujo de energía que el artefacto absorbía

Y por lo visto esto llevaba bastante tiempo.

— _He localizado al objetivo_ — Se escuchó la voz de Valerie.

La visión del castaño se amplió en una zona cercana a una fogata, localizando a la chica en cuestión.

Piel blanca, cabello azul oscuro y ojos pardos muy llamativos.

Vestía una falda de mezclilla, mallas negras y deportivas azul marino, también llevaba una sudadera naranja pálido con detalle amarillos abierta, mostrando una camiseta negra debajo con el estampado de un corazón roto.

¿Cómo la reconoció si no tenían datos sobre ella?

Fácil.

Como dijo Le Fay, la chica bebía una lata gaseosa, misma que no soltó aun después de que un Mago hiciera algo que la molestó y lo mandara a volar de una poderosa patada.

Al instante todos los Magos se pusieron en alerta por el alboroto, siendo tranquilizados por el aparente Líder, el cual cruzó unas palabras con ella.

— _Si… es ella_ — Confirmó la Maga rubia.

— Bien, una vez que destroce esa barrera procederemos a buscar y destruir, yo me encargaré de interceptar a nuestro objetivo y tratar de negociar con él, las demás de encargarán de los Magos… Le Fay y Rosseweise, les encargo al Líder — empezó a ordenar Spectra.

Ante la orden de su Líder las chicas se prepararon para la batalla.

— Brielle, Tsukiumi y Neru formarán el tercer y último grupo a falta de tres de sus miembros — Ordenó el rubio.

Entonces este se precipitó hacia la barrera mientras desenfundaba su arma y apuntaba.

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

Usando [Gram Demolition] la barrera fue destruida y con eso hecho, el grupo se lanzó al ataque.

— ¡¿Qué rayos?!/ ¡¿Qué sucede?!/ ¡Nos atacan! — Eran las exclamaciones con pánico al divisar a sus atacantes.

Los Magos fueron tomados por sorpresa, por lo que no pudieron repeler a tiempo la agresión y perdieron mucho terreno.

— ¡Fairy Wind!/ ¡Hell Fire!/ ¡Angel Flare!/ ¡Thunder Arrow!/ ¡Ice Beam! — Eran los hechizos que los Magos invocaban para atacar al grupo Spectra.

Sin embargo, estos eran inefectivos.

El grupo estaba bien organizado y se complementaba perfectamente.

El primer grupo repelía los ataques con efectividad.

Yukikaze dejaba fuera de combate a los Magos con técnica mixtas de cuerpo a cuerpo y hechizos Onmyouji.

Musa usaba ataques cuerpo a cuerpo combinados con una fina lanza de luz color rojo, la cual manejaba de forma magistral.

Kurumi solo permanecía de pie, mientras su aura la protegía y freía a los que intentaran acercarse a ella.

El segundo grupo tampoco tenía problemas.

Valerie estaba con las manos extendidas mientras recitaba e invocaba hechizos oscuros que anulaban los hechizos enemigos.

Griselda la protegía usando su espada mientras Kuroka usaba golpes con Chakra Senjutsu.

— Ustedes no la tocarán — Declaró Griselda mientras les apuntaba con su espada.

— Nya~ no tocarán a nuestro apoyo y futura esposa de nuestro Líder — Declaró Kuroka con burla.

La Dhampire se sonrojó por ese comentario, pero no descuidó su concentración en ningún momento.

— Creo que han fallado — Dijo de improvisto una voz detrás de ellas.

Uno de esos Magos se había colado sin que ellas se percataran… o eso era lo que creía.

Apenas el sujeto llegó frente a Valerie ocurrió algo que nadie esperó.

— ¡Muere! — Exclamó el sujeto mientras intentaba atravesarla con una espada Mágica.

— Ligtning Rain — Murmuró Valerie con calma.

 **¡FLUSH!**

 **¡FLUSH!**

 **¡FLUSH!**

 **¡FLUSH!**

 **¡FLUSH!**

El tipo fue fulminado por varios relámpagos que cayeron rodeando defensivamente a Valerie.

Los otros Magos miraron esto con evidente miedo en sus ojos.

— Como dije antes… ustedes no la tocaran — Recalcó Griselda con una sonrisa ladeada.

Ella sabía que la Dhampire no era débil y conocía varios tipos de Magia de apoyo y defensa como esa.

Los enemigos frente a ellas tres tragaron sonoramente, antes de volver a invocar hechizos.

El tercer grupo tampoco tenía problemas.

— ¡Arghh! — Eran algunos gritos de dolor cuando Neru los cortaba con su espada.

Las heridas ardían en llamas causando más dolor.

Tsukiumi usaba flecas de agua u otras técnicas al nivel de cualquier Sitri.

Brielle combatía cuerpo a cuerpo mientras formaba dagas u armas cortas hechas de luz.

Por otra parte, Rosseweise y Le Fay se enfrentaban al Líder de esos Magos.

— Me preguntaba cómo habían logrado pasar las barreras sin que nos diéramos cuenta, pero viéndola a ella aquí está todo claro — Dijo en tono tranquilo mientras miraba a Le Fay.

Las dos chicas abrieron levemente los ojos al ver varios círculos mágicos aparecer a su alrededor, por lo que rápidamente invocaron barreras defensivas que las protegieron del ataque.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Una poderosa explosión resonó en el lugar.

— Tsk, esto no será tan fácil… creo que tendré que adelantar mis planes, ya que no sé de qué es capaz ese sujeto — Musitó en tono bajo mientras veía de reojo a Spectra.

Una gota de sudor recorrió su mejilla al verlo.

Claramente él era el Líder del grupo y el más fuerte… si, sus instintos le decían a gritos que no era una buena idea enfrentarse a él.

Por su parte, Spectra se acercaba a paso lento al objetivo principal.

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Se escuchaban sus pasos mientras se acercaba a la chica.

Esta se mantenía con los brazos cruzados tras su nuca mientras flotaba en el aire cómodamente, al tiempo que con su magia llevaba la lata de gaseosa a su boca.

— Veo que no te importa mucho lo que le suceda a tus compañeros — Dijo el enmascarado al estar cerca de ella.

La chica tragó el líquido y luego hizo una mueca.

— Ellos no son nada para mí — Respondió con molestia.

El rubio sonrió por esto.

— Hmp, ya me parecía extraño que una maga de tu categoría se viera involucrada con este tipo de personas… — Comentó el enmascarado casualmente.

Entonces un aura de seriedad lo envolvió.

— Ren Schmith, Maga sin afiliación ninguna y portadora del [Sacred Gear] [Gun of Mind]… he venido a llevarte por ordenes de Mephisto Pheles — Declaró el enmascarado mientras un par de alas de Dragón negro surgían a su espalda.

Ante esto la chica soltó un suspiro de decepción.

— Yare yare~ Esperaba a alguno de los Dos Dragones Celestiales, pero tuvo que venir un Dragón desconocido en su lugar… bueno, al menos puedo estudiar tus habilidades antes de cumplir mi sueño y estudiar a ambos Dragones Celestiales— Declaró mientras descendía lentamente al suelo, al tiempo que una pistola Magnum aparecía en su mano y desde su manga aparecía una espada corta color negro.

Ambos oponentes se veían fijamente esperando el momento justo para atacar.

— Sabes, conozco a ambos Dragones Celestiales, así que si vienes con nosotros pacíficamente puedo lograr que te entrevistes con ambos al mismo tiempo — Comentó de repente el enmascarado.

Apenas había terminado esa línea sintió como lo sujetaban de la mano y lo empezaban a arrastrar.

— ¡Que estamos esperando! Vámonos a casa — Exclamó alegremente la chica mientras lo arrastraba hacia ningún lugar en concreto.

El rubio tuvo una gota en la nuca por el cambio abrupto de personalidad de la chica.

— Espera un momento — Dijo el enmascarado mientras se detenía de golpe.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? — Musitó confundida la chica.

— Primero dime que es lo que estos sujetos planean con las Líneas Ley — Pidió el chico.

Esto hizo que la chica hiciera un puchero, antes de suspirar y adquirir cierta seriedad.

— Su plan es prevenir la caída de la [Khaos Brigade]… por ello abrirán una fisura a la Brecha Dimensional, ellos esperan usarla para poder retroceder en el tiempo con un hechizo prohibido y cambiar el pasado — Explicó la chica.

El rubio abrió los ojos bajo la máscara.

Él no esperó que este fuera el plan de esos Magos renegados.

— Por supuesto que eso es imposible, así que yo no me preocuparía por eso — Complementó encogiéndose de hombros.

— _ʺDraig… ¿es posible hacerlo?ʺ_ — Preguntó el chico preocupado.

[No estoy seguro, pero la Brecha Dimensional tiene cualidades únicas que podrían hacerlo posible]

Respondió el Dragón.

Entonces su mirada buscó a su grupo, viendo como este ya había acabado con la mayoría de los Magos.

Musa, Brielle, Valerie, Griselda y Neru se acercaban al círculo mágico del suelo para ver si podían desactivarlo.

Tsukiumi y Yukikaze noqueaban a los últimos Magos conscientes y Kurumi se acercaba tranquilamente a él.

Rosseweise y Le Fay habían arrinconado al Líder, el cual se veía cansado y con varias heridas mientras se dejaba caer en una rodilla.

Incluso él pensó que sería un gran reto para ellas, al parecer se equivocó.

— Ahh ahh ahh~ Maldición, esto no puede terminar así — Dijo mientras intentaba oponerse de pie.

Sin embargo esto era inútil, su cuerpo no le respondía.

— Malditas… ¡Esto no se quedará así! — Exclamó mientras sacaba un dispositivo de entre su ropa.

La peli-blanca y la Maga rubia vieron esto con duda, hasta que el sujeto presionó un botón.

Al instante empezó a temblar.

— ¡Que es esto! — Exclamó Rosseweise mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

— Ese tipo hizo algo antes de desmayarse — Respondió la Maga mirando al inconsciente hombre.

Por acto reflejo, la mirada de ambas se dirigió a la máquina, la cual empezó a brillar peligrosamente mientras una deformación en la realidad empezaba a ser visible justo sobre ella.

El enmascarado también notó ese fenómeno.

Esto era peligroso.

Para su horror, las demás chicas no habían notado esto al estar concentradas en el círculo mágico, hasta que Griselda alzó la vista.

— Pero que… — Murmuró al ver como una grieta Dimensional aparecía sobre sus cabezas.

Al instante sintió como esta empezaba a succionarlas hacia su interior.

Las demás se mostraron nerviosas y desconcertadas al sentir como eran atraídas hacia arriba.

— ¡Chicas! — Exclamó Spectra apareciendo en medio de ellas.

Todas sintieron como eran tomadas del brazo y lanzadas con fuerza lejos del lugar.

Kurumi iba a actuar al ver la grave situación, pero el rubio se había adelantado y ahora apuntaba con su pistola al agujero negro que se había formado.

 **¡BANG!**

Este intentó usar [Gram Demolition] para detener el fenómeno, pero esto no fue la mejor elección de acciones, ya que este se volvió inestable.

— Creo que esa no fue una buena idea — Dijo mientras sentía la fuerza de gravedad aumentar y arrastrarlo hacia el agujero negro.

— ¡Spectra!/ ¡Master!/ ¡Ise! — Exclamaron las recuperadas chicas al ver como este era absorbido dentro de esa grieta dimensional.

Este las miró por un momento, antes de sonreírles y desaparecer por completo.

El fenómeno también había desaparecido por lo que el lugar quedó en un silencio sepulcral.

Ninguna daba señales de reaccionar ante la pérdida del chico.

* * *

Actualización completa… al menos esta vez es un capítulo completo.

Bien, lamento la tardanza, pero con el trabajo y mis problemas personales no tenía el tiempo ni la inspiración para continuar el capítulo.

Como ven, Issei se ha deshecho de los lazos que lo ataban al pasado, además de que Vali se ha enamorado jejeje… sin duda esa no la vieron venir.

Doy gracias a RedSS por el Oc, realmente has pensado en un buen personaje con habilidades interesantes, aunque lo he cambiado un poco ya que perdí las notas de su apariencia.

El siguiente capítulo será más largo y creo que un poco más tardado.

Con este final empieza un pequeño arco donde la Nobleza de Issei se completará.

Un anuncio más… en el capítulo 10 de Nueva vida por fin y digo POR FIN… Rias Gremory y Hyodou Issei estarán frente a frente.

Como dije antes, este no es un fic de odio hacia ella, pero de que sufrirá, sufrirá, sobre todo por la tan temida Friend Zone.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, lamento o poder responder reviews pero estoy corto de tiempo.

Kami fuera.


	9. Chapter 9

— Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones… — Persona normal hablando.

[Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones…] Seres Sellados hablando.

— _ʺSiento que Lilith-tan extraña a su Onii-chanʺ —_ Persona normal pensando.

El universo Highschool DXD y sus personajes pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi quien es su respectivo autor.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Travesía de un viajero del tiempo, se completa el equipo**

Un silencio letal reinó en el lugar después de que Spectra haya sido absorbido por esa fisura en el espacio y ninguna de las chicas reaccionaba después de ese suceso.

— N-No puede ser — Musitó Griselda siendo la primera en salir de su conmoción.

Lagrimas caían de sus ojos sin que se diera cuenta.

Las demás salieron de su estupor poco a poco, mientras sentían como su corazón se retorcía ante tal perdida.

Por su parte Kurumi se mantuvo tranquila, mientras se acercaba al Mago que había activado el artefacto mágico.

Ella se inclinó y lo levantó del suelo por el cuello, dándole un ligero apretón que fue suficiente para despertarlo.

— ¡Coff! ¡Coff! — Tosió ante el poderoso agarre de la chica.

Sus ojos se abrieron y lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos rojos, los cuales lo miraban con suma frialdad.

— Dime ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con Spectra? — Habló en un tono neutro que le caló en el alma.

Esto atrajo la atención de todas las demás, quienes apenas habían procesado la pérdida del chico y empezaban a tener expresiones de congoja y en el caso de las novias, un profundo dolor emocional.

— Jejeje… ahora mismo está perdido entre las dimensiones — Rio el sujeto con satisfacción pese a su situación.

La peli-negra afiló su mirada, antes de arrojarlo hacia las demás.

— ¡Gahh! — Se quejó este cuando cayó al suelo.

Con dificultad el Mago se reincorporó y levantó la mirada, solo para sentir verdadero terror.

Todas las chicas tenían un aura negra rodeándolas mientras lo veían con expresiones que prometían mucho dolor.

— ¡Ahhh! — Fue el grito de terror cuando todas se abalanzaron contra él.

Por su parte, Kurumi alzó la mirada hacia la luna, mientras la preocupación era visible en su rostro.

— Regresa a salvo… Ise — Dijo al viento mientras la brisa nocturna movía sus cabellos.

* * *

 **Lugar desconocido**

Cierto enmascarado flotaba en un espacio negro con algunos colores vividos que le daban un toque radical.

— ¿Dónde estamos Draig? — Preguntó al Dragón con bastante preocupación filtrándose en su voz.

Él sentía una misteriosa presión en ese lugar, la cual lo ponía sumamente incómodo.

[Estamos en la Brecha Dimensional… o al menos la energía de este lugar es muy similar]

Respondió Draig en tono serio.

El rubio buscaba alguna salida a su alrededor, pero no había nada que fuera de ayuda.

De hecho, se había dado cuenta que no flotaba aleatoriamente, si no que se desplazaba en una sola dirección, misma que era incierta.

Otro detalle importante era el aura rojiza que lo envolvía.

[Debo decirlo compañero… donde sea que hayamos caído, si no fuera por el poder de Great Red que corre dentro de tu cuerpo hubieras muerto tan solo al entrar]

Señaló el Dragón con seriedad.

Eso quería decir que el aura rojiza lo protegía del ambiente y presión de este lugar.

El enmascarado miró su mano rodeada de esa aura con la mirada endurecida bajo su máscara e hizo una nota mental de agradecerle a Great Red cuando regresara.

Sin más que hacer por el momento decidió ponerse a pensar en cómo escapar de este lugar, por lo que se cruzó de brazos

pensativamente mientras era arrastrado hacia ningún lugar en concreto.

* * *

 **Mundo humano — Kyoto**

El grupo Downfall Dragon había regresado donde Yasaka con semblante sombrío.

Ellas fueron recibidas por Sona, quien notó al instante el ambiente lúgubre entre las chicas.

— Chicas ¿Sucedió algo? — Preguntó con inquietud.

El no ver al chico le preocupó de sobremanera.

Entonces fue Kurumi quien le dio la fatídica noticia.

— Lo hemos perdido… — Fue lo único que dijo.

Sona sintió su mundo tambalearse ante tal noticia, mientras sus piernas flaqueaban al perder fuerza.

Eso explicaba las caras sombrías de las demás.

Pero antes de que se dejara llevar por el dolor emocional Kurumi volvió a hablar.

— No pude decir esto claramente en el momento, pero él sigue con vida — Aclaró la peli-negra con una expresión preocupada.

Esto sacó a todas de su derrumbe emocional sin excepción, mientras un rayo de esperanza se abría paso en sus corazones.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Kurumi? — Preguntó Rosseweise al instante.

Las demás la miraron esperando la respuesta a la pregunta.

La chica dio un profundo respiro, antes de mirarlas seriamente.

— Aún siento la conexión con su pieza de [Rey], por lo que sigue vivo… sin embargo está en un lugar fuera de mi alcance, ni siquiera yo que nací en la Brecha Dimensional puedo llegar hasta él — Musitó con impotencia en su voz.

Las palabras del Mago y lo que pudo escuchar de Ren le había revelado que Issei estaba en una parte de la Brecha Dimensional donde el tiempo y el espacio de torcían.

Lamentablemente era en un espacio de imposible acceso para ella y dudaba que a estas alturas el único ser que podía llegar hasta ahí pudiera llegar a tiempo para traerlo de vuelta.

Las demás se mostraron con igual semblante, pero al menos tenían la certeza de que el chico aún estaba con vida.

— El regresará… Ise no es alguien fácil de erradicar de este mundo, estoy segura de que todo está bien en donde quiera que él esté — Declaró Yasaka con convicción y una sonrisa tranquila.

Esto alivió en parte el corazón de todas, mientras Kurumi la veía con leve sospecha, puesto que ninguna de ellas había mencionado que el enmascarado era Issei.

Ella sabía algo que ellas no, por lo que tendría que averiguar que era.

* * *

 **Lugar desconocido**

— ¡Esto no está nada bien! — Exclamó el enmascarado mientras caía a una velocidad alarmante.

Después de estar un tiempo vagando en esa dimensión pudo ver un rayo de luz, el cual se intensificó de un momento a otro y lo encegueció momentáneamente.

Después de eso sintió el viento en su cara, para que cuando abriera los ojos lo primero que viera fuera el suelo a varios cientos de metros de él, el cual se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia su persona.

En pocas palabras, se hallaba en plena caída libre.

El chico intentaba abrir sus alas para detener su caída, pero sentía como su poder estaba descontrolado y su cuerpo no le respondía correctamente.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Salgan ahora! — Exclamó de nueva cuenta al ver el suelo cada vez más cerca.

Por fortuna, esta vez su cuerpo le obedeció y sus alas surgieron de su espalda.

Sin perder tiempo este planeó para evitar un árbol, ocasionando que sudara frío al ver lo cerca que estuvo de chocar con este, antes de aterrizar en un claro de un espeso bosque.

— Fiu~… estuvo cerca — Murmuró mientras guardaba sus alas.

Había podido desplegar sus alas a escasos cien metros del suelo más o menos y pudo detener la velocidad de caída.

Saliendo de su ligero estupor el enmascarado escaneó sus alrededores con la mirada, para luego centrarse en sus sentidos.

Parecía que había caído lejos de la civilización, puesto que las auras humanas más cercanas que sintió fueron a varios kilómetros de su actual posición.

Sin embargo esto le daba mala espina.

[Algo me dice que no estamos en casa socio]

Comentó Draig en tono preocupado.

— Lo sé, por ahora me limitaré a hacer algo de reconocimiento para evaluar mi situación — Respondió mientras desplegaba sus alas nuevamente y alzaba el vuelo hacia el pueblo más cercano.

En el visor de su máscara se podía ver un mensaje que decía 'Actualizando información'.

Algo le decía que tenía que ver con este nuevo mundo… solo esperaba que no estuviera tan lejos de su lugar de origen.

 **Veinte minutos después**

El enmascarado ya podía ver un pequeño pueblo frente a él, aunque tuvo que ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa al ver las condiciones de vida de esa gente.

Estos vestían como pueblerinos de la era medieval, sin mencionar que también notó la ausencia de luz eléctrica y transportes modernos.

El enmascarado aterrizó a varios metros de la entrada principal, al tiempo que usaba magia para transformar sus ropas.

Ahora vestía pantalones negros y botas de piel café, camiseta de algodón color azul oscuro y un abrigo café algo desgastado.

Guantes negros y una espada en su cintura.

La máscara se la había quitado, pero había dejado el hechizo de cambio de apariencia activo.

Sin más se decidió entrar en ese pueblo.

Al instante se dio cuenta que muchos lo miraron con curiosidad, pero optó por ignorar eso.

Entonces se acercó a un puesto de verduras, el cual era atendido por un hombre de aspecto amable.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo amigo viajero? Tenemos de todo en cuanto a ingredientes de cocina se trata — Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa amable.

El rubio agradeció que al pertenecer al mundo sobrenatural pudiera entender todos los idiomas.

— Disculpe las molestias, pero estoy un poco desorientado después de vivir por varios años en lo profundo de las montañas… ¿Podría decirme que año es y el nombre del pueblo? — Habló con respeto.

El hombre lo miró con desconfianza por unos minutos, antes de sonreír de nueva cuenta.

— Claro… verá, es el año de nuestro señor, 1257 D. c. y el pueblo se llama Wolfheim — Respondió el hombre amablemente.

El chico agradeció la información mientras dejaba un saco de cuero con varias alhajas hechas de oro.

Esto alegró bastante al hombre ya que esto le alcanzaría para alimentar a su familia durante varios meses y mejorar su negocio dicho sea de paso.

Al mismo tiempo esto fue observado sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta.

Después de eso procedió a recorrer el pueblo mientras averiguaba varias cosas, como la moneda usada y el sistema de Gobierno actual.

Cuando hubo estado satisfecho decidió buscar otro pueblo, por lo que salió del lugar con tranquilidad, sin darse cuenta de que un par de hombres lo seguían discretamente.

Cuando se hubo alejado del pueblo y adentrado en un espeso bosque este colocó su mano derecha en su rostro, específicamente sobre sus ojos, entonces en un destello rojo apareció la máscara electrónica en su sitio.

Cuando estuvo en línea este notó que ya había analizado la información adquirida de todo el entorno a sus alrededores.

Cuando analizó la información a consciencia el chico soltó un suspiro en ligero alivio.

— Así que estoy en la antigua Inglaterra… ya veo — Musitó en entendimiento.

Esto le quitaba un enorme peso de encima, ya que al menos seguía en su mundo, solo que ahora no se tenía permitido hacer alguna estupidez si no quería alterar la historia.

En ese momento se vio rodeado por al menos diez hombres con capas negras y espada en mano, los cuales se habían adelantado a él y escondido tras los arboles del bosque para emboscarlo.

— Pero miren lo que nos encontramos… dígame buen hombre, ¿Sería tan amable de darnos todas sus pertenencias? — Dijo el que parecía ser el Líder con clara burla en su voz.

El enmascarado no le prestó atención, ya que en el visor de su máscara había aparecido un mapa detallado del país.

Este mostraba los pueblos más cercanos, por lo que con una orden mental el mapa se amplió para buscar el antiguo Japón.

Si quería regresar a casa tendría que ir al mismo lugar donde empezó todo, es decir Kyoto.

Solo esperaba que los Yokai de esta época no le dieran problemas.

— ¡Maldito! ¡No nos ignores! — Exclamó el hombre furioso mientras de entre su capa sacaba una ballesta.

Sin perder tiempo este disparó una flecha contra el rubio, el cual atrapó el proyectil distraídamente a escasos centímetros de su cabeza mientras miraba en dirección a Kyoto… o donde debería de estar.

Esto evitó que pudiera apreciar la expresión de estupefacción de los bandidos.

— ¿Mmm? — Musitó al darse cuenta de la flecha en su mano, para después pasar su mirada hacia el grupo de hombres armados.

Estos se pusieron en guardia al notar que este tipo no era alguien normal.

El rubio suspiró con cansancio mientras soltaba la flecha y esta caía al suelo.

— No tengo tiempo para perderlo con ustedes… solo desaparezcan — Dijo mientras hacía un movimiento con su mano derecha.

Al instante se formó una poderosa oleada de viento que desarmó y mandó a volar a todos los bandidos.

Estos cayeron noqueados con facilidad cuando chocaron contra los árboles del sitio.

El rubio alzó el dedo índice brillando rojizo y estos fueron atados con cuerdas salidas de la nada.

Estos eran pequeños hechizos enseñados por Rosseweise, mismos que eran útiles para varias cosas en general.

Sin más desplegó sus alas y remontó vuelo hacia Japón.

— Espérenme chicas… no tardaré — Dijo mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

 **Treinta minutos más tarde**

Ya había recorrido una gran distancia hacia su destino y el chico se mantenía en un profundo silencio.

Este se mantenía pensativo acerca de cómo poder regresar a su línea de tiempo original, además de lidiar con cualquier eventualidad una vez llegar a su actual destino.

Iba tan distraído que no notó las grietas que se formaron en el aire, justo a un costado de donde él volaba.

[¡Compañero, muévete!]

Exclamó Draig.

El rubio abrió sus ojos debajo de su máscara y se movió de forma descendente como acto reflejo.

Un rayo de energía color rojo pasó justo sobre su cabeza desde el lado derecho.

El enmascarado dirigió su mirada hacia el origen del ataque, notando como la realidad se había quebrado como cristal, antes de que este fenómeno desapareciera y todo volviera a la normalidad.

El rubio permaneció en silencio, mientras entrecerraba su mirada con dureza.

— Barrera — Pronunció en tono serio.

[Eso fue algo peligroso, si no fuera porque lo noté a tiempo ahora mismo estuvieras herido o inconsciente]

Dijo Draig con un tono de alivio.

No podían darse el lujo de dejar alguna apertura en este sitio desconocido.

El rubio sintió una gota de sudor recorrer su sien, mientras su mirada se posaba sobre el ancho mar que atravesaba en estos momentos.

Caer en él totalmente inconsciente era peligroso.

Entonces miró nuevamente al sitio donde se formo esa grieta en la barrera, al tiempo que las pupilas electrónicas de su máscara se iluminaban en azul.

Ante él pudo ver la barrera y como esta dejaba ver algo en su interior.

Sus ojos veían una isla y un pueblo en ella, aunque este último estuviera en ruinas mientras dos figuras se enfrentaban en una batalla sin cuartel.

La barrera demostraba ser de alto nivel, ya que apenas podía ver a través de ella, sin embargo eso fue suficiente para poder distinguir a los contrincantes.

El primero era un sujeto de cabello negro y ojos verdes con la esclerótica roja.

Vestía ropas de noble, además de que en el costado izquierdo de su cara mostraba llevar un tatuaje en lenguaje demoniaco.

El rubio no tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta de que era un Demonio de Clase Alta.

Entonces su atención se centró en su oponente, mientras una sensación de ligera melancolía se apoderaba de su pecho.

Esto se debía a la armadura roja con jemas verdes que peleaba con aquel Demonio.

El [Sekiryuutei] de esta época estaba peleando.

La barrera ocultaba sus auras del exterior a la perfección, por lo que si ese ataque no la hubiera atravesado entonces él jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaban aquí.

— ¿Me pregunto quién será? — Murmuró en voz baja.

Él tenía la duda acerca de cuál de sus Sempais estaría peleando contra ese Demonio.

También pudo darse cuenta de que la batalla estaba a punto de terminar.

Esto se debía a que la armadura roja se movía con más dificultad y hacía movimientos torpes.

Si era sincero consigo mismo él quería intervenir, pero eso no era posible.

Entonces el Balance Breaker del [Sekiryuutei] llegó a su fin, mostrando a la persona debajo de la armadura.

Los ojos del chico se ampliaron al ver una cabellera rubia hasta el cuello y ojos azules bastante conocidos.

— Elsha-san… — Pronunció con asombro en su voz.

La antigua portadora del Dragón Galés se mostraba bastante cansada, sin mencionar las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, las cuales sangraban y manchaban de sangre el vestido blanco que ella vestía.

Ella cayó al suelo totalmente debilitada, mientras su respiración se volvía más errática y dificultosa.

Entonces vio como el Demonio se acercaba a ella mientras sujetaba una espada corta.

Cabe decir que él mostraba estar en mejores condiciones.

Estando a un paso de su oponente caído este se detuvo, mientras apuntaba con su espada al pecho de su víctima.

El castaño hizo todo lo posible para no verse afectado por esa escena.

…Falló.

 **¡CRASH!**

El sonido de un cristal romperse fue lo siguiente que se escuchó.

 **Dentro de la barrera**

Dunomas Forneus era un Demonio de Clase Alta que lo tenía todo, riqueza, posición social, poderosos sirvientes y un gran territorio en el Inframundo, pero aspiraba a más.

Él quería ser alguien reconocido y temido en la historia, por lo que buscaba el poder que le concediera ese capricho.

Durante su larga vida había podido hacerse de un gran número de sirvientes poderosos para ayudarlo con su ambición, no importándole los métodos usados para hacerlos sucumbir ante él.

Pero a pesar de eso sentía que no era suficiente.

Fue cuando vino a esta isla del mundo humano que la encontró… a la actual [Sekiryuutei].

La Guerra entre Facciones había terminado hace poco y las cosas no estaban muy bien con la perdida de los Maou originales por parte de los Demonios y de Dios por parte de los Ángeles.

Debido a esto apenas se recuperaban y por ahora la sociedad Demoniaca se hallaba en transición.

Esto era como resultado del desacuerdo generado ya que los actuales Maou tenían intenciones de reiniciar la guerra.

Ellos tenían la certeza de poder ganar la Guerra y así ser la especie dominante, pensamiento compartido por varios Pilares Demoniacos.

Por otro lado estaban el resto de los Pilares, quienes veían esto como un error fatal que podría extinguir a las tres razas sin contemplación.

Por ello necesitaba poder, puesto que si las cosas seguían así entonces una Guerra Civil se desataría amenazando su objetivo.

Sin embargo, el tener bajo su mando al [Sekiryuutei] y explotar su enorme potencial lo pondría en un nivel superior y entonces solo se limitaría a asegurarse de ser un Demonio Legendario y por qué no, incluso ser más poderoso e influyente que los actuales Maou.

Gracias a que uno de sus sirvientes era humano pudo vigilarla sin alertarla en lo más mínimo durante un mes.

Al parecer ella se encontraba recuperándose después de derrotar a su rival, el [Hakuryuuko].

Esto la hacía un blanco vulnerable para cualquier Demonio de Clase Alta y sabía que varios lo habían intentado antes que él, por lo que ella no estaba en plenitud de su poder.

Por ello vio su oportunidad y no quiso desaprovecharla.

Su primer movimiento fue crear esta barrera, la cual no podía ser detectada.

No podía darse el lujo de alertar a cualquier Ángel o Caído que interfiriera.

Después destruyó el pueblo, esto con la intención de llamar la atención de su presa, cosa que consiguió al matar a todos los aldeanos.

Entonces él junto a sus sirvientes lograron arrinconarla, pero eso solo fue al principio del encuentro.

Como [Sekiryuutei] dejó en claro que ella era una digna portadora del Welsh Dragon, ya que pudo derrotar a todos sus sirvientes para finalmente plantarle cara a él.

Con todo esto y a pesar de estar debilitada pudo darle una difícil pelea, hasta llegar a este punto.

Ella había arruinado sus esfuerzos al eliminar a sus sirvientes, en los cuales invirtió bastante tiempo para poder acercarse a su ambición.

Nunca se había sentido tan insultado en su vida, ni siquiera cuando el Arcángel Zafquiel lo dejó vivir por lástima en la gran Guerra de las Tres Facciones.

Por ello se aseguraría de hacerla sufrir antes de que muriera como compensación.

Primero la apuñalaría en el corazón, para después usar las lágrimas de Phoenix que llevaba con él y entonces repetir la acción hasta quedar satisfecho o se terminaran las lágrimas, lo que sucediera primero.

— Yo, Dunomas Forneus he de acabar con tu mísera existencia en este mismo instante… portadora del Welsh Dragón… lamentarás no haber aceptado mi proposición — Dijo con gran odio en su voz.

Cuando el Demonio dirigió su espada al corazón de su presa sucedió.

 **¡CRASH!**

Fue el sonido de su barrera al ser destruida.

 **¡FLUSH!**

Sus ojos se abrieron ante el dolor en su pecho que lo asoló en ese momento.

Bajó su mirada, solo para ver una hoja rodeada de energía sacra salir de su pecho a la altura del corazón, al mismo tiempo que su botella de lágrima de Phoenix era destruida al llevarla bajo su traje en el mismo lugar.

Con sus últimas fuerzas logró mirar hacia atrás, viendo unos ojos color azul mirarlo de forma gélida mientras brillaban.

No, esos ojos eran tan solo una máscara, pero no pudo pensar nada más antes de que este personaje retirara la espada de su pecho y que él se desplomara ya sin vida al suelo.

El enmascarado observó como el cuerpo del Demonio caía sin vida antes de empezar a desaparecer en partículas brillantes luego de recibir ese ataque con Ascalón.

Cuando vio que este iba a matar a Elsha no pudo evitar interferir.

Por ello destruyó la barrera con un poderoso puñetazo usando su [Gram Demolition] para luego moverse velozmente e invocar a Ascalón y atravesar el corazón de ese sujeto.

Su mirada electrónica regresó al color dorado común luego de usar su habilidad, para después posarla sobre Elsha, quien lo miraba con sorpresa débilmente, antes de suavizar su expresión.

Entonces esta movió sus labios antes de cerrar sus ojos.

El rubio se retiró la máscara y miró a la chica con impotencia y cierta tristeza.

— _Gracias_ — Fue lo que la chica articuló antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Ella le había agradecido la ayuda, aunque esta fuera tardía.

Issei pensó en una forma para ayudarla, pero el único método a su alcance era inaplicable.

[Sé cómo te sientes compañero, realmente esto no es algo que me guste ver, pero si la revives causarás que la línea de tiempo de la que venimos desaparezca por completo]

Fue el comentario de Draig.

El enmascarado no dijo nada, solo apretó los puños con frustración e ira consigo mismo antes de colocarse nuevamente la máscara para irse de ahí, aunque primero tendría que darle a Elsha un entierro digno.

Entonces pasó.

Él pudo ver como del cuerpo de Elsha salía una esfera verde, la cual se elevó en el cielo y desapareció de su vista.

Issei parpadeó con confusión bajo su máscara.

— Draig, eso era… — Musitó con la mirada fija donde desapareció esa esfera verde.

[¡Socio! ¡Revívela ahora!]

Exclamó Draig de repente.

El rubio se mostró un poco confundió por esto, pero inmediatamente y sin perder tiempo sacó su estuche de piezas y sustrajo un [Peón].

Entonces extendió la pieza en su mano hacia la chica sin vida frente a él.

— Elsha, bajo el nombre de Hyodou Issei de la Casa de los Dragones, te pido que me sirvas de ahora en adelante como mi siervo y familia, siendo desde ahora mi [Peón] — Recitó el chico.

Al instante la pieza reaccionó y brillando intensamente se introdujo en el pecho de la rubia.

Esta abrió los ojos mientras daba una bocanada de aire, antes de mirarlo con duda débilmente y desmayarse después.

El rubio suspiró con alivio, antes de colocarle su abrigo y tomarla entre sus brazos.

Él la miró con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de adquirir una mirada seria bajo su máscara.

— Draig, ¿Qué fue eso…? — Preguntó mientras miraba el rostro de la inconsciente chica.

[Bueno… es difícil de explicar]

Respondió Draig un tanto inseguro.

El rubio parpadeó con duda ante lo dicho por el Dragón.

[Verás… fue como si a mi mente viniera un recuerdo lejano, ya que recuerdo esta escena perfectamente en los últimos momentos de uno de mis antiguos portadores, antes de que este muriera y yo pasara a mi próximo anfitrión]

Explicó el dragón con cierta inseguridad.

— ¿Un recuerdo lejano? Eso significa que esta pequeña intervención en la historia fue más que notoria — Dijo para sí mismo el chico.

[Así es, por eso supe que reencarnarla sin alterar la historia era posible]

Agregó Draig.

— Entonces… esa esfera brillante era — Dedujo el chico con asombro.

[Si, esa era la [Boosted Gear] pasando a un nuevo portador]

Respondió el Dragón.

El chico suspiró, antes de invocar sus alas y empezar a elevarse en el cielo con la chica en brazos.

— Como sea, será mejor buscar un lugar seguro donde tratar sus heridas y pasar la noche, al menos hasta que despierte — Dijo el chico mientras empezaba a volar hacia cierta isla que vio en el camino.

 **Varias horas después**

Sus ojos se abrían lentamente.

Ella podía sentir como su cuerpo dolía en ciertas partes.

Con lentitud enfocó sus alrededores, sintiendo la calidez llegar a ella y el sonido de las llamas crepitar.

Ella parpadeó al darse cuenta de que su mirada estaba puesta en el cielo nocturno, indicando que minutos antes dormía en el suelo.

— Así que ya despertaste — Dijo de repente una voz.

Esto la hizo abrir los ojos completamente, para reincorporarse alarmada al instante, solo para sentir su cuerpo ceder ante el dolor.

Esto la obligó a volver a recostarse nuevamente, notando esta vez que estaba sobre algo suave, al mismo tiempo que una prenda la cubría del frío nocturno y algo más que servía como almohada bajo su cabeza.

Ella volteo hacia el origen de la voz, solo para ver a un chico con una extraña máscara, el cual estaba sentado en un tronco frente a una fogata cercana a ella, la cual tenía varios peces cocinándose alrededor.

Entonces Elsha se permitió analizar al chico con detenimiento.

Él tenía cabello rubio, ropas de viajero que se complementaban con el abrigo que la chica notó sobre ella y que la cubría del frío de la noche, además de llevar una extraña mascara que cubría sus ojos.

— He curado un poco tus heridas, pero como no es mi especialidad agradecería si pudieras decirme de algún lugar donde puedan curarte apropiadamente — Dijo el chico con tono serio y preocupado.

Entonces ella notó como tenía vendas en varios lugares de su cuerpo.

— Gracias — Agradeció con la voz ligeramente rasposa.

Ante esto, el chico se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, mientras sacaba una cantimplora para darle de beber.

Ella no se negó ante el trato, ya que realmente tenía la garganta seca.

— ¿Qué me paso? — Preguntó ya más recuperada.

— Tuviste una pelea contra un Demonio, lamentablemente falleciste a causa de tus heridas — Dijo el chico de forma seria.

Ante esto, la rubia abrió sus ojos al recordar todo.

Hace varios meses había eliminado a su rival predestinado, lo cual la dejó en un estado un tanto debilitado que la dejaba vulnerable ante los seres sobrenaturales.

Por supuesto que no tuvo problemas al encargarse de ellos, pero ella tuvo varios encuentros con seres poderosos, los cuales le impidieron descansar adecuadamente o reponerse de las heridas que obtenía en cada pelea mermando su fuerza gradualmente.

Sus encuentros fueron especialmente con Demonios y Caídos.

Solo hace un mes había podido refugiarse en una isla donde pudo pasar desapercibida ante sus constantes cazadores mientras se recuperaba satisfactoriamente.

Lamentablemente el día de hoy fue encontrada y el pueblo reducido a cenizas, razón por la cual se dispuso eliminar a ese Demonio que la encontró.

Fue cuando empezó su lucha contra el Demonio frente a ella, el cual le dijo sus ambiciones y como era de vital importancia tenerla bajo su mando.

Para su sorpresa, él tenía a varios sirvientes que le dieron problemas, pero que al final pudo derrotar.

Ella notó que las heridas y el nulo descanso le iban a costar la victoria, por lo que se había resignado a su destino mientras encaraba a su oponente.

— _Tal vez he perdido, pero al menos me llevaré conmigo tus anhelos y aspiraciones como pago por todas las vidas inocentes que tomaste —_ Le dijo antes de que se lanzaran el uno por el otro.

Después de varias horas ella llegó a su límite y cayó debilitada.

Entonces recordó como este sujeto se acercó a ella con una mirada furibunda, mientras la intención asesina se desbordaba en cada poro de su piel.

Él dijo algo que ella ya no escuchó al perder sus sentidos poco a poco.

Fue cuando vio como súbitamente una hoja surgió de su pecho, misma que le hizo sentir un poderoso escalofrío con solo verla.

Entonces lo vio, el chico que curó sus heridas fue el mismo que había asesinado a ese tipo.

Al sentir su momento llegar, solo pudo agradecerle el haber evitado una muerte por tortura que ella ya intuía.

Fue cuando todo se oscureció para ella.

— Ya veo… entonces estuve muerta — Dijo con semblante pensativo.

Se le hizo difícil procesar esto, pero gracias a su experiencia con sucesos extraños el shock no fue tan grande, sin embargo eso solo generaba más preguntas en su cabeza.

Razón por la cual ella lo miró intensamente.

— Si es así, ¿Por qué sigo viva? ¿Y cómo me reviviste? — Preguntó con desconfianza.

El chico alzó la mirada al cielo, antes de mirarla a ella.

— Porque vi potencial en ti y no quise dejarte ir, por eso te reviví como mi sirviente… en cuanto al método, lamentablemente aún no puedo decírtelo — Respondió el chico con seriedad.

La chica meditó seriamente esa respuesta, antes de verlo oscuramente.

— Así que tú también estabas detrás de mi poder ¿Eh? — Articuló con cierta amargura en tu voz.

— Jejejeje… no es así — Rio el enmascarado levemente.

Esto molestó más a la chica.

— No, mis razones son otras… además, tú ya no eres el [Sekiryuutei] si eso es a lo que te referías — Fue su respuesta.

La rubia parpadeó con duda, antes de abrir los ojos en comprensión y mostrarse alarmada por la última frase del enmascarado.

Entonces intentó contactar a Draig… pero no tuvo éxito alguno.

Su mirada se volvió lejana por unos instantes.

Esto la volvía libre hasta cierto punto, pero ya se había acostumbrado a estar con Draig por lo que esta situación era un tanto agridulce.

— Te dejaré pensar las cosas unos momentos, cuando te sientas mejor y quieras comer algo avísame — Informó antes de regresar a su lugar.

[Pudiste ser un poco más sutil y tener más tacto al decirle algo como esto]

Dijo Draig en tono serio.

El chico se sintió avergonzado por ello.

— _ʺLo siento, pero estar frente a ella me puso un poco nervioso, aún tengo presente que fue uno de los más poderosos [Sekiryuutei] y mi Sempai, a quien solo conocí por unos momentos antes de despedirme de ella y Belzard-sanʺ_ — Respondió el chico con seriedad.

El Dragón tuvo que darle la razón, además de que ser sutil no era su fuerte… apenas estaba aprendiendo gracias a las chicas.

Por su parte, la chica se encontraba meditabunda acerca de esta situación en la que se había metido.

Ella miraba de reojo al chico, notando como este tenía su mida fija en la fogata, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos.

Si era sincera consigo misma, ella no sentía malas intenciones de su parte y le daba cierta confianza, algo realmente extraño para alguien que ella no conocía en absoluto.

Entonces sus pensamientos la llevaron a su nueva realidad.

Servidumbre…

Eso sonaba como a lo que los Demonios buscaban en ella, pero el tono y el contexto usado por él era totalmente distinto.

Otro punto era que ya no tenía a Draig con ella, pero él no se mostraba decepcionado en lo más mínimo… es más, ella pudo notar cierto alivio en su lenguaje corporal, algo que la dejaba con más dudas que antes.

Dando un suspiro, simplemente decidió dejar de pensar en ello y ver hacia donde la llevaba este giro de acontecimientos, ya que al menos podía darse cuenta de que él no tenía intenciones ocultas con su persona al ser ella una mujer.

Por el momento lo conocería antes de juzgarlo y decidir ser su sierva.

Era lo menos que podía hacer después de regresarla a la vida.

Grrr

Su estomago gruñó en ese instante y supo que estaba hambrienta, por lo que el pescado asado se le hizo bastante atractivo.

— Ano… — Susurró con cierta inseguridad.

El enmascarado escuchó el susurro y la miró con duda, notando cierta inseguridad de cómo hablarle a él, antes de darse cuenta de algo.

— ¡Oh! Es cierto, aún no nos hemos presentado… mi nombre es Spectra Phantom, es un placer — Se presentó el chico mientras se ponía de pie, llevaba una mano a su pecho y hacía una reverencia.

La rubia lo miró con suspicacia, pero no encontrando nada extraño se relajó.

— Soy Elsha… etto, ¿Puedo…? — Dijo refiriéndose al pescado.

El enmascarado sonrió ante el tono inseguro de la chica y levantándose de su asiento se acercó a ella, para luego ayudarla a ponerse de pie y acercarla más a la fogata, donde ella tomó uno de los pescados.

El lugar se llenó de un silencio cómodo mientras ambos comían tranquilamente, hasta que la rubia no aguantó más la curiosidad.

— Disculpa Spectra-san, pero ¿Qué eres? — Preguntó con duda la chica.

Ella tenía esa duda en mente, puesto que su presencia no era la de un Demonio o un Caído, tampoco de un Ángel o un Yokai.

Aunque no es que ella haya conocido a estos últimos.

El enmascarado la miró con un gran trozo de pescado en la boca, causando que la chica ahogara una leve risita por la escena tan graciosa.

Entonces el rubio tragó el trozo de comida antes de contestar.

— Bueno, respecto a eso… soy un Dragón — Respondió como si nada el chico.

La rubia lo miró totalmente impactada por la respuesta.

Un Dragón.

Draig le había dicho que los Dragones no se interesaban mucho en los humanos, a menos que tuvieras algo que les llamara la atención.

Sin embargo, ella no había visto a otros Dragones además de Draig, por lo que su asombro era palpable al ver al chico frente a ella.

— Por tu mirada asumo que no habías conocido a otro Dragón además de Draig… supongo que es normal, no suelen involucrarse mucho con humanos, en cuanto me sea posible te explicaré detalladamente acerca de mí, pero por el momento te puedo decir que antes fui humano, así que no somos tan diferentes — Explicó el chico.

Esto la confundió bastante, ya que no sabía qué quiso decir con ello.

— Como portadora del Welsh Dragon puedo decir que tu cuerpo es un 30% Dragón… yo antes fui humano y por ciertas circunstancias morí, pero fui salvado por dos Dragones… por ello podría decirse que soy cerca de 100% Dragón — Explicó el chico cuando vio la mirada dudosa de la chica.

Elsha lo miró con desconfianza por unos momentos, antes de suspirar y sonreír suavemente.

— Está bien, te creo, algo me dice que puedo confiar en ti — Respondió la chica antes de regresar a su cena.

El resto de la cena fue tranquila, antes de que ambos decidieran dormir.

 **Al día siguiente**

Ambos rubios estaban listos para partir.

— Entonces a donde me dirijo Elsha — Preguntó el enmascarado mientras la tomaba en brazos.

Él le había dejado su abrigo para cubrirla de las corrientes de aire, mientras él volvía a vestir su traje habitual.

La chica se hallaba un poco incomoda por la íntima posición, pero no podía negarse a la ayuda suministrada, ya que en su estado actual realmente la necesitaba.

— Al oeste de aquí hay un gran bosque, ahí hay alguien que nos puede ayudar — Informó la chica seriamente.

El enmascarado asintió antes de extender sus alas, mismas que le causaron un ligero escalofrío a Elsha, puesto que el color negro con membrana en tono azul oscuro y el diseño raído de estas le daban un aspecto sombrío.

Entonces el rubio alzó el vuelo, dirigiéndose al punto designado a una velocidad moderada.

 **Una hora después**

Ambos habían llegado a un espeso bosque, de los cuales no quedaban muchos en su época de origen, razón por la que el enmascarado disfrutaba la vista de la verde vegetación.

Sin duda era hermoso y lleno de vida.

— Es más al fondo — Dijo Elsha señalando cierta vereda entre la vegetación.

El enmascarado asintió y empezó a caminar en la dirección señalada.

Cuando habían recorrido una gran distancia en el bosque, el enmascarado se detuvo.

Su visión electrónica analizaba su entorno, pero no detectaba nada fuera de lo normal.

Por otra parte, sus instintos le decían que no estaban solos y que estaban siendo vigilados.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó Elsha con duda fingida.

Ella ya sabía que era lo que pasaba.

— Tenemos compañía — Fue la respuesta de Spectra.

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron antes de darse la vuelta y ver como unas boleadoras venían en su contra, las cuales esquivó en un pequeño movimiento, para después saltar y posarse en la rama de un árbol, mientras volvía a analizar su entorno.

— ¿Qué desean en este bosque? — Preguntó una voz de repente.

Esta venía desde todos lados, lo cual confundía los sentidos.

Sin embargo, para el rubio no era así, ya que podía sentir una presencia rodearlo mientras se acercaba poco a poco a su posición, aunque no estaba seguro desde que dirección en concreto.

— _ʺQuien quiera que sea se ha mezclado perfectamente con este bosqueʺ_ — Pensó seriamente.

Spectra dejó recostada a Elsha contra el árbol, mientras se alejaba de ella y volvía a ponerse en guardia.

Sus ojos se abrieron bajo su máscara mientras invocaba a Ascalón y bloqueaba una lanza que buscaba golpearlo desde su costado izquierdo, para después usar su antebrazo y bloquear una patada que iba hacia su pecho.

— Buenos reflejos e instinto de batalla… pero dejaste a un compañero expuesto ¡75 puntos! — Dijo el atacante.

El rubio miró a su atacante con curiosidad y se permitió analizar su apariencia.

Esta era una hermosa mujer de cabello platinado y ojos azul oscuro.

Sus ropas consistían en botas hasta el muslo, un top y guantes hasta el antebrazo, todo en verde.

Llevaba una especie de pareo blanco sostenido por un cinturón café sobre una tela verde, una capa roja, una boina del mismo color y como arma una lanza pesada de doble punta.

Aunque lo más resaltante eran esas orejas largas y puntiagudas.

— _ʺElfoʺ_ — Pensó asombrado mientras ocultaba su leve sonrojo.

Si era sincero consigo mismo siempre tuvo el deseo de conocer alguna Elfo por lo hermosas que eran, al menos en lo mitos.

Dio gracias a Chichigami el que tuviera razón, ya que esta Elfo era sumamente hermosa.

Sacudió su mente de esas ideas, para mantener la guardia en caso de que una pelea se produjera.

Ambos se miraron por unos minutos, antes de que la chica se apartara de él y fijara su vista sobre la rubia.

— Elsha… veo que has tenido problemas — Pronunció mientras se acercaba a ella.

La rubia simplemente sonrió de forma nerviosa.

Cuando la Elfo iba a revisarla, se percató de una especie de papel con algunos grabados en él adherido al tronco del árbol, justo sobre el lugar donde Elsha estaba recostada contra la corteza, al tiempo que notaba una barrera invisible protegerla.

La Elfo abrió sus ojos, ya que no se había dado cuenta de eso a pesar de no perder de vista ningún movimiento por parte del enmascarado.

— _ʺLo he subestimado, él no dejó ninguna abertura viable… si tuviera que reevaluarlo entonces, él tendría… 85 puntosʺ_ — Pensó con seriedad mientras lo veía de reojo.

Por su parte, este se mostraba más relajado al ver la familiaridad con que se dirigía a la rubia.

Entonces la Elfo suspiró.

— Acompáñenme, iremos a mi casa donde podré tratar sus heridas adecuadamente — Dijo mientras daba un par de pasos lejos de Elsha.

El enmascarado se acercó a esta mientras desactivaba el talismán, para después alzar en brazos a la chica y girarse a la Elfo.

— Muéstranos el camino — Pidió de forma cortés.

La Elfo se dejó caer de la rama al suelo, para después empezar a caminar hacia el interior del bosque.

El enmascarado se dejó caer mientras usaba sus alas para bajar de forma suave.

La Elfo vio esto de reojo y tuvo que disimular su asombro, pero sacudiendo su cabeza siguió con su camino seguido del misterioso chico y la rubia.

 **Diez minutos después**

No tuvieron que recorrer mucho camino, cuando al fin llegaron a un enorme árbol, el cual tenía una casa construida a varios metros del suelo.

El castaño miró esto con ligero entusiasmo, puesto que de niño siempre quiso construir una casa del árbol.

Este vio como la Elfo sujetaba una liana, para después dar un pequeño tirón y al instante ser jalada hacia arriba por este.

— _ʺSugoiʺ_ — Pensó emocionado al ver eso.

Entonces él vio otra liana, por lo que sujetó a Elsha suavemente por la cintura para usar su mano libre y repetir la acción de la Elfo.

La rubia se sobresaltó ligeramente por esto antes de sentir el suelo alejarse de ellos.

Por otra parte, el rubio sentía el viento en su piel, mientras disfrutaba del pequeño viaje hacia el árbol.

Después ambos llegaron a una especie de plataforma de madera que unía el árbol con otro, formando varios pasillos para caminar cómodamente entre ellos.

Este siguió a la Elfo, la cual entró en la casa hecha de madera.

— Puedes dejarla ahí — Indicó esta mientras señalaba una cama.

Spectra hizo lo indicado, para después ver como la Elfo tomaba varias hojas y hierbas, así como una piedra para empezar a molerlas.

El enmascarado se refirmó en la ventana para más comodidad.

— Kyoukan _(Instructora)_ … yo — Musitó la rubia un tanto cohibida.

Le Elfo la miró con suma seriedad, antes de regresar a su trabajo.

— No pienses en el pasado, lo importantes es que estás aquí… eso quiere decir que no te olvidaste por completo de mí — Fue el comentario de la Elfo.

Elsha apartó la mirada, mientras rememoraba que cuando murió vio toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

Si no fuera por eso no podría haber vuelto… además de que ahora que no tenía a Draig con ella no pondría a la Elfo en peligro.

Esta fue una de las razones por la que se alejó varios años de este bosque, sobre todo al sentir la presencia del [Hakuryuuko] haber despertado.

Spectra miraba esto con interés, sin duda ellas dos tenían un pasado.

— Te agradezco cuidar de mi aprendiz — Dijo la Elfo dirigiéndose a él esta vez.

El rubio se vio tomado por sorpresa, antes de sonreír y ver el verde bosque por la ventana donde estaba refirmado.

Eso le decía que ellas tenían una relación Maestro/ Alumno, aunque por lo dicho la alumna se había ido del lado de su maestra hace mucho tiempo.

— No fue nada… como su amo debo cuidar de ella a partir de hoy — Respondió el enmascarado.

Esto se ganó una mirada seria de la Elfo mientras dejaba de moler las hierbas.

— ¿Amo? — Pronunció con cierto cuidado.

El rubio dejó de ver el bosque para mirarla fijamente.

— Elsha murió ayer después de un encuentro con un Demonio, yo le traje de vuelta a la vida como mi sierva — Respondió el rubio enmascarado.

La Elfo lo miró intensamente, antes de regresar a su trabajo.

— Ya veo — Fue lo único que dijo.

— Aunque como efecto secundario ella perdió la [Boosted Gear], que pasó a su siguiente portador — Complementó la explicación.

La Elfo se detuvo por un segundo, antes de volver a moler las hierbas.

Ella se mostraba bastante pensativa respecto a eso último.

— Sé que es un poco tarde para preguntar esto, pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre…? — Preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Esta parpadeó, para darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos se había presentado adecuadamente.

— Soy Alleyne, guardiana y protectora de este bosque — Dijo la Elfo.

— Yo soy Spectra Phantom, un placer — Fue el turno del rubio mientras hacía una reverencia.

Después de eso siguió un largo silencio, el cual se prolongó durante el tiempo que Alleyne tardó en preparar la mezcla de hierbas.

Una vez todo estuvo listo, la Elfo empezó a tratar las heridas que aún tenía la chica rubia.

El enmascarado había salido para darles privacidad, ya que la rubia debía desvestirse para curar algunas heridas ocultas por la ropa.

Este se mantenía de pie en la orilla de la plataforma, viendo la luz del sol filtrándose entre las hojas de los árboles.

— Pareces pensativo — Dijo la Elfo cuando se puso a un lado de él.

Este permaneció en silencio antes de contestar.

— Solo pienso en mi hogar y en que debo de volver lo más pronto posible — Fue su respuesta.

— Ya veo — Fue la respuesta de Alleyne antes de que el silencio volviera a reinar en el lugar.

Sin embargo, el rubio se había dado cuenta de algo.

— Quieres preguntarme algo ¿No es así? — Dijo de la nada.

Alleyne lo miró intensamente, provocando que el enmascarado la volteara a ver.

— Sé que eres un Dragón y por las leyendas que he escuchado tienen poderes fuera de la imaginación, así que mi pregunta es… ¿Cómo reviviste a Elsha? — Preguntó finalmente la Elfo.

Un tenso silencio reinó en el lugar después de esa pregunta, antes de que el enmascarado suspirara mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un estuche de madera.

No estaba muy seguro acerca de revelar esta información tan pronto, pero algo le dijo que con esta chica tenía de hacerlo desde ahora.

Entonces lo abrió para mostrar el contenido, siendo este un fondo afelpado color rojo con varias siluetas marcadas, pero solo tres estaban ocupadas.

— ¿Piezas de ajedrez? — Preguntó escéptica la Elfo.

El rubio asintió con un peso menos.

Era bueno saber que aún ahora se conocía este juego, por lo que no tendría que inventar nada.

— Primero debes de saber que no soy como los demás Dragones, ya que antes fui humano y es lo que me considero actualmente… respecto a las leyendas, no puedo decirte si son ciertas o no, ya que solo conozco a dos Dragones con esa clase de poder místico — Empezó a hablar Spectra.

Esto sorprendió enormemente a Alleyne, pero asintió para indicar que había entendido.

Eso explicaba porque él le trasmitía esa 'humana sensación'.

— En cuanto a tu pregunta, yo puedo usar estas piezas para traer a alguien a la vida, pero solo funciona durante un corto periodo tiempo posterior a la muerte de la persona… Elsha falleció frente a mí, por eso mismo no fue nada complicado traerla la vida y volverla mi [Peón] — Explicó Spectra.

La Elfo miró las piezas de Peón con detenimiento, tratando de sentir algo en ellas que corroboraran la explicación del enmascarado.

Aún así eso le parecía pura ficción, ya que lo único que podía revivir a alguien eran los hechizos prohibidos y nunca salían bien.

El rubio notó la mirada incrédula de la Elfo, por lo que soltó otro suspiro.

— He respondió tu pregunta, ahora quiero que me respondas algo… eso sería lo justo — Dijo Spectra mientras guardaba el estuche.

Por su parte, Alleyne no creía que esa simple pieza de ajedrez tuviera tal poder.

— _ʺPero si eso es cierto, entonces tal vez…ʺ_ — Pensó con un poco de esperanza.

Sin embargo, lo dicho por Spectra la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Si… eso sería lo justo — Respondió adquiriendo una expresión seria nuevamente.

El rubio paseó su vista por el bosque, mientras en su máscara veía la imagen del área más detallada, mostrándole que solo ellos tres estaban en este bosque actualmente.

— Debo suponer que este es el Bosque de los Elfos, entonces… ¿Hay otros Elfos aquí? — Preguntó dándose una idea de cuál sería su respuesta.

Alleyne se quedó en silencio durante un minuto, antes de mirar el bosque con cierta melancolía.

— Hace tiempo estuve de viaje, durante ese tiempo el pueblo de los Elfos Shurab fue destruido por el mal que nos asolaba en ese entonces… La Bruja del Pantano — Respondió al Elfa.

El enmascarado asintió con un aire de seriedad envolviéndolo.

Él se preguntaba por qué Alleyne permanecía en este bosque y cuanto tiempo llevaba aquí.

— Sus seguidores llegaron cuando yo no estaba por lo que llevaron abajo a los Elfos… tiempo después y gracias a la ayuda de algunas personas que conocí en mi viaje ella pudo ser derrotada, pero antes de eso la Bruja colocó una maldición sobre mí a fin de que no pudiera salir de este bosque — Terminó de decir Alleyne.

El enmascarado se quedó en silencio un par de segundos procesando esa información.

— Entiendo… entonces debo suponer que eres la última Elfo — Dijo el rubio.

Alleyne asintió ante la deducción de Spectra.

— _ʺDebo suponer que como Elfo ha vivido mucho tiempo, no quiero ni pensar cuanto tiempo ha estado sola en este bosque… me pregunto siʺ_ — Pensó seriamente Spectra.

Entonces Alleyne se empezó a alejar de Spectra.

— Prepararé el almuerzo, Elsha debe de recuperarse lo más pronto posible — Fue lo que dijo al entrar en su hogar nuevamente.

Issei se quedó en silencio durante un tiempo.

— _ʺDraig… ¿Será posible que uno de mis [Peones] pueda sobreponerse a una maldición?ʺ —_ Preguntó de repente en su mente.

[No tengo una respuesta clara… lo único que puedo decirte es que el poder de Ophis y Great Red que corre por tu cuerpo está en esas piezas… el Dios Dragón del Infinito y el Dios Dragón de los Sueños, creo que eso debería decirte algo]

Fue la respuesta de Draig.

Issei lo pensó seriamente.

Alleyne era alguien muy importante para Elsha, sin mencionar que era una curandera, algo que era sumamente importante para un equipo.

Prueba de ello era Asia con el grupo Gremory.

Aunque a diferencia del [Alfil] de Rias dudaba mucho que su método funcionara en el campo de batalla.

Cerró sus ojos y negó.

Él no juzgaba la debilidad o puntos débiles de una buena persona y Alleyne demostraba lo necesario para ser una candidata para uno de sus tres [Peones] restantes.

Cualquier falla podía resolverse con la ayuda de Rosseweise y Le Fay de vuelta a casa.

[Tienes tiempo para pensar bien las cosas, recuerda que el tiempo dejó de tener sentido, puesto que no importa si vuelves mañana o dentro de diez años… tu destino es un punto de la historia en concreto]

Fueron las palabras del Dragon de la [Boosted Gear].

El chico sonrió ante lo dicho por el Dragón.

— _ʺTienes razón, entonces nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo, quiero aprovechar para hacerme más fuerte y adquirir experiencia antes de regresarʺ_ — Dijo antes de saltar del árbol y caer al suelo, para luego ir a algún claro para entrenar.

Alleyne lo veía desde la ventana de su hogar, antes de entrar y empezar a preparar el almuerzo.

 **1 hora después**

La Elfo ya había terminado de preparar el almuerzo.

Alzando la vista pudo determinar por la posición del sol que era cerca del medio día.

Sin embargo aun no sabía nada del chico enmascarado, razón por la cual se decidió ir a buscarlo.

— Alleyne-kyoukan… — Pronunció Elsha al ver a su maestra dirigirse a la puerta mientras tomaba su lanza.

— Iré a buscar a Spectra — Fue su única respuesta sin voltear a verla.

La rubia asintió y simplemente se recostó, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a la forma de ser de la Elfo.

Alleyne caminaba hacia donde podía sentir la presencia del chico.

Al estar en armonía con el bosque y la naturaleza en general eso le resultaba muy fácil.

Entonces ella llegó a un claro rodeado de enormes árboles donde la vegetación era casi inexistente, ya que el sitio era un tanto rocoso.

Fue ahí que pudo ver al chico que buscaba, aunque no pudo evitar mirarlo con cierta curiosidad.

Este se había quitado la mayoría de sus prendas, quedando solo en pantalones.

Su abrigo rojo, lo que llevaba debajo, sus guantes y finalmente su máscara estaban sobre una pequeña roca del lugar.

Este sostenía frente a él una espada en sus manos mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados.

Entonces sus expertos ojos analizaron detalladamente al chico.

El abundante sudor formaba gotas que recorrían los músculos del chico, los cuales mostraban una formación intensa pero no eran exageradamente grandes, ya que estaban desarrollados para la fuerza, velocidad y reflejos, sin mencionar su flexibilidad.

Esto último tal vez no al nivel de un maestro o una chica, pero estaba en un buen nivel.

En términos físicos estaba bastante balanceado, pero pudo darse cuenta de que aún podía mejorar.

Fue en ese momento cuando este abrió sus ojos revelando su color rojo fuego, para después mover su espada lentamente de forma hipnótica hacia uno de sus costados preparando un ataque frontal.

Un segundo después este había desaparecido, para nuevamente aparecer varios metros alejado de donde estaba originalmente.

Entonces la Elfo pudo notar algo raro en el ambiente, ya que se sentía pesado.

Entonces el rubio llevó la hoja de su espada cerca de su rostro, donde golpeó esta con su dedo índice produciendo un sonido.

 **CLING**

Al instante se sintió una enorme presión, la cual levantó varias rocas pequeñas en el terreno, mismas que se desintegraron cuando varios rayos de luz fueron visibles por un segundo.

Alleyne abrió sus ojos bastante sorprendida por esto, pero sobretodo al reconocer al aura que emanaba la espada.

— Seiken — Susurró sorprendida.

Elsha le había contado lo ocurrido desde que dejó el bosque, hasta llegar a su enfrentamiento con el [Hakuryuuko], los constantes ataques por parte de los Demonios y Caídos y como fue su enfrentamiento final.

Entonces recordó el último fragmento de su historia.

— _Cuando vi esa espada sentí un escalofrío… nunca me había pasado algo así, excepto cuando vi a…_ — Decía una seria Elsha.

— Arifal… — Murmuró Alleyne de nueva cuenta.

Ella ya tenía una teoría acerca de esa espada, pero primero debía de confirmarlo.

Entonces ella se hizo notar al salir de atrás del árbol que ocultaba su presencia.

— Spectra — Musitó la Elfo con seriedad.

El rubio se volteó a verla.

— El almuerzo está listo — Anuncio la peli-plata.

Spectra asintió, mientras usaba una toalla para secarse el sudor.

— Tienes buenos movimientos, pero aún no dominas tu estilo por completo y tu cuerpo aún mantiene algo de rigidez al moverte — Expresó la Elfa al sentir el silencio llegar al lugar.

De alguna manera quería tener una conversación con otra persona después de tanto tiempo sola en este bosque.

— ¿Eh? Ya veo, te diste cuenta… la verdad es que aún no domino mi poder ni mi estilo de espada correctamente, aunque mi maestra me dijo que solo un experto podría notarlo — Respondió con una expresión de sorpresa marcada en su rostro.

Griselda le había instruido lo mejor que pudo, sobrepasando el estilo de Xenovia con facilidad al tener un mejor control con Ascalón, además de que Neru le había dado algunos tips que le habían ayudado mucho.

Aunque él sabía que aún le quedaba mucho que aprender.

Sin decir nada más este se vistió y así ambos caminaban de vuelta a la casa de Alleyne.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres maestra de Elsha? — Preguntó el rubio.

Este llevaba su máscara en la mano, dejando su rostro expuesto.

La Elfo pensaba en entablar una conversación para deshacerse del silencio incómodo, pero al parecer el chico se había adelantado, algo que interiormente le agradecía.

— Hace 20 años me encontré con una pequeña niña a la entrada de mi bosque… hmp, no pude dejarla ahí y la acogí bajo mi ala… ella fue mi compañía durante los próximos 15 años, pero hace 5 años dejó el bosque — Respondió Alleyne con una expresión de nostalgia.

El rubio asintió en comprensión.

— Al parecer ellos habían notado el aura Draconiana que tenía y por eso la abandonaron, por ello agradezco que ellos no quisieran ensuciarse las manos — Complementó la peli-plata.

El rubio adquirió una expresión seria por ese comentario.

Solo un desalmado podría asesinar a un niño pequeño, aunque el abandonarlo en un bosque también era algo despreciable, pero al menos así cabía la posibilidad de que alguien lo encontrara y lo rescatara.

— La entrené durante ese tiempo, ayudándole a dominar su poder y contactar al Dragón de su [Sacred Gear], ya que él era un ser pensante y debían de trabajar juntos en combate — Decía la Elfo.

[Es cierto, Elsha logró su gran poder bajo las enseñanzas de esa Elfo]

Dijo Draig con nostalgia.

Él recordaba que los entrenamientos que pasó la rubia ex portadora del Welsh Dragon eran muy duros, aunque no pudo evitar ahogar una pequeña risa al recordar algunos momentos vergonzosos que hubo un par de veces.

— Ya veo — Fue lo único que dijo Spectra.

Ambos cayeron en un silencio cómodo durante el resto del camino.

Una vez llegaron a la casa del árbol la Elfo sirvió algo de comida en tres platos, dos de los cuales entregó a Spectra y Elsha.

Esta última veía con sorpresa al rubio, puesto que desde la noche anterior tenía curiosidad de cómo se veía Spectra sin su máscara.

Ahora que lo sabía podía morir en paz… figurativamente claro está.

Los tres comían en silencio, Alleyne y Spectra en una pequeña mesita de centro y Elsha en la cama debido a sus heridas.

Cuando hubieron terminado, el silencio se hizo un tanto incómodo para Elsha, ya que percibía cierta tensión entre su maestra y el rubio.

Spectra se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, mientras Alleyne lo miraba con duda.

Entonces este abrió los ojos.

— Alleyne, quiero pedirte un favor… — Dijo el rubio de repente.

La Elfo adquirió una gran seriedad en su mirada.

— Entréname por favor… aún hay mucho que debo aprender, si Elsha se volvió así de fuerte bajo tu guía te pido que me enseñes de igual forma — Espetó mientras se levantaba y hacía una reverencia.

Alleyne se quedó en silencio, mientras pensaba una respuesta que darle al chico.

Elsha por su parte estaba sin habla, no podía creer que este chico hiciera su orgullo a un lado para pedir ayuda, menos a una mujer.

Los hombres que ella conoció en el pasado eran pedantes y orgullosos, por lo cual miraban a las mujeres como el sexo débil.

Alleyne pensaba en lo mismo, ya que eso sucedió muy a menudo entre su pueblo y por ello solo entrenaba a las mujeres.

— Bueno, puedo enseñarte lo que le falta a tu estilo y ver que otras deficiencias tienes… umju, solo te advierto, no seré suave contigo — Respondió cruzada de brazos y los ojos cerrados.

[Tienes suerte compañero, esta Elfo tiene una gran experiencia y aunque no sea tan fuerte como tú su guía te será de gran ayuda]

Dijo Draig en tono serio.

— _ʺLo sé Draig, pude notarlo tan solo al verla, además de que quiero forjar una buena relación con ella para que al menos piense en la propuesta que le haréʺ_ — Dijo el chico en su mente.

[Ella será una gran adición a tu Título Nobiliario… sin duda alguna esa Elfo será la próxima en tu Harem jajajaja]

Fue el comentario del Dragón que reía divertido.

Elsha miró con duda la cara roja del chico, pero optando por ignorar eso se centró en la duda que actualmente asolaba su mente y esa era ¿Porqué la Elfo había aceptado tan fácilmente ser maestra de este chico?

Ella sabía que Alleyne no tomaba discípulos desde hace años y ella misma había sido una excepción, pero esta vez había aceptado sin oponerse mucho.

Parecía que este tiempo que ella no estuvo en el bosque Alleyne había cambiado bastante.

Una leve mirada triste adornó su cara antes de sacudir su cabeza y proponerse a descansar, después pensaría en cómo recuperar el tiempo perdido con su maestra.

Aunque una última duda pasó por su mente en ese instante.

— _ʺKyoukan… ¿Por qué no me curó como siempre?ʺ_ — Pensó un tanto contrariada.

— Bien, desde mañana a primera hora empezaremos… a partir de ahora me llamaras Kyoukan ¿Entendido? — Expuso Alleyne mientras abría los ojos y lo miraba con dureza.

— ¡Hai, Kyoukan! — Respondió el rubio recién recuperado del comentario de Draig.

El día pasó rápidamente, mientras Spectra ayudaba a Alleyne en su rutina diaria para no ser una carga, algo que la Elfo vio innecesario, pero aceptó al ver la insistencia de su nuevo aprendiz.

 **Al día siguiente**

Spectra se encontraba mirando lo que sería su prueba con un tic en el ojo.

— Cruza al otro lado sin tocar esas viñas, esto entrenará tu concentración y te hará más flexible — Expuso la Elfo.

Actualmente estaban de pie en la rama de un enorme árbol, la cual estaba plagada de algo parecido a tentáculos que se retorcían y los cuales colgaban de una rama superior.

Spectra solo llevaba puesto sus pantalones a petición de Alleyne.

— _ʺDe alguna manera siento que el universo me odiaʺ_ — Pensó el rubio.

Esta fue una fantasía que tuvo cuando su perversión estaba fuera del límite, recordando que sucedió un par de veces cuando estaba en el grupo Gremory.

Chicas y tentáculos eran una buena combinación para la vista de un pervertido, pero ahora él era diferente.

[Piensa lo que quieras, pero todo hombre es pervertido de una u otra forma y tú no eres la excepción… la diferencia radica en que ahora no tendrás una obsesión insana con los pechos]

Comentó Draig como si nada.

— _ʺ¡Draig! Deja de decir eso, eso quedó atrásʺ_ — Respondió Issei con un tic en el ojo.

[Como sea, solo te digo que es normal apreciar el cuerpo femenino, pensé que ya te lo había dicho]

Respondió el Dragón con cierta seriedad.

Spectra solo suspiró, para después prestar atención a la Elfo.

— Mira bien como lo hago para que después lo intentes tú — Dijo Alleyne mientras empezaba a correr.

El rubio vio como ella pasaba a través de esos tentáculos moviéndose con gracia, esquivando todos sin hacer movimientos innecesarios.

Tenía que admitir que ella era bastante buena.

— Supongo que es mi turno — Dijo mientras imitaba a su maestra.

El rubio usó todo de sí para esquivar cada tentáculo, hasta que por fin pudo llegar con la Elfo.

— Te falta concentración, además de que haces movimientos inútiles… repítelo de nuevo — Dijo con seriedad Alleyne.

El rubio tan solo suspiró, incluso él se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era este ejercicio con esos tentáculos moviéndose aleatoriamente, orillándolo a esquivar de forma descompuesta por aversión a ser tocado por esas cosas.

 **Dos días después**

Spectra había dominado el ejercicio en un par de días, aunque no se salvó de caer en las garras de esas asquerosas cosas del Demonio.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar la sensación viscosa de esos tentáculos envolver su cuerpo.

Draig se estuvo riendo de él durante las siguientes dos horas después de eso, recordando que Elsha pasó por lo mismo.

Dejando eso de lado se concentró en el ejercicio actual.

Ahora mismo estaba de pie sobre el lomo de un jabalí gigante, mientras dejaba su mente en blanco para mejorar su enfoque.

Este ejercicio era particularmente fácil para él, después de todo el tener la mente en blanco era necesario para entrar a las profundidades de la [Boosted Gear], además de que le ayudó mucho cuando Rosseweise le enseñó algo de magia.

Alleyne miró esto con aprobación.

— Bien, esto acelera el aprendizaje, pero lo que viene es más difícil… — Dijo con seriedad.

El rubio la miró y asintió.

Los jabalíes notaron esto y corrieron en estampida, pero esto no afectó a la Elfo ni al rubio.

Después de almorzar y de que Alleyne cambiara las vendas de Elsha, esta lo hizo acompañarla a una parte del bosque un poco lejos de su hogar.

Entonces Alleyne se detuvo frente a un árbol un poco retorcido.

— Puedo ver que tienes experiencia en combate, por ello dominaste lo básico de mi entrenamiento en solo dos días… pero lo que sigue será un poco más avanzado, la verdad es que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que usé este método con alguien, pero algo me dice que tú lo necesitas — Dijo mientras con su lanza hacía un corte en el árbol.

Issei vio como este empezaba a segregar una sustancia sumamente viscosa.

Entonces supo por qué ella le pidió que trajera el cubo que llevaba en las manos.

Acercándose al árbol, este empezó a llenarlo con la savia.

Una vez terminada la tarea ambos volvieron a la casa, donde la Elfo puso a hervir la savia.

Por su parte, Elsha veía esto con duda, ya que en todo el tiempo que estuvo con Alleyne nunca la vio hacer algo parecido.

Después de un tiempo, Alleyne tomó un poco de esa savia y la aplicó a una tela en el suelo, para luego golpearla con su lanza.

— Bien, está listo… ahora vamos afuera — Dijo mientras tomaba el cubo y empezaba a salir de la casa.

Spectra la siguió, al igual que una más repuesta Elsha, la cual tenía mejor movilidad que antes.

Una vez que los tres estuvieron afuera y a la altura del suelo, Alleyne se volteó hacia Spectra con una mirada dura.

— Quítate la ropa — Dijo de repente.

El rubio parpadeó con duda, antes de sonrojarse visiblemente.

— ¡Kyoukan! ¡¿Qué clase de orden es esa?! — Exclamó Elsha totalmente roja.

Sin embargo, esta permaneció con la misma expresión seria.

Issei recuperó su tono de piel al notarlo, por lo que asintió con una expresión de seriedad, empezando a despojarse de sus ropas lentamente.

Elsha lo miró como si estuviera loco, para después apartar la mirada, ya que este había quedado solo en ropa interior, una muy extraña a su parecer.

Entonces la Elfo empezó a aplicarle la savia sobre la piel.

— Este es un método de los Elfos que se usaba en ciertas ocasiones — Dijo la Elfo mientras hacía su trabajo.

Issei tenía los ojos cerrados mientras un sonrojo era visible en su rostro al sentir las manos de la Elfo recorrer su torso.

— El entrenamiento convencional no funcionará contigo, por eso intentaré algo más directo y con resultados en corto plazo — Dijo cuando terminó su tarea.

Fue cuando ella empezó a quitarse sus prendas, sonrojando aún más al chico por la falta de pudor por parte de Alleyne y alarmando a Elsha por mostrarse así frente a un chico.

Cabe decir que la piel suave y blanca de Alleyne quedó totalmente expuesta, mostrando cada curva bien formada así como sus pechos de buen tamaño puesto que ella se había quitado todo, dejando solo su prenda íntima para cubrir su zona más importante.

Los ojos de Spectra se abrieron un poco más ante esta última prenda.

— _ʺ¿Hojas?ʺ_ — Pensó mientras sentía su temperatura corporal aumentar ante la vista.

[¿Ves? Te lo dije… vaya, quien iba a pensar que esa Elfo se expondría de esa forma frente a ti, sin duda tienes la suerte del pervertido]

Fue el comentario de Draig.

— _ʺ¡No ayudas en nada con ese comentario! Pero he de decir… Que Alleyne es realmente muy hermosa… ¡Maldición! Solo espero no volverme un pervertido de nuevoʺ_ — Pensó sumamente sonrojado por la visión frente a él.

Esto se debía a que Alleyne había empezado a untar la savia sobre su cuerpo, lo cual era sumamente erótico a los ojos del rubio.

Cuando ella terminó, tomo su lanza de nuevo y se colocó a cierta distancia del rubio, el cual la miraba con timidez, pero sin perder detalle del cuerpo de la Elfo.

— _ʺPor Kami y los Maouʺ —_ Pensó embelesado el chico.

Para el Dragón era obvio que su anfitrión era un hombre sano, por lo cual cosas de este tipo era común que le atrajera, la diferencia es que ahora sus niveles de lujuria estaban más controlados que antes.

[ _ʺDespués de todo esa parte de ti no puede desaparecer así como así, por eso me encargaré de que esta vez no te dominen y dejes pasar cosas que te puedan hacer daño en un futuro… después de todo somos compañeros_ ʺ]

Pensó Draig con seriedad

— Aquí voy — Dijo la Elfo mientras se lanzaba sobre él.

El rubio salió de su estupor por el movimiento de la Elfo e invocó a Ascalón para poder defenderse, provocando escalofríos a Elsha sea dicho de paso.

 **¡CLANG!**

Resonó el choque de las armas, antes de que el rubio tuviera que bloquear una patada a su costado, para después sentir la lanza perforar su muslo izquierdo, pero aún así logró dar una palmada en el estómago a la peli-plata para alejarla de él.

Elsha vio esto con los ojos bien abiertos, puesto que los movimientos de su maestra estaban destinados a matar.

Prueba de ello era ver como esta se movía veloz e intentaba atravesar a su oponente.

— Veo que no te he tomado por sorpresa, también que has experimentado el dolor en combate ¡85 Puntos!… pero veamos qué te parece esto — Dijo mientras atravesaba su guardia y dirigía su lanza hacia el pecho del chico.

Este superó la sorpresa del momento y sostuvo la lanza a centímetros de su pecho.

— Ya veo… quieres llevar al límite mis instintos para que mi experiencia aumente exponencialmente, esto hubiera tomado con la guardia baja a un novato, pero como has dicho ya he pisado el campo de batalla y recibido heridas serias en combate… sin duda has llevado la enseñanza a otro nivel — Dijo Spectra antes de hacer la lanza a un lado y tratar de cortar a Alleyne.

Pero a su consternación, la Elfo esquivó la hoja fácilmente y volvió a atacar, esta vez buscando una abertura en su costado.

Issei logró repelerla para contraatacar, pero Alleyne esquivó con facilidad sus cortes y retomó su avance.

— _ʺEsto está a otro nivel, no pensé que ella pudiera moverse de esa formaʺ —_ Pensó el chico bastante sorprendido mientras tomaba distancia dando un salto hacia atrás.

Fue cuando una gran presión se sintió en el lugar.

Elsha miraba con miedo a su maestra, la cual era rodeada por un aura azul que la hacía imponente.

— _ʺSu espíritu de batalla es inmenso… no, no es solo eso, puedo sentir como su sed de sangre aumenta a cada instanteʺ —_ Pensó ella sin poder moverse.

El rubio la miraba con seriedad, mientras dirigía una pequeña mirada hacia su muslo, notando la ausencia de herida y la savia cerrándose lentamente, cubriendo su piel de nuevo.

— _ʺA pesar de sentir el dolor, esta savia evita que sea herido físicamente… sin duda una forma extrema de entrenamiento, pero para mi forma de aprendizaje es excelenteʺ —_ Pensó con tranquilidad mientras regresaba la mirada hacia su oponente.

Él ya había sentido auras igual o más poderosas y con verdaderos deseos asesinos.

Kokabiel, Vali, Loki, Cao Cao… o en el peor de los casos Grendel y Trihexa…

Si, esto comparado con esos dos últimos no era nada.

Por su parte, Alleyne ocultó su asombro puesto que su presión sobre el chico ni siquiera lo hizo sudar.

Sin más el combate se reanudó.

Elsha veía como el chico tenía problemas para defenderse de algunos ataques, además de que apenas y había tocado a la Elfo en un par de ocasiones, pero sin ocasionar daños.

En silencio agradeció no recibir este entrenamiento, ya que al ver los leves gestos del chico cuando era 'herido' le hacía suponer que aunque no recibiera daño físico el dolor si era real.

Treinta minutos, una hora, ocho horas… el tiempo pasaba sin detenerse mientras ambos oponentes seguían en combate sin bajar la intensidad.

Gracias a sus grandes reservas de energía física ninguno sentía verdadero cansancio o hambre.

Elsha comía tranquilamente mientras veía el encuentro, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más duraría el duelo.

— Veo que ya te has adaptado totalmente a mi nivel de habilidades… entonces creo que ya no debo contenerme más — Habló Alleyne de repente.

El rubio la miró con duda, antes de ver como esta aparecía justo frente a él.

— _ʺ¡¿Pero qué…?!ʺ_ — Exclamó en su mente mientras cruzaba sus brazos defensivamente frente a él.

El corto espacio disponible no le permitía margen de maniobra para usar a Ascalón libremente y defenderse.

 **¡PAM!**

Fue el sonido de la poderosa patada giratoria que la Elfo conectó en su costado descubierto.

— ¡Gahh! — Fue el grito de dolor antes de salir volando y chocar contra varios árboles.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Alleyne bajó su pierna tranquilamente al ver esto.

Por su parte, Elsha tenía la boca abierta ante la demostración de fuerza de la Elfo.

Entonces el polvo levantado por el impacto se disipó, mostrando a Spectra derribado contra un tronco, mientras veía a la Elfo con cierta sorpresa al tiempo que un hilo de sangre caía de sus labios.

— _ʺ¿Qué fue eso? Por un instante no pude verla… además de que la fuerza de ese golpe atravesó la seguridad de la savia… es cierto, ella dijo que ya no se contendría, pero esto…ʺ —_ Pensó sumamente sorprendido, antes de adquirir una inusitada seriedad en su mirar.

Spectra se puso de pie con ligera dificultad, sintiendo un leve mareo que lo tambaleo un poco.

[Ten cuidado socio, su fuerza física está más allá que la de esa pequeña Nekoshou… además su velocidad está al nivel del Caballero de Rias Gremory]

Fue el comentario de un serio Draig.

— _ʺSi eso es así, entonces no puedo descuidarme… deberé prestar más atención a sus movimientos, ese golpe me causó severos dañosʺ_ — Pensó nuevamente, mientras clavaba su vista en su oponente.

Un segundo más tarde ya la tenía frente a él.

— _ʺ¡! ¡Otra vez!ʺ_ — Pensó alarmado mientras sus ojos se abrían y rodaba hacia un lado, para reincorporarse y detener con dificultad la lanza usando a Ascalón.

Aplicando fuerza la hizo retroceder, para después intentar un contraataque, pero Alleyne pisó fuertemente el suelo provocando una pequeña onda sísmica que lo sacó de balance.

 **¡PAM!**

Fue el sonido de su pie al impactar el suelo.

La Elfo saltó y después de un par de vueltas en el aire se dejó caer en picada con una patada hacia el rubio.

— ¡Eagle Talon! — Exclamó mientras era rodeada de un aura azul.

Spectra había recuperado el equilibrio, pero al alzar la vista y ver a su oponente tan cerca solo pudo decir una cosa.

— Mierda — Musitó antes de recibir el ataque.

 **¡CRASH!**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

El impacto fue más caótico que el anterior, ocasionando una onda de choque sumamente poderosa que sacudió los árboles del lugar y levantaba una gran cantidad de polvo.

— ¡Ngh…! — Elsha se cubría del viento y el polvo que era despedido desde el sitio del impacto.

Ella no recordaba que este ataque fuera así de poderoso, por lo que pensó en dos explicaciones posibles.

La primera era que Alleyne nunca le mostró su verdadero nivel.

La segunda era que en el tiempo que ella no estuvo la Elfo se había fortalecido.

Si era sincera consigo misma, la primera explicación sonaba más realista.

Cuando todo se calmó, pudo ver como dentro de un cráter Spectra sostenía el pie de Alleyne, quien mostraba una expresión de suma sorpresa al ver contenido su ataque.

— Je… por poco y me haces puré con ese ataque, Alleyne-kyoukan — Dijo el rubio sin soltar a su maestra.

Este sostenía su pie con su mano izquierda, la cual estaba cubierta por una coraza oscura.

Entonces la Elfo en un movimiento se soltó del agarre de Spectra antes de tomar impulso y quedar a una buena distancia de su oponente.

Alleyne y Elsha miraban con atención el brazo izquierdo de Spectra.

Esto se debía a que la coraza cubría desde la parte baja del hombro hasta los nudillos.

Su diseño era elegante y estilizado, con la articulación del codo un poco oculta debido a la forma del brazo, ya que esta era la cabeza de un Dragón con los ojos violetas cuyo hocico terminaba en la muñeca.

Otro detalle es que dejaba libre los dedos del chico y sus nudillos eran de color plateado.

Ambas reconocieron el artilugio como un [Sacred Gear].

— [Dark Chaos Repulser], ese es el nombre de mi [Sacred Gear] — Dijo mientras el guantelete desaparecía.

Un silencio cayó por unos instantes, antes de que Alleyne sonriera levemente.

— Sabía que ocultabas algo y no me equivoqué en que era un [Sacred Gear]… aunque no se puede llamar ocultar cuando nadie te pregunta si posees uno — Expuso la Elfo.

El rubio sonrió divertido por esto, antes de ponerse serio y retomar su posición de combate.

— _ʺDraig ¿Alguna idea de lo que sucedió antes?ʺ_ — Preguntó en su mente.

[No lo sé socio, posiblemente sea una técnica que nunca hemos visto antes… por lo pronto no confíes en tu vista y trata de usar tus demás sentidos para comprender esta habilidad]

Respondió y sugirió el Dragón.

El rubio ya no respondió, pero agradeció en silencio el consejo.

Entonces enfocó sus sentidos en su oponente, mientras su vista la dejaba de lado, pero sin dejar de ver fijamente a su oponente.

Fue cuando sucedió.

Él pudo sentir como ella se movía hacia él, pero su vista no le mostro este movimiento hasta que la tuvo demasiado cerca.

Fue como si ella desapareciera de su vista por unos segundos, los cuales lo habían tomado por sorpresa las ocasiones anteriores, pero esta vez…

Estaba preparado.

Cuando Alleyne estuvo frente a él con su lanza dirigiéndose hacia su estomago este ya la había sujetado, mientras un aura dorada rodeaba la hoja de Ascalón en su mano libre.

Alleyne abrió sus ojos al verse anticipada por el rubio, algo que nadie había podido lograr en el pasado cuando usaba esta técnica.

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

Fue el sonido de los cortes, con Spectra apareciendo detrás de Alleyne, quien se dejó caer en una rodilla mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

El dolor fantasma de ese ataque era bastante intenso.

— De alguna forma has podido engañar a mi vista, cuando podía ver que te habías movido era demasiado tarde para defenderme adecuadamente y recibía mucho daño… pero ahora que he confiado en mis otros sentidos he podido prever tu movimiento — Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

La Elfo se reincorporó y se dio la vuelta encarando al rubio, quien se puso en guardia sujetando a Ascalón con ambas manos.

Entonces ella sonrió.

— Felicitaciones, eres el primero en lograr neutralizar mi Nuki Ashi _(Paso Sigiloso)_ … ¡90 Puntos! — Dijo con una sonrisa complacida.

Issei alzó una ceja ante el nombre.

Elsha solo veía con duda el intercambio de palabras entre ambos oponentes, sin saber de que estaban hablando.

Aunque al oír la explicación del rubio supo porqué este se había vuelto bastante torpe al grado de no poder reaccionar ante los ataques de la Elfo hasta el momento justo, pero aún así recibiendo daño.

— Nuki Ashi es una técnica que desarrolle hace tiempo, juntando una técnica de salto y respiración — Empezó a explicar.

Spectra y Elsha escuchaban interesados esta información.

— Los humanos no pueden procesar todo lo que ven o sus cerebros colapsarían, el Nuki Ashi hace que tu existencia sea subliminal para tu oponente… el resultado es que a pesar de que puedas verme no sepas que me estás viendo, ya que a pesar de que tus ojos captan mi movimiento tu cerebro reconoce esto como información innecesaria y no lo procesa… por eso no puedes reaccionar hasta el momento justo — Explicó Alleyne detalladamente.

Elsha veía a su maestra bajo una nueva luz de respeto.

Issei la miraba sin poder creerlo, sin duda ella tenía una gran experiencia en combate.

— Debo decir que no fui la más lista de mi pueblo, pero los sabios tenían libros donde venía esta información con la cual logré crear esta técnica — Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

Spectra pensó que ella era parecida a él, ya que aprendió en los libros que a veces las cosas más simples ocultan un trasfondo algo complicado.

Esta técnica era el claro ejemplo de ello.

— Ya veo, eso te hace sumamente peligrosa y reafirma lo que he estado pensando desde hace tiempo… entonces, continuemos — Dijo mientras esta vez él era quien empezaba el ataque.

Por su parte, Elsha miraba con admiración la forma de pelear de su maestra.

Ella estaba segura de que solo podría hacerle frente con su Balance Breaker… si aún tuviera la [Boosted Gear] claro está.

Sin duda su maestra le hacía justicia al sobrenombre que una vez escuchó en un pueblo lejano y el cual era solo una leyenda de tiempo atrás.

Sentou Kyoukan Alleyne _(Instructora de Batalla Alleyne)_.

Sin más siguió contemplando el combate.

 **36 horas después**

Ya era la mañana del tercer día y Elsha había bajado del árbol para cerciorarse de que Alleyne y Spectra estuvieran bien.

 **¡CLANG!**

 **¡CLANG!**

 **¡CLANG!**

Era el sonido que la recibió al llegar al claro.

Este se podía ver bastante deteriorado, con cráteres y árboles destrozados por doquier.

El rubio y la Elfo chocaban sus armas una y otra vez, buscando golpear las aberturas en la defensa del otro, pero ambos neutralizaban cualquier intento del adversario.

A diferencia del primer día, los movimientos de Spectra eran más fluidos y veloces, sin mencionar que su técnica, maniobrabilidad y balanceo de su espada había aumentado enormemente.

Incluso Alleyne tenía problemas para mantenerse lejos del rango de ataque del rubio a pesar de usar una lanza.

La savia que cubría sus cuerpo estaba seca, cayéndose poco a apoco y revelando la piel de ambos.

Fue cuando la rubia lo notó, ellos estaban llegando al límite.

Spectra empezaba a mostrar el cansancio al igual que Alleyne, ya que en el último intercambio se notó como antes de separarse ambos hicieron movimientos torpes.

Ahora ambos se miraban fijamente mientras respiraban de forma agitada y mantenían una pose de pelea.

Entonces fue la Elfo quien abandonó su pose de batalla.

— Es suficiente… tu entrenamiento llega… hasta aquí… 95 puntos — Dijo Alleyne con dificultad mientras se apoyaba con su lanza.

El rubio fue el siguiente en abandonar su pose de pelea.

— Ya era… hora… — Dijo con una sonrisa cansada mientras usaba a Ascalón para mantenerse de pie.

Ambos sonrieron, antes de caer al suelo totalmente agotados.

Elsha solo suspiró.

Subirlos iba a ser un problema, el cual de no ser porque sus heridas ya habían cerrado sería imposible afrontar.

Sin perder tiempo primero subió a la Elfo, la cual dormía profundamente después de tres días de lucha ininterrumpida.

El siguiente fue Spectra, quien también dormía debido al esfuerzo.

La rubia acomodó a ambos en la única cama con el fin de que estuvieran más cómodos, para después empezar a preparar abundante comida.

Si no se equivocaba, ellos tendrían que consumir una buena cantidad de alimentos para reponer la energía gastada.

Alleyne abrió sus ojos cuando un agradable olor llegó a sus fosas nasales.

— Veo que ya despertaste — Dijo una voz de repente.

Ella giró su cabeza, para mirar un par de ojos rojos, los cuales la veían de forma suave.

Analizando su entorno identificó su casa, para luego darse cuenta de que ambos estaban en su cama.

Otra chica hubiera reaccionado ante esto, pero la Elfo comprendía que ambos habían terminado sumamente agotados después de tres días de lucha sin interrupción.

Prueba de ello es que no podía moverse.

— Había entrenado veinte días en las montañas con un Dragon que trataba de freírme a la mínima oportunidad y sin darme descanso alguno… pero esto no tiene comparación — Comentó divertido el chico.

Él tampoco podía moverse.

La Elfo simplemente contempló el techo en silencio, antes de suspirar.

— Tus habilidades a nivel físico necesitaban pulirse, por ello recurrí a este método, puedo decir que ahora estás a la par mía, aunque careces de técnicas estilizadas de combate… por otro lado respecto a tu poder no puedo ayudarte mucho — Comentó la Elfo.

El rubio se mantuvo en silencio.

Obviamente no podía ayudarle en eso, puesto que por lo que vio las habilidades de Alleyne se enfocaban en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y el uso de la lanza, no en hechizos o control de poder mágico.

Aunque eso no le preocupaba del todo, puesto que había avanzado mucho en el control de su poder gracias a Rosseweise y recientemente Le Fay.

Además de que las chicas lo ayudaron a usar su poder de otra forma, logrando disfrazar la [Boosted Gear] para pasar desapercibido.

Por otro lado, aún debía de controlar esa forma de su [Sacred Gear] para no cometer errores en batalla.

Después de todo, su repertorio de técnicas limitado.

— _ʺDebo acostúmbrame a usar esa forma… aprovecharé para que Alleyne entrene a Elsha, así podré permanecer más tiempo aquí y entrenarme adecuadamente, además de que Elsha necesitará aprender habilidades para compensar la pérdida de la [Boosted Gear]ʺ_ — Pensó Issei seriamente.

— Déjenme ayudarles… — Dijo la voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Esta era Elsha, quien ayudaba a Alleyne a llegar a la pequeña mesa, para después ayudarlo a él y servirles una gran ración de alimentos.

— Disfrútenlo — Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos no perdieron el tiempo y empezaron a comer para reponer energías.

Elsha supo que su presentimiento era cierto, ya que entre ambos consumieron fácilmente la ración de seis personas.

Después de la comida ambos regresaron a la cama a descansar.

Spectra permanecía con los ojos cerrados, Alleyne a su lado miraba por la ventana, mientras Elsha hacia los deberes de su maestra en su lugar.

— ¿Te irás pronto? — Preguntó de repente la Elfo.

El silencio fue su respuesta, al menos hasta que el rubio acostado a su lado abrió los ojos.

— No, estaré aquí hasta dominar mi poder… ¿Dónde puedo hacerlo? Te lo pregunto porque no quiero causar problemas en tu bosque — Fue la respuesta del chico.

La Elfo se sintió más tranquila con esa respuesta, para después pensar en un lugar donde pudiera usarse energía libremente.

— Al este de aquí está lo que antes fue el dominio de la Bruja del Pantano, en ese lugar puedes entrenar tu poder y ataques que usen energía… como es un lugar carente de vida no habrá problemas si te excedes — Fue la respuesta de la Elfo.

Issei meditó lo dicho por la chica a su lado, asintiendo para sí mismo.

— Suena perfecto para mí, por cierto ¿Podrías entrenar a Elsha durante ese tiempo? — Volvió a preguntar el rubio.

Alleyne cerró sus ojos y sonrió levemente.

— No tengo problema con ello, así puedo recordar viejos tiempos — Dijo la chica.

Elsha, quien estaba alimentando a una pequeña larva en la ventana sintió un escalofrío al tiempo que se volteaba hacia su maestra con una cara de pánico en su rostro.

— Gracias — Fue lo único que él dijo antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos.

Después de eso ambos quedaron dormidos.

— Algo me dice que sufriré — Musitó Elsha con la frente azul y lagrimas anime.

El par no volvió a despertar hasta el día siguiente.

 **Al día siguiente**

Los tres desayunaban con tranquilidad, pero Elsha tenía una duda que no podía esperar más tiempo en ser resuelta.

— Spectra, quiero preguntarte algo… — Expuso la rubia mientras bajaba su plato y lo miraba fijamente.

Alleyne miró esto con interés.

El rubio bajó su plato en respuesta mientras mostraba duda en su mirada.

— ¿Eh? Claro, no tengo problema con ello — Respondió Issei.

La rubia lo miró seriamente, antes de abrir la boca.

— Es respecto a tu espada… Es una Dragon Slayer ¿No es así? O al menos tiene las propiedades de una — Expuso su duda la chica.

Alleyne prestó a tención a la respuesta que Spectra daría a eso, aunque ella ya intuía la respuesta.

— Ya veo, supongo que ya antes te has enfrentado a una — Dijo mientras adquiría cierta seriedad en su mirada.

Entonces en un pequeño destello apareció Ascalón dentro de su funda, la cual el rubio tomó para mostrarla a las dos mujeres frente a él.

— Así es, mi espada es una Dragon Slayer — Respondió evitando dar el nombre de la mencionada arma.

Elsha tragó levemente, ya que la sensación de peligro era aún mayor a lo que sintió con aquella arma hace algún tiempo.

— Me lo suponía, el aura que la rodea es igual a la de Arifal — Comentó Alleyne de repente.

El rubio la miró con duda mientras Elsha asentía.

— Debo de suponer que Arifal es un arma contra Dragones ¿No es así? — Cuestionó Spectra.

Como respuesta, la Elfo se levantó de la mesa y revisó debajo de la cama, sonrojando al chico por mostrarle sin intención su ropa interior cuando se inclinó para buscar.

Entonces esta se reincorporó llevando en sus manos una caja alargada, o mejor dicho un estuche de madera.

Él también pudo ver varios sellos alrededor de él.

Elsha desalojó la mesa, puesto que ya habían terminado su desayuno.

Alleyne colocó el estuche en la mesa, mientras procedía a abrirlo.

Issei abrió sus ojos ante el aura familiar que salía de ese estuche, fue cuando la vio.

Una espada.

Esta estaba dentro de una funda color azul, mostrando una guardia parecida a un ala de un lado, con una joya roja en su centro.

— Esta es Arifal, fue la espada de una antigua estudiante y es una Mahouken _(Espada Mágica)_ con propiedades Sacras y Dragon Slayer — Declaró Alleyne seriamente.

Spectra vio con admiración la espada, antes de tomarla con cuidado entre sus manos y sentir su poder.

A pesar de tener propiedades Santas y Dragon Slayer rápidamente se dio cuenta que era más débil que Ascalón, aunque eso no le sorprendió puesto que Ascalón era una de las cuatro Seiken creadas por el Dios Bíblico.

Entonces una pequeña ráfaga de viento color plata envolvió la espada, pasando a envolverlo a él.

Alleyne y Elsha vieron esto con fascinación, puesto que era la primera vez que esto sucedía, al menos para Elsha.

Entonces el rubio tomó el mango de la espada.

Como respuesta el ala de la espada se desplegó y la joya roja brilló, al tiempo que este desenfundaba lentamente la hoja.

Esto por supuesto hizo que la Elfo abriera los ojos sorprendida, puesto que esta no había sido desenvainada desde hace un par de siglos, ya que si alguien más intentaba tomarla la espada lo rechazaba al instante.

Solo ella podía tomarla al ser la última voluntad de su alumna el buscarle un digno portador, pero aún así no podía blandirla, mucho menos desenfundarla y este chico lo había hecho como si nada.

— Sin duda es un arma magnifica — Dijo Spectra con admiración sacándola de su aturdimiento.

— Si, debo decir que no esperé que reaccionara a ti — Fue el comentario de una seria Alleyne.

Elsha la miró con incredulidad y Spectra con marcada duda en su rostro.

La Elfo supo que debía de aclararse mejor al ver la expresión del chico.

— Arifal respondió de la misma forma a su única portadora… Eleonora Viltaria fue el nombre de su anterior portador, llamada Ginsen no Kaze-Hime _(La Princesa del Viento Plateado)_ por sus enemigos al ver su habilidad con la espada y su dominio del viento — Explicó más detalladamente la Elfo.

El rubio adquirió una expresión seria por esto, antes de pasar a ver la hoja, o más específicamente la joya del centro.

— ¿Es cierto Arifal? ¿Deseas que yo sea tu nuevo portador? — Preguntó con seriedad.

La respuesta fue que la joya brilló significativamente mientras el viento soplaba un poco más fuerte.

Entonces el rubio sonrió antes de guardar a Arifal en su funda.

— Entiendo, entonces es un honor ser tu nuevo portador… — Dijo con suavidad mientras el aura desaparecía.

Alleyne asintió ante esto, ella podía ver que Spectra trataría a Arifal con respeto.

Por otra parte, Elsha trataba de entender el porqué de esto porque según lo dicho por Alleyne esa espada no aceptaba a cualquiera como su portador, siendo solo Leonora quien haya sido aceptada por la espada hasta la fecha.

A esto se añadía el hecho de que un Dragón sea el portador de dos armas Dragon Slayer, pero decidió dejar eso de lado, ya que tendría la oportunidad de averiguar este enigma con el tiempo.

— Vamos, nos espera un día ocupado — Ordenó Alleyne.

Spectra asintió mientras Ascalón desaparecía en partículas de luz, se colocaba a Arifal en la cintura y se ponía de pie.

Elsha se levantó también, pero un poco más resignada ante el nuevo entrenamiento que le esperaba.

Entonces Alleyne llevó a Spectra al lugar del cual le había hablado, siendo este un lugar con árboles muertos, neblina y tierra estéril.

— Perfecto — Fue el comentario de este mientras contemplaba su nuevo campo de entrenamiento.

Elsha, quien los acompañaba miró el deprimente lugar con cautela, sintiendo malas vibraciones y escalofríos en su piel.

— Aquí puedes causar la destrucción que quieras… sé que como Dragón tu poder es bastante salvaje así que esfuérzate, es lo único que puedo decirle a mi aprendiz — Dijo Alleyne mientras se retiraba del lugar seguida de Elsha.

Spectra se quedó un momento en silencio, antes de materializar su [Sacred Gear].

[¿Qué piensas hacer primero socio?]

Preguntó Draig, mientras los ojos del Dragón se iluminaban en cada palabra.

— Deberé controlar este Pseudo-Balance Breaker y las habilidades que logré desarrollar con las chicas… ya que me serán de gran ayuda — Respondió mientras los ojos del Dragón brillaban intensamente y el rubio apretaba su puño.

[Interesante… ese Demonio portador del Título de Beelzebu ha hecho un gran logro con esas piezas, mira que poder mezclar los poderes de la Dhampire y Ophis de esa forma, esto me hace pensar en cuanto logres dominar todo tu poder]

Comentó el Dragón.

Issei simplemente sonrió mientras una llama negra cubría su puño izquierdo.

— El poder oscuro de Valerie y una pizca del poder del Infinito… gracias a eso y a la ayuda de Rosseweise y Sona he podido crear variantes de mis técnicas originales — Dijo mientras alzaba su puño al cielo.

[Entonces… ¿Cómo llamaras a este nuevo Balance Breaker?]

Un destello cubrió al rubio mientras placas oscuras cubrían su cuerpo poco a poco.

— Lo he pensado detenidamente y debo decir que Azazel es una mala influencia para mí… — Respondió mientras el brillo cesaba.

Una armadura más estilizada que la de la [Boosted Gear] cubría su cuerpo, además de que las alas eran parecidas a la de un Ángel Caído.

Sus ojos violetas brillaban al igual que algunas gemas del mismo color en la armadura.

 **[Downfall Knight Heaven's Fang Dragon]**

— Entonces ¿Qué te parece Draig? — Preguntó mientras se veía las manos con detenimiento.

[Socio… ¡Suena increíble! Sin duda darás de que hablar y cuando nos revelemos… ¡Será el suceso del siglo! ¡Jajajaja!]

Reía Draig bastante complacido.

El chico sonrió bajo la armadura ante la reacción de su compañero.

Entonces este se elevó al cielo con un par de aleteos.

— Bueno, es hora de empezar — Dijo mientras un aura violeta oscura lo rodeaba.

 **En el bosque**

Alleyne y Elsha, quienes caminaban hacia donde sería su sitio de entrenamiento alcanzaron a sentir el pico de poder y temblaron levemente para detenerse y mirar en dirección de Spectra.

— Así que este es su verdadero poder — Comentó Alleyne con seriedad.

— Si no me equivoco, tiene casi el mismo nivel que yo cuando usaba mi poder máximo con la [Boosted Gear] — Dijo ahora Elsha con la misma seriedad de su maestra.

La Elfo estuvo de acuerdo, antes de mirarse entre ellas y asentir.

Sin decir más ambas siguieron su camino para comenzar el entrenamiento de la rubia.

 **Tiempo después**

Issei se dedicó a entrenar en su nuevo Balance Breaker para acostumbrarse a usarlo durante largos periodos de tiempo, logrando mantenerlo estable durante una semana.

Este entrenamiento duró al menos tres meses, antes de estar satisfecho con los resultados.

También había logrado dominar en cuatro meses más los cuatro efectos que entre Sona y Rosseweise habían sugerido para esta 'nueva' [Sacred Gear].

Tal vez no eran tan potentes, pero si los efectos se usaban bien podrían poner contra las cuerdas incluso a Vali, o al menos era una posibilidad había dicho Draig.

Después de eso Issei empezaba a practicar los movimientos que aún no había podido dominar del todo, especialmente dos ataques en concreto.

El primero era basado en luz y relámpago mientras el segundo era del tipo explosivo.

Eso consumió dos meses más de tiempo, siendo menos del esperado gracias a los consejos que le habían dado Baraquiel y Yubelluna.

Para el chico el tiempo no importaba mucho, ya que no sabía cuánto le tomaría el poder regresar a su tiempo de origen, por ello decidió desarrollar su habilidades lo mejor posible y aumentar sus posibilidades para superar cualquier contratiempo venidero.

En resumen, en estos nueve meses obtuvo los resultados deseados, por lo que se decidió dar el siguiente paso para volver a casa.

Ahora estaba de junto a Elsha y Alleyne sobre una pequeña montaña, la cual mostraba el resto del bosque en todo su esplendor.

— Así que te vas ¿Eh? — Musitó Alleyne con su usual cara seria.

En este tiempo, Issei pudo conocer y relacionarse mejor con Alleyne.

Ella era estricta y recta, no muy sociable pero aún así ayudaba al que lo necesitara, prueba de ello era un viajero que fue atacado por ladrones y envenenado, el cual llegó a este bosque en un estado deplorable y fue sanado por Alleyne.

También se enteró de que la Elfo podía usar magia, pero su fuerte era la magia curativa.

Aún recordaba lo que le dijo cuando le preguntó el porqué no la había usado con Elsha el primer día de su estadía en este bosque.

— _Eras un completo extraño para mí, aunque ayudaste a Elsha y no tenías malas intenciones yo no confiaba en ti… después de nuestra lucha y de convivir este tiempo he llegado a tenerte confianza y por eso te he revelado esta habilidad_ — Respondió mientras sus manos brillaban en verde y lo curaba por las lesiones de su entrenamiento.

Él tenía que darle la razón.

Regresando a la actualidad, el chico la miró con una mirada suave, la cual daba a personas cercanas a él.

— Así es, por el momento debo averiguar cómo poder regresar a casa y no sé cuánto tiempo me tome eso, por eso quiero que Elsha se quede contigo — Respondió Spectra.

Este tenía en su mano derecha su máscara, la cual no había usado desde ese día que Alleyne lo vio en su entrenamiento, además de portar a Arifal en su cintura.

Esto era para no llamar mucho la atención con Ascalón.

— ¿Ehhh? — Dijeron al mimo tiempo Elsha y Alleyne.

Entonces la mirada del chico se volvió seria.

— El acceso a mi hogar es difícil, así que no sé cuánto tiempo invierta en esto; pero antes de partir, Alleyne, quiero proponerte algo — Complementó el rubio.

La Elfo lo miró con duda, antes de ponerse seria.

Spectra sacó de su bolsillo su estuche de piezas, para tomar uno de sus [Peones], el cual brillaba levemente y extendérselo a la Elfo.

— Únete a mi equipo — Dijo con seriedad.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Elsha, quien ya sabía acerca de cómo fue revivida y qué función tenían esas piezas, mientras Alleyne miraba la pieza con inseguridad.

— Tus habilidades serían muy útiles para mí… aunque mi verdadero motivo para ofrecerte esto es que eres alguien a quien no quiero dejar ir y además de que sé que Elsha es importante para ti como tú lo eres para ella… por ello quiero que pienses bien tu respuesta y me la digas cuando estés lista — Dijo con honestidad mientras se acercaba a ella.

Spectra tomó la mano de Alleyne y depositó la pieza en su mano.

Esta miraba la pieza con ligera fascinación al sentir una energía sobrenatural provenir de ella.

— Su poder basta para sobreponerse a la maldición que llevas, pero solo tú decides si quieres venir conmigo cuando venga por Elsha — Agregó seriamente.

Después de pensarlo mucho, llegó a la conclusión de que esa maldición no podría contra el poder de Ophis y Great Red que corría por su cuerpo.

Alleyne abrió sus ojos ante las palabras de Spectra, mientras sentía sus esperanzas aumentar al saber que podría ser libre, aunque esto la pondría bajo las órdenes del chico frente a ella.

Entonces este le extendió un pequeño papel, el cual tenía lo que ella reconoció como un círculo mágico.

— Agrega un poco de tu magia y yo vendré en ese momento… pero por ahora tendremos que despedirnos — Dijo dando un paso hacia atrás cuando la Elfo tomó el papel.

Entonces se giró a Elsha.

Durante este tiempo la llegó a conocer bastante.

Su forma de ser era muy parecida a Rias, aunque era un poco más salvaje y directa debido a su naturaleza como Pseudo-Dragón.

Él se había enterado que en su juventud y para salir de un aprieto ella había hecho un trato con Draig, por lo cual le entregó una parte de su cuerpo para ganar poder.

Para él fue una sorpresa enterarse que la parte de su cuerpo que le entregó al Dragón fue su corazón.

 _[Ella tiene un índice de Dragonificación más alta que otros usuarios por darme su corazón, siendo también afectada su sangre por ello… su límite de crecimiento y sus posibilidades de desarrollo son más altas de las que tuviste en su momento]_

Eso era lo que le había dicho Draig en esa ocasión.

Sin duda fue una gran revelación.

En el tiempo que convivió con ella supo ganarse su respeto, por lo cual la chica le dijo que aceptaba servirle, pero que ella solo pelearía si el motivo era noble y justo.

Spectra respondió que no sería de otra forma y que no se arrepentiría de su decisión.

— No sé cuánto me tarde, pero ten por seguro que volveré por ti — Expuso seriamente.

La chica asintió mientras alzaba su puño al frente.

— Cuídate mucho, no quiero enterarme de que mi tiempo de servidumbre terminó antes de siquiera empezar — Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

El rubio asintió mientras chocaba su puño con ella.

Entonces este se colocó la máscara e invocó sus alas, para luego empezar a elevarse sin dejar de mirar al dúo de mujeres, para después mirar en dirección a Japón.

Sin más este voló en esa dirección, dejando la vista del bosque tras él.

Elsha y Alleyne miraron al chico fijamente hasta que se volvió un punto en la lejanía.

Ambas estuvieron en silencio durante un tiempo, antes de que una de ellas rompiera el silencio.

— Será extraño no tenerlo cerca… me acostumbré demasiado rápido a su presencia — Comentó Alleyne.

Él siempre le ayudó con sus deberes diarios en toda su estancia, algo a lo que la Elfo se acostumbró, además que platicaban de varias cosas en sus tiempos libres, sobre todo de anécdotas pasadas.

La rubia asintió, ella también había convivido con él al grado de acostumbrarse a su aura y presencia.

Ella lo llegó a respetar como un igual, en parte debido a sus instintos de Dragón.

Sin más ambas regresaron a su hogar, mientras la Elfo sostenía la pieza de [Peón] a la altura de su rostro y veía de reojo el papel de invocación que Spectra le había dejado.

— _ʺNo hay nada que pensar, algo me dice que no tendré esta oportunidad otra vez y si no la tomo me arrepentiré por siempre… aunque esperaré a que vuelvas para decírteloʺ —_ Pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía levemente.

Entonces pasó.

— Kyoukan… la pieza de Spectra — Dijo Elsha llamando la atención de la Elfo.

Esta abrió sus ojos y miró como la pieza brillaba intensamente, antes de desaparecer de su mano ante la mirada estupefacta de ambas mujeres.

Elsha y Alleyne se quedaron en un sepulcral silencio después de ver eso, sin entender lo que había sucedido.

Fue cuando un brillo dorado la rodeo y en la piel de Alleyne aparecieron varias líneas de color negro, las cuales empezaron a brillar en rojo antes de que vapor saliera de ellas y lentamente desparecieran sin dejar rastro.

Cuando el fenómeno hubo terminado, Alleyne tenía los ojos sumamente abiertos de la impresión mientras veía fijamente la mano donde estuvo la pieza de [Peón].

— Kyoukan, eso fue — Musitó Elsha en shock.

La Elfo salió de su estupefacción al oír a su aprendiz, para luego correr hacia el límite del bosque a toda velocidad.

— ¡Espéreme, Alleyne-kyoukan! — Exclamó Elsha mientras la seguía.

Por su parte, Alleyne recorría al bosque velozmente mientras esa sensación de ansiedad en su pecho se negaba a irse.

— _ʺ¡Será posible! ¿Acaso…?ʺ —_ Pensaba Alleyne con esperanzas.

Entonces llegó.

Ella estaba de pie justo al final del camino, a la salida del bosque.

Siempre que ella intentó avanzar más, su cuerpo no le permitía moverse más allá de ese punto y se veía en la penosa necesidad de volver.

Su corazón latía desbocadamente, pensando en la posibilidad de que la maldición que la mantenía cautiva en este bosque desaparecería al fin después de 300 años.

Fue en ese momento que Elsha llegó junto a ella.

Ella sabía acerca de esa maldición y podía entender el sentir de su maestra, ya que si era lo que pensaba entonces cabía la posibilidad de que sería libre.

Entonces Alleyne empezó a caminar lentamente, dudando levemente en cada paso, para al fin verse fuera del bosque mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

— Kyoukan… — Llamó Elsha con voz suave.

Esta se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con su alumna, quien sonreía cálidamente.

— Eres libre… aunque ahora tendrás que venir con nosotros, pero sé que todo será mejor a partir de ahora — Declaró la rubia sin borrar su sonrisa.

La Elfo sonrió, para después limpiar sus lágrimas y ver hacia el horizonte.

— Sí, creo que a partir de ahora mi vida tendrá otro rumbo — Dijo Alleyne, mientras agradecía al chico en su mente por esta nueva oportunidad.

— _ʺGracias… Spectraʺ —_ Pensó antes de darse la vuelta y regresar al bosque seguida de Elsha.

Ahora debían de esperar al rubio enmascarado.

 **Un par de Kilómetros lejos del bosque**

— ¡Achuu! — Estornudó Issei.

Este volaba a una buena velocidad, por lo que le tomaría alrededor de una o dos horas el llegar a su destino.

En medio del vuelo, el rubio sacó su estuche de piezas y lo abrió, mirando los últimos dos [Peones] que le quedaban.

— ¿Me pregunto cómo serán los últimos miembros del equipo? — Se preguntó en voz alta Spectra.

Entonces las piezas se rodearon de un aura, la cual señalaba en dirección a su destino.

— ¡Pero qué! — Exclamó sorprendido por esto, para detenerse en medio vuelo.

[Mmm… parece ser que han encontrado a dos candidatos para tu Nobleza]

Comentó Draig en ese momento.

El rubio se mantuvo en silencio, para luego ver hacia donde señalaban las piezas.

— Esto no había sucedido antes, generalmente solo brillan en presencia de un posible miembro del equipo… estas piezas tienen muchos secretos — Dijo Spectra mientras guardaba el estuche y retomaba el vuelo.

[Esto solo nos confirma que regresarás a casa con compañía]

Fue lo dicho por el Dragón.

Sin más el rubio aumentó un poco su velocidad para legar más pronto, su curiosidad estaba tomando lo mejor de sí en esta

ocasión.

* * *

 **Línea de tiempo original — Mundo humano, ciudad de Kuoh — Academia Kuoh**

Rias y Akeno veían con duda a una apagada Sona, quien se mostraba un poco distraída.

Desde hace tres días se mostraba de esa forma, por lo cual no prestaba mucha atención a las clases ni a los profesores.

— Sona ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó la peli-roja con preocupación.

La nombrada la miró por unos momentos, antes de suspirar y sonreír lánguidamente.

— Mentiría si dijera que sí, pero sé que mis problemas se resolverán pronto — Respondió la peli-negra.

Tsubaki sabía lo que ocurría, ya que ella misma les informó lo sucedido en Kyoto, por lo que se dio cuenta de que ese último comentario era para auto-convencerse a ella misma de que todo saldría bien e Issei regresaría pronto.

Todo el séquito Sitri estaba preocupado por el chico y por el estado de su [Rey].

Todos deseaban que regresara lo más rápido posible, ya que no querían ver a Sona en ese estado.

— _ʺMe pregunto cómo lo estarán pasando sus siervasʺ_ — Pensó la chica con preocupación.

* * *

 **Inframundo — Castillo Dragón**

Maya veía como todas las chicas se mostraban cabizbajas después de volver de Kyoto.

Por lo que sabía la única que se quedó en ese lugar había sido Kurumi por ser la representante directa de su [Rey], además de un nuevo miembro del Título Nobiliario de Hyodou Issei.

Las demás también querían hacer lo mismo pero aún tenían deberes que cumplir, sobre todo con la protección de Kuoh y los contratos en ausencia de su [Rey].

Ellas aceptaron cuando Kurumi les dijo que ella sería la primera en sentir al chico cuando volviera y les avisaría de inmediato.

Por otra parte, Maya se había sorprendido al escuchar lo sucedido con su amo, no creyendo lo que decían las chicas, pero bastaba ver el ambiente sombrío que las rodeaba para darse cuenta de que era verdad.

— Hmp, no sé porqué se preocupan… — Dijo Vali de repente.

Este estaba de brazos cruzados refirmado en una pared.

Todas lo miraron con ligera hostilidad por su comentario.

El peli-plata había estado ausente varios días para despejar su mente después de 'La charla' dada por Azazel y había llegado esta mañana.

— Hablamos de mi rival, aquel que regresó de la muerte una vez y quien posee el poder de Ophis y Great Red, sin mencionar que es alguien que no se daría por vencido por algo así — Dijo con un tono apático y desinteresado.

Esto pareció funcionar, ya que el ánimo de todas mejoró después de que dijera esas palabras.

Por su parte, la Maid peli-roja lo miró con una mirada agradecida.

El chico lo notó y desvió la mirada con una mueca para encubrir su sonrojo.

Ni él mismo supo porqué había dicho eso.

— _ʺHmp, parece que convivir tanto tiempo con Hyodou me influencio más de lo que creíaʺ —_ Pensó con seriedad.

Sin más se reincorporó y decidió caminar un rato por el Castillo para despejar sus ideas.

— Nya~ Quien diría que Vali podría animar a alguien, sin duda el amor lo ha cambiado — Fue lo último que escuchó acompañado de unas risas.

El peli-plata suspiró con cansancio sin detener su andar.

* * *

 **Mundo humano — Ciudad de Kuoh**

Cierta castaña se mostraba nerviosa mientras sostenía un pequeño papel entre sus manos.

Este tenía un círculo mágico grabado con la cresta de un Dragón.

— Tranquila, solo es Hyodou, no es como si yo… — Hablaba para sí misma.

Desde ese día su impresión del joven era muy distinta.

Si bien al principio pensó que la situación que le explicó y que lo envolvía a él y otras cinco chicas era algo indecente, él le dejó en claro que los sentimientos eran genuinos, algo que la había dejado sumamente pensativa.

La corta explicación de la Sociedad Demoniaca que le dio le indicaba que esto era una práctica común entre los Demonios, pero ella aún tenía sus dudas, mismas que quería aclarar hablando de nueva cuenta con él.

Esa noche con el chico había sido increíble, la cual culminó con esa acción impulsiva de su parte al besarlo, pero siendo sincera consigo misma no se arrepentía de lo que hizo.

Al conversar con él esa noche bastó para darse cuenta de que él no era tan malo, además de que al no mostrar esa perversión insana que tenía antes sus cualidades eran más evidentes.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien acerca de este nuevo sentimiento, pero no podía ser cualquier persona.

Su última opción era el mismo chico, pero por eso mismo estaba sumamente nerviosa.

Aspirando hondamente se permitió calmarse lo suficiente.

Miró con detenimiento el papel en su mano al tiempo que este brillaba mientras un círculo mágico aparecía en el piso de su cuarto.

Una figura fue visible, pero al instante supo que algo estaba mal, puesto que al distinguir la figura recién aparecida mostró no ser la persona que esperaba.

Cabello rubio, ojos verdes, un rostro angelical y un cuerpo que superaba al de su Sempai Rias Gremory.

— He respondido a tu llamado, ¿Qué es lo que deseas? — Preguntó la hermosa chica con amabilidad.

La castaña estaba sumamente sorprendida, hasta que las palabras de la recién aparecida la sacaron de su estupor.

Cuando iba a preguntar acerca del castaño ella notó cierta tristeza en el rostro de la chica.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó la castaña.

La rubia la miró con duda por esa pregunta, para luego darse cuenta que su estado de ánimo había afectado a su cliente.

— ¡Oh! No te preocupes, no es nada — Respondió un poco presurosa y moviendo las manos nerviosamente.

Esto preocupó un poco más a la castaña.

La rubia lo notó y dejó escapar un suspiro.

— Lamento mostrarme así, pero mi [Rey] tiene problemas serios y todas estamos muy preocupadas por él — Dijo la rubia con sinceridad.

Esto alarmó a la castaña al instante.

— ¿Le sucedió algo a Hyodou? — Preguntó la castaña con mayor preocupación que antes.

La rubia parpadeó con duda por esto.

— ¿Conoces a Ise-kun? — Preguntó la rubia.

— Es mi compañero de clases… aunque no asiste tan seguido por su excelencia académica — Fue la respuesta de Murayama.

La rubia asintió en comprensión antes de sonreír levemente.

— Ya veo, aunque eso último no es del todo cierto, Ise-kun va diariamente a la escuela — Comentó la rubia.

Esto sorprendió bastante a la castaña.

— Entonces ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? — Preguntó la rubia centrándose nuevamente en su tarea.

— ¡Ah! Bueno… lo que pasa es que… — Empezó la chica con torpeza.

Ella pensaba en hablar con el chico para definir qué era lo que sentía, puesto que no quería caer en algo puramente físico o algo circunstancial de lo que llegara a arrepentirse después.

Por supuesto que ya había aceptado el hecho de que el chico le gustaba en cierta medida, pero no estaba segura de que hacer para quitarse las dudas más allá de aclarar sus sentimientos.

Tenía miedo de que si en verdad se llegara a enamorar de él no pudiera estar en una relación normal al tener que compartirlo, además de que estaba en contra de sus principios morales.

Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez la chica frente a ella podría darle otra perspectiva.

— Tranquila, creo que debemos empezar por el principio… soy Brielle, [Torre] de Hyodou Issei — Se presentó la rubia para entrar en confianza.

— Murayama Kaori, compañera de Hyodou — Se presentó la castaña un poco más tranquila.

Esto relajó el ambiente del lugar.

Ahora ambas chicas estaban sentadas cómodamente en la cama de la castaña mientras permanecían en silencio, puesto que la castaña pensaba en un modo de abordar el tema que la aquejaba.

— Puedo sentir cierta confusión en tu corazón, no te preocupes, creo que te puedo ayudar con eso — Comentó la Ángel con una pequeña sonrisa.

La castaña se mostró sorprendida por eso.

— Vaya, los Demonios sí que son sorprendentes — Fue el comentario de Murayama ante lo dicho por Brielle.

Para confusión de la chica la rubia soltó una risita divertida por el comentario.

— Si… en cuanto a eso, la realidad es que no soy un Demonio — Dijo la rubia mientras se ponía de pie.

Esto llamó la atención de la castaña, quien la veía con duda.

— Entonces ¿Qué eres? — Preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

— Soy… un Ángel — Respondió Brielle mientras un par de alas color oro salían de su espalda y una aureola aparecía sobre su cabeza.

Cabe decir que la castaña tenía la boca abierta a más no poder ante tal revelación.

Esta se quedó congelada durante el próximo par de minutos, hasta que logró salir de su estupefacción.

— U-U-U- ¡Un Ángel! — Exclamó mientras la señalaba.

La rubia rio levemente mientras guardaba sus alas y su aureola desaparecía.

— El Título Nobiliario de Ise-kun no cuenta con ningún Demonio, de hecho el único Demonio es la Maid del Castillo — Dijo con un dedo en el mentón.

Eso era algo curioso si se detenía a pensarlo.

Por su parte, la castaña había abierto los ojos nuevamente ante la mención de un Castillo.

Entonces la rubia sacudió su cabeza.

— Volviendo al tema ¿Cuál es tu problema? — Preguntó amable mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

Esto trajo de vuelta a la realidad a Murayama, quien soltó un suspiro antes de comenzar a explicar su problema a la Ángel.

Sin que esta última lo supiera, esta plática también la ayudaría con sus propias dudas respecto a cierto chico desaparecido.

 **Mundo humano — Japón, Año** **1257** **D. c.**

Cierto rubio enmascarado había llegado a su destino sin problema alguno.

Era casi mediodía y actualmente recorría las calles de un pequeño pueblo cerca de la costa.

La gente lo miraba con curiosidad, sobre todo por su máscara y sus vestimentas, pero él no se inmutaba ante esto y seguía su camino tranquilamente.

Su recorrido lo llevó hasta las afueras del pueblo, donde el verde campo se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

— ¿Debería de conseguir un caballo? — Se preguntó en voz alta.

La razón de esto era para no llamar mucho la atención, aunque también estaba el detalle de que así tardaría más en llegar a su destino, el cual era Kyoto.

— No… lo mejor será volar hasta el pueblo más cercano a Kyoto y comprar un caballo en ese lugar — Murmuró de nueva cuenta.

Asintiendo para sí mismo, el enmascarado empezó a caminar para alejarse del pueblo.

Veinte minutos después y justo cuando entró a un denso bosque de Bambú un grupo de hombres armados con Katanas le salió al paso.

— Oya~ ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — Dijo un sujeto que portaba dos espadas en su cintura.

Su cuerpo estaba protegido por una armadura ligera estilo samurái, mientras su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta alta y lucía una cicatriz atravesando el puente de su nariz.

Los demás se apartaron de su camino, indicando que era el Líder.

— Parece ser que alguien intenta cruzar este bosque gratis — Pronunció confiadamente mientras se acercaba a Issei.

Este solo soltó un suspiro.

— Lo que me faltaba, más ladrones — Musitó mientras con una mano sujetaba la funda de su espada y llevaba la otra a la empuñadura de Arifal.

Todos los bandidos imitaron la acción para después desenfundar sus espadas.

— Mala elección chico — Dijo el Líder con seriedad y cierta molestia.

La guardia de Arifal se desplegó y al instante un poderoso viento sopló alertando a todos los bandidos.

— Lo mismo digo — Declaró antes de desenfundar y lanzar un corte al aire.

Una poderosa corriente de aire surgió de ese movimiento, la cual avanzó contra los bandidos que poco pudieron hacer antes de ser levantados del suelo violentamente.

— ¡Arghh! — Gritaban mientras cortes aparecían en su piel.

Cuando la oleada de poderosos vientos amainó, los bandidos cayeron inconscientes al suelo.

Spectra guardó lentamente su espada, la cual retrajo su guardia una vez dentro de su funda provocando que con su sonido una fina línea apareciera en los bambús del camino.

Entonces este se acercó a los bandidos y empezó a registrarlos uno por uno.

— Por lo menos salió algo bueno de esto — Musitó con una sonrisa al ver el pequeño saco lleno de monedas que les confiscó a los bandidos.

Este miró a los hombres inconscientes, para después suspirar y señalarlos con su dedo índice.

Con esta acción, estos fueron sujetados con cuerdas para evitar su escape.

— Con eso será suficiente, es hora de retomar el camino — Dijo mientras se agazapaba ligeramente.

Impulsándose de un poderoso salto, el chico salió de ese bosque por encima del camino, pudiendo ver que ese bosque era bastante extenso y tardaría lo suyo cruzarlo a pie.

La onda de viento que generó esta acción hizo que los bambús cortados cayeran, dejando descubierto el camino y a los ladrones inconscientes.

Sin más convocó sus alas y retomó el camino al pueblo más cercano a su destino.

 **Una hora después**

Issei había llegado a otro pequeño pueblo, donde compró un caballo el cual montó torpemente para seguir lo que quedaba de camino.

Según lo dicho por el hombre que le vendió el caballo, Kyoto estaba a un par de horas a caballo.

Sin más el enmascarado salió del pueblo cabalgando su recién adquirido transporte.

— ¿Mmm? — Musitó a medio camino mientras analizaba su entorno.

El camino despejado de árboles no escondía nada, pero él sintió algo bastante familiar en ese lugar.

Una sensación pesada que en el pasado y había sentido.

[Algo me dice que las cosas se pondrán interesantes compañero]

Oyó decir a Draig.

— Eso parece — Respondió el rubio mientras veía como la oscuridad de la noche empezaba a cubrirlo todo.

Este miraba hacia todos lados, puesto que actualmente estaba dentro de una poderosa barrera que lo aislaba del exterior simulando la noche.

— Senjutsu — Musitó con seriedad al sentir como esta era reforzada.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Una explosión se produjo a lo lejos.

Sin perder tiempo, el enmascarado se dirigió al lugar de esa explosión, la cual era más adelante del camino.

Cuando llegó al lugar, pudo ver una caravana de dos carrozas siendo atacada por varios encapuchados que lanzaban hechizos o flechas encantadas.

Podía ver varios heridos y algunas bajas del lado que defendía la pequeña caravana.

Analizando la escena frente a él pudo darse cuenta que estos solo seguían vivos por las dos personas al frente, que contenían a los atacantes con maestría.

Un hombre de cabello negro y una chica de cabello blanco con rasgos Yokai.

Sin duda esto levantaba la moral a cualquiera.

Sin saber qué hacer, decidió esperar algún indicio para intervenir a favor de un lado, ya que no podía involucrarse a la ligera.

Fue cuando el hombre fue alcanzado por una flecha a la altura del rostro.

— ¡Arghh! ¡Maldición! — Exclamó sin dejar de bloquear los hechizos enemigos, mientras sangre corría por la parte derecha de su rostro.

La vestimenta oscura de esos sujetos los hacía difíciles de prever.

— ¡Silver-sama! — Exclamó una voz infantil.

De una de las carrozas salió una pequeña niña rubia vestida de miko, la cual era protegida por un par de soldados que le impedían acercarse al hombre herido.

Este la volteó a ver y maldijo en silencio.

— ¡Ahí está! ¡Mátenla de inmediato! — Exclamó uno de los encapuchados al instante.

La pequeña mostró una expresión de miedo ante tales palabras.

Un par de encapuchados intentó llegar a ella, pero la chica de cabello blanco se los impidió.

— Ni siquiera lo piensen — Declaró mientras invocaba una enorme hacha de batalla.

— ¡Maldita Traidora! De Rey de una nación te rebajaste a ser una simple guarda-espaldas, jamás te perdonaremos esa acción tan cobarde — Dijo uno de los encapuchados con veneno en su voz.

— Los tiempos cambian, después de la Guerra entre las Tres Facciones las cosas han estado muy tensas en el mundo sobrenatural, no puedo arriesgar a que mi gente desparezca si otra Guerra estalla, es mejor que los Yokais estén unidos bajo una misma bandera — Dijo mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

Esta rápidamente acabó con ellos de forma extremadamente fácil.

— ¡Silver, debemos acabar rápido con ellos! — Exclamó la Yokai.

El mencionado asintió en acuerdo.

Ellos dos lo pudieron hacer desde el principio, pero pensaron en que primero averiguarían quien los había mandado a atacar, sin embargo no pensaron que las cosas se pondrían tan difíciles al haber Yokais de alto nivel entre ellos.

Con su Líder expuesto no debían de arriesgarse más.

El hombre llamado Silver empezó a congelar a sus enemigos con poderes de hielo, diezmando el número de ellos.

— ¡Wooa! Los capitanes son muy poderosos — Exclamó un soldado con admiración.

El enmascarado miró con fascinación como ese dúo acababa fácilmente con sus enemigos.

Entonces vio como una sombra aprovechaba la oscuridad otorgada por la barrera y se acercaba hacia la pequeña sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

— ¡Han fallado! ¡Su vida es mía! — Exclamó la sombra al tomar forma más humana.

Este hirió a los soldados que protegían a la pequeña, para luego apuntar una espada al pecho de esta.

La pequeña rubia cerró sus ojos como acto reflejo.

El hombre llamado Silver y la otra chica abrieron sus ojos al ver esto, puesto que estaban demasiado lejos y no llegarían a tiempo para salvarla.

Sin embargo, sucedió algo que nadie esperaba.

Sujetar

Una mano cubierta por un guante blanco detuvo el avance de la hoja a centímetros de la pequeña rubia.

— Saben, no soporto a sujetos que atentan contra la vida de un pequeño niño… — Dijo la figura que sujetaba la espada.

Vestimentas rojas, cabello rubio y una máscara cubriendo su rostro.

Dada la cercanía pudo ver los ojos rasgados del sujeto, el cual tenía la boca cubierta para proteger su identidad.

— _ʺYokaiʺ_ — Pensó seriamente.

Entonces un aura oscura lo rodeó al tiempo que retiraba la hoja lejos de la pequeña, para luego sujetar la cabeza del sujeto firmemente.

— ¡Arghh! — Se quejó ante el poderoso agarre del enmascarado.

— Recibe esto, Garuda… ¡Flap! — Exclamó al momento de lanzar al sujeto hacia el cielo.

El tipo ni siquiera pudo gritar, puesto que se convirtió en un rayo de luz que perforó y destrozo la barrera al atravesarla al ser lanzado.

Los enemigos restantes se estremecieron al ver ese movimiento.

El enmascarado los miró en ese momento, provocando escalofríos en ellos.

— Será mejor que se rindan, si es que desean conservar sus vidas — Declaró mientras llevana una mano a la empuñadura de Arifal.

Estos se tensaron, pero no dieron indicios de rendirse.

Entonces una figura cayó entre el enmascarado y ellos.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

El lugar se estremeció ante el impacto.

Cuando el polvo levantado se disipó, se pudo ver al sujeto que el enmascarado lazó al cielo dentro de un cráter con heridas graves.

— Lo repito, ríndanse si desean conservar sus vidas — Sentenció mientras el aura oscura lo volvía a rodear.

Esto causó que los encapuchados restantes tragaran saliva, antes de dejarse caer de rodillas aceptando la rendición.

— Buena elección — Dijo el rubio mientras se relajaba.

Entonces se volteo hacia la pequeña, abriendo los ojos debajo de su máscara al mirarla mejor.

— ¿Kunou? — Musitó en voz baja.

Entonces sacudió su cabeza, ya que eso no podía ser posible.

— Oye tú, extraño… — Oyó decir a alguien.

Este se giró hacia el origen de la voz, notando como los capitanes se acercaron a él y la que había hablado era la chica.

— Gracias por la ayuda, realmente no sé como agradecértelo — Pronuncio la peli-blanca con gratitud.

El rubio la analizó con curiosidad.

Vestía un pequeño short desgastado de lo que parecía mezclilla, una blusa ligera color blanco que dejaba al descubierto su estomago y escote, así como una pequeña chaqueta azul marino de hombros anchos.

Sus piernas y brazos estaban cubiertas por una armadura, así como sus caderas, con una capa azul marino en su espalda y cintura.

Orejas de gato, ojos rasgados color dorado y lo que parecía ser una cola de León.

El hombre llevaba una armadura de caballero, solo que sin el casco y un poco más ligera para no perder movilidad.

Cabello negro, una barba descuidada y pendientes en forma de cruz.

Este se cubría la herida con un pañuelo blanco, el cual se estaba tiñendo de rojo.

— No fue nada, para mí fue una sorpresa encontrarme con esta situación en mi camino a Kyoto — Respondió el enmascarado con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Preguntó el hombre con curiosidad.

La pequeña se aferró a él cuando lo tuvo cerca.

El rubio sonrió por la escena, antes de responder a la pregunta realizada.

— Spectra Phantom, es un placer — Se presentó con una reverencia.

— Yo soy Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois, antiguo Rey Caballero de las Bestias guerreras — Se presentó la peli-blanca con los brazos cruzados y una pequeña sonrisa.

— Mi nombre es Silver Fullbuster, capitán de la guardia real de Kyoto — Se presentó el hombre peli-negro.

El enmascarado asintió, pero sus ojos se abrieron al sentir como su estuche de piezas se agitaba en su bolsillo ante la presencia de ambos.

— _ʺ¿Podría ser que ellos dos…?ʺ_ — Pensó sorprendido.

— Vamos, preséntese como es debido — La voz del peli-negro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Entonces su mirada dirigió a la pequeña miko que se asomaba tras las piernas del hombre, para después salir y ponerse al frente.

— M-Mi nombre es Yasaka… un gusto — Se presentó la pequeña con un arco un tanto torpe.

Aún recordaba lo cerca que estuvo de pasar a mejor vida y su cuerpo aún temblaba.

Por su parte, el enmascarado se había quedado totalmente congelado después de oír el nombre de la pequeña.

Esta lo miró con duda, al tiempo que unas orejas de zorro salían desde su cabeza, así como nueve colas a su espalda.

El chico solo pudo pensar en una sola cosa.

— _ʺNo me jodasʺ_ — Pensó sin poder creerlo.

* * *

 **Bien, sinceramente no pensé actualizar tan pronto.**

 **Originalmente pensé en que este capítulo abarcaría todo el arco de este pequeño viaje, pero al tener la mitad completada siendo lo que sería un capítulo normal decidí subirlo.**

 **Esto significa que Rias e Issei se verán las caras en el capítulo 11.**

 **Otro detalle es que estuve enfermo casi dos semanas, razón por la que no avancé tanto como lo tenía contemplado ya que mi salud era primero.**

 **Dos nuevos miembros se han unido al Título Nobiliario de Issei, así mismo los dos miembros restantes se han dado a conocer.**

 **He agregado momentos de la línea original, mostrando que solo han pasado pocos días a comparación del lugar donde está Issei, donde han pasado nueve meses más o menos.**

 **La situación con Elsha y Alleyne espero sea satisfactoria, en el futuro veremos más como mejora su relación, por cierto, Elsha no estará en el Harem.**

 **Aquí dejaré una lista de las chicas que estarán con Issei.**

 **Rosseweise.**

 **Kurumi.**

 **Sona.**

 **Tsukiumi.**

 **Kuroka.**

 **Gabriel.**

 **Penemue.**

 **Griselda.**

 **Neru**

 **Valerie.**

 **Le Fay.**

 **Kunou**

 **Alleyne**

 **Leo**

 **Murayama**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Kami fuera.**

 **Título Nobiliario Completo**

 **Rey: Hyodo Issei [Spectra Phantom] Bakugan New Vestroia**

 **Reina: Ophis Ouroboros [Tokisaki Kurumi] Date a Live**

 **Alfil: Rosseweise**

 **Alfil: Valerie Tepes [Vestimenta de Saber Lily]**

 **Torre: Gabriel [Vestimenta de Asuna Yuki – SAO]**

 **Torre: Kuroka**

 **Caballo: Neru [Saber] Fate Stay Night Extra**

 **Caballo: Griselda Quarta [Apariencia y vestimentas de Jeane D'Arc – Fate Stay]**

 **Peón: Penemue [Apariencia y vestimentas de Scathach – Fate Stay]**

 **Peón: Le Fay Pendragon**

 **Peón: Tsukiumi — Sekirei**

 **Peón: Elsha**

 **Peón: Alleyne — Queen's Blade**

 **Peón: Leonmitchelli Galette Des Rois — Dogs Days**

 **Peón: Silver Fullbuster — Fairy Tail**

 **Peón: Kunou [Apariencia y vestimentas de Yukikaze Panetonne – Dogs Days]**

 **Dama personal de Issei: Maya — Asobi ni Iku yo!**


	10. Chapter 10

— Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones… — Persona normal hablando.

[Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones…] Seres Sellados hablando.

— _ʺSiento que Lilith-tan extraña a su Onii-chanʺ —_ Persona normal pensando.

El universo Highschool DXD y sus personajes pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi quien es su respectivo autor.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Travesía de un viajero del tiempo, se completa el equipo (Parte 2)**

 **Mundo Humano — Kuoh, Japón — Época actual**

En una escuela de esta ciudad se puede ver a seis chicos recostados bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Actualmente es la hora del almuerzo por lo que tratan de relajarse antes de volver a sus clases.

— Estos días han sido muy aburridos ¡No puedo soportarlo más! — Exclamó de la nada uno de ellos, ahuyentando el silencio del lugar.

Este tenía cabello azul y ojos color dorado, su nombre es Kobe Shinji, el novio de Irina.

— Lo sé Shinji, además no ayuda nada el que Koneko y las demás estén ocupadas con sus cosas — Comentó otro chico.

Este era peli-rojo de ojos verdes, su nombre es Sango Hibiki, el novio de Koneko.

— Es cierto, Asia tiene mucho trabajo en el Club de Ocultismo y no hemos podido ir a ninguna cita en semanas — Dijo otro con un suspiro.

El chico tenía cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, su nombre era Kongo Akira, el novio de Asia.

— Xenovia estará muy ocupada con los preparativos del Festival Escolar que habrá dentro de dos semanas — Declaró otro chico con voz tenue.

Cabello rubio y ojos negros, sin mencionar su rostro casi inexpresivo, este chico era Mishima Ken, el novio de Xenovia.

— ¿Alguna idea para no morirnos de aburrimiento? — Preguntó Shinji con una mirada llena de suplica hacia sus compañeros.

Los demás permanecieron en silencio pensando en sus opciones.

— Oigan ¿Qué tal si le hacemos una visita a Ise-kun? — Mencionó el más pequeño de ellos con cierta inseguridad.

Cabello negro y ojos color marrón, su nombre era Urara Ken.

El resto lo miró planamente durante unos segundos, poniéndolo más nervioso al pensar que su idea era ridícula.

— Ken-chan… eso es ¡Una excelente idea! Como no lo pensé antes — Dijo otro chico.

Cabello negro y ojos marrones también, el hermano mayor de Ken, Urara Ryuzuuki.

— Nii-san, sabes que odio que me digas así — Replicó Ken con una mueca de desagrado antes de hacer un puchero.

— Como sea, una visita al Club de Música podría resultar en algo interesante — Comentó en voz alta el peli-rojo.

— Hibiki tiene razón, tengo curiosidad acerca de que estará haciendo Hyodou-kun en estos momentos — Dijo el chico castaño con una mano en el mentón.

— La última vez que nos reunimos con él y Genshirou-san fue realmente divertido — Agregó Ken con una ligera sonrisa.

— Está decidido, visitaremos a Hyodou-kun y pasaremos el rato con los chicos del Club — Fue la decisión tomada por Ryuzuuki.

Dicho esto todos se levantaron y sacudieron sus ropas, para después empezar a caminar hacia su destino.

Desde el día de la fiesta todos tenían una buena impresión acerca del castaño y del rubio.

No recordaban hace cuanto se divertían de esa manera tan salvaje y siendo sinceros consigo mismos querían volver a repetirlo, por lo que pensaban en hacer otra fiesta después del Festival Escolar.

La idea de invitar a sus chicas y los demás integrantes del Club de Música solo hacía que se emocionaran más.

 **Club de Música**

En el Club se encontraban todos los miembros, a excepción de su Presidente.

— Ya van tres días que Hyodou no asiste — Dijo cierta chica de lentes.

Ella tenía muchas dudas acerca de la ausencia del chico y empezaba a preocuparse.

— Bueno, supongo que algo importante pasó y por eso no ha podido venir — Comentó el rubio aparentando ignorancia.

Saji, Tsubasa y Tomoe sabían lo sucedido en la primera misión del chico y estaban sumamente preocupados, pero lo disimulaban bien para no preocupar a la castaña.

— Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es seguir ensayando — Fue lo que dijo Tomoe.

— Mmm~ supongo que puedo darte la razón, aunque me siento extraña al tocar solamente las pistas por la falta del vocalista — Respondió Aika mientras tomaba una soda.

Todos estaban sentados en uno de los enormes sofás que el castaño acondicionó para el descanso y comodidad después de cada ensayo.

Los demás pensaron en eso y se deprimieron levemente.

Un incómodo silencio reinó en el lugar, hasta que las puertas se abrieron de improvisto.

— ¡Hyodou-kun, venimos a visitarte! — Exclamó un sonriente chico de cabello azul entrando al lugar de forma muy escandalosa.

Saji y los demás miraron con duda a los recién llegados.

— Ohayo Genshirou-kun — Saludó el rubio del grupo alzando una mano con expresión de Póker.

— Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí? — Preguntó el nombrado levantándose de su lugar para recibirlos.

— Estos días han sido muy aburridos, así que me dije ¿Por qué no visitar a Saji-kun e Ise-kun? Después de todo, la última vez que nos reunimos hubo mucha diversión — Respondió el peli-negro mayor con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Ya veo, lamentablemente Hyodou no se encuentra en estos momentos — Respondió el rubio.

Esto deprimió a los chicos, los cuales estaban en un cuadro depresivo murmurando algo acerca de recorrer un largo camino para nada.

— Si gustan pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran, tal vez puedan ayudarnos ya que nos falta un guitarrista y un vocalista — Ofreció el rubio con una sonrisa amable.

Esto sacó de su depresión a todos los chicos, los cuales sonreían con entusiasmo.

— Claro, porque no — Respondió Hibiki.

Sin más todos se organizaron para tener oportunidad de participar, al menos en el caso de los recién llegados.

Por su parte, Aika miraba esto con interés, después de todo esos chicos eran los novios de las integrantes del grupo Gremory, por lo que no sabía que esperar de esta extraña relación entre ellos y el castaño.

— Saben… creo que esto me da una idea para nuestro evento — Fue el comentario de Saji con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Los chicos, los cuales ya sostenían un instrumento lo miraron con duda, mientras Tomoe y Tsubasa alzaban una ceja.

Ellas podían sentir cierta maldad oculta detrás de esa sonrisa.

— _ʺEsto no puede ser buenoʺ_ — Pensaron en sincronía.

Por su parte, Aika presentía que fuera lo que fuera que tenía el rubio en mente, sin duda sería muy entretenido.

Fuera del Salón, cierta castaña había escuchado acerca de la ausencia del chico que buscaba, por lo que retiró su mano del picaporte de la puerta.

— _ʺHyodouʺ_ — Pensó preocupada la chica.

Su conversación con Brielle le había dejado varias dudas a pesar de que le aclaró varias cosas, por lo mismo vino a buscar al chico, pero al parecer hoy tampoco había venido al igual que el día anterior.

El comentario de que estaba en problemas aún no se borraba de su mente y esa noche no tocó el tema con la rubia.

— _ʺSupongo que puedo volver a invocar a Brielle-san para conversar otra vezʺ_ — Pensó antes de retirarse del lugar.

 **Cafetería**

Ciertos [Reyes] y sus [Reinas] almorzaban tranquilamente… o al menos dos de ellos.

— Sona, te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó Rias con preocupación.

La mencionada solo miraba distraídamente su bento sin haber probado nada de este.

Tsubaki también se notaba preocupada, aunque ella si comía con normalidad.

La voz de la peli-roja sacó al [Rey] Sitri de su estupor.

— Ahh~ no Rias, la verdad es que me siento fatal — Respondió la peli-negra con honestidad.

Sus ojos mostraban un rastro de cansancio al no haber podido dormir bien los últimos días.

Ella ya se había acostumbrado a dormir con el castaño y sin él en su cama no podía conciliar el sueño.

— ¿Al menos podrías decirnos que ocurre? Quizás te podamos ayudar — Comentó esta vez Akeno.

Sona suspiró nuevamente antes de asentir, ganándose dos miradas expectantes por parte de Rias y Akeno.

— Es mi novio — Fue lo dicho por Sona.

Esto tomó con la guardia baja a ambas chicas, pero rápidamente lo superaron y sus expresiones se oscurecieron.

— Dime Sona ¿Acaso ese tipo te está siendo infiel? ¿O te lastimó de alguna manera? — Preguntó Rias con una sonrisa forzada.

— ¿Lo conocemos? Si quieres podemos hacerle una visita ufufu — Comentó Akeno en modo sádico.

— No, no es eso… lo que pasa es que su misión salió mal y ahora está desaparecido — Fue la respuesta de la chica con expresión de sorpresa, antes de que su humor cayera de nuevo.

Sin embargo ella, al igual que su [Reina] tenía una sola idea en mente.

— _ʺ¿Es en serio?ʺ_ — Pensaron incrédulas.

Después de todo, la situación actual de las chicas del grupo Gremory con el castaño era algo parecido a lo que ellas insinuaban cuando mencionó a su novio.

— ¿Eh? ¡Oh! Discúlpame por haber sacado conclusiones tan precipitadas Sona — Se disculpó la peli-roja bastante avergonzada.

La semi-Ángel también se mostró avergonzada por sus propias deducciones.

— No te preocupes… pero en serio, estoy muy preocupada por Spectra — Dijo mientras bebía su jugo cabizbaja.

Esto evitó que pudiera ver las expresiones estupefactas de Rias y Akeno al insinuar, o mejor dicho, asegurar una relación con ese sujeto enmascarado.

— ¡Tu novio es Spectra! — Exclamaron totalmente en shock poniéndose de pie, llamando la atención de los demás estudiantes ante su repentina reacción.

Por su parte, Tsubaki miraba esto con cierta diversión.

Sona le había mencionado que anunciaría su relación con el alter-ego del castaño para incomodar al grupo Gremory y divertirse a expensas de Rias y las demás, pero con lo sucedido no había podido hacerlo.

Su instante de diversión murió al ver que su [Rey] no podía disfrutar del todo este momento.

Por su parte, ambas chicas se dieron cuenta de que estaban llamando la atención, por lo que tomaron asiento de nuevo antes de mostrar expresiones serias.

— Sona… dímelo todo — Pidió Rias mortalmente seria.

Ella quería saber todo de ese sujeto.

También esto le aclaraba porqué no había sabido nada de su grupo últimamente, aunque no es que se hayan reunido tan seguido, siendo la vez que tuvieron noticias de Issei la única vez que han trabajado juntos hasta la fecha.

Buscar indicios para encontrar al castaño y no descuidar su actual relación consumía su tiempo libre, por lo que tampoco había podido participar en los grupos de patrullaje con el grupo Sitri.

— Bueno, primero debes saber que ya nos conocíamos desde hace tiempo, solo que nunca supe su nombre… ese día, cuando llegamos al Salón del Consejo Estudiantil, él me trató con demasiada cercanía para mi gusto, pero entonces se quitó la máscara y lo reconocí al instante — Relataba la peli-negra.

Rias y Akeno estaban sorprendidas de que ese sujeto y Sona se conocieran desde hace tiempo, aunque las circunstancias fueran un tanto extrañas.

— Para mí era un chico agradable, por lo que congeniamos muy bien, pero en este reencuentro pude conocerlo más a fondo y debo decir, que me cautivó — Dijo Sona con una suave sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

A pesar de que era una historia ficticia, los sentimientos eran genuinos y por eso su historia fue más que convincente para Rias y Akeno.

En base a esto ellas lo pudieron ver claramente… Sona Sitri estaba enamorada de Spectra Phantom.

— El que me ganara en ajedrez solo fue un plus para aceptar su propuesta de una relación, puesto que yo ya estaba interesada en él — Concluyó la peli-negra con una dulce sonrisa.

Tsubaki miraba las caras estupefactas de Rias y Akeno con cierta diversión, no pudiendo evitar sacar disimuladamente su teléfono y tomar una foto del momento para mostrársela a cierto chico en un momento posterior.

— _ʺSerá mejor que regreses pronto Issei-sanʺ_ — Pensó la chica mirando como la expresión de su [Rey] se apagaba ligeramente.

* * *

 **Inframundo — Castillo Dragón**

Podía verse una zona desértica y rocosa donde Vali entrenaba para sacar su frustración.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo inactivo sin ninguna misión que valiera la pena o su tiempo y eso lo frustraba.

Por si fuera poco, su rival se hallaba desaparecido y la pelea con un digno oponente tendría que esperar un tiempo más.

— Tsk — Chasqueó la lengua mientras dos círculos mágicos aparecían en sus manos.

 **FLUSH**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Unas grandes formaciones rocosas fueron reducidas a nada con ese ataque.

Esta habitación especial podía cambiar el entorno para simular diversos lugares y poner a prueba tus habilidades, cortesía del trabajo conjunto de Azazel y Ajuka.

Él solo estaba entrenando su poder normal sin usar la [Divine Dividing].

Viendo el lugar en un estado lamentable se secó el sudor de la frente con su antebrazo.

Entonces sintió como ponían algo en su hombro.

Este se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con cierta peli-roja, para después mirar la toalla en su hombro.

— Gracias — Pronuncio mientras la tomaba y la usaba para limpiarse.

La Maid le sonrió como respuesta, causando algo que aún lo incomodaba.

 **DOKI DOKI**

Su corazón latía fuertemente al ver ese gesto de la chica.

El peli-plata respiró hondo para controlar su ritmo cardiaco, antes de empezar a salir del lugar seguido de Maya.

Entonces se detuvo.

— Tengo algo de tiempo libre ¿Podrías hacerme compañía? — Preguntó sin voltear a verla.

Esta se sorprendió por la pregunta del chico, antes de superar su sorpresa y contestar.

— Claro, si eso es lo que quiere Vali-sama — Respondió de forma profesional, aunque un enorme sonrojo era visible en su cara.

Daba gracias a que el chico no se había volteado para ver su rostro avergonzado, sin saber que el peli-plata tenía un sonrojo parecido.

— _ʺEstúpido Azazel y sus consejosʺ_ — Pensó avergonzado.

La respuesta profesional de Maya le trajo recuerdos acerca de la conversación con Azazel, además de que este se comunicó con Sirzechs y discutieron acerca de las Maid de forma demasiado gráfica para su gusto.

El imaginarse a la chica con un conjunto de Maid demasiado revelador dispuesta a complacer a su Goshujin-sama pasó por su mente en ese instante mientras un tic aparecía en su ceja.

Sin decir nada más empezó a caminar de nueva cuenta seguido de la Maid.

— _ʺEspero superar esto prontoʺ_ — Pensó seriamente aún con su sonrojo.

Por su parte, la Maid consideraba esta faceta del chico bastante linda a su parecer, avergonzándose de inmediato por tales pensamientos.

Ambos siguieron su camino a su destino que era la sala, esperando que al menos Kuroka no le hiciera difícil la estadía.

Entonces sintió una firma de energía aparecer de la nada en el Castillo, causándole un tremendo escalofrío.

— ¡Va-kun! — Oyó exclamar una voz.

El peli-plata se quedó paralizado al escuchar esa voz, llenando de dudas a la chica que estaba junto a él.

— Vali-sama ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó la Maid con preocupación ante la palidez del chico.

Pero no hubo respuesta de parte de Vali.

— Vali-kun — Habló de forma suave mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la mejilla del chico, logrando sacarlo de su conmoción.

El peli-plata la miró con duda durante unos segundos antes de abrir los ojos en ligera sorpresa.

El sentir el tacto de la chica era algo que no esperaba por lo que un pequeño sonrojo era visible en su cara, esta clase de cosas era algo nuevo para él, sobre todo la expresión de preocupación sincera que ella tenía.

[Crecen tan rápido… apenas ayer eras un antisocial adicto a las batallas y ahora mírate, tienes contacto tan cercano con una chica… ese es mi muchacho]

El comentario de Albión lo avergonzó aún más si es que era posible, pero cuando iba a reaccionar algo más captó su atención.

— ¡Aja! Entonces Kuro-chan no mentía — Exclamó una voz frente a ellos.

Vali miró a la dueña de la voz y empezó a sudar copiosamente con una expresión complicada en su rostro.

Al final del pasillo podía verse a cierta chica muy conocida del peli-plata.

Cabello rubio y ojos azules, vestida con una túnica y en su mano una varita, la cual usaba para señalarlo de forma acusatoria.

La Maid la miró con duda por unos momentos.

— Disculpe, ¿Quién es usted? — Preguntó con sumo respeto.

El aura de esta persona era poderosa, además de que al parecer era una conocida de Kuroka y Vali.

— Mi nombre es Lavinia Reni, actualmente me encuentro de vacaciones y vine a pasarlas con Va-kun, pero sobre todo vine a averiguar si lo que me dijo Kuro-chan acerca de que Va-kun tiene novia es verdad… y por lo que puedo ver ella no me mintió — Declaró la chica.

La peli-roja parpadeó confundida ante esto último, para luego darse cuenta que aun tenía su mano en la mejilla de Vali, retirándola de inmediato con una expresión de vergüenza en su cara.

— Maya-san, creo que tenemos que hablar seriamente — Dijo mientras se acercaba al par.

Vali solo vio una sombra crecer frente a él, aterrándolo por completo.

En el living del castillo se encontraban algunas de las siervas de Issei, las cuales hacían actividades tales como leer o simplemente ver Tv, todo para alejar de su mente la situación actual del chico.

—…— Penemue cambiaba de canal distraídamente, mientras que acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña Lilith, quien dormía en el mismo sofá y usaba su regazo como almohada.

Gabriel leía una revista popular sobre moda, aunque en su mente repasaba una y otra vez la conversación con Murayama, cuyo tema principal era el castaño.

Le Fay había ido a visitar a sus padres acompañada por Arthur.

Kuroka había ido a vagar por ahí en compañía de Bikou.

Rosseweise, Neru y Valerie habían acudido a cumplir un contrato.

Tsukiumi bebía algo de Té con suma tranquilidad.

Este fue un hábito que adquirió de su madre y que le ayudaba a mantener la calma en ciertas situaciones, como su actual preocupación por su novio.

Griselda estaba tirada sobre uno de los sofás mientras veía el techo con expresión ligeramente apagada.

Ellas habían sentido una presencia aparecer en el castillo, pero no reaccionaron al no sentir malas intenciones, además de que pudieron reconocer la firma de energía, al menos quienes conocían a la portadora del [Absolute Demise].

— Lo extraño — Murmuró Penemue sin pensar.

Las demás sintieron su estado de ánimo bajar ante el comentario.

La Caído parpadeó antes de sonrojarse al procesar lo que había dicho, pero dicho sonrojo desapareció al notar el ambiente deprimente que se formó después de su comentario.

Solo un pensamiento se dio paso en su mente.

— _ʺMierdaʺ_ — Pensó con cierta culpa.

— A él no le gustaría vernos así — Dijo cierta Valquiria de repente.

Esta acababa de surgir de un círculo mágico.

— Rosseweise-san — Pronunciaron Gabriel, Penemue y Griselda sorprendidas.

Tsukiumi solo bajó su taza de Té con relativa calma y elegancia para verla con duda.

— Yo también estoy preocupada por él, pero sé que volverá… por ahora traten de pensar en lo que le dirán cuando regrese — Dijo antes de abandonar la sala y dirigirse a su habitación.

Gabriel, Penemue y Griselda abrieron sus ojos ante el comentario tan directo por parte de la Valquiria.

Tsukiumi solo parpadeó, antes de que su cara se pusiera roja ante todas las cosas que podría decirle al chico cuando regresara, cosas que solo una buena esposa diría.

Rosseweise volteó a verlas brevemente antes de perderse en los pasillos, notando que el trío angelical captó el mensaje.

Quizás ahora podrían poner en orden sus sentimientos.

— _ʺAunque tendremos que ampliar la cama si el número de chicas sigue aumentandoʺ_ — Pensó con una gota en la nuca.

Entonces su mirada se desvió hacia el cielo del Inframundo a través de una pequeña ventana.

— _ʺRegresa prontoʺ_ — Pesó antes de seguir su camino.

* * *

 **Inframundo — Castillo Gremory**

Cierto peli-rojo estaba firmando unos papeles en su escritorio con expresión cansada.

Su fiel Maid estaba de pie a su lado.

En ese momento, dos hologramas aparecieron en su escritorio, mostrando a los Maou Leviathan y Beelzebu.

— _¿Aún no hay noticias Sirzechs-chan? —_ Preguntó una chica de cabello negro en coletas.

— No, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar — Respondió con cierto desánimo el Satán Carmesí.

— _Mmm~ El haberse perdido en la parte más alejada de la Brecha Dimensional es peligroso, pero creo que él estará bien y volverá pronto_ — Fue el aporte de un hombre joven de cabello verde.

Esto aligeró un poco la preocupación de los presentes.

Desde que se les informó la pérdida del castaño, los Maou que ostentaban los Títulos Lucifer, Leviathan y Beelzebu se mostraban sumamente preocupados.

Ellos eran los que tenían mejor relación con el chico después de todo.

Grayfia también mostró cierta solemnidad acerca del tema.

— Recuerden que su cuerpo fue hecho por Great Red, eso le da mayores probabilidades de regresar ileso de ese lugar — Dijo una nueva voz.

Desde un círculo mágico surgió el ex Gobernador de Grigori.

— ¡Azazel! _—_ Pronunciaron los tres Maou.

— Confíen en que el chico volverá pronto y nos contará una buena historia de todo lo que vio en ese lugar — Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Este comentario tranquilizó a los Maou al instante.

Ajuka sintió enorme curiosidad acerca de lo que el chico les contaría, además de recordar los componentes del nuevo cuerpo que el chico obtuvo después de morir cuando el poder de Ophis fue robado.

Sirzechs se mostró más tranquilo, ya que consideraba al castaño parte de su familia, aunque ya no estuviera comprometido con su hermana menor.

Serafall suspiró al saber que sus futuros sobrinos estaban a salvo en algún lugar.

Grayfia sonrió levemente, recordando que el castaño lograba imposibles.

— Además aún tiene que probar estas bellezas — Dijo mientras mostraba algunos orbes en sus manos.

Esto llenó de dudas a los presentes.

* * *

 **Mundo humano — Kyoto, Japón**

En los jardines de un castillo se puede ver a dos figuras de pie, una frente a otra.

Estas eran dos chicas jóvenes, siendo una rubia con rasgos de zorro como orejas y una cola, mientras la otra era peli-negra de ojos color rojo.

La rubia mostraba una expresión de shock total ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

— ¿E-E-Entonces t-tú eres Ophis-dono? — Inquirió con total incredulidad.

La peli-negra sonrió de forma suave antes de asentir.

— Si, gracias a mi poder tomé esta apariencia… algo que por lo que veo también hiciste tú — Respondió la morena.

La rubia sonrió y entonces la abrazó.

— ¡Ophis-dono! Es bueno volver a verte — Dijo la rubia bastante contenta.

— Lo mismo digo Kunou, pero en esta forma me llamo Kurumi — Dijo la chica.

La Kitsune se separó de ella para verla de forma interrogante.

— El que yo esté en el grupo de Spectra podría generar un caos si llega a saberse — Aclaró Kurumi.

— Entiendo, supongo que Ise no quiere llamar la atención — Comentó la rubia con los brazos cruzados.

Esto llamó la atención de la [Reina] del grupo Downfall Dragon, por lo que no pudo evitar tocar el tema, el cual había sido otra de las razones para quedarse en Kyoto.

— Kunou, ¿Cómo sabes que Spectra es Ise? — Preguntó de forma seria.

La rubia la miró un tanto dudosa por tal pregunta.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que se refería la morena.

— Bueno, Oka-sama fue quien reveló la verdadera identidad de Spectra… ahora que lo mencionas, yo tampoco sé cómo pudo ver a través de ese disfraz — Expuso la Kitsune con una mano en el mentón.

Ella jamás hubiera podido adivinar que detrás de Spectra se encontraba el chico que ella quería, ya que a su parecer el disfraz era perfecto en todos los sentidos.

Entonces la morena fijó su vista en uno de los muros hechos de arbusto, los cuales adornaban el enorme jardín del Castillo.

— Ara~, como se esperaba de la Diosa del infinito — Dijo cierta Kyubi exponiendo su presencia y saliendo de detrás del arbusto.

— ¡Oka-sama! — Exclamó sorprendida la Kitsune menor.

— Entonces… ¿Me dirás como lo supiste? — Preguntó Kurumi con seriedad dirigiéndose esta vez a Yasaka.

La Reina Yokai sonrió, antes de señalar una banca.

Kurumi y Kunou entendieron y fueron a la banca, donde las tres tomaron asiento para estar más cómodas.

— Sabes, te recordaba un poco más inexpresiva e insípida, sin ofender — Comentó la Líder de Kyoto casualmente.

Esta contempló con curiosidad como la expresión seria de la chica cambiaba a una más suave.

— Ise me estuvo enseñando sobre los sentimientos desde hace tiempo, gracias a él ahora puedo expresar lo que siento, además de darme cuenta de varias cosas y apreciar otras que antes no me interesaban — Respondió la peli-negra con una pequeña sonrisa cálida.

Yasaka se sorprendió por el brillo en los ojos de la chica.

Era el mismo que tenía su hija cada vez que hablaba del castaño.

Como respuesta dibujó una sonrisa suave.

— Ya veo… bueno, respecto a tu pregunta, déjame contarte una historia muy interesante sobre cierto héroe de mi niñez — Empezó a hablar Yasaka.

* * *

 **Japón, año 1257 D.c.**

Cierto enmascarado se había quedado de piedra al estar frente a la versión infantil de la Líder de Kyoto.

— _ʺEsto… no me lo esperabaʺ_ — Pensó el chico con total incredulidad.

Él no se había dado cuenta, pero su mirada fija sobre la pequeña la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

— Spectra-san — Pronunció la Yokai mayor con seriedad al ver como el chico parecía ausente.

Esto lo sacó de su estupor, dándose cuenta al fin del estado de la pequeña.

— ¡Oh! Siento haberte incomodado, solo me recordaste a alguien que conozco — Aclaró el chico de inmediato.

La pequeña rubia asintió un poco más tranquila ante el tono amable del enmascarado.

Spectra solo se limito a soltar un suspiro.

— Por lo que nos dijiste te diriges a Kyoto, ¿No es verdad? — Preguntó esta vez el peli-negro.

— Así es, necesito algo que hay en ese lugar para poder volver a casa — Respondió con honestidad.

El peli-negro asintió sin decir más.

El resto de los soldados ya tenía las cosas preparadas, además de que todos se posicionaron alrededor de las carrozas para su protección.

Los heridos ocuparon una de las carrozas, mientras los caídos en combate fueron trasportados con un hechizo a una pequeña dimensión para guardar cosas inanimadas.

Entonces Silver subió a un caballo, el cual le fue entregado por un soldado.

— Supongo que vendrás con nosotros — Dijo el peli-negro.

El rubio asintió mientras iba hacia donde dejó su propio caballo y lo montaba.

Cuando este se posicionó junto a Silver pudo notar como la Yokai peli-blanca venía montada sobre lo que él describiría como un pollo gigante.

Este era de color negro con algunas plumas azul oscuro, con patas gruesas y un peto color azul.

— ¿Mmm~? ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó la Yokai peli-blanca.

Esto se debía a la mirada fija del rubio sobre la criatura.

— No es nada, solo que nunca había visto uno de esos — Respondió el chico con tranquilidad.

— Ya veo… bueno, este amigo es un chocobocada, los cuales no son comunes fuera de nuestro territorio, su nombre es Doumas — Aclaró la Yokai.

— **¡Crooo! —** Grazno el nombrado con un leve aleteo de sus pequeñas alas.

— Un gusto — Respondió el enmascarado al interpretar eso como un saludo.

Sin más la pequeña caravana siguió su camino hacia la ciudad de Kyoto.

Durante el trayecto, los dos Capitanes tenían una conversación con el recién llegado para conocerlo un poco más.

Este respondía las preguntas con honestidad, aunque se guardó su lugar de origen por seguridad.

No les tomó mucho llegar a un pueblo, donde podía verse un Castillo a la distancia el cual el enmascarado recordaba bien.

El pueblo era bastante grande, además de que estaban aislados por una poderosa barrera que los protegía de todo, incluyendo a la población humana.

Era justo como lo recordaba, pero no tan avanzados, tecnológicamente hablando.

La gente los saludaba al pasar, sobre todo al peli-negro y a la Yokai peli-blanca.

Él podía sentir una gran cantidad de poder mágico emanar de cada uno de ellos, sorprendiéndose con la peli-blanca, ya que casi se equiparaba a uno de los Cadres de Grigori, aunque el peli-negro no se quedaba atrás.

También sentía sus piezas agitarse ante la cercanía de uno u otro, indicando que ambos eran fuertes candidatos para formar parte de su grupo.

— Yasaka-sama ha sido escogida como la nueva Líder de la Facción Yokai, por ello se decidió que todos los reinos se unirían en una sola nación con tal de asegurar el futuro de nuestro pueblo — Explicaba la peli-blanca.

— Ella heredó el trono por parte de su madre, quien también es una Kyubi — Agregó Silver en tono serio.

El rubio asintió, recordando que Kunou también nació como un Kyubi, cuando normalmente un Kitsune debería de esperar mil años para llegar a ese nivel.

— El reino de Galette fue el último en unirse, como Rey de ese país mi deber está con la seguridad de mi gente, por ello renuncié a ser su gobernante y unirme formalmente a la Facción Yokai — Dijo la Yokai con seriedad.

El enmascarado se sorprendió por ello, para después sonreír con satisfacción y un toque de admiración.

— Yo fui un mago independiente en mi juventud, cuando no tenía un hogar ni un objetivo en la vida fui acogido por Tamamo-sama, por ello decidí proteger a su hija con mi vida como pago por todo lo que ella hizo por mí — Expresó esta vez Silver.

— Entiendo perfectamente eso Silver, también Leonmitchelli-san ha dejado una buena impresión en mi, sin duda es una verdadera gobernante a pesar de ya no tener la corona — Expuso el rubio con una suave sonrisa.

Ambos Capitanes fueron tomados con la guardia baja por esas palabras, sobre todo por la sinceridad y admiración impresa en ellas.

El peli-negro sonrió con los ojos cerrados y la peli-blanca desvió la mirada mientras se rascaba la nuca.

— Entonces ¿Qué raza habitaba en el reino de Galette, Leonmitcheli-san? — Preguntó Spectra con duda.

— Puedes llamarme Leo… en cuanto a tu pregunta, nuestra población era formada principalmente por Nekomatas y Nekoshous — Respondió la Yokai recuperándose de la leve vergüenza que sintió momentos antes.

Issei se sorprendió por esta revelación.

— _ʺEspero que no haya problemas cuando se entere de lo que sucedió con los Nekoshou en el futuro, si es que ella acepta unirse a miʺ_ — Pensó con preocupación.

Minutos después ya habían llegado al Castillo, por lo que la caravana se detuvo.

La pequeña Yasaka bajó de su carruaje para ser escoltada al interior por soldados.

Por su parte, el rubio era escoltado por Silver y Leo.

Los dos Capitanes y su invitado llegaron a la sala del trono, donde se hallaba una mujer muy parecida a la versión adulta de Yasaka, aunque podía verse un tanto débil anímicamente.

Los tres se arrodillaron ante ella, siendo que Spectra imitó a los otros dos.

— Hemos vuelto, Tamamo-sama — Expuso Silver con enorme respeto.

La mujer sonrió ante esto, aunque un leve brillo de preocupación adornó sus ojos verdes al ver la herida de Silver.

— Silver-kun, Leo-chan, es bueno verlos regresar sanos y salvos, también veo que traen un invitado — Comentó al ver al enmascarado.

— Fuimos atacados en el camino hacia aquí, este hombre nos ayudó en un momento crucial, por ello le hemos traído con nosotros — Fue lo dicho por Silver.

Fue entonces que Spectra alzó la mirada para ver a la mujer.

Él pudo ver como varias colas salieron de su espalda, las cuales se movían de forma ondulante mientras sus orejas se agitaban de vez en cuando.

Los ojos esmeralda de la mujer lo veían de forma analítica, dándole la sensación de que podía ver a través de su máscara… o mejor dicho, a través de su disfraz y su alma misma.

Esto lo puso levemente nervioso, sobre todo cuando ella sonrió enigmáticamente.

— Ya veo, entonces permíteme extenderte una invitación — Dijo la Kyubi.

El enmascarado se mostró dudoso acerca de esto con su lenguaje corporal.

— En tres semanas se celebrará la ascensión del nuevo Gobernante al trono de Kyoto, me gustaría que estuvieras presente — Expuso la Yokai.

Este se giró levemente hacia Silver y Leo recordando cierto detalle de su conversación anterior.

— Yasaka es la nueva Líder, solo falta hacerlo público — Aclaró la Yokai peli-blanca.

El rubio asintió en comprensión.

— Será un placer estar en esos momentos, Tamamo-sama — Respondió este cortésmente.

— Que alguien lo guíe a una de las habitaciones de invitados — Ordenó la Kyubi.

Al instante un sirviente del castillo se puso delante de ella mientras hacía una reverencia, para después girarse hacia el rubio.

— Por aquí — Indicó el sirviente con rasgos caninos.

El enmascarado asintió, antes de hacer una reverencia a la antigua Líder y seguir al sirviente.

— Por cierto, aún no me dices tu nombre — Habló de repente Tamamo.

El enmascarado se detuvo, antes de girarse mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a la máscara.

— Disculpe mis modales… Spectra Phantom a su servicio — Se presentó con un arco elegante después de retirarse la máscara.

— Un gusto Spectra-san — Respondió la antigua Líder con leve sorpresa.

Ella podía jurar que estaba frente a un noble por el aura que envolvía al chico.

Entonces este alzó su mirada, mostrando a los presentes todos sus rasgos al descubierto, sobre todo esos ojos de color tan penetrante.

— Sígame, Spectra-sama — Volvió a hablar el sirviente.

Este lo siguió mientras se volvía a colocar la máscara.

Él supuso que esta era una buena forma de ganarse la confianza de la antigua Líder y los Capitanes en caso de necesitar su ayuda, siendo la revelación de su procedencia el último recurso en caso de alguna desconfianza por parte de estos.

Cuando se hubo retirado, el lugar quedó en un profundo silencio.

Sin embargo, este fue roto por la antigua Líder.

— Un hombre muy interesante el que han traído — Dijo esta con una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa.

Silver y Leo volvieron su mirada hacia ella con marcada duda.

— ¿Por qué dice eso? ¿Acaso vio algo? ¿Es algo malo? — Preguntó Silver de inmediato con suma preocupación.

La Yokai peli-blanca endureció sus ojos significativamente.

Tamamo tenía el poder de ver el pasado o futuro de una persona, aunque no era algo que pudiera controlar del todo al mostrar visiones aleatorias, pero aún así este poder había sido clave para detener varios golpes de estado o atentados en el pasado durante su gobierno.

El dúo se preocupó al pensar que pudo haber visto algo en el rubio enmascarado que pudiera perjudicarles en algún momento.

Entonces la antigua Líder Yokai sonrió.

— No, de hecho, él será de gran ayuda ante la calamidad que se avecina — Respondió con tono calmo.

Esta respuesta causó más dudas en ambos Capitanes, pero no dijeron nada más.

— ¡Oka-sama! — Exclamó la pequeña Yasaka mientras venía desde un pasillo.

Ella llegó con su madre, quien la abrazó con cariño.

— Mi pequeña, ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó con tono suave y preocupado.

La pequeña rubia encogió ligeramente sus orejas mientras temblaba levemente.

— Si no fuera por Spectra… aunque también pude haber hecho eso — Comentó Silver susurrando la última parte.

— Ya veo, aunque me hubiera entristecido si hubieras recurrido a eso — Respondió Tamamo con cierto tinte melancólico en su voz.

El peli-negro no dijo nada, mientras la peli-blanca alzaba una ceja en duda.

— Gracias por todo, pueden retirarse a descansar… y Silver… — Dijo la Yokai con voz sumamente agradecida, antes de dirigirse al peli-negro.

Este la miró con de forma expectante ante cualquier orden, solo para abrir los ojos al sentir el poder de Tamamo recorrer su cuerpo y centrarse en la herida de su cabeza.

— Ten más cuidado ¿Si? — Pronunció la Kitsune.

— Si usted me lo pide — Dijo Silver con voz agradecida al sentir su herida sanada.

Después de eso ambos Capitanes se dispusieron a retirarse a sus aposentos.

La madre de Kunou los miró desaparecer por un pasillo con expresión indescifrable.

En otro lugar del castillo, Spectra se hallaba recostado en la cama de su habitación con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

— Ya casi son diez meses los que he estado en este lugar… realmente extraño a las chicas — Musitó mientras contemplaba el techo de su habitación.

[No te preocupes socio, ahora que estás aquí las cosas serán un poco más fáciles, sin mencionar que has hecho un buen avance con ganarte la confianza de la antigua y nueva Líder de Kyoto]

Alentó el Dragón.

Esto tranquilizó al chico, puesto que como decía Draig, eso ya era un buen avance.

— Bien, creo que tomaré un baño — Dijo antes de reincorporarse de la cama.

Salió de su habitación buscando a un sirviente, al cual no le tomó mucho encontrar, por lo que pidió orientación acerca de los baños del lugar.

Una vez que llegó al lugar que buscaba, rápidamente entró y empezó a despojarse de sus prendas así como su máscara.

Una vez desnudo, cubrió la mitad inferior de su cuerpo con una toalla.

Cuando ingresó, notó que era una fuente termal, por lo que después de limpiar su cuerpo se metió a las cálidas aguas.

— Ahhh~ Que bien se siente~ — Musitó al sentir sus músculos relajarse.

Asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca, el chico dejó caer su hechizo de cambio de apariencia.

Este hizo una expresión de sorpresa al ver que su cabello había crecido bastante, ya que llegaba a media espalda o un poco más.

El castaño tomó un mechón de los que cubrían parcialmente su cara y lo observó fijamente.

[Es normal compañero, recuerda que ha pasado casi un año]

Comentó Draig.

— Lo sé, incluso se me hace raro ver mi actual apariencia — Dijo mientras veía su reflejo en el agua.

Desde que llegó, él no había dejado de ser Spectra Phantom y por ende el disfraz lo sostuvo durante todo este tiempo.

Cuando estaba en el bosque de los Elfos, él se bañaba en un río con el hechizo activo, ya que Alleyne disfrazaba su presencia perfectamente en ese lugar y podía llegar en el momento menos oportuno.

También dormía con la máscara puesta, la cual mantenía el hechizo activo mientras dormía, sin mencionar que Draig se mantenía alerta.

En ese momento su mente divagó en las personas que no ha visto desde que llegó aquí.

El séquito Sitri, sin duda que Saji, Tsubasa y Tomoe estarían muy preocupados por él.

Después de todo, el convivir durante más de un mes en las prácticas los había vuelto más cercanos de lo que ya eran.

Su propio grupo.

Él sabía que Le Fay y Valerie serían de las más afectadas, especialmente la pequeña Maga.

Neru estaba cerca de él, pero sabía que era una relación Siervo-Señor, aunque eso estaba cambiando al llamarlo por su nombre en un par de veces indicando la creciente confianza.

En el caso de Gabriel, Penemue y Griselda no estaba muy seguro, puesto que a pesar de llevar una relación cordial no eran tan cercanos como las dos primeras nombradas.

El cambio de apariencia de las dos Líderes ayudaba a relacionarse de mejor manera en ciertos momentos al parecer adolescentes, pero desde lo del baño no habían tenido ninguna intima interacción.

Aunque a su mente venía algo relacionado con ellas, pero no era muy claro el que era.

Por otra parte, Rosseweise, Sona, Kurumi, Kuroka, Tsukiumi y Kunou serían las más afectadas de todo esto.

Las primeras cinco porque eran sus novias y Kunou porque lo quería de igual forma que las otras.

Su expresión se suavizó al pensar en esta última, definitivamente debía de tomarla en cuenta y apreciar de buena forma esos sentimientos.

Luego pensó en los Líderes que tenían buena relación con él, en el grupo Vali y los chicos de la escuela.

Hizo una pequeña mueca al recordar su último encuentro con Matsuda y Motohama.

Si bien le molesto aquel comentario que hicieron respecto a Tsukiumi, realmente no estaba enojado con ellos.

Ellos habían sido los primeros amigos que tuvo cuando ingresó a la Academia Kuoh, los cuales compartían el mismo sueño que él, por lo que su amistad se dio al instante.

Aunque no había podido dedicarles tiempo desde hace varios meses debido a lo sucedido con Rias y las demás, ya que no quería que se preocuparan al verlo tan falto de ánimos.

Pero entonces una sonrisa vino a su cara.

— Creo que puedo ayudarles en ese aspecto, aunque no necesariamente tiene que ser un harem — Musitó con una pequeña risa.

Esta fue porque se había imaginado lo que estaban haciendo de vuelta a casa, por lo que la imagen de ellos siendo apaleados por el Club de Kendo llegó a su mente.

Por esto mismo tuvo la idea de ayudarles a tener novia, algo difícil pero que por sus amigos haría sin importar el costo.

— Esos eran buenos tiempos… pero ahora son mejores — Musitó son borrar su sonrisa ante el recuerdo que compartió con ellos y comparaba con su actual situación.

Después a su mente vino la imagen de sus padres, pensando en invitarlos al Castillo a una cena familiar una vez regresara.

Para ello tendría que hablar con Ajuka y Serafall para obtener un permiso, ya que así podría llevarlos al inframundo de forma libre.

La ocasión pasada fue una excepción por lo sucedido con Rizevim, por lo que se les permitió su estadía en lo que las cosas se calmaban.

Aunque dudaba que estos le pusieran algún pero.

Definitivamente había muchas cosas que hacer de vuelta casa.

Sin más se puso cómodo y dejó que el agua caliente hiciera lo suyo.

En otra parte del castillo, cierto peli-negro caminaba por los pasillos, siendo acompañado de la Yokai peli-blanca.

Ambos caminaban en silencio, pensando acerca de su nuevo conocido.

— Silver, ¿Qué piensas de Spectra? — Preguntó Leo con seriedad.

El mencionado no detuvo su andar, pero aún así pensó detenidamente su respuesta.

Entonces se detuvo, siendo imitado por la peli-blanca.

— Es alguien misterioso, sobre todo por esa máscara… — Empezó a hablar el hombre.

— Pero se la quitó al presentarse con Tamamo-sama — Debatió Leo un tanto insegura.

El peli-negro asintió.

— Lo hizo para que no desconfiáramos de él, al menos no tanto ya que no lo conocemos en absoluto… pero después de lo ocurrido mis dudas son pocas — Dijo Silver cruzándose de brazos y mirando al techo.

Leo se mantuvo en silencio pensando en lo dicho por su compañero Capitán.

— Por el momento confiaré en él como me lo dicen mis instintos, pero aún así no bajaré la guardia — Sentenció Silver mientras volvía caminar.

La chica abrió sus ojos al ver que alguien como Silver confiara en un desconocido, siendo que él no confiaba ciegamente en personas que acabara de conocer.

Entonces a su mente volvió la imagen del enmascarado cuando mandó a volar al sujeto que intentó herir a Yasaka.

— Supongo que yo también le daré el beneficio de la duda — Dijo Leo mientras retomaba su camino.

En una cueva oscura, puede verse a un gran número de encapuchados, todos arrodillados frente a una figura sentada en un trono hecho de piedra.

Entonces un encapuchado apareció en medio de todos, dejándose caer en una rodilla frente a la figura.

— Dame tu reporte — Ordenó la figura con voz distorsionada, pero suficientemente clara para notarse masculina.

— Hemos fallado mi señor — Dijo el encapuchado con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

Un intenso silencio se formó después de esas palabras.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Preguntó la figura con un borde afilado en su voz.

Esto hizo temblar a todos al instante, sobre todo por la presión que empezó a sentirse en el lugar.

— Estuvimos a punto de tomar la vida de esa mocosa, pero alguien frustró nuestra clara oportunidad — Explicó rápidamente el encapuchado.

Esto hizo que la presión disminuyera poco a poco, permitiéndoles tomar un respiro más tranquilo.

Tomando el silencio de la figura como un 'continua', el encapuchado continuó con su reporte.

— Los abrumamos con nuestros números y la obsesión de Silver al no usar nada letal con tal de interrogarnos, por lo que no usaban todo su poder, pero en un momento dado los dos Capitanes dejaron esa idea de lado — Explicaba rápidamente.

Todos prestaban atención a lo que el sujeto decía.

— Pero aún así ellos bajaron la guardia un momento y uno de nosotros pudo llegar a Yasaka, pero fue interceptado por un sujeto desconocido que lo neutralizó y obligó a nuestros hombres a rendirse — Dijo el encapuchado con voz tensa ante el recuerdo.

La figura en el trono guardó silencio por unos instantes.

Entonces unos ojos color ámbar brillaron en la oscuridad.

— Ya veo, al parecer tenemos otra molestia en nuestro camino… ¿Dime, era fuerte? — Preguntó interesado.

— Si, acabó con nuestro hombre de una forma abrumadora… al parecer era un viajero que se dirigía hacia Kyoto y quedó en el interior de nuestra barrera al momento del ataque — Respondió rápidamente el sujeto.

Esto dejó a todos pensativos.

— Si me permite decirlo, por un momento pude sentir su aura… y debo decir que estaba a la altura de Silver — Dijo con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

Todo el mundo abrió sus ojos ante tal pedazo de información.

— Entonces ahora tenemos tres amenazas en nuestros planes — Musitó la figura con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

Él había planeado este ataque para evaluar el proceder de la guardia personal de la mocosa, aunque con suerte podrían acabar con Yasaka en un momento dado.

Como lo supuso, Silver intentaría no ir letal para tener prisioneros, algo que él veía como una debilidad ya que solo se necesitaba al líder de escuadrón para interrogar, los demás eran prescindibles.

Leo escucharía las órdenes de Silver sin preguntar al ser su superior.

La habilidad de esos dos era muy molesta, por lo que pensó en un plan para abrir una brecha en el poder de Kyoto con la muerte de uno de sus Capitanes de legión, pero no contaba con que un sujeto desconocido a un nivel parecido al de esos dos hubiera aparecido.

Esto le obligaba a cambiar por completo sus planes.

Cerró los ojos y pensó fríamente en como procederían en el momento llegado.

— _ʺEsto cambia todo, supongo que solo me queda arriesgarmeʺ_ — Pensó barajando sus opciones.

Silver y Leo eran los más poderosos de la Facción, solo debajo de la Líder de Kyoto, aunque su infiltrado le había informado que había podido debilitarla al sabotear sus medicamentos.

Debido a esto, su poder se había visto reducido bastante, razón por la cual optó por nombrar a su sucesor siendo elegida su hija Yasaka.

Si se deshacían de ella, entonces él podría tomar el poder como máximo gobernante y buscar la forma de conquistar a las otras Facciones.

Ahora mismo pensaba en disponer de todos sus recursos para el plan que tenía entre manos.

El resto se mantenía en silencio, esperando las palabras de su Líder.

— Seguiremos con nuestro plan, aunque tendré que hacer ciertos ajustes para lidiar con Silver, la ex Reina Caballero León y este tipo — Sentenció abriendo los ojos.

El resto asintió.

— Muy pronto gobernaré como debió ser desde un principio, me aseguraré de dejar en claro que los Yokais somos la raza absoluta — Murmuró con decisión y cierto rencor.

De regreso al Castillo, el castaño continuaba en los baños.

Este se tomaba su tiempo ya que no había tomado un baño caliente en los diez meses que estuvo en el bosque de los Elfos y quería disfrutarlo al máximo.

Él se mantenía con los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba en la manera de regresar a casa.

La primera opción era buscar un hechizo de viaje temporal.

La segunda era buscar un artefacto mágico para crear el mismo fenómeno que lo trajo hasta aquí.

Otra opción era preguntarle a Tamamo si conocía algún método abrir un portal temporal.

Cabe decir que ninguna de esas opciones era fácil, pero tenía fe que podía hacerlo.

— ¿Mmm~? — Musitó al sentir la presencia de cierto peli-negro llegar al baño.

Rápidamente usó el hechizo de cambio de apariencia, convirtiéndose en Spectra de nuevo.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Silver con una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

— Yoh, chico — Saludó el hombre con una sonrisa jovial.

El verlo sin la máscara lo hacía sentir más cómodo con su presencia.

— Silver — Pronunció el rubio dando un cabeceo en reconocimiento.

El hombre lavó su cuerpo antes de entrar al agua caliente y colocarse a su lado.

El silencio reinó durante varios minutos, hasta que el peli-negro habló.

— Te agradezco el que salvaras a Yasaka — Dijo con seriedad.

— No te preocupes, no podía permitir que dañaran a una pequeña… además pude darme cuenta de las intenciones malignas de esos sujetos — Respondió restándole importancia.

El peli-negro asintió.

— Ahora mismo están siendo interrogados, pero se niegan a hablar… por el momento — Comentó Silver.

Spectra no dijo nada, pero se sentía incómodo ante el pensamiento de la tortura que esos sujetos estaban pasando.

— Sabes, si no hubieras estado ahí lo más probable es que no estuviéramos teniendo esta conversación — Soltó de la nada el Mago.

El rubio lo miró con sus ojos rojizos expresando enorme duda.

— Conozco un hechizo que me permite intercambiar lugares con otra persona, normalmente lo uso para pelear pero puede usarse de muchas formas — Explicó el peli-negro con una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces Spectra abrió sus ojos al entenderlo.

Silver iba a morir en lugar de Yasaka.

Esto era un gran cambio en la historia que él consideraba no debió de suceder.

Aunque si las cosas salían bien Silver no influiría en esta línea de tiempo al unirse a su equipo, puesto que regresaría con él a su línea de tiempo original.

— Ya veo, creo que fue bueno intervenir, no me gustaría ver la cara de tristeza que Yasaka-chan tendría si hubieses muerto — Comentó el rubio con seriedad.

El moreno lo miró con ligera sorpresa, antes de sonreír lánguidamente.

— Mientras ella estuviera segura no me hubiera importado morir, pero tienes razón, ella estaría muy triste si yo llegase a morir — Musitó con cierto pesar en su voz.

Él la sostuvo en brazos cuando nació, la había visto crecer y sabía que ambos tenían un poderoso lazo.

Silver esperaba poder verla como una adulta y una digna gobernante de Kyoto.

— Por eso te agradezco que me impidieras llegar a tal extremo — Dijo mientras lo veía con cierta intensidad.

Issei se sorprendió por ello, pero superando la sorpresa simplemente sonrió mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del peli-negro.

Silver vio en los ojos del chico que era alguien digno de confianza, además de ser alguien justo y protector… ya que era la misma mirada que tenía su fallecido padre.

Para Silver, el chico era alguien digno de confianza.

Después de eso, el lugar cayó en un silencio cómodo durante el resto de su baño.

Un par de horas después, se ve al enmascarado recorriendo la biblioteca del Castillo.

Había pedido el permiso de Tamamo para poder buscar cierta información necesaria para regresar a su hogar.

Para su suerte, ella le concedió el permiso sin preguntar nada y por eso mismo se encontraba aquí.

— Veamos… Herbología, Estudio de las estrellas, Leyendas de Europa, Medicina, Hechizos de barrera, Conocimientos Onmyouji — Murmuraba mientras recorría las secciones de la biblioteca.

Se sorprendía de la gran variedad de temas, pero aún así no encontraba lo que buscaba.

Siguió recorriendo la biblioteca por varios minutos más, hasta que llegó a una sección que le llamó la atención.

— Teorías de desplazamiento temporal — Murmuró lentamente.

[En hora buena compañero, creo que encontraste lo que buscabas]

Fue el comentario de Draig.

— Lo sé Draig — Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Rápidamente examinó los títulos de esa sección, tomando los libros que creyó le servirían en su búsqueda.

Una vez que los tuvo todos, se encaminó a una mesa donde se dispuso a leerlos.

Sin duda esta sería la parte más difícil y aburrida, pero no podía darse el lujo de quejarse o perder el tiempo.

— Son temas interesantes los que ha escogido, ¿No crees? — Musitó una voz femenina.

— Puede ser, pero sé que es alguien confiable — Comentó una voz masculina.

Silver y Leo estaban en un pequeño balcón de los pisos superiores que daban a unos pasillos en la parte alta de la biblioteca, desde donde podían observar al chico leyendo ya su primer libro.

La Yokai tenía ciertas dudas acerca del enmascarado, por ello había decidido vigilarlo un poco.

Ella no lo demostraba, pero estaba sorprendida por el voto de confianza que Silver le tenía al chico apenas conociéndolo.

El que salvara a Yasaka no le era suficiente para confiar en él, menos después de lo que su Líder les había dicho.

Sabía que no era nada malo, pero no podía confiarse.

Esa misma ideología le permitió proteger a su Reino de los hambrientos de poder que quisieron derrocarla en el pasado y por eso mismo no se confiaría.

Sus ojos dorados se mantenían sobre el chico, notando el movimiento de sus pupilas recorriendo las líneas de texto.

Sin decir nada más, el dúo permaneció en el mismo sitio durante la estadía del chico en la biblioteca.

Durante tres horas estuvo buscando la información necesaria para poder volver, pero a lo sumo los libros se inclinaban más a la teoría de algunos hechizos sin explicar los procedimientos a seguir para realizarlos.

Ya había leído tres de los casi veinte libros que había elegido, lo cual le generó cierto cansancio mental, por ello se levantó y asegurándose de colocarlos donde los encontrara fácilmente regresó a su habitación.

Silver y Leo imitaron al chico y se fueron a descansar.

El rubio se encontraba en su habitación, sin su máscara y con los brazos bajo su cabeza mientras miraba el techo distraídamente.

— Mi búsqueda no ha dado resultado alguno, pero apenas es el primer día — Musitó tratando de aminorar su frustración.

Ya sabía que no sería fácil, pero eso no quería decir que saberlo lo hiciera más llevadero.

La ventana mostraba que estaba atardeciendo, por lo que cerró sus ojos tratando de despejar su mente.

Arifal, que estaba refirmada en una pared hizo brillar su joya levemente mientras una energía color plateado se desprendía del arma y rodeaba al chico.

Este sonrió al sentirlo.

— Gracias por el apoyo, Arifal — Murmuró más tranquilo.

La energía que tenía esa espada lo tranquilizaba de alguna forma, era como cuando descansabas bajo un árbol y una suave brisa acariciaba tu piel relajándote en el acto.

Estuvo varios minutos así, hasta que un sonido lo sacó de su descanso.

 **TOC TOC**

Se escuchó en la puerta.

— Spectra-sama, la cena se servirá dentro de una hora, Tamamo-sama lo estará esperando — Dijo una voz femenina.

— Entiendo, gracias por informarme — Respondió mientras se reincorporaba en la cama.

— Con su permiso — Dijo la voz antes de que se escucharan pasos alejándose.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, antes de levantarse, tomar su máscara y salir de la habitación.

— Creo que tomaré un poco de aire fresco — Dijo para sí mismo mientras se colocaba la máscara.

No le fue difícil llegar a los jardines del Castillo.

Este no había cambiado mucho, ya que los arbustos daban la impresión de crear un pequeño laberinto, aunque su forma era más bien estética.

La variedad de flores, así como varias rosas le daban un toque multicolor y alegre al lugar.

El rubio llegó hasta una banca, donde se sentó mientras observaba el cielo teñirse de naranja y empezar a oscurecerse.

— ¿Mmm~? — Musitó al sentir una presencia en el jardín.

Su mirada recorrió el lugar, hasta que entre los espacios de dos arbustos pudo ver a cierta Yokai pasar.

Esta sintió su mirada, puesto que se detuvo y volteó en su dirección.

Sin saber cómo abordarla, el chico se limitó a alzar su mano con una pequeña sonrisa tensa.

La peli-blanca se veía extrañada y un tanto dubitativa, hasta que se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia él.

— Spectra — Musitó con tono cordial.

El rubio le dio una segunda mirada, dándose cuenta de que no traía su armadura, si no un tipo de uniforme color azul.

Este era una clase de chaqueta militar con una capa, un pareo sobre una falda donde podía verse dos placas protegiendo su cadera, además de botas.

Sin decir más ella se sentó junto a él.

Ambos cayeron en un silencio un tanto incómodo al menos desde el punto de vista del enmascarado.

— Aún no te he agradecido por la ayuda que nos diste — Dijo ella de improvisto, rompiendo el silencio que los envolvía.

El rubio se sorprendió, pero superando su sorpresa le regresó la conversación.

— No fue nada, aunque me alegra haber llegado a tiempo — Respondió el chico.

Este comentario era en base a lo que le había dicho Silver, ya que él era el que moriría protegiendo a Yasaka.

— ¿Mmm? — La chica lo miró con duda.

El enmascarado negó.

— No es nada — Finalizó el rubio.

Otro lapso de silencio se formó en torno a ellos, aunque esta vez ya no era tan incómodo como al principio.

Ninguno volvió a hablar, al tiempo que ambos contemplaban el cielo con algunas estrellas apareciendo.

— Dime algo sobre ti Spectra, tengo curiosidad acerca del tipo de persona que eres — Dijo la Yokai de la nada.

El enmascarado se mantuvo en silencio durante varios segundos hasta que habló.

— Solo si tú me dices algo de ti — Respondió mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa.

La peli-blanca se mostró un tanto sorprendida, pero después rió levemente.

Silver tenía razón, este chico era alguien interesante.

Durante más de media hora conversaron acerca de gustos, intereses y planes a futuro, tratando de conocerse como personas.

Para Issei esto era perfecto, ya que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad le haría la oferta de unirse a su grupo.

La confianza que cosechara con Leo y Silver a partir de ahora mejoraría sus probabilidades de que ellos aceptaran.

Por otra parte, Leo hacía esto para conocer al chico, ya que le intrigaba lo dicho por Tamamo acerca de que su ayuda sería importante en algún momento.

Si eso era así, entonces la confianza y el reconocimiento entre ambos daría mejores resultados en lo que sea que ocurriese en un futuro.

— Ya casi es hora de cenar, debemos ir al comedor — Dijo Leo levantándose de la banca.

El rubio la imitó.

— No me había dado cuenta — Musitó un tanto divertido.

La chica sonrió y ambos dejaron los jardines e ingresaron al Castillo.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, el enmascarado pudo ver una gran mesa donde Tamamo, Yasaka y Silver ya los estaban esperando.

— Tamamo-sama, Yasaka-chan, Silver — Saludó Spectra.

— Me alegra que te nos unas Spectra-kun — Respondió Tamamo con una amable sonrisa.

La pequeña Kyubi le sonrió de forma tímida y Silver alzó una mano en gesto de saludo.

— Tamamo-sama, Yasaka, Silver — Saludó esta vez Leo.

— Siéntense por favor — Pidió la próxima ex Líder de Kyoto.

Ambos lo hicieron y en ese momento varios sirvientes entraron con charolas donde venían diversos platillos.

La cena avanzó tranquila, ninguno hablaba mientras degustaban los alimentos ocasionando un profundo silencio.

Al menos hasta que alguien lo rompió.

— Spectra ¿De dónde eres? — Preguntó Yasaka con leve incomodidad.

La máscara que Spectra usaba la ponía nerviosa, ya que ocultaba lo que comúnmente se conocía como la ventana del alma, por lo que sin poder verlo a los ojos no sabía qué clase de persona era el rubio.

Este lo notó, por lo que llevó su mano al rostro, para retirarla lentamente.

Tuvo que contener una pequeña risa al ver la expresión de ansiedad curiosa en la cara de la pequeña Yokai.

Esta vio con fascinación el color rojo fuego de sus ojos, los cuales la miraban de forma suave y amable, incluso podía sentir la calidez que desprendían.

Esto la hizo sentir segura al instante.

Leo también notó esto y por eso se interesó aún más en el chico.

Silver solo sonrió divertido al notar el interés creciente de su compañera Capitán, aunque no la culpaba puesto que el chico era bastante interesante.

— Bueno Yasaka-chan, yo vivo en una ciudad pacifica muy lejos de aquí, aunque debo decir que de vez en cuando los problemas llegan, por ello yo me encargo de protegerla junto a dos personas más… en fin, mi equipo y yo salimos a una misión, pero debido a un pequeño suceso terminé solo en este lugar y ahora busco la forma de regresar — Fue su respuesta tranquila.

Los presentes tomaron nota de esto, mientras la pequeña bajaba levemente las orejas al oír lo último.

— ¿Extrañas tu hogar? — Preguntó dubitativa, sin saber si era buena idea preguntar eso.

El rubio mostró una sonrisa levemente apagada.

— Si, extraño mi hogar… pero sé que pronto podré regresar — Dijo mientras sonreía más abiertamente en la última parte.

Esto animó un poco más a Yasaka.

— Dime Spectra, ¿Tienes a alguien especial esperándote? — Preguntó Silver con una sonrisa divertida.

El nombrado se sonrojó levemente por la pregunta, antes de llevar una mano a su cuello.

La imagen de cinco chicas vino a su mente de inmediato.

Entonces sonrió.

— Si, hay alguien que me espera — Respondió sin dar muchos detalles.

Esto sorprendió levemente al peli-negro, pero rápidamente lo superó.

— Ohhh~ realmente te envidio chico — Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa decaída.

— No te sientas mal, ya llegará una linda rubia solo para ti — Comentó Leo con cierta maldad.

El peli-negro se sonrojó antes de mirarla feo.

Spectra los miró con duda ante esto.

— Silver-kun tiene cierto gusto por las chicas rubias — Comentó esta vez Tamamo con una sonrisa divertida, la cual ocultaba con la manga de su Kimono.

— ¡Tamamo-sama! — Exclamó Silver con expresión de traición total.

— Ufufufu, por ahí escuché que le prometió a mi pequeña Yasaka que cuando creciera él se casaría con ella — Dijo la Líder con una mirada de 'Yo lo sé todo'.

— ¡Solo tenía tres años y ella estaba jugando! — Exclamó en defensa propia.

A él le pareció divertido en su momento, por lo que le dijo que sí sabiendo que solo era una niña pensando de más.

La mirada de 'no te creo nada' en la cara de Tamamo lo desarmó por completo.

El pobre hombre estaba más rojo que antes mientras se encogía en su asiento.

Leo y Tamamo rieron ante esto.

Spectra dibujó una sonrisa divertida, mientras a su mente venía la imagen de la Yasaka que él conocía.

Se preguntó qué cara pondría el peli-negro al verla.

Aunque también esperaba que no intentara nada al ver a Tsukiumi, Neru, Valerie, Gabriel y Griselda.

El rubio parpadeó con duda ante los últimos cuatro nombres que vinieron a su mente.

[ʺ _Parece que empieza a darse cuenta de ellasʺ_ ]

Pensó cierto Dragón sellado.

Por su parte, la pequeña rubia solo parpadeó confundida sin entender nada.

Así la cena terminó sin más y todos se retiraron a descansar.

El rubio estaba en su cama, mientras pensaba en los problemas que se acercaban.

— _ʺEspero que todo salga bienʺ_ — Pensó antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño.

Como método preventivo se había dejado puesta la máscara para sostener el hechizo de cambio de apariencia por si acaso.

* * *

 **Línea de tiempo original — Ciudad de Kuoh**

Cierta castaña se hallaba en su habitación con un papel en mano.

Agradecía que sus padres no se encontraran en casa, ya que así podría invocar a cierta rubia sin preocupación alguna.

— Necesito hablar contigo, Brielle-san — Pronunció la chica.

Con eso dicho, en el piso de su habitación un círculo brillante apareció.

Ella esperó ansiosa a que la rubia apareciera, solo que no se esperó que esta viniera acompañada de otras dos chicas.

— ¿Brielle-san? — Musitó con duda al verla aparecer.

— Kaori-chan, espero no te moleste que haya traído a dos de mis compañeras de Nobleza — Articuló la chica con una sonrisa de disculpa.

— ¿Eh?, No te preocupes, solo me sorprendí — Respondió rápidamente.

Entonces ella analizó a las dos chicas desconocidas con la mirada.

Una de ellas era una chica de cabello purpura, ojos rojos con una figura igual a la de Brielle, mientras la otra era una chica rubia de aparentes 23 años con un cuerpo bastante desarrollado y una mirada amable.

— Mi nombre es Musa, un gusto — Se presentó la peli-purpura.

— Mi nombre es Griselda — Se presentó la rubia con una sonrisa amable.

— Mucho gusto, soy Murayama Kaori — Devolvió el saludo la castaña.

Entonces esta miró con duda a Brielle.

— Ellas vinieron conmigo porque al igual que tú tenemos sentimientos confusos hacia Ise, por eso mismo quiero asegurarme que esto que sentimos es amor u otra cosa — Habló la Serafín con seriedad.

Las tres chicas restantes se sonrojaron al oír esas palabras.

Aunque a dos de ellas les extrañó la seriedad de la chica, hasta que la Caído y la Exorcista abrieron sus ojos al comprender el porqué de su actitud.

— Ya veo, así que estás tomando en cuenta la situación que él tuvo con el grupo Gremory — Mencionó Musa con seriedad.

La rubia asintió endureciendo levemente su mirada.

Por su parte, esto causó muchas dudas en la castaña.

Esto lo notó la Exorcista, por lo que decidió aclarar el punto.

— Ise-san tenía una relación sentimental con Rias Gremory, Himejima Akeno, Asia Argento, Toujo Koneko, Xenovia Quarta, Shidou Irina y en menor medida con Ravel Phoenix — Empezó a explicar Griselda con una leve mueca al nombrar a su protegida y al As de Michael.

La castaña abrió sus ojos con estupefacción al escuchar esto.

A pesar de saber que los Demonios eran polígamos, escuchar esa larga lista de chicas era un tanto impactante, aunque otro punto importante era el enterarse que todas ellas pertenecían al mundo sobrenatural.

Por otro lado, no podía imaginarse a todas esas chicas compartiendo al mismo chico.

— Pasaron muchas cosas por las cuales ellas se enamoraron de él, incluso Ise llegó a arriesgar muchas veces su vida para protegerlas de todo peligro, pero como debes de saber, actualmente todas tienen una relación con varios chicos de la Academia Kuoh — Dijo esta vez Brielle.

Kaori asintió con torpeza, puesto que esto ya lo sabía.

— Ellas no tomaron en cuenta sus sentimientos y solo lo hicieron a un lado sin explicación alguna, por eso tendremos esta conversación, para determinar si de verdad lo amamos y empezamos a sentir amor por él… y así no cometer el mismo error de ellas — Declaró esta vez Musa.

La castaña las miró un tanto sorprendida, ya que podía ver la seriedad que esta charla tendría.

Si lo que ellas decían era verdad, eso quería decir que un amor inseguro o infundado podría causarle mucho daño al corazón del chico.

— Entiendo, tomando en cuenta lo que he escuchado hasta ahora creo que deberé guardarme mis preguntas importantes para él, al menos si llego a una resolución — Fue el comentario de Murayama.

Por lo que pudo deducir, lo sucedido con el castaño y las chicas mencionadas era algo que no se podía tomar a la ligera, o al menos eso era lo que el lenguaje corporal de las tres siervas de él señalaba.

Obviamente empezó a preocuparse, pero dejó esos pensamientos para más adelante.

Sin duda que tenía muchas preguntas para el castaño, mismas que haría en su momento.

— Bien, ¿Entonces quien empieza? — Preguntó la castaña con duda.

Las cuatro se vieron con duda e indecisión, antes de que Gabriel tomara la iniciativa y hablara, ganándose miradas asombradas de sus compañeras ante esto.

— Lo haré yo… — Declaró con decisión y seriedad.

Las demás se limitaron a mirarla atentamente, poniéndola levemente nerviosa.

— Deben de saber que yo no me había interesado en nadie de forma romántica, al ser un Ángel únicamente conocía el amor fraternal o el amor a lo creado por Padre — Empezó a hablar la chica.

Murayama abrió sus ojos ante esto último, sabiendo bien a quien se refería cuando ella dijo 'Padre'.

Por otra parte las otras dos ya sabían esto de antemano.

— Esto ha cambiado en estos últimos días… desde un pequeño incidente en el baño del Castillo, mi forma de ver a Ise es distinta a cualquier otra persona o ser que yo haya conocido antes, esto fue generado en mayor parte por ver la clase de chico que es y como ha manejado su situación hasta ahora — Decía el Arcángel.

Griselda y Penemue se sonrojaron ante la mención del incidente, mientras la castaña alzaba una ceja ante esto, pero decidió no indagar en eso por el momento.

— Él ha mantenido su corazón libre de odio en contra de quienes lo han lastimado, algo que ha causado un gran impacto no solo en mi, si no en todos los que lo seguimos… en resumen, debo decir que he empezado a enamorarme de Hyodou Issei — Terminó de decir con esa realización.

Esto dejó sin palabras a las otras tres chicas, pero más a Griselda y Penemue.

Gabriel se encontraba bastante sonrojada cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca, pero siendo sincera consigo misma tuvo que rendirse a la verdad… ella empezaba a sentir algo profundo por el hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo el castaño.

Un profundo silencio reinó durante los próximos minutos, antes de que otra de las chicas decidiera hablar.

— Supongo que yo también estoy interesada en él de esa forma, puesto que Brielle ya dijo las cualidades que Ise ha resaltado en días pasados no tengo mucho que agregar… solo diré que he visto facetas de él que lo hacen atractivo para mí — Dijo Musa con una pequeña sonrisa adornada con un sonrojo.

A su mente vinieron los días que el chico pasaba por Grigori para visitar a Lilith, compartiendo momentos divertidos entre los tres al ser ella quien estaba a cargo del cuidado de la pequeña copia de Ophis.

Ella podía ver cierto tinte sombrío y triste que sus ojos tenían, pero este desaparecía durante su convivencia, solo para regresar al momento de marcharse.

Esto le hizo preocuparse levemente por él, hasta que ese día que escapó de sus responsabilidades para darse un respiro de tanto trabajo lo vio caminando junto a la Serafín.

Fue cuando se enteró del porqué de ese brillo apagado en su mirar.

La situación en el baño, lo del ritual y saber lo que él experimentó para liberarse de su maldición y el robo de su primer beso solo añadieron más leña al fuego que empezaba a arder dentro de su corazón.

Otro silencio de formó después de eso, para ser roto por cierta Exorcista.

— Parece que Ise-san ha causado una gran impresión en nosotras con los eventos pasados — Empezó a hablar Griselda.

Esta sonreía con los ojos cerrados y se podía escuchar cierta resignación en su voz.

— Me es totalmente ajeno hablar sobre mis sentimientos, sobre todo porque es la primera vez que me fijo en un chico… pero a pesar de ello siento que debo escuchar a mi corazón y aceptar que me estoy enamorando de él — Dijo la rubia.

Esta abrió los ojos y miró a sus compañeras de Nobleza, así como a la sorprendida castaña.

— Estoy segura de que puede ser algo confuso ya que ninguna de nosotras se ha interesado en alguien o tenido alguna relación del tipo sentimental según las razones que tenga cada una… — Dijo refiriéndose a Gabriel, Penemue y ella misma.

Entonces su mirada se volvió suave.

— Pero me alegro de que sea él quien despierte estos sentimientos dentro de mi pecho, puesto que ha demostrado ser alguien merecedor de mi sentir — Declaró llevando una de sus manos a su pecho y sonrojándose por sus propias palabras.

Las otras tres chicas también se sonrojaron por ello.

El trío angelical sintió como un peso era levantado de sus hombros después de admitir que empezaban a sentir algo más que amistad, respeto o admiración por el chico.

Por su parte, Murayama se encontraba bastante indecisa al no saber que decir o pensar en esta situación, así que respirando hondo se propuso calmarse para pensar bien las cosas.

El cambio del castaño era bastante drástico, al punto de pensar que esas nuevas cualidades apenas las había adquirido recientemente, pero no era así.

Brielle le aclaró que él siempre había sido así, pero su perversión era demasiado grande al punto de eclipsar completamente sus puntos fuertes.

También le mencionó que como Dragón él atraía el poder, además de ganarse el interés femenino por su aura, pero esto solo ocurría con chicas que estuvieran interesadas en él.

Esto descartaba que estuviera bajo su influencia, al menos en cierta forma.

La idea de compartirlo le era inaceptable, al menos en lo que a moral se refería.

Por otro lado, ella había podido ver al verdadero Hyodou Issei, o al menos al Issei mas allá de su faceta pervertida y siendo sincera consigo misma… le gustó lo que vio.

Podría ser algo superficial y un poco infundado, pero sabía que lo que sentía era real en algún punto.

Se mordió el labio ante lo que significaba admitir que el castaño le gustaba, pero tampoco podía seguir negándolo, sobre todo por lo ocurrido esa noche.

— Ahh~ estúpido Hyodou y su aura de Dragón — Fue lo que dijo con una sonrisa exasperada y hasta cierto punto divertida.

Todas se vieron entre ellas, para después sonreírse y reír levemente.

— Si, también estoy interesada en él, pero no apresuraré las cosas y dejaré que el tiempo me diga si es amor o solo una fijación superficial por su nuevo yo… por el momento solo me relacionaré con él como amigos — Dijo con seriedad esta vez.

Las tres chicas asintieron, entendiendo que aún tenía mucho que pensar, pero al menos ya había aceptado estar interesada en el chico.

Otro lapso de silencio cayó en el lugar, aunque esta vez era más cómodo.

— Entonces… ¿Conversación de chicas? — Propuso la castaña con duda.

Las otras tres chicas sonrieron antes de asentir.

El resto de la noche pasó entre risas hasta altas horas de la madrugada, antes de que la castaña fuera vencida por el sueño y el trío angelical regresara al Castillo.

* * *

 **Japón, año 1257 D.c.**

Cierto enmascarado se hallaba recorriendo los jardines del Castillo una mañana.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que llegó a Kyoto, tiempo en el que ha llegado a conocer bastante a Silver y Leo, así como fomentar cierta confianza con ellos.

Las conversaciones ocasionales con Tamamo también se daban a menudo, aunque el brillo travieso en sus ojos lo ponían bastante incómodo.

Era como si ella supiera de dónde veía él, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

También hablaba con una tímida Yasaka, lo cual le obligaba a quitarse la máscara para tranquilizar a la pequeña Yokai y próxima Líder de Kyoto.

Por otra parte, su búsqueda de información aún no daba frutos, pero no se rendía.

Salió de sus pensamientos mientras tomaba asiento en una banca para admirar el cielo sin nubes que se extendía sobre su cabeza.

— Esto es en cierta forma relajante — Murmuró al sentir la brisa acariciar la parte de su cara que la máscara no cubría.

Cerró sus ojos al tiempo que los irises electrónicos de la máscara desaparecían, reflejando la misma acción bajo esta.

Se concentró en su aura, mientras la moldeaba para formar un objeto.

Abrió sus ojos y frente a él flotaba una guitarra hecha de energía, cosa que lo hizo suspirar con cansancio.

Él buscaba poder crear el instrumento de la nada para relajarse en su tiempo libre, pero aún no podía crear objetos complejos con su Aura's Creation.

Maldijo internamente no haber comprado una guitarra acústica para mantenerla en su dimensión personal como Ascalón.

Así al menos no se aburriría.

Volvió a suspirar con resignación y relajó su aura hasta que esta desapareció, quizás la próxima vez podría lograrlo.

Entonces su mente divagó en Silver y Leo.

Las habilidades que pudo averiguar de ellos eran sumamente sorprendentes.

Silver se especializaba en Zokei no Mahou _(Magia de Creación)_ , específicamente Kori Zokei no Mahou _(Magia de Creación de Hielo)_.

Esta magia le permitía darle forma al hielo, ya sea en cosas inanimadas o formaciones dinámicas como animales.

Su combate cuerpo a cuerpo era excepcional, sobre todo al crear armas de hielo en pleno combate para formar muchos estilos de pelea según el arma empleada.

Por otro lado, Leo poseía un gran nivel en magia de fuego, además de poseer dos armas sagradas que eran el tesoro de su país.

El Hacha de Batalla: Grand Vert y la Espada Sagrada: Ex machina.

La primera era un Hacha que podía destruir lo que fuera, mientras la segunda era un anillo que podía crear una gran variedad de armas, además de darle un impulso de poder mágico, aunque ella no lo necesitara con sus enormes reservas.

Hasta ahora era lo único que pudo saber de ellos después de sus conversaciones y observando algunos de sus entrenamientos.

— Spectra-sama, el desayuno está listo — Anunció una sirvienta que se acercó a él y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Gracias, iré en seguida — Respondió el enmascarado con tono suave.

La sirvienta hizo una reverencia un tanto tensa para después retirarse rápidamente.

El enmascarado mantuvo una expresión seria al ver como la chica se retiraba con las piernas temblorosas y sudando agitada después de estar en su presencia.

Él había notado que varios sirvientes del Castillo se ponían nerviosos, tensos o respiraban con dificultad al estar frente a él.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al comedor del Castillo mientras pensaba acerca de esto.

Draig le había explicado que esto era un efecto secundario al asimilar y controlar un poco más del poder de Kurumi en su interior, lo cual había hecho más densa su Dragon Aura al punto que llegaba a ser asfixiante si no se tenía cierto nivel de poder.

Nadie sabía que él era un Dragón, ya que ningún Yokai había estado en presencia de uno, por lo tanto solo sabían que él no era humano.

Por ello disminuía su poder dentro del Castillo o estando junto a Yasaka para no incomodarla.

En esta ocasión, la chica llegó en un momento donde estaba experimentando con su poder y por ello fue sumamente afectada.

Aunque todos sabían que a pesar de apariencia y poder él era bastante amable, por ello no huían de él en esas ocasiones.

Dejó esos pensamientos de lado cuando llegó al comedor del Castillo, en cuya mesa ya se encontraban Tamamo, Yasaka, Silver y Leo.

La actual Líder de Kyoto, la próxima Líder de Kyoto y los dos Capitanes de legión de Kyoto compartían la mesa.

Prácticamente las personas más importantes del país sin contar al consejo.

— Toma asiento Spectra-kun — Invitó Tamamo con tono elegante.

El mencionado hizo una reverencia, antes de retirar la máscara de su rostro y tomar asiento frente a Silver.

El desayuno pasó como todos los días, siendo algunas breves conversaciones lo que amenizó el ambiente.

— _ʺMe pregunto cómo lo estarán pasando Alleyne y Elshaʺ_ — Pensó mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pan a la boca.

* * *

 **Antiguo Bosque de los Elfos**

Alleyne y Elsha acababan de terminar su calentamiento matinal, antes de empezar con el entrenamiento.

— Bien, es hora de ver que puedes hacer con 'eso' — Dijo la Elfo con mirada seria.

La rubia afiló la mirada mientras invocaba un guantelete en su brazo izquierdo.

Era color rojo en el exterior, mientras su interior y su palma era color negro.

Los dedos estaban descubiertos desde los nudillos a las yemas, mientras una joya verde estaba en su dorso.

Este se había manifestado el día anterior cuando el entrenamiento finalizó, sorprendiendo ambas mujeres.

— Lo poco que pude averiguar es que no es la [Boosted Gear] ni el [Twice Critical], pero no se confíe Kyokan… algo podría suceder si no tenemos cuidado — Advirtió la rubia.

La Elfo asintió, antes de lanzarse sobre su alumna.

En ese instante el claro se llenó de sonidos de batalla.

Sin duda que este suceso sorprendería bastante a Issei cuando volviera.

* * *

 **Kyoto — Japón**

El rubio tuvo el impuso de sonreír demencialmente, pero se contuvo puesto que Yasaka estaba presente y no quiso asustarla.

Algo le decía que tendría excelentes noticias en un futuro cercano.

Entonces su mirada se posó sobre la pequeña Yasaka, quien por enésima vez le contaba a su madre como el rubio había acabado con el sujeto que intentó matarla y que esto ocasionó que los demás renegados se rindieran.

— Fue algo asombroso — Dijo la Kitsune refiriéndose a la técnica.

— Ufufufu creo que tendré que ver eso personalmente en algún momento — Comentó la Líder entre risas.

Después de este comentario Silver y Leo miraron significativamente al rubio, algo que le ocasionó una gota en la nuca ante el claro mensaje de 'Hazlo' que tenía impresa esa intensa mirada.

Sin duda ellos le concedían varias cosas a su Líder.

Entonces este suspiró.

— Si quiere puedo mostrarle algunas de mis habilidades Tamamo-sama — Comentó Spectra de forma casual antes de beber de su copa de vino.

Esto se ganó una mirada interesada de Tamamo, una satisfecha de Silver y Leo al instante, así como una entusiasmada de Yasaka.

— ¡¿En serio?! — Preguntó Yasaka emocionada.

— No tengo problema con eso — Respondió el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa mientras ponía su copa de vuelta en la mesa.

— Gracias por tomarte la molestia, Spectra-kun — Agradeció la Kitsune mayor.

El rubio asintió antes de volver a su desayuno.

Veinte minutos después, ambas Kitsune, Silver y Leo, así como varios ancianos Generales y soldados de alto rango se encontraban en uno de los campos de entrenamiento de las tropas.

Issei no dijo nada sobre los invitados extras por respeto a Tamamo.

— Bien, supongo que primero les mostraré este ataque, pero como no puedo pedir ningún voluntario lo haré de esta forma — Dijo mientras en un círculo mágico aparecía una estatua de tamaño normal.

El enmascarado se acercó a esta para sujetarla de la cabeza.

Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración al ver esto, sobre todo cuando un aura oscura lo rodeó, estremeciendo a todos los presentes ante la potencia de su aura así como el rastro de agresividad presente en la misma.

[Garuda ¡FLAP!]

Un rayo luminoso se alzó al cielo a una velocidad impresionante, antes de perderse de vista en el firmamento.

Entonces el enmascarado trazó con su pie una marca en el suelo.

— En tres segundos la estatua caerá en este lugar — Anunció con seriedad.

 **3**

Todos miraban el cielo expectantes.

 **2**

El ambiente se volvió tenso de un momento a otro.

 **1**

Todo el mundo tragó saliva, para finalmente ver una mancha oscura caer en el lugar anteriormente marcado.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Un pequeño estruendo y una sacudida cimbraron el lugar mientras una densa nube de polvo se alzaba nublando la vista.

Cuando la nube de polvo se dispersó, todos notaron la estatua totalmente rota en pedazos dentro de un pequeño cráter.

— Como pueden ver, el punto fuerte de esta técnica es el lanzamiento, dando como resultado una mortal caída desde una enorme altura — Habló Spectra.

Esto los sacó de su conmoción, al tiempo que todos lo veían con asombro.

— El siguiente sería este — Dijo mientras un pequeño círculo mágico brillaba en su palma.

De este surgió un gran número de pequeñas mariposas de energía que se dispersaron por el aire.

Acto seguido en su cintura apareció un extraño artefacto que ninguno había visto antes.

Spectra desenfundó el arma de su cintura y apuntó.

[Enemy Chaser]

Al jalar el gatillo, un rayo de luz salió desde el cañón de su arma, para destruir una de las mariposas.

Las demás se agitaron y se movieron aleatoriamente al instante, haciendo imposible apuntar bien a cualquiera de ellas.

Aún así, el rubio accionó su arma varias veces generando varios rayos que perseguían a sus blancos, sin dejarles oportunidad de escapar.

Tamamo y Yasaka veían maravilladas el espectáculo de luz que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

Silver y Leo se preguntaban qué tipo de arma era esa y los demás espectadores tragaban ante el despliegue de habilidades del chico.

Una vez eliminadas todas las mariposas, el enmascarado guardó su arma para que esta desapareciera en partículas brillantes.

Entonces lo vieron tomar posición de ataque, como si fuera a lanzar un golpe.

[Lightning Voltage]

Dejando ir su puño, este generó un poderoso relámpago que atravesó el campo de entrenamiento.

Luego infló su pecho, al tiempo que todos sentían un aumento en su aura.

[Fire Anihilation]

De su boca salió una muralla de fuego de tamaño decente, ya que reguló el poder al mínimo para no causar problemas.

Esto sí que causó bastante sorpresa en todos los presentes, ya que eso se parecía al aliento ígneo de un Dragón.

Por otra parte, Leo miraba esto con entusiasmo y cierto instinto de competitividad, el cual le exigía medir sus habilidades con este chico.

— Ne, Silver… — Pronunció mientras miraba como el chico desenfundaba a Arifal.

— Dime Leo — Respondió el nombrado mientras observaba los movimientos del enmascarado con sumo interés.

— ¿Recuerdas el evento con la mayor recompensa que se celebraba en Galette? — Preguntó la chica con voz tranquila.

Demasiado tranquila.

El peli-negro alzó una ceja sin dejar de ver la exhibición de katas que el chico realizaba.

¿El evento con la mayor recompensa de su antiguo reino?

Si no mal recordaba era…

La batalla por su mano.

Silver abrió sus ojos como platos antes de girarse a su compañera Capitán, solo para ver ese brillo en su mirada y esa sonrisa depredadora.

— ¿No pensarás…? — Pronunció Silver con conmoción.

La peli-blanca sonrió más ampliamente, antes de que esta brillara y usara un hechizo para cambiar sus ropas por su traje de batalla y después diera un salto en el aire hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

Esto llamó la atención de Tamamo y algunos de los ancianos presentes al instante.

— No te confundas, solo tengo curiosidad acerca de cuál hubiera sido el resultado en ese caso y que mejor manera de averiguarlo que enfrentándome a él — Dijo mientras invocaba un arco.

Ella apuntó y una flecha apareció en el arma, antes de soltar el proyectil hacia su blanco.

Spectra abrió sus ojos bajo la máscara al sentir el aura de batalla estallar a su espalda, además de prever un ataque viniendo hacia él.

Rápidamente clavó a Arifal en el suelo, para que su joya brillara mientras un escudo de viento aparecía y lo protegía del ataque destruyendo la flecha fácilmente.

 **FLUSH**

El viento se arremolinó alrededor de él en gesto defensivo.

Entonces este se giró hacia su atacante con Arifal de nuevo en su mano, solo para sorprenderse ante la visión de un puño directo a su cara, el cual apenas logró esquivar.

En un movimiento rápido tomó distancia de su oponente para evaluar la situación y en consecuencia crear una estrategia.

La convivencia con Sona y Rosseweise le había influido mucho en este aspecto, algo que agradecía mentalmente.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Leo-san? — Preguntó con suma seriedad mientras bajaba lentamente la hoja de Arifal al ver quien era su atacante.

El tono inflexible y de descontento fue notado por todos, los cuales se preocuparon por lo que podría ocurrir.

A pesar de esto, la nombrada no fue afectada por el tono peligroso que el chico usó con ella.

Inclusive sonrió con marcada emoción.

— Enfréntame, solo así me quitaré estas dudas de mi mente — Dijo la Yokai mientras invocaba un hacha de batalla y un escudo.

Issei parpadeó con duda ante lo dicho por la chica.

[Al parecer quiere probarte, además recuerda que hay personas que se entienden a través de los puños, quizás ella sea de esa clase de persona… ¿No crees?]

Aportó el Dragón al sentir la inseguridad de su anfitrión.

— _ʺCreo que entiendo… además de que tenía ganas de enfrentarme a uno de ellos dos en batalla y confirmar sus habilidadesʺ_ — Respondió en su mente mientras una sonrisa digna de Vali se abría paso por su rostro.

Esta pequeña hambre de batalla surgió después de aumentar su dominio en el poder de Kurumi y Great Red dentro de él.

Draig sonrió ante esta característica que tenían los Dragones y que su portador adoptó recientemente.

— Ya veo… entonces acepto tu desafío — Dijo antes de tomar a Arifal y señalarla con la hoja.

Ambos se miraron por un segundo, antes de cargar contra su oponente.

 **¡CLANG!**

El choque de metales entre ambas armas resonó en el lugar, así como una pequeña onda expansiva que cimbro el lugar.

Tamamo y Silver miraban esto con seriedad ya que ambos querían ver que tan fuerte era Spectra.

Yasaka miró esto con emoción.

Los ancianos y soldados presentes sintieron una presión en el ambiente que los mantenía tensos.

Mientras ambos combatientes aplicaban fuerza para dominar al otro con su arma, Leo sonrió al tiempo que un pequeño sello mágico apareciera en el dorso de su mano antes de apuntarle con la palma, de la cual salió una ráfaga de poder en bruto.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Spectra logró anteponer su brazo izquierdo para protegerse, pero aún así fue proyectado varios metros hacia atrás.

Su cuerpo humeante dio un par de giros antes de caer en cuclillas.

— _ʺEso fue peligroso…ʺ —_ Pensó el rubio mirando con seriedad a su oponente.

Sin más se movió a una gran velocidad, antes de dejar caer la hoja de su espada sobre Leo, quien contuvo el ataque con su Hacha, la cual se rompió ante el poder de Arifal.

Spectra lanzó un puñetazo hacia el estómago de la chica, mismo que fue bloqueado por el escudo de esta.

Entonces Leo invocó una Naginata y atacó con destreza, pero fue repelida por Spectra, aunque con algo de dificultad.

— _ʺEs muy hábil con las armasʺ —_ Pensó mientras esquivaba la hoja del arma, la cual se dirigía a su hombro derecho.

Su habilidad con esta arma sin duda superaba lo visto en la [Reina] de Sona, Tsubaki.

Siguiendo el encuentro y en una pequeña oportunidad, el enmascarado alargó su brazo para poder sujetar la Naginata, para después tirar de ella buscando acercarse a Leo lo más posible.

La Yokai soltó el arma al notar esto, para luego invocar una espada y atacar.

Spectra se limitó a colocar la lanza para protegerse, puesto que este movimiento de parte de la peli-blanca lo tomó por sorpresa.

 **¡SLASH!**

Esta fue partida fácilmente por Leo, pero al menos le dio tiempo para replegarse y salir del rango de la chica mientras recuperaba su postura.

Esto le permitió alejarse un par de pasos, antes de encarar a su oponente.

— Sin duda eres hábil, no pensé que pudieras recuperarte de ese modo — Comentó la chica con una sonrisa.

Como única respuesta, Spectra sonrió anchamente antes de que sucediera.

En un segundo ya se hallaba frente a Leo, la cual abrió los ojos antes de posicionar su escudo para bloquear la espada del enmascarado.

Con el poco tiempo de reacción del cual disponía eso era lo único que podía hacer para defenderse.

 **¡FLUSH!**

Su escudo se dividió en dos al tiempo que ella retrocedía, viendo el filo de Arifal pasar cerca de su pecho.

Entonces un aura color azul la rodeó al tiempo que atravesaba la defensa del chico, el cual solo alcanzó a ver unos ojos dorados antes de que sucediera.

[QUICK COUNTER]

Spectra abrió sus ojos antes de sentir el poderoso impacto en su estómago.

 **¡PAM!**

Este salió volando de nueva cuenta, mientras escupía un poco de sangre y saliva por el impacto.

Como pudo se recompuso en el aire, cayendo sobre una rodilla y su mano izquierda en el suelo para apoyarse mejor.

[¿Estás bien socio?]

Preguntó Draig con ligera preocupación.

— _ʺSi… solo que no esperé ese golpeʺ —_ Respondió el chico levantando la mirada.

Él pudo ver cómo Leo mantenía su puño al frente, el cual humeaba un poco.

— _ʺSu velocidad de reacción es igual a la de Siegfried y su fuerza está casi a la par de Alleyneʺ —_ Pensó recordando al Demonio Vagabundo que enfrentó hace un par de semanas y el estilo de lucha de la Elfo.

— Eres muy fuerte, casi nadie logra salir ileso de mi contra-ataque… aunque solo me limité a golpearte y no usar mi arma — Declaró la chica retrayendo su puño.

Fue en ese momento que la mirada de Leo se afiló.

— Pero ahora que comprobé tu nivel puedo empezar a dejar de contenerme — Dijo con seriedad absoluta.

Entonces la chica alzó su espada al cielo mientras un enorme sello aparecía tras Leo y su aura se disparaba a niveles alarmantes.

Los ojos de Spectra se abrieron debajo de su máscara ante tal cantidad de energía.

— _ʺ¡Debes de estar bromeando!ʺ_ — Pensó con conmoción.

Los espectadores estaban sorprendidos del nivel mostrado en esos pocos movimientos, puesto que a pesar de recibir dos ataques directos de la Ex Reina Caballero León, el enmascarado no mostraba ningún daño significativo.

Pero ahora era cuando las cosas se pondrían candentes.

— ¡Silver! ¡Levanta una barrera! — Exclamó Tamamo con preocupación.

El ataque que preparaba la Yokai peli-blanca era uno de los más potentes en su arsenal.

Ella sabía que Spectra saldría ileso del ataque, pero aún así, el usarlo en este lugar resultaba peligroso para los demás habitantes del Castillo.

Ella no vería problemas si estuviera en su mejor forma, pero su enfermedad le impedía usar todo su poder y por lo tanto en su estado actual no podría contener todo ese poder destructivo.

Por su parte, Silver rápidamente creó barreras de hielo que rodearon el área para protegerlos a ellos y los alrededores de lo que se venía.

— _ʺLeo, te confiaste demasiado porque estoy aquí…_ _demonios,_ _eres realmente incorregibleʺ —_ Pensó Silver con una sonrisa tensa.

Por otra parte, el rubio podía ver la densa cantidad de poder y los datos arrojados en el visor electrónico de su máscara y esto era por demás preocupante.

— _ʺNo pensé que llegaría a este extremo para probarme… pero aún así no retrocederéʺ —_ Pensó Issei con seriedad.

Al instante, un círculo mágico apareció debajo de él al tiempo que aspiraba una gran cantidad de aire y empezaba a moldear una gran cantidad de poder en sus pulmones.

Entonces un aura violeta oscuro lo rodeó, la cual estaba casi a la par del de la Ex Gobernante.

Leo sonrió al notar esto mientras bajaba su arma y un círculo mágico aparecía debajo de ella.

— Sobrevive a esto… Shishi'ou Enjin ¡Dai Bakuhatsu! _(Gran Explosión del Círculo de Fuego del Rey León)_ — Exclamó al tiempo que su aura estallaba.

Del suelo empezaron a salir columnas de fuego, antes de que una onda expansiva ígnea arrasara todo a su paso en dirección a Issei.

Por su parte, este vio el ataque venir hacia él antes de desatar su propio ataque.

[¡MEGA FLARE!]

Un proyectil ígneo color azul-violáceo salió de su boca en ese momento.

Los espectadores vieron como ambas llamas colisionaron dentro de la estructura de hielo.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Una enorme explosión sacudió el lugar, mientras una torre de fuego bicolor se alzaba al cielo.

El temblor alarmó a varios en el Castillo, los cuales pensaban que era un ataque terrorista o algo así.

Tamamo y los demás notaban como las barreras de hielo empezaban a desaparecer después de cumplir su función, al tiempo que una ola de calor llegaba a ellos sofocando a varios de los presentes.

El humo cubría el lugar, impidiéndoles ver el resultado de la colisión de poderes.

Entonces pudieron notar una silueta entre el humo.

— Si no fuera por mi gran afinidad hubiera resultado seriamente dañada por el fuego — Dijo la silueta, la cual el humo dejó de cubrir.

Esta resultaba ser Leo, la cual estaba rodeada de un aura verdosa que la protegía de las llamas.

Frente a ella podía verse una forma esférica entre el humo, lo cual la mantenía alerta.

— Eso fue peligroso, si no fuera porque entrené duramente no hubiera podido contener tu ataque — Respondió una voz masculina.

Cuando el humo se despejó por completo, pudo verse una esfera color negro, la cual tenía algunas escamas pequeñas como adorno.

Entonces la esfera se abrió cual flor dejando ver que en realidad eran tres pares de alas surgidas de la espalda del chico.

Estas eran negras y tenían una membrana raída color azul oscuro que le daban un toque espectral.

Lo más sorprendente era que estas habían protegido al rubio enmascarado el cual se mostraba totalmente ileso.

— Parece que ambos somos resistentes al fuego… — Dijo Spectra mientras guardaba sus alas tranquilamente.

Debido a eso un profundo silencio reinó durante varios segundos, antes de que un minuto pasara y nadie dijera nada en absoluto debido a la conmoción.

Hasta que la Yokai frente a él habló.

— ¿Qué clase de alas son esas…? No, la pregunta aquí sería, ¿Que eres tú, Spectra? — Preguntó con seriedad la chica.

Todo el mundo dirigió su mirada al enmascarado, el cual tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

— Eso mi querida Leo, tendrás que averiguarlo — Respondió mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

La nombrada frunció el ceño, antes de negar con una pequeña sonrisa y adoptar posición de pelea.

Sin duda este chico había llamado poderosamente su atención.

Por otra parte, los espectadores se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que un viejo general habló.

— Tamamo-sama, esas alas eran… — Musitó con voz tensa.

— Si, sin duda es un alivio tenerlo de nuestro lado — Dijo al aire la Yokai.

Algunos no entendían a que se refería, a excepción de unos pocos.

Este limitado grupo de no mas de cinco personas eran los únicos en haber estado frente a frente con un Dragón.

Esto se debía a algunas reuniones con Sung-Wukung a las cuales asistía Yu-Long, uno de los 6 Reyes Dragón.

Por su parte, Silver miró con duda a su Líder, pero al ver que se mantenía tranquila se encogió de hombros.

Ya había tratado a Spectra a solas y sabía que no era una mala persona, así que no tenía porque dudar de él.

En el campo de batalla el encuentro se reanudó, solo que esta vez se limitaron a un combate de armas y cuerpo a cuerpo.

Desde una de las torres del Castillo, un par de ojos veían el encuentro, pero sobre todo al rubio enmascarado.

— Esto lo tiene que saber Adel-sama — Musitó con tono grave y tenso.

El encuentro se prolongó durante veinte minutos más, antes de que ambos decidieran que había sido suficiente.

— Terminemos esto de una vez con un último golpe, ¿Qué piensas? — Preguntó Leo con una sonrisa ladeada.

— Esto se ha alargado bastante, así que tomaré la oferta — Respondió el chico con una sonrisa similar.

Con esa respuesta, ambos oponentes se prepararon para el último golpe.

Spectra retrajo su puño derecho hacia su cadera mientras un aura azul-verdosa rodeaba dicho puño.

Leo creó una gran Hacha, la cual se rodeó de energía.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, antes de abalanzarse sobre el otro.

— ¡Majin Seppudan! _(Corte de Viento del Dios Demonio)_ — Fue el ataque de Leo.

Una onda de energía verde en forma de media luna salió del arma y avanzó hacia Spectra.

[¡Great Mountain Smasher!]

Issei optó por un ataque puramente físico.

Con su puño brillante el enmascarado atravesó el ataque de la Yokai y atacó.

 **FLASH**

Todo el mundo miró como ambos oponentes se encontraban de espaldas al otro a un par de metros de distancia, mientras mantenían la posición de su último ataque realizado.

Leo con su Hacha abajo y Spectra con su puño brillante al frente.

— Fue un gran combate, debo decir que eres el oponente más fuerte que he enfrentado sin contar a Silver, pero gracias a este encuentro he entendido muchas cosas de ti… — Declaró Leo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

— Lo mismo digo, realmente eres increíble y una persona admirable… — Respondió el enmascarado con una sonrisa similar.

Los espectadores se sintieron más tranquilos al escuchar las palabras de Leo, sobre todo aquellos que aún no confiaban en el enmascarado.

Por otra parte, Silver y Tamamo sonreían divertidos por esto, mientras Yasaka exclamaba que fue una pelea increíble.

Ambos peleadores se dieron la vuelta para mirarse mutuamente.

Entonces…

 **CRACK**

La armadura de Leo se empezó a caer en pedazos, las protecciones en sus piernas, sus brazos, las placas que protegían su cadera así como su Hacha fueron destruidas.

— Vaya, no me esperé esto — Musitó viendo con sorpresa su mano desprotegida.

Sin embargo, ahí no terminó todo.

 **RASSS**

Su capa y su chaqueta se convirtieron en pedazos de tela.

— ¿Ehhh? — Ella fue tomada por sorpresa ante esto.

 **RASSS**

— ¡¿Pero qué?! — Exclamó esta vez el rubio.

Spectra vio con sorpresa como su gabardina y guantes blancos también se despedazaban, dejándolo solo con una camisa negra sin mangas adornada con varias correas y sus pantalones, además de Arifal en su cintura.

El silencio inundó el lugar, mientras el chico alzaba la vista, para después desviarla ante el atuendo de Leo.

Su blusa blanca dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y su generoso escote, además de su plano vientre.

Su pequeño short debajo de la cadera permitía dejar su cola libre de la prenda en la parte trasera, pero también mostraba los indicios de su ropa interior.

A su parecer ella era sumamente linda y sexi.

— _ʺMaldición, sabía que era hermosa, pero esto está a otro nivelʺ_ — Pensó con un sonrojo que su máscara ocultaba muy bien.

Parecía que Chichigami no le permitiría vivir una vida libre de momentos ecchi aún después de perder su perversión.

No es que se quejara, ya que al menos ahora no se le acusaba de ser un pervertido en momentos así.

[Parece ser que tienes la suerte del pervertido, compañero]

Dijo el Dragón con burla en su voz.

— _ʺ¡No ayudas en nada!ʺ_ — Respondió en su mente.

Entonces notó como la Yokai se dirigía hacia Tamamo y los demás, por lo que él también caminó hacia ellos.

El ir detrás de la peli-blanca le permitió ver el balanceo elegante de caderas de la chica que lo hipnotizó brevemente, antes de sacudir su cabeza y retomar su aire serio.

— Fue una gran pelea Spectra-kun, contigo aquí me siento un poco más tranquila — Mencionó Tamamo con una sonrisa.

— Tienes el poder para ser el tercer Capitán de Legión si lo quisieras, sobre todo porque Tamamo-sama te aprueba — Expuso Silver mientras pasaba un brazo sobre el hombro del chico.

— Jejeje supongo que sí — Respondió este con una risa incómoda.

— ¡Sugoi! ¡Eres muy fuerte Spectra! — Dijo Yasaka con estrellitas en los ojos.

El enmascarado le acarició la cabeza con suavidad, ganándose risitas de la pequeña Yokai por el gesto.

— Eso fue todo, pueden retirarse — Ordenó Tamamo a los demás.

Con eso dicho todos los espectadores se alejaron del lugar con varias preguntas y dudas en su cabeza.

—Yo me retiro a descansar, con su permiso Tamamo-sama — Dijo Spectra mientras hacía una reverencia.

Después se alejó del lugar.

Leo veía con seriedad la espalda del chico mientras se retiraba, hasta que lo perdió totalmente de vista.

La Líder y su dos Capitanes se quedaron en silencio después de eso.

— Probablemente yo hubiera perdido si la lucha se extendía más — Comentó Leo de repente.

Esto se ganó miradas sorprendidas de Tamamo, Silver y Yasaka.

Tal vez no habían luchado con todo su poder, pero ella pudo darse cuenta del enorme nivel que Spectra ostentaba, pero también había sentido la naturaleza del chico.

— Por un momento lo sentí, un poder gentil que te hace sentir seguro y protegido… pero al mismo tiempo salvaje y arrollador, el cual no dudará en despedazar a sus enemigos o a quien toque algo que él ame — Expresó con un brillo intenso en su mirada.

Esto sin duda dejó sin habla a sus escuchas.

— Es casi como si fuera… — Continuó diciendo.

— Un Dragón que protege su tesoro más preciado — Interrumpió Tamamo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Silver, Leo y Yasaka la vieron con sorpresa marcada en sus rostros por esa comparación.

A sus mentes vino la imagen del nombrado de espaldas y viéndolos sobre su hombro mientras estaba rodeado de su aura, al tiempo que de fondo se veía un Dragón negro en representación de su poder.

— Piénsenlo bien, es una buena comparación ¿No creen? — Dijo mientras levantaba a Yasaka en brazos y empezaba a retirarse de ahí.

Silver y Leo se quedaron estáticos un poco más, antes de verse entre ellos y sonreír.

— Si, sin duda es una excelente comparación — Dijo Silver mientras se empezaba retirar.

Leo solo alzó la mirada al cielo, antes de seguir a su compañero que regresaba al Castillo.

— _ʺSpectra…ʺ_ — Pensó con una enigmática sonrisa.

 **Cuatro días después**

Era entrada la noche y Leo caminaba por los pasillos del Castillo en una dirección en concreto; La habitación de Spectra.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde su pelea, de la cual varios sirvientes del Castillo se enteraron, además de los pobladores de la ciudad.

Estos se sentían seguros al saber que su poder estaba a disposición de su Líder para cualquier eventualidad.

Eso sería de mucha ayuda para reforzar la seguridad el día de que la nueva gobernante tomara el poder.

Los días habían pasado con normalidad, aunque sus instintos le decían que algo grave ocurriría muy pronto y eso la mantenía inquieta.

Ahora mismo iba a ver al enmascarado para conversar un poco, ya que ella quería averiguar qué clase de criatura era Spectra.

Aún no podía sacarse de la mente las alas que el chico mostró en esa ocasión.

Cuando llegó a su puerta, notó como esta estaba entreabierta, mientras el poder del chico se sentía surgir de la habitación.

Presa de la curiosidad borró su presencia y se asomó por la abertura.

El rubio se hallaba sentado en su cama de brazos cruzados, mientras un aura azul lo rodeaba por completo.

Frente a él, el aura se arremolinaba mientras empezaba a tomar forma, al tiempo que sudor recorría el rostro del chico, el cual estaba sin la máscara pero con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de suma concentración.

Entonces vio como el aura tomaba una extraña forma, la cual empezó a mostrar una forma más sólida mientras el brillo aumentaba.

Fue cuando hubo un poderoso destello, para que después se viera un extraño artefacto flotando frente al chico.

Este abrió los ojos mientras se secaba el sudor con el antebrazo.

— Uff, valió la pena todo el esfuerzo… — Musitó viendo su creación con ojos entusiasmados.

Después de varios intentos, al fin había podido crear un objeto más complejo con su aura.

Satisfecho con su avance, este tomó entre sus manos el artefacto, el cual era una copia de la guitarra que Ken le había prestado en la escuela.

Probó tocar unas notas, las cuales sonaron de forma perfecta para su satisfacción al no tener que afinar el instrumento.

Leo abrió los ojos al escuchar el sonido, sorprendida por el instrumento musical desconocido.

— Ahh~ por fin podré entretenerme en mi tiempo libre — Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, del cual extrajo una pequeña libreta de bolsillo, la cual empezó a hojear con calma.

— Sabía que fue buena idea apuntar las letras y acordes de algunas canciones para practicarlas en algún momento — Dijo de nueva cuenta el chico.

Leo veía esto con curiosidad y cierta expectación en su pecho.

Entonces el rubio asintió ante la canción seleccionada, por lo que estudió la letra y los acordes mientras rememoraba la canción original.

Leo vio como el chico se ponía cómodo antes de empezar a tocar el instrumento.

 **Fade Away — Seether**

El ritmo era agradable al oído, razón por la que Leo movía levemente la cabeza sin darse cuenta.

Entonces el rubio comenzó a tocar un arpegio acompañado de un pequeño rasgueo, el cual sonaba muy bien.

I wanna be there when you call

 _(Quiero estar ahí cuando llames)_

I wanna catch you when you fall

 _(Quiero atraparte cuando caigas)_

La chica se sonrió suavemente ante esas líneas.

I wanna be the one you need

 _(Quiero ser lo único que necesites)_

I wanna be the one you breathe

 _(Quiero ser lo único que respires)_

Esta vez tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, puesto que esa frase era muy directa en cuanto a significado e intención se refería.

El arpegio dio paso a un rasgueo indicando el cambio de ritmo.

Today's the day we'll fade away, oh

 _(Hoy es el día de desaparecer, oh)_

Today's the day we'll fade away, oh

 _(Hoy es el día de desaparecer, oh)_

Today´s the day we'll find our way grown

 _(Hoy es el día en que veamos crecer nuestro camino)_

Today's the day we'll fade away

 _(Hoy es el día de desaparecer)_

Ella controló su sonrojo y repasó el coro en su mente, llegando a la conclusión de que era como una despedida.

Eso no era para sorprenderse puesto que Spectra buscaba información de como regresar a su hogar.

Entonces el rasgueo terminó, dando paso de nuevo al arpegio.

I wanna be there when you cry

 _(Quiero estar ahí cuando llores)_

And when you're down I'll help you fly

 _(Y cuando estés abajo te ayudaré a volar)_

La imagen del chico mejoraba y causaba un gran impacto en la Capitán sin que esta se diera cuenta, lo cual era evidenciado en la suave mirada dirigida a él.

I wanna be the one you need

 _(Quiero ser lo único que necesites)_

I wanna be the one you breathe

 _(Quiero ser lo único que respires)_

Ella cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la voz del chico.

Today's the day we'll fade away, oh

 _(Hoy es el día de desaparecer, oh)_

Today's the day we'll fade away, oh

 _(Hoy es el día de desaparecer, oh)_

Today´s the day we'll find our way grown

 _(Hoy es el día en que veamos crecer nuestro camino)_

Today's the day we'll fade away

 _(Hoy es el día de desaparecer)_

Entonces hubo un cambio de ritmo.

But I'm coming back

 _(Pero estoy volviendo atrás)_

And I'm taking back

 _(Y estoy_ _retomando_ _el pasado)_

Everything I can It's breaking me up and tearing me up, It's all I have

 _(Y todo lo que puedo hacer es quebrarme y llorar, esto es todo lo que tengo)_

Ella entendió que para era él era difícil estar lejos de su hogar, sin mencionar que también seria difícil cuando partiera.

And I'm coming back

 _(_ _Y_ _estoy volviendo atrás)_

And I'm taking back

 _(Y estoy retomando el pasado)_

Everything I can It's breaking me up and tearing me up, It's all I have

 _(Y todo lo que puedo hacer es quebrarme y llorar, esto es todo lo que tengo)_

En este punto, el chico realizaba una gran interpretación del sonido de la guitarra eléctrica con su guitarra acústica, para deleite de su furtiva espectadora.

Today's the day we'll fade away, oh

 _(Hoy es el día de desaparecer, oh)_

Today's the day we'll fade away, oh

 _(Hoy es el día de desaparecer, oh)_

Today´s the day we'll find our way grown

 _(Hoy es el día en que veamos crecer nuestro camino)_

Today's the day we'll fade away

 _(Hoy es el día de desaparecer)_

Today's the day we'll fade away, oh

 _(Hoy es el día de desaparecer, oh)_

Today's the day we'll fade away

 _(Hoy es el día de desaparecer)_

Con esa ultima linea la canción terminó.

 **Giiii~**

Como capricho del destino, la puerta se abrió en ese momento, llamando la atención de Spectra y haciendo que Leo abriera sus ojos.

Dorado y rojo escarlata chocaron en ese momento.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos sin saber que decir.

Leo sintió sus mejillas arder y su corazón latir desbocado ante la intensidad de aquellos ojos sobre ella.

Por su parte, Spectra se mantenía en silencio, sintiéndose avergonzado por ser visto furtivamente en esta situación.

El silencio reinó varios minutos más, hasta que Leo abrió la boca con intención de decir algo.

Pero antes de que lo hiciera los ojos de Spectra se abrieron y rápidamente dejó la guitarra en la cama mientras tomaba su máscara de la mesa junto a su cama y se apresuraba hacia su balcón.

Esta reacción ahuyentó el ambiente incómodo de inmediato.

— Spectra ¿Qué ocurre? — Cuestionó Leo al ver la expresión grave que tenía el chico.

Este miraba el jardín del Castillo, el cual estaba totalmente oscuro por ser de noche, pero para su mejorada vista no era nada.

Aún así no podía ver nada sospechoso, pero no le quitaba esa sensación de que algo malo sucedía.

[Compañero, te recomiendo usar tus ojos… recuerda que eres un Dragón por lo que tus ojos tienen ciertas habilidades especiales púnicas en nosotros]

Fue el aporte de un serio Draig.

El rubio abrió ligeramente sus ojos al escuchar eso, por lo que decidió concentrarse y enviar un poco de su aura a estos.

Estos se volvieron dorados con la pupila rasgada en color blanco, pero esto mismo le permitió ver todo en color verde y azul.

— _ʺ¿Qué es esto Draig?ʺ_ — Preguntó ligeramente abrumado el chico.

[Visión térmica, puedes ver el calor de las cosas… incluso si el objetivo se vuelve invisible o desaparece su olor, no podrá evadir esta habilidad]

Declaró el Dragón con orgullo en su voz.

Entonces fue que su mirada notó como una silueta de colores rojo, naranja y amarillo se movía sin hacer ruido ni delatar su presencia entre la vegetación, sin mencionar que llevaba un bulto entre sus brazos.

— Leo, alerta a todos… alguien se infiltró en el Castillo y tiene a Yasaka como su rehén — Dijo con total seriedad con la mirada afilada.

Esto hizo que la nombrada abriera sus ojos y dirigiera su mirada al exterior en dirección de donde miraba Spectra.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante lo dicho por Spectra, por lo que miró hacia el exterior, pero no notó nada.

Volvió su mirada a Spectra, solo para ver el cambio en sus ojos y entenderlo.

— _ʺEsos son ojos de un reptil, por lo que puede ver el calor corporalʺ_ — Pensó en realización la Yokai.

— Te lo encargo — Dijo Spectra antes de colocarse su máscara y lanzarse por el balcón al exterior.

Esto la sacó de sus pensamientos, por lo que Leo aumentó su aura antes de lanzarse tras él.

El aumento de energía alertó a todos en el Castillo, incluyendo a la figura, la cual apresuró el paso hacia el exterior del Castillo, sobre todo cuando sintió cierta aura detrás de ella.

Esta se mostraba errática y hostil.

— Maldición, esperaba contar con más tiempo — Musitó en tono de alarma.

Apenas logró salir de las murallas dejó los movimientos sutiles atrás y empezó a correr a una enorme velocidad en dirección al pueblo.

Spectra cruzó las murallas por el mismo lugar donde la figura había salido, siendo esta una pequeña brecha escondida entre unos árboles del jardín.

Él pudo ver como la figura se perdía en una calle oscura a una gran velocidad, no tardando en seguirla rápidamente.

Corrió a una buena velocidad, pero aún así le costaba acercarse a la figura, la cual le llevaba una gran ventaja mientras se dirigía hacia el bosque.

Si llegaba ahí seguirla sería bastante complicado, sobre todo porque después del pequeño bosque estaban las montañas.

— Maldición, debo de detenerlos y ganar tiempo para que lleguen los refuerzos — Musitó mientras desenfundaba su pistola y apuntaba, arrepintiéndose después ya que la persecución le impedía apuntar bien.

Él no quería poner en riesgo a Yasaka por alguna imprudencia causada por una mala decisión.

— Spectra — Dijo una voz a su lado.

Este volteó a su derecha, encontrándose a Leo con una mirada seria en su rostro.

— ¿Que haces aquí? Pensé haberte dicho que dieras la alerta — Replicó el enmascarado con voz grave.

Este comentario molestó a Leo, pero al notar el nerviosismo y preocupación en el tono del chico se calmó.

— Ya di el aviso, en estos momentos los soldados ya deben venir en camino, pero... — Respondió la chica.

— Lo sé, lo más probable es que no lleguen a tiempo y el sujeto escape con Yasaka — Completó Spectra.

Ambos continuaron corriendo en silencio, sintiendo como la presencia del secuestrador se alejaba cada vez más.

Ellos corrían a través de los techos, mientras una figura se desplazaba por la calle, casi fuera de su vista.

Leo mordió sus labios con ligera impotencia, ya que estaba fallando en su deber.

Entonces a su mente vino una idea.

Ella miró con seriedad el anillo en su mano, antes de tomarlo en un solo movimiento y retirarlo de su dedo.

Por su parte, Spectra estaba pensando en usar su nuevo Balance Breaker para interceptar a su objetivo, hasta que la voz de la peli-blanca lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Spectra, usa a Ex machina y salva a Yasaka — Dijo ella extendiéndole el anillo.

Algo le decía que él podría darle un mejor uso que ella misma.

Por su parte, el enmascarado se mostró sorprendido por el pedido, pero pensándolo mejor se dio cuenta que Leo estaba poniendo sus esperanzas en él al entregarle uno de los tesoros de su país.

Él podía rechazar la oferta por tener mejores opciones, pero eso sería desestimar la ayuda de la Yokai y posiblemente humillarla.

Spectra podía ver en sus ojos que ella se estaba tragando su orgullo con esa acción.

Aunque la realidad era otra y cuando lo supiera se llevaría una enorme sorpresa.

Entonces su expresión sorprendida pasó a una decidida, misma que dejó sin palabras a la chica.

— Entiendo, prometo darle un buen uso — Respondió mientras tomaba el anillo y se lo colocaba en su mano izquierda.

Leo observó esto con ansiedad y un pequeño sonrojo.

Al darse cuenta ella sacudió su cabeza, no era tiempo de pensar en las implicaciones de tal acto, sino de salvar a su futura Líder.

— Visualiza en tu mente lo que quieres crear y dale forma — Indicó la chica con seriedad.

Spectra asintió, por lo que sin dejar de correr cerró sus ojos y trató de visualizar algo que lo ayudara en esta situación.

— _¿Que puedo usar para salvar a Yasaka? ¿Un arma? No, podría lastimarla... —_ Pensaba detenidamente.

Incluso sin el anillo ya había pensado eso con anterioridad desechando la idea de inmediato.

— _Necesito velocidad... ¿Velocidad? ¡Eso es! Solo espero que funcione —_ Pensó con seriedad.

En su mente visualizó lo que lo ayudaría a moverse mas rápido, ademas de que tendría que ser algo que pudiera controlar en espacios reducidos como estas calles o el bosque frente a ellos.

— _Recuerdo que era mas o menos asi... —_ Pensó antes de abrir sus ojos y saltar al vacío.

Ante la mirada de Leo, el anillo que ahora portaba Spectra brillo intensamente antes de que un aura de fuego lo fuera cubriendo.

Ella observó con ansiedad como una bola de fuego caía al suelo como un meteorito.

 **¡Ruuunnn!**

Un extraño rugido vino de la nada.

Entonces lo vio y quedo muda de la impresión.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en la línea de fuego que el chico dejó detrás de él antes de salir de su rango de visión.

Por su parte, el secuestrador llegó al final del pueblo, donde solo tenía que cruzar un claro para internarse en el bosque donde podría perder a sus perseguidores.

 **¡Ruuunnn!**

Un extraño sonido se escuchó cerca de ella.

— No pasarás de este punto — Dijo una voz a su espalda.

Por inercia la figura volteó, solo para ver fuego y una suela dirigirse a su cara.

 **¡PAM!**

 **¡Giiiii!**

Apenas pudo poner su antebrazo para protegerse del impacto, antes de salir volando varios metros.

Esta se recuperó en el aire, por lo que dio un par de giros antes de caer en cuclillas.

Entonces alzó su mirada para enfocar a su atacante, sintiendo su garganta secarse al momento.

Frente al sujeto se hallaba Spectra impidiéndole el escape.

Sin embargo, lo que le llamó la atención fue el artefacto que montaba.

Este era una especie de caballo de acero muy extraño y ciertamente escalofriante.

Lo que la figura desconocía era que ese extraño caballo era una motocicleta.

Aunque no cualquier motocicleta.

Esta era estilo chopper color cromo, con un cráneo de dragón cómo faro, ademas de que la parte que sostenía la rueda delantera parecía una cadena con una púa en la punta.

Aunque lo más llamativo era que el cráneo y ambas ruedas despedían fuego.

La imagen de Spectra montando ese vehiculo le causó escalofríos.

El ruido del motor ahuyentaba el silencio del lugar, hasta que notó que el enmascarado sostenía un bulto bajo su brazo.

Por acto reflejo se revisó a sí mismo, para darse cuenta de que sus manos estaban vacías.

— Pagarás caro tu atrevimiento — Declaró mientras los ojos de su máscara brillaban intensamente y un aura oscura surgía de su cuerpo.

* * *

¡I´ll be back bitches!

He vuelto.

Después de una larga ausencia por fin he regresado a casa y por ende podré seguir mis historias desde donde las dejé.

Espero les gustara el capítulo de hoy.

Originalmente tenía planeado terminar el mini-arco de viaje en el tiempo en este cap, pero hay demasiadas cosas que abordar por lo que habrá una tercera parte antes de que Issei regrese a su tiempo original.

Las chicas han aceptado interesarse en el castaño, lo que espero no haya salido tan forzado.

Actualizaré mis demás historias después, por ahora me concentraré en Nueva vida y el Nuevo Rikudou Sennin.

El nuevo capítulo de Projects estará para la próxima semana, quizás antes, además de que han surgido tres nuevos proyectos en mi loca mente al leer algunos fics.

Pensé en los cambios que yo haría y voalá, tengo tres obras maestras… o al menos eso espero.

Responderé reviews en el próximo capítulo.

¿Alguien reconoce la moto?

Comenten con libertad, excepto los que quieran insultar por tanta tardanza jejeje.

Sin más me despido, Kami fuera.


	11. Chapter 11

— Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones… — Persona normal hablando.

[Yo, soy el Señor de los Dragones…] Seres Sellados hablando.

— _ʺSiento que Lilith-tan extraña a su Onii-chanʺ —_ Persona normal pensando.

El universo Highschool DXD y sus personajes pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi quien es su respectivo autor.

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

 **S** **iento no haber respondido en varios capítulos, pero solo iba al café internet a subir el capitulo y nada más, ahora guarde las paginas para responder y tenerlo ya escrito.**

 **X29:** Me leí tu largo review y debo decir que me hace feliz que prestes atención a la historia de ese modo. Todas tus comparaciones me parecieron hilarantes y me alegra que te gusten mis historias, espero que este capítulo te sea tan entretenido como los demás y sea de tu agrado. Espera las próximas situaciones con las chicas y el término de sus pendientes, así como su encuentro con el grupo Gremory. Tranquilo, admito que tengo muchas ideas en mente y por eso subí varios fics, pero trataré de no descuidar ninguno pues dese poder terminarlos.

 **Omnipotente Vargas:** De hecho así es jejeje, Silver no la tendrá tan fácil. Si, esa es la moto.

 **Paula Absol:** Me alegra que te guste mi historia, pues me he centrado en algo más allá de la traición ya que solo lo tomé como punto de partida. Espero te emocione la notificación de este capítulo. Respecto a la reunión con Rias, tendrás que esperar al capítulo 13.

 **Leviathan Pendragon-Sama:** Bueno, supongo que el chillar como fangirl no se puede evitar, incluso yo lo hago algunas veces. Solo espera por que los próximos dos capítulos serán los más esperados.

 **Karnash:** Así es, esa es la moto, espero que esta larga espera la tomes de igual forma.

 **RedSS:** Bueno, la verdad había tenido problemas y no he participado, pienso que podría ser demasiado para mi continuar en ese proyecto. Apenas tengo tiempo para mis fics.

 **Gohansayajin9:** Agradezco tu comentario, no te preocupes, entiendo lo que quieres decir pues yo también me inspiré en autores debido a su modo de escribir y su estilo, así como lo que logran trasmitir en sus historias. Gracias men.

 **Aten92:** Jejeje, creo que ya lo he leído por ahí. Lamento decirte que Yasaka no irá al harem, pues tomará parte en una guerra a tres bandas con cierta Maou y cierta semi-Dragón.

 **CRZYPaladin:** No creo, a lo mucho solo te perseguirán con antorchas por unas cuantas horas jejeje.

 **Irashi Uzumaki859:** No te preocupes, yo tampoco pude responder reviews por qué no tenía el tiempo, solo iba y publicaba.

 **X29:** Si, los chicos tendrán mucho que ver en el capítulo siguiente, en cuanto a las chicas me pareció una buena idea hacer una noche de chicas para aclarar ciertos asuntos. Has acertado en lo de Silver y lo de Leo. Y sí, planeo que sea el vehículo de Spectra Phantom.

 **Leon Negro:** Vaya, has dado en el clavo sobre lo de Saji jejeje, en cuanto a lo de Silver, si a ambas y gracias, este es un reto con 15, pero si hay algunos fics con más de 30 chicas en el harem sé que puedo hacer algo al respecto.

 **Alexander croos:** Ya deja de comerte las uñas, aquí el capítulo, espero haya valido la pena esperar tanto.

 **Antifanboy:** Bueno, admito que aún tengo problemas en ese aspecto, pero trato de esforzarme jejeje. Toda esa información me dio dolor de cabeza, pero es un punto válido y admito que soy perezoso a la hora de investigar. Espero poder contar con tus observaciones en un futuro.

 **Biocry:** Respondiendo a tus puntos.

1: Si, pensé en darle más credibilidad en ese aspecto.

2: No te lo creas, empecé con capítulos de 3 mil palabras, luego 5 mil, 8 mil 10 mil y por último 20 mil, todo depende de lo que quieras plasmar en cada capítulo.

3: Me alegra que te guste mi fic.

4: Escoger los personajes y adaptarlos es divertido, lo admito.

5: Es cierto, lo curioso es que yo tomé la idea de un fic que me encantó, pero solo escribieron tres capítulos.

6: No, soy mexicano, del estado de Veracruz de hecho.

7: Si, el que se encuentren en el primer capítulo mata el momento y yo quiero hacerlo más épico.

8: No más espera amigo, aquí está.

9: No lo soy, solo mido 1,65 mts.

10: Jajajaja, es verdad y como prueba un capítulo extra largo.

 **Agradezco los reviews dejados en el capítulo anterior, disculpándome de ante mano por la tardanza, pero respondiendo a sus peticiones aquí está el fruto de mi duro trabajo…. Jejeje, olviden lo último.**

 **Solace 117, Tsuna Dragneel, TheGrayMan9, DragonRojo122, Tenza Alucard, Ale, Bluzangetsu, GhostPichichi97, IzurosX2, Guest, Hyakki Yao, alexzero, RJRP, SilverCrow, Kasuma, Dan112JD, misterio 9, , Sekiryuutei omega, ELVIS5555, Datenryu, I Sekiryuutei I, Zafir09, NeKRo16, ImEdsonR, Lux-kun, anonimusparker, Gregory Slayer, REX3810, JoseLuises, Sheik Darkneus, SEOR BLACK, jeffersonramirez3011, Kuro Nanashi, IsaDrako00, a2123330035, endrson vasquez, Black Etherias833, kumakawa, yaredmerinos, blackgoku123, SXESoldier, Ignacio365, JuniorR200130, Zenith tempest, blacknightwalker, clowncrown99, Nikopelucas, BALTHAZARD, C ao, el saiyajin uzumaki, bavm17, Esteban Lpez Gallardo, Johan668, Phantom, rodrigo 1996, Drago, pu-jorge-america80, Luis gonzale, Yadir, Lord Omega XVIII, uis Pineda1, jose, jimsop098, jose luis, sil-celestion-boos imperial, darckboy 79, Daniel rey, Gamerofthedrks, Augusto, Sesiom zero, LightStarAngelical, nicole1980, Alejandro Javier Polanco Cespedes, Lenin, Izayoi zakamakii, insanedesu4, Minojhoel1, Chary, Jos Yivaldi, Bryan Polo, Akatsu ryuu, GhostxBuster0117, Tobias27Txus, C senpai, Manuel, Alvaro Sotelo, kishinoshi, bostreexx, miqui2468, connor153, Fernando Enrique369, jackvelas, rena, drezz master, Oscar Txus Martines Oz, Felipe, G-Atoss, Overlord271, AlexDraig, Antonio-sempai, Vash, TeutonWolf, Josuhe E,Shinseky, L Carlos Cortes Espinoza, Shadic21, crlospino97.7, ShinGreyrard.**

 **Admito que no pensé tener tal aceptación en un tema que es muy usado en estos días, pero me alegra que les guste la historia que estoy escribiendo.**

 **Creo lo mencioné en el primer capítulo, pero lo repetiré de una forma más clara.**

 **Este fic fue inspirado por el fic del maestro Alex Hayden, The Sekiryutei s Creed, el cual me causó una gran impresión al grado de querer escribir algo parecido y aún espero poder leer, aunque según sé este será reeditado, así que esperaré ansioso su publicación así como la actualización de sus historias, las cuales creo son conocidas por la mayoría aquí.**

 **Otro tema importantes, en Wattpad he publicado Naruto y Dragón Heroico bajo el nombre de Uzu-no-Kami, de Nueva Vida publicaré apenas los caps.**

 **He encontrado mi historia en Youtube subida por los usuarios LeoFics 7u7, Nicolas Fanfics y Azrrael 17, pero todos dejan en claro que soy su autor e incluso ponen un link a Fanfiction así como a mi página de Facebook.**

 **Incluso un usuario creó el mítico capítulo 11, pero obviamente se saltó varios detalles pues siento que no prestó atención a los capítulos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Travesía de un viajero del tiempo, se completa el equipo (Parte final)**

Leo seguía el rastro de fuego que había dejado Spectra cuando invocó ese extraño transporte, siendo bastante conveniente al ser de noche ya que podía seguirlo fácilmente.

Las calles de Kyoto lucían oscuras y abandonadas, mientras seguía corriendo hacia las afueras del pueblo.

Sin embargo, gracias a sus habilidades sensoriales ella pudo sentir como el enmascarado le cortaba el paso al desconocido evitando así que este lograra escapar.

Esto la hizo sentir un poco más tranquila.

Aunque no pudo evitar sentir un ligero escalofrío al sentir el aura del chico, la cual desprendía cierta sed de sangre.

— _ʺNo me gustaría estar en el lugar de esa persona en estos momentosʺ_ — Pensó con una expresión tensa mientras seguía corriendo.

A la velocidad que iba tardaría un par de minutos en llegar donde Spectra y darle apoyo.

 **En otro sitio**

El viento que soplaba se sentía extremadamente frío, mientras los animales cercanos se alejaban del lugar ante la presencia de un peligroso depredador.

En este claro una figura encapuchada miraba como los pocos árboles del lugar se movían levemente, jugando con las sombras que la luna llena creaba al ser obstruida su luz por estos creando formas con un toque siniestro.

A su alrededor habían unos pocos árboles que denotaban el inicio del bosque, así como varias rocas de gran tamaño.

Sus ojos miraban con cierta ansiedad el bosque fuera del pueblo que se extendía hacia las montañas.

Solo cien metros lo separaban de su ruta de escape, pero lamentablemente no podía irse así como así, al menos no sin cumplir su misión auto impuesta.

También había otro factor determinante por el cual no podía escapar.

Entonces su mirada recayó sobre dicho factor, el cual era la persona que obstruía su ruta de escape, además de tener en su poder a su objetivo principal.

Una gota de sudor recorrió su mejilla, la cual era lo único que su túnica dejaba ver en esa fría y oscura noche.

Esto se debía al enmascarado frente a él, cuya presencia era brutalmente abrumadora.

Eso lo demostraba el aura violeta que lo rodeaba y que le hacía un poco difícil el poder respirar.

Spectra descendió lentamente de su vehículo, el cual desapareció en una llamarada, todo sin dejar de emitir su aura en ningún momento.

Los ojos electrónicos de su máscara se desviaron hacia el bulto en sus brazos, imitando el movimiento de sus ojos debajo de esta.

Yasaka se encontraba profundamente dormida rodeada de una frazada.

Entonces su mirada nuevamente se posó sobre el misterioso encapuchado.

— Dime quien eres, para al menos saber así a quien voy a asesinar por tal osadía — Pronunció en tono gélido.

El encapuchado sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda e involuntariamente dio un paso atrás.

— _ʺEso se escuchó genialʺ_ — Pensó el rubio con una sonrisa interna.

El Dragón tuvo una gota en la nuca ante el pensamiento de su anfitrión.

Entonces el encapuchado se relajó, antes de llevar sus manos al cuello de su túnica, para retirarla de un solo movimiento.

— No creí que fuera descubierta tan rápido… sin duda alguna eres alguien sumamente peligroso para nuestra causa — Declaró la persona frente al enmascarado.

Largo cabello plateado atado en una coleta, ojos azules rasgados y orejas caninas.

Llevaba un traje de combate ligero que consistía en unas sandalias ligeras, pantalones negros con correas de cuero en sus piernas.

Una camiseta negra que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, con un peto metálico que cubría su amplio pecho y protectores también metálicos en sus brazos.

Un par de espadas en su espalda y algunas bolsas en su cintura.

Para finalizar una cola color plateado se balanceaba detrás de ella.

— Creo recordarte… si no mal recuerdo, eres una de las encargadas del cuidado de Tamamo-sama, tu nombre creo era Leina — Dijo el enmascarado con seriedad.

Recordaba cruzarse un par de veces con ella en el Castillo, además de ser una de las pocas personas que no se veía afectada por sus fugas de poder, a lo cual Leo le había dicho que se debía a su ascendencia como una mujer lobo y antigua soldado de un Reino afiliado.

Con tal descripción él sabía que esto no iba a ser sencillo.

— Tu presencia me ha obligado a actuar antes de tiempo… — Dijo la identificada Leina mientras un leve brillo plateado la rodeaba.

El enmascarado reconoció esa energía como Touki.

Spectra vio como ella se acuclilló levemente mientras su cola se crispaba, logrando que una alarma sonara en su cabeza.

Por instinto alzó la mirada para contemplar la luna llena, la cual lucía enorme sobre el cielo nocturno.

Cuando regresó la mirada a su oponente, pudo ver como ella ya estaba a escasos dos metros de él con su garra en dirección a la durmiente Yasaka en sus brazos.

Forzando sus músculos al máximo, logró girar y evadir el destello plateado que pasó a centímetros de él.

La Lycan siguió su camino, antes de cambiar de dirección y empezar a rodear a Spectra con su gran velocidad mientras saltaba de rama en rama de los árboles alrededor del claro.

— Te felicito, lograste esquivar mi primer ataque, pero ese solo era un saludo… ahora es cuando me pongo seria, así que cuidado… — Declaró con calma la mujer lobo.

Como respuesta, el enmascarado invocó su pistola mágica y empezó a disparar hacia la mujer.

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

Los sonidos de disparo resonaban en la noche mientras astillas y hojas se esparcían por el aire, logrando que Spectra apretara los dientes en frustración de que no pudiera acertar ningún impacto en su oponente.

— Tsk, es inútil — Masculló mientras el arma desaparecía de su mano.

Entonces sus instintos se afilaron, notando como la Lycan aumentaba poco a poco su velocidad en amenaza de un ataque inminente.

— _ʺMaldición, esto puede volverse peligroso, sino es que ya lo esʺ_ — Pensó con una gota de sudor recorriendo su sien.

Él ya no expulsaba su aura ya que la situación había cambiado por completo.

Ahora extendía todos sus sentidos esperando el inminente ataque, mientras abrazaba protectoramente a Yasaka para que no le ocurriera nada.

En ese instante su cuerpo reaccionó y usando uno de sus pies como eje giró su cuerpo hacia la derecha, sintiendo un dolor agudo en su espalda al tiempo que por el rabillo de su ojo divisaba el destello plateado que era su enemigo.

Esta escena se repitió varias veces, mientras heridas aparecían en el cuerpo de Spectra.

Por su parte, su atacante notó que el enmascarado no se defendía y que se limitaba a cubrir a Yasaka con su cuerpo, por lo que entrecerró sus ojos en sospecha.

Entonces recordó que él no venía solo.

— _ʺYa veo, intenta ganar tiempo hasta que llegue Leo… debo terminar esto rápido o las cosas se volverán más complicadasʺ_ — Pensó de forma seria.

Sin disminuir su velocidad, la Lycan desenfundó una de sus espadas mientras su mano libre mostraba garras imbuidas en fuego azul.

Impulsándose en la rama de un árbol se abalanzo a la espalda de su oponente.

Spectra sintió el peligro inminente, por lo que rápidamente creó un círculo mágico a su espalda.

Agradeció a Rosseweise que lo instruyera en lo básico de los hechizo de defensa cuando sintió el impacto.

 **¡CLANG!**

 **¡FLUSH!**

Leina se vio sorprendida por haber sido anticipada por su oponente, cuyo círculo defensivo había repelido su espada justo a tiempo, por lo que usando su garra cubierta de Touki dio una poderosa palmada hacia Spectra.

 **¡CRASH!**

Su defensa fue superada cuando su círculo defensivo cedió de forma fácil, pero eso le dio tiempo suficiente de resguardar en su espalda a Yasaka antes de girarse con las mejillas infladas hacia su oponente.

En ese breve instante ambos contrincantes se vieron a los ojos.

[ **Great Fire Annihilation** _(Gran Aniquilación de Fuego)_ ]

[ **Tenrouken** _(Golpe del Lobo Celestial)_ ]

Spectra recibió el ataque de Leina directo en el pecho, al tiempo que de su boca surgía un mar de fuego color azul a quemarropa sobre la Lycan.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Spectra salió volando debido al poderoso golpe, mientras una nube ígnea cubría por completo a su oponente.

El enmascarado tomó rápidamente a la Kitsune Yokai de su espalda antes de impactar duramente contra un árbol.

— ¡Guhg! — Se quejó por el impacto.

Un poco adolorido, poso su mirada en el mar de fuego frente a él, mientras a su mente venía cierta conversación con el Dragón sellado en su [Sacred Gear].

 **FLASHBACK**

Se puedo ver a cierto rubio rodeado de un aura oscura, el cual empezaba a inflar su pecho.

[ **Great Fire Annihilation** _(Gran Aniquilación de Fuego)_ ]

Alzando su cabeza, este dejó salir de su boca una cantidad insana de fuego hacia el cielo, cubriéndolo por completo.

Algo que desde hace tiempo había llamado su atención era que su color era azul con toques violetas, diferente al usado en los entrenamientos de Tannin.

— Oye Draig, hace tiempo te pregunté por qué mi fuego cambió de color, podrías explicarme la razón — Dijo de repente Spectra.

Hubo un lapso de silencio que rodeó al chico esperando la respuesta de Draig, hasta que se escuchó como este suspiraba.

[Bueno, eso se debe a tu actual condición]

Respondió el Dragón con tono solemne.

Esto llamó la atención del chico al instante.

[La caída del Dragón solo es la punta del Iceberg, ya que hay algo que no te he dicho acerca de lo que en verdad estuvo a punto de pasar]

Dijo Draig.

El rubio se mantuvo expectante por lo que su compañero le diría, dándose cuenta de que en verdad era algo muy importante debido a la enorme seriedad que su voz trasmitía.

[Primero debes de saber las razones por la que un Dragón se vuelve maligno... Bueno, eso se debe a que su esencia se corrompe al caer en uno de los siete pecados capitales... Avaricia, Envidia, Lujuria, Soberbia, Ira, Gula y Pereza respectivamente]

Explicaba el Dragón.

El rubio escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su compañero en total silencio y con expresión sumamente seria.

[Un ejemplo claro es Grendel, quien entraba en éxtasis en pleno combate al grado de perderse en la lucha, representando así la Lujuria… Azi Dahaka representaba la Avaricia y la Envidia al desear tanto conocimiento, pero al usarlo para su propio beneficio también cayó en la Gula]

Fueron las palabras del Welsh Dragon.

Esto era algo que el chico jamás se había esperado.

[Ellos llevaron sus deseos mundanos a tal extremo que se volvieron malignos, en tu caso, habrías caído en la Ira… pero el ritual detuvo el proceso dejando pequeñas secuelas, como tu aura agresiva o el fuego maligno]

Dijo Draig.

El rubio se quedó estático en su sitio al escuchar eso, mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

— Quieres decir que ¿De seguir con aquellos sentimientos, me hubiera vuelto un Dragón maligno? — Concluyó el rubio totalmente shockeado.

[Así es]

Respondió Draig.

Spectra se llevó las manos al rostro sin saber que pensar al respecto, ya que la idea de convertirse en un monstruo como Grendel lo llenó de terror.

[Las reacciones físicas que te hacían daño era por la inversión de tu poder, el cual se volvía negativo poco a poco, por ello sufrías esos ataques]

Agregó en tono lúdico.

Issei se sentía bastante abrumado ante lo que su compañero decía, puesto que no esperó que todo tuviera ese trasfondo.

[Los sentimientos que tenías por Rias Gremory y las demás hubieran matado al Hyodou Issei que está aquí, si no se hubiera hecho el ritual ahora serías un ser sin corazón, con el alma llena de odio y sed de destrucción]

Expuso Draig con tono serio y grave.

Entonces una interrogante vino a su mente en ese momento.

— Espera, si es así ¿Porqué no me pasó esto antes cuando era un pervertido y porqué Odín no dijo nada al respecto aquella vez? — Preguntó Spectra con marcada duda.

[A pesar de ser un pervertido siempre procuraste el bienestar de tus chicas, en pocas palabras el amor que sentías por ellas, era más fuerte que la simple lujuria o el sexo...]

Dijo Draig con un tono divertido.

A pesar de decir que quería un Harem con chicas para hacer cosas Ecchi, su compañero siempre pondría los sentimientos de esas chicas por delante, como lo haría un verdadero Dragón.

[Respecto a lo otro, esto no es algo que nadie fuera de los Dragones de alto rango sabe, puesto que el esta información se revele significaba ponernos en la mira de las Facciones y eso sería molesto en muchos sentidos]

Terminó de decir Draig con tono cortante.

El chico lo entendía, ya que significaba una constante vigilancia sobre ellos sin mencionar un posible genocidio como lo ocurrido con los Nekoshou.

Al menos para los Dragones inferiores al Título de Rey Dragón y las crías.

[No tiene caso pensar más en eso, recuerda que todo quedó atrás, ahora tu vida ha tomado un sendero diferente y las cosas van mejorando día con día… aunque actualmente estemos en un pequeño aprieto]

Fueron las palabras de Draig que lo devolvieron a la realidad, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Tienes razón amigo, ahora lo importante es regresar junto a mis seres queridos, pero antes, debo volverme más fuerte para protegerlos… sobre todo a quienes me han salvado de caer en la oscuridad — Dijo con gran determinación.

Para darle peso a sus palabras el chico apretó su puño mientras su aura se encendía violentamente, provocando una poderosa onda de viento que incluso disipó las nubes de lluvia en el cielo.

 **[DOWNFALL DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]**

Su nueva armadura cubrió su cuerpo y de un aleteo se impulsó cientos de metros en el aire.

Ambas espadas, Arifal y Ascalón aparecieron en sus manos, para luego empezar a dar cortes veloces combinados con acrobacias simulando una batalla aérea.

Draig sonrió al ver esto.

Ese era el Hyodou Issei que salió avante de todas las situaciones en las que se vio envuelto, al grado de ser el [Sekiryuutei] más extraño de la historia, pero al mismo tiempo el más poderoso de ellos.

 **FLASHBACK END**

El enmascarado miró brevemente a la pequeña Yasaka en sus brazos, antes de regresar su mirada hacia la gran nube ígnea, logrando notar cierta presencia dentro de ella.

— No estuvo mal, pero necesitarás algo mejor que eso para penetrar mi defensa — Dijo la Lycan saliendo del mar de llamas rodeada de un brillo plateado.

El rubio sonrió con cierta exasperación.

— _ʺSu defensa está al nivel de Sairaorgʺ_ — Pensó un poco frustrado.

Sin más tomó a Arifal de su cintura, colocando la hoja frente a él de forma defensiva.

La peli-plata tomó esta acción como una declaración de ʺte estoy esperandoʺ o ʺhas tu mejor intentoʺ, por lo que aumentó su Touki y se impulsó hacia su oponente a gran velocidad.

Esta acción creó una gran presión que extinguió el fuego del ataque anterior, mientras Issei invocaba su propio Touki, el cual no se comparaba al de su oponente, pero al menos aumentaba su propia defensa.

 **¡CLANG!**

Arifal contuvo la garra derecha de la Lycan, mientras varios círculos mágicos la rodeaban amenazantes.

Hechizo básicos cargados a tope de mana para aumentar el daño.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

De estos habían salido ataques elementales de rayo y fuego los cuales dieron en su blanco debido a la corta distancia del mismo, lo que le dio tiempo a Spectra de retroceder y concentrar su aura en Arifal.

— **¡Majin Seppudan!** _(Corte de Viento del Dios Demonio)_ — Exclamó agitando la espada a una mano soltando un corte horizontal.

De su espada salió un ataque en forma de media luna, siendo esta una improvisación del ataque que Leo usó en su leve encuentro.

Justamente, la nombrada llegó en ese momento, quedando sorprendida de ver su propio movimiento en manos del rubio enmascarado, aunque su versión era color violeta y también con menos poder que la suya.

 **¡FLUSH!**

El ataque avanzó cortando algunos árboles cercanos directo hacia la nube de humo del ataque anterior, de la cual un objeto emergió por la parte superior esquivando el corte.

— Realmente me estás causando problemas… — Dijo Leina desde el aire mientras afilaba la mirada.

De reojo miró a la recién llegada, haciendo que chasqueara la lengua disconforme.

La Lycan aterrizó a varios metros de donde estaba Spectra, mientras lo miraba con seriedad.

Leo iba a unirse la pelea, pero el sonido de pasos llamó su atención.

En ese momento llegaba un pequeño regimiento de soldados acompañados de Silver, quien portaba una mirada fría en su rostro.

— Llegan en buen momento, Spectra logró detenerla — Comentó Leo de forma seria.

— Este lugar está protegido por una barrera, la tele-transportación por círculo mágico nos dejó a 200 metros de este lugar — Dijo Silver contemplando a ambos oponentes mirarse fijamente.

Ambos Generales pudieron notar las heridas en el cuerpo de su rubio amigo, aunque al notar a una dormida Yasaka entre sus brazos dedujeron que su capacidad de combate estaba limitada por mantenerla fuera del alcance enemigo.

Leina no se molestó en voltear a verlos, ya que su más grande obstáculo y la vez su opción más viable estaba al frente de ella.

Sabía que Spectra trataría de entregarles a Leo y Silver a Yasaka, momento que ella pensaba aprovechar para reclamar su premio.

Su hipótesis se confirmó cuando los ojos electrónicos de Spectra se dirigieron al par antes mencionado.

La peli-plata sonrió antes de que pasara.

Su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, sobre todo cuando se cubrió de un pelaje plateado y se hizo visiblemente más grande.

Issei contempló con preocupación el cambio de su oponente, recordando que Rugal también cambiaba para la batalla, aunque en esta transformación se podía ver que como hembra, la mujer frente a él mostraba rasgos más suaves en su constitución física de Lycan.

— Soy una de las Generales al servicio de Adel-sama y una de las pocas en su ejército con el poder de enfrentar a esos dos… prepárate porque si cometes aunque sea un pequeño error tu vida terminará — Declaró señalando a los dos Capitanes mientras un aura plateada la rodeaba y una gran presión se dejaba sentir en el lugar.

Al instante desapareció de la vista de todos.

Leo y Silver abrieron sus ojos con estupefacción ante la aterradora velocidad que esa mujer tenía.

Spectra se tensó, antes de girarse y anteponer a Arifal, deteniendo una garra a centímetros de su pecho, pero la hoja que iba a su cuello no la vio venir.

Las pupilas de Issei de dilataron en ese momento, puesto que estaba en problemas graves.

— _ʺRayos, es tan rápida como Valiʺ_ — Pensó el chico alarmado.

Sus pensamientos corrían a mil por hora, hasta que recordó algo que recientemente tenía a su disposición y que lo sacaría del apuro si lo usaba correctamente.

— _ʺGracias Leo, después te lo compensaréʺ_ — Pensó mientras una pequeña sonrisa se abría paso en su rostro.

Antes de que Leina pudiera conectar su golpe mortal, un escudo se materializó frente a Spectra, el cual enfundó a Arifal y preparó su siguiente ataque.

Puso su puño derecho a la altura de su cintura, mientras una leve aura azul lo rodeaba y se concentraba en su puño.

 **¡CLANG!**

La espada de Leina chocó con el escudo, el cual milagrosamente resistió su poderoso golpe, dándole a él la oportunidad que necesitaba.

— **¡Great Mountain Smasher!** _(Gran Destructor de Montañas)_ — Exclamó Spectra conectando un poderoso derechazo al estómago de la Lycan.

Esta sintió como el aire de sus pulmones se iba al mismo tiempo que una oleada de dolor recorría su cuerpo.

— ¡Gahh! — De su hocico salió un poco de sangre.

La Lycan salió despedida por el poderoso impacto, empotrándose en una roca cercana.

 **¡CRASH!**

Leo y Silver, así como los soldados presentes quedaron mudos de la impresión por tal poderoso golpe, aunque Silver posó su vista en el escudo a los pies de Spectra, el cual desapareció en partículas brillantes.

Entonces su mirada se dirigió a la mano izquierda de Spectra, notando cierto anillo en su dedo anular que el reconoció perfectamente.

— Leo, ¿Acaso tú...? — Musitó en voz baja.

Este murmullo llamó la atención de la ex Reina, la cual alzó una ceja ante la expresión sorprendida de Silver sin comprender el porqué de esta.

Encogiéndose de hombros regresó su mirada a la batalla.

Fue cuando vio como Spectra dio un paso en dirección hacia ellos, antes de retroceder dando un salto hacia atrás.

 **¡CRASH!**

Un objeto se había impactado poderosamente entre ellos y Spectra causando un estruendo.

La nube de humo no les permitía ver al rubio, al tiempo que una gran sed de sangre se dejaba sentir, paralizando a los soldados y poniendo alerta a Leo y Silver.

Cuando la nube de humo se disipó, se pudo ver a la Lycan rodeada de una poderosa aura rojiza evidenciando su enorme sed de sangre, mirando oscuramente al enmascarado, el cual la miraba fijamente con una gota de sudor recorriendo su mejilla.

— _ʺSu defensa es igual de poderosa que la de Siegfried, ese golpe causó menos daño del esperadoʺ_ — Pensó con preocupación.

A simple vista, la mujer lobo solo tenía pequeñas manchas en su pelaje, pero él sabía que por lo menos le había causado un par de contusiones leves.

— **¡Majin Seppudan!** _(Corte de Viento del Dios Demonio)_ — Exclamó Leo con su hacha de batalla en mano.

— **¡Ice Make: Saucer!** _(Creación de Hielo: Platillo)_ — Exclamó Silver creando una sierra giratoria entre sus manos.

La hoja salió disparada de las manos de Silver mientras la media luna que era el ataque de Leo se le unía creando un solo ataque.

Spectra dio un salto para salir del rango de ataque, solo que no esperó lo siguiente.

 **¡CRASH!**

Este se había desvanecido cuando alcanzó a su blanco, sin causar ningún daño a pesar de recibir el ataque por la espalda, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Dando un impulso, Leina ya se encontraba en el aire frente a Spectra.

— _ʺ¡Maldición!ʺ_ — Maldijo internamente ya que estaba indefenso ante el ataque.

 **¡PAM!**

Un poderoso golpe resonó al tiempo que el rubio salía proyectado hacía el suelo.

Había podido interponer su antebrazo izquierdo, disminuyendo el daño completo.

Entonces, haciendo gala de su experiencia hizo un movimiento por demás imposible, reincorporándose en el aire antes de tomar a Yasaka y arrojarla hacia Leo.

— ¡Es mi oportunidad! — Exclamó Leina al ver esto, lanzándose sobre el bulto de cobijas que se suponía era Yasaka.

Silver y Leo maldijeron la decisión de Spectra, ya que tal acción descuidada había puesto en verdadero peligro a la Kitsune.

La distancia que los separaba de Yasaka aún era considerable, por lo que ninguno de los dos llegaría a ella antes que la Lycan.

Pero Issei sonrió al ver como su plan estaba resultando.

 **¡CRASH!**

Este había creado un pequeño cráter cuando aterrizó, evitando daño adicional al controlar su caída después del golpe anterior, el cual le había dejado un agudo dolor en su antebrazo derecho.

Ignorando el dolor y sin perder tiempo este invocó su arma y apuntó a su oponente, la cual estaba a un par de metros del bulto.

 **[Enemy Chaser]**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

Del cañón del arma salieron rayos de luz color dorado, los cuales se dirigían a la Lycan, la cual tomó el bulto para después notar el ataque del enmascarado y salir rápidamente del rango de este.

Sin embargo, rápidamente notó como esos rayos cambiaron de dirección para dirigirse nuevamente hacia ella y obligándola a correr lejos de estos.

— Tsk, esto es una molestia — Murmuró deteniéndose segundos después mientras alzaba su mano derecha.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

El ataque fue contenido debido al Touki que aún la rodeaba.

Entonces dirigió su vista al bulto en su mano izquierda, notando al instante que solo eran las sabanas con las que originalmente ella había arropado a la pequeña.

Entonces una sombra llamó su atención, por lo que alzó la mirada.

Gracias a la luz de la luna, pudo ver como la pequeña Yasaka volaba a unos metros de altura directo a los brazos de Leo, solo para darse cuenta de que fue engañada vilmente.

— ¡Maldito! — Exclamó lista para recuperar a su rehén.

Pero una voz a su espalda la congeló.

— Distraerse así en una batalla es muy arriesgado… — Declaró la voz en tono lúdico.

Spectra se había logrado poner detrás de ella mientras le apuntaba con el índice de su mano izquierda, la cual estaba cubierta por su [Sacred Gear] mientras un leve brillo escarlata se hacía presente alrededor de su cuerpo.

La Lycan intentó girarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde para que Leina reaccionara o se defendiera.

— **Scarlet Needle** _(Aguja Escarlata)_ — Dijo el enmascarado con voz calma.

Al instante, toda el aura que lo rodeaba se dirigió a su dedo índice creando un poderoso láser que impactó a su oponente a quemarropa, proyectándola contra varios árboles en su recorrido.

 **¡FLUSH!**

 **¡CRASH!**

El disparo láser se perdió entre los árboles arrastrando a su víctima con él, ante la mirada sorprendida de Silver y los soldados, pues en ese momento Leo recibía en los brazos a una dormida Yasaka.

Este ataque lo había desarrollado en el bosque de los Elfos.

Issei se inspiró en el manga que leía a veces y de dónde sacó varios ataques que agregó a su repertorio, pero a diferencia de la versión original él no podía golpear el sistema nervioso del cuerpo por lo que el efecto de desangramiento mientras pierdes tus sentidos no era aplicable.

En cambio este era un ataque del tipo perforador similar a un arpón, pero si tenían una alta defensa el oponente era arrastrado por el ataque una gran distancia.

Debido al color de la energía usada y por comodidad había conservado el nombre original del ataque.

Leo revisaba a Yasaka bajo la atenta mirada de Silver, notando que estaba en perfecto estado.

— Cuídenla bien y no se distraigan, el enemigo es muy hábil… — Dijo Spectra mientras dirigía su vista hacia donde su oponente había sido proyectada.

Un pequeño sonido de algo cortando el aire se escuchó, dando paso a una pequeña daga que destelló con la luz lunar, la cual se dirigía directamente hacia Yasaka.

 **¡CLANG!**

Leo interpuso su mano izquierda y la armadura la protegió del impacto, el cual era sumamente inofensivo para ella, aunque se llevó un rasguño en su dedo anular, el cual sangraba levemente.

De entre los árboles derribados emergía una silueta, la cual mostraba unos ojos brillantes color azul que les causó un gran escalofrío a los soldados que acompañaban a los dos Generales.

Estos trasmitían una furia inconmensurable.

— Realmente me has hecho pasar momentos nada agradables — Decía la Lycan ya siendo visible para todos.

Su armadura estaba totalmente inservible, ya que se caía a pedazos después de aquel ataque.

[¿Te diste cuenta compañero?]

Inquirió el Dragón en tono serio.

— _ʺSi, debo admitir que pensaba que era alguien al nivel de Sairaorg en cuanto a poder ofensivo y defensivo al usar el Touki, pero no es así, es solo la manera de usarlo la que causa ese efectoʺ_ — Fue su respuesta.

[Además recuerda que en tu estado actual no estás al nivel de esa ocasión, sin mencionar que la mantuviste a raya con tus propias habilidades sin recurrir a mi otra forma]

Comentó un complacido Draig.

Esto era verdad, después de todo, su velocidad de reacción había mejorado bastante, sin mencionar que el Touki que podía usar era una pobre imitación que obtuvo después de agregar a Kuroka a su Título Nobiliario.

Gracias a ese rasgo de sus [Opportunity Piece] obtenía una porción de las habilidades de sus siervos, como el Touki y el Senjutsu de Kuroka, el poder Sagrado de Gabriel, Griselda y Penemue así como la magia oscura de Valerie.

Al menos esas eran las habilidades que podía usar actualmente, lo cual era independiente de la mejora en su capacidad de análisis y aprendizaje que asimiló de sus siervas.

Por otra parte, aún no sabía que había obtenido al reencarnar a Rosseweise, Tsukiumi, Kunou, Le Fay, Neru, Elsha o Alleyne, pero eso era algo que podía averiguar una vez regresara a casa.

Pudo haber abordado ese tema cuando entrenó en el bosque de los Elfos, pero se limitó a dominar las habilidades de las que ya poseía conocimientos.

Con estas pocas habilidades había lidiado con su oponente sin recurrir a la habilidad del [Boosted Gear] ni al Balance Breaker.

Tampoco requirió el uso de las habilidades de su forma alterna.

Regresando al momento actual, Spectra afiló su mirada bajo la máscara notando que el daño causado era superficial, o al menos menor al esperado después de que su oponente recibiera dos de sus ataques de mayor impacto.

— Ya veo, así es como funciona — Pronunció Spectra sin despegar su vista de la Lycan mientras su [Sacred Gear] desaparecía.

Este comentario llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

— Sufrir poco daño después de recibir dos de mis mejores ataques… incluso pensé en que era gracias a tu gran cantidad de Touki, pero no es así — Dijo mientras relajaba su postura.

La Lycan entrecerró los ojos ante este comentario, pero no dejó de observar a su oponente.

A pesar de relajar su postura, este no dejaba apertura suficiente para recibir ataques directos, sino que le obligaba a abrir una apertura para poder hacerlo, algo que ya no sería tan fácil para ella cuando él ya no tenía algo que proteger y que limitara sus movimientos.

Sin más, ella se impulsó y empezó a rodearlo, aunque también su atención se mantuvo en Silver, ya que este podría intervenir en cualquier momento generándole más problemas.

Por su parte, el enmascarado se rodeó de un aura dorada, diferente a su usual aura oscura.

Esto era debido a que estaba usando el aura sacra obtenida de Gabriel.

— Cuando eres atacada, concentras todo tu Touki en el área afectada, reduciendo el daño a casi cero, algo que un amigo logra fácilmente solo con invocar su Touki — Volvió a hablar Spectra.

Cuando ella recibió su Scarlet Needle, pudo notar la enorme concentración de Touki justo en el lugar donde impactó su golpe.

Sairaorg no hubiera hecho eso, pues por sí solo su Touki subía su defensa aterradoramente.

Solo de recordarlo le daba escalofríos y una extraña ansiedad de volver a enfrentarlo.

Dejando eso de lado, se concentró en la lucha actual.

— Eres interesante, no muchos notan mi habilidad en tan poco tiempo, pero saberlo no te servirá de nada… — Dijo Leina intentando un ataque por su costado izquierdo.

El rubio invocó un escudo en su brazo izquierdo para defenderse, mientras desenfundaba a Arifal.

Para su mala suerte, la chica desapareció de su vista, para luego sentir una corriente de aire en su nuca por lo que interpuso a Arifal en su espalda.

 **¡CLANG!**

Resonó en la oscuridad de la noche.

El enmascarado algo tambaleante dio un paso al frente después del poderoso golpe que había podido bloquear.

— También lo usas de forma ofensiva usando el mismo truco — Comentó poniéndose nuevamente en guardia.

Le recordó cuando usaba la combinación de su promoción a [Caballo] para ganar velocidad para luego cambiar a [Torre] antes del impacto cuando aún era [Peón] de Rias.

— El mejor ataque es la defensa… o al menos lo es para mí — Fue su respuesta al detenerse en la rama de un árbol.

Ambos oponentes se miraron frente a frente.

— No importa el tipo de técnica que intentes, yo la atravesaré y me llevaré tu cabeza conmigo… — Declaró mientras toda su aura se reunía en sus garras.

— _ʺYa veo, ella vendrá de frenteʺ_ — Pensó con cierta inseguridad.

[No quiere perder poder al buscar una apertura, ella piensa usar todo su poder Ofensivo/ Defensivo en un único ataque]

Comentó Draig.

— _ʺEntonces es hora de usar esa técnicaʺ_ — Finalizó aumentando su aura.

Leina tenía una leve capa color plata rodeándola, mientras sus garras brillaban intensamente indicando que casi todo su poder se concentraba en esa parte de su cuerpo.

Spectra estaba rodeado de un aura dorada, la cual dibujaba leves relámpagos a su alrededor.

Silver y Leo, así como los soldados presentes, los cuales se habían puesto defensivamente frente a los Generales y Yasaka, podían sentir la tensión subir, así como el gran poder de ambos contrincantes.

Ellos se dieron cuenta que este era el final del encuentro.

— ¡Muere! — Exclamó Leina lanzándose desde el árbol en picada hacia su oponente con sus garras hacia al frente.

Ante esto, el enmascarado se limitó a levantar su puño derecho lentamente sin despegar la vista de su oponente.

— _ʺUn poderoso_ _relámpago_ _que se convierta en luz, un destello de luz que golpee_ _con el poder de_ _un relámpagoʺ_ — Pensó apuntando su puño hacia su oponente.

Las garras de Leina estaban cada vez más cerca del cuello de Spectra, quien le apuntaba con el puño rodeado de pequeños relámpagos.

— ¡Escucha el rugido del Dragón! **¡Lightning Plasma!** _(Plasma Relámpago)_ — Exclamó Issei liberando su ataque.

Esta escena y el grito del enmascarado quedaron grabados en la mente de los espectadores, mientras Draig lloraba de la emoción por lo épico que sonó esa frase.

— ¡No importa qué clase de ataque sea, no me detendrá! — Exclamó la Lycan al ver el destello dorado surgir del puño de Spectra.

Ella estaba segura de poder atravesar lo que sea que el chico intentara con sus poderosas garras, entonces fue que notó como varios rayos de luz empezaban a llenar su campo de visión surgiendo desde distintos ángulos.

— _ʺ¿Qué, es eso?ʺ_ — Pensó al ver como estos empezaban a acortar distancia contra ella.

Ella se congeló al notar que a pesar de poder verlos, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlos ya que superaban por mucho su velocidad de reacción defensiva con su Touki.

Ahí se dio cuenta que era un ataque basado en luz, por lo que dedujo que era un ataque a la velocidad de la luz, o al menos cercano a ello.

— ¡Gahh! — Soltó el alarido de dolor cuando el primer rayo de luz la golpeo.

Primero fue un golpe, luego otro y otro y otro, hasta que finalmente miles de rayos de luz impactaron su cuerpo sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para defenderse.

Silver y Leo vieron a Leina recibir una ráfaga de ataques inmisericordes sin que pudiera hacer nada.

Así, después de varios segundos que fueron como una eternidad, el rubio bajó su puño y sacudió su brazo cancelando su ataque.

 **¡PUM!**

El cuerpo sangrante de la Lycan cayó al suelo, mientras regresaba a la normalidad.

Para los soldados Yokai solo fue un destello que duró no más de cinco segundos.

Obviamente los Generales fueron la excepción, denotándolo la expresión de conmoción en sus caras y la gota de sudor recorriendo su sien.

Por otra parte, a pesar de mantenerse en una pose genial, Spectra respiraba con cierta dificultad después de ese ataque.

— _ʺEl nivel de concentración y energía usada sigue siendo el problema, sin mencionar que mi brazo aún se entumece después de usarloʺ_ — Pensó con leves espasmos en su brazo derecho.

Sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso por su cara.

— _ʺPero al menos pude recrear a la perfección este movimiento… inclusive alcanzó la velocidad de la luzʺ —_ Pensó emocionado.

[Jajaja… no esperaba menos de ti socio, a pesar de no tener talento en el uso de la magia, puedes manipular perfectamente tu poder y darle forma, eso es algo que los dragones podemos hacer y por ello somos temidos]

Celebró Draig con alegría.

Sin duda su portador se empezaba a hacer respetar.

— _ʺGracias Draig, no fue fácil pero poco a poco me hago fuerteʺ_ — Pensó mientras observaba el puño que usó en su ataque al tiempo que lo abría y cerraba.

Había acabado a alguien con la misma velocidad que Vali tenía la primera vez que pelearon, además de tener un nivel de poder similar al que Kokabiel mostró aquella ocasión.

Aunque estaba al tanto de que este se confió cuando los enfrentó y no mostró todo su poder, hasta que Vali lo redujo fácilmente.

Todo sin recurrir a su [Sacred Gear] y usando una porción de su poder Dragontino original solo para el efecto visual de la Scarlet Needle.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, este dirigió su mirada a su oponente caído, antes de acercarse a ella.

— Gahh… ah~ ah~ ah~ — Respiraba entrecortadamente con sangre saliendo de su boca.

— Este ataque superaba por mucho tu defensa, jamás podrías bloquear millones de golpes a la velocidad de la luz — Pronunció Spectra en tono solemne.

La peli-plata puso su mirada sobre él con dificultad, mientras sentía su vida extinguirse poco a poco.

Ella pudo ver como dos Dragones eran visibles a espaldas del rubio.

Un Dragón rojo de ojos verdes y otro violeta oscuro de ojos azules, ambos rodeados de una poderosa aura.

Ella abrió los ojos ante esta visión, entendiendo por que perdió.

— Ufufu~ ah~ ah~ tal vez pudiste… vencerme, pero al menos… me llevaré un premio… de con… so… la… ción — Dijo con una sonrisa mientras la luz de sus ojos desaparecía por completo.

El rubio alzó una ceja ante esto, pero lo dejó pasar.

Entonces este se giró hacia Silver y Leo, los cuales habían salido del shock ante el mortal ataque y ahora se acercaban a él mientras le sonreían al chico.

— Realmente te debemos mucho, gracias por rescatarla — Pronunció el peli-negro extendiéndole su mano.

— No te preocupes, como invitado era lo menos que podía hacer y como amigo era mi deber ayudar — Respondió mientras correspondía el gesto del hombre.

La peli-blanca con Yasaka en brazos sonrió ante esto, también agradecida con el chico, pero después hablaría con él a solas y se lo diría sin miramientos.

Los soldados tomaron el cuerpo de Leina bajo su custodia y así el grupo empezó el camino de regreso al castillo.

El regreso fue silencioso, mientras Spectra trataba de descifrar las últimas palabras de Leina.

— _ʺNo debo bajar la guardia, algo me dice que los problemas_ _apenas_ _empiezanʺ_ — Pensó mirando de reojo el claro destrozado después de su pelea.

* * *

 **Lugar desconocido**

En la oscuridad de un lugar se puede ver a varias sombras arrodilladas frente a un trono.

Los presentes apenas podían ser visibles debido a las pocas antorchas iluminando el sitio, pero las paredes de roca indicaban que era una especie de cueva.

En el trono podía verse una silueta, la cual abrió sus ojos, mostrando ser rasgados y de color dorado.

— Leina fue derrotada — Musitó con voz tranquila.

Esto hizo que varios de los presentes se tensaran.

La silueta levantó su mano, la cual sostenía una estatuilla de madera con forma de la cabeza de un lobo, la cual se oscureció de repente al volverse carbón.

— ¿Habrá sido descubierta? — Preguntó una sombra con duda.

Su voz era claramente masculina.

Esta estaba junto a tres sombras más, las cuales se diferenciaban del resto al mostrarse más tranquilas y estar de pie, además de ser los más próximos al trono.

— No lo creo, ella era la mejor agente en cuanto a infiltración se refería, ser descubierta no es algo que haya ocurrido… o al menos eso pienso — Respondió la silueta en el trono.

— Si no es así, entonces algo la obligó a actuar de forma evidente — Dijo otra de las sombras.

Esta tenía voz femenina.

El lugar se quedó en un profundo silencio después de ese comentario.

Entonces una serpiente salió desde la parte trasera del trono, subiendo a este hasta recorrer el brazo de la silueta que aún sostenía la estatuilla.

Cuando estuvo frente a frente con la silueta, esta abrió la boca de la cual surgió un pequeño pergamino.

La silueta lo tomó con calma, mientras la serpiente se deshacía en humo negro.

Cuando la silueta lo abrió y lo leyó, este dejó escapar una pequeña risa que llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

— Je, ya veo — Musitó apretando el pergamino en su mano, al tiempo que este se consumía en llamas.

— ¿Sucede algo Adel-sama? — Preguntó la sombra de voz femenina.

— Spectra Phantom — Fue lo único que dijo el llamado Adel.

Este ser apoyó su codo en el antebrazo de su trono y su mejilla en la mano, mientras una delgada sonrisa se abría paso en su rostro reluciendo uno de sus colmillos en la oscuridad.

— Es el nombre de quien intervino en nuestra anterior operación de reconocimiento — Respondió la silueta.

Todo el mundo lo miró con curiosidad y cierto miedo, ya que una pequeña capa de poder lo rodeaba, volviendo pesado el ambiente.

— Ese fue el último reporte de Leina, detallando que el poder de este sujeto está a la par de Leo, además ella intentaría traer a Yasaka ante nosotros y si fallaba, que se considerara a Spectra Phantom como una grave amenaza — Recitó mientras su aura se volvía más pesada.

El silencio reinó en el lugar después de esas palabras, sabiendo ahora porqué una de los miembros más fuertes de su causa había sido derrotada.

— Entonces ¿Qué haremos respecto a él? — Preguntó la tercera sombra, siendo su voz masculina.

— Yo me ocuparé de él… originalmente me ocuparía solo de Silver y una debilitada Tamamo mientras ustedes combatían a Leo y los demás generales, pero la entrada de este individuo me obliga a cambiar mis planes — Dijo mientras su aura se calmaba poco a poco.

Unas ondulaciones empezaron a ser visibles a su espalda.

— Tendré que hacer un pequeño sacrificio, pero con ello aseguraré la victoria total de nuestro plan — Terminó de decir la silueta.

Cuando el pergamino se quemó, este había recibido los recuerdos de la pelea hasta el último choque entre Leina y Spectra, teniendo en cuenta ese movimiento final por parte del enmascarado.

Sabía las características de sus ataques, su velocidad de reacción así como el nivel de su defensa y ataque, por lo que solo restaba crear una estrategia para suprimir a su mayor obstáculo.

— _ʺBien hecho Leina, al menos has logrado sacar a Leo del juegoʺ_ — Pensó la silueta.

Tal vez las cosas se habían complicado, pero con el sacrificio de su creyente tenía la información necesaria para asegurar su éxito.

— _ʺSpectra Phantom, si quiero aplastarte tendré que usar esoʺ_ — Pensó con suma seriedad.

Gracias al reporte de su activo caído sabía más o menos el nivel de amenaza que el enmascarado representaba.

* * *

 **Castillo de la Gobernante de Kyoto**

Tamamo esperaba a las puertas de su hogar el regreso de Yasaka, quien fuera raptada sin que nadie se diera cuenta, a excepción de cierto enmascarado, el cual salió en su rescate sin perder ni un solo segundo.

Leo lo había seguido al instante.

Silver movilizó a sus soldados en el menor tiempo posible, para que este se tele-transportara hacia donde sentía la presencia de su compañera Capitán.

Los dos Generales más cercanos al Gobernante, también siendo los Capitanes de Legión de todo el ejército debido a su poder y experiencia harían al responsable arrepentirse de su osadía.

Entonces de la nada sintieron una presencia hostil, agresiva, salvaje y violenta, lo cual les hizo erizar la piel.

La habían sentido levemente cuando el chico salió del castillo, pero nada como eso.

Sin embargo, toda esa agresividad no estaba dirigida a ellos, por lo cual Tamamo abrió los ojos al deducir de quien era esta aura abrumadora.

— Spectra — Murmuró mientras llevaba las manos a su pecho.

La esperanza de recuperar a Yasaka aumentaba con él en la ecuación.

Los Yokais que la resguardaban se quedaron de piedra al saber que el enmascarado era el dueño de esa aterradora presencia y sed de sangre.

Pero así como vino se fue, llegando de nuevo la calma.

Así los minutos pasaron, lo cual causaba más tensión a cada instante.

Hasta que casi 40 minutos después pudieron ver al grupo de soldados comandados por Silver regresar, así como al mencionado junto a la ex Reina Caballero, quien llevaba en brazos a una sana y salva Yasaka.

Lagrimas surgieron de sus ojos al ver a su pequeña tranquilamente dormida en brazos de la peli-blanca.

Los habitantes del pueblo se apartaban del camino ante la comitiva, ya que se habían despertado y salido de sus hogares cuando Spectra liberó su aura, alarmándolos bastante.

El enmascarado caminaba detrás de ambos Capitanes, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Rápidamente Tamamo los recibió, mientras tomaba a la pequeña Yasaka en brazos.

— Muchas gracias, Leo, Silver, pero sobre todo a ti Spectra — Pronunció una afectada Tamamo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Esto sacó de sus pensamientos al rubio, el cual negó con una pequeña sonrisa.

— No tiene nada que agradecer, hice lo que era correcto — Respondió el chico.

— De todos modos, si necesitas o deseas algo dímelo, con gusto se te concederá sin importar lo que sea — Declaró la Kitsune con decisión.

El enmascarado se acercó a ella y acarició a la dormida Yasaka con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Ella me recuerda a alguien que conozco y quiero bastante, con que esté a salvo me es más que suficiente — Fue su comentario.

El gesto y las palabras conmovieron a varios de los presentes, mientras algunas chicas del pueblo suspiraban con leves sonrojos y algunos viejos Generales dejaban su desconfianza hacia el chico de lado.

Él había sido bastante convincente con su comentario ya que había dicho una verdad a medias y por eso nadie refutó sus palabras.

— Al menos ve a que te atiendan esas heridas — Dijo Leo al notar las marcas de garras en las ropas del chico.

De estas surgía sangre, no de forma abundante pero si de forma evidente.

El enmascarado se miró a sí mismo, para luego mirarla a ella y asentir.

— Ustedes, lleven a Spectra-sama con nuestros mejores médicos — Ordenó un General a un par de soldados.

— Hai — Respondieron al instante.

Spectra hizo una leve reverencia a Tamamo antes de entrar al Castillo guiado por los soldados.

— Leo, Silver, pueden retirarse — Dijo Tamamo con una expresión más tranquila.

Ella notó como ambos Capitanes miraban hacia donde se había ido el rubio, por lo que dedujo que querían asegurarse que no tenía heridas de gravedad.

Como supuso, los nombrados se fueron rápidamente detrás del enmascarado.

Tamamo sonrió ante la amistad que había surgido entre ellos, lo cual les ayudaría a afrontar los sucesos que ocurrirían en poco más de una semana.

 **Dentro del Castillo**

Spectra era guiado por los pasillos, llegando hasta una puerta.

— En este lugar atenderán sus heridas Spectra-sama — Dijo uno de los soldados.

— Gracias por guiarme hasta aquí chicos — Agradeció el rubio con una sonrisa leve.

Estos sonrieron antes de retirarse del lugar.

Sin más entró a la habitación.

* * *

 **Línea de tiempo original — Ciudad de Kuoh - Japón**

Cierta castaña esperaba a alguna de las chicas que había solicitado para su contrato.

En esta semana Murayama había formado una fuerte amistad con Brielle, Griselda y Musa, por lo cual casi todas las noches las invocaba para conversar y pasar el tiempo.

Sus padres seguían fuera de la ciudad, por lo que solía aburrirse.

Por ello prefería hablar con ellas tres, para así informarse un poco más del mundo sobrenatural o saber de las hazañas del castaño.

Cabe decir que ella estaba sorprendida de escuchar que este tenía relación con varias Deidades de distintas Mitologías, así como estar presente en varios momentos históricos para ellos.

Ellas no le habían dicho de los peligros que amenazaron al mundo para no alterarla y simplemente le contaron algunos problemas menores.

Murayama ahora era consciente que el castaño era alguien que podía influenciar al mundo sobrenatural por ser el portador de uno de los dos Dragones Celestiales.

Por un momento ella se preocupó cuando Musa le contó acerca del [Hakuryuuko] y el [Sekiryuutei], pero se tranquilizó al saber que esa pelea a muerte no sucedería con los actuales portadores al ser compañeros de armas.

Su tren de pensamientos se detuvo al notar el círculo brillante en el piso de su habitación.

Lo primero que vio fue una cabellera rubia, por lo que pensó en que Brielle o Griselda era la invocada.

— He acudido a tu llamado, dime que se te ofrece y por el precio justo te lo concederé — Dijo la recién convocada.

Murayama se dio cuenta que la persona invocada no era ninguna de sus amigas, por lo cual se mostraba nerviosa ante la intensa mirada de los verdes ojos de la chica frente a ella.

— ¿Eh? ¿Hola? — Pronunció dubitativamente.

La recién convocada solo alzó una ceja al verla.

 **Quince minutos después**

— Así que tú eres Murayama — Dijo la chica rubia frente a ella.

Cabe decir que tenían la misma altura, aunque la castaña demostraba estar más desarrollada físicamente.

— Si, un gusto conocer a otra de las compañeras de Hyodou — Dijo la castaña un poco incómoda.

Ella no esperaba conocer a otra de sus siervas tan pronto.

— Soy Neru, espero nos llevemos bien Kaori — Respondió la rubia cruzada de brazos, pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

— _ʺVaya, sin duda es bastante hermosaʺ_ — Pensó Murayama al ver a Neru.

Ella vestía unos Jeans desgastados a la altura de las rodillas y calzaba botas cafés, llevaba puesto un top rojo debajo de una camisa de vestir blanca, la cual llevaba abierta pero amarrada bajo sus pechos dejando al descubierto su cintura torneada.

Si comparaba su físico con alguien que conociera.

— _ʺEs como una Asia más segura y agresivaʺ_ — Pensó la castaña.

El físico de la chica era igual al de la rubia del grupo Gremory, aunque era evidente que Neru era más atlética que la rubia, pues su firme vientre plano lo evidenciaba.

— Entonces, ¿Que deseas? — Preguntó Neru descruzando sus brazos y poniéndolos en su cadera.

La castaña se llevó una mano a la nuca.

— Pues, yo pensaba en invocar a Brielle-san, Musa-san o Griselda-san para hablar de cosas de chicas… ya sabes, como una pijamada — Dijo un tanto insegura la chica.

Ella no sabía cómo se tomaría esto Neru.

Pero para su sorpresa, esta puso una expresión de entendimiento.

— Ya veo, supongo que ellas son mejor opción para ello — Dijo levemente frustrada la rubia.

Ella no tuvo una vida normal como una chica y actualmente se consideraba el fiel Caballero de su Master, así que no tenía idea de cómo tener una plática de chicas.

A sus compañeras de Nobleza ya las conocía, pero a esta chica no.

— Posiblemente Valerie o Le Fay también son buenas opciones — Pensó en voz alta.

Murayama alzó una ceja ante los nombres, al tiempo que una duda asaltaba su mente en ese instante.

— Neru-san, será que me puedas hablar de tus compañeras — Pidió la chica con amabilidad.

La rubia la miró con duda, antes de encogerse de hombros.

— Supongo que está bien — Dijo con simpleza.

— También quiero que me aclares acerca del Título Nobiliario de un Demonio, Hyodou me habló de eso pero no ahondó en el tema — Dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama.

La rubia la imitó antes de empezar a hablar.

La incomodidad del primer encuentro borrándose poco a poco mientras ambas chicas entraban en confianza.

* * *

 **La noche siguiente**

De nueva cuenta la castaña estaba haciendo su invocación.

Ahora tenía cuatro opciones respecto a las chicas conocidas.

La noche anterior, Neru le habló de cada miembro de la Nobleza del chico y que pieza ostentaba cada una, puesto que este sistema se basaba en el ajedrez.

La [Reina] se llamaba Tokisaki Kurumi y era una Dragona, aunque ahora se encontraba en Kyoto y se quedaría allá hasta recibir noticias del castaño.

El primer [Alfil] era Rosseweise, la profesora a cargo del Club de música, una Valquiria y una de las novias del chico.

Para Murayama fue una sorpresa saber esta información, pues conocía a la mencionada y no pensó que ella era un ser sobrenatural.

El segundo [Alfil], Valerie Tepes.

Ella era una chica mitad vampiro, lo que significaba que no tenía la debilidad con la luz del sol.

Una de las [Torres] era Brielle, a la cual ya conocía.

La segunda [Torre] era Kuroka, la hermana mayor de Toujo Koneko, además de ser una Nekoshou, la cual era un tipo de Nekomata.

Ella también era novia de Issei.

El primer [Caballo] era Neru mientras el segundo era Griselda.

Después venían los [Peones].

Musa era uno de ellos.

Después estaba la chica que se conocía en la academia Kuoh como la esposa de Hyodou Issei, Tsukiumi.

Ella era un tipo de Hada guerrera, además de ser otra de las novias del chico.

Luego estaba Le Fay, quien era una maga.

Por último quedaba Yukikaze, la cual era una Kitsune Yokai.

Con ellos sumaba once piezas, por lo que aún le quedaban cuatro vacantes vacías.

También se enteró de que Issei tenía una relación con Sona Sitri, algo que nunca jamás vio venir, aunque también le sorprendió que esta sea un Demonio y que Shitori sea solo un apellido de pantalla en el mundo humano.

— Ahh~ de verdad que saber esto no lo hace más fácil — Pronunció con resignación.

El pensar en que posiblemente todas las chicas de su Título Nobiliario puedan llegar a tener sentimientos por él realmente le incomodaba, sobre todo si es que ella llegara a tener una relación con el chico.

Competir con 16 chicas contando a Sona no sonaba lindo.

Era algo que imaginaba ya que todas sus siervas eran mujeres y dudaba que eso cambiara a estas alturas.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado cuando el círculo en el piso de su habitación brilló intensamente.

Cuando el brillo cesó, Murayama se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

— Jejeje… creo que pude haber hablado de más — Dijo cierta Exorcista con una sonrisa nerviosa.

En la habitación de Kaori Murayama estaba casi toda la Nobleza de Hyodou Issei incluyendo a Sona.

— Creo que esta es una buena oportunidad de conocernos, Murayama-san — Dijo Rosseweise con una pequeña sonrisa.

— _ʺ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?ʺ_ — Se preguntó Griselda con una gota en la nuca.

 **Diez** **minutos antes**

Cierto trío angelical se preparaban para ir a la residencia de Murayama.

Los últimos días habían sido solicitadas en otros contratos y por ende no pudieron acudir a su llamado, algo que pensaban corregir esta noche.

Ellas tenían la intención de pedir a las demás hacerse cargo de los contratos que surgieran para ellas o aplazarlos por esta vez.

Sin embargo no esperaron que hoy estuvieran todas presentes y al parecer, desocupadas.

— ¿Sucede algo?, las veo muy ansiosas chicas — Preguntó Rosseweise alzando una ceja.

Esta estaba sentada en un sofá con Neru, Kuroka y Valerie, las cuatro leyendo unas revistas.

Le Fay estaba cenando algo de cereal con la pequeña Lilith, mientras Tsukiumi bebía un poco de té junto a unos dulces, ambas en la pequeña barra.

Por su parte, Sona revisaba unos documentos apilados en la mesita de centro sentada en otro sofá.

— ¿Eh? No es nada, solo que hoy acudiremos con Murayama-san para conversar de algunas cosas — Respondió Brielle con un sonrisa.

Todas dirigieron su mirada al trío, quienes se sintieron nerviosas por alguna razón.

— ¿Ese no es el nombre de la chica que besó a Ise aquella vez? — Preguntó Sona despegando la vista del papel en su mano.

Un gran silencio se apoderó del lugar después de que la heredera Sitri dijera esas palabras.

— ¡Ahhh! — Tsukiumi se levantó al instante, pero no pudo decir nada más.

— Deberíamos hablar con ella, después de todo ha mostrado interés en Ise — Dijo Rosseweise de repente.

La Sekirei cerró la boca ante lo dicho por la Valquiria.

Las chicas habían llegado a un acuerdo mutuo de que Rosseweise fuera quien llevaría las riendas del harem del chico, con Kurumi como segunda al mando al ser ellas quienes estuvieron con él desde el principio.

— Eso suena interesante — Dijo Sona dejando el papel que revisaba en una pila de estos.

Kuroka sonrió divertida, mientras Tsukiumi se cruzaba de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

La idea de que el número de parejas del chico aumentara no le agradaba, pero entendía que no podía negarle el amor a esa chica.

Para las Sekirei ese sentimiento era lo más importante.

Por su parte, las demás se vieron con duda, puesto que ellas no tenían mucho que ver en eso.

— No creo que sea buena idea, después de todo ella no intentará nada hasta conocer mejor a Ise — Dijo Griselda antes de taparse la boca.

Ella pudo ver cierto brillo en los ojos de las parejas del castaño al haber dicho eso, por lo que se maldijo el haber soltado esa información sin querer.

Sin duda se venían días incómodos para la chica.

 **Actualmente**

Murayama se mostraba nerviosa e intimidada, sobre todo porque Rosseweise, Tsukiumi, Kuroka y Sona lideraban el grupo.

— Así que tu eres Murayama-chin Nya~ — Dijo Kuroka con una sonrisa traviesa.

La nombrada asintió con cierto nerviosismo, algo que fue notado por todas en la habitación.

— Tranquila, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, solo queremos hablar contigo para conocerte — Habló Sona mientras limpiaba sus gafas con un pañuelo.

Cabe decir que esa acción puso más nerviosa a la chica si era posible.

— Vaya, sin duda creaste una reputación en la escuela Sona-chi nya~ — Comentó Kuroka al ver la reacción de la chica.

La mencionada se colocó sus gafas, para clavar sus ojos en la chica y suspirar al ver que lucía como venado frente a unos faros.

Murayama se sobresaltó cuando Sona tomó su mano y la condujo a la cama, donde ambas se sentaron.

Kuroka, Rosseweise y Tsukiumi la imitaron.

Esta última cruzada de brazos y el ceño fruncido.

Las demás se sentaron en el piso de la habitación contemplando el próximo escenario, mientras cierto trío tragaba al pensar en que quizás no muy pronto ellas estarán en la misma situación.

— Entonces, ¿Puedes decirnos como te comenzaste a interesar en Ise? — Preguntó Rosseweise en tono amable.

La castaña se estremeció ante la pregunta, pero entonces notó las miradas amables de la Valquiria, la ex Presidenta del Consejo estudiantil y la Nekoshou.

Esto la hizo sentir más segura.

Incluso Tsukiumi ablando su mirada mientras esperaba que comenzara a hablar.

— Bueno, esto es algo que no pensé iba a suceder en esta vida, después de todo hablamos de Hyodou... — Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa irónica.

Sona asintió estando de acuerdo, pues ella estaba en la misma situación.

Esto fue notado por la castaña, por lo cual la poca inseguridad que aún sentía se disipó por completo y se sintió en confianza.

— Pero supongo que no se puede juzgar un libro por su portada, eso me lo demostró esa noche, donde me di cuenta de la clase de hombre que es Issei — Continuó hablando la chica.

Esta vez llamándolo por su nombre.

Entonces les contó con lujo de detalles como comenzó todo.

Su primera vez invocando un Demonio, su sorpresa al ver a su compañero surgir de un círculo mágico, saber que es portador del espíritu de un dragón y después hacer su petición.

Cuando la recogió puntualmente y lo bien que lucía en traje formal.

— Eso se lo debes agradecer a Sona-chi nya~ — Comentó Kuroka con una sonrisa divertida.

Las demás presentes se sonrojaron ligeramente al recordar como lucía el chico con traje, agradeciendo mentalmente a la mencionada por ese momento.

Después ella relató como el chico se desenvolvió sin problemas en ese ambiente elegante, dejando una buena impresión en los socios de su padre.

— Puedes decir que Venelana-sama hizo un buen trabajo con Ise — Comentó Sona con una pequeña sonrisa.

Esto llamó la atención de la castaña.

— ¿Quién es Venelana? — Preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

— Venelana Gremory-sama, la madre de Rias Gremory y quien iba ser la madre en ley de Ise — Respondió Rosseweise con seriedad.

Esto sorprendió de nueva cuenta a la chica.

Las demás solo hicieron leves muecas al escuchar el nombre de la peli-roja.

Aunque el castaño les dijo que no las odiaran, el solo escuchar el nombre de una de las responsables de que su [Rey] sufriera 'eso' les generaba disgusto.

Kaori notó el cambio de atmosfera repentino, pero para su alivio no duró más que un par de segundos.

— Bueno, ¿En dónde me quedé...? ¡Ah sí! — Ignorando esto siguió con su relato.

Las preguntas personales las reservaba para el chico en cuestión, así que no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Después de reiniciar su relato, detalló la impresión y sus pensamientos de esa noche, para sorpresa de ella.

No pensó que podría hablar libremente de esto con las novias del chico, puesto que si fuera otra situación podría producirse una pelea de gatas.

El relato terminó con su última acción después de regresar a casa caminando bajo el manto del cielo nocturno de Kuoh.

El silencio reinó por unos instantes, mismos que le regresaron el nerviosismo a la chica.

Sona, Rosseweise, Kuroka y Tsukiumi permanecieron en silencio con expresiones ilegibles en sus rostros.

Las demás se sorprendieron por Kuroka, quien era siempre juguetona y coqueta, por lo que esta faceta de ella era una gran revelación.

Esto se sumaba al lado tímido de hace unas semanas, el cual mostró después de abrirle su corazón al castaño.

Entonces la Valquiria fue la primera en romper el silencio.

— Entonces, ¿Has tomado alguna decisión? — Preguntó la peli-blanca en tono suave.

Murayama abrió los ojos ante tal pregunta, puesto que esperaba algo parecido a '¿Cómo te sientes después de eso?' o '¿Entonces estás enamorada de Ise?.

Pero no, ella le pregunto sobre una decisión, ya dando por hecho que sabía qué clase de sentimientos había desarrollado con el chico después de ver su verdadero ser.

— _"¡Ah!"_ — Ahí se dio cuenta.

Recordando su acelerado corazón esa noche y cuan feliz fue cuando él le mencionó que su deseo fue cumplido por compartir un lazo y no por un contrato.

Si bien no eran del todo amigos, él supo ver a través de ella y por ello hizo aquel gesto.

Esa noche se dio cuenta de que había mucho más de lo que se veía a simple vista.

Por esta razón ella quería conocer más al chico, pasar tiempo con él y crear valiosos recuerdos.

— _"Sin saberlo ya me había atrapado"_ — Pensó con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Entonces ustedes ya lo sabían? — Preguntó Brielle de repente.

Esto sacó de sus pensamientos a la castaña de coletas, quien miró a la chica que habló, dándose cuenta que las demás la miraban con sorpresa e incomodidad.

— No es tan difícil darse cuenta de ello, lo poco que Anata mencionó fue suficiente para deducirlo — Dijo Tsukiumi con un suspiro.

— La expresión de realización en su cara cuando ella misma se dio cuenta ha sido épica Nya~ — Pronunció Kuroka con diversión.

— Puede que apenas estén naciendo esos sentimientos, pero se ha confirmado que existe una gran atracción — Fue el turno de Sona.

— Ahora solo faltan otras tres personas — Agregó Rosseweise mientras miraba a cierto trío.

Murayama estaba totalmente perdida en la conversación, pero al escuchar el comentario de la albina se preocupó por sus amigas.

— Normalmente no presionaríamos el tema, pero tengo el presentimiento de que al regresar Ise necesitará nuestro apoyo y con más parejas su vacio será llenado — Expuso Sona con suma seriedad.

Kuroka, Rosseweise y Tsukiumi asintieron, esta última a regañadientes.

Por su parte, el trío angelical se mostró sorprendido por ser el siguiente objetivo en la mira de las parejas oficiales del chico y el motivo de ello, pero enseguida se tranquilizaron y luego se miraron entre ellas por unos momentos llegando un acuerdo no vocal.

— Supongo que estamos en el mismo barco que Kaori — Dijo la Exorcista con un suspiro de resignación.

— Todos sus logros, sus acciones y cualidades lo hacen alguien increíble y digno — Fue el turno de Brielle.

— Eso nos ha quedado muy en claro y tampoco podemos negar que estamos interesadas en él de forma romántica — Terminó de decir Musa.

Sona sonrió de forma irónica ante el logro del castaño, pues había logrado entrar en el corazón de dos mujeres inalcanzables como lo eran Gabriel y Penemue, sin mencionar a alguien dedicada a su labor como Griselda.

— Supongo que solo resta esperar a que él regrese — Dijo Rosseweise con cierta tranquilidad.

Ella podía ver que el trío había pensado mucho en esto, sobre todo por la situación respecto a lo ocurrido con el grupo Gremory.

Para la valquiria, ellas estaban aprobadas como futuras parejas de su novio.

Las novias de Ise también habían notado que Neru, Valerie y Le Fay estaban despertando sentimientos por él, pero también notaron que aún faltaba mucho para ser genuino interés como pareja, sobre todo Le Fay.

— ¿Y ahora? — Preguntó Tsukiumi ligeramente incomoda.

Ella aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que su esposo tuviera un harem y menos uno grande donde ella no era la principal.

— Supongo que sería bueno una noche de chicas, propongo un juego — Fue lo dicho por Kuroka al instante.

El arrebato sorprendió a la mayoría, pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta que esto las ayudaría a distraerse de pensar en sus problemas actuales referentes a su [Rey] desaparecido.

— Eso suena bien a mi parecer — Dijo Sona ajustándose sus gafas.

— Prepararé algunos aperitivos — Dijo Kaori mientras se dirigía a la salida de su habitación.

— Yo te ayudo — Dijo Le Fay siguiéndola.

La castaña le sonrió agradecida, además de que la maga empezó una conversación con la chica mientras bajaban las escaleras directo a la cocina.

El resto se quedo en un cómodo silencio mientras esperaban a la anfitriona.

* * *

 **Residencia Hyodou - Ciudad de Kuoh**

Cierto par de padres cenaban tranquilamente en el comedor de su casa.

Las otras residentes se hallaban fuera mientras se encargaban de un Demonio Vagabundo por órdenes del Maou.

— ¿Qué sucede Kaa-chan? — Preguntó el hombre al ver a su esposa.

Esta tenía un ligero tinte melancólico en su mirada, sin mencionar que no había probado bocado de su plato.

— Es Ise, no ha llamado desde hace más de dos semanas, me preocupa — Respondió la matriarca Hyodou con un suspiro.

El padre de Ise cerró sus ojos un momento, pensando seriamente en lo dicho por su esposa.

Ellos habían intentado llamar, pero la llamada no entraba solo escuchaban el buzón de voz.

Al principio pensaron que estaba ocupado, pero después del quinto intento de comunicarse con él en la semana empezaron a preocuparse.

Aunque el padre de familia trataba de ocultarlo.

— No te preocupes, seguramente estará en una importante misión, cuando regrese hablaré con él para que cenemos en su casa con él y su novia — Aseguró el hombre con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Esto logró animar a la fémina al instante.

— Oh, eso me gustaría mucho — Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

El hombre castaño suspiró internamente al haber logrado distraer a su esposa.

— _"Espero que estés bien, hijo, regresa pronto y no preocupes más a tu madre"_ — Pensó regresando a su cena.

* * *

 **Kyoto - Japón, año 1257 D.c.**

Habían pasado tres días desde el atentado en contra de Yasaka.

Eran altas horas de la noche y ahora mismo, Ise se encontraba en su habitación revisando unos apuntes que tomó de varios libros mientras trataba de hallar un modo de regresar a su tiempo original.

Sentado en su cama, el rubio trataba de hallarle sentido a los pocos datos útiles que reunió en el poco tiempo que ha estado en Kyoto.

 **TOC**

 **TOC**

Fue el sonido en su puerta.

— Adelante — Dijo mientras levantaba la vista de su cuaderno.

Con el permiso concedido, el visitante ingresó a la habitación.

— Leo, ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó el rubio al ver a la Yokai peli-blanca.

Esta no respondió, sino más bien se retorció un poco en su lugar justo en la puerta.

Spectra alzó una ceja al ver este inusual comportamiento, para luego sonreír levemente al intuir que sucedía.

Controlando la suave risa que amenazaba escapar de su garganta, el rubio palmeó el lugar junto a él en la cama.

La peli-blanca titubeo un momento, pero al ver el brillo gentil en los ojos del rubio al no llevar puesta su máscara decidió tomar la oferta.

Ya estando más cómoda, Leo permanecía en silencio mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que había notado que Spectra portaba a Ex machina en su anular izquierdo, lo que la ponía más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

Entonces el chico decidió hablar primero.

— Vienes a agradecerme el salvar a Yasaka, ¿No es así? — Dijo con tono tranquilo el chico.

Leo abrió los ojos sorprendida, para alzar la mirada y ver los ojos escarlatas del rubio mirarla de forma cálida y un con cierta diversión.

— ¿Cómo…? — Preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

— Silver mencionó que a veces murmurabas en voz baja distintos modos de agradecer antes de negar y empezar a murmurar de nuevo, además de que eres la única que me ha evitado desde que curé mis heridas esa noche — Fue la respuesta de Spectra.

Leo abrió la boca, antes de sonrojarse y gruñir por lo bajo algo inentendible.

Después soltó un suspiro, para luego sonreír de forma un tanto irónica.

— Supongo que no tiene caso pensarlo mucho, así que Spectra… gracias por ayudar a Yasaka — Dijo mientras le sonreía con suavidad.

Esta vez de forma sincera.

El rubio fue tomado por sorpresa ante lo espontáneo del gesto, quedándose un momento embelesado ante la belleza de la Yokai.

— Ahora, hay otra cosa de lo que quiero hablarte — Dijo mientras regresaba a su conducta de siempre.

El rubio salió de su estupor al escucharla decir esto, por lo que adoptó una expresión seria mientras la miraba con interés.

Ante esto, la peli-blanca dudó por un momento, pero se recompuso y lo miró con suma seriedad, aunque un ligero rosa invadió sus mejillas.

— Es respecto al anillo que te di, quizás fue impulsivo en cierto modo, pero siento que fue lo correcto — Empezó a decir Leo.

Issei la miró esperando que prosiguiera.

Pero de un momento a otro notó que ella empezaba a respirar con cierta dificultad, sin mencionar que su rostro se hallaba cubierto de sudor y sus mejillas lucían bastantes rojas.

Cuando Leo iba a abrir la boca para proseguir, ella sintió como el mundo se movía y se sintió desorientada.

Spectra abrió sus ojos al ver como Leo casi cae de cara al suelo, pero él la sostuvo rápidamente impidiéndolo.

— ¡Leo! — Exclamó alarmado.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, pues la temperatura corporal de la Yokai era muy alta.

Entonces notó una mancha violeta que aparecía en su mano izquierda antes de esparcirse rápidamente por su piel.

Al ver esto tuvo un muy mal presentimiento, así que tomando a la chica en brazos pateó la puerta de su habitación arrancándola violentamente en el proceso antes de salir en búsqueda de ayuda.

— ¡Alguien, llamé a un doctor! — Fue el poderoso grito que resonó en los pasillos del Castillo.

 **Veinte minutos después**

Los Capitanes y la Gobernante de Kyoto se encontraban en estos momentos alrededor de una cama, donde cierta Ex Reina descansaba.

Un Yokai Tengu la estaba revisando bajo la mirada preocupada de Spectra, Silver y Tamamo.

Los demás Capitanes también mostraban expresiones de angustia ante lo que veían.

Entonces el Tengu terminó de revisarla, para luego mirar a los presentes y negar con tristeza.

— Ella fue envenenada con un compuesto que nunca he visto antes, encontrar una cura llevará tiempo, del cual lamentablemente no disponemos — Fue el diagnostico del mejor médico en el país.

Esto fue un duro golpe para todos, mientras Silver y Tamamo bajaban la mirada con pesar.

— ¿Cómo paso esto? — Murmuró Tamamo con voz levemente quebrada.

Entonces el peli-negro abrió los ojos en realización.

— Fue en ese momento… ¡Maldición! — Exclamó Silver al recordar cierto detalle y relacionarlo con lo que el rubio les explicó.

Spectra también había llegado a la misma conclusión.

— La daga de Leina — Pronunció Spectra con sus ojos abiertos de la impresión.

 _"Ufufu~ ah~ ah~ tal vez pudiste… vencerme, pero al menos… me llevaré un premio… de con… so… la… ción"_

Recordaba sus últimas palabras, el sitio donde Leo fue levemente herida y de donde se originaron esas manchas en su piel.

Todo encajaba.

— Así que a esto se refería — Murmuró mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente.

Nunca debió de haber bajado la guardia así.

El resto lo miró por un momento, notando como sus ojos reflejaban impotencia y reproche hacia sí mismo.

— Este veneno se alimenta del poder de su víctima, cuando pasa el suficiente tiempo de incubación ataca los órganos vitales de forma fulminante y sin dar tiempo a crear una cura — Informó el doctor lo que pudo descubrir del veneno.

Un profundo silencio reinó en el lugar.

Entonces, la Yokai trató de reincorporarse, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil y volvió a caer en la cama nuevamente.

— ¡Leo!/ ¡Leo-sama! — Exclamaron al ver el intento de la chica.

Esta sudaba copiosamente mientras su brazo izquierdo era color violeta oscuro y manchas del mismo color cubrían una parte de su mejilla y pecho visible del escote.

Ella enfocó sus ojos en Silver, sonriéndole brevemente.

Siempre tuvieron una muy buena relación, considerándose iguales y compartiendo su dedicación a Tamamo y Yasaka.

Luego miró a Tamamo, transmitiendo sus sentimientos a través de su mirada, para luego sonreír.

Silver sintió su lazo fraternal y Tamamo el cariño incondicional de la Yokai además de una disculpa silenciosa.

Luego miró a Spectra, para posteriormente abrir su boca.

— Spectra… sobre lo que… conversamos, ese anillo… — Empezó a decir la Yokai.

El médico y los otros Capitanes presentes iban a hablar en ese momento para decirle que no se esforzara, pero Tamamo alzó la mano deteniéndolos en el acto.

Estos la miraron con duda, pero una mirada bastó para que lo entendieran.

Esto era importante para ella y no deseaba que la interrumpieran.

Silver permanecía en silencio al saber esto de antemano.

Leo miró agradecida al par, para luego proseguir.

— Ex machina solo puede usarlo… el Gobernante de Galette, como mujer y Gobernante… solo había una forma de que un extranjero… lo obtuviera de mi… y era casándose conmigo después de… derrotarme en combate — Pronunciaba Leo lentamente.

Spectra guardaba silencio mientras la escuchaba atentamente.

Leo alzó su mano, misma que fue tomada por el rubio, obteniendo una sonrisa cansada de la Yokai peli-blanca.

— Sé que quizás nuestra tradición… suene arcaica e injusta, por eso la mujer decide quién es digno de retarnos… para reclamar nuestra mano en matrimonio — Aclaró al ver como Spectra fruncía el ceño.

Esto no era del todo mentira, pues el evento donde los pretendientes luchaban contra ella con el matrimonio como premio eran personas que ella conocía muy bien, por lo tanto sabía que la admiración y el afecto profesados por los pretendientes era real.

El Reino de Galette era sumamente pacifico y sus nobles eran humildes, por lo tanto ellos calificaban automáticamente para participar en tal evento y ella realmente no se quejaría si alguno ganaba.

Algo que hasta la fecha nadie logró.

Por otra parte, estas palabras tranquilizaron al chico, ya que por lo que entendió las Gobernantes no eran forzadas a matrimonios sin amor en afán de conseguir un Rey.

— Cuando te reté, tuve en mente esto… ya que algo en ti me llamó la atención, algo extraño… porque nunca me interesé antes en ningún hombre, por eso te entregué el anillo… porque supe desde nuestro enfrentamiento… que tú eras más fuerte que yo y la persona destinada a llevarlo — Reveló la chica.

Issei abrió los ojos ante las palabras de Leo, totalmente conmocionado.

Pero luego sus ojos se oscurecieron levemente con un caos en su corazón al no saber que responder, pero un leve apretón en su mano lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, solo para ver el brillo sincero en los ojos azules de Leo.

— Esperaba saber más cosas de ti, poder luchar juntos… y forjar un poderoso lazo antes de formalizar una relación, pero al parecer… solo es un sueño lejano — Dijo con suma tristeza.

Tamamo ya derramaba lágrimas en este momento, al igual que Silver.

Sin embargo, Spectra tenía sus ojos cubiertos por las sombras.

Leo notó esto y se preguntó qué pasaba por la mente del chico.

Su forma de ser, su poder y la forma de usarlo para proteger la hizo interesarse en él, siendo reforzado por sus instintos de Nekomata.

Esta noche le explicaría lo del anillo como un punto de inicio.

Claro que nada fue planeado, ya que al enfrentarlo solo quería saber qué clase de persona era y eso solo lo averiguaría cruzando puños con él.

Lo del anillo, fue más bien una apuesta con la esperanza de que Spectra pudiera encontrar una forma de rescatar a Yasaka.

Si bien notó que ya planeaba hacer algo en ese momento, él tomó la oportunidad que ella le proporcionó de forma magistral al crear ese vehículo que usó para detener el avance del secuestrador.

Ella había pensado sobre eso en estos dos días, esa era la verdadera razón de que lo estuviera evitando, pues aún no estaba segura si era lo correcto y por eso hoy se decidió ignorar la razón y hablar con el corazón.

Entonces, cuando estuvo frente a frente con él ella lo supo.

A ojos de Leo, Spectra era alguien digno de su mano y corazón.

— No lo acepto — Murmuró el rubio lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo escucharan.

Todo el mundo lo miró como acto reflejo.

— No pienso permitir que te apartes de mi lado — Murmuró nuevamente de forma audible para todos.

Todos los presentes sintieron un enorme peso detrás de esas palabras.

— ¿Qué…? — Susurró Leo tenuemente sin entender.

— No voy a dejarte ir Leo, hay muchas cosas que no sé de ti y otras que quiero decirte de mí, muchos lugares que visitar y personas que quiero que conozcas — Dijo el rubio mientras sus ojos volvían a ser visibles.

Leo miró conmocionada la intensidad que los ojos de Spectra transmitían, al grado de brillar levemente y provocar que un calor agradable recorriera su cuerpo al escucharle decir eso.

Para Issei esta era la misma situación que sucedió aquella vez con Asia.

Tenían poco tiempo de conocerse pero él ya la consideraba alguien importante en su vida.

A diferencia de la vez anterior con la monja, esta vez él no tuvo problemas para relacionarse con esta chica de forma más libre, por lo que se esforzó para forjar una buena relación de camaradería entre ellos.

Esto también ayudaría al momento de pedirle unirse a su Título Nobiliario.

Sin embargo, había otra diferencia crucial de la ocasión con Asia.

Esa era que ahora no era débil y tenía los medios necesarios para evitar que todo se repitiera, por eso no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Además de que no quería traerla de entre los muertos.

La situación de Elsha fue más que suficiente.

Con esto en mente, el chico tomó entre sus manos la mano de Leo mientras se acercaba a su rostro, clavando sus ojos escarlata en los dorados de la Yokai.

— Dime Leo… ¿Te quedarías conmigo? — Preguntó sin apartar su mirada de la Yokai, trasmitiendo su voluntad inquebrantable.

Esta derramó lágrimas por las palabras del chico, sabiendo de antemano que cualquier cosa sería inútil como lo dijo el médico, por lo que simplemente se limitó a asentir expresando su deseo imposible desde lo más profundo de su alma.

— El resto de mi vida — Respondió lo más claro que pudo.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

— _"Draig"_ — Dijo en su mente.

El Dragón había permanecido en silencio todo este tiempo, mientras escuchaba lo que ocurría en la habitación.

Los días que la peli-blanca evitaba a su anfitrión le parecieron graciosos, sobre todo por la expresión desconcertada del mencionado cada vez que la chica cambiaba su rumbo cuando se cruzaban dentro del Castillo.

La combinación de los instintos de la chica, el poder Dragontino de su anfitrión y la resonancia de la pieza de [Peón] le dijeron que ella era una pareja potencial.

Pero ahora todo daba un gran giro.

El Dragón estuvo al tanto de los pensamientos de su compañero, por lo que sabía cuál era la pregunta no formulada.

Así que respondió sin perder tiempo.

[El poder de la pieza puede detener e incluso revertir los efectos al momento de reencarnarla, aún así esta situación solo volvería al punto de partida, a menos que uses tu poder para contener el veneno usando el lazo amo-sirviente el suficiente tiempo para encontrar la cura]

Informó seriamente Draig a su portador.

Debido al silencio del rubio mientras hablaba con su residente interno el médico volvió a hablar.

— Es suficiente Spectra-sama, la única persona capaz crear una cura en poco tiempo es la legendaria Elfo médico, Alleyne, pero hace trescientos años que desapareció del mundo, sin mencionar que ya no queda tiempo — Expuso el médico con pesar.

Entonces el rubio llevó una mano a su bolsillo, sacando cierto estuche el cual abrió sin dudar.

En su interior se hallaban dos piezas de [Peón], de las cuales una brillaba intensamente liberando una oleada de energía.

Todos los presentes podían sentir el enorme poder contenido en esa pequeña pieza.

Silver se sintió atraído hacia una de ellas, la cual desplegó una ligera corriente de aire frio que resonó con su propia aura.

Sin embargo, la más sorprendida era Tamamo.

Ella podía sentir el enorme poder que esas pequeñas piezas de ajedrez contenían, además de estar conectada directamente con el rubio de una forma profunda y personal.

Era como si fueran un trozo de su alma.

Por su parte, los demás miraban con duda los movimientos de Spectra, preguntándose que planeaba.

— Es una promesa, después de esto ya no hay vuelta atrás… — Dijo mientras ponía la pieza en la mano de Leo.

Esta pudo sentir como la pieza en su mano irradiaba un gran poder, mismo que empezaba a saturar su cuerpo y un lazo con el rubio se empezaba a formar.

Casi podía sentir el latido del corazón de Spectra sincronizarse con el suyo.

Todo el mundo se cubrió cuando un resplandor surgió de la pieza de [Peón], cegando momentáneamente a los presentes.

— Leonmitchelli Galette Des Rois, bajo el nombre de Hyodou Issei de la Casa de los Dragones, te pido que me sirvas de ahora en adelante como mi siervo y familia, desde este momento eres mi [Peón] — Murmuró por lo bajo aprovechando el momento.

Cuando el brillo cesó, todo el mundo dirigió su mirada a Leo, notando como su condición había mejorado al grado de que las marcas en su piel se retrajeron hacia su muñeca y su expresión era más apacible.

— Spectra — Murmuró un sorprendido Silver.

El mencionado levantó a Leo entre sus brazos, mientras miraba al resto con esperanza renovada en sus ojos.

— Explicaré todo cuando vuelva — Se limitó a decir para después cerrar sus ojos.

Entonces se concentró en cierto círculo de convocatoria dejado en manos de Alleyne, para luego tele-transportarse hacia ese lugar.

El resto lo miró desaparecer sin poder creer lo ocurrido.

— _"¿Qué significa esto?"_ — Se preguntó Tamamo al notar el poderoso lazo que se había formado entre ambos.

Era como una relación simbiótica, ya que sintió como el poder de Spectra fluía hacia Leo logrando hacer retroceder al veneno usando esa pequeña pieza como núcleo, misma que se había fundido en el cuerpo de la chica.

— Leo se salvará, estoy seguro — Comentó Silver con tono convencido.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes Silver? — Preguntó un Capitán anciano.

El peli-negro sonrió con diversión.

— Porque lo vi en sus ojos, él no lo permitirá y es por eso me siento más tranquilo — Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

La confianza en la mirada del chico le quitó un enorme peso de encima.

El resto no supo cómo responder a eso.

* * *

 **Bosque de los Elfos**

Elsha y Alleyne acababan de cenar y ahora mismo contemplaban el cielo nocturno sentadas en el techo de la cabaña de la Elfo.

— Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Spectra se fue — Dijo Elsha de repente.

Este era un tema recurrente cuando ninguna sabía de qué hablar.

— Me pregunto si encontró el modo de regresar a su hogar — Volvió a hablar la rubia.

Alleyne simplemente guardó silencio, pero en su mente tenía la misma pregunta.

Entonces un brillo surgió de su top, ya que en ese lugar guardaba el papel que el chico le había dejado.

Esto llamó la atención de las dos mujeres, por lo que la Elfo lo sacó de entre sus pechos, mirando como el círculo mágico brillaba intensamente.

De un momento a otro este se proyectó hacia el frente aumentando de tamaño, dando paso a una figura conocida.

— ¡Alleyne, necesito tu ayuda! — Exclamó sin perder tiempo.

Elsha lo iba a saludar, pero el tono de desesperación y la chica en brazos del rubio la detuvieron en el acto.

La Elfo miró brevemente a la chica, notando que era una Yokai, entrecerrando su mirada brevemente al notar cierta mancha enfermiza en su mano izquierda.

— Entiendo, sígueme — Dijo con seriedad mientras se dejaba caer del techo.

Spectra la siguió con Elsha detrás de él, entrando todos en la pequeña cabaña.

Entonces el rubio la depositó con cuidado en la cama, sintiendo una sensación de deja vú cuando miró a Elsha, recordando que con ella ocurrió algo parecido.

— Spectra… — Murmuró Leo abriendo levemente sus ojos.

— Shh, no te esfuerces — Susurró Issei mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Entonces ella notó que estaba en una pequeña casa, aunque no sabía donde ya que no sentía la presencia de Tamamo ni Silver en ningún lugar cercano.

Fue cuando su mirada se posó sobre cierta Elfo, la cual se acercó a ella mientras sus manos brillaban en energía verde, para luego empezar a recorrer su cuerpo lentamente.

— Es un veneno de metales pesados, toxina animal y maná negativo, destruye las células de los órganos alimentándose del poder de la víctima, pero lo hace de forma extrema y por lo visto, ya pasó el punto crítico, ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir? — Detalló la Elfo, para terminar con la pregunta.

Esto sorprendió al rubio y la Yokai, puesto que su diagnostico fue más elaborado que el médico de la familia real.

Dejando su estado sorprendido Spectra le mostró su estuche como respuesta, cuyo interior estaba casi vacío a excepción de un [Peón] solitario.

Alleyne y Elsha entendieron que ella era el nuevo miembro del Título Nobiliario del chico y por ende, una nueva compañera.

— La reencarnación revirtió su estado y estoy usando mi poder a través de la conexión para mantener a raya el efecto y avance del veneno — Respondió el rubio de inmediato.

Fue cuando Elsha pudo notar como el rostro de Spectra mostraba cierto cansancio.

Por su parte, la Elfo asintió a la explicación, para después tomar algunas hierbas de una mesa junto con una piedra donde suele moler estas.

— Puedo crear el antídoto, pero necesitaré por lo menos dos horas — Comentó mientras se quitaba la capa y su boina.

— ¿En serio? ¡Eres genial Alleyne! — Fue la exclamación del chico.

Alleyne tosió levemente mientras cubría el leve rosa de sus mejillas por el halago, luego ella se sentó en el suelo y acomodó sus utensilios e ingredientes.

— Mantente así y no dejes que el veneno avance, trataré de hacerlo en menos tiempo — Dijo mientras empezaba a moler varias hierbas medicinales.

El rubio asintió, para después sentarse en la cama y retirar algunos cabellos de la frente de Leo, misma que estaba cubierta de sudor.

— Traeré agua fresca y unas toallas — Dijo Elsha mientras se retiraba.

Ella no quiso quedarse sin hacer nada y sentirse inútil.

— Gracias Elsha, eso será de gran ayuda — Respondió el rubio totalmente agradecido.

Elsha le dio una mirada de 'confía en mí' antes de salir de la casa.

Por su parte, Leo se mantenía despierta, escuchando toda la conversación.

— _"Al parecer aún no es mi tiempo y todo te lo debo a ti, Spectra…"_ — Pensó mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

No entendía del todo lo que hizo el rubio para salvarla, pero al abrir levemente sus ojos y ver la tez cansada del rubio juró que cumpliría su promesa de estar junto a él.

Aunque algo más vino a su mente.

— _"Alleyne, ¿Dónde habré escuchado ese nombre?"_ — Pensó antes de cerrar sus ojos y perder poco a poco la consciencia.

Por su parte, Issei se sintió más tranquilo cuando vio la expresión pacifica en el rostro de Leo, para luego desviar su mirada hacia la Elfo.

Entonces este parpadeó un par de veces cuando lo notó.

— Alleyne, ¿Acaso tú…? — Pronunció sorprendido.

— Si, sucedió un par de minutos después que te fuiste, solo lo pensé y la pieza de [Peón] se introdujo en mi pecho, liberándome de la maldición en el proceso — Respondió la Elfo mientras dejaba de moler y lo miraba.

Entonces esta sonrió de forma natural, dejando sin palabras al chico por la belleza que reflejaba, por lo cual desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo.

— _"¿Qué pasa con ese tipo de gesto?, primero Leo y ahora Alleyne"_ — Pensó levemente perturbado.

Entonces sacudió su cabeza y miró a la Elfo, la cual volvía a su tarea.

Sin más cerró sus ojos para dejar su mente en blanco y relajarse un poco.

 **Hora y media después**

Alleyne tenía en sus manos una bandeja con cuatro pequeños vasos.

— Fue un poco difícil, pero cada uno de estos compuestos medicinales eliminará un ingrediente activo del veneno — Anunció la Elfo con expresión seria.

Spectra sonrió aliviado por la noticia.

Elsha cambiaba una vez más la toalla en la frente de Leo como lo venía haciendo desde hace más de una hora, por lo que soltó un suspiro al escuchar lo dicho por su maestra.

Alleyne puso la bandeja en una mesita junto a la cama para tomar asiento en esta junto a su paciente.

Tomó uno de los vasos al tiempo que un aura verde la rodeaba.

— El poder curativo es absorbido por el antídoto para potenciar todos sus efectos incluido el regenerativo que sanara el daño que la reencarnación no pudo restaurar — Expuso la Elfo.

Entonces Elsha ayudó a sentarse en la cama a la Yokai, para que Alleyne acercara el preparado a los labios de la chica que abría sus ojos levemente desorientada.

— Aquí, bebe — Pidió la Elfo con tono amable.

Leo no dudó y bebió el líquido de un solo golpe.

Aunque tuvo que soportar el amargo sabor.

— Bien, ahora el siguiente — Dijo Alleyne mientras tomaba el segundo vaso.

El proceso se repitió dos veces más, mientras Spectra contemplaba en silencio.

Cuando hubo terminado, la antigua [Sekiryuutei] volvió a recostar a Leo para que descansara, lo cual fue rápido ya que se durmió de inmediato con una expresión relajada.

Luego Issei abrió los ojos cuando la mancha en la mano izquierda de Leo desapareció lentamente sin dejar rastro alguno.

Sintiéndose totalmente aliviado, este se dejó caer en una silla respirando un tanto agitado y sudando de forma visible.

— Está curada, pero tardará al menos mes y medio en recuperarse totalmente — Anunció la Elfo mirando al chico con leve preocupación.

Para Issei fue un poco difícil mantener el flujo constante de poder, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a tal acto, por lo tanto estaba bastante agotado y con sus reservas de energía en niveles bajos.

— Te lo agradezco Alleyne — Respondió este con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

— Ahora, ¿Podrías explicarnos que sucedió? — Preguntó de brazos cruzados y con una ceja alzada.

Elsha se puso al lado de su maestro con una mano en la cintura, pues también estaba interesada en lo que su [Rey] tuviera que decir.

— Bueno, lo que sucede es… — Empezó a relatar el chico.

Así contó su llegada a Japón, su posterior encuentro con una caravana bajo ataque y como conoció a Leo y Silver.

También les contó sobre el proceso de sucesión que sucedería en dos semanas y los problemas que enfrentaron recientemente, lo que resultaba en el intento de secuestro de Yasaka.

Cuando terminó, ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio.

Sin duda habían pasado muchas cosas durante su estancia en Kyoto.

Entonces Alleyne fue la primera en hablar.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? — Preguntó sin abandonar su expresión seria.

Spectra dirigió su mirada a una durmiente Leo, para luego mirar de nueva cuenta a las dos rubias frente a él.

— Ya deberías de saberlo, no permitiré que le pongan un dedo encima a Tamamo o Yasaka — Expuso con una mirada afilada.

Alleyne le sostuvo la mirada, mientras Elsha sentía un escalofrío en su espalda.

Entonces la Elfo cerró sus ojos.

— Ya veo — Se limitó a responder.

— Por eso, Alleyne, Elsha, les pido que me presten su fuerza — Pidió mientras su mirada se suavizaba.

La Elfo abrió sus ojos nuevamente ante el pedido, mirando esos ojos escarlata trasmitir su ruego.

Ante esto, ella no pudo evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa.

— Ya que lo pides de esa forma no puedo negarme, así que cuenta conmigo — Declaró Elsha con una sonrisa salvaje mientras le alzaba el pulgar.

— Estoy de acuerdo, de hecho te hubiera golpeado si no hubieras pedido nuestra ayuda — Declaró la Elfo sonriendo complacida.

Esto tomó por sorpresa al rubio, ya que no esperó una respuesta tan contundente de Alleyne.

— No te sorprendas tanto, ahora que soy tu sirviente mi poder es tuyo, después de todo me diste la libertad y en el tiempo que estuviste aquí ahuyentaste la soledad que me asolaba, tú eres una de las personas que yo puedo llamar familia, por eso acepté tu oferta sin pensarlo mucho — Expuso la Elfo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La expresión de Spectra no ayudaba, ya que la veía con la boca levemente abierta.

Pero luego de unos segundos, el chico sacudió su cabeza y la miró con una expresión cálida que dejó aturdida a la Elfo.

— Gracias Alleyne, tus palabras me hacen muy feliz — Fueron las palabras del rubio.

Elsha miró divertida la interacción entre Spectra y Alleyne, lo cual fue notado por esta última y la hizo sentir avergonzada.

— Entonces, ¿Nos vamos? — Preguntó el rubio cambiando de tema.

— Coff coff, no lo recomiendo, será mejor esperar hasta que amanezca, necesitas descansar un poco — Respondió Alleyne mientras el color regresaba a sus mejillas.

Spectra lo pensó y tuvo que darle la razón.

— Entiendo — Respondió el rubio.

La Elfo buscó en un pequeño armario, para luego entregarle el Futon que Issei solía usar al dormir aquí.

El rubio lo tomó, para luego tenderlo en el piso.

Este se acostó después de retirarse sus botas y cerrar sus ojos.

— _"Familia ¿Eh?"_ — Pensó en las palabras de Alleyne.

Esto le recordaba a lo que solía decir Rias respecto a su Nobleza, quien los veía como familia.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en sus labios.

Intuía que muy pronto encararía a la peli-roja haciéndole ver las consecuencias de sus errores, por ello necesitaba crear un seguro para evitar que el grupo se derrumbara.

Después de todo aún se preocupaba por ellas, además de que no quería mostrarse desagradecido con el Clan Gremory, quienes fueron muy amables con él.

Dando un bostezo, sintió como los sueños lo reclamaban, por lo que terminó cediendo rápidamente.

Por su parte, Alleyne tomó una pequeña agarradera de madera en la pared, para luego jalar de esta y revelar una segunda cama, misma que se complementaba con la que ocupaba Leo quedando juntas.

Esta era una modificación que se hizo hace varios años, cuando Elsha aún vivía con Alleyne.

La Elfo se quitó sus botas, sus guantes y su top, quedando en su ropa interior hecha de hojas.

Elsha llevaba un vestido ligero color blanco y sandalias sencillas, lo cual era cómodo para dormir.

Ambas se sentaron en la cama, contemplando al rubio respirando de forma pausada, dejando en claro que ya se había dormido.

— Vaya, ya se durmió — Pronunció Elsha con ambas cejas alzadas.

La Elfo no dijo nada, solo miró el rostro de Spectra con una mirada indescifrable, antes de sonreír y acomodarse para dormir.

Elsha la imitó y pronto ambas yacían acostadas con los ojos cerrados.

— _"Me pregunto, ¿Tendrías esa misma expresión si hubiera sido yo…? Probablemente sí"_ — Pensó la Elfo en ese instante al recordar la expresión de pánico del chico cuando llegó.

El llegar a esa deducción le hizo sentir una gran calidez en su pecho, hallándolo un tanto extraño pero no desagradable.

Sin más se dejó arrastrar al país de los sueños.

* * *

 **Kyoto – Japón**

 **Varias horas después**

Silver, Tamamo, los Generales y el médico del Castillo se dirigían a la habitación de cierta Yokai.

Ya había amanecido hace una hora, pero en estos momentos ellos habían sentido cierta firma de energía aparecer en el castillo, específicamente en la habitación de Leo.

Cuando Silver abrió la puerta, ahí en el centro de la habitación y con las manos en los bolsillos estaba Spectra esperándolos.

Este había anunciado su llegada con su energía en un nivel alto para que todos pudieran sentirlo.

Su mirada era indescifrable al llevar su máscara puesta.

— ¿Cómo está? — Preguntó Tamamo sin perder tiempo.

El enmascarado sonrió, para que luego en el piso de la habitación brillara un círculo de tele-transporte.

De este surgieron tres figuras.

Aunque se concentraron más en una chica rubia, o más bien en cierta Yokai que se apoyaba en su hombro para estar de pie.

— ¡Leo!/ ¡Leo-sama! — Exclamaron los presentes al verla en mejor estado.

Esta les sonrió de forma suave, para compensar el haberlos preocupado.

Cuando la peli-blanca se metió en su cama, el médico le hizo un análisis rápido por seguridad.

— No hay rastro de veneno — Dijo asombrado.

A pesar de sentir una enorme felicidad, no pudieron mirar al enmascarado en busca de respuestas.

— Bueno, supongo que no tiene caso darle más largas al asunto… lo que sucede es… — Empezó a decir el rubio.

Pero en ese momento una sirvienta del Castillo con rasgos de Nekomata había entrado, sobresaltándose al notar a tanta gente en la habitación, pero sobre todo al ver a la Yokai a salvo e interrumpiendo al enmascarado.

— ¡Leo-sama! — Exclamó esta con alivio.

La mayoría no lo había notado, pero el enmascarado y la Elfo si lo hicieron.

Un atisbo de incredulidad y alarma brillo en sus ojos por un momento, por lo que ambos se miraron brevemente mientras Spectra articulaba palabras en silencio y Alleyne asentía a lo dicho por el chico.

— Lamento haberlos molestado, ahora me retiro — Dijo la sirvienta mientras se dirigía a la puerta rápidamente.

Una vez la sirvienta salió de la habitación, la atención de los presentes se centró nuevamente en el enmascarado.

Pero este empezó a caminar hacia la puerta sin prestarles atención alguna.

El aura grave que lo envolvía dejó a los presentes aturdidos significativamente y cuando Silver le iba a preguntar qué ocurría, Alleyne creó un pequeño círculo mágico, ganándose la atención de todo el mundo.

Afuera de la habitación, la sirvienta se apresuró hacia un pasillo desolado, estando al pendiente de que nadie la siguiera en ningún momento.

Cuando se sintió completamente sola y a salvo, esta extrajo de su vestido un pequeño papel con un círculo mágico dibujado en él, mismo que brilló cuando le agregó energía.

— Lume-sama, tengo noticias importantes — Dijo la chica con un tono presuroso.

— _Dame tu reporte Shira_ — Se escuchó una voz rasposa surgir del pequeño círculo.

— Leo-sama a muerto — Fueron las palabras transmitidas.

En este momento, la sirvienta tenía las pupilas dilatadas y su cuerpo estaba paralizado de terror mientras un sudor frío empezaba a cubrir su piel la cual se volvía más pálida a cada instante.

— _Esas son noticias excelentes, sucedió más rápido de lo que pensamos… ese veneno especial valió cada centavo en el mercado negro_ — Se escuchó decir al llamado Lume con satisfacción en su voz.

— Cual es el siguiente paso nya~, ¿O debo abandonar mi puesto? — Preguntó a su misterioso amo.

— _No, te necesito ahí para poder burlar la seguridad y que nuestros agentes puedan entrar, me contactaré un día antes del evento para que recibas tus instrucciones_ — Ordenó Lume con autoridad.

— Hai~ Lume-sama, todo sea por el deseo de Adel-sama — Dijo con pasión en su voz.

— _Pequeña, Adel-sama está feliz de escuchar eso_ — Respondió Lume en tono tranquilo.

— Ah~ eso es maravilloso nya~ — Ronroneó la voz femenina con una larga sonrisa en su rostro.

— _Sigue con tu trabajo y Adel-sama te recompensará, Shira, no me falles_ — Dijo antes de cortar la comunicación.

Una mano enguantada tomó el papel de mano de la Nekomata, cuya boca era cubierta por el par faltante de la misma.

Spectra sonreía de forma demencial mientras miraba el papel en su mano, ante la mirada aterrorizada de Shira, quien momentos antes fue tomada por sorpresa, inmovilizada y silenciada por el enmascarado.

— Quien diría que aún quedaba un topo dentro del Castillo, pequeña Shira nya~ — Dijo el enmascarado con la voz de la chica.

Este había suprimido su presencia y la había seguido, atrapándola justo cuando se estaba comunicando con alguien de fuera.

Usó una función de su máscara electrónica para imitar la voz de la chica, además de copiar el modo de hablar de Kuroka lo cual le ayudó a pasar desapercibido.

En este tiempo había descubierto un modulador de voz incluido en su [Sacred Gear] artificial, lo cual obviamente le fue de ayuda en esta ocasión.

También había aprovechado para desactivar la función que le revelaba las medidas de las mujeres un par de meses después de llegar a este tiempo.

— Han escuchado la situación allá — Habló usando ahora su voz normal.

Un pequeño círculo mágico brillaba cerca de su oído, indicando una trasmisión.

En la habitación de Leo, un silencio sepulcral reinaba después de escuchar toda la conversación a través del círculo de comunicación invocado por Alleyne.

Para todos fue impactante como el enmascarado se había dado cuenta de alguna forma que Shira era una espía, incluyendo el exponerlo a ellos como prueba contundente.

Debido a esto no podían dar crédito a que habían sido infiltrados por el enemigo.

Tamamo tenía la mirada baja, mientras una enorme tristeza se clavaba en su pecho, pues aún le costaba creer que esa persona le guardara tanto rencor.

Los Capitanes miraban a su Líder con expresiones de pena al intuir el dolor que debía de estar pasando.

— Ya hablaremos sobre eso, primero hay algo que debo revelarles… — Declaró Spectra entrando en la habitación nuevamente.

En su hombro traía a una inconsciente Shira, atada de manos y pies.

Esto sacó de su trance a la Gobernante de Kyoto, quien asintió un poco más recuperada del lapsus.

El enmascarado apoyó a su prisionera contra una de las paredes, para después sacar un talismán de entre sus ropas y pegarla en la frente de la Nekomata.

Los Yokais presentes reconocieron ese talismán como un arte Onmyouji, el cual tenía la función de sellar los movimientos de los prisioneros

— Con esto no será capaz de escapar o atentar contra su vida, en caso de que intente hacerlo — Dijo con un tono de voz serio.

Entonces el rubio se sentó en la cama a los pies de Leo, mientras Elsha y Alleyne quedaron de pie junto a él.

Fue cuando por primera vez detallaron en su presencia, ganándose miradas escrutadoras de los ancianos.

Tamamo se sintió un poco nerviosa ante la mirada de acero que la Elfo de cabello rubio claro tenía, misma que contrastaba con la mirada llena de curiosidad y cautela por parte de la otra chica de cabello color oro.

Por otra parte, Silver amplió levemente los ojos al ver a Elsha, sintiendo su cara calentarse de repente.

Alleyne llevaba sus ropas usuales, pero Elsha llevaba un conjunto creado por la magia de Spectra.

Desde que la salvó su cabello había crecido bastante, llegando hasta su espalda baja a diferencia de antes, que llegaba un poco más debajo de su cuello.

Vestía una clase de corsé de cuero con cierre al frente que dejaba su escote y hombros al descubierto, con una tira marrón rodeando su cuello y asegurando la cubierta de sus pechos.

Pantalones del mismo material que el corsé que dejaba a la vista sus sensuales curvas y unas botas tácticas de tacón alto color negro con varios broches.

Un cinturón grueso color metálico de hebilla roja con la imagen de la cabeza de un dragón en color negro, llevando una pistola enfundada en su lado derecho.

Alrededor de su pierna derecha, llevaba una correa café con balas enfundadas como municiones y sobre sus hombros una chaqueta de cuero con placas metálicas en sus hombros y los extremos de las mangas color plateado.

El conjunto en general era color azul oscuro con un ligero tinte color violeta en sus pantalones.

Silver no podía apartar su mirada de esa chica, hasta que escuchó de nuevo la voz de su amigo.

— Bien, entonces Tamamo-sama, ¿Qué desea saber primero? — Preguntó Spectra mientras se retiraba la máscara.

Ante la pregunta, todos los presentes dirigían su mirada a su Líder, quien miraba fijamente al chico, dando a entender que estaba escogiendo sus siguientes palabras.

— ¿Qué era ese objeto que usaste en Leo?, el poder que irradiaba era enorme, sin mencionar que está ligado a ti — Preguntó la Kitsune con seriedad.

El rubio asintió, para después mostrar su estuche con una pieza de [Peón] dentro.

— Esto se llama [Opportunity Piece], con ella puedo convertir a cualquier ser vivo en mi sirviente — Expuso Issei brevemente.

Esto hizo que todos abrieran sus ojos ante lo que implicaban esas palabras.

— En mi hogar los nobles de Clase Alta poseen estas piezas, pero mi juego es una variación del objeto original, ya que su verdadera función es reencarnar a cualquier ser en otro específico — Agregó sin dudar.

— Algo así no debería de ser posible — Debatió un Capitán al instante.

— Es cierto, Leo-sama sigue siendo una Yokai — Expuso otro en tono serio.

El rubio simplemente sonrió.

— Como les dije, esa sería su verdadera función, pero las piezas que yo recibí permiten a quien la reciba conservar su raza — Aclaró Spectra.

Un profundo silencio reinó en ese momento.

Los Capitanes mostraban expresiones de incredulidad y escepticismo mientras lo miraban.

Por otra parte, Tamamo, Silver y Leo sabían que el chico no mentía solo con mirarlo a los ojos.

— Te creo, eso quiere decir que Leo ahora es tu sirviente — Habló Tamamo con seriedad.

El rubio asintió.

— El poder de la reencarnación era capaz de revertir los efectos del veneno en su cuerpo, mientras la conexión conmigo me permitiría mantener a raya sus efectos en lo que se encontraba la cura — Explicó Spectra.

— Pero como lo hicieron en tan poco tiempo, incluso yo hubiera tardado al menos una semana — Expuso el médico con curiosidad.

No era por alardear, pero él era el mejor médico de Japón.

Entonces el rubio sonrió.

— Eso se lo debo a mi [Peón] — Respondió el chico.

Esta respuesta confundió a todos los presentes, menos a la mencionada y Elsha.

Spectra soltó un suspiro al ver la cara de desconcierto de todos los presentes.

— El sistema que es usado en mi hogar está basado en el ajedrez, por lo tanto se me concedió un total de 15 piezas que serían… 8 Peones, 2 Torres, 2 Caballos, 2 Alfiles y 1 Reina, sin contar al Rey que soy yo… — Explicó de forma más detallada.

Fue entonces que todos entendieron el sistema de las [Opportunity Piece].

— Entonces yo soy uno de tus [Peones], ¿No es así? — Dijo Leo en tono suave.

El chico se volteó hacia ella y asintió.

— Por eso te pregunté si querías quedarte conmigo — Afirmó el chico con una sonrisa.

La Yokai se sonrojó levemente rememorando su respuesta, además de que las palabras de Spectra estaban grabadas en su corazón.

— Entonces, esas chicas… — Pronunció uno de los viejos Capitanes.

— Mi nombre es Elsha, soy un [Peón] — Se presentó Elsha alzando la mano de forma amistosa.

Cabe decir que el nombre retumbó en la mente de Silver.

— Elsha — Susurró sin dejar de mirarla.

— Soy Alleyne, también soy un [Peón] — Fue el turno de la Elfo.

El médico abrió los ojos mientras su mandíbula caía hasta el suelo al escuchar ese nombre.

— ¿Sucede algo Sakaki-san? — Preguntó Tamamo al ver la reacción del médico.

— ¿Será posible? ¿En verdad usted es Alleyne, la médico Elfo? — Pronunció de forma temblorosa.

Los viejos Capitanes abrieron los ojos al escuchar los balbuceos del viejo doctor, puesto que incluso ellos habían escuchado acerca de esa persona legendaria.

— Hace mucho que nadie me llama así, mi Título de Sentou Kyoukan Alleyne fue más conocido según he escuchado — Respondió la Elfo con un brillo de interés en sus ojos azules.

Los Capitanes dejaron caer sus mandíbulas al oír la respuesta de Alleyne.

Leo miraba con conmoción a la Elfo, pues su leyenda era bien conocida en su antiguo Reino justamente con el Título que ella mencionó.

Pensar que ella era parte de su grupo.

El solo pensar en la oportunidad de combatir junto a ella la llenó de emoción.

Tamamo y Silver miraron con respeto a la Elfo, sobre todo la primera pues ella notaba la enorme experiencia en los ojos de Alleyne.

Pero entonces una duda afloró en su mente.

— Spectra, ¿Eso quiere decir que tienes más sirvientes? — Preguntó Tamamo con seriedad.

El que el mencionado fuera un Noble ya lo sabía desde que lo conoció, puesto que el aura que lo rodeaba era la de un Noble.

El rubio asintió a la pregunta de la Kitsune.

— Lamentablemente fui separado de mi grupo, como aún no había completado mi equipo todavía tenía conmigo 4 [Peones] sin usar, de los cuales ahora solo me queda uno — Respondió con sinceridad.

Los viejos Capitanes ya habían logrado asimilar lo que Spectra les había dicho, por lo que lo miraban con respeto por tener a alguien como Alleyne en su grupo.

Además de que podían ver el respeto genuino que ella trasmitía en su mirada cada vez que lo veía.

— Ahora, respecto a la situación actual, necesito saber que ocurre para poder ayudar… — Fueron las palabras del chico.

Ante el cambio de tema Tamamo soltó un suspiro.

Ella agradecía la ayuda del chico en las dos ocasiones que Yasaka estuvo en peligro, añadiendo lo de Leo dicho sea de paso.

Pero ella no quería involucrarlo en los problemas que atravesaba el País.

Ya muchos problemas tenía buscando la forma de volver a su hogar.

Sin embargo gracias a él y su oportuna intervención podrían anticipar los próximos movimientos del enemigo, algo que lo involucró al grado de preguntar directamente y no ignorarlo como lo hizo al llegar al Castillo.

Spectra notó como la Líder de la Facción Yokai dudaba sobre compartir la información con él.

— He estado pensando en todo lo ocurrido desde que llegué aquí… el estado de salud de Tamamo-sama, los atentados contra Yasaka-chan, un par de infiltrados en el Castillo, siendo uno de ellos el cual tenía acceso directo a la Líder cuando le cuidaba — Empezó a hablar de nueva cuenta.

Sus ojos escarlata miraron a los ojos dorados de Tamamo, notando la conmoción en estos.

— Por ello he llegado a la conclusión de que hay una Facción que no acepta tus ideas, por eso te debilitaron al grado de que debas pasar tu Gobierno a un sucesor, el hecho de que sea bastante joven los alienta a arrebatarle su derecho sin que ninguno pueda hacer algo al respecto — Siguió hablando el chico.

Los Capitanes sin excepción alguna lo miraron estupefactos, pues había desentrañado su situación con solo analizar todo lo sucedido desde que llegó

Tamamo se sentía expuesta, por lo que desvió su mirada avergonzada de los ojos del chico.

— Posiblemente el que mueve los hilos en las sombras sea un Yokai con una enorme influencia y poder, alguien que se siente con el derecho de Gobernar y no soporta ser menospreciado, si, ese tal Adel es alguien cercano a ti, ¿No es verdad? — Concluyó el rubio alzando una ceja.

Los presentes fuera de Alleyne y Elsha quedaron totalmente petrificados ante la deducción de Spectra, mirándolo con una mezcla de temor y respeto.

Elsha lo notó y sonrió divertida.

— De verdad que eres un monstruo, Nii-chan — Murmuró la rubia.

Alleyne solo sonrió con una expresión de 'No se puede hacer nada, los expusiste sin misericordia'.

Este comentario sacó a todo el mundo de su conmoción.

— ¿C-Como…? — Balbuceó Tamamo aún sin poder creerlo.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

— He visto demasiados casos en mi hogar — Respondió con franqueza.

Lógicamente hablaba de sus Novelas Ligeras y Eroges favoritos con ese tipo de temática, sin mencionar algunas situaciones de inconformidad entre los Demonios y los Caídos que lo envolvieron antes de que se formara la alianza.

Los viejos Capitanes salieron de su shock y lo miraron con duda.

La Kitsune solo se limitó a soltar un suspiro, para después comenzar a hablar.

— Se trata de mi hermano mayor, Tou-san me dio el Gobierno a mi pensando en el futuro, pues mi hermano tenía ideas de conquista a otras Facciones, lo que causaría nuestra extinción — Expuso Tamamo mientras sus orejas caían en expresión de tristeza.

Spectra asintió en comprensión.

— Entiendo, un Kitsune Yokai que es un Kyubi con un poder mayor al tuyo ahora que estás debilitada, con soldados de élite al nivel de Leo y Silver entre sus filas esperando el momento para atacar… ya sabemos cuál será el día del ataque, además tenemos la ventaja de poder guiarlos para prevenir pérdidas civiles — Resumió lo mejor que pudo.

Esperaba que lo deducido acerca del hermano mayor de Tamamo fuera herrado.

Pero la mirada llena de asombro de esta lo hizo gemir de frustración por dentro.

— Un Kyubi, ya veo… — Murmuró llevándose la mano al rostro.

— Sakaki-san, ¿En cuánto tiempo se repondrá Leo-sama? — Preguntó uno de los Capitanes.

El mencionado miró a la Elfo de forma interrogante, algo que esta notó por lo que cerró los ojos con tranquilidad antes de dar su respuesta.

— En mes y medio — Respondió Alleyne.

Los Capitanes se sintieron abrumados por la situación que se les venía encima.

— Su cuerpo debe recuperarse del daño infligido a sus células, ya que su reencarnación no pudo revertir del todo los efectos de ese poderoso veneno — Volvió a hablar mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Esto hizo que el ánimo de los ancianos bajara aún más.

Al menos hasta que Spectra intervino.

— No se preocupen, aún tenemos la ventaja — Declaró el rubio con seriedad.

— ¿Qué quiere decir Spectra-sama? — Preguntó el médico con duda.

El rubio alzó la mirada al techo por unos momentos, antes de responder.

— Aún estoy yo, Silver no es débil, sin contar a Alleyne y Elsha, además de que conocemos los pasos del enemigo… estoy seguro que aunque tengamos bajas, podremos suprimir a este sujeto — Dijo mientras bajaba su mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos de Tamamo.

Ella pudo sentir la pregunta no formulada del chico, por lo que con un tinte de tristeza asintió dando su consentimiento.

— Sé que es duro, pero si no hacemos algo al respecto, podríamos lamentarlo en el futuro — Dijo en tono solemne.

Él entendía que ella aún veía a Adel como su familia, pero este sujeto solo quería poder sin importar pasar sobre su propia hermana y sobrina.

Alguien cómo él ya no tenía salvación.

— Entiendo… — Pronunció Tamamo con resignación.

— Bien, por ahora propongo dejar descansar a Leo — Dijo el rubio terminando la conversación.

Después de eso, todo el mundo salió de la habitación.

— Vendré más al rato, hay cosas que debo preparar — Dijo antes de salir de la habitación con Shira sobre su hombro.

— Hai — Fue la simple respuesta de la Yokai peli-blanca.

Esta se acurrucó entre sus sabanas y dejó que el sueño llegase a ella.

Fuera de la habitación, Silver estaba de pie esperando a Spectra, el cual alzó una ceja al notarlo.

— ¿Podemos conversar sobre algo? — Preguntó el peli-negro con seriedad.

El rubio asintió.

 **Varios días después**

Ya habían pasado seis días desde que Spectra trajera con él a Elsha y Alleyne a Kyoto.

Leo se recuperaba satisfactoriamente, recibiendo los cuidados de Alleyne, los cuales eran supervisados por el médico Sakaki con el fin de aprender un poco de la Elfo.

Ella conocía las propiedades de las plantas medicinales mejor que nadie, mismas que reforzaba con su magia curativa personal, por ello los efectos eran aún mayores a la hora de tratar los males del cuerpo.

En este caso, preparaba mezclas en forma de Té que aceleraban la producción de las células en el cuerpo de Leo.

También hizo otro preparado para ayudar a la recuperación de Tamamo, quien fuera saboteada por Leina durante su estancia en el Castillo.

Spectra meditaba en el jardín del Castillo, debajo de unos árboles.

Silver tenía pequeños entrenamientos con Elsha para conocerse antes de ir juntos al campo de batalla.

El peli-negro encontraba a la chica bastante interesante, independientemente de que ella estuviera directamente entre sus gustos personales en cuanto al sexo opuesto.

Solo entrenó una vez con Alleyne y esta le mostró una diferencia de experiencia abrumadora.

Esta escena causó escalofríos entre los Capitanes, quienes querían ver las habilidades de las dos mujeres que servían a Spectra.

— Puede ser mi [Peón], pero aún así estuve a su cuidado y debo decirlo, es más fuerte que yo — Le dijo con una sonrisa cuando lo vio todo magullado ese día.

Obviamente hablaba de su actual estado que no usaba el poder de Draig totalmente, pues si lo usaba naturalmente Alleyne no podría enfrentarlo.

Ni hablar de usar el poder de Ophis.

Así que en la actualidad, aunque fuera por un poco ella era más fuerte que él.

Cabe decir que Leo se rio fuertemente cuando Issei le relató lo sucedido con el peli-negro y su maestra.

Ella sintió las grandes presencias chocar, pero no podía salir de la cama aunque tuviera curiosidad para ir a ver.

Yasaka se la pasaba en la habitación de Leo haciéndole compañía, pues le dijeron que se había resfriado.

Elsha y Alleyne miraron con ojos suaves a la pequeña Yokai.

También había que decir que Yasaka se llevaba de maravilla con Elsha, al grado de juntarse y hacer algunas bromas a los residentes del Castillo.

Tamamo, Spectra y los Capitanes se reunieron varias veces para discutir las medidas para proteger los civiles que estarían dentro del Castillo en la ceremonia de nombramiento del nuevo Gobernante.

Entonces llegó el día anterior al evento.

Ahora mismo, Spectra estaba reunido con los Capitanes en una habitación acondicionada para las reuniones tácticas donde analizaban la información del evento.

— _Nuestros chicos llevaran un anillo que resonará con el tuyo para identificarse_ — Dijo una voz rasposa.

Spectra sostenía el papel con el círculo mágico impreso que tomó de Shira.

Acababa de usar a esta chica para imbuirle su poder al sello y aceptar la comunicación, además de informar que ella tenía los patrones de las patrullas y huecos en la seguridad del Castillo.

Esto lo hizo con el fin de sincronizar a los guardias para que deliberadamente dejaran entrar al enemigo a la plaza.

Se preferían las bajas en un combate directo a las bajas en emboscadas y por eso se hizo así.

— _Debes guiarlos a los puntos ciegos entre la guardia dentro del Castillo, para destruir cualquier intento de respuesta en nuestra contra_ — Dijo de nuevo la voz.

— Nya~ eso será fácil — Respondió Spectra con una sonrisa maliciosa mirando el anillo en la palma de su mano.

Cabe decir que sonriendo de ese modo y con su máscara puesta, el rubio se veía intimidante, como lo comprobaba la aterrada Shira, quien veía con terror como su voz salía de los labios de su captor sin que pudiera hacer nada al estar totalmente paralizada.

— _Adel-sama se encargará de Tamamo y Yasaka, los cuatro Generales se encargarán de Silver y los ancianos, ahora que Leo no está será fácil apoderarnos de Kyoto_ — Se oía el placer en la voz.

— ¿Qué sucederá con Spectra Phantom? — Preguntó con cierta cautela.

— _Ah~ ese sujeto, sin duda es un problema si usas ese tono… es probable que esté al lado de Yasaka o Tamamo, por lo que Adel-sama lo inmovilizará antes de encargarse de Tamamo_ — Respondió la voz.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos debajo de su máscara ante lo que había oído.

Silver y los Capitanes se miraron entre sí con cierta preocupación.

Podrían tener la ventaja táctica al saber por adelantado los movimientos del enemigo infiltrado, pero eso no quería decir que las cosas no puedan complicarse de un momento a otro.

Ese mismo pensamiento pasaba por la cabeza del enmascarado.

— Ya veo, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse nya~ — Respondió Spectra con tono más tranquilo.

— _No nos falles, tú tienes el trabajo más importante_ — Dijo la voz antes de cortar la transmisión.

El rubio miró a la paralizada y silenciada Nekomata que estaba arrodillada frente a él, misma que tembló cuando las pupilas electrónicas la enfocaron directamente.

— Por el momento ella ya cumplió su función… me pregunto ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con ella? — Se preguntó en voz alta.

Los ojos de la Nekomata se ampliaron mientras lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos, antes de cerrar los ojos y caer al suelo totalmente inconsciente.

Una pequeña sonrisa lánguida se abrió paso en sus labios.

— Agradece que no me guste matar de forma indiscriminada… gracias por dormirla Silver — Pronunció mirando al peli-negro.

Este simplemente movió su mano en un gesto de 'Olvídalo' y levantó a la chica con facilidad.

— La llevaré a su celda — Dijo mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

Entonces la mirada del rubio se posó sobre los Capitanes.

— Es hora de terminar los preparativos — Dijo seriamente, a lo que estos asintieron.

Durante las siguientes horas y resto del día, se preparó a conciencia la plaza del Castillo, justo donde se llevaría a cabo el evento a ojos de los pobladores.

En estos días, Spectra se había encargado de recoger la firma de energía de cada mujer, hombre, niño y anciano de forma clandestina para no preocuparlos, con el fin de de vincularlos a un hechizo de tele-transportación creado por Tamamo.

Para ello se preparó un bunker donde ellos fueran depositados a salvo, el cual estaba reforzado exteriormente con varios talismanes y barreras.

Las Maid del Castillo estarían en este lugar de antemano, con el fin de explicar las cosas y tranquilizar a los civiles, además de actuar en caso de que hayan marcado a un infiltrado y así suprimirlo rápidamente.

Por otra parte, entre los soldados infiltrados en la población estarían Capitanes, los cuales se ubicarían en lugares estratégicos, con el fin de usar un ataque simultáneo sobre sus desorientados oponentes cuando los civiles fueran evacuados por el hechizo de tele-transportación.

Si habían civiles que no fueran de Kyoto entre los presentes, los soldados los evacuarían mientras presionaban al enemigo hacia el centro entre la confusión, antes de que el ataque cayera sobre ellos.

También el escenario de la batalla estaba preparado de antemano, pues el muro oeste del Castillo estaría reforzado para no permitir escapar a un solo rebelde por ese lugar.

El muro este que separa al Castillo de un bosque se mantendría sin defensa, pues Spectra presionaría a su Líder a salir por ahí para no interferir en las demás luchas.

El bosque estaba delimitado por una poderosa barrera, la cual era lo suficientemente amplia para que Issei pudiera moverse a plena potencia sin que sus movimientos se entorpecieran.

Obviamente se hicieron pruebas para ello.

El jardín en forma de laberinto antes de la plaza sería llenado de barreras para que el enemigo no avanzara más allá de ese lugar y dañara la estructura del Castillo.

Por otro lado, si el ataque inicial fallaba, ya se había formado otra estrategia.

Para interceptar a las fuerzas invasoras Alleyne, Silver y Elsha podrían tomar a uno de los Generales enemigos, mientras los demás Capitanes abordarían al restante.

Los que sintieran no ser suficiente para la tarea, eliminarían a los soldados de bajo rango y cualquier otro enemigo con la ayuda de los soldados del Castillo.

Pero aún así, ellos tomaron en cuenta que un Yokai con grandes habilidades de infiltración podría ser capaz de engañar sus sentidos y llegar con Tamamo y Yasaka, quienes al seguir el acto actuarían de carnada bajo la debida protección.

Por ello, mientras no apareciera el Líder enemigo, Tamamo sería protegida por Alleyne desde las sombras y Yasaka sería protegida por Elsha, por lo cual los Capitanes junto a Silver se encargarían de enfrentar a los Generales enemigos.

También había un punto crucial en el hechizo de tele-transportación que se usaría para evacuar a los pobladores al lugar designado para su protección.

Eran demasiadas personas y si bien el hechizo no se vería afectado, el tiempo para mover esa gran cantidad de personas sería demasiado largo y una tragedia podría ocurrir.

Por eso usarían el Yasakani no Magatama para forzar el hechizo y crear una tele-transportación instantánea.

Ante esto, Issei aprendió algo nuevo que lo dejó sorprendido y era el funcionamiento de ciertos artículos legendarios.

El poder de la Ofensiva – Defensa – Movimiento.

Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi tenía el poder de ataque.

Yata no Kagami tenía el poder defensivo.

Yasakani no Magatama concedía el movimiento.

Los tesoros sagrados de Japón, siendo que la Líder los tenía bajo su poder y solo los usaría en una verdadera emergencia.

Con el refuerzo del Yasakani no Magatama podrían mover a los civiles al instante.

Y así, cuando se terminaron de ajustar los detalles, todo el mundo se fue a casa preparándose para el día siguiente.

Ahora eran altas horas de la noche cuando ya todo estaba preparado.

La celebración se daría lugar a las 10 de la mañana del día siguiente, por lo que una atmosfera de tensión podía percibirse en el ambiente.

Issei veía la plaza del Castillo más allá del jardín estilo laberinto, que pese al paso del tiempo no había cambiado pues era exactamente igual al de su tiempo.

El chico se hallaba sin su máscara puesta, mientras la brisa golpeaba su piel suavemente y mecía sus rubios cabellos en su Alter-ego.

— _"Mañana será un día importante"_ — Pensó con cierta ansiedad.

Decidió que a pesar de no usar su [Boosted Gear], usaría todas sus cartas contra su oponente, aunque no planeaba usar su Sub-Balance Breaker a menos de que fuera necesario.

Quería al menos tener una restricción más antes de tener que revelarse como el [Sekiryuutei] en esta época.

Claro que no esperaba que todo fuera fácil, ya que enfrentaría a un Yokai del nivel de un Demonio Clase Ultímate, sin tener en cuenta que si el enemigo planeaba inmovilizarlo entonces tendrían algún método bajo la manga.

[No te preocupes compañero, si es algún hechizo del tipo barrera lo puedes hacer pedazos con tu **HEAVENLY HARROWING** _(Desgarrador Celestial)_ ]

Trató de tranquilizarlo Draig.

Si, aún tenía esa carta guardada.

Su versión corregida y mejorada de su Dress Break podía desgarrar cualquier hechizo o barrera, sin mencionar su Gram Demolition.

Sin bien esta era una habilidad artificial obtenida gracias a Le Fay, era una de sus mejores cartas a tener en cuenta, sin mencionar esa última habilidad desarrollada desde el poder de Draig y Albion que logró perfeccionar hace tiempo.

Por otro lado, él temía que su batalla con Leina hubiera sido presenciada por algún enemigo, pues así tendrían formas de contrarrestar todos sus ataques, lo cual disminuía su efectividad en combate hasta al menos el 50%.

[El saber que ahora piensas más las cosas a futuro hace que me sienta más tranquilo socio, sin duda que esas chicas se han preocupado por ti al grado de meterte algo de sentido común en esa cabeza tuya]

Dijo un complacido Draig.

Como respuesta el rubio sonrió.

— Si, yo también me alegro, no podría hacer todo esto si no fuera por ellas — Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa cálida.

Debido a todo lo ocurrido, los Capitanes y Tamamo sugirieron que él fuera quien ideara todo el plan de defensa, algo que si bien lo intimidó en un principio, pudo llegar a pensar en una buena estrategia una vez se tranquilizó.

Tuvo que agradecer mentalmente a Sona sus enseñanzas sobre estrategia, prometiéndose llevarla a una cita cuando regresara a casa.

Sacudió su cabeza, para luego salir de su habitación y visitar a cierta Yokai que recientemente estaba en su Título Nobiliario.

 **TOC**

 **TOC**

Tocó la puerta.

— Puede pasar — Se escuchó en el interior.

El rubio entró al recibir la autorización, notando a Elsha y Alleyne en la habitación.

También estaba Yasaka.

Leo les había dicho que podían quedarse en su habitación, pues prefería tener compañía para no morirse del aburrimiento, pudiendo tener conversaciones donde empezaban a conocerse entre ellas.

Yasaka estaba sentada en el regazo de Elsha, quien estaba sentada al lado de la cama de Leo indicando que mantenían una conversación.

Alleyne estaba recostada cómodamente en su cama, mientras leía un libro.

Después de aceptar la propuesta de Leo, se mandó a introducir otras dos camas en la habitación.

— ¿Sucede algo Spectra? — Preguntó Leo al verlo entrar.

Ella miró a Spectra sin su gabardina roja y sin máscara, además de tampoco tener sus guantes blancos puestos, deduciendo que seguramente ya se iba a dormir pronto.

Alleyne despegó la vista de su libro, mientras Elsha alzaba la mano en son de saludo y Yasaka bostezaba.

El rubio sonrió ante esto último, pues le recordó a la pequeña Lilith.

— _"Mi Kawaii-Imouto, regresaré pronto, tu Onii-chan acabara con los malos y volverá a tu lado"_ — Pensó de forma apasionada aún si en el exterior su expresión no cambiaba.

Draig tuvo una gota en la nuca ante los pensamientos de su portador, maldiciendo por lo bajo a cierto Caído que había contaminado la mente de su compañero.

— Solo quería ver como estabas, ya que hoy no he podido visitarte — Contestó Spectra tranquilamente.

La peli-blanca alzó una ceja, antes de sonreír suavemente.

— Ya veo, entiendo que no debían de dejar pasar nada o dejar alguna abertura que pudiera ser explotada por el enemigo — Fue el comentario de Leo.

Alleyne lo mantenía al tanto de su estado, siendo que se había recuperado al 20% de su capacidad, lo que la ponía en peligro en caso de envolverse en algún incidente.

Pero a pesar de eso, le gustaba venir a pasar un poco de tiempo con ella para conocerse un poco más.

Spectra asintió a lo dicho por Leo.

Sin más tomó una silla desocupada y se sentó junto a Elsha.

Las camas estaban acomodadas con la cabecera hacia la pared, de modo que quedó frente a Leo, mientras Alleyne ocupaba la siguiente cama quedando en su campo de vista.

— Spectra, ¿Podría pedirte algo? — Preguntó Leo de forma tímida.

El aludido asintió sin problemas.

Debido a la reacción de Leo, Elsha la miraba con marcada duda pues ellas dos tenían una personalidad similar y no se veía a ella misma actuar así.

Alleyne alzaba una ceja con la misma línea de pensamiento y Yasaka ponía atención a lo que diría la Yokai.

— ¿Puedes cantar algo? — Preguntó con un brillo de emoción en su mirada.

La rubia y la Elfo parpadearon ante tal extraño pedido, mientras Yasaka adquiría un brillo de emoción infantil en su mirada.

El rubio se mostró un tanto sorprendido, antes de recuperarse y sonreír con suavidad.

— Claro, no tengo problema con ello — Respondió el chico.

Entonces él concentró su aura, mientras una capa de energía color azul lo rodeaba, misma que empezó a desprenderse de su cuerpo arremolinándose frente a él.

Entonces esa concentración de energía empezó a tomar forma, la cual al final mostró el instrumento musical que Leo vio usar a Spectra la noche del ataque a Yasaka.

Issei agradecía a Leo por el pedido, pues necesitaba distraerse un poco y que mejor para hacerlo que su pasatiempo retomado recientemente.

Cuando el instrumento fue creado totalmente, cayó en las manos de Spectra.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso Nii-chan? — Preguntó Elsha con duda.

— Esto es una guitarra — Respondió el nombrado.

Se acomodó y la sostuvo contra él, para después presionar las cuerdas formando el acorde de Sol y rasguear las cuerdas.

Un sonido armónico surgió de este.

— ¡Sugoi! — Exclamó Yasaka al escuchar el sonido producido.

Parecía que ya no tenía sueño.

— Mmm~ ¿Qué tocaré? — Se preguntó en voz alta.

Alleyne había dejado su libro de lado y lo veía expectante.

Elsha lo miraba de forma analítica con una emocionada Yasaka en brazos.

Leo esperaba con el corazón latiendo por la anticipación.

Llevó su mano al bolsillo, extrayendo su pequeño cuaderno con apuntes de letras y acordes que hizo por si lo mandaban a una misión larga y tuviera algo con que pasar el tiempo.

Lamentablemente no pudo comprar el instrumento a falta de tiempo.

Pero ahora no importaba gracias a que mejoró su Aura's Creation.

El rubio revisó las hojas buscando un tema que interpretar.

— Mmm~ supongo que puedo tocar algo en español esta vez — Murmuró al decidir que tocar.

 **Mujer amante — Rata Blanca**

Comenzó con un par de rasgueos lentos como intro, para después simular un riff de guitarra eléctrica que sonó muy bien.

Este era un arreglo que debía agregar una segunda guitarra mientras la primera continuaba el rasgueo y empezaba con el ritmo, pero a falta de otro guitarrista prefirió hacerlo así ya que este era el sonido característico de la canción en sí.

Ese sonido fue suficiente para obtener la atención del cuarteto femenino.

 **[Estrofa]**

Siento el calor, de toda tu piel, en mi cuerpo otra vez

Estrella fugaz que enciende mi sed, misteriosa mujer

Este era un idioma que ellas no habían escuchado antes, pero al ser seres sobrenaturales podían entenderlo, incluso Elsha a pesar de ser humana pues la pieza en su cuerpo tenía la característica de comprender cualquier idioma.

Por eso ese simple par de líneas sonrojó a Leo, Alleyne y Elsha ante las implicaciones explícitas de la letra, mientras Yasaka empezaba a mover su cabeza de forma rítmica y lenta disfrutando de la voz del chico.

 **[Pre-coro]**

Con tu amor sensual, cuanto me das

Has que mi sueño, sea una verdad

Dame tu alma hoy, has el ritual

Llévame al mundo, donde pueda soñar

Con esta letra supieron que era una canción de amor, algo que puso un poco incómodas a Alleyne y Elsha, mientras Leo miraba al chico con una mirada suave.

 **[Coro]**

Uhhh debo saber si en verdad, en algún lado estás

Voy a buscar, una señal, una canción

Uhhh debo saber si en verdad, en algún lado estás

Solo el amor que tú me das, me ayudará

Leo pudo percibir algo en esas líneas, como si describiera algo más y hablara con alguien que no estaba aquí.

 **[Estrofa]**

Al amanecer, tu imagen se va, misteriosa mujer

Dejaste en mi, lujuria total, hermosa y sensual

Otra ronda de sonrojos ante lo explicito que sonó, pero no podían negar que era romántico de alguna forma.

 **[Pre-coro]**

Corazón sin dios, dame un lugar

En ese mundo tibio casi real

Deberé buscar una señal

En aquel camino por el que vas

 **[Coro]**

Uhhh debo saber si en verdad, en algún lado estás

Voy a buscar, una señal, una canción

Uhhh debo saber si en verdad, en algún lado estás

Solo el amor que tú me das, me ayudará

 **[Interludio]**

Aquí el chico siguió un rasgueo, pues normalmente sería un solo de guitarra eléctrica, así que se limitó a seguir el ritmo de la canción antes de entrar en el final.

Tu presencia marcó en mi vida el amor

Lo sé

Es difícil pensar en vivir ya sin vos

A la mente del chico vino la imagen de cinco chicas, misma que se amplió al agregar a sus demás siervas, incluyendo a las presentes.

 **[Pre-coro]**

Corazón sin dios, dame un lugar

En ese mundo tibio casi real

 **[Coro]**

Uhhh debo saber si en verdad, en algún lado estás

Voy a buscar, una señal, una canción

Uhhh debo saber si en verdad, en algún lado estás

Solo el amor que tú me das, me ayudará

Terminó con un pequeño riff y siguió el rasgueo bajando el tono hasta que sus dedos tocaran levemente las cuerdas.

— ¡Yai~! ¡Spectra es increíble! — Exclamó Yasaka cuando la canción terminó.

Esto provocó que el trío de mujeres saliera de su ensoñación.

— Tienes un buen talento allí Spectra — Dijo Leo con un suave sonrojo.

— Parece que no me aburriré si estás cerca Nii-chan — Declaró Elsha con una sonrisa divertida.

— B-Bueno, no esperé que pudieras ser román… ¡Digo! Fue una buena canción, sí, eso — Dijo una cohibida Alleyne.

Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar a este tipo de cosas.

Su expresión estaba lejos de ser tímida, era más bien confundida e insegura.

Claro que esto no fue notado del todo por Spectra, quien se rascaba la nuca un tanto apenado por los comentarios de las chicas.

— Gracias, de todas las opciones que pensé creí que era mejor algo positivo con Yasaka aquí — Respondió el chico un poco más recuperado.

La mencionada lo miraba con estrellitas en los ojos.

— Parece que mi elección fue acertada, entonces sigamos — Comentó mientras volvía a acomodar su instrumento.

 **Aún estás en mis sueños – Rata Blanca**

Esta vez comenzó con variaciones en su guitarra simulando el sonido de la guitarra eléctrica, pero el sonido de la canción original aun se podía percibir ante el cómodo arreglo.

Entonces comenzó con el rasgueo al tiempo que empezaba a cantar.

 **[Estrofa]**

Hoy desperté con un montón de marcas en mi piel

Alguien por la noche me las dejó

Otra ronda de sonrojos se pudo ver en las caras de Leo, Alleyne y Elsha, pues como la canción anterior esta tenía líneas bastantes detalladas.

Quiero saber, si esto fue la magia de tus labios

Hay perfume de mujer, brotando aquí

Si, definitivamente era eso.

 **[Pre-coro]**

El conjuro de un cuento de amor

Ya me atrapó lo puedo sentir

Esto las hizo parpadear, antes de pensar en esas líneas y darse cuenta que también era una línea romántica.

 **[Coro]**

Y por las noches puedo sentir su calor

Su dulce magia me hace perder la razón

Estas líneas calentaron el corazón de las chicas, pues era algo tierno y dulce lo que se describía de parte del chico.

Y de mis sueños creo que un día escapó

Para esconderse dentro de mi corazón

Esto hizo las hizo sonreír de forma suave.

¡Wooo no!

De nuevo empezó con el arreglo de guitarra, para luego comenzar el rasgueo y seguir la canción.

 **[Estrofa]**

¿Cómo escapar? Nada real me importa conocer

Solo esperaré hasta dormir

A diferencia de la anterior canción y a pesar de haber comenzado con una fuerte descripción, podían notar como la letra se expresaba de forma más dulce y suave, lo que aligeraba sus corazones.

Estoy aquí, frente al gran espejo para convencer

A los duendes que dirán, cómo llegar

 **[Pre-coro]**

A aprender el hechizo ideal

Que junte los sueños con la realidad

Las chicas se sentían admiradas del sentimiento impreso en la canción, lo cual aumentaba al ver la pequeña sonrisa del chico mientras cantaba.

 **[Coro]**

Y por las noches puedo sentir su calor

Su dulce magia me hace perder la razón

Y de mis sueños creo que un día escapó

Para esconderse dentro de mi corazón

¡Wooou!

 **[Interludio]**

Aquí continuó con el rasgueo en un ritmo parecido al original, lamentándose no ser capaz de lograr el solo pues necesitaría otra guitarra, pero un breve vistazo a las chicas bastó para borrar esos pensamientos.

Las expresiones tranquilas y el brillo en los ojos de ellas fue suficiente para hacerlo feliz.

Sin duda su elección fue la correcta al haber escogido estas dos canciones.

 **[Coro]**

Y por las noches puedo sentir su calor

Su dulce magia me hace perder la razón

Y de mis sueños creo que un día escapó

Para esconderse dentro de mi corazón

Aún están en mis sueños

Woou no

Dentro de mi corazón

Uhhhhh

Yei Yei Yei Woou

Cuando terminó la canción, el chico miró a su público quienes lo miraban con admiración.

Sobre todo Leo.

Entonces Yasaka saltó en el regazo de Elsha.

— ¡Canta otra! ¡Por favor, siiii~! — Rogó la Kitsune con una mirada de cachorro.

Esta mirada afectó a todos los presentes, sobre todo al rubio pues Lilith la hizo un par de veces y lo desarmó por completo.

— Solo una más, mañana es un día importante y debes descansar — Respondió Spectra como si de un hermano mayor se tratase.

Aunque a ojos de Leo era como un padre, uno responsable y cariñoso sea dicho de paso.

Sacudió de su cabeza esos pensamientos mientras controlaba el nuevo sonrojo en su rostro.

 **Siempre – Mago de Oz**

Ahora el chico empezó con un arpegio lento, pues la canción original llevaba piano.

Para después empezar con un arpegio con más ritmo antes de emular de nuevo el sonido del piano de forma más armónica empezando a cantar.

 **[Estrofa]**

Como ayer, te busqué, en el doble techo de mi corazón

Y hallé nostalgia de ti, soledad

De alguna manera esto le recordó un poco cuando fue ignorado por las chicas del grupo Gremory, provocándole cierta nostalgia pero no afectándolo de forma negativa.

Después de todo solo eran viejos recuerdos.

Leo y Alleyne percibieron un leve sentimiento de melancolía en el chico, preguntándose a que se debía.

Comencé a llorar, estos versos bañados en canción

Quiero volver a dormir, con tu olor

Esta línea lo describía perfectamente cuando no pudo guardar más sus sentimientos y si no fuera por la ayuda de Tannin y la llegada oportuna de Rosseweise no hubiera podido soportarlo en aquel momento.

 **[Pre-coro]**

Desahucié tus besos de mi memoria y digo adiós

Te dejaré marchar

Esto describió lo que sentía cuando eligió hacer el ritual para deshacerse del amor que sentía por ellas, mismo que lo mataba lentamente.

Aunque ahora sabía que era algo más grave que la muerte.

Entonces cambió el arpegio a un rasgueo en este punto.

 **[Coro]**

Duele tanto vivir

Duele siempre sin ti

Necesito tu olor

Necesito tu calor

Quiero perfumar

Mi alma con gotas de ti

Y archivar mi dolor

En el doble fondo que hay, en mi colchón

El aire melancólico que rodeaba al chico se fue borrando lentamente, pero aún así Leo, Elsha y Alleyne pudieron percibir por un momento los sentimientos de Issei, dejándolas sin habla.

Leo se llevó una mano al pecho, mientras su corazón se contraía con un sentimiento aplastante.

Alleyne recordó el tiempo que pasó sola en ese bosque, por lo que apretó el puño de forma inconsciente.

Con ese pesar ambas se preguntaron.

¿Qué le habría pasado a su [Rey] para sentir tanta soledad?

Elsha solo pudo mirar al chico con preocupación, misma que aumentaba al ver cierto oscurecimiento en los ojos de Leo y Alleyne.

Entonces el rubio se rodeó de un aura más tranquila y cómoda, mientras continuaba rasgueando en cada cambio de acorde y continuaba la canción.

 **[Estrofa]**

Como ayer, me perdí

En el laberinto de caminar sin ti

Grité ¿Mi amor dónde estás?

Y lloré

 **[Pre-coro]**

Tú me preguntabas cuanto te quería yo

Te quiero siempre amor

Esa última línea lo llenó por completo, pues una visión llegó a su mente.

La tímida Rosseweise, quien siendo una chica verdaderamente hermosa nunca había tenido novio, misma que se enamoró de él y estuvo a su lado a cada momento.

Una inexpresiva Ophis, quien lo salvó junto a Great Red cuando perdió su cuerpo, preocupándose por él y aprendiendo como expresar sus sentimientos por y para él.

Una autoritaria Tsukiumi, quien pese a haber querido monopolizarlo aceptó compartirlo con chicas que verdaderamente lo amen, además de compartir un profundo vínculo que le demostraba amarlo de verdad.

Una seria Sona, quien a pesar de parecer fría y estricta, solía mostrarle un lado tierno y gentil que sacudían su corazón cada vez que lo veía, alguien que ahora lo guiaba para que corrigiera sus errores.

Una traviesa Kuroka, quien tenía un lado tímido y sumamente lindo, mismo que jamás esperó de alguien que actuaba como ella, la cual dejó en claro sus sentimientos por él.

Estas cinco chicas volvieron a llenar su corazón de amor.

 **[Coro]**

Duele tanto vivir

Duele siempre sin ti

Necesito tu olor

Necesito tu calor

Quiero perfumar

Mi alma con gotas de ti

Las chicas notaron el cambio en el chico, pues ellas sintieron sus sentimientos a flor de piel, provocándoles escalofríos agradables, al grado de que Leo y Alleyne sonreían de forma suave mientras cerraban sus ojos.

Elsha abrazó un poco más cerca a Yasaka, mientras miraba a las chicas y al rubio, sonriendo ante la sensación de tener una familia.

Entonces un sentimiento reconfortante llenó la habitación en ese momento.

Y archivar mi dolor

En el doble fondo que hay, en mi colchón

Pinto amaneceres sin saber

Cuál es el dolor que ahora tiene tu piel

Canto despedidas en papel

Desechos de tu querer

 **[Interludio]**

Aquí continuó el rasgueo, llevando el ritmo antes de entrar a la parte final de la canción.

 **[Coro]**

Duele tanto vivir

Duele siempre sin ti

Necesito tu olor

Necesito tu calor

Quiero perfumar

Mi alma con gotas de ti

Y archivar mi dolor

En el doble fondo que hay, en mi colchón

Te quiero siempre mi amor

La última parte la expresó con todo el sentimiento que surgía en su pecho, mientras pensaba en las chicas que él amaba y no había visto por casi un año.

El tonó que usó en esa última frase estremeció el corazón de Leo, avergonzó a Alleyne, hizo sonreír a Elsha y relajó a Yasaka.

Un último arpegio dio por terminada la canción.

En ese momento las chicas abrieron los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada suave y cálida del chico, avergonzándolas en el acto.

Leo y Alleyne desviaron la mirada con una sensación de calor en su rostro y pecho.

Elsha solo se rascó la mejilla con una sonrisa incómoda, como si tú hermano mayor te atrapara en una situación vergonzosa.

Por su parte, Yasaka estaba con los ojos cerrados y una respiración pausada, mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

— Es mejor que vayamos a descansar, mañana será un día difícil — Dijo el chico mientras se levantaba de la silla y el instrumento desaparecía en partículas de luz.

Las chicas superaron el momento y asintieron, pero aún podía verse el color rosa en sus mejillas.

— Buenas noches — Se despidió el chico al salir de la habitación.

— Buenas noches — Respondieron las chicas.

Cuando el rubio se hubo ido, un tenso silencio reinó en la habitación, algo que Elsha notó y por eso se sintió incómoda.

— _"Esto solo reafirma que mi elección fue la correcta"_ — Pensaba Leo con la mano en su pecho, sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

— _"Es extraño, nunca me he sentido así antes, es como si mi deuda con él aumentara más y más, pero no me importa no poder saldar tal deuda, ¿Será algo más que gratitud?"_ — Se cuestionó la Elfo con duda ante el calor de su pecho, mismo que no se iba.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó Elsha con duda.

Si bien Leo permanecía en un profundo silencio, ella sonreía con cierta timidez.

En cambio su maestra se notaba excepcionalmente pensativa, casi como si quisiera descubrir algo relacionado con la existencia misma.

Al escuchar la voz de la rubia, Alleyne y Leo se miraron momentáneamente, como si entendieran la línea de pensamiento de cada una, para luego mirar a Elsha.

— No es nada — Respondieron al mismo tiempo.

La rubia se mostró un poco sorprendida por la respuesta en conjunto, pero encogiéndose de hombros levantó a la Kitsune entre sus brazos y se acostó en su cama.

— Que descansen/ Buenas noches/ Hasta mañana — Fue lo dicho por cada una cerrando los ojos.

Sin decir más todas se dispusieron a descansar.

Spectra ya estaba en su cama, mientras sus ojos mirando al techo trasmitían cierta determinación.

— _"No dejaré que esos sujetos se salgan con la suya"_ — Pensó con suma seriedad, antes de permitir el cansancio llegar a él.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Spectra estaba terminando de poner las runas protectoras en el Jardín del Castillo, justo antes de la plaza donde se llevaría a cabo la sucesión.

Como precaución y para que ningún enemigo ingresara en el Castillo fácilmente causando destrozos decidió proteger la edificación.

Aunque ahora estaba usando runas Asgardianas preparadas por Rosseweise.

Podía ver como la población Yokai iba acercándose a la entrada del Castillo, por lo que empezó a ir hacia ese lugar.

— La operación comienza ahora — Dijo a través de un círculo de comunicación.

— _¡Hai!_ — Se escuchó de vuelta.

Cuando llegó a las puertas, pudo ver a un par de guardias revisando a los que entraban, por lo que se puso a un lado de ellos.

— Shira-san, ¿Viene a ayudarnos? — Preguntó uno de ellos.

— Hai nya~, me lo pidió Tamamo-sama — Respondió la nombrada.

Si, Spectra tenía la apariencia de Shira gracias a un poderoso hechizo de transformación realizado por Tamamo, siendo esto una parte del plan trazado.

Ahora había tres filas que eran revisadas para ingresar.

En su dedo anular de la mano derecha llevaba un anillo, el cual palpitó en resonancia con otro anillo.

Spectra notó como su fila estaba formada por Yokais con un anillo similar, lo cual le hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa complacida.

Entonces movió su oreja hacia la izquierda tres veces mientras sonreía gatunamente.

También notó que entre ellos había varios humanos normales, lo cual lo llenó de dudas, pero dedujo que posiblemente podrían ser magos renegados.

El puesto de seguridad se modificó de esta forma para identificar a los infiltrados, mientras se dejaba una brecha que los dejaría escabullirse por los extremos de la plaza.

'Shira' los dejó pasar después de revisarlos, tomando nota de las armas que cada uno de ellos traía escondida bajo su capa.

La mayoría llevaba espadas, hachas, lanzas seccionadas que se podían armar, e incluso se encontró con un par de ellos con ballestas y diez de ellos llevaban dagas cubiertas de veneno.

Seguramente eran asesinos entrenados en sigilo.

Alertaría a Silver, Alleyne y Elsha sobre ellos para no tener ninguna sorpresa desagradable.

Por otra parte, los humanos no llevaban nada, a excepción de dos, puesto que ambos traían dos pergaminos enormes bajo sus capas.

— _"Me pregunto que serán"_ — Pensó con inquietud.

El último mago habrá notado su mirada interrogante, por lo que se acercó a ella y le susurró.

— Son círculos de invocación, Adel-sama no puede entrar por si mismo debido a la barrera, por ello debemos invocarlo al campo de batalla — Dijo antes de separarse.

Shira adquirió un brillo de entendimiento en su mirada, por lo que el mago asintió satisfecho.

— ¿Sucede algo Shira-san? — Preguntó el guardia junto a ella.

El mago se tensó levemente cuando fue notado en esa acción, pues podría poner en riesgo la operación si era descubierto.

— No es nada nya~, solo me preguntó si estaba libre esta tarde — Respondió la Nekomata tomándose la mejilla con un sonrojo.

El guardia se encogió de hombros para volver a su trabajo.

La Yokai le guiñó el ojo al ahora tranquilo mago, el cual ingresó a la plaza con total seguridad.

Los guardas que estaban a cargo de la revisión eran los únicos que no sabían de la traición de Shira, lo cual fue parte del plan de Spectra ya que el trato del personal restante hacia el chico disfrazado era más natural y así los infiltrados no sospecharan.

Mientras seguía revisando a los que ingresaban, movió sus orejas tres veces a la derecha y una a la izquierda, lo cual fue captado por Alleyne desde uno de los balcones del Castillo.

— Los intrusos han sido confirmados, también hay información adicional que puede ser problemática — Informó a través de un círculo de comunicación.

— _Entendido, hemos identificado a todos los infiltrados y les hemos dejado el camino libre_ — Se oyó la voz de un Capitán.

Alleyne pasó su vista mientras enfocaba a los individuos que Shira dejó pasar, los cuales fueron alrededor de 30 Yokais.

Ella movería sus orejas a la izquierda tres veces por cada infiltrado, mientras los civiles los marcaría al mover sus orejas dos veces a la derecha.

Cuando ya estuvieran todos adentro movería sus orejas tres veces a la derecha y si había algo extraño en alguno de ellos, movería sus orejas una vez a la izquierda.

Cuando Shira dio la señal, Alleyne fijó su vista en cada sujeto que ella dejaba pasar.

El no haber hecho la señal nuevamente le indicó que todos los que pasaban continuamente eran infiltrados, hasta que se dio la señal de que ya habían ingresados todos, además de notar algo fuera de lo común.

Pudo ver como todos se acomodaban cerca de los muros, rodeando a la multitud.

En ese momento, los fuegos artificiales fueron lanzados.

Había un escenario alto frente a la multitud.

Sobre este fueron entrando algunos nobles, ancianos y lo más importante, la Gobernante de Kyoto.

Entonces ella dio un paso al frente.

— Querido pueblo de Kyoto, hoy es un día especial para este amado país — Empezó a dar un discurso la Kitsune.

Los infiltrados se movieron de forma sutil, formando una línea a menos de veinte metros de donde se encontraba Tamamo, mientras diez sujetos traspasaban la línea de seguridad formada por algunos soldados que hacían guardia sin que estos lo notaran.

Cuando la inspección terminó, Spectra se acababa de comunicar con Elsha y Alleyne, a las cuales informó el método que el enemigo usaría para atacar, preparando ya la estrategia de su primer movimiento.

— Como ustedes saben, mi poder se ha reducido significativamente por una rara enfermedad, por eso dejo el Gobierno en manos capaces… aunque en este momento mi sucesor aún es muy joven, contará con la guía y ejemplo del Consejo de ancianos, quienes velan por el pueblo de Japón — Seguía dando su discurso.

La multitud superaba fácilmente las 500 personas.

Spectra notó que también había Yokais que no eran de Kyoto, lo cual ya esperaba y por ello los soldados que los protegerían y sacarían del sitio ya estaba posicionados.

— Por favor, reciban a mi hija, la Miko-hime Yasaka — Terminó de decir Tamamo.

De una parte del escenario, Yasaka ingresó escoltada por Silver y Elsha mientras se acercaban a Tamamo.

Fue en ese momento que el grupo frente a Tamamo retiró las capas que los cubrían y se precipitó con armas en mano hacia el escenario.

Los espectadores no supieron que pasaba, pero en ese instante Silver se puso frente a Elsha y Yasaka, mientras un par de Capitanes se ponían de pie y se movían frente a Tamamo y los nobles del Consejo.

— **¡Ice Make: Shield!** _(Creación de Hielo: Escudo)_ — Exclamó Silver poniendo sus manos en el suelo.

Un muro de hielo se creó frente a él.

Los ancianos Capitanes desplegaron varios talismanes y murmuraron unas palabras para crear un círculo mágico defensivo.

Las espadas chocaron contra el círculo defensivo, el cual logró resistir el embate.

— ¡Kuh! ¡Estos tipos están usando Senjutsu para fortalecer sus armas! — Exclamó uno de ellos cuando una grieta se dio paso en el círculo defensivo.

Varias flechas y lanzas chocaron contra el muro de hielo levantado por Silver, con origen en un par de ballestas que esos sujetos cargaban consigo.

— ¡Ahora Tamamo-sama! — Exclamó Silver.

Esta asintió, mientras sus colas se abrían como un abanico tras ella y un aura de fuego dorado la cubría.

— ¡Transferencia! — Exclamó a todo pulmón.

El caos se había desatado al ver a los sujetos armados, por lo que la muchedumbre intentaba salir del lugar entre empujones.

Entre la confusión había unos pocos que empezaban a preparar ataques basados en Senjutsu, exponiéndose como el enemigo.

En ese momento, la enorme multitud quedó reducida a menos de cincuenta personas.

Esto hizo que el enemigo quedara desconcertado.

— ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿A dónde fueron esas personas? — Eran las preguntas que podían oírse.

Los soldados infiltrados se quitaron los mantos que los cubrían y aprovecharon para embestir a estos sujetos con sus escudos reforzados con hechizos Onmyou, tomando a los pocos civiles que quedaban para sacarlos del peligro rápidamente mientras el enemigo se hallaba desorientado.

Entonces estos pudieron notar a cinco ancianos Capitanes, los cuales de pie en posiciones específicas rodearon al enemigo mientras extraían de entre su armadura cinco talismanes, los cuales extendieron al frente.

Los ancianos movieron su mano circularmente dejando flotando los talismanes, al tiempo que hacían una seña de mano.

El enemigo se replegó en respuesta, quedando rodeando a un grupo de humanos que estaba en medio de la plaza, mientras un pergamino estaba en el suelo abierto y varios símbolos brillaban en este.

— ¡Dios del mar del Este, llamado A-mei! — Dijeron en sincronía los Capitanes.

Uno de los talismanes se iluminó al instante, al tiempo que cambiaban de posición de manos.

— ¡Dios del mar del Oeste, llamado Shukuryou! ¡Dios del mar del Sur, llamado Kyojou! ¡Dios del mar del Norte, llamado Gukyou! ¡Dioses de los cuatro mares, liberen un centenar de demonios y exorcicen este desastre! — Exclamaron al unísono mientras cada talismán se iluminaba y hacían una señal de mano diferente.

Los Yokais tuvieron un mal presentimiento cuando los talismanes formaron una estrella de cinco picos dentro de un círculo.

— ¡Como divino soberano declarado por Amaterasu, ejerce tu sentencia entre los mortales conforme tu derecho de nacimiento, atraviesa el Yomi y emerge, oh nuestro verdadero Rey! — Fue lo recitado por los magos.

— ¡Orden! — Exclamaron los ancianos Capitanes.

Una cúpula se formó alrededor de los intrusos, para que estos fueran bombardeados por una gran cantidad de poder sagrado, al grado de formar un tifón de energía que impidió la visibilidad.

Spectra en su disfraz de Shira se mostró sorprendido, pues Kunou había usado hechizos Onmyou de ataque directo, en vez de esto, por lo que era la primera vez que veía este tipo de hechizo.

Entonces, de un momento a otro, la cúpula fue destrozada por una poderosa llamarada.

Los círculos mágicos de los Capitanes se rompieron y estos cayeron en una rodilla.

Al menos se había podido evacuar a los civiles conforme al plan, además de golpear primero.

En medio de las flamas, podía notarse una silueta, con nueve ondulaciones detrás de él.

No, también notó cinco siluetas a su alrededor.

— Así que los viejos iban por todo ¿No?, usar la Marcha Nocturna de los Cien Demonios, Estilo Imperial para suprimirme ¿Eh?, una buena jugada debo admitirlo — Dijo la voz tranquila de un hombre joven entre el caos ígneo.

— Pero ¿No es extraño?, usar ese ritual en específico era como si nos estuvieran esperando de antemano — Dijo ahora una voz femenina.

— Si no fuera por la protección de Adel-sama eso nos hubiera golpeado directamente, causando daños significativos — Agregó otra voz femenina.

Entonces las llamas desaparecieron, mostrando la identidad de las siluetas.

El del centro era un hombre de aparentes 25 años, cabellos largos color plata con dos orejas sobre su cabeza y nueve colas ondulantes a su espalda.

Sus ojos eran dorados y rasgados, de rostro afilado dándole un aire apuesto.

Llevaba una Yukata sencilla color azul con mangas anchas dejando el pecho al descubierto, con un obi negro en su cintura y sandalias de madera.

Su expresión era indiferente mientras cargaba una Nodachi en su hombro derecho.

A su lado había tres chicas y dos hombres.

Una de ellas era peli-purpura con orejas de zorro y ojos aguamarina, con una cola púrpura con punta blanca en su espalda.

Tenía un kimono de combate color blanco y pantaloncillos negros, con una cuerda morada como obi, además de guantes metálicos en las manos, medias negras y sandalias del mismo color.

Había otra que era de cabello negro en una coleta baja con orejas de gato negro, ojos rojos y cola negra.

Tenía una armadura ligera cubriendo su pecho, hombro izquierdo, manos y piernas, con una especie de falda roja y botas de piel café.

Ella llevaba una Katana en su cintura.

La otra chica tenía cabello corto color gris, ojos azul oscuro con orejas de perro y con la punta de su cola color blanco.

Vestía un top negro que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen, hombros y escote, una chaqueta roja sin mangas encima y pantalones holgados color blanco sostenidos por un cinturón metálico.

También llevaba botas y guantes de cuero.

Luego estaba un hombre anciano de cabello y barba blancos, con una armadura estilo samurái y orejas de perro.

Por último estaba un hombre de edad media, cabello negro y piel bronceada, ojos verdes y su rostro lucía bastante inexpresivo.

Su atuendo eran unas túnicas color blanco y un manto color arena sobre este.

Llevaba una espada curva en su cintura.

Entonces el Kitsune paseó su vista por el lugar.

— Veo que la infiltración fue un éxito, buen trabajo Shira — Elogió el viejo del grupo con una voz conocida.

— Nya~ lo que sea por Adel-sama — Respondió Shira poniéndose al lado de este.

— Es extraño —Murmuró la mujer Nekomata.

Ese comentario llamó la atención de los acompañantes del Kyubi Kitsune.

— Parece que de algún modo sabían que los infiltraríamos, aunque no sé como lo hicieron — Dijo el hombre de la túnica con tono neutro.

— ¿Mmm~? ¿De qué hablan? — Preguntó el viejo.

Entonces el Kyubi posó su mirada sobre Tamamo.

La Kitsune veía afectada a su hermano mayor, mientras apretaba sus puños.

 **¡CLANG!**

Sin previo aviso, una pequeña brisa se sintió entre el grupo invasor junto con un sonido metálico, al tiempo que Shira era proyectada en el aire.

Todo el mundo se petrificó ante tal hecho.

— Lume, fuiste un tonto al no darte cuenta — Dijo Adel cerrando sus ojos y hablando con tono exasperado pero calmo mientras envainaba su espada lentamente.

Los Capitanes veían a la Nekomata flotar en el aire, para después comenzar a caer hacia el suelo, pero a un par de metros de este se recompuso y dando un giro cayó en cuclillas con la espalda hacia el grupo invasor.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? — Susurraron las tres mujeres al ver esto.

— Shira fue capturada, nuestros planes se filtraron y fuimos emboscados… — Declaró el hombre de túnicas.

Las mujeres y el anciano abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al escuchar esa información.

Después miraron a su alrededor, notando finalmente que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

No había heridos del lado de Kyoto, sin mencionar que alrededor solo podían verse a los infiltrados tirados con heridas graves que sin duda acabaron con sus vidas.

— Ya veo… — Murmuró la que tenía orejas de perro.

Tamamo y los nobles del Consejo estaban protegidos por un par de Capitanes con un círculo defensivo.

Yasaka era protegida por Silver y una chica rubia.

A su derecha se encontraban cinco Capitanes respirando con cierta dificultad, estos se había replegado cuando su hechizo fue destrozado.

En conclusión no había ninguna baja de parte de Tamamo.

Solo los que atacaron a la Líder de Kyoto permanecían de pie, mientras encaraban las barreras que se regeneraban lentamente después de resistir el embate inicial.

Todo el mundo se mantenía inmóvil, al tiempo que todas las miradas iban hacia Shira.

— Me sorprende que hayas logrado bloquear mi ataque, me pregunto ¿Quién eres? — Articuló el Kitsune mirando con interés a la Nekomata.

El trío femenino y el anciano abrieron los ojos al escuchar a su Líder decir eso, pues ellos no se dieron cuenta en qué momento este había desenvainado su espada y atacado.

Su respeto y devoción por él aumentaron por eso.

— La expresión en la cara de esas chicas y el viejo me hacen dudar de su capacidad nya~, si vinieron contigo puedo deducir que son tus nombrados Generales, lo que me hace sentir más tranquila si ese es su nivel nya~ — Dijo como si nada la chica.

Este comentario se ganó miradas iracundas de las mujeres que lo acompañaban.

— Solo bajaron la guardia, el que no sintieran el peligro demuestra que eres alguien peligroso — Respondió Adel en tono tranquilo.

La chica se puso de pie, para después encarar al grupo, mostrando algo que ninguno de ellos notó.

— Una espada — Murmuró la chica de facciones caninas.

Si, Shira sostenía a Arifal en su mano derecha, cuya joya brillaba levemente y una brisa se dejaba sentir.

— Leíste las corrientes de aire antes de que realizara mi ataque, el poder reaccionar a tan corta distancia demuestra tus buenos instintos — Dijo el Kitsune con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Nya~ — Pronunció Shira sacando la lengua juguetonamente.

Este simple intercambio de palabras dejó helados a varios, mientras los invasores se daban cuenta que esa no era Shira, pues a pesar de tener habilidades de combate jamás podría bloquear un ataque a esa velocidad.

Solo Leina podría evadirlo, tomando en cuenta que su Líder se mostraba tranquilo evidenciando que se había contenido.

El hecho de que 'Shira' se mostró en el mismo estado de ánimo les dijo que con ella era igual.

Esto solo los hizo sentir un poco más nerviosos.

Entonces Shira se giró hacia Tamamo.

— Llévate a Yasaka-chan ahora — Dijo con suma seriedad.

Cualquier indicio de su lado juguetón se había esfumado.

— _"Si no hubiera sido por Arifal ese ataque me hubiera alcanzado, si bien no me hubiera herido de gravedad me pondría en una gran desventaja… que haya logrado algo de ese nivel sin transformarse es aterrador"_ — Pensó Spectra de forma analítica.

Ese tipo aprovecho que había bajado levemente la guardia mientras se preparaba para eliminar al viejo, el cual según los datos arrojados por la máscara era el más débil del grupo.

— _"La Nekomata, la Kitsune y la Inugami no son tan fuertes pero algo me dice que la Nekomata es peligrosa, Alleyne, Elsha y los Capitanes pueden hacerse cargo de ellas, el problema es ese tipo…"_ — Pensó mirando al hombre de las túnicas.

Solo con verlo se pudo dar cuenta y ver la expresión de Elsha ella también lo supo.

— _"Un Demonio, al menos Clase Ultímate, sin Leo aquí el único que puede hacerle frente es Silver"_ — Continuó su línea de pensamientos.

No es que desestimara a Alleyne, ya que ella podría hacerle frente también, pero estaba tomando en cuenta varios puntos.

Esos puntos eran las especialidades, pues de esas tres chicas dos se deducía que eran de combate cuerpo a cuerpo mientras la otra era un espadachín.

Alleyne era buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas, Elsha era buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en magia al igual que Silver.

Ese tipo era del tipo magia sin duda, además de combate cercano con esa espada curva de estilo oriental.

A pesar de todo, algo le decía que Silver era el indicado para enfrentarlo.

Cuando Tamamo obedeció la orden de Spectra, diez sombras salieron desde distintos puntos burlando a Silver y los Capitanes y llegar a sus protegidos.

Cinco iban hacia Yasaka y los otros cinco hacia Tamamo.

Los que iban sobre Tamamo fueron rodeados por pequeñas luces color verde fosforescente, las cuales se pegaban a sus ropas.

— **Hotarubi** — Murmuró Elsha mientras sostenía su muñeca izquierda, de cuya mano salían estas luces.

Fue como en cámara lenta, ya que estos sujetos pudieron ver la gélida expresión en el rostro de la rubia, mientras sus ojos azul glaciar los fulminaba.

— **¡Hidaruma!** — Exclamó al chasquear sus dedos.

En ese momento todos fueron quemados cuando las pequeñas luces explotaron.

— ¡Argh! — Exclamaron cuando el fuego los quemó.

Con el otro grupo, estos fueron interceptados por cierta Elfo, que cayó entre ellos y Tamamo.

Sin más dio un impulso giratorio formando un tornado de furiosos vientos, los cuales succionaron a los sujetos mientras provocaba peligrosos cortes en sus cuerpos.

— ¡Ahhh! — Gritaron cuando fueron expulsados sobre las murallas del Castillo.

Cuando se detuvo, Alleyne miró con dureza al grupo recién llegado mientras sujetaba su lanza pesada de doble punta.

— Debo decirlo, esa mirada es intimidante — Murmuró Silver con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Elsha, quien estaba más cerca sonrió de forma tensa cuando lo escuchó decir eso.

Adel ni siquiera se inmutó.

— Shizuka, Misha, Ai Fa, Renard, Lume, hagan los preparativos — Ordenó Adel sin dejar de mirar a Tamamo.

— ¡Hai Adel-sama! — Respondieron las chicas y el viejo.

— Entonces creo que es hora de empezar, convocaré a nuestro ejército — Declaró el hombre del grupo de Adel.

Este juntó sus palmas, mientras un círculo mágico brillaba detrás de él formando una puerta.

Entonces varios rayos de luz salían de este, dispersándose por el aire, generando pequeños flashes de luz que mostraban a varios sujetos flotando en el aire.

Otros caían al suelo dejando ver después del resplandor a Yokais con armadura, otros con vestimentas menos llamativas casi como si fueran pueblerinos y algunas chicas con Kimonos.

Todos armados o con llamas espirituales cubriendo sus puños.

Tamamo tomó a Yasaka entre sus brazos, mirando como un gran número de Yokais y humanos eran invocados al campo de batalla, con Adel al frente de todos ellos.

— Todos, escuchen lo que haremos nya~… Alleyne, toma a la chica de la Katana, Silver nya~, hazte cargo del sujeto de las túnicas, Elsha y los Capitanes encárguense de los Generales restantes nya~… Por cierto, reconozco este campo de batalla como territorio enemigo, así que úsenlo sin restricción — Dijo mientras un pequeño círculo se formaba cerca de su oído.

— _Entiendo_ — Respondió Alleyne en tono serio.

— _En serio te metiste en el personaje ¿Eh?_ — Dijo Silver con un tono exasperado.

— _Como digas Nii-chan, es hora de que esto se descontrole_ — Respondió Elsha de forma energética.

— _Como usted ordene Spectra-dono_ — Respondieron los Capitanes.

— Que todos los soldados salgan al campo de batalla, acaben con el enemigo y no se confíen, cubran las espaldas de sus camaradas y sobrevivan, es una orden nya~ — Fue la orden directa dada por la chica.

A pesar de ello, los soldados habían escuchado todas las órdenes, por lo que al escuchar la respuesta de los Capitanes comprendieron que esa chica no era Shira, si no el enmascarado.

Por ello respondieron al instante.

— _¡Hai, Spectra-sama!_ — Fue la respuesta mientras los soldados escondidos en el jardín en forma de laberinto surgían mientras desenfundaban sus armas.

— Tamamo, llévate a Yasaka y esperen en el refugio, yo me encargaré de Adel ¡Procedan! — Terminó de ordenar.

— ¡Hai! — Respondieron todos al unísono.

— Es hora de pelear nya~ — Dijo Shira en voz alta, llamando la atención de Adel y sus Generales.

En ese momento varios Yokais se abalanzaron contra ella, algunos con armas mientras otros le arrojaban bolas de energía Senjutsu.

Los magos desde el aire alzaron sus palmas y generaron ataques mágicos en su contra también.

— Eso no será suficiente para detenerme, ahora reciban esto, **¡Majin Seppudan!** _(Corte de Viento del Dios Demonio)_ — Exclamó mientras se rodeaba de energía violeta y agitaba a Arifal.

Una media luna de energía se desprendió de la hoja directo a Adel y sus hombres a lenta velocidad.

Los ataques en su contra fueron repelidos por esta técnica, avanzando sin piedad e hiriendo a los Yokais que no pudieron evadirla a tiempo por estar demasiado cerca.

Los Generales enemigos solo alzaron una ceja ante tal movimiento tan básico, que no se dieron cuenta de la gran cantidad de energía que Shira reunió de forma inmediata.

Entonces lo sintieron detrás de ese ataque.

— **¡Mega Flare!** _(Mega Fulgor)_ — Y la chica escupió una gran bola de fuego color azul con partes violetas.

Esto hizo que todos saltaran en el aire para esquivar ese ataque, ya que al unirse con el ataque anterior fue borrando a todo lo que se encontrara enfrente al aumentar su velocidad de forma peligrosa.

Ninguno lo notó, pero ese fue el inicio del ataque ordenado por Spectra.

En ese momento, Elsha se movió de forma rápida y tomó del cuello a la Inugami alejándose con ella.

Alleyne atacó a la Nekomata, quién usó su Katana para detener la lanza de la Elfo, pero no pudo evitar ser presionada con fuerza hasta hacerla retroceder.

Cuatro Capitanes tomaron a la Kitsune, usando su trabajo en equipo para guiarla a través del campo de batalla.

Tres Capitanes tomaron al anciano Lume, presionándolo para alejarlo del lugar.

El sujeto de túnicas bloqueó un golpe de Silver con el antebrazo, notando la pequeña sonrisa de este, antes sntir como ambos desaparecían del lugar.

De ese modo estas cinco personas fueron obligadas a separarse hacia distintos puntos del campo de batalla que era la plaza.

Shira se apareció a un lado de Adel en un borrón, por lo que este movió sus ojos a ese lugar de forma tranquila.

La imagen de Shira iba quedando atrás, pues el hechizo estaba siendo desactivado, mostrando al enmascarado que él conocía de los recuerdos de Leina, el cual preparaba su puño para su ataque.

— **¡Great Mountain Smasher!** _(Gran Destructor de Montañas)_ — Exclamó dando un poderoso golpe.

Este fue bloqueado por la Nodachi enfundada del Kitsune, mientras una gran corriente de aire se formaba por la intensa presión.

Los Generales no pudieron evitar dirigir sus miradas hacia allí, mientras que la imagen de un Zorro plateado y un Dragón negro parecía interponerse a los dos seres que ejercían su poder en ese breve intercambio de fuerza.

Spectra intentó acorralarlo hacia el muro este, para después presionarlo y sacarlo hacia el bosque para no tener a nadie interponiéndose entre ellos, pero al parecer eso no sería tan fácil.

Cuando el choque de auras terminó, ambos cayeron al suelo separándose rápidamente a una distancia de diez metros el uno del otro, los dos mirándose fijamente con un brillo calculador.

— Spectra Phantom, sin duda una existencia peligrosa — Dijo Adel con un tono lleno de interés y una sonrisa frívola.

Tamamo aprovechó e intentó tele-transportarse, solo para notar como un brillo la rodeó a ella y Yasaka al tiempo que el círculo mágico que había aparecido bajo sus pies desaparecía al hacerse pedazos.

— ¡¿Qué demo…?! — Exclamó Tamamo con los ojos abiertos.

— Es inútil, he usado la barrera para invocar una maldición, nadie saldrá de aquí a menos que yo muera, lo cual obviamente es imposible — Pronunció Adel mientras tomaba su Nodachi con ambas manos.

Lentamente desenfundó la hoja, para luego arrojar la funda lejos y señalar con la punta de la espada a Spectra.

— Prepárate, una vez que termine contigo seguirán Tamamo y esa mocosa, entonces gobernaré Kyoto como debió haber sido desde el principio — Declaró el Kitsune con una mirada peligrosa.

— Lamento decirte que eso no será posible, ya que yo me encargaré de hacer de este lugar… tu tumba — Declaró ahora Spectra, mientras se ajustaba sus guantes y desenfundaba a Arifal para señalarlo con ella.

* * *

 **Alleyne vs ¿?**

Alleyne había logrado apartar a su oponente hasta cerca de una de las esquinas de la enorme plaza, mientras esta dirigía miradas ocasionales hacia su Líder.

— No deberías de apartar la mirada de tu oponente en un combate a muerte, ¡60 Puntos! — Exclamó la Elfo mientras hacía su movimiento.

La Nekomata regresó su mirada hacia Alleyne, solo para abrir los ojos cuando esta desapareció en milésimas de segundo y ahora estaba frente a ella a una corta distancia apuntando con su lanza hacia su costado.

— ¡Maldición! — Gruñó cuando saltó hacia atrás y movía su espada.

 **¡CLANG!**

El sonido metálico resonó cuando logró desviar el golpe con su Katana, solo para sentir como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones mientras una sensación caliente brotaba en su estómago.

— ¡Ugh! — Gimió con un ojo cerrado por el dolor que la asoló.

Ella fue desplazada por la fuerza del golpe, por lo que tuvo que clavar su espada al suelo para detenerse, mirando a su oponente con ligera conmoción.

— Spectra lo dijo, ustedes no son lo que aparentan… parecen confiados por su poder, pero hasta ahora me has demostrado que no tienes la suficiente experiencia para mantener la calma durante este encuentro, sin mencionar que dependes mucho de tu amo, que decepción — Mencionó la Elfo sin compasión alguna bajando la pierna con la cual golpeó a su oponente.

Ella había notado que esta chica era bastante joven, pero tenía entrenamiento de alto nivel y una meta fija donde poner todo su ser.

Lamentablemente esa también era su debilidad.

La mirada llena de deseo de sangre confirmó sus sospechas, ahora solo debía resistir la acometida de la bestia antes de dar el golpe mortal.

— _"Aquí viene"_ — Pensó afilando la mirada.

— ¡Maldita! — Exclamó con odio mientras se impulsaba a gran velocidad.

En menos de un segundo ya había recorrido la distancia que la separaba de su oponente, preparando un golpe de su espada, mismo que fue bloqueado.

 **¡CLANG!**

Alleyne interpuso su lanza evitando el corte que buscaba su hombro, para luego bloquear el golpe al costado, luego el que iba hacia su pierna izquierda.

Luego giró dándole la espalda a su oponente para bloquear el golpe descendente por encima de su cabeza, para rechazar la hoja y girarse con el puño directo a la cara de su sorprendido oponente.

Lamentablemente este se desvaneció en una imagen residual, por lo cual obedeciendo a sus instintos clavó la lanza en el suelo y de un impulso dio un giro usando su arma para conectar una patada en un espacio vacío.

 **¡CLANG!**

Las chispas volaron cuando algo choco con la parte baja de la lanza, lo que indicó que buscaba sus pies.

— ¡! — Una silueta distorsionada fue repelida cuando la patada impactó su hombro izquierdo.

Esta se hizo visible nuevamente, con el antebrazo elevado y una mirada no muy contenta.

— Tú, eres casi tan fuerte como Leo — Mencionó con disgusto.

— Tienes buenas habilidades, usas Youjutsu combinado con Kenjutsu a un nivel alto — Dijo Alleyne de forma seria.

A pesar de dominar la batalla, la Elfo sabía que esta chica tenía al menos alguna técnica secreta que la podría poner en aprietos.

En nada ayudaba que un grupo de Yokais armados con Katanas llegaran al lugar para apoyar a su General, lo que la ponía en una seria situación.

Por esa razón, tendría que mantener el ritmo del encuentro y proceder con precaución para no perder de vista a su oponente principal.

Esto tomaría de toda su experiencia para ganar.

Ante esta idea, sonrió con emoción ya que hace mucho que no se sentía así.

* * *

 **Elsha vs ¿?**

La rubia estudiante de Alleyne y anterior [Sekiryuutei] encaraba a su oponente en otra de las esquinas de la plaza.

Ella podía sentir la presencia de Spectra y ese sujeto cerca, lo cual le indició que no pudo alejarlo del campo de batalla como estaba planeado.

El ataque inicial los había ayudado a separar a estos tipos, sin mencionar que sacudieron al ejército invasor, el cual ahora mismo enfrentaba a los soldados de Kyoto sin cuartel alguno.

Eso les quitaba gran parte de la carga.

Lamentablemente sus número parecía ser superior pues los Generales enemigos contaban con el apoyo de aquellos que los soldados no pudieron interceptar.

Por su parte, la chica con rasgos caninos la miraba con una mirada altiva.

— ¿Por qué no se rinden? Ustedes no tienen posibilidad de vencer contra nosotros, es más, si se unen a nosotros podrán disfrutar de la verdadera paz con Adel-sama gobernando el mundo con su magnificencia — Declaró con una sonrisa pretenciosa y devoción en su voz.

La Inugami estaba rodeada de varios magos y Yokais como apoyo, mismos que reían confiados de su superioridad numérica.

Sin embargo, su oponente no la miraba.

Entonces Elsha, quien miraba de reojo hacia el campo de batalla detrás de ella regresó su mirada hacia su oponente.

— Perdón, ¿Decías algo? — Preguntó inocentemente.

La chica de cabello corto sintió una vena palpitar en su frente al ser ignorada de ese modo tan descarado.

— ¡Maldita, como te atreves a ignorarme! — Exclamó mientras se inclinaba para tomar impulso con el fin de atacar a su oponente.

Los magos a su alrededor ya empezaban a recitar un conjuro, mientras los Yokais preparaban sus armas.

Elsha afiló su mirada al instante, para después moverse rápidamente y anticipar a su oponente antes de que hiciera su movimiento.

 **¡PAM!**

 **¡PAM!**

Un par de golpes logró sacar del juego a los Yokai, mientras la rubia quedaba frente a su oponente.

La Inugami miró asombrada como la rubia aparecía frente a ella antes de completar su movimiento.

Entonces sintió como el aire en su estomago era expulsado de golpe, para luego ser tomada del rostro y ser impactada violentamente en algo sólido.

— ¡Gah! — Gimió con sangre saliendo de su boca.

Esto se debía a que Elsha usando su gran velocidad la había golpeado en el estómago con gran fuerza, luego la tomó del rostro con su mano derecha para después presionarla en el suelo creando un enorme cráter.

 **¡CRASH!**

Los magos salieron volando debido al poderoso impacto, mientras los Yokais caían al suelo con los ojos en blanco, sangre saliendo de su boca y sus armas completamente rotas.

Todo en menos de un segundo.

— Disculpa si me he entusiasmado más de la cuenta, pero hace tiempo que mi sangre no hierve de emoción por enfrentar a un buen oponente — Dijo con una sonrisa que reflejaba hambre de batalla mientras la presionaba contra el suelo.

Sus ojos antes azules ahora eran rojos bermellón.

Este era uno de los efectos secundarios después de entregarle su corazón a Draig.

Cuando perdió la [Boosted Gear], el instinto salvaje que la poseía cuando peleaba y que dominó con ayuda de Draig regresó a su cuerpo.

Aunque ahora podía dar rienda suelta a este sentimiento cuando ella quisiera y con quien quisiera.

En pocas palabras, quien fuera su enemigo en un enfrentamiento a muerte estaba más que jodido.

La chica Inugami abrió sus ojos con dolor, logrando enfocar a su oponente entre el espacio de los dedos de esta.

Solo para sentirse intimidada ante el rojo salvaje de esos ojos que la miraban como si fuera su presa.

El guante rojo que cubría su brazo izquierdo desde sus dedos hasta debajo de su hombro solo la intimidaron aún más, sobre todo por el aura rojiza que la cubría totalmente.

— Ahora podré probar todo el potencial de mi [Crítical Booster], así que levántate y lucha — Pidió con una larga sonrisa oscura.

* * *

 **Silver vs Renard**

Silver miraba sus alrededores con calma, notando como Alleyne y Elsha tenían todo bajo control por el momento.

No pudo evitar mirar de más a esta última, notando el cambio en sus ojos y en su aura, haciendo que su corazón latiera fuerte.

— Creo que estoy enamorado — Dijo con una expresión boba y un sonrojo al ver como Elsha manejaba la situación.

Entonces su mirada cambió a una seria mientras un pilar de hielo se formaba bajo sus pies elevándolo un par de metros del suelo, mismo que se derritió y se convirtió en roca fundida.

Cuando enfocó a su oponente, lo vio en una rodilla mientras su palma derecha estaba en el suelo.

Saltó del pilar cuando este empezó a derretirse.

— Eso fue una poderosa magia de fuego, sin duda esto no se puede poner más interesante — Dijo Silver mientras se quitaba la capa que tenía en la espalda quedando con su armadura plateada.

Su oponente se puso de pie, mirando al peli-negro juntar sus manos en su costado mientras vapor frío surgía de este punto.

— Puedo decir lo mismo — Declaró Renard mientras sacaba su espada, la cual se tornó al rojo vivo.

Entonces este se lanzó sobre Silver, el cual abrió un poco más sus ojos y encaraba a su oponente.

— **¡Cold Excalibur!** _(Excalibur Congelada)_ — Exclamó creando una espada de hielo.

Ambas armas chocaron, expulsando una gran cantidad de vapor cuando el hielo y el acero a altas temperaturas hicieron contacto.

 **¡FLUSH!**

El vapor salía a gran velocidad, empezando a crear un poco de neblina, pero la espada de hielo resistía el elevado calor.

— ¡Hmp! — Haciendo un último esfuerzo ambos se separaron.

Ambos quedaron a una cierta distancia, mirándose con cautela de forma mutua.

— _"Su magia de fuego y su espada son peligrosa_ _s_ _, pero algo me dice que hay algo más oculto en este sujeto"_ — Pensó Silver con seriedad.

— _"Este sujeto es bueno pero puedo derrotarlo, sin embargo, ¿Qué es esta sensación de cautela que tengo…? No importa, este humano no parece portar nada de elemento sacro, quizás estoy pensando mucho las cosas"_ — Pensó Renard con un mal presentimiento, mismo que desechó al instante.

Silver blandió su arma, la cual desprendió una gran cantidad de aura congelante.

— **¡Cold Air!** _(Aire Congelado)_ — Exclamó el peli-negro.

El sujeto de la túnica uso una de sus manos, misma que se rodeó de fuego y la agitó hacia el ataque que venía.

— **¡Kyoen!** _(Espejo de Llamas)_ — Exclamó liberando una cortina de fuego.

Ambos ataques colisionaron, creando una onda expansiva de vapor.

— Tsk — Chasqueó la lengua Silver.

—…— Por su parte, Renard solo lo miró de forma inexpresiva.

* * *

 **4 Capitanes vs ¿?**

Estos tenían rodeada a la chica Kitsune.

Esta sonrió ante sus oponentes, pues estos eran unos ancianos y dudaba que pudieran hacer algo peligroso en contra de ella.

— Pareces confiada pequeña — Habló uno de los ancianos.

Este era un Nekomata de pelo blanco y orejas blancas por la edad.

— Por supuesto, esto no durará mucho Jiji — Declaró la chica mientras chocaba ambos puños acorazados.

— Yare yare~ Esta juventud de ahora — Se quejó otro.

Este era un anciano de largo cabello rubio platinado y orejas de conejo.

— ¿Qué esperabas si está con el enemigo? — Dijo otro de ellos.

Este era un Karasu-tengu de alas negras con unas cuantas plumas rojas.

— Supongo que debemos demostrar por qué no se debe subestimar a los ancianos, sobre todo cuando son cuatro contra uno — Dijo el último.

Este era un hombre fornido de piel roja y arrugada de cabello negro, un Oni.

Rápidamente todos sacaron un talismán de entre su armadura, el cual arrojaron quedando flotando frente a ellos.

Estos se convirtieron en sellos de luz, los cuales se unieron con sus respectivos invocadores.

— **¡Talismán Vajra! ¡Vestimenta Adamantina!** — Exclamaron los Yokai Conejo y Nekomata.

— **¡Talismán Skanda! ¡Velocidad Divina!** — Fue el turno del Karasu-tengu y el Oni.

La Kitsune adquirió una expresión seria, mientras se ponía en guardia.

Ella sabía que la fuerza ofensiva y defensiva estaba con el Oni y el Karasu-tengu, mientras la velocidad estaba de parte del Yokai Conejo y el Nekomata, pero ahora las cosas se habían complicado.

— _"Esos encantamientos Onmyoji de refuerzo han equilibrado sus habilidades, esto me hará más difícil acabar con ellos para ayudar a Adel-sama"_ — Pensó evaluando su situación.

Entonces una poderosa aura dorada la rodeó.

— Esperaba guardarme esto, pero ustedes están demostrando ser unos ancianos molestos — Dijo con una mirada afilada.

Su cola se crispó mientras sus rasgos se hacían más salvajes.

Toda su aura se volvió violenta de un segundo a otro.

Los ancianos se pusieron serios, dejando su actitud relajada de lado, concentrándose en su experiencia e instintos, los cuales estaban totalmente alertas y advirtiendo del peligro.

— _"Aquí viene"_ — Pensaron antes de que sucediera.

La Kitsune desapareció, causando un pequeño cráter en el lugar donde estaba de pie, haciendo que los Capitanes se pusieran en guardia.

 **¡PAM!**

— ¡Gahh! — Exclamó el Oni cuando sintió una poderosa patada en uno de sus costados.

Soportando el impacto y reaccionando con rapidez, tomó la pierna que lo impactó, alzando a su atacante en el aire antes de dejarse caer e impactarla contra el suelo.

 **¡CRASH!**

— ¡Guh! — Gimió la Kitsune sintiendo el dolor recorrer su cuerpo.

Los otros Capitanes tres se habían girado hacia donde la Kitsune fue empotrada, con sus puños atravesando un sello brillante, completando el encantamiento de refuerzo.

— **¡Talismán de poder! ¡Fuerza de León Pulverizador!** — Exclamaron el Conejo, el Karasu-tengu y el Nekomata al mismo tiempo.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Un gran estruendo y una onda de choque sacudieron el lugar.

Los Yokais que venían con el fin de ayudar a su General, se detuvieron mientras se cubrían del polvo generado.

— ¡Misha-sama! — Exclamaron al ver como su General era suprimida con relativa facilidad.

De la nube de humo, cuatro figuras salieron para reagruparse a cierta distancia, mientras una enorme sed de sangre inundaba el lugar.

Los ancianos Capitanes sabían que ahora venía lo más problemático.

— ¡Malditos! — Exclamó la Kitsune poniéndose de pie.

Su kimono de combate estaba roto dejando ver una prenda negra pegada al cuerpo bajo esta, con rasgaduras en sus medias.

Se retiró la prenda superior, quedando con una camiseta negra que denotaba sus curvas, de mangas cortas.

En su rostro y brazos se podían ver unas marcas rojas recorrer su piel.

— ¿Disturbio de Sangre? — Murmuró el Nekomata.

— Una anomalía ¿Eh? — Pronunció el Karasu-tengu cruzándose de brazos.

En este estado todos sus sentidos y capacidades físicas aumentarían por un determinado lapso de tiempo, lo cual significaba más que problemas para ellos.

Afortunadamente ellos eran un grupo especial que trabajaba en conjunto de forma impecable.

— Vamos chicos, dejémosle en claro por qué debe de respetar a sus mayores — Ordenó el Nekomata.

El resto sonrió con valentía, dando un paso al frente.

Misha solo los miraba como si estos fueran su presa y ella el cazador.

* * *

 **Capitanes vs Lume**

Estos habían podido inmovilizar a su oponente bajo un encantamiento, pero al recibir refuerzos de magos y Yokais tuvieron que dejarlo libre de nuevo.

El anciano Yokai se había retirado la parte superior de su armadura, mostrando su torso al descubierto.

Sus músculos marcados y la cicatriz de su pecho intimidaban a cualquiera.

— Parece que no nos lo dejará fácil — Se quejó un Capitán Kitsune de cabello rojo.

— Supongo que solo queda erradicarlos con todo nuestro poder — Dijo un Yokai lobo de cabello azul oscuro.

— Mientras Tamamo-sama y Yasaka-sama sigan viviendo nuestro destino no es importante — Comentó el último anciano.

Este era un Inugami de cabello rubio platinado.

Terminada esa corta conversación, el trió de Capitanes expulsó una poderosa aura de su cuerpo.

El Touki de esas cuatro personas era abismalmente pesado, al grado que los magos humanos presentes tenían dificultades para respirar, mientras los Yokais sentían sus instintos prevenirles de un desastre.

* * *

 **Spectra vs Adel**

Ambos seguían en la misma posición, mientras se miraban fijamente.

Entonces el enmascarado hizo el primer movimiento.

Clavó la hoja de Arifal frente a él, mientras ponía ambas manos en el suelo generando un círculo mágico.

— **¡Aura Saber!** — Exclamó cuando se levantó con sus manos brillando intensamente.

Cuando tomó de nuevo a Arifal, toda esa energía pasó de sus manos a la espada.

— **¡Aura Saber!** — Exclamó de nuevo mientras con una de sus manos recorría la hoja.

El brillo aumentó, dando a entender que el efecto se había amplificado.

— **¡Aura Saber!** — Exclamó por tercera vez repitiendo la acción.

La hoja de Arifal brillaba cual arcoíris, siendo un deleite para los ojos.

Entonces se agazapó, antes de impulsarse y acortar distancia con Adel.

 **¡CLANG!**

El sonido del metal chocando resonó en el lugar, mientras chispas volaban por el aire cuando ambos filos se encontraron.

Ambos oponentes intentaban presionar al contrario, compitiendo en un duelo de fuerza.

Entonces en la punta de una de las colas del Kyubi se formó una pequeña flama, la cual exudaba una temperatura bastante elevada.

El enmascarado por instinto retrocedió al ver esto.

Fue cuando sucedió.

La flama fue absorbida por la Nodachi de Adel cuya hoja era rodeada de fuego ahora.

Spectra abrió sus ojos al notar como el Kyubi balanceó su espada buscando partirlo en dos, por lo que tuvo que interponer a Arifal en el camino.

 **¡CLANG!**

Cuando eso pasó, el calor de la espada del Ktisune empezó a llegarle, por lo que tuvo que invocar el viento en la hoja de Arfial para alejar las llamas que casi parecían tener vida propia, pues podría asegurar que intentaban alcanzarlo pese a que había invocado su Touki para aumentar su defensa.

Cuando Adel notó esto, sonrió levemente, antes de que una esfera de fuego se generara entre ambos.

— ¡Mierda! — Exclamó Spectra cuando esta brilló intensamente.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Una explosión de dio paso en ese lugar, levantando polvo y escombros engullendo a los dos contendientes.

— **Kitsune-bi** _(Flama de Zorro)_ — Pronunció una voz tranquila entre el polvo.

Una gran llamarada surgió desde la nube de polvo, consumiendo todo a su paso incluyendo a algunos soldados de Kyoto y algunos Yokais invasores.

El rango del ataque fue solo de veinte metros, por lo que las bajas no fueron muchas, pero este llamativo ataque atrajo la atención de todos en el campo de batalla.

* * *

 **Tamamo**

La Kitsune mantenía a una temblorosa Yasaka entre sus brazos, mientras una barrera en forma de cúpula color verde las protegía a ellas y los Nobles del Consejo.

Esta había sido creada por los Capitanes que atacaron primero, pues el primer encantamiento drenó gran parte de su energía y por ello no podían precipitarse.

Además de que alguien debía quedarse protegiendo a Tamamo.

Por otra parte, a pesar de estar bajo ataque, los Nobles del Consejo permanecían en calma, pues también tenían habilidades para defenderse.

En caso de que la barrera cayera y los Capitanes fueran derrotados, ellos protegerían a Tamamo y Yasaka hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Ellos sabían bien lo que sucedería si una guerra contra las Facciones comenzaba, por eso estaban del lado de Tamamo.

La cúpula defensiva resistía el asedio de los Yokais renegados y algunos magos, pero de seguir así finalmente caería obligándolos a luchar.

— ¡Solo un poco más, sigan atacando! — Exclamó un Nekomata al ver un par de grietas en la barrera.

— Lamento interrumpir, pero no dejaré que destruyan esa barrera — Dijo una voz salida de la nada.

Esto detuvo a los atacantes, quienes buscaban el origen de la voz con intenciones hostiles.

Entonces fue que alzaron la vista, notando a una persona de pie en uno de los arcos decorativos de la plaza.

Era un joven Yokai de tipo Nekomata, con cabello blanco y ojos dorados, cubierto con una capa de viaje.

Lo más destacable era las líneas negras en parte de su cabello y la punta de sus orejas, dándole la apariencia de un tigre albino.

— ¡Gaul! — Exclamó Yasaka al verlo.

— Disculpe la tardanza Hime-sama, pero el viaje fue difícil y apenas logré pasar cuando la barrera fue maldecida — Se disculpó haciendo una reverencia desde su lugar.

— ¡Es Gaul!/ ¡El chico regresó!/ ¡Justo a tiempo! — Fueron algunos comentarios de los Nobles y Capitanes.

Entonces el joven posó su mirada sobre Tamamo.

— Ayúdanos por favor Gaul — Pronunció la Kitsune con un tono de alivio en su voz.

El joven Yokai se dejó caer, desapareciendo en el aire antes de tocar el suelo, casi como si fuera una ilusión, confundiendo a los atacantes.

— Como usted ordene, Tamamo-sama — Respondió el joven.

Los atacantes se dieron la vuelta hacia el origen de la voz, encontrándose con el joven, quien sacó de entre su capa un talismán.

— ¡Como si te dejáramos hacer algo! — Exclamaron los sujetos.

Los magos crearon círculos mágicos y los Yokais llamas espirituales.

El joven sonrió.

— Garra de Bestia maestra, cañón de Tigre de Loto Blanco — Declaró con calma.

El talismán brilló, para después dibujar un símbolo que se unió a su brazo derecho, haciéndolo mutar hasta parecer la garra de una bestia.

Su pelaje era blanco con rayas negras, mientras sus garras eran bastantes largas y un aura azul la rodeaba.

Cuando los ataques llovieron sobre él, el joven movió uno de sus dedos y un destello surgió de la nada.

Los ataques fueron cancelados, o más bien, fueron destruidos por ese destello.

Esto dejó a los magos y Yokais conmocionados.

— Despedázalos, **Kagutsuchi** — Murmuró Gaul en tono sombrío.

Entonces movió su garra varias veces mientras los destellos surgían uno tras otro y los enemigos eran bombardeados por estos.

— ¡Arghh! — Gritaron cuando fueron derrotados.

Cuando no quedó ninguno de pie, Gaul sacudió su mano y esta regresó a la normalidad.

Entonces caminó hasta adentrarse en la barrera, claro que le fue permitida la entrada.

— Gracias Gaul — Agradeció Tamamo con una sonrisa.

— Es mi deber como uno de los Doce Guardianes Divinos proteger a su majestad — Respondió el joven.

Al notar que no había nadie herido, Gaul se permitió recorrer la vista por el campo de batalla, notando las peleas más destacables entre sujetos de alto rango.

Una expresión de desconcierto se vio en su rostro cuando notó que alguien faltaba.

— ¿Dónde está Leo? — Preguntó con seriedad.

— Han ocurrido muchas cosas en tu ausencia — Respondió Leo poniéndose a su lado.

Entonces una explosión surgió en el centro de la plaza, seguida de una enorme llamarada que se alzó hasta las nubes.

— Ese ataque, ya veo — Murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Adel es quien nos ataca — Informó Tamamo con cierta tristeza.

— Ya veo, también noto a personas que no conozco peleando con el enemigo — Dijo al ver las peleas de Alleyne y Elsha.

Su expresión era sumamente seria, ya que conocía a las chicas que enfrentaban a la Elfo y la humana, así como a los Capitanes enemigos.

Los Doce Guardianes Divinos, eran los Capitanes que dirigían el ejército del país así como el cargo más alto, solo por debajo del Consejo y el Gobernante de Kyoto.

Gaul era el más joven de ellos.

Leo y Silver, a pesar de recibir el nombramiento de Capitán, estaban en posiciones más altas que ellos por factores de confianza, igualando al Consejo en autoridad.

Ninguno se quejaba, pues Leo anteriormente fue Rey y el respeto que le tenían provenía de conocerla hace tiempo.

Con Silver era algo parecido, pues él se había puesto una deuda con Tamamo por acogerlo y darle un lugar al que llamar hogar.

Ellos sabían que su lealtad era absoluta.

Otra diferencia era que solo los Doce Guardianes usaban encantamientos Onmyou para pelear, mientras Leo usaba habilidades heredadas de sus antepasados y Silver tenía poderes de hielo.

Sin mencionar que ambos eran más fuertes que cualquiera de los Doce Guardianes.

Entonces Gaul examinó a las personas que no conocía.

Primero era la mujer Elfo.

Pudo ver como mantenía contra las cuerdas a Shizuka, quien era la chica Nekomata que blandía una Katana contra Alleyne, misma que bloqueaba sus ataques sin problemas.

El podía notar la gran experiencia en cada movimiento de la Elfo, pues desarmaba la ofensiva de la Kitsune con movimientos justos y precisos, antes de contra-atacar y causar daño.

También podía ver que esta no se confiaba aún cuando dominaba la batalla, algo a lo que él asintió ante esto.

Él conocía a Shizuka al haberla enfrentado un par de veces al grado de llegar a un punto muerto.

Después miró a la chica rubia.

Su aura humana estaba mezclada con algo más, lo que posiblemente era causado por ese guantelete que cubría su brazo izquierdo.

Su pelea era del tipo cuerpo a cuerpo, misma en la que estaba abrumando a su oponente, quien recordaba era una especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo aunado a sus hechizos de refuerzo físico.

Podía notar como la Inugami de nombre Ai Fa era dominada, aunque le pareció extraño el pobre desempeño de sus habilidades, como si no pensara claramente.

— ¡Ah! Es eso — Murmuró al darse cuenta.

Fue entonces que pudo sentir el aura violenta que la rubia exudaba, como si de alguna bestia se tratase, aunque esta estaba dirigida totalmente a la Inugami, lo cual de algún modo la intimidaba y por eso se concentraba mayormente en repeler la agresión.

Incluso él tendría problemas en pensar claramente con ese tipo de enemigo al frente.

Miró como siete de los Capitanes lidiaba con Lume y Misha, lo cual era de entenderse.

Gaul era el más fuerte entre ellos, al menos en un combate individual y si ellos tenían el mismo nivel era lógico que usarían la superioridad numérica para equilibrar el encuentro.

El ansia asesina de Misha lo comprobaba, pues en ese estado estaba siendo capaz de mantener a sus oponentes contra las cuerdas aún en inferioridad numérica.

El sujeto que enfrentaba a Silver con una poderosa magia de fuego era fuerte, era más fuerte que él sin duda alguna, por eso agradecía no enfrentarlo.

Lume no era un problema.

El problema en todos esos encuentros eran los magos y Yokais que interferían en las peleas y hacían perder segundos valiosos que podrían definir la victoria.

Por último miró la nube ígnea, la cual amainaba poco a poco.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Se llevó una mano al estómago, justo donde Adel lo había atravesado con su Katana cuando se encontraron una vez hace tiempo.

En esa ocasión había logrado derrotar a Ai Fa y Misha quienes lo escoltaban, pero ese sujeto lo había dejado al borde de la muerte con suma facilidad.

Por suerte logró llegar a un poblado cercano donde fue atendido por su actual esposa.

Entonces la nube ígnea desapareció, mostrando a Adel ileso y a un sujeto que se cubría con sus brazos cruzados defensivamente y una capa de Touki cubriendo su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo soltaba humo, pero no se veía ningún daño serio.

* * *

 **Adel vs Spectra**

El enmascarado bajó sus brazos levemente, solo para poder dejar descubierto su rostro.

— Hoo~ Lograste salir ileso — Pronunció el Kyubi con una ceja alzada.

Este mantenía su Nodachi en el hombro, con sus colas ondulando detrás de él mientras su aura empezaba a mostrarse.

— _"Este tipo es cosa seria, solo ha estado probándome y puedo asumir que sabe de lo que soy capaz, solo puedo atacarlo de esa forma para comprobarlo"_ — Pensó mientras exhalaba lentamente.

— Deja de jugar chico, demuéstrame como derrotaste a Leina — Ordenó el Kitsune con ojos depredadores.

Adel había esperado enfrentarse al sujeto que venció a uno de sus mejores efectivos, puesto que sus instintos exigían despedazarlo antes de ir por el premio.

Para él, Spectra era un depredador cómo él, alguien a quien debía de mostrar su supremacía.

Obviamente sabía que era alguien a quien no debía subestimar, pero quería derrotarlo usando su máximo poder.

Tamamo y Yasaka podían esperar.

Solo al verlo de frente cuando cruzaron ataques fue suficiente para que se olvidara del plan de inmovilizarlo mientras tomaba la vida de su hermana.

Como respondiendo a sus expectativas el enmascarado sonrió.

Entonces Spectra enfundó a Arifal de vuelta en su vaina, moviéndola de su cintura a su espalda.

Fue en ese momento que una bruma negra cubrió su brazo izquierdo, mostrando al disiparse un guantelete negro que cubría hasta debajo de su hombro.

Dejaba sus dedos descubiertos mientras sus nudillos eran color plata.

Este aparentaba la cabeza de un dragón, con ojos color morado brillante.

Adel abrió sus ojos cuando el chico extendió su mano hacia él.

— **¡Kuro Uzu!** _(Vórtice Negro)_ — Exclamó Spectra.

De su palma surgió un vórtice de oscuridad.

Fue cuando sintió como su cuerpo se volvía ligero y era atraído hacia el frente.

Entonces sintió como el enmascarado tomaba su cuello, para luego golpearlo con su puño derecho en el estomago.

— ¡Gah! — Surgió un gemido de su garganta.

Todo había pasado muy rápido, ya que de repente sintió sus pies dejar el suelo y la imagen del rubio acercarse a él.

Se dio cuenta tarde que era magia de gravedad del tipo oscuridad.

Spectra soltó su cuello, para conectar un golpe más en su barbilla, logrando levantarlo un poco en el aire, permitiéndole segundos valiosos para concentrar su aura.

— **¡Great Mountain Smasher!** _(Gran Destructor de Montañas)_ — Exclamó dejando ir su puño.

Aún en el dolor, Adel invocó varias flamas en la punta de sus colas, mismas que disparó a su oponente mientras trataba de levantar sus brazos para protegerse.

El rostro de Adel recibió todo el impacto, mismo que sacudió su cerebro antes de ser mandado a volar de forma violenta.

Spectra sonrió ampliamente cuando las flamas fueron absorbidas por las corrientes de aire que Arifal invocó.

Esta había extendido su ala desde la funda de su espalda, al tiempo que la joya brilló con fuerza e invocó poderosas corrientes de aire que succionaron las llamas desviándolas de su portador.

El cuerpo de Adel recorrió una gran distancia antes de estrellarse en el suelo varias veces, generando una nube de polvo cuando quedó tendido en el suelo.

Los magos y Yokais cercanos lo miraron con los ojos abiertos.

Spectra desenfundó su pistola mágica, misma que tomó con ambas manos para después separarla en dos armas.

Entonces concentró poder dragontino en estas, apuntó y disparó.

— **¡Super Grenade!** — Pronunció cuando una ráfaga de energía en forma de proyectil salía del cañón del arma.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Esta impactó contra uno de los magos que flotaban en el aire.

Su barrera mágica fue destrozada mientras era alcanzado por la potente explosión, misma que generó una nube de humo.

Spectra sonrió de nuevo y jaló el gatillo de su otra arma, repitiendo la acción mientras cambiaba de objetivo rápidamente.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

El lugar se llenó del sonido de detonaciones, mientras el enemigo empezaba a caer como moscas.

— ¡Ahhh! — Los gritos resonaban cuando eran alcanzados por las balas explosivas.

Un dato curioso era que los Yokais tenían una defensa mucho más poderosa, por lo que decidió cambiar la modalidad de sus balas.

— **¡Shock Gun!** — Murmuró el chico.

Ahora eran detonaciones expansivas con un alcance de metro y medio.

Estos podían borrar con su fuerza de impacto la capa de Touki de sus enemigos, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil pues estos eran muchos aún.

— _"Necesito que se queden quietos…"_ — Pensó mientras esquivaba una espada y un hacha imbuidos en Touki.

Entonces un aura de oscuridad empezó a emerger de su cuerpo, el cual causó un gran escalofrío a los que contemplaban esta imagen.

— **¡Black Hole!** _(Agujero Negro)_ — Exclamó mientras ponía su palma en el suelo.

La oscuridad cubrió el suelo por completo, mientras los que quedaron atrapados en el rango del ataque sintieron los efectos de esta técnica.

Era como si un mar oscuro surgiera de la nada amenazando con tragarse toda vida existente.

— ¡Qué demonios! — Exclamaron los Yokai cuando sintieron que no podían moverse.

Ellos podían sentir como sus cuerpos pesaban, impidiéndoles el movimiento, además de la sensación de que una extraña presión los comprimía causando más daño.

También sus capas de Touki fueron desapareciendo poco a poco.

De esa forma y aún desprendiendo oscuridad de su cuerpo, el enmascarado recorrió el campo de batalla mientras descargaba sus armas sobre sus oponentes inmovilizados.

— **¡Super Grenade!** — Volvió a cambiar el tipo de proyectil.

Así podía alcanzar a los magos que volaban en el cielo ya que el rango de esa bala era muy amplio.

Entonces su mirada fue hacia donde había caído Adel, notando como este se levanta lentamente.

Sospechaba que como no continuó el ataque sobre él, este se permitió esa acción imprudente.

El Kitsune sacudió su cabeza levemente.

— Ese fue un buen golpe — Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa complacida.

Un hilo de sangre caía por la comisura de sus labios.

Fue en ese momento que notó como sus pies no eran visibles debido a la oscuridad que cubría el campo de batalla.

Ante esto cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces su cuerpo se rodeó de fuego, antes de abrir nuevamente los ojos.

— ¡Ahhh! — Gritó mientras olas de fuego emergían de su cuerpo.

Las ondas ígneas recorrieron el lugar quemando la oscuridad por completo.

— ¡Arghh! — Se oyó un grito de dolor.

— ¡Adel-samarghhh! — Gritó un Yokai cuando fue envuelto en las llamas.

Spectra detuvo su ataque al ver como un muro de fuego venía en su dirección quemando absolutamente todo.

— Tsk, lo que me faltaba — Murmuró guardando sus armas.

Rápidamente ubicó a los soldados del Castillo en el área que serían alcanzados por ese ataque devastador.

Sin más saltó en el aire.

Extendió sus manos mientras apuntaba.

— **¡Kuro Uzu!** _(Vórtice Negro)_ — Exclamó usando su habilidad.

Con Draig y las chicas habían creado cuatro habilidades básicas para su [Sacred Gear].

Atracción

Repulsión

Estas eran basadas en la magia de gravedad, usando el elemento oscuro para definir la acción de atraer y repeler objetos.

Unas runas de Rosseweise y Le Fay tenían la fórmula, mientras eran almacenadas en la [Boosted Gear], siendo activadas cuando le agregaba energía.

Absorción

Liberación

La primera era una habilidad derivada de la [Divine Gear], solo en vez de dividir a la mitad, podía consumir en la nada cualquier energía.

La segunda era una variación de la anterior, pues en vez de consumir la energía se almacenaba para después liberarla inmediatamente, aunque con solo la mitad de su poder original.

Para hacerlo más creíble, solo podía usar una habilidad en un tiempo límite de diez segundos.

En resumen, tenía que esperar diez segundos antes de poder usar otra habilidad diferente, siendo la excepción al usar su [Balance Breaker] que ignoraba esta regla.

Ahora mismo estaba usando la habilidad de atraer objetos o personas, pues no podía absorber todo ese poder bruto que su oponente había liberado.

Solo en su [Balance Breaker] podía hacerlo.

Cuando tuvo al primer soldado en su mano, este lo lanzó fuera del peligro, repitiendo la acción cuando su otra mano sintió un bulto.

Gracias a su corto tiempo de reacción pudo sacarlos a todos del rango de ataque de Adel.

El Kitsune miró complacido como el enmascarado usaba su habilidad.

Cuando el ataque cesó, solo podía verse algunas llamas por aquí y por allá como prueba del ataque.

Spectra regresó a tierra firme, para mirar con seriedad a su oponente.

Los soldados salvados miraban con los ojos abiertos al chico que los había sacado del peligro.

— Que todos los soldados se retiren, ya que no pude alejarlo de aquí hay peligro de que las bajas aumenten — Ordenó sin dejar de ver a Adel.

Los sorprendidos soldados se limitaron a asentir, ya que no confiaban en su voz.

El corto enfrentamiento de estos monstruos había afectado su psique al grado de temblar levemente.

Entonces el rubio tomó de nuevo sus armas y girándose hacia su derecha apuntó ambas armas y disparó sin más.

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

La primera arma disparó un proyectil color blanco, mientras la segunda disparó un láser escarlata.

— Una cosa es **Gram Demolition** , pero usar **Scarlet Needle** _(Aguja Escarlata)_ al mismo tiempo… estas armas son fantásticas, debo agradecer las runas especiales a Rose-chan cuando vuelva — Murmuró regresando su mirada hacia Adel mientras guardaba sus armas.

Por la esquina de su ojo logró ver una precaria situación en cierto lugar del campo de batalla, misma que lo hizo hacer ese movimiento.

Esta acción de parte de Spectra sacó a los soldados de su sorpresa y sin más se retiraron del lugar directo a la barrera que protegía a Tamamo y los ancianos del Consejo.

Ambos se miraron intensamente por unos segundos.

Entonces Adel sonrió con hambre de batalla.

Spectra imitó el gesto.

* * *

 **Lume vs Capitanes**

El anciano traidor lucía bastante golpeado y con hematomas en su cuerpo.

Este miraba a sus oponentes mientras respiraba con dificultad.

— Es tiempo de terminar, aún debemos ayudar a Spectra-dono — Dijo el Kitsune peli-rojo.

Los otros dos asintieron.

Lume no era tan poderoso, pues se limitaba al combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin ninguna otra arte.

Para ellos penetrar su defensa fue fácil.

El único inconveniente fue encargarse de los magos y Yokais que lo ayudaban, pero el anciano Lobo se había encargado de eso con su gran velocidad.

— Grrr — Gruñó Lume al sentirse acorralado.

Entonces tomó una decisión.

— Ya que llegamos a este punto, supongo que solo me resta hacer eso — Dijo mientras sacaba un talismán de entre sus ropas.

Los Capitanes lo miraron con cautela, ya que era la primera vez que intentaba un encantamiento Onmyou.

— Honor al sabio en la calamidad, me acerco a su lado como el cielo cambiante y que la pena que acompaña al fin se una con las llamas — Recitó mientras eran encerrados en una cúpula color naranja.

— ¡Que, es esto! — Exclamaron al verse atrapados por su enemigo.

El viejo Nekomata empezó a reír de forma tétrica mientras el talismán que sostenía en su mano despedía energía en exceso.

— ¡Si yo muero, ustedes vendrán conmigo jajajaja! — Declaró Lume con una risa psicótica.

Los Capitanes se maldijeron la bajar la guardia de ese modo.

Ellos podían sentir la energía aumentando y la temperatura subiendo a niveles peligrosos.

 **¡CRASH!**

 **¡FLUSH!**

— Gran caída a las estrellas, ven de inm… ¡! — Dejó de hablar el anciano.

Entonces la barrera se rompió, mientras un rayo escarlata atravesaba el pecho de Lume.

— Guhh — Musitó mientras sangre salía de su boca.

Bajó su mirada al pecho, notando el agujero a la altura de su corazón.

Alzó la mirada ya empañada, mirando a sus oponentes con expresiones de conmoción en sus rostros.

— No… Adel-sa… — Logró balbucear antes de caer al suelo.

Los Capitanes al ver esto, soltaron un suspiro de alivio mientras relajaban sus tensos cuerpos.

— Estuvo cerca — Murmuró el Yokai Inugami.

Los otros asintieron, antes de mirar en la dirección de donde vino el ataque.

* * *

 **Elsha vs Ai Fa**

La humana ex portadora del Dragón Emperador rojo desviaba los ataques de su oponente con movimiento defensivos de sus muñecas y palmas.

Este era un tipo de defensa que creaba un campo defensivo usando sus brazos.

Alleyne se lo había enseñado cuando era pequeña.

Ai Fa había reaccionado sacudiendo su temor inicial y ahora atacaba furiosamente a su oponente.

— Si ustedes planeaban enfrentar a Leo estoy segura de que no hubieran durado mucho — Comentó Elsha con un tono de decepción.

Ella esperaba más de su oponente, pero esta se limitó a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Incluso invocó su [Sacred Gear], pero aún no lo había usado en su totalidad.

— ¡Deja de menospreciarme! **¡Gouka!** _(Fuego Infernal)_ — Exclamó mientras una llama aparecía entre sus manos.

Entonces la arrojó contra su oponente en una esfera que crecía de forma alarmante.

— ¡Ahora, esto es de lo que estaba hablando! — Exclamó Elsha mientras la joya de su guantelete brillaba.

[Boost]

Ella apretó su puño izquierdo mientras lo alzaba, antes de golpear el suelo con él.

— **¡Power Geiser!** _(Geiser Poderoso)_ — Gritó el nombre de su ataque.

Desde el suelo surgió un geiser de energía naranja que venció la bola de fuego, ante la mirada atónita de su oponente.

Elsha relajó su postura, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa.

— Vaya, veo que puedes hacerlo si lo intentas — Dijo la rubia a la ligera.

La Inugami apretó los dientes, sintiendo su interior arder de rabia.

Entonces inhaló profundamente, buscando calmar su mente.

Elsha borró su sonrisa, cuando notó como la mirada de su oponente cambiaba a una más seria y determinada.

Ai Fa se agazapó, mientras sus ojos se volvían afilados.

Esta se maldecía mentalmente al haberse dejado llevar, pero ahora que había entrado en sus cinco sentidos nuevamente, usaría todo su poder para borrar a su oponente de una vez por todas.

— **Wind Advance** _(Adelanto de Viento)_ , **Great Evasion** _(Gran Evasión)_ , **Hability Increase** _(Aumento de Habilidad)_ , **Aceleration Beat** _(Aceleración de Ritmo)_ , **Impenetrable Fortress** _(Fortaleza Impenetrable)_ — Musitó la Inugami con frialdad.

Destellos de color verde, azul, amarillo, naranja y rojo la rodearon momentáneamente cada vez que nombró una mejora.

— Entonces yo también debo ponerme seria **¡Promotion, Rook!** — Exclamó mientras un brillo violeta la cubría por un momento.

Spectra había reconocido el campo de batalla como Territorio enemigo, por lo que podían usar la habilidad de promoción como [Peones] que eran.

Él les había explicado detalladamente los efectos de la reencarnación, así como el atributo de cada pieza para saber que mejora buscar cuando promovieran.

Cuando sintió el aumento de sus capacidades, la rubia alzó su brazo a cielo mientras la joya destellaba en verde.

— **¡Balance Breaker**! — Exclamó Elsha.

Entonces un brillo rojizo la cubrió.

Cuando el suceso terminó, se podía ver a Elsha con una armadura cubriendo su cuerpo.

— **[Crimson Shadow of Armour Critical]** _(Armadura Crítica de la Sombra Carmesí)_ — Nombró Elsha su nueva armadura.

Esta podía dividirse en partes individuales, brazos, piernas, torso, hombros y casco.

Esta era de color rojo carmesí con líneas verdes brillantes, así como una joya verde en el centro de su pecho y el reverso de ambas palmas, así como un par de alas en su espalda.

Sus piernas dejaban parte de los muslos al descubierto, así mismo la parte de sus brazos que salían de sus hombreras además de su cuello, así como su barbilla, boca y ojos.

Elsha se miró las manos brevemente, antes de cerrar ambos puños.

— Se ve bastante ligera y cubre menos que mi antiguo [Balance Breaker], pero no me quejo — Murmuró para sí misma.

Entonces miró a su oponente, al tiempo que el casco cubría su boca y una parte bajaba sobre sus ojos a modo de visera color negro, donde brillaban dos gemas verdes a forma de ojos.

Elsha adoptó posición de combate, abriendo el compás de sus piernas y flexionando sus rodillas, con su mano derecha arriba y su mano izquierda abajo, inclinándose hacia el frente como un animal a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

Ai Fa frunció el ceño, para después patear el suelo ganando un poderoso impulso.

Elsha miró el movimiento en cámara lenta, por lo que lanzó su propio golpe en forma de zarpa, aprovechando las garras que formó su armadura.

 **¡CLING!**

Cuando su golpe impactó el antebrazo de Ai Fa que esta usó para protegerse, un sonido agudo resonó en el lugar mientras una onda rojiza surgía del sitio de impacto.

Seguidamente usó su puño izquierdo intentando conectar en la cara de su oponente, solo para ver como esta sonreía de forma fría mientras evitaba el golpe con un margen mínimo.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Exclamó antes de sentir un golpe preciso a la altura del corazón.

 **¡PAM!**

— Guhh~ — Gimió por el impacto, pero resistió bien.

Ai Fa abrió los ojos cuando notó que su golpe no había causado nada de daño a pesar de haber endurecido su cuerpo y aumentado su velocidad.

Cuando vio que su oponente se recuperó del asalto, notó como su puño derecho se cerró fuertemente, por lo que se preparó para esquivar.

— **¡Crimson Meteor Smash!** _(Choque de Meteoro Carmesí)_ — Exclamó Elsha desatando su golpe.

— Lenta — Murmuró Ai Fa mientras retrocedía saliendo del rango de ataque.

O eso creía.

Una ráfaga de poder surgió del puño, la cual la impactó de lleno.

— ¡Guhh! — Fue el sonido que salió de sus labios al ser alcanzada por el ataque.

Ella era arrastrada por el ataque, avanzando y elevándose hasta que chocó contra la barrera, misma que tembló desde sus cimientos, pero no cedió a pesar del poderoso ataque.

La Inugami cayó al suelo como marioneta cuyos hilos han sido cortados.

 **¡PUM!**

— Guhh — Se quejó, al tiempo que sangre salía de su cuerpo.

Elsha bajó su puño, mientras la armadura desaparecía.

— Vaya, quien diría que una simple promoción aumentara tanto mi ataque y defensa — Dijo bastante sorprendida por el resultado.

Entonces miró a su oponente caído, el cual intentaba levantarse sin resultado alguno.

— Como sea, debo ayudar a Spectra — Murmuró dándose la vuelta.

— E-Espe-ra… — Balbuceó Ai Fa con dificultad.

La rubia detuvo sus pasos, mirando a la Inugami por sobre su hombro.

— Usar mi [Balance Breaker] para derrotarte tan fácilmente me ha dejado mal sabor de boca, pero no es tiempo para jugar, resígnate a aceptar tu derrota y no me hagas perder más tiempo — Dijo la rubia de forma seria, antes de seguir su camino.

* * *

 **Capitanes vs Misha**

Los ancianos respiraban de forma agitada mientras encaraban a su única oponente.

Sus armaduras estaban rotas, sangre y tierra eran evidentes en sus ropas, al tiempo que sostenían un talismán en sus manos.

Un cuatro a uno no fue suficiente para frenar por completo a su oponente.

Misha se veía en mejor condición, pero aún así también mostraba signos de agotamiento.

— Malditos ancianos, realmente no se rinden — Gruñó la Kitsune.

Sin más dejó salir todo su poder, buscando terminar el encuentro pronto.

— Deseaba conservar un poco más de energía, pero ya me cansé de ustedes — Proclamó mientras un intenso fuego ardía en su mirada.

Los Capitanes sintieron que este sería su último movimiento, por lo que intentarían un todo o nada.

Sus talismanes brillaban intensamente.

De un momento a otro, ambos bandos se precipitaron contra el otro, con la particularidad de que la Kitsune se adelantó a ellos.

Los Capitanes la notaron dirigir sus garras imbuidas en Touki hacia sus cuellos.

Claramente su ataque era más rápido.

— _"Tamamo-sama"_ — Pensaron sintiendo la muerte susurrarles al oído.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

— ¡Gahh! — Exclamó la Misha cuando algo la impactó por la espalda, provocando una explosión.

Esto fue aprovechado por los Capitanes, quienes ignoraron la nube de humo que cubría a la chica, tomando cada uno sus extremidades con la mano que sostenía el talismán, adhiriéndolo a su piel mientras con la otra hacían una posición de rezo.

— **¡Jigoku Meiro!** _(Prisión Oscura del Infierno)_ — Exclamaron mientras los talismanes brillaban.

Marcas negras recorrieron su piel, antes de que una oscuridad surgiera de los talismanes, misma que cubrió el cuerpo de la Ktisune formando un sarcófago oscuro, el cual encerró a una debilitada Misha.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, las miradas de los Capitanes se dirigieron hacia uno de los balcones del Castillo, donde cierta Yokai estaba de pie con un arco en manos.

Esta había desactivado el encantamiento vinculante que la llevaría al Bunker, pues quería ver con sus propios ojos el fin de la ambición de Adel.

Ella observó desde el balcón de su habitación las distintas batallas que se desarrollaban en la plaza.

Cuando notó que la Kitsune iba a acabar con los Capitanes fue que decidió intervenir.

Usando a Ex Machina invocó un arco y una flecha.

— **¡Promotion, Bishop!** — Exclamó activando la promoción.

Con sus finos sentidos ella escuchó las ordenes de Spectra, así como la declaración de la plaza como territorio enemigo.

Al sentir el aumento de maná colocó la flecha en el arco y apuntó.

Su poder aún estaba al 20%, pero al promocionar a alfil logró aumentar el poder hasta el 50%, pensando invertir el 40% en la flecha para dañar lo suficiente a Misha, dejándola a ella con la energía suficiente para poder moverse y escapar en caso de que alguien ingresara en el Castillo.

Entonces encendió su aura, misma que empezó a reunirse en la flecha y cuando vio el momento oportuno ella soltó el proyectil.

— **¡Nayin Sekoha!** _(Cañón de Flecha)_ — Nombró el ataque.

Un rayo de luz color verde atravesó la distancia en menos de un segundo, dando de lleno en su blanco.

Satisfecha vio como esta era reducida por los Capitanes.

Misha movió lentamente su cabeza, solo para poder enfocar el sitio de dónde provino el ataque.

— L-Le-o — Murmuró conmocionada.

Sin más perdió la consciencia.

* * *

 **Alleyne vs Shizuka**

La Nekomata apuntaba la hoja de Kurikara en contra de su oponente.

El combate era casi unilateral, pues ella se había limitado a desviar y bloquear los golpes de la lanza de Alleyne.

La Elfo mostraba una técnica poderosa y hasta cierto punto salvaje a sus ojos, presionando a la Nekomata al grado de que no podía atacar como ella quería.

— Estas cometiendo el mismo error que tus compañeros, te estás conteniendo para no gastar energía innecesariamente y eso te costará la derrota… — Expuso Alleyne mientras atacaba.

 **¡CLANG!**

 **¡CLANG!**

 **¡CLANG!**

 **¡CLANG!**

La Nekomata apretó los dientes al escuchar esto.

Ai Fa, Lume y Misha habían usado su máximo poder muy tarde, siendo superados por sus oponentes, ya que en ese estado no pudieron usar todo su poder como debería haber sido.

Ella lo sabía, por lo que no pudo evitar molestarse con sus compañeros y consigo misma.

Ellos decidieron contenerse ya que su mayor obstáculo era Silver, así que los demás Capitanes eran fáciles de asumir para cualquiera de ellos.

Pero ahora notó como se habían confiado.

Adel lo sabía y por eso se los dijo desde el principio, sin mencionar que él usaba ataques con mucho poder, incluso si eso significaba acabar con sus propios aliados.

Esa era otra razón por la que se contenía, pero ya no había razón para retener más su poder.

Como respuesta, su movimiento cambio de repente, mostrando una mayor velocidad al atacar a la Elfo con una combinación de tres cortes fluidos.

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

Alleyne retrocedió para salir del alcance de la hoja.

— Entonces, desde ahora iré en serio — Musitó seriamente.

Sostuvo una postura de perfil, con la hoja a la altura del rostro y apuntando la punta hacia la Elfo.

Alleyne sintió la presión, por lo que respondió poniendo la lanza hacia el frente de modo defensivo, ya que primero evaluaría que tan grande era el margen de habilidad ahora que su enemigo se estaba poniendo serio.

— **¡Hiken: Nanasen!** _(Espada Oculta: Siete Destellos)_ — Exclamó moviéndose con velocidad.

Corrió hacia la Elfo y cuando la tuvo al alcance empezó un ataque de estocadas a una velocidad abrumadora, tanto que Alleyne abrió los ojos conmocionada mientras desviaba los destellos de la hoja enemiga con dificultad.

En menos de un segundo los siete golpes habían terminado, para que la Nekomata cambiara su postura con rapidez, sujetando su Katana hacia arriba.

— **¡Hiken: Hagane no Ame!** _(Espada Oculta: Lluvia de Acero)_ — Nombró su nuevo ataque.

El filo de la hoja cayó como una lluvia incesante sobre Alleyne, que como pudo resistió todos los veloces golpes que amenazaban con romper su lanza.

 **¡CLANG!**

 **¡CLANG!**

 **¡CLANG!**

 **¡CLANG!**

 **¡CLANG!**

— Khh — Se quejó la Elfo al sentir sus brazos pesados.

Fue entonces que el ataque cesó, dándole oportunidad a Alleyne para retroceder, algo que su oponente esperaba, pues ya empuñaba su Katana en posición de su próximo ataque.

— **Hiken: ¡Raijingiri!** _(Espada Oculta: Corte del Dios del Trueno)_ — Exclamó dando un paso al frente.

Alleyne se sintió indefensa de un momento a otro, a pesar de haber retrocedido lejos del alcance de la hoja de Shizuka.

Fue solo un segundo después, que oyó como la espada estaba siendo envainada justo a su espalda, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y un sudor frío cubría su piel.

Shizuka había sobrepasado a Alleyne sin que esta lo notara debido al veloz movimiento.

Aunque su expresión conmocionada expresaba otra cosa.

— Lograste escapar de mi ataque — Pronunció sin poder creerlo.

Entonces se dio la vuelta, al mismo tiempo que su oponente.

La lanza de Alleyne se dividió en dos, mientras una mancha de sangre se iba extendiendo en su costado izquierdo y parte de su capa había sido cortada.

Esta sonreía de forma tensa.

— Me he oxidado un poco, apenas logré esquivar tu golpe — Expresó la Elfo mientras se cubría la herida con su mano.

Shizuka afiló la mirada nuevamente, mientras retomaba su posición de combate.

— El siguiente golpe acabará contigo — Aseguró aumentando el agarre de su arma, mientras una gota de sudor recorría su mejilla.

Alleyne sonrió un poco más, mientras abría su mano libre y soltaba los pedazos de lo que fue su lanza.

— Hee~ ¿Tan segura estás de eso? — Dijo Alleyne con los ojos cerrados.

Shizuka alzó una ceja ante el tono tranquilo de la Elfo, pues a pesar de estar herida y en desventaja ponía en duda sus palabras.

— No tengo tiempo para esto, **¡Hiken: Raijingiri!** _(Espada Oculta: Corte del Dios del Trueno)_ — Exclamó la Nekomata.

Fue cuando lo sintió.

Un fuerte agarre detuvo su ataque.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver como la mano izquierda de la Elfo había sujetado su propio agarre sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

De alguna forma esta había anticipado su movimiento y lo bloqueó de una forma casi ridícula.

— No sé por qué te sorprendes, soy una especialista en combate y eso incluye la enseñanza… el encontrar el punto débil de tu técnica es sencillo cuando estás acostumbrada a hacerlo, durante todo el combate me dediqué a entender tu ritmo, tus movimientos, tus cambios de velocidad y tus patrones de ataque — Expuso Alleyne con una seriedad abrumadora.

Shizuka lo entendió al ver esos ojos azules perforarla con dureza.

Alleyne solo la estaba evaluando.

Entonces sintió como era empujada hacia atrás, antes de ver como la Elfo se giraba dando una patada giratoria.

Como acto reflejo se protegió con la hoja de su espada.

 **¡CRACK!**

Pero la fuerza impresa en ese golpe rompió fácilmente su espada.

— ¿Qué…? — Balbuceó al ver esto, por lo que rápidamente dio un salto para alejarse.

De reojo miró su espada rota, para después alzar la vista hacia su oponente.

Solo le quedaba el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sin embargo no la encontró.

— **¡Eagle Talon!** — Escuchó por encima de su cabeza.

Abrió sus ojos en conmoción para después alzar la vista, encontrándose con una poderosa patada que sacudió su mundo de forma violenta.

— ¡Gahh! — Exclamó con sangre saliendo de su boca cuando recibió la patada en su mandíbula.

 **¡PRAM!**

La onda de choque agrietó el suelo, además de provocar un estruendo para que después ella fuera mandada a volar, terminando empotrándose en el muro del castillo.

 **¡CRASH!**

Al ver a su oponente derrotado, la Elfo suspiró, para seguidamente mirar su mano llena de sangre.

— _"Eso fue peligroso, por un momento no pude verla"_ — Pensó con ansiedad.

Lo de estar oxidada había sido un farol, pues de esa forma aprovechó la conmoción de su enemigo para afectar su psique y derrumbar su fuerza mental.

Esa técnica fue muy peligrosa, pues era un corte a una velocidad divina.

Pero al haber aprendido su técnica, pudo contrarrestarla antes de que fuera en verdad peligrosa, centrándose en el usuario y no en la espada.

Ella soltó otro suspiro al ver los cuerpos a su alrededor.

De no haber acabado con los sujetos que la apoyaban mientras se contenía entonces en estos momentos estaría con graves heridas.

Sin más se decidió en ayudar a Spectra, pero por ahora debía curarse.

* * *

 **Silver vs Renard**

El combate seguía en un punto muerto, pues la magia de fuego y hielo de cada uno era poderosamente contrarrestado por la magia del otro.

Renard se mostró un poco impaciente, antes de soltar un suspiro cansado.

— Esto no nos llevará a nada, solo terminará por agotarnos — Fue su tranquilo comentario.

Esto le dio un mal presentimiento a Silver.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar? — Preguntó con desconfianza.

El peli-negro no respondió.

En cambio se retiró sus túnicas, quedando en pantalones negros con un cinturón de tela color rojo.

— Normalmente no lo utilizo, así que siéntete orgulloso de obligarme a usar mi As bajo la manga — Declaró abriendo los brazos.

Los ojos azules de Renard se volvieron ligeramente rasgados.

Entonces unas alas llameantes salieron de su espalda.

Silver abrió los ojos estupefacto cuando sintió claramente el aura del tipo frente a él.

— Demonio — Murmuró sin poder creerlo.

— Así es, soy mitad Demonio por parte de mi padre — Respondió Renard con calma.

Silver lo miró con cuidado.

— Una unión entre una humana y un Demonio no es bien visto por esos seres arrogantes, el Clan de mi padre nos persiguió hasta que ellos dieron su vida para que yo escapara… Viví en los barrios bajo de Tokyo por un tiempo, hasta que fui encontrado por Adel-sama — Explicó brevemente su origen.

Sus ojos se habían entrecerrado mientras recordaba momentos oscuros.

 **FLASHBACK**

Un pequeño niño recorría los callejones de uno de los pueblos más decadentes de Tokyo.

Su padre y madre habían sido asesinados por Demonios, cuando estos pudieron arrinconarlo y ahora vivía en las calles por culpa de esas criaturas.

Con cinco años cumplidos su corazón ya albergaba odio contra los Demonios.

Cuando llego hasta una calle concurrida, procedió a buscar entre los incautos algo de valor.

Se movió rápido, para chocar con un hombre vestido con una Yukata fina.

— Lo siento — Se disculpó mientras pretendía seguir su camino.

Sin embargo, su mano había sido tomada antes de llegar a su saco de monedas.

Cuando alzó la vista, se encontró con unos atrayentes ojos dorados que lo miraban con curiosidad.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Ese día Adel lo sacó de las calles, le propuso trabajar para él y en algún momento le prometió acabar con el Clan Demoniaco que le quitó a sus padres cuando declarara la guerra a los Demonios.

A partir de ese momento Renard se volvió su sirviente más fiel.

Silver entendió los sentimientos de Renard, pues cuando él vagaba sin rumbo por el mundo buscando un lugar al cual pertenecer fue rescatado por Tamamo.

Anduvo recorriendo Japón haciendo pequeños trabajos para sustentar sus necesidades básicas.

Entonces él se encontró de frente con la Gobernante cuando terminaba un trabajo en Kyoto.

Fue que la Kyubi notó falta de vida en los ojos del peli-negro.

— Ne, ¿Deseas venir a mi hogar? — Preguntó Tamamo con una sonrisa maternal.

Silver solo la miró con duda.

Este fue contratado como guardaespaldas de Tamamo, al tiempo que se relacionaba con los habitantes del Castillo.

Cuando Yasaka nació fue asignado como su guardián.

Fue en ese momento que decidió proteger la inocencia de la pequeña Kyubi.

Él estaba sumamente agradecido con Tamamo por darle lo más cercano a una familia, por lo que incluso estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ellas dos.

— Ya veo, sin duda has tenido una vida difícil, pero aún así no dejaré que se salgan con la suya… — Fue su declaración.

Él sabía que su pasado no era nada comparado al del hombre frente a el, pero no por eso se iba a compadecer y pelearía dando todo de sí.

Renard alzó el vuelo, mientras formaba una bola de fuego en sus manos y la lanzaba hacia su oponente.

Esto fue bastante rápido, tanto que Silver apenas pudo invocar un muro de hielo para protegerse, el cual se derritió al grado de que tuvo que rodar fuera del camino.

— Esto… — Murmuró mientras se reincorporaba.

— El fuego del Clan Phoenix es diferente — Aclaró Renard mientras formaba otra bola de fuego.

— Maldición, **¡Ice Make: Lance!** _(Creación de Hielo: Lanzas)_ — Exclamó mientras de sus manos salían varias lanzas.

Estas rodearon la bola de fuego, impactando en su oponente al tiempo que Silver esquivaba el ataque con cierta dificultad.

Al menos había logrado herir a su oponente.

Fue cuando lo vio y quedó conmocionado.

Los lugares donde sus lanzas de hielo perforaron a su oponente se cerraban de inmediato, borrando cualquier rastro de herida.

— El fuego sanador del Clan Phoenix, como te dije, este fuego es especial… un poder maldito que acepté solo por mi padre, porque si lo rechazara sería como rechazarlo a él — Resaltó el mitad Demonio.

Silver apretó los dientes, mientras su oponente formaba otra bola de fuego.

— Muere — Declaró Renard fríamente arrojando su ataque contra el peli-negro.

La bola de fuego se expandió sin dar oportunidad a ser esquivada.

Sin embargo, él no sabía del todo las habilidades de Silver.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Una explosión de fuego engulló a Silver sin que este tratara de defenderse.

— Es todo, ahora me uniré con Adel-sama para aplastarlos — Dijo mientras se disponía a marcharse.

— Hee~ Así que este es tu verdadero poder — Dijo una voz conocida.

Renard se giró con una mirada incrédula hacia el mar de fuego que su ataque creó.

Entre las llamas pudo notar una silueta, mientras en un breve espació entre el fuego logró ver una sonrisa lobuna perteneciente a su oponente.

— ¿C-Cómo…? — Tartamudeó sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Silver estaba rodeado de llamas, pero estas no lo tocaban.

Un aura azul cobalto lo rodeaba protegiéndolo de las llamas, las cuales bailaban a su alrededor en una escena por demás increíble.

— Para alguien como tú soy el peor oponente posible — Declaró sin borrar su sonrisa.

Entonces asumió una posición para crear un ataque.

— Lo admito, no pensé que sobrevivirías a mi ataque, pero ya has comprobado que tu poder es inútil frente a mí — Dijo Renard mientras el fuego lo envolvía.

Silver liberó más de su aura, misma que provocó escalofríos en el mitad Demonio.

— **Hyoma no ¡Yari!** _(Lanza del Demonio de Hielo)_ — Exclamó Silver al tiempo que ponía ambas manos en el suelo.

— ¡Es inútil, he desarrollado mi poder al grado de convertir mi cuerpo totalmente en fuego, esos ataques no podrán herirme! — Declaró Renard a viva voz, mientras extendía sus manos y de sus alas surgía una lluvia de fuego.

Silver sonrió ante el rastro de arrogancia en la voz de su oponente, pues presumía el llevar su capacidad al límite sin saber la naturaleza del ataque que enfrentaría.

Entonces desde el suelo surgió una lanza de hielo que atravesó la distancia y la lluvia de fuego sin derretirse.

Fue que Renard sintió como su cuerpo se movía por su cuenta, mientras sangre volaba por el aire.

— **¡Hyoma no Gekikou!** _(Furia del Demonio de Hielo)_ — Gritó Silver después de inhalar una gran cantidad de aire.

Después soltó de su boca una ráfaga de poder congelante que disipó fácilmente la lluvia de fuego.

Renard apretaba los dientes, para después bajar la vista y ver su mano presionando su hombro izquierdo herido.

Él no entendía como pudo haberlo hecho.

Después de todo su cuerpo había sido transformado en fuego puro.

Tampoco había llegado al límite de tiempo que podía usar esta habilidad, así que se preguntaba como un humano pudo lastimarlo a él.

— ¿Qué eres tú? — Pronunció mirándolo con furia.

El peli-negro sonrió, al tiempo que un círculo mágico aparecía bajo sus pies.

— **Zettai Rei Do** _(Cero Absoluto)_ — Murmuró Silver mientras agitaba su mano.

Fue en un solo instante.

El lugar entero se congeló a su alrededor en menos de un parpadeo.

Renard sintió como su cuerpo se puso rígido, al tiempo que sus alas de fuego eran congeladas.

— ¡! — Entonces sintió como empezaba a caer.

Entonces Silver se rodeó de aura helada mientras su sonrisa desaparecía.

— **¡Promotion: Bishop!** — Exclamó a viva voz.

Al instante sintió sus reservas de maná crecer, mientras se preparaba para su próximo ataque.

Entonces recordó la conversación que había tenido con Spectra.

 **FLASHBACK**

Silver había llamado a Spectra para hablar a solas en uno de los balcones del Castillo.

— Entonces, ¿De qué querías hablar? — Preguntó el enmascarado con duda.

El peli-negro lo miró en silencio por unos instantes, para después sonreír.

— Quiero tomar el puesto libre en tu equipo — Reveló de golpe.

Spectra amplió los ojos debajo de su máscara, para después proceder a retirarla de su rostro y mirarlo con cierta seriedad.

— ¿Cuáles son tus razones, Silver?, No me mal entiendas, estoy feliz con tu pedido, pero quiero saber tus razones antes de aceptar — Respondió el rubio mirándolo con cierta intensidad.

El peli-negro desvió la mirada hacia el jardín, donde Yasaka era acompañada por algunas Maid del Castillo que la cuidaban.

Ante la vista de la pequeña Kitsune sonrió levemente.

— Yasaka ha crecido espléndidamente, ya no necesita de mí… por otra parte, tengo curiosidad sobre ti y Leo, pues con lo que ha pasado y lo que nos dijiste de que hay alguien que te espera, sé que habrá mucha diversión si me uno a ti — Respondió con una sonrisa descarada.

Spectra tuvo una gota en la nuca ante tal respuesta.

Entonces la sonrisa de Silver se volvió un poco más cálida.

— He servido a Tamamo-sama desde antes que Yasaka naciera y estoy agradecido con ella, pero creo que es hora de seguir mi camino — Dijo mientras veía las nubes en el cielo azul.

La brisa movió sus cabellos perdiéndose en la sensación.

— Ya veo… — Pronunció Spectra cerrando los ojos.

— Como humano que soy no viviré mucho, quiero que ellas me recuerden como soy ahora y si me quedo envejeceré hasta dejar de ser útil… pueden parecer excusas baratas, pero es lo que pienso, además de que algo me dice que si voy contigo podré encontrar lo que he estado buscado hace tiempo — Terminó de decía el peli-negro.

A pesar de encontrar un hogar y una familia aquí en el Castillo, el vacío en su corazón no estaba del todo lleno.

— Entiendo, creo que tus razones son válidas — Comentó Spectra con una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces sacó su estuche, mismo que abrió mostrando su contenido.

La última pieza de [Peón].

— Solo me resta decirte, bienvenido al equipo, Silver Fullbuster — Fue lo que dijo mientras la pieza empezaba a resonar con el peli-negro.

Después de eso un destello cubrió a los dos.

 **FLASHBACK END**

El aura que lo rodeaba empezó a reunirse en su mano izquierda, formando un hermoso arco de hielo.

Su otra mano jaló una cuerda inexistente, pero una flecha de energía se empezó a formar con la cual apuntó al Demonio que caía desde el aire.

Este intentó invocar sus llamas para deshacer el frío que lo tenía entumecido, pero era inútil.

Entonces recordó el breve comentario de su oponente y lo entendió.

— Tu… ¡Eres un Demon Slayer! — Exclamó sin poder creerlo.

Silver sonrió con una expresión que decía 'correcto', para después poner una expresión seria.

— ¡Recibe esto! **¡Metsuma Ougi: Hyoma Zero no Hakyuu!** _(Arte Secreto del Asesino Demoniaco: Arco de Destrucción del Demonio de Hielo)_ — Exclamó soltando el proyectil.

Un rayo de luz cobalto atravesó la distancia.

— ¡Nooo! ¡Arghhh! ¡Adel-samaaaa! — Exclamó cuando la flecha lo impactó.

Este se fue congelando lentamente, hasta que fue un trozo de hielo que cayó al suelo, haciéndose pedazos por el impacto.

 **¡CRASH!**

Silver desapareció su arco, mientras respiraba levemente agitado.

— Je, si hubiera continuado peleando sin revelar su poder entonces hubiéramos seguido hasta agotarnos por completo — Murmuró con cierta ironía.

El fuego y el hielo se cancelaban mutuamente, pero al cambiar su atributo especial todo cambió.

El fuego demoniaco perdió completamente ante el hielo asesino de Demonios.

Sin más se decidió a ir donde Adel estaba.

* * *

 **Tamamo y los Capitanes**

Estos vieron a través de la barrera como los Generales caían uno a uno.

Cabe decir que les sorprendió la muestra de poder mostrado por Elsha y Alleyne, así como la última habilidad de Silver.

— Un Demo Slayer, quien lo hubiera pensado — Murmuró uno de los ancianos del Consejo.

— Por otro lado, el [Sacred Gear] de esa chica es poderoso — Comentó otro anciano.

— Si, pero esa Elfo no se queda atrás, logró derrotar a Shizuka — Fue lo dicho por Gaul.

Él se había dado cuenta de que el nivel de Shizuka había aumentado desde la última vez que se habían encontrado.

— Spectra es increíble, golpeó a Adel de esa forma y se ha deshecho de los que lo estorbaban, además de salvar a nuestros soldados — Fue el turno de Tamamo.

El resto asintió a esto, sobre todo los mencionados que ya estaban bajo la protección de la barrera.

— Solo falta derrotar a Adel para que todo termine — Dijo Tamamo con las manos en su pecho.

Yasaka se aferraba a su cintura mientras miraba lo que ocurría con cierto temor.

* * *

 **Spectra vs Adel**

El resto de magos y Yokais que quedaban lo rodearon apoyando a Adel.

Los Generales habían caído y solos no tenían oportunidad contra cualquiera de los Capitanes, o con las acompañantes de Spectra, por lo que prefirieron unir fuerzas con su Líder.

— _"Son muchos"_ — Pensó el enmascarado.

En ese momento notó como todo a su alrededor se distorsionaba, creando un bosque oscuro y borrando todas las presencias a su alrededor.

Spectra parpadeó bajo su máscara, pues se halló completamente solo en ese lugar.

— _"Esto es_ _ **¡Youjutsu!**_ _(Artes Ilusorias)"_ — Determinó mientras una gota de sudor recorría su sien.

Había notado a varias Nekomatas y Kitsunes junto a los Yokai, deduciendo que esas chicas usaron sus artes para atacarlo.

Podía notar que eran de alto nivel pues habían suprimido sus sentidos, ya que no sentía a ningún enemigo.

Entonces suspiró cerrando los ojos al tiempo que concentraba su poder, usando la energía sacra concedida por la conexión con Gabriel, potenciada por el aura de Ascalón.

Un aura dorada o rodeó, brillando con fuerza.

En el mundo real, los magos y Yokais dejaron caer sobre él varios ataques de magia y poder Senjutsu.

Fue que pequeños relámpagos lo rodearon entre esa aura.

Adel abrió sus ojos al ver esto, mientras invocaba su poder sabiendo muy bien lo que se venía.

— **¡Lightning Plasma!** _(Plasma Relámpago)_ — Exclamó Spectra alzando su puño de repente.

Un destello surgió de este, mismo que duró solo un par de segundos.

Para sus atacantes fue como si su hombro resplandeciera de un momento a otro.

Como consecuencia los ataques desaparecieron mientras los Yokais y magos eran golpeados de repente.

— ¡Arghh!/ ¡Kyaa! — Gritaron mientras volaban por el aire con sangre saliendo de varias heridas en sus cuerpos.

Adel pudo ver cada rayo de luz golpear a lo que quedaba de su ejército, quienes fueron reducidos sin que pudieran defenderse.

También notó como estos lo golpeaban sin provocar daños, pues su Touki era muy poderoso.

De no haber sido por Leina, él no hubiera podido defenderse al grado de ponerlo en serios aprietos.

El ataque era a la velocidad de la luz, por lo tanto el tiempo de respuesta era muy corto.

Una vez que surgía el destello todo se terminaba.

Incluso un poderoso Yokai como él saldría herido de no conocer el ataque.

Cuando Spectra bajó su puño, sus enemigos cayeron sin vida a su alrededor.

El rubio parpadeó cuando notó que la ilusión había desaparecido.

Entonces posó su mirada sobre Adel.

— _"Su Touki es muy poderoso, incluso más que el de Sairaorg"_ — Pensó al velo intacto.

No esperaba menos de un Yokai de primer nivel.

En el suelo podían verse algunas líneas marcadas, resultado de unos pocos rayos de luz que las provocaron.

Como estas también rodeaban a Adel, supo que había recibido su ataque de frente y salió ileso de él.

— _"Por otro lado…"_ — Pensó al ver el estado del campo de batalla completo.

Los Generales habían sido derrotados y sentía a los Capitanes, Elsha y Alleyne venir en su dirección.

También había acabado con los remanentes del ejército de Adel, dejándolo completamente solo, lo que podría significar que ahora comenzaba el verdadero combate.

Su pensamiento anterior cobró fuerza cuando sintió como el poder de Adel se agitaba levemente.

Este movió su Nodachi en una dirección.

Una lanza de hielo fue destruida con ese movimiento.

— Perdona la tardanza, pero esos sujetos no eran fáciles — Fue el comentario de Silver.

La siguiente fue Elsha seguida de los siete Capitanes y por último Alleyne.

Adel paseó la vista sobre sus oponentes, antes de soltar un suspiro.

— Esos idiotas se confiaron… bueno, que se le va a hacer — Comentó casualmente.

Su mirada se afiló.

Una leve corriente de aire se sintió.

Spectra y Alleyne abrieron sus ojos al sentirlo, por lo que reaccionaron velozmente.

Ambos se pusieron frente a sus aliados, mientras Spectra desenfundaba a Arifal y Alleyne invocaba una nueva lanza, poniendo ambas armas en pose defensiva.

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡CLANG!**

Los presentes abrieron sus ojos al ver como ambos pudieron bloquear al ataque entrante, mismo que no fue notado por ellos.

Spectra hizo presión, hasta que el ataque enemigo desapareció.

Adel sonrió fríamente y movió su espada de forma visible.

Esto alarmó a los Capitanes, quienes tomaron medidas defensivas.

— **¡Barrera de los Cuatro Elementos!** — Exclamaron los capitanes con talismán en mano.

— **¡Ice Make: Shield!** _(Creación de Hielo: Escudo)_ — Exclamó Silver creando un muro de hielo.

— **¡Wind Fortress!** _(Fortaleza de Viento)_ — Fue el turno de Elsha.

Un muro color arcoíris apareció frente a todos, seguido de un muro de hielo y luego una barrera de viento que giraba a toda velocidad.

 **¡SLASH!**

Todos se agacharon al ver como su protección era cortada limpiamente sin oposición alguna.

Lamentablemente hubo alguien que fue demasiado lento.

— ¡Guhh! — Gimió Silver tomándose la parte izquierda de su rostro con su mano.

— ¡Retrocedan ahora! — Ordenó Spectra al ver esto.

Alleyne había esquivado el ataque mientras una esfera de energía verdosa que se movía de forma errática se formaba entre sus manos.

También notó como unas corrientes de viento se reunían en esa esfera, mismas que no eran naturales.

Fue que lo notó.

Era viento color plata.

— _"Te agradezco que nos prestes tu fuerza, Arifal"_ — Pensó el enmascarado.

En su espalda, la joya de Arifal brillaba intensamente mientras el aura de viento que la rodeaba iba dirigida a las manos de Alleyne.

— **¡Shouha: Tenkusen!** _(Devastación de Luz: Taladro del Cielo)_ — Exclamó mientras extendía ambas palmas hacia el pecho de Adel.

Una poderosa corriente de aire se generó formando un vórtice de viento que golpeó a Adel.

Alleyne se sorprendió ante la fuerza de su ataque, pues era inmensamente mayor a lo usual.

Se suponía que era un golpe basado en el vacío y en la fuerza centrifuga, pero esto sobrepasaba sus expectativas.

— ¡! — El Kyubi abrió sus ojos ante tal devastador ataque.

Sus colas se movieron cubriéndolo defensivamente, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y apretaba sus dientes.

— **¡Hyoma no Dokikou!** _(Furia del Demonio de Hielo)_ — Fue el turno de Silver de desatar su ataque.

El viento se tiñó de un color cobalto y la presión se sintió por todo el lugar.

— **¡Mega Flare!** _(Mega Fulgor)_ — Terminó Spectra el combo.

En medio del vórtice que impactaba a Adel, una bola de fuego color azul espectral recorrió el vacío uniéndose al ataque.

Adel era empujado hacia atrás ante la mirada sorprendida de los Capitanes y los observadores a la distancia.

Parecía que la superioridad estaba de su lado, pero Spectra se esperaba que las cosas cambiaran pronto.

En ese momento se pudo sentir un aumento de aura.

Adel tomó firmemente su Nodachi, mientras esta era rodeada de fuego color dorado.

— ¡Ese es un tesoro sagrado! — Exclamó uno de los Capitanes al ver la espada.

Spectra supo que el siguiente movimiento sería peligroso, así que optó por mantenerse atento y atacar en el momento preciso.

Alleyne presintió el peligro, por lo que volteó a ver a Elsha, quien al ver la expresión grave de su maestra sabía lo que ella quería.

Sin mencionar que sus instintos le advertían del peligro inminente.

— ¡Vámonos ahora! — Exclamó mientras saltaba retrocediendo del lugar.

Los Capitanes lo entendieron y también retrocedieron, al igual que Silver, pues la sangre empañaba su vista y necesitaba atender su herida.

La espada de Adel se rodeó de una capa de viento, mientras sus colas lo protegían adoptó una postura por primera vez en todo el encuentro.

— **¡Kusanagi no Tsurugi!** _(Espada Cortadora de Hierba)_ — Exclamó balanceando su espada.

Esta se alargó en una hija de viento, la cual dejó caer sobre sus oponentes.

Todos vieron con conmoción como su ataque combinado era cortado como papel.

— ¡Alleyne, esa esto! — Gritó Spectra invocando a Ascalón y arrojándola a la Elfo.

Alleyne tomó su empuñadura al vuelo y aplicando su poder la sostuvo frente a ella esperando el golpe.

— **¡Castle of Stone!** _(Castillo de Piedra)_ — Exclamó la Elfo mientras una energía amarilla cubría su cuerpo.

Sin más se preparó para el impacto.

 **¡CLANG!**

— ¡Kuhh! — Gimió Alleyne soportando lo mejor que podía el ataque a pesar de invocar su hechizo defensivo definitivo.

Los vientos soplaban violentamente, al tiempo que una poderosa aura de fuego se iba uniendo poco a poco.

Al ver esto, Spectra saltó evadiendo el rango del ataque y colándose en la defensa de Adel.

Este sonreía emocionado al ver su ataque bloqueado por la Elfo, por lo que decidió aumentar el poder destructivo agregando su fuego sagrado.

Fue entonces que sintió algo debajo de sus brazos.

— Ahora me has dado una buena apertura, Adel — Oyó decir a alguien arriba de él.

Levantando la vista, pudo ver al enmascarado de pie, notando que lo que estaba debajo de su brazos eran sus pies.

Vio como este tenía una larga sonrisa perturbadora.

— Esperaba el momento de que usaras mucho poder, ahora ese mismo poder te destrozará — Declaró ensanchando su sonrisa.

Adel sintió como el aura que había expulsado se reunía a u alrededor, pero no por obra suya.

— ¡Ahhh! **¡Jumping Stone!** _(Piedra Saltarina)_ — Exclamó Spectra.

Este arqueó su espalda hacia atrás, usando el impulso del movimiento para levantar a Adel del suelo conforme su parte superior bajaba más.

Entonces Adel fue mandado a volar, mientras Spectra quedaba de cabeza en el aire con las piernas juntas como si fuera un nadador olímpico y sus brazos separados de su cuerpo mientras su espalda se arqueaaa un poco.

 **¡PUM!**

 **¡CRASH!**

El muró se agrietó cuando Adel fue impactado en este.

— ¡Gahh! — Exclamó con dolor mientras sangre salía de su boca.

Esta vez si había sido lastimado.

Ese sujeto había usado su poder en su contra con ese extraño movimiento.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, alzó la mirada solo para ver como este caía hacia él con su espada en mano amenazando con cortarlo.

Al ver como Adel salía volando, Spectra desenfundo a Arifal para que al tocar el suelo de un impulso acortara la distancia antes de que su oponente pudiera recuperarse.

— **¡Kitsune-bi!** _(Flama de Zorro)_ — Exclamó mientras todas sus colas ardían en fuego dorado.

Juntó sus manos al frente, donde toda esa aura se reunió, para después lanzarla en una enorme bola de fuego.

Spectra sonrió al ver esto.

Justo lo que esperaba.

— **¡Full Counter!** _(Contra-ataque Total)_ — Exclamó balanceando a Arifal.

Adel abrió los ojos incrédulo cuando su poder fue devuelto por el enmascarado.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Una gran explosión de fuego engulló a Adel, el cual estaba empotrado en el muro desprotegió del Castillo.

Este se agrietó amenazando con derrumbarse, pero resistió la poderosa explosión.

Spectra aterrizó a una distancia prudente.

Full Counter, una habilidad creada usando [Reflect] de la [Divine Gear] y reforzado por el [Boost] de la [Boosted Gear].

Esta era una habilidad original, no como el Gram Demolition que era capaz de usar por las runas de Rosseweise, que destruían una parte específica de las secuencias mágicas provocando el fenómeno.

El caos de fuego empezó a calmarse, mostrando algo que sorprendió a varios.

Adel se mostraba herido, pues tenía quemaduras en algunas partes de su cuerpo mientras se cubría el rostro con uno de sus brazos.

Su Yukata había perdió las mangas, las cuales estaban prácticamente carbonizadas.

Entonces bajó su brazo lo suficiente para mostrar sus ojos rasgados, los cuales brillaban casi en locura.

— Jejeje esta es la primera vez que alguien me lastima en esta forma… eres peligroso, ese ataque era más poderoso que cuando lo arrojé — Comentó con tono satisfecho.

Spectra guardó a Arifal, para después sonreír levemente.

— Full Counter me permite regresar un ataque mágico con el doble de fuerza — Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Esta era su carta oculta, misma que dudaba funcionara de nuevo cuando su oponente la había visto, pero había cumplido su objetivo.

Podía no verse a simple vista, pero el poder del enemigo había disminuido significativamente, además de que había sufrido daños importantes.

Él había esperado un poderoso ataque para usar esta habilidad y este era el resultado.

También sabía que en cualquier momento su oponente usaría todo su poder, por lo que él respondería usando su [Balance Breaker] para enfrentar a un Kyubi descontrolado.

Pero no esperó ver a Adel alzar la hoja de su espada, mientras un aura rojiza la rodeaba.

Issei alzó una ceja, pues dudaba de las acciones de Adel.

Alleyne, que estaba a cierta distancia detrás de él sintió cierta molestia en el fondo de su mente.

Adel entrecerró sus ojos.

Fue cuando ocurrió.

Círculos mágicos surgieron de la nada entre los presentes.

Spectra se precipitó sobre el Kitsune al tener un mal presentimiento cuando notó esto y por eso invocó su Touki en caos de un ataque.

Él confiaba en que los demás esquivarían esa clase de ataque fácilmente, pero no quiso arriesgarse y pensó en intervenir con el invocador de esos círculos.

Entonces lo vio bajar la hoja en su dirección con gran velocidad.

Como respuesta llevó su mano a la empuñadura de Arifal, pero sus ojos se abrieron debajo de su máscara cuando sintió como algo se enrollaba en dicha mano.

Giró su rostro, notando la cadena dorada que sujetaba su muñeca impidiéndole llegar a la empuñadura de Arifal.

Entonces miró nuevamente a su oponente, pero ya era tarde para protegerse o reaccionar.

— ¡Gahh! — Exclamó cuando recibió un corte en su torso.

Llevó su mano a la herida, notando como salía sangre en abundancia, por lo que retrocedió mientras apretaba los dientes ante el dolor.

[¡Socio, esquiva a la derecha!]

Exclamó Draig alarmado.

En consecuencia el rubio se movió veloz, viendo un objeto pasar a su lado.

Sangre caía de la comisura de sus labios, mientras respiraba con dificultad al momento de mirar a su oponente esperando cualquier movimiento hostil.

Al ver como Adel sonreía de nuevo mientras ponía su Nodachi en su hombro, miró su brazo derecho con más detalle, notando como una cadena dorada se enrollaba desde su muñeca hasta más arriba de su codo.

También se dio cuenta como su poder era suprimido lentamente.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿No me puedo mover?! — Escuchó a sus espaldas.

Cuando se giró, pudo ver a los Capitanes, Elsha, Silver y Alleyne inmovilizados por las mismas cadenas doradas.

Ellos tenían ambos brazos capturados por estas.

Si Draig no le hubiera avisado ahora él estaría igual que ellos.

— Esas cadenas son especiales, pero creo que ya te has dado cuenta,… su nombre es Enkidou — Comentó Adel como si nada.

Spectra lo miró nuevamente cuando habló, mientras pensaba en sus opciones.

Todo el mundo bajó la guardia por un segundo y eso bastó para que las circunstancias cambiaran.

Además la herida en su torso empeoraba las cosas.

— Suprime el poder o mejor dicho, se alimenta de él para reforzarse, aunque ya es imposible romperlas o liberarse de ellas… normalmente invocarlas es imposible por ser un articulo divino, pero con el sacrificio adecuado pueden ser usadas en batalla, Lume y los demás han servido hasta las últimas consecuencias — Explicó brevemente con cierta diversión en su mirada.

Al oír esto, Issei miró en dirección de los Generales vivos, notando como un símbolo negro estaba dibujado en sus cuerpos, mientras sentía sus vidas desaparecer poco a poco y en el caso de Lume, su cuerpo ser consumido.

— _"Este tipo es un maldito"_ — Pensó apretando ambos puños.

[Socio, estas cadenas son parecidas a las Cadenas Glepnir que contenían a Fenrir, de hecho puedo sentir cierta divinidad en ellas]

Expuso un preocupado Draig.

— _"Ya veo, así que no miente… dime Draig, ¿Podemos romperlas?"_ — Preguntó con seriedad y nerviosismo.

[El **Heavenly Harrowing** _(Desgarrador Celestial)_ y **Gram Demolition** no podrán con ellas al ser un artículo divino, solo liberando tu verdadera forma, el Dragon Drive, tendrás el poder de liberarte y terminar esta pelea de inmediato]

Fue la respuesta de un serio Draig.

— _"Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, solo con darme a conocer como el [Sekiryuutei] las cosas pueden complicarse, sobre todo si alguien fuera de Kyoto lo nota y ni hablar del Dragon Drive, podría llamar la atención de la Ophis de esta época"_ — Dijo con frustración en su mente.

Draig tuvo que darle la razón, ya que no debían de causar tantos problemas en esta línea de tiempo.

La inclusión de Leo, Silver, Elsha y Alleyne en el Título Nobiliario de su portador eran intervenciones más que suficientes para no alterar más la historia.

— Valió la pena prepararlas contra ti… Bueno, dejaremos esto por el momento, reclamaré mi premio ahora mismo antes de terminar nuestra pelea — Dijo mientras pasaba a su lado en dirección de la cúpula donde Tamamo estaba protegida.

Los Capitanes se retorcían intentando liberarse de esas cadenas, siendo inútil ya que otra cadena envolvió sus torsos imposibilitándoles aún más el liberarse.

Adel solo sonreía con burla al ver esto, pero no se esperó lo que pasó después.

— ¡! — Su cuerpo dejó de moverse, para después empezar a congelarse.

Entonces miró a su derecha, donde Silver estaba de pie, totalmente libre y con un arco de hielo en sus manos mientras le apuntaba.

La sangre cayendo de su herida le obligaba a mantener el ojo izquierdo cerrado, además de que respiraba agitado, pero eso era lo de menos.

Él estaba libre.

— ¿C-Como? — Pronunció en shock el Kitsune.

— **¡Metsuma Ougi: Hyoma Zero no Hakyuu!** _(Arte Secreto del Asesino Demoniaco: Arco de Destrucción del Demonio de Hielo)_ — Exclamó al momento de disparar.

Adel interpuso su espada en la trayectoria del ataque, pero no fue suficiente.

Esta se congeló para después hacerse pedazos.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Una explosión congelante engulló a Adel, cubriendo de hielo el lugar en menos de un segundo.

Todo bajo la mirada sorprendida de los presentes.

Issei miró hacia el lugar donde Silver había sido capturado, solo para ver un cuerpo muerto de un Yokai en su lugar.

Entonces recordó su conversación en los baños después de encontrarse por primera vez.

— _"Intercambió lugares con ese cuerpo"_ — Pensó con admiración.

Silver se dejó caer en una rodilla, mientras su arco desaparecía en escarcha.

— Ahh ahh ahh — Respiraba agitado, pues ese ataque tomaba mucho maná, sin mencionar que cambiar de lugares también significó perder bastante magia.

De todos los espectadores de este momento, era Elsha quien miraba con sumo interés al peli-negro.

Si ella creía que su magia de hielo era hermosa, ahora pensaba que era increíble.

Un sentimiento de admiración empezó a crecer en su pecho.

Por otra parte, cuando la nube de escarcha que la explosión creó se disipó, pudo verse a Adel atrapado en una formación de hielo.

— ¡Wooa! ¡Silver lo logró! ¡Adel ha sido derrotado! — Eran los gritos efusivos que se oían en el campo de batalla.

Tamamo miraba esto con sentimientos encontrados, pues a pesar de estar contenta que no hubo muchas bajas, Adel era su querido hermano.

Ella no se dio cuenta como alrededor de la barrera se formaban más círculos mágicos.

 **¡CRASH!**

El sonido de esta siendo rota sacó a todos de su celebración.

Tamamo sintió como era inmovilizada por las cadenas, para luego ser extraída del grupo hacia el campo de batalla.

Ella en ningún momento soltó a Yasaka.

— ¡Kaa-chan! — Exclamó aferrándose más a Tamamo.

— ¡Tamamo-sama, Yasaka-sama! — Gritaron los ancianos a ver esto.

Cuando Gaul intentó moverse, todos los presentes fueron capturados por esas cadenas, las cuales sellaron su poder.

— ¡Maldición! — Exclamó al verse impotente.

 **¡CRASH!**

Silver fue arrojado por la onda expansiva cuando el hielo donde estaba encerrado Adel fue destruido desde dentro.

Ahora este estaba de pie mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Ese ataque le había causado bastante daño.

En sus manos tenía una gran cantidad de poder, mismo que hizo sudar a varios de los presentes por la densidad del mismo, sobre todo porque su mirada estaba sobre una indefensa Tamamo.

— Muere — Dijo con frialdad liberando un rayo de fuego contra la Kitsune.

Spectra maldijo al ver esto.

No tenía tiempo para liberar todo su poder, así que tomó una decisión.

Sonrió irónicamente ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

— _"Sensei, definitivamente eres una pésima influencia para mi"_ — Pensó mientras reunía el poco poder que le quedaba en la hoja de Arifal sin dejar de ver el ataque de Adel.

Él podía ver con todo detalle como Tamamo cerraba los ojos, mientras abrazaba lo mejor que podía a Yasaka con tal de protegerla.

También vio la mirada impotente de Silver.

A Alleyne y Elsha intentando liberarse de forma desesperada.

Los Capitanes y soldados gritando el nombre de su Líder, pero él solo veía todo gris y sin sonido alguno.

Sin más apretó la empuñadura de Arifal, mientras movía su hoja de forma descendente.

Todo esto con una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro, la misma que tenía cuando hizo el ritual hace tiempo.

[¡Socio!]

Exclamó Draig.

 **¡SLASH!**

Todo el mundo miró con impotencia como su Líder era tragada por el rayo de fuego, el cual consumía en cenizas todo a su paso.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Una enorme marea de fuego se desató en el lugar donde estaba Tamamo.

Los Capitanes bajaron sus cabezas en señal de derrota.

Un ambiente sombrío inundó el lugar cuando todo terminó.

Desde su balcón, Leo tenía sus ojos bien abiertos, sin poder creer lo que había visto.

Ella contempló toda la batalla, hasta llegar a este punto.

Entonces llevó una mano a su pecho, mientras sus ojos se humedecían mirando las llamas fijamente.

— _"Spectra"_ — Pensó con dolor evidente en su mirada.

En el campo de batalla, todo se hallaba en silencio, siendo el sonido de las llamas lo único que era audible.

Hasta que alguien abrió la boca.

— ¿Porqué tú…? — Pronunció Adel con un borde afilado en su voz.

Esto sacó de la conmoción a todos los presentes, quienes miraron con odio y dolor a Adel al haber asesinado a Tamamo y Yasaka.

Sin embargo, este no despegó su mirada de las llamas que cubrían el lugar.

— Porque lo prometí — Respondió una voz conocida entre las llamas.

Ante esto, todos giraron velozmente sus cabezas hacia las llamas al grado de casi romperse sus cuellos por lo súbito del movimiento, para notar una sombra en medio de ellas.

Entonces una corriente de viento disipó las llamas, mostrando a Spectra con grandes alas surgiendo de su espalda, cuya ala izquierda rodeaba a Tamamo y Yasaka.

Su ala derecha cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, dejando su costado y brazo izquierdo visible pues con esta mano sostenía a Arifal frente a él.

Esta despedía una corriente de viento plateado de forma defensiva alejando las llamas restantes.

— ¡Spectra! — Exclamaron todos al ver al enmascarado proteger a su Líder.

Una gran sensación de alivio y esperanza en sus rostros era visto, pues con él libre todavía tenían posibilidades de vencer a Adel.

Por su parte, Tamamo abrió lentamente los ojos, notando que el calor nunca llegó a ella.

Rápidamente entró de nuevo en sus sentidos para revisar a una desmayada Yasaka, quien no presentaba ningún rasguño, por lo que suspiró aliviada.

Entonces miró a su alrededor para averiguar porque seguía con vida y completamente intacta.

Fue cuando notó que estaba debajo de una capa color azul oscuro con una textura ligeramente escamosa, pero suave a la vez cuando la tocó.

Allí ella reconoció esta capa protectora como un ala.

Entonces recorrió el largo de la misma con la mirada, hasta ver al dueño de la extremidad.

Fue cuando lo vio.

— Spectra — Susurró con leves lagrimas en sus ojos.

Este se mostraba en una condición un tanto lamentable.

Gran parte de su ropa estaba quemada, mientras la parte izquierda de su máscara presentaba una parte derretida.

Se había movido a toda velocidad para proteger a Tamamo y Yasaka, por lo que apenas pudo defenderse del ataque entrante siendo alcanzado por este, recibiendo bastante daño.

Este respiraba de forma agitada, mientras sangre salía de su boca y gruñía de dolor.

Ella se sintió inmensamente agradecida por la acción del enmascarado, pues puso su vida en riesgo para protegerla a ella y a su hija.

Ante ella estaba un Héroe.

Por su parte, Issei miraba a su oponente mientras decidía su próximo curso de acción.

El [Sacred Gear] artificial dado por Azazel quedó inutilizable por lo mismo y ahora entorpecía su mirada.

Entonces clavó a Arifal frente a él, para después retirarse la máscara inservible revelando sus ojos escarlata, los cuales brillaban intensamente.

— No dejaré que hagas lo que quieras… prepárate, porque acabaré contigo ahora mismo — Declaró mientras un aura oscura surgía de su cuerpo.

Esta se concentró en su brazo izquierdo cubierto por su [Sacred Gear].

— Downfall Dragon Balance Breaker — Pronunció lentamente mientras alzaba su brazo.

Un destello negro lo cubrió, mientras partes metálicas iban cubriendo su cuerpo lentamente y sus alas desaparecían en partículas oscuras, mismas que tomaban otra forma.

Cuando todo terminó, Spectra tenía puesta una armadura color negro, con joyas moradas en el pecho, manos y hombros.

Lo más destacable eran esas alas, pues no parecían ser las de un Dragón en absoluto.

— **[Shadow Knight of Downfall Dragon]** _(Caballero Sombrío del Dragón Caído)_ — Pronuncio de forma solemne.

Esta visión causó un gran impacto en todos los presentes, quedando esta imagen grabada en el corazón de los testigos.

[Socio, ¿No era su nombre diferente la vez pasada?]

Preguntó Draig con duda

— _"Detalles Draig, ahora eso no importa"_ — Respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

El nombrado suspiró, para después hablarle con preocupación.

[Acaba rápido con ese sujeto, tus heridas son serias y necesitas atención médica]

Dijo con enorme seriedad.

Ante las palabras del Dragón, Issei miró de reojo como sangre se filtraba entre las uniones de su brazo derecho.

Sin más sus alas se abrieron y dieron un aleteo que provocó una poderosa corriente de aire.

Con este simple impulso y dejando una estela brillante detrás de él, Spectra ya se encontraba frente a un sorprendido Adel, que no pudo hacer nada cuando este lo tomó del rostro y se lo llevó con él para impactarlo contra el muro.

 **¡PRAM!**

La muralla cedió, por lo que Spectra siguió de largo hacia el bosque fuera del Castillo como era su plan original.

— ¡Ahhh! — Gritaba Adel mientras trataba de soltarse.

Entonces Spectra dio un giro sobre su eje con la intención de tomar impulso, mandando a Adel a estamparse contra una enrome roca a una gran velocidad.

 **¡CRASH!**

Esta no soportó el impacto y se hizo pedazos, enterrando al Kitsune entre los escombros.

Issei aterrizó en el suelo, mientras en su mano se formaba una lanza de luz dorada, la cual parpadeaba de forma inestable.

— Vamos — Murmuró mientras se concentraba.

Entonces esta se estabilizó dejando una lanza de luz color dorado, misma que apretó fuertemente para después lanzarla hacia donde había caído Adel.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

El sitio explotó cuando la lanza de luz impactó.

* * *

Desde la plaza, los cautivos por las cadenas escucharon la explosión y vieron la columna de humo por sobre las copas de los árboles.

— Spectra, maldición… — Murmuró Silver tratando de ponerse de pie.

Sus reservas de magia estaban bajas, pues usar su Arte Secreto dos veces lo drenó casi por completo, sin contar que la pelea con Renard redujo su poder de forma significativa.

Él podía sentir como el poder de Adel empezaba crecer, sabiendo perfectamente que significaba.

Los demás nada podían hacer, puesto que las cadenas los mantenían inmovilizados.

Desde su balcón, Leo miraba la nube de humo a lo lejos, mientras sentía su corazón latir de ansiedad, esperando que el chico pudiera salir victorioso.

* * *

 **De regreso a la pelea**

Una gran flama surgió desde el lugar donde había caído Adel, para de estas surgiera un enorme Kyubi color plateado de cinco metros de altura, con líneas rojas en su pelaje similares a tatuajes.

— **Grrr** — Este lo miró amenazante mientras gruñía.

Spectra respiró hondo, antes de dar un aleteo y acortar distancia nuevamente.

Sin embargo, el Kyubi formó flamas doradas en las puntas de sus colas, para después lanzarlas contra él.

— **¡Kuro Uzu!** _(Vórtice Negro)_ — Exclamó poniendo su mano izquierda al frente.

Las bolas de fuego empezaron a desaparecer en ese instante, solo para sentir como era golpeado con fuerza y ser proyectado.

— ¡Gahh! — Se quejó ante el impacto.

A pesar de esto, controló su movimiento en el aire y revisó que era lo que lo había golpeado.

Entonces alcanzó a sentir como algo venía desde su punto ciego, por lo que haciendo una pirueta en el aire esquivó el ataque.

Fue cuando lo vio.

Era una de las colas del Kyubi.

Esta había salido desde un pequeño portal detrás de él.

— ¡Controla el espacio! — Exclamó con estupefacción.

Fue en ese momento que varios portales aparecieron a su alrededor.

— **¿Serás capaz de adivinar desde donde vendrá el próximo ataque?** — Preguntó el zorro de nueve colas con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

Issei maldijo por lo bajo.

Su brazo derecho lucía inerte y solo colgaba a su costado lo cual lo volvía inutilizable.

Con tantos puntos para ataques múltiples estaba en desventaja.

— _"O tal vez no…"_ — Pensó al darse cuenta de algo.

Rápidamente se rodeó de un aura dorada, para después lanzar el puño cuatro veces hacia sus alrededores.

— **¡Lightning Plasma!** _(Plasma Relámpago)_ — Exclamó dentro de su armadura.

Rayos de luz llenaron su visión, mirando con ansiedad como estos desaparecían dentro de esos pequeños portales con dirección incierta.

— **¡Grrrr!** — Rugió de dolor el enorme zorro cuando fue impactado por varios rayos de luz por la espalda.

— _"Así que no me equivoqué"_ — Pensó preparando su próximo ataque.

Él había llegado a la conclusión de que ese portal servía en ambas direcciones, lo que comprobó al atacar todos al mismo tiempo.

— Dejemos la cantidad, ahora va la calidad… **¡Lightning Voltage!** _(Relámpago de Voltaje)_ — Exclamó mientras lanzaba su puño hacia el portal frente a él.

Un poderoso relámpago entró en el portal, el cual se cerró al instante.

— **¡Grrrr! ¡Maldito seas! ¡Gahh!** — Exclamó en dolor cuando fue nuevamente impactado por la espalda.

Pequeños rayos recorrieron su pelaje, causándole una sensación de entumecimiento.

Entonces flamas podían verse desde su boca.

Issei extendió su mano, al tiempo que Arifal aparecía en ella por lo que cerró sus dedos alrededor de la empuñadura.

La había dejado con Yasaka ya que necesitaba su mano libre para sujetar a Adel, pues en su actual situación su mano izquierda era la única disponible.

— **¡Explosive Howlling!** _(Aullido Explosivo)_ — Exclamó mientras un chorro de fuego azul salía de su boca.

Spectra esperó un momento, antes de usar su espada.

— **¡Full Counter!** _(Contra-taque Total)_ — Nombró su ataque al momento de regresar las flamas con el doble de poder.

Sin embargo este vio como las flamas rodeaban al enorme zorro, formando una armadura ígnea a su alrededor.

Entonces este dio un salto en el aire mientras empezaba a girar.

El fuego cambió de color al grado de volverse blanco.

Entonces el zorro soltó las llamas sobre su oponente, las cuales tomaron la forma de un Dragón oriental.

— **¡Goenryu!** _(Dragón de Flamas Infernales)_ — Nombró Adel su técnica.

Spectra saltó hacia el Dragón, balanceando su espada para devolverlo hacia el Kyubi.

A su sorpresa, este esquivó su corte rodeándolo y abriendo sus fauces antes de atacar por su lado derecho.

— ¡Maldición! — Exclamó Spectra cuando fue impactado por el ataque.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Una poderosa explosión de fuego cimbró el lugar, mientras la onda expansiva arrancaba los árboles de raíz.

El claro donde habían llegado ahora era una gran extensión libre de cualquier vegetación.

En medio de todo, se puede ver un cráter con una armadura negra en el fondo de este.

Entonces lentamente se puso de pie mientras partes de su cuerpo humeaban.

— Demonios, ese tipo aprovechó mi Full Counter para hacer más poderoso su ataque — Murmuró mientras se levantaba.

Su armadura estaba grietada en varias partes y algunos pedazos caían al suelo.

También había perdido una de sus alas.

Entonces un aura rojiza lo rodeó, mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando a su oponente.

Este estaba sentado a cierta distancia de él, mientras un aura dorada lo rodeaba, sus colas estaban extendidas y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

[Socio, ese sujeto está absorbiendo energía de las líneas Ley a la fuerza]

Informó el Dragón.

Issei apretó los dientes, para luego alzar su mano y apuntarle con su dedo índice.

— **Scarlet Needle** _(Aguja Escarlata)_ — Musitó en tono calmo.

Un rayo de luz salió de su dedo, impactando al zorro.

Sin embargo el rayo lo atravesó como si no hubiera estado ahí.

No, más bien desapareció nada más al tocarlo.

 **¡FLUSH!**

Entonces algo lo impactó en el brazo derecho, atravesando la armadura.

Issei se quedó totalmente quieto al ver el rayo rojizo que pasó de largo a su lado.

[Ese tipo usó un portal para redirigir tu ataque en tu contra]

Comentó Draig sorprendido.

Esto solo puso más tenso al chico, aunado a sentirse cada vez más débil debido a la pérdida de sangre.

— _"Draig, creo que llegó el momento de probar eso… solo espero que sea suficiente"_ — Dijo en su mente.

Entonces empezó a concentrar su poder.

[Es muy arriesgado socio, en estas circunstancias podrías fallar]

Replicó un preocupado Draig.

El casco de Issei desapareció, pues le dificultaba respirar y estar al tanto de todo su entorno.

En su rostro podían verse signos de cansancio, sin mencionar que su sien estaba sangrando producto del ataque anterior.

— Me limitaré a ataques físicos mientras reúno el poder necesario, cuando te dé la orden, necesitaré al menos diez aumentos para usarlo — Explicó su plan rápidamente.

Draig quiso protestar, pues con esos aumentos la carga sería demasiado para su cuerpo en su actual condición, pero también sabía que era su mejor oportunidad para concluir esta batalla.

Entonces soltó un suspiro.

[Entiendo, déjamelo a mí]

Dijo Draig

Al oír la respuesta de su compañero, Issei reconstruyó el ala faltante de la armadura, para elevarse en el aire un par de metros.

Adel abrió sus ojos, mientras se ponía en cuatro patas pues el entumecimiento había desaparecido de su cuerpo.

Una inmensa presión se dejó sentir en ese momento.

Entonces ambos se miraron a los ojos.

Sabían que el otro preparaba un ataque definitivo, por lo que el que fuera más poderoso obtendría la victoria.

Adel sonrió ante este pensamiento, pues logró obtener una fracción del poder de las líneas Ley a pesar de no ser el Gobernante de Kyoto.

Spectra fue el primero en hacer su movimiento.

Este voló hacia Adel mientras preparaba su puño, buscando impactar su enorme cuerpo.

Este era mucho más pequeño que la forma Kyubi de Yasaka, por lo que pensó que era para mejor movilidad.

Eso quedó confirmado cuando el zorro de movió con velocidad esquivando el ataque y lanzando un zarpazo al costado del chico.

Este apenas logró poner su pierna para bloquear el golpe, para después rodear con una velocidad abrumadora a Adel y usar su hombro izquierdo para embestirlo.

Entonces ambos se convirtieron en rayos de luz dorado y negro que chocaban y se perseguían entre sí.

 **¡PRASH!**

 **¡PRASH!**

 **¡PRASH!**

 **¡PRASH!**

 **¡PRASH!**

 **¡PRASH!**

 **¡PRASH!**

Los estruendos y las ondas expansivas llenaron el lugar cada vez que ambos chocaban.

Ellos se movieron por toda el área, hasta quedar cerca de la arboleda que no fue alcanzada por la explosión anterior, deteniendo sus arremetidas mientras respiraban agitadamente.

— **Esto se termina ahora, fue divertido pero no puedo perder más tiempo** — Declaró Adel mientras un aura de fuego blanco lo rodeaba.

Issei sintió un cambio notable en el aura de su oponente.

— _"Este poder está en otra liga"_ — Pensó levemente intimidado.

Pero sacudió su cabeza y empezó a expulsar el poder que había logrado reunir.

Agregó el elemento sacro, por lo que un aura dorada lo rodeaba mientras se ponía de perfil, con el puño cerca de su cintura mientras la otra permanecía inerte.

Ambos se miraron por unos momentos.

Adel sintió la victoria en sus manos, pues el poder de su oponente era totalmente inferior al suyo.

Entonces sus colas se curvaron al frente, formando una pequeña esfera de fuego donde convergían las puntas.

A pesar de su tamaño, el poder que irradiaba era atemorizante.

Spectra no se inmutó y siguió manipulando su poder.

El viento soplaba y un leve temblor se sentía.

El poder de Adel llegó hasta el Castillo, haciendo temblar a todo el mundo y llenando de temor los corazones de todos los presentes.

Sobre todo porque el aura del rubio era totalmente eclipsada por esa insana cantidad de aura que el Kitsune emitía.

— _"Spectra"_ — Pensaron Leo, Elsha, Alleyne, Tamamo y Silver con preocupación.

Los Capitanes y soldados ya presentían la derrota del chico.

De vuelta al sitio del enfrentamiento.

Adel rugió al momento de desatar su ataque.

— **¡Dai Kitsune-bi!** _(Gran Flama de Zorro)_ — Exclamó al momento de agitar sus colas y lanzar la bola de fuego.

El suelo se derretía por la enorme temperatura de ese ataque.

— ¡Ahora Draig! — Exclamó Issei al ver esto.

Entonces la joya de su guantelete izquierdo cambio de color a verde esmeralda.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Se escuchó la voz del Dragón retumbar en el sitio.

Como consecuencia, el aura de Issei brilló con fuerza, sobrepasando la de Adel en ese momento.

— **¡¿Qué…?!** — Pronunció al ver esto.

— **¡Galaxion Explotion!** _(Explosión de Galaxias)_ — Exclamó mientras empujaba su mano hacia el frente.

Desde su aura surgieron formaciones esféricas semitransparentes que simulaban planetas, mientras el entorno cambiaba a un azul profundo lleno de nebulosas y estrellas.

Estos planetas avanzaron rodeando la bola de fuego y a Adel rápidamente mientras grietas aparecían en ellos.

— **Esa habilidad** — Murmuró el Kitsune antes de que sucediera.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

— **¡Grrr!** — Rugió cuando los planetas explotaron a su alrededor.

Su ataque final fue borrado al instante.

— **¡Arghhh!** — Gritó en agonía cuando sintió su cuerpo despedazarse por dentro debido al poder destructivo de tal técnica.

Su enorme cuerpo fue arrastrado por la destrucción, agravando más el daño mientras era golpeado por las explosiones de los astros celestes.

Entonces todo terminó y el ambiente regresó a la normalidad.

— ¡ **Gahh!** — Gimió Adel en su forma de zorro cuando cayó al suelo.

Por su parte, Issei respiraba con dificultad al momento de bajar su mano.

Adel sangraba por su hocico, mientras en su pelaje antes inmaculado ahora podían verse graves heridas y suciedad.

Este movió sus ojos hacia su oponente, sintiendo su vista nublada.

— **Co-Como… es… posible** — Pronunció con dificultad.

Esa habilidad de aumento solo la tenía una existencia en la tierra.

— **Se… kiryuu…** — Su voz perdió fuerza y la luz de sus ojos desapareció por completo.

El rubio levantó la mirada, contemplando el camino de destrucción que su ataque creó.

— Ahhh~ ahhh~ ahhh~ — Respiraba con voz temblorosa y débil.

Entonces su armadura desapareció en partículas violetas.

[Lo hiciste socio]

Dijo Draig con asombro al ver la magnitud de tal movimiento.

Aunque claro, concentró una gran cantidad de energía además de aumentarla diez veces de golpe.

A pesar de escuchar lo dicho por Draig el chico no respondió, simplemente movió sus pies acercándose a un árbol, donde se refirmó de espaldas, resbalando por el tronco hasta caer sentado.

En su regazo apareció Arifal en su funda, por lo que la miró por un momento, antes de sonreír y tomarla suavemente.

— Gracias por prestarme tu fuerza, lamento haberte puesto en esa posición… — Murmuró el chico.

La joya de la espada brilló mientras una leve corriente de aire lo acariciaba, por lo que cerró sus ojos momentáneamente.

Sentado en el suelo, con una pierna flexionada y otra extendida, su espalda apoyada en la corteza del árbol mientras rodeaba la funda de Arifal con su brazo apoyando la parte cercana a su empuñadura en el hombro izquierdo.

Sudor lo cubría por completo.

Su nivel de poder estaba en ceros.

Un charco de sangre se iba ampliando lentamente en su costado derecho, además de sentir la herida en su pecho arder.

Entonces abrió sus ojos y miró a su oponente derrotado, por lo que sonrió con cierta amargura, para después alzar la mirada al cielo.

Entonces sintió el viento soplar y golpear su piel cubierta de sudor y suciedad.

[¿Te arrepientes socio?]

Preguntó con preocupación el Dragón.

El chico sonrió, esta vez de forma más suave y sincera.

— Claro que no Draig, pero no pensé llegar hasta este punto… como sea, no tiene caso preocuparme por eso ahora — Dijo dando un suspiro.

Entonces un grupo conocido entró en su campo de visión, por lo que sonrió lo mejor que pudo pese a su condición y alzó levemente su mano sin soltar a Arifal.

— Yoh chicos, lo logramos… — Saludó ignorando las caras totalmente pálidas de las personas frente a él.

* * *

 **Momentos antes**

Todo el mundo miraba hacia el bosque, algunos con ansiedad y otros con total pesimismo.

Entonces sintieron dos poderes chocar violentamente.

Fue cuando sucedió.

De un instante a otro el poder de Spectra creció desmesuradamente hasta aplastar el poder de Adel.

Un destello se vio a la distancia por sobre los árboles.

La presencia de Adel desapareció momentos después.

Un profundo silencio reinó en el lugar.

— ¿L-Lo logró? — Balbuceó Gaul con duda.

Entonces las cadenas que los aprisionaban empezaron a desaparecer.

Esto confirmó la derrota de Adel.

— **¡Yoshh!** — Exclamaron los soldados y Capitanes a viva voz.

Todos estaban débiles debido a que esas cadenas habían drenado gran parte de su poder, pero podían moverse sin dificultad.

— Debemos ir rápido por Spectra-dono, podría estar herido — Dijo uno de los Capitanes.

El resto asintió al instante mientras adoptaban expresiones más tranquilas y dejaban la efusividad atrás.

Era tal la emoción de que todo hubiera acabado, que no notaron como una sombra se acercaba a la Gobernante sigilosamente.

Cuando Tamamo se puso de pie, notó a la sombra cercana que sostenía un objeto reluciente, siendo este una espada que alzó con obvias intenciones.

Los demás lo notaron demasiado tarde, no podían hacer nada.

Las pupilas de la Kitsune se ensancharon en este punto.

Ni cuando Adel la atacó sintió el filo de la muerte sobre su cuello.

 **¡FLUCK!**

El sonido de algo cruzando el aire y la carne siendo atravesada retumbó en el lugar.

El sujeto estaba vestido con una capucha negra, misma que cayó revelando ser un humano común.

Una flecha había atravesado su cuello de lado a lado, por lo que soltó su espada y cayó al suelo sin vida.

— Eso estuvo cerca, no puedo creer que bajaran la guardia en un momento así — Reclamó una voz conocida.

Todo el mundo se giró hacia el origen de esa voz.

— ¡Leo!/ ¡Leo-sama! — Exclamaron al verla caminar hacia ellos con paso lento.

Un arco en su mano reveló que ella había disparado la flecha.

Se notaba agotaba, pero en sí estaba en buena condición anímica.

— Ese tipo se escondió debajo de un cuerpo, esperando el momento oportuno, tks, que cobarde… como sea, debemos ir por Spectra, necesita atención médica urgente — Dijo con cierta ansiedad y preocupación en su voz.

Esto fue notado por todos, por lo que la primera en moverse fue Alleyne.

Con Ascalón envuelta en su capa a modo de cubierta ella empezó a correr hacia el bosque.

Leo la siguió, sacando de su estupor a los demás y seguir a ambas a buena velocidad.

Cruzaron la brecha de la muralla, seguido de los árboles del bosque donde varios árboles fueron derribados creando un camino.

Entonces llegaron a la parte donde había ocurrido la primera explosión.

Paseando su vista, Alleyne se movió hacia una dirección, mientras el resto la siguió.

Fue cuando lo divisaron a lo lejos.

— ¡Ahí está! — Exclamó Elsha.

Alleyne apresuró el paso, pues pudo sentir cierta desesperación en la actitud de Leo.

Al estar cerca, miró levemente el cuerpo transformado de Adel, para después detenerse y mirar a Spectra refirmado en un árbol.

Sus pupilas se dilataron, su boca se secó y sintió como le era difícil respirar ante la visión frente a ella.

Los demás llegaron detrás de ella.

Cabe decir que estaban sorprendidos por la imagen del cuerpo sin vida de Adel, sin mencionar toda la destrucción en el lugar.

Entonces todas las miradas se centraron en el héroe de turno.

Quedaron helados y el color abandonó sus rostros en ese momento.

Sus ropas estaban totalmente rotas.

De su gabardina solo quedaba una pequeña chaqueta sin la manga izquierda, mientras de largo llegaba solo por debajo de sus brazos.

Sangre salía de su boca y frente mientras una enorme mancha roja adornaba su pecho.

Respiraba con dificultad y lucía bastante pálido.

Aún así les sonrió de forma tensa mientras alzaba levemente su mano.

— Yoh chicos, lo logramos… — Dijo como si nada.

La mirada de todos los presentes se centraron en el charco de sangre que crecía a un lado de donde estaba sentado.

La sangre goteaba desde debajo de su hombro, justo donde debería de estar su brazo derecho.

En pocas palabras.

Spectra había perdido su brazo derecho.

Alleyne se mordió el labio obligando a su cuerpo a moverse, por lo que se acercó al chico, dejó a Ascalón en el suelo y empezó a curar sus heridas.

Los demás no sabían que decir, pero la más afectada era Tamamo.

Ella agradecía que Yasaka estuviera dormida, ya que estaba segura de que ella sufriría si viera esta imagen.

— Perdona por causarte problemas, Alleyne — Pronunció Spectra cuando sintió como su grave herida en su brazo era curada.

La Elfo negó.

— Es mi deber como tu sierva, ahora puedes descansar — Respondió sin dejar de emitir energía curativa.

Cuando selló la herida de su brazo, procedió a curar el corte en su pecho.

— ¿? — Entonces una expresión de desconcierto se dio paso por su rostro.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Issei al notarlo.

— La herida no se cura — Respondió con tono preocupado.

Esta breve conversación sacó del shock a los presentes, siendo Tamamo la siguiente en acercarse después de que Leo tomara a Yasaka.

— Déjame ver — Pronunció mientras revisaba la herida del chico.

Una expresión afligida podía verse en su rostro por el estado lamentable en que quedó Spectra, pero sacudió sus sentimientos para terminar su revisión.

— Esta herida fue causa por un tesoro sagrado, es una maldición que impide que la herida ocasionada se cure… si no se cierra la pérdida de sangre pondrá en riesgo su vida — Dictaminó la Kitsune.

Esto preocupó a todos.

— Así que esa es la razón, ahora entiendo porqué no puedo curar a Silver-sama — Dijo un anciano.

Este era sostenido por Elsha mientras el anciano que habló aplicaba un encantamiento para cerrar la herida sangrante del peli-negro, pero no surtía efecto.

Cabe decir que Silver no se quejaba.

Entonces Tamamo se rodeó de una gran cantidad de poder.

— Mi debilidad ha causado bastantes problemas, al menos déjenme hacer algo para compensarlos — Dijo mientras su aura los cubría a todos.

Todo el mundo sintió sus heridas empezar a sanar.

La herida de Silver dejó de sangrar, así como la de Spectra.

Cuando todo terminó, el chico sonrió con alivio.

— Arigatto, Tamamo-sama — Pronunció sonriendo débilmente.

La Kitsune negó con una triste sonrisa.

— Gracias a ti, Spectra — Dijo mirándolo con profundo agradecimiento.

Entonces Gaul se acercó a él ayudándolo a ponerse de pie y después pasar su brazo izquierdo sobre su hombro, mientras Alleyne tomaba a Ascalón y Arifal en sus manos.

— Regresemos, curé sus heridas pero necesitan descansar — Ordenó Tamamo.

— ¡Hai, Tamamo-sama! — Respondieron empezando a caminar de vuelta al Castillo.

Tamamo se quedó unos instantes en ese lugar, mirando con tristeza el cadáver de su hermano.

— Nii-sama — Murmuró con lagrimas en los ojos.

Suprimiendo las lágrimas, se acercó al cuerpo, procediendo a arrancar sus colmillos y un par de garras, para después guardarlos y formar una llama entre sus manos.

— Espero encuentres paz en tu próxima vida… — Dijo antes de incinerar el cuerpo.

Sin más, se dio la vuelta y procedió a alcanzar la comitiva.

El camino fue un poco largo, pero lograron llegar al Castillo, dirigiéndose directamente a la habitación del rubio.

Entonces le quitaron la parte superior de su ropa, para recostarlo y que descansara.

— Me ocuparé de él, ustedes pueden descansar — Dijo la Elfo a los Capitanes.

Estos miraron al chico en la cama, antes de hacer una profunda reverencia y retirarse.

En el sitio quedaron Alleyne, Elsha, Leo, Silver y Tamamo.

Los Capitanes aún tenían que hacer el recuento de daños, por lo que los soldados ayudarían en esa tarea, sin mencionar que revisarían como estaban las personas evacuadas.

Spectra empezó a ver borroso en ese momento.

— Gracias Spectra, realmente te agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón el haber ayudado a Tamamo-sama, Yasaka y Leo, ellos son como mi familia — Dijo Silver de repente.

Este lucía una cicatriz en su frente, sobre su ojo izquierdo.

El rubio sonrió como diciendo 'no te preocupes', antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedar inconsciente.

— Recibió mucho daño, me sorprende que lograra mantenerse consciente durante todo este tiempo — Dijo la Elfo mientras ponía su mano en la frente del chico.

— Es verdad, aunque lo que más extraña es esa herida, viéndola bien fue producida por una espada — Fue el turno de Elsha mientras miraba a donde antes estaba su brazo derecho.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, pues era un corte limpio.

— Pero la espada de Adel fue destruida — Dijo ahora Tamamo con mucha duda.

Todos se sumieron en sus pensamientos por unos momentos.

— Esa herida no fue hecha por Adel… — Declaró Leo con tono sombrío.

Esto llamó la atención de los presentes.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Habló Alleyne con seriedad.

Leo se quedó en silencio, mirando al chico inconsciente, antes de sentarse en la cama y tomar su mano con suavidad.

— Spectra estaba en la misma situación que ustedes y no podía liberarse en ese momento, pero había una diferencia crucial en su situación — Fueron las palabras de Leo.

Nadie entendió ese hecho, pues eso no aclaraba como había recibido esa herida.

Silver lo miró por unos momentos, antes de abrir los ojos y tambalearse mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

El resto lo miró con duda por tal reacción.

— ¿Qué ocurre Silver? ¿Sabes algo? — Preguntó Tamamo con preocupación ante la palidez en el rostro del peli-negro.

Entonces este miró incrédulamente a Leo, solo para que esta asintiera con una expresión de seriedad mortal.

— Solo su brazo derecho fue capturado por el enemigo, para liberarse en ese momento solo podía hacer una cosa… — Dijo Leo en tono lúdico.

— Él cortó su propio brazo… — Susurró Silver con tono acerado.

— ¡! — Esto conmocionó a las demás presentes.

 **FLASHBACK**

Desde su posición en el balcón, Leo podía ver el transcurso de la batalla que sucedía en la plaza del Castillo.

Ella apretó los puños cuando todos fueron aprisionados por esas extrañas cadenas, sobre todo porque Spectra fue herido de forma grave.

Él había peleado de forma esplendida, pero esos últimos movimientos causaron mucho daño a Adel.

Por un momento se sintió aliviada cuando Silver se liberó y atacó a Adel con esa poderosa técnica.

Sin embargo acababa de liberarse mientras formaba una poderosa llama entre sus manos.

Con su nivel de poder no podía hacer nada y estaba demasiado lejos para poder intervenir.

Entonces notó como Spectra se mantenía calmado en esta situación, o al menos eso parecía si ignorabas su tensa sonrisa.

Fue cuando lo vio alzar a Arifal con una sonrisa salvaje.

La hoja bajó y ella vio como este dirigió el corte hacia su brazo, separándolo de su cuerpo mientras dos alas negras salían de su espalda.

Una gran cantidad de sangre salió de la herida pero Spectra no borró esa sonrisa en ningún momento.

Ella pudo ver como este tomó impulso antes de desaparecer en un borrón al momento de que Tamamo fue impactada por el rayo de fuego, mientras una sombra se interponía.

 **FLASHBACK END**

— Lo demás ustedes lo saben — Terminó de decir Leo.

Las miradas de todos estaban sobre el chico inconsciente.

Elsha lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos sin poder creerlo.

Tamamo se llevó las manos a la boca mientras intentaba contener sus lágrimas.

Alleyne apretó sus puños, al grado de que sangraron un poco por la presión.

Silver tenía una expresión solemne mientras bajaba la mirada.

— Quiten esas expresiones, puesto que insultan su sacrificio — Dijo Leo duramente, mientras veía al chico inconsciente con mirada cálida.

Entonces paso algo que nadie esperaba.

El cabello del chico empezó a oscurecerse, cambiando de rubio brillante a un castaño oscuro.

También el largo cambió, pues este cubría bastante espacio en la cama, fácilmente podría llegar hasta su espalda baja.

Su color de piel se volvió levemente más bronceado.

Esto dejó sin palabras a los presentes.

— Un cambio de apariencia — Murmuró una sorprendida Tamamo.

El sitio se quedó en un profundo silencio, ya que nadie sabía que decir.

Hasta que alguien habló.

— Con todo lo que ha pasado no tenemos razones para desconfiar de él, seguramente tiene sus razones para usar esa apariencia… podremos preguntarle una vez que despierte, por el momento debemos cuidarlo hasta que se recupere — Dijo Leo recuperando su mirada cálida.

No importaba su apariencia, Spectra seguía siendo el mismo, ella lo sentía dentro de su corazón.

El resto la miró sorprendidos, para después mirarse entre ellos y darse cuenta de que la peli-blanca tenía razón.

— Nadie que no sea alguno de nosotros podrá entrar en esta habitación, al menos hasta que despierte — Fue lo dicho por Tamamo.

Todos asintieron ante lo dicho.

— Por ahora buscaré agua y toallas para limpiar su cuerpo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por él — Dijo Leo poniéndose de pie.

— No creo que debas esforzarte… ¡Olvídalo no dije nada! — Empezó a decir Silver, para luego corregirse asustado al ver la mirada asesina de su compañera Capitán.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ambos eran parte del grupo de Spectra, por lo que técnicamente ya no eran Capitanes.

— Entonces es hora de irnos, avísanos cuando despierte — Dijo Tamamo, para después dirigirse a Alleyne.

Esta asintió, por lo que Tamamo, Leo, Silver y Elsha se retiraron de la habitación.

— ¿No te quedarás? — Le preguntaba Silver a Elsha.

— Si Kyoukan lo cuida entonces no hay de qué preocuparse — Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

La única que quedó en la habitación fue Alleyne.

Al sentir que no había nadie cerca, se acercó a la cama del chico, mirando su rostro fijamente, para después sonreír y acercar su rostro al de este.

Entonces besó su mejilla.

— Leo tiene razón, no importa cómo te veas, sigues siendo la persona que me salvó… — Dijo antes de alejarse.

Su mirada se clavó en la esquina de la habitación, donde Arifal y Ascalón descansaban.

Sin más tomó una silla, acercándola a la cama para sentarse de brazos cruzados vigilando al chico.

Draig había visto todo desde donde estaba.

No intervino para no agravar la situación, pero sus preocupaciones iníciales se esfumaron cuando la Yokai reafirmó su lealtad y cariño a su portador.

Sin más se decidió dormir hasta que despertara el castaño.

* * *

 **Tiempo después**

Oscuridad.

Todo era oscuridad a su alrededor.

Lo último que recordaba eran las palabras de Silver agradeciéndole, para que después su consciencia desapareciera.

Su cuerpo se sentía rígido y sus parpados pesaban.

El sonido llegó lentamente a él, siendo el sonido de pájaros y las hojas de los árboles lo primero en llegar.

Sus ojos cerrados tuvieron espasmos, antes de que estos se abrieran poco a poco.

Un techo de piedra fue lo primero que vio.

La suavidad que sintió seguramente era una cama.

Entonces sus sentidos regresaron a él, por lo que abrió sus ojos completamente, mientras parpadeaba un par de veces acostumbrándose a la luz.

Con dificultad irguió la parte superior de su cuerpo.

— Rayos, me duele todo… - Murmuró sintiendo sus músculos tensos y adoloridos.

Inhaló profundamente.

Todos los recuerdos vinieron a él, por lo que desvió la mirada hacia su brazo derecho.

No estaba.

— _"Así que realmente lo hice, no fue un sueño"_ — Pensó dando un suspiro resignado.

Entonces miró su torso, el cual estaba fuertemente vendado cubriéndolo hasta el cuello, dejando solo su brazo izquierdo libre.

Recordó la herida que recibió en ese lugar.

En ese momento a sus oídos llegó una suave respiración y sintió algo removerse sobre él.

Bajó su mirada, dándose cuenta de que no estaba solo.

— Leo — Susurró al ver a la Yokai sentada en una silla, con la parte superior de su cuerpo acomodado en su regazo.

Issei sonrió ante tal visión, para después dirigir su mano hacia su pelo, acariciándolo suavemente y disfrutando de su textura.

Vio como sus orejas se agitaron ante la caricia.

Sintiéndose atraído por ellas, tomó una entre sus dedos y la acarició con delicadeza.

Leo sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo mientras empezaba a ronronear.

— Kawaii — Dijo Issei en tono normal.

Ante la voz del castaño, Leo empezó a abrir los ojos.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, para después reincorporarse mientras bostezaba lindamente.

Cuando estuvo despierta por completo, dirigió su vista al durmiente chico, solo para verlo despierto mientras la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa cálida.

Parpadeó una vez, volvió a parpadear para después abrir la boca sin que ningún sonido saliera de ella.

— Buenos días, Leo — Pronunció el castaño suavemente.

Leo seguía en shock, para después sonreír mientras sus ojos se empañaban.

— Ya era… hora, de que despertaras — Dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos limpiando las lagrimas que surgían de estos.

— Lamento haberte preocupado… — Pronunció el chico al ver la reacción de la chica.

Pero esta negó.

— No te preocupes, lo que importa es que despertaste — Dijo la Yokai con una sonrisa.

Entonces esta adoptó una expresión seria.

— Ahora, creo que hay algunas cosas que debes explicarnos — Dijo en tono serio.

El castaño la miró por unos momentos, antes de reparar en los mechones de cabello castaño que caía sobre sus hombros.

— Ahh — Reaccionó con una expresión tonta.

Leo tuvo que forzarse a mantener su expresión seria, pues la reacción del chico le causó mucha gracia y casi se rió en ese momento.

Respirando hondo, Leo aumentó su aura, alertando a los residentes del Castillo el despertar de Issei.

— Ya he avisado a los demás que has despertado, una vez que estén todos aquí podrás explicar por qué cambiaste tu apariencia — Dijo la Yokai con seriedad.

El castaño asintió, mientras sonreía levemente.

— _"Draig, ¿Estás ahí?"_ — Preguntó en su mente.

[Wuua… socio, ya era hora de que despertaras]

Fue lo dicho por un adormilado Dragón.

El castaño tuvo una gota en la nuca ante la respuesta de su amigo.

— _"¿Qué sucedió mientras dormía?"_ — Preguntó de nueva cuenta.

[Bueno, lo que sucedió fue…]

Empezó a decir un más despierto Draig.

Entonces le relató lo sucedido cuando perdió su transformación y como Leo lo defendió ante todos al recordarles cuanto ha hecho por ellos.

Después de eso simplemente se fue a dormir esperando su despertar, guardándose lo sucedido con la Elfo.

— _"Ya veo…"_ — Dijo mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos.

En ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió, entrando al sitio Tamamo, Elsha, Silver y Alleyne.

— Spectra — Pronunció la Kitsune con alivio.

El chico les sonrió como pudo.

— Supongo que hay mucho que explicar — Dijo con un suspiro mientras sonreía con resignación.

Los presentes asintieron.

— Bueno, por donde comenzar… supongo que mi verdadero nombre es un buen inicio, soy Hyodou Issei, un gusto — Empezó a hablar, primero de forma vaga, antes de asumir una expresión calmada mientras les sonreía.

Hyodou Issei, un nombre japonés que los llenó de dudas.

Entonces les reveló que se transformaba en Spectra Phantom ya que era un mercenario que se dedicaba a erradicar grupos criminales que atentaran contra la paz que les costó alcanzar en su lugar de origen.

También mencionó el nombre de su grupo, Downfall Dragon.

Su estatus de noble era real, así como lo que sucedió en su misión antes de llegar aquí.

En sí no era mucha información la que había ocultado, solo lo más grave.

— Ya veo, por lo que puedo ver Leo no se equivocó — Fue lo dicho por Tamamo mirando fijamente al chico en la cama.

Más allá del cambio de apariencia, es como si hablara con Spectra como antes de que sucediera la invasión.

— ¿Ehhh? — Balbuceó con duda ante las palabras de la Kitsune.

Esto arrancó sonrisas en todos los presentes.

Al parecer el chico era un poco más despistado de lo que creían.

— Ya que todo nos ha quedado claro, será mejor que sigas descansando Issei — Dijo Tamamo mientras le sonreía.

El chico asintió, volviendo a recostarse en la cama.

— Vendremos después a verte — Fue el turno de Silver.

— Déjanos todo a nosotros — Dijo Elsha con las manos en la cintura.

Esto lo confundió un poco, pero lo dejó pasar.

Entonces reparó en las ropas de estos dos.

Silver llevaba una camisa blanca manga larga con un saco negro y pantalones negros.

Elsha llevaba su vestido blanco de tirantes y sandalias, con su cabello trenzado cayendo sobre su hombro derecho.

Por alguna razón ambos se veían bien juntos, lo que podría ser material para bromas en un futuro.

Por su parte la Elfo solo asintió con seriedad.

Sin más todos se retiraron de la habitación.

La única que quedó fue Leo.

— ¿No irás a descansar? — Preguntó posando sus ojos sobre ella.

La peli-blanca negó con una pequeña sonrisa, apreciando la preocupación en esos ojos dorados parecidos a los suyos.

Ese color de ojos le quedaba bien y en sí, prefería su verdadera apariencia.

— Prefiero quedarme aquí, por cierto, te lo devuelvo… — Respondió con tono suave, para después retirarse el anillo del anular de su mano izquierda.

Entonces tomó la mano del chico, deslizando el anillo en su anular, mismo que se ajustó al grosor de este pues era un poco pequeño debido a que las manos de Leo eran pequeñas y delicadas.

— Supongo que te fue útil — Dijo el chico mientras miraba el anillo en su dedo.

La Yokai no respondió, pues se perdió en el recuerdo de ese día.

 **FLASHBACK**

Todas las preparaciones ya estaban listas, por lo que el enmascarado se permitió visitar a su [Peón].

Cuando entró en la habitación, la encontró leyendo un libro.

— Yoh — Saludo el chico alzando la mano.

La chica despegó sus ojos de su lectura al oír la voz del chico.

— Spectra, supongo que todo está listo — Dijo la Yokai con cierta frustración bajando su mirada.

Ella sería evacuada cuando comenzara el ataque, lo que la hacía sentir impotente por no poder estar en el campo de batalla.

El rubio sonrió al adivinar los pensamientos de la chica.

Cuantas veces no se sintió así.

Quizás más de las que quería recordar.

Con esto en mente, Spectra se retiró la máscara para acercarse a la cama y arrodillarse para poder encontrarse con sus ojos.

— Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero sabes que nos preocupamos por ti — Dijo en tono amable mientras la miraba fijamente.

Leo no cambió su expresión abatida, pero agradeció las palabras del chico con un atisbo de sonrisa.

Aún así, ella no se iría sin pelear, por lo menos podría apoyarlos desde este lugar usando el arco por lo que pensó en anular su ligamiento al hechizo de evacuación.

El rubio entendió algo al ver un leve cambio en su expresión, por lo que procedió a retirarse a Ex Machina de su dedo, para después tomar la mano de Leo con suavidad mientras dirigía el anillo al dedo anular de esta.

La peli-blanca lo miró sin entender que pretendía.

— Es porque me preocupo que me sentiré más tranquilo si tienes esto contigo, así podrás defenderte aún si no estoy… sé que le darás un mejor uso que yo — Dijo suavemente mientras deslizaba el anillo en el dedo de Leo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta.

 **¡GATCHA!**

— Leo-sama, es hora de su baño — Dijo una sirvienta entrando en la habitación con una bandeja de agua en sus manos.

Detrás de ella venía otra chica con toallas y jabón.

Fue que vieron la escena frente a ellas.

Spectra arrodillado, tomando de la mano a la hermosa chica mientras ponía un anillo en su dedo.

Un enorme sonrojo se apoderó del rostro de ambas chicas.

— ¡Lamentamos interrumpir! — Exclamaron avergonzadas al momento de huir de la escena.

Leo y Spectra parpadearon con duda mirando la puerta donde ambas chicas desaparecieron a enorme velocidad.

Entonces la realización los golpeó.

La posición en la que estaban daba a entender una propuesta de matrimonio, misma que fue aceptada y por eso el chico le colocaba el anillo a la chica.

Ambos sintieron su rostro arder ante tal pensamiento.

Entonces el rubio se levantó rápidamente mientras la peli-blanca se llevaba la mano al pecho y bajaba aún más la mirada.

— Yo… debo irme, aún quedan algunos detalles que debo revisar — Dijo en el tono más calmado que pudo mientras se colocaba la máscara torpemente.

— Entiendo, no te preocupes — Respondió la Yokai sin voltear a verlo,

— Entonces hasta luego — Se despidió el chico saliendo de la habitación a paso rápido.

Leo se quedó en silencio, para después mirar a Ex Machina aún con el rubor en sus mejillas, mientras sonreía ante lo que el chico hizo.

— _"Él se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer…"_ — Pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Así podía escuchar el latido desbocado de su corazón.

Sin más se propuso descansar.

Por su parte, el enmascarado tuvo que soportar los murmullos y miradas traviesas de las sirvientas, así como la mirada llena de orgullo y envidia de los soldados al verlo pasar por los pasillos y sitios abiertos.

Incluso Silver alabó su intrepidez al proponerle matrimonio a Leo.

Por eso tuvo que aclarar el malentendido.

Aún así el peli-negro lo miraba no creyéndole en absoluto.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Ambos estaban sonrojados ante el recuerdo.

— Bueno, será mejor que duermas, Alleyne dijo que el aura de tu espada que recorría tu cuerpo te impedía despertar y recobrar la consciencia, llevas dormido tres semanas — Dijo seriamente la chica.

El castaño asintió, para luego cerrar los ojos.

— _"Ya veo, el aura Dragon Slayer de Arifal realmente me afectó, lo que hubiera sido más grave si hubiera usado a Ascalón en ese momento"_ — Pensó el chico no queriendo imaginar eso.

[Hubieras colapsado antes de tiempo y ese Kyubi pudo haber ganado… no, en vez de eso hubieras usado tu Dragon Drive al no tener más opciones]

Comentó Draig.

— _"Lo sé, por eso agradezco que Arifal tenga mucho menos poder que Ascalón en ese ámbito"_ — Dijo Issei con tono aliviado.

[Por cierto, ya sé cómo podemos regresar a nuestro tiempo]

Dijo Draig en tono serio.

El castaño se quedó sin palabras ante lo dicho por el Dragón.

— _"¡¿Lo dices en serio?!"_ — Exclamó en su mente totalmente sorprendido.

[Si, lo hago desde que llegamos aquí, si no te lo dije fue para darte la oportunidad de que la Yokai y el Demon Slayer se unieran a tu Título Nobiliario]

Fue la respuesta de Draig.

El castaño permaneció en silencio por unos momentos, antes de volver a hablar.

— _"Ya veo, supongo que solo puedo agradecerte por eso… ahora, ¿Cómo regresamos?"_ — Preguntó con tono tranquilo.

[¡Oh! Eso es sencillo, solo debes usar el poder de Great Red para abrir un portal donde haya una gran concentración de energía de las Líneas Ley]

Fue la respuesta del Dragón.

Esta respuesta dejó en silencio al chico, pues el método era fácil, al menos hablando.

— _"Supongo que tendré que empezar a trabajar para poder utilizar su poder"_ — Dijo con un suspiro.

[Exactamente]

Dijo Draig.

Ese fue el final de la conversación.

* * *

 **Dos meses después**

El castaño tardó otras dos semanas en recuperarse lo suficiente para asumir su apariencia de Spectra Phantom, logrando salir al exterior.

Durante su tiempo en cama, este fue informado sobre los resultados después de la invasión.

Los civiles estuvieron a salvo en los bunkers, pues no hubo ningún infiltrado que hiciera de las suyas allí.

Las bajas en la fuerza militar fueron bajas, ya que se escogieron a soldados con cierto nivel de poder para no hacer sacrificios innecesarios.

Claro que los soldados caídos tuvieron un funeral digno, pues dieron sus vidas para proteger al país.

Otro detalle importante es que su brazo no fue encontrado, pues en su lugar solo había un pedazo de cadena, la misma que los había atrapado sin posibilidades de escapar.

Esta había dejado de ser dorada, para adquirir un color rojizo.

El castaño lo pensó por un momento, llegando a la conclusión de que esta absorbió su brazo para permanecer en este mundo.

Él aún recordaba que el cuerpo del anciano Lume fue consumido como sacrificio para esto.

La diferencia es que su cuerpo era carne de Great Red con el poder de Kurumi, por eso la cadena se quedó permanentemente en este mundo.

Obviamente se guardó para sí mismo esta información, pero todos llegaron a la misma conclusión de que su brazo fue consumido por esta y por eso no desapareció.

Así, a pesar de ser un objeto peligroso, se le entregó sin objeción alguna debido a que representaba su brazo perdido.

También fue considerado Héroe de Kyoto y Guardián de la Familia Real.

A cada uno se les dio el Título de Senshin _(Dios de la Guerra)_ , ya que los demás eran muy ostentosos para su gusto, por lo que se decidió por ese nombre ante la insistencia de todos en recibir un nombre heroico y Elsha lo mencionó en broma.

Así fueron conocidos como el grupo mercenario Downfall Dragon, representado por los cuatro Dioses de la Guerra.

 **Shadow Knigth** _(Caballero Sombrío)_

 **Hyomakishi** _(Caballero Demoniaco de Hielo)_

 **Sentou Kyoukan** _(Instructora de Combate)_

 **Crimson Shadow** _(Sombra Carmesí)_

El rubio se tapó la cara totalmente avergonzado, mientras en su interior Draig lloraba de orgullo por el Título de su portador y que por fin se daba a respetar.

Al chico solo le quedó resignarse, pues Yasaka lo miraba con estrellitas en los ojos y se sintió débil ante el entusiasmo infantil.

Después de esto las personas lo reverenciaban cuando lo encontraban en sus caminatas, poniéndolo un poco incómodo.

— Es el precio de la fama — Fue lo dicho por Silver mientras pasaba su brazo sobre su hombros.

El mes y medio siguiente se dedicó a entrenar la manipulación de energía de Great Red, llevándola a un punto aceptable para intentar abrir el portal.

Por eso mismo estaban aquí y ahora.

En la plaza donde Yasaka fue nombrada Líder de Kyoto, se encontraban los Capitanes, el Consejo, la actual y la antigua Líder de Kyoto y algunos soldados de alto rango.

Spectra de pie frente a ellos estaba acompañado por su grupo.

Todos llevaban sus ropas de combate, aunque la manga derecha de la gabardina del rubio ondeaba al estar vacía.

Esta era la despedida.

— Los extrañaré, Silver, Leo — Decía la pequeña Yasaka mientras abrazaba a los mencionados.

— Nosotros también Hime-sama — Dijo Leo mientras acariciaba su espalda.

— Espero que se porte bien Ojou-san — Decía Silver mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Para el par fue difícil, pero ya habían tomado su decisión, al menos en el caso de Silver.

Los Capitanes lo tomaron de la mejor manera, comentando entre ellos que confiaban en que serían felices al lado del chico.

Silver lo tuvo un poco más difícil al comunicarle su decisión a Tamamo, pues la veía como una hermana mayor muy maternal.

La Kitsune le dijo que estaba bien si buscaba su propia felicidad.

Ella se había dado cuenta de las miradas que le daba a la acompañante rubia de Spectra, por lo que se alegraba por su antiguo Guardián.

Cuando los antiguos Capitanes y la Hime-miko se separaron, ella se dirigió a la rubia y la Elfo.

— A ustedes también, Elsha-Nee, Alleyne-Onee — Dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Elsha la abrazó fuertemente, mientras Alleyne sonreía de forma suave y palmeaba su cabeza con cariño.

— Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por nosotros Spectra — Dijo Tamamo mientras tomaba su mano.

El rubio negó suavemente.

— Solo hice lo correcto — Respondió con una suave expresión.

Entonces la Kitsune depositó una bolsa de piel en su mano.

— Una prueba de tu victoria y mi agradecimiento — Dijo Tamamo al ver la expresión confundida del chico.

Entonces este asintió, guardándola entre sus ropas.

— Spectra, ¿Nos volveremos a ver? — Preguntó Yasaka con sus ojos llorosos.

El rubio sonrió y se agachó frente a ella, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la pequeña.

— De eso no hay duda — Dijo con gran convicción mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Todos sonrieron al escuchar eso.

Entonces se levantó.

— Por favor Tamamo-sama — Pidió el chico.

La nombrada asintió, por lo que empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de poder de las Líneas Ley.

Él les había explicado que se necesitaba abrir un portal para regresar a casa, por lo que pidió la ayuda de Tamamo, quien gustosa accedió.

Entonces frente al grupo de formó una niebla con una gran concentración de poder.

Spectra extendió su mano hacia un costado, en donde se formó una pequeña distorsión, de la cual emergió la empuñadura de Ascalón.

El chico la tomó, para blandirla un par de veces mientras se preparaba.

Entonces un aura rojiza lo empezó a rodear.

Todo el mundo sintió la abrumadora presencia del chico, cuyo poder era inmenso, preguntándose por qué no usó este poder en contra de Adel.

Pero al ver el sudor en su frente y el rictus de esfuerzo que hizo supieron que para él no era fácil usar este poder.

— ¡Ábrete! — Exclamó al momento de ondear la hoja de su espada.

 **¡SLASH!**

Primeramente pareció no haber sucedido nada, pero al momento siguiente pudo verse como una rasgadura apareció en el espacio, misma que absorbió la niebla abriéndose lo suficiente para que alguien pasara fácilmente.

— Es hora de irnos, agradezco su hospitalidad, nos vemos — Dijo mientras una funda aparecía en su espalda y guardaba a Ascalón en ella.

Sin más empezó a caminar hacía la fisura, con la mano alzada a modo de despedida.

No quería alargar más la despedida y por eso no volteó a verlos.

El resto del grupo lo fue siguiendo mientras Elsha y Silver hacían el mismo gesto y Alleyne cabeceaba en son de despedida.

La misma aura rojiza que rodeaba al rubio los rodeó antes de desaparecer por la fisura, misma que se cerró cuando todos pasaron.

Los soldados y Capitanes se habían inclinado en una reverencia al Héroe de su país.

— Adiós Issei, chicos — Murmuró Tamamo en un susurro.

Sin más el grupo se dispersó con sentimientos amargos por la despedida.

* * *

 **Fiuuuuu**

 **Chicos, he de admitir que no esperaba esto.**

 **¡Más de 50 mil palabras!**

 **Oficialmente este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida, pero valió la pena.**

 **Cuando anuncié que actualizaría llevaba 15 palabras, calculando llegar a 25 mil o 30 máximo, así que me desesperé un poco cuando fui alargando el capítulo más y más.**

 **Espero que esto compense la larga espera.**

 **Ahora al capítulo.**

 **Aquí cierro el arco de viaje en el tiempo, con nuevos compañeros que completan el equipo.**

 **Decidí nombrar a Silver como Demon Slayer, pues suena mejor.**

 **La armadura de Elsha está basada en la de Milo de Escorpión de la Leyenda del Santuario, pero más Dragónica, mientras su [Sacred Gear] es cómo el brazo de Basara de Shinmai Maou.**

 **El [Sacred Gear] de Spectra es como el brazo de Shiryu de Dragón en la saga Inferno, pero cubre hasta debajo del hombro.**

 **Como vieron, en esta pelea se vieron los nuevos ataques de Issei y sus habilidades especiales, así como haber resultado bastante herido.**

 **El perder el brazo le permitirá tener otro poder.**

 **Que les pareció el nombre del Balance Breaker de Elsha y Spectra.**

 **Por cierto, las habilidades del [Critical Boost] están por verse más adelante.**

 **Sin más me despido, el próximo capítulo tratará sobre la vida diaria del castaño y el concierto.**

 **Kami fuera.**


End file.
